Robotech Warriors: The Early Years: Revised
by thunderbird
Summary: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon & Robotech.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Silver Mi

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and he look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In the year 974 wars were being waged all across the solar system. To combat this, the King and Queen of both the Sun Kingdom and Moon Kingdom sat down and discussed the need to form a peace treaty with all the planets of the solar system. To that end, they invited all the leaders of the other planets to sit with them and discuss peace.

The first to arrive at this little get together was King Hermis and Queen Athena of Mercury. The second to arrive were King Alexander and Queen Aphrodite of Venus. The third to arrive were King Endorian and Queen Gaia of the planet Earth. Fourth to arrive were King Aries and Queen Rachael of the planet Mars. Fifth to arrive were King Zeus and Queen Lily of the planet Jupiter. Sixth and seventh to arrive were King Hercules and Queen Andrea of the planet Uranus as well as for King Triton and Queen Maxine of the planet Neptune. Eighth to arrive were King Hades and Queen Prosephany of the planet Saturn. Last to arrive were King Chronos and Queen Terry of the planet Pluto.

Over the course of the year peace talks continued until somewhere in late December of that year, a peace treaty between all the planets was finally hammered out. And thus the Silver Millennium began. The Sun and Moon Kingdoms were put at the center of the ruling houses since it was their leadership that brought about the peace in the first place.

Prologue: The Beginning of the Silver Millennium

Then a year later King Chronos and Queen Terry learned that they would soon have a little on to add to their family. Nine months later on October 29, 975; King Chronos and his wife were blessed with a baby girl to which they named her Setsuna.

Then seven years later, in the year 982 on the planet Earth, several births were taking place over the course of the year. On January 10, 982; little Kunzite was born to a loving family somewhere in what would one day in the far future be the United States. On February 26, 982; little Nephrite was born to a family somewhere on an island that would one day in the far future be known as England. On August 3, 982; Prince Endymion was born to King Endorian and Queen Gaia. On August 20, 982; little Jedeite was born to a family somewhere in the area that would one day be known as Asia. On December 1, 982; little Zoisite was born to a family somewhere on an island that would one day be the nation of Japan.

Four years later, in the year 986 on the planets of Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter, three births in the royal families were taking place over the course of that year. On January 27, 986; Princess Haruka was born to King Hercules and Queen Andrea. On March 6, 986; Princess Michiru was born to King Triton and Queen Maxine. On April 7, 986; Princess Lithonia was born to King Zeus and Queen Lily.

Two years later, in the year 988 on the planets of Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus as well as for that of the Moon and Sun were experiencing a huge baby boom that year. On January 19, 988; Prince Maximillion was born to King Hermis and Queen Athena. On February 28, 988; Prince Ryoku was born to King Zeus and Queen Lily. On April 17, 988; Princess Rei was born to King Aries and Queen Rachael. On June 30, 988; Princess Serenity was born to King Solarias and Queen Serenity. On September 10, 988; Princess Ami was born to King Hermis and Queen Athena. On October 22, 988; Princess Minako was born to King Alexander and Queen Aphrodite. On December 5, 988; Princess Makoto was born to King Zeus and Queen Lily.

Two years later, towards the end of 989 on the planet Saturn, King Hades and Queen Prosephany learned that they were expecting a baby of their own. And on January 6, 990 King Hades and Queen Prosephany were blessed with a daughter to which they named Hotaru.

One year later on the Moon, King Solarias and Queen Serenity learned that they would be having another baby. And on September 30, 991 King Solarias and Queen Serenity were blessed this time with a son to which they named Tranquility.

Six years later on February 29, 997, after a big birthday bash in his honor the day before, Prince Ryoku was now in his room packing a few things in order to go to Earth where his parents felt he could learn to be a good leader someday with the help of Prince Endymion and his Generals in training. While he was packing, his younger sister Makoto came into his room with tears shinning in her eyes.

"Big brother, why do you have to go away?" Eight year old Makoto asked her older brother as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because Mako, mother and father feel that I need special training in order to become a good leader when the time comes for me to take control of our armies once you take the throne. They felt that I could get this training on Earth with Prince Endymion and his Generals-in-training." Ryoku answered with a warm smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's just no fair big brother. You and Lithonia get to train while I'm stuck in the palace doing nothing." Makoto pouted as she laid her head on his chest.

"I tell you what Mako, I'll see what I can do to see if father will let me teach you some of the stuff I learn from the Earth Generals, will that be satisfactory to you?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kay!" She exclaimed while nodding her head.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes while he asked, "Now then, I'm finished packing so why don't we go and see Lithonia and our parents before I take off for Earth."

"Right!" Makoto stated with a firm nod of her head as both she and Ryoku left the room and headed for the launch pad where Ryoku's shuttle was waiting.

After a few moments, Ryoku and Makoto made it to the launch pad with their father, mother and older sister was waiting by the stairs that lead into the shuttle that was waiting for her lone passenger to get aboard so that he could leave for Earth. After a quick goodbye to his parents and siblings, Ryoku boarded the shuttle and took off for the Earth where he would learn and train with Endymion everything he'd need to know to be a great leader some day.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: And So, Our Story Begins... In the next installment, we will jump ahead nine years and watch the culmination of all their training as well as for a ball to celebrate the long lasting peace the Silver Millennium has enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: And So, Our Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and he look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It has been nine years since Prince Ryoku left the Planet Jupiter in order to train on Earth to become a great leader and next ruler for his home planet. At this moment, Prince Ryoku was standing in line with his best friend Prince Endymion, along with Endymion's four Generals-in-training as they were all standing at attention while listening to today's lesson that their teacher, General Sakurada, who was Endymion's father's highest General, while she was trying to get them to understand the basics behind the lesson.

"Now then today we will be learning something new." Sakurada said as she paced in front of the six people standing before her. "During the time of war, some of you, namely Endymion and Ryoku will need to learn to be able to both give commands as well as fight during live combat. You all know all of the different techniques I have to teach you. Now you will learn how to use all of these techniques together to protect both you and the person who is watching your back. To this extent, I have asked some of our soldiers to come and have a realistic battle with all of you. Now I want you all to pair off."

Endymion paired off with Ryoku, Kunzite paired off with Nephrite, and Zoisite paired off with Jedeite. When everyone was paired off the exercise began. The combined forces of each group seemed to be holding their own save for that of Zoisite and Jedeite. It seemed that while Jedeite was able to adapted and learn to use each technique the group was taught, Zoisite wasn't able to keep up with him. This infuriated her, to the point where she began to literally try to beat the crap out of the soldiers. After a few minutes of watching this, General Sakurada decided to end the exercise.

"ENOUGH! Zoisite, if you cannot keep your temper do to the simple fact that Jedeite is able to comprehend the lessons you have all learned, and continue to try and kill our soldiers, I will have no choice but to dismiss you from your General training. I have no need for a hot head! Yes Jedeite can get hot headed from time to time, but he does not use his anger on another living being. You are all dismissed. I believe King Endymion is sending you all up to the Moon Kingdom for a ball held in honor of their lasting peace. I expect you to all show the people of the Silver Alliance that we humans on Earth are well behaved Royals and Generals in training, am I understood?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" The small group stated as they all came to attention.

"Very well. Get out of here and go get ready to leave." General Sakurada said watching as the group broke formation and walked into the castle as they all talked to each other, save for Zoisite who was walking behind them with a scowl on her face.

'_Prince Endymion and Prince Ryoku are becoming fine warriors as are Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jedeite. Zoisite on the other hand, if she hasn't gotten her temper under control soon, I will have to inform the king that she may not be General material. I really hope she improves because it's coming time for me to give my report to the King on their progress. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how everything goes.'_, General Sakurada thought before she, herself walked into the castle and walked to her office to go over her many reports for the neighboring cities.

Back with the group of five men and one woman, the men were all congratulating each other on another day of great work during training.

"I must say that Ryoku and Endymion have both really improved since our last lesson." Nephrite said with a sly smile on his face.

"That's probably because they train even when we don't have lessons with General Sakurada or the others." Jedeite said with a goofy smile of his own.

"You've improved as well, Jed!" Kunzite said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, but Zoisite never wants to train with me so I asked the soldiers who were on break and dying for a workout as it were if they'd like to spare with me." Jedeite said sheepishly.

"Well that just shows that you're willing to get better at what we're learning and that you taking our training seriously." Endymion added.

"Endy's right Jedeite, as long as you continue to put in the effort, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." Ryoku joining in the conversation.

"Well my father always did say that it was an honor just to be chosen to be part of the Royal Army so I decided I'd honor my parents and take things seriously like you said Kunzite." Jedeite said with an appreciative smile.

"Which leads us to another question," Ryoku said as he turned his attention towards the only female in the group. "Why is it Zoisite, that you don't want to train more so you can get better?"

"I don't like training when we're not in lessons, besides, it wasn't like all of you who chose to be here willingly! I was forced into this by my parents because they said I needed discipline. Well I don't like being forced into anything! I'll see you later. I'm going to my chambers until we leave tonight." Zoisite said as she walked off away from them down a side hallway.

"I don't think she's going to make it into Endymion's Royal Guard." Nephrite let his opinion known.

"I have a feeling you may be right my friend." Kunzite agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"She just has so much anger in her! It almost seemed like she enjoyed hurting those soldiers and was close to killing them." Jedeite gave them his opinion as well.

"Let's pray that she either calms down and learns to control her anger or she really will be cut from the training and sent home." Endymion added to the conversation.

"All right, I think it's time for a change in subject," Ryoku said as a sly grin crossed his features. "Now then, how are the rest of you guys doing in your love lives, and are you going to the ball tonight to meet up with this special someone?"

"Well, I know my love life Is just fine, in fact it's your little sister that I have my eye on, Ryoku." Nephrite answered.

"Just make sure to treat her right buddy or you'll find not only my sword stuck where the sun don't shine, but my big sister's as well." Ryoku teased.

"No problem there my friend. I would never treat her anyway that was below my station." Nephrite said with a smile.

"I kind of like the fire of the Princess of Mars. She's got the most beautiful hair and eyes and her personality is something else." Jedeite said as he gazed up towards the ceiling. "I can't wait to dance with her tonight."

"Well I find the Princess of Venus most exquisite." Kunzite answered with a straight face.

"I'm happy that you guys found someone you all like. What about you Endymion?" Ryoku asked turning his attention towards his friend.

"I find Princess Serenity very attractive and let's leave it at that." Endymion said with a flushed smile.

"Well now that Nephrite, Jedeite, Endymion and I have given your our answers as to who we like, who is it that catches your fancy, Ryoku?" Kunzite asked.

"Don't know yet. I haven't found anyone that as Jedeite would say, floats my boat." Ryoku answered truthfully.

"Don't worry my friend, I'm sure there is someone out there just waiting to get together with you." Endymion said with a smile.

"Thanks Endy, that means a lot coming from you. Hey how about we go into the city for a few hours before we need to go up to the Moon? We could unwind and see a show?" Ryoku suggested.

"I wouldn't mind the show, that sounds like a pretty good idea after the hard day we've had." Kunzite said.

"I agree with Kunzite! I think we could all use some time off the clock." Jedeite said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what show do you guys have in mind?" Nephrite asked.

"Maybe we could go catch The Irish Folk dancing show." Endymion suggested.

"That sounds good, I love the way the Irish dance all the time." Ryoku said with a smile.

"Well then let's go already!" Nephrite said with a smile as the four men went to let Endymion's parents know where they were planning to go for a few hours then they left the castle.

Chapter 1: And So, Our Story Begins...

A few hours later, up on the Moon inside the Moon Palace, everything was underway in the preparations for the Ball that was being held that night in an hour or two. Meanwhile, inside of Princess Serenity's room, we find the princess' of the Inner Planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter as well as the High Princess Moon Kingdom who were all sitting around Serenity's bedroom while they chatted about anything and everything under the sun. Their names were Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Minako of Venus, and Princess Serenity of the Moon.

At that moment Princess Serenity was in her large walk in closet as she looked for the perfect dress to wear for tonight's ball. A second later she stepped out of the closet with two dresses in each of her hands.

"Well, girls, what do you think?" Serenity asked, holding up two other gowns, one pink, and the other blue, each similar to the white one she was wearing now. "Shall I wear the pink one, the blue one or the white?"

"If you ask me I think you should stick with the white one Serenity." Minako said with a smile.

"She's right Serenity. White is definitely your color." Rei agreed with a nod of her head.

Serenity nodded her agreement and put the other two gowns away.

"Oh, guys," she said worriedly, sitting down next to Ami who was sitting on Serenity's bed, "do you think that this time Prince Endymion will finally notice me? I don't know if he's ever seen me as anyone but Princess Serenity of the Moon." She sighed slightly at the title she was born with.

Ami gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Serenity. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Yeah, if he doesn't notice you then he's a stupid idiot." Rei added with a smirk.

"Is Ryoku still on Earth with Prince Endymion?!" Ami asked

"Yea, but he should be up here on the Moon soon." Makoto answered.

"Well since we're on the subject of boys, are there any boys we're interested in seeing tonight, besides Endymion?!" Minako asked with sly smile, which earned a blush from Serenity.

"Minako, that's not really any of your business!" Rei stated with a look of disgust on her face.

"She can't help it Rei, that's who she is." Serenity said covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"Oh come on ladies! You guys can't tell me that there isn't someone you all are looking forward to seeing tonight." Minako tried to reason with them.

"I will admit that I am looking forward to meeting Nephrite, Minako; however, that doesn't mean that I have to broadcast it for the world to know about." Makoto answered.

"Yes, that goes for me and Jedeite as well." Rei agreed with Makoto's words.

"Like I've already hinted at, I myself look forward to seeing Endymion tonight, Minako, just as I am sure you are looking forward to meeting Kunzite. But I'm sure I speak for the others when I say that our relationships are none of your business." Serenity chided her blonde haired friend.

"What about Ami? She hasn't said anything yet?" Minako asked ignoring Serenity's finishing words.

"Leave Ami out of this conversation, Minako! She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to!" Rei stated defending the only one of the group not to announce if she has any romantic relationships going on at the time.

It was at that moment that Luna walked into the room.

"I trust all of you girls are enjoying yourselves?!" Luna asked as she walked into the middle of the group.

"Yes, we were just catching up after not seeing each other for a while." Serenity told her mother's advisor with a smile.

"Well then, I'm glad you are enjoyed catching up; however, your mother sent me to get you in order to have you come to the ballroom now." Luna said.

"Alright Luna, thank you." Serenity said as she and the others stood up from where they were sitting and walked out of the room.

As the girls and Luna were walking down the hall towards the ballroom, they began to strike up another conversation pertaining to the last of their group which were not there yet.

"Do you think Haruka and the others will be here tonight?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope so." Serenity answered.

"Yeah, it's fun when we can all spend time together." Minako said with a smile.

"Here, here!" The others exclaimed in agreement.

A little while later, inside the Ballroom, we find the five princess' walking into the ballroom. Upon entering the room, the girls noticed that the room was quite beautiful. There were streamers in the colors of each planet in the Silver Alliance as well as the Earth Kingdom that were taped from the Chandelier to the top edge of every wall in the room. There was a table on one of the far walls that was filled with food.

"Man they went all out in decorating this place." Minako said as she looked around the room.

"I'm not surprised that it was decorated like this, after all our parents do love to go all out when celebrating the anniversary of the end of the war in our solar system." Ami spoke up.

"Well, I have to agree with that, Ami. I mean, my own mother and father love to celebrate this anniversary too." Rei said with a nod.

"I guess since it looks like no one we know is here yet, we should go find a table and relax until everyone else gets here." Serenity suggested.

"Good idea Serenity." Makoto said while the others nodded.

After the five girls went to sit down at a nearby table, they continued to talk about how things have been going for them in their lives so far. Every once and a while, people would stream into the room and begin to mingle, while the girls would look up to see if it was anyone they knew. Finally, a few minutes later, Prince Maximillion, Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia walked into the room

"Hey guys, we're over here!" Makoto exclaimed as she waved them over.

Upon hearing her sister's voice, Lithonia directed the others over to the table that held her and the others.

"Hello ladies, how have you five been enjoying your get together today?" Maximillion asked as he sat down next to his sister, while Tranquility sat next to him. Lithonia walked around the table to sit down next to her own sister.

"We enjoyed ourselves very much, thank you for asking Maximillion." Serenity said with a smile.

"So how was your day?" Rei asked looking at the new arrivals.

"It went pretty well. Tranquility and I did a little sparing earlier while Lithonia watched us until it was time for us to come in and get ready for the ball." Maximillion said with a smile.

"Yes and I must say both Maximillion and Tranquility have improved in their sword skills dramatically." Lithonia said with a smile of her own to which earned a blush from Tranquility.

"Thanks for the complement Lithonia." Tranquility said as he shyly looked towards the table.

"Ah, young love." Minako sighed as a sly smile crossed her lips.

"Minako, don't even start!" Rei hissed as she glared at the blond haired girl from Venus.

"What?!" Minako asked feigning innocents.

"You know what Minako! Every time one of us or our other friends finds someone they begin to like, you have to put your two cents into it or direct everyone's attention to the would-be couple! We're tired of you doing that!" Rei hissed.

"Rei's right, Minako! You've really got to stop that behavior." Ami admonished.

"Fine!" Minako exclaimed as she blew a stray hair our of her face.

Over with Serenity, while she was watching her other friends admonish the princess of Venus, she looked out the corner of her eye, and saw what looked like a familiar crop of short blonde hair had just arrived, joined by an equally familiar aquamarine hair young woman.

'_It looks like Makoto got her wish since Haruka just arrived, and it looks like Michiru arrived as well! Well best be a good friend and go great them!'_, Serenity thought as a warm smile crossed her lips. "Haruka and Michiru are both here, if you want to go greet them." She said turning her attention towards the others at the table.

"Right!" The others stated in unison as they all got up as a group and made their way over to the two Princess' of Uranus and Neptune.

"Hello, Haruka and Michiru, thank you for coming." Serenity said with a smile.

"Yea, glad you two could make it safely here." Tranquility added.

"Thanks, Prince Tranquility." Haruka said with a warm smile. "And you're welcome Serenity, we're glad to be here."

"How are you all doing everyone?" Michiru asked looking over the group of ten.

"We're all fine. The other girls and I spent some time in my chambers doing some girl talk while apparently Tranquility and Maximillion were out on the training field doing some sword sparing. Princess Lithonia went with them and watched." Serenity informed her for the group.

"Well then, looks like I have to see how good both Tranquility and Maximillion are myself. I mean after all, I already know that Lithonia is a great fighter." Haruka said with a smug grin.

"Thanks for the complement Haruka." Lithonia said with a smile of her own. She then turned towards both Tranquility and Maximilliom. "I do have to say though that you may be in for a good fight."

"I look forward to it then." Haruka said looking towards the two young princes'.

"Bring it on Haruka!" Tranquility stated with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, it might be interesting to see how good we are compared to you." Maximillion agreed.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do as well Prince Maximillion." Haruka returned.

"What does Haruka look forward to seeing Prince Maximillion do well?" A childlike feminine voice asked from behind the others.

When the small group turned around, they saw the remaining two Princess' of Princess Serenity's Outer Court, Princess Setsuna of the Planet Pluto and Princess Hotaru of the Planet Saturn.

"Hey guys, oh well Haruka is just looking forward to sparing with both Prince Tranquility and Prince Maximillion, that's all." Makoto told the young princess of Saturn with a smile.

"Ah, I see." Hotaru said with a nod of her head.

Soon, the larger group of friends made their way over to a table and began to talk more about how things are going with each other as well as how everyone's been doing since the last time they all saw each other.

It was an hour later when Prince Endymion as well as three of Endymion's Generals arrived along with Prince Ryoku. Serenity's gaze fixed on Endymion immediately. To her surprise and delight, this time he was looking directly at her as well. As their eyes met, Serenity found that she couldn't move. Apparently, neither could Endymion, since Ryoku and Kunzite had to give him a small shove forward when they discovered that Endymion wasn't even listening to either Ryoku or the three Generals anymore. After getting Endymion to move, the Generals and Ryoku followed Endymion to where she and her friends were gathered together.

Ryoku waved to the small gathering as he, Endymion and the three Generals approached. "Hello ladies! We're not late, are we?"

"No, you're all fashionably late!" Minako said with a smile as she gazed up at Kunzite.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I find myself wanting to dance." Endymion suddenly said as he walked over to stand besides Serenity's chair, while continuing with, "Would you care to join me out on the dance floor Princess?"

"I do believe I would enjoy that very much thank you for asking, Endy." Serenity said with a smile as she took his offered hand and stood up. She then turned to the others and said, "Why don't you guys enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you later."

After Serenity and Endymion walked out onto the dance floor, Ryoku and the Generals all sat down at the table.

"What took you guys so long in getting here, anyway?" Minako asked Ryoku and the others.

"Well, we had a long tiring training session this afternoon, and then Endymion along with the three of his Generals-in-training as well as I myself, went to see an Irish dancing show before heading back to Endymion's Palace so we could get ready to come up here." Ryoku spoke up.

"That's true but we had an incident during training today that makes us wonder if one of us won't be part of Endy's Royal Guard after too long." Jedeite added.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"It's just that one of us is letting their temper get too out of control and if they don't learn to control it they'll be sent packing." Kunzite answered the young princess' question.

"Well then, I say we forget about this line of questioning and enjoy ourselves. That is why we're all here is it not?" Nephrite asked as he stood up and offered a hand towards Makoto. "Would you care to dance Makoto?"

"I'd love to very much, Nephrite." Makoto said blushing coming to her cheeks.

"I think I like that idea very much!" Kunzite stated with a grin, before he turned to Minako. "My Love Goddess, would it be alright if I asked you to dance?"

"Why, I'd love too!" Minako said with a soft smile as both she and Kunzite stood up and walked towards the dance floor followed closely by Nephrite and Makoto.

"Well not to be undone," Jedeite said with a cheeky grin as he turned to Rei and asked, "May I have this dance, princess?"

"I suppose I could have a go of it." Princess Rei said with a cocky grin.

After Jedeite and Rei walked out on the dance floor and began to enjoy a nice slow dance together in each other's arms similar to the other couples that were already out on the floor. While back at the table with the remaining friends, Ryoku just shook his head and grinned while saying, "Hm, guess that leaves me, Maximillion and Tranquility to either be brave men and go out and dance or act like chickens with our heads cut off and get teased by Jedeite all night."

"I'm sorry Ryo, but I have no intention of sitting here acting like a 'Chicken with my head cut off' as you say." Tranquility said with a smug grin, before he stood up and turned to where Princess Lithonia was seated and asked, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked extending his hand to her.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to dance, Tranquility!" Lithonia exclaimed even as a light blush graced her cheeks. She then took his offered hand and the two of them joined the others out on the dance floor.

"Well not to be out done by the others, but I see Lady Miriya, the Zentraedi ambassador over by the refreshments table. I think I'll go ask her to dance." Maximillion said as he got up out of his chair.

Finally, and not to be outdone by the others, Ryoku turned to the last of the Princess' of Serenity's Inner Court and asked, "Ami, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me for a while?"

"I believe that would be much enjoyable." Ami said returning the smile.

Once only the Outer Court was left at the table, they too began to talk with each other while enjoying each others company. However, while they were talking, Setsuna glanced over towards the refreshment table where Maximillion had just gone and saw Zoisite standing against the wall and continued to scowl towards the people who were dancing on the dance floor.

"What's her problem?" Haruka asked also noticing the woman against the wall.

"I'm not sure, yet, but I have the feeling that she's going to be giving us all some sort of trouble in the time to come." Setsuna said voicing her opinion about Zoisite.

"Do we do something about it Setsuna?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"Not at the moment little one, but I promise something will be done sooner or later." Setsuna said with a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, over on the dance floor, all of the couples continued to dance and have a good time with each other, unaware of the situation around them.

A few hours later, while most of the Princess' and Prince's were now back at the table, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity had continued to dance while they enjoyed being in each other's arms. Soon, after a few more minutes of dancing, both Endymion and Serenity decided to get some air and walked out one of the nearby double doors that lead to the outside garden. Meanwhile over at the Princess' and Prince's table, where the others were currently relaxing and enjoying a small meal, Ryoku had thought he saw something out the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look in that direction, he saw both Endymion and Serenity were walking out one of the many double doors that lead outside into the gardens.

'_Enjoy yourselves, you two. I'm glad to see you both care for each other. I hope I can find that someday.'_, Ryoku thought to himself with a smile playing across his face.

'_I wonder what's gotten his attention all of a sudden?'_, Rei thought to herself as she noticed Ryoku's sideways glance off towards one side of the ballroom. _'Well what ever it is, it seems to have brought a smile to his face.'_, She then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"What is it you saw, Ryoku?" Rei asked with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Hm, I gotta hear this for myself! So has a girl finally gained your interests Ryoku?" Makoto teased as well with laughter in her eyes. Unknown to Makoto, her question seemed to have a depressing effect on our dear princess of Mercury.

"Mako, you need to stop with the teasing me about either my existent or none-existent love life! I mean out of all the guys here, I'm about the only one still looking for that special someone to share my life with and I don't appreciate your attitude about this! Besides, If you really want to know, I just saw Endymion and Serenity going out to the garden for some private time." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry!" Makoto stated lowered her head.

"Makoto, relax Ryoku just doesn't like his privacy brought out for all to bare. You know he doesn't like being in the spot light." Nephrite added with a smile.

"Really?!" Makoto asked looking towards her older brother.

"Yea, just trust me okay Mako, I promise when the day comes that I finally find someone to love, you'll be the first to know." Ryoku said with a smile of his own.

"Kay." She said with a smile and a nod.

"So what should we talk about now?" Princess Minako asked trying to change the subject.

"Not sure, does anyone have anything interesting to talk about?" Jedeite asked looking around the table.

"I see something that looks interesting to talk about." Ryoku said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you see Ryoku?" Ami asked intrigued by his words.

"Take a look over there, Zoisite is still playing poor pitiful me." Ryoku said as he pointed off towards the refreshment table where Zoisite was still standing. It was at that moment that the Outer Court Princess' walked up to the table. Haruka was the first to answer.

"Yes she's just been standing there and scowling the whole time. She's giving off some bad vibes, too!" Haruka informed him as she cast a glare towards the figure of subject.

"Easy Haruka. Remember, she's innocent until proven guilty." Michiru said placing a calming hand on her blonde friend's shoulder.

"Hey guys, not to sound rude, but have any of you seen Serenity or Endymion?" Hotaru asked looking around the ballroom.

"Oh, well Ryoku saw them walking outside to the gardens a while ago." Ami said with a smile on her lips.

"Yea, the way they looked, I suppose that they were trying to find some quiet time to themselves." Ryoku added to the conversation.

"Well then, I believe we shall allow them, as Ryoku thinks, some time alone." Setsuna said knowing full well what the two in question might be doing.

"My thoughts exactly Setsuna. Well since I find myself full for the time being, and the music is starting up again, would you care to have another dance with me, Ami?" Ryoku asked standing up out of his chair and offering a hand out to the blue-haired princess.

"Sure." Amy said, smiling shyly. Placing her hand in his, as she too stood up and then followed him onto the ballroom dance floor.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Betrayal & The First Move. In the next installment, we will jump to a year later with another ball and one of the Generals in training turns traitor.


	3. Chapter 2: The Betrayal & The First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and he look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A year later, inside the private study of the king, General Sakurada stood before her king and delivered her report on the training regiment and levels his son and his friends were taking. It wasn't a good report for one of them.

"You highness, I am sorry to say that, unlike Generals-in-training Kunzite, Jedeite, and Nephrite along with your son and Prince Ryoku of Jupiter, Zoisite continues to be undisciplined and short tempered. I have had to repeatedly reprimand her for her misconduct during training and she refuses to obey my orders. I am afraid there is nothing more I can do for her. I believe I have found the right men to protect your son aside from Prince Ryoku who has shown great loyalty towards him. General Kunzite would be a good first in command under Endymion. Nephrite has the power to create star formed beast that could be beneficial to our kingdom. And Jedeite is a joker, but when push comes to shove, he is very reliable in a fight. I believe these three men will serve Endymion and our army well. I am afraid Zoisite must be sent home."

"Thank you for your report, General. Please take this." The King said as he wrote out an order on a piece of paper then handed it over to the General. "and take it to Zoisite. Tell her she has an hour to leave the palace. Also promote Endymion's three friends to full fledged Generals. I want them to help you and my other Generals train the men starting tomorrow. Is that understood? They can still have off time with Endymion and Ryoku but I need my army to be a well oiled machine in case of any attacks from outside forces." The king gave additional orders.

"Yes sir!" General Sakurada exclaimed before she left to find her students.

Chapter 2: The Betrayal & The First Move

Meanwhile, outside on the training grounds, our two prince's along with the four Generals-in-training were all sitting around relaxing after putting in a hard days work, well almost all of them did. Zoisite still refused to listen when the lessons were being given and she constantly tried to hurt or kill training partners when ever she got a chance. It was at this moment, that due to just plain boredom, Endymion decided to kick up a conversation with the others.

"So Ryoku, how's the training with your younger sister coming?" Endymion asked with curiosity.

"Oh, her training is coming a long just fine. I can tell that my sister is now quite able to defend herself if need be." Ryoku said with a proud smile crossing his lips.

"I'm sure that she is Ryoku. Especially since you've also been teaching her the stuff we've been learning as well." Nephrite said with a smile.

"Nephrite is correct. I bet she will be one princess to be reckoned with in the long run." Kunzite added with a smile of his own.

"Thanks guys for your words." Ryoku said.

"You're very welcome." The two Generals said in unison.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder where General Sakurada is! I'm anxious to learn if we've made the cut to be made full fledged Generals or not." Jedeite said feeling that said General had been gone for a while now.

"It could be any day or time now, Jedeite. You've just got to give it time." Kunzite told the other man.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all." Jedeite said with a sigh.

"My friend as long as you put your best into this training, you have nothing to worry about." Nephrite said placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk Nephrite." Jedeite said, a smile gracing his features.

"You're very welcome." Nephrite said with a nod.

Ryoku decided to get Jedeite's mind off of if he'd be made into a full fledged General or not, by bring up a conversation that they seemed to have every time they usually went to a ball. "So guys, in order to get Jedeite's mind off of whether or not you all get promoted to full fledged Generals or not, why don't you tell me how your love lives are going." Ryoku said with a sly smile.

"If you must know, my relationship with Serenity is going so well that I proposed to her yesterday." Endymion said with a smile on his face.

"Man, Endymion! Good for you, Minako and I got engaged a few months ago." Kunzite exclaimed slapping his friend and leader on the back.

"Rei and I are taking things slow but I hope to propose to her soon." Jedeite said looking down towards the ground.

"Jed, just give it time. We all know that you guys love each other." Nephrite said placing a hand on Jedeite's shoulder.

"What about you, Neph? Are you and my sister looking to walk down the aisle?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, not yet. We want to take things slow too. I love your sister too much to push anything on her. Though I did buy a ring." Nephrite answered.

"Well I'm glad to know you're not pushing her, buddy. Just give her time." Ryoku said with a smile.

"You know, I'm happy for you guys and all but I wish you'd all shut up!" Zoisite hissed under her breath.

"Zoisite! That was uncalled for!" Kunzite stated with a stern look on his face.

"I don't care! I'm tired of listening to you all be buddy-buddy! Endymion and Ryoku are princes and we're just training to be Generals. Why are we trying to be buddies with them?" She asked.

"That will be quite enough, Zoisite!" General Sakurada stated as she walked out of the palace and over to the small group.

"What's going on, General Sakurada?" Endymion asked turning his attention towards his father's head General.

"Everyone, I am afraid I have just come from the king's study and I have orders for all of you!" She said as she handed an envelope over to Zoisite. "The king has ordered me to inform you that you are dismissed from any further training and are to leave the palace within the hour."

"Fine! It's not like I wanted to be here anyway!" She yelled as she stomped off back to the palace to retrieve her things and leave.

"As for the rest of you, I am to inform you that as of now, you are no longer in training. Kunzite you are now Endymion's head General and Nephrite and Jedeite are under your command. The king has order that you three are to help me and the other Generals under the king to train the men starting tomorrow. You can still have off time with Endymion and Ryoku but the king wants his army to be a well oiled machine in case of any attacks from outside forces. I'll give you the rest of the day off and tomorrow we will begin the training. That's all men." General Sakurada said before she re-entered the palace.

"Well gentlemen, congratulations on your well deserved appointments." Ryoku said with a bright smile.

"Oh no, you can't get out of it that easily! Just cause Zoisite interrupted us during our conversation doesn't mean you get out of it!" Jedeite exclaimed with a teasing glare.

"What do you mean?" Ryoku asked turning towards Jedeite.

"He means Ryoku, we're wondering if you found someone yet." Nephrite informed the prince of Jupiter.

"If you must know yes I've found someone!" Ryoku stated with a sly smile.

"Really?" Kunzite asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it anybody we know?"

"Sorry, but for the time being no one's going to find out who she is." Ryoku said with a straight face. "Though I will tell you, that you'll find out who it is during the next ball at the Moon Kingdom."

"Then I guess, we'll just have to wait until then." Endymion said with a smile, while he thought, _'But that doesn't mean that I won't try to pry it out of your buddy!'_

A few months later in a cold and desolate place somewhere up in the northern regions of the Earth, an evil queen known to her minions as Queen Beryl sat in her ebony throne gazing out amongst her minions with a sinister evil grin. Soon Zoisite came forward and bowed low before the throne.

"Well, Zoisite?! Have my scientists been able to harvest the DNA from the men you brought me samples for?" Beryl asked turning her steely glare down upon the young woman.

"Yes my Queen! They have grown enough of the samples in order for you to have three perfect clones." Zoisite answered an evil grin gracing her lips.

"Good, good! Bring the scientist here so that I may get started!" Beryl ordered.

"At once!" Zoisite stated as she stood up and turned around. "Come forth!"

A second later, a short deformed humanlike person came stumbling forward with three flasks.

"You summoned me, you majesty?" The creature asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes bring me the flasks so that I can create my last remaining Generals." Beryl ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." The creature said as it stumbled up to her. It handed her the three flasks than stepped away.

"Very good, minion. Now behold!" Beryl yelled as she threw the flasks down to the ground and broke them open. She then raised her staff that was by her side high over her head and with it, poured dark evil energy into the three puddles of blood before her. Soon where the three puddles once sat, three men in gray uniforms were bowing before her.

"What are your names?" Beryl asked as she sat back down in her throne before them.

"I am Lord Malacite, your majesty!" Malacite said with his head bowed low. He looked exactly like Kunzite down to the waist length platinum colored hair. The only difference was he had a cold look on his face.

"I am Lord Nephlite, your majesty!" Nephlite said with his head bowed low. He looked exactly like Nephlite down to the shoulder length auburn colored hair. The only difference was he had a cold look on his face.

"I am Lord Jadeite, you majesty!" Jadeite said with his head bowed low. He looked exactly like Jadeite down to the short blonde colored hair. The only difference was he had a cold look on his face.

"Good, I want you three gentlemen to welcome your fourth and last General, Lady Zoisite. I hope the four of you can work well together. If you do, we will rule this world as well as the universe!" Beryl laughed evilly. "Now then listen carefully! For if you follow my orders to the letter, Zoisite," Beryl said turning pointedly towards Zoisite. "you will get your revenge against the royal family of Earth."

"Yes, my queen." Zoisite said bowing low before her queen.

"Now then, each of you is to come in towards the capital from a different direction. I don't care which direction it is as long as you surround that damn city. Malacite, Jadeite and Nephlite you can use what ever powers you gained from the three men you were cloned from. I don't care if you kill, maim, or turn the people of this pitiful planet against their royal family! All I do care about is the energy you are to gather while you are on your journeys, is that understood!" Queen Beryl yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" All four Dark Generals exclaimed with deep bows.

"Fine then, get out of my sight and do not comeback with out success!" She yelled once more as she watched the four Generals leave the throne room.

After the four generals left her sight, Beryl then looked down at the crystal ball that was floating above a clawed staff that sat before her and her throne. As she was doing this, she thought to herself, _'Finally, my plans are coming together and I even have an earthling who is willing to help me take over this pitiful mud ball of a planet in order to turn it into my base of operations here in this Solar system. After which I shall launch a full assault upon the Moon Kingdom and destroy that retched Queen Serenity as well as her daughter and the rest of those pitiful kingdoms that make up the Silver Millennium. Then the rest of the universe shall fall before me!' _she then gave out a mighty evil cackle.

Elsewhere, Ryoku after having learned everything he could possible learn from Endymion and his father's Generals, had come home only a few days ago. At the moment, he was in his room taking a look around to see what had changed and what hasn't. His bed was made up nice and neat. His old blankets that depicted stars and planets long gone, being replaced by light violet colored blankets. His walls still an off white color his prized weapons still hung up on the far wall. His guitar still sat up near his bed looking as clean as ever. On his night stand, sat a small picture of his family from when he was still nine years old.

Ryoku made his way over to his bed and sat down. He then lifted up his guitar from off it's stand and sat it down in his lap as he strung a few notes. As he did this, he closed his eyes as he listened to the soft melody that he was playing finding that it was helping him to relax after the long flight home. Unknown to Ryoku, Makoto who was passing his room, heard his playing and decided to listen to him quietly. Thirty minutes later, when the song was over, he heard clapping coming from his door. When he opened his eyes and looked up he saw his little sister leaning against his bedroom door with a smile on her face.

"Your playing is as great as ever," his sister said as she stood up from her leaning position and walked into his room.

"Thanks Mako. Now then, how have you been doing this past year?" Ryoku asked as he sat his guitar back on it's stand by his bed.

"I've been doing just fine. I write to Nephrite every chance I get and I even started training with Master Fang in the ways of martial arts in order to keep lean and fit." Makoto informed him.

"I can see that. And I see you've been doing some growing too. In fact I'd say you're finally as tall as me." Ryoku said with a grin.

"You really think so?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's put it this way, I won't be able to call you my little sister anymore." Ryoku teased.

"Guess not," Makoto frowned suddenly as she continued with, "But we'll still watch out for each other right?"

"Mako, we're siblings! Of course we'll always watch out for each other. There's nothing in this solar system that would change that." Ryoku said with a loving smile.

"That's good to know big brother," Makoto said with a pleased smile on her face. "So Ryo, did you know there's going to be a ball tomorrow night?"

"No Mako, I didn't know there was going to be a ball tomorrow night! Last month, the Generals-in-training learned who was getting promoted and who was being removed from serves…" Ryoku began but was interrupted by his sister.

"Yea, I know all about that, Nephrite wrote about it later month. He said that he, Kunzite and Jedeite became Endymion's Generals while Zoisite was removed from the palace due to her temper and lack of following the rules during lessons." Makoto said.

"That's not the half of it, Mako. She tried to kill soldiers that General Sakurada would have us fight in order to test what we had learned during the lessons. The General would always have to end each training session due to Zoisite's behavior." Ryoku told her. "Now what was this you were talking about a ball?"

"Well, Queen Serenity is holding another ball tomorrow night at the Moon Palace." Makoto said with a smile. "And I wanted to know if you were going to go with the rest of us to tomorrow night's ball?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Mako. After all I just got home a short time ago, and I feel like taking it easy for a couple of days." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, Ryoku! I really want you to come with us." Makoto said pleadingly with a pouty face.

'_I got this funny feeling that Makoto is probably hoping to set me up with some girl at the ball tomorrow night. Little does she know that I have already decided for myself, who I want in my life. And boy won't it shock her and the others!'_, Ryoku thought to himself as he gave his sister a considering look. Finally with a smile on his face, Ryoku said, "All right Makoto I'll go, but that means that you better not set me up with anybody! Got it!"

"Got it!" Makoto stated with a bright smile before continuing with, "Thanks Ryo, you'll have a great time, I know it!" she then turned to leave the room. She then looked over her shoulder before she walked out the door and said, "by the way, you should wear that gray suit of yours. It goes well with your eyes."

He groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation while she left, leaving him to think, _'Darn it Makoto! I just said not to try setting me up, and yet you're bound and determined to try! I just know I won't hear the end of this until I unveil the young girl who has caught my fancy.' _He then allowed a roguish grin to grace his face as he thought of the events that would take place at tomorrows ball.

Meanwhile, inside the Moon Palace, located on the Earth's moon, Luna has been searching high and low for the young princess of the Moon due to the fact that her mother was wanting to talk to her about matters that dealt with both the princess as well as for Endymion.

'_Where is that blasted girl! I swear, even though she's a princess, she can find odd times to get lost here in her own home. Blast it! I really must find her or the queen will surely be cross with me!'__,_ Luna thought to herself before an idea struck her, _'Wait a moment! If I were the princess, where would I go if I wanted to be alone and think?!'_ she then headed off to the undisclosed location where she thought her charge might be.

After a few moments, Luna came upon a balcony that was at that moment facing the Earth which was at that moment setting over the Moon's horizon. Standing next to the railing was the person of her quest, Princess Serenity, gazing up at the Earth with a longing look in her eyes.

"Finally, I found your Serenity. I've been looking all over the palace for you this afternoon, young lady." Luna lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Serenity said turning around to look at her mother's advisor.

"It's all right princess," Luna said with a friendly smile. "I should have known that due to the fact that you haven't seen Endymion for a while, that you would be out here staring up at the Earth."

"I just hope everything is all right with him and the others." Serenity said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that all of them are just fine, princess; however, I do have an important reason for having to find you." Luna said comfortingly.

"What kind of important reason?!" Serenity asked curiously.

"It's about your mother, she wishes to discuss the arrangements for your wedding to Prince Endymion." Luna said with a knowing smile, while she watched a dreamy smile appear upon her princess' face.

"Oh Luna, I can't believe that soon I will finally be married to the man that I love after so many years." Serenity said as if on cloud nine.

"Yes, it has been a long time coming hasn't it?" Luna asked, before a teasing smile appeared on her lips, while she continued with, "In fact, it feels like it was only yesterday when the two of you first met and you couldn't stand each other."

"That was because at the time, he was acting like he was all high and mighty." Serenity said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yes and if I remember, you were no bed of roses either." Luna teased.

"I know," Serenity said with a sigh, "but after some time, we grew to like each other, and before we knew it, our friendship turned into love."

"That is the way love grows sometimes. First two people meet and at first find that they can't stand each other. But then, they learn that there is something that they each like which causes them to like each other as friends. This can; however, soon manifest itself as love as time grows on. After all isn't that the same way both you and your brother found love?" Luna explained.

"Yeah, your right Luna," Serenity said with a nod. "however, unlike the way Endymion and I first met, Tranquility's relationship with Lithonia first developed with Lithonia giving Tranquility the cold shoulder until he somehow managed to save her life."

"Yes you've both had your ups and downs early on in your relationships; however both of you have grown to love your significant other very deeply." Luna reminded her.

"That's true. Thanks for explaining things to me, Luna." Serenity said with a kind smile.

"You're very welcome, princess." Luna said with a short bow.

"Anyway, Luna could you do me a favor?" Serenity asked turning back to look up at the Earth.

"What would that be, Serenity?!" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you please go on ahead pf me and inform Mother that I will be with her in a few minutes?" She asked politely.

"Of course," Luna replied and left.

After Luna had left the balcony, Serenity continued to gaze up at the Earth, when suddenly, a chilly wind blew past her. Giving her the feeling that something terrible was about to happen, but she wasn't sure what it could be.

'_What could this feeling mean?! Is this a sign that something evil and foreboding is about to happen? I hope not, we've had peace for so long that I don't think anyone in our solar system is ready for a war. However, I must trust in our people to find a way to overcome what ever it is that is about to happen.'_, Serenity thought to herself before leaving to go talk with her mother.

The next morning, back on the planet Earth; Jadeite was standing on a tall hill that over looked a small city that could very well be mistaken as a town down in the valley below him. Around him stood many soldiers that were completely loyal to Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. While Jadeite was standing there, he was looking out a pair of binoculars so that he could see what the pitiful humans were doing and if they knew he was there or not.

"Any word if the humans of this city know we are here?" Jadeite asked one of his underlings.

"No Lord Jadeite! They are completely clueless as to our coming assault." The underling Jadeite had addressed informed his commanding officer.

"Hm," Jadeite simply said with a nod as he lowered the binoculars. "Are the energy harvesters in place?" He asked another underling.

"Yes, sir they await your orders." A female soldier said with a bow.

"Very good, once the assault begins, tell the energy harvesters to begin draining the humans and other creatures in the city of all their energy!" Jadeite ordered.

"By your command!" The underlings all exclaimed with deep bows.

About fifteen minutes later, Jadeite gave the command and his soldiers swarm in like locusts to a harvest. Buildings were reduced to rubble, people lay dead or dieing in the street and everywhere you looked, you could see creatures walking up to the injured or dieing and with one touch suck out all their energy. Within an hour, the small city that Jadeite and his men and stormed, was laid waste to and burning.

"Very good, not a soul left alive and plenty of energy for Queen Beryl to resurrect Queen Metallia from her prison." Jadeite said with a smirk, before he continued with, "All right men, time to move out and head for the next city on our trip towards the capital city."

With that Jadeite and his soldiers left the now burned and bloody city, heading for their next destination.

'_Hm, I can't wait to do to the capital, what I've done to countless other villages, towns and cities throughout this region! It's only a matter of time and then the reign of King Endymion and Queen Gaia will be at an end!'_, Jadeite thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in another location many miles away from the capital city of Earth, General Nephlite arrived at a tall hill that over looked another city that was as of yet unaware of the onslaught that was about to befall them. Then calling upon the powers that he gained from General Nephrite that he was cloned from, Nephlite raised his arms high over head and a black glow began to surround his hands.

"Powers of the stars, listen to my command!" Nephlite ordered as he gazed up at the sky. "I summon the dark versions of the zodiac to come forth! Dark Leo the Lion, Dark Draco the Dragon, Dark Taurus the Bull, and Dark Scorpio the Scorpion!"

When Nephlite was finished, four black balls of light suddenly materialized in front of him floating in mid air. Then each ball suddenly grew in size and shape until four dark evil looking creatures stood before him.

"You four are to go down into the nearby city and rip it apart!," Nephlite ordered. "You will also gather the energy of the humans that dwell within that city as well. No one is to escape alive! Now go!"

With the order given, each of the dark beasts turn around and march into the city. Nephlite watched as his dark creatures began to demolish building after building, while people everywhere in the city tried to run for their lives, only to be caught by one of the creature and have their energy total drained from them and killed. An hour later, after the city was leveled to the ground, the four dark beasts returned to their master, where he quickly drained them of the energy they had stolen and sent it off to Queen Beryl.

"Ha, these pitiful humans, didn't even know what hit them! Soon with the rate I'm going, I should be at Elysion within a matter of days." Nephlite snickered as he turned his gaze up and beyond the now totally destroyed city. Up ahead, Nephlite could see the very top of what could only be the Earth Palace, which meant that his theory of his main destination being only days away, was in fact true.

'_Just wait, King Endymion, the others and I are coming for you and it's only a matter of time before you and everyone else in Elysion are reduced to nothing more then energy fodder for the resurrection of Queen Metallia!'_, Nephlite thought to himself before he decided to head onto his next destination on his route towards the capital.

Elsewhere, in yet another location, both Generals Zoisite and Malacite the last two Generals of the Dark Kingdom were walking towards their next destination with a full complement of soldiers at their beckon call behind them.

"Isn't it funny, how we were able to simply talk a bunch of these pathetic humans into joining our side just by promising them that they could get even with the royal family for what they did to them, like they treated me?" Zoisite said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yes, we managed to get the murderers, the robbers and anyone else who hated the royal family to simply join our side just for the chance to do some damage. It made it a lot easier so that we didn't have to waste so much energy brainwashing them to our side." Malacite agreed with her.

"That sure is true, so Queen Beryl will be very happy." Zoisite said.

"Yes she will," Malacite said with a nod, before both he and Zoisite stopped before they got to the city. "Now go and destroy the city and steal the human's energy for the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl!"

In a wave of bodies, the soldiers moved passed Malacite and Zoisite and stormed the city. They slaughtered many people, but not before stealing their energy and destroyed everything they got their hands on. Within an hour, the city was left in ruin. Bodies littered the streets and building crumbling into the streets. One of the soldiers walked up to the two Generals and bowed low to them.

"My lord and lady, the city is destroyed as per your request! We have also gathered large amounts of energy!" The man announced.

"Very good," Malacite said with a sinister smile. He then turned to Zoisite and asked, "Shall we go and gather the energy from our soldiers so that we can send it to her majesty?"

"Yes of course, besides, I'd love to see all the carnage our soldiers did to the town." Zoisite smirked.

"Allow me to lead you to what was the center of the city where our forces have gathered." the man said as he remained bowing.

"Very well," Malacite said waving forward, "Lead on!"

"Sir!" The man exclaimed as he walked back into the city followed shortly by the two Generals.

Elsewhere, back and the base of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne as she watched her four Generals carry out their orders. A sinister smirk crossed her lips to show how much she enjoyed watching the carnage all four were leaving behind. She now knew that she had made a wise decision when she allowed Zoisite to join her ranks. With the added DNA from the three newly anointed Royal Guards, she now has along with Zoisite, four very powerful evil Generals to lead her army against the people of Earth.

"Good work all four of you! You are all gathering large amounts of energy that should serve to revive Queen Metallia from her prison and together we shall rule this pitiful mud-ball of a planet!" She stated before laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, back in the city that had just been assaulted by Generals Malacite and Zoisite along with their soldiers, in the only building not totally destroyed by the invading army, a young man quietly peeked over the window ceil of one of two windows that sat at the front of the building in order to see if all was safe to come out of hiding or not. What he saw brought tears to his eyes and dread to his heart. Everywhere he could see, the young man saw the bodies of the dead laying throughout the streets, and buildings lay in rubble along the streets. The young man's name was Umino and he was the communications officer for the city that he was currently in.

"Darn, this is bad!" Umino stated sadly. "Who ever it was that attacked us left what appears to be hardly anyone alive. Not only that but they've practically destroyed the city, too."

Finally deciding that at least for the moment that it was safe, Umino got up from his spot on the floor, adjusted his clothing while at the same time making sure his dagger was secured to his wait belt. he then left the building and proceeded to walk from person to person, seeing if anyone no matter how slim, was left alive. While he was doing this, it became apparent that he could hear voices coming from somewhere near the center of the city.

'_It sounds like someone's alive over by the center of town. I better be careful, though. There's no telling if they could be one of the towns people, or the people who assaulted our city. I do know I better check up on this and learn all I can before I report into the palace!'_, Umino thought as he made his way over towards where he heard the voices.

When he was satisfied that he was close enough to where he could hear the voices, Umino peeked around a corner of a building, making sure that he made no noise and observed the people that stood a few feet away from him. What he saw brought shear terror to him. There was a large group of people, all wearing gray uniforms, some that he could see that were closer to his position that had blank looks in their eyes. Others who were known criminals with evil smirks on their faces showing that they enjoyed what they had just done to the city. At this center of this group, he saw two people that looked of higher rank. One looked like General Kunzite, while the other appeared to be the woman who was thrown out of General training for misconduct and an anger problem.

'_What the heck! Why would Kunzite help that witch attack our city? It just doesn't make sense!'_, Umino thought to himself.

It was at that moment that both the woman who appeared to be Zoisite and the Kunzite look-a-like began to speak.

"Well this certainly was a blast! I wonder if Jadeite and Nephlite are having as much fun as we are?" Zoisite asked with a sinister grin.

"Oh, I'm sure they are, Zoisite. These humans are very fun to terrorize. Not only that but their energy I much more heightened when they are scared and running for their lives." The man that looked like Kunzite said with a smirk. "I have no doubt that Queen Beryl will have enough energy to awaken Queen Metallia from her imprisonment very soon."

"Hm, I just hope we'll be able to take Elysion just as easily as we have all these villages, towns and cities that we've come across." Zoisite said looking around at all the carnage and damage their men had created.

"Don't worry, Zoisite! With Jadeite coming towards Elysion from the south, Nephlite coming in from the west, and us coming in from the northeast, we'll have that blasted city surrounded with no chance for anyone to escape. By the end of the day that we arrive, Elysion will be nothing but a smoldering cesspool of death when we're done with it." He told her.

'_So, Zoisite's turned traitor and some man that looks like Kunzite is helping her! I better go report what I've heard before they get to the capital!'_, Umino thought to himself, before he made his way back to the building he had previously been hiding in.

Meanwhile inside the communications room located inside the Earth Palace, the people in charge of communications were currently at their posts listening to the daily reports that were coming in from all over the kingdom. There have been some concerns though do to the fact that not all the cities and towns that are around the capital haven't reported in yet. Suddenly, and without warning one of the towns they hadn't heard from yet, finally made contact.

"Sir, we finally got word coming in from one of the towns or cities that haven't reported in yet." One of the operators sitting in front of the radio suddenly said.

"Do they give a reason for being late with their transmission?" The man in charge of the communications room, whose name was Motoki asked.

"The only thing the person on the other end is saying is that he has a Priority One message. The origin of the transmission is forty-five miles, due northeast." the operator announced.

"I see, well let's hear what the person on the other end has to say to us." he told his communications officer.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied, turning on the receiver. The person on the other end then came through loud and clear.

"I repeat, this is communications officer Umino with a priority one message! This is an emergency! Our city has just been attacked! From what I can see, mostly everyone is dead and the city lays in ruin. The group responsible for this attack is being lead by what appears to be a man that looks like General Kunzite and the ex General-in-training, Zoisite. They appear to be under the command of a woman known as Queen Beryl! The people they are leading look to either be brainwashed or criminals looking for payback for being incarcerated. You must warn Prince Endymion and his family! These invaders are slowly making their way to the capital while they leave devastation in their wake. From what I heard, there are three groups headed your way! One is headed from the south, another is heading from the west and the last group is coming towards you from up here in the northeast! They plan to surround the city and wipe it out!" Umino reported as quickly as he could.

Suddenly and without warning, the sound of a door being blasted open could be heard over the radio.

"Hm, I knew I saw someone heading this way a few moments ago!" A female's voice suddenly rang out over the radio, that sounded just like Zoisite's. "It also looks like he's already informed our target of our impending arrival."

"Not to worry, it's not like they can do anything about it!" A man's voice sounded like General Kunzite to Motoki had added. "Soon this pitiful planet will belong to Queen Beryl, and then we can move onto our next objective."

"Yes, but first, it time for this retched person to pay for revealing our plans to their damn royal family!" Zoisite stated before the sound of a small muffled explosion could be heard and then the sound of static replaced the voices over the radio.

"Turn it off," he said quietly, running his right hand through his blonde hair nervously.

'_Darn, what the heck are we suppose to do?'_, he thought to himself worriedly. _'From what Umino reported before he was discovered, we going to be in for the fight of our lives. With Zoisite on their side as well as this person who sounds like General Kunzite, it just may be. And this Queen Beryl person doesn't sound much better either. Well what ever the case, Prince Endymion's going to have to hear of this immediately.'_

"Naru, I need you to take a message to General Sakurada immediately," he said to the palace messenger standing nearby.

"Yes sir, what do you need me to tell her?!" The girl in question asked ready for what ever was asked of her.

"Tell her that this is an emergency. We have received a priority one message of an attack against one of our cities. Although only one message has been transmitted, there may have been several other attacks where our communications officers were unable to send an alarm. Also inform her that it appears that Zoisite along with someone who sounds like General Kunzite appears to be leading one of the armies. We need to inform Prince Endymion of what happened at once. We should also inform Queen Serenity of these attacks as well. We may need assistance from the Moon. That is all. Please hurry."

"Yes, sir," she replied and left quickly.

Elsewhere in the Earth Palace, inside the office of General Sakurada who was at that moment sitting behind her desk going over plans for tomorrows training when suddenly Naru came running into the room.

"What is it Naru?" the General asked looking up from her paper work.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you General Sakurada, but it seems we have an emergency on our hands." Naru said taking a deep breathe.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem?" Sakurada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Colonel Furuhata and the rest of the Communication officers in the Communications room have been monitoring incoming reports from the towns and cities surrounding the city; however, during this time, some of the towns and cities haven't been reporting in until just a few moments ago when we finally got a report from one of the towns to the northeast of Elysion." Naru began.

"I see, well what did the message say Naru?" The General asked.

"The messenger whose name was Umino. When he finally reported in, the message was garbled a lot; however, from what we could gather, there are four evil Generals making their way to us as we speak. One of the Generals on their way is ex-General-in-Training Zoisite. Umino was also able to get out that the General with her looked seemed to look like General Kunzite. These four Generals are heading for us from four different locations. One from the south, one from the west and the last two from the northeast as I have already mentioned. It appears from what Umino heard, that these forces are being lead by an evil woman known as Queen Beryl. Colonel Furuhata thinks it would be a good idea to warn Prince Endymion of this matter immediately. He also thinks it would be important to warn Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom as we may need assistance in this matter," Naru explained all that she knew on the matter at hand.

"Hm, so once again after one million years, war is at our doorstep." General Sakurada sighed as she leaned back into her chair. _**That witch Zoisite must have run to Beryl when we threw her out of General training due to her attitude and anger problem. What I don't understand is, if she couldn't follow orders with us, why would she join our enemy if she'd still have to follow orders? I guess only time will tell.**_, Sakurada thought to herself before she looked back up at Naru.

"Well the only problem with part of Furuhata's idea is that the prince and his men are at this moment all up on the Moon attending tonight's ball. I do know that we can't wait for Endymion and the others to return. We must meet these invaders and the traitor before they get here." She said rising from her desk. "How much time did Colonel Furuhata say we have until they get here?"

"He didn't say. He just told me the message to take to you." Naru answered.

"I see. Well, what do you think?" General Sakurada asked for her opinion.

Naru blinked in surprise for a moment then considered the question.

"Well, I'd guess maybe sometime tomorrow." Naru gave the older woman her best guess.

"Yes, I'd guess that, too," Sakurada agreed, nodding. She then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of her desk as she began to sound off plans in order to fight back against the invading army. "Well since there are four Generals coming at us from three sides, we must plan to have our own forces split up in order to meet each group head on." she muttered to herself irritably, before continuing with, "I'll just have to get with the other Generals and discuss a plan of attack later."

General Sakurada then turned her attention back towards Naru and said, "Thank you, Naru for delivering this news to me. Now listen closely, I want you, yourself to go to the Moon Kingdom and inform Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard about the situation. I also want you to let Queen Serenity know what is going on as well and ask her for her assistance. Colonel Furuhata was right in saying that we would need her Kingdom help. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naru replied and rushed out of the office as fast as she had previously entered.

Sakurada then returned to her desk and turned so that she was looking out her office's window and thought to herself, _'This could be our most bleakest day. I know that Naru will try to get to the Moon Kingdom as fast as possible, because I fear that before Prince Endymion as well as his Royal Guard and their reinforcements get here, we may be in the middle of a full out war where we could loose a lot more lives then we've already probably lost. I do know one thing; however, Queen Beryl and her armies must be stopped, and that includes that traitorous witch, Zoisite as well!'_

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Counterstrike & The birth of the Sailor Scouts. In the next installment, the armies of Earth fight back against the Dark Kingdom and the Sailor Scouts are born. Be there to see what happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: The Counterstrike & The Rebir

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and he look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It was a beautiful night up on the Moon and the ballroom of the Moon Palace was already beginning to fill up with Guests. Meanwhile, sitting over at one of the tables that was reserved for Serenity and Endymion, they were sitting there as they watched the other people who were mingling around the ballroom. Prince Tranquility who had an arm wrapped around Princess Lithonia's waist as they were standing near a window while gazing out over the grounds while Tranquility pointed to certain things. Prince Maximillion was sitting over at another table with Lady Miriya, the ambassador of the Zentraedi and were making small talk with each other. Endymion's three Generals were also sitting over at another table having a good laugh with each other while they wait for their significant others.

"I'm so glad that Tranquility is as happy as I am." Serenity said with a small smile on her face.

"Well everyone deserves to be happy, Sere. I mean look at my Generals and three of your Inner Court. I think our relationships will bring all of our Kingdoms closer together as we get older and finally marry the ones we love." Endymion said returning the smile.

"Yes that's true; however, I wish Ryoku would be able to find someone to be with." Serenity said with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Endymion said as a sly smile crossed his lips.

"Why?" Serenity asked as she stared up at her beloved's face and saw the sly smile. "You know something don't you?" She asked pouting before continuing with, "Well what is it you know?!"

"Well Sere, you see during one of our little talks a few months ago, Ryoku told me and the Generals-in-training that he did find someone; however, he wouldn't tell us who that someone was." Endymion informed her.

"Well, as long as he's finally found someone, I'll be happy for him as sure as I'm sure Makoto will be happy too." Serenity said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be, too." He said returning her smile.

It was then at that moment that the double doors to the ballroom opened up to admit the Princess' of Serenity's Inner and Outer Court along with Ryoku of Jupiter. When their friends see them enter the ballroom, the three Generals stood up from their table and walked over to their loved one and walked them over to Serenity and Endymion's table so everyone could catch up. They were followed closely by Ryoku and the Outer Court.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I trust you all had a safe journey here from each of your planets?" Serenity asked looking from each girl as well as Ryoku.

"Oh, I know Ryo and I had a safe journey." Makoto said which earned a nod from her older brother.

"I had a safe trip too, Sere." Minako said with a bright smile, she then turned her attention out to the dance floor, and continued with, "It looks like Tranquility and Lithonia as well as for Maximillion and Lady Miriya are already enjoying each others company. I wonder how long Lithonia and Lady Miriya have been here for?"

"Minako, just leave them alone! You should really worry about your relationship with Kunzite." Rei admonished her blond friend from Venus.

"Fine!" Minako exclaimed as she blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, before continuing with, "You girls are no fun anymore!"

"That's because both girls they're with could kick your but, Minako." Makoto teased which earned laughs from the others at the table.

"Hey!" Minako exclaimed with a glare.

"Well you've got to admit, love goddess, that you do tend to get into everybody else's love lives." Kunzite said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure all my friends are happy. Is that so hard to understand?" Minako asked staring at the table.

"Not at all, Minako; however, all of you girls in the Inner Court are happy, no matter if you're with someone or not!" Princess Setsuna cut into the conversation. "This also includes Princess Serenity. So you needn't worry about so much."

"Setsuna is correct, Minako! Everything will be fine; however, if you continue to bother others about their relationships, you could alienate your friends from you." Michiru added in her two-cents.

"I get it guys, thanks." Minako said as she began to feel miserable.

"Kunzite, I think you better go take Minako dancing before she feels any worse about herself." Endymion suggested to his best friend.

"Good idea," Kunzite said with a nod as he stood up and turned to Minako. "Come on angel, let's go have some fun on the dance floor."

"All right." Minako said as she stood up as well and followed Kunzite out to the dance floor. While the others watched them go.

"So, how is everyone?" Hotaru asked the others.

"We're doing just fine, Firefly." Haruka said with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Michiru added to her best friend's words. She then turned to the Inner Court and their Princess. "Why don't you girls go dance with your guys while we stay here and relax as well as keep Ami and Ryoku company." She suggested.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Michiru." Endymion agreed with nods from his other two Generals. Then as one, all three men stood up with their beloveds and together walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing to a slow dance.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you lovely ladies; however, I have other plans tonight then just sitting down." Ryoku said as he stood up, and suddenly turned towards Ami. "Ami, would you like to dance with me?" he asked offering his arm.

"You want to dance with me?!" Ami asked shyly even as a blush spread over her face.

"Yes I do Ami," Ryoku said with a nod as he finished with, "very much so."

"I'd like that, Ryo." Ami said with a smile as she took his offered hand and stood up before walking with him out to the dance floor.

'_I'm glad to see that both Ami and Ryoku have found each other. Now all of the Inner Court is happy as well as the Princess and Prince of the Moon Kingdom. Good luck to all of you.'_, Setsuna thought to herself as a warm smile crossed her features.

"I take it that smile is for our princess and her brothers and her friends right?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I hope they have a happy life together with each other." Setsuna said with a nod.

"I think we all hope that, Setsuna." Michiru added as an after thought as they all continued to watch the young couples around the ballroom enjoy each others company.

Chapter 3: The Counterstrike & The Birth of the Sailor Scouts

Later that night, Naru was dashing through the main hallway of the Moon Palace searching for Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard. She knew they'd have to be here since they hadn't returned to Earth yet. She could still remember every word of that message she had heard earlier. She didn't think she would be able to ever forget it. Just remembering it was enough to make her rush even more. The ballroom couldn't be far away. As she ran through the palace, she noticed that some of the guests were departing.

'_Oh, I hope this doesn't mean that the ball is over already.'_, she thought worriedly, searching frantically. '_I need to find Prince Endymion before he leaves for Earth.'_

Reaching the end of the hallway, Naru was about to turn to the left when she ran into someone, knocking them both off their feet.

"Oh, excuse me," Naru said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"That's all right," Endymion said after getting to his feet, "accidents happen. Here, let me help you up." Kneeling, he took Naru's hands and pulled her to her feet. "You're Naru, right? Are you okay?"

"Prince Endymion! Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you and your guard! I have an extremely urgent Priority One message for you from General Sakurada!" she said urgently.

"What's going on, Endymion?" Kunzite asked walking swiftly down the hall towards them.

"It appears we have a Priority One message from General Sakurada!" Endymion said turning his attention up at his head General.

"A Priority One message hasn't been used in a long time. I wonder what could have happened to have her use such a level of urgency?" Kunzite asked looking in deep thought.

"I'm not sure, but I aim to find out." Endymion said turning his attention back towards Naru. "Now, Naru, what is the message? What has happened on Earth in our absence?"

Naru quickly told Endymion and Kunzite everything that had happened while they were on the Moon, which both greatly confused them and angered them at the same time. "As I left, General Sakurada was preparing to hold a meeting with your father's other Generals to discuss a strategy of attack against the enemy and to stop them from reaching the palace. For all I know, the meeting could be over and they may be facing off with the enemy now.

"She also wanted me to inform Queen Serenity of our emergency as well," Naru continued. "She thinks that we may need assistance in fighting the invading forces."

"General Sakurada has the right idea," Endymion said after a long silence. "From what you've told us, we may need help. Let's go see Queen Serenity. This news can't wait." Endymion said before he, Kunzite and Naru left to go find the queen.

Sometime later, inside the throne room of the Moon Palace, we find Queen Serenity sitting on her throne while her son, Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia were discussing something with Tranquility's mother, when suddenly, Prince Endymion, his friend Kunzite, and Naru walked into the room. When Endymion saw Tranquility and Lithonia standing there, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Tranquility, Lithonia what are you two doing here? I thought you would both still be in the ball room enjoying each other's company." Endymion asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh well you see Lithonia and I want to get married sometime after you and my sister so we came to ask my mother if that would be alright or not." Tranquility said even as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Well then congratulations you two." Endymion said with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you." Both Tranquility and Lithonia said in unison.

"Yes congratulations indeed." Queen Serenity said with a smile of her own as she looked upon her son and his new fiancée. She then turned her attention towards Endymion and the others and asked, "Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, what seems to have brought you three before me now?"

"Yes, of course," Endymion said with a nod, before he turned to the queen and began his explanation for them being there, "You see your majesty, I am afraid Kunzite and I have just received dreadful news from one of my father's messenger's that has to due with a growing tragedy back on my home world of Earth. It would appear that an evil woman known as Queen Beryl has made it her mission to conquer the Earth and she is using what I believe maybe a clone of General Kunzite, but it is also possible that they have clones of my other two generals as well as a traitor to our planet who you may remember is ex. General-in-training Zoisite."

"WHAT! Is she after revenge or something?!" Tranquility asked, a tinge of disgust in his voice.

"Yes Prince Tranquility, that is exactly what she wants. I have no doubt about it." Kunzite said with a nod.

"It gets worse that that, Tranquility! Much, much worse!" Endymion stated in a sad tone of voice, "These four Generals that are working for Queen Beryl are coming from three directions around my kingdom. They are wiping out villages, towns and cities along the way towards their destination which is my Kingdom that you know of as Elysion."

"If something isn't done soon, we are afraid that the Earth will be lost." Kunzite added as an after thought.

"Plus, my father's head General believes that after they are done with the Earth, they may come here to the Moon next." Endymion finished their explanation. "This is why we have come to you, your majesty, do to these events, we are in dire need of your assistance if we are to defeat this Beryl and her forces."

From his spot next to Queen Serenity's throne, Tranquility looked concerned about what he had just heard and with a clenched fist, he thought to himself, _'Darn it, we have had peace for many years and this witch Queen Beryl decides to start up another tragic war! This can't be allowed to happen! I won't allow it to happen on my watch! After all, whose to say that this witch won't stop with either the Earth or the Moon Kingdom? I won't allow this witch or her evil army to take down what had taken so long to build .'_

Meanwhile the queen's two advisors looked worriedly at each other after hearing the information that Endymion and Kunzite had just informed them about. While both the Prince of Earth and his General as well as the messenger from Earth all waited for the queen's reply, she herself placed her chin on her open palm while she deliberated over the information she had just heard.

Finally she sat up straight and looked up at the Prince of Earth before saying, "Prince Endymion, after you and your General's passionate plea for help due to the order your people are suffering from Queen Beryl, I think you are right that our assistance would be quite needed. Therefore, I shall have some of our soldiers help reinforce your own army; however, I am afraid this may not be enough to help stave off Queen Beryl for long."

It was then at that moment that Luna decided to say something to the people gathered there in the throne room, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid we have no choice but to revive the Sailor Scouts," Luna said.

Prince Tranquility looked over at the blush-black cat that had stepped forward in order to say something. When she brought up the need for the Sailor Scouts, it brought a questioning look to his face, "The Sailor Scouts?! Luna, they haven't been seen since we brought about peace in the Silver Alliance."

"We know that your highness, however, we may not have much choice. They could be our only chance to fight back against Queen Beryl and her army." Artemis informed him.

"The Sailor Scouts?" Naru asked. "The female warriors who saved our solar system from an ancient evil being many years ago?" "

"But they were said to just be of legend!" Kunzite stated confused.

"They were no legend, General Kunzite." Queen Serenity said. "And yes Naru, they are the same ones. The only thing is, I was hoping that the Sailor Scouts would never be needed again since the time when the first Queen of the Moon created them over one million years ago; however, both Luna and Artemis are correct in this matter. We must awaken the Sailor Scouts immediately. Prince Endymion, even if we awaken the scouts that were created by the Queen of the Moon, the scouts will not be ready to join you until after they have trained to use their powers. So I am afraid you will have to try and keep Queen Beryl and her forces at bay until they can join you."

"I understand, your majesty. I am just grateful for the help you are sending my planet for the moment. I do have a small request though." Endymion said.

"And that would be?!" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It has to do with Prince Ryoku, you see, my three Generals and I have trained long and hard over these many years, and we all trust each other with our lives. Anyway, the request I am asking is would it be alright if he were to join us in assisting us in Earth's defense." Endymion said.

Queen Serenity nodded with a small smile as she said, "I think that would be very expectable."

It was then that Tranquility stepped forward and said, "Mother, if you don't mind I think I'd like to help Endymion as well."

"Are you sure, Tranquility?" Queen Serenity asked looking over at him.

"Yes mother, I'm quite sure." He answered with a nod.

"Very well then, you have my permission to go with Prince Endymion and his Generals. Just be careful." She told her son.

"You have nothing to worry about because I will be going with him." Lithonia said stepping forward.

"Very well, you may both go with my blessing." Queen Serenity said with a nod of her head.

"Thank you mother, and I promise to be careful." Tranquility said as he and Lithonia stepped over to Endymion and Kunzite.

"Thank you Queen Serenity for your assistance," Endymion said with a short bow, before he turned towards Tranquility and Lithonia and added, "and thank you both as well for your own assistance in this matter."

"Hey it's no problem bro," Tranquility said with a shrug. "I don't want to see this enemy of yours go after my family or those I care about."

"Tranquility is correct. We must stop this Queen Beryl and her army on Earth before it's too late." Lithonia added with a nod of her head.

"All right now Endymion I shall have Ryoku join you all as soon as possible." Queen Serenity said bringing everyone's attention back towards her. "I wish you all a safe trip on your journey."

"Your highness, I will go and retrieve Nephrite and Jedeite and meet you at the transportation point." Kunzite said with a slight bow.

"Right, see you there. Be quick, Kunzite! We have no time to waste." Endymion ordered.

"Good-bye your majesty. Please give my love to Serenity for me." Endymion said with a short bow.

"Of course. Good-bye Endymion." She said as he, Lithonia and Tranquility turned and left the room, Naru turned to follow them out. "Naru, could you wait a moment? I need you to perform a task for me."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Naru said, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you, Naru. Would you please go and ask my daughter's Inner and Outer Courts as well as for Ryoku to come here at once?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Naru replied and hurried to summon the prince and princesses.

Ryoku could not believe his good luck. He had somehow managed to keep Ami's company throughout the ball. Noticing the sly look that his sister gave him earlier, he figured that she had probably told the others and that no one was going to interrupt his time with Ami. He gave Makoto a mental thank-you for that.

Near to the end of the ball, he decided to follow Endymion's example and suggested a walk through the palace's garden. Ami agreed and followed as he led the way. They were sitting on the benches together, talking, when Naru ran up to them.

"Princess Ami, Prince Ryoku, I'm sorry to disturb you; however, Queen Serenity wishes to see for the two of you to come to the throne room at once. The princess' of the Outer Court along with Princess Rei, Princess Makoto, and Princess Minako are already there. Please hurry." Naru said. She then turned around and went back they way she came.

After watching Naru leave, Ryoku turned to Ami. She seemed just as perplexed as he was. "I wonder what that was all about?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she said, rising from the bench, "but we should hurry. I have a feeling it's not good news."

Ryoku nodded his agreement. "You may be right about that, Ami. Let's go."

When Ryoku and Ami arrived at the throne room with Naru, everyone turned to watch them enter. Naru gave a small bow to Queen Serenity and left. The speculative looks the other princesses were giving Ryoku and Ami were enough to make both of them slightly uncomfortable.

"So, what were you two doing that took you so long to get here, hmm?" Rei asked in an insinuating tone. The knowing expression on her face was mirrored on both Minako's and Makoto's faces as well. The Outer Court princess' stood off to the side and watched as the Inner Court conversed with each other.

"Um… we were just talking in the palace garden when Naru came and informed us that Queen Serenity wanted to see us," Ryoku said quickly.

"You were just…," Makoto began, a smile growing on her face.

"…talking?" Minako continued, a similar smile growing on her face as well.

"Really?" Rei added, her smile matching the others'.

"Did you three treat Serenity and Endymion this way, too?" Ryoku muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yes every chance they got." Haruka broke into their conversation with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed shocked that she would play along with their teasing.

"What?! It's true, Michiru. We've all seen it! I was merely letting Ryoku and Ami know that they weren't the only one's being teased by the other members of the Inner Court." Haruka defended herself.

"Yes, and what might we find out if we asked the other three what they were doing before we were summoned here?" Setsuna asked causing the others in the room to blush and everyone else to laugh.

"What are you all talking about?" Hotaru asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"You will learn these and other things from your parents when you are older, young one." Setsuna said calmly and with a serene look in her eyes.

"Awe, I always have to wait until I'm older!" Hotaru whined acting like the child she was.

"Um, I hate to ruin our little fun but, why have you called us all here, your Majesty?" Ami asked, changing the Subject. Ryoku and now the rest of the Inner Court gave her an appreciative grin.

"I am afraid I have some terrible news to deliver to all of your." Queen Serenity said with a sigh as she looked around her throne room at everyone gathered there. "It would appear that after many years of peace, we find ourselves once again in the grip of war."

"What, who the heck would drag us into a war after many years of peace?" Rei asked fuming.

"The leader of this group is known as Queen Beryl and she has amassed a large army by either brainwashing the people of Earth or by gaining the confidence of criminals who feel that they deserve payback from the Royal Family of Earth. This was all told to me by Prince Endymion along with General Kunzite and a messenger from Earth known as Naru." Queen Serenity informed them.

"Then what are we going to do, your majesty?!" Ami asked worriedly.

"There are a few things we can do, and that I have already done in order to try and fight back against this enemy." Serenity said with a warm and kind smile on her face as she stared at the princess of Mercury. "First of all, I have sent some of our soldiers along with Endymion and his Generals in order to reinforce their own army. Secondly, Endymion has requested for Ryoku's help in fighting the enemy as well. I told him I thought it would be alright for you to do so."

"It would be my honor to aide Endymion and the others in fighting back against this Beryl and her armies." Ryoku said bowing deeply.

"I knew that you would except his request. Also be aware that my son, Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia have also gone with Endymion and his Generals to help." Serenity told him and the others, which earned shocked looks from all of the Inner Court, but they kept quiet. She then turned his attention towards the eight princess' in the room. "Finally, Luna and Artemis have brought up an issue that could be very beneficial to our ending this war quickly."

"What kind of issue did they bring to you, your majesty?" Setsuna asked intrigued.

"For this, I believe I shall allow Luna and Artemis to tell you." Serenity said as she waved towards the two cat advisors. Which meant they could step forward and begin talking.

Artemis was the first one to begin speaking, "Now then due to the information we learned from Prince Endymion, General Kunzite and Naru, and due to the fact that the Queen, Luna and I do not feel that even with the forces we have sent with the prince and his Generals will be enough even with his own forces, Luna and I felt that it was time to reawaken the Sailor Scouts."

"Artemis is correct." Luna said adding into the conversation. "Since the Sailor Scouts are the Silver Millennium's last line of defense, we thought they may be of use since it maybe possible that even after Beryl is done with Earth, she may come here to the Moon next.

"I don't understand, Luna," Minako said, confused. "What does all of this have to do with us?"

"The reason it had to do with all of you is because each scout is traditionally the princess of her respective planet." Luna informed the eight girls as she turned her gaze towards each one. "Due to this, it is the responsibility and destiny of each of you girls to become the Sailor Scouts."

"What?" seven of the eight princesses exclaimed in unison.

"Setsuna, I believe you learned of this information from your predecessor already?" Queen Serenity asked turning a knowing eye towards the oldest of the girls before her.

"Yes, my mother passed down all the information I would need should the time arrive that I would need to take up the mantel of the soldier of my planet. I am ready to take up that mantel now." Setsuna said calmly.

"But, how are they suppose to take up these mantels as Setsuna says?" Ryoku asked voicing the same question that the others besides Setsuna had on their minds.

"That will be very easy, Prince Ryoku!" Luna exclaimed before she suddenly leapt into the air, turned a somersault in mid-leap, and landed again. As she somersaulted in midair, eight different colored pens appeared and dropped to the floor in front of her. "This is how," she said with a cat-like smile.

As Ryoku glanced over each pen, he noticed that each one also had a different symbol on it, one for each planet. The red pen had the symbol for Mars; that was most likely for Rei. The orange pen had the symbol of Venus; that should belong to Minako. The blue pen had the symbol of Mercury; that one must be Ami's. The green pen had the familiar symbol of Jupiter; that one would belong to his sister, Makoto. The yellow pen had the symbol of Uranus; that must be Haruka's. The aquamarine had the symbol of Neptune; that must belong to Michiru. The black pen had the symbol of Saturn; that one must belong to Hotaru. The violet pen had the symbol of Pluto; that must belong to Setsuna.

"These are your transformation pens. They will allow you to transform," Luna said.

"So, how do these things work?" Minako asked as she and the others picked up their own transformation pen.

"It's actually very simple," Artemis said. "Minako, you are Sailor Venus. In order to transform, hold up your transformation pen and shout 'Venus Power, Make Up!'"

"Right. Well, here we go," Minako said, holding up her transformation pen. "Venus Power, Make Up!"

An orange light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Minako. Suddenly, the orange light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Minako clothed in an orange and white uniform with blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with an orange stone in the center.

"Hey, how do I look?" Sailor Venus said, playfully striking a dramatic pose.

"Different," Ryoku said with an amused smile.

"Hey, how about me?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"You, Makoto, are Sailor Jupiter," Luna said. "All you have to do is hold up your pen and shout 'Jupiter Power, Make Up!'"

Makoto grinned widely as she held her pen up. "Here goes nothing. Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

A green light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Makoto. Suddenly, the green light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Makoto clothed in a green and white uniform with pink bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a green stone in the center.

"All right! This is so cool!" Sailor Jupiter said enthusiastically.

"Now, Rei, the power of Sailor Mars is yours. Hold your pen up and shout 'Mars Power, Make Up!'" Artemis said.

"All right, let's do it!" Rei said holding up her transformation pen. "Mars Power, Make Up!"

A red light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Rei. Suddenly, the red light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Rei clothed in a red and white uniform with purple bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a red stone in the center.

"This is incredible!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Next, Ami, hold up your pen and shout 'Mercury Power, Make Up!' in order to transform into Sailor Mercury."

"Okay," Ami said, holding up her pen. "Mercury Power, Make Up!"

A blue light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Ami. Suddenly, the blue light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Ami clothed in a blue and white uniform with light blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a blue stone in the center.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sailor Mercury said, astounded.

"Now, Haruka, hold up your pen and shout, 'Uranus Power, Make Up!'"

"I guess I can give it a whirl!" Haruka stated holding her pen high over her and shouted, "Uranus Power, Make Up!"

A yellow light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Haruka. Suddenly, the yellow light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Haruka clothed in a yellow and white uniform with dark blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a navy blue stone in the center.

"Well, I guess it's better then nothing." Uranus said sounding like she hated what she was wearing.

"You'll get use to it." Michiru said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe!" Uranus exclaimed with a defeated look.

"Next, Michiru, you need to hold up your pen and shout, 'Neptune Power, Make Up!"

"Well, here goes!" Michiru stated as she held her pen high into the air and shouted, "Neptune Power, Make Up!"

An aqua colored light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Michiru. Suddenly, the aqua colored light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Michiru clothed in an aquamarine and white uniform with dark blue bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with an aquamarine stone in the center.

"Hmm, I think I could get to like this." Neptune said with a smile as she did a few twists.

"Well, at least it makes you look good." Uranus said with a smile which caused the others in the room to chuckle.

"Hotaru, please hold your pen high over your head and shout, 'Saturn Power, Make Up!'"

"Okay, Artemis!" Hotaru said as she held her pen high over her head and shouted, "Saturn Power, Make Up!"

A black light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Hotaru. Suddenly, the black light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Hotaru clothed in a black and white uniform with dark black bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a ebony stone in the center.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Saturn asked as she did a few twists to look herself over.

"It's fine kiddo." Uranus said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks!" Saturn exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Finally, Setsuna, hold up your pen and shout, "Pluto Power, Make Up!'"

"Right!" Setsuna simply stated as she held her pen high over her head and shouted, "Pluto Power, Make UP!"

An Violet light started glowing from the pen in her hand. It then began to completely envelope Setsuna. Suddenly, the violet light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Setsuna clothed in an Forest Green and white uniform with black bows, one in front and in back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with an forest green stone in the center.

"Hmm, fits very well." Pluto simply said with a smile.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Now that you eight have become the Sailor Scouts, Luna and Artemis will begin your training. It is important that you learn to use your powers. Now, hurry. We don't have much time."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the eight Sailor Scouts replied and proceeded to follow Luna and Artemis out of the room.

"Good luck!" Ryoku shouted after them. In reply, all eight waved at him and left.

"Queen Serenity, if you'll excuse me, I am going to see if I can't help the soldiers complete their preparations a little bit faster," Ryoku said, after the girls left the room. "I shall inform you of when we are going to leave." Ryoku bowed deeply and turned to leave.

"Ryoku." Queen Serenity called before he could leave.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Please be careful and make sure Prince Endymion does the same. Serenity would be heartbroken if anything should happen to him."

Ryoku nodded and smiled confidently. "Your wish is my command, Queen Serenity."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the armies of Earth were now in position and ready as they'll ever be to try to hold back the enemy soldiers that were making their way towards them at that very moment. General Sakurada who was at that moment standing upon a tall hill that was located somewhere outside of the capital city. At this moment she was currently looking out over the terrain through a pair of binoculars in order to see what kind of odds she and her men were up against.

As she was looking through the binoculars, General Sakurada saw a massive army marching towards the city just on the other side of the valley where they were now located. After seeing the size of this army, she began to worry about her chances of keeping the upcoming skirmish from becoming a rout of her troops.

'_My god, just the size of this part of their army is huge compared to the size of the troops under my command! I just hope that not only my army, but those of the other three Generals can hold off this three way battle long enough for Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard to arrive with reinforcements. I just hope even that will be enough or all is lost.'_, General Sakurada thought to her self.

Sakurada then looked over her surroundings. There were a few hills, like the one she was on, but the area was mostly plains. She could easily see the enemy on the other side of the valley, the only problem was that the enemy could see her army just as easily as well from their own position. They had the advantage in strength and, most likely, experience. All her army had was the determination to oppose the ones who destroyed their homes, their friends and their loved ones.

'_If only that were enough…'__,_ she thought and sighed.

Queen Beryl's forces were about twenty minutes from reaching them. Wearily, Sakurada placed her hand unconsciously on the sheathed sword at her side as she descended from the hill. Her troops were waiting patiently for her; some of them, impatiently. As soon as she reached the bottom, her subordinates approached, ready to receive her orders.

"Alright men, the enemy is on the other side of the valley and they should make it to this side of the valley within the hour. I want the men all prepped and ready to fight before the hours up. There are to be no mistakes, is that clear!" she stated as she looked over each of the officers under her command.

"Yes ma'am!" Each officer exclaimed before they headed off to their individual squads.

Forty-five minutes later, each officer came back and stood at attention.

"Ma'am all the men are ready and accounted for!" One of her officers stated while the others nodded in unison.

"Very well, form up ranks, swords and shields at the ready." She ordered one last time.

"As you command!" The officers each stated as they went about following her orders.

After her officers left, General Sakurada made her way to the front of all her soldiers and waited as she saw the enemy coming closer. After fifteen more minutes when the enemy was only twenty feet away, she drew her sword. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of several swords being drawn. Holding her sword tightly, she raised it straight into the air.

"Ready?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her troops behind her shouted a deafening affirmative. The enemy was closing in quickly. There was only five hundred yards before they would be upon them.

'_For our peace.'__,_ she thought reverently as she swung her sword to where it was now pointing at the charging horde.

"Charge!" she cried out challengingly.

Almost as one, her entire army charged to meet the enemy. Within moments the air was filled with the sounds of clashing swords, battle cries and screams of death.

Although her soldiers were fighting with all their heart, they were still outmatched in skill. Only their determination and fervor kept the battle from becoming a slaughter.

She quickly jumped backwards as her opponent's sword came within inches from slicing off her head.

'_That was too close. These fiends fight with incredible skill. I only hope the Moon's reinforcements will be enough….'_, She thought as she dodged another swipe of the enemy's blade by jumping to the right and rolling to safety.

Quickly getting to her feet, she lunged at her foe, only to overreach and completely miss, leaving herself open for a sword thrust through her back.

As she regained her balance, she was surprised by the fact that she wasn't dead.

'_That kind of mistake is usually certain death. I should've been dead. How…'__,_ she wondered as she turned to face her enemy again. The answer came to her when she saw that her foe had been run through by one of her soldiers.

"You should be more careful, General," the soldier chided. "A mistake like that…." He was cutoff when Sakurada shoved him aside and plunged her sword through the chest of another enemy soldier.

"You were saying?" she asked in amusement as she removed her sword from the lifeless body.

"No one's perfect," he replied, as he got to his feet and shrugged. "Now, shall we continue?"

"We might as well," Sakurada said, nodding gravely. _'I hope the others are faring better than I am….'_

Meanwhile, in another location outside the city, one of the other Generals who is directly under King Endymion, who goes by the name of General Nagashima was at that moment looking through binoculars much like General Sakurada had been doing an hour earlier. At this moment, he saw something that he hoped he'd never see being used against them.

"Well this is just great!" General Nagashima stated as he lowered his binoculars.

"What is it, General?" one of his subordinates asked.

"I have good news and bad news," Nagashima said. "Your choice."

"Good news first," said the same person.

"The good news is that we only have four opponents."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like the bad news," another subordinate muttered under her breath.

Nagashima ignored her remark. "The bad news is that these four are giant beast-like monsters. Much like those that General Nephrite of the prince's Royal Guard uses."

"Damn, I've trained with the Royal guard when they were still in training and I can tell you that each of their powers was no bed of roses." One of Nagashima's subordinates said with a sigh.

"I'd like to know how the enemy got their hands on Nephrite's powers!" Nagashima's female officer stated annoyed.

"I'm not sure Misa; however, we can't worry about that for now. All you and the others need to worry about is preparing the man for combat, is that understood!" Nagashima ordered.

"Yes sir!" His subordinates all exclaimed as they went to follow his orders.

After his officers all left to follow his orders, Nagashima returned his gaze to the western horizon. Each beast that he saw was easily one and a half times the height of a man. Needless to say, these monsters were going to be tough to beat, even though they were greatly outnumbered.

'_Many of my men aren't going to make it through today.'__,_ he thought sadly. '_I may not like it, but I have to do it. I have to stall them.'_, He thought just as the monstrous beasts began to close in, Nagashima signaled his men to charge.

Several soldiers charged the lion-beast, only to miss as it leapt over most of them and landed on two others, crushing them. It then turned and pounced on two more, raking them over with huge razor-sharp claws. As others tried to attack the lion-beast, it either dodged their slashing swords, or simply batted them away with its huge paws.

The ones fighting the dragon-beast weren't doing any better. Its flaming breath kept anyone from getting close to it and its tail took care of anyone who managed to evade its flames.

The bull-beast's horns were bloody after goring one soldier after another. Its movements were deliberate, but it was still fast enough to avoid a fair amount of attacks. The bull-beast's thick skin was enough to make those attacks that did succeed seem like mere scratches.

The scorpion-beast's skin was like armor. It simply stood still as several soldiers hacked away at it, with little result. After a short time it lashed out with its tail and claws, making short work of its opposition.

Nagashima's troops were slowly beginning to do some damage to the four beasts, but he was losing too many men, and quickly. A sudden movement away from the battle to the south caught his attention.

Looking through his binoculars, he could see another battle taking place only a few miles away. Also, it was slowly coming his way.

'_Sakurada's group over there. I wonder how she's doing? Probably better than us.'_ He could hear some of his men shouting something, but he couldn't make it out. '_Where is Prince Endymion with those reinforcements? We can't keep this up much.…'_

Nagashima was interrupted mid-thought when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He realized too late that his men were shouting a warning for him. As he felt what must have been the lion-beast's claws rip through his back, drawing vast amounts of blood, his last thought was a self-reprimand chiding himself for not paying attention to what was happening around him. A mistake that had cost him his life.

Elsewhere in another area outside the city, General Akiyama almost dropped her binoculars in shock when she saw what was heading her way.

'_Damn it! If they aren't brainwashed or criminals, it looks like our enemy turns our people into some kind of monsters!'_, she thought as she stared out at the invading army up ahead of her on the other side of the valley.

What she had seen were, some of the criminals that had joined Queen Beryl's army willingly along with plenty of people who were brainwashed. However, along with those two groups, was another group that appeared to be deformed and ranged only slightly disfigured to hideously warped beyond recognition.

"Although I wouldn't mind putting an end to the criminals among their army, and I'd like to try and find a way to free those brainwashed into their control, I don't think there is anything I can do to help those people that have been disfigured by the enemies evil powers." Akiyama said sadly, Behind her, her subordinates nodded solemnly.

"You're right ma'am, but the best thing we can do for them is offer them a quick death." One of her underlings offered.

"He's right ma'am. I think they'd rather die a fast death then have to suffer any more agony that the enemy could cause them." Another of her underlings agreed.

"Very well, prepare the men and have them move out!" Akiyama ordered with a nod of her head.

"Yes ma'am!" Her subordinates all exclaimed each one saluting her before they went about following her orders.

Thirty minutes later, both Akiyama's army as well as for that of the enemy suddenly found themselves clashing left and right. Over time, Akiyama found that her army was making good leeway; however, after a while, she began to realize that something was definitely wrong. every time her or her soldiers would knock down one of the enemy soldiers, they would glow in a black light and then got back up and began fighting yet again.

'_Damn it, these bastards just keep coming and it doesn't help that they're somehow getting energy from some unseen force! Without Prince Endymion, his Royal Guard or any hopeful reinforcements, we won't be able to last much longer. I think it's time to pull back and rethink our battle strategy.'_, Akiyama thought to herself before she yelled out, "All right everyone, I think we've done all we can. I'm ordering a retreat before we loose to many lives. Have the medics tend to the injured and those that can still walk, have help them if need be! Now move out!"

Those that were close to her went about spreading the news about the retreat and in a matter of minutes, Akiyama and her troops as quickly and safely as they could made their way back to camp so that they could regroup and recuperate after loosing some of their ranks.

Meanwhile, back with General Sakurada's army, she like General Akiyama was having almost just as much trouble as the previous General. This was because like what was going on with the enemy soldiers who were fighting against General Akiyama's army was happening to the enemy soldiers that her own army was facing. At this moment she took a glance around the field of battle to see how each side was fairing. It appeared that although her army had managed to kill six or seven of the enemy while injuring plenty of others, while her own soldiers weren't so lucky. Everywhere she looked many of her own men were laying on the ground either dead, dieing, or injured.

'_This is ridicules! The enemy seems to be hardly suffering any major casualties while my own men are dropping like flies. We can't keep going on like this!'_, She thought to herself even as yet another enemy soldier tried to take a swing at her with his sword.

After a while, Sakurada noticed that one of the other conflicts was making its way over towards her own. When she looked closer, she saw that it was Nagashima's half of their army who were up against four very powerful looking beasts that had a dark black glow around them.

'_My god, what on Earth is going on here? We knew there would probably be a Kunzite look-a-like who would be with Zoisite, but it looks like we may have another General look-a-like who has Nephrite's powers! I wonder how we're suppose to bet those monsters?!'_, Sakura thought to herself.

Then unknown to her, one of said beasts saw her and immediately began to charge at her. Suddenly from out of nowhere, one of her soldiers cried out, "General Sakurada! Look out!"

"Wha…" She said while trialing off when she turned and saw the creature that was coming at her. It was a lion that whose coat was mid-night black with a blood red mane and yellow glowing eyes. "Damn!" She exclaimed as the lion beast started charging faster. Sakurada held out her sword in front of her and prepared to defend herself against the creature. All of a sudden, Sakurada found the lion's teeth sunk into her thigh. She immediately stabbed downwards and managed to wound the lion forcing it to let her go. Then many of her subordinates came to her aide and began stabbing and hacking away at it. It managed to injure a few soldiers before it finally stopped moving.

After the beast was put down, Sakurada leaned down and grabbed at her leg where the lion bit her, while she thought to herself, _'Geez, it is really going to hurt for a while! But at least on of those creatures is dead.'_

She then looked around the battlefield and noticed that all her men still standing were beginning to wilt even more than they were earlier. She decided it was time to call it quits for now.

"All right everyone, I think we're all to tired to continue fighting. Grab the wounded and head back to camp!" She ordered. She then stared at the enemy and thought, _'Don't worry you bastards! We shall be back and stronger then ever. And you will pay for your betrayal as well Zoisite!'_

Meanwhile on the enemies side of the battle, General Jadeite had a sinister smile on his face as he watched the Earth's soldiers retreating back over the tall hills. "Ha! Pathetic humans, so far they've only managed to kill off a few of our soldiers and kill one of Nephlite's beasts. It's only a matter of time, before we finally put an end to these pitiful ants!"

He then gathering the energy he had gained during the battle with General Akiyama's forces. "With this much energy, Queen Beryl should be able to revive Queen Metallia very soon."

As soon as he had gathered all of the energy, he sent it to Queen Beryl. "If only those foolish humans knew that their battling was only aiding their enemies in achieving their final victory!" he said, laughing at the thought.

'_If only they knew.…'_

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Nephlite was currently standing over the remains of his lion beast with a look of disgust on his face. "Not that I needed all four. Now to regenerate the others and collect their gathered energy."

Slowly, the three remaining injured beasts were healed. After they were healed, Nephlite began to drain them of the energy they gathered from the deaths of the numerous humans that they had slain.

A giant ball of energy formed between his hands. '_Now to send this to Queen Beryl'._ The energy ball quickly disappeared.

Nephlite contemplated on whether he should revive the lion-beast. '_There's no need. It did its job. If it was stupid enough to get itself killed, then it is of no further use to me.'_

So far, the plan was going according to schedule. The humans would get their short respite. Tomorrow, they would be crushed.

Nephlite smiled in anticipation.

Zoisite and Malacite watched as the humans retreated.

"It's a shame that Queen Beryl wanted us to let them retreat. In a few more hours, they would have all been totally destroyed," Zoisite complained.

"I agree, Zoisite, but Queen Beryl wants their energy more than their destruction at the moment," Malacite said. "The energy we've been gathering from the people has been waning. They need time to restore their energy. When we face them tomorrow, we will gather the rest of their energy and crush them!"

"Hmm, yes. I'm looking forward to it. Soon revenge will be mine!" Zoisite exclaimed and evil sneer on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Zoisite, but you must learn to control your thirst for revenge. For now though, let's gather the energy we've collected for Queen Beryl," Malacite replied.

A huge energy sphere appeared between Zoisite and Malacite and began to grow. After growing to its maximum size, it disappeared, on its way to Queen Beryl.

"Tomorrow, humans," Malacite said with a malicious grin on his face. "Tomorrow, you will meet your doom!"

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: A Promise Made. In the next installment, We will see the death of another of King Endymion's Generals and Prince Ryoku makes this dying General a promise. Be there to see what happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: A Promise Made

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It was early the following morning, after the day that many were lost during the first battles that each section of the Earth's armies had to face off against an invading army being lead by four evil Generals one of which was a traitor to the Earth. Among the losses was one of the three Highest Generals in the King's army; General Nagashima. It was at this time, that Prince Endymion, his three main Generals, Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia of the Moon Kingdom and the Jupiter Kingdom as well as for Generals Sakurada and Akiyama were all standing next to a square table that had a map of the area laying on it. They were also discussing what went on yesterday during the battles.

"It was a good thing you were able to survive against that lion-beast with only a bit mark on your leg." Jedeite said with a smile.

"Lion-beast?! But I thought only Nephrite could create creatures like that! I mean that is what I heard from both Endymion and Ryoku." Tranquility spoke up.

"He is Tranquility; however, we believe that aside from the General that looks like Kunzite, since there were creatures similar to those of the creature Nephrite can create, then there must be a clone of him, and there might be a clone of Jedeite as well." Endymion said with a angry scowl on his face.

"And due to my supposed clone, we've lost General Nagashima." Nephrite said in a sad tone.

"Calm yourself General Nephrite. He might be your clone; however, remember that he is not you so you are not responsible for General Nagashima's death." Princess Lithonia said with a comforting smile.

"Lithonia is correct Nephrite. Other than that, let us never forget the huge sacrifice he made in order to help keep our safe." Endymion said, which earned a nod from the others in the tent.

It was then at that moment that Prince Ryoku finally made his way into the tent. "Sorry I'm late everyone, Queen Serenity thought it be safer to leave out last night due to the battle being held yesterday afternoon. So what have I missed so far?" He asked gazing at each person in the room. "Hey what happened to General Nagashima?!"

"The General lost his life yesterday during a battle against creatures that looked similar to those that Nephrite controls." Kunzite informed the prince of Jupiter.

"Just wonderful, he was a fine man and General too!" Ryoku stated with a sigh.

"Yes he was." Sakurada agreed.

"So what do we do in order to keep something like this from happening again?!" Lithonia asked as she looked over the map.

"It won't be that easy, Princess Lithonia." General Akiyama said as she came up to stand by her side. "As you can see, the enemy has three camps surrounding the city. After yesterday's battle, we not only lost General Nagashima, but we lost many good men and woman too."

"And it is because of yesterday's assault, that we need to decide what we will do against the enemy today." Endymion said with a nod.

"That sounds like a very good idea, your highness!" Sakurada stated before she turned her attention towards Princess Ryoku. "Prince Ryoku, Prince Endymion and the others have told us that Queen Serenity has decided to revive the Sailor Scouts of legend. Is this true?"

"Yes, Queen Serenity has revived the Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom," he answered, nodding. "I have seen them myself. As we speak, they are learning how to use their new powers. They should be ready to assist us by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear, but we still have these three armies to deal with," Endymion replied as he pointed towards the map.

"Actually, Prince Endymion," Sakurada interrupted, "as I retreated from yesterday's battle with the remainder of both my army and Nagashima's army, the two forces we were battling were beginning to fight as one huge force. We can divide the reinforcements in half instead of dividing it three ways."

"Where are the two armies now?" Nephrite asked concern lacing his voice.

"The army Sakurada fought is now to the southwest," Akiyama answered. "The one I fought is to the northwest."

"They're pretty close together," Ryoku observed. "It might be possible to try to force the two armies into one single force and surround them. We should have enough men."

"That might work as long as they don't receive too many reinforcements," Endymion replied. "We have to assume that they will be getting reinforcements as well."

"I think it'll work," Akiyama said. "How about you, Sakurada?"

"Prince Endymion has a point," Sakurada replied, "but unfortunately, we can't predict by how much our enemy's number will rise. Prince Ryoku does have a good idea, though."

"Yes, I think so, too," Endymion agreed. "General Sakurada's right. We can't predict our enemy's numbers, so I think we should go with Ryoku's idea."

"Ryoku," he continued, turning to him, "I want you, your sister, Jedeite and General Sakurada to take half of our men and try to force the southwestern army to the north. General Akiyama, Kunzite, Nephrite, Prince Tranquility and I will take the rest of the men and try to force the northwestern army to the south. Make sure to watch for us; we'll be doing the same. When we're close enough, give the order to surround the enemy. If we're lucky, we should be able to completely encircle them." He glanced at everyone in turn. "Everyone understand the plan?" They all nodded their agreement. "Good. Now, let's get ready. General Sakurada, Jedeite, Ryoku, and Lithonia good luck to all of you."

"Thank you, Prince Endymion," Sakurada replied, as she, Jedeite, Ryoku, and Terrance prepared to leave. "Good luck to you and the others as well."

"Take care of yourselves guys!" Jedeite stated with a smile

"Yeah, good luck to you all." Ryoku added encouragingly.

"And be careful out there, too!" Lithonia added as an afterthought.

"Thanks." The others said returning the smiles.

"Let's go let the men in on our plan," Sakurada said heading towards the camp.

"We're with you, come on Jedeite and you too, sis." Ryoku said as he followed General Sakurada out of the tent.

"We're coming. Let's hope this plan works." Jedeite said as he and Lithonia followed the others.

"It has too, Jedeite!" Lithonia exclaimed as she followed the General of fire.

Chapter 4: A Promise Made

Back on the Moon Palace, the eight Sailor Scouts were pushing themselves hard to learn how to control their new powers as quickly as possible. They were in a training room that was primarily used for training the Palace's defense forces. Now it was converted for their use.

Sailor Mars put her hands together in front of her. "Fire…," she began, as a small fireball appeared at her fingertips. "...soul!" The small fireball suddenly grew into a larger one and shot out straight in front of her. Too late, she realized that her fireball was heading straight for Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter saw the fireball coming and quickly dove out of the way. "Hey, Mars! Watch where you shoot that thing!" Jupiter shouted as she came to her feet.

"Sorry about that," Mars said apologetically. "I guess I need a little more practice."

Jupiter smiled reassuringly. "That's all right. Just try not to roast me again, okay?" Mars just grimaced sheepishly.

Meanwhile on the sidelines, both Luna and Artemis watched as the Moon Kingdom Scouts learned how to use their powers.

"My word, Sailor Mars attack was quite powerful!" Artemis exclaimed in awe.

"Yes now all she has to do is learn to control that power." Luna informed her male counterpart.

"Do you think Mars or the others will be able to get more stronger in using their powers?" Artemis asked turning his gaze back towards the training field.

"If they keep up with their training and work hard, then yes, I believe they will!" Luna said with a nod, before continuing with, "Now hush, Jupiter has chosen to go next!"

Back in the middle of the training field, Jupiter stepped forward with a sly smile on her lips. "I'll go next if you don't mind, Sailor Mars!"

"By all means, let's see what you can do!" Sailor Mars stated with a nod.

Jupiter then stepped before the large boulder and then crossed her arms across her chest. "Supreme…," she began, as a small lightning rod emerged from her tiara and lightning bolts began to descend from the sky and gather into her tiara's lightning rod. "…thunder!" The gathered lightning shot out from her tiara, hitting the stone target and putting several cracks in it.

"I have to say, Jupiter; I am quite impressed by that attack of yours." Sailor Uranus said with a pleased smile on her face.

"Yes Jupiter, your brother and sister would both be quite pleased with you as well." Luna said from the sidelines with a cat-like smile and a nod of her own.

"Thanks." Jupiter said even as a blush crept over her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"I wanna go next!" Venus stated stepping forward.

"By all means Venus, go right ahead." Artemis said with a slight nod of his head.

"Kay," she said as she turned towards the boulder and then extended her arm towards the stone target, her index finger pointing forward. "Crescent…," she began, as energy began to gather at the point of her finger. "…beam!" A solid yellow beam shot out from her finger, hitting the target right where Sailor Jupiter first hit it and putting even more cracks in the target.

This of course gave Jupiter a wicked idea, "Hey Venus how about you and me use our attacks at the same time, this time?"

"Sure, why not." Venus replied with a smirk. "Crescent…."

"Supreme…."

"…beam!"

"…thunder!"

Once again, Jupiter and Venus aimed for the same spot. This time, Jupiter's lightning bolts combined with Venus's energy beam. When the combined attack hit the stone, it exploded instead of crumbling like it usually did. "Hey, that was pretty cool!" Jupiter said approvingly. "Looks like we're going to need another one." As if on que, another boulder appeared out of thin air.

"Excellent job both of you!" Luna stated in approval.

"Thank you." Both girls said with smiles crossing their lips.

"Now then, since the other Inner Scouts have had a turn, why don't we see what Mercury can do." Luna suggested looking towards the blue-haired scout.

"Good idea, Luna!" Artemis said with a nod before he too turned towards the Scout of Mercury. "All right, Mercury, you're up!"

"Okay," Mercury said as she held her arms out in front of her. "Shabon…," she began, as several bubbles began to appear between her hands. She moved her hands to where her wrists were now crossed. "…spray!" She flung her hands apart, sending the bubbles flying in front of her. Instantly, a thick fog covered the area, making it near to impossible to see anything within one foot's distance.

"Neat trick, Mercury," Venus said.

"As long as the enemy can't see us, it stands to reason that they shouldn't be able to hit us, either," Mercury stated.

"That could be a very good asset for us." Pluto said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we can't see, either," Mars complained.

"I just need to learn how to control my attack's strength that's all." Mercury said with a smile.

"That's the spirit Mercury. You're doing just fine." Neptune said with a reassuring smile.

"Uranus, I believe you're up next!"

"Right!" Sailor Uranus said as she held one of her arms high over her head. "World…" She began, as a small sphere of light appeared in the palm of her hand. She closed her fingers around the sphere and brought her arm down with her fist facing the ground. "…Shaking!" She yelled causing the now basketball size sphere to rush forward towards a target in front of her. When the sphere hit the target, it obliterated the target into dust.

"Alright Uranus way to go!" Venus exclaimed in excitement.

"Thanks you, Venus." Uranus said with a smile.

"I guess I'm next!" Neptune said as she held both her arms straight over her head, the edge of her palms touching. "Deep…" She began, as a small aqua blue sphere of light appeared in her palms. She closed her palms around the sphere and brought it down in front of her. "…Submerge!" She yelled releasing the now basket size sphere to rush forward from her hands and towards it's target. When the sphere hit, it did much the same damage as Uranus' attack.

"Excellent Neptune, you've gotten the hang of your attack." Pluto said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Pluto." Neptune said returning the smile. "I believe it is your turn, Saturn." Neptune said in a motherly way.

"Kay!" Saturn stated as she raised her Scythe weapon high over her head. "Silence…" She began, before dropping her Scythe down in front of her with the point of the blade pointing towards the ground. "…Wall!" She cried out which caused a black dome-like structure to form around her.

"I think ladies that we have the ability to have shields around us in the time of need." Uranus said with a smile as she stared down at Saturn.

"Like Mercury's attack, I believe this too will be beneficial to our cause." Pluto added.

"Yes it shall, now Pluto if you will!" Luna stated from the sidelines.

"Yes of course!" Pluto said as she held a large key-shaped staff out before her. "Dead…" She began, as she began to turn around very fast in a circle. "…Scream!" She finished as she suddenly stopped with her staff still in front of her but with the top pointing out at a target which caused a violet colored sphere to leave the staff and go flying towards the target. When the sphere hit the target, much like Neptune's and Uranus' targets, it too was obliterated.

"You're doing a great job so far, girls," Artemis said enthusiastically, "just keep it up!"

"Artemis is right, Prince Endymion, his Royal Guard, Prince Ryoku, Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia might need your help soon," Luna told them. "The eight of you must be ready before then."

"We'll do our best, Luna, Artemis," Mars answered. "You can count on that." The other seven Scouts each nodded in agreement and continued their training exercises.

Artemis looked to Luna with a worried expression on his face. "Well, Luna, what do you think?" he asked. "Do you think they'll learn to use their attacks fast enough to be any good against Beryl and the Dark Kingdom?"

"We can only hope that they'll learn to use their attacks to the fullest of their abilities and pray that the Earth's forces are able to hold off the Dark Kingdom long enough for the Scouts to learn their powers." Luna said with a sigh as she and Artemis watched the scouts practice.

Meanwhile, back on the planet Earth, with the group that was made up of Prince Ryoku, his sister Princess Lithonia as well as for Generals Sakurada and Jedeite, had finally arrived at the location that Prince Endymion had told them to be for their half of the plan. At this moment, it was time for them to make their move against the enemy. So far they had the element of surprise on their side.

Prince Ryoku stood near a tree that was standing on a hill that was on the enemies east so that he wouldn't be detected as he looked over their numbers. "Well it looks like they have added new soldiers to their ranks."

It was then that his sister Lithonia walked up beside him. "Ryo, are you prepared to do what must be done today?" she asked as she gazed out over the enemy camp.

"I have to be ready Lithonia. Because if I don't do what must be done, there is a good chance that the Dark Kingdom will succeed in destroying our own homes and planets too." Ryoku said with a sigh.

"Just remember that as long as you do your best, anything is possible." Lithonia said with a reassuring smile as she placed a comforting hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"Thanks sis." Ryoku said with a nod of his head.

"You're very welcome." Lithonia said.

"So there you two are." A feminine voice rang out gaining their attention.

When Ryoku and Lithonia turned, they saw both General Sakurada and General Jedeite walking up to them.

"Is everything all right?!" Jedeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my sister and I were just having one of our sibling pep talks that all." Ryoku simply said with a nod of his head.

"Well then, is everyone ready to get our plan underway?" Sakurada asked looking around towards the others.

"I think I speak for Ryoku and I when I say we were born ready for this." Lithonia said as a sly smile crossed her lips.

"Right!" Ryoku stated with a nod of his head.

After a few minutes, Ryoku turned from his sister and the two Generals and looked back down at the enemy's camp. He then slowly drew his sword and waited. His sister and the Generals all drew their own swords as they too waited for Ryoku to give the signal.

Ryoku then glanced back at them. "It's almost time." They simply nodded in agreement.

Ryoku then glanced down at the sword in General Sakurada's hand. "Is that the sword I've seen on the wall in your office back at the palace?"

She glanced down to her sword and nodded. "Yeah, it's the same one."

"It's almost exactly like my sword, except for the insignias and the hilts," he said. "Can I see your sword for a moment?"

"All right," she agreed, handing him her sword.

He swung the sword a few times, to get a feel for the sword. Then, he picked up his sword in his other hand and began to swing both at once, performing complex moves with both swords. Jedeite and Sakurada just watched in amazement.

"You truly are one of the best swordsmen in the Moon Kingdom," she murmured as he returned her sword to her.

"No kidding! I swear, you would be one hell of a person to reckon with in this war if you used two swords." Jedeite agreed.

"I tend to agree with them Ryoku. You have vastly improved in your sword technique over the past few years under General Sakurada." Lithonia said with a smile.

"I can't take all the credit for Prince Ryoku's skills. Since the first time the other Generals and I first laid eyes on him, he has always been a natural when it came to sword fighting." General Sakurada said.

"General Sakurada if you don't mind I would like it very much if you didn't call me 'Prince' Ryoku. After all we are friends and I personally don't think my status as a prince should be in the way at the moment when we are all equal on the battle field." Ryoku said with a kind smile.

"Yes and if you'd like you don't have to call me 'Princess' Lithonia either. Right now we are all friends trying to protect the Earth and the Solar system from an invading army." Lithonia added.

"Very well, but on one condition." Sakurada said as she returned their smiles.

"Which is?" Both Lithonia and Ryoku asked.

"That as long as I have to call you both by your names, then you two have to call me Haruna." She said, smiling.

"You never told us your name was Haruna." Jedeite said shocked.

"None of you ever asked." She said with a cocky grin.

"She's got you there, Jed. And it's a deal, by the way….Haruna." Ryoku said with a smile, while Lithonia laughed quietly to herself. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about with my sword technique, I think I'll just stick to using my own sword for now. I'll give you this much General Sakurada, your sword feels just like mine. The weight and balance are exactly the same."

She just nodded and resumed watching the enemy army. "They should be," she said without turning from what she was watching. "Your sword was made from the same design as my sword."

Lithonia then looked back towards their own army who had been setting up their ranks and preparing for the battle ahead. She then turned back towards her brother and the others and said, "I believe that the armies are position to move out."

Ryoku nodded as he gained a rare maliciously on his face while saying, "Ready to send them back to Queen Beryl?"

"I am so ready to send these dirt bags packing!" Jedeite said with a deadly grin.

General Sakurada grinned as well. "I was ready the minute these bastards killed General Nagashima."

"I also am ready to make sure the Earth will be their last stand!" Lithonia nodded with a sly smile gracing her lips.

"Then, let's give the order to march." Prince Ryoku said as he, Lithonia, Jedeite and General Sakurada hurried back to where their soldiers were waiting.

Once the four of them got down the hill to stand before their part of the army, Ryoku gave the order to move out and as one, the entire army moved forward, their targets unaware that they were coming. In a matter of moments, the army of Earth made their presence known to their enemy who had to quickly prepare themselves for the onslaught. When the enemy invaders were finally ready to meet the Earth's forces, both sides quickly met head on and chaos quickly ensued as blade met blade.

Just as Ryoku had said to himself earlier when he was scoping out the enemies base, Queen Beryl had indeed reinforced her armies forces in order to replace the men that were killed during yesterday's battles; however, not all of the enemies forces were replaced. Ryoku began to wonder why that was, when suddenly, the three remaining beasts charged from the sides, each one taking down several of their troops.

'_So, the others were right when they said that we might not only have to deal with that bitch Zoisite and a person that looks and sounds like Kunzite, but we may have to deal with a person that can use Nephrite's powers. This makes me wonder if we are dealing with clones, and if that's true, then when will we be seeing a clone of Jedeite?'_, Ryoku asked himself.

After a while of their group trying to fight back against the enemy army in order to drive them towards the trap, both Ryoku and Lithonia found themselves fighting enemy soldiers with no sign of either General Sakurada or General Jedeite. As both brother and sister were fighting, it was Lithonia that noticed one of the three creatures that Ryoku had seen earlier, coming right at them.

"Ryoku, I think we've got company!" Lithonia exclaimed as she stuck her sword through the gut of an enemy soldier.

When Ryoku turned to see what his sister was talking about, he found what looked like a giant scorpion either clamping it's claws around the waists of either friendly or enemy soldiers, or trusting his tail through said soldiers.

'_Damn, if we don't act quickly, we could loose a lot of men, though the fact that this creature is attacking it's own allies is a blessing in disguise. Even though I wouldn't wish that sort of death on anyone!'_, Ryoku thought to himself before he said out loud, "All right listen up! We got to take out these creatures if we even hope to have a chance at winning this battle!"

"That is a sound idea little brother." Lithonia said with a nod of her head.

With that, both brother and sister, as well as a few of their men began slashing at the monster. Soon they found that they were making a lot of progress as Ryoku noticed that the creatures armor plating was now marred with imperfections. This gave the young prince of Jupiter an idea.

"All right everyone, aim your swords at the imperfections in the scorpion-beasts armor. These are now it's weak spots and should allow us to finally take it down!" Ryoku ordered.

Obeying Ryoku's commands, the entire group began following his instructions and slashed at the imperfections in the creature's armor. However, while this was going on, every once and a while, the men would have to dodge out of the way in order to escape being cut in half by the creature's claws or being stabbed by it's lethal tail. After a few seconds, Ryoku decided to take his chance and jumped up into the air and landed on the scorpion's back. He then proceeded to plunged his sword into the back of the scorpion beast, through one of the deep scratches on its back. It writhed in pain for a few moments and then fell still.

'_Damn that was one hard fight, but at least that's one less monster to deal with. Now we just have to deal with the other two. Well I better have me and Lithonia go find Jedeite and Sakurada so that we can regroup and follow through with the plan.'_, Ryoku thought to himself as he took in a couple of breaths. "Come on Lithonia let's go find Sakurada and Jedeite and get this plan underway." Ryoku suggested as he began to walk off.

"Right behind you Ryoku." Lithonia said with a nod as she followed after her younger brother.

While both siblings were running around the battle field, taking out one enemy soldier after another as they looking for their comrades, they ran across another one of the three beasts which was unlike the scorpion-beast was mainly tearing away at their soldiers.

"Damn it, come on sis! We've got to stop that thing before we loose more of our men. But be careful!" Ryoku ordered his sister before he rushed forward.

"I just hope we'll have enough men to still complete our side of the plan!" Lithonia exclaimed as she ran along side of her brother.

"We'll just have to try to complete it no matter what." Ryoku told her.

Suddenly they were face to face with the beast that looked like a bull. The beast was looking at them with deep red eyes and an angry snarl coming from it's mouth. Ryoku and Lithonia readied their swords and got into fighting stances. The bull-beast suddenly rushed forward, it's horns turned down ready to skewer both the siblings of Jupiter. When the beats was inches from stabbing the two, they dived out of the way to opposite sides of the beast. Then Ryoku and Lithonia jumped to their feet and took of at a fast run so that they could attack the beast before it had a chance to turn around and attack them again. Ryoku stabbed at the bull from one side, while his sister went for the other. Together they managed to cut into the bull, leave long gashes it it's sides.

The beast enraged by the fact that Ryoku and Lithonia had wounded it, bolted around and ran with all it's might, trying to take out both Ryoku and Lithonia in retribution for inflicting it with pain. Both siblings had to dodge out of the way yet again in order to keep from being hit in the stomachs by the beasts massive horns. All of a sudden, General Sakurada appeared out of the blue and stood along side of them.

"You two alright?!" She asked wielding her own sword ready to help fight the bull-beast.

"Oh yea, we just love having a bull-beast try to run it's horns right through us." Ryoku said sarcastically.

"I think we should just try for one final assault." Lithonia suggested.

"I like that plan!" Ryoku stated with a nod.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sakurada asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing much!" Ryoku exclaimed with a smug smile of his own.

Then together, the three of them along with any soldiers that had been near them rushed forward swords all at the ready and began slashing at it when ever possible. Lithonia managed to stab her sword into the neck of the beast while her brother Ryoku jumped onto his back and rammed his sword right into it's back. Sakurada found one of the wounds that the brothers had inflicted upon it earlier and stabbed her sword into one of them. This managed to work, because all to soon, the beast was brought down dead at the feet of the Earth's forces, never hurt or kill again.

"That was a little more difficult than fighting that other beast." Lithonia said trying to catch her breath.

"Yea, but now at least there is only one more of these things out there." Ryoku said with a slight nod as he too tried to catch his own breath.

"What I'd like to know is what happened to you two?" Sakurada demanded worriedly, her arms folded as she looked at Ryoku. "One minute you, Lithonia and Jedeite were there, the next minute, all three of you were gone. I thought we were all suppose to guard each others backs?"

"We don't know what happened." Ryoku replied, shrugging. "All I know is after losing sight of both you and Jedeite, Lithonia and I were attacked by a scorpion-beast. As soon as both of us along with a few of the soldiers near us took care of it, both Lithonia and I came looking for the two of you. Speaking of Jedeite, where is he?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure!" Sakurada exclaimed looking around the battlefield.

Then all of a sudden, from out of nowhere, Jedeite came falling at their feet, bloody sword in hand.

"Um, hey guys. Fancy meeting you here!" He stated with a sheepish grin, even as Lithonia helped him up off the ground.

"What happened to you?" Ryoku asked with a raised eye brow.

"After I got separated from you three guys. I ran into a few of the foot soldiers, so me and a few of our men that were near me tried to take out a few." Jedeite answered before he looked over his three friend's shoulders while saying, "As of right now though, I think we're about to get over run." while pointed at something behind the others.

"Damn, they must be wanting to get revenge against us for taking out two of their power houses!" Lithonia stated with a slight frown marring her face.

"You aren't kidding, Lithonia!" Ryoku replied, as he too gazed out over the approaching army. "Look out!" He shouted, shoving another soldier near them away from a slashing blow to the head by one of Queen Beryl's troops. Sakurada promptly stabbed the invader through the chest.

"Thanks for the help, Haruna. I owe you one." Ryoku said gratefully.

"Hey, I was just watching you back as we said we would." She replied offhandedly. "Come on, boys. The battle's not over yet. Look over there."

"Boy she sure is gunho today!" Lithonia stated with a raised eyebrow as she watched the Earth General run off into the may lay.

"Maybe, but I like her attitude." Jedeite said with a sly smile as he too ran off to join his superior officer.

"Well big sister, are we just going to sit here and let them have all the fun?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile plastered to his face.

"Now what fun would that be?!" Lithonia asked as a smug grin played across her face.

It was then that both siblings ran off in the same direction as the two other Generals. As they were running Lithonia took notice of another battle going on a few yards away from them.

"Is that Prince Endymion and the others?" She asked turning her attention towards her younger brother.

"I think so. I believe they are doing their part in herding their half of the enemy forces towards us." Ryoku said with a slight nod.

"Do you still think we have enough men to push our half of the enemy forces towards them?" Lithonia then asked.

"I think so Lithonia, but even if we don't we're sure going to give it our all." Ryoku answered.

"Then let's hurry! I want to end this battle as soon as possible!" Lithonia exclaimed as she gained an extra burst of speed.

"Don't have to tell me, sis!" Ryoku exclaimed as he too took on speed.

A little while earlier over on the other side of the valley, Prince Endymion and his group were standing at the bottom of a hill near the enemy camp as they prepared to attack the enemy. Prince Tranquility walked over to Endymion and also looked out over the valley.

"So how does it look?!" Tranquility asked looking over at the raven haired man beside him.

"Well I'll say this much. From what both General Sakurada and General Akiyama have told us about the battles from yesterday, I don't think there have been any new additions since then." Endymion informed him.

"That's because there aren't any!" Akiyama stated walking up to the two Prince's along with Kunzite and Nephrite behind her.

"Can you tell how many are or aren't there?" Endymion asked turning his head to look at her.

"It appears that there aren't as many as there was yesterday." She answered.

"Even if that were true, I would still recommend that we should be careful during this fight." Kunzite suggested.

"But with the additional men that Prince Endymion and Prince Tranquility brought with them, the enemy shouldn't pose too much of a problem for us. Though I must agree that those creatures that look similar to the creatures that Nephrite can create, should be watched out for." Akiyama said slightly disagreeing with Kunzite.

"That is because they will probably have the same power that mine usually have, or they could have more depending on the sort of power this Queen Beryl gave them." Nephrite informed her.

Endymion turned to his three Generals and said in a calming tone of voice, "Relax you three, no matter how strong the invading enemy or these beasts are, we will give it our all to punish them for what they've done to our families and friends as well as the cities, villages, and towns through out the country side."

"Hm, I guess that means it's time to set your plan in motion?!" Tranquility asked with a sly smile creeping over his lips.

"But of course, my friend!" Endymion stated returning the smile.

"Then let's go show Beryl and these fake Generals of hers whose boss." Kunzite hissed as he removed his sword from it's sheath.

"I agree with Kunzite. I'm going to make this copy-cat whose able to use my abilities pay for what he's done." Nephrite agreed as he did the same with his own sword.

"At least we'll be able to tell you all apart. If I'm right, Beryl some how got the ability to clone the rest of you from Zoisite." Endymion said.

"That's true, beside if from what we see of her troops is right, then her Generals must be wearing the same dull gray uniforms." Tranquility nodded.

Akiyama drew her sword and looked to Endymion. "We are ready to charge on your order, my Prince." This earned a nod from Tranquility, Kunzite and Nephrite.

'_I should've told her what was going on down here, but I didn't have the time. Queen Serenity would be too busy organizing the Palace's defenses in case I should fail to stop the invasion. She wouldn't have the time to tell her, either. As for the Moon Kingdom Scouts, they're too busy learning to use their powers so none of them would have the time to tell her either. God, I hope when she finds out about what's going on, that she'll understand why I wasn't able to tell her anything and she won't be angry at me later.'_, Endymion thought to himself.

"Prince Endymion, are you all right?" Akiyama asked, concerned.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Endymion asked, glancing up from his sword.

"Endymion, if you're worried about Princess Serenity, then you aren't alone." Kunzite said with a smile.

"No kidding! I'm worried about Lithonia!" Tranquility stated looked out towards the enemy.

"Kunzite and Tranquility are right, Endymion! We're all worried about our girls, but if we continue to worry about them and don't have our heads in the here and now then we may not come out of this battle alive." Nephrite added with a smile of his own.

"Besides that, we knew something was up when you were just staring at your sword for a long time." Akiyama said.

"Thank you all for your support." Endymion said with a smile. "Now it's time to face the enemy. Tell the troops to move out!"

"Yes, my Prince." Akiyama answered as she left the small group to carry out Endymion's orders Generals.

After Akiyama went to give the order to move out like Endymion ordered her too, their army moved forward in order to face off against the enemy soldiers a few feet in front of them. All to soon both armies clashed against each other, and slowly but surely, pushing the enemy towards the south as Endymion had planned. During the fighting, Endymion had faced several of the mutated humans or criminals, either by himself or with assistance from one of his two Royal Guard or Prince Tranquility, and none of them ever seemed to have taken more than a scratch between them. Akiyama had also faced her share of the mutated humans or criminals as well, though she usually had assistance from their soldiers.

After some time, Endymion and Judai found themselves facing off with one of the creatures that looked similar to one of the creatures that Nephrite had the ability to create. The creature looked like a giant crab. It was completely black with red evil looking eyes.

"Damn, I was hoping we wouldn't have to face these things until both our army as well as Ryoku and the other's army met up in the middle." Endymion cursed under his breath.

"It's too late to worry about that now, Endy! We've got to take it on now." Tranquility said as he glared at the creature before them.

"All right then, what's your idea?" Endymion asked his friend.

"I'm glad you asked, buddy! You see like my mother and father, Serenity and I too have inherited powers from our parents; however, unlike Serenity, I am trained to use my powers. I just hope they will be enough to take out this creature." Tranquility said with a sigh.

"Well Tranquility I'm sure that we could use all the help we can use and if you're able to call forth your powers then by all means do so." Endymion said with a smile.

"Then shall we attack?!" Tranquility asked looking at the other prince.

"I think we should!" Endymion exclaimed and then as one, he and Tranquility both converged on the crab-beast.

At first, none of the attacks the two prince's used on the crab-beast made any difference. After a while, they began to leave gashes in the armor of the creature; however, the crab-beast wasn't making it easy on them due to it's large claws that it would use to snap at them.

"Solar Flare!" Tranquility yelled as she shot solar energy into the crab-beast's eyes. "There, I managed to blind it temporarily."

"Good then since we don't seem to be doing much good by ourselves, I think we should get to where the others are! Maybe with their help we can finish off this beast once and for all!" Endymion said as he grabbed Tranquility by the arm and began dragging him towards more of his men, where Kunzite and Nephrite were fighting as well. Their group had just killed a snakelike creature so Endymion was hoping they'd be able to help him and Judai out with the crab-beast that was now trailing after them.

"Kunzite, Nephrite can you two help us out?!" Endymion asked as he dragged Tranquility over to the two Earth Generals.

"What do you need help on?" Nephrite asked curiously.

"That!" Endymion stated as he pointed behind them at the crab-beast that was fast approaching them.

"Then by all means, let us deal with this monstrosity." Kunzite said with a nod of his head.

The four men turned to face the monster with their swords all held out in front of them. Once the crab was within range, the four men along with a number of their soldiers who were behind them surged forwards and surround the monster. Those men who were behind the crab would slash out at it while those in front would keep it's attention towards them. The creature angry, that it was unable to stop the humans in the back, began to lash out at a few of the soldiers in front of him. While most of the soldiers got out of the way, a few ended up being slammed in the side by the huge claws which knocked them back a few yards, hitting the ground unconscious.

After a while, Endymion and his friends finally found a way to inflict large amounts of pain or even death against the crab-beast. All four of them rushed towards the beast and stabbed their swords into cuts and openings in the monsters thick armor. A few of the other men even managed to finally cut into it front appendages causing it's claws to fall to the ground. Then as one, the entire crowd began to stab at the armor like their superior commanders which after a while caused the beast to fall to the ground dead from severe wounds all over it's body.

"Damn that was one hard fight!" Kunzite exclaimed wiping his brow.

"Yea, but at least it doesn't look like we have to worry about anymore of those monsters!" Tranquility stated.

"Do you think we should go find General Akiyama now?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes, I believe it's time to finish this plan of mine!" Endymion stated with a nod.

Then as one the four men left the soldiers to continue fighting enemy soldiers as they went to find the final member of their group. After a few moments they found her fighting a group of enemy soldiers a few yards away from where the other army appeared to be fighting their own group of the enemies army.

"Akiyama, how is everything going?" Endymion asked walking up to her.

"It's going good, your highness! We've managed to push some of the enemy troops towards our allies half of the enemy, though it hasn't been easy!" She exclaimed as she parried against an enemy soldier's own sword.

"Then it's time to have our men line up on the opposite side of the army we are facing and push them towards the other group." Endymion said thinking aloud.

"Consider it done, Endy!" Kunzite stated.

"Thank you my friend!" Endymion said with a smile towards his platinum haired friend. "All right everyone, let's bring this plan and this battle to an end! It's time to give Queen Beryl's men and the traitor a fight they won't forget!"

Meanwhile back over with Ryoku and the others, they found themselves fighting another creature while still trying to fend off enemy soldiers. Lithonia on the meanwhile was protecting her friends backs by having a group of their men join her in keeping the enemy soldiers off their back.

"Man you'd think those creatures would tear into their own allies since they really don't have a mind like ours!" Lithonia huffed as she slide her sword right through an enemy soldier.

"At least you have an easier job, Lithonia!" Jedeite exclaimed as he dodged a swing by the creature's tail. He then continued with, "We got to deal with this monster!"

"Jedeite pay attention to the big fire-breathing monster in front of us and let my big sister worry about the two legged creeps!" Ryoku ordered.

"Sorry Ryo, I just wish we could be done with these creatures and take out that Nephrite copy-cat!" Jedeite exclaimed as he slashed at the dragon-beast.

"So do I, Jed. But for now, just keep slashing!" Ryoku ordered as he himself slashed at the monster.

The beast's fire-breath kept them from coming close enough to strike while it continued to lash out with its tail and claws. It had already incinerated several soldiers, leaving only charred remains. The remaining soldiers kept a safe distance away from it, dodging its attacks, and waited for an opportunity to counterattack.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ryoku muttered. "I'm going to distract it. Everyone else, get ready."

"You sure about this?" Sakurada asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Ryo, you better be careful! I don't wanna half to be the one to tell Princess Ami or our sister for that matter that you got yourself killed today!" Lithonia yelled over her shoulder as she blocked a swing from and enemy soldier.

"I'll be careful! Just make sure that you're careful as well!" Ryoku yelled back towards his sister.

"Will do!" Lithonia stated giving him a thumbs up.

It was then that Ryoku ran straight for the giant creature. Immediately, it swiped at him with its claws. When he leaped out of the way, it shot a blast of flame from its mouth straight at him. He felt the searing heat come way too close to him as he rolled to one side. While he was busy dodging the assault, the others tried to attack the beast from behind. Before it could turn around, they had managed to do serious damage to its back and tail, hampering its movements. It couldn't move as fast as before, but it still could use its claws and fire-breath as weapons.

"That only crippled it a little," Sakurada said, after avoiding a blast of its fire-breath.

"Yeah, but we've got to do something." Jedeite added with a slight nod of his head while he himself dodged one of the beast's claws.

"Well then," Endymion said, as he, Prince Tranquility, Kunzite, Nephrite and Akiyama appeared with some more soldiers, "let's try it again."

"Prince Endymion!" Sakurada shouted.

"It's good to see you guys in one piece." Jedeite said with a smile as he kept his distance from the Dragon-beast.

"Yeah, well it's good to see you three in one piece as well, buddy." Nephrite said jumping out of the way of the creature.

"Less talk more action!" Kunzite ordered as he tried to take a swing at the Dragon-beast.

"I hate to break up this little mini-reunion, because we're glad you all could join us," Ryoku said bringing the conversation to an end as he allowed a grin to grace his lips. "Would you all care to help us with this minor problem? That goes for you too Lithonia, leave the soldiers to the men and help us put an end to this monster once and for all!"

"Minor problem?!" Jedeite asked in mock shock.

"Hey, so I'm looking at this with the glass half filled, give me a break!" Ryoku said with a shrug.

"Don't let my brother's words mess you up. This is how he works through frustrations." Lithonia said with a sly smile which earned a fist to his shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?!" She asked looking over at her brother.

"That's for joking around! Now get your mind into the battle!" Ryoku stated as he gave his brother a stern look.

"Fine!" Lithonia stated with a sigh.

"Are we done now?! Or would you whether continue your sibling dispute and forget about the giant dragon-beast?" Endymion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're done." Both siblings said with a nod.

"Then let's do this!" Endymion said, as he and his group joined the others and went on the attack. Now that there were even more targets to fend of, in addition to its crippling wounds, the beast was having a harder time keeping them away.

As Ryoku continued to serve as decoy, Akiyama managed to sneak up behind the dragon-beast and finish severing the beast's tail. As the creature howled in pain, Endymion took the opportunity to aim for its arms, taking off both of its claws. As it was about to open its mouth to generate a blast of fire, Ryoku quickly lunged for the beast and thrust his sword through the beast's jaw at an angle, preventing it from opening its mouth. Now that it was stripped of its defenses, Kunzite, Jedeite, Nephrite, Sakurada, Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia along with soldiers who were around them, all quickly rushed in to finish off the monster.

"Well," Ryoku began, removing his sword from the beast's jaw when it stopped moving, "that's the last one."

"Thank heavens! Now all we have to do is find my copy-cat so he can't create anymore constellation beasts." Nephrite said.

"I hope we can finish him and the others off soon and that it won't take as long as these beasts did." Lithonia said breathing heavily.

"It all depends on how much power that bitch Queen Beryl gave them." Ryoku said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Well, now that we've taken care of this last beast, why don't we go join the rest of our troops." Endymion suggested to his Generals. "After all, we've still got a battle to win."

"Maybe you should think again," a voice that sounded exactly like Kunzite's said from behind the group.

"Speak of the devils!" Tranquility groaned in annoyance.

"Well at least we don't have to go looking for them." Jedeite said with a smug look on his face.

When the group turned around in the direction of Kunzite's voice, Endymion, Ryoku, Lithonia, the real Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedeite, Sakurada, Akiyama and Prince Tranquility suddenly found themselves facing four figures that looked like Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedeite as well as Zoisite standing before them each dressed in the same strange dark gray uniforms of the Dark Kingdom army.

"So, this is what you do after telling us, you didn't want to be a General in the first place! You betray not only my family but our planet as well!" Endymion yelled anger evident in his voice as he glared at Zoisite.

"At least we can tell whose, who like you said, Endy." Nephrite said with a grin.

"Yea, to bad Ryoku and my sister isn't here, she would have loved to clobber the look alike of Nephrite's." Lithonia teased.

'_She may yet get her chance if she get's done training soon with the others.'_, Ryoku thought to himself while a sly smile crossed his face.

"These are the big bad Generals we were so worried about?! Endymion and Ryoku told me that Zoisite couldn't even finish her training due to her anger problem as well as he refusal to obey commands from General Sakurada and the other Generals who taught you guys!" Tranquility stated as he looked towards the three real Generals.

"Don't let the clones of Kunzite, Nephrite or Jedeite fool you, Prince Tranquility. The real Generals excelled in everything they were put through along with Endymion and Ryoku. Yes, Zoisite is dangerous due to her nature; however, the clones of the three Generals probably know everything the real ones do." Sakurada told the youngest sibling of the Moon Kingdom.

"The General speaks the truth! You shouldn't underestimate us." The Kunzite look alike said with a smug grin.

"We'll see who's laughing when we get done with you fakes! Now who the hell are you fakers anyway?" Jedeite asked.

"Fair enough question." the Kunzite look-a-like answered. "As well you should know the names of the ones who will destroy you."

"I am Jadeite." The clone of Jedeite said with an evil smirk on his face.

"How original, only one letter change to tell us apart, aside from our uniforms." Jedeite muttered under his breathe.

'_Let's see…'_, Ryoku thought as he scrutinized each of the clones of his friends as well as the traitor Zoisite. _'He may be a good fighter like Jedeite, but unlike Jedeite, he's arrogant, perhaps even overconfident.'_

"I am Nephlite." The next clone that looked like Nephrite said who wore a furious look on his face.

'_Well there's the one behind the beast like the ones Nephrite calls forth. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be someone who lets his emotions cloud his thinking.'_, Ryoku continued to think.

"You all know my name is Zoisite." Zoisite said as she wore a malicious smile on her lips.

'_Zoisite's as dangerous as always, perhaps even unpredictable. Just like in our training, I know she's someone to be cautious around. I even bet that she's got more power thanks to Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom.'_, Ryoku thought as he stared at Zoisite.

"And I am Malacite." The clone of Kunzite said, a grin on his face and eyes that were as cold as his grin.

"Well we now know that Umino was telling the truth in his communication." Kunzite said as he glared at his double.

"Hmmm…" Ryoku said out loud while he was thinking, _'Kunzite's right, but unlike Kunzite, this guy seems more dangerous thanks to Beryl's power. No surprise that Beryl would make Kunzite's clone the leader of her Generals. This guy is someone to be wary of at all times.'_

"If you haven't figured it out yet, we are Queen Beryl's four best Generals." Malacite informed Endymion and the others. "We've come not only take over the Earth, but to also get revenge for Zoisite, who your family humiliated."

Revenge! For what?! We didn't humiliate you!" Jedeite yelled as he glared over at Zoisite. "Every time we trained, you always tried to kill the other soldiers. Plus, you told us you never wanted to be a General in the first place!"

"Enough Jedeite. It doesn't matter why she betrayed us anymore. All that matters is that she did. She will face punishment just like everyone else who works for this Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom." Kunzite said placing a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Anyway, once we finish with the Earth, we plan to lay waste to the Moon Palace and the rest of the Moon Kingdom for Queen Beryl." Malacite said before he and the other Dark Kingdom Generals began to laugh sinisterly.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'll let you get anywhere near my mother or my sister you bastards! I swear on my family crest that I will see you all either put in chains or put to death for your actions!" Tranquility hissed out in anger.

"Tranquility calm down! There is no use in getting yourself worked up over this! Trust me in knowing that like you, I don't plan to let them do any harm to the Moon Kingdom!" Endymion tried to reassure his friend.

"No kidding! What's to stop these peaces of trash from going after our friends next! We'll put an end to them, but like my teacher's have always taught me, you can't go into anything half cocked or you risk not only those you love but your own life as well." Lithonia said.

"Well said Lithonia, I can see why father and mother made you head of the Amazon forces." Ryoku said with a proud smile on his face.

"Tranquility is right about one thing though, there is no way, you or your damn queen will never set foot on the Moon." Endymion turned a cold, emotional stare upon the four Dark Generals.

"No kidding. There's no way my Firebird would let me get away with letting you and your army set foot on the Moon Kingdom Grounds." Jedeite hissed as well.

"I say we show them the same hospitality that they have shown our people." Nephrite suggested anger also evident in his voice.

"I tend to agree with not only Nephrite, but with Jedeite as well when it comes to my Love Goddess." Kunzite said with a nod of his head as he lifted his sword into a defensive position similar to Endymion's.

"Do you all really think you can stop us?" Zoisite sneered. "Who do you think you are to even challenge us?"

"I think that I am Prince Endymion, Prince of Earth." Endymion stated defiantly." Which you very well know, Zoisite! You have betrayed the Royal family of Earth and have helped our enemy to invade my home and attacked my people. Fore that, you and your Queen Beryl will be driven back to where ever it is she came from!" Endymion's last remark was vehemently seconded by the six by his side.

"Is that so?" Jadeite said mockingly, sword appearing in his hand. "It looks like these foolish humans wish to fight us." One by one, the others also drew their swords.

"If they want to waste their time trying, let them," Nephlite said contemptuously.

"We might surprise you," Ryoku said nonchalantly. "You never know." He then pointed his sword straight at Nephlite. "He's mine."

"Allow me to join you, Ryoku." Nephrite said stepping up next to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryoku said with a smile.

"I'll help too, just incase this poser creates more of those black versions of Nephrite's beasts." Tranquility added.

"Welcome about, my friend." Nephrite said with a nod towards the Moon Prince.

"I'll take care of that one," Sakurada said, gesturing to Jadeite.

"I will watch your back and aid in his downfall." Jedeite said stepping up to her.

"I would be honored, Jedeite. I look forward to seeing what your lessons have all accumulated into." Sakurada said with a grateful smile.

"I look forward to it teacher." Jedeite said returning the smile.

"She's mine," Akiyama said determinedly.

"If you don't mind, I'll help you out General Akiyama." Lithonia said with a determined look on her face.

"Thank you Princess Lithonia, I'd be honored for the help." Akiyama said with a smile.

"And the leader's mine." Endymion said, gripping the hilt of his sword very tightly.

"And mine!" Kunzite added as he too gripped the hilt of his sword ready for the coming fight.

"Thanks old friend, I wouldn't have it any other way." Endymion said placing a free friendly hand on Kunzite's shoulder. He then looked towards the rest of his friends and Generals while saying, "I hope all of you as careful and I hope we all see each other after this battle is over!"

"Right!" The whole group exclaimed in unison as they all turned to face their common enemy.

As they faced off against Beryl's four generals, Ryoku quickly glanced back at the battle being fought behind them. Their troops were still managing against Beryl's troops, but they were still losing more men than the enemy. He hoped that they wouldn't suddenly become overwhelmed within the next few hours, or else they wouldn't have much of a chance, even with the Sailor Scouts.

A sword coming straight for his head quickly brought his attention back to where it belonged. Nephrite quickly came to Ryoku's aid by bringing his own sword down on Nephlite causing him to jump back away from Ryoku. Then it was Nephlite's turn to dodge as Tranquility's sword came out of nowhere and sliced over his right arm causing a gash in his uniform as well as a cut to be seen on his arm. While holding his arm in pain, Nephlite then tried to swing at the Moon Prince with his sword only to have it knocked away by Ryoku's sword. Then all three men began to push Nephlite back by both attacking and counter attacking each attack or counter attack Nephlite sent their way.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Ryoku taunted.

"I don't think he's really aiming to win this fight! What do you think, guys?" Nephrite added to the taunting.

"I think you're right Nephrite!" Ryoku exclaimed with a wide grin forming on his face.

"Yea, this guys pathetic, why don't we just put him out of his misery?" Tranquility asked a sly smile on his own face, which earned a nod from the other two men.

"We'll see about that!" Nephlite challenged and began a series of attacks to all three men's heads, chests, mid-sections, and legs. Each of them blocked each attack and tried to counterattack. they found it hard to land a blow on their opponent. Nephlite was quick with his sword…almost as fast as Ryoku was.

"Damn, it looks like this bastard just picked up his game!" Tranquility exclaimed trying to catch his breath while trying to keep his guard up against Nephlite's assault.

"I think Tranquility's right, we're going to have a harder time finishing this clone off then we originally thought." Nephrite said as he blocked one of Nephlite's strikes to his side.

"I understand that, but we've got to keep trying." Ryoku said as he brought down his sword on Nephlite's head only to have his attack blocked.

Meanwhile over with Akiyama and Lithonia who were both fighting against Zoisite, while Lithonia was having an easier time fighting the evil female General, Akiyama was having a more difficult time due to the fact that she found herself evenly matched with Zoisite. When Zoisite tried to land a bow to Akiyama's head, her attack was blocked by Princess Lithonia when she brought her sword up under hers. Zoisite then elbowed Lithonia in the gut causing her to fall to her knees. Zoisite then grabbed Akiyama by the collar.

"You two are a couple of pathetic bitchs! You really think you two can beat me? Don't make me laugh! Princess Lithonia might be some challenge for me but you are a weakling compared to her and no challenge what so ever!" Zoisite stated with a smug grin on her face.

"I may not be as strong as Lithonia, but that don't mean that I won't give this fight my all!" Akiyama yelled as she sucker punched Zoisite with her fist causing the female General of the Dark Kingdom to let her go. Akiyama then went over to Lithonia and helped her up.

"Thanks Akiyama." Lithonia said with a smile as she stood straight up.

"Your welcome, now let's take this bitch out!" Akiyama stated with a smug grin.

"You got it." She said with a nod, then together, both of them ran at Zoisite with their swords at the ready while Zoisite had her's at the ready too.

Meanwhile over with Endymion and Kunzite who were still fighting Malacite, they had managed to slowly drive him back, although Endymion had sustained a few minor cuts on his left arm and side. This was due to the fact that Kunzite had protected his friend and prince to the best of his ability. Endymion lunged at Malacite, hoping to inflict a major, if not fatal, wound. Malacite jumped out of the way, dodging the attack, and executed a lunge of his own. Caught off guard, Endymion leaped forward, somersaulted out of the way, and quickly got to his feet, ready to face Malacite again.

"Impressive, Endymion," Malacite said. "I have underestimated your abilities, but now I will correct that mistake. Die, human!" Malacite leaped at Endymion, sword over his head, and struck at Endymion's head. However; Kunzite came out of nowhere and blocked the blow meant for his friend and leader. Kunzite then used Malacite's shock at being stopped by his block in order to begin a swift set of attack moves bent on injuring his look alike in any manner he could. After a few moments, Malacite saw an opening and took a swipe at Kunzite which managed to catch him on the left side of his body. Endymion took this opportunity to come to Kunzite's aide for once and belted Malacite right in the jaw which caused the evil General to stagger backwards away from Kunzite.

"You won't win against us today, Malacite." Endymion then turned to the leader of his Royal Guard. "Are you alright, Kunzite?" Endymion asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm alright!" Kunzite stated with a nod.

"Well, thanks for helping me out buddy!" Endymion said.

"You're very welcome, Endy." Kunzite returned with a smile.

Meanwhile, over with Sakurada and Jedeite who were both up against Jedeite's clone, both managed to keep themselves uninjured throughout their battle with Jadeite, while he had only a few minor injuries. This is only due to the fact that like Nephlite, he too was empowered by Queen Beryl to be a lot stronger than any normal human being. Jadeite tried to slash at General Sakurada's legs, but missed when she leaped away.

"Be careful Sakurada! He's stronger than even I am." Jedeite cautioned.

"It's alright, Jedeite. This guys, not much of a challenge." She said laughing. "You're not even half as skilled as I thought. Even Jedeite has more skill than you!"

She then lunged at Jadeite, hoping to kill him.

Instead, he dodged to one side, allowing her to run past him. When she did run past, Jadeite thrust his sword through her unprotected back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell to her knees, staring at the bloody point of the sword protruding from her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Jedeite yelled as he watched his friend and teacher loosing blood before his eyes.

During their fight against Nephlite, Ryoku looked in the direction of where he heard Jedeite scream and saw Jadeite had run his sword through Sakurada's back.

Ryoku left Nephrite and Prince Tranquility to deal with Nephlite while he turned and ran towards where Jedeite, Sakurada and Jedeite's clone were fighting and leaped at Jadeite with a powerful swing that forced him to leap away from Sakurada.

"Haruna?" Ryoku asked trying to look her over. "Jedeite, you need to snap out of it and help me here!" Ryoku ordered which finally snapped Jedeite out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry!" Jedeite said as he rushed to his friend's side. He then put his cape off and wrapped it around Sakurada's body.

"Jedeite, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She said looking up at him pleadingly.

"It's alright, Sakurada. Right now just worry about staying alive." Jedeite urged.

"Ryoku…" she said weakly as she turned her eyes towards Ryoku trying to focus. "Ryoku…my sword."

"Your sword?" Ryoku asked, picking up her sword and handing it to her. "What do you need your sword for? You're in no condition to continue fighting."

"No…," she replied, pushing her sword weakly into Ryoku's hands, "my sword… Ryoku, please… take up my sword. Don't let… don't let them win. You must… help Prince Endymion and the others… save Earth… and… Moon Kingdom…." She closed her eyes and breathed one last time. She was gone.

"That's one dead," Jadeite said smugly, after watching her die. "How about one of you? Do either one of you wish to go next?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Sakurada." Jedeite said paying his clone no attention as he slowly covered her head with his cape.

"Haruna…," Ryoku whispered, clutching her sword tightly, "I promise you that I will do anything and everything that I can to stop these evil monsters from taking over the Earth and the Moon, just like you wanted. I promise you that you will not have died in vain. Rest in peace, my friend."

"We both will!" Jedeite stated as he too stood up clenching his teeth in slow boiling anger.

"Yes, we will!" Ryoku agreed wholeheartedly as he slowly rose to his feet, a sword in each hand, and turned to face a waiting Jadeite. "For what you have done," he said in a cold, furious tone, "you will pay!" He rushed at Jadeite and swung at him with both swords. Jadeite blocked one sword and quickly jumped out of the other's path.

Suddenly, Nephrite and Tranquility were both knocked back into Jedeite and Ryoku while Nephlite came to stand next to Jadeite.

"Sorry guys, it looks like the copy of me was even to strong for both me and Tranquility to defeat." Nephrite said through clenched teeth.

"No kidding, he blasted Nephrite with a blast of dark power, then blasted me!" Tranquility added.

"Don't sweat it guys, we knew that these guys might have more strength then us thanks to this Queen Beryl of theirs." Jedeite whispered back under his breathe.

"So what are we going to do?" Nephrite asked concern evident in his voice.

"We take these guys on together and hope we are able to over take them sooner or later." Ryoku said as he continued to glare at Jadeite.

"Right!" The other two stated as they prepared to fight on.

"If these fools want to fight us both," Nephlite said, an amused grin forming on his face, "then we shall make them regret it." At that, Jadeite and Nephlite charged at the men simultaneously.

All four men, were able to block the two Dark Kingdom General's attacks. It was Nephrite and Tranquility versus Nephlite, while Ryoku and Jedeite took on Jedeite's clone. Nephlite countered one of Tranquility's swings that was meant for his side and sucker punched the Moon Prince right in the gut which caused Tranquility to fall backwards onto his back. Nephlite then took the chance to end the Moon Prince's life by stabbing downwards with his own sword only to find Nephrite's fist slamming into his face followed by a punch to the side of his body which caused Nephlite to go flying away from Tranquility and go crashing into the ground a few yards away. Nephrite then helped Tranquility up to his feet, and then they both turned towards Nephlite who was slowly getting to his feet.

"You know, you're both fighting much better then you were a little earlier. This fight maybe more fun then I thought." Nephlite said with a sinister smile on his face.

"We'll just see how much fun you have when we finally finish you and your friends off!" Nephrite stated which earned a nod from Tranquility.

Meanwhile over with Ryoku and Jedeite who were going up against Jadeite, they too were having a difficult time fighting against Jedeite's clone. Ryoku was at this moment battling Jadeite as hard as he could but so far it was like Jadeite still had a lot of energy in order to hold his own while Ryoku was tiring. It was at this point that Jedeite decided to join in just in case Ryoku needed the help.

"Thanks for the help Jed, I was starting to think this piece of trash would get the best of me." Ryoku said with a smile on his face.

"No problem Ryo, what are friends for?" Jedeite said returning the smile.

"Are you two idiots done chatting now or do you feel like sharing more?!" Jadeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up you reject to the gene pool!" Jedeite hissed in anger. "If you're that ready to die, than who are we to disappoint you?" He continued before rushing forward clashing his sword against his clone. Soon followed by Ryoku.

While Ryoku and Jedeite were fighting against Jedeite's clone, Ryoku began to think to himself as he began to glace around himself at the battlefield around them. He then thought to himself, _'We're not going to be able to hold out for very much longer. We need to find a way to end this fight soon.'_

He then shook himself out of his thoughts as he along with Jedeite continued to fight Jadeite while Nephrite and Judai continued to fight Nephlite.

Endymion and Kunzite were so busy fighting Malacite, that they almost hadn't noticed that Queen Beryl's forces had broken through their ring of troops. Endymion, himself, made a quick estimate of the enemy's strength and his army's own strength while both he and Kunzite dodged each of Malacite's continued assaults.

'_This isn't good. They have several hundred more men than we have. Now that they have broken through the ring….'_, Endymion's thought was interrupted when a voice suddenly boomed out, "Jadeite! Nephlite! Zoisite! Malacite! Return at once!"

"But Queen Beryl, we haven't finished…," Malacite began.

"You question my orders?" Queen Beryl's voice asked angrily.

"No, my Queen," Malacite replied submissively. "This isn't over yet, Prince Endymion. We shall finish what we started."

Almost at once, all of the enemy's army was gone. Only the dead were left behind. A cheer rose from the remaining soldiers. Despite their staggering losses, they had won. Endymion and Kunzite immediately went to find the others.

They found Akiyama first, or rather she found them. Endymion, himself noticed that she had a sad expression gracing her face and was about to ask her what was wrong when she gestured for the men to follow her. When the two men followed the female General, they found Nephrite, Jedeite, Ryoku, Lithonia and Tranquility standing around what looked like a dead soldier. Upon closer inspection, they found that it was really General Sakurada laying dead on the ground and the others standing around her all wore sad expressions on their faces.

"We've won for now," Endymion said quietly, "but I have a feeling they'll return. With stronger forces." He looked towards the Moon, which was still low in the sky, but easily visible. "We need the Sailor Scouts. Now."

Later in the day, Prince Ryoku was currently sitting in the room that he used during the time he had usually stayed in while he was on Earth. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when he had begun his training here. The sword he wore during that time was laying next to him on the bed, but that wasn't the sword he was interested in.

He had been staring at Sakurada's sword for a long time. He remembered how well she had handled it. He also remembered how well he had handled it, afterwards.

He could still remember her last words very clearly: "My sword… Ryoku, please… take up my sword. Don't let… don't let them win. You must… help Prince Endymion and the others… save Earth… and… Moon Kingdom…."

He also remembered the promise he had made to his deceased friend. No matter what, he would keep his promise to her. _I swear to you, Haruna, I will keep my promise or die trying!'_

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Calm Before the Storm. In the next installment, We will see Naru try to use the transformation pen for Sailor Earth and we will also see Queen Beryl summon the Shadow Warriors. Be there to see what happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Elsewhere in the secret base of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was seated on her ebony throne with her crystal ball which was in front of her floating above a staff. Beryl had a look on her face that was a mixture between glee and anger as she looked down at her four Generals how were kneeling before her.

"I am deeply disappointed in the four of you!" She hissed passing her steely gaze over each General. "With the power I have given you plus the powers and techniques you received from three of those damn Generals of Prince Endymion, the four of you should have been able to seize control of the Kingdom of Elysion by now, but no, you four are more interested in playing around!"

"Forgive us, your majesty, we did not mean to displease you!" Malacite stated with a deep bow.

"Silence Malacite, I am not interested in your sniveling apology!" she roared out in anger. She then turned her gaze upon General Jadeite. "You Jadeite used your soldiers to not only terrorize the people of the places you invaded along your way to Elysion, before stealing their energy, but you wasted time by destroying the villages, towns, and cities you went through. Need I remind you that you were all on a timeline! Yes, you may have made it to the battle around the city of Elysion but that is beneath the point. From now on you will follow my orders or you shall really feel my wrath!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Jadeite said, bowing deeply.

"And you, Nephlite," she continued. "You lost all of your beasts. That kind of failure will not be tolerated in the future. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Nephlite answered, also bowing deeply.

"As for you two," she added, turning to Zoisite and Malacite. "I was quite pleased to see you gain the aide of those criminals onto our side after promising them a chance to get even for throwing them in prison or for preparing to execute them; as well as for turning the humans that were loyal to the Earth Kingdom's royal family, into warriors loyal only to the Dark Kingdom was a brilliant strategy as well, but you were using too much energy! We need to collect energy, not spend it! Our Master, Queen Metallia, has yet to be awakened!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Zoisite and Malacite both replied and bowed.

Queen Beryl looked over each of her four Generals for a moment. She then moved her floating crystal ball out of the way and rose to her feet.

"Wait here," was all she said to her Generals as she headed into another room.

After hearing their reports and dishing out what she felt about their actions, Queen Beryl decided that more drastic measures needed to be taken. That poor excuse for a queen, Serenity, was building up the Moon Palace's defenses. If she didn't hurry, taking over the Moon Kingdom and the universe would become considerably harder than she preferred. She hated wasting her time.

There were some things of interest in the reports, though; namely, the three princes and one princess – Prince Ryoku and his sister Princess Lithonia of Jupiter, Prince Tranquility of the Moon Kingdom itself, as well as for Prince Endymion of Earth. She knew that since she already had clones of Endymion's three loyal Generals, that they were of no further use to her and she couldn't care less if they were all destroyed; however, the three princes, and one princess from what she heard, is that they all had considerable fighting abilities. She was hoping that they could all be persuaded to join her side.

'_These three princes and one princess have great powers behind them! It seems that both Prince Ryoku and his sister have great fighting strength and their sword skills would be a welcome to our great kingdom. Prince Tranquility, although he is one of Queen Serenity's children, has the ability to harness the powers of the sun, so I may let him live during the destruction of the rest of his family. Now Prince Endymion, would make an excellent partner to help me rule over my kingdom as well as the rest of the universe! But all this rests on the fact that I must get these four young people to join the Dark Kingdom!'_, Beryl thought to herself before she found herself in the room that harnessed the essence of her Master, Queen Metallia, a dark wraith-like creature. Queen Beryl knelt before the apparition.

The darkness in front of her pulsated as her master answered her in an ominous voice that filled the room.

"SO, BERYL, YOU WERE UNABLE TO DEFEAT MEAGER HUMANS? YOU DISAPPOINT ME. I SUPPOSE YOU COULD HAVE DONE WORSE. NOW, HOW MUCH ENERGY HAVE YOU GATHERED?"

Beryl gathered all the energy that her Generals had gathered throughout their assault and presented it to Metallia. "Here, my Master."

"I AM SURPRISED, BERYL. I GUESS YOU AREN'T AS BIG A FAILURE AS I FIRST THOUGHT. AND NEITHER ARE THESE FOUR NEW GENERALS OF YOURS EITHER! THIS IS ALMOST WHAT I NEED TO FINALLY FREE MYSELF. VERY WELL, I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED. I SHALL SEND TO YOU THE SEVEN SHADOWS."

Beryl looked up in surprise. "The Seven Shadows? Our best warriors…." A small wicked grin slowly grew across her face. "Yes, that will be perfect."

As she rose to her feet, she started laughing. _'Yes indeed, that would be perfect. With the Seven Shadows, nothing will stand in my way. First, the Earth will fall, then the Moon, and finally, the universe will be mine.',_ Still laughing, Queen Beryl left the room.

By the time she returned to her waiting Generals, she had ceased laughing, but she was still smiling.

"There will be a slight change in plan," Beryl said to her four Generals, as she sat back down on her dark throne. Her crystal immediately floated back to its usual position. "I want the four of you to wait here for the time being. You will prepare for the next stage in the overall plan."

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Malacite replied. "We shall begin at once."

"Very good. Now, go." At once, the four Generals disappeared. "Now for next second part of my plan. Major Quartzite, come here at once!"

A red-haired man appeared at her summons. Quartzite wore the same uniform as the other Generals, but was not yet a General. As the commander of the Dark Kingdom's army, he had a high standing with Queen Beryl, but not as high as the four Generals.

"You called, my queen?" Quartzite answered, bowing respectfully to his queen.

"Yes, Quartzite," Beryl replied. "I have a job for you. I need you to take over command of the Earth invasion forces."

Quartzite grinned at the news. "Yes, Queen Beryl," he said enthusiastically, "I won't fail you. I shall have the humans begging for mercy in no time." '_Finally,',_ he thought, '_a chance to prove myself better than her cloned Generals as well as that human female who thinks she's good enough to be one of Queen Beryl's Generals. If I play my cards right, I could find myself by Queen Beryl's side as one of her top Generals.'_

"You are welcome to try, Quartzite," Beryl said condescendingly, "but that is not necessary."

"What do you mean, Queen Beryl?" he asked, confounded.

"You and your forces are simply a distraction. I am sending the Seven Shadows against the humans."

"Th-the Seven Shadows?" he said in astonishment. "Isn't that being a little excessive? After all, they're only humans. Such a force is unnecessary."

"Silence!" Beryl roared angrily. "How dare you question me?!"

"Please forgive me, Queen Beryl. I did not mean to question your wisdom," Quartzite said, cringing. "I was only curious as to the reason why."

"You do not need to know why, Quartzite," Beryl answered. "You are to follow my orders, no matter the reason. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," he answered.

"Now, go to your troops. I shall give you the order to attack, myself." She ordered with a glare in her eyes.

"As you wish, my queen," Quartzite answered and vanished.

Now that everything was in place, Queen Beryl began summoning the Seven Shadows. It would take some time, but the outcome would definitely be worth the effort.

She could feel it. The end was drawing near. The final victory would be hers!

Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

Meanwhile back up on the Moon, nighttime had fallen over the Moon and everyone was at this moment in their beds all sleeping peacefully. This included both the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts. Some of the palace guards were patrolling the grounds, but since most of the populace was unaware of the imminent threat from the Earth, the guards on duty were a bare minimum. They were mostly assigned to the exterior, since it was highly unlikely that any threat would come from inside.

It was around this time that the messenger from Earth known as Naru was quietly making her way towards the throne room. She didn't want to have to explain what she was doing out in the hallway heading towards the throne room during this time of night. She was lucky that there were no guards posted at the throne room entrance. She took a deep breath, glanced around, and opened the doors just enough to let her slip inside. When she was inside, she closed the doors behind her.

She looked around the dark room. The feeling of safety she had felt yesterday was gone now, replaced by a feeling of dread mixed with guilt. She was beginning to feel a little scared, too. She slowly made her way to the door to the right of Queen Serenity's throne, the glowing sphere of light moving with her. When she reached the door, she paused, uncertainty beginning to take over.

"I shouldn't be here," she said to herself quietly. " Why am I doing this?" She slowly recalled the series of events that led to her being here now….

_{Flash Back}_

_After bringing Prince Ryoku and Princess Ami to Queen Serenity the day before yesterday, Naru had left the room so as not to be a disturbance. Still, she was curious about what was going on and why the nine of them were called to the throne room. She could guess as to the reason why Prince Ryoku was there, but the reason for the eight princesses was a mystery. She decided to leave the door open a crack and observe whatever was being discussed._

_She found that she was right about Prince Ryoku. He was going to assist Prince Endymion and his three Generals as well as for Prince Tranquility on Earth. His sister Princess Lithonia would be going down to Earth with him as well. What she was surprised to hear was the fact that the eight princesses were being called upon to assume the roles of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts. The same Sailor Scouts that were part of the legend that helped put an end to the ancient war a long time ago. But, wasn't there one more Moon Kingdom Scout…?_

_Naru watched in awe as the eight princesses changed before her eyes. Princess Ami became Sailor Mercury, Princess Rei became Sailor Mars, Princess Makoto became Sailor Jupiter, Princess Minako became Sailor Venus, Princess Haruka became Sailor Uranus, Princess Michiru became Sailor Neptune, Princess Hotaru became Sailor Saturn, and Princess Setsuna became Sailor Pluto._

_After several moments of waiting, Naru realized that there wasn't going to be a ninth Sailor Scout of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts. Why? The legends that dealt with the Sailor Scouts from ancient times spoke of the Moon Kingdom Scouts having nine Scouts all together. That meant, there was suppose to be a scout of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, as well as for Earth. However, Queen Serenity hadn't decided to activate the Scout of Earth, and Naru was wondering why._

_As Naru was pondering the reasons for that oversight, she had almost failed to notice that the newly formed Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts were beginning to leave by way of the door she was currently peeking through. Not wanting to be caught snooping, she quickly closed the door and ran down the hallway. After running a short distance, she stopped, turned around and started walking back to the throne room. She still had business with Queen Serenity. _

_The eight Scouts passed by her and continued down the hall with the two cat advisors, Luna and Artemis.__ When she reached the door, she almost bumped into both Prince Ryoku and his sister, both of which were was on their way out. After excusing herself, she entered the throne room._

_Queen Serenity who was still seated on her throne, looked deep in thought about something, when she suddenly looked up and allowed a kind smile to grace her lips._

"_Why to what do I owe this new visit from you Naru?" Queen Serenity asked._

"_I beg your forgiveness for this intrusion your majesty; however, I have a question I was wanting to ask." Naru said with a bow._

"_There is nothing to forgive my dear, now what is this question you're wanting to ask me?" Queen Serenity asked still retaining her smile._

"_Well, Your Majesty, it's not safe back on Earth, and…," she began. _

"_You want to stay here, right?" Queen Serenity finished for her. Naru simply nodded her head. "I don't have any problems with that. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want, Naru." _

"_Thank you, Your Majesty," she answered happily. She bowed again and left. _

_The next day, she decided to watch the Sailor Scouts as they were training in using their new powers. There were several close calls at first, as she had to dodge the occasional fireball or lightning bolt or energy beam or any of the attacks that the older Scouts had used that had accidentally went astray. Fortunately, for her health's sake, not only were they learning to use their powers fast._

_As she was watching all the Scouts train, she remembered the question that had been nagging her since the day before. Why wasn't there a Sailor Earth? She decided to see if Luna and Artemis knew the answer. _

"_Luna, Artemis, how come there is no Sailor Earth, if the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts were activated?" Naru asked turning her gaze towards the two cat advisors._

"_The problem with your question Naru, is that there is no way to reactivate the Sailor Scout of Earth." Artemis answered her._

"_But why?" Naru asked perplexed._

"_It is due to the fact that usually in the Moon Kingdom, the Scouts are usually the princesses of their respective planets," Luna explained. "Since Prince Endymion has no sisters, we can't revive Sailor Earth that way." _

"_When you said 'usually', do you mean that someone else can become Sailor Earth?" Naru inquired. _

"_Well, yes," Artemis admitted. "But, the transformation pens don't work for anyone. Only those in any of the royal families can use them, and only females." _

"_Oh," Naru said, her enthusiasm deflated a little. "Well, can't Princess Serenity use the transformation pen to become Sailor Earth?" _

"_No, she can't," Luna answered. _

"_Why not?" Naru asked. _

"_Because, she already has another power greater than the transformation pens," Luna replied. "The ability to use the Imperium Silver Crystal." _

"_Only the royal family of the Moon can use it," Artemis added. _

"_It's not that simple, Naru," Artemis continued. "You see, the Moon is dependent on it. It's what allows us to live here on the Moon. If either Queen Serenity or Princess Serenity was to use the power of the crystal…." _

"_It might destroy the Moon Palace, even if Prince Tranquility was around!" Naru stated _

"_Exactly," Artemis confirmed. _

"_I see…," Naru said disappointedly. "Luna?" _

"_Yes?" Luna asked._

"_Where did you get those transformation pens from, anyway?" Naru asked in return._

"_They were kept in the room behind the throne room. That is where the transformation pens, the Crescent Moon Wand, and the Imperium Silver Crystal are all kept." Luna informed the young girl._

_{End Flash Back}_

Back inside the throne room, Naru was now standing in front of the door that Luna had told her had held the transformation pens as well as the Imperium Silver Crystal and Moon Wand and now only held the later two items as well as for the Earth transformation pen. As Naru stood there with her hand on the knob of the door, she began to think to herself, _'Should I really be doing this?! I know I really want to help our people back on Earth and if this is the only way to do it, then I have to try!'_

With a final deep breath, Naru opened the door and stepped inside. Once closing the door, Naru found that the room was illuminated by some soft silver-blue light. When she looked towards the source of the light, she found that the light was coming from the small Imperium Silver Crystal that was resting at the center of a round pedestal on a soft pillow.

"That must be the Imperium Silver Crystal," she said reverently.

She then put down the lantern that she had used to get through the palace on a small table near the door and then walked slowly over to the pedestal that was at the center of the room. After a second, she realized that there was yet another pedestal in the room that was sitting by the far wall. This pedestal was larger than the one that held the crystal. At the center of the pedestal rested a wand that had a pink handle with a large yellow crescent moon at the end.

"That must be the Crescent Moon Wand that Luna spoke of as well!" Naru stated quietly to herself, then she took notice of the spaces that surrounded the Crescent Moon Wand.

The spaces consisted of nine circles, each with a different symbol engraved inside. At the top was the symbol for Earth, then Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, in clockwise order. Only the circle with the symbol of Earth wasn't empty.

"Ah, here it is," she said picking up the transformation pen. "Now, how does this thing work again?" She quickly recalled how the princesses each held their transformation pens in the air and called on their powers.

"Hopefully, it will work for me as it worked for them. I may not be a princess, but perhaps the power would be willing to work for someone who wants to help." She slowly raised the transformation pen into the air.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out. I hope this works." She took a deep breath and called upon the powers of Sailor Earth. "Earth power, make up!"

Nothing happened.

"Man and here I was actually hoping that it would work and that I could help Prince Endymion and the others back on Earth. Well looks like Luna and Artemis were right in that only other royal princess' can use these transformation pens! At least I gave it my all and tried!" Naru said disappointed. She then placed the transformation pen back in it's correct place while saying, "I'd better get back before I get in trouble." Naru then walked over to where she left her lantern and then quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

After Naru left, the Imperium Silver Crystal grew brighter for a few seconds and then dimmed back down to normal.

The next day, the Sailor Scouts of both the Moon and Sun Kingdom were at this moment all in the dinning hall eating breakfast so that they would have all the energy they'd need to help their friends down on the Planet Earth.

"I'm glad we finally finished training in enough time yesterday so we could all get some sleep last night." Sailor Jupiter said before putting some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Luna do you and Artemis think we're ready to take on the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Mars asked looking up from her plate.

"You girls have definitely improved greatly since you started your training," Luna said proudly. "Artemis and I think you're all more than ready to face anything Queen Beryl may send against you."

"Hopefully, it's not too late for you to make a difference down there," Artemis added.

Suddenly, a dark, ominous presence washed over the entire room. Each of the Scouts and the two cat advisors all looked around the room, as if they could see what had caused the foreboding sensation they had each felt.

"Did any of you guys feel that?" Sailor Uranus asked looked around the group.

"Yea what was that?" Sailor Neptune asked worriedly.

"Whatever it was," Sailor Mars said seriously, "I bet it means trouble."

"You may be right, Sailor Mars," Artemis said. "I think it's best that all of you should go down to Earth right away. Prince Endymion, his Royal Guard Prince Judai, Prince Terrance, as well as for Prince Ryoku may need your help very soon."

"Let's just hope we can get there in time." Sailor Pluto said with a bit of worry evident in her voice.

"Right, we're on our way!" Sailor Jupiter agreed as she and the others left for Earth.

"Be careful, Scouts." Luna said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Luna," Artemis said, after the Scouts had left.

"Me, too, Artemis. Unfortunately, there's nothing more we can do about it."

Meanwhile back on Earth, in the court yard of the Earth Palace, Prince Endymion was pacing back and forth as he went over the battle from yesterday as well as for what he's heard about the battle from the day before yesterday.

'_Man things aren't looking so good. So far I've lost two of my father's Generals, lost some of our troops while others were wounded! The only good things is that we had the added troops from the Moon Kingdom as well as for Tranquility, Lithonia, and Ryoku. I just pray that everything will work out for us in the end and that we can put an end to the Dark Kingdom and their damn leaders, as well as that traitor, Zoisite!'_, Endymion thought to himself as he began to grind his teeth.

He then said out loud, "I hope that turning point is going to be the Sailor Scouts from both the Moon Kingdom, I just don't know how long our forces can last before they get here." he then looked up at the Moon and thought with a sad look on his face, _'My dear sweet princess, I hope that I will be able to see you once again and hold you in my arms as well as tell you how much I love you!'_

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a group of people approaching him. When he turned around, he saw his three Generals as well as Prince Tranquility, Prince Ryoku, and Princess Lithonia walking up to him, all with what looked like mixed emotions showing on their faces.

"Endymion, how are you holding up?" Ryoku asked.

"Not so well, Ryoku. I've been pacing here back and forth thinking about the battle that Sakurada and Akiyama told us about as well as the battle from yesterday. I hate to say this, but I'm really not feeling so good about our outcome in this war, we're facing." Endymion answered.

"Man Endy, you can't let the previous day's events get to you! If you do that, then you won't be able to fight properly, due to the fact that your mind will always be on 'what if' mode." Jedeite commented.

"He's right you know Endymion," Tranquility spoke up. "everyday, you should look forward and never backwards. That's what my mother has always sister and I all throughout our young lives."

"That's good advice, Prince Tranquility!" Kunzite stated with a nod of his head. He then turned his attention back towards his best friend and leader and asked, "What else seems to be troubling you?"

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to see Serenity again with the way this war is going." Endymion said.

"I think we're all worried that we won't get to see the ones we love after all this is over!" Nephrite stated which earned nods from all the other men in the group.

"Is there a chance we're all make it through though?" Lithonia asked the others.

"That all depends on how well we continue to fight big sister." Ryoku said placing a hand on his older sister's shoulder.

Then before they could speak about something else, a dark, ominous presence washed over the entire room. The entire group of men looked around the court yard, as if they could see what had caused the foreboding sensation they had each felt.

"What in the world was that?" Lithonia asked looking around.

"I don't know but I don't like the feel of it." Ryoku said.

"Neither do I!" Tranquility added as he turned towards Endymion and asked, "What do you think we should do about this feeling, Endy?"

"All I think we can do is be prepared for anything." Endymion said as he turned towards his three Generals. "Get the soldiers that aren't injured and have them ready at a moments notice! What ever it is this feeling is coming from, we may not have long to wait. Also warm them up if they need it. No since in having them go out into battle cold."

"It will be done!" Kunzite exclaimed with a nod. "We'll leave you, Tranquility, Ryoku and Lithonia to plan out some sort of attack."

"All right!" Endymion stated with a nod as his three Generals walked off.

"Let's hope this will be the final battle!" Ryoku stated.

"It could also be the worst of all the battles put together." Tranquility said earning concerned looks from the others.

After that, the three princes and one princess walked into the palace and went to the war room where they would stay until the battle that they felt would be coming arrived.

Meanwhile, back up in the northern latitudes of the Earth, in the underground secret base of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne once more with her crystal ball floating above the staff in front of her as she prepared to summon the creatures that would as she thought insure her victory over the Solar system.

"Oh great powers of the Dark Kingdom and Great Queen Metallia, hear my plea! Send to us those who have been our greatest warriors of all time! I summon forth the Seven Shadow of the Dark Kingdom to come before me!" Beryl chanted.

Suddenly seven black portals opened up and seven shadowy figures stepped into Queen Beryl's throne room.

"You summoned us forth, mighty Queen Beryl?" The leader of the Seven Shadows asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes, thanks to the energy my four Generals have been able to gather, Queen Metallia allowed me to summon the seven of you in order to finish our conquest in taking over this solar system." Beryl informed the Soldier.

"It will be a pleasure to help you cause chaos and destruction in this place!" The first shadow stated as all seven shadows bowed as one.

"Excellent!" Queen Beryl exclaimed in glee, as a sinister smile crossed her face. She then turned to see her four Generals walk into the throne room.

"Your highness," Malacite said stepping forward and with a deep bow continued with, "we have finished our preparations and await your further orders!"

"Excellent Malacite, I want the four of you to go make with our main force of troops and wait for my next orders! For now I will leave the final destruction of the Earth's army in the hands of the Seven shadows. Once that is done, we shall all go up to the Moon and finally see an end to the Moon Kingdom and the rest of their allies!" Beryl exclaimed in evil glee.

"It shall be as you order!" Malacite stated as he and the other three Generals left the throne room.

Queen Beryl then mentally sent out a verbal command to Major Quartzite who was at that moment out at the valley outside the capital city of Elysion.

_[Major Quartzite, report in at once!]_, Beryl shouted mentally.

_[I am here my Queen! What are your orders?]_, Quartzite answered back.

_[It is time,]_ Beryl said. _[I have finished summoning the Seven Shadows. When they reach your position, you are to begin the final attack."]_

_[Yes, Queen Beryl. It shall be done as you ordered,]_ Quartzite replied.

_[Good. Do not fail me, Quartzite.]_ Beryl ordered.

_[I shall not fail, Queen Beryl. You shall see.] _Quartzite informed her.

_[Indeed, I shall, Quartzite,]_ Beryl said with an insidious grin. _[Indeed, I shall.] _

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Battle for Earth. In the next installment, We will finally see the Sailor Scouts make it to Earth, but will they be in time to save the forces of Earth and defeat the Dark Kingdom? Be there to see what happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle for Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Later that day we find Prince Endymion along with all of his remaining Generals along side Prince Tranquility, Prince Ryoku and Princess Lithonia as they all are standing on the edge of what will be their battle field within the hour. To occupy the time before the battle was to begin, General Akiyama decided to bring up a conversation.

"Sir are you sure another battle is going to happen today? We haven't seen any activity in the enemies camp since the other day." Akiyama said looking at her prince.

"Yes Akiyama, we are quite sure. Ryoku, Lithonia, Tranquility as well as for myself and the other Generals all felt some kind of dark aura that we felt could be a warning that something bad is coming. That is why we are currently out here." Endymion told her.

"Heads up everyone," Lithonia said getting the others attention. "it looks like something's going on inside the enemy camp!"

"What do you see Lithonia?" Ryoku asked turning his gaze towards his older sister.

"Well, it looks like whoever's in charge over there is getting them all set up for the attack." Lithonia explained.

"Hm, then that means we won't have to wait long for the assault to begin." Kunzite said with a nod.

"Princess Lithonia, may I see the binoculars, please?" Akiyama asked holding out her hand to her.

"Sure thing!" Lithonia said handing them over.

When she looked through the binoculars, she got a gist of what Lithonia was talking about. "Princess Lithonia is correct! It also looks like they have begun their advancement too. From where they were positioned, I'd say that they should be on our side of the valley in approximately twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes, huh?" Ryoku said thoughtfully. "How's their fighting strength?"

"This is weird! Knowing how many enemy soldiers all of us have been fighting over the last few days, I would have suspected more then what there is now!" Akiyama exclaimed in shock.

"Why, what's wrong Akiyama?" Nephrite asked perplexed.

"Well, it seems that given all the soldiers we've fought over the last few days, the enemy has only increased their strength in men by a few hundred!" She answered.

"What are they playing at! Only increasing their fighting strength by a few hundred men! I don't get it, is there something else to their plan?!" Jedeite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jedeite's right! I don't like the way this all feels. There's something else going on here." Tranquility let his feelings be know.

"Do you think what ever it is, has something to do with that dark presence we felt earlier?" Lithonia asked.

"It's possible Lithonia. And if that's true, then I have a feeling that this battle is going to go from bad to worse before it's even over." Endymion said with a sigh.

"We'll go get the men ready just incase." Kunzite said before he, Nephrite, and Jedeite left the group.

"Prince Endymion, aren't the Sailor Scouts supposed to be coming today?" Akiyama asked hopefully.

"Queen Serenity said that their training should take only a day, so they should be finished with their training by now," he told her. "All we can do is hold on until they arrive."

"Endymion," Ryoku said, frowning thoughtfully, "do you think that the Scouts might have felt the same dark presence that we did?"

"Hmm… maybe," he replied, frowning as well. "I only hope that it's nothing that they can't handle."

Akiyama turned to look in the direction of the incoming army. "Your highness' they are almost here. Shall we go help Kunzite and the others prepare the men for battle?"

"I guess we'd better get this over with," Endymion muttered as he, Tranquility, Ryoku, Lithonia and Akiyama all went to make their preparations along with Endymion's Royal Guard.

Chapter 6: The Battle for Earth

Meanwhile on the other side of the valley a few minutes earlier, at the enemies base camp, Quartzite was standing at the edge of his camp and looked out over the valley towards the human's camp as well as the city of Elysion.

"Soon I'll show Queen Beryl that I can do anything those damn Generals can do and even better too!" Quartzite stated to himself as he glared out towards his enemy.

He then looked towards the back of his camp and saw a black portal opening up and then seven shadowy figures stepped out before the portal closed up behind them.

'_Hm, these must be the Seven Shadows that Queen Beryl spoke of. They don't look like much, but first appearances can be wrong. I just don't understand why Queen Beryl won't trust me to get the job done! Well I guess it's time to get things moving!'_, Quartzite thought to himself before he ordered out loud, "All right everyone, it's time to get in formation so that we can finally take over this planet for our mighty Queen!"

This earned cheers from the criminals while the mutated and brainwashed people simply moaned as they all lined up and prepared to move out against their enemy.

Back over with the army of Earth right before the battle was to begin, as the armies were beginning to move towards each other, Prince Endymion, His four remaining Generals, Prince Tranquility, Prince Ryoku along with his sister, Princess Lithonia all saw the seven dark figures walking in front of the enemy lines.

"I've got a bad feeling about those seven creatures that are a head of the enemy forces!" Princess Lithonia stated with a slight frown on her face.

"Hm, I think we've just found out where that dark aura came from!" Prince Tranquility stated towards the others.

"Yea, which means like I said earlier, things have gone from bad to worse." Endymion said with a shake of his head.

"Damn, I know we can probably handle the army itself; however, I'm not so sure we can handle those shadow looking creatures." Ryoku said closing his eyes.

"We'll just have to handle things the best we can until more help comes." Akiyama said voicing the others thoughts.

"That may be true Akiyama, however, now we know just how much Queen Beryl really wants to win this war." Endymion added.

"Which means that this will probably be our last battle! If we lose this battle, then we lose it all. And I don't think Beryl will stop with just conquering the Earth. She may move onto the Moon Kingdom next!" Ryoku exclaimed.

"That's just something that we can not allow!" Tranquility stated while Lithonia nodded in agreement.

"Then, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Kunzite said as he glared out over their enemy.

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull this off?" Jedeite asked suddenly not feeling so good.

"We will be able to as long as we keep our wits about us, Jed." Ryoku said placing a reassuring hand on the blonde haired General.

"He's right, man. Just think of what you're life will be like once you settle down with Rei." Nephrite said with a sly smile.

Ryoku's promise to Haruna then suddenly echoed through his head once again. "Then, we cannot fail." he said with a grim determination that matched the expression on his face. His grip on his swords tightened to the point where his knuckles were turning white. "Ready, everyone?" He asked passing his gaze over the other people in his group.

"Ready when you are!" Kunzite stated as a sinister grin crossed over his face at the prospect of ending the enemies reign of terror on their planet.

"I hope we can end this war soon." Lithonia said letting her feelings be known.

"We just have to give it our all Lithonia." Tranquility said with a soft smile towards the older woman. "Like you I don't want these pieces of trash to get anywhere near my sister!"

"I think we all feel the same way Tranquility." Ryoku said with a nod.

"Well what ever happens, I just can't wait to finally see Zoisite in the dungeon!" Nephrite added with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think we should do away with our clones also." Jedeite added.

"I think we all agree on everything you've all said lady and gentlemen!" Endymion replied with a smile, his determination matching that of the others. "Now let's move out."

"Yes sir!" Akiyama stated as she turned towards their soldiers and gave the signal to move out.

Soon both armies met in the middle of the valley and began clashing against each other. Endymion and the others noticed that while their soldiers were fighting the enemy, the seven shadow creatures stayed off to the side and out of the way for some reason. Finally, once Endymion and the others got into a more active role with their soldiers, the dark creatures immediately leaped into action with incredible ferocity. They tore through the soldiers as if they were made of paper, leaving a bloody mess in their wake. When the soldiers tried to fight back, the Shadow Warriors merely slipped around their blows as if they were made of liquid.

The Shadow Warriors continued on their path of destruction, heading straight for Endymion, his Generals, Ryoku, Tranquility and Lithonia. Before any of them could get out of the way, the first few Shadow Warriors leaped at them. Before they could take down their victims, a couple of voices suddenly shouted in their direction.

"Mars Fire soul!"

A large fireball slammed into the two attacking creatures, knocking them away from their intended victims.

"Venus Crescent beam!"

Seconds after the fireball hit, a beam of energy blasted the other five Shadow Warriors, abruptly halting their rampage.

The small group of people made up of six young men and two women turned toward the source of the voices and attacks and saw eight figures rushing towards them. eight very familiar and very welcome figures.

"Well hello ladies!" Ryoku stated with a smile. "You all made it right on time for the fun."

"Yea and ready to trounce some enemy soldiers." Jupiter said returning his smile.

"At least now we have a little more of an advantage now, right?" Lithonia asked as she saw that the enemy was once again moving onto their position.

"All we can do is hope so Lithonia." Sailor Pluto said with a smile.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Endymion asked the others in the now larger group. "We've got a battle to win here!"

"Don't worry about those guys over there," Sailor Mars said, gesturing towards the Shadow Warriors, who were now recovering from the blows they received from the Scouts. "We'll handle them. You seven have your hands full already." Sailor Mars turned to the other Scouts. "Let's go!" With that, the eight Sailor Scouts ran off to face the dark creatures.

"You heard Sailor Mars, everyone!" Endymion shouted, hope shining in his eyes. "Let's go rid ourselves of these invaders!"

"Right!" The other seven people in their group exclaimed eager to get this battle over as much as Endymion.

"Well, there you have it Endy. The rest of us are all in this one hundred percent with you." Ryoku said with a nod as the seven men marched off together into the fray of soldiers.

Meanwhile back over at the enemy camp, Quartzite was at this moment staring out of his binoculars as he watched how the battle was going so far. As he was watching, he saw eight young woman suddenly appeared and began fighting the Shadow Warriors.

"Well this is just perfect! The enemy has just gotten added reinforcements from little girls in skirts and they appear to have the power to fight back against the Shadow Warriors. I guess these Shadow Warriors aren't as powerful as our history books make them out to be in the Dark Kingdom! I just hope these Shadow Warriors can turn things around, or I'm really going to hear it from Queen Beryl!" He said to himself even as a frown crossed his facial features.

Back in the middle of the battle, while the Prince's and Generals along with the soldiers were all facing off against the enemy's army, the Sailor Scouts of both the Sun and Moon Kingdoms continued their assault against the seven Shadow Warriors. It seemed that ever since they lost the advantage of surprise, the Seven Shadows were making it very hard for the girls to hit them. Getting frustrated with this, Sailor Jupiter decided to do something about it.

"All right, I guess in order to really take these jerks down, we're all going to have to launch our attacks together." Sailor Jupiter said with a frown on her face.

"I could use my attack so that maybe we have a little cover and these creatures won't know what hit them until it's too late." Mercury said with a questioning look on her face.

"Good idea, Mercury!" Sailor Uranus stated with a nod, before she turned to the others and continued with, "Get ready everyone!" to which the others all nodded.

"Shabon spray!" Mercury exclaimed as A thick mist appeared, making it hard to see. This time, though, Sailor Mercury had finally figured out how to use her power so that the Scouts could see through it, but the enemy couldn't.

After the fog had covered all of the Shadow Warriors, six of the other Sailor Scouts, began their attacks.

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Once all of the powers were away from their owners, they began to blend together. The attacks of Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus blended together, while the attacks of Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto blended together. Both blended attacks rushed into the fog that Sailor Mercury put up and at the Shadow Warriors. Moments before the two mixed attacks hit them, Shadow Warriors the all jumped away, as if sensing the attacks. Then six of the Shadow Warriors then suddenly darted in the Scouts' direction, heading straight for Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, while the seventh one went after the youngest in their group, that being Sailor Saturn, rushed in her direction. The first creature struck Mars in the side, while the second hit Jupiter in the stomach and a third gave Venus a blow to the head. A fourth one sliced a clawed hand across Uranus' stomach as yet another one quickly grabbed Neptune by the arm and snapped it around so fast that you could hear the sound of bone breaking around the battle field. The sixth Shadow Warrior somehow managed to grab Pluto's staff and used it to bash her in the back with it. The seventh Shadow Warrior spotting Sailor Saturn, rushed right at her. shadow, managed to plunge one of it fingers deep into Aries' shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. This shadow, managed to plunge one of it fingers deep into Saturn's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Oh, no! Guys!" Mercury shouted, as she too was scared for her friends.

"Don't worry Mercury, we're all okay!" Uranus said slowly standing up off the ground.

"That goes for me too! It's going to take more then a flesh wound to keep me down!" Saturn stated as she held her shoulder.

"Yea, but they sure do back a punch though!" Jupiter groaned, as she also got up along with the remaining Scouts.

"Man, we've really got to be more careful." Neptune moaned as she held her broken arm with the other.

"I hate to say this, but maybe you should hold back, Neptune!" Pluto suggested.

"I agree! I'll stay back and protect her!" Saturn stated, coming up with a solution to protect the aqua haired Scout.

"Alright just make sure you all stay safe!" Neptune ordered with a weak smile.

"We will, you and Saturn just make sure your careful too!" Venus stated which earned a nod from the other girls. "Now then, I think it's time we got back into the fray of the battle, don't you girls?"

This earned a nod from both the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mars stated and prepared to use her powers again. "Mars Fire soul!"

The fireball flew straight for a group of four Shadow Warriors, causing them to scatter.

"Oh, no you don't!" Venus said. "Not this time! Crescent beam!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

The six attacks each hit a different Shadow Warrior, knocking them to their feet. Meanwhile, the last of the Shadow Warriors charged at the Scouts hoping to at least get one of them off guard once again while they were blasting it's comrades. It decided that it would go after one of the Sailor Scouts that it thought was the weakest of the group at the moment, that being Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn. But Saturn was ready and waiting for it.

"Silence Wall!" rang out from Saturn's lips and instantly a black dome formed over Sailor Neptune and herself causing the Shadow Warrior to bounce off the dome.

"Good work Saturn! You've managed to hold off the creature and saved us both." Sailor Neptune said with a smile.

"Thanks Neptune, but I don't know how long I'll be able to hold up my barrier, without running out of energy." Saturn said as she continued to hold up her barrier.

"Just try to hold on firefly! Now see if you can heal us while still keeping up your barrier." Neptune said with a smile.

"I'll try Neptune but I don't know how long I'll be able to do both while keeping up the barrier." Saturn said with a sigh as she held out one of her arms and sent healing energy into both herself and Neptune.

"All I ask is that you try Saturn. I think we'll all be needed in order to fight these creatures." Neptune said.

"Right!" Saturn stated as she continued with her task.

Meanwhile, as soon as the Shadow Warrior that ended up bouncing off of Saturn's barrier and hit the ground, the other six Shadow Warriors were up and ready to challenge the Scouts again.

"These guys are tough!" Mercury said with dismay.

"It looks like it's gonna take everything we've got to defeat these monsters," Mars said.

"Yes, but at least we know that we don't have to worry about Neptune or Saturn." Uranus said glad that she didn't have to worry about the youngest of their group or her best friend.

"Yes, now all we have to worry about are these blasted shadow creatures." Pluto agreed.

"Do you really think we'll be able to put an end to these creatures?!" Sailor Venus asked with worry evident on her face.

"All we can do is try our best Scorpio." Sailor Mercury said trying to reassure her friend.

"Sailor Mercury's right, so are we ready to go back into the lion's den?" Mars asked.

"Ready!" the other Scouts replied in unison.

"Then, let's go!" Mars shouted as she and the other Scouts charged at the seven Shadow Warriors.

Elsewhere during the battle, Prince Endymion's three Generals, Prince Ryoku, Princess Lithonia, Prince Tranquility and Prince Endymion himself all lost track of each other. Prince Ryoku and his sister Princess Lithonia were at that moment fighting back to back as they continued trying to take out as many enemy soldiers as possible.

"Damn, how many times are we going to be separated from the others?!" Ryoku hissed as he slashed out at another enemy soldier.

"Well they could be doing this as a way to beat us quickly." Lithonia suggested.

"You may be right, big sister." Ryoku said as a frown marred his face. "If that's the case then we'd better find the others as fast as possible!"

"Heads up Ryo! We've got six enemy soldiers headed our way!" Lithonia grimaced as she stared at the soldiers headed their way.

"Just wonderful!" Ryoku stated under his breath.

All to soon, both Ryoku and his sister found themselves surrounded by the six enemy warriors. At the moment, the soldiers were circling both of Ryoku and Lithonia warily, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Since Ryoku was growing a little impatient, he obliged them by dropping his guard. Just as he predicted, the soldiers that were facing him, all attacked almost simultaneously.

He rushed at one of his attackers and parried his blow with one of his swords while continuing to run past him. Now that all of his attackers were behind him, he turned to face them. After making sure that his brother was holding his own against the three soldiers that he was faced off with, Ryoku suddenly found himself having to block an attack from one of the first soldiers he was facing with his sword while kicking him in the stomach and then the head. He then dodged the second attacker altogether and gave the third one a sword thrust through the middle of his chest while, at the same time, swinging backwards with his other sword, taking off the second attacker's head.

He turned back to the first attacker, who had already gotten to his feet and was charging at him, and blocked his attack with both swords. He locked swords with his opponent and was straining to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, his grim expression was replaced by a menacing grin. Before his opponent could figure out what was going on, he simply said, "Goodbye," and quickly spun to one side while at the same time slicing his opponent's throat.

After he was finally done beating his three soldiers, Ryoku turned towards his sister, who has standing over the other three soldiers that she had gone up against, breathing heavily with a bloody lip and a few bruises and scratches here and there along her face.

"Doing okay Lithonia?" Ryoku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lithonia allowed a weak smile to cross his lips while saying, "Yea, gotta thank my teachers for all the training they gave me over the years."

"Hm, I've got to admit you've been tried pretty well sis." Ryoku said with a smile.

"Well I'll tell you this, with all the training we've gotten from each person that trained us, no one can say that the Jupiter siblings are weak and can't fight!" Lithonia stated with a smug smile as she stared down at their fallen foes.

"No, they sure can't!" Ryoku stated with a nod, before he gazed out over the battle field in search of Prince Endymion, Prince Tranquility, General Akiyama, or Endymion's three personal Generals. "Damn still no sign of the others."

"Do we keep looking for them?" Lithonia asked after she finally caught his breath.

"Yea, we should…" Ryoku began but stopped when he saw the Scouts who were still in the middle of a battle with the Seven Shadow Warriors.

'_Wow,',_ he thought to himself, '_it looks like the Scouts are going all out in this fight. But the Shadow Warriors are giving just as much as they have for this fight too! I just hope the Scouts can keep them away from the other battle that's taking place. The fight's going bad enough as it is.'_

"Ryo, what's the matter?" Lithonia asked walking over and placing a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"Nothing. I just caught sight of the battle going on between the Sailor Scouts and the Shadow creatures." Ryoku said as he pointed off to said battle.

As both siblings watched the battle play out, they suddenly saw a group of enemy soldiers heading straight for the Scouts.

"Ryoku, there's no way the scouts will be able to fight those soldiers while their so busy fighting this shadow creatures!" Lithonia exclaimed worried for their sister.

'_Lithonia's right! With the concentration the Sailor Scouts are putting into their fight, I doubt they'll have any to spare time to worry about those enemy soldiers! I know that Endymion and the others can take care of themselves! I better go take of this little problem with Lithonia!'_, Ryoku thought when suddenly, he saw Endymion's Royal Guard headed in their direction already. 

"Well big sister, what are we waiting for?! I finally caught a glimpse of the Endymion and the others, and they look like they're doing just fine by themselves! So I think since we're finished with these pieces of trash for the moment, why don't we go help the ladies?" Ryoku said with a sly grin on his face.

"Maybe, but it doesn't look like we'll be alone in helping, look!" Lithonia stated as she pointed off to the side where the three Generals were headed forwards the soldiers who were making their way towards the Sailor Scouts.

"Well then, why don't you head off by yourself towards the others and I'll stay here and deal with anymore soldiers that may come my way." Ryoku said knowing his sister would still want to help the girls.

"Thanks bro, stay safe!" Lithonia exclaimed as she ran off after the three Generals.

'_You too Lithonia! I want all of us to come out of this alive!'_, Ryoku thought to himself before he went back into battle.

Meanwhile, over with the Sailor Scouts, as the most of the Sailor Scouts were still fighting the seven Shadow Warriors, while Sailors Neptune and Saturn were safe behind Sailor Saturn's dome, they were all completely unaware of the fact that a group of enemy soldiers were slowly making their way towards them from behind. Suddenly, behind the group of soldiers came a war cry the likes of which caused the enemy soldiers, the Seven Shadows and the Scouts to stop fighting.

"I don't think so jerks!" A male voice rang out over the field of battle.

What they saw was Generals Kunzite, Jedeite, and Nephrite along with Princess Lithonia running towards the thrall of soldiers between them and the Scouts.

"Jedeite?!" Mars asked shocked to see them running towards them.

"I believe they just kept us from being gutted from behind." Uranus said with a smug smile as she glared at the soldiers in front of them.

"It's bad form to attack a person when their back is facing you, but then you are not of the gentlemen sort or have any morals for that matter!" Kunzite stated as he sliced into his first enemy soldier.

"Some of you may have been loyal to our planet before all of this started, but thanks to our current enemy, I believe this is a quick and merciful death!" Nephrite stated as he sliced off the head of one of the other soldiers soon followed by another one trying to come up next to him.

"I really hate mindless drones!" Jedeite exclaimed as he kept slicing into enemy soldiers.

"Besides that, we won't allow you to hurt our friends or loved ones!" Lithonia hissed as she sliced into one of the other enemy soldiers.

"I've got to agree with you Lithonia, so let us keep fighting our way towards the Scouts!" Kunzite exclaimed as he continued to fight his way towards the Scouts.

"Right behind you!" The others exclaimed in unison as they followed suit.

Soon, the three Generals and Lithonia, managed to force the enemy soldiers to scatter for a few minutes giving them a chance to get over to the Scouts.

"Are you all alright?" Jedeite asked Sailor Mars as he walked over to her.

"Yes, thank you all for your help." Mars said with a smile.

"How are Jupiter and the others?!" Lithonia asked as her gaze fell between Sailor Jupiter and then over onto the scouts behind Saturn's barrier.

"I'm fine big sister." Sailor Jupiter said with a smile.

"And you needn't worry about Neptune or Saturn. They'll be just fine as well." Sailor Pluto said with a smile of her own.

"How are Ryoku and Prince Endymion doing?" Jupiter asked, worry evident in her voice.

"We're not sure! We lost contact with them as well as General Akiyama about half an hour ago." Kunzite answered truthfully.

"Well I was with Ryoku a short time ago, and he was doing just fine Jupiter." Lithonia said with a smile towards her younger sister.

"Thanks for the update Lithonia." Jupiter said with a smile.

"Umm guys, it looks like those soldiers we just fought through to get here are reorganizing themselves." Nephrite as he saw the other members of the enemy soldiers beginning to advance on them yet again.

"It would also appear that our fight isn't over as of yet, either!" Pluto informed the other Scouts.

"Good luck!" Jedeite stated with a sorry smile.

"You too!" Mars said with a smile of her own.

Both groups then went back to continue fighting the enemies they were each fighting in order to keep their enemy away from their allies.

A short time later, the battle against the enemy soldiers that had tried to surprise attack the Sailor Scouts, which were now being fought off by Endymion's three Generals as well as for Princess Lithonia so that the Sailor Scouts would only have to worry about the seven Shadow Warriors, was soon joined by Prince Ryoku, once he finally finished off more of the soldiers that had tried to attack both he and his brother. The four men and one woman were finding it harder and harder to deal with the large number of soldiers they were all fighting. There was also the added difficulty of having to fight in a thick mist that was constantly appearing, thanks to Sailor Mercury. The only good thing about the whole fight was that Sailors Neptune and Saturn were all safe inside Saturn's dome. Fortunately, the four men were quickly adjusting, using the fact that they knew the terrain better than their opponents did and the fact that they were all growing accustomed to the fog. Lithonia on the other hand, do to the fact that this was her first war as well as time on Earth, found it much harder to adjust. Thankfully she had her brother and the three Generals to lead her in this conflict.

Kunzite who had taken down a couple of the enemy soldiers who had gone after Sailor Venus, took a quick look to see how the main battle was fairing. What he saw wasn't encouraging. A third of the army was gone, while Queen Beryl's army had only a few hundred, and they had yet to see their three clones as well as the traitor, Zoisite. Obviously, the arrival of the Shadow Warriors had made a psychological impact on the defending forces.

As determined as he knew they all were, Kunzite knew that eventually, they all could loose this battle. Prince Ryoku, himself was also in the middle of a fight with a few soldiers when he caught sight of Sailor Jupiter preparing to electrocute a couple of Shadow Warriors. She was also unaware that from behind her, a couple of soldiers were trying to sneak up on her.

"Supreme…," she began, oblivious to the threat behind her.

"Sailor Jupiter, behind you!" he yelled as he sliced into his two opponents then he ran towards her, trying to intercept the attackers advancing on her.

"What? Hey!" she exclaimed as he tackled her to the ground, wincing as he hit. "What are you doing? I was just about to…."

Before she could finish, both Ryoku and Nephrite, who had also seen the sneak attack coming but unable to do anything until that minute, both took turns lashing out at the two attackers. Jupiter quickly turned to see what had happened and saw that both young men had taken down the soldiers who were about to ambush her.

"Is she alright?" Lithonia asked turning from his opponent for just a moment.

"Jupiter will be fine Princess Lithonia, but you should worry about your own backside for the moment!" Jedeite exclaimed as he struck down an enemy soldier who was close to slicing into Lithonia's back.

"Thanks for the hand Jed." Lithonia said with a smile.

"No problem princess!" Jedeite said with a smile.

Suddenly Kunzite walked up to the others. "I've got some bad news!" Kunzite stated after he had a chance to also meet up with the others.

"Great," Jupiter muttered as she turned her attention towards the platinum blonde haired General. "just what we need. What is it?"

"The army's being overwhelmed. I think that we might have to retreat to the Moon for now." Kunzite informed her and the others around him in hearing position.

"What? Are you sure? We can't just abandon the Earth like that." Jedeite asked worry covering his features.

"I believe General Kunzite is correct in this matter! We must regroup and rethink our strategies if we are to win this war against the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Pluto said adding to the conversation, which earned a nod from the others.

"I can't believe this! I'll need to find Endymion. It's his call on whether we stay or not. But you're right Kunzite. The way things are going right now from what even I can see, we may not have much of a choice." Ryoku said clenching his fists in frustration. "Jupiter, you better let the other Scouts that didn't here Kunzite's suggestion, know about our plans fast."

"Right. I'll go tell them now!" She said

"Jedeite, Nephrite and I shall go fight as many soldiers as we can in order to protect the soldiers we still have left." Kunzite said as he and the other two Generals ran off into the fray.

"I'll go with them Ryoku!" Lithonia stated with a determined look on her face.

"All right, just watch out for yourself!" Ryoku exclaimed with a nod.

"I will, promise." Lithonia said returning the nod before she then ran off after the Generals.

Finally, after the others all had their commands given, Ryoku started to leave in order to go about his own mission, when he suddenly winced in pain and stumbled forward a little. That was when Sailor Jupiter noticed that when both he and Nephrite tried to save her from the ambush, Ryoku, himself didn't escape unscathed. It turned out that while Ryoku was taking out one of the soldiers, the one that Nephrite sliced into had managed to slice into his left leg. The wound wasn't very big only a small one and not very deep. It also turned out that due to the fact that Ryoku had pushed Jupiter out of the way, that gave the one he was going after a chance to slice into his back leaving a long diagonal gash from his right shoulder to his left mid-section across his back. These two wounds only added to the many minor cuts and wounds he had already sustained, the fact that he was only now starting to show that he was injured surprised her.

"Ryoku, you're badly wounded!" she said worriedly, her concern for her brother evident on her face.

He shook his head as he ignored the pain. "I know, but that's not important now. You have to warn the other Moon Kingdom Scouts and I have to find Endymion. You gotta hurry!" he said, then turned to go find Endymion.

"Be careful, Ryoku," she said quietly. Almost as if he had heard her, he turned around briefly, waved, and quickly disappeared, swallowed up by the chaos that was rapidly unfolding all over the place.

Elsewhere, after loosing sight of his Generals as well as for Prince Ryoku and Princess Lithonia, both Prince Endymion and Prince Tranquility found themselves having to fight soldier after Soldier. For every opponent that they had cut down, two seemed to appear in his place, until they was now surrounded.

"Well this is just great!" Endymion stated with a sigh.

"No kidding, where is Beryl getting all the soldiers from? 'Soldiers are Us!'. I mean come on already, I'm beginning to run low on energy!" Tranquility stated feeling somewhat exhausted.

"I feel the same way; however, we don't have much choice but to keep fighting." Endymion said with a frown.

"Yea, guess you're right!" Tranquility stated with a nod. He then followed up by saying, "Well, might as well get started again!" which Endymion quickly nodded to.

With that, each man went back into the frey, slashing and bashing each enemy soldier they came across. Suddenly, while Tranquility was off fighting his own enemy forces, which left Endymion by himself for the moment, he quickly found himself facing off against an opponent, whose sword was coming dangerously close to his neck….

Before the sword could pierce his throat, a sword suddenly deflected the attack while another ran the offender through the chest. The owner of those two swords was someone Endymion was very glad to see.

"Been busy?" he asked.

"A little," Ryoku replied, shrugging indifferently. "You?"

"No Tranquility and I have been doing our far share of taking down one enemy soldier after the other." Endymion said as he pointed towards the Moon Prince who was still holding his own pretty good. "You can join in if you want. By the way where are the others?" Endymion asked as he stared down the enemy soldiers yet again.

Ryoku made a show of examining the opposition. "Looks like you and Tranquility can both handle this by yourselves, but since I got nothing better to do…," he said while assuming a defensive stance, "I might as well. As for the others, I don't know where Akiyama is, but your other three Generals are off fighting to make sure some of our other soldiers make it out of this battle unscathed along with my big sister who joined them."

"Good then let's get down to business!" Endymion said with a smirk.

"Gladly!" Ryoku stated with a smirk of his own.

Then the two best friends, regrouped with Prince Tranquility and then together, the three of them began taking out one enemy soldier after the other, vastly improving their chances of getting out of this battle unscathed. After awhile, the three prince's tore through the horde of soldiers with few problems.

"Hmph. Hardly a challenge. Right, Endymion?" Ryoku asked smugly.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Ryoku," he said gratefully.

"No kidding! You gave us an added hand in winning at least this small battle rather easy." Tranquility said with a smile.

"No problem you guys." Ryoku said before he recalled the reason why he had been searching for Endymion. "Endymion, I've got some bad news. We've got an emergency on our hands."

"Emergency?" Endymion asked, growing concerned. "Don't tell me that the Shadow Warriors have defeated the Sailor Scouts!"

"No, no, no!" Ryoku corrected quickly. "They're still holding them off. It's about the army, Endymion. Kunzite says that we've taken heavy losses, while Queen Beryl's forces haven't lost as much as we thought they would. I myself believe that Beryl's army is being encouraged by the fact that their strongest warriors have now taken an active part in their battle."

"Ryoku may be right Endymion! This battle could become a suicide mission for your people if we're not careful." Tranquility said agreeing with the Jupiter Prince.

"Endymion, I know I have no right to say anything because it is your planet; however, Kunzite made a good suggestion. That being that Kunzite thinks that we may need to retreat to the Moon for now. And Sailor Pluto agrees with him, too!" Ryoku said in a subdued voice. "I know this sounds like we're giving up, but we're not. We're losing too many men and the Scouts are barely holding the Shadow Warriors back. We can't take much more of this. You know we're willing to defend Earth to the end, but right now there's no chance of winning, barring an impossible miracle." Ryoku said giving the other prince the suggestion that their mutual friend made. "It's your decision, Endymion. Stay, or retreat?"

He was quiet for a long time. _'If I stay, then it's likely that I, Ryoku, his sister Princess Lithonia, my Generals, the Scouts and all of us will die. If I go, then we will be abandoning Earth to Queen Beryl. Either way, we lose and Queen Beryl wins.', _He shook his head in discouragement and sighed._ 'If there is any chance of defeating Queen Beryl, I have to be alive to do it. I guess I have no choice.'_

Just then, Sailor Mercury ran up to them. She gave a small nod to Ryoku, who returned the favor.

"Endymion, we can't keep them away from your men anymore," she said apologetically. "Queen Beryl's troops are constantly getting in our way, attacking us. We can't deal with both at once. Even with your three Generals or Terrance helping us!"

"I understand Sailor Mercury," Endymion said. "You and the other Sailor Scouts did your best. It looks like we have no other choice. We have to retreat." He said the last part with an angry growl, clenching his fists in anger.

"The Moon Palace must be defended at all costs," he continued. "No doubt that is Queen Beryl's true goal. Ryoku, I want you to go to the Moon Palace immediately with your sister and Prince Tranquility, and inform Queen Serenity of our defeat. My Generals and I will join you when we can." Ryoku nodded. He then turned to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury, would you and the other Scouts accompany them? I'm worried that if we start retreating to the Moon Palace, Queen Beryl might see it as an opportunity to attack immediately. She may have troops waiting to invade right now. I must stay and help my Generals begin the evacuation to the Moon."

"Certainly, Endymion," Mercury replied. "The other Scouts and I will go with Ryoku and the others. Besides, we must also tell Queen Serenity about the creatures we just fought."

"The Shadow Warriors," Ryoku murmured quietly.

"The Shadow Warriors?" Mercury repeated quizzically as he looked at him. "That sounds appropriate."

"Endymion, while I'm at the Palace, do you want me to tell Serenity about what has happened here?" Ryoku asked.

Endymion's expression grew sad as he thought of his beloved. "No, Ryoku. It's best if I tell her myself. You'd better get going. We don't have much time."

"Right." Ryoku and Sailor Mercury said in unison as they left with Judai in tow, while Endymion left to go find Akiyama and his other three Generals.

A short while later, he found them all, Akiyama herself was wounded, but still able to walk, if a little painfully. "Generals," Endymion began in an emotionless tone, "I believe Kunzite was right! I have decided that we must regroup and prepare for a retreat to the Moon. This battle is lost."

With curt nods from his four remaining Generals the group helped prepare their troops to leave the Earth.

From his vantage point, Quartzite started smiling at the humans' expense. The humans were retreating and the battle was theirs. All that was left was to report the victory to Queen Beryl.

_[Queen Beryl, this is Quartzite. I have news concerning the battle.]_, Quartzite sent to his queen.

_[Well, what is it?] _Queen Beryl replied telepathically. Quartzite thought she sounded almost… excited.

_[The humans have been defeated and are now retreating as I speak.]_, Quartzite informed her.

_[Excellent! Now I can move on to the final phase of my plan.] _Beryl laughed in glee.

_[Queen Beryl, there is something else you should know.]_, Quartzite said interrupting her joy.

_[What? What is it now?]_ Now she sounded angry.

_[During the battle, I saw eight girls take on the Seven Shadows. They were almost as strong as the Shadows, but they couldn't defeat them. I believe that they were Queen Serenity's most powerful warriors.]_, He informed her.

_[So? They were beaten! Why do you think that this should concern me?], Beryl asked with a snort._

_[They may have gone back to the Moon to gain reinforcements. They might try to retake the Earth. Attacking the Moon right now might not be a good idea….]_, Quartzite tried to tell her.

_[Don't presume to tell me what to do!] _She hissed into his mind.

_[Yes… I mean, no… I mean… As you wish, my Queen.]_, _Now_, she was angry.

_[Still… you may have a point. Very well, I shall wait and build my army's strength so there shall be no doubt as to who will be the victor in this war, and who shall be the vanquished.…]_, Beryl laughed yet again before she suddenly cut off their link.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: A New Scout is Born. In the next installment, We will finally see a new Sailor Scout be born? Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: A New Scout is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Up on the Moon, Princess Serenity was staring up at the Earth again, for what had been the hundredth time that day. Something was nagging at her insides and she didn't know what. For some reason, Luna wasn't around as usual and hadn't been around since the day before yesterday. All Luna said was that she and Artemis had some very urgent business that required their attention. When she asked Luna about it, she told her that it wasn't anything to worry about and then left. Also she realized that her friends weren't there to talk to which added to her bad feeling.

Sometime later, Serenity decided that her feelings warranted her going to her mother to both ask her what Luna and Artemis were doing that was so important and to see if she knew anything about her friends who she hadn't heard from since the night of the ball. Her mother just smiled at her and told her that she didn't have to worry about Luna or Artemis and that what they were doing wasn't much to worry over. As to her friends, Queen Serenity told her that they were all home spending quiet time with their families. The Queen also told her, that her friends would contact her when they could. Serenity wasn't content with the answer, but she just let it go at that. As she thanked her mother and turned to leave, she thought she saw a hint of sadness on her mother's serene face. Taking a quick glance back at her mother, she saw that she was mistaken. There wasn't any sadness there. Or, was she just hiding it for her daughter's sake….

Later, Serenity was sitting in her bedroom and she was once again staring up at the Earth, she sighed longingly for her Earth Prince. She hadn't seen him since the ball the day before yesterday, either. She began to wonder if the two weren't connected.

'_Perhaps something is happening on Earth?',_ she thought to herself. '_If there is, why hasn't Endymion told me about it? Oh, I hope nothing has happened to him. I couldn't bear it if something has happened.'_

'_Wait a minute!',_ she thought as a sudden realization came to her. '_Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ryoku, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, or Setsuna since the day before yesterday either. And that includes both Tranquility and Lithonia. Plus, no one has contacted me since then either! I don't like to be kept in the dark like this, but if Mother doesn't want me to worry about it, then it's probably for a good reason.',_ She sighed again, wistfully. '_But, I still can't help but worry for Endymion.…'_

Chapter 7: A New Scout is Born

Meanwhile, in another area of the Moon Palace, the Sailor Scouts of the Moon as well as the two prince's and one princess were making their way towards the throne room so that they could give Queen Serenity their report on what they saw and experienced down on the Earth. As they were walking down the hall, Sailor Jupiter suddenly stopped which caused the other scouts to stop as well while the two princes' and the princess kept walking.

"What's the matter Jupiter?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I need to ask all of you a favor." Sailor Jupiter told the other scouts.

"What is it?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I need you all to help me convince Ryoku that he has to go to the infirmary first, to treat his wounds, before going to see Queen Serenity," Jupiter replied as she glanced worriedly toward her brother. "He's been wounded badly and he's probably in a lot of pain, despite how he must be hiding it. He's so determined to see Queen Serenity and give her his report in spite of his appearance, that I don't think he'll listen to me."

"Are you sure he's badly hurt?" Sailor Saturn asked as she stared ahead of them towards the two princess and one princess.

"Saturn is right, from the way he's moving, you wouldn't suspect that he's been hurt," Sailor Mercury said. "But, if he's as badly wounded as you say, then we'd better get him some medical attention quickly."

"Whether he wants it or not," Sailor Mars added firmly.

"We have to do this gently! We don't want Ryoku to think we're just being too over protective!" Pluto calmly informed the others to which they all agreed.

"Ryoku, wait!" Jupiter said as she and the other Scouts caught up to him.

"Yes?" he prompted as he, Tranquility and Lithonia kept walking; however, Lithonia and Tranquility turned to look over their shoulders.

"Listen, you've been wounded and we want you to come with us to the infirmary," she began.

"You wouldn't want to see Queen Serenity looking like a bloody mess, would you?" Venus asked.

"Doesn't matter," he replied without breaking stride. "I have important information that can't wait. I need to see Queen Serenity now."

This caused Lithonia to get a concerned look on her face, and Jupiter knew she had her older sister on her side.

"But Ryo, if you are as bad off as Jupiter says, then you should go get checked out to make sure you haven't lost a lot of blood!" Lithonia exclaimed worry evident in her own voice. "If Tranquility was hurt, I'd ask him to do the same thing. Hell I'd do the same for Jupiter if she was hurt just as much."

"Lithonia is right, Ryoku! We know that you have to see Queen Serenity," Mars explained. "So do we, but think about your health. Walking around with your wounds untreated definitely isn't a good thing. You could make your injures worse."

"The Inner Scouts and your sister speak the truth young prince!" Pluto tried to make him see that they only wanted him to see reason.

"I don't care," Ryoku said flatly, which caused both Lithonia and Tranquility to gain concerned looks on their faces.

"Ryoku, please," Sailor Mercury said entreatingly. "You have to come with us. You need medical attention. Please, Ryoku, do this for us…. For me?"

That caused him to stop suddenly. The Scouts, Tranquility and Lithonia all stopped as well as they all looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would concede.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "This is more important than what I want or need. If it were up to me, I would've been in the infirmary already. After I see Queen Serenity, then I'll go. All right?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he continued on his way, leaving the other Scouts behind.

'_Damn it, Ryoku just has to be really stubborn doesn't he? I wish there was something I could do, but if he doesn't listen to the girls or his brother, what makes me think he'd listen to me!'_, Tranquility thought as he watched Ryoku walk off.

"We tried," Sailor Mercury agreed.

"Plan B?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Plan B," Sailor Mars agreed while the other two nodded their agreement.

"What's Plan B?" Saturn asked worriedly.

"You'll see! Follow us guys!" Jupiter muttered as she and the other Inner Scouts stalked off followed closely by the Outer Scouts.

Soon the eight Scouts managed to catch up with Ryoku again, but this time instead of trying to convince him, the Inner Scouts decided to use a more… forceful approach. Jupiter grabbed his right arm while Mars grabbed the left and pulled him backwards. That caused him to lose his balance enough so that Venus could grab his left leg and Mercury could grab his right leg.

"So that's Plan B!" Saturn exclaimed stifling back a giggle.

"It would appear that the younger princess' aren't taking no for an answer!" Neptune stated holding a hand over her mouth to hold back the laugh dieing to get out.

"It would seem so!" Pluto said with a straight face, though she was laughing on the inside.

"When those four what something, by god they get it!" Uranus laughed openly earning a glare from Ryoku.

"Well at least they took the initiative and carried out their plan." Lithonia said relief flashing over her face.

"Yea, I'd probably have to do the same thing with Serenity had he been in the same situation. If she didn't listen to me or mother, I think we would have had to drag her to the infirmary." Tranquility said as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh believe me Tranquility, I think Prince Endymion would have also helped in that regard." Sailor Uranus said with a smile.

"Tranquility would probably dragged me no matter what towards the infirmary." Lithonia said with a smile towards said prince to which he had a smirk on his own face.

"Got that right Amazon princess!" Tranquility stated. He then turned attention towards everyone while saying, "Anyway, while the Inner Scouts take Ryoku to the Infirmary, Lithonia and I will head towards the throne room."

"Right, we'll see you later." Jupiter said with a nod.

After Tranquility and Lithonia walked off towards the throne room, the four Inner Scouts then made their way towards the Infirmary while carrying Ryoku with them, indignantly protesting all the way. The four Outer Scouts walking closely behind still trying to hold back the laughing that the sight before them was causing.

On the way to the infirmary, Ryoku noticed that some of the castle's inhabitants were watching the interesting scene they were displaying – the Prince of Jupiter being carried, protesting, to the infirmary by four of the Sailor Scouts – and couldn't help but give a quiet little laugh at his position. He looked up at his captors and wondered if they were thinking the same thing.

'_If they are,',_ Ryoku thought, '_they're probably trying not to laugh at my expense, unlike the Outer Scouts behind us who are still trying not to let it show save Uranus. How magnanimous of them.'_

After a few more moments, Ryoku finally submitted. "All right, you can put me down. I'll go to the infirmary. You don't have to carry me."

"You promise?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I promise," Ryoku agreed. "Can you put me down now? That is, unless you all like carrying me around?" he said in a mocking tone.

In response, the Scouts all let go simultaneously, letting him hit the floor with a thud. This only caused three of the Outer Scouts to laugh out loud uncontrollably while Pluto allowed a smirk to cross her lips.

"That's all right," Sailor Mars replied. "You're a little too heavy to carry all the way there anyways."

"This is no way to treat a wounded person!" Ryoku exclaimed indignantly as he got to his feet.

"Don't worry," Sailor Mercury told him in a placating voice. "We'll be sure that Queen Serenity knows all the important details. When you're ready, you can give her your report."

"Okay, you'd better hurry then," Ryoku said as he started for the infirmary. Just before he turned the corner, he could hear the sound of the four Inner Scouts laughter joining that of three of the Outer Scouts girls laughing. He growled to himself and knowing that all eight found what happened funny, continued on his way.

A few minutes later, when the Moon Kingdom Scouts as well as Prince Ryoku finally walked into the room, they found Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia standing before the Queen talking quietly. When the Queen Serenity looked up and saw the new arrivals enter, she gained a soft smile on her face.

"Welcome back Prince Ryoku and girls," Queen Serenity said with a smile on her face. "Tranquility and Lithonia were just explaining to me about their parts in the battle down on Earth. So can you tell me what you all experienced down on Earth?"

"I'm afraid that it wasn't a good one, your Majesty." Sailor Mercury replied dauntingly. "From what you may have heard from Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia, our forces have been defeated by vast numbers and very powerful creatures. We tried our best, but despite all the efforts of Prince Endymion, His remaining Generals, Prince Tranquility, Prince Ryoku, Princess Lithonia and the Sailor Scouts, the Earth is lost to us for now."

"I see," Queen Serenity said, only partially relieved that Endymion, his remaining Generals, Prince Ryoku as well as for her young son and Princess Lithonia who were both before her, were all still alive, but still worried over the defeat on the Earth. "These powerful creatures you were speaking of, can you describe them to me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sailor Venus said. "They were a group of seven dark, shadow-like creatures that Prince Ryoku has appropriately termed, the 'Shadow Warriors'. They are very fast and very powerful. If there was only one I'm sure we could've destroyed it, but we had to fight seven at once. I think we were very lucky that we didn't suffer more injuries or maybe even casualties then we did."

"What do you mean? You've all made it back safe and sound!" Queen Serenity exclaimed as her eyes passed over all the scouts.

"What Venus means, your Majesty, is that during the battle with these creatures, both Neptune and Sailor Saturn were hurt worse then the rest of us were. They were protected by Sailor Saturn who used her barrier to keep them safe, while the rest of us fought. During this time, Saturn proceeded to heal both herself and Neptune while we were fighting." Uranus informed their queen.

"Why didn't she heal my brother then?" Jupiter asked still worried about her brother.

"She was low on energy by the time she healed both herself and Neptune! Their injuries were so bad that she had to be careful on how fast she healed them." Sailor Pluto reasoned with her.

"I'm sorry Jupiter, I would have healed him had I could. But like Pluto said, I had to be careful on how fast I healed Neptune and myself or I could have done something wrong. Not to mention, I still had to continue holding up my barrier." Sailor Saturn informed her even as she had flinched from Jupiter's temper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loose my temper." Jupiter said with a meaningful smile.

"It's alright, I know you're just worried about him." Saturn said returning her smile.

"Anyway, we managed to hold them off from the rest of the battle," Sailor Uranus said trying to get the conversation back on track. "but that took everything we had. As we fought them, some of Beryl's soldiers tried to get in our way by attacking us."

"We wouldn't have held them off for as long as we did if it wasn't for three of Endymion's Generals or Princess Lithonia." Sailor Mars added. "They fought off many of Beryl's troops by themselves, keeping them away from us so that we could all concentrate on the Shadow Warriors. They were a great help."

"In fact," Sailor Mars continued as she looked over at Ryoku. "after a while, Prince Ryoku even came to help us, and saved Jupiter's life."

"That's right!" Jupiter exclaimed a bright smile crossing her lips. "Ryoku and Nephrite helped me when a couple of Beryl's soldiers tried to sneak up on me. Ryoku was injured due to that situation."

"Injured? He doesn't look injured to me." Artemis said.

"The Inner Scouts and my older sister…persuaded…me to go to the infirmary first," Ryoku said, looking intently at the Inner Scouts. "Under this uniform are a lot of bandages. Lithonia told me that she would have taken Tranquility to the infirmary had he been hurt and then together, she and Tranquility both told me what would have happened had Jupiter or Tranquility or even Lithonia herself been hurt like I was. It was also the Inner Scouts that thought that I should at least look presentable when delivering bad news." The sarcastic and bitter tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"Hm, from what you've all told me, I can safely say that I am glad you've all returned back here safely. I know that Serenity will all be glad that her brother is just fine. I also know that Serenity has been greatly worried for all of you do to the fact that she hasn't heard from any of your or her younger brother for the time you've all been down on Earth." Queen Serenity said with a warm smile on her face. "I would also like to thanks you all for your assistance in trying to help Prince Endymion and his Generals in trying to help protect the Earth in this situation."

"It was a pleasure to help your majesty! He and his Generals are my friends and while I was on Earth I grew up to become very close to all of them. Plus I had loved ones down there so I would have helped regardless." Ryoku said as his gaze fell on his two siblings plus Sailor Mercury.

"Ryoku's right mom! We wouldn't have been us had we just stayed up here on the Moon while there was a war going on." Tranquility said to which Lithonia also nodded in agreement.

It was then at that moment that the throne room doors opened once again and Prince Endymion and three of his remaining Generals walked into the room.

"My personal Generals and I have arrived as soon as we could, your Majesty." Endymion said, as he and his men bowed deeply.

"It is good to see you, Prince Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedeite," Queen Serenity said. "I've heard from Tranquility and Lithonia, that you've all been busy preparing your remaining people to evacuate here. How is your progress?"

"I have left General Akiyama in charge of preparing the remaining citizens." Then his voice became somber. "What was left of the army, we brought with us. I sent the uninjured to join the palace defenses and the injured and recovering to the infirmary. It is fortunate that the infirmary is large enough to admit them all."

"General Akiyama should be arriving at any moment. She was almost ready by the time we left." Kunzite cut in allowing his friend and leader a chance to collect his thoughts.

"It was strange though…," Endymion said thoughtfully, as if something was puzzling him. "After our retreat to the Earth Palace, Beryl's forces just… ignored us. They didn't try to interrupt our evacuation or prevent us from leaving Earth. It's as if… they had something more important to worry about."

"Your Majesty," Nephrite interrupted, "if I may, I believe that Queen Beryl plans to invade here very soon. She has already taken over Earth. She must've wanted Earth just so she could have a base to invade the Moon from. Once she is ready, she will invade."

"What are we going to do? We can't just let her get her hands on the Moon Kingdom?" Jedeite asked worry and concern evident in his voice.

"Calm yourself General Jedeite!" Queen Serenity stated with a calming smile. She then turned her attention back towards Endymion and Nephrite. "I believe that both of you gentlemen are absolutely right. Thankfully, I have been preparing for such an event ever since I had first learned of the invasion," she said, but then sighed regretfully. "Unfortunately, it seems that with these Shadow Warriors of theirs, all of our defenses may be ultimately futile. Even though our chances seem very small, I would ask you to aid us in defending my kingdom, Prince Endymion as well as that of your Generals."

"We would be honored to, Your Majesty," Endymion answered, as he and the other three men with him all kneeled in front of her. "We swear to defend the Moon Kingdom to the end."

"I know you all will, Endymion," she said, smiling. As Endymion and his men rose and turned to leave, she said, "I'm sure you're all wanting so spend time with your significant others, so I will allow Jupiter, Venus and Mars go with you." She continued as she gave a nod towards the girls in question, who all stepped forward and walked over towards their beloveds. "As for you Endymion, I believe Serenity is outside on the balcony above the ballroom." She finished as she turned her gaze towards the Prince of Earth.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" Endymion exclaimed as he and his men along with three of the Scouts left the room.

It was then that Prince Ryoku stepped up to Queen Serenity.

"Your Majesty," Ryoku said, kneeling as best he could in front of her, "allow me to add my oath to that of Endymion's and his three Generals to defend the Moon Kingdom to the end. I made a promise to a friend of mine, who is dead now, that I would do everything and anything in my power to help in stopping Queen Beryl." He unsheathed Sakurada's sword and displayed it for all to see. "This blade is a reminder of that promise. I must do whatever it takes to fulfill it."

Queen Serenity looked at the sword and gasped. "That's… General Sakurada's sword, isn't it?" Ryoku nodded and sheathed the sword. "I see. I will gladly accept your oath, Prince Ryoku. We may need all the help we can get in our upcoming battle against Queen Beryl. That goes for your sister too!"

This earned a nod from the people in question.

"Our main problem is with the Shadow Warriors," Luna said. "According to the Scouts, those creatures may be a little too much for all of them."

"Your Majesty," Ryoku said suddenly, "I have seen how they fight. Perhaps if I tried to fight them with the Sailor Scouts, maybe they might be able to beat them."

"Ryo are you really sure about this?" Lithonia asked turning her attention towards her younger brother.

"Princess Lithonia makes a valid point, Prince Ryoku!" Sailor Pluto said cutting into the conversation. "You do know that it could be quite dangerous if you helped us in fighting them! You've only helped us out in keeping those soldiers off our backs while we fought the Shadow Warriors. We have powers while you don't, there's no way you'd probably stand a chance against them!"

"Besides," Sailor Saturn added, "it took the rest of the Moon Kingdom Scouts without myself and Sailor Neptune to just hold them back, using all of their power. With no power of your own, you may become more of a risk than a help."

"I know that, you two!" Ryoku retorted. "Still, I gave my word that I would do whatever it takes. The eight of you may be able to stop the Shadow Warriors, but that doesn't mean that I still don't want to help you all out! Like I said, I know there are eight of you but if you figure in the fact that Sailors Mercury and Saturn, have defensive powers, that really only leaves you with six Scouts with offensive powers. I know that I maybe a regular fighter like Lithonia, Tranquility or even Endymion and his Generals, but that's not going to stop me or us for that matter from wanting to help you girls out."

"Just let Ryoku help out!" Sailor Uranus interrupted. "There's more then enough of us to make sure nothing bad happens to him!"

"Sailor Uranus is correct!" Neptune stated breaking into the conversation. "Besides, it wouldn't matter if he was with us or with Lithonia, Tranquility or Endymion. He'd still be in danger."

"Neptune is right! Besides I am one of the best swordsmen of the entire Moon Kingdom," he stated as a matter of fact and not a boast. "I know as Mars and Jupiter have said, that I may have little chance of succeeding or surviving without powers like yours, but I have to try. If it means that I don't stand a chance, if it means that I will most likely die in the attempt… then, so be it." His voice held no emotion when making that statement.

His gaze was cold and resolute. The five remaining Moon Kingdom Scouts looked at him as if seeing a whole different person. They had never seen him so serious before and it was surprising. Their respect for the Jupiter prince increased dramatically. Even his older sister couldn't help but be proud to be Ryoku's sister.

"Well, I think that speaks for itself!" Uranus said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sailor Mars agreed with a nod. "if that's how you feel, Ryoku…. But, we really wish you would reconsider. Getting yourself killed won't help us; it would only make things worse."

"Luna, Artemis, you wouldn't happen to have any more transformation pens, would you? So that at least Ryoku could have a little more power to back himself up, just in case he needs it!" Sailor Mercury asked.

Everyone turned to look at the blue-haired girl as they considered what she had just said. The oldest of the Outer Scouts all looked on with an approving look on their faces. Young Saturn looked at everyone with wonder in her eyes at what the Mercury was suggesting plus the fact that no one was objecting. The remaining Inner Scouts were both perplexed and glad to see that Mercury was taking the initiative in order to help out the middle of Jupiter's children would make it through this war. Both Tranquility and Lithonia who were also still in the room also had a proud smile on their faces each giving a slight nod in Mercury's direction.

"Of course!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, smacking a fist into her other hand in realization. "Why didn't we think of that before? There's still one more scout we're missing from our team so it only stands to reason that there would be one transformation device left that we could use! Well you two, do you think we could use it to help out Ryoku?"

"Well…." Artemis began. "As Mars has said, we do have another transformation pen…."

"Great!" Mars said.

"…but, he can't use it," he finished. "Or rather, he won't be able to use it."

"What?" Venus said.

"Why not?" Ryoku asked.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning," Luna said. "Do you all remember the legend of the Sailor Scouts of the past?"

"You mean the one where the nine female warriors battled some ancient evil being and imprisoned it somewhere?" Ryoku asked.

"The same," Luna said. "The nine warriors were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Earth, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto of the Moon Kingdom."

"Like us?" Jupiter asked.

"Only, without Sailor Earth," Ryoku added.

"Yes," Artemis said.

"So, what you're saying is that they're our predecessors and we're their successors." Mercury stated.

"Yes, that's it exactly." Artemis said with a nod of his head.

"So, what does this have to do with me not being able to use the Earth transformation pen?" Ryoku asked. "I know that traditionally the princess of Earth would be the one to become Sailor Earth, but Endymion's an only child. No sister. There must be someway for someone else to assume the power of a Sailor Scout in situations like this."

"First of all," Luna said, "the power of the Sailor Scouts does not come from their transformation pens, but from their respective planets. Each Scout draws power from their planet through their transformation pen, which later serves as a link to their planet after transformation. However, the pens can only draw so much power from their respective planets at a time."

"The reason you can't use the transformation pen, Ryoku," Artemis continued, "is because the pens will only work for the princesses of the Moon Kingdom's royal families. In situations like this, another princess would be able to link herself with the unclaimed transformation pen and assume the role of the missing Sailor Scout. Unfortunately, there aren't any other princesses."

"Wait a minute," Ryoku interrupted. "What about Serenity or my sister Lithonia? Can't one of them use the transformation pen?"

"No!" Serenity informed him. "This is due to the fact that Serenity has a greater power than the transformation pens - the ability to use the Imperium Silver Crystal, which only the royal family of the Moon can use."

"As for Lithonia, we already asked her if she wanted to take on the role of Sailor Earth and she declined." Luna informed him.

"Why?" Ryoku asked turned towards his older sister.

"My reasons are my own. Let us leave it at that." Lithonia said with an even smile.

"Alright if that is what you wish sis." Ryoku said turning his attention back towards the queen and saying, "But if the crystal is so powerful, why haven't you used it yet?" He asked, puzzled. "Is there something that prevents you or Serenity from using it?"

"Prince Ryoku," Pluto said getting his attention. "The problem with your question is a simple one. The Moon is dependent on the crystal. Without it, life on the Moon would be impossible. If either Queen Serenity or Princess Serenity use the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal…" She continued only to be interrupted by Ryoku.

"Then, the Moon Kingdom would become more vulnerable than it is now and would be destroyed," he concluded. "So, we can't use it to make Princess Serenity into Sailor Moon, since that would weaken the Moon Kingdom's power."

"That is correct." Queen Serenity said sadly.

"It's too bad that there isn't a way for Ryoku to use the power of Sailor Earth without having to use the Earth transformation pen," Mercury said.

Queen Serenity began to nod in agreement when an idea suddenly hit her. "Maybe there is a way…," she said thoughtfully.

"What? Really?" Ryoku exclaimed. "What is it Your Majesty? Whatever it is, I'm willing to do it!"

"Luna, Artemis, would you please bring me the Crescent Moon Wand and the Earth transformation pen?" she asked. Luna and Artemis nodded and quickly sped off to retrieve the objects.

"That may work if the queen is successful!" Pluto stated quietly to herself loud enough for the other Outer Scouts to hear.

"What's she going to do?" Saturn asked quietly.

"The queen is going to use the Crescent Moon wand in order to channel the Earth's transformation pen into an object which Prince Ryoku can hopefully use to become a Sailor Scout." Pluto answered.

"Will it work?" Uranus asked intrigued by the hopeful endeavor.

"We will just have to wait and see." Pluto said with a smile.

"Your Majesty, I would appreciate it if you would let me know what's going on," Ryoku asked, confused having not heard Pluto's explanation. "Why do you need the Crescent Moon Wand?"

"I believe that there may be a way around needing the transformation pen to transform, but it will be extremely risky, not to mention dangerous. As for why I need the Crescent Moon Wand, that is part of it." Queen Serenity informed him causing most of the Scouts to cringe in fear.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sailor Venus asked worriedly.

"Here's the Crescent Moon Wand, Your Majesty," Luna said, after dropping it in Queen Serenity's lap.

"And here's the Earth pen," Artemis said, depositing the transformation pen next to the wand.

"Ah, thank you, Luna, Artemis," Queen Serenity said, picking up the wand and pen. "Our main problem is that without the aid of a ninth Sailor Scout, you won't be able to do more than stop the seven Shadow Warriors. Although we have the Earth transformation pen and someone willing to assume the role of the Earth Scout, the two are incompatible. Due to the fact that you and my son are males, you wouldn't be able to use the Earth's transformation pen; however, there may still be a way for you to use the power from the Earth's transformation pen."

"How would you be able to do that mother?" Tranquility asked intrigued.

"Simple Tranquility." She answered with a smile on her face, before continuing with, "Although it is a small chance, with the aide of my Crescent Moon Wand's power, I can form a new link between a new object and the power of the Earth, creating a new transformation object."

"That's wonderful!" Mercury said.

"There's a catch though. An especially dangerous one. I've already said something could happen to you! For you see Ryoku, Forming a new link between the power of a Sailor Scout and a princess is a perfectly safe and normal process, but to do the same thing with a prince…. That has never been done before since as I said before, the transformation pens don't work for males. The process may be excruciatingly painful… perhaps even fatal." Serenity informed the room.

"Fatal…," Ryoku whispered uneasily.

"That's not so wonderful." Lithonia remarked.

"But, if I were to withstand the pain and survive the procedure…," he began, his voice growing hopeful.

"Then, there's a good chance that you should receive the power of the Earth and become a Sailor Scout," Queen Serenity finished. "Ryoku, since you said you are willing to do anything to help stop Queen Beryl and defend my kingdom, then I assume you are willing to go through this linking procedure despite the pain and possibility of death?"

He nodded determinedly. "Absolutely, Your Majesty."

"Queen Serenity," Artemis interrupted, "what are we going to use to link him with the power?"

"I know," Ryoku said suddenly. Drawing his swords, he placed them in front of Queen Serenity. "Will these do?" he asked.

"Good Choice, Ryoku!" Uranus exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, they will be just fine," Queen Serenity replied, smiling. She rose from her throne and walked over to where Ryoku had placed his swords. She absently noted that he had placed them to look exactly like his sigil: a pair of crossed swords. She placed the Earth transformation pen next to his swords. After doing so, she turned to Ryoku and asked, "Are you ready, Ryoku?"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, making himself completely calm. "Ready," he answered.

Queen Serenity nodded and returned to her throne, but didn't sit back down. Instead, she turned to face Ryoku with the Crescent Moon Wand in her right hand.

"Good luck, Ryoku," Mercury said. "We'll all be hoping for the best."

"Thank you, Sailor Mercury. And the other Scouts, too." Ryoku said.

"Let's begin," he said confidently as he turned to Queen Serenity.

'_I hope this works out for Ryoku! I don't know what Makoto and I would do if we lost him to this experiment!'_, Lithonia thought as she watched her little brother prepare to try to gain the powers of Earth.

Without warning, a pair of thin silver beams shot out from the insignia of the two swords and struck Ryoku in the middle of his forehead. A sharp, piercing pain caused him to clench his fists tightly and hiss painfully through his teeth, wincing. Slowly and steadily, the pain increased from minor discomfort to throbbing to agonizing. Ryoku remained on his feet, but he was beginning to writhe and groan in pain.

"How long do you have to do this?" Sailor Jupiter asked, concerned etched in her voice.

"Not much longer," Queen Serenity replied. "I am halfway done already. Unfortunately, from this point on, the pain will get much worse. If he survives, then we shall have a new Sailor Scout ready to join the battle against Queen Beryl. Don't worry; he is strong and determined. He will succeed."

"I hope you're right," Sailor Saturn said. "For Ryoku's sake."

"Be calm ladies! Trust in our queen and all will be well as she says." Pluto said trying to ease their discomfort at the situation.

As the pain shot up from agonizing to excruciating, Ryoku finally fell to his knees and let out a scream of pain. Both the cat advisors and the Sailor Scouts cringed at the sound.

"Ryoku!" Mercury shouted, holding out her arm as if she wanted to go to his side.

"Just a little longer." Neptune said encouragingly.

"You've got to succeed, Ryoku," Sailor Saturn said. "We need your help."

'_Please be alright little brother!'_, Lithonia pleaded silently as she watched her brother sitting on his knees. It was then that she felt an arm wrap around her waist. When she looked to her right, she saw Prince Tranquility hugging her in support.

"Don't worry Lithonia, I know that your brother will be just fine!" Tranquility stated with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk Tranquility! I really needed." She said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome." He returned with a smile of his own.

"Girls! I know for a fact that Makoto and Lithonia's brother is strong enough to face this challenge. We must all have faith in his willpower like Pluto said." Uranus tried to make the Inner Scouts calm down.

The light from the Crescent Moon Wand slowly dimmed and extinguished. As the light disappeared from the wand, the white light surrounding the transformation pen and the pair of swords disappeared as well, along with the light beams connecting the objects to the Earth. Only the silver glow of the swords and the silver light beam connecting them to Ryoku remained.

As the silver glow finally disappeared, the two beams connecting Ryoku to his swords also disappeared. When that happened, his screams of pain were suddenly cut off and he collapsed to the floor.

"Ryoku!" Mercury exclaimed as she, the other Moon Kingdom Scouts still in the room as well as the two cats rushed to the motionless figure.

"Is he all right?" Queen Serenity asked anxiously.

Mercury quickly checked for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she found it. "He's alive, but I think he's going to be unconscious for a while."

"Did it work?" Lithonia asked.

"I'm not sure," Queen Serenity said. "When he comes to, we shall all find out. Sailor Mercury, can you and Princess Lithonia take him to the infirmary?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mercury said, as she and Lithonia picked up and carried the unconscious figure to the infirmary.

"All we can do now is wait and hope." Luna said.

Sometime later, Ryoku awoke with a minor headache. It was only a small discomfort and could be easily ignored. When he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself, once again, in the infirmary.

'_I wonder if this is the same bed they put me on last time.',_ he thought to himself. _'Well, unlike last time, I'm lying on it instead of just sitting on it. At least I got a nice short nap….' _

"Ryoku?" asked a familiar voice. He turned his head to look at Sailor Mercury.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice a little hoarse from screaming in pain. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean, besides a sore throat and a small headache?" he asked jokingly, while sitting up. "Okay, I guess."

Mercury gave a small laugh at that. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he said, grinning. He looked around to see if any of the others were there as well. They were alone. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"The other Scouts are practicing using their powers for when Queen Beryl decides to attack. Luna and Artemis went with them. Your sisters asked me to watch you and to let everyone know when you woke up. I didn't think it would be this soon though."

"So is that the only reason you're here?" Ryoku asked quietly. "Because my sisters asked you to? Or, is there another reason?"

Sailor Mercury blushed a little and looked away. "Well… I was… worried about you… I mean, we were all worried…."

Ryoku silently considered the blue-haired girl sitting next to him. He thought she looked cute blushing like that. He placed his hand on top of hers to get her attention. When he did so, she stopped talking and just looked at him.

Sailor Mercury gazed into his gray eyes. She had always thought that his gray eyes were fascinating, along with his long brown hair. The fact that his hair was longer than hers never failed to amuse her.

"Well," Ryoku said, after a long period of silence, "I can't just lie around here when there are more important things that need to be done. Speaking of which," he added while getting to his feet, "do you know if the linking was successful?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"Oh."

"I have to go tell everyone you're awake now. You should go to the throne room. Queen Serenity is waiting for you," she said and left.

"I hope it worked," he said quietly to himself. "I don't think I can survive another attempt."

He was about to leave when he realized something. His headache was gone and his voice wasn't hoarse anymore.

'_Strange, after screaming like I did, my throat should still be sore. How did it heal so quickly?'_, Ryoku Thought to himself in amazement.

It was then that another thought occurred to him. He quickly removed his shirt and started to peel off one of his bandages; one of the ones that was covering a minor wound. To his complete surprise, the wound was gone, completely healed.

'_What? Impossible! That wound should've taken at least another day to heal.'_, He thought in shock.

He went on to remove all the bandages, except the one covering the large wound across his back. Somehow he doubted that even with this miraculous recovery of his, that wound would still need time to heal. As he suspected, each of the wounds were healed.

'_I wonder if this means what I think it means.…'_, He wondered before suddenly coming to a decision to not waste any time. He knew there was no time to waste thinking about how his injuries were mostly healed, so he quickly pulled on his shirt back on and then hurried to the throne room.

Back in the throne room, Queen Serenity, her son Prince Tranquility, Princess Lithonia of Jupiter as well as for the Moon Kingdom Scouts were all waiting for Prince Ryoku, when he finally arrived in the room.

"How are you feeling, Ryoku?" Queen Serenity asked him as soon as he entered the room.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking," he replied. "In fact, I recovered faster than I thought I would. Almost all of my wounds are already gone."

"That is good to hear. Your rapid recovery is a good sign." The queen said with a smile.

"So, the linking worked?" he asked excitedly.

"We shall soon find out. Since everyone is here, Ryoku, please retrieve your swords. They are right here," Queen Serenity said, gesturing towards his swords, which had been placed leaning against her throne.

He walked over and picked up his swords, one in each hand, and strode over to the middle of the room.

"Now what do I do, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I've keyed your swords so they would activate through a different phrase," Queen Serenity explained. "Raise both of your swords above your head, cross them, and instead of 'Earth Power, Make Up!', shout 'Knight Swords Power!'"

He nodded and raised his swords and crossed them over his head.

"I'm glad you changed the transformation phrase. It would've been embarrassing if I had to shout something like 'make up' every time I needed to transform. Guys aren't expected to run around shouting things like that, you know," he said jokingly, which caused his older sister and Prince Tranquility to silently laugh to themselves while covering their mouths to hid the fact that they were doing so.

"I'd be more worried about transforming and ending up wearing something like this, Ryoku!" Jupiter said laughingly as she pointed down at her skirt. "However, I think you'd look cute in a skirt!"

"Now that would be funny! Prince Ryoku in drag! Prince Endymion, his Generals, as well as for Prince Tranquility wouldn't let you live it down, not to mention the rest of us!" Uranus said with a smirk.

"Good one, Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed as she and the other ladies in the room laughed while Ryoku glowered at both his sisters and Uranus.

"Very funny," he muttered as the others slowly stopped laughing. "At any rate, it's time to see if this works." All of the Scouts gave him a thumbs-up signal for encouragement. "Well, here it goes!" he said confidently. "Knight Swords Power!"

A silver light started glowing from the swords in his hands. It then began to completely envelope Ryoku. Suddenly, the silver light flashed brightly, then disappeared, revealing Ryoku clothed in a silver and white uniform, partially similar to the uniform the other Scouts were wearing.

The upper half of his uniform was very similar to the other Scouts' uniforms, except there was no bow in the back and the bow on the front was replaced by a hanging knot with a midnight blue stone on top. His gloves went to his wrists instead of his elbows. As for the lower half, he was relieved to find that he was wearing silver-gray trousers and boots instead of what the others were wearing. Around his neck was a necklace identical to the tiaras that the other Scouts wore. A silver stone was in the center of the necklace.

In the middle of his forehead, a symbol suddenly appeared: the symbol for Earth placed in the hollow of a crescent moon on its side, superimposed over a pair of crossed swords. The symbol was a combination of both of the insignia from his two swords. As suddenly as it appeared, it then disappeared.

"It worked!" he shouted excitedly.

"Yes, it certainly did," Queen Serenity said, smiling with renewed hope. "Sailor Scouts, I present to you your newest ally in our fight against Queen Beryl: Sailor Knight."

"I know I speak for all of the Sailor Scouts when I say how much we appreciate all that you've done to help us," Venus said.

"Thank you all," Sailor Knight said, grinning. "Now that I have these new powers, I would appreciate it if you all would help me learn how to use them." His expression turned grim. "Our time is growing short. Beryl may invade at any time. We must hurry if I'm going to be of any help in our upcoming battle."

"He's right, Scouts," Artemis said. "You don't have much time."

"You must begin your training at once, Sailor Knight," Luna added. "The rest of you should also continue to practice using your powers."

"Right," the ten Sixteen Scouts said simultaneously.

"Good luck, all of you," Queen Serenity said to the departing Scouts.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sailor Knight whispered to himself. "Thank you for everything."

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The End and the Beginning. In the next installment, We will see the final battle between the Moon Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom? Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: The End and the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Princess Serenity was once again standing out on the balcony, staring up at the Earth again. She really didn't feel like attending the ball that was going on inside.

The music and laughter from inside were barely audible. It didn't matter for her though; she was waiting for someone. She wasn't sure how she knew that he would be coming; she only knew that he was coming. That was all that really mattered anyway.

"Serenity," a voice called out to her. She looked down from the balcony towards the one who had called out to her. It was him, the one she had been waiting for.

"Endymion," she answered back. "Oh, finally you are here."

"I have bad news, Princess," Endymion said.

"You cannot come to the ball?" she asked, although she already suspected that it would be something worse than that. _'Oh, please let me be wrong.…'_, She thought worriedly.

"If it were only that, Serenity," he said, sadly. "Terrible things have happened on Earth. An evil tyrant named Queen Beryl has taken over there. She has corrupted many of my people by turning them into hideously deformed warriors loyal only to her. She has also managed to gain Zoisite's help who was dismissed from my palace due to her temper and unwillingness to train with the rest of us. Along with that, they have also managed to clone my Royal Guard which makes them even more dangerous!"

"They forced us to fight our own people, Serenity," he said with a profound sadness in his voice.

"How terrible," she replied sadly, her heart broken at seeing her beloved in such emotional pain. "I'm sorry…."

"This Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where she came from, and she's made Zoisite as well as for her other warriors incredibly strong. Perhaps even unbeatable." Endymion informed her.

Suddenly, some of the palace guards appeared, fully armed.

"Who goes there?" one of them shouted.

Endymion turned towards them in surprise. "Listen," he said quickly to Serenity, "I'd better go." He then ran off in the opposite direction of the guards, who quickly ran after him.

"Endymion!" she called out as he ran off. "Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth." _'Under the circumstances, I could understand, but they should know better than to suspect Endymion of being a spy.',_ She glanced in the direction that Endymion and the guards ran down. _'I hope they don't catch him.…'_

She quickly left the balcony and ran down the stairs, hoping to get to Endymion before the guards did. As she hurried down the stairs, a hand reached out to hers.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" asked a voice similar to that of Endymion's.

She turned to the speaker and saw him dressed in a black tuxedo and cape, and wearing a white mask that covered his eyes.

"Could be our last one," he said.

"I'm so happy that you came back," she said, as he took her hand and drew her close to him.

"I needed to have one last dance with you," he said as he led her to the dance floor. They began to dance.

"I'm afraid that all of this will change, Serenity," he told her sadly. "Beryl's more dangerous than we all thought. She'll more than likely be setting her sights here very soon."

"The Moon?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes," he replied grimly. "Beryl plans to take over the whole universe, and to do that, she must first conquer the Moon. You must prepare for the worst, Serenity."

She stopped dancing and leaned against him, absorbing the news. It was terrible news, indeed. She didn't know what to say. No wonder her Mother never told her about this.

'_She didn't want me to have to worry about it. She must've been too busy preparing for this to have anybody else tell me anyway.', _She began to worry to herself. _'Why didn't he tell me this before? Was it because he didn't want me to worry, either? Maybe it was because he had hurried back to Earth the moment he heard that it was being threatened. Oh, this is just so terrible. His home has been taken from him and now my home is being threatened with destruction.…' _

"Your mother knows that my men and I are not spies," he said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him. "She has asked us to help defend her kingdom," he said and drew her closer to him.

They just stood there, both giving and receiving each other's support. Serenity felt as thought these were going to be the last moments of her life. Perhaps they were.

Chapter 8: The End and the Beginning

They were running short on time and that was what Sailor Knight needed to get used to his new powers. The other Scouts had been a tremendous help in giving him a thorough, if a bit rushed, training session similar to what they had gone through. Fortunately, he was a quick learner and the training he had had in other areas helped as well.

He had already gotten accustomed to the speed that he could now swing his swords. Before that, he had often ended up lying flat on his face from constantly overreaching his mark. His strength, according to Luna, had doubled just like the other Scouts, or so he had discovered when he leaped a little too high and far, and ended up literally kissing the wall. The resulting headache vanished quickly, though. Now, he was working on controlling his power, which was taking the most time to get used to.

"Earth…," he began, as he brought his outstretched arms and hands together. Both of his hands had their first and second fingers extended outward. As he slowly pulled his hands apart, a large spike of earth and stone began to form between them. Slowly, he brought the spike around to where it was over his shoulder with the tip pointing towards his target. "...thrust!" he finished, and threw the spike with his right hand, while only moving the left hand out of the way. The spike flew straight on target and hit the stone block in front of him, this time splitting it in two evenly down the middle.

"There, I think I've got it now," Knight said with a grin to the others behind him.

To his chagrin, they looked more relieved than excited. In a way, that was to be expected, since his last errant shot had accidentally pinned Mercury to the wall by her skirt. Luckily, she wasn't upset with him. Surprised, but not upset. All she did was smile a little unsteadily and say, "You missed."

He completely understood when she and the others chose to remain behind him while he practiced using his power. He didn't want to repeat the same accident, or worse.

"I think Mercury has a crush on our young prince!" Uranus whispered to Neptune.

"I think you're right, but I think we ought to let them learn about their feelings for themselves." Neptune returned.

"Now, I'm ready." He suddenly informed the others with a satisfied look on his face.

"Are you sure about that Ryoku?" Sailor Venus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure," he replied. "Remember, I've already had some of the training you all went through. All I needed was to learn how to use and control my powers. Now, is everyone else ready?"

The other eight Scouts all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Mars said as she turned to look out the window, "we won't have long to wait."

As one, the other eight Scouts turned to see what Mars was looking at. The Earth was suddenly covered with a dark and foreboding shadow, turning its color from a beautiful light blue to a threatening grayish purple. A large black fog was slowly growing around the planet and was quickly heading in their direction.

"It is time," Luna said.

"This is it, Scouts," Artemis said. "If you don't stop them here, the Moon Kingdom is finished."

"Then let's go show them that they can't beat us twice!" Jupiter said as she and the other Scouts headed out the door.

"Be careful, everyone!" Luna called after them.

"Let's hope they come back alive, Luna," Artemis said.

"That's all we can do for them," she added sadly. "We'd better go sound the alarm."

As the group was making it's way towards the Palace Gates, Sailor Knight decided that it was time for him to inform Sailor Mercury about a very important matter that he had been thinking about lately.

"Sailor Mercury, wait a minute!" Knight shouted.

She came to a stop and turned to face him as he ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"There's something I have to tell you… in case… something should happen to either one of us," he said.

"You mustn't think like that," she replied. "You have to think positively. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We won't lose this time. We have the full complement of Sailor Scouts from the Moon Kingdom. Plus we still have the added help of your sister along with Prince Tranquility!"

"Yes, I know… but, still," he continued, reaching out and taking her hands in his, "even with me there, something still might happen." He slowly drew her close to him. "I don't want to lose you."

"Ryoku…," she said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and held him tightly. She tried to find some comfort in his embrace, despite knowing that there was still a good chance that she, the other Sailor Scouts and everybody else might die today should they fail. "…I don't want to lose you, either."

He put one hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head so that he could see her face. Her blue eyes never looked more beautiful to him than they did right then. He moved his head forward to kiss her, going slowly so that she could move away if she wanted. When she didn't move away, he finally closed the distance between them.

"We'd better hurry if we're going to join the others," he murmured when they finished. He reluctantly released her from his embrace, noticing that she was just as reluctant to leave it.

"All right, let's go," she said and followed him as they went to catch up with the others.

"Oh, Endymion, I cannot believe this is happening," Serenity said sadly. They had left the ballroom and were on a different balcony from the one Serenity had left.

"Queen Beryl's relentless and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants," Endymion said, taking her hand in his. "I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

"Of course, I do, Endymion," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're in my heart, always," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"And you will always be in mine," she answered.

Slowly, tenderly, they embraced and kissed. The tears that formed in her eyes slowly began to run down her cheeks.

The darkness that had emerged from the Earth was now rapidly beginning to close in on the Moon Palace. From this darkness, Queen Beryl's warriors were charging forward, roaring savagely. Luna and Artemis ran through the ballroom sounding the call to arms.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Luna shouted.

"Get ready for battle!" Artemis shouted. "We need everyone we can get to fight!"

Within moments, all of the people in the ballroom had vacated, off to find whatever they could use in defense of their kingdom and their home. Prince Tranquility entered the room and look for his best friend, Prince Maximillion. When he spotted him over with Lady Miraya, he went over to them rather quickly.

"Maximillion, I am going to join the fight in order to protect our home. I want you to look after Lady Miraya and Serenity for me." Tranquility asked with a stern, yet pleading voice.

"Of course Tranquility," Maximillion said with a nod of his head. "you know I'd never let anything happen to either one of them. Just be careful! I don't want to have to tell Serenity that you died in battle."

"I will Maximillion. Now I'd better go." Tranquility said before turning and leaving the room, while thinking, _'Though I have a feeling that both Lithonia and I may die tonight for some reason. I jut have to hope that this feeling is wrong.'_

Down on the Earth, a despondent Quartzite watched as the invasion army set off to destroy the Moon Kingdom.

'_It's hardly fair! All of her strongest warriors are off to lay waste to the Moon Palace and I'm stuck here like some common guard assigned to protect the Queen's latest conquest!',_ he thought petulantly with some contempt. _'The commander of the armies should not have to be treated this way! I should be out there destroying the Moon Palace with everyone else.'_, He sighed with deep resentment.

No matter how much he complained to himself, he knew he would always follow Queen Beryl's orders. At least, until he could find an opportunity to finally prove his worth to his Queen, once and for all!

A dark black cloud spread throughout the clear starlit sky, blocking the perfect view of the Earth that was once one of the most treasured sights. An ominous and foreboding shadow began to cover the face of the Moon, where no such thing had any right to be. From out of the shadow, came the hordes of Queen Beryl's army.

"Look, here they come!" Knight said, pointing to his left. In that direction, the Scouts could see the seven Shadow Warriors approaching.

"Time to even the score," Jupiter said, pounding a fist into her other hand.

"I agree! It's time to send these creeps packing!" Uranus hisses as she slams one of her fists into the palm of her other hand as well.

"This time we have all nine Sailor Scouts instead of eight!" Mars added.

"We'll beat them this time for sure!" Venus declared confidently.

"Be careful everyone! Do not get over confident in your powers." Sailor Neptune said.

"Sailor Neptune is correct! It could be the quickest way to our deaths!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"Are you ready for this, Ryoku?" Mercury asked Knight concernedly. "We did rush your training a bit."

"I'm ready, Ami. Don't worry," he replied confidently. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"Everybody ready?" Mars asked.

"Ready!" came the unanimous reply.

As the first of the Shadow Warriors attacked, the Scouts scattered in different directions and surrounded them.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

A thick mist covered the area, reducing visibility.

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Earth thrust!"

The powers of Mars and Knight combined to produce a flaming spike of stone that struck down two of the Shadow Warriors.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

A combined attacks of bubbles, fire, lightning, plant, and light energy struck two more of the dark creatures. When the attack ceased, one was still standing. The other one wasn't.

"Look out!" Venus yelled.

One of the Shadow Warriors was heading straight for Sailor Mercury from behind. She hadn't noticed yet and it was beginning to close in on her.

"Keep away from her!" Knight yelled, leaping at the dark creature with both of his swords drawn.

"You heard him, Shadow Monster!" Uranus yelled out in anger. "World Shaking!"

Knight reached the Shadow Warrior before the Golden ball of energy. As he swung his swords, the Golden ball energy attack connected with them, causing them to glow with power. The golden glowing swords slashed right through the dark creature causing it, itself to glow in an ominous light. The monster stopped moving and looked down at itself as if it was trying to figure out why it was glowing. It then looked up and sneered at both Uranus and Earth Knight. Suddenly, the creature coughed up what looked like some black substance and he began to split in half. The creature then fell to the ground where it promptly turned into nothing but so much dust.

"I think we got one!" he said ecstatically, pumping his arm in the air in triumph.

"I'll say, we got one! Uranus and Earth Knight turned it into a pile of dust." Mars said amazed.

"It just goes to show that we have what it takes to finally win this battle." Uranus said with a smug grin.

"I've got to say, that was an interesting way to do it too." Sailor Neptune said with a smirk on her face.

"No kidding! I think Lithonia would be kind of jealous that she wasn't with us to see it." Venus said with a sly smile.

"Yea, it's too bad she's off with Tranquility, Endymion and Endymion's four remaining Generals." Jupiter said with a small laugh.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?!" Uranus asked with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the two other girls.

"Sorry!" Venus and Jupiter exclaimed in unison.

"Anyway," Jupiter then said with a pleased smile on her face. "At least that's one down and six to go!" She then turned towards the nearest Shadow Warrior and readied her power. "Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

An idea suddenly struck Knight as he threw one of his swords at the same Shadow Warrior that Jupiter aimed for. Since it was facing away from him, the sword struck and sunk deeply into its back moments before Jupiter's lightning bolt hit. The lightning bolt struck the Shadow Warrior and the sword, electrocuting the monster inside and out. When the attack ceased, the Shadow Warrior fell face down onto the ground, unmoving.

"Well," Knight said, grinning, "that's two."

"It would appear that when our attacks are combined with Ryoku's swords, they amplify our attacks slightly through his swords." Pluto said amazed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sailor Venus asked with a smug grin on her face.

The five remaining Shadow Warriors regrouped and prepared to face the Scouts as best they could. The Sailor Scouts themselves, had to split up in an odd way in order to face the evil creatures before them. They each broke up into four groups of two while one scout would face one shadow warrior on their own. For a few moments, the two groups merely glared at each other, as each Scout stared unflinchingly into the baleful crimson eyes of the Shadow Warriors. Then the tableau was broken by an explosion of movement as each combatant moved at the same time.

Mercury and Earth Knight both leaped to the side before one of the remaining Shadow Warriors could pounce on anyone of them. "Mercury Shabon spray!", "Earth Thrust!" Both Scouts yelled at the same time as they got to their feet. Both attacks missed their target, due to the fact that the dark creature jumped to dodge their attacks. As the creature was up in the air, the two heroes, fired off another volley of attacks which all scored a direct hit and knocked the Shadow Warrior out of the air.

Over with Sailors Mars and Jupiter, they weren't having such luck. The two Scouts were having trouble hitting their opponent, due to the fact that it was moving at a very high speed. "Mars Fire Soul!", "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Both Mars and Jupiter yelled sending out their attacks only to have their attacks miss by a short margin.

"Aaaahhh! I can't believe we've missed that creep yet again!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Calm down, Mars! We just have to keep trying and eventually we'll take it down!" Jupiter said with a stern look on her face.

"Maybe if we attack it from two sides instead of from only one, we might be able to not only stop it in it's tracks but also put it down!" Mars suggested.

"Good idea, Mars!" Jupiter said with a smile. "That just may work."

"Then let's do this!" Mars said as each of them surrounded their target and then, "Mars Fire Soul!", "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" rang out over the battle field. Both attacks finally managed to strike their target sending it flying away from them.

"I really enjoyed that." Mars said with a smirk. Jupiter nodded in agreement.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn like Mercury and Sailor Knight had to both leap to the side before the Shadow Warrior that they were facing pounced on them. "Venus Crescent Beam!", "Saturn Death Rebirth Revolution!" Both Scouts yelled at the same time as they got to their feet. Both attacks missed their target, due to the fact that the dark creature jumped to dodge their attacks. As the creature was up in the air, the two heroes, fired off another volley of attacks which all scored a direct hit and knocked the Shadow Warrior out of the air.

Over with Sailors Uranus and Neptune, they weren't having such luck. The two Scouts were having trouble hitting their opponent, due to the fact that it was moving at a very high speed. "Neptune Deep Submerge!", "Uranus World Shaking!" Both Uranus and Neptune yelled sending out their attacks only to have their attacks miss by a short margin.

"Aaaahhh! I can't believe we've missed that creep yet again!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Calm down, Uranus! We just have to keep trying and eventually we'll take it down!" Neptune said with a stern look on her face.

"Hm, well Mars and Jupiter both took out their shadow warrior by coming at it from two sides instead of just one, so maybe if we attack it from two sides instead of from only one, we might be able to not only stop it in it's tracks but also put it down!" Uranus suggested.

"That is a sound plan Uranus. Let's go for it." Neptune agreed with a nod.

"Right!" Uranus said as both she and Neptune surrounded their target from two different sides and then, "Neptune Deep Submerge!", "Uranus World Shaking!" rang out over the battle field. Both attacks finally managed to strike their target sending it flying away from them.

Pluto who were facing off against her own Shadow Warrior all by herself, was having just as much difficulty as the other scouts were having with their own Shadow Warriors. Pluto had launched her powerful attack at the vile creature. But unfortunately, Pluto's attacks missed due to the fact that the creatures were moving as fast as the Shadow Creature that faced off against the others.

"I maybe by myself, but I can still deal with you!" Pluto said with clenched teeth.

"Need a hand?" A masculine voice rang out from behind Pluto.

When Pluto turned around she saw the other scouts all standing there all breathing heavy.

"I take it you all managed to beat the shadow warriors you were facing?" She asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy Pluto-sama." Saturn said with a tired smile.

"Then might I suggested that since this is that last shadow warrior, that we attack all together." Pluto suggested as she stood off to the side.

"Works for me." Jupiter said with a nod of her head.

"Well then, let's go ahead and do this!" Sailor Knight said with a nod, before the entire group launched forward.

"Earth Thrust!"

"Mars Fire Soul!"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Mercury Shabon Spray!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

When all nine powers converged right before hitting the Shadow Warrior, they became a flaming multicolored spike of stone with bubbles and a golden chain revolving around it. When the attack hit, it caused the creature causing it to fly backwards a few hundred feet away from them, where it landed in a pile with two of it's fellow creatures.

"Well that looks like another one's bit the dust." Sailor Mars said with an exhausted smile.

"How many Shadow Creatures do we have left?" Mercury asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Two." Venus informed her blue haired friend.

"That's what I thought," she said, nodding to herself.

"And speaking of which," Mars said, turning to look to her right, "here they come again."

"Looks like your get your chance yet, Uranus!" Venus teased.

Enough, Venus!" Knight ordered with a stern look.

"Sorry!" Venus said as she and the others turned towards the Shadow Warrior.

As the group of Scouts continued to look in the direction that Mars had pointed, they saw the last two Shadow Warriors charging right at them.

"Hm, what should we do about these two late comers?" Sailor Neptune said as she stared down the last of the Shadow Warriors that were making their way towards them.

"I've got an idea! Everybody, hit them at once!" Venus shouted.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Earth thrust!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

The nine attacks combined into one massive attack that pounded the last two Shadow Warriors flat. Neither one got up after that.

"I think that's the last of them!" Sailor Knight said.

"We did it! We won!" Mars shouted as they others began to shout in triumph.

"That felt so good!" Uranus stated with a smirk.

"Oh Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

The sky slowly grew darker as a cold wind suddenly began to blow from out of nowhere. Without warning, seven dark green bolts of dark energy shot down from the sky, striking all seven of the fallen Shadow Warriors simultaneously.

"Um guys this doesn't look good!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed in fear.

"I've got to agree with Scorpio on this!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"What's happening?" Mercury asked anxiously.

"I'm guessing that Beryl's taking a more active role in this battle," Knight seethed.

"That can't be good." Sailor Venus said annoyed.

"I tend to agree Venus." Sailor Jupiter said with a nod.

As the scouts all watched, each of the seven revived Shadow Warrior converged onto one spot, where an explosion of dark energy engulfed them. When the dark energy dissipated, a huge version of the Shadow Warriors stood in their place.

"I don't like the looks of that thing," Mars said nervously.

"If we all combine our powers, we can beat this thing!" Jupiter shouted encouragingly.

"Jupiter's right!" Sailor Venus added. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" the rest shouted in unison.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Earth thrust!"

"Uranus World shaking!"

"Neptune Deep submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

Once again, the nine attacks merged into one gigantic attack and hit the enormous form dead center. The giant creature was unharmed by the attack. In fact, it seemed to be amused.

"Uh-oh…," Knight muttered apprehensively.

"Do you think my barrier could help protect everyone from harm." Saturn asked worried for all her friends.

"I think it's too late for that!" Pluto stated looking up at the giant Shadow Creature.

"PATHETIC HUMANS!" the creature laughed in a hideously demonic voice, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Screams were ripped from nine separate throats as the Sailor Scouts were blasted several feet from where they were standing.

Knight found himself sprawled on his back, slowly losing consciousness. Trying to sit up was almost impossible. He was so weak he could only move his head. He felt very, very tired, almost as if he wanted to go to sleep. He forced himself to stay awake as he turned his head to look around him. He saw that the other Scouts were sprawled out in a similar fashion, like he was. He saw Sailor Saturn wrapped in Sailor Uranus' arms in a protective embrace. Their Scout uniforms were scorched very badly by the blast. Looking at himself, he noticed that he had received similar treatment and his uniform was scorched just as badly. He also noticed that one of his swords was missing.

Slowly, he began to realize, to his shock and dismay, that the others weren't breathing. They had all died, and he was the only one still alive.

'_No. No! NO! They can't be dead! They can't! How can they be dead if I'm still alive? Minako…Rei…Makoto…Ami…Haruka…Michiru…Hotaru…Setsuna…please, don't be dead… PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!'_, He yelled in his mind not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

As Knight drifted further into unconsciousness, he began to realize that he, too, must be dying.

'_I guess I didn't make it after all. Not that it matters anymore. They're all dead now. At least I can join them. Wait for me everyone… I'm coming with you.…'_, He continued to think as a soft smile graced his bloody lips.

Slowly, he gave into the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and joined his friends, teammates, and loved ones in death.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the battlefield, Endymion's four remaining Generals as well as for Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia were all still in the midst of fighting when suddenly, Akiyama saw what looked like a huge shadow-like creature heading straight for them. Looking around her, she noticed that the invaders had abruptly retreated from the battle. Only she, her fellow Generals, the Prince of the Moon, Princess of Jupiter as well as their troops were still there.

'_What's going on? Why did they just retreat like that? And where did that thing come from?'_, She thought warily.

"Um, I hate to ask this, but does anyone else not like where this is going?" Jedeite asked looking around the battlefield.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you Jed. I suddenly wish I could say goodbye to Minako." Kunzite said a feeling of dread filling him suddenly.

"I know the feeling, Kunzite. Only in my case, it's Makato, I'm worried about." Nephrite said.

"Yea, I'm just glad I'm here with Tranquility, although I do wish I could say goodbye to my brother and sister as well." Lithonia said as fear suddenly grasped her heart.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, Lithonia." Tranquility said with a nod. "And like you, I too wish I could say goodbye to my sister but at least I know she's safe."

"She'll be fine right Tranquility? I mean after all she's inside the palace with your mother and best friend right." Lithonia said.

"Princess, I'm afraid with a creature like that, we all may be doomed." Kunzite said with a sigh.

"Take comfort that if we do die tonight gentlemen that we will all see our loved ones on the other side." Akiyama said with a sad smile.

"Oh we know, Akiyama! That's the only reason the three of us aren't moving from this spot." Kunzite said.

"Yeah, call us crazy, but we already feel like our beloveds are gone. So we're welcoming death no matter what happens." Jedeite informed his senior officer, which earned nods from the other four gentlemen in their group.

"Well gentlemen, it looks like this is it!" Akiyama said as the huge creature focused its blazing red eyes at her and her troops and suddenly fired a multitude of dark green energy bolts at them.

The screams of her troops filled her ears as a bolt of dark energy hit her directly in the middle of her chest. The last thing she saw while dying was that the huge shadow-like creature was now blasting the Moon Palace's walls apart.

From atop the rubble, Beryl laughed while her warriors stormed the palace ruins.

"Very soon, both the Earth and the Moon will be under my control!" she gloated. "I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy!"

She raised her staff above her head, causing red energy bolts to shoot out from it.

"No one can defeat the power of the Dark Kingdom! No one!" A bright explosion of energy emitted from her staff, wrecking the Moon Palace further. "The universe shall soon be mine!"

Meanwhile up on one of the Moon Palace's balconies that over looked the area where the battle had taken place, Princess Serenity, her brother's best friend Prince Maximillion as well as Lady Miraya of the Zentraedi all looked on as they watched in horror as the palace crumbled around them. All the three of them could do was hope that their loved ones and friends were all right.

It was at that moment that Queen Beryl appeared before them. All two royal's and ambassador gasped in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Moon Princess, her younger brother's best friend Prince Maximillion of Mercury, and the ambassador of the Zentraedi, Lady Miraya!" she said mockingly. "I'll enjoy tearing all three of you up until not even your parents can recognize you!" She exclaimed as she lunged at all three people, claw-like fingernails extended.

"I don't think so witch!" Maximillion exclaimed as he stepped in front of the two young ladies, causing Beryl to halt her attack for a moment.

"Fine then, it matters not who is first to go! I might as well deal with you retched boy!" Beryl yelled as she suddenly launched forward yet again.

Before she could reach her, a rose flew through the air, its stem striking Beryl's outstretched hand. Angrily, she turned towards the one who threw the rose.

"Beryl, I think you should heed Prince Maximillion's words and back off! Because if you don't then I'll make you pay!" Endymion shouted angrily.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Prince Endymion, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you!" Endymion said, moving protectively between her and Serenity.

"Prince Endymion?" Beryl said. "From Earth? I've heard of you. You have great promise. You along with those other prince's along with the only princess I've come to admire, I believe their names were, Prince Ryoku, Princess Lithonia and Prince Tranquility."

"You better not even think of touching my little brother!" Serenity hissed out angrily.

"Calm yourself Serenity, I'll deal with this." Endymion said turning to look towards his beloved.

"Hm," Beryl simply said as she turned her gaze from Endymion to Serenity, and back to Endymion again. "Well I can see why Princess Serenity would want to hang onto you, but you're wasting your time with that twit. Why not join me, Endymion, and we'll rule the Dark Kingdom together," she said enticingly.

"I refuse, Beryl." he replied, his voice dripping with scorn. "There is no way that I'll join a repulsive, evil witch like you."

"That's telling her off, Endy!" Maximillion exclaimed with a smug grin on his face which earned a nod from Endymion.

Beryl was infuriated. "Silence!" she screamed furiously. "You will all die together then!"

A giant green bolt of dark energy flew out from the huge dark creature looming overhead. The energy bolt covered Endymion, Serenity, Maximillion and Miraya which pulled Endymion and Maximillion away from Serenity and Miraya.

"Maximillion!" Miraya cried out in fear as she held her hand out to her beloved.

"Endymion, what is happening?" Serenity asked, anxiously.

"Run, Serenity!" he yelled as he was being pulled away. "Just run!"

"You too, Miraya! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you!" Maximillion added to Endymion's plies.

"No, Endymion," she shouted, as she ran towards him. "I want to be with you!"

"Serenity's right Maximillion, I don't want to go on living without you!" Miraya shouted as she too ran forward.

"No, you can't!" he shouted, still floating away from her. "Serenity, don't!"

"Get back, Miraya!" Maximillion continued to shout, but it was too late.

Taking a running leap, both Serenity and Miraya jumped towards both Endymion and Maximillion, each reaching out for their beloveds. Slowly, the gaps between both couples closed and they grasped each other's hand. Another green bolt blasted the four apart, each screaming for their significant other, with their last breath.

Running towards her oldest Child, Queen Serenity, along with Luna and Artemis, arrived too late to save either Queen Serenity's children or those of their beloveds.

"Serenity! No!" She cried. "She's taken both of my children away from me now!"

Luna bowed her head and cried. "Oh no! Not the princess and her brother!"

Beryl laughed maliciously. "They're all dead, the fools. Thus is the fate of all who opposes me."

"No!" Queen Serenity fell to her knees in anguish. "Not my precious children! It can't be!" she sobbed quietly. "Don't worry, darlings, I won't let it end this way," she said determinedly, as she brought out the Imperium Silver Crystal and attached it to the Crescent Moon Wand. "I won't let them take away your futures!" A red flash came from the crystal.

"Queen Serenity," Luna said worriedly, tears still in her eyes, "if you use the Imperium Silver Crystal, you'll die."

"It's the only way, Luna," Queen Serenity said calmly. "I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace." Slowly, she stood and raised the wand over her head. "Moon healing escalation!"

Light pulsed out from the crystal, spreading everywhere.

"What is this?" Beryl exclaimed, flinching away from the energy radiating from the crystal.

Glowing spheres of light hit the massive dark creature that loomed over the palace, breaking it up. The same energy also seemed to break up any who came from the Dark Kingdom. All over the Moon, and also the Earth, the warriors of the Dark Kingdom began to vanish.

"You can't do this to me!" Beryl shrieked. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return and the universe will belong to me!" All at once, anyone belonging to the Dark Kingdom disappeared.

"Your Majesty, you did it!" Luna exclaimed. "They're gone!"

"You beat them!" Artemis added.

Queen Serenity was lying on a broken pillar.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal will bring peace if someone with a heart of good uses it," she said exhaustedly as she removed the Imperium Silver Crystal from the wand and held it out in front of her. "However, if someone with a heart of evil were to use it, it could turn into a horrendous weapon. And now, I must send them all to a new future on Earth." She flung her head aside, crying.

Luna was puzzled by the Queen's sadness. "But, you saved them. Why are you so sad?"

Queen Serenity stared blankly ahead at the stars.

"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing! And I'll never see my sweet daughter or my son ever again. Or, you two, either." She slowly raised the empty wand. "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have managed to seal them off with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, but they may return again. Only those with royal blood can use the Crescent Moon Wand. You must entrust this to Princess Serenity should that time come. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. My children and the Sailor Scouts of both the Moon Kingdom will need your help if the Dark Kingdom ever breaks free." Queen Serenity informed her two cat advisors.

"Yes," Luna and Artemis replied in unison.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth," she continued, "with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do." She raised the crystal into the air. "Now, farewell all of you, and good luck. Goodbye, my children. You are all in my heart, always."

The Imperium Silver Crystal rose into the air. When it stopped, high into the sky, a bright flash lit the sky. Bright spheres of light rose from the ground into the air, each containing the spirits of the Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom, Endymion, Serenity, Tranquility, Lithonia, Miraya, Maximillion, Endymion's Generals, and the rest of the Moon Kingdom, and headed for Earth.

Queen Serenity watched as everyone headed for Earth. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go with her children, so she would arrange it so that both of them would go to loving families somewhere down on Earth.

"Be happy," she said sadly. "On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again. Perhaps one day, my darlings, we'll meet again." She then collapsed and breathed her last.

The Crescent Moon Wand stopped before hitting the ground and flashed a brilliant white light. The two cat advisors were placed in stasis chambers, to awaken on Earth in the future.

From its position in the skies above the Moon, the Imperium Silver Crystal suddenly shattered into seven different pieces; each a different color of the rainbow. They all flew in different directions, each piece embedding itself inside one of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom at random. Unbeknownst to anyone, these seven would have a crucial role to play in the future.

As the last of the Moon Kingdom rose from the ruins to join the others on Earth in the future, a sudden breeze stirred upon the surface of the Moon. This breeze would be the last the Moon would ever have. The breeze stirred up dust and debris from the abandoned battlefield, marking the death of one life and the birth of a new one – on Earth.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Rebirth. In the next installment, We will see the rebirth of the Inner Scouts as well as that of Sailor Knight. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The years after the fall of the Silver Millennium found that people on Earth slowly began to forget that life once existed on the other planets as well as for their own moon. As for the children of the Silver Millennium that Queen Serenity had sent into the future to be reborn on Earth after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, a few were already born and living their lives happily unaware of where their destiny's would take them while some had yet to be born into existence. Then one day in the year of 1988 in the bustling city of Tokyo at a hospital simply called Tokyo University Hospital many births were about to take place over the length of the entire day.

Chapter 9: Rebirth

In one room on the maternity ward floor a young couple was about to experience the birth of their first born child; however, due to the fact that they were unmarried and the soon to be father's own father thought that they were not ready. The couple was faced with having to also give their child up for adoption. The young couples names were William Hunter who was the son of a wealthy entrepreneur and Wanda Halo the daughter of a brilliant scientist. It was at that moment that the obstetrician walked into the room holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Good morning you two how are we doing so far?" The doctor asked as he walked up to the young couple.

"We're doing fine doctor Lynn. Wanda's contractions seem to be getting closer together though." William said turning his attention towards the doctor.

"Well then let us see how your doing shall we Wanda?" Dr. Lynn said as he went to check her dilatation.

"Alright!" Wanda stated as all of a sudden a contraction decided to strike her which caused her a lot of pain.

"Hm I see it is time for your unborn child to greet the world. I just need one second." The doctor said as he went over to the door ad opened it. "I need a few nurses in here stat!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" One nurse said as she and a few other nurses walked into the room behind the doctor.

"Alright now Wanda I want you to just relax and take some deep breathes and when I tell you to I want you to push with everything you can okay." Dr. Lynn said as he took up position at the end of the birthing table ready to help bring the young couples child into the world. "Alright now Wanda push!" Dr. Lynn ordered.

"Okay!" Wanda stated before she began to push for everything that she was worth.

"That's it Wanda keep pushing!" The doctor urged.

"I'll try!" Wanda cried as she continued to push.

"It will be fine dear you're doing great, soon our little boy or girl will be born into this world." William said as he stood next to her and held her hand.

"Do me a favor Will and be quiet! I'm in this mess because of you and I swear I'll never let you touch me again!" Wanda hissed towards her boyfriend as her hand had a steel grip hold upon his own.

"Yes angel what ever you say." William winced with pain from his girlfriend's iron grip on his hand.

After a few minutes of pushing the doctor needed to check on the baby's progress down the birth canal so he decided that Wanda could take a rest from pushing for a few moments.

"Okay Wanda you can stop for one moment while I check the baby's progression." Dr. Lynn said deciding to give Wanda a break.

"Alright." Wanda said as she fell back into the bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" William asked as he wiped her forehead with a damp clothe.

"I'm tired Will." She whispered taking a few deep breathes.

"I know you are angel but soon this will be all over and our child will be here with us." William Hunter tried to comfort hi girlfriend.

"Only for a little while and then he or she will be going off with the Tsukino's." Wanda informed him.

"I know sweetheart and I'm sorry about that but you know our fathers don't think we're ready to either get married or take care of a child." He said as he continued to wipe her brow.

"Okay you two I can see the head so I think it's only going to be a few more minutes until your baby is born so are you ready to push again Wanda?" Dr. Lynn asked looking up at the young couple.

"I think so!" Wanda stated with a weak smile.

"Very well then Wanda I want you to push again with everything you can!" The doctor ordered.

"Okay!" Wanda stated as she yet again bared down and pushed again with everything she had left to give.

A few more minutes later and Wanda gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had a tuff of hair the same color as her mother and cerulean blue eyes like her father. After a nurse took the baby to get the birth certificate and other details taken care of she brought her back and gave her to the doctor who in turn gave her to Wanda.

"Here's your little girl miss Halo, so what do you want to name her for the birth record?" Dr. Lynn asked handing the baby to her mother.

"We already decided that if it was a boy we'd name him Rick and if it was a girl we'd name her Serena." Wanda said with a soft smile as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Very well then I'll let you and Mr. Hunter spend some time to say goodbye to her while I take care of some other business elsewhere." Dr. Lynn said with a smile on his face as he turned to leave the room but was stopped by William.

"Thank you Dr. Lynn for everything." William Hunter said with a said smile on his face.

"Your welcome William now I'll see you later." Dr. Lynn said and then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Oh Will I wish we didn't have to give her up she's so precious." Wanda said as she hugged her daughter to her chest.

"I know sweetheart but there's nothing we can do about it remember! We're not married and our parents all think we're not ready for either being parents or being married so this was the only other thing we could do aside from getting an abortion and we already knew we weren't going to do that." He said placing a hand on his daughter's head.

After about thirty minutes there was a knock at the door and in walked an older man and woman. The man was tall with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white tee-shirt with a brown sports jacket. He was also wearing a pair of glasses. The woman was a little shorter then the man with long shoulder length dark bluish hair. She was wearing a soft yellow dress.

"Knock, knock I hope we're not here to early. Kenji and I wanted to give you both some time to spend with your child before we got here." The woman said with a soft smile.

"That's okay Mrs. Tsukino we've just been discussing the reasons for why we're giving our child up." William Hunter said with a smile.

"You're not backing out are you?" The man with Mrs. Tsukino asked who was obviously her husband.

"Kenji be nice they just had their child and now they are having to say good bye so stop acting like they have no right to second guess themselves. By the way please call me Ilene." Ilene Tsukino said with a stern look towards her husband and a soft smile to the two younger couple.

"Thank you Ilene for your kindness and to answer your question Mr. Tsukino! No sir we haven't changed our minds about giving her up we were just wishing things could have been different. We know that the way things are we won't be able to take care of her and we knew that we didn't want to have an abortion so this is the only other step left to us." William answered.

"I'm sorry about being so straight forward it's just that my wife and I have tried for a long time to have a child of our own and now that we so close to adopting our first child that I guess I'm kind of jumpy when it comes to finishing these dealings, oh and you can call me Kenji." Kenji said taking a deep breathe.

"So you had a little girl! Did you name her?" Mrs. Tsukino asked changing the subject.

"Yes her name is Serena Ann Hunter." William said with a smile.

"Hm Serena huh well that's a good name I think we'll keep it that way so that she still has a part of her family with her." Ilene said with a kind smile.

"Thank you for your kind gesture Ilene." William said before he walked over to a bag that he had in a chair near the bed where his girlfriend was laying at the moment. "Wanda and I have a favor to ask the both of you." He said as he took what appeared to be an envelope out of the bag.

"What is it?" Ilene asked.

"We wrote a letter to Serena for when she was older telling why we had to give her up and that no matter what we still love her." Wanda said with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry we'll give it to her for you." Kenji said as he took the envelope from William.

"Thank you Kenji." William said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Kenji returned.

The rest of the morning was spent with the Tsukino's preparing to take their newly adopted daughter home.

Elsewhere in the maternity ward of the hospital another young couple was also about to have their own child. This young couple unlike William and Wanda were married and they went by the name of Jonathan Mizuno and his wife Kathy Mizuno. They were both well respected doctors and now they had both decided that they wanted to have a child. Now nine months after they had made the decision to bring a child into their lives they were at the hospital ready to bring said child into the world.

"Okay Kathy let's get that little miracle of yours here to meet you two." The doctor said as she entered the room.

"Okay Cassie!" Kathy exclaimed right as another contraction hit her.

"It will be okay angel!" Jonathan stated as he wiped her forehead with a cool damp clothe.

"I know that Jonathan but I swear that you are never touching me again do you hear me!" Kathy hissed through the pain.

"What ever you say sweetheart." Jonathan said with a smile.

After a few more seconds the contraction passed and it was time to deliver the Mizuno's baby.

"Alright now Kathy I want you to push as hard as you can for me!" Dr. Cassie Becker ordered gently.

"Okay!" Kathy stated before she began to bare down and push for all that she was worth.

While Kathy was pushing Jonathan was right by her side comforting her and urging her on during the whole procedure and after about an hour or so a little baby girl was born. She had a tuff of blue hair just like her mother with soft blue eyes like her father.

"Here's your new baby girl Kathy!" Cassie said as she handed the baby over to her mother.

"Thank you so much Cassie." Kathy said tiredly

"Your very welcome Kathy what are friends for anyway." Cassie said with a smile.

"You did great sweetheart." Jonathan said as lend down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thanks Jonathan." Kathy said with a weak smile.

"So have you two decided what you want to name her?" Cassie asked.

"We figured that if it was a girl we'd name her after Kathy's grandmother Amelia." Jonathan said with a smile.

"Yes so our little angel's name here is Amelia Mizuno or Amy for short." Kathy said with a smile.

The rest of the morning was spent with Kathy and Jonathan getting to know their new daughter.

Elsewhere in yet another room of the maternity ward of the hospital another young couple was also about to have their own child. This young couple like Jonathan and Kathy Mizuno were married as well and they went by the name of Charles Hino and his wife Paula Hino. They were both well respected people in the city of Tokyo. Charles was a local politician and his wife was the daughter of a Shinto shrine. They both finally decided that they were ready to have a child and so now nine months after they had made the decision to bring a child into their lives they were at the hospital ready to bring said child into the world.

"Okay Paula let's get that little miracle of yours here to meet you two." The doctor said as she entered the room.

"Okay doctor!" Paula exclaimed right as another contraction hit her.

"It will be okay angel!" Charles stated as he wiped her forehead with a cool damp clothe.

"I know that Charles but I swear that you are never touching me again do you hear me!" Paula hissed through the pain.

"What ever you say sweetheart." Charles said with a smile.

After a few more seconds the contraction passed and it was time to deliver the Hino's baby.

"Alright now Paula I want you to push as hard as you can for me!" The doctor known as Dr. Elizabeth Lancer ordered gently.

"Okay!" Paula stated before she began to bare down and push for all that she was worth.

While Paula was pushing Charles was right by her side comforting her and urging her on during the whole procedure and after about an hour or so a little baby girl was born. She had a tuff of black hair just like her mother and father as well as for brown-purple eyes.

"Here's your new baby girl Paula!" Dr. Elizabeth Lancer said as she handed the baby over to the mother.

"Thank you so much doctor." Paula said tiredly

"Your very welcome Paula." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You did great sweetheart." Charles said as lend down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thanks Charles." Paula said with a weak smile.

"So have you two decided what you want to name her?" The doctor asked.

"We figured that if it was a boy we'd name him Charles Junior but if it was a girl we'd name her Raye." Charles said with a smile.

"Yes so our little angel's name here is Raye Hino." Paula said with a smile.

The rest of the morning was spent with Paula and Charles getting to know their new daughter.

Elsewhere in yet another room in the maternity ward of the hospital another couple was about to have a baby of their own as well. This couple like the Mizuno's and Hino's were also married and they went by the name of James Kino and his wife Jessica Kino. They were both great up and coming chefs and they owned their own business. Nine months ago they learned that they were expecting a set of twins which would be the first children they would have, so now they were at the hospital ready to bring their babies into the world.

"Okay Jessica let's get these little miracles of yours here to meet you two." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Alright Dr. Michaels!" Jessica exclaimed right as another contraction hit her.

"It will be okay angel!" James stated as he wiped her forehead with a cool damp clothe.

"I know that James but I swear that you are never touching me again do you hear me!" Jessica hissed through the pain.

"What ever you say sweetheart." James said with a smile.

After a few more seconds the contraction passed and it was time to deliver the Kino's babies.

"Alright now Jessica I want you to push as hard as you can for me!" The doctor known as Dr. Kevin Michaels ordered gently.

"Okay!" Jessica stated before she began to bare down and push for all that she was worth.

While Jessica was pushing James was right by her side comforting her and urging her on during the whole procedure and after about an hour or so a little baby boy was born. He had a tuff of brown hair just like her parents as well as for gray eyes that he got from his mother. And after more urges, another baby, this time a little girl was born. She had also tuff of brown hair like her parents and brown eyes like her father.

"Here's your new twins, Jessica!" Dr. Michaels said as he handed the babies over to her mother.

"Thank you so much Doctor." Jessica said tiredly

"Your very welcome Jessica." He said with a smile.

"You did great sweetheart." James said as lend down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thanks James." Jessica said with a weak smile.

"So have you two decided what you want to name her?" The doctor asked.

"Jessica wants to name our little girl here Lita Ann Kino." James said with a smile.

"Yes I wanted to name her after an aunt that used to take care of me when I was little. Her name was Lithonia Kalian and she was a wonderful woman so I figured that I would honor her by naming my little girl after her." Jessica said with a smile as she stared down at her sleeping daughter.

"And James wanted want to name our little boy here Jason Ryan Kino." said Jessica.

The rest of the morning was spent with Jessica and James getting to know their new son and daughter.

Elsewhere in the maternity ward of the hospital another couple was also about to have their own child. This couple like the Mizuno's, Hino's, and Kino's were also married and they went by the name of James Aino and his wife Nancy Aino. They were both well respected people in the world and James Aino was a business man whose work took him to different countries which was why they were now in the country of Japan. The Aino's had decided that they were ready to have a child and so while on the road nine months after that decision, they found themselves at the hospital ready to bring said child into the world.

"Okay Nancy let's get that little miracle of yours here to meet you two." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Alright doctor!" Nancy exclaimed right as another contraction hit her.

"It will be okay angel!" James stated as he wiped her forehead with a cool damp clothe.

"I know that James but I swear that you are never touching me again do you hear me!" Nancy hissed through the pain.

"What ever you say sweetheart." James said with a smile.

After a few more seconds the contraction passed and it was time to deliver the Aino's baby.

"Alright now Nancy I want you to push as hard as you can for me!" The doctor known as Dr. Jeffrey Stevens ordered gently.

"Okay!" Nancy stated before she began to bare down and push for all that she was worth.

While Nancy was pushing James was right by her side comforting her and urging her on during the whole procedure and after about an hour or so a little baby girl was born. She had a tuff of golden blonde hair just like her parents as well as for soft blue eyes.

"Here's your new baby girl Nancy!" Dr. Stevens said as he handed the baby over to her mother.

"Thank you so much doctor." Nancy said tiredly

"Your very welcome Nancy." Dr. Stevens said with a smile.

"You did great sweetheart." James said as lend down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thanks James." Nancy said with a weak smile.

"So have you two decided what you want to name her?" The doctor asked.

"My wife wanted her to be named Mina if it was a girl so I guess that's what her name is right sweetheart?" James asked with a smile as he stared down at his wife.

"Yes that's right dear her name is Mina Stuart Aino." Nancy said with a smile.

The rest of the morning was spent with Nancy and James getting to know their new daughter. A few days later James and Nancy would return to their home country of England where they lived most of the time.

Over the course of the first year of the children's lives each one of them began to show their personalities and educational status early in their young lives. Life for one of the children would also change before the first year of their young lives was over.

At the Tsukino house one night while Kenji and Ilene were out spending a romantic dinner alone for two, a one year old Serena Tsukino was being watched by her babysitter whose name was Polly Jacobs who was watching T.V when all of a sudden Serena who was bored decided that she wanted to read a book so she crawled over to the book shelf and took a book off the bottom shelf which turned out to be her favorite book of stories. She then crawled over to the couch where Polly was sitting watching T.V.

"Hey there little lady what do you have there?" Polly asked when she noticed Serena sitting on the floor in front of her with the book in hand.

"Book!" Serena exclaimed very proud of her first word.

"I can see that little one. Do you want to read it?" Polly asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay come here then little lady!" Polly stated as she bent down and picked Serena up. She then sat up and placed Serena down next to her and took the book from the one year old. "Hm so you like fairy tales do you? Alright then lets see here which one shall we read tonight?" Polly asked as she opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Sleeping Beauty." Serena suggested in a small voice.

"Alright Sleeping beauty it is." Polly said with a smile as she flipped to the appropriate pages.

"Here we are…" Polly said just before she began to read the story.

Later that night Polly had returned to watching the T.V. although with the volume turned down as not to wake up Serena who was sleeping next to her on the couch. At around midnight the front door opened and in walked Kenji and his wife Ilene.

"Hello Polly I trust that Serena wasn't too much trouble?" Ilene asked as she and Kenji walked into the living room.

"Oh no she was a perfect angel Mrs. Tsukino. I watched T.V. for a little while then Serena wanted me to read a story to her which I did until she fell asleep." Polly said standing up from the couch.

"That's my little girl." Ilene whispered as she picked her daughter up off the couch.

"Mama?" Serena asked tiredly as she snuggled deeper into her mother's chest.

"Yes sweetheart mommies here." Ilene whispered softly into Serena's ear.

"Thanks for watching her for us again Polly." Kenji said with a grateful smile as he handed her the money that they owed her for watching Serena.

"It was no problem Mr. Tsukino Serena's a really good baby." Polly said returning the smile.

"We'll see you again Polly have a good night." Ilene said with a smile of her own.

"I will I hope you do the same." Polly said she then turned her attention towards the small child in Ilene's arms.

"Night Serena be good for your mommy and daddy." Polly whispered as she patted Serena on the back before she left the house.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you up to bed." Ilene said softly as she walked up the stairs.

"I'll come up with you then we can go to bed ourselves." Kenji said as he followed after his wife and child.

Elsewhere at the home of the Mizuno family earlier that night, Jonathan and Kathy Mizuno were both going over their patents' case files when suddenly their one year old daughter Amy decided that she wanted to read a book herself so she crawled into the room where her parents were all the while dragging her teddy bear behind her.

"Hello there angel what is it we can do for you?" Jonathan asked as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"Daddy book!" Amy exclaimed as she came to a stop in front of her father and sat down.

"Your daughter has spoken dear." Kathy said with a soft teasing smile as she looked up from her own task.

"I can see that sweetheart." He said with a mock glare towards his wife. He then turned his attention back towards his daughter. "Okay baby what's it going to be tonight huh?" He asked with a smile.

With that little Amy Mizuno crawled away from her father and made her way over towards the book shelf where they kept all of their books. She went to where all of her story books were and bypassed them all in order to grab the dictionary.

"Sweetheart don't look now but Amy's grabbed the dictionary again." Kathy said with a smile.

"So our dear sweet little Amy is trying to show just how smart she is again is she?" He asked while he gazed down at his daughter.

"Daddy!" Amy squealed in delight.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said laughing.

"Yes I would most definitely say she was." Kathy agreed.

"Okay angel come here and we'll go through the dictionary all over again." Jonathan said as he bent down to his daughter's level.

"Dada!" Amy exclaimed in glee as she sped crawled her way back to her father with the book in tow, her teddy bear forgotten for the moment by the bookcase.

Together Jonathan, along with his wife and child sat on the couch and went through the dictionary until they were to tired to read anymore and called it a night.

The Hino family was struck by a horrific accident in their family one night in the early summer. On his way home one night from a political meeting Charles Hino was run off the road by a drunk drive and died on impact. Paula was so distraught over the lose of her husband because she had no idea what she was going to do lucky for her though, her father had an idea.

"Daddy what am I going to do? I can't raise Raye by myself not with my salary!" Paula cried out into her palms.

"My dear child do not fret you and Raye may come to the temple and live with me as long as you like." Her father Misaki Hino said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you daddy." Paula said with a weak smile as she hugged her father.

"You are welcome child." He said in return.

Soon after their talk, Paula moved into Cherry Hill Temple with her one year old daughter.

Elsewhere at a small local Japanese Restaurant owned by the Kino family, James & Jessica Kino were both in the kitchen preparing meals for their customers along with the other kitchen staff when all of a sudden Jessica looked down at their children who were both near the kitchen cabinets where the pots and pans were kept playing with a few pots that were sitting in front of them.

"James look at the kids!" Jessica stated towards her husband.

"Wha…" James said as he looked between his wife down to his two children.

"Da!" Lita exclaimed in glee as she banged a wooden spoon against the pots in front of her.

"Daddy!" Jason also exclaimed as he too banged on a pot that was sitting in front of him.

"Are we both playing like we're Emeril Luggasie you two?" James asked with a smile.

"Dada!" Both children exclaimed as they continued to beat the pots with their spoon.

"We'll make a chef out of them yet." Jessica said with a smile.

"I'm sure we will sweetheart, we sure will!" James agreed.

A second later the Kino's went back to work about making food for their customers.

Elsewhere in London, England at the Aino family home, while James & Nancy Aino were out at dinner they left their daughter Mina with a well qualified babysitter. Sometime while the babysitter was watching Mina, she lost control of the one year old and got knocked out after chasing the baby all around the house. Later that night after getting back from dinner James and Nancy found their house a complete wreak.

"What the heck happened here?" James asked looking around the living room.

"I don't know but where's the babysitter and my baby!" Nancy cried out in worry.

"Don't fret dear I'm sure we'll find them here somewhere." James tried to comfort his wife.

"James Ronald Aino do not tell me not to worry!" Nancy hissed out in anger. "I want my baby and I want her now!" Nancy yelled to which they began to hear wailing coming from the next room.

"It sounds like we scared Mina into letting us know where she is." James said as he followed the sound of his crying child along with his wife.

When they got to the source of Mina's crying they found her in the den under the coffee table.

"Mina baby mommy's here." Nancy said as she bent down and scooped up her baby into her arms which seemed to calm down Mina almost immediately.

"Hello angel are we feeling better now?" James asked as he rubbed Mina's back.

"Dada!" Mina sighed into her mother's chest as she began to fall asleep.

"Mina sweetie do you know where the babysitter is angel?" Nancy asked softly.

"Don't know." Mina said softly in between fits of laughter.

"Me thinks she doest protest too much!" James stated with a smile.

"Mina where is the nice babysitter?" Nancy asked a little more sternly.

"Under table mommy." Mina said earnestly.

"I'll see to the babysitter dear why don't you go ahead and put Mina down for the night." James said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Alright but after you're done seeing to the babysitter come up to bed." Nancy said as she pulled away from him then left the room.

"Alright I'll be right up." James said with a smile as he went to see about the woman who had been watching his daughter.

After James saw to the woman and paid her for her time, he saw her out and then went up to bed for the night.

Meanwhile elsewhere in another part of Japan in a church located in Kyoto Japan, William Hunter was finally marrying Wanda Halo after a year of waiting for their parents to all come around to finally realizing that they were ready for this step. Wanda's mother was the matron of honor and her father was giving her away.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this man and this woman." The pastor said stretching out his hands towards William and Wanda.

"Now who gives this woman to this man to be married?" The pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do!" Wanda's father stated.

"And who gives this man to this woman to be married?" The pastor asked.

"His mother and I do!" William's father stated.

"Very well then let us begin!" The pastor stated as he opened his bible. "Marriage is something that should never be entered into lightly but when it is let no man tear it asunder. William Hunter and Wanda Halo have both decided to take the step from single life and walk together in the bonds of holy matrimony so let who ever has reason for these two not to be married speak now or forever hold your piece!" The pastor stated to which everyone in the church looked around. After a few seconds the pastor continued.

"Very well then, could we please have the rings!" The pastor stated towards the ring bearer.

A second later both William and Wanda had their rings for their significant other.

"Ladies and gentlemen both William and Wanda have written their own vows so I shall step back and allow them to read them now!" The pastor stated as he took a few steps back from the couple.

"Wanda from the first time I met you in college you have been my constant companion throughout these past few years and we've been through a lot together. The birth of our first child which we gave up to a good family and hope to one day see again brought us to an even stronger point in our relationship and I promise that I shall love you for all of my days and never take you for granted." William said as he placed Wanda's ring on her finger.

"William from the first time I met you in college you have been my constant companion throughout these past few years and we've been through a lot together. The birth of our first child which we gave up to a good family and hope to one day see again brought us to an even stronger point in our relationship and I promise that I shall love you for all of my days and never take you for granted." Wanda said as she placed William's ring on his finger.

"By the power of God and the city of Kyoto, Japan I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The pastor stated with a smile on his face as the entire congregation became an uproar of whoops and hollers.

"It is my privilege to present you all to Mr. and Mrs. William Hunter! What God has brought together let no man tear asunder!" The pastor stated just before William and Wanda ran from the church with the congregation on their heels.

The newly married Hunter's then went off to their honeymoon and the rest of their lives together happy that they were finally together and very much in love.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: A New Member. In the next installment, It will be three years later and we will see the birth of Sammy Tsukino as well as for Rick Hunter. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Member

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It has been three years since the children of the Inner planets have been reborn and life was going great for all of them. One of the families learned some great news that they thought was never going to come to them nine months ago and today that news had brought them back to the hospital.

The Hunter family after finding out they were going to have a baby also ended up taking in a young man at the age of 15. His name was Roy Fokker and his parents died in a horrible plane wreck.

Another family was also having a nice family drive out on the streets of Tokyo when all of a sudden a rainstorm came out of nowhere. It caused the small family car to veer off the road and crash into a raven. The accident killed all except the young six-year-old boy in the back seat.

Chapter 10: A New Member

Tokyo General Hospital had a lot of business today. People being hurt from accidents, attempted murders or anything gang related thanks to the terrorist group calling themselves the red dragons while other people were there for the bringing into this world of new life. Two families there unknown to each other are there for the same reason; however, fate has decided that these two families should not meet up again until a few years in the future.

William and Wanda Hunter were in the delivery room waiting for Wanda to give birth to their second child in three years when William saw their adopted son Roy pop his head into the room.

"So has the little guy decided to make his presence known yet?" the 15 year old boy asked.

"No afraid not Roy! Your little brother is being stubborn right now!" William told him.

"Okay boys quit treating me like I'm NOT IN THE ROOM! WILLIAM YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Wanda screamed as another contraction hit her hard.

Just then the Hunter's doctor came into the room. "Okay so how far apart are the contractions?" she asked stepping up to check on Wanda's dilation.

"Well Doctor Mizuno they're every eight to five minutes!" William announced for his wife who was taking deep breaths while trying to relax.

"Well then shall we begin?" Dr. Mizuno asked. (I'm not sure what type of doctor Amy's mother is so I'm making her an OBGYN.)

"You mean he's coming?" Roy asked.

"Yes he is now I'm sorry but only your mother and father can be in here for this unless you would like to sit over there and watch your little brother come into the world?" Kathy Mizuno asked.

"I'll be quiet!" Roy said as he went to sit in the corner out of the way.

"Good! Now Wanda when I count to three I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" Kathy told her patient.

"Okay!" Wanda said trying to stay relaxed.

"Alright now then 1.2.3..and push!" Kathy ordered.

After Kathy gave Wanda the go ahead Wanda began to push as much as possible. Soon after three more pushes Rick Hunter made his grand appearance in the world.

"Well what a handsome little boy he is Wanda!" Kathy said as she smiled down at the infant.

"Thank you doctor!" Wanda said drowsy.

"Why don't I let you all get acquainted while I take care of all the paper work?" Kathy said as she walked out the door.

"Thank you again Dr. Mizuno!" William called after her.

"Well Roy what do you think of you new little brother?" Wanda asked as she held him up for Roy and William to see.

"He's so small!" Roy said as he held Rick's tiny little hand.

"Yep he sure is at that!" Will said with a smile.

Elsewhere in another room, the Tsukino family was also in the stages of adding on to their family. Ilene Tsukino was at this very moment giving birth to their first what they would call miracle baby. For you see at first they believed that it would be beyond their reach to have children. That was until Sammy decided to come along.

"Okay Ilene now push!" Doctor Steven ordered.

"Okay here goes!" Ilene said as she pushed but also bared down on Kenji's hand.

"It's going to be okay honey!" Kenji said as he helped her through the delivery.

"Yes I know Kenji!" Ilene hissed as she pushed yet again.

Awhile later and soon little Sammy Tsukino as well joined the human race.

"Oh isn't he just the cutest little thing you ever saw?" Ilene cooed at Sammy.

"He sure is dear! Hey speaking of cute little children where is our cute little three year old?" Kenji asked looking around.

"I'm not sure Kenji but could you be a dear and go look for her so she can meet her new baby brother?" Ilene asked.

"Sure honey I can do that! Here you take our son while I go find our little curious George!" Kenji said with a smirk.

"Alright just be careful and please remember she's only three!" Ilene called after him.

"I will!" He said waving over his shoulder.

"Oh what will we do with your sister huh?" Ilene asked the tiny sleeping boy in her arms.

Elsewhere in another part of the hospital a young six-year-old boy was being hospitalized after just being rescued from a horrible car crash.

"Let's see the poor child doesn't remember anything except his name at least he thinks that his name is Darien Shields!" One of the doctors said.

"Yes and he has no living relatives that we know of?" another one asked.

"No I guess the only thing left to do is arrange for him to be taken to an orphanage after he is better!" the first doctor said.

A little while later after Darien had waken up he saw a little three year old girl with a strange looking hair do walk into the room.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess as good as I can be considering I don't really remember who I am!" he told her.

"Oh that's sad! But don't be sad anymore because today is a happy day my brother is being born today!" She said in a gleeful voice.

"Yes I guess that would be reason to be happy now wouldn't it? So what's your name meat-ball head?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hey my name is not meat-ball head, it's Serena! Don't call me that!" Serena huffed.

"Okay, okay I won't call you a meat-ball head again squirt! Anyway Serena the name is Darien Shields! Glad to meet you!" Darien said holding out a hand.

"Me too! Want a Rose they smell pretty and they look good too!" Serena said holding out a Rose.

"Yeah sure thanks!" Darien said taking a Rose and smelling it, "Yeah you're right they do smell good!"

"I'm glad you like it!" she said smiling.

Just then the two children heard from out in the corridor, "Serena Tsukino where are you young lady?"

"Oh, oh that's my daddy! I have to go bye-bye now! I hope you feel better now Darien!" Serena said running out the door.

"Sure do Serena and thank you for everything!" Darien called after her before thinking, _'Meat-ball head'_, with a smirk.

Outside in the corridor Kenji saw his daughter come out of the room and he decided to ask her why she was in there.

"Okay young lady why were you in that room?" He asked sternly.

"I'm sorry daddy! I was just helping a new friend feel better that's all! I gave him a Rose and we talked!" Serena told him.

"What did you talk about?" He asked in a kinder voice.

"Oh I told him that Sammy was born today daddy! I said it was a happy day and that there should be no more tears today right daddy?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes Serena it is a very happy day and speaking of which let's go meet your little brother shall we?" Kenji asked reaching out for his daughter's hand.

"Yeah! We going to go see Sammy now!" Serena said as she skipped down the hall with her father holding onto her.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: A Tearful Goodbye. In the next installment, It will be two years after the births of Sammy and Rick. It will also be the beginning of a war between China and Taiwan. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: A Tearful Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Two years after Sammy Tsukino and Rick Hunter were born a conflict began between Japan's ally Taiwan and China. China decided that they were going to force the island country back under their rule. Japan seeing as they looked upon Taiwan as a free country decided to aid in their ability to stay free. America also decided to aid Taiwan so they sent a force to help insure Taiwan's safety. Japan's military brass sent out voluntary enlisting orders to all able body men who were not in the military but might be willing to join now. Three such letters were sent to the homes of Kenji Tsukino and William Hunter. With the military keeping tabs on men's age they knew only Kenji was old enough to fight so the Tsukino house hold only received one letter while because William was 28 and Roy 17 two letters were sent to the Hunter house hold. All these letters were met with opposition.

Chapter 11: A Tearful Goodbye

In the Tsukino home Kenji had decided to do what felt right to him and joined up. Ilene although against it knew her husband made up his mind and so decided for his sake to go along with his decision. Their children, however, were a matter all their own. Because they were still little, they didn't understand why their daddy had to leave them all alone.

"Daddy why do you have to go?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, daddy is going so he can help protect other mommy and daddies as well as protect their little girls and boys from being hurt!" Kenji told his daughter.

"No don't go daddy!" Sammy cried.

"Listen son daddy promises he's going to come back when all this is over!" Kenji told his son.

"Promise?" Serena sniffled.

"Yes I promise Angel! Tell you what how about we write each other so we know how the others are doing?" Kenji asked.

"Okay daddy I'll be brave and write to you when I can!" Serena said putting on a brave face.

"That's my girl!" Kenji said as he hugged Serena.

"I love you daddy!" Sammy cried as he wrapped his arms around his father's leg.

"I love you too son, in fact remember that I love both of you very much okay!" Kenji told them.

"Yes sir!" they both said.

"Good now your mother and I need to talk so you two go play alright!" Kenji said.

"Okay bye daddy!" Serena said as she left the room.

"Bye daddy!" Sammy added as he too left the room.

"Bye and always remember that I will miss you both very much!" Kenji told his two children as they ran out of the room.

"Kenji did you mean it when you said we'd be able to write from time to time?" Ilene asked.

"Yes dear I did mean it!" Kenji told her.

"That's good! I know we can't write a lot but I promise we still will!" She told him as she hugged him.

"Do you want to help me pack so we can spend our last amount of time together?" Kenji asked Ilene.

"I'd love too help you Kenji!" Ilene said as they began to pack Kenji's bag.

At the Hunter household Roy Fokker decided he like Kenji Tsukino would go ahead and join the military. William Hunter who had his own business decided against joining up.

"Well Roy I'm proud of you for making this decision. We will miss you while you're gone though!" William told the 17 year old.

"Thank you sir! I want you to know that it's because of your positive influence that I'm making this choice!" Roy told William.

"Roy listen even though your not really our son I want you to know that you will always feel like one to us and you will always be in our hearts!" Wanda told him.

"Your mother is right Roy. No matter what you'll always be apart of this family!" William added to his wife's explanations.

"Thanks guys I promise that I'll write when I can!" Roy told them as he turned to walk out of the room.

Out in the hall Roy was stopped by the small sobbing mass of Rick Hunter.

"Oh hey little buddy you okay?" Roy asked the little boy.

"Please don't go by-by!" Rick sobbed.

"Oh I'm sorry Rick but this is something I've got to do for myself!" Roy told him.

"Will you come back?" Rick asked.

"Yes when this is all over I promise that I'll be back. I also promise to write and tell you how I'm doing okay!" Roy asked.

"Okay big brother!" Rick said with a big smile.

"Good now how about one last flying ride before I go?" Roy asked.

"Yeah!" Rick said jumping up and down.

"Okay here we go!" Roy said as he lifted the small two-year-old up over his head and proceeded to swing him around in the air. Thirty minutes later after swinging Rick around it was time for Roy to leave.

"Okay I'm off!" Roy said as he hugged the Hunters goodbye.

"Be careful okay Roy!" Wanda said.

"I will!" He said as he walked out the door.

"By-by Roy!" Rick said waving as Roy pulled out of the drive.

"Bye Rick! I'll see you when I return!" Roy said then drove off.

"I'm going to miss big brother daddy!" Rick said.

"I know son! We'll miss him too!" William said scooting his son inside the house.

A week later at a Military base in Kyoto Japan the newly fresh recruits of men that included Kenji Tsukino and Roy Fokker began their first day of basic training. They were taught how to use a rifle, use stealth, and trained when not to kill as well. It is also here where some of the privates learn where their specialties lay.

Roy Fokker proved to be a crack shot fighter pilot and that was where the military brass stuck him. Kenji Tsukino, however, turned out to be an ace technician so he was given the job of building or repairing equipment that needed to be worked on when he wasn't fighting.

It wasn't long after that when Roy met with another up and coming private by the name of Claudia Grant. She was right now in charge of communications between home base and the foot soldiers.

"Hello I'm Roy Fokker what's your name?" Roy asked the young African American woman.

"Oh hello my name is Claudia Grant! So why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh just decided to serve my country and learn some skills." Roy told her.

"That's a good reason to join Roy. I signed up for basically the same reasons in my country." Claudia told him.

"Oh excuse me this is a new friend of mine by the name of Kenji Tsukino. Kenji this is Claudia Grant." Roy introduced.

"Hi I'm a technician for the Japanese military." Kenji told her.

"Hi I'm a communications officer in the American military. Please to meet you both." Claudia told the two men.

Just then a tall man came out and addressed the present company. "Good morning Ladies and gentleman! For you new comers my name is Sergeant Jonathan Rusker. I'm here to help you all get into shape for the terrain we will soon be entering. For those of you already who have been in the military tough! This is going to be a refresher course whether you all like it or not. You don't like it there is the door get the hell off my base and go back to your precious United States of America or your miserable lives in everyday Japan. For those of you who are willing to have a go at this then welcome aboard. Any questions? No, good then shall we begin?"

"Boy is he for real?" One of the other privates asked Kenji.

"Well boys it looks like we have a couple of talkers! Well children what is the question?" Rusker asked.

"Nothing sir!" Kenji told him.

"WHAT?" Rusker yelled.

"Nothing sir!" Kenji yelled out.

"Good man that's exactly what I want a good loud voice when spoken too! Now as for the little pee-on next to you! What is your name?" Rusker asked the guy next to Kenji.

"Wilkins sir!" The private said.

"WHAT?" Rusker yelled in the private's ear.

"Damn you didn't yell in his ear!" Wilkins grumbled.

"Ah poor baby thinks I'm not being fare! Well then let's see how you like facing the punishment for back talking a higher ranked officer! KP duty now in the mess hall go Wilkins now! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" He roared at the private.

"Now as for the rest of you go get some sleep after tonight there will be no peace and quiet!" Rusker told the men and women.

"YES SIR!" They all yelled.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Notes Home. This will be the first side story that will take place over the next five years as both Kenji and Roy write letters home to their families and vice versa. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	13. Sidestory 1: The Notes Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Side story #1: The Notes Home

November 1, 1993

Dear Ilene & Kids,

Hello my loving family I'm sorry but this is the only time I could write this letter. I've got some exciting news to tell you all about! I've been given the job of building and rebuilding equipment when they haven't sent me out to help fight. I met some new friends out here the first few weeks that I was here and their names are Roy Fokker and Claudia Grant, and they're both good people. Claudia is an American who is one of many that were stationed here while we fight this conflict we're involved in. I think my friend Roy kind of likes Claudia but it is too soon to know for sure so I'll tell you next time I write if it's love or not. Our Drill Sergeant is a complete slave driver! I mean it, you do even one little thing wrong and you can expect KP duty for weeks. I think a couple of the other soldiers are thinking of going AWOL if this keeps up. I promise you one thing, I will not be one of those people leaving. Oh man Ilene you should have seen this one soldier his name was Wilkins. He was bound and determined to get his butt in trouble. Well he managed to do it too, he is currently serving a weeks KP duty for talking back to the Drill Sergeant. Thank god he didn't get mad at me too! Well enough about me sweetheart, how are you and the kids doing? I hope everything is going fine back home and I look forward to reading your letter. Well that's all for now because it's lights out but I just wanted to tell you all that I love you very much.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Kenji F. Tsukino

November 1, 1993

Dear Mom, Dad and Rick,

Hi guys how are you all doing? I'm great, I've even met a great lady too! Keep in mind that we just met so I'm not sure if it's love or not so I'll write later when I'm sure okay. Anyway, I met a man up here who is a great tech wizard and is in charge of all equipment that needs to be built or fixed. His name is Kenji and his a great guy I can see him going far up in the military brass if our Drill Sergeant who is a complete slave driver will just lay off! I mean it, you do even one thing wrong and you can expect KP duty for weeks. I've heard that a couple of the other soldiers are thinking of going AWOL if this keeps up. I can promise you guys one thing I will not be one of those who does though. Oh by the way you guys should have seen this one soldier whose name is Wilkins. He was bound and determined to get his butt in trouble. Well he managed to do it too! He is currently serving a weeks worth of KP duty for talking back to our Drill Sergeant. I just can't believe that the Drill Sergeant didn't get mad at Kenji. Oh sure after our Drill Sergeant yelled 'what' at him, Kenji yelled out his answer and the Drill Sergeant left him alone and moved on to Wilkins. When he asked Wilkins his name, Wilkins continued to back talk him so that's why Wilkins is right now in the latrine cleaning the whole room with a toothbrush. I for one hope I never get on our Sergeant's bad side. I hope you all are doing fine. Tell Rick I hope he's behaving himself! Anyway, I'm sorry to cut this off but I've got to go now do to it being lights out so I'll write again when I can bye for now.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Roy Fokker

December 1, 1993

Dear Kenji,

I hope this letter finds you as we only got your letter a couple of days ago. I guess the military people are making sure that the letters written are not for spies! Anyway, I'm sure this Drill Sergeant person isn't as bad as he appears just keep doing what ever it is you are doing and I'm sure he won't put you in that KP duty you told me about. In other news, we're doing just fine here at home. The kids can't wait until the 25th gets here so they can see what Santa Claus has brought them. The kids were also glad to hear that you were doing okay where you are and that you've managed to make some friends up there. Also if those new friends of yours are in love then give it time and don't push it dear. If it's meant to be then it will be. We love you and miss you very much. Until we hear from you again sweetheart goodbye for now.

Sincerely,

Ilene, Serena and Sammy Tsukino

December 1, 1993

Dear Roy,

Wanda & I were glad to hear that you have made friends out there so soon. It almost sounds like that Drill Sergeant of yours is a slave driver the way you said it, but remember that he is there to shape and mold you all into able body soldiers. Your mother hopes this new lady friend of yours is a good woman and that she is treating you right. I say just take your time and get to know her better before getting more involved. I'm glad to hear that you're going to stick it out even though you say that the Drill Sergeant is harsh. Oh Roy don't worry about the Air Circus not having you. I just hired a new guy and he is almost as good as you are. Rick still can't wait until you get home though and to tell you the truth neither can we. Well we got to go for now, write back soon okay. Bye for now.

Sincerely,

William, Wanda, and Rick Hunter

June 1, 1994

Dear Ilene & kids,

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write back until now. We were sent out a couple of weeks after my first letter and it looks like I can only write when we are in a safe zone. It looks like this conflict is fast becoming a war too. Also it turns out that the Drill Sergeant turned out to be really cool once we were done with boot camp that is. It also turns out that Wilkins just thought of joining up because he thought that the uniform would get him a girlfriend. When it didn't work, he up and quit. In other news, Roy although I don't see him from time to time since he's a pilot in the military keeps in touch with me thanks to Claudia who turns out to be getting closer to Roy. I really think that they are going to go out together on leave when we get the chance. I'm sorry but I won't be able to come home and visit during my leave. That is only because we will only have one night of leave. So I'll spend it out here in Taiwan. Now onto other details, I know that it's about time for Serena to start school soon so I hope that she has a good first day next month. I also hope she has a great birthday and that goes for Sammy as well. I love you all and I'll write to you again later. I can't wait to get your next letter. Goodbye for now.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Kenji Tsukino

June 1, 1994

Dear Dad, Mom and Rick,

First off I'm glad that the business is doing just fine dad. I am so sorry that it took until now to write but I've been busy learning to fly a military style jet. Man it's just been one new experience after another. First Kenji and I learned that all that that Wilkins guy signed up for was to get girls and then he up and quits when he finds out that he couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it. We also learned that Sergeant Rusker is actually a great guy once you get to know him and also when you're not in boot camp. Then we also learned a week after I sent my last letter that we were being shipped out to Taiwan. I am a little sad because Kenji and Claudia are located somewhere in Taiwan hiding from the enemy. I am still in contact with them through Claudia which is good though. I'm stationed on the H.H.S. Hiroshima, this is a great ship too! I've got a flight leader who is so cool! His name is Chris Jacobs and he is a fine pilot too. He says he is going to take me under his wing and teach me all the tricks to staying alive in a dogfight. Okay onto everyday life. I'm glad you're all doing okay and I'm really happy that Rick is doing okay too. Tell Rick I said happy birthday since it looks like this conflict is turning into a full scale war and if it is the only thing keeping me sane in all this fighting, well not the only thing but she can't be in the cockpit with me so I'll just settle for your letters. Well I've got to go, we just got orders to scramble the jets. I just want you to all know that I am thinking of you and that I can't wait to read your next letter. Goodbye for now.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Roy Fokker

July 1, 1994

Dear Kenji,

The kids and I hope this letter finds you safe. Sammy and I are the only ones home at the moment because Serena is over at a new friend's house. It turns out that Serena had a great first day of school today. She was so proud of herself when she came home. Serena painted a picture during Art class of the whole family. She also made a little drawling of the three of us in order to send to you, which I did mind you. While at school today, Serena managed to make a new friend. Her name is Molly Osaka and apparently her mother whose name is Melissa Osaka owns a local jewelry store. Molly's mother and I set up play dates for the girls and that is where Serena is now.

Sammy is right now in his crib taking an afternoon nap. The kids both send you their love as do I sweetheart. Now on to your news. I'm sorry to hear that the conflict may be turning into a war sweetheart. I'm also sorry that they'll only be allowing you to have one day of shore leave soon. Be careful while you're over there okay! I was also glad to hear that your Drill Sergeant turned out okay in the long run. I was; however, disgusted to learn about that other soldier who only wanted to wear the military uniform so that he could get a girlfriend. At least they weeded him out before he was able to bring the rest of you all down. As to Roy and Claudia I'm glad to see that their getting closer but as before just give them time. I'm sorry that you don't see him a lot but at least you know he's safe at least for now. Well I need to go check on Sammy and then dinner but I'll write you again after I receive your next letter. We all love you and miss you, until next time goodbye.

Sincerely,

Ilene, Serena, and Sammy Tsukino

July 1, 1994

Dear Roy,

Sorry to hear about the whole conflict turning into something worse. Wanda and I are glad that you and Claudia are getting closer together. Also this Wilkins person sounds like a real heel if all he wanted was a girlfriend who only liked the uniform. If you ask me a guy like that doesn't deserve a nice girl at all. We're glad that the Drill Sergeant turned out to be a great person after all even if it took getting out of Boot Camp to find that out. I was also glad to hear that you have someone over there who is helping to keep you alive. I think Rick would have a hard time if you got hurt. You're right about the H.H.S. Hiroshima being a great ship Roy. It was around during WWII and I hear they just re-commissioned it not to long ago. Well just remember some of what I taught you along with all of what they taught you and you should be just fine Roy. We got to be going now Roy. Rick is playing jet fighter again and he doesn't pay attention to where he is going. Bye for now Roy we can't wait for your next letter.

Sincerely,

William, Wanda, and Rick Hunter

February 1, 1995

Dear Ilene & kids,

I was happy to hear about how well Serena was doing on her first day of school. I loved the picture also. It keeps me going just to look at that picture of the three of you even though right now all she can draw is stick figures. I'm also glad to know that she managed to make a new friend on her first day as well. Give her my love and give Sammy my love as well. On to other news, It appears that we won a little ground a few weeks ago sweetheart and the Americans are sending in more forces to help keep the ground we recovered from Chinese forces. Claudia got a scare a few months ago when a Kamikaze plane from China almost took out Roy's plane. Roy's okay; however, due to the fact that his commanding officer shot the enemy out of the sky before he was able to hit anything and anyone. I am sorry to say that Sergeant Rusker was killed by a sniper shot from the enemies side but we took out the sniper before anyone else could be killed. Claudia says that she hopes to see Roy the next time they both have shore leave which I pray is soon because god knows they both need the time together. Yeah that's the other thing honey, Roy and Claudia have made it official. They are going out now, I just hope when all of this is over they will be able to still see each other. Well I've got to move out now and try to take more land back for the people of Taiwan. I want you all to know that I'm okay and that I think of you all everyday I'm out here. I won't be able to write again for a while so I want Serena and Sammy to know that I wish you both a Happy Birthday and I hope you both have a good day. Until next time I love you all!

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Kenji Tsukino

February 1, 1995

Dear Mom, Dad, and Rick,

I'm afraid this is going to be a short letter this time guys but I'll try to get everything that's happened to me so far into it. Let's see I almost got killed thanks to a Kamikaze pilot but thanks to my commanding officer I came out of it without a scratch. We lost our old Drill Sergeant though thanks to a sniper's rifle shot. We were able to get the sniper before he got anyone else but the price was already paid for and I'm sorry it even was. It also appears that the ground troops gained some ground against the Chinese forces. Claudia and I are also finally a couple as well and I think that I might be getting some time off soon too. I hope so because I want to spend time with her. I'm just scared of what will happen to us after this is all over. Well maybe we'll just have to worry about that when we come to that bridge. Well since I don't have anything else to say right now and since we're being scrambled I better go! Happy Birthday Rick I'll be thinking of you guys see you all hopefully sooner or later.

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Roy Fokker

March 1, 1995

Dear Kenji,

We were so glad to hear that your friend Roy is okay and that you were able to gain some ground in the fight against China. We were also sorry to hear about your Drill Sergeant who was killed by sniper fire. I am glad to hear that Roy and Claudia are a couple now though as you said the problem is what will they do after this war is over. I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. Serena and Sammy both say they love you and that they are glad you're safe. They also told me to tell you thank you for the Birthday wishes. Serena is in her room reading a book right now and Sammy is in his room playing with his toys. I guess that's all for now dear. Until we receive your next letter Kenji we'll see you later.

Sincerely,

Ilene, Serena and Sammy Tsukino

March 1, 1995

Dear Roy,

We were glad to hear that you were safe and that so is your commanding officer. We are also happy that your friends gained some ground against the enemy. William and I are sorry about your Drill Sergeant's death, but it is good that no one else died right? William is thinking of replacing another pilot from the Air Circus this summer. He caught the guy drinking before a show and even if the man told William that he wouldn't do it again, I don't think I believe him. William has become the resident Air plane ride for Rick until you return so you better hurry as I think Will is getting tired. Rick says he can't wait until he's old enough to fly a plane so he can fly in the Air Circus. I think he hopes you can teach him to fly so I think that means that he hopes you get back soon. Well now as for you and Claudia, let's just wait and see what happens. You never know what could happen after the war is over dear. Rick says thank you for the Birthday wishes and he hopes that you will fly with the grace that you always flew with. Well until next time stay safe and we'll be waiting for your next letter.

Sincerely,

William, Wanda and Rick Hunter

January 1, 1996

Dear Ilene & kids,

Well I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that Roy, Claudia and myself are all getting promotions. The bad news is the reasons for the promotions. Roy is getting a promotion to Lieutenant Commander do to the fact that his commanding officer was shot down out of the sky by one of the enemies fighter planes. We were able to fight them off once we regained our bearings, which I'm glad. Claudia's promotion came about because the communications officer that was before her did something stupid and walked right onto a landmine. His family will be happy to know there will be enough left of him to have a funeral. I make no light joke about this either Ilene it was a real battlefield out there for the past few months. My promotion came when our former Tech officer accidentally blew himself up with an enemy bomb. We were told not to touch the bomb and to leave it for the bomb unit to defuse but did he listen no! I swear it is getting like people are on their last nerves. Alright now onto the news you sent me. I'm glad to hear that Serena is reading more. I can't believe that it's already 1996! Serena is already in the 1st grade getting ready to go into the 2nd grade next July. Try and at least get her to spend more time with her friend Molly dear I don't want her to push herself in learning too much alright. As for Sammy just allow him to be a kids as long as you can. Well I've got to go sweetheart until our next letter good bye.

Sincerely,

Captain Kenji Tsukino

January 1, 1996

Dear Mom, Dad, and Rick,

Well I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that Kenji, Claudia and myself are all getting promotions. The bad news is the reasons for the promotions. I am getting a promotion to Lieutenant Commander do to the fact that my commanding officer was shot down out of the sky by one of the enemies fighter planes. We were able to fight them off once we regained our bearings, which I'm glad. Claudia's promotion came about because the communications officer that was before her did something stupid and walked right onto a landmine. His family will be happy to know there will be enough left of him to have a funeral. I make no light joke about this either guys it was a real battlefield out there for the past few months. Kenji promotion came when their former Tech officer accidentally blew himself up with an enemy bomb. They were told not to touch the bomb and to leave it for the bomb unit to defuse but did he listen no! I swear it is getting like people are on their last nerves. Alright now on to more pleasant information. If I remember right Rick should be turning five years old soon right? Boy he sure is getting old fast isn't he? My friend Kenji says his oldest is going to be eight this year and that his youngest will be five years old. Man that would mean that his son and Rick were the same age which means they'll both be starting school when they each turn six years old. Well I guess I have to go yet again people. I promise to stay safe and I'll come back to you all as soon as I can. Happy Early Birthday Rick be good for your mom and dad okay. Talk to you all later.

Sincerely,

Lt. Commander Roy Fokker

February 1, 1996

Dear Kenji,

I am sorry about the people dieing in your area. The newscasters are saying that your people are not the only ones dieing either. They are saying that people are dieing all over Taiwan. I just hope the killing ends soon. I am happy you got promoted, even though it was at the expense of your commanding officer. I was also happy to hear that your two friends got promoted as well. Now onto everyday life. Serena is at this moment over at Molly's apartment studying. They both have a math test to take tomorrow and Serena said that she wanted to be really sure that she'd be ready for it too. Sammy is playing with his toys yet again. When he's not playing Sammy will try to learn some of the stuff Serena is already learning. Well I guess that's it not much else to go over right now. I'll be waiting for your next letter. Until then know that we love you and that we shall see you soon.

Sincerely,

Ilene, Serena, and Sammy Tsukino

February 1, 1996

Dear Roy,

Well Roy for the good news we're very happy for you and your friends. We are; however, dreadfully sorry about the people who lost their lives including your own commanding officer. Rick says to tell you that he'll eat a piece of cake in your honor. Anyway, William finally canned the drunken fool after catching him drinking again a month after we wrote you last time. We got a new man who hates beer and loves to fly. Hmm who does he remind me of? Oh that's right he reminds me of you Roy because he acts just like you. Don't worry though Roy because Rick won't let anyone take your place in the Air Circus or in his life. Well I guess that's all the news there is so far. We'll be expecting your next letter. Until then good bye.

Sincerely,

William, Wanda and Rick Hunter

January 1, 1997

Dear Ilene & kids,

Nothing new to report this time except more death and destruction. We did manage to take more land back for the people of Taiwan though which is good. Well I hope Serena passed her math test with flying colors. I also hope Sammy is taking in all that information like a little sponge. I wish them both Happy Early Birthdays and to Serena good days at school. I also know that Sammy will be starting Kindergarten this year so good luck to him in that as well. I will write as soon as I can! I love you all and until next time goodbye.

Sincerely,

Captain Kenji Tsukino

January 1, 1997

Dear Mom, Dad and Rick,

Sorry about this but there is nothing new to report this time around except more death and destruction. We did manage to take more land back for the people of Taiwan which we thought was good. I'm glad you found someone else to take that idiot's place. Man it just goes to show you that some people just don't like to take things seriously. As there is nothing else to talk about on my end, then I'll wish Rick a Happy birthday and a great school year when he starts next month. I'll write back as soon as I can.

Sincerely,

Lt. Commander Roy Fokker

February 1, 1997

Dear Kenji,

We know nothing is really happening there in Taiwan except for death & destruction. It has gotten so bad that I won't let the children watch the news when I know that all that is on the news is stuff about the war. Serena is doing well in school Kenji as is Sammy. Serena is reading more stories now and even Sammy is getting into the swing of things when it comes to reading stories. Sweetheart I hope you come home soon. The children and I miss you a lot. Until the next time please be safe.

Sincerely,

Ilene, Serena and Sammy Tsukino

February 1, 1997

Dear Roy,

We all know about all the pain and hurting going on over there. William and I were talking when all of a sudden we heard Rick crying. We went to ask him what was wrong and he informed us that he was watching the news when they began to show all the dead bodies. We talked to him for awhile about what he saw on the TV and William and I found out that Rick thought that you might have been among the dead. We told him that soon we would have a letter from you and that that would prove that you weren't dead. We also told Rick not to watch the news unless we were there with him to explain what it was he was seeing. We really hope this letter finds you safe and sound Roy after all that's happened. The Air Circus is doing fine and the new pilot is even better then the last idiot. Well since we have nothing else to talk about we'll close our letter by saying we love you and hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

William, Wanda, and Rick Hunter

January 1, 1998

Dear Ilene & kids,

I have just learned some great news guys! Apparently China's government has decided to allow Taiwan to remain the way it has been so it's going to pull out it's army out of Taiwan by the end of the month. I'll finally be able to see you guys after five long years. I will still be in the military; however, I'll be in the reserves until they tell me where to go next. This is going to be a short letter dear since I have nothing else to write home about. I can't wait to see you all and I'll be home soon.

Sincerely,

Captain Kenji Tsukino

January 1, 1998

Dear Mom, dad and Rick

I have just learned some great news guys! Apparently China's government has decided to allow Taiwan to remain the way it has been so it's going to pull out it's army out of Taiwan by the end of the month. I'll finally be able to see you guys after five long years. I will still be in the military; however, I'll be in the reserves until they tell me where to go next. This is going to be a short letter dear since I have nothing else to write home about. I can't wait to see you all and I'll be home soon.

Sincerely,

Lt. Commander Roy Fokker

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Welcome Home. As I said last chapter, this chapter will take place approximately five years after chapter 11. Kenji and Roy come home and surprise their families. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	14. Chapter 12: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The conflict turned war also known as the 'Sino-Japanese War' which had been going on for the past five years was a sad day for the countries that were involved. Taiwan who was the country in the middle of the whole thing had lost a lot of civilian life due to the fighting. America and Japan lost a lot of soldiers in the fight against China's forces. In contrast China had also lost men due to the forces of America and Japan who were taking China's snipers and Kamikaze soldiers. During the fighting two of Japan's soldiers and one of America's soldiers were promoted due to three of their superior officers being killed in battle each for their own reasons.

The American soldier who was a communications officer was killed by walking on a land mine set by one of the Chinese factions. With the Japanese soldiers one was a pilot the other a Tech officer. The pilot, one Chris Jacobs was killed by a Kamikaze pilot who was trying to take out another pilot known as Roy Fokker. The Tech Officer was killed trying to dismantle a bomb even though he wasn't suppose to.

The three people raised to a new rank were Roy Fokker, Kenji Tsukino and Claudia Grant. Roy Fokker was made a Lt. Commander. Kenji Tsukino was made a Captain in the Technical field. And Claudia Grant became a Lt. And was in charge of Communications.

By the time the war ended hundreds of people were dead and China finally decided to pull out of Taiwan. Now all the soldiers that were still alive and involved in the war could go home.

Chapter 12: Welcome Home

On March 1, 1998 a now nine year old Serena Tsukino was watching the news when she heard a car pull up into the drive.

"Someone is here mom!" Serena called up the stairs.

"Well see who it is honey!" Ilene called back down.

"Okay mom!" Serena said going to the door.

As Serena opened the door she came face to face with a man who she hadn't seen in the last five years.

"Mommy Daddies home!" Serena exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Serena what did you say I couldn't hear you it sounded like you said that your father was home!" Ilene said coming down the stairs.

"I did mommy see!" Serena said as she pointed up to her father who was right now standing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Hello Ilene, boy are you a sight for sore eyes!" He said as he held out his arms.

"Oh Kenji!" Ilene cried ecstatically as she ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry this whole thing took so long honey!" he whispered into his wife's hair.

"Oh Kenji what matters is that your home dear that's all! Serena go get your brother and tell him your fathers home okay!" Ilene said.

"Sure thing mom won't take but a moment!" Serena said running up stairs.

"So Ilene how are Serena and Sammy doing?" He asked holding his wife.

"They are both doing okay. Serena is making straight A's in third grade and Sammy is doing very well in Kindergarten as well." Ilene told him.

"Well that's good to hear honey I'm glad that this whole mess didn't ruin their lives to much and now that I'm home maybe things can get even better." Kenji said with a smile.

"You might just be right about that dear!" Ilene said returning his smile as they both held each other.

Meanwhile at the same time Kenji and Ilene were talking Serena was busy going to get Sammy.

"Sammy, Sammy come on get out here!" Serena called out as she headed down the hall.

"Jeez Serena why all the hysterics?" Sammy asked.

"Because dad is finally home Sammy, come see for yourself!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"WHAT? Dad is finally home?" Sammy asked putting down the Nintendo controller he held in his hand and jumped out of bed.

Serena just sat there and grinned then said, "Yep and they told me to come get you so you could see him. Now come on!"

"Sure okay! Just let me turn off my Nintendo." He said as he ran back into his room then a few minutes later he came back out and ran past her saying, "Well what are you waiting for come on sis'!" Sammy called behind him.

"Right behind you little bro!" Serena said heading on after him.

Back downstairs as Ilene and Kenji were kissing they began to hear stifled giggles so they turned to see their two children looking at them with big grins on their faces.

"What's so funny you two?" Kenji asked his children.

"Oh nothing it's just that it has been awhile since we've seen you two together that's all." Serena said.

"Yeah and besides I don't think we ever saw you two so happy as you both appear right now!" Sammy said grinning through his teeth.

"Okay you two that's enough come over here and give you father a hug!" Ilene said smiling as she had her whole family together again.

"Dad we're so glad your home!" Serena said as she ran into her fathers strong hug.

"Yeah what she said. I missed you dad!" Sammy cried into his chest.

"And I love and missed you both so much as well!" Kenji said as he came down to where he was able to look straight into their eyes.

"You did?" The two Tsukino children asked.

"Very much so! There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss you or your mother. I went to sleep every night thinking of all of you as a form of sleeping aid. I used the thought of someday seeing you all again to keep me alive as well." He told them all.

"Oh daddy!" "Daddy!" "Oh Kenji I think I speak for us all when I say we love you so much and we are glad you're home safe." The other three Tsukino belted out.

"Yes Ilene I believe that I'm glad that I'm home safe as well!" Kenji said as he held his entire family in his embrace.

Elsewhere at the Hunter household Rick was ever the sweet young six-year- old he had been for the past year so far. He was always asking questions about the world, where did babies come from and other things. Though where the question about the babies came from his parents were not sure. Today, however, was spent watching cartoons when he heard a door slam from outside.

"Mom, dad someone is here!" Rick called down the hall as the doorbell rang.

"Well answer it then son your mother and I shall be out of the bedroom soon!" William called back down the hall.

So with a new determination little Rick Hunter walked straight up to the door and opened it to allow the person on the other side entry.

"Yes may I help you?" He asked before he looked at the people's face.

"Well hello to you too little buddy although you aren't quite so little anymore are you now?" The other person asked.

"Roy! Roy is it really you?" Rick asked starting to tear up.

"Yes Rick it's really me. Sorry it took five years to return home but at least I kept my promise to return safe didn't I?" Roy Fokker said with a smile.

Just then William and Wanda Hunter came down the hall into the living room.

"So Rick whose at the door?" William asked.

"Daddy, Mommy look Roy's home!" Rick said as he was still crying from all the joy of having his big brother home.

"Oh Roy it's so nice to see you home safe!" Wanda cried as she went to hug him.

"Yes Roy it most certainly is good to have you back home! So would you like something to eat?" William asked.

"No thank you I've already had something to eat before I got here but thanks for the offer anyway." Roy told him.

"So um Roy how is that nice young lady you started dating doing? Have you figured out what you are going to do to keep seeing her now that this whole war is behind us?" Wanda asked.

"She's fine, and no we haven't figured out what we are going to do yet but we're still thinking about it mom." Roy said.

"I'm sure you will Roy, I'm sure you will after all a love like that has to have some bumps along the way to see just how sure about the person you are in love with feels about you. You'll see sooner or later you two will meet again Roy." William told him.

"Yes I guess you're right dad. So Rick are you able to learn to fly yet?" Roy asked the small boy.

"Only the basics for now Roy! I'm afraid he is still to young to go flying up there by himself." William told the young man.

"Oh of course I would never condone allowing a six year old to fly a plane by himself, no I think right now I'll teach him the way around a cockpit and after showing him that keep the keys with me at all times. But I think I could take Rick up with me would that be okay?" Roy asked.

"Yes that will be just fine Roy. Now how about we carry this conversation on into the dinning room where we can have a drink and Rick here can have a bottle of juice." Wanda asked.

"Good idea dear! Come along Rick into the kitchen, Roy you coming?" William asked.

"Sure thing just got to shut the door." Roy said shutting the door then followed the others into the dinning room.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Big News. In the next chapter, We see the arrival of the ASS1. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	15. Chapter 13: Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A year and a month later after the return of the militaries of the three countries involved in the 'Sino-Japanese War' there was a great disturbance that occurred near the Sun on the day of April 17, 1999 at exactly 5:30 a.m. Jst. The space in the immediate area where the disturbance was occurring began to warp in and around itself. Out from the center came a large ship that resembled a battle fortress. The ship began a long but fast journey towards the planet Earth, which would only take it about three months to make it. An American telescope named Hubbell caught the disturbance on film and directed it towards it's country back on Earth.

Chapter: 13: Big News

On July 17, 1999 at exactly 5:00 p.m. the battle fortress reached the Earth's atmosphere and began to plummet towards an Island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. At about 5:17 p.m. Japan standard time the ship crashed into the tiny Island causing a large crater around it. America decided that it was time to share all the information they had on the ship with the other countries, as the entire world already knew that the ship was there.

The Tsukino house was all but quiet around 6:20 p.m. Japan Standard time as each family member was doing his or her own thing. Ilene and Kenji were talking about his possible future and where it was headed. Sammy was in his room playing his Nintendo. Serena decided that since she was finished with her homework, that she would watch a special Anime marathon that was showing one of her favorite anime's known as Silent Mobius. She was about to see Katsumi Liqueur and Robert (Roy) Device get hot and heavy when a special news report broke in.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you a special bulletin. Today at exactly 5:00 p.m. our time a giant spaceship entered our planet's atmosphere from the direction of the Sun. We have just received pictures from NASA's Hubbell telescope showing that this massive ship came through what can only be described as a tear through space. The Americans were kind enough to send us these pictures after the ship broke through our outer atmosphere. Wait a moment I've just received news that one of our News Anchors is live on the scene along with countless other News reporters from around the world. Why don't we go live to News Reporter Tana Dickerson for a live report!" The new anchor known as Jason La'Street said before they cut to the Island.

"Thank you Jason I'm here on the scene of what can only be described as the news event of the century! As you can see behind me, the large building like structure is in actuality a large ship that crash landed here just an hour ago. Military officials who have come upon the scene have said little or nothing at all about the things they have already managed to find out so far. When asked how the ship got here all they said was it appeared to fold space. We asked the newly appointed Admiral Hayes of the American military if he could tell us anything and he replied that when they know something we would learn about it too." Tana began.

Serena after hearing what was going on figured that it was time to get her parents attention so that they too could know what was going on.

"Mom, dad you guys may want to come in here and see this!" Serena called into the other room. She also managed to get the attention of her younger brother.

"What's the matter angel?" Kenji asked walking into the room with Ilene followed shortly by their son.

"This!" Serena said as she turned on the sound again.

"As I was saying earlier Jason, as of right now we are not sure what to make of it! All we do know is that it is a huge ship and there is no telling how huge the aliens inside of the ship could be either. I'm Tana Dickerson reporting live for Tokyo TV from the sight of the large ship!"

"Thank you Tana for that report!" Jason said before he addressed the people at home. "You all heard it here ladies and gentlemen. Military personnel from all over the world are beginning to make their way to this Island. It is no telling what they will do or what they will say in this matter. All we do know is that at least American's aren't calling this incident another hot air balloon. I'm Jason La'Street with Tokyo TV News and we'll be bringing you more information on this report as soon as it comes available to us. We'll be right back with more news in just a moment." Jason said before they went to break.

"My word that is a giant ship!" Ilene exclaimed upon seeing the size of the ship on the news.

"Wow real aliens! This is so cool!" Sammy exclaimed excited by the information.

"I wonder where it came from and who was flying it?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure Serena but I'm willing to bet that our government along with the other nation's governments will find out as well." Kenji informed her.

Afterwards they all sat down and began to watch the news together the rest of the night.

At the Hunter House hold, the family was sitting in the living room watching the news when all of a sudden the special report of the space fortress came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have just been handed an urgent message given to us by our sister station Tokyo TV. It appears that earlier this year a great disturbance occurred near the Sun on April 17, 1999 at exactly 5:30 a.m. our time. America's Hubbell telescope picked up the immense ship as it came through some kind of rip in space. Why the American's chose not to inform the rest of the world of this occurrence is a mystery to us all; however, now is not the time for blame. All I know is that three months later on July 17, 1999 as of today at exactly 5:00 p.m. that same ship entered our atmosphere. It's trajectory put it on a crash course for a small Island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean near Hawaii. I've also been informed that upon the ship's crash landing at 5:17 p.m. a little over seventeen minutes after entering our atmosphere that we sent out our roving reporter James Carlson. Let's go to him live."

"Thank you Charles I'm here on the scene of what can only be described as the news event of the century! As you can see behind me, the large building like structure is in actuality a large ship that crash landed here just an hour ago. Military officials who have come upon the scene have said little or nothing at all about the things they have already managed to find out so far. When asked how the ship got here all they said was it appeared to fold space. We asked the newly appointed Admiral Hayes of the American military if he could tell us anything and he replied that when they know something we would learn about it too. Now back to you Charles!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Wanda exclaimed as they watched the news.

"Are we being invaded dad?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure son. Right now it looks like they just crashed but we'll learn more later." William informed his son.

"Dad's right little buddy. At the moment there's no telling what's going on here so we'll just have to wait for the military personnel to inform us as to what's going on." Roy added.

"Okay!" Rick exclaimed before they all returned to watching the news.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Year After. In the next installment, we will see what happens in the aftermath of the crash landing of the ASS1. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	16. Chapter 14: The Year After

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In the following months since the ship crashed things started to happen. The world went into a sort of strained peace while the world's militaries combed over the ship and studied it inside and out. Unknown to the civilian world the United Nations was in a secret meeting to discuss what they already thought was possible. They worked tirelessly trying to hammer out some kind of peace that the whole world could get behind.

While the government officials were discussing the peace process. Scientist and other military officers working at the site of the crash decided to work for the common good of the whole world. The head of the American military one Admiral Hayes figured that they needed all the scientist working together to create weapons that would incorporate the technology of both the Alien ship and Human alike. Everyone else agreed with him so soon OTECH was born now they just needed a guy in charge and Admiral Hayes knew just the right man for the job.

By January 1, 2000 The UN had finally hammered out a plan and presented it to the world leaders. A few days later all the leaders signed into effect the formation of the United Earth Government or UEG for short. Some signed because they felt it was for the good of the world. Others, however, signed it only because they felt pressured into doing it.

Elsewhere on Macross Island the world militaries began to wonder just who Admiral Hayes had in mind to run OTECH. A few minutes later they were not disappointed when he said one name: Kenji Tsukino.

Chapter 14: The Year After

The day of Friday January 5, 2000 was found to be a nice peaceful day. People all over Juuban were waking up to the sound of birds chirping, the smell of coffee brewing, and children watching cartoons before school. Well most kids were anyway.

At the home of Kenji and Ilene Tsukino, however, an eleven year old Serena Tsukino was yet again entranced by what they were saying on the news.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Friday's morning edition of Good Morning Japan. (I just figured Japan might have a morning news show too so why not a show like 'Good Morning America') It's a beautiful January morning here at TV Tokyo and I'm Jason La'Street. My co-host Amanda Stuart is out on vacation. We'll have the weather later in the morning but first the United Nations in a bid for peace brought the world leaders together in order to sign into existence the formation of the United Earth Government, which we were told would be going into effect soon. In other news American military official Admiral Hayes has told us here in the news world that the scientist and military personal at Macross Island have also pulled together and formed a group known as OTECH. This group will be in charge of coming up with and building ways to both defend against and attack enemies of our planet. Admiral Hayes also said they are looking for a person to be in charge of the research and development section of this group, which they have found him; however, he won't say who it is until the person accepts. We look forward to bringing you this info. Anyway up next we will have the weather.."

After Serena finished watching the news she went to tell her parents what she had seen.

"Mom, dad are you guys up yet?" Serena asked as she came into the room.

"Serena what's the matter honey?" Serena's mother asked her.

"I saw something that you two might want to know about!" Serena stated.

"What did you see dear?" Her mother asked again.

"I was watching the news and they said that the world governments were forming one government called the United Earth Government. They also said that the group working at the crash site formed a group called OTECH and that they are looking for a person to take charge of their research and development section which they say they did but that they won't announce who it is until he or she accepts!" Serena told them.

"I see so soon we'll all be following one leader huh? What worries me is whom they chose to be in charge of the OTECH group! I mean after all someone with that much power could let that much power go to his head and try something!" Kenji told his wife and daughter.

Just then the phone rang and while Kenji and Ilene got dressed, Serena went to check and see who it was. When she got downstairs she saw that she brother Sammy was playing video games.

"Why didn't you answer the phone Sammy?" Serena asked him.

"Because I wasn't at a save point sis'!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Your impossible you know that Sammy! Is it to much to figure out all you've got to do is pause the game?" Serena asked as she lifted the phone from its cradle and asked, "Hello may I help you?"

"Yes ma'am is your father or husband at home?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes sir may I ask whom is calling?" Serena asked. (Yes I know she is OOC but then this isn't a strict SM fanfiction is it?)

"Why yes you may! My name is Admiral Hayes of the American military and I must speak with Captain Kenji Tsukino please!" Admiral Hayes said politely.

Just then Kenji and Ilene walked downstairs to see who was on the phone.

"So Serena who is on the phone?" Kenji asked her.

"Dad it is the man I told you about! It's Admiral Hayes!" Serena said handing him the phone.

"This is Kenji Tsukino may I please ask what this is about?" Kenji asked.

"Ah Captain it is my privilege to ask if you would head up research and development of the new group OTECH?" Admiral Hayes asked.

"Hold on sir please while I talk this over with my family!" Kenji stated.

"Of Course! Take all the time you will need." The Admiral said.

"Thank you sir!" Kenji said as he turned to his family and asked, "Well guys what should I do? Admiral Hayes offered me a job in charge of the research and development section of OTECH! Should I take it?"

"Wow dad that is so cool!" Sammy spoke up.

"Yeah dad Sammy is right you'd be a fool to pass this up!" Serena stated.

"Jeez thanks Serena I think!" He said as he looked at her and then he turned to his wife and asked, "Ilene what do you think of all this?"

"I agree with the children Kenji! I just think that you should find out what the job in tells!" Ilene told him.

"Okay then let's find out shall we!" Kenji said then turned his attention back to the phone, "Admiral Hayes would you please tell me what this job would require?"

"Of course! For starters you would have to come out to the Island and go over the ship from tip to stern for technology you can study which you could then use to create ways to defend our world using both Alien and Human technology combined!" The Admiral said.

"Okay but now how long would I have to stay there? I have a family here is there anyway I could work out of Tokyo?" Kenji asked.

"Of course! Just find the things you would like to examine and while you're there we will find a place near your home for a base of operations for OTECH!" The Admiral told him.

"Thank you sir! I'll take the job!" Kenji informed him.

"Thank you for accepting Captain a transport plane will be waiting for you this weekend so you can spend the rest of the day with your loved ones!" Admiral Hayes told Kenji.

"Thank you sir! I'll see you soon!" Kenji said.

"Very well captain until we meet this weekend." Admiral Hayes said as he hung up the phone.

After Kenji hung up the phone he sat his family down and told them what would be happening. After the discussion it was time for Serena and Sammy to head off to school.

The following Sunday it was time for Kenji to go and start his new job. He knew that he would miss his family, however, he also knew that he'd be able to come back to them soon.

"Okay guys! Serena I want you to please keep up with you homework and Sammy that goes for you too son! I love the both of you very much and I promise I'll be back soon! Ilene honey I love you very much and as with the kids I promise to come back to you!" He said hugging each one and kissing his wife.

"Bye daddy see you when you get back!" Serena told him.

"Bye dad!" Sammy simply stated.

"Bye Kenji and be careful." Ilene told him.

"Bye kids and I will Ilene I promise." Kenji said as he went to board the plane.

"Well kids let's go home alright!" Ilene told them.

"Okay!" Serena and Sammy said in unison.

Some time later that same year Kenji stepped out of his office near the Juuban district of Tokyo Japan.

"Jeff I think I finally came up with a way to both defend our world against what ever those Aliens are and still defend against anymore wars!" Kenji told one of his underlings.

"What is it Kenji?" Jeff asked while looking at the piece of paper.

"Well I don't know what to call it yet but as you can see when facing a human target we can fight them in this standard fighter form, however, if the need should arise for it and the Aliens attack this fighter can become a giant robot!" Kenji said looking down at his work.

"Wow Kenji you've really out done yourself this time Captain!" Jeff said congratulating Kenji.

"Yeah well don't get to carried away! We still need a name for this thing!" Kenji said.

"Well for starters since it's part Robot and it was you that created it and also because you run this division of OTECH we could call the technology Robotechnology. As for the fighter itself why not call it a Veritech fighter? I think Veritech means change!" Jeff told him.

"Hmm Veritech fighter! You know I like that name Jeff you know I knew I made a good decision when I asked for your assistance." Kenji told him.

"So what do we do now?" Jeff asked.

"We refine this design until it will work the way it needs to!" Kenji told him.

"Right you're the boss!" Jeff said as he smiled.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Dark Kingdom Arises and Sailor V Awakens. In the next installment, we will see the Dark Kingdom rear it's ugly head and the birth of Sailor V. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 15: The Dark Kingdom Arises and

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

One year after the world had signed into formation the United Earth Government and Kenji Tsukino had been put in charge of the research and Development part of OTECH. Things started to go okay until they began to go down hill fast. Most of the countries who felt they were pressured into signing the peace treaty and form the UEG began to feel that it was after all for the right reason as they saw their people begin to get more food from neighboring countries. They also saw that the new leader of the UEG was very gracious and kind to all the countries so they felt that they actually liked this new arrangement, that was all of them but Iraq. Iraq decided that it didn't want to be apart of the UEG so they pulled out and started a war with all their neighboring countries. The other countries knew something must be done and fast before Iraq sent them into a new depression. Little did Iraq know that not only did being part of the UEG mean sharing food but it also meant sharing military soldiers!

Elsewhere a dark force which had not been seen in over a millennia was beginning to set itself free thanks to the Alien ship that crashed over two years ago. The evil ruler of this dark force wanted revenge from the people of earth and she was going to get it.

Chapter 15: The Dark Kingdom Arises and Sailor V Awakens

During the month of January while the UN war also known as WWIII was going on another sinister force was plotting how it was going to destroy the Earth and it's people.

Queen Beryl an evil and cruel leader sat upon her throne looking into her crystal ball with such envy that you would think she wasn't aware of any others in the room.

"Neomite I summon you to me at once!" Beryl yelled still looking into her crystal ball.

"You called your highness?" Neomite asked coming before her leader.

"Ah yes Neomite it is time to begin our very first assault on the Earth and I want you to lead the Dark Agency in an attempted to release our mighty leader Queen Metallia." Beryl ordered Neomite.

"At once my queen!" Neomite said fading out.

"Ha soon the Earth will be mine once and for all!" Beryl laughed.

In a dark corner of the Dark Kingdom Neomite was preparing her little army to go out and do Beryl's bidding.

"My Dark Agency followers! Our great and illustrious leader has finally given us the word we have been waiting for. Our orders are to go to Earth and begin to steal energy for both Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia!" Neomite exclaimed.

Behind Neomite a giant portal opened up allowing the entire Dark Agency to walk out onto the Planet Earth where they immediately went and looked for a base of operations.

Elsewhere at the Gates of Time alone figure was watching the events unfold in Japan. The person knew something had to be done. She would have to awaken the guardians and have them go in search of their charges.

"Artemis, Luna it is time for you two to awaken! I have an urgent mission for the both of you!" she said calling towards a back wall.

In that same corner where two small suspension capsules sat came two soft noises as the two capsules began to open.

"Oh my head where am I and how long was I out for?" One of the long sleeping advisors asked.

"Ah Artemis, Luna it is good to see you both awake." The first figure said.

"Who are you?" The other just awoken advisor asked obviously Luna.

"That is not important now! For now just know that you two must go on a mission to find the Sailor Scouts!" The tall woman told them.

"How will we know who they are?" Artemis asked.

"You will when you see them! Now go for each moment you waste standing here the more of a foothold the enemy gets on the Earth! Also be warned once you step out of this gate your memories of each other will fade until it is time for you to remember." The woman told them.

"What does that mean?" They asked.

"I can't tell you that just know that it must be this way now go!" She ordered.

"We will leave at once!" Luna and Artemis said going through a portal to Earth.

Elsewhere in the Dark Kingdom Neomite and a few of her loyal Dark Agency followers stood before four people in grey uniforms and Queen Beryl.

"Your majesty my youma's and I have located a central spot to begin looking for energy in order to free the Dark Kingdom and Queen Metallia!" Neomite said bowing low.

"I see then why are you here and not out there looking for said energy Neomite?" Beryl hissed.

"Forgive me your highness I thought it wise to report on my findings as soon as a suitable location was found!" Neomite apologized.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have to be lead around by your hand every step of the way?" Beryl asked.

"No you majesty!" Neomite said.

"Then get out of my sight and do not come back into my presence without anything to show for a victory!" Beryl ordered to which the four people standing near Queen Beryl chuckled.

"Yes your majesty!" Neomite said as she glared at the four beings near Queen Beryl then she quickly left the throne room.

After Queen Beryl and Neomite were done talking the four people off to the side came to stand in front of her.

"Your majesty do you truly believe that Neomite can pull off this mission?" General Malacite asked bowing to one knee.

"I am beginning to wonder that myself Malacite!" Beryl said still looking towards the door where Neomite had walked through.

"Would you like us to keep an eye on her your highness?" Zoisite asked from her spot next to Malacite.

"Not at the moment my dear Zoisite let's see what she can do but if she fails I want you four to keep me informed as to her progress?" Beryl ordered.

"It shall be as you order Queen Beryl!" Jadeite exclaimed from his spot next to Zoisite.

"Good for now I want to be alone! Why don't you four go to the training area and prepare yourselves should the need arise!" Beryl ordered.

"As you command your highness! Let's go you three!" Malacite ordered as he got up off his knees and walked towards the doors followed by the other three generals of the Dark Kingdom.

"I hope Neomite fails! I don't like her besides it should be us who are going to Earth and stealing energy for both Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia!" Nephlite said as they left the throne room.

"Don't worry Nephlite I have a feeling we shall still get our chance!" Malacite said with a sinister grin on his face as the four generals headed off towards the training area.

Back on earth several days later Artemis came upon a house in west central Tokyo Japan where a young teenage girl lived. She had long blonde hair. She wore a sailor suit for a school uniform and she wore a red ribbon in her hair. Some how Artemis knew this was the person he'd been looking for but he thought he would watch her for a while to be sure.

"Better check in with central!" Artemis said heading off to the game parlor. (A.N. Okay I know that he is central when Luna talks to central but right now I'm making Sailor Pluto Central control! I wanted to give her a more active role. Oh Artemis will help out once Sailor V. starts making movies when the other girls start coming together. I think! Chibi Halo you think this will work?)

Artemis ran down the street to the game center and hopefully he would find out if she was who he was after before the Dark Agency began their attack.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Year of Pain for Sailor V. This will be the second side story that will go into detail the year in which Sailor V fought the Dark Agency. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	18. Sidestory 2: The Year of Pain for Sailo

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Side story #2: The Year of Pain for Sailor V!

January

Mina Aino was a young very excitable teenager. She lived at home with her mother & father, Nancy and James Aino who moved to Japan for good when James was offered a very comfortable job. Mina went to Shibakouen Junior High with her close friends Crystal and Amber who at this moment she was waiting for. A little while later Mina got tired of waiting and began walking when she heard a girl she remembered was the school bully.

"Oh you stupid cat get out of my way!" the girl yelled kicking the poor animal.

As Mina watched the girl kicked the cat so hard that you could hear the animal from blocks away.

'_Poor thing she has no right to do that to the poor cat!'_, Mina thought to herself. Then getting a little brave Mina stood up from the shadows and walked up to the bully and said, "Jamie leave that cat alone now!" she ordered.

"And if I don't stop?" Jamie snickered.

"Then I'll drop kick you that's what!" Mina boldly told her.

"Oh really little miss goody two shoes you and what army?" Jamie asked as she placed her foot near the cat.

As Mina began to step near the bully she noticed that the cat was about to claw Jamie.

"That army Jamie!" Mina said as the small cat clawed Jamie down the leg.

"Yeeeooowwww!" Jamie screamed as she jumped ten feet into the air.

"That will teach you to pick on defenseless animals Jamie!" Mina laughed as Jamie ran off. Mina then reached down and scooped up the poor cat and said, "Come on you'll be safe with me kitty!"

As Mina lifted the small cat into her arms she took notice of the small golden crescent moon on his forehead.

"Woe I've never seen a cat with one of those before! You must be a special bred!" Mina said as she took the cat home.

A few hours later Mina still carrying the small cat walked into her house. "Mom I'm home and I brought something home with me!" Mina called out.

"Mina honey I thought you were going to be out with your friends today?" Nancy Aino asked her daughter.

"Nah they never showed up but I had a run in with a school bully beating up on a poor little white cat see!" Mina said holding out her little charge for her mother to see.

"Oh poor thing I hope he wasn't hurt too badly!" Nancy stated.

"I'm not sure but mom can I keep him please? I promise to take really good care of him!" Mina pleaded.

"I guess since he appears not to have a collar. But you'll be responsible for feeding him and cleaning up after him!" Her mother stated.

"Yes ma'am I promise!" Mina said smiling.

"Okay Mina now that you've got a pet what are you going to name him?" Nancy asked.

'_Hmm I don't know why but he looks like an Artemis to me!'_, Mina thought to herself then said, "I think I'll name him Artemis!"

"Okay Artemis it is then! I'll run by the pet store to pick up a collar later!" Nancy said.

"Thanks mom!" Mina said hugging her mother tightly.

"You're welcome dear!" Her mother said returning her hug.

Elsewhere at the Tsukino household the family was at this moment watching the daily news on what was going on in the world.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Saturday morning edition of Good Morning Japan on this beautiful January morning. I'm Jason La'Street and today on our show we will have the great chef of American Cooking, Chef Emeril Luggasie. We will also be having the day's weather across the nation. But first we are saddened to have to be the ones to tell you this Japan but our world is in the state of chaos this morning. Yes it seems that nearly only a year after our UN and the leaders of this world signed into formation the UEG. Iraq has gone and pulled out and is invading other countries around it's boarders. Other countries around the world are trying to calm down the tension in the Middle East but so far there is no sign of peace in the future! I'm Jason La'Street and we'll be right back...!"

After the news broadcast Serena turned to look at her father with a sad face and asked, "Dad what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure baby girl but I promise you one thing because Japan isn't being asked for help I won't be fighting!" He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I hope not dad cause we've already missed so much with you I don't think we could bare that again!" Serena said as she ran into his arms crying.

"I know Serena, I know!" He said returning her hug.

Meanwhile at the Hunter household a very similar situation was taking place. The Hunters plus Roy Fokker were all watching the TV when the news came on.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Saturday morning edition of Good Morning Japan on this beautiful January morning. I'm Jason La'Street and today on our show we will have the great chef of American Cooking, Chef Emeril Luggasie. We will also be having the day's weather across the nation. But first we are saddened to have to be the ones to tell you this Japan but our world is in the state of chaos this morning. Yes it seems that nearly only a year after our Un and the leaders of this world signed into formation the UEG. Iraq has gone and pulled out and is invading other countries around it's boarders. Other countries around the world are trying to calm down the tension in the Middle East but so far there is no sign of peace in the future! I'm Jason La'Street and we'll be right back...!"

After Jason La'Street finished and went to break Rick heard the sound of something hitting leather from behind him and turned around to see a very pissed of looking Roy Fokker.

"Roy you alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick I'm okay! It just gets my goat how some people can let peace go on for awhile then when their no longer happy decide to pull us all back into another war!" Roy said through clinched teeth.

"Your not going to have to go fight again are you?" Wanda asked.

"No but to tell you the truth I wish I could go help all the innocent civilians caught in all of this!" He said looking towards the ground.

"It will be okay Roy they won't let them get away with it for long right!" Rick said.

"Rick if they call Roy into fight he'll have to go that's all there is to it son!" William told his son knowing full well what was going on in Rick's head.

"Dad's right Rick I'll have to go if they order it but I prey that, that will not be necessary!" Roy said with a half smile.

Elsewhere beneath the park of Tokyo Japan hundreds of miles deep the evil minion of the Dark Kingdom, Neomite was plotting her first plan of attack.

"Let's see what would be an easy target for our first assault?" Neomite asked herself as she looked through a view screen that was in front of her. After a few moments the view screen came to a building where children and teens were playing some sort of games.

"I know children waste all that energy playing and having fun why not take it for the Dark Kingdom! It's not like they'll miss it. Zeenite get in here now!" Neomite ordered one of her youma servants.

A few minutes later and in walked a tall Serpent like youma with scaly wings and long claws to match. "You sssummoned my missstresss?" he said hissing.

"Yes Zeenite I want you to go to that building and steal the energy from those humans for the glory of the Dark Kingdom!" Neomite ordered.

"At once missstresss!" Zeenite said bowing then disappeared.

"Soon Queen Beryl will be pleased with me and my Dark Agency!" Neomite said laughing.

Meanwhile in Mina's bedroom at her house Artemis was sleeping until he heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Mommy what the heck it that thing?" he heard Mina ask.

"I'm not sure Mina but what ever it is let's hope the authorities can handle it!" He heard Mina's mother say back to Mina.

'_I better check this out!'_, Artemis thought as he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to see what was going on.

When Artemis got down to the living room he followed the gazes of Mina and her mother to the TV where he saw something that almost scared him.

'_Damn the enemy is already starting! How do I awaken Mina without her mother around?'_, He thought then it hit him.

'_I know I'm a cat right then why not act like one?'_, Artemis thought as he went up to the front door and began to meow.

"Mina why don't you go outside and take Artemis with you?" Nancy suggested.

"Sure mom tell me if they stop that thing will you?" Mina asked.

"Sure thing dear! Have fun Mina!" Nancy said.

"I will mom see you later!" Mina said as she and Artemis walked out the door.

Outside the house as Mina walked with Artemis right next to her, Artemis figured it was time to awaken Mina's true self.

'_Well it's now or never!'_, Artemis thought then said, "Mina we must speak!" he said coming to a stop.

"What? Who said that?" Mina asked looking a little scared.

"Mina relax I promise I'm not here to hurt you but we must talk so look down here please!" She heard the voice order politely.

As Mina looked down all she saw was her cat looking up at her. "Okay I've got to be hearing things! I did not just hear my cat talk!" Mina said.

"Oh believe me this is no hallucination Mina I'm really talking to you!" Artemis told her.

"But how I thought cats couldn't talk!" Mina stated.

"Mina I'm not an earthling cat! I am a Lunarian Feline. Cats like me can talk!" he told her.

"Okay I understand that but what do you want with me?" Mina finally asked.

"Mina I was sent here to find you and awaken you to your destiny!" He told her.

"What do you mean my destiny?" she asked.

"Mina you are part of a group of people known as Sailor Scouts whose job it is to protect this Solar system from the evil beings of the Dark Kingdom!" He stated to Mina.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes and I can prove it!" Artemis said as he did a back flip which caused an orange and gold pen to fall out of nowhere to the ground in front of Mina.

"What in the world is this?" Mina asked as she picked up the pen.

"That my dear Mina is your transformation pen!" he answered.

"My transformation what?" Mina asked.

"Your transformation pen Mina. Now listen to me very carefully! Hold up the pen and shout 'Venus Power Transform!' and then you'll become Sailor Venus defender of love and justice." Artemis informed her.

"Okay Artemis if you say so!" Mina said then held up the pen and shouted, "Venus Power Transform!"

A second later a golden chain of hearts encircled Mina's body melting away her school uniform and creating her Sailor Venus uniform. Mina's skirt was orange and her shirt was white with a blue bow on her chest.

"Wow this is so cool Artemis! Now what do I do?" Mina asked.

"Well now we must go fight our enemy!" Artemis informed her.

"What they're already here!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes Mina and you've already seen them!" he said.

"What? Where at Artemis?" Mina asked.

"At the Crown Game and Juice Parlor on the news just a little while ago remember Mina? That monster or what our people call a youma is the enemy. They work for a couple of evil lunatics called Beryl and Metallia, who seek to take over the solar system." He said.

"Then shall we go destroy the scourge of the solar system?" Mina a.k.a. Sailor Venus asked running off towards her destination.

"Funny Mina real funny!" Artemis said running after her.

Meanwhile at the Crown Game and Juice Parlor Zeenite was busy draining the energy off the inhabitants of the parlor when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey you Dark Kingdom lackey you better stop what you're doing right now!" Sailor Venus ordered as she ran into the business.

"I lord Zeenite ssstop what I'm doing! I think not human now allow me to drain you of your energy like I've done to all thessse other pathetic humansss!" Zeenite laughed at her.

"I don't thinks so weirdo for you see I'm Sailor Venus defender of love and justice. And for the crime of stealing these people's energy I shall punish you!" Venus informed him.

"Oh yeah human well take thisss!" Zeenite roared as he ran to Venus ready to punch her.

As Zeenite lunged for Sailor Venus, she countered then tried to flip him only to find Zeenite land on his feet.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Zeenite laughed.

Zeenite then proceeded to perform a roundhouse kick to Venus's head, which sent her flying into a wall.

"I hope you enjoyed that while you can because that was the last time!" Venus huffed out.

"Oh really Sssailor brat! Try thisss on for sssize!" Zeenite said as he came at her again.

"I don't think so you evil Dark Kingdom piece of trash! Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled as she sent her attack at the youma in front of her.

Sailor Venus's attack sent Zeenite careening into a video game behind him causing him to lose conscience for a few moments.

"You'll pay for that Sssailor brat!" Zeenite hissed getting up again.

"Oh no I won't snake breathe! It's time to end this now! Venus sword Elimination!" Venus yelled as she sent her most deadly attack straight at Zeenite causing him to be cut in two pieces.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zeenite screamed as he turned to dust.

"Man that was hard work!" Venus said as Artemis came up to her.

"That was very well done Sailor Venus now we should be heading home before the reporters block our escape!" Artemis suggested.

"You're right let's head for home now!" She said picking him up and bounding off for her house.

Later that night at the home of the Tsukino family they were busy watching the news when an urgent report came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the viewing public we have an urgent message from downtown Tokyo. It seems that at 1:00 p.m. Japan standard time an attack was waged on a small arcade and juice parlor by an unknown creature. Witnesses have described it to be some sort of snake monster. Our reporter at the scene has said that a person in an orange Sailor Suit calling herself Sailor Venus defended the victims from this monster. The fight seemed to be going either way until the Scout of Venus pulled out a sword and destroyed the creature. Our reporter tried to get an interview with her; however, she was gone before we could get one! We will have further updates as they become unveiled to us. Now off to Harry Davis with the weather."

"Boy I wonder what all this monster stuff is about! Do you think it's all fake dad?" Sammy asked.

"Not sure son but we'll find out soon enough!" Kenji informed his son.

"You don't think this has anything to do with that ship crashing a couple of years ago do you daddy?" Serena asked.

"I'm not really sure Serena but as with Sammy, We will find out." He told her.

"Okay kids it's time for bed!" Ilene said after glancing at the wall clock.

"Night mom! Night dad!" both kids said.

"Night kids sleep well!" Kenji said.

"Good night Serena and Sammy!" Ilene called after them.

"Kenji do you really believe what you told the children?" Ilene asked after the kids went to bed.

"We can only hope dear! We can only hope!" Kenji answered his wife.

Meanwhile at the Hunter house hold they too were watching the news program and trying to make since of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the viewing public we have an urgent message from downtown Tokyo. It seems that at 1:00 p.m. Japan standard time an attack was waged on a small arcade and juice parlor by an unknown creature. Witnesses have described it to be some sort of snake monster. Our reporter at the scene has said that a person in an orange Sailor Suit calling herself Sailor Venus defended the victims from this monster. The fight seemed to be going either way until the Scout of Venus pulled out a sword and destroyed the creature. Our reporter tried to get an interview with her, however, she was gone before we could get one! We will have further updates as they become unveiled to us. Now off to Harry Davis with the weather."

"What the heck is going on some kind of Halloween prank in January?" William asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure but this is crazy is what this is!" Roy said from his seat on the couch.

"I don't like this dad!" Rick Hunter whimpered at the sight of the monster on the screen.

"Neither do I Rick, neither do I!" William told his son as his wife came up and hugged him.

"They'll stop what ever these things are Rick you'll see!" Wanda Hunter said from he husband's side.

"Yeah they sure will!" the other two adults said in unison.

Elsewhere in the Dark Kingdom Neomite was busy trying to explain her recent failure to Queen Beryl.

"Neomite explain how it is possible for you to fail in your first attempt to steal energy from mere children?" Beryl hissed.

"Your highness please forgive me! My first youma Zeenite was sure to win had it not been for that stupid girl in the sailor uniform!" Neomite explained.

"Very well Neomite then continue with your plan and find out what you can about this girl!" Beryl ordered.

"As you command your majesty!" Neomite said as she bowed while leaving the room.

"She may fail yet again your majesty!" Malacite said stepping out of the shadows.

"I know Malacite! Keep an eye on her and have the others do the same!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen!" Malacite said as he vanished into the shadows.

Around midnight after making sure Mina and her family were asleep Artemis decided it was time to inform his commander at Central control about the new details and events that occurred. Artemis walked up to the Crown Game and Juice Parlor looked around to make sure no one saw him then managed to get the door open. He then proceeded to the Tekken Video game where he was told that he could talk to his 'boss'.

Artemis pawed at the buttons until he heard a voice.

Central Control Command Pathway 1

Please input password in-order to proceed!

Artemis looked around then said, "Curiosity killed the white moon cat!"

Recognizing Artemis as Guardian of the scout of Venus. Go ahead Artemis!

"Hello boss, as you know a couple of days ago I spotted Mina Aino that I believed to be the one known as Sailor Venus! I was right. This morning I ran into a human who turned out to be a bully from Mina's junior high. She saved me and brought me home with her. I have moved in with her and around 1:00 this past afternoon at this very business a youma from our sworn enemy the Dark Kingdom attacked the innocent children of this city. It was at that time that I heard Mina shout from her first floor living room about something she saw on TV then her mother told her that she didn't know so I took it into my own hands and went down stairs and saw for myself. It was at that time that I knew our enemy was back so I came up with a plan to get Mina and I out of the house. Acting like a normal cat I meowed at the front door, which caused Mina's mother Nancy to ask her to go outside and to take me with her. A short time later I revealed myself to her at which time she started acting like she was a little scared; however, after a short explanation we began to talk about who I believed her to be. A minute later I gave her the Venus Transformation pen, which she used to become Sailor Venus. At the scene of the attack She took on the youma head on. It looked to go either way until she pulled out the Venus sword and slashed the youma right down the middle. That ends my report for today boss is there anything I should know for now?"

Just that the fight with the Dark Kingdom isn't over. Also be aware that right now you are only facing what we call the Dark Agency! The main battle with the Dark Kingdom hasn't even begun yet. Remember to keep a watchful eye on Mina and keep her safe for she will be needed sometime in the future.

"Thank you central control! This is Guardian Artemis signing off!" Artemis said jumping down off the stool.

Good-bye Artemis and be careful.

Artemis after walking out of the business ran all the way home.

February

A month has gone by and all began to quiet down for some time around the area of Tokyo Japan. With no more of the so called creature features showing up the government put it all up to a prank for the press to get some attention. At the home of the Aino's they were all watching the news when they heard them say that the government was writing the monster attack off as a hocus.

"Man mom, dad are they serious? I mean just watching that news program last month you could see that it wasn't fake. Then from what you told me that was no fake fight that you saw." Mina told them.

"Yes we know that dear but you know that the government is going to lie about everything!" her parents told her.

"But they can't lie about anything now especially after that alien spaceship crashed a couple of years ago can they?" Mina asked.

"Oh honey our local government will lie all they want. Our new global government is the one not lying about that stuff." Her father James Aino told her.

"Yes Mina your father is right our local government will always find lying easier then telling the truth about anything." Nancy told her daughter.

"Oh I see well then at least for now we are all safe right?" Mina asked.

"Yes honey that is absolutely right and all we can hope for is to stay that way, although with the way things have been happening lately I doubt we'll be okay for long!" Mina's father said.

"I am afraid your father maybe right on that point as well dear!" Nancy added.

"Yes I suppose your both right guys I just hope what ever is going on waits awhile longer." Mina said as she went to school.

A few minutes earlier at the Tsukino household Ilene and Kenji Tsukino were sitting in the dinning room when their two children came down for breakfast before they left for school.

"Well are you two ready for school today?" Ilene asked putting their food in front of them.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena and Sammy both said together.

A few moments later both children were done eating and ready to leave with their lunch boxes and back packs.

"You two be careful on your way to school okay!" Kenji told his kids as they ran out the door.

"Sure thing dad! Bye mom, dad!" Serena and Sammy called as they each ran in different directions to their own schools.

A little later in the Dark Agency underground base Neomite was busy looking for another target for an attack when she came to a building housing lots of humans.

"So this is what the humans call a school! Look at all that energy just going to waste as they all sit around and listen to an adult human talk. I shall put their energy to better use. Darknite step forward!" Neomite ordered.

A tall humanoid looking youma stepped forward. He was wearing what could only be described as a ninja uniform with his eyes shrouded in mystery. "You sent for me mistress?" Darknite asked.

"Yes Darknite I want you to go to this place of business. It is what the humans call a junior high. I believe the name is Crossroads Junior High. Go there and steal their energy for the glory of the Dark Agency and the Dark Kingdom." Neomite commanded.

"As you command my mistress I shall do as ordered and soon our glorious leaders shall be free!" Darknite said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I just hope that stupid girl doesn't show up!" Neomite said under her breathe.

Sometime around lunch at Crossroads Junior high, Serena was busy enjoying her meal along with her best friend Molly Baker when all of a sudden they heard another student screaming.

"What in the world was that?" Molly asked.

"Not sure Mol lets go check it out!" Serena said heading in the direction of the scream.

"Serena hold up!" Molly said running after her best friend.

A few seconds later and the two girls came face to face with a person they thought was some kind of ninja.

"Wow is that the reason for all the screaming?" Molly whispered to Serena.

"It is entirely possible Mol! Oh god it saw us run Molly!" Serena screamed pushing Molly back the other way.

"I think not human! You shall remain still!" The creature bellowed as he chased after Serena and Molly.

"I don't think so weirdo! Picking on girls isn't funny so go away!" Serena called over her shoulder.

"Oh but girls are so weak!" The creature said.

"Oh shut up nincompoop!" Serena shouted as the two girls ran for the teachers lounge.

A couple of minutes earlier as Artemis was walking down the street he heard a person scream from nearby.

"No the Dark Agency is at it again better check this out!" Artemis said as he ran towards the disturbance.

When Artemis got to the scene of where the scream was coming from he saw the reason for the noise. The youma obviously a humanoid type ninja monster was trying to attack teenagers at a local junior high not far from where Mina went to school.

"Man I must hurry and get Sailor Venus to stop this thing!" Artemis said running off towards Mina's school.

A little while later at Mina's school Artemis found her eating lunch by herself, which for him was a good time to talk to her about the youma.

"Mina we've got a problem with our enemy a couple of blocks down the street!" Artemis whispered into her ear.

"What's wrong Artemis?" she asked.

"The Dark Kingdom is attacking another school called Crossroads Junior High." He told her.

"What those scum bags are still going after preteens?" Mina asked bolting up.

"I'm afraid so Mina. Now, however, we should hurry because the last time I saw this creep was casing after two girls who looked around your age." Artemis informed her.

"Well then what are we waiting for Artemis let's go!" Mina said as she bolted up and out of the schoolyard down the street.

"Mina wait for me!" Artemis said running after her.

Meanwhile back at Crossroads Junior High the ninja shaped youma had finally ran into the two girls who he had been chasing down.

"So you two thought you could hide from me did you?" Darknite laughed out.

"That was the general idea you creep!" Serena yelled out at him.

"Go away you nut case!" Molly screamed.

"Oh but then I wouldn't be able to torturer you and take your energy for my mistress!" Darknite stated as he stalked towards the two girls.

As Darknite walked towards Serena and Molly all three heard a voice come out from behind them in the shadows.

"Hold it right there Dark Agency trash bag! I'm the defender of love and justice and for trying to hinder the education process of these students I Sailor Venus will end your sorry excuse of a life!" The figure said with a little deadly attitude.

"So if it isn't the infamous Sailor Venus who destroyed my predecessor! I can assure you though that I Darknite shall not fall victim to you like he did!" The ninja youma said laughing.

"Oh really you think so huh? Let's see what you got! Hey you two get out of here NOW!" Venus ordered.

"Anything you say ma'am! Come on Serena!" Molly said pulling her friend with her.

"Okay Mol! Hey whoever you are be careful I don't think he's even human!" Serena told the Sailor Suited heroine.

"Thanks miss now please get to safety!" Venus ordered her again.

"Okay bye!" Serena cried as she followed Molly out of the room.

"Now then Darknite where were we?" Venus smirked as she got in a defensive position.

Elsewhere at the home of the Tsukino family, Ilene was just finishing her daily cleaning duty and sitting down to watch TV when the news came on.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen now while on break we got word that as we speak a creature is right now at this very moment attacking a local Junior High in the Juuban District of Tokyo. No news on if anyone is hurt, however, we were told that the new super hero Sailor Venus is right now facing the creature." The reporter said. Just then a piece of paper was handed to him. "Ladies and gentlemen we've just received more information on this story. All of this is taking place at Crossroads Junior High, however, all you parents who have teens going to that school can rest assured for the authorities have said that all students and faculty have been rescued from the premises. The authorities ask that you call your local police department for any information on your child."

After the news broadcast Ilene called her husband at his office.

Meanwhile at the Japanese branch of OTECH all the scientist were meeting to discuss the blueprints for the Veritech fighter.

"Okay gentlemen as for the transformation sequence we need to find a way to have the plane change all the way into a robot capable of facing whatever was big enough to fit on the ASS1! We also need to figure on a weapon for the robot to use." Kenji told the staff at hand.

"Captain Tsukino may I speak?" One of his fellow members asked.

"Yes Robert what is it?" Kenji asked.

"Well while you came up with a design for the Veritech Fighter, I created a design based on a weapon that your fighter could hold!" Captain Robert Fredricks stated as he showed the design to Kenji.

"Wow Rob this is very good work! Okay everyone now that we have a plane and weapon let's work on the transformation process shall we!" Kenji suggested.

"Right sir!" the room said as they left to go about their work.

Just as the room cleared out one of the many secretaries came into the room to get Kenji's attention.

"Excuse me captain but your wife is on line 1 it seems like an emergency!" the woman told him.

"Thank you Connie!" Kenji said as he picked up the receiver of the phone in the room.

"Hello Ilene what's wrong?" Kenji asked.

"Kenji there is an apparent attack going on at Serena's school at this very moment!" Ilene stated over the phone.

"My god are she and the others alright?" he asked.

"The reporter said that the authorities managed to get all the students and teachers to safety! So yes Serena and the other people in the school are fine." Ilene told him.

"Well at least everyone is okay! I hope that, that creature loses to Sailor Venus. Hey honey I'm sorry I don't want to sound unfair or uncaring but I need to go back to work, sorry love!" Kenji said.

"It's alright dear I know your busy so I'll let you go and see you tonight!" Ilene told him.

"Thanks honey see you tonight!" Kenji said as both he and Ilene hung up the phone.

Back at the scene of the battle between Darknite and Sailor Venus, Darknite thought he was winning until Venus began blocking all his attacks.

"So are you done yet or do you want to play some more?" Venus smirked.

"I'm not finished yet human!" Darknite retorted.

"Oh really well how about I take a turn now!" Venus stated.

"Oh please I'm still more powerful then you girl!" He laughed in disgust.

"Oh really then try this on for size! Crescent Boomerang!" Venus cried out sending a glowing discus at Darknite, which caused him to get cut but nothing serious.

"Damn bitch that flipping hurt!" Darknite hissed through the pain.

"Ah poor baby like I really care if that hurt!" Venus yelled at him.

"Did I ask if you cared Sailor brat?" Darknite roared.

"Ah like calling me names hurt me a lot? Let's see how you like this shall we you creep! Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch!" Venus shouted as she executed her attack on Darknite.

"I think not little girl!" Darknite laughed as he side stepped Venus's attack.

"Darn that was fast!" Venus stated right after she hit a wall behind Darknite.

"Ah now who is the poor baby? Let's see how you like this one! Dark Sword of Destruction!" Darknite yelled.

"Oh no you don't! Venus sword elimination!" Sailor Venus called out as she blocked Darknite's attack.

"Damn so you've still got some moves!" He stated.

"Yeah but that isn't all I can do moron! Venus punch!" she said as she punched Darknite in the gut.

"Boy that really hurt human! You're really going to pay that one now girly!" Darknite hissed as he brought his foot up to connect with Venus's stomach.

As Darknite's leg rose to meet with Venus's mid-section he forgot to keep his guard up as Venus knocked his sword out of his hands.

"So you managed to knock my sword away, however, that in no way means you'll win!" Darknite smirked.

"Oh really you think so do you?" Venus retorted.

"I know so brat!" he laughed.

"Sure laugh it up oh shrouded one and while your at it take this too! Venus Sword Elimination!" she said cutting him right down the middle.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darknite yelled as he turned to dust.

"Oh another one bits the dust! Yeah another one down, another one down, yeah another one bits the dust!" Venus sang as she did a little dance until Artemis came into the school hall.

"Okay Venus now that you've had your fun shall we go now before the police and Newscasters come in here?" Artemis asked.

"Sure thing Artemis!" She said as the two friends headed out of the school, Venus heading back to school while Artemis went home.

Later that afternoon at the Tsukino house Ilene and Sammy were listening to Serena rant and rave about Sailor Venus.

"You guys should have seen her! I mean she was so cool!" Serena told them as she saw stars in her eyes.

"Oh boy here we go now she has a new weirdo for a role model!" Sammy exclaimed.

Just then the front door opened as Sammy spoke. "Whose got a new weirdo for a role model?" Kenji's voice could be heard asking.

"I did daddy and Sailor Venus is not a weirdo Sammy!" Serena told the two of them.

"I see well someone who protects the innocent people of the world is a good role model, and Sammy stop picking on your sister!" Kenji ordered.

"Yes dad!" Sammy said as he stalked upstairs towards his room.

"Thanks daddy!" Serena said as she began to hug her parents' goodnight.

"You're very welcome dear!" He said returning her hug.

"Goodnight honey!" Ilene said as she in turn hugged her daughter.

"Night guys I love you!" Serena said running up to her room.

Ilene turned to her husband after Serena and Sammy were upstairs and asked, "How is that new project you've been working on coming along?"

"Can't say anything yet we're still in the development stages of the production honey!" Kenji informed his wife.

"Oh well I hope you get it off the ground!" Ilene exclaimed.

"Me too dear, me too!" He answered.

Meanwhile at the Hunter household everyone was around the TV watching the news.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an update on an earlier incident involving the monster and Sailor Venus at the Crossroads Junior High school. It turns out the monster had cornered two teenagers in the teachers lounge but thanks to the quick thinking of Sailor Venus both girls were saved, and the monster destroyed. We tried to reach the teens for comment but their mothers didn't want them on camera. We shall keep you updated on this and any other events related to this story. In other news the war between Iraq and the UEG is taking a toll on the population of the surrounding countries. We can only hope that this war will be done soon. Finally on a bit of happy news, the giant ship that crashed on Macross Island a couple of years ago is slowly being rebuilt and studied. That is all the military will let us know at this time. I'm Jason La'Street and this has been the evening news."

"Well I'm glad those teens are safe. I also hope those people are safe." Roy said.

"Yeah me too Roy! Anyway I'm glad Rick and Wanda are asleep and not seeing this on TV." William said.

"Yeah all this violence is to much for Rick to see besides I don't want him to see me angry because I am missing the military life!" Roy stated.

"It'll work out Roy you'll see!" William told his young friend.

"I hope your right dad! I really hope your right!" Roy told William.

Elsewhere a little later that night at the Aino household everyone was just finishing the news and getting ready for bed when Mina spoke.

"You see I told you that she wasn't a fake!" Mina said as she rose to her feet.

"Well I'm just glad she was able to save those two teenagers!" Nancy stated.

"Yeah but that war is getting out of hand!" James said.

"Yes this is all bad!" Nancy told him.

"Well I'm going to bed night guys!" Mina said heading towards the hallway.

"Goodnight dear!" Nancy told her daughter.

"Yes goodnight honey sleep well!" Mina's father added.

"Thanks guys see you both in the morning!" Mina said as she ran to her room and bed.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom Beryl was once again faced with Neomite's failure.

"Neomite explain yourself! This is your second failure." Beryl roared.

"I can't explain it your highness this is still all that little brats fault! I will do what ever it takes to beat her!" Neomite swore.

"You better Neomite I do not tolerate failure!" Beryl hissed.

"As you wish your majesty I shall find out who this Sailor Venus is then crush her!" Neomite said as she bowed to her queen.

"Good now leave me!" Beryl ordered.

"At once my queen!" Neomite said as she disappeared.

"I would hate to be in her shoes if she fails again!" Zoisite snickered from the shadows.

"Yes she isn't making much progress is she?" Malacite asked from his spot next to her.

"No she's not and I am beginning to get angry about that!" Beryl hissed.

Elsewhere back on Earth around midnight Artemis was once again in front of the Crown Game and Juice Parlor getting ready to give his next report. As he walked up to the door he again looked around to make sure no one was able to see him. Then he went into the building and walked up to the newly created Sailor V game that designers had created after drawing Sailor Venus's likeness then turning it into a video game. Central Control or whether 'The Boss' had told him that this game would be the new communications device for him to reach them. Upon on climbing onto the seat Artemis punched in a few buttons then began to watch as the screen changed.

Central Control Command Pathway 1

Please input new password in-order to proceed!

Artemis looked around then said, "White cat loves mice!"

Recognizing Artemis as Guardian of the scout of Venus. Go ahead Artemis!

"Hello boss, As you may have heard there was an incident at the Crossroads Junior High School today. Mina or whether Sailor Venus was able to foil another attempt at stealing the energy for the local children and teens of the area. That is all I know at this time is there anything new I should no boss?"

Just that the fight with the Dark Kingdom still isn't over. The main battle with the Dark Kingdom is still far from over so be careful Artemis. Remember to always keep a watchful eye on Mina and keep her safe for she is very important to the future of this planet.

"Thank you central control! This is Guardian Artemis signing off!" Artemis said jumping down off the stool.

Good-bye Artemis and be careful.

Artemis after walking out of the business ran all the way home as he did before.

May

A few months later in the month of May a few things began to happen even with the war still going on, however, during this time another evil plan was being finalized as we speak in the depths of the Dark Agency by none other then Neomite herself.

"Argh this is pathetic how am I suppose to steal energy when that little brat always comes in and destroys my youma's before I can get any energy for Queen Beryl? I must find a way to get energy without that little Sailor brat finding out!" Neomite hissed.

"Mistress if you will allow me I'd like to have a chance to return favor with our rulers!" A voice rang out in the thrown room of the Dark Agency.

"Whose there? Show yourself now!" Neomite ordered.

Out of the darkness came a tall figure who had long red hair and blood red eyes. His skin was pale blue and he had fangs instead of human teeth.

"Ah Anorite I see you too are tired of all the failure our previous comrades have afford as much as I am! Very well you may have your turn! What do you have planned for this pathetic world?" Neomite asked.

"Mistress unlike the others who followed your plans only to fail because they made themselves known I myself will drain the energy off the top of overly excited people. To this goal I will travel to an amusement park where I shall still the humans energy!" Anorite told her.

"Very good Anorite proceed with your plan at once!" Neomite ordered.

"At once mistress!" Neomite said bowing then disappeared.

Meanwhile back on Earth later that night at the Crown Game and Juice Parlor Artemis was once again in front of the Sailor V game giving his monthly report as usual when he was interrupted.

Artemis be prepared as our sources have deduced that the enemy shall make a move with in this month!

"Are you sure boss?" Artemis asked.

Very sure and we are still having trouble calculating where it shall strike. So be on the look out for the next youma attack!

"Very well Central Control I shall warn Mina and we shall keep an eye out for the enemy! This is Guardian Artemis signing off!" Artemis said as he pushed a few buttons then left the store.

Sometime the next day at the Hunter household Rick was ecstatic that his mother was letting him have a day off from Roy's training with the airplanes just so they could both go to the amusement park.

"You really mean it mom?" A twelve-year-old Rick hunter asked.

"Yes Rick I really am going to take you to the amusement park today so go get changed and let's go!" Wanda told him.

"Yeeehaw!" Rick screamed as he ran up to his room to change.

"Boy mom you sure did make Rick's day!" Roy said smiling.

"Yes I'm just sad that you and William have to work today!" She told him.

"Hey there will be plenty of other times to go to the park. Besides I could never have fun while those people are all getting hurt over in the Middle East! As for Rick well he's still young and deserves to live a life of peace!" Roy told her.

"I'm ready mom! Oh hey Roy I'm really sorry you not going with us!" Rick said with a sad puppy dog face.

"Oh hey Rick that's no problem! Now you and your mom go have fun and the plane lessons will be here once you return! Now go on get out of here!" Roy said scooting the twelve-year-old out the door with his mother.

Once Rick and his mother were outside they both saw William pulling into the drive.

"Bye dad see you later!" Rick waved as he stepped into the car.

"Rick you behave for your mother you hear me?" William asked.

"Yes sir I will!" Rick said shutting the door.

"Bye honey see you this afternoon!" Wanda waved goodbye as she pulled out of the drive.

"Bye honey I love you both!" He said watching them pull away down the street.

A minute later William walked into the house and greeted Roy. "Well those two are gone for the day!" William said sitting down on the couch.

"Yep and I'm glad too! The things that have been happening lately are nothing for Rick to worry about!" Roy told his father figure.

"Yes and I agree with you 100% Roy this is nothing they need to be around at this time. Let the two of them have some fun for awhile. Meantime why don't we get to work shall we?" William suggested.

"Why not let's get to work!" Roy said as they both headed off to the airfield.

Later that afternoon at the amusement park Anorite was floating up in the sky looking down upon the unsuspecting public.

"This shall be too easy!" he laughed maniacally. "Come people of Earth and give over your energy to the great power that is known as the Dark Kingdom!" Anorite ordered.

Everywhere down below people of all ages and sizes began to fall down due to energy lose.

At the entrance of the park Wanda Hunter and her son were entering the park with a few other patrons when they began to feel the affects of what ever was happening to them.

A few meters away Mina Aino was also entering the park for a day of fun when she felt an evil presence. "What the heck is going on? Can't I go anywhere without the Dark Agency attacking the innocent people of Tokyo?" she stated.

After a few moments of waiting in line she noticed that everyone was falling down to the ground so she knew it was time to act. Mina quickly spotted a tent nearby the front gate and ran into it. Looking around she noted that no one was inside so she figured that it was a good time as any to transform into Sailor Venus. After transforming Mina in the guise of Sailor Venus ran out into the middle of the park.

"Okay where are you, you piece or Dark Agency filth?" Venus yelled.

"Venus he is up there in the sky you must find a way to bring him down to your level!" Artemis said as he ran up to her after feeling the evil Dark Agency vibes coming from the park.

"Right thanks Arty! Now find some place to hide okay!" Venus said.

"Venus for the love of god please don't call me Arty now take care of the enemy and be careful!" He ordered as he ran off.

Sailor Venus looked to the sky and saw her objective at hand.

'_Man how do I get him down here where I can fight him? I know I'll just announce my presence!'_, Venus thought.

"Hey Dark Agency trash bag get down here so I can take you out!" Venus roared to the heavens.

Up in the sky Anorite was enjoy the victory that the Dark Agency had apparently won for the Dark Kingdom when he heard a person yelling up to him.

"What on earth? How could that pitiful little human find me so fast? I shall end her life here and now to earn a place as one of the head generals in the Dark Kingdom's army." Anorite laughed. With that said Anorite began to fall to the earth only to stop once he got a few feet above the ground and in front of Sailor Venus. "What do you want Sailor Brat and how did you find me here my plan was full proof!" Anorite bellowed.

"Ah poor baby well it's kind of hard not to miss all these poor people your drained of energy laying all over the ground and for that I Sailor Venus shall punish you!" She said getting into a defensive stance.

'_That's it Venus just talk him to death!'_, Artemis thought to himself.

"Oh you believe you can defeat me when the previous two youma's were weaker then I am? This ought to be very good fun to see! Very well come at me human and show me what you've got!" Anorite smirked.

"Oh you're asking for it now you piece of trash! Venus Crescent Boomerang!" Venus shouted as she threw her first attack.

Anorite was so over confident that he never put up a barrier and the attack from Venus sliced through his arm. "Damn it how is it possible you could be so strong?" He roared.

"You idiots don't honestly believe that I just sit around and wait for you and your little Agency friends to attack do you? Please I train every day after I'm done with my other daily activities. You will fall before this day is through." Venus predicted.

"I think not human scum! Dark revolution!" Anorite yelled forming a ball of black energy in his hands. "Destroy!" he yelled as he threw the black mass right at Sailor Venus.

"Noooo!" She yelled as Venus was thrown into a nearby fence. "Damn got to remember to watch out for those kind of attacks!" Venus whimpered as she stood up.

"Ah can't take the pressure little girl then go home and crawl back into your comfy little bed!" Anorite smirked.

"Shut up you creep and take this! Rolling Screw Sailor V punch!" Venus screamed as she sent punch after punch into Anorite's stomach.

"Oh boy that really hurt all you accomplished with that attack was to give me a stomachache." Anorite laughed. "Now it's my turn little girl! Darkness wave!" He yelled with his hands in the air, "Envelope!"

A surge of black power rushed right at Venus, however, this time she was ready for it and jumped out of the way. _'I think it's time to end this fight!'_, Venus thought then yelled, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" sending her attack racing right towards her opponents chest where it hit on impact. "Yes another hit!" Venus shouted as her attack went right through his mid section.

"Noooo! This is not possible I am one of the Dark Agency's strongest warriors there is no way you could have beat me!" Anorite roared.

"Oh please die already! Venus Sword Elimination!" She yelled as she split Anorite right down the middle. "Now go join your friends in the pits of oblivion!" Venus said as Anorite turned to dust.

"Well that's it for that creepazoid! I wonder how many more we have to fight still?" Venus asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure but you did a very good job, however, unless you want to get caught I suggest we make a hasty retreat!" Artemis said coming up to her.

"Your right Artemis let's get out of here now before these poor people wake up!" Venus said as she lifted her white guardian into her arms and jumped away.

Around 5 o'clock that afternoon at the Tsukino house the family was in front of the television watching the news when suddenly they broke from regular business to show a special update they were showing earlier.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have just received word that the incident at the amusement park that has gone on for the last few hours has finally come to an end. We go live to our ace reporter Tana Dickerson who is live on the scene. Tana could you please tell our viewing public what exactly went on down there today?" Jason La'Street asked.

"Yes Jason just a little earlier this afternoon a tall man with red hair, blood red eyes and skin a sickening blue color attacked the poor innocent park goers here today at Hiroshima National Amusement Park (I made this Parks name up! I'm not sure what names their parks have over there so I hope this is okay!). The Tokyo National Police force is saying that as of right now no one appears to be hurt. Wait here is Police Commissioner Ashero Nervero maybe he can spread some light on this ordeal. Police Commissioner can you tell us anything else that happened here today?" Tana asked.

"Why of course Mrs. Dickerson I'd be glad to answer your questions. Today the same perpetrators who have been attacking this city before must have decided to attack again because what we found when we got here is the super heroine Sailor Venus jumping away from the scene. Upon closer investigation we noticed a large pile of dust that was left behind just as the other crime scenes have been found. Now all the victims that have still been conscience have told us was that the man that Sailor Venus was fighting was a vicious person and that they were glad that she saved them from a possible worse fate. Thank you that is all I am at liberty to pass along!" The Commissioner said as he walked away.

"You heard it here first folks the Police appear to welcome the help of this mysterious crime fighter that just appeared this past January. Well that's it from the Hiroshima National Amusement Park, I'm Tana Dickerson signing off back to you Jason in the news station!" Tana said cutting off.

"Well folks we seem to have run out of time so we will tell you about the war that is waging in The Middle East tomorrow until then I'm Jason La'Street and you've been watching the evening news." He said as they cut to commercial.

"Wow I'm glad those people are okay!" Ilene said as she sat by her husband.

"Yes that is a very good thing that the people were all okay considering that that monster almost zapped their energy from them." Kenji told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Dad do you think this is over yet?" Serena asked.

"Not sure dear only time will tell!" Kenji answered her.

"Man it would have been cool to see that monster get whooped by Sailor Venus." Sammy said.

"That's enough young man besides its time for bed you two have school tomorrow now scoot!" Ilene ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" They both proclaimed as they headed upstairs to bed.

"I hope those two kids never have to worry about this stuff coming into their personal lives again!" Ilene said as she laid her head on Kenji's shoulder.

"I agree dear! They don't need this in their lives, we've already got all this other stuff going on in our lives." Kenji said hugging her close.

"Speaking of which how is all your work paying off?" Ilene asked.

"Oh we're making great progress in the new field we're in but as of yet the project we are currently working on isn't yet ready to come out into the open and besides honey I've told you I can't say anything right now!" Kenji told her.

"Sorry dear!" Ilene said.

"It's fine just relax and you'll know as soon as the rest of the world does!" Kenji told her.

"Okay honey I guess I can wait." Ilene gave a shy smirk.

"Good!" Kenji hugged her.

Over at the Aino house Mr. and Mrs. Aino were acting like worried parents due to the news cast earlier until Mina came walking into the house.

"Oh my poor baby are you okay?" Nancy asked.

"Yes ma'am I'm fine!" Mina stated.

"So what happened from your prospective?" James asked.

"Well as I was entering the park everyone was beginning to pass out and I was one of them. All of a sudden Sailor Venus arrived and dragged those she was able to, to safety then that is where I past out completely. I woke up sometime later safe and sound." Mina said.

"Well at least your okay dear." Nancy said as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes I don't think we could bare anything happening to you!" James added.

"I'm sorry mom, dad but I'm still feeling a little tired I think I'll go ahead and go to bed since I've got school tomorrow as it is!" Mina said hugging both her parents.

"Goodnight honey!" Nancy said letting Mina go.

"Sleep well baby girl!" James added.

"Night guys!" Mina said headed into her room.

Thirty minutes later in the boils of the earth in the throne room of the Dark Agency Neomite was furious with the fact that Anorite was defeated by that super powered little female human Sailor Venus.

"Damn it why is it that, that stupid little girl always beats my underlings?" Neomite roared.

The next thing Neomite knew the large black doors opened allowing entry to one of Queen Beryl's underlings. "Mistress Neomite her majesty Queen Beryl wishes an audience with you concerning your failure to take vast amounts of energy for the our illustrious leader Queen Metallia." The minion said.

"Get out of here!" Neomite yelled.

"I'm afraid I must bring you before her highness!" The servant said.

"I said get out now!" Neomite roared again sending a powerful blast of dark energy to obliterate the small humanoid minion.

"I must find a way to remedy this situation!" Neomite whispered to herself.

Elsewhere in the northern reaches of the planet Earth Queen Beryl was furious with Neomite for destroying her minion without provocation. Everywhere around her the minions of the Dark Kingdom were laughing at the misfortune that was soon to befall the once prominent Dark Agency leader.

"Your imminence what is it you wish to do about the failures of Neomite?" Nephlite asked.

"Hmm we shall let her last minion either succeed or fail then we shall deal with the once mighty Neomite!" Beryl told the person.

"As you command your highness!" Nephlite said with a bow then he left to find his friends.

'_Neomite has become a thorn in my side and she better not fail me again or she will pay with her life by my hands!'_, Beryl thought.

Around midnight that same night Artemis was once again in front of the Sailor V game inside the Crown Game and Juice bar giving his report to Central Control.

"I would like to say that Mina I mean Sailor Venus has become quite a fighter in the never ending battle to secure the peace of this known universe. Today she was able to fight and win against one of the toughest youma's she's ever faced. We await any further orders you have for us boss!" Artemis spoke into the com system of the game.

Artemis I'm afraid that your battle with the Dark Agency is as of now not quite done yet. You have yet to face the demon lord of dragons or the mistress of all The Dark Agency Neomite. Our sources say that Queen Beryl is losing faith in Neomite so she maybe reckless in dealing with you and Sailor Venus. Just be careful and take care of both of yourselves. That is all we have to offer you both.

"Thank you boss we will be on the look out for the last of the Dark Agency and we will promise to be careful. This is guardian Artemis signing off." Artemis said as he pushed the buttons that would make the game go back to normal. He then proceeded to leave the store and go home.

August

The month of August was cool and the morning dew was making everything glisten in the morning sun light. It was a beautiful day for a stroll in the morning for young lovers on a great Friday morning. Elsewhere, however, in the boils of the earth directly below the park hundreds of meters down in the throne room of the Dark Agency Neomite was still trying to come up with a way to get back into Beryl's good graces.

"Oh great here I am trying to figure out how to steal energy for the great Queen Beryl and her majesty Queen Metallia and all those pathetic humans can do is play kissy face. How sickening can these people be?" Neomite fumed.

"Mistress if you will allow me to rectify our previous mistakes I assure you that I shall not fail you like my brethren before me." A voice said from the shadows.

"Come out here and show yourself now!" Neomite commanded.

"As you wish mistress!" The voice said as the person behind the voice came out of the shadows. The person who came out was seven feet tall, had purple scales instead of skin, golden eyes, and large scaly wings.

"So Gorite I see it is just down to you my loyal general! Very well you may go forth and return our reputation as Beryl's number one favorite strike force." Neomite ordered.

"Thank you mistress for your confidence in me I shan't let you down!" Gorite said bowing out of the room.

"See that you don't Gorite now leave me be!" Neomite ordered as she watched him leave.

Sometime later that same day Gorite appeared in the middle of Sinjuku Park (Is this the right park in the middle of Tokyo, Japan? I'm not sure) and began draining the energy out of all the humans and animals of the park.

"Ha this is too easy! I can't understand why those that came before me had so much trouble! This energy shall due for now I wouldn't want to draw that pitiful human warrior Sailor Venus this early in the game now would I?" Gorite laughed then disappeared to take his cargo to Queen Beryl.

Around midnight that same day Artemis found himself in an emergency meeting in front of the Sailor V game with Central Control.

"So your saying this isn't heat exhaustion that we're dealing with right now boss?" Artemis asked.

I'm afraid not Artemis for one thing it is too cool to be heat stroke and two the whole park was effected. Being that there are only two being in the Dark Agency left it can only be the last of Neomite's goons or Neomite herself so watch your back when you go find out what is going on alright?

"Yes ma'am boss We will keep on our toes as always. I just hope we see the end of these creatures you spoke of." Artemis said.

Artemis the time will come when you will face the next evil that is coming so beware of all things!

"Yes ma'am I'll report when we have anything new!" Artemis said.

Very well Artemis Central Control out!

"Right this is Guardian Artemis signing off." Artemis said as he pushed the buttons to let him log off then leave.

The next day around noon Mina and Artemis went to investigate the park for any signs of foal play. They continued to walk around until fifteen minutes later Artemis felt something in the air.

"Mina you might want to transform the area is becoming think with evil energy." Artemis told her.

"Okay Artemis you take cover over there in the trees okay!" Mina said as she raised her transformation pen into the air and shouted, "Venus Power Transform!" turning her into Sailor Venus.

"Good luck Sailor Venus!" Artemis said running off towards the under brush.

Sailor Venus continued to walk along the path until five minutes later she came face to face with a giant purple scaly dragon type youma. "Who or what are you?" Sailor Venus asked shocked at the sight before her.

"I am Gorite Dragon demon lord. As for you my dear human you are going to be yesterday's news in a few moments." Gorite roared as he flew up into the air.

"I don't think so! I'm going to clip your wings creep!" Venus yelled up into the air as she grabbed for her boomerang she yelled out, "Venus Crescent Boomerang!" sending her attack up into the sky knocking her opponent down from the sky.

"So you managed to knock me out of the sky so what now you want a medal? I highly doubt you will succeed in winning the whole fight. Dark Dragon flame breath!" Gorite yelled sending his flame breath right at Venus only to have it miss and ignite a nearby tree.

"Oh for setting the trees on fire I sailor Venus shall punish you!" Venus roared.

"Ha you can try but can you succeed?" Gorite laughed.

"Oh you asked for it creep! Prepare to die youma! Venus Sword Elimination!" Venus roared as she sent a light shaped sword down over Gorite cutting him right down the middle.

"Noooo! I have failed you Neomite but at least our rulers have some energy!" Gorite roared as he began to turn into dust.

"Very good job Venus now all we have to do is face the head bad guy of the Dark Agency and we'll be through with them." Artemis said coming up to her.

"Well come on Arty let's go home!" Venus smirked as she started off for her house.

"Fine and I said don't call me Arty!" Artemis almost yelled at her as he followed her down the street.

"Oh okay Arty!" Mina who just de-transformed laughed out at the color of Artemis's cheeks.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino house hold Ilene was watching TV while her husband was working on a weekend project and the kids were with friends when the news broke in with a special news bulletin were a creature attacked the people of the local park.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen we are sorry to interrupt this program to bring you an urgent report concerning a report we gave you yesterday dealing with a creature that could pass as some sort of Humanoid Dragon monster. Today at 12:20 p.m. the monster was confronted by Tokyo, Japan's local hero Sailor Venus. The confrontation went on until 12:30 when Sailor Venus used her most deadly attack to split the monster down the middle. We tried to reach our heroine; however, she was unable to be reached. We will bring you more information as it becomes available to us."

"Man all those poor innocent people just trying to relax! I do hope they're all okay and I'm really hoping the kids aren't in the middle of all of this!" Ilene said as she watched her program come back on.

Elsewhere under the park in the throne room of the Dark Agency Neomite was furious that Gorite had been defeated and she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden there was a raise in the temperature until out of nowhere came to shafts of dark fire and Lighting in the middle of the room. A second later and the forms of Jadeite and Nephlite could be seen.

"So I see Queen Beryl finally let you two out!" Neomite smirked.

"Yes Neomite she did." Nephlite said.

"Well don't just sit there tell me what the heck you two want!" She hissed.

"Neomite we've been sent to bring you before her majesty Queen Beryl on charges of failing to procure a large amount of energy for our Supreme Being Queen Metallia." Jadeite informed her.

"Sorry but I'm not going anywhere with you two!" Neomite roared.

"Oh yes you are!" Both men bellowed as they sent two black energy transports right at her.

"Noooo! You can't do this to me!" Neomite screamed as she disappeared.

"So sorry but we just did! Come on Nephlite let's go back I don't want to miss this!" Jadeite smirked.

"Nope sure don't!" He said as they both disappeared in a fire and Electrical storm.

A little while later in the Northern regions of the planet in the home base for the Dark Kingdom Beryl was waiting patiently for the failure Neomite to arrive when out of nowhere came a blast of fire and electricity which deposited the person in speaking. A minute later and both Jadeite and Nephlite transported in as well.

"So you thought you didn't have to come before me and tried to get back in my good graces by having Gorite take a little energy huh? Well to bad for you that's all he got isn't it? Now then I have a proposition for you Neomite. You shall have one more chance to prove yourself useful to me. I will give you by the end of this year to destroy this girl Sailor Venus that you seem to not be able to handle. If you win you may return to my side as one of my generals, however, if you fail you shall die by my hand and no one else's. Now get out of my sight vermin!" Beryl hissed.

"Yes your majesty!" Neomite said as she bowed then disappeared.

Around midnight that same night Artemis was once again in front of the Crown Game and Juice Parlor getting ready to deliver his report on who Venus did against Gorite. As always he looked around to make sure no one was watching then he walked into the building. Next he jumped up to the Sailor V game and pushed the buttons that would allow him to make contact with Central Control.

"This is Guardian Artemis reporting in." Artemis told the screen.

Password please!

"Password is White cat hates vet!"

Hello Artemis and welcome back to another day of being able to give these reports!

"Funny boss real funny!" Artemis rolled his eyes.

Well yes anyway what do you have to report to us tonight?

"Today at 12 noon Mina and I entered the destination where you had told us was the place of the latest attack. Then exactly fifteen minutes later I felt the presents of the enemy all around us. Upon that feeling I ordered Mina to transform into Sailor Venus. Five minutes later she confronted Gorite. First to get him with in attacking range she clipped his wings with her 'Venus Crescent Boomerang' sending her attack up into the sky knocking him down from the sky. He then proceeded to cackle about how she knocked him out of the sky and if she wanted a medal. He then told her 'I highly doubt you will succeed in winning the whole fight'. He then proceeded to use an attack called 'Dark Dragon flame breath' which he then sent right at Venus only to have it miss and ignite a nearby tree. Venus was apparently angry about the tree because then she yelled 'Oh for setting the trees on fire I sailor Venus shall punish you'. Gorite was still his cocky self and told her that she could try but that she wouldn't succeed. This is where Venus decided to end the whole fight with one move, her 'Venus Sword Elimination' that she used to split Gorite right down the middle. Gorite screamed for a moment before becoming nothing but dust in the wind. After that we left and aloud the authorities to take care of the victims." Artemis concluded.

Very good Artemis just remember that Neomite is still out there and now that you've defeated all her underlings she will be sorely angry with Venus so keep an eye on her as always okay?

"Anything you say boss! I'll report in later next month until then this is guardian Artemis signing off!" He answered.

Good bye Artemis until next time!

Artemis then pushed a few buttons thereby returning the game to a regular game and then turned and ran home for the night.

December

A couple of months have gone by since the last attack and winter was in full swing. It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas and kids and teens alike were all glad school was out for the holiday break. Everyone was happily going about their business doing their seasonal Christmas shopping without any care in the world. In the park; However, hundreds of feet down one being was fuming at all the joy and happiness that was going on above while she had to sit there and come up with a way to end Sailor Venus's life.

"How in the world do I destroy that Sailor brat and get back into Beryl's good graces?" Neomite said aloud.

"I don't know but you better hurry cause you're running out of time Neomite!" Came a sarcastic laugh from the darkness.

"Whose there show yourself now!" Neomite ordered.

"Oh I don't believe you have a right to order me around failure! But as I said you best hurry or your head shall soon be on a chopping block!" Jadeite said as he came out from the shadows.

"Get out of here Jadeite I know what I'm doing!" Neomite yelled.

"Oh do you well then you best get a move on huh? Well I'll be going now wouldn't want to mess up your little find 'em and kill 'em session." Jadeite said with a smirk as he teleported out of the room.

"Oh I'll show you, you little freak. I'll find Venus kill her and find myself back at Beryl's side by the end of the week!" Neomite laughed as she headed for her bedchambers.

'_I don't think so Neomite you had your chance now it is our turn!'_, A person still in the shadows thought as he disappeared.

The next day Neomite teleported to a place where she knew she'd be able to get Sailor Venus's attention.

"Hahahahaha! This shall be the perfect backdrop for my little plan to succeed. This building that the humans call a mall has thousands of people inside so not only shall I do away with Sailor Venus but I shall also get plenty of energy for illustrious leaders Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. Now to begin!" Neomite laughed as she rose into the air.

Meanwhile down on the ground the four Dark Kingdom Generals of Queen Beryl watched as Neomite was raising into the sky.

"Do you think she shall do it?" Zoisite asked.

"I hope not she's been a thorn in Beryl's side too long." Jadeite hissed.

"Then what do we do?" Nephlite asked.

"If Neomite appears to be winning then we assist Venus in victory without Neomite's knowledge!" Malacite answered.

"Right!" The others said in unison.

Back up in the sky Neomite was getting ready to begin her plan of luring Sailor Venus to the mall. Neomite then proceeded to project her being into a hologram over the entire city (Taken from the airplane episode in the American version of the show where Jedeite dies.) She then proceeded to voice her threat.

"Hello Sailor Venus I know you're out there somewhere and that you can hear me! I am Neomite once proud leader of the Dark Agency but thanks to you I am a failure in the eyes of my leaders. That will change today though Venus as I have a little game to play with you. Its called will she show up. It is quit simple really all you have to do is show up or I will take the energy of these pathetic humans in this place of business you humans call a mall. Hell even if you show up and I still win I take the energy so it's a win, win situation for me no matter what! I don't know where you are so I'll give you sometime to show up!" Neomite said over the city.

At that same moment Mina and Artemis were just walking around until they saw the image of Neomite up in the sky.

"Artemis is this the same person Central Control warned you about?" Mina asked.

"I'm afraid so Mina looks like you're needed again Warrior of love and justice." Artemis told her.

"Yes otherwise all those poor people are doomed!" Mina said as she ran into a nearby alleyway to transform. A minute later and out stepped Sailor Venus warrior of love and justice. "Well Arty let's go put a stop to Neomite's evil ways!" Venus yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the mall.

"What ever you say Venus! Just one thing don't call me Arty!" Artemis yelled after his young charge.

Meanwhile at the home of the Tsukino family they were all watching a Godzilla on Monster Island movie when the news broke in with a special report.

"Darn it not again first it was a Silent Mobius marathon a couple of years ago now it is a Godzilla marathon today! When will these reports wait for regular news hours?" Serena whimpered.

"Oh honey sometimes these things happen." Ilene told her.

"But mom for once I agree with Serena! Godzilla is the ultimate Kick butt monster with the flame breathe and large knock over buildings tail and what is the only thing that can mess with him? Nobody but the dreaded News special and it's interrupt our viewing pleasure beam that's what!" Sammy pouted.

"That's enough young man now turn around and pay attention to this broadcast I'm sure you'll like this too!" Kenji informed his son.

"Yes dad!" Sammy relented as he turned to face the TV.

"You too Serena this is after all your favorite super hero!" Ilene smiled as Serena's face grew into a wide eye grin then she turned to face the TV as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen we at Japan local news are sorry to brake into this special marathon of Godzilla, however, we've just been given a report that a being calling herself Neomite leader of a group that called themselves the Dark Agency is attacking the downtown city mall and threatening to steal the people's energy who are trapped inside unless Sailor Venus shows up to save them. We've got people on their way to the scene of the ordeal and will bring you a live feed as soon as we have more. I'm Jason La'street and this has been a special report we now return you to your regular program." Jason announced.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Serena asked.

"We may yet soon see Serena!" Kenji said.

Meanwhile back at the mall Neomite was waiting and watching as these weird vans with large what looked like satellite dishes appeared and lined up across the street of the mall. A few minutes later Sailor Venus ran onto the scene.

"So you've decided to come after all! I was wondering if you'd even show up little girl." Neomite laughed.

"Oh shut up and lets get this over with you monster!" Venus yelled at her.

"Oh we've got a tongue don't we? Well then by all means let us begin!" Neomite said as she began to descend towards the ground. Before she touched the ground, however, she screamed, "Dark Star burst!" Sending her evil power straight at Venus knocking her back into a car parked in the street.

"Lucky shot Dark Kingdom trash but not lucky enough! Venus Crescent Boomerang!" Venus called out as she threw her first attack.

"Damn I seem to have under estimated you brat but no more!" Neomite hissed as she held her arm where the boomerang sliced through.

"Oh really well give it your best shot creep!" Venus shouted towards her.

"Gladly! Dark torrential wave!" Neomite roared sending down a wave of dark water causing Venus to be knocked back into a wall.

"I think not you old hag! Sailor V kick!" Venus yelled sending a kick to Neomite's face.

"That hurt you brat! For that try this on for size! Dark sword of power!" Neomite commanded a large blade of dark power to come into her hand.

"Oh yeah right like I'd give you the chance to use that! Venus love chain encircle!" Venus yelled sending her power to wrap around Neomite's hands thereby sealing her arms from attacking Venus.

"What have you done?" Neomite screamed as she tried to break her bonds.

"Oh just this! Venus sword Elimination!" Venus yelled as she sent her blade into Neomite, However, before Venus's sword could actually kill Neomite a blonde haired man in a grey uniform showed up to take Neomite away. "Wait you won't get away with this Dark Agency scumbag!" Venus yelled.

The man upon hearing this stopped and turned around just before he was about to enter into a portal back to the Dark Kingdom and said, "First I'm not apart of this things Dark Agency. Second I'm no scumbag as you so nicely put it. Third this is only the beginning. You haven't even began to see our power yet!" he said then turned and walked through the portal.

"Hmmm! Artemis do you by chance know what he meant?" Venus asked as she turned to leave the people of the mall in the capable hands of the authorities.

"I'm not sure but I shall find out!" Artemis answered her as they left without being noticed talking to each other.

Back at the Tsukino household the news once again cut into the Godzilla marathon.

"Ladies and gentlemen our roving reporter Tana Dickerson has just finished taping the confrontation between Sailor Venus and the being known only as Neomite. It appears that just before Venus was about to destroy Neomite a tall blonde man wearing a grey uniform appeared out of nowhere and took Neomite from the field of battle. Tana Dickerson has more on this matter. Tana!"

"Yes hello people of Japan today marks the apparent end of the so called Dark Agency that has been wreaking havoc on our poor city. As Jason has just told you Sailor Venus was just about to end the evil being life when another being showed up to take the first away. What disturbs us of the news world more is what the second being informed Venus of before he left. For more we go to our video tape."

"Oh just this! Venus sword Elimination!" they heard Venus yell as they watched she sent her sword into the being known as Neomite.

Then they saw another being come out of a portal and take Neomite away from the fight and turn towards the portal again. They then heard her yell, "Wait you won't get away with this Dark Agency scumbag!"

The man then turned towards Venus and said loud enough for the camera's to hear, "First I'm not apart of this things Dark Agency. Second I'm no scumbag as you so nicely put it. Third this is only the beginning. You haven't even began to see our power yet!" Then he just disappeared through the portal leaving a dumbstruck Venus to look on.

The video then went back to Tana in front of the Mall. "As the police continue to gather more information we can only hope that what ever happens in the future with these strange beings that our United Earth Government and Sailor Venus will be able to handle it! I'm Tana Dickerson and that's all from Tokyo Price Palace. Back to you Jason."

"Thanks again Tana for that very informal segment. Now before we return you to your regular program we have some updates on some other stories we here at T.V. Tokyo have been bringing you as of late. For starters the war in the Middle East is apparently not going to be over soon, this from the general of the North American continent. He is telling the other generals of the other local governments that without help this war may never end. For this reason he is looking towards our UEG to allow military forces that are in bindings from participating in any global wars to be allowed to participate now such as our own Japanese forces! If this occurs then our military will now and forever fall under the guidelines of the UEG and not under our own rules. In other news The ASS1 as it is being called is still being scrutinized by the military forces and scientist that have been going over it with a fine tooth-comb. Captain Kenji Tsukino head of the research and development section of the now world famous group OTECH was able to give us a little idea of just what it is they are doing."

"Yes well we are in the process of creating a device that will allow us to protect our world from invaders such as this group that calls themselves The Dark Agency. It's just to bad that the project will not be ready to test against them. As for the Space Fortress itself well the other scientist of OTECH are hard at work trying to get her up and running as fast as they can. That is also what we here at the Tokyo Branch of OTECH are doing. Trying to find easier ways to understand and rebuild the technology and incorporate it into our own technology. We've made great strides, however, none of that is as of yet ready to be told to the world for now. Don't worry we look forward to unveiling our newest weapon in the fight for safe living." Kenji offered.

"That interview was given a couple of days ago outside the Tokyo, Japan branch of OTECH and we were glad to get it for you the people of the world. Well that's it for now here at TV Tokyo I'm Jason La'street we now return you to you regular programming."

After the broadcast Serena was really happy to see her father on the news, however, she was scared as well because of what Jason also said. "Dad your not going to have to fight again are you?"

"No Serena I'm no longer regular army! Now as for a friend of mine that I served with in the last war well I'm not sure!" Kenji said.

"Your talking about that friend of yours Roy Fokker that you'd write about all the time right dear?" Ilene asked.

"Yes Ilene I am. I just hope his going to be okay with it if he is or not!" Kenji informed his wife.

"I am sure he'll be just fine honey now then I see the Space Fortress is coming along just fine!" Ilene said.

"Yes Admiral Hayes says that it will probably take a few more years but there's no telling with a ship that size." Kenji told her.

"Dad what are they going to do with it once they've finished repairing her?" Sammy asked.

"Hard to say son but what ever they do I hope we won't really have to use it against an enemy we haven't even seen yet!" Kenji said.

As the ordeal in the Tsukino house was going on so too was it playing out at the Hunter household. They too ended up watching the Godzilla marathon just to forget the hassle of repairing the airplanes and flying in the Air Circus when the News broke into the marathon.

"Ladies and gentlemen our roving reporter Tana Dickerson has just finished taping the confrontation between Sailor Venus and the being known only as Neomite. It appears that just before Venus was about to destroy Neomite a tall blonde man wearing a grey uniform appeared out of nowhere and took Neomite from the field of battle. Tana Dickerson has more on this matter. Tana!"

"Yes hello people of Japan today marks the apparent end of the so called Dark Agency that has been wreaking havoc on our poor city. As Jason has just told you Sailor Venus was just about to end the evil being life when another being showed up to take the first away. What disturbs us of the news world more is what the second being informed Venus of before he left. For more we go to our video tape."

"Oh just this! Venus sword Elimination!" they heard Venus yell as they watched she sent her sword into the being known as Neomite.

Then they saw another being come out of a portal and take Neomite away from the fight and turn towards the portal again. They then heard her yell, "Wait you won't get away with this Dark Agency scumbag!"

The man then turned towards Venus and said loud enough for the camera's to hear, "First I'm not apart of this things Dark Agency. Second I'm no scumbag as you so nicely put it. Third this is only the beginning. You haven't even began to see our power yet!" Then he just disappeared through the portal leaving a dumbstruck Venus to look on.

The video then went back to Tana in front of the Mall. "As the police continue to gather more information we can only hope that what ever happens in the future with these strange beings that our United Earth Government and Sailor Venus will be able to handle it! I'm Tana Dickerson and that's all from Tokyo Price Palace. Back to you Jason."

"Thanks again Tana for that very informal segment. Now before we return you to your regular program we have some updates on some other stories we here at T.V. Tokyo have been bringing you as of late. For starters the war in the Middle East is apparently not going to be over soon, this from the general of the North American continent. He is telling the other generals of the other local governments that without help this war may never end. For this reason he is looking towards our UEG to allow military forces that are in bindings from participating in any global wars to be allowed to participate now such as our own Japanese forces! If this occurs then our military will now and forever fall under the guidelines of the UEG and not under our own rules. In other news The ASS1 as it is being called is still being scrutinized by the military forces and scientist that have been going over it with a fine tooth-comb. Captain Kenji Tsukino head of the research and development section of the now world famous group OTECH was able to give us a little idea of just what it is they are doing."

"Yes well we are in the process of creating a device that will allow us to protect our world from invaders such as this group that calls themselves The Dark Agency. It's just to bad that the project will not be ready to test against them. As for the Space Fortress itself well the other scientist of OTECH are hard at work trying to get her up and running as fast as they can. That is also what we here at the Tokyo Branch of OTECH are doing. Trying to find easier ways to understand and rebuild the technology and incorporate it into our own technology. We've made great strides, however, none of that is as of yet ready to be told to the world for now. Don't worry we look forward to unveiling our newest weapon in the fight for safe living." Kenji offered.

"That interview was given a couple of days ago outside the Tokyo, Japan branch of OTECH and we were glad to get it for you the people of the world. Well that's it for now here at T.V. Tokyo I'm Jason La'street we now return you to you regular programming."

"Well I'll be darn if it isn't Kenji!" Roy said.

"Roy you know the Tsukino's?" Wanda asked.

"No not all of them just Kenji. We served together in the last war in Taiwan. Good man to work with I'm glad he's got a great job too!" Roy informed her.

"That's good to hear too!" Wanda answered back.

"Hey mom, dad how do you know the Tsukino's?" Roy asked.

"Oh some personal business along time ago that we all were in the middle of nothing bad we left off as friends though!" William told him.

"Oh I see well alright if you say so!" Roy gave up on the conversation.

"Hey Roy what do you think the United Earth Government will do about what that general is going to ask them?" Rick asked.

"Not sure Rick but if they agree with him I'll probably have to go off to war again!" Roy told his young friend.

"Oh I see!" Rick looked down at the ground in a silent prayer that his friend would be okay. Roy just looked at Rick and hoped that he'd be okay if he did have to go off to war again.

Sometime later that day in the northern regions of the Northern Hemisphere at the underground base of the Dark Kingdom Beryl sat upon her throne waiting for the failure that once was one of her loyal generals to be brought before her.

"Your highness Nephlite and Jadeite are as we speak bringing Neomite before you!" The head of her generals announced.

"Thank you Malacite. Go and stand with Zoisite and watch the fireworks fly!" Beryl smirked as the doors to the throne room flew open to reveal Jadeite and Nephlite dragging a struggling Neomite behind them.

"Let go of me you two idiots right now!" Neomite commanded.

"Neomite shut up! You no longer carry any weight in my army of darkness. Jadeite, Nephlite bring the condemned before me!" Beryl ordered.

"As you command your highness!" The two men said as they threw Neomite before Beryl.

"Your highness please I beg you to give me another chance! I'm sure I can beat the pitiful human!" Neomite begged to the woman on the throne.

"No! No more chances Neomite, unless the four of you see any reason to allow her another chance?" Beryl looked towards her four generals at her right.

Neomite looked at the faces of the four generals and knew she was doomed from the start.

"I see no reason to allow her one!" Nephlite spoke up first.

"I say no way!" Jadeite offered.

"I highly doubt it Neomite!" Zoisite proclaimed.

"Well so far that's three against one! Malacite what say you my highest generals?" Beryl smirked, as she probably already knew what he'd say.

"I say if she almost died when Venus ran her threw with her sword then Neomite would already have been dead! It was only because of Jadeite that she still lives right now!" Malacite said sealing Neomite's fate forever.

"Well there you have it Neomite it is unanimous now you die!" Beryl raised her arm and created a long shaft of black crystal and flung it into Neomite's heart thereby killing her on in-packed.

"Jadeite it is now up to you! Please do not fail me or you shall feel the same fate as the general that now lays dead before me! Speaking of which will somebody clean this mess up now!" Beryl ordered.

"At once your highness!" A youma said as it cleaned up the dead carcass of Neomite.

That night as usual Artemis was before the Sailor V game inside the Crown Game and Juice Parlor delivering his report to Central Control.

"The whole fight began with Venus commanding Neomite to come down to her level. She also called her a derogatory name to which Neomite said, 'Oh we've got a tongue don't we? Well then by all means let us begin!' she said as she began to descend towards the ground. Before Neomite touched the ground; however, she screamed, 'Dark Star burst!' Sending her evil power straight at Venus knocking her back into a car parked in the street. Although Venus was hurting she still called out towards Neomite, 'Lucky shot Dark Kingdom trash but not lucky enough! Venus Crescent Boomerang!' she called out as she threw her first attack. Neomite realized she had seriously mistook Venus's power and she let Venus know it too by saying, 'Damn I seem to have under estimated you brat but no more!' as she held her arm where the boomerang sliced through. Venus then began taunting Neomite. 'Oh really well give it your best shot creep!' Venus shouted towards Neomite. Neomite just felt glad to show just how glad she was to return the favor. 'Gladly! Dark torrential wave!' Neomite roared sending down a wave of dark water causing Venus to be knocked back into a wall. Venus slowly got up and looked at Neomite then said, 'I think not you old hag! Sailor V kick!' Venus yelled sending a kick to Neomite's face. This caused Neomite to scream out in great pain. She then yelled out, 'That hurt you brat! For that try this on for size! Dark sword of power!' which caused a large blade of dark power to come into her hand. Venus knew she had to act fast or be impaled by Neomite's sword so she called out, 'Oh yeah right like I'd give you the chance to use that! Venus love chain encircle!' sending her power to wrap around Neomite's hands thereby sealing her arms from attacking Venus. Neomite who became angry at Venus for trapping her yelled, 'What have you done?' As she tried to break her bonds. Venus saw her chance to end Neomite's demise said, 'Oh just this! Venus sword Elimination!' then she proceeded to send her blade into Neomite, However, before Venus's sword could actually kill Neomite, a blonde haired man in a grey uniform showed up to take Neomite away. Venus when she saw the man grab Neomite got angry and yelled, 'Wait you won't get away with this Dark Agency scumbag!' The man upon hearing this stopped and turned around just before he was about to enter into a portal back to where ever he was going and said, 'First I'm not apart of this things Dark Agency. Second I'm no scumbag as you so nicely put it. Third this is only the beginning. You haven't even begun to see our power yet.' he finished saying then proceeded to turn and walk through the portal."

That was a very good and thorough report Artemis!

"Thanks boss but I have a question to ask on behalf of Mina and myself!" Artemis said.

What is it Guardian of Sailor Venus?

"Well Mina and I were wondering who that guy was and if what he said was true?" Artemis asked.

Artemis that is for another time and place! For now just know that Venus may relax until she is needed again! You, however, have another job ahead of you!

"What would that be boss?" he asked.

Soon another guardian shall come around and I will need someone to relay information to her! Would you like a promotion as a member of Central Control?

"Oh thank you ma'am so much for this honor!" Artemis accepted.

Very well you shall begin your new role soon Guardian! For now enjoy this peace as much as you can!

"Yes ma'am! This is guardian Artemis signing off until needed!" Artemis signed off as he pushed the buttons to return the game to normal then left the store.

To be continued.

Authors Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this Side Story! As you could see I have to cut out some of the months or this chapter would have been longer! Also I said this was going to be my own version of how Mina became Sailor Venus and it was too! All the enemy solders were straight out of my head including what they looked like. If you'd like to know what Neomite looked like she was middle height, had long black hair, midnight black eyes, and she had pale white skin.

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Sailor Moon Awakens. In our next installment, we will see the birth of Sailor Moon. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	19. Chapter 16: Sailor Moon Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It has been seven months since Neomite failed in her mission to steal energy from the humans of Earth for the Dark Kingdom, and now General Jadeite was given the duty of obtaining the humans energy in order to free Queen Metallia from her prison as well as free the entire Dark Kingdom from the hellhole Queen Serenity had placed them in millions of years ago.

At this moment, Jadeite was going over the his plans for stealing energy, when all of a sudden, General Nephlite walked into the room.

"Jadeite her majesty wishes to know how your plan to steal energy from the pathetic humans is coming?" Nephlite asked as he stepped into the room.

"Ah Nephlite well my plan is simple and if you want to hear it then follow me as I go explain it to Queen Beryl!" Jadeite said as he headed out the door.

"Hm, I can't wait to hear what this plan of his is, and what it will accomplish. If it will succed, that is." Nephlite said before he followed after Jadeite.

A few minutes later in Queen Beryl's throne room Jadeite came before her to explain his plan Nephlite following on his heels.

"Your highness I'm ready to reveal my plan to you involving stealing energy from the humans of Earth for our glorious leader Queen Metallia!" Jadeite said.

"Ah do tell me my dear general what this plan is!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes ma'am! You see I've noticed that the females of Earth waste vast amounts of energy going gaga over pieces of jewelry or other small trinkets!" Jadeite began.

"Yes I too have noticed the pathetic humans wasting their lives pinning for the little objects! Do go on though!" Beryl commanded.

"Very well, anyway I figured since they waste this energy on Earth why not put it to better use for our glory?" Jadeite asked.

"That is a very good idea Jadeite!" Nephlite offered.

"Nephlite be silent; however, he is right! Jadeite continue on with this plan of yours at once!" Beryl ordered.

"At once my queen!" Jadeite said bowing out of the room.

Chapter 16: Sailor Moon Awakens

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning at the Tsukino family household, when at 6:30 a.m., Serena Tsukino's alarm clock went off, letting her know that it was time to get up and get ready for school. The fourteen-year-old girl rose from her bed and went to her closet in order to grab her school uniform. She then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once that was done, she grabbed her school bag from her room, and went downstairs.

"Morning guys!" Serena stated as she entered the dinning room.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you have a goodnight's sleep?" Kenji asked looking up from his paper.

"Yes, daddy. I slept very well, thank you." Serena said with a warm smile.

"Here's your breakfast, sweetheart. Eat up so you can be on your way to school." Ilene said as she placed Serena's food before her.

"Thanks mom." Serena said as she ate her breakfast.

A few minutes later when she finished eating, Serena walked into the living room, grabbed her bag that she had placed by the kitchen doorway and walked towards the front door where she paused to put on her shoes.

"Bye guys! See you all later!" Serena called out as she walked out the door and made her way towards her school.

While walking along the street minding her own business as other people passed her by; Serena had taken out some of her school work giving it the once over when suddenly, someone bumped into her.

"Oh excuse me please I wasn't watching where I was going!" Serena said before looking up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite little meatball head! What brings you out here today?" The other person asked.

"Oh just great if it isn't Darien the big jerk! I'm going to school weirdo what do you think I'm doing huh?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Great come back meatball head where did you learn that one at a cereal box?" Darien shot back.

"Oh go away you jerk, never mind I'll go away! I've got to go to school anyway!" Serena said as she ran off towards school.

"Hmmm! She sure does look cute when she's angry! God what am I thinking this is Serena we're talking about!" Darien said shaking his head as he went off towards his own school.

A few minutes later Serena came upon a group of young boys who appeared to be messing around with some kind of small animal. As she got nearer it became apparent that it was a little cat.

"Hey you little punks leave that cat alone now!" Serena ordered.

"Oh yeah and whose going to stop us you?" The apparent leader asked.

"Yeah if I have to you little creep!" Serena told him.

"Really then come on over here and makes us you old hag!" The boy smirked.

"Oh great language for such a small boy! Um by the way I won't have to be the one to stop you cause your about to get a taste of your own medicine." Serena smirked.

"What are you talking about?" The boys asked.

"You three are about to find out!" Serena said as she watched the small black cat bare its claws.

"Yeeeeooooowwwww!" Two of the boys screamed as the cat clawed into the boy's flesh.

"What the? Stupid animal I'll teach you to claw my buddies!" The head boy got ready to kick the cat until Serena went up and grabbed the boy by the jacket.

"Hey let me go you big Meany!" The boy cried.

"See you don't like it when someone bigger then you starts being mean towards you do you! Now if I'm right you three have school so get going now!" Serena ordered.

"Yes ma'am! Come on guys lets get out of here!" The lead boy said as all three ran off.

After watching the boys run off Serena then turned to look at the poor animal before her. "Well I don't think that those little punks will bother you again kitty. Hey what's this on your head?" Serena asked as she sat down in front of the cat and touched what looked like a couple of bandages on the cat's forehead. "Hmmm! Let's take these off shall we!" Serena said as she began to pull off the bandages. A second later something under the bandages began to glow a bright golden color. "What in the world?" Serena gasped.

Just as Serena pulled the bandages all the way off to reveal a crescent moon on the Cat's forehead it jumped away from her and onto the roof of a nearby car. The cat then hissed at Serena then jumped away.

"Man what was with that cat?" Serena asked no one in particular then glanced at her wristwatch.

"Oh no I'm sure to be late now!" Serena roared as she ran down the street for Crossroads Junior High.

Unknown to Serena she was being watched by a pair of small eyes. _'Could that girl be the one I've been looking for? Maybe if I continue to follow her I'll find out!'_ The being thought as it ran off to follow Serena around.

Meanwhile back at the Tsukino house Ilene and Kenji who was taking a break from work were both sitting down and watching a TV show when a special news report came on the set.

"Ladies and gentlemen good morning and welcome to a special broadcast of Good Morning Japan. We are coming to you live on both T.V. and Radio to bring you this special report. I'm your host Jason La'Street Kim Jacquelyn has the day off. We've finally gotten word that because of a rise in the fighting that is occurring in the Middle East our local military force has been given permission to take up arms and help to back up our other UEG allies. Our leaders are asking any and all soldiers who are currently in the reserved forces and who what to fight to please get to their local military base as soon as possible. We've also got a bit of unrelated information. The ship that crashed back in the year 1999 on Macross Island has a new name as of this month. The scientist and military personal who are stationed at Macross Island have not only renamed the ship but also have created a small city along side it. The still in need of repair ship which was once called the ASS1 is now known as The SDF1 it stands for The Space Defense Fortress will bring you further updates as they become available to us. I'm Jason La'street and this has been a special report."

"My god what does this mean Kenji?" Ilene asked.

"Well dear I think it means that those who are willing and able to still fight may go to the military bases and go help those in need of them. I myself won't be going as I'm no longer regular military. So I'll be staying right here with you and the kids." Kenji told her.

"I'm glad Kenji! I'd hate to miss you like we all missed you before." Ilene said as she hugged him tight.

Elsewhere at the Hunter household Roy Fokker along with William and Wanda Hunter minus Rick who was at school were all watching TV when they too spied the news bulletin.

"Ladies and gentlemen good morning and welcome to a special broadcast of Good Morning Japan. We are coming to you live on both T.V. and Radio to bring you this special report. I'm your host Jason La'street Kim Jacquelyn has the day off. We've finally gotten word that because of a rise in the fighting that is occurring in the Middle East our local military force has been given permission to take up arms and help to back up our other UEG allies. Our leaders are asking any and all soldiers who are currently in the reserved forces and who what to fight to please get to their local military base as soon as possible. We've also got a bit of unrelated information. The ship that crashed back in the year 1999 on Macross Island has a new name as of this month. The scientist and military personal who are stationed at Macross Island have not only renamed the ship but also have created a small city along side it. The still in need of repair ship which was once called the ASS1 is now known as The SDF1 it stands for The Space Defense Fortress will bring you further updates as they become available to us. I'm Jason La'street and this has been a special report."

"Guys I hate to say this but I'm going! I know I promised to help teach Rick how to fly some more but this is my life and I live for the military. I'll miss you guys while I'm gone and as before I'll write. Heck maybe this time they'll give us longer breaks and I can return for visits!" Roy said.

"We understand Roy! Wanda and I shall explain things to Rick for you. Don't worry about the flying lessons. I'll teach him what ever he has yet to know!" William told him.

"Be careful Roy and come back to us okay!" Wanda stated.

"I will I promise! Well better go pack and head on out!" Roy said as he went up to his room to pack. A few moments later Roy was back downstairs and about to head out the door. "Well I guess this is goodbye!" Roy said.

"No Roy this is see you when you return do you hear me?" Wanda said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am until we meet again then! See you soon guys I promise!" Roy said with a small smile as he ran out to his jeep and drove off to his future.

Later that afternoon around lunch time at Crossroads Junior High, Serena was sitting in front of a tall tree with a few of her friends known as Molly, Betty and Sandy as they talked about the math score they had gotten from their first period teacher.

"So what did you get Molly?" Sandy asked.

"Oh well I got an 85% on my test and you?" Molly asked back.

"Let's see here! Oh yes my mom is going to love this. I got a 90% on mine!" Sandy said.

"Hey I got a 89%!" Betty told her friends.

"What about you Serena?" Molly asked.

"I got a 95%!" Serena said with a smile.

"That's great Serena"" Molly exclaimed.

"I know isn't it! I can't wait to show my parents." Serena said as she placed the paper into her bag.

Just then Melvin appeared out of nowhere. "Well guess who got a 99% on the math test?" He asked.

"Go away Melvin can't you see we don't really care!" Molly hissed.

"Oh come on I was only trying to have a conversation." Melvin said.

"Go away Melvin! This is a girls conversation!" Serena hissed.

"Well Serena if you were all having a girls conversation then why were you just talking about making a 95% on the math test?" Melvin asked her only to be bopped on the head from behind.

"Hey what was that for?" Melvin asked rubbing the spot where he was hit from behind.

"Because sometimes you can't ever take a hint that sometimes we just want to be alone with our own close nit group!" Molly icily told him.

"Well I'm sorry if I intruded in on anything even though non of it sounded private! Well I got to go anyway! Bye guys." Melvin said running off towards his classroom.

Right after Melvin ran off another student ran up to the three girls holding a small electrical device that suspiciously looked like a miniature radio.

"Hey Heather why do you have that radio?" The other girls asked.

"You guys have got to hear this! I'm surprised mister 'I know everything' didn't know before hand!" Heather told them.

"Hear what Heather?" They asked again.

"Here listen for yourselves I taped it just a little while ago!" She said pushing the play button. After a few minutes the tape began to come to life with the voice of the news broadcast that was also running on every radio and TV station around Japan.

"Ladies and gentlemen good morning and welcome to a special broadcast of Good Morning Japan. We are coming to you live on both TV and Radio to bring you this special report. I'm your host Jason La'street Kim Jacquelyn has the day off. We've finally gotten word that because of a rise in the fighting that is occurring in the Middle East our local military force has been given permission to take up arms and help to back up our other UEG allies. Our leaders are asking any and all soldiers who are currently in the reserved forces and who what to fight to please get to their local military base as soon as possible. We've also got a bit of unrelated information. The ship that crashed back in the year 1999 on Macross Island has a new name as of this month. The scientist and military personal who are stationed at Macross Island have not only renamed the ship but also have created a small city along side it. The still in need of repair ship which was once called the ASS1 is now known as The SDF1 it stands for The Space Defense Fortress will bring you further updates as they become available to us. I'm Jason La'street and this has been a special report."

"My goodness is this all true?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure but some of the teachers were talking and saying that they may get some of the substitutes to take over while they go fight this war with our other allies!" Heather said.

"I don't believe this! I wonder what my dad is going to do?" Serena said.

"What's up Serena?" Molly asked.

"Well remember when we were younger Molly?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I remember why?" Molly asked again.

"It's just that my father is a military man himself! That's why I'm not sure if he is going to go off to war too or stay here and complete his new project that he and other special forces are working on!" Serena said.

"What Special Forces does your dad work for Sere?" Sandy asked.

"Well guys my dad heads the Japanese branch of the OTECH research and development team. Right now he is currently working on a project that is still in the drawing phase." Serena told them.

'_I need to help get Serena's mind off her dad possibly going off to war again! I know some time at my mom's store might help!'_, Molly thought. "Guys I have an idea why don't we all go down to my mothers store today after school that ought to cheer everyone up after this news!" Molly said to her friends.

"Sure why not!" The others cheered as they all ran off towards their own classes.

Later that day after school Serena and her other friends were on their way to Molly's moms store called OSA-P unaware of the small being following them close behind.

'_I must find out if that girl that I felt those strange vibes from this morning is the one I've been searching for!'_, the creature thought as it followed the small group of girls.

A few minutes of walking and the girls were now standing in front of Molly and her mother's shop. When they all looked inside the store they noticed that it was packed up to the wazoo with customers.

"Wow Mol are you sure we'll be able to see anything in there?" Serena asked.

"I hope so Sere come on guys let's go in and look around!" Molly said to her friends.

"Let's do it!" the others yelled to the heavens as the all walked into the business.

Inside the store Molly introduced her friends to her mother. "Hey momma I brought Serena and some other friends of ours to look around the store. Their names are Sandy, Betty and Heather. Guys this is my mother Maxine Baker." Molly said as she pointed to each of them.

"Why Molly come on in here and bring Serena and your other friends with you!" Maxine said with a smile.

"Momma is it okay to look around?" Molly asked.

"Well of course dear take a look around and pick anything you want because everything is half off today only!" Maxine announced to the whole store.

"What half off? Are you sure?" A woman asked while her eyes were bugging out.

"Of course ma'am everything in the store is on sell!" Maxine said smile.

Serena walked over to a display case where she saw a diamond and then she saw the price tag. "Man this diamond is worth 500,000 yen boy I sure wish I could afford it cause it is so pretty!" Serena said as she gazed at the gem inside the case.

"Why Serena did you not hear me I said everything was on sell! That means that that Diamond is now only 30,000 in yen!" Maxine told her daughter's best friend.

"WHAT? A Diamond that is worth 500,000 in yen is on sell for only 30,000 in yen! Let me at that diamond it is mine!" A obsessive woman screamed as all other women in the store ran right after her, which pushed Serena out of the way.

Serena who finally was near the door called out to Molly and her friends. "Hey guys this place is too crowded I think I'll head home and show my parents how I did to my math test !" she said with a smile.

"Okay Serena see you tomorrow!" Molly said.

"Bye Serena!" The other called after her as she walked out the door and headed for home.

About half an hour later Serena made it to her house. After she took a deep breathe and collected her thoughts she entered the house to tell her mother and father how she did on her test.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Serena called out into the house.

"Oh hello Serena I'm glad your home! So how was your math test today?" Ilene asked.

"Well you'll be proud of me because I studied very hard for it and I managed to get a 95% on it!" Serena exclaimed with a bright smile.

"That's very good Serena your mother and I are very proud of you!" Kenji said coming into the room.

"You are even if I didn't get a 100% on it?" Serena asked trying to down play the moment.

"Serena Tsukino! You should know that as long as you do your best and study for all your test and do your homework that we'll always be very proud of you!" Ilene said with a smile.

"Your mother's right sweetheart we are both very happy you did so well on your test today!" Kenji added with a smile of his own.

"Thanks guys!" Serena whimpered.

"Your welcome honey!" Her parents both said.

"Hey is it alright if I went to the library to do my homework?" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena you may." Ilene said with a smile.

"Thanks mom! See you guys later!" Serena said before she left to go off towards the library.

"Was that Serena?" A voice from the stairs.

"Yes Sammy it was! Are you done with your homework yet?" Kenji asked.

"Not yet dad!" Sammy said.

"Then go on back to your room and finish it okay sweetheart!" Ilene ordered gently.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy said before he returned to his room and his homework.

Later that night as Serena was finally making her way home from the library after a long and hard study session, elsewhere in the shop of Molly's mother Maxine Baker the entire population of the business save for Molly and Maxine began to pass out.

"Mamma what's wrong with all your customers? Mamma?" Molly whimpered.

"I'm not your mother Molly!" The person who looked like Maxine Baker said as her head began to turn 360% (Picture The Exorcist!).

"What's going on where is my mother?" Molly screamed.

Meanwhile Serena finally made it home and up to her bedroom where she immediately fell into her bed and allowed herself to fall asleep. As she lay there her bedroom window opened to allow access in from the outside. A minute later and the small black cat from that morning was standing on Serena's windowsill.

'_I wish I didn't have to do this; however, I can sense that the Dark Kingdom is making their first move! We need the scout of the moon!'_, The cat thought.

The small cat knew it was now or never so the cat jumped down to Serena's bed. She then proceeded to try and wake her up.

"Serena time to wake up!" The cat gently whispered.

"Oh not now mommy I've been studying so hard!" Serena said brushing off the person trying to wake her up.

"Serena get up!" The cat tried a little harder.

"Please five more minutes I promise!" Serena whispered.

"Serena get up who ever the Dark Kingdom is going after doesn't have five minutes so move it now!" The cat said pouncing on Serena which caused her to jump out of bed sending the cat flying into a wall.

"I'm up, I'm up whose there?" Serena called out into her dark room.

"I do hope we can work on your way of waking up Serena!" A voice said as a black cat jumped up onto Serena's bed.

"Woe your that cat from this morning! How did you get into my room kitty?" Serena cooed.

"Serena I have no time to explain that now! The Earth needs you now!" The cat said.

"Oh god I've got to be dreaming! Cats can't talk!" Serena said as she backed all the way up on her bed until she fell off onto the floor.

"I am too old for this! Serena my name is Luna and I have been sent here to find you and to train you to become a great Warrior." Luna said.

"What me a warrior that's impossible I'm no warrior you want my dad he's a great soldier." Serena said.

"Serena the type of weapons your father uses are no match for our enemy. Our people only use magic and medieval weapons." Luna said.

"Well I can tell you this Luna I don't have either of those things!" Serena said from her seat on the floor.

"Not now you don't but…" Luna said as she did a back flip and a small golden broach landed right in front of Serena on the bed.

"Luna what is this thing?" Serena asked as she picked up the broach.

"Serena that is your transformation broach. You use that device to become the Sailor Suited champion of Justice Sailor Moon!" Luna told her.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked holding it up in the air.

"Yes now in order to activate it just place it on your uniform and call out the phrase, 'Moon Prism Power'!" Luna said.

"Okay Luna if you say so!" Serena said as she placed the broach Luna gave her on the front of her uniform then called out, "Moon Prism Power!"

In a flash of light Serena was bathed in a soft pink light as long pink bows ran around her entire length and slowly but surly her everyday clothing melted away only to be replaced with the uniform of the one and only Sailor Moon. After the transformation Serena looked down at her self for only a moment when she began to hear something from the hairpieces on her head.

{Help someone please!} The voice pleaded.

"That was Molly's voice!" Serena said out loud, "But how'd I hear that?" she asked.

"You will find you can do many things in that uniform!" Luna said. "Now we must go save your friend Molly and the others!" Luna added.

"Right Luna let's go!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped out the window.

"Wait for me Sailor Moon!" Luna called after her as they both landed out on the lawn.

At that very moment Molly was ever so slowly being backed into a corner by the creature that used to look like Molly's mother.

"Now, now Molly just surrender your energy to the Dark Kingdom like a good little girl!" The youma ordered.

"No I'll never give anything to you! You monster now where is my mother?" Molly bravely proceeded.

"Your mother is passed out cold in the basement. Now stop the distractions and hand over your energy!" the youma demanded.

"Stop right there Nega-trash! (I love that nickname the sailor scouts gave the Dark Kingdom creeps!)" A voice rang out in the room.

"Who said that show yourself now!" the youma screamed.

"Haiyahhhh!" Came a voice as a shadowy figure jumped down onto the floor of the Jewelry store. "I am the pretty Sailor Soldier of the moon and on behalf of the moon I Sailor Moon shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and for stealing the energy of these innocent people I shall punish you!" The figure said as she came out of the shadows.

"Ha I'm not scared of you!" the youma laughed as she revived the zombie like people laying on the floor around them.

"Now what do I do Luna?" Sailor Moon asked as she spotted Luna over in the shadows.

"You must get back over there and fight Sailor Moon!" Luna ordered.

"I understand that Luna but I don't even know what to do!" Sailor Moon told the black cat.

All of a sudden a red rose came flying out of nowhere and landed right in the path of moonlight.

"Sailor Moon you must be brave and keep your wits about you and you shall be able to beat back this creature of evil!" A voice rang out into the room.

"How do I do that though?" she asked.

"Sailor Moon use your Tiara!" Luna ordered.

"My Tiara? What do you want me to do with it?" Sailor Moon asked as she took her Tiara off her forehead.

"Simple hold it in your hand and call forth 'Moon Tiara Action' and the rest will come to you!" Luna told her.

"Right!" She said as she looked deep inside for the courage that she needed and when she found it called forth her attack. "Moon Tiara Action!" She shouted while twirling the Tiara now turned discus in her hand.

"Oh like I'm going to be scared of a little wimpy attack like that!" The youma laughed.

"You should be Nega-creep!" Sailor Moon said as she threw her attack right at the monster cutting it in half.

"Noooo!" The Youma screamed right before turning into dust.

"Ha! Moon Dusted! Hey I like that I think I'll save that for later." Sailor Moon said to herself.

"Sailor Moon you did a great job in defeating that Dark Kingdom creature! Never let fear get you down and you shall triumph over evil just as you so eloquently put it." The shadowy figure in the moonlight said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask and don't worry for I shall always be there when you need me!" He said as he jumped out of sight.

"Sailor Moon who ever he was he was right about one thing!" Luna said.

"What's that Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You did a great job for your first day! Now; however, it is time for us to leave before the authorities get here!" Luna told her young charge.

"Right Luna let's Jet!" Sailor Moon said as she picked her cat Guardian up and bolted out of the store just as the patrons were waking up.

"Wow Sailor Moon is so cool!" Molly said as she watched Sailor Moon take off into the distance.

Later that night around midnight as everyone was sleeping in the Tsukino house Luna left to go give a report on the first battle against the Dark Kingdom and just how well Sailor Moon did. As she entered the Crown Game and Juice Parlor she made her way up to the Sailor V game to give her superiors her report.

Central Control Command Center. Please give your access code!

"This is Luna Password is The Lunar feline loves to live in Serenity!" Luna said.

Ah Luna welcome we trust you were able to find your charge alright?

"Yes Central I was although at first I wasn't sure. But as the day progressed eventually I discovered that she was the one I was looking for!" Luna said.

Good we here at Central Control are glad to hear that! Now then please give us your report Luna!

"Right, anyway after finding my charge I began to follow her around until I was able to know whether or not she truly was the one I was after. When that was done I went to where the subject in question lives and proceeded to make contact. At first she was uncooperative due to the amount of work she had put in during the day, but after a few moments of persuasion I was able to get her up. Next I proceeded in giving her, her transformation broach at which time she became Sailor Moon. Upon Completion of her transformation Sailor Moon heard one of her friends a girl named Molly screamed for help. We immediately ran to the source of the scream a business called the OSA-P Jewelry store. When we entered we saw that all but two people were passed out on the floor. One was Molly Osaka and a woman I believe was suppose to be Molly's mother one Maxine Osaka. We of course found out; however, that the woman pretending to be Molly's mother was none other than one of the Dark Kingdom lackeys who were summoned to steal energy for their purposes. Sailor Moon was at first unsure of herself; however, with the help of one Tuxedo Mask who is currently unknown to us at this time and me, we were able to give her the confidence and courage she needed. After a moment Sailor Moon was able to as she put it Moon dust the Dark Kingdom lackey into nothingness! We are currently waiting until we are needed again!" Luna finished.

Very good job Luna! You have shown us that our trust in your work is very well expected. Continue in your endeavor to train your charge and report to us whenever you need too! Also as the time calls for it we shall give you updates on your mission.

"Right this is Cat guardian Luna signing off!" Luna said as she pushed the buttons to return the game to normal then she left the store to return home.

Meanwhile in the lower regions of the earth at the northern latitudes hundreds of miles below the ground in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl was none too happy with the first failed plan of Jadeite.

"Jadeite explain yourself!" Beryl roared.

"I can't understand it my queen! It appears that I too am suffering from the dreaded Sailor Scout plague that Neomite once suffered from." He told her.

"Well then make sure you do not suffer from the same fate as Neomite!" Beryl said.

"Yes my queen!" Jadeite said as he bowed out of the room for the night.

The next day during lunch at Crossroads Junior High Serena and Molly were talking about what happened to Molly the other day after Serena went home.

"I still can't believe it Serena!" Molly said.

"What's wrong Molly?" Serena asked.

"Well after you left yesterday all the people in the store began to pass out and then I asked my mother what was going on only it turns out that that person wasn't my mother but some creature who was from some place called the Dark Kingdom. Anyway it tried to steal my energy but it wasn't able to because a new super hero helped save us!" Molly said.

"What you mean it wasn't Sailor V?" Serena asked.

"Nope it was someone new! She called herself Sailor Moon!" Molly told her.

"Wow that must have been some battle!" Serena said.

"Yeah it sure was! You see after Sailor Moon showed up at first she was a little unsure of herself but then she became brave and used her Tiara and turned the monster to dust. I think her bravery came from another person that arrived on the scene named Tuxedo Mask cause she listened to both him and someone else in the shadows cause after the fighting was over I checked around; however, I didn't find anyone around." Molly said.

"Well it looks like you've got a new favorite super hero!" Serena said with a smile.

"There's always room for more then one right?" Molly asked.

"Yes Molly there's always room for more then one favorite super hero. Hey the bell just rang let's get to class shall we!" Serena stated.

"Yeah come on Sere last ones a rotten egg!" Molly snickered as she ran off towards the double doors.

"Hey no fair Mol get back here! I'm going to get you for this!" Serena said through fits of laughter.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The New Girl. In the next installment, we will see the arrival of yet another new scout known as Sailor Mercury. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	20. Chapter 17: The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning in the Northern Regions of the Earth located somewhere inside the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite sat in his room at a large desk going over yet another plan to try and steal energy from the humans of Earth in order to free both their kingdom and Queen Metallia from their prisons. As Jadeite was sitting there going over his plan, his close friend and fellow General, Nephlite walked into the room.

"Jadeite I hate to interrupt you but Queen Beryl wishes to speak with you about your next plan to steal energy from the humans." Nephlite said as he walked into the room.

"Alright I'm coming!" Jadeite stated as he stood up from his chair and began walking towards his door.

"So what is your plan anyway?" Nephlite asked as he began walking out of the room with Jadeite.

"Nephlite my friend you'll just have to wait until we go see Queen Beryl to find out!" Jadeite stated as they continued walking towards the throne room.

"Boy then this plan must be really good." Nephlite said with a grin on his face.

"It might be Nephlite, it just might be." Jadeite said with a smirk on his face.

A few minutes later, inside the throne room of Queen Beryl both Nephlite and Jadeite came to stand before her.

"So Jadeite are you ready to tell me of your next plan in order to steal energy from the humans on Earth?" Beryl asked.

"Yes Your majesty! You will be very pleased." Jadeite said with a low bow.

"I better, after all your last attempt failed abysmally, Jadeite! But perhaps you can redeem yourself this time." Beryl said as she stared down at him.

"Yes ma'am! After you confronted me about my failure yesterday I immediately began to implement another plan to steal more energy from the Humans on Earth. I have discovered a new energy source, one that is sure to be most rewarding. Many young humans lust after scholastic achievement and will do anything to succeed, expending enormous amounts of valuable energy" Jadeite explained.

"It sounds promising. And how do you plan to gather this energy?" Beryl asked intrigued by Jadeite's little speech.

"By something the humans call a 'computer.' We shall turn their own device against them.." Jadeite answered.

"Hmm…Carry on." Beryl said waving him off.

"I won't fail you, my queen." Jadeite with a short bow, before he left the room in a flash of black fire.

"Do you believe that Jadeite will be able to pull off this assignment your highness?" Nephlite asked.

"I do not know yet Nephlite but we shall see." She said with a frown marring her face.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Japan it was a beautiful Wednesday morning and at a house located in the Juuban District, a new family to the area was about to begin their day. They were known as the Mizuno family and they consisted of Dr. Jonathan Mizuno, his wife Dr. Kathy Mizuno and their daughter Amy Mizuno who was just 14yrs. Old.

"Amy are you ready for school?" Jonathan Mizuno asked his daughter.

"Just about!" Amy said as she walked into the room and sat down at the table and began to plate some of the food on the table onto her plate and pouring some Apple juice for herself. "Ah there's nothing like a good breakfast to help you begin the day." Amy said as she began to eat.

"Do you have everything you'll need for school sweetheart?" Kathy Mizuno asked.

"Yes ma'am I do!" Amy stated between bites.

"Well then your mother and I will be going into work now angel. We'll see you when we get home and have a good day." Jonathan said with a smile as he and his wife walked towards the front door.

"Bye guys!" Amy exclaimed before she continued eating.

Chapter 17: The New Girl

Elsewhere at the home of the Tsukino family, they too were getting ready for the day ahead just as they always were. Kenji was in Ilene and his room getting ready for work, Ilene was down in the Kitchen making breakfast for everyone and the kids were both in their rooms getting ready for school and packing up their homework from last night. A few minutes later everyone converged on the Dinning room in order to eat Breakfast before the kids and Kenji left for the day.

"Good morning kids did you both sleep alright last night?" Ilene asked with a smile as she placed their food on the table in front of them.

"Yes ma'am." Sammy said returning her smile as he dug into his food.

"I did too and I'm ready for another day of hitting the books at school." Serena answered as she too began to eat.

"I trust you two did your homework last night?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir!" Both of the Tsukino children stated after swallowing what they had in their mouths.

"Alright enough about schoolwork! Eat you two so that you can get off to school!" Ilene ordered with a kind smile.

After a while everyone was finished eating an Kenji, Serena, and Sammy went off to work or school.

Sometime later as Serena was walking to school, she ran into someone she didn't know in front of the Junior high.

"Hello there are you new here?" Serena asked walking up to a girl who had short blue hair.

"Yes my name is Amy Mizuno. I just moved into the neighborhood with my parents." Amy said with a warm friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Amy! My name is Serena Tsukino and I hope we can come to be great friends." Serena said returning Amy's smile.

"So do I but I think we should go into the building now so that we can get to class!" Amy stated with a smile.

"Okay let's go!" Serena exclaimed as the two girls went into the school together.

During the day after Amy and Serena met each other the day seemed to flow at a nice peaceful pace. During Lunch Serena and her childhood friend Molly Baker were talking when the class gossip hound turned up next to the two young ladies.

"Hello ladies how is your day going so far?" Melvin asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Fine Melvin!" Serena stated as she tried to eat and ignore him.

"What do you want this time Melvin?" Molly asked.

"Well I just wondered if either one of you heard about the new student this morning?" Melvin asked.

"Yes I ran into her this morning! I actually found her quit nice." Serena told the two people before her.

"Yes she is but there is more to our new student than meets the eyes!" Melvin exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Melvin?" Serena asked putting down her food.

"Well it seems our new student is a brainiac! According to my sources Miss Amy Mizuno goes to a very good cram school twice a week, every week. She is also always studying in some way, shape, or form." Melvin said as he smiled at both Serena and Molly.

"What's going on?" A timid voice asked from behind Melvin.

When Melvin turned around he along with Molly and Serena saw Amy standing there with her lunch in her hands.

"Sorry Amy this is Melvin and he is our school's human gossip machine. As it turns out he has been spreading gossip all about you!" Serena stated as she turned and glared at the boy in question.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked looking around at the three of them.

"Serena means that Melvin has already spread details about you being a brainiac and going to a cram school twice a week , every week. He also said you like to study a lot." Molly informed her.

"So your saying that everyone in this school knows about me already?" Amy asked exasperated.

"I'm afraid so Amy!" Serena stated as she shook her head.

"And no one asked me if I wanted that information to get out?" Amy asked looking around.

"That's Melvin for you! Tells people first asks permission last." Molly said looking towards Melvin.

"What I thought people had a right to know about her!" Melvin half exclaimed, half asked.

"Not if you don't ask me they don't!" Amy hissed through her teeth.

"Melvin I think you've done enough damage for one day! Why don't you hurry up and go somewhere else now!" Molly ordered.

"Fine it's not like I did anything wrong!" Melvin exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air and began to walk away.

"WRONG!" Serena yelled at him as she stood up and began to stomp over to Melvin. "Melvin get this through that thick skull of yours, it is rude to talk about someone behind their backs and to spread gossip about them without their permission! Now go finish your lunch while Molly and I try to rectify your mistake!" Serena scolded him.

"Al…Alright!" Melvin stuttered before turning to face Amy. "Sorry about talking about you behind your back."

"It's okay just don't do it again!" Amy stated as he walked off.

"I'm going to head off too Serena see ya later." Molly said as she too walked off.

"See ya Mol!" Serena exclaimed as she waved good bye.

Serena then turned to Amy and sat her down in order to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about Melvin but he's a good person any other time." Serena said with a smile.

"That remains to be seen." Amy said.

"Yeah I know just give him a while to learn what's right. We're all hoping it's soon!" Serena stated with a goofy grin on his face.

"You are a funny person you know that." Amy said returning Serena's smile.

"That maybe but to tell you the truth I am also like you." Serena said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked confused.

"What I mean is that like you, I too like to study very hard. The only time I play around is when I don't have too much homework." Serena said with a smile.

"You do?" Amy asked.

"I sure do. Speaking of which since today is one of those days when I don't have too much homework to do would you like to come with me to have some fun for a little while over at the Crown Game & Juice Parlor after school today?" Serena asked.

"I don't know you see I have class this afternoon at my other school once this one is out." Amy said blushing as she remembered that Melvin already let the whole school know about her daily life.

"Well you could for a few moments couldn't you?" Serena asked.

"I guess I can as long as I get out of there at 4 0' clock!" Amy stated with a smile.

"I think I can manage to get you out of there by then." Serena said with a smile.

It was then that the school bell rang signaling that afternoon classes were beginning yet again.

"See you later Amy!" Serena exclaimed as she ran off towards her side of the school.

"Bye Serena see you after School!" Amy called after her new friend before she ran off towards her own side of the school.

Later that day at around 3:30 p.m. school finally got out and after meeting over by the lockers Serena and Amy set out towards the Crown Game and Juice Parlor. As they were walking Serena introduced Amy to all the sights Tokyo had to offer. As they walked and talked Serena wasn't watching where she was going and ran smack dab into a living wall.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Serena tried to say but she never had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Boy meatball head you need to watch where you're going you know that!" a masculine voice said.

"Oh god I don't need this from you right now Darien!" Serena fumed.

"Ah meatball head you wound me! I seem to remember that I wasn't a jerk!" Darien laughed.

"Argh you are so impossible!" Serena said as she grabbed Amy and pulled her along with her to their destination.

"See you later meatball head!" Darien called from behind the two girls.

"Bye jerk!" Serena roared from over her shoulder.

Darien laughed then stopped and with a big smile he said, "I still think that girl is cute when she's angry." he said as he walked off.

A few moments later Serena and Amy walked into the Crown Game and Juice Parlor and Serena pulled Amy over to the Sailor V game.

"See this is the best game here!" Serena said.

"How do you play?" Amy asked.

"Here let me show you how to play the game!" Serena said as she sat down.

Serena put a coin in the machine and began to play the game. "See you have to pretty much whack the bad guys and move up the stages. There's supposed to be over fifteen stages in the whole game. I've only made it to like the tenth stage. I keep getting whacked by the main boss at the end of the tenth stage." Serena said as she played through all the stages then at the end of the tenth stage her character dies. "See what I mean?" She asked as she pointed to the screen.

"Would you want to try now?" Serena asked.

"I guess but I need to leave soon!" Amy said as she sat down where Serena once sat.

While Amy was playing the Sailor V game the owner of the shop came up to the two girls and made polite conversation.

"Hey Serena who's your new friend?" he asked.

"Oh hello Andrew this is Amy she's new at my school!" Serena said through a smile.

"Oh that's good so how are you doing today anyway?" Andrew asked.

"Oh I was fine until I ran into that jerk!" Serena fumed.

"I see well you know you shouldn't let Darien get to you like that!" Andrew said with a smile.

As the conversation between Serena and Andrew went on Amy paused for a minute and looked at her watch. "Oh god I can't believe I let myself get caught up in the game like that! I am going to be so late for class!" Amy roared as she pulled up her bag not watching when a computer disk fell from it. "Sorry Serena but I got to go now!" Amy said bolting out of the shop and down the street.

"Boy what was that all about?" Andrew asked.

"Well you see she had to go to another class today at another school!" Serena said as she walked to where Amy's bag once sat and Serena's foot kicked something.

"Hey Serena is this yours?" Andrew asked as he picked up a small computer disk.

"No it sure isn't! Hold on this has Amy's name on it. Tell you what I'll go ahead and take it to her. I don't want her to get in trouble with her teacher." Serena smiled as she took the disk from Andrew.

"See you later Andy!" Serena said over her shoulder.

"Bye Sere take it easy." He said.

"I will!" She smiled as she stepped out into the warm sun.

Thirty minutes after Serena left the Crown Game and Juice Parlor Serena ran smack dab right into Luna who was able to sense something off about the disk in Serena's hand.

"Serena where on Earth did you get that computer disk at?" Luna asked.

"It's Amy's disk Luna! She accidentally dropped it back in the arcade! Why do you ask?" Serena asked as she looked toward her guardian.

"Because I am sensing evil vibes coming from it, that's why! Quickly we must return to the arcade and hopefully no one is using the Sailor V game as of yet." Luna said ordered her charge.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on one minute there! Are you saying that Amy is a spy for the Dark Kingdom?" Serena started to raise her voice.

"Serena think about it for one second will you please! One, the disk was in Amy's bag therefore it belongs to her. Two, I am sensing evil vibes coming from the disk there fore it is logical to assume that Amy is from the Dark Kingdom!" Luna talked down to her.

"Oh you take that back Luna! Amy is my new friend and I won't let you rub her face in the dirt just because the evidence says other wise. I believe in what the Americans say you know, innocent until proven guilty. So until we know for sure than I won't stand for you badgering my new friend you understand me?" Serena huffed.

"Fine you want proof then lets go back to the arcade and get you proof!" Luna ordered.

"Right then, however, if it is proven that she's not the enemy then no late night hunting for you got it!" Serena fumed.

"Fine lets go!" Serena turned and went back to the arcade.

Upon returning to the arcade Serena and Luna made sure the coast was clear before heading for the Sailor V game.

"Luna how the heck is a game going to tell us anything about a computer disk?" Serena asked.

"Hold on and I'll show you!" Luna told her as she pushed a few buttons. A second later and a small slot about the size of the aforementioned computer disk opened up. "Now Serena put the disk in that slot!" Luna ordered.

"Okay Luna what ever you say." Serena said as she put the disk into the slot.

After Serena put in the disk Luna pushed a few more buttons and then a schematic of the disk and its contents came up on the screen. All of a sudden a voice came over the speaker.

{Give your energy over to the Dark Kingdom and find the Imperium Silver Crystal!}

Luna thought, then she turned at said to Serena, "Serena cover your ears hurry!"

"Okay but why Luna?" Serena asked.

After pushing a few buttons the game spit out the disk, which turned off the voice. "Because Serena what the voice just said confirms my suspicions about Amy being a Dark Kingdom agent!" Luna told her.

"What you can't be serious Luna! I won't believe Amy's evil until I ask her myself!" Serena fumed as she picked up the disk.

"Oh and how were you going to find her?" Luna asked.

"Simple the name of the school is on the label. It's called The Crystal Seminar Cram School. It looks like it is near here if we hurry we can talk to her." Serena said walking towards the door.

"Or fight her!" Luna said following her charge.

"Enough Luna like I said Amy is innocent until proven guilty so just leave it okay!" Serena ordered.

"Fine Serena we shall soon see!" Luna said as they ran down the street towards their next destination.

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Seminar Cram School, Students were walking into their classrooms, while in one room a professor watches as her own students make their way into her room.

'_Ha ha ha ha. Excellent. With all these minds pouring their energies into our program, we should make Queen Beryl very happy.' _The professor thought to herself.

Elsewhere in the classroom, Amy had finally made her way to her desk and was currently trying to find a disk that she needed for the class only to find out that she couldn't find it anywhere in her bag.

"Oh no my disk must have fallen out back at the arcade. Well it's okay I always did prefer doing things by hand. I'll just write up my work and type it up later once I find my disk." Amy said as she pulled out some paper and a pencil.

It was then at that moment that the professor walked up to Amy's desk and looked down upon the young teen, while saying, "Hello Amy." which causes Amy to jump in her seat a little and look up at the professor who continued talking, "I'm very impressed with the energy you put into this course. You're my best student, so I've chosen you to lead the class today. Okay?"

"Sure." Amy said with a short nod.

"Good. Class will start in a minute." The professor said before turning and walking back up to her desk and out of earshot of Amy.

"Whew. That was really close. I thought for sure she was going to scold me for not having my disk." Amy said quietly to herself.

Meanwhile outside of the school, Serena and Luna were both leaning against the wall that served as a fence for the school trying to come up with a way to get into the school.

"So how do we get past the guard?" Serena asked.

"I know!" Luna said as she did a back flip which created a pink pen. "This shall help you!" Luna told Serena.

"How will this pen help me?" Serena asked.

"Simple just call out 'Moon Power' then say what ever it is you want to change into!" Luna told her young charge.

"Okay if you say so now all I need to do is figure out what to look like!" Serena stated. "I got it! Moon Power turn me into a school superintendent!" Serena called with the pen high in the air. As the transformation came over her it melted away her school uniform and replaced it with a two piece woman's blue skirt suit. "Now lets go!" Serena smiled as the human, cat team ran for the gate.

"Excuse me sir but we at the school superintendents office have reason to believe that one of the teachers up in the building aren't suppose to be teaching!" Serena said holding up papers which confirmed her to be a teacher.

"Right away ma'am go right up!" The guard said over his newspaper.

"Good man!" Serena said as she and Luna ran into the building.

A few moments later, Serena in her disguise as a superintendent along with Luna somehow managed to find the class where Amy was currently attending. After opening the door, Serena walked into the room.

"All right, who's in charge of this bogus class?" Serena asked looking around the room.

All of the students in the room looked up towards Serena. Most of them looked like their were in some sort of zombie-like state; all except for Amy.

"May I help you, ma'am? Is there an emergency of some kind? Tell me." Amy asked as she stood up.

'_Damn I guess Luna was correct all this time about Amy! And I was so sure she was just an innocent bystander in all of this. Well looks like it's time to get down to business.'_, Serena thought to herself before she steeled herself and said out loud, "No, more like a total meltdown crisis, Amy."

"Have we met?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out how the strange woman knew what her name was.

"No time to act dumb now." Serena said with a frown on her face.

"It's time for Sailor Moon." Luna said looking up at her charge who nodded in return.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled as the power of her Luna pen faded and the power of her Sailor Moon transformation took over. A second later, Sailor Moon was standing before the class is all her glory.

"Sailor Moon!" Amy exclaimed shocked.

It was then at that moment that the professor suddenly appeared next to Amy and grabs her by the back of the head.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked shocked by the professor's behavior.

"Ha ha ha. Oh Amy, can't I ever leave you in charge for one minute?" The professor asked before she transformed into a youma right before their eyes. "What's with the rude disruption? Can't you see we're trying to conduct a class in here? Now I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Ha ha ha ha."

"I told you she wasn't evil! And I almost believed you do to the what little I've seen upon entering this room." Serena said looking down at her guardian.

"All right, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. But you have to admit from my point of view, due to the computer disk; my suspicions were warranted." Luna said with a sigh.

"Well then, now that we have that settled, let's get down to business." Sailor Moon said before turning her attention towards the youma and Amy. "Now I'm ordering you to let my friend go right now! We know what you're up to, and you're not going to get away with it! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice. On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!"

"So you're Sailor Moon? Pathetic you're just like all those humans!" The youma said pointing to the whole room, then added, "Stealing your energy shall be child's play!" she laughed.

"First things first though, It's time for a pop quiz!" The youma stated with a sinister smile on it's face.

"Bring it on then!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Alright then! First question, what is the square root of pie?" the youma asked.

"The answer is 3.15!" Sailor Moon said.

"Correct! Now the second question, What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?" The youma asked.

"The answer is man! They crawl on all fours as babies, they walk on two legs as adults, and they walk with a cane as an elder person!" Sailor Moon stated with a smirk.

"Fine miss smarty pants now as your prize you shall die!" the youma shouted as it threw dozens of sharp test papers at Sailor Moon.

"No! Luna I could use some help here!" Sailor Moon said as she tried to dodge the evil test papers.

"Hold on Sailor Moon, I know you can do it!" Luna said.

"Alright Luna I'll try!" Sailor Moon said as she dodged another horde of flying projectiles.

After a few minutes the youma stopped throwing sheets of paper towards Sailor Moon and began to chuckle. "I'm giving you two choices: one, you surrender now, or two, you surrender later."

"I'll never surrender!" Sailor Moon hissed out angrily while glaring at the youma.

"Are you sure about that?" The youma asked with an evil smirk as she snapped her fingers which caused the students in the room to rise from their seats and lumber towards the Sailor Scout, until their had her trapped in a corner.

"Um, Luna I don't think I can get my way out of this!" Sailor Moon stated allowing some fear to show itself in her voice.

It was then that the youma turned her gaze down towards Amy. "Now for YOU! You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?" The youma said as she pushed Amy's face down in front of the computer monitor. But when the evil program tried to steal Amy's energy, it gets rejected. The youma then shoved Amy's face right into the screen, while saying, "No one can resist my powers. Surrender your energy to the Dark Kingdom. Give into me now!"

"I'll never give into you, ever! Now let me go, you slimy old witch!" Amy cringed as the youma continued to push Amy's face into the screen which was beginning to hurt her cheek.

"Stop resisting my power. Relinquish your energy." The youma ordered once more. It was then at that moment that as Amy continued to struggle against the youma, a strange symbol appeared on her forehead. Seeing said symbol, forced the youma to gasp. "What's this mark for?" The youma asked lifting Amy's face so she could get a better look at her forehead. Doing so also allowed Luna to see what the symbol was as well, and it shocked her to the fact that she recognized it.

"Mercury…" Luna gasped in shock. "That means that Serena was correct, Amy isn't one of the Dark Kingdom soldiers, she's one of us." Luna then, did a back flip which created a blue and gold pen. Picking it up with her mouth, Luna then hurries over to Amy, who was still being held by the youma.

"Ha ha ha. Who needs your energy anyway?" The youma laughed cruelly as she threw Amy to the floor. "You just failed this class. Ha ha ha!" It continued laughing while it turned it's left arm into a scythe. "SLICE OF THE DEADWOOD!"

Amy was sitting on the floor, terrified by what she was seeing happen before her.

Luna who was still not close enough to Amy yet, shouted, "AMY! TAKE THIS!" while throwing the transformation pen across the floor where it slid into Amy's out stretched hand. "Shout 'Mercury Power'!"

Amy took a deep breathe as she stood up off the floor.

"I have you now." The youma hissed as she raised her arm with the scythe ready to cut down the blue haired girl.

However, Amy simply lifts the pen high up into the air, while shouting, "MERCURY POWER!" which caused her clothes began to melt away and her body became shrouded in Icy cold water. After a moment where Amy was now stood Sailor Mercury clothed in a uniform similar to Sailor Moon's except her skirt, boots and bows were all blue.

"Um Luna, I really hope you've got a plan to stop these students from attacking, because as of right now, I'm at a loss on what to do with them, short of hurting them. And I really don't want to do that!" Sailor Moon shouted gaining the others attention.

"Quickly Mercury, use your Mercury Bubbles!" Luna ordered.

"All right!" Sailor Mercury stated with a nod before she raised her arms up to her chest. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" She shouted throwing her arms out, which caused bubbles to shout out from her body and began to bring down the temperature in the room to freezing temperatures. The bubbles also dissipated leaving behind a thick fog bank.

"What's this? Huh? Brrrr, It's cold." The youma said shivering from the cold. At that moment, the students who were moments ago forcing Sailor Moon into a corner, were no collapsing to the ground unconscious. Sailor Mercury head then appeared behind the youma. "I'm freezing!" The youma whimpered as she suddenly stroke out at Mercury with her Scythe-arm, only to find out that she had just hit a monitor.

"Missed me." Mercury said teasingly.

"Where are you?" The youma roared out angrily as she looked around the room for any sign of her target.

Meanwhile, Mercury turned her attention towards Sailor Moon while asking, "Sailor Moon, are you all right?"

"Yeah, but the big ugly thing isn't!" Sailor Moon stated as she took off her tiara and suddenly shouted, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" she then threw it out at the youma which hit the evil creature right in the chest.

"Noooooo! I'm sorry my master!" The youma screamed as she turned to dust.

After the youma crumbled to dust, the young students all reverted back to normal as they all woke up.

"Good, they're all going back to normal." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Woah." Sailor Mercury simply said as she allowed the sensations of her first battle to over take her.

"You okay over there, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked glancing over at her blue haired friend.

"Yeah, just got to get over my first battle I guess." Sailor Mercury said with a nod.

"Just give it time, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Sailor Moon said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon." Mercury said returning the smile, even as Luna walked over to both girls.

"Hello Amy my name is Luna and I'm very proud of the two of you today. Also Amy I want to apologize for thinking you worked for the Dark Kingdom!" Luna told her.

"Hey it's okay I would have assumed I were an evil agent of the Dark Kingdom too if I had seen this disk as well!" Mercury said with a smile.

"Hey um guys unless we don't want to ask a lot of questions we best be on our way!" Sailor Moon said to her companions.

"Right Sailor Moon good call! Let's all head for home." Luna told her two charges.

"Right!" Both girls said as they each headed for home with Luna on the heals of the blonde Sailor.

Later that night around 10 o'clock the Tsukino family was sitting in front of the TV watching the evening news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome I'm Crystal Fugiwara and this is the Japanese Evening News. Jason La'street has the night off. In our top story Sailor Moon our newest celebrity super hero has apparently gotten a new teammate. We have yet to find out her name, however, authorities have said the new super hero dresses in a blue sailor suit so we have only to figure that maybe she is the scout of something dealing with water. The youma they were fighting was attacking the Crystal Seminar Cram school earlier this afternoon. Apparently the scouts were able to save all the weakened students without any causing them any harm by the youma itself. In other news the UN WAR has a lot of help against Iraq now as scores of Japanese soldiers left for over seas yesterday. They shall arrive in plenty of time to turn the standoff around that Iraq has put our other allies in. We have also heard that there is a bit of tension between Iraq and it small neighbor to the southeast Kuwait as of now there is no word as to how bad things may get but all we can hope is that nothing seriously bad happens between these two countries. In weather tonight we have decreasing clouds and we can expect a new and sunny day tomorrow morning with partially cloudy skies. I'm Crystal Fugiwara and we'll be right back." After Crystals first broadcast of the news Ilene turned off the t.v.

"Okay kids time for bed you've both got school tomorrow." Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am! Good night mom, night dad!" Serena said as she kissed each one on the cheek then hugged them both before heading up to bed.

"Yeah what Serena said! Night guys!" Sammy said as he just hugged them but as he hugged his mother she still kissed him on the cheek. He then ran to his room as well.

"Those kids! I'm glad for now they have no care in the world!" Kenji said.

"Yes they are lucky aren't they?" Ilene asked as Irene and Kenji both headed up to their own room.

"Honey I believe that we are all the lucky ones here!" Kenji said as they entered their room then shut the door for the night.

Elsewhere at the Hunter household, they too were watching the news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome I'm Crystal Fugiwara and this is the Japanese Evening News. Jason La'street has the night off. In our top story Sailor Moon our newest celebrity super hero has apparently gotten a new teammate. We have yet to find out her name, however, authorities have said the new super hero dresses in a blue sailor suit so we have only to figure that maybe she is the scout of something dealing with water. The youma they were fighting was attacking the Crystal Seminar Cram school earlier this afternoon. Apparently the scouts were able to save all the weakened students without any causing them any harm by the youma itself. In other news the UN WAR has a lot of help against Iraq now as scores of Japanese soldiers left for over seas yesterday. They shall arrive in plenty of time to turn the standoff around that Iraq has put our other allies in. We have also heard that there is a bit of tension between Iraq and it small neighbor to the southeast Kuwait as of now there is no word as to how bad things may get but all we can hope is that nothing seriously bad happens between these two countries. In weather tonight we have decreasing clouds and we can expect a new and sunny day tomorrow morning with partially cloudy skies. I'm Crystal Fugiwara and we'll be right back." After Crystals first broadcast of the news just as Irene had done Wanda also turned off the t.v.

"I hope Roy will be okay!" Wanda said.

"I'm sure he will dear!" William told his wife.

"I just can't believe he left us like that!" Rick pouted from where he was sitting.

"Now son that is no way to treat a friend who wants nothing more than to protect peoples lives. What Roy is doing is very brave and you should be glad he's doing what he is doing because if he didn't or if no one did than who knows maybe this whole world would end up in chaos." William told his son.

"Your father's right dear, Roy is protecting not just those innocent people in the Middle East but us as well from being pulled into a more deadlier fight. Now go on up to bed Rick you have school tomorrow." Wanda said giving her little boy a stern look.

"Yes ma'am! Night guys!" Rick said as he hugged his parents then ran to his room. _'I guess I just miss Roy too much. I hope he'll be okay too.'_, Rick thought as he went into his room.

Meanwhile in the Northern regions of the North pole hundreds of feet below the surface Queen Beryl was met with Nephlite holding a restrained Jadeite.

"Untie me Nephlite!" Jadeite ordered.

"Sorry my friend but I have my orders Jad!" Nephlite told him.

"What were those?" Jadeite hissed at his friend.

"His orders were to bring you before me if you failed me again Jadeite! Now then what punishment shall I give you?" Beryl asked sarcastically.

"Please your highness give me another chance!" Jadeite begged.

"Jadeite do not beg it is beneath me! But I am feeling generous, I shall allow you one last chance to steal energy from those pathetic humans. I also want you to rid me of those two scouts Jadeite." Beryl told him.

"Yes my queen! I shall not fail you again!" Jadeite bowed.

"See that you don't Jadeite or it shall mean your death!" Beryl said.

"Yes your majesty!" Jadeite said as he left the thrown room.

"Nephlite prepare yourself for if Jadeite fails me you shall be the next general to go forth and carry out my orders." Beryl told Nephlite.

"Yes my queen!" Nephlite bowed.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Firey Priestess. In the next chapter we will meet Raye Hino who becomes fast friends with our two Sailor Scouts. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	21. Chapter 18: The Firey Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A few days later in Jadeite's private chambers he was trying to make sure that his current plan was a success. It was also at this time that Nephlite entered the room hoping to learn of Jadeite's plan to get back into Queen Beryl's good graces.

"Hey Jadeite, will you tell me about this plan of yours that you've implemented or is it top secret?" Nephlite asked.

"Why Nephlite so you can take credit for my idea?" Jadeite returned.

"No it's nothing like that my friend! I just hope this plan of yours works or you'll end up like Neomite did!" Nephlite answered.

"Oh my plan is working my dear friend for you see I've already implemented it and so far I'm getting huge results!" Jadeite smirked.

"Oh come on Jadeite I've got to know what your plan entails!" Nephlite whined.

"Nephlite as I've told you before if you want to know what my plan is just follow me and you'll learn what it is when Queen Beryl does!" Jadeite said as he left the room.

"Hey Jadeite wait up man!" Nephlite hollered after his friend.

A few minutes later found Jadeite and Nephlite before Queen Beryl with the later two waiting for Jadeite to inform them upon the progress of his latest plan.

"I'm extremely unhappy, Jadeite. Our energy reserves are not growing fast enough. If I'm to release the Dark Kingdom on schedule, I must have the Silver Imperium Crystal in my possession! Now tell me, is your latest plan ready to be executed yet?" Beryl asked in a bored like state.

"Yes, Queen Beryl. The plan has been set in motion. For you see, after my failure with the human's school and your ultimatum at what would happen next time I failed I proceeded to order one of my underlings to kidnap busloads of young teenagers from a local temple in the Tokyo city of Japan." Jadeite said.

"Ah very good but how do you plan to stop those pathetic scouts before they can ruin your plan?" Beryl asked.

"That is simple my queen I am sending my victims where those girls can't reach them! Soon we shall have all the energy we'll need to free Queen Metalia and there is nothing those sailor brats can do about it!" Jadeite said laughing.

"And if they try?" Beryl asked.

"Then I shall personally see to their demise!" Jadeite announced.

"Very well Jadeite proceed with your plan and remember do not fail or you shall pay with your life." Beryl commanded.

"As you command my queen!" Jadeite said as he left the room in a blaze of black fire.

"Nephlite be ready remember what I said if Jadeite fails you shall be next in line." Beryl told the other man.

"Yes your highness!" Nephlite said as he left the room in a streak of black lightning.

Chapter 18: The Firey Priestess

It was a glorious Saturday morning at the Tsukino household as the whole family was sitting down and watching the morning news before they all began their morning routines for the day.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm Jason La'Street and welcome to this early morning edition of Good Morning Japan! In this edition we shall talk more about the new sailor scout who helped Sailor Moon out yesterday. We will also hear from General Kusanagi about the ramifications of allowing these girls to take on these creatures while the military is off fighting in the UN war. But first a story that began to break after our ten o'clock news program. Authorities in the Juuban district of Tokyo have been baffled by recent 911 calls where parents are saying their children haven't been home since last night. The commander of the police force says they still aren't sure who is behind these disappearances but that they are sure that the problem is occurring near the Cherry Hill Temple. We will bring you more on this story as it becomes available to us. In one of our other stories after our news program last night one of our reporters went and found out that the new sailor scout was named Sailor Mercury and she does indeed use ice and water attacks. When we come back we'll hear from General Kusanagi about his thoughts on the sailor scouts after these messages!" After the news went to commercial Ilene turned to her kids and told them it was time for them to head off to school.

"I'd best be off as well honey! I'll see you all tonight and I hope you have a great day." Kenji said heading out the front door.

"Bye mom see you this afternoon!" Serena said as she was heading out the door as well.

"Bye honey be careful on your way to school!" Ilene called after her daughter.

"I will see ya!" Serena called over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner.

"Well Sammy are you going to school now or what?" Ilene asked.

"Yes I am, I just have to finish tying my shoes!" Sammy stated as he just began to tie his last shoe.

"Well come on then and be careful on your way to school too!" Ilene told her son.

"Okay I'm ready and I promise to be careful too mom bye!" Sammy said as he ran out the front door like his sister and father.

"Finally I have the whole house to myself until this afternoon! Now let's finish watching the news before I start cleaning." Ilene said as she headed back into the living room.

Elsewhere as Serena was walking to school she ran into Amy and Molly and the three girls began to talk about the disappearances.

"So what do you guys think is the cause for all these disappearances huh?" Molly asked.

"Can't say for sure but what ever it is no one knows how they're doing it yet!" Serena stated.

"Actually Serena I believe these people are disappearing on buses that load and unload in front of the Cherry Hill Temple!" Amy clarified.

"I know why those people are disappearing!" A masculine voice said from behind the three girls which caused them to jump.

"Melvin don't do that!" Molly commanded after seeing who it was.

"Yeah what Molly said, anyway what do you mean you know why these people disappeared?" Serena asked.

"Serena's right Melvin not even the police know why they are disappearing!" Amy explained.

"Oh but I do know the answer!" He exclaimed.

"Okay then Melvin why did all those people disappear?" Molly asked.

"That's easy, it was aliens!" Melvin told her.

"Aliens? Melvin have you completely lost it?" Molly asked.

"Molly where have you been for the last four years?" Melvin asked.

"He is right Molly if you will remember the alien spaceship that crashed back then on Macross Island proved that aliens really do exist!" Serena told her friend.

"Yes but even so what makes him think aliens are behind this?" Molly asked.

"Yes please inform us as to your idea Melvin!" Amy encouraged.

"Well you see I've got this theory that aliens are kidnapping humans to use as guinea pigs." Melvin answered.

"Are you serious Melvin? That has got to be the dumbest reason I've ever heard!" Molly exclaimed.

"Well it could be true remember after that ship crashed in 1999 weird things have happened! So what if these aliens who owned the ship are trying to see if we are easy to take over?" Melvin asked.

"I'm not sure Melvin but I'm sure that the authorities will get the missing people back!" Serena told him.

"Well come on you guys or we'll be late for school!" Amy said as she ran off towards the school.

"Coming!" The others said running after Amy.

During lunch after luckily making it into Mrs. Haruna's class on time, Serena and Amy met to discuss what Melvin had told them under a Japanese Oak. Luna who was waiting for them to come out for lunch jumped out from behind a nearby tree.

"What's up girls?" Luna asked.

"We heard something from Melvin that to anyone else would be strange!" Serena said.

"Yes he has a theory as to why the people on the buses from Cherry Hill Temple are disappearing!" Amy added.

"Why do you think these people are disappearing?" Luna asked.

"Well we don't think it's what Melvin thinks it is!" Serena told her guardian.

"What would that be?" Luna asked again.

"Melvin thinks these incidents are the cause of whoever owned the SDF1! He says the aliens are trying to see if we are easy to take over; however, I think whoever it is has something else planned for those people on those buses!" Amy said.

"Like what Amy?" Luna asked.

"Like what if the Dark Kingdom is the real reason behind all of the bus disappearances?" Amy asked.

"Man those guys never give up do they?" Serena asked.

"No Serena they don't! As to Amy's hypothesis, I think it would require more investigation. I want you two girls to meet me at the bus stop after school so we can take a bus to the Cherry Hill Temple and find out more information!" Luna said.

"Alright Luna!" Both girls said.

"Very good! Well now you two better go now it looks like your lunch time is over so I'll see you both later!" Luna said running off.

"I hope we can save those people!" Serena exclaimed as she got up.

"We will and we'll stop the Dark Kingdom too Serena!" Amy stated as she too got up then both girls headed inside.

Later that afternoon as classes at Crossroads Junior High let out Serena and Amy walked to the local bus stop where Luna was waiting for them.

"So Luna do you think we will really find out anything once we get to the temple?" Serena asked as the girls walked up to the black cat.

"I'm sure we maybe able to find some clues out about the missing people if we start from where all the people vanished from!" Luna told her.

"Luna is right Serena! All the people have disappeared from the Cherry Hill Temple so if we ask questions around the place we're sure to find some answers to our problem." Amy added.

"Yeah you guys are right! Hey here comes the bus to our destination now let's go!" Serena said getting up off the bench.

"Yeah let's get started!" Amy added as she got up as well.

"Teenagers!" Luna exclaimed shaking her head as she jumped into Serena's bag.

Meanwhile in the Fire Meditation room inside of the Cherry Hill Temple one Raye Hino was busy trying to understand some of the weird feelings she was having, when all of a sudden she felt an evil presence coming near her.

'_I don't like this, there seems to be evil coming near but I can't pinpoint it!'_, Raye thought. She then jumped up and ran outside.

When Raye got outside she came face to face with two teenage girls one with short blue hair and the other with long blonde hair done up in a weird hairstyle.

The one with the weird hairstyle is giving off strange vibes! _'She must be the evil I felt!'_, Raye thought as she pulled out an evil banishing charm.

As Amy and Serena walked up the steps they continued talking about why the Dark Kingdom would want those people from the buses.

"So we know they probably want them for their energy but why take them somewhere else?" Serena asked.

"Good question Serena! Amy any thoughts?" Luna asked.

"Perhaps they wish to keep us from stopping their plans so the Dark Kingdom is teleporting the people they kidnap into their dimension!" Amy stated.

"Good answer Amy! Now you two we're here. I want you to spread out and ask anyone you come across questions pertaining to our dilemma!" Luna ordered.

"Right Luna! Hey there's someone now!" Serena exclaimed as she pointed to a black haired girl who was heading towards them.

As the two girls cane near the other girl, they noticed she pulled out a long piece of paper from her robes.

'_What is she doing with that piece of paper?'_, Luna thought to herself as the girl came closer.

"Hi my name is Sere…" Serena tried to say but the black haired girl threw the piece of paper on Serena's face and shouted, "Be gone evil scum!"

"Owe, why did you do that for?" Serena asked as she rubbed her face.

"I take it you are not evil?" The girl asked.

"No I don't think so!" Serena told her.

"Hi my name is Amy Mizuno and my friend here is Serena Tuskino, we were wondering if you knew anything about the missing people that have gone missing from the front of this temple!" Amy said.

"Hello Amy and Serena my name is Raye Hino and my family runs this temple. As to knowing anything about the disappearances, I only know that the bus the people are missing from is always the same one!" Raye told them.

"Which bus is that?" Serena asked.

"The bus number is 616! I do believe it shall be arriving soon!" Raye said.

"Thank you Raye we'll be going now!" Amy said as she and Serena headed back down the stairs.

"I must figure out who is behind all those people going missing!" Raye said as she headed back into the fire room.

Meanwhile as Amy, Serena and Luna walked down the steps to the bus stop they discussed a plan on how to find the missing people and save them from the Dark Kingdom.

"So Luna how should we go about this?" Serena asked.

"Okay I think Serena and I ought to get on the bus with Serena disguised as a Transportation officer while you Amy stay behind and make sure what ever the Dark Kingdom is using to disappear stays open so we can get back out!" Luna suggested.

"Good idea Luna just be careful though we don't know how many youma's are where ever it is that these people are being taken too!" Amy told her friends.

"Right Amy, no stupid mistakes we go in and scope out our destination and if it is safe to we destroy the youma behind the abductions and bring the people back!" Serena stated.

"Very good planning Serena!" Luna exclaimed. Just then the objective of their conversation came into view.

"Well here comes bus 616 better transform now Serena." Amy said.

"Right! Luna Pen Magic! Transform me into a Transportation Officer!" Serena shouted. As the transformation over took her, Serena was bathed in a pink light. A few minutes later and Serena was standing in a blue uniform with high heels waiting for their target to pull up in front of them.

When the bus finally stopped Amy wished Luna and Serena luck as Serena with Luna safely tucked in Serena's purse got on the bus. As the bus drove away Amy noticed a black portal open up just ahead of the bus.

"So that's how the Dark Kingdom is making those people disappear! Please be careful my friends!" Amy said as the bus disappeared through the portal.

Meanwhile back with Raye Hino in the temple's fire meditation room...

"I must find who is responsible for the people going missing!" Raye said as she tried to concentrate. Just then Raye heard a knock on the door of the meditation room. "Yes!" Raye called out.

"Miss Raye I was just wondering if you would like some tea since I was going to make some in the first place?" A man's voice asked.

"Tea sounds just fine Jade!" Raye answered.

"Very good ma'am!" Jade said as he walked off.

"Now back to business! Earth...Wind...Fire...Water...Life...Great Fire show me who is behind all of the people disappearing from in front of my families temple!" Raye chanted. After a few seconds a figure took shape. It was a picture of the man Raye knew as Jade wearing what looked like a gray uniform. "I knew something was up with that man!" Raye hissed.

Just then Jade returned with the tea. "Miss Raye your tea is ready!" He said.

"I know who you are now Jade and you won't get away with what ever your doing anymore!" Raye roared.

"Oh you do, do you! Do tell me who it is you think I am Miss Raye!" Jade smirked.

"I know you're the one behind all the people who continue to disappear!" Raye hissed.

"So you've found out my little secret; however, that still doesn't mean you'll be able to stop me!" Jade laughed.

"How do you figure?" Raye asked fear becoming evident in her voice.

"Like this little girl!" Jade laughed some more as he opened up a portal behind Raye.

"Noooo!" Raye screamed as she was pulled backwards into the portal.

"Have fun with my little minion Miss Raye!" Jade laughed as he closed the portal after Raye went through.

Meanwhile as the bus carrying Serena and Luna traveled to the Dark Kingdom the driver morphed into a youma and began to zap the passengers energy.

"Serena we have to hide before that youma drains us dry!" Luna commanded.

"Right Luna!" Serena said as she pulled both Luna and herself under a seat.

When the bus finally stopped Serena and Luna both heard the main doors open.

"Luna I think the Dark Kingdom creep-a-zoid has gotten off the bus." Serena whispered.

"Good then check to see if the coast is clear then transform into Sailor Moon!" Luna ordered.

"Sure thing Luna! Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted after looking around to make sure everyone else was still out like a light. A few seconds later and Sailor Moon now stood where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Okay Luna let's go!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped off the bus followed closely by Luna. Once both of them where off the bus, Sailor Moon noticed that the youma had come to stand over her newest friend Raye Hino.

"Leave her alone you sleaze ball!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"I think not moon brat you see my master wants this girl done away with!" The youma told Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah well I am the defender of love and justice and for the kidnapping of all those people on the buses and for threatening the life of my friend I Sailor Moon shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she went through her poses.

"There will be no losing for me human! Dark Flame Ball!" The youma roared as it sent out an attack.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Luna hollered.

"Right Luna!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped out of the way of the youma's attack.

After Sailor Moon landed she looked up to see Raye being held by the throat by the youma.

"Let her go you monster!" Sailor Moon roared.

"Oh I don't think so you see as long as I have the girl you won't attack me! Now surrender Sailor Moon and give your energy over to the Dark Kingdom!" The youma ordered.

"Never!" Sailor Moon said.

"Then I guess we're at a stalemate!" The youma laughed.

As the conversation between the youma and Sailor Moon went on, Luna noticed something on Raye's forehead. "What! But that's the sign of Mars! Raye Hino is in actuality Sailor Mars!" Luna said to her self.

It was then that Raye woke up and began to struggle. "Let go of me!" Raye ordered as she tried to break free.

Luna ran up to the youma and bit down on it's arm that was still holding Raye. "You heard her youma let her go!" Luna ordered.

"Ahhhh! You'll pay for that fur ball!" The youma hissed as it held it's hurt arm after letting go of Raye.

"Oh no you don't! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said as she cut off the youma's arm.

"Ahhhh! You little witch!" The youma roared as she forgot the girl at her feet and ran after Sailor Moon.

"Just great Sailor Moon smart move pissing off the monster!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she ran from the Dark Kingdom lackey.

"I must hurry before Sailor Moon gets hurt!" Luna said as she turned from the fight between Sailor Moon and the youma and looked at Raye.

"Hello Raye please no questions all I can say is like Sailor Moon you too are destined to save our world!" Luna said to the dumbstruck teen.

"How am I suppose to help her?" Raye asked the talking cat.

"With this!" Luna said as she did a back-flip and created a gold and red pen out of thin air. "Raye this is your transformation pen and with it you shall become Sailor Mars!" Luna told her.

"How do I change Luna?" Raye asked.

"You just have to hold the pen into the air and shout 'Mars Power Transform!' and you'll become a sailor scout for love and justice, but do it before Sailor Moon gets caught!" Luna said as they heard Sailor Moon try and call another one of her Tiara attacks.

"Right Luna! Mars Power Transform!" Raye shouted as she held her pen up in the air. A second later and fire shot out of the pen and surrounded her entire body. Within a few minutes where Raye Hino once stood Sailor Mars now had taken her place wearing a red skirt, and white shirt with a violet bow on the front. She also had a gold Tiara and a pair of gold earrings in the sign of Mars.

"Good Sailor Mars now go and help Sailor Moon fight that youma!" Luna said.

"Right Luna, but after this I want answers!" Sailor Mars said.

"Alright Sailor Mars you'll get your questions answered! Also to use your power just look inside yourself and you'll find it." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, now go hide on one of those buses!" Mars ordered.

"Okay just be careful!" Luna said running off.

As Sailor Mars came up on the fight between Sailor Moon and the youma she noticed blood coming from Sailor Moon's lip. The youma beside having it's arm cut off had cuts everywhere with green blood coming from each cut. Sailor Mars knew she would have the upper hand if she were to attack now all she needed was to look inside herself for the power. So Mars took Luna's advice and looked deep inside herself and found what she was looking for.

"Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled sending out her attack at the youma.

"Ahhhh! Who threw that?" The youma roared looking around.

"I did!" Mars said with a smirk.

"And just who are you brat?" The youma hissed.

"I am the scout of Fire! I fight for love and I fight for justice too! For kidnapping all those innocent people and for hurting my friend, I Sailor Mars on behalf of the Planet Mars shall punish you!" Mars said.

"I don't think so your the one who will pay with your life for attacking me!" The youma hissed.

"Wrong again creep! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled sending her attack at the youma which cut it in half.

"Yes Moon dusted!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Good job Sailors Moon and Mars! Now let's get these people back to their families!" Luna said as she came from the direction of one of the buses.

"Right!" Both girls exclaimed.

As the two warriors and one cat began walking to one of the buses that was closest to them to go home a dark shaft of fire appeared out of nowhere. When the fire subsided a tall blonde man in a grey uniform stood staring at the girls with an evil grin.

"So you girls think just because you beat my minion that your fight is over? Well think again because the fighting has just begun!" He yelled.

"Jade why are you doing this?" Mars asked.

"Sailor Mars first of all the name is Jadeite and I'm one of Queen Beryl's head generals! Second, I'm doing this for the glory of my queen and for the Dark Kingdom too!" Jadeite said.

"Oh yeah well we're not scared of you right Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah he's not so tough!" Mars exclaimed.

"Be careful you two this general is not as weak as he seems! He is far stronger then his youma was!" Luna informed the two scouts.

"You should listen to the little fur-ball she knows what she's talking about!" Jadeite stated.

"Oh shut up you creep!" Mars yelled.

"Not likely! Dark Lava Flow Erupt!" Jadeite yelled as hot lava which was black as night oozed out of the ground then at high speed flew at Sailor Mars incasing her in a sheet of rock once it cooled.

"No Sailor Mars! You're going to pay for that murderer!" Sailor Moon cried.

All of a sudden everyone started to hear cracking until Jadeite, Sailor Moon and Luna turned to see the rock where Sailor Mars once stood break apart and fall away from a still very much alive Sailor Mars.

"What but I killed you!" Jadeite said dumbfounded.

"Ha fire is my element too creep! I may get burned, I may even be trapped by it for awhile but it will never kill me unless I will it to!" Mars said holding her left arm.

"Sailor Moon you must stop Jadeite, before he drains the energy of all those people that are at this moment passed out on those buses!" Luna ordered.

"Right I understand that Luna but I don't think my tiara is strong enough to destroy him!" Sailor Moon said.

"You might be right Sailor Moon so look inside yourself for a stronger attack that will beat him!" Luna said.

"Okay Luna! Hey Mars do me a favor and keep instant volcano busy for a few minutes!" Sailor Moon said.

"Sure thing Moon girl!" Sailor Mars said.

"Oh now what are you two going to do, bore me to death?" Jadeite asked.

"Oh you asked for it lava head! Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled as she sent her attack flying right at Jadeite.

"Damn you girl you'll pay for that!" Jadeite roared as he held his singed arm.

"How are you going to do that by throwing lava at me again? Lot of good that will do or did you forget what happened last time?" Mars asked.

"Oh your mistaken if you think that was my only attack sailor brat." Jadeite said as he materialized a sword out of thin air.

"Oh great! Hey Sailor Moon any day now!" Mars yelled as she took a defensive stance.

**Begin inner conversation in Sailor Moon's head**

While the fight between Mars and Jadeite continued Sailor Moon had closed her eyes and tried to find a stronger power to help destroy Jadeite. As she concentrated Sailor Moon began to hear a voice in her head.

"Hello Sailor Moon I was wondering when you'd try and reach deep enough into your mind to reach me!" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am Princess Serenity and you are my planet's avatar so that makes it possible for us to speak this way!" Serenity said.

"Okay I understand the telepathy stuff but where are you and can you help me out with this ordeal that my friend and I are in at the moment?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Moon I'm sorry; however, at this moment in time it isn't time for us to meet yet. As to your current situation I can help with that!" Serenity said.

"Okay so how do we take care of Jadeite your highness?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Simple Sailor Moon! It will be easy with my crescent moon wand!" Serenity told her.

"Are you sure about this princess?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes I am Sailor Moon." Serenity said.

"Very well your highness what must I do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Just hold it in front of you and shout, 'Moon Cosmic Power!' and Jadeite will be no more!" Serenity said with a smile.

"Thank you Princess Serenity!" Sailor Moon said.

"Your welcome Sailor Moon just one more thing before I cut our link! When we are done you shall find my wand in your sub-space pocket!" Serenity informed Sailor Moon.

"Thank you again princess!" Sailor Moon said.

"Your welcome and don't worry I shall be here if you need me! Until then goodbye and good luck!" Serenity said.

"Good bye princess!" Sailor Moon said as both she and Serenity cut their link.

**End inner conversation in Sailor Moon's head**

As Sailor Moon opened her eyes she saw Sailor Mars and Jadeite breathing heavy from their constant fighting going on while she was speaking to Princess Serenity.

'_I hope I'm not to late!'_, Sailor Moon thought as she reached into her sub-space pocket to get Princess Serenity's wand.

Meanwhile as Luna watched the fighting going on between Mars and Jadeite she continued to hope that Sailor Moon would hurry because she didn't know how much longer Sailor Mars could last.

As if on queue Luna heard a voice come from behind her. "Hold it right there Jadeite!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Why should I moon brat?" Jadeite asked.

"Sailor Moon you must finish him off now before he kills all of us!" Luna ordered.

"I'm on it Luna!" Sailor Moon said as she pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand.

'_What! How on Earth did she get that wand? I thought it was in my sub-space pocket!'_, Luna thought.

"Sailor Moon where did you get that wand?" Luna asked.

"A friend gave it to me Luna and with it I intend to stop all the fighting!" Sailor Moon said.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna I have been well informed on how to use this wand!" Sailor Moon answered.

"Oh please you think that, that little wand can kill me?" Jadeite asked.

"Oh I don't think this wand can kill you Jadeite, I know this wand can kill you!" Sailor Moon stated with a smirk.

"Then bring it on little girl!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Fine! Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Nooooo!" Jadeite cried out in pain as he slowly began to turn to dust.

"Well you did a good job Sailor Moon! You should be very proud of yourself." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna!" Sailor Moon said with a weak smile as she looked up between both Luna and Sailor Mars.

"Luna's right Sailor Moon you did great." Mars said.

"Thanks guys! Oh no look the portal is closing!" Sailor Moon said pointing at the portal off in the distance.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Did someone call for a ride?" A masculine voice asked from a nearby bus.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"The one and only! So does anyone want a lift?" He asked.

"Sure do!" Sailor Moon said for everyone.

"What do we do about the other buses?" Mars asked.

"Sailor Mars I believe Tuxedo Mask has that worked out." Luna said.

Sure enough Tuxedo Mask had each and every bus tied together with rope. "Well let's go everyone next stop Tokyo, Japan!" Tuxedo Mask said as they started off.

As the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and all the buses moved to the portal Sailor Moon noticed something about the portal itself.

"Guys the portal is getting smaller how are we going to make it before it closes all the way?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Calm down Sailor Moon we'll make it all we need is a miracle!" Luna said.

"She's right Sailor Moon all we can do is hope we'll be okay!" Sailor Mars added.

Meanwhile back with Amy in Tokyo, Japan near the Cherry Hill Temple she watched as the portal began to shrink.

"Oh no the portal is closing and my friends are still in there! I have to do something!" Amy said. As Amy continued to think the portal continued to grow smaller then she got an idea and pulled out her transformation pen. "Please by the power of Mercury and God keep this portal open!" Amy prayed. As Amy prayed a blue light shot out from her pen and forced the portal to open to it's full size.

"Please hurry guys I'm not sure how much longer my energy can hold this thing open!" Amy said.

Meanwhile back with the others on the buses headed for the rapidly closing portal. The group was starting to panic until they noticed a blue light shot out from the portal.

"Guys look a blue light just came through the portal!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"It's Mercury she must be using her power to help us escape!" Sailor Moon said.

"I didn't know you girls could use your powers like that!" Tuxedo Mask said from his place behind the wheel.

"Neither did I! Luna is it possible?" Sailor Moon asked her guardian.

"Well it might be possible if you all really tried hard enough!" Luna stated.

"I don't care what it is as long as we get out of here!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Mars is right! Come on Tuxedo Mask let's get out of this evil place!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"For once I agree!" Luna added.

"Right one fast exit coming up!" Tuxedo Mask said as he stepped on the gas.

After a few minutes the lead bus carrying Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask, Luna as well as the first group of missing people came through the dark portal.

"Guys look it's Amy!" Sailor Moon said as all the buses cam to a stop in front of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Hi Amy!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she jumped off the bus and gave Amy a hug.

"Boy Sailor Moon you sure did scare a whole lot of people when you disappeared!" Amy said.

"Sorry couldn't be helped. Anyway Amy where did Sailor Mercury go?" Sailor Moon asked for Tuxedo Mask's benefit.

"She went to get help I told her I would keep an eye out for any people who wandered close to the portal by mistake." Amy answered.

"That's good we better find her and inform her that we have a new member." Sailor Moon gestured towards Sailor Mars.

"Well that's my queue to be off now! Until we meet again Sailor Scouts!" Tuxedo Mask said as he disappeared into the night.

"I swear he is so cute!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon focus we have people to get home to their families!" Sailor Mars ordered.

"Sailor Mars is correct Sailor Moon we must get these people home to their loved ones!" Luna told her charge.

"Alright then let's get started so we can get home ourselves!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others said in unison.

As everything was going on down on the street below a lone figure stood on one of the tall buildings looking out around the scene before him.

"Well Jadeite it looks like you failed and this time it cost you your life! Well I promise you I shall not fail! Goodbye my friend and enjoy your peace." Nephlite said as he vanished in a flash of black lightning.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Tennis Anyone. In the next installment, Nephlite makes his first move against the Earth by going after a great up and coming Tennis player. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	22. Chapter 19: Tennis Anyone

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Inside his private chambers a couple of days later Nephlite was going over not only his plan to steal energy for Queen Beryl but Jadeite's death as well.

"I can't believe you are gone my friend!" Nephlite said to his empty room.

Just then General Zoisite walked in. She was tall with reddish blonde hair. She also had deep green eyes that showed only hate in them for anyone that got in her way.

"Nephlite you need to forget about that stupid idiot of a failure Jadeite and concentrate on the task at hand!" The woman ordered.

"Zoisite you better get out of my face because no matter the fact that Jadeite failed or not, he was still my friend can you say the same?" Nephlite asked.

"Fine whatever Nephlite just don't forget that you have to debrief Queen Beryl as to your plan for stealing energy for those pathetic humans!" Zoisite said.

"Very well Zoisite let's go!" Nephlite said as both he and Zoisite walked out of Nephlite's chambers and headed towards the throne room.

A few minutes later and both Zoisite and Nephlite walked into Queen Beryl's throne room. Queen Beryl herself was sitting on her throne with an annoyed look on her face as she stared down at the two Generals.

"So are you two done fighting over the lose of General Jadeite or not?" Beryl asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes your majesty." Both Generals said not wanting to feel her wrath.

"Good, then perhaps we can get down to the business of stealing energy so that we can free Queen Metallia as well as take over this Universe! Now then Nephlite, what exactly is your plan for doing just that?" Beryl asked turning her attention towards her brown haired General.

"Well my queen, as you already know, Jadeite failed because he tried to collect energy from too many people at once." Nephlite began to explain.

"Oh, I see, and you believe you have found a better plan, Nephlite?" Beryl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can get more energy from one single person than Jadeite was able to collect from a hundred." Nephlite said confidently.

"How can this be?" Beryl asked shocked by Nephlite's words.

"The human race is ruled by the movement of the stars throughout the heavens, and each person lives according to a unique and special rhythm that is theirs alone. Everyone has a moment in their lives when their energy level rises to its very highest point." Nephlite informed her of his observation of the human race.

Zoisite meanwhile looked at Nephlite like he had lost it. "You're sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Not when I know my plan will work Zoisite, so mind your own damn business!" Nephlite hissed.

"Enough both of you! Nephlite continue with your explanation on what your plan in tells!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes my queen, I plan to find those humans at their peak energy level, and I will capture their energy for the Dark Kingdom." Nephlite finished explaining.

"You'll fail just like Jadeite did!" Zoisite stated with a sinister grin on her face.

"We'll see whose laughing once I prove how wrong you are witch!" Nephlite stated before he disappeared.

"Zoisite you better hope he does fail or something tells me he shall be enjoying the look on your face." Beryl said with an evil grin. "Now be gone from my sight! I wish to be alone."

"Yes your majesty!" Zoisite said as she too bowed out of the throne room.

Meanwhile somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan Nephlite stepped out of the portal and surveyed his surroundings.

"Well let's get started shall we! The first thing I need is a place to live as well as a base of operations!" Nephlite said as he created a large mansion out of thin air.

"Ah very nice now to go inside and begin the second phase of my plan!" Nephlite said as he walked into the building.

Once inside Nephlite continued to walk until he came to a large cathedral like room. When he went inside the room he kept walking until he stopped right in the center of the room then he began to chant.

"Oh great constellations of the universe please give me a sign and show me whose energy is near it's apex!" Nephlite said. As Nephlite finished chanting a large star galaxy formed in the room and began to swirl around for a few minutes until all of a sudden it stopped and the largest star in the middle zapped an image of a teenage girl into Nephlite's mind.

"So Rebecca Saionji get ready because it is your day to hand over your energy to the Dark Kingdom!" Nephlite said as he went to start his plan.

Chapter 19: Tennis Anyone

It was a beautiful Monday morning at the Tsukino house and everyone was up. In Serena's room, she already had planned out her entire day and with Luna out prowling Serena figured she had a few extra minutes to study.

"Serena are you ready for school!" Ilene asked as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Yes mom I am!" Serena called out.

"Okay then when you're ready breakfast is on the table!" Ilene said as she walked back downstairs.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said as she walked out of her room. A minute later and Serena was downstairs sitting at the table with her mother and brother.

"Did you sleep okay sis'?" Sammy asked.

"Yes thank you and did you?" Serena asked with a smile.

"I sure did!" He stated.

"That's good to hear." Serena said.

"Okay you two enough talking eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Both teens said as they ate their food.

"Hey mom where's dad at?" Sammy asked as he took a brake from eating.

"He had to go into work early today I'm afraid!" Ilene told him.

"How's that project coming along do you know mom?" Serena asked.

"No honey he says it's still top secret." Ilene said.

"Oh yeah that's right sorry! Hey I've got to go to school now so I'll see you guy's later bye!" Serena said as she finished eating, grabbed her lunch and backpack then left for school.

"I'm out too mom love you bye!" Sammy said as he left as well.

"Well I'm all by myself until everyone gets home! First I'll wash breakfast dishes then it's soap-opera time!" Ilene laughed as she went about her day.

Later that day during lunch Serena was eating her lunch with Amy when Molly came up to talk with her.

"Hey Serena, Amy how are you guys doing today so far?" Molly asked.

"Oh we're doing okay. How are you today Mol?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Fine, hey Sere I was wondering if you would like to come by the tennis courts with me today?" Molly asked.

"Sure I don't have too much homework to do tonight, why?" Serena asked her friend.

"Well my cousin Rebecca is practicing there today and I wanted you to meet her!" Molly told Serena.

"Sure Molly that sounds like fun! I'll see you by the front doors later!" Serena said.

"Okay see you later!" Molly said running off.

"That was awfully nice of you Serena!" Amy said.

"Yeah well Molly has been my friend since we were little. Besides this might be fun just as I said." Serena told her.

"Well I hope you enjoy it Serena! Right now though we better get going to class now!" Amy said as she heard the bell ring.

"Okay let's go!" Serena said jumping up and running after her blue haired friend.

That afternoon found Serena and Molly along the fence of the local tennis court watching a match between Molly's cousin and a college student.

"Wow Molly your cousin is good!" Serena exclaimed to her friend.

"Yeah I know you see ever since we were little Rebecca has always loved to play tennis, she even tried to teach me. Now I'm good but Rebecca is better at it!" Molly said.

As Serena and Molly were talking a red firebird drove up to the tennis court and stopped. A second later and a tall man stepped out of it.

"Molly who is that?" Serena asked pointing towards the man.

"Oh I'm surprised you don't know Serena! That's Maxfield Stanton world famous tennis coach!" Molly told her. (I changed Nephlite's name back to Maxfield Stanton because in this version he is not the real Nephrite so I returned the name he uses in the anime!)

"Wow I wonder what he's doing here?" Serena asked.

"I have no idea!" Molly said.

As they continued watching the match on the court Rebecca beat yet another player.

"Okay whose next?" Rebecca called out.

After Rebecca called out someone to challenge her, Maxfield Stanton jumped over the fence.

"I'll play against you!" He said.

"Wow that was so cool how he just did that!" Serena said flabbergasted.

"That's for sure!" Molly agreed.

Back on the court with Maxfield and Rebecca, Maxfield picked up a racket and took his place across from Rebecca.

"Okay I want you to give me your best serve!" Maxfield told her.

"Sure thing!" Rebecca said as she hit the ball over the net.

As the ball came near Maxfield he used his dark energy to shoot the ball back over the net and into Rebecca's racket causing it to fall to the ground.

"Boy that was a strong serve Mr. Stanton!" Rebecca said holding her wrist.

"Ah yes it was wasn't it!" Maxfield said as he reached down to grab Rebecca's racket. As he touched her racket Maxfield sent dark energy into it along with thinking, _'Now you shall play as hard as you can until your energy is at it's peek!'_

Maxfield then picked up the racket and said, "If you swing from behind and put your full force behind it, you too can do what I just did!"

"Yes sir!" Rebecca said as she felt the power in the racket course through her.

"Now then will someone receive for this young lady?" Maxfield asked.

"I will!" said a pro tennis player.

"Very good, now Miss Rebecca remember what I said and you'll be victorious! Now begin the match!" Maxfield said.

"Right!" Rebecca said as she sent a dark energy forced tennis ball over the net and into the ground in front of the pro tennis player.

"Wow that was out of this world!" Serena said.

"Yeah that was cool wasn't it!" Molly said excitedly.

"Sure was!" Serena added then looked at her watch and said, "Sorry Molly but I've got to get home and do my homework!" Serena said with a smile and then walked off.

"Bye Serena!" Molly called after her friend.

A little later Serena made it home to find her parents and brother watching the news.

"Hey guys what's up?" Serena asked.

"Oh they said that the UN war is almost over!" Sammy said with a smile.

"That is good news!" Serena said.

"It is isn't it! So honey where have you been all afternoon?" Kenji asked his daughter.

"Well you see Molly asked me if I wanted to come with her to see her cousin Rebecca play tennis today after school. I said yes and that I'd meet her by the front doors when school was over. Once there we saw the world famous tennis coach Maxfield Stanton arrive and he helped Molly's cousin pull off a wicked cool move! I then took a look at my watch and knew I had to come home in order to do my homework so I told Molly good-bye." Serena said.

"It sounds like you had fun sweetheart!" Ilene said.

"Oh I did!" Serena said with a smile.

"Good now; However, you better get upstairs and do your homework now young lady!" Kenji said.

"Yes sir!" Serena said as she headed upstairs.

Later that night after Serena had finished her homework she had sat down to watch the TV when she got a phone call.

"Hello Tsukino residence, Serena speaking may I help you?" Serena asked.

"Um Serena it's me Molly!" Molly said in a scared sounding voice.

"Molly what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"It's Rebecca she hasn't gone home and my aunt and uncle are starting to worry! I think she's still at the tennis court though!" Molly said.

"What makes you think that Mol?" Serena asked.

"I don't know it's just a gut feeling I guess." Molly said.

"Do you want me to go down there and find out if she's there for you?" Serena asked.

"You would do that for me?" Molly asked.

"Of course Molly you're my best friend! If something is bothering you I want to help straighten it out!" Serena told her.

"Thank you so much Sere!" Molly said.

"No problem Molly now just relax and we'll find her!" Serena said as she hanged up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone dear?" Ilene asked coming into the living room.

"That was Molly she said her cousin Rebecca hasn't gone home yet and that she suspects that Rebecca might be at the tennis courts still!" Serena said.

"Is Molly okay?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah I just said I'd go check out the tennis court for her. That is if it's okay with you mom?" Serena asked.

"Of course honey just be careful okay!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am! I'll be home soon!" Serena said as she ran out the door.

"Ilene where is Serena going?" Kenji asked as he came into the room.

"She went to go help her friend Molly find her cousin!" Ilene said.

"That girl is going to have a lot of friends one-day!" Kenji said.

"I don't doubt that one bit!" Ilene agreed.

Sometime later as Serena came up to the tennis court she noticed Rebecca was still going up against other tennis players.

'_Why is she still here?'_, Serena thought to herself as she got closer.

As Serena continued to get near the fence she noticed that Rebecca wasn't just playing against just one tennis player but two tennis players at the same time. All of a sudden Rebecca hit the ball so hard that when it hit the ground the ball tore up the ground all the way to the fence behind her opponents.

"Now I admit I thought what she did the first time I saw her do something like that was cool, but now I think something is really wrong here!" Just as Serena said that a black shadow rose up out of Rebecca's body.

"Just great I should of known the Dark Kingdom was up to something earlier when Rebecca first hit that ball as hard as she did!" Serena said as she pulled out her communicator that Luna gave her and each of the other girls so they could warn each other if the Dark Kingdom ever attacked.

"Amy, Raye we've got Dark Kingdom troubles at the tennis courts! I'll try to keep the youma busy until you guys are able to get here!" Serena said into her communicator.

"Be careful Serena!" Ami said over the communicator.

"Yes Serena please!" Raye added.

"I will guys!" Serena said as she closed off communications.

"That's it I'm out of here!" One of the tennis players said running off.

"Wait for me this is nuts!" The other player said running off as well.

"So those humans really are as pathetic as my master says!" The shadow over Rebecca Saionji said.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I was the one who was giving you the power to best those other humans! Now I am the one who will take the last of your energy for my leaders!" The shadow said as it pulled the last of Rebecca's energy from her.

"Noooo!" Rebecca whimpered as her body fell to the ground.

"Oh that tears it no Dark Kingdom creep is going to steal my best friend's cousin's energy! Moon Prism Power!" Serena roared as she let her transformation over-take her. Soon Sailor Moon was once again standing where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Time to take out the trash!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped over the fence.

"Hey you tennis pro reject why don't you just return that girls energy and go home or on behalf of the moon I Sailor Moon shall punish you!" Sailor Moon called out.

"I'm not a tennis reject little girl! I am Terror Ball and on behalf of my master Lord Nephlite I shall kill you!" Terror Ball laughed.

"I don't think so creep! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her attack towards the enemy.

"I think not little girl! Tennis Fire Ball!" Terror Ball roared as it's attack shot down Sailor Moon's Tiara.

"No that's not possible!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as her tiara fell to the ground.

"Oh yes it is and let me tell you sailor brat there's more where that came from!" The youma laughed some more.

"Then bring it on you creep!" Sailor Moon boldly said as she stood her ground in front of the Dark Kingdom minion.

"Of course human, now try this on for size! Tennis Entrapment Ball!" Terror Ball yelled as she sent a ball at Sailor Moon which grew to roughly Sailor Moon's size.

"Oh man this does not look good!" Sailor Moon stated as the giant ball raced to catch her.

A minute later the giant tennis ball had caught Sailor Moon with a bounce which caused her to fly up a little only to plummet to the ground face first.

"Okay that hurt!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Don't worry little girl soon all the pain will be gone! Tennis Fire Ball!" Terror Ball snickered as she sent out her strongest attack.

'Swoosh' rang out through the air and the next thing Sailor Moon and Terror Ball knew, Sailor Moon was free.

"Who did that?" Terror Ball roared.

"Tennis is not meant to be used in such an evil way! I Tuxedo Mask will not allow that!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Shut up cape boy no one will ever beat my master or the Dark Kingdom!" Terror Ball roared.

"Oh why don't you shut up stupid! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she threw her attack again.

"Oh please you still haven't learned have you? Double Tennis Fireball!" Terror Ball yelled sending her own attack.

As Terror Balls attack was let lose it soared passed Sailor Moon's attack and blasted the ground right in front of Sailor Moon.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon yelled as she felt her self falling backwards. A second later and all of a sudden she felt strong arms around her.

"Sailor Moon it's okay I've got you!" A strong masculine voice said.

"Tuxedo Mask! But how?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Not important right now! What is, is the fact that we need to destroy that youma!" He told her.

"Right I think I have an idea on how to end this whole fight!" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm all ears Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Well if you can some how keep the youma's attention off of me and on you long enough I believe I could strike her down with my tiara!" Sailor Moon told him.

"Hey you two goody-two-shoes did you forget that I was still here?" Terror Ball asked.

"Oh we were just hoping that you would forget we were here so we could regroup!" Sailor Moon said.

"No I don't think so little girl! Tennis Fire Ball!" Terror Ball yelled as she yet again sent out an attack.

"Look out Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled pushing her out of the way.

"No Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon screamed as she saw her life saver laying down on the ground.

(Story break for an important Author's note: Remember when I said I was going to give Serena new powers based on the sun? Well get ready cause seeing Tuxedo Mask in his current position is going to piss off our usually very nice meat-ball head to the point where her other heritage comes out! Her first solar based power is going to put Sailor Mars' 'Mars Fire Surround' to shame! We now return you to our regularly scheduled story please enjoy!)

"You'll pay for that you evil hag! He is a dear friend to us scouts and I'll punish you for hurting him!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Oh and just how do you propose to do that moon brat? That stupid tiara attack of yours has only succeeded in wounding me, what makes you think anything will work now?" Terror Ball asked.

"Oh I'm not going to use my tiara to finish you off, but you are getting a one way ticket to hell!" Sailor Moon roared.

"Oh I'm so scared, and just what might I ask is this one way ticket your speaking of?" Terror Ball asked laughing.

"Do you like fire balls? Well try this on for size! Corona Fire Ball!" Sailor Moon yelled which caused a huge yellow-orange sphere to appear in her out stretched hands.

"So are you planning to blind me to death Sailor Moon?" Terror Ball asked.

"Not quite on the contrary creep I'm going to wipe you off the face of my planet!" Sailor Moon said still holding the large fire ball.

"Really well what are you waiting for your birthday?" Terror Ball said jokingly.

"Actually I've just been gathering more energy for my attack!" Sailor Moon told her.

"What! That can't be you've been talking to me this whole time!" Terror Ball said in fear.

"Who said anything about having to cut out the world in order to gather energy?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know!" Terror Ball said as she began to back away from the fireball wielding sailor scout.

"Exactly and that's one of the reasons you and your masters will never beat me or my friends ever again! Now this is goodbye Dark Kingdom trash!" Sailor Moon said.

"Why?" Terror Ball asked still backing up.

"Incinerate!" Sailor Moon yelled as she threw the large flaming attack at Terror Ball.

"Noooo!" Terror Ball screamed as her body was turned to dust.

"Oh yeah another one bites the dust! You see that's why no one will ever beat the Sailor Scouts ever again!" Sailor Moon yelled to the heavens.

"Who are you yelling at Sailor Moon?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Huh? Oh hey guys sorry just blowing off some steam!" Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon are you feeling okay and where is the youma?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and you don't have to worry about the youma because she's been dusted literally!" Sailor Moon said.

"Why what happened?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Oh I just blew it away with a new power!" Sailor Moon answered.

"A new power! What are you taking about?" Luna asked from Sailor Mercury's shoulder.

"I'll tell you all that during the next scout meeting tomorrow after school! Right now though we need to worry about Tuxedo Mask and Molly's cousin Rebecca!" Sailor Moon said.

"Well then where is Tuxedo Mask?" Mars asked.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked as she turned to look where she last saw him.

"He's gone! But I saw him get hurt!" Sailor Moon told them.

"Maybe he wasn't hurt as bad as you thought!" Mercury said.

"Maybe!" Sailor Moon said as she continued looking around.

"Well come on guys let's get Molly's cousin to the hospital for observation then call it a night!" Mercury said walking towards Rebecca.

"Yeah let's go!" Mars agreed as she followed Mercury.

"Okay I'm coming too!" Sailor Moon said as she followed the others.

Elsewhere in Nephlite's mansion he watched the fight between Sailor Moon and Terror Ball occur. When the fighting ended Sailor Moon had a new attack and Terror Ball was incinerated into nothingness.

"Damn Sailor Moon I swear I won't let this defeat go unnoticed or avenged for that matter!" Nephlite hissed.

"Ah poor Nephlite! How does it feel living through your first lose?" Zoisite asked as she appeared in the room in a wave of black ice water.

"Go away Zoisite I'm not in the mood right now!" Nephlite roared.

"Sheesh! What's with you?" Zoisite asked.

"I said get out!" Nephlite yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm going! Just don't lose again you don't handle defeat to well!" Zoisite said as she began to dissolve in her wave of black ice water.

"No I just can't handle you!" Nephlite answered.

"Sure what ever you say!" Zoisite said before she disappeared.

"Damn those Scouts and Zoisite! I'll get even with all of them some how!" Nephlite yelled as he threw a glass of wine against a wall.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Park No More. In our next installment, a friend of Amy's is in trouble and could use the scouts help. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 20: The Park No More

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Early the next day after Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had saved Molly's cousin Rebecca, Amy decided to take a short cut through the park to school. As she was walking she ran across the local gardener.

"Good morning Mister Sumora how are you doing this fine day?" Amy asked.

"Oh hello there Miss Amy, well you see I'm not really in a good mood right now." He answered.

"Why what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Well it's just I found out that the city want's to bulldoze this whole area and turn it into a parking lot!" He cried. (AN: I know he didn't really say that before!)

"That's horrible especially since you worked so hard to make it perfect for couples to have a nice quiet place to be alone!" Amy said.

"Well enjoy while you can because it won't last!" He told her.

"Okay I'll come back later after school!" Amy said with a smile and then she saw her watch.

"Oh no look at the time I'll be late!" She said.

"Okay Amy be careful now! See you later!" Mr. Sumora said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Amy called over her shoulder.

Chapter 20: The Park No More

Sometime later around noon…

As Yuma Sumora was tending the garden for what maybe the last time a tall brunette man walked up behind him.

"It's a shame that the city wants to destroy such a lovely spot! I remember my parents would bring me past here on our way to the lake. I would smell the flowers until they told me to follow them." The man said.

"What's your name sir?" Yuma asked.

"My name in Maxfield Stanton and I'd like to help if I could." Maxfield said.

"Help how?" Yuma asked.

'_By using you to steal energy fool!'_, Nathan thought touching Yuma's hat. He then threw dark energy into him and thought, _'You shall draw energy from others and animals alike until you reach your peek out put then hand your energy to the Dark Kingdom!'_

Mr. Sumora then stood up and walked to where the men who would control the bulldozers were.

"You shall not harm this place of peace!" Yuma said.

"Are you nuts man?" one of the others asked.

"No and neither are they! Come to my aid friends who love this land and throw out these infidels!" Mr. Sumora said.

As if on queue all the animals of the surrounding area attacked the helpless men.

"Ahhhh! Help natures gone wacko!" The men yelled as they ran off.

Meanwhile at Crossroads Junior High…

Amy and Serena were once again eating lunch and talking about yesterday's events when Molly came up to them.

"Hey guys so how have classes been going so far?" Molly asked.

"Fine Molly!" Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah and we're doing okay too! Oh speaking of which, how is your cousin Rebecca doing?" Serena asked.

"She's doing fine thanks for asking." Molly said.

"What happened?" Amy asked faking that she knew nothing.

"Well you see yesterday my cousin started acting different and an hour after Serena went home I too left telling Rebecca I'd see her later. She never went home last night so I called Serena last night hoping she could help me out." Molly said.

"Yeah so after she got off the phone with me I took her advice and went to the tennis courts where I saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask fighting some strange woman who thought that she was one of the William sisters from America!" Serena said.

"That creature didn't see you did she?" Amy asked.

"Nope it sure didn't! I stayed hidden until Sailor Moon beat that creepy thing. Then upon seeing the other scouts arrive I figured Molly's cousin was in good hands so I left them to it!" Serena answered.

"That's good! I'm glad your safe Serena!" Amy said.

"Me too Amy! I'm also glad Rebecca is doing okay too Molly!" Serena said.

"Thanks Serena! Well I'm going to go sit with some friends over by the flower garden and talk!" Molly said waving goodbye.

"Okay Amy I saw that look what's wrong?" Serena asked when she saw Amy get a sad look on her face.

"It's just that a good friend of mine who works as a gardener at the park is upset because the city wants to bulldoze the area of the park where couples usually go because it's so romantic there!" Amy said.

"That's awful everyone deserves to have a special place to be alone!" Serena said.

"Yeah I know. Do you know he showed me that part of the park a couple of days ago when I asked him if he could show me a nice quiet place to study? He told me that it not only served as a romantic getaway but that it was pretty much the only truly quiet place in the whole park so it was a perfect study area." Amy said.

"That still makes no sense to me! Why would the city want to destroy such a serene place?" Serena asked.

"Some of the members of the city council were paid off!" Melvin said as he popped out from behind a tree.

"How do you know that Melvin?" Serena asked.

"Inside source leaked it out over the Internet." He said.

"So this is nothing more then a bunch of money hungry fools giving a big corporation what they want for a price!" Serena hissed.

"Yep it sure is Serena!" Melvin said.

"Well we'll see about that!" Serena roared.

"How are you going to do anything Serena?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Serena what can you do?" Melvin asked.

"You guys really don't know my family too well do you?" Serena asked.

"No!" Both Amy and Melvin said.

"I am shocked! Amy I know I might have had to explain things to you but Melvin?" Serena stood flabbergasted.

"What?" Melvin simply asked.

"You're supposed to be the resident gossip and know-it-all king!" Serena said.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Melvin asked.

"Melvin my father knows a lot of high-ranking officials in the government! Surly he can help turn the city's decision around without having to resort to paying people off!" Serena said.

"Serena you'd really do something like that for me?" Amy asked.

"Amy you're one of my best friends! If your hurting, I'm hurting too! I'll do anything to help out a friend!" Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Serena!" Amy said as she hugged her friend.

"Your welcome Amy!" Serena said returning the hug.

"Hey guys come on we've got to go to class now!" Melvin said getting up as the bell rang.

"We're coming Melvin!" Both Serena and Amy said as they too got up and followed Melvin inside.

Later that afternoon Serena walked into her house ready to discuss what was on her mind with her father.

"Mom I'm home!" Serena called out.

"Hello honey how was school today?" Ilene asked.

"It went fine! Um do you know if dad is home or not?" Serena asked.

"No he should be home soon though. Why don't you go watch TV until he does get home." Ilene said.

"Okay mom thanks!" Serena said as she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Good afternoon and welcome to this noon edition of Japan evening news, I'm Julie Hawkins, Jason La'Street is off this afternoon. This just in around Hiroshima park reports are coming in of small animals going nuts and attacking anyone that comes near them. It is also said that the creatures are obeying one man's orders to commit these acts! As to the mans identity no one knows at this time; however, we'll bring you any further information as it becomes available to us. In other news the UN war is slowly winding down and the UEG says we could see an end to it sometime next month! We were lucky to get a first hand account from Admiral Hayes of the North American Continent." Julie said as they switched to video.

"Um yes we were able to stop a bombing run by Iraqi soldiers and for now it looks like we have a stalemate at the moment!" Hayes said as they cut back in with Julie.

"UEG officials are saying the longer this stalemate takes the more time they have to try and resolve this whole ordeal!" Julie said, "I'm Julie Hawkins and we'll be right back!"

At that moment Kenji walked through the door. "Hello I'm home!" Kenji called out.

"Hello dear how was work today?" Ilene asked.

"Fine but I'm afraid I can only stay for an hour or two!" He answered.

"Why?" Ilene asked.

"Well that top-secret project I've been working on is almost ready to show off to the top brass. So the others and I are going to finish it up then if all goes according to plan the public will be let in on it. Of course a working presentation won't be ready for five years." Kenji said.

"Why so long dear?" Ilene asked.

"It will take that long to work out all the bugs!" He said.

"Well then are you up for an early dinner then?" Ilene asked.

"I sure am! Say where are the kids anyway?" Kenji asked.

"Well Sammy is upstairs playing video games on his Nintendo and as for Serena, she is probably watching TV still waiting on you!" Ilene said with a smile.

"Waiting on me why?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know she just asked if you were home or not, I said no but that you'd be home soon. I then suggested she go watch TV while she waited for you to get home." Ilene said.

"Well then I guess I'll go see what's up with our daughter." Kenji said.

"Okay well dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Ilene said.

"Okay dear!" Kenji answered as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey muffin I hear you were looking for me earlier! So what's going on honey?" Kenji asked.

"Oh hey daddy well you see a friend of mine is upset because a friend of hers that works in the park is going to lose a favorite part of the park because the city officials are going to bulldoze it to make room for a parking lot!" Serena said.

"Well honey if the city decides they need room for people to park then it is their right to do that!" Kenji explained.

"Even if some of those city officials are excepting money from a big company to do that?" Serena asked.

"Now that's illegal if these men are excepting bribes to pass a decision to bulldoze a part of the park! How did you know all that anyway muffin?" Kenji asked.

"Well you see Melvin is the class gossip and know-it-all person! He's the one that told Amy and I all about this!" Serena answered.

"Well then what is it you need from me dear?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could look into this!" Serena said.

"Alright honey I'll talk to a few friends and see what I can do, but I can't promise anything!" Kenji said.

"Thank you daddy!" Serena said hugging her father.

"Your welcome honey!" He said returning the hug.

"Dinners ready!" They heard Ilene call from the kitchen.

"Let's go eat!" Kenji said.

"You have to go back into work again?" Serena asked.

"Yes why?" Kenji asked.

"Because we always eat early when you have to go back into work!" Serena told him.

"Oh I see well yes I need to go back and finish up some work!" Kenji said.

"Okay dad! Let's go eat so you can get to work so you can get home faster!" Serena said heading into the kitchen.

'_That's my girl! Never change Serena I think we all like you as a fun carefree teenager!'_, Kenji thought as he followed after his daughter.

Later that night as everyone in the Tsukino house save for Kenji Tsukino who was still working slept a soft beeping began to go off only loud enough for only Serena Tsukino to hear.

"Serena here what's up?" Serena asked into her communicator still half-asleep.

"Serena wake up and get to the park now we need help the Dark Kingdom is attacking again!" Sailor Mars said.

"Right Mars I'm on the way!" Serena said as she closed communications.

"Well looks like dad isn't the only one who has to work tonight! Moon Prism Power!" Serena said low enough as to not wake Sammy or her mother. A few seconds later Sailor Moon was once again standing where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Time to go to work! Hang on scouts Sailor Moon is on the way!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped out the window and ran towards the park.

Meanwhile at the scene of the fight between the sailor scouts and the youma of the moment, Sailor Mercury who was nursing a broken and bloody arm and was kneeling by an unconscious Yuma Sumora while a badly beaten and bruised Sailor Mars tried to protect them.

"So are you sailor brats ready to die?" The youma known as Huntress asked. She was tall with orange hair with bangle tiger style fur all over her body. She also wore a wolf hide fur coat as clothing.

"We'll never give up Nega-trash!" Sailor Mars hissed. (I love when she says this so even though we're using the Dark Kingdom from the manga version I thought I'd let her anime side shine threw.)

"Ah but soon you shall human for I am stronger that Terror Ball was!" Huntress said.

"Oh you asked for it creep! Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled sending out another attack.

"How quickly they forget! Huntress shield!" Huntress laughed as Sailor Mars's attack bounced right off Huntress's shield.

"Noooo!" Mars yelled as she realized she was out of energy. "That was all I had!" Mars said as she slowly backed up to where Mercury and Mr. Sumora were.

"Is it my turn now? Huntress Arrows!" Huntress laughed as she sent out her own attack.

"Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Rang through the air. A second later and a large fireball blasted through the middle of the fight in between Huntress and the others causing Huntress's attack to crumble to dust. In it's place after the fireball vanished was a large trench with singed grass along the edge.

"Who did that?" Huntress yelled.

"How dare you attack a sweet and gentle man whose only hope is to save a quiet serene place! I also will not allow you to hurt my friends while they're down and out!" Sailor Moon said.

"Wow Sailor Moon sure sounds angry?" Mars whispered to Mercury.

"Tell me about it!" Mercury whispered back.

"I take it that was her new attack too." Mars said. Mercury simply nodded in agreement.

Back with Sailor Moon and Huntress, the two were facing off against each other.

"You really think you can beat me little girl?" Huntress asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend Terror Ball? She said the same thing and look where she is now!" Sailor Moon said.

"What you beat her all by yourself! How is that possible?" Huntress asked.

"Oh you mean you really want to know?" Sailor Moon said with a smirk.

"Yeah I really want to know how a weak pathetic human such as yourself could beat a strong youma soldier like Terror Ball!" Huntress said.

"Oh that's it you want it you got it what was it my friend called you Nega-trash! I think you came up with a good nickname for these creeps Mars good job!" Sailor Moon said over her shoulder.

"Thanks Sailor Moon!" Mars said.

"So your going to tease me to death is that it?" Huntress asked.

"Sailor Moon finish this Nega-creep once and for all!" Mars said.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said as she raised her hands above her head.

"Oh look she's going to karate chop me to death instead!" Huntress laughed as she to prepared for an attack.

"Sailor Moon you need to hurry and attack her now!" Mercury said.

"Oh your friend won't make it! Huntress Arrows!" Huntress yelled as she sent arrows flying right at Sailor Moon.

"Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon yelled sending her own attack at Huntress.

As Sailor Moon's attack rushed forward it incinerated Huntress's attack and not even putting up her shield could save Huntress.

"Noooo!" Huntress yelled as her body became dust.

"Even if your shield blocked Mars's fire attack, my fireball is as hot as the sun! Oh yes say hello to Terror Ball when you see her!" Sailor Moon said as the last of Huntress blew away.

"That was some attack Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.

"Yeah Sailor Moon I agree that was great?" Mars added.

"Thanks guys! Now on to other matters! Why didn't you call me before you were nearly wiped out?" Sailor Moon asked eyeing Mars's bruised and beaten body as well as Mercury's broken and bloody arm.

"Well you see I was on my way over to talk to Mr. Sumora when I saw him fall to his knees and then that youma known as Huntress came out of him and I quickly transformed and attacked. She was to powerful for me and broke my arm." Mercury said.

"That's when I came in! I ran to Mercury but before I could get all the way to her Huntress began attacking me! Every time I tried an attack that witch would put up her shield to block it. When I got a little break I called you and I'm glad I did! Thanks girl!" Mars said.

"Yes Thanks Sailor Moon!" Mercury said with a smile.

"Your both welcome now then both of you detransform so you can get help!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" Both girls said as they turned back into Amy Mizuno and Raye Hino, Sailor Moon also turned back into Serena Tsukino.

"Okay Raye help me with Mr. Sumora while Amy follows us closely to where we can get someone's attention." Serena said.

"Right Serena!" the others said as they all went to get help.

A few minutes later they came to where a police officer was patrolling in the park.

"Sir please my friends need help!" Serena said.

"Okay miss just stay calm!" The Officer said.

"Okay! Amy how is your arm?" Serena asked.

"I can move it now! I guess that creature just hurt me." Amy said.

"Creature! What creature?" The officer asked.

"Oh my friend and I saw this man laying down on the ground so we tried to help him only as soon as we got near him this creature calling itself Huntress attacked us. I put myself in between my friend, the man and the creature. After a while the sailor scouts arrived and saved us from that thing! Then while we thanked them our friend Serena arrived and the scouts left." Raye said.

"Good then let's get you girls and the man looked after at the hospital!" The officer said.

"Yes sir!" The girls said as they followed the officer to his car.

Around ten O'clock the doctor at the hospital that the girls were at came into the waiting room.

"Well doctor how is Mr. Sumora doing?" A now bandaged up Amy asked.

"Well Miss Mizuno it turns out all that creature did to your friend was drain his energy too much! He should be fine in a day or so." The doctor said.

"That's good at least he'll be okay!" Raye said.

"Yeah Amy you all made it through that attack pretty well!" Serena said.

"Even so Miss Tsukino I want you all to go home and get some sleep! If I'm not mistaken you all have school tomorrow!" The doctor ordered.

"Yes sir and thank you!" All the girls said as they headed home.

"Your welcome girls goodbye!" The doctor said.

Meanwhile back at Nephlite's mansion he was again angry that the scouts beat him.

"Damn it those stupid girls did it to me again!" Nephlite yelled sending another glass of wine at the wall.

"That's it I just have to get rid of those meddlesome Sailor brats once and for all before I can continue with stealing energy for both Queen's Beryl and Metallia!" He said.

"Talking to yourself again Nephlite?" Zoisite asked appearing in a wave of black ice water.

"Shut up Zoisite I'm not in the mood for you today." Nephlite said.

"Ah yes I can understand why too!" Zoisite smirked.

"What are you going on about Zoisite?" Nephlite asked.

"It's simple really, you are currently 0-2 and you're afraid you'll end up like your buddy Jadeite." Zoisite said.

"Oh I bet you're so happy you got that all on your own!" Nephlite said.

"No what I'm happy about is that you've been ordered to appear before Queen Beryl!" Zoisite said with a sinister smile.

"Shut up Zoisite and let's go!" Nephlite ordered as he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

"Hey wait for me! This ought to be good!" Zoisite laughed as she disappeared in a wave of black ice water.

Sometime later in the Dark Kingdom throne room of Queen Beryl, Nephlite and Zoisite stepped into the room and bowed before Queen Beryl's presence.

"Your highness I am sorry for failing you so far!" Nephlite said.

"What is the reason for your failure?" Beryl asked.

"Two simple words my queen! Sailor Scouts" He said.

"So the Scouts are behind your failure again! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!" Beryl hissed.

"Please your highness allow me to destroy the Sailor Scouts!" Nephlite said.

"Fine Nephlite do you have a plan to take out those thorns in my side?" Beryl asked.

"Not yet but I should by tomorrow morning!" Nephlite answered.

"Very well Nephlite I will give you until tomorrow morning to bring me a plan of action do you understand!" Beryl said.

"Yes my queen!" Nephlite answered.

"Then go!" Beryl ordered.

"At once!" Nephlite said as he bowed out of the room.

"Do you really think his plan will work your highness?" Zoisite asked.

"We shall see Zoisite, we shall see!" Beryl said.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Letter. In the next installment, Nephlite tried to trick the scouts into a trap with the help of a letter. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	24. Chapter 21: The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Over the length of the night Nephlite had gone over countless ideas in order to trap the Sailor Scouts and get energy for the Dark Kingdom. Finally in the early hours of the morning Nephlite had come up with a plan.

"Well let's go inform the Queen of my plan!" Nephlite told himself as he walked out of his chambers.

"So what's your almighty plan for the Queen this time?" Zoisite asked coming up to him.

"Why so you can try and take credit for my plan Zoisite?" Nephlite hissed as they both walked towards the throne room.

"No I just want to know!" Zoisite told him.

"Sure you do my friend, sure you do! Come on in and listen as I tell her highness at the same time as you!" Nephlite said.

"Oh this I got to hear!" Zoisite said as she followed Nephlite into the throne room.

Inside the throne room Queen Beryl waited patiently as Nephlite walked into the room followed closely by Zoisite.

"Well Nephlite times up now tell me your plan!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen! My plan falls in two parts! First I will use this to trap the Sailor Scouts!" Nephlite said holding up an envelope.

"Explain!" Beryl ordered yet again.

"Simple I have figured out that our enemy the Sailor Scouts are a bunch of junior high school girls living in the area known as Tokyo. I will send out this and other letters like it to houses all over the aforementioned place. Having these girls meet me in a place where they can't escape." Nephlite said.

"Very good Nephlite, but what does the second half of your plan in tell?" Beryl asked.

"After I have trapped all three of these girls and any other humans stupid enough to fall into my trap. I shall drain their energy for the glory of the Dark Kingdom!" Nephlite said.

"Yes very good plan indeed Nephlite continued with it at once! Just remember if you fail again you'll end up just like Jadeite is that clear!" Beryl hissed.

"Yes your majesty!" Nephlite said.

"Then go!" Beryl commanded.

"At once my queen!" Nephlite said as he bowed then he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

"Can we really trust this plan your highness?" Zoisite asked.

"Zoisite never question my judgment again do you hear me!" Beryl roared.

"Yes your highness!" Zoisite gulped in fear.

"Now leave me!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Zoisite said leaving the room.

"I swear I need to find better help!" Beryl said as she stared off into space.

Chapter 21: The Letter

A little later that same morning in Tokyo, Japan, Serena Tsukino was already up and on her way outside to get the morning paper. When Serena got to her mailbox not only did she find the morning paper but she also found a small envelope as well.

"What in the world! This is addressed to Sailor Moon and friends. Who could know who we are?" Serena asked herself.

"I better talk to the others about this!" Serena said as she turned to go back in.

As Serena walked back into the house she dropped the paper by her father's easy chair then went and grabbed her stuff and then ran back outside towards her school. Soon after she left her house Serena ran into Amy.

"Hey Serena what's up?" Amy asked.

"Nothing much with me, but my dad was able to stop the bulldozing of that area of the park you like!" Serena said.

"Oh yeah how?" Amy asked.

"Simple he went and talked not only to the guy leaking info over the net but he also talked to the people he knew not to tolerate these kind of actions. So after a long meeting the company behind the bribery incident had a lawsuit put on them. The government officials who took money have been dismissed and the UEG is apparently sending in replacements to help our government ease itself more into the world government! Oh yes and my dad also fixed it to where no one can ever destroy the park like that again." Serena said.

"Oh thank you Serena! Mr. Sumora will be so happy!" Amy thanked her.

"Yeah his problems are solved but what about ours?" Serena asked.

"Huh what do you mean Serena?" Amy asked.

"Amy did you get a letter in the mail this morning?" Serena asked.

"Now that you mention it I did get a letter in the mail!" Amy said as she dug into her bag.

"Did it by chance say it was addressed to Sailor Moon and friends?" Serena asked.

"Yeah it sure did! You don't think the enemy knows who we are do you?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure Amy! I suggest we consult Raye after school, what do you think?" Serena asked.

"Good idea Serena! Right now though we'd better get to school!" Amy suggested as she started walking again.

"Sure thing Amy!" Serena said following her friend.

Twenty minutes later in Mrs. Haruna's class…

As Serena and Amy took their seats they both noticed that their teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hey Molly where's Mrs. H.?" Serena asked. (For those who have never seen Sailor Moon, Serena always calls Mrs. Haruna, Mrs. H.)

"I'm not sure Serena!" Molly answered.

"I wonder where she could be?" Serena asked to no one in particular.

"Well Serena while we're waiting for the teacher to get here why don't we read the letters we got?" Amy suggested.

"Why not, it's not like we're going anywhere!" Serena said pulling out her letter.

**Beginning of Letter**

To: Sailor Moon and her fellow scouts,

I Nephlite one of the generals of the Dark Kingdom challenge you to come to the Tomaguchi mall at midnight. If you win I'll never come steal energy again; however, if I win I take full right to steal all your energy! See you there if you're brave!

Signed,

Nephlite

**End of Letter**

"Is this some kind of joke?" Amy and Serena heard some of the other girls ask.

"Did everyone get a letter like this?" Serena asked the whole class.

"All the girls at least!" The girls all said.

"Who is this guy?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure but from the sound of this letter he could be one of those things attacking people all the time!" Serena said.

"Yeah I hope one of these letters actually did get to the Sailor scouts cause from the looks of it he doesn't know who they really are!" Amy added.

'_Thanks for answering that question for me inconspicuously Amy!'_, Serena thought to herself.

"I'm glad about that because the scouts are our greatest warriors against those evil creatures!" Molly said.

"Oh I don't know my father and the military of the United Earth Government could probably do some damage!" Serena added to ease tension.

"Serena I hate to say this because I like your dad but those things might be more powerful then OTECH or the military of the UEG!" Amy said catching on to what Serena was doing.

"Yeah I guess your right Amy!" Serena said acting like she was upset.

Just then Mrs. Haruna walked into the room. "Good morning class! Now before we begin class I want to talk to you all about these letters that have shown up around the city." Mrs. Haruna said.

"Are these things for real ma'am?" One of the other girls asked.

"I'd have to say yes but I can't be sure!" Mrs. Haruna answered.

"I say we go find out if this is real or not!" Another girl said.

At the girls statement Serena jumped out of her seat and slammed her hands onto her desk in front of her.

"Serena are you alright?" Mrs. Haruna asked shocked by Serena's actions.

"Yes Mrs. H. I'm fine, it's just I don't think anyone should be going to see if anything is real or not! It could be dangerous! Why not leave it to the sailor scouts or the proper authorities?" Serena said anger evident in her voice.

"Yes Miss Tsukino is quite right! In fact the police have been alerted to the matter and instituted a curfew for the area of Tokyo, Japan. Only the sailor scouts will be allowed into the mall." Mrs. Haruna said.

"Oh man!" Passed through the rest of the class.

"Well now that, that is settled let us begin class!" Mrs. Haruna said.

"Yes ma'am!" The whole room rang out as they began the day.

That afternoon after school let out both Amy and Serena went over to Raye's temple to see what she thought of the whole ordeal. When they got there they found Luna waiting for them. Together the three of them walked up the steps of the temple to find Raye finishing up her chores.

"Hey Raye how was school today?" Serena asked.

"It was okay! There was only one thing bothering me though!" Raye said.

"Let me guess did it have anything to do with a letter from a certain general?" Serena asked.

"Yes!" Raye said.

"I believe we need to have a meeting!" Amy said.

"Right follow me!" Raye said leading the others into her room.

Once inside Raye's room the group settled around the table in the middle and began the meeting.

"Okay girls what is all this about a letter from a certain general?" Luna asked.

"Well Luna it's like this apparently girls all over the city of Tokyo are getting letters from Nephlite which are all addressed to Sailor Moon and her fellow scouts! In it he explains that he challenges us to come and face him tonight at midnight at Tomaguchi mall in downtown Tokyo. He says if we win he'll never come back and steal energy; however, if he wins he says he'll take full right to steal all our energy!" Serena said.

"Do you honestly believe him?" Luna asked.

"No I don't believe anything that comes out of the Dark Kingdom!" Serena said.

"What about you Amy?" Luna asked.

"Part of me wishes I could believe him, but then the other part believes as Serena!" Amy said.

"I see and what about you Raye?" Luna asked.

"I will never trust people who come from the Dark Kingdom!" Raye hissed.

"Right remember Nephlite is even more dangerous now because he has lost twice to you girls so he will not be easy to beat himself unlike his minions were!" Luna said.

"So basically he'll be on the warpath!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes Serena he is! Nephlite will not take any chances when dealing with you. So you must all be very careful!" Luna told them.

"Okay so no taking dumb chances when we get there tonight okay guys!" Raye said.

"Right!" The others said.

"Good now what are we waiting for let's plan this thing out so we'll be ready!" Raye suggested.

"Yeah!" The others exclaimed in unison.

Elsewhere Nephlite was busy preparing for hopefully the final confrontation between the scouts and himself so he could get back to his original job of stealing energy for both Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia.

"The final preparations are now complete now the only thing left to do is show up and destroy those brats!" Nephlite said to himself.

"Do you really believe your plan will work Nephlite?" Zoisite asked as she appeared in a wave of black ice water.

"Yes Zoisite I really believe my plan will work! Now what do you want?" Nephlite asked.

"I just wanted to see if you knew what you were getting yourself into!" Zoisite said.

"Yes I know what I'm getting myself into Zoisite now get out!" Nephlite ordered.

"Fine but when you fail and you will fail I'm going to love saying I told you so!" Zoisite said as she disappeared in a wave of black ice water.

"We'll see Zoisite, we shall see!" Nephlite said as he went back to his task at hand.

Around midnight after getting four hours of sleep Serena, Amy and Raye all met in front of the Tomaguchi mall.

"Well girls are we ready to try and end this thing with Nephlite?" Serena asked.

"Yes we are!" The others said.

"Then let's get to work! Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled.

"Yeah lets trash him! Mars Power!" Raye yelled.

"I concur! Mercury Power!" Amy yelled.

As the girls let the power from their broach and transformation pens wash over them, their clothes were stripped away and replaced by their scout uniforms.

"Okay let's go in but be careful!" Sailor Moon said.

"Good idea Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.

"Right now let's move out!" Mars finished.

As the three scouts went inside they didn't see two teenagers walk onto the parking lot.

"Melvin what are we doing here? I think I saw the Sailor Scouts just go into the mall!" Molly asked.

"I'm here to find out who these aliens are!" Melvin told her.

"Not the alien thing again!" Molly exclaimed.

"You might think I'm crazy but I still think that these beings have something to do with the SDF1!" Melvin said running into the mall.

"Melvin wait!" Molly called out as she too ran into the mall.

Meanwhile inside the mall the scouts were busy looking for Nephlite when all of a sudden they heard a girl yelling.

"Guys that sounds like Molly." Sailor Moon said.

"Why would she be here it's after midnight?" Mars asked.

"I don't know but we better find her and whoever else is here too!" Sailor Moon said.

"She's right and I recommend that we split up and look for them!" Mercury stated.

"Good idea Mercury." Mars said.

"Right then we'll each split up and meet again in one hour." Sailor Moon said.

"Okay let's do this!" Mars said running off in one direction.

"Be careful Mercury!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I will and you do the same!" Mercury answered.

"Sure see you soon!" Sailor Moon said as she ran off in another direction.

"See you soon guys!" Mercury said to herself before running off in her own direction.

As time went on Molly kept looking for Melvin until she came upon a tall brunette male who was wearing a grey uniform with a green strip lining his top and the sides of his pants.

"Who are you? Can you help me find my friend?" Molly asked.

"Well my dear I am Nephlite one of the generals of the Dark Kingdom. As for me helping you find your friend well soon you won't care if you find him or not!" He answered.

"Your the guy who sent those letters to all my friends!" Molly said as she backed up in fear.

"Ah you've read my letters! So you must know the Scouts or why else would you be here this late!" Nephlite exclaimed.

"No I don't know the scouts personally I just know their trying to stop you! As for me being here well my friend thinks you have something to do with a ship that crashed on our planet back in 1999!" Molly said.

"I know nothing about a ship crashing on Earth but I do know your energy is mine!" Nephlite said as he stalked over to her.

"No stay away from me!" Molly screamed.

"I don't think so!" Nephlite exclaimed as he appeared right next to her and began draining Molly of her energy.

"Noooo!" Molly tried to cry before she fell unconscious.

"Leave her alone!" A male voice yelled.

"Oh please your nothing but a mere child! What could you do?" Nephlite asked.

"I knew it your here to test the human race to see if we're easy to take over!" The teen said.

"What you've got to be kidding me! You must be the boy this girl spoke of! Well your energy shall soon belong to the Dark Kingdom!" Nephlite laughed.

"No you alien scum bag get away from me!" Melvin yelled.

"You heard him Nephlite step away from the innocent civilians now!" A girls voice ordered.

"So I see you made it Sailor Moon! Where are your two friends at hmm?" Nephlite asked.

"They're both around here somewhere Nephlite. We all came to answer your challenge although we don't believe a word you said about what would happen if we won!" Sailor Moon said.

"Ah I see well then I tell you what, I'll leave these two alone but only because I want to kill you Sailor Moon!" Nephlite yelled.

"Oh really?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes really! Great Constellations of the universe heed my call send Leo the lion to kill Sailor Moon!" Nephlite called out.

All of a sudden a blue lion appeared out of thin air.

"Now Sailor Moon try and stop this! Leo kill Sailor Moon now!" Nephlite ordered.

"I don't think so Nephlite! Corona Fire Ball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out an attack against Nephlite's lion.

Sailor Moon's attack hit its mark and knocked up a column of smoke. A short time later the smoke cleared to reveal Leo the lion still poised to attack.

"Oh this does not look good!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Surprised! Well I'm stronger then Jadeite ever was! Now Leo destroy her!" Nephlite ordered.

"Oh man!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran from the lion.

Soon Nephlite's lion forced Sailor Moon up against a wall unbeknownst to her it turned out to be an elevator. At the last moment the doors opened which caused Sailor Moon to fall backwards into two strong arms.

"Need a lift Sailor Moon?" A masculine voice asked.

"Tuxedo Mask you came and saved me again! Hurry and close the doors!" Sailor Moon said.

"Okay hold on!" Tuxedo Mask said as he slammed his fist against the button to close the doors.

"Thank you again Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said.

"Your welcome but where are the others?" He asked.

"They're around here in the mall somewhere! We split up when we heard...Oh no I forgot about Molly and Melvin!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Not to worry Sailor Moon once we regroup with your friends we'll go back for your friends Molly and Melvin." He told her.

"Thank you so much!" She said hugging him.

"You're welcome again Sailor Moon!" He answered.

Meanwhile back on the floor where the elevator started Nephlite was fuming because his quarry got away.

"Stupid cape boy! I almost had Sailor Moon right where I wanted her then he showed up!" Nephlite yelled.

"Poor Nephlite do you need help?" Zoisite asked snickering as she teleport into the room in a wave of black ice water.

"I don't need any help from you Zoisite!" Nephlite hissed.

"Sure you don't that's why the moon brat got away!" Zoisite laughed.

"Oh she only got away from my lion but she will never escape my power!" Nephlite smirked.

"Oh how so?" Zoisite asked.

"Watch this! Dark Thunderstorm!" Nephlite yelled.

"Oh this is going to be good!" Zoisite laughed.

"Yes it is, isn't it!" Nephlite smirked.

Back in the elevator with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were both glad they got away from Nephlite until the power went out.

"I don't like the looks of this Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said.

"Neither do I! We need to get out of here!" He said.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

As Tuxedo Mask looked around he noticed the emergency escape hatch and came up with an idea.

"Here Sailor Moon let me give you a boost up!" He said as he motioned towards the escape hatch.

"Good idea!" She said as Sailor Moon accepted Tuxedo Masks help in escaping.

Moments after both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask escaped, they saw black lightning blow up the elevator.

"That was a close one!" Sailor Moon said as she was hanging from Tuxedo Mask's neck.

"Sailor Moon I won't be able to hold onto this ledge for much longer with you hanging off my neck like that!" He said as he began to lose his grip.

"I need you to try and grab onto and hang onto the ledge. Can you do that Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.

"I'll try!" She answered.

"That's all I'm asking Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said slipping a little bit.

After a few deep breaths Sailor Moon took a chance and jumped off Tuxedo Mask's back and leapt towards the ledge right next to him.

"I made it Tuxedo Mask but how long will we be able to hang here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hopefully until help comes!" He answered.

No sooner had he said that the doors they were hanging from began to open.

"Nephlite found us now what will we do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Need a hand up boss girl?" They heard a female voice ask.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Sailor Mars smiled.

"Can we give you two a hand?" Mercury asked.

"Yes please!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

After pulling both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask up out of the elevator shaft the four of them began to talk about Nephlite.

"Are you two okay! What happened anyway?" Mars asked.

"Well after we split up to go find out where Nephlite was plus where Molly and her friend were, I ended up finding both parties at the same time!" Sailor Moon said.

"Goodness what happened next?" Mercury asked.

"Well it's like this, I saw Molly passed out on the floor in front of Nephrite. I'm guessing he drained her energy, but the person I was really surprised to see was Melvin confronting Nephlite!" Sailor Moon said.

"What! What did Melvin say to that creep?" Mars asked.

"Melvin was confronting Nephlite about something he told Mercury and myself awhile back!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh no not the aliens and the SDF1 stuff again!" Mercury stated.

"I'm afraid so!" Sailor Moon told her.

"Okay what is all this about Nephlite, aliens and the SDF1?" Mars asked.

"Melvin thought the Dark Kingdom and whoever the alien race was that crashed in the SDF1 were one in the same. He thinks these aliens are here to see if the human race is easy to take over." Sailor Moon said.

"Oh this is just great! I know the SDF1 proves aliens exist and all but the Dark Kingdom has nothing to do with that ship!" Mars exclaimed.

"I agree with Mars we need to save Melvin before he gets himself in worse trouble!" Mercury stated.

"Yeah Nephlite could be draining Melvin's energy right now." Sailor Moon said.

"Then let's go!" Mars said running for the stairs.

"Right behind you Mars!" Mercury said running after the scout of fire.

"Are you coming too Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I shall be there if you need me Sailor Moon!" He told her.

"Okay well I better go catch up with the others!" Sailor Moon said as she turned to leave.

"Be careful Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask called after her.

"I will!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

Elsewhere Nephlite and Zoisite were both enjoying the fact that they thought Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were both dead.

"Well that's two down and two to go!" Nephlite laughed.

"Yeah let's go after the other two now!" Zoisite suggested.

"Zoisite hold your horses will you! Mercury and Mars will come to us. Right now lets finish off this human boy first!" Nephlite said motioning towards Melvin's prone body.

"Sounds fun let's do it!" Zoisite laughed.

As both Nephlite and Zoisite walked towards Melvin they were stopped by rings of fire.

"What did I tell you Zoisite there they are now!" Nephlite smirked.

"Leave them alone Nephlite or Mercury and I shall turn you and your friend there into a couple of wet and singed Dark Kingdom lackeys!" Mars ordered.

"Oh is that right well I got rid of your leader and your favorite cape boy and soon my friend here and I will end your lives as well!" Nephlite chuckled.

"Your lying you didn't kill them!" Mars yelled.

"Oh no well I believe a blown up elevator says otherwise! You should of been there to see it too! It was the finest hour for the Dark Kingdom!" Zoisite laughed.

"Yes for once I agree with Zoisite it was a sight to behold!" Nephlite joined in the laughter.

From the shadows Sailor Moon watched the whole ordeal take place between Mars, Mercury and the two apparent bad guys.

'_So Nephlite and his little friend think I'm dead do they? I wonder how I can use this to my advantage?'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

From beside her she heard, "So are you ready to pull off something from the shadows just this once?" Tuxedo Mask whispered.

"What do you have in mind?" She whispered back.

"I'll throw my roses at the same time as you throwing your tiara. That should give Mercury and Mars a chance to get Molly and Melvin was it out of the way." He said.

"That's a good idea Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said removing her tiara.

"One thing though don't yell out your attack! You want to keep the element of surprise for as long as you can. Once Molly and Melvin are safe you can use that new power of yours!" He told her.

"Okay let's do it!" She said.

"Right!" He agreed.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon whispered as she sent out her attack at the same time as Tuxedo Mask throwing out his roses.

To their surprise both the roses and the tiara joined together in a swirl of golden light and rose petals. Around the rim of the newly formed discus the stems of Tuxedo Mask's roses formed a sharp line of razor sharp thorns turning Sailor Moon's discus into a rose thorn saw. The new attack flew towards it's unsuspecting victims without any kind of hindrance to it's being detected. Then without any warning the rose thorn saw hit it's mark.

"Who threw that!" Zoisite yelled holding her cut arm.

"What's the matter now Zoisite?" Nephlite asked turning around to face the other general.

"Something cut my arm!" Zoisite hissed.

"Ah did the poor baby get a booboo?" Mars asked laughing.

"Shall we?" Mercury asked.

"Yes let's!" Mars said.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury shouted out her attack causing a thick layer of fog to coat the area around them.

"Now Mars!" She said.

"Right let's go." Mars said as both she and Mercury ran to where Molly and Melvin were.

"Where are you two brats?" Nephlite roared.

"Ah can't find us through Mercury's fog? Mercury why don't you oblige our friends please?" Mars asked.

"Sure thing Mars!" Mercury said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on dissipating her fog.

Once the fog was lifted Nephlite and Zoisite were shocked to find both Molly and Melvin in the safe protection of Mars and Mercury.

"Oh this is just great I should have just let you handle everything by yourself!" Zoisite said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nephlite hissed.

"It means I'm out of here Nephlite that's what! Have fun see you back home if you make it through this that is!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water returning to the Dark Kingdom.

"Zoisite I knew you were a chicken wuss! Now you just proved it!" Nephlite roared.

"So Nephlite do you surrender or what?" Mars asked.

"What me Nephlite surrender to a bunch of girls? I think not!" He laughed.

"You asked for it!" Mars said as she got into her attack stance.

"Oh this should be fun! I'm ready for your attack Sailor Mars!" Nephlite smirked.

"Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Rang through the large room before the floor in front of Nephlite became nothing but a cindering trench.

"What!" Nephlite roared.

"Leave Nephlite the day is lost to you today!" Sailor Moon said as she jumped over to where Mars and Mercury were.

"Very well but you haven't seen the last of me Sailor Scouts!" Nephlite said as he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

"Yeah, yeah I know we told you we didn't believe what you said in your letter!" Sailor Moon said to the room around her.

"Come on Moon girl forget him! We need to get these two home!" Mars said.

"Yeah besides we have school tomorrow as it is!" Mercury added.

"Okay let's go ahead and get out of here!" Sailor Moon said as she went to help Mars with Molly.

"Here let me give you a hand!" Tuxedo Mask said as he helped Mercury with Melvin.

"Thanks a lot Tuxedo Mask!" The girls said in unison.

"You're welcome now let's get out of here!" He said.

"Right!" The girls said as the four of them took Molly and Melvin home then went their separate ways home.

Meanwhile back in the Throne room of Queen Beryl she was angry ay yet another failure brought on at the hands of Nephlite.

"So tell me Nephlite why shouldn't I send you the way of Jadeite for yet another failure?" Beryl hissed.

"Please your highness I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess this up! I couldn't have known that both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had survived the elevator explosion. Please give me one more chance!" Nephlite begged.

"Oh please Nephlite you don't deserve any more chances!" Zoisite hissed.

"Zoisite be silent this is between Nephlite and myself!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen!" Zoisite said as she left the room.

"As for you Nephlite never beg it is beneath me! As for not knowing that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon weren't dead well you should have checked! Now then as to me giving you another chance well since you did manage to get energy from one of those pitiful humans I shall give you one last chance." Beryl said calming herself down a little.

"Thank you your highness!" Nephlite said bowing.

"Yes well you shall not be going after energy next time!" She told him.

"Then what shall I be going after your majesty?" Nephlite asked.

"There is to be a Ball being held at the estate of Lord Von Brakston. His daughter the Princess Diamond Von Brakston is suppose to unveil her families family heirloom! It is said to be a very old crystal! Anyway it will be your task to retrieve this crystal and return here with it! Do you understand?" Beryl asked.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered.

"Good then go and get some rest! You'll need it for tomorrow. Remember though that this is you last chance Nephlite!" Beryl told him.

"As you command my queen!" Nephlite said as he left the room.

"Soon Queen Metallia we shall have the power to escape this dimension and conquer the Earth!" Beryl said laughing.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Grand Ball. In the next installment, the scouts are all invited to a ball. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	25. Chapter 22: The Grand Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Early the next morning Nephlite was up at his desk in his chambers going over his plan to steal the crystal from the Ball that the humans were going to tonight when Zoisite entered the room.

"What do you want this time Zoisite?" Nephlite asked looking up from his desk.

"You're pitiful you know that Nephlite! You have failed at all your previous attempts to either steal energy or do away with those stupid scouts what makes you think you deserve another chance huh?" Zoisite asked slamming her fist down on Nephlite's desk.

"Zoisite you're the stupid one if you think that of the sailor scouts! If I remember right it was Sailor Moon and her then newly acquired teammate Sailor Mars that killed Jadeite not Queen Beryl and like you yourself just said I've lost myself to them too! You would do good to remember these girls are a strong force to reckon with!" Nephlite said.

"Whatever Nephlite I just hope that this last chance pays off for you because if it doesn't you'll be seeing Jadeite real soon!" Zoisite smirked.

"I know that Zoisite you don't have to remind me! I will not fail queen Beryl this time I can promise you that!" Nephlite hissed before teleporting out of his room in a flash of black lightning.

"We'll see Nephlite because I can't wait to be there when Queen Beryl ends your pitiful life!" Zoisite laughed as she walked out of Nephlite's chambers.

Chapter 22: The Grand Ball

It was a great Thursday morning and thanks to the four hours of sleep she got last night Serena was up bright and early.

"Morning mom, dad and Sammy I trust you all slept well?" Serena asked coming into the living room.

"Good morning dear yes your father and I slept just fine." Ilene smiled with Kenji looking up from his paper and nodding in agreement.

"I slept just fine too sis'." Sammy answered.

"I'm glad about that! So um dad is that project ready to go before your bosses yet?" Serena asked.

"Yes we have a working model of the project ready to go before our bosses but nothing can be released to the public just yet!" Kenji said.

"Well I hope everything goes well tonight." Serena said with a smile.

"Actually I'm not working tonight honey!" Kenji told his daughter.

"What but Kenji you work mostly everyday did they finally give you a day off?" Ilene asked.

"In a way yes!" Kenji said.

"What do you mean in a way?" Ilene asked again.

"Well you see I've been given an invitation to a masquerade ball tonight that is being held at the mansion of Baron Von Brakston whose family will be showing off a very old crystal! I figured we could all use some fun what with all these crazy things happening lately so what do you all think?" Kenji asked.

"I think that it would be so cool!" Serena said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah dad anything beats sitting around here all day!" Sammy added.

"I guess it's unanimous dear we'll all go!" Ilene told him.

"Okay then you should know we have enough tickets to bring some guests with us so if you two want to bring some friends ask their parents first okay!" Kenji said.

"Okay dad!" Both kids said.

"Good now let's watch the news!" Kenji said turning on the TV.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Thursday edition of Good Morning Japan! I'm Lisa Christian, Jason La'Street has the day off. In today's news Baron Von Brakston is throwing a masquerade ball tonight where his daughter Princess Diamond will unveil their families heirloom during the dance. Also in the news the sailor scouts were able to stop the person known as Nephlite with a little amount of damage to the mall. Mall CEO James Styles said that the elevator and part of the floor in the middle of the mall should be fixed in a couple of days. When we come back after the break we'll have a look at weather. I'm Lisa Christian and we'll be right back!" Lisa said as they went to break.

"Well I better get going to school now!" Serena said getting up to leave.

"Okay dear." Ilene said.

"Now remember what I said Serena if you want your friends to come too you need to ask their parents first!" Kenji stated.

"Yes sir!" Serena said before she left out the door.

"Well Sammy I think you better get going too son! Oh yes and what I told Serena goes for you too! If you want to invite anyone else ask their parents first!" Kenji told his son.

"Thanks dad!" Sammy said getting up to leave.

"Be careful on your way to school!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am! See you later!" Sammy said as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile on her way to school Serena ran into what can only be described as a living wall.

"Can't you ever watch where you're going meatball head?" A masculine voice asked.

'_Oh no not today! Why does it have to be Darien?'_, Serena thought before saying, "Oh leave me alone Darien! I've got to much to do today!" She hissed.

"Really and just what is it that you have to do today?" Darien asked.

"If you must know I've got to ask my friends if they want to go to a masquerade ball with my family tonight!" She said.

"What! Your going to the Von Brakston masquerade ball tonight! Why would you be going to an extravaganza like that?" He asked.

"None of your business Darien! I've got to go to school now so if you'll excuse me I'll be going now!" Serena said running off.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again! That girl is cute when she's angry." Darien said with a smile before he continued walking towards his own school.

Later that day at lunch Serena found and was talking to Amy about the ball when Molly and Melvin showed up.

"Hey guys how are you two doing today?" Serena asked.

"We're fine now that we got through last night, no thanks to Melvin here!" Molly said.

"Why what happened?" Amy asked.

"Oh just that Melvin here decided to see if his assumption of the people the scouts are fighting and the SDF1 was correct! When we got to the mall I told him that I thought I saw the sailor scouts go into the mall and I said I thought that we should let them handle it. Melvin didn't want to listen to me though and ran inside. I ran in after him but I never found him instead I ran into the guy who challenged the scouts yesterday. Afterwards that creep did something to me and I passed out. That's all I remember!" Molly said.

"I said I was sorry Molly!" Melvin said.

"Melvin it doesn't matter you should have known better then to drag Molly plus yourself to the mall! You both could of been killed." Serena exclaimed.

"Serena's right Melvin what you did was very dangerous!" Amy added.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again okay!" Melvin said.

"See that it doesn't Melvin!" Serena told him.

"Well guys it looks like it's time for us to go to afternoon classes now!" Molly said heading inside.

"See you guys later!" Melvin said as he turned to run inside as well.

"Well Amy I guess we'll have to finish talking about the ball this afternoon." Serena said.

"Okay meet me by the front doors after school!" Amy said as both girls walked towards the building.

"Sure thing Amy!" Serena said as they walked inside.

After school Amy and Serena finished their conversation about the ball that was going on that night then they headed over to Amy's apartment to see if Amy could go. Once they had Mrs. Mizuno's approval the two girls then headed over to Raye's temple to see if she wanted to go. On their way there the girls ran into Luna.

"So what are you two girls up too?" Luna asked.

"Oh just discussing the ball my family and I are going to tonight and I wanted to see if Amy and Raye wanted to go too!" Serena said.

"A ball really! What are you going to do Amy?" Luna asked.

"My mom said that I could go to the ball with Serena now we're on our way to see if Raye wants to go with us!" Amy said.

"Well I'll go with you two girls. We need to discuss Nephlite and what happened last night!" Luna stated.

"Sure thing Luna let's go!" Serena said as she picked Luna up then headed off to Raye temple with Amy.

Sometime later Serena, Amy and Luna walked up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple to find Raye finishing up her chores.

"Hey Raye how was school today?" Serena asked.

"Hey guys! School was just fine today Serena." Raye said with a smile.

"That's good to hear! Um Raye is there some place we can talk in private?" Serena asked.

"Sure my room why?" Raye asked.

"Well I have a question to ask you about tonight and we need to have a you- know-what meeting!" Serena said.

"Okay come on guys!" Raye said as she lead the others to her room.

After the girls all gathered around Raye's table in her room they began the girls talk/meeting for the day. Before the girls could start talking though Luna jumped up onto the table and asked both Amy and Serena, "So what were you two saying about a ball when I joined up with you?"

"Well you see we said earlier Serena's family is going to a masquerade ball tonight where the daughter of the host who apparently is a princess is going to unveil an heirloom crystal that has been in their family for generations. Serena already asked me and my mother said I could go now we wanted to see if Raye would like to go too!" Amy said.

"Hmmmm, a princess whose family holds a crystal that has been around for generations I wonder!" Luna said to no one in particular.

"What are you wondering about Luna?" Serena asked.

"Well you see back during the Silver Millennium our queen had a powerful crystal that could either destroy or rebuild whole worlds! It might be possible that this crystal is the same one that was our queens crystal and if it is then the Dark Kingdom might want it as well!" Luna stated.

"So what you're saying is that we have two things to do tonight! One, see if this crystal is what we're looking for and two, if this crystal is the one we're looking for we keep the Dark Kingdom from getting their hands on it!" Raye stated.

"Yes that is it exactly Raye! So in order to find out anything you'll all have to go out to this ball and find out what you can and if need be protect it and the people from the Dark Kingdom. So Raye you must get your grandfather to allow you to go to this dance alright!" Luna told her.

"Okay well let me go see if he'll let me go with you guys!" Raye said as she left the room to talk to her grandpa. A few minutes later Raye returned with a smile on her face.

"Well what did he say Raye?" Serena asked.

"He said I could go as long as I represented our temples honor!" Raye exclaimed.

"Good now that, that is taken care of I'd say that counts as a scout meeting!" Luna said.

"Good cause now its time to talk about dresses!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Amy and Raye cheered.

Later that night at the Tsukino household Kenji and Ilene were in their room getting ready for the evening as were Sammy and Serena who were also getting ready in their own rooms. A couple of minutes later and Kenji and Ilene were downstairs waiting for their other guests as well as for their ride to tonight's festivities, when Serena and Sammy came downstairs.

"Wow mom, dad you guys look great!" Serena exclaimed.

Ilene was dressed in a long black dress with two slits up the sides of the dress that ended at the knees. She was also wearing black neon pantyhose with black high-heels. To complete her look she had on a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Kenji was wearing his dress uniform which complied of white pants with a white top and a black cover jacket that held his medals, rank and name tag. He also exchanged his glasses for contact lenses. (I don't know what the Japanese dress uniform looks like! All I know is it isn't time for the RDF uniforms yet.)

"Yeah Serena's right you two look just wonderful!" Sammy added.

"Well thank you kids and may I say you two look quite beautiful and handsome yourselves too!" Ilene said with a smile.

Sammy was wearing a black tuxedo (Think Tuxedo Mask with out the mask!) with a white cummerbund, black dress shoes, and he had his hair combed down nicely. Serena was wearing a long white dress with gold trim. Her hair was done in her usual style with pearl earrings and a golden crescent moon necklace. (Think Princess Serenity. Now to protect the story line Luna won't know Serena is really the Princess until the end of the rainbow crystal saga is over!)

"Your mother is right you two look like your ready to enjoy a night on the town!" Kenji said smirking.

"Daddy!" Serena said blushing.

Just then the family heard the front door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Ilene said as she headed for the front door.

"Hello!" Ilene said opening the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Tsukino!" Two voices said.

"Ah Amy and Raye good to see you two! You're right on time we're still waiting for our ride to get here." Ilene said as she brought the two teens into the living room.

"Wow Serena you look great!" Amy told her friend upon seeing her.

"Thanks Amy you guys look great too!" Serena returned with a smile.

Amy was wearing a long light blue dress with sapphire earrings and a golden necklace with the sign of Mercury hanging from it. Raye was wearing a long red dress with ruby earrings and she had a golden necklace with the sign of Mars hanging from it. (I don't own the creative genius behind the necklaces! I just can't remember who does!)

"Thanks Serena!" Amy said with a smile.

"Yes Serena thank you for the complement. Now will someone be so kind as to tell me how much longer this ride of ours is going to take to come get us?" Raye asked. Just then there was a sound of a car horn coming from outside.

"Well Raye you got your wish!" Serena said with a smile.

"Yes Serena I can see that!" Raye answered.

"Well let's go everyone our ride has just arrived!" Kenji said as he looked out the door.

As the group walked out the door and to the limo Kenji turned to address the others.

"Okay everyone I've been told on the invitation that there would be enough masks to go around for each ticket that they sent me. I figure that if it had only been my family and I then there would be three leftover masks. Well enough small talk let's have fun okay everyone!" Kenji said.

"Hey Sammy speaking of inventions how come no one's with you?" Serena asked.

"Well I asked Mika a friend of mine at school but she said she was too busy tonight!" Sammy told his sister.

"I'm sorry Sammy!" Serena replied.

"Sorry! Sorry for what I can still have fun and maybe meet some of dad's bosses or even meet a girl my own age there right!" He said.

"You're absolutely right little brother." Serena said with a smile.

"Hey you two let's go! I've got boy's to meet so I can make Darien jealous!" Raye yelled from next to the limo.

"We're coming!" Serena exclaimed as she lead Sammy over to the others.

Later at the mansion of the Von Brakston's the ball was in full swing. Amy who was wearing a blue mask now was having an intelligent conversation with a doctor. Raye who was now wearing a red mask was just sitting around watching all the guests enjoy themselves. Serena who was wearing a silver mask would dance with a lot of men as well as for her father who would also dance with his wife. Sammy would on occasion dance with Molly or his sister as he didn't like dancing to much, but he would talk to other girls from time to time. At around eleven O'clock Nephlite in his guise as Maxfield Stanton arrived at the ball. His entrance did not go unnoticed by several people already in the room.

'_I'm getting bad vibes from that man!'_, Raye thought to herself as Serena walked up to her.

"Raye are you okay?" Asked a worried Serena.

"Other then getting the willies' I'm fine!" Raye told her.

"The willies'! Tell me are they coming from the guy that just came in?" Serena asked.

"Yes they are." Raye answered.

"So do you think he could be the enemy?" Serena asked again.

"It's possible, we should keep an eye on him Serena!" Raye said.

"Right I'll tell Amy about this and we'll watch him like a hawk!" Serena said before walking off to find Amy.

'_What ever the Dark Kingdom is up to the Sailor Scouts will stop them!'_, Raye thought as she went back to watching the dance floor.

Meanwhile back with Nephlite/Maxfield...

As Maxfield walked through the room he ran into Molly Baker.

"Excuse me miss I didn't see you there!" Maxfield said.

"It's quite alright it was obviously my…" Molly tried to say until she saw his face.

"It's you!" Molly exclaimed in fear as she backed away.

"I'm sorry miss do I know you?" Maxfield asked.

"Yes you attacked me in the mall yesterday!" Molly informed him.

"So it is your energy that my queen is enjoying right now but unfortunately you know who I am and I can't afford to let you ruin our plans!" Maxfield said as he grabbed Molly.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Molly cried.

"Just borrow your body for awhile!" Maxfield said as he sent dark energy into her.

A minute later and Molly was possessed by an evil shadow youma.

"What is your command my master?" The possessed Molly asked.

"You shall go to Princess Diamond's room and retrieve her crystal for me do you understand!" He ordered.

"At once sir!" The mind slave said walking off.

A minute later Serena, Amy and Raye walked up to Maxfield.

"What did you do to our friend?" Serena hissed.

"I've done nothing to her so just leave me alone!" Maxfield said as he left the party.

"I really don't like that guy!" Raye said.

"Neither do I!" Amy added.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd swear that, that was the guy from yesterday!" Serena informed her friends.

"Are you sure?" Raye asked.

"Yes I am and if it is him then we need to check on Molly!" Serena said.

"I agree with Serena! I think we should split up and look for her!" Amy stated.

"Right and whether we find her or not we should all meet back here okay." Raye said.

"Right ma'am!" The other girls laughed out as all three girls went off in search of Molly.

Elsewhere in Princess Diamond's private room she was getting ready to go and unveil her family's heirloom when she heard a knock on the door.

'_I wonder who that could be?'_, Princess Diamond thought before saying, "Come in!"

At Princess Diamond's command Molly who was still possessed by Nephlite's shadow youma entered the room.

"May I ask you what you need ma'am?" Diamond asked.

"I'm here to see you safely out to the ballroom with your treasure princess!" Molly said.

"Oh thank you so much! Let me just get the case!" Diamond said as she turned her back on Molly.

"Yes do hurry and retrieve it will you!" Molly whispered before she passed out and the evil shadow left her body and jumped into Princess Diamond's body.

"Now to take the crystal to Lord Nephlite and the Dark Kingdom!" The newly possessed Princess Diamond said as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile Serena was still looking for Molly when Princess Diamond ran past her.

"Boy what's with her and why do I feel bad vibes coming from her?" Serena asked to no one in particular.

Then from behind her Serena heard, "Talking to yourself again meatball head?"

"You! What on earth are you doing here Darien? Did you come here just to laugh at me?" Serena hissed.

"Actually I'm here on business! I'm in charge of security while the Von Brakston's are here! What I want to know is why you're here?" Darien asked.

"If you must know my father's bosses gave him tickets and an invitation to this ball!" Serena told him.

"Why?" Darien simple replied.

"That is none of your business Darien!" Serena fumed.

Just then both Serena and Darien heard screaming coming from the main ball room.

"Stay here Serena while I go check out what's going on!" Darien said running off.

'_Oh I don't think so Darien I'm not letting anything happen to my friends!'_, Serena thought before shouting, "Moon Prism Power!" A minute later Sailor Moon was running towards the ballroom.

Once at the door of the ballroom she saw her family as well as for most of the guests were passed out cold on the floor. Sailor Mars and Mercury were by the back wall unconscious due to the power that the possessed Princess Diamond sent at them. Sailor Moon couldn't see where Darien was but she could see Tuxedo Mask who like the scouts was passed out near the back wall. She saw Princess Diamond surveying the damage she caused before turning to walk out of the building.

"Hold it right there missy!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Well if it isn't the sailor brats leader! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Princess Diamond said.

"Why are you helping the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh simple question Moon brat! Well here's a simple answer for you, this girl actually has no choice but to follow our orders!" Princess Diamond said.

"You mean your making her do things against her will!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Bingo sailor girl." The possessed human said laughing.

"Very well then on behalf of all these innocent people as well as for the person your controlling I Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said getting into a fighting stance.

"Nice speech girl but I've got to get this crystal as well as the energy I gathered back to Lord Nephlite so if you'll excuse me I'll be going now!" Diamond said turning to leave again.

"Not so fast you evil controlling freak!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran after the other girl.

"Oh please!" Diamond said as she preformed a round house kick knocking Sailor Moon over the balcony railing.

Before Sailor Moon got anywhere near the ground she felt someone grab her by the arm.

"I've got you Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said trying to pull her up.

"Tuxedo Mask you saved my life!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Not so fast! My master will be very happy if I do away with you two!" Diamond said pushing Tuxedo Mask over.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Sailor Moon it's alright I've got you!" Tuxedo Mask said holding the scared sailor scout.

"I thought we were going to die!" She whimpered as Tuxedo Mask landed them both safely in the bushes.

"Now Sailor Moon I would never let anything happen to you or the others!" He told her.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"You're very welcome now let's go your friends need help!" He said.

"Right that brain controlling Dark Kingdom sleezeball won't get away with this!" Sailor Moon said as she ran to help her friends.

"That is one thing I hope Sailor Moon never loses! Her love for her friends!" Tuxedo Mask said before he ran after Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile after both Sailor Mars and Mercury regained consciousness they ran after the possessed Princess Diamond after seeing her push Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon off the balcony.

"Hold it right the creep! You'll pay for what you did to our leader!" Mars yelled.

"Oh I'll enjoy sending you both to join her too!" Diamond laughed.

"No one is going to do anything to my friends!" They heard a voice say off to the side.

"Sailor Moon you're alive!" Mercury exclaimed happy to see her friend in one piece.

"That's right I am and I'm going to whip that possessed girls butt!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh really you and what army?" Diamond laughed.

"This one!" Sailor Moon said pulling out her Moon wand.

"Moon Healing Activation!" She yelled sending her power towards the girl.

"No you can't win!" Diamond said even as the shadow youma left her body.

"Okay guys let's finish this!" Sailor Moon said as she removed her tiara.

"Right!" The girls said getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this! Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Surround!"

As the powers flew through the air they converged and flew straight at there intended target.

"No this isn't possible!" The youma screamed before turning into dust.

"Now that, that's over let's check on the princess!" Sailor Moon said turning towards the prone body. That's when she noticed Luna walking up to the poor girl. "Luna your Here!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yes I must see to something!" Luna said from next to Princess Diamond.

As Luna and the girls came closer Diamond began to wake up. "Where am I and where did my glasses go?" she asked.

"Are you okay princess?" Luna asked.

"Why yes I am! Excuse me but could you help me find my glasses? I seem to have dropped them!" Diamond said.

"Here you go princess!" Mars said handing the glasses to Diamond after finding them a few inches away.

"Thank you so much!" Diamond said taking the glasses.

"Excuse me princess but I must ask are you the princess we've been looking for?" Luna asked.

"Hold on one moment!" Diamond said as she put on her glasses. "There that's better! Now what were you saying?" Diamond asked.

"As I was saying are you the princess we've been looking for?" Luna asked again.

"Ahhhh! A talking cat!" Princess Diamond screamed as she fainted.

"I take it she's not the one your looking for?" Mercury asked.

"No she's not! If she had been the one I was looking for, she wouldn't have acted that way." Luna said.

"Luna later on we're going to have a long talk about what our whole mission is! For now you'd better get out of here before security comes!" Sailor Moon said.

"Right and I suggest you all change back! I'll see you later Sailor Moon!" Luna said running off.

"Okay let's go girls we have a ball to get back too!" Mars said.

"Right!" The others said as all three returned to normal and stayed with Princess Diamond until security arrived.

Meanwhile in the dinning room of Nephlite's mansion, he was furious that his youma's failed yet again.

"Damn you sailor scouts I was so close to getting back into Queen Beryl's good graces! I promise I will get even before I'm destroyed!" He yelled before heading to bed for the night.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: I'll Do Anything. In the next installment, Nephlite get's Molly to steal a crystal from her mother's store, plus Nephlite finally shows his true colors to the scouts and Molly. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	26. Chapter 23: I'll Do Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Friday came and went and Nephlite still had no idea how he was going to get even with the scouts then it hit him.

"I got it! If I could just find the Imperium Silver Crystal Queen Beryl will not only have the energy to free Queen Metallia but she'll wipe out those sailor brats as well!" Nephlite laughed as he went to start his plan. Inside Nephlite's private chamber in his mansion, he began to chant, "Oh great constellations of the universe hear my plea and help me find the Imperium Silver Crystal!" A minute later and a black crystal came from the center star.

"Now nothing can stop me!" Nephlite said laughing.

"Nephlite you dare not to report back to Queen Beryl after you last failure on Thursday!" Zoisite asked appearing in the room in a wave of black ice water.

"Except maybe that! What do you want Zoisite?" Nephlite hissed.

"I'm here to take you back to Queen Beryl!" Zoisite stated.

"Zoisite get the hell out of my home! Once I find the Imperium Silver Crystal I will not only be back in Queen Beryl's good graces but I'll also end the lives of those damn scouts!" Nephlite roared.

"Fine Nephlite, but just remember this you're living on borrowed time!" Zoisite yelled teleporting out the way he cam in.

"Well then I'd better get started if I'm on borrowed time huh?" Nephlite said walking out of the room.

Elsewhere in his own private chambers in the Dark Kingdom an angry Zoisite was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do about Nephlite.

"I can't let that idiot succeed in finding the crystal it's my job to find it in the first place! Masquerade come forth!" She ordered.

"You summoned me my lady?" Masquerade asked appearing in the room.

"Yes I have a job for you! I want you to follow that fool Nephlite and if he finds the Imperium Silver crystal I want you to take it from him before Nephlite can take it to Queen Beryl do you understand!" Zoisite ordered.

"Yes my lady, I shall go at once!" Masquerade said as she went to follow her orders.

Chapter 23: I'll Do Anything

Meanwhile at the home of the Tsukino family it was a beautiful Saturday morning and the family was once again in front of the TV watching the news before they started their day.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen I'm Jason La'Street and welcome to this Saturday edition of Good Morning Japan. In our top stories we have an update on last Thursday's incident at the Von Brakston's masquerade ball that night. We've also got an update on the UN war as well as the weather. First though authorities have finally announced that the cause of Princess Diamond's attack on her guests at her families ball Thursday night was the direct result of the sailor scouts enemies. We've been told what ever was done to her has worn off and left no ill effects. The guests have also suffered no ill effects from the apparent energy drain they suffered. There will not be any charges in this event. Now the update on the UN war, we're been told by the United Earth Government that they are sending some of the soldiers home on a week of shore leave. The UEG says that the war against Iraq is going so well that they want to let the soldiers to get a little relaxation before going back to the war front. We'll be right back with more news and weather in just a moment." Jason said before breaking to commercial.

"I'm glad Princess Diamond is okay and that we all made it through that whole ordeal!" Serena said.

"Yes that poor girl was used to steal what ever was in that box she had." Ilene said.

"I'm glad they realized it wasn't really her that did all that!" Sammy said.

"Yes I believe you are all right! Now; however, I believe it is time for two certain teenagers to go to school!" Kenji said.

"Oh no and I spent all day studying for my test! Goodbye mom, bye dad I love you!" Serena said while grabbing her things and running out the door.

"Yeah bye guys love you! See you later!" Sammy said as he too ran out the front door.

"Those two kids are very bright!" Ilene smiled at her kids as they ran towards their schools.

"Yes they are and do you know why?" Kenji asked.

"No why?" Ilene asked.

"Because they get their smarts from two loving and caring parents!" Kenji said smiling.

"Oh you sweet talker you!" Ilene laughed as she hugged her husband.

"You know it!" He returned with a smile.

As Serena was walking to school she was thinking about what Luna asked Princess Diamond last Thursday night.

**Begin Conversation in Serena's head**

'_I wonder why Luna still hasn't said anything to me?'_, Serena thought.

"Because she doesn't remember much about any of this!" Serenity told her.

"Serenity I know that Princess Diamond wasn't really you or that Crystal wasn't the one we're looking for, so does Luna know anything other then that?" Serena asked.

"Yes and she'll tell you soon!" Serenity said.

"Do you know how long until she does tell us?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now Serena, besides we've got company!" Serenity told her.

"What do you mean company?" Serena asked.

"I mean Serena that somebody is following you!" Serenity told her.

"I figured that! I've felt the person's presents ever since I left the house!" Serena said with a smile.

"You do have good instincts my dear! Don't worry we shall talk again soon until then goodbye!" Serenity said.

"Okay talk to you soon Serenity!" Serena said with a smile.

**End conversation in Serena's head**

"Serena I'm glad I finally caught up to you!" Luna said as Serena came out of telepathic chat with Serenity.

"I'm glad you did too Luna I've been meaning to speak to you about something since last Thursday night!" Serena said.

"Oh and what is it you'd like to talk about?" Luna asked.

"Well you see it's about what you asked Princess Diamond and after we finished off Nephlite's youma. I remember you told me back when I first became Sailor Moon that I was going to be the fighter for love and justice but why didn't you tell me we would be searching for a princess or a crystal that could destroy a whole planet?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry Serena I know I should of told you sooner but at the time it slipped my mind. Now; However, you'd better get to school so your not late! We'll talk about this again at our next scout meeting!" Luna said.

"Okay see you later Luna!" Serena said running off towards her school

"I hope that girl makes it to school on time!" Luna exclaimed.

Later that day at lunch Serena was eating by herself since Amy was finishing a book report for her next class when Molly came up to her.

"Hey Serena why are you eating all alone? I thought you'd be eating lunch with Amy!" Molly said.

"Yeah well she had to finish up some work in the computer lab so I figured that I'd go ahead and eat! How are you doing after what apparently happened last Thursday?" Serena said.

"I don't know I still can't remember everything that happened! The last thing I remember is talking to Maxfield Stanton then the next thing I know is I am figuring out that he is really the enemy of the sailor scouts, everything after that is a blur." Molly said.

"Well here's what the I remember from last night. The others and I saw you talking to Mr. Stanton and then you got a weird look in your eyes and walked off. We walked up to him and asked what he did to you, and he said that he did nothing and left. So anyway that's when we decided to split up to look for you and make sure you were okay! As I was searching for you I ran into Darien Shields and we got into another one of our arguments. This was right after Princess Diamond practically ran me down! Darien and I then heard screams coming from the ballroom. He told me to stay where we were while he went to see what all the screaming was about. After Darien left I decided to go see if my family and our two guests were alright. When I got there I saw two of the sailor scouts knocked out against a wall while Sailor Moon tried to stop Princess Diamond. That's all I remember because the next thing I know I'm waking up to see Amy and our friend Raye running down the stairs from a balcony nearby. When I got out to where they were finally they were running too, I saw Princess Diamond laying on the ground while the sailor scouts were running off!" Serena told them.

"Was Princess Diamond okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah she was apparently just exhausted from what ever that guy did to her!" Serena said.

"Well I'm glad everyone is alright!" Molly exclaimed.

"Me too Molly! Hey we'd better get going to class now!" Serena said getting up after hearing the bell ring.

"Sure Sere!" Molly said walking back into the building with her friend.

Later that day somewhere else in the city, Nephlite in his guise as Maxfield Stanton was walking around the city with his black crystal as he searched for the Imperium Silver Crystal. After a while the black crystal lead him to Molly.

'_Could that girl possibly have the crystal?'_, Nephlite thought to himself.

"Well hello there Miss Molly how are you doing today?" Maxfield asked coming up to the teenager.

"It's you! Why are you here now? To fight the sailor scouts?" Molly asked.

"Actually no, I'm here looking for a rare crystal that my leaders wish me to find!" He said.

"Why do they want you to find this crystal anyway?" Molly asked again.

"Because with that crystal no one on Earth would be hurt by my people again!" Maxfield lied.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes I'm very sure!" Maxfield told her.

'_Well if it is a rare crystal maybe mom might have it! Anyway it would get rid of all of these evil people once and for all!'_, Molly thought before saying, "Hold on Maxfield I'll find that crystal!" She then ran off.

"Perfect soon the crystal will be ours as well as for this planet!" Maxfield or whether Nephlite said laughing.

That night as Mrs. Baker was in her room reading, Molly took that as her chance to find what she was after. After taking her mother's keys, Molly crept over to where she knew her mother kept the expensive jewelry. When Molly opened the cabinet she took one of the most rarest and most expensive gems.

'_I hope this is what he needs!'_, Molly thought as she ran out the front door.

"Molly honey is that you?" Mrs. Baker called out when she came into the room. She then saw the open cabinet.

"Oh Molly what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked as she went to the phone.

A minute later the other end of the phone picked up to reveal Serena Tsukino.

"Hello!" Serena answered.

"Serena this is Molly's mother I need your help!" Mrs. Baker stated.

"What's wrong Mrs. Baker?" Serena asked.

"Molly apparently stole one of my most expensive gem stones! Do you by any chance know if something is bothering her?" She asked.

"No but I'll get to the bottom of this!" Serena said.

"Thank you Serena you're such a good friend to my daughter!" Mrs. Baker said.

"You're welcome now I'll go find Molly." Serena told the other woman.

"Okay bye Serena!" Mrs. Baker said.

"Bye Mrs. Baker and don't worry I'll find her!" Serena said as both parties hung up the phone.

'_What's going on with you Molly?'_, Serena thought as she ran out the front door to find Molly.

Sometime later Molly found Maxfield now in his form of Nephlite sitting on a bench in the park.

"Here you are Maxfield I hope this is the crystal you're looking for!" Molly said handing him the gem stone.

"Thank you Molly and by the way my real name is Nephlite!" He said as he ran the black crystal over the gem stone.

"Why are you telling me your real name for?" Molly asked.

"I don't know why I guess it's just something about you that is driving me to tell the truth!" He said.

A second later there was no reaction to the gem from the black crystal.

'Damn there's no reaction from the gem! This isn't the Imperium Silver Crystal!', Nephlite thought.

A minute later the black crystal began to react to Molly.

'Why is the black crystal reacting to Molly like this? Could the crystal be inside a human being?', Nephrite thought to himself.

"Molly why are you helping me?" Nephlite asked.

"I guess I just feel sorry for you that you have no friends!" Molly told him.

"Molly you should know there is no room for friendship in the Dark Kingdom because everyone is ruthless and hateful!" He said.

"You didn't ever have one?" Molly asked.

"Well I had one but he's gone now!" Nephlite said.

"Well I'll be your friend but only if you promise to stop being evil!" Molly said.

"I'll give it my best shot but that's all I can promise!" Nephlite answered before thinking, _'Where did that come from! What is this girl doing to me?'_

"That's all that I ask!" Molly said.

Just then Sailors Mars, Mercury and Moon showed up to find Molly sitting next to Nephlite.

"Molly why are you here with Nephlite?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What are you doing to Molly you creep?" Mars hissed.

"And furthermore why are you having her steal something from her mother?" Mercury added.

"Stop it he promised not to be evil anymore!" Molly told them.

"Molly how can you trust this guy?" Mars asked.

"What I want to know is how is it you know what it is your looking for Nephlite?" Sailor Moon asked.

Nephlite grinned holding up a small black object while saying, "This crystal is how I know Sailor Moon!"

Then from out of the shadows a voice roared, "Is that the crystal! I shall have it for my master, Lady Zoisite!" The figure yelled as it ran at Nephlite only to be knocked away.

'_That was weird!'_, All three scouts thought before turning and attacking the now revealed youma.

After the youma was down the scouts turn their attention towards Nephlite, before they could attack him though Molly jumps in the way.

"Why did you do that Molly?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I figured he could use a friend!" Molly answered.

"Molly this guy is evil and should be destroyed!" Mars said.

"I agree!" Mercury added.

Masquerade who had been forgotten by both parties sent a dark energy wave at Nephlite, which hit Molly instead.

"You insolent fool you shall pay for that! Dark Thunderstorm Strike!" Nephlite roared as he sent his attack flying towards Masquerade.

"Noooo!" Masquerade screamed as she turned to dust.

After the brief encounter with Zoisite's youma the scouts all gathered around Molly's prone body.

"Is she dead?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

"No just exhausted Sailor Moon! With a goodnights sleep she'll be good as new!" Mercury answered.

"That's good!" Mars said.

"It sure is!" Sailor Moon agreed.

Just then Nephlite stepped forward and placed the jewel Molly stole back in her hand. He then looked at the scouts and said, "Tell Molly when she wakes up I'm glad for her friendship! As for you three we shall meet again!" He then walked away disappearing a streak of black lightning.

'_If he really does care then he should surrender!'_, Sailor Moon thought as she watched Nephrite disappear.

To be continued...

(Not just kidding I thought a little tension releaser would be good right now!)

Sailor Moon: So what happens next?

Sailor Mars: Do we get to beat up someone?

Nephlite: Yeah what happens to me?

Sailor Mercury: I can answer that!

Thunderbird: No! No letting out anything until the readers read it!

Everyone except Thunderbird: Ahhhh

Thunderbird: Now on with the story!

The next morning was a bright and sunny Sunday morning and Serena along with Molly went to the park to discuss what happened to Molly yesterday.

"Okay Molly spill, what is going on with you?" Serena asked.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"Molly your mother called me last night and said you stole one of her most expensive and rarest gem stones! What on Earth would posses you to do that?" Serena asked.

"Well you see my friend is looking for a certain crystal for his bosses. He said if he found it then no one would get hurt anymore!" Molly told her.

"What! Molly what kind of friend talks someone into stealing for them? Besides that how do you know he's telling the truth?" Serena asked.

"First off Sere, he didn't talk me into doing anything! Second of all, I don't know I just feel it!" Molly told her.

"Are you out of you mind Mol?" Serena asked.

"Serena will you please trust my judgment just this once!" Molly said.

"Fine Molly I just hope you know what your getting yourself into!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thanks Sere!" Molly said hugging her.

'I'm only doing this so you've got someone to turn to when Nephlite messes up!', Serena thought to herself.

Meanwhile in her private chambers in the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was fuming because Nephlite wasn't reporting into Queen Beryl and the fact that her servant Masquerade wasn't returning only meant she must have failed in her own mission.

"Cherry Bomber, Vine Whip and Earthquake get in here now!" Zoisite roared.

"You summoned us Lady Zoisite?" Cherry Bomber asked as all three youma's appeared before her.

"Yes I have a mission for you all!" She said.

"What is it mistress?" Vine Whip asked.

"You three shall accompany me as I go up against Nephlite." Zoisite told them.

"Shall we kill him too mistress?" Earthquake asked.

"Oh yes Earthquake we shall and whoever is with him as well!" Zoisite said laughing.

Later that day Nephlite appeared before Molly's bedroom window then phased into her room. He then used the black crystal to scan Molly's body for any sign of the Imperium Silver Crystal. A second later there was no reaction.

'_I don't understand this! Yesterday the Black Crystal reacted to something from Molly and now there's no reaction at all! Why?'_, Nephlite thought to himself.

A minute later Molly stirred which caused Nephlite to phase back out of her room.

"Whose there?" Molly asked sitting straight up in bed.

"Hello Molly!" Nephlite called into the room.

"Nephlite what's wrong? Why are you here?" Molly asked.

"I need your help Molly you see because I have failed to find the crystal my people are out to kill me." He said.

"What can I do?" Molly asked.

"I may still have a chance if I could just get in touch with Sailor Moon and her friends. Do you by chance know who any of them are?" Nephlite asked.

"No I'm sorry I don't!" Molly told him.

"Then you can't help me?" Nephlite asked as he made his shadow disappear.

"No wait Nephlite!" Molly called out then turned to her phone. "Maybe Serena could help me!" Molly said as she dialed Serena's number.

"Hello!" Serena answered.

"Serena it's me Molly I need your help!" Molly told her friend.

"Molly what's the matter?" Serena asked.

"Well Nephlite was here and he says he's in trouble with his people! He said his only hope to survive is Sailor Moon and the other scouts. Please tell me you can help me!" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly hold on I'll take care of everything!" Serena told her.

"Thank you so much Sere." Molly said.

"You're welcome Molly bye!" Serena said hanging up the phone.

"I hope she can help with this!" Molly said as she too hung up the phone.

'_So Serena is it well then lets go see if she can help me!'_, Nephlite thought as he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

Meanwhile on a building across the street Zoisite along with her three youma's watched the whole exchange between Molly and Nephlite.

"So Nephlite likes that human girl! Maybe I could use that to my advantage!" Zoisite said with an evil smirk.

"You have a plan my lady?" Cherry Bomber asked.

"Yes we're going to kidnap that girl and use her to trap Nephlite." She said.

"Brilliant plan mistress!" Zoisite's minions said.

"Yes I know isn't it!" Zoisite said laughing.

Elsewhere in town Serena along with Luna were running down the street when Serena needed a break.

"Luna go on ahead I need to rest for just a second!" Serena told her feline guardian.

"Alright just don't be to long!" Luna exclaimed running off.

After Luna ran off the entire area around Serena began to twist and warp out of place.

"Oh it's probably Nephlite doing something to the road! Well enough is enough!" Serena said as she shot her hand up into the air and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" A few seconds later and Sailor Moon was once again standing where Serena Tsukino once did.

"So Sailor Moon is in actuality Miss Serena Tsukino!" Nephlite laughed as the area returned to normal and he showed himself.

"You mean all this was a trap just so I'd reveal myself?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Very good Sailor Moon I see your not as stupid as Jadeite said you were!" Nephlite said before he heard Molly scream for help.

"Well it seems that you've got a little bit of a reprieve but I can come after you now when ever I want!" He told her.

"You think we can forget about the whole secret identity thing Nephlite?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No I think not Sailor Moon I'll be seeing you soon until then goodbye Serena!" Nephlite said as he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

"Oh this is just great now what am I going to do?" Sailor Moon said staring off into space.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" A masculine voice called out as Tuxedo Mask landed next to her.

"No I'm afraid Nephlite knows who I really am! What am I going to do?" She asked.

"Sailor Moon don't worry we'll find a way to fix this!" Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"You're welcome Sailor Moon but we better go now, who knows what Nephlite is up too!" He said.

"Right let's go!" Sailor Moon said as they both headed off after Nephlite.

Elsewhere Nephlite after returning to Molly's room and finding a note from Zoisite telling him where to go, Nephlite busted into an old abandoned building where Zoisite's three youma's where waiting for him along with the unconscious Molly.

"What have you done to her?" Nephlite hissed.

"Relax Nephlite we only knocked her out so she wouldn't resist our hospitality!" Cherry Bomber said smirking evilly.

"Yes and now you die Lord Nephlite!" Vine Whip hissed as she sent her vines at him.

"I think not you pathetic worms!" Nephlite roared as he phased out of the way of Vine Whip's attack and reappeared next to Molly.

"No he's going to escape!" Earthquake yelled.

"Correction you piece of trash I am escaping!" Nephlite smirked as he phased out of the building carrying Molly with him.

"Damn let's go before the mistress has our hides!" Cherry Bomber ordered.

"Relax my loyal servants my plan will still work so as Cherry Bomber said let's go!" Zoisite said phasing into the room.

"Yes ma'am!" All three youma's said as all the people in the room vanished to go after their prey.

Meanwhile blocks away from where Zoisite and her minions once were, Nephlite was carrying Molly until she finally woke up.

"Man does my head hurt! Where am I anyway?" Molly asked.

"Relax Molly you're safe now!" Nephlite told her.

"Thank you Nephlite! You see Nephlite I knew you could be good!" Molly said.

"It is because of you that I am finding it easy to be this way." He answered.

"Thank you for that complement." Molly said with a smile.

As they continued walked they were suddenly interrupted by Zoisite and her three youma's.

"Now what do you want Zoisite?" Nephlite asked.

"Nephlite the job of finding the crystal is mine and you won't get away with it!" Zoisite hissed.

"Zoisite the job of finding the crystal goes to the one who can find it first!" Nephlite told him.

"I don't thinks so you sorry excuse for a Dark Kingdom General! Now Cherry Bomber I want you and the others to kill Nephlite!" Zoisite ordered.

"At once Lady Zoisite! You heard her girls, let's go to work!" Cherry Bomber said and with that all three youma's went into action.

As the fighting progressed Vine Whip shot three vines at Nephlite after Cherry Bomber caused a small explosion at to confuse Nephlite so he couldn't see where the attack was coming from. The next thing anyone knew Nephlite was mortally wounded. Molly fearing for his life tried with all her might to pull out the stiff as a rock vines from Nephlite's shoulder.

"Molly you need to get out of here!" Nephlite told her.

"No you're my friend and I'm not leaving you!" Molly said as she was able to remove a couple of the vines.

At that Zoisite and her youma's laughed while Zoisite said, "So you're this human's friend now huh Nephlite? You are so pathetic, humans are only useful for one thing and that's as an energy giver!"

"That's where your wrong Zoisite!" Sailor Moon said as she and her friends showed up.

(AN: Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon split up. Once Sailor Moon found Nephlite and Molly she called for backup and waited until they got there to act!)

"You scouts are worse then the other humans! You're only worthy of being dead and that's it!" Zoisite said then turned to her youma's and added, "Kill them and bring me Nephlite's crystal!"

"At once my lady!" Cherry Bomber said.

"Oh no you don't!" Mercury shouted.

"Yes we do! Vine Whip get the crystal then kill Nephlite and the girl!" Cherry Bomber ordered.

"Right!" Vine Whip said heading towards her target.

As Vine Whip neared Nephlite and Molly she swiped the crystal from his hand and then imbedded more vines deep into his chest causing him to spit up blood.

"Nephlite no you can't die you've finally learned to care for others!" Molly screamed trying to pull out the new vines.

"Here you go mistress!" Vine Whip said tossing the crystal to Zoisite.

"Good work now I want the three of you to kill the sailor scouts while I return to the Dark Kingdom. Goodbye Nephlite can't say it's been fun!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"Let's do it girls!" Cherry Bomber said as Vine Whip and Earthquake followed her down.

"I've had it with these creeps going after people who are down! Mars you with me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I sure am!" Mars said.

"Let's end this then! Corona Fireball Incinerate!"

"Mars Fire Surround!"

Both Sailor Moon's and Mars' attacks raced towards the three youma's and one by one they turned to dust.

"Ha you pathetic scouts may have beaten us but we succeeded in our mission!" Cherry Bomber managed to say before she too joined the others.

"What did she mean by that?" Mars asked.

"She meant Nephlite, Mars!" Mercury said.

"Molly are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes but I'm more worried about my friend here!" Molly said indicating Nephlite.

"Sailor Moon a moment please?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"I want you to know your secret is safe with me. I'm sorry that I have to leave such good new friends. Molly thank you for helping me to see that there is more to life than being evil Goodbye to you all my friends!" Nephlite said before he disappeared in a burst of rainbow colored lights.

"Molly will you be alright?" Sailor Moon asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes I will!" Molly answered.

"Good just remember the good times you hand with him and Nephlite will always be with you." Sailor Moon informed Molly.

"Thank you Sailor Moon for your help." Molly said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Sailor Moon said returning the smile.

"It's time to go guys!" Mercury said interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah Sailor Moon besides the authorities are coming!" Mars said.

"Sure thing guys!" Sailor Moon stated with a smile towards her two friends. She then turned her attention back to Molly.

"Take it easy Molly! We'll be seeing you around someday!" Sailor Moon exclaimed before saying, "Let's move out girls!"

"Right!" The others exclaimed as all three scouts ran off.

"Goodbye sailor scouts and thank you!" Molly yelled waving.

"Excuse us young lady are you alright?" one of the Police officers asked.

"Yes thanks to the sailor scouts." Molly answered.

"Well we're going to get you checked out just to be safe!" The other officer said.

"Yes sir!" Molly said then looked towards the sky and thought, 'I hope you found peace Nephlite!', Before walking off with the officers.

Elsewhere back in the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was furious because she just realized the crystal she took from Nephlite wasn't the one they were after.

"Damn it I lost three good youma's and this thing is worthless! Oh well at least I've gotten rid of that failure Nephlite!" Zoisite said smirking.

"Zoisite there you are!" Malacite said coming into the room.

"Malacite what brings you here?" Zoisite asked with a seductive smile on her face..

"Queen Beryl said you are to report to her in the morning my dear!" He told the other man.

"Yes sir!" Zoisite said.

"Good now get some sleep you'll need it!" Malacite said as he kissed her check before he walked out of her room.

"Tomorrow I shall erase Nephlite and Jadeite's failures completely!" Zoisite said as she went to sleep for the night.

To be continued...

(For real this time!)

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Jupiter Comes Thundering In. In the next installment, we meet Jason and Lita Kino and the Rainbow Crystal Saga begins. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	27. Chapter 24:Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Kni

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

**Serena's Dream**

Serena found herself in her Sailor Moon uniform standing on the balcony of what appeared to be a grand palace shrouded in fog. From somewhere out in the fog and below her, she heard a man's voice calling out to her.

"Sailor Moon you must find and protect the crystals for my princess!" She heard the voice say.

"Crystals! What crystals and who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You shall learn the answer to both questions soon enough. For now take heed, for the Dark Kingdom will also be after the crystals!" The man said.

"What do we do to stop them?" She asked.

"You will find that out as you go as well." He said.

"Can't you tell me more then that?" She asked but as soon as she did her surroundings disappeared.

**End Dream**

Serena shot straight up in bed in a cold sweat.

"Woah that was a really weird dream and why did that voice I heard sound so familiar?" Serena asked to no one in particular.

"Serena what's wrong? How come your up so early then usual?" Luna asked from her spot on the bed.

"I had a strange dream that's all! As for me being up so earlier then usual well the dream woke me up!" Serena answered.

"Okay well why don't you go back to sleep you've still got an hour before you have to get up!" Luna suggested.

"Nah I'm going to go take a bath and get ready for school!" Serena said getting out of bed.

"Now!" Was all Luna asked.

"Luna I can't sleep anyway so what's the use in staying in bed?" Serena asked.

"Alright then enjoy your bath Serena." Luna said curling back up to go back to sleep again.

"Thanks Luna!" Serena said walking out of her room.

Elsewhere in the deep caverns of the Dark Kingdom in the Northern regions of the planet, Zoisite was now standing before Queen Beryl with Malacite standing next to her.

"So Zoisite I take it your little competition with Nephlite has been dealt with?" Beryl asked.

"Yes your highness!" Zoisite answered while sweating.

"Good I was growing tired of his failures and it was about time he paid for them!" She said.

"Thank you your majesty." Zoisite said bowing.

"Yes well now back to the matter at hand. I've recently found out from Queen Metallia that there is a chance to get back seven of our best warriors!" Beryl told her two generals.

"My queen if I may ask are these warriors you speak of the seven shadows?" Malacite asked.

"Yes they are Malacite!" Beryl said smirking.

"The seven shadows but your majesty I thought they were lost to us!" Zoisite stated.

"Yes they were if you remember Queen Serenity used her Imperium Silver Crystal to lock most of us in the Dark Kingdom. As for the seven shadows they were trapped inside the crystal which broke into seven individual pieces a warrior locked in each piece!" Beryl said.

"What happened to those crystals your highness?" Malacite asked.

"They were reborn in humans who have no memory of their former lives!" Beryl said.

"But your highness surely there is a way to tell the seven warriors from other humans!" Zoisite exclaimed.

"Right as always Zoisite and here it is!" She said sending a black crystal to her.

"I trust you know how to use that crystal?" Beryl asked.

"Yes your majesty! Black Crystal show us where the first Rainbow Crystal carrier is!" Zoisite yelled throwing the black crystal into the middle of the room. A second later a large black twister flew out of the crystal and a picture of a young man appeared in the middle of it. "This shall be our first target!" Zoisite said.

"Good then carry out your orders!" Beryl said.

"At once my queen!" Zoisite said teleporting in a wave of blast ice water disappearing from the room.

"Do you think Zoisite will succeed?" Malacite asked.

"She'd better if she knows what's best for her!" Beryl said.

Chapter 24: Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight Come Thundering In

Elsewhere in the Juuban district of Tokyo Japan, located inside one of the apartments of a local apartment complex, two young teens were currently up and around as they prepared for their first day of school at their new school that they were transferred to after they got into a fight where they protected a younger student from one of the local bullies at their former school.

At this moment, the two teens who were brother and sister were sitting in the kitchen getting ready to eat breakfast while the sister was making breakfast, the brother was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper.

"Hey Lita, listen to this!" Jason stated as he looked at one of the articles on the front page of the newspaper. "In today's news, UEG officials have reported that as of yesterday some of the soldiers would be allowed to go home for shore leave. The UEG officials are also saying that the war in Iraq is going so well that they want to let the soldiers to get a little relaxation before going back to the front lines. Hopefully with this shore leave, the soldiers will be able to finish this war quickly."

"That's good to know." Lita said as she brought their breakfast plates over to the table. "Like it says in the paper, I hope the UEG is able to end this war soon. We were finally able to gain real peace once the Alien space ship crash landed on Macross Island. And then not only did Iraq start up this war, but those evil beings began to spring up here in the Juuban district which those female warriors known as the Sailor Scouts are dealing with. I hope we won't have to deal with anything like that."

"All we can do is hope Lita." Jason informed her. "However, there's no telling what will happen or when. We'll worry about that stuff if and when it happens. Now let's eat so we can get out of here and go to school."

"Right." Lita said with a nod as she dug into her food.

Meanwhile back at the Tsukino house hold, Serena had finished her bath and went back into her room wearing a pink robe while the rest of her family was downstairs.

"Serena's earlier then usual?" Kenji asked looking up from his paper.

"I guess she just decided to wake up earlier today!" Ilene told her husband.

"Good morning everyone!" Serena said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey do you want something to eat?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Yes please mom." Serena said with a smile.

"Okay coming up!" Ilene said going over to the stove.

"Did you sleep okay sis'?" Sammy asked.

"Yes I did Sammy. How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Just fine thanks for asking." Sammy answered with a smile.

"Daddy what's new in the world?" Serena asked her father.

"All the paper says that is news worthy is that the soldiers will be home this morning!" Kenji told his daughter.

"I'm just glad those people have a little rest and relaxation before they have to go back to the front. Here's your breakfast Serena!" Ilene said placing a plate in front of Serena.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said before she began eating.

Meanwhile things at the Hunter household started out normal but things were about to change.

"Good morning honey!" Wanda Hunter said to her son.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" Rick said coming into the living room.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Wanda asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Rick told her.

"I trust you did your homework?" William Hunter stated.

"Yes sir I did!" Rick told his father.

"Good son now why don't you go eat some breakfast before you have to go to school!" William Hunter suggested.

"Alright!" Rick said going into the kitchen.

Just as Rick went into the kitchen a knock came to the front door.

"I'll get it!" Wanda said going to the door.

"Okay dear." William said going back to his paper.

"Hello!" Wanda said as she opened the front door.

"Hey mom boy it's good to see you!" Roy Fokker said standing at the door.

"Oh Roy your home! Will, Rick come over here quick we've got company!" Wanda cried back into the house.

"What is it hon...Roy why it's great to have you back home son!" William said.

"Hey big brother I missed you a lot!" Rick said greeting the older man.

"Hey ya there Rick keeping out of trouble?" Roy asked.

"Yes I am!" Rick said proudly.

"Well mister 'keeps out of trouble' don't you think you better be going to school now?" Will asked his son.

"Oh man I'm going to be late for school!" Rick yelled as he ran to get his bag then ran out the door.

"Boy Rick hasn't changed a bit!" Roy laughed as he watched Rick tare down the street.

"Nope he sure hasn't!" Will agreed.

"So how long are you staying Roy?" Wanda asked.

"We've been given a seven day shore leave." Roy answered.

"Well then Roy we'll just have to make these next seven days memorable before you have to go back!" She said.

"Your mothers right Roy you deserve to have some fun before going back to the war." William agreed with his wife.

"Thanks you guys!" Roy said smiling.

"You're very welcome Roy now; however, let's get you in here and settled!" Wanda said.

"Sure thing mom!" Roy said following the others inside.

Elsewhere after she had finished eating Serena had gotten her stuff together then she left for school. A few minutes later and Serena some how still managed to run into Darien.

"Well if it isn't meatball head! Why are you up even earlier then usual?" He asked.

"Jeez what is this can I never get away from you?" Serena hissed.

"Nope I'm always going to be around meatball head!" Darien said.

"Don't call me that you big jerk!" Serena yelled.

"Oh come on meatball head don't be like that I just asked a question." He told her.

"You big jerk for the last time my name is Serena not meatball head got it!" Serena hissed.

"I know your name it's meatball head!" He said smirking.

"You're a complete imbecile!" Serena roared as she walked off to school.

'_You got to love that girls innocents!'_, Darien thought as he walked to his own school.

A little later a very angry Serena Tsukino ran into a group of older boys who were in reality a bunch of bullies. Before she knew what was going on, Serena ran right into their apparent leader.

"Hey you girl, you knocked our buddy down!" One of the bullies still standing said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock him down!" Serena said backing up as the anger in her diminished to be replaced by fear.

"Nah I don't think that was a good enough apology! What do you think Jessie?" Bully number II asked.

"Well Joey I believe her lunch money will cheer up our boss!" Jessie said.

"Good idea! Fork it over blondie!" Joey ordered.

"My lunch money but I…" Serena started to say but was interrupted by someone behind her.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then to steal this girls lunch money?" A tall girl in a tan school uniform asked. Standing next to her was a boy who looked similar to the girl but only a little taller. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"This little girl here knocked our boss down and she's going to pay for it!" Joey boldly told the girl and the boy next to her.

"Hmm, so all you are is just another bunch of bullies hell bent on making the lives of younger kids and teens a living hell just to make yourselves feel better. You guys make me sick!" The boy stated with a disgusted look on his face.

"No kidding bro. I think we should turn these no good punks into the proper authorities because of what their little group is up too?" The girl asked with a smug grin.

"There isn't no way in hell, we're going to let you get away with that, you little wench!" Jessie hissed.

"HEY!" The unknown boy by the girls side roared out in anger causing everyone save the girl to flinch. "You won't get away with calling my sister that vulgar name!"

"Oh really, and just what do you think you're going to do about it?" Joey laughed.

"I'll beat the crap out of your, that's what!" the girl's brother stated.

"I'd like to see you try, little boy! There's more of us then there are of you and I'm willing to bet that we take you and your bitch of a sister down in minutes." Jesse laughed.

"Hm, so your so called leader is just faking it then. I knew you were just trying to steal money." The boy sneered.

"Well it won't matter what you think in a moment, once we're done with you." The leader said standing up with an angry scowl on his face.

Both the girl and her brother didn't move, they didn't even flinch, all they did was smirk, while the girl simply said, "Come on then and show us what you've got!"

"Fine let's go boys!" The leader ordered.

"Right!" Both Joey and Jesse stated following their boss' lead.

Serena watched as the three men launched themselves towards the tall girl and her brother. The man known as Joey tried to punch the girl only to be punched in the stomach which knocked him flat on his butt. Jesse tried to kick her brother in the groin; however, the boy somehow managed to block his kick and karate chopped him in the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"You two will pay for what you just did!" Jesse exclaimed, anger evident on his face.

"Think again, you big buffoon! Your friend deserved what he got for trying to kick my brother in the groin. And now, here's something for you!" The girl said as she reached back and lifted the bully over her head then flung him into a wall.

"Damn come on guys blondie isn't worth all that pain! Let's get out of here before the Amazon and her brother do something worse to you two!" The boss told the other two men.

"Why didn't you help out boss?" Joey asked perplexed.

"'Cause I'm the boss duffus!" The leader hissed. "Now let's get moving!"

"Yes sir!" The others said following their leader away from the scene.

"I figured, bullies are nothing but fools!" The girl said.

"What did you expect sis', their nothing but cowards." The girls brother said with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you both for helping me out of that situation!" Serena said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome by the way my names Lita and this is my brother, Jason. What's your name?" The girl now known as Lita said.

"Nice to meet you Lita. And you too, Jason. My name is Serena, and I'm glad to meet you both!" Serena said turning her attention between the two teens.

"It's nice to meet you too, Serena." The boy now known as Jason said.

It was then at that point, that Serena looked down at her watch and saw what time it was. "Oh no I've got thirty minutes to get to school! Sorry to run off on you guys, but I'll see you both later!" Serena said running off.

"See you later Serena!" Both Lita and Jason said as they also headed on their way to school.

Thirty minutes later, Serena found that she was able to make it to school right on time. She had managed to get into her classroom seat when the tardy bell rang. One of her best friends that was sitting next to her; Amy Mizuno, turned in her seat in order to greet her.

"Good morning Serena." Amy said with a warm smile, before she noticed that Serena looked tired for some reason. "What's the matter? Did you get enough sleep or do you just feel under the weather?"

"Morning Amy." Serena said with a sigh. "No I'm not sick, I just didn't get enough sleep due to the fact that I had a weird dream that revolves around our extracurricular activities." she said low enough for only Amy to hear.

"Tell me more about it later, okay!" Amy stated when she saw Mrs. Haruna walk into the room.

"Sure!" Serena stated with a nod as both girls turned their attention towards the front of the room.

Meanwhile, after Mrs. Haruna walked into the room, she walked over to her desk and stood in front of it so she could address the class.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Mrs. Haruna exclaimed gaining the students attention. "Today before we begin class, I have a couple of new students to introduce to you all." She said before turning to face the door. "Would the two of you please come in and introduce yourselves!"

A second later, two young teenagers walked into the room. One was a girl who was wearing a school uniform that was different from those that Serena and Amy wore. It was made up of a light brown skirt, a white blouse with a light brown sailor flap around the neck collar. The girl herself had long chestnut brown hair which was up in a high ponytail and she had emerald green eyes. The boy standing next to her was wearing a uniform similar to the girls except in the place of a skirt, he was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a white shirt showing through an open brown jacket. He like the girl had long hair which was also in a ponytail; however, unlike the girl's, his ponytail was gathered at the nap of his neck. He also had deep gray eyes.

After entering the room, Serena recognized them almost instantly, "Woah, it's Lita and Jason!" she exclaimed quietly to herself, only allowing Amy to hear her.

"Who?" Amy asked perplexed with a raised eyebrow, as she turned to face her best friend.

"Their names are Lita Kino and Jason Kino. They both helped me out of a real fix this morning." Serena informed the blue haired girl.

"Really?" Amy asked astounded.

It was then at that moment that Mrs. Haruna interrupted their little conversation, "Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno will you both please be quiet!"

"Sorry Mrs. Haruna." Both girls said in unison.

"Very good," Mrs. Haruna said before she returned her attention towards the two new students. "Will you two please begin."

"Yes ma'am! Well my name is Lita Kino, and I'm 14yrs old. My hobbies are cooking, karate and bargain-hunting. My dreams entail becoming a professional chef and owning my own restaurant. My brother and I have just transferred from our old school, which was known as Shikai Boarding School, and we're hoping that we can make lots of friends." Lita said with a smile.

"Thank you Lita, and now it is your turn." Mrs. Haruna said turning her attention towards the boy.

"Right! My name is Jason Kino, and like my sister, I am 14yrs old. My hobbies include listening to music, playing my guitar, karate, and swordsmanship. My dreams entail being a great musician and sword fighter." Jason said with a passive look on his face.

"Thank you as well Jason. Now why don't the two of you both take the empty seats that are next to Serena Tsukino and Amy Mizuno. Girls, will you both please raise your hands." Mrs. Haruna said. A second later both Serena and Amy did as their teacher asked and Lita and her brother went to sit down.

"Now then with the pleasantries over let's begin shall we! Lita, Jason, I trust the office has given you both your books?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Lita and Jason exclaimed in unison.

"Good then everyone open your math books up to page 94 and let's begin today's lesson!" Mrs. Haruna said.

Later that day during lunch, Serena was eating alone again since Amy had another essay due for next period. As she was eating, Melvin came up to her.

"Hey Serena!" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Melvin, what's up?" She asked turning her attention towards the boy.

"I've got information to pass around." Melvin told her.

"Melvin, this doesn't have anything to do with aliens or the SDF1 does it?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah," Melvin said with a negative shake of her head. "there's nothing going on with those things right now. No this has to do with our two new class mates."

"Melvin what have we told you about passing out information on people without asking if you can first?" Serena asked, anger evident in her voice.

"I know you guys said not to, but I know the reasons they were transferred to our school for." Melvin said holding his hands up in front of him.

"I know I'll probably hate myself for asking this, but what do you know?" Serena asked again with a sigh.

"I found out that they both got in trouble for fighting at their old school and that they transferred them in order to get rid of them! They even call them Xena and Hercules due to the fact that they like to fight so much!" He told her.

"Melvin, I don't believe you!" Serena exclaimed as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Why?" He asked perplexed as he got up as well.

"Because you shouldn't always listen to gossip." She said walking off.

"Where are you going, Serena?" Melvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to get the information from the horse's mouth, so to speak!" She hissed over he shoulder as she continued walking.

'_I don't believe it! Only Serena would decide to not listen to the warnings of a friend to find out things for herself.'_, Melvin thought to himself before saying out loud, "Well, she'll find out soon enough, just how dangerous those two maniacs really are, then she'll come running back to me wishing she had listen to my warnings." He said before going off in his own direction.

Elsewhere in the school yard, both Lita and her brother Jason were just finishing their lunches when Serena came up to them.

"Hello again!" Serena stated with a smile.

"Hm." Jason simply said with a nod while he continued to chew the last of the food in his mouth.

"Don't mind my brother. He just likes to be very polite when he's eating and someone comes up to speak with us." Lita said with a smile. "Anyway Serena, how are you doing today so far?"

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid I've come with a few questions for the both of you." Serena said with a sigh.

After Jason finished chewing his food and swallowing, he looked up at Serena with a frown on his face while asking, "What type of questions are we talking about here?"

"Well, I don't know if the both of you have been listening to the local gossip going on around the school; however, our local gossip hound just informed me not to long ago that the both of you got in trouble with your old school for fighting and that's why you were transferred to our school." Serena answered.

"Please if that was true I don't think this school would take my brother and I, if it was true! We did get into a fight but it was the other person's fault and the principal thought transferring us would be in our best interest." Lita told her.

"Besides, the fight Lita just spoke about involved three school bullies and a younger student who couldn't defend themselves so we stepped in to help out. The principle sent the bullies off to a school for people just like them, while he figured we would do well in a new setting. Which is why we're here." Jason added.

"I figured as much! I know you're both good fighters from personal knowledge but I know you're both good people, too!" Serena stated with a warm smile.

"You really think that?" Lita asked perplexed while her brother had an astonished look on his own face.

"I sure do." Serena said with a nod.

"Thank you, Serena." Lita said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. Your honesty and friendship are greatly appreciated." Jason added with a nod.

"You're both welcome guys. Listen after school, do you both want to get together and go play some video games at the Crown Game and Juice bar?" Serena asked.

"I'm not so sure if we should Serena, after all, we already have homework for our earlier classes and then there's the classes after lunch." Jason said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry about it Jason! I usually go to the arcade in order to unwind from a hard day at school, and then I head home in order to do my homework and any chores my mother has for me to do." Serena said with a nod in acknowledgement.

"Well we could go for a little while before heading home to do our homework, right bro?" Lita asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"I guess it would be alright. But only for a little while." Jason finally said with a nod.

It was then at that moment that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Okay then, I'll meet you both by the front doors after school let's out." Serena informed the two siblings.

"Okay, see you then." Lita said while Jason simply nodded in agreement.

With that, the three new friends walked back into the building to begin the next half of their day in classes.

Later that afternoon, after school had let out, Serena and the Kino siblings all headed over to the Crown Game and Juice bar. Once there, they ordered some drinks from Andrew while Jason also ordered an order of fries to snack on. While Jason sat at a table and ate his fries, Lita and Serena walked over to a Street Fighter arcade game. As both girls continued playing the game, they were soon joined by Jason. Then after half on hour of being at the arcade, both Amy and Raye walked into the business and walked over to where Serena and the others were sitting.

"There you are Serena! Did you forget that we were going to meet up after school?" Raye asked, an angry scowl on her face.

"Sorry Raye, I just wanted to have some f un with my two new friends here." Serena said indicating both Lita and Jason either standing or sitting net to her.

"Serena, we had things to do!" Raye told her, her voice raising an octave.

"Oh Raye, lay off of her will you! There's still time to do all that stuff later." Amy said with a stern voice. She then turned to both Lita and Jason and with a warm smile gracing her features, she said, "Hello! You may already know this, but I'm Amy Mizuno and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Amy. As you also may already know, I'm Lita Kino and this is my brother Jason Kino." Lita said with a smile as she waved a hand towards her brother who simply nodded.

"Sorry about my behavior a few minutes ago. My name is Raye Hino and like Amy already said, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Raye added with a slight smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well Raye, but I gotta say, you certainly don't act like much of a friend if you ask me." Jason said closing his eyes while he talked.

"What did you just say?" Raye asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

"What I mean," He continued as he opened his eyes to glare at the black haired girl. "is that from your behavior, you expect the people you consider a friend to drop what their doing no matter what just so they can hang out with you. I hate to say this, but even your friends need breaks from you once and a while."

"Hey, I hate to tell you this, but we had plans to do something today and that means Serena should have been where we agreed to meet whether she liked it or not!" Raye hissed.

"Raye be quiet! I already told you, we could reschedule our plans for later!" Amy stated sternly.

"Sorry." Raye said with a sigh.

It was then that the group heard what sounded like cheering coming from the other side of the game area. At that instance, all five of teens looked up and saw a large group of teens over by the crane game.

"What's going on over there?" Raye asked as she stared at the large crowd.

"I'm not sure!" Amy answered.

"Shall we go check it out?" Serena asked looking towards the others.

"Sure, why not!" Lita stated with a shrug of her shoulders, before all four girls began walking towards the crowd with Jason in tow, shaking his head in a negative manner.

'_Why do I have a strange feeling that something bad's going to happen?'_, Jason thought to himself, still following his sister and the others.

As the group that was made up of four girls and one boy got closer, Serena saw one of her other classmates standing near the back of the crowd.

"Hey Alex, what's going on over here?" Serena asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know Serena!" Alex stated as she turned her attention towards the newcomers.

"Why?" Serena asked again, perplexed by her answer.

"Because Game Machine Joe is over there!" Alex stated as she pointed over her shoulder.

"Whose Game Machine Joe?" Lita asked coming over to stand next to Serena.

"He's the only guy to never lose at a single crane game hence the name Game Machine Joe." Alex answered.

Serena and the other four members of her group all then tried to get closer so that they could see who was playing the crane game. Once Lita saw him, she had hearts in her eyes, as she dreamily says, "He looks like my old boyfriend!"

'_Oh Lita, not this again! This guy doesn't even look like Shawn. None of the guys you've seen since then have ever looked like him so why do we always have to go through this same song and dance?'_, Jason thought to himself, as he worried for his sister.

Meanwhile, Serena looked over at Lita with a perplexed look on her face, while asking, "Lita are you okay?"

"Huh?" Lita asked coming out of her dazed look and turned her attention towards Serena, while continuing with, "oh yeah sure, why do you ask?"

"Because you zoned out." Serena informed her.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lita said as a blush crept over her face.

It was then at that moment, that Game Machine Joe packed up all his winnings turned to the large group behind him, saluted and said goodbye then left.

"I've got to find him and talk to him!" Lita said running out the door.

"Lita wait!" Serena called out as she too ran out the door.

"Serena forgot about us again!" Raye said.

"There are more important things to worry about then why Serena's not hanging out with you!" Jason hissed before running after his sister and Serena.

"Jason's right Raye! And I think due to the way you've been behaving today so far, we should wait here for them to come back, and then you've really got to apologize to both Serena and Jason for your words." Amy told her friend in a stern voice.

"Fine." Raye simply said as both she and Amy walked over to a table and sat down where they planned to wait for their friends to return.

Meanwhile as Joe was walking down the street with his bag of toys, he was immediately stopped when a cold wind blew past him. A second later and Joe saw a wave of evil dark ice water appeared out of nowhere a few feet above the ground in front of him. After yet a few more seconds a tall woman with reddish blonde hair was standing in the water swirls place.

"W-Who are you? What are you?" Joe asked as he took a step backwards.

"Ah straight and to the point, I like that!" The woman stated with a sinister smile gracing her face.

"You didn't answer my question!" Joe stated once more, his temper beginning to rise.

"Very well, I am Zoisite one of the last two generals left in Queen Beryl's forces of the Dark Kingdom!" Zoisite laughed evilly.

"What ever! What do you want?" Joe asked.

"I'm after a certain crystal that you have in your possession." Zoisite told him.

"Crystal what crystal, I don't have a crystal!" Joe told him.

"Ah but you do and soon you'll be one of us again." Zoisite laughed.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"This is what I mean! Black crystal retrieve the first Rainbow crystal!" Zoisite commanded.

A second later a dark light beam struck Joe causing a red crystal to appear.

"Just a few more minutes and that crystal will be mine!" Zoisite laughed sinisterly.

It was then at that moment that both Lita and Serena ran up onto the scene, followed closely by Jason.

"What in the hell is going on around here?" Jason asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure, but what ever it is, I know one thing for sure and that's that, that strange lady in the gray uniform is attacking Game Machine Joe!" Lita stated before she yelled out in anger, "Stop it right there you creep! What are you doing to him?"

'_Oh no, it's Zoisite, but what could she be doing here?'_, Serena thought to herself fear evident in her thoughts.

"That dear human is none of your business!" Zoisite told Lita. She then turned back to Joe and said, "I shall finish with you later!" She then disappeared in a wave of black ice water.

"Are you okay Joe?" Lita asked the young man.

"No I'm not okay I still don't understand what that lady was after! I'm sorry but I've got to get out of here!" Joe said running off.

"Joe wait I want to help!" Lita said running after him.

"Lita hold on!" Jason said holding his hand out in an attempt to stop her only to be to late. _'Oh I know I'm going to regret this, but I better follow them!'_, he thought as he ran after his sister and Game Machine Joe.

"Guys wait! Joe forgot his bag! Oh well, I better take it to him!" Serena stated to herself before she picked up the bag of toys and began running after the other three people.

The girls and Jason ended up following Joe to a local coffee shop. Inside the shop, Joe was still feeling the pain from what Zoisite had done to him not to long ago, but he didn't know it at the time, so he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. It was then that he looked out the window and saw Lita standing with the others.

'_Could that girl be the reason I feel this way?'_, Joe thought to himself for a second, before waving her to come in.

Outside, Serena, Lita and Jason were all standing around an outside raised flower bed while Lita was telling the others how much she liked Joe, when Serena saw Joe waving Lita into the coffee shop in order to talk to him.

"Well it looks like you're going to get your chance to talk to him." Serena told the other girl.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Lita asked.

"Lita, although I don't like this, you at least get a chance to know this guy no matter if we've just met the guy or not." Jason said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. _'But mark my words! If this Joe guy hurts you, he'll have to face me next.'_, Jason thought as an afterthought.

"You're brother's right Lita. If you like the guy, at least go and tell him. You never know, it couldn't hurt. Also take this to him too." Serena said as she pushed Lita through the door along with the bag Joe had dropped earlier.

"I hope this is a good idea." Jason said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared through the window with a blank face.

"So do I. I may have just met you and your sister today; however, I consider you both my friends now an no one hurts my friends no matter what." Serena said as she too stared through the window.

Meanwhile, inside the coffee shop, Lita walked up to Joe's table handed him his bag then sat down.

"Hi I'm Lita pleased to meet you." Lita said with a smile.

"Hi Lita I'm Joe." He said returning the smile.

"So Joe how is it you never lose at the crane games?" Lita asked.

"If I show you how, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Joe told her.

"I promise!" Lita exclaimed.

"Very well then this is how I do it!" Joe said as he stretched out his hand and caused an ash tray to levitate a few inches off the table.

"No way how did you do that?" Lita asked totally flabbergasted.

"I'm not quite sure! All I know is that I've been able to do this since I was little. Every toy I get from the crane games goes to under privileged children." Joe told her.

"I think that's great!" Lita told him.

"Thanks Lita that means a lot!" Joe said.

Just then they heard footsteps and a feminine voice ask, "May I take your order?"

Lita smiled and said, "I'd like a 7-up please!" before she looked up into the face of the person who attacked Joe earlier.

"It's you!" Lita screamed.

"Yes it is isn't it!" Zoisite said with a sinister grin.

"Joe get out of here while I hold her off!" Lita told Joe as she stood between him and Zoisite.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Just go now!" Lita commanded.

"Alright but be careful!" Joe said.

"I will!" Lita said over her shoulder.

"Okay see you again Lita!" Joe said running out of the coffee shop.

"Oh please do you really think you can keep him from me?" Zoisite asked.

"I can try!" Lita said bravely.

"You can try but I'll be after him in one second!" She said.

"Now who's dreaming?" Lita asked.

"I meant it! Dark Ice Water Tsunami!" Zoisite said sending her attack at Lita which knocked Lita down to the ground.

"Now to finish what I started!" Zoisite said flying out the window.

After Zoisite left, both Serena and Jason ran into the coffee shop and up to Lita.

"Lita are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not all right." Lita whispered.

"What's wrong sis'?" Jason asked placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'm angry!" Lita exclaimed as she got up.

"What are you planning to do Lita?" Serena asked.

"I'm going after that witch and help Joe that's what!" Lita said running out the door of the coffee shop.

"We better go after her! There's no telling what my sister will do in her state." Jason said s he ran out of the coffee shop after his sister.

'_I've got to stop Zoisite, while Jason and Lita help Joe out.'_, Serena thought to himself, before shouting out, "Hey guys, wait for me!" before running out of the coffee shop in order to follow the others.

As the three teens were running down the street searching for Joe and the evil woman chasing him, Luna who had been searching for Serena had spotted Zoisite and figured it was time the scouts got involved. A minute later Luna had seen Serena running towards her. When she got closer Luna jumped onto Serena's shoulder then whispered in Serena's ear, "You need to stop so we can talk."

Serena nodded and then told both Lita and Jason in a breathe deprived voice, "Keep going you guys, I need to catch my breathe!"

Lita turned to Serena and said, "Don't take to long!"

"Yeah, we don't know what that strange lady would do." Jason added.

"You have my word, that I will catch up as soon as possible." Serena said with a nod.

After that, both Jason and Lita continued running down the street in search of Joe and the evil woman. After they were gone, Serena turned her attention towards Luna and asked, "Okay Luna what's up? Does this have to do with Zoisite?"

"Yes Serena this has everything to do with Zoisite, and if she's involved that means the Dark Kingdom is up to something! I think it's time Sailor Moon got involved in this too!" Luna told her.

"Yes I quite agree with you Luna! Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted letting her power overtake her. A second later and Sailor Moon was once again standing where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Let's go Luna!" Sailor Moon ordered running off towards Lita.

"Right behind you Sailor Moon!" Luna said running after her charge.

Elsewhere a few minutes later as both Lita and Jason were running down the street, Sailor Moon dropped down to the sidewalk in front of both teens, effectively stopping both teens. Lita suddenly gets very defensive and with an angry scowl on her face asks, "Why did you stop us, a friend of ours is in trouble?"

Sailor Moon says in a kind gentle voice, "I know you both want to help your friend; however, it's too dangerous. I've already sent Miss Tsukino home for her own safety. The people behind the attack on your friend up ahead are my enemy and I must keep civilians safe!"

Lita retorts with, "Look I'm glad you got Serena to go some place safe, but that lady made this my fight too and I'm going whether you like it or not!"

Jason allowed a sigh to escape his lips while folding his arms in front of his chest while adding to the conversation with, "And where Lita goes, I go! There's no way I'm letting anything happen to my baby sister no matter if she can protect herself or not. I've always got her back just like she has mine."

Sailor Moon gets a defeated look on her face while saying, "Very well, just promise me that the two of you will be careful!"

Both Lita and Jason allowed smile to cross their lips while at the same time nodding their heads while Lita added, "Sure now let's get going!" And with that Sailor Moon along with both the Kino twins continued on their way.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the park Zoisite had finally managed to catch up with Joe and corner him in the middle of the park near the fountain.

"No not you again!" Joe exclaimed in fear as he slowly backed away from the female General.

"Yes it's me, but worry this won't hurt, much!" Zoisite stated as a sinister smile graced her lips while she raised her hand up into the air.

"What are you going to do to me?" Joe asked, the fear still evident in his voice.

"Oh please do we really have to go though this again! You've got a crystal and I want it!" Zoisite said.

"How many times must I tell you! I don't have any crystals!" Joe exclaimed trying to reason with her.

"Oh but you do! Black Crystal retrieve the Red Rainbow crystal now!" Zoisite ordered.

The crystal in Zoisite's hand reacted and once again a black beam of light shot out of the black gem and struck Joe in the chest. A second later and a red crystal came flying out of Joe and flew into Zoisite's hand.

"Noooo!" Joe screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Aw did it hurt? So sorry!" Zoisite laughed.

It was then at that moment that Sailor Moon and the Kino twins arrived upon the scene. Sailor Moon, upon seeing Zoisite floating over a fetal positioned Joe, went into defender mode.

"Leave him alone Zoisite!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon I've already gotten what I came for, so I'll leave your friend here alone although in a few seconds he won't be your friend anymore!" She said before disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"What did she mean by that?" Sailor Moon asked.

Jason meanwhile was staring at Joe, while thinking, _'I don't like this, I don't know how I know this but I'm picking up a lot of bad vibes coming from Joe and I hate to think of what that witch that Sailor Moon called Zoisite did to Joe.'_, Jason then looked over to his sister and continued thinking, _'I don't know what this will do to her either if anything bad happens to him even if she only just met the guy.'_

Lita in the meantime who had a worried look on her face answered Sailor Moon's question with fear edged in her voice, "I don't know what that witch meant, but I've got to do something to help Joe!" Lita then suddenly made a mad dash towards Joe.

"Lita stop right where you are!" Jason suddenly commanded as he reached out an arm to catch his little sister's own arm. He managed to catch her just in time too, for just at that moment, a large tornado suddenly kicked up around Joe.

"Why?" Lita asked, a worried look still plastered on her face as she stared at her older brother.

"Your brother's right Lita Kino! Just look!" Sailor Moon stated as she pointed towards the tornado.

It was right at that moment that the tornado dispersed revealing a tall man wearing a red suit that covered his entire body and a white helmet on his head.

'_I knew I wouldn't like this!'_, Jason thought with a sigh.

"What did that witch do to Joe?" Lita asked.

"She turned him against us!" Sailor Moon answered.

"Ha hello sailor brat I'm Game Machine best game player in all of the Dark Kingdom and it's game over for you!" He said.

"I don't think so Game Machine!" Sailor Moon boldly said. She then turned her head slightly to the side and said, "You two stay back, I don't want you guys to get hurt!"

"But we might be able to help, besides Joe's still in there!" Lita tried to reason. "You can't hurt him either!"

"Lita, I don't think we really have to worry about him getting hurt too much." Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

"But…" Lita tried to continue, only to be stopped by Game Machine's next phrase.

"None of you have to worry about hurting me, for it's all three of you that should be worried! Arm Game Clamps entrap!" Game Machine yelled as he wrapped three clamps around Sailor Moon and the two Kino twins.

"Now what am I suppose to do? I can't break free of this clamp." Sailor Moon said to no one in particular, as she struggled with her binds.

"Now you die! Electric Shock!" Game Machine laughed sending electric bolts down the clamps.

All the anger of being trapped by Game Machine and shocked was finally getting to Lita and the sign of Jupiter appeared on her forehead, but she wasn't the only one. Seeing his sister captured and not being able to do anything about it even as all three teens were electrocuted, caused a symbol to appear on his forehead that looked like a pair of swords that were crossed over each other with a crescent moon in the center. Luna of course was close enough to see this for herself.

'_What in the world? Both Lita and Jason are one of us! Lita is Sailor Jupiter, while Jason is Sailor Knight. I've got to get to them!'_, Luna thought to herself as she ran towards the twins. As she got closer to them, Lita managed to break free of her clamp just as her brother broke free of his own.

"Are the two of you all right?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Okay now I've seen everything!" Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Lita allowed a shocked look to cross her features while saying, "A talking cat no way how's this possible?"

"No time to explain just listen, like Sailor Moon, the both of you are fighters for justice! So Lita I need you to take this pen, and Jason you have this sword pendent!" Luna said doing a back flip which made both a green and gold pen and a gold sword pendent to appear out of thin air. She then said, "Lita, your transformation phrase is 'Jupiter Power Transform' and for you Jason, your transformation phrase is 'Knight Swords Power!' with these phrases, you will both become Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight, two of the most powerful scouts from the planet Jupiter!" While handing the pen and pendent to Lita and Jason.

"Right!" Both Lita and Jason exclaimed together as each one of them held up their individual transformation devices over their heads.

"Jupiter Power Transform!" Lita called out with the pen high over her head, a second later lightning surrounded her body. A minute later and Sailor Jupiter stood where Lita Kino once did. Her skirt and back bows were green while her front bow was pink. Her bodice was the same as the others.

"Knight Sword Power!" Jason called out with the pendent high over his head, which caused his clothes to melt away and be replaced by a male version of the Sailor fuku. Jason still had the same hair style which was held in a low pony tail at the nap of his neck. His uniform was very similar to the other Scouts' uniforms, except there was no bow in the back and the bow on the front was replaced by a hanging knot with a midnight blue stone on top. His gloves went to his wrists instead of his elbows. As for the lower half, he was relieved to find that he was wearing silver-gray trousers and boots instead of what the others were wearing. Around his neck was a necklace identical to the tiaras that the other Scouts wore. A silver stone was in the center of the necklace.

The pendent he was holding had grown and split in half until he was holding two swords in each hand. On both sides of his waist, hooked to his belt, were two white scabbards, obviously meant to hold the two sword he held in his hands.

Meanwhile as Luna was bringing both Lita and Jason into the fold, Sailor Moon was getting a little help from an unseen source.

**Begin Sailor Moon's telepathic conversation**

"Sailor Moon listen you can end this without losing anyone!" Serenity told her.

"How?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Easy just weaken Game Machine then heal him with the Moon Wand by saying 'Moon Healing Activation' and he'll become Joe once again!" Serenity said.

"Will it work?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes it shall!" Serenity told her.

"Very well I'll do it." Sailor Moon said.

"Good now until our next encounter, goodbye Sailor Moon!" Serenity said.

"Yes until next time!" Sailor Moon returned.

**End Sailor Moon's telepathic conversation**

"Hey Sailor Moon got any plans?" Sailor Jupiter asked. (AN: Sailor Moon saw both Lita and Jason turn into Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight while she was talking to Serenity.)

"Sure do, but I need you guys to weaken that creep so that he's weak enough so that I can heal him and turn him back into Joe!" Sailor Moon told both her and her brother.

"You can count on us Moon girl." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

"Right, but first things first!" Sailor Jupiter said as she held her hands in front of her while calling out, "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" as she sent an electric thunder ball towards Sailor Moon's bonds breaking them on impact.

"Thanks Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon said smiling.

"You're welcome Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter returned with her own smile.

"Oh please I'll still beat the three of you!" Game Machine hissed.

"Think again jerk! I still owe you for what you did to my sister and me!" Sailor Knight stated as he glared at Game Machine. He then held his sword out in front of him and shouted out, "Earth Thrust!" He then sent out a large stone spike which flew way from him and rushed right at Game Machine.

When Sailor Knight's attack hit Game Machine, it knocked him into a nearby tree.

"Ahhhh!" Game Machine screamed as Sailor Knight's attack pinned him to the tree. When the attack vanished, Game Machine fell to the ground at the foot of the tree.

"All right Sailor Moon, Sailor Knight's got him down, so now you can finish him off!" Sailor Jupiter said with a thumbs up.

"Right! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending out her healing energy.

"Noooo!" Game Machine yelled once again as the energy hit him. A second later and Joe was falling to his knees after going back to normal.

"Well it's over for now!" Sailor Moon said.

"You mean there will be more?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a sigh.

"Yes but you three did a fine job, I'm very proud of all three of you!" Luna said.

"Thanks Luna!" All three super heroes said with grateful nods.

"Sailor Moon, what happened here?" A police officer asked running up to them. "And who are these two new Sailor Scouts?"

"Our enemy tried to use that young man against us but we freed him from their control!" Sailor Moon said pointing towards Joe. "As for these two new Sailor Scouts, they are Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight!"

"Could you please make sure that this civilian gets to a doctor?" Sailor Jupiter asked politely.

"Sure things Sailor Jupiter!" The officer said with a nod.

"Thanks we've got to go now!" Sailor Moon said leading Sailor Knight, Sailor Jupiter and Luna away.

"Thanks again Sailor Scouts!" The officer said waving goodbye.

Later that night, Serena, and the Kino twins were now de-transformed from their scout forms and were walking up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple with Luna on their heels, when Raye and Amy saw them coming.

"Hello Serena, Lita and Jason, were you three able to find that guy?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, we found him all right!" Serena stated with a nod.

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"We had a little run in with a crazy lady!" Lita said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"She means Zoisite showed up and turned Joe into a youma!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena why did you just say that out loud? Now I am beginning to see why Darien Shields calls you a meatball head! You're such a blabbermouth you know that!" Raye yelled.

"Raye I don't see why you have to yell at Serena that way!" Lita said defending Serena.

"Because she's had no business talking about Zoisite in front of you!" Raye retorted glaring at Serena.

"I hate to tell you this but we're involved in this now more then ever!" Jason stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And how is that?" Raye asked now glaring at Jason.

"It's quite simple Raye, both Lita and Jason are now one of us." Serena said simply.

"What do you mean their one of us, Serena?" Amy asked.

"Guys Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and her brother is Sailor Knight!" Serena said pointing to both Lita and Jason.

"Their Sailor Scouts, are you sure?" Raye asked.

"Yes they are Raye. I'm the one who gave them their transformation devices earlier today!" Luna said.

"Well then it must be true if Luna is talking in front of them." Amy said.

"I told you guys!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes you did Serena!" Amy said smiling.

"Sorry Serena!" Raye apologized.

"That's okay Raye but now I think we need to have a scout meeting!" Serena said.

"Yes I tend to agree with Serena I want to know what's going on with the Dark Kingdom now!" Amy said.

"Yes and there are things I need to discuss about with you all too!" Luna said.

"Okay follow me to the Fire meditation room!" Raye said putting down her broom and walking towards the temple.

"Fire meditation room?" Lita asked.

"Raye is our spiritual guidance!" Serena said.

"Yes she is able to see into the near future using that room. She can also feel when evil is around!" Amy added.

"Raye also tends to show off her temper a lot." Luna finished.

"Are you guys coming?" Raye asked over her shoulder.

"Yes we're coming!" Serena said as they all caught up to Raye.

A little while later, all four girls and Jason were sitting around a small table in the Fire Meditation room with Luna sitting on the table.

"Okay Luna since you know more than we do why don't you start!" Serena said.

"Very well then, as Serena, Lita and Jason saw earlier Zoisite did something that turned Joe into a youma!" Luna started.

"Yeah what did she do to him anyway?" Lita asked.

"Well you see from what I can remember of the Silver Millennium at the end of the last battle, Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send all of us into the future. She also trapped Beryl's greatest warrior; The giant shadow inside the crystal. Sometime after she did this the crystal broke up into seven Rainbow Crystals a piece of the giant shadow locked in each piece." Luna said.

"What does that have to do with Joe?" Serena asked.

"Well you see if my hunch is correct Joe is or more precise was one of the shadow warriors! I believe Zoisite took the crystal from Joe which turned him into that youma creature Serena and the others fought earlier!" Luna said.

"So your saying we have to get the other six crystals before the Dark Kingdom does?" Jason asked.

"Exactly but we also need to get the one that Zoisite took as well!" Luna said.

"How do we do that?" Lita asked.

"I could try and see if I could come up with a way to get that crystal back." Amy said.

"Good idea Amy!" Raye said.

"Yes I'll help you too Amy!" Luna offered.

"Thanks Luna!" Amy said.

"Well now that we've got a plan I think we should go home and sleep!" Luna said.

"Good idea Luna that will give us a fresh look at the day!" Serena said getting up to go leave.

"Bye Raye, Serena, Lita and Jason!" Amy said as she too got up to leave.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Lita said as she and her brother followed Amy and Serena's lead.

"Take care you guys." Raye said out the door after her friends.

"Bye!" The others called back over their shoulders.

Meanwhile in the underground base of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was being praised for retrieving the first of the Rainbow Crystals.

"Zoisite you've done a good job so far keep this up and we will not only free Queen Metallia but we shall also free ourselves from this prison!" Beryl told her.

"Thank you your majesty!" Zoisite said bowing before her.

"You're welcome now go get some rest so you can be well rested for tomorrow!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes your highness!" Zoisite said leaving the room.

"Do you really think she can continue to pull this off?" Malacite asked.

"If she is careful then yes I do!" Beryl said.

"I shall endeavor to help her succeed!" Malacite said.

"I trust that you will Malacite! Now go get some rest Malacite I won't be needing you anymore tonight!" Beryl ordered.

"As you wish my queen!" Malacite said as he too left the room.

"Soon I shall release Queen Metallia and we shall rule this solar system!" Beryl said laughing.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Moving On. In the next installment, Molly talks to a priest about missing Nephlite. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	28. Chapter 25: Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The day after Zoisite succeeded in retrieving the first Rainbow Crystal she was already thinking about what would happen once she had gotten the others when all of a sudden her chamber door was opened.

"Zoisite, Queen Beryl has sent me, in order to inform you that it is time to find the second crystal." Malacite told her from the door.

"I'm on my way Malacite!" Zoisite said jumping out of her chair that she was sitting in.

A few minutes later Zoisite along with Malacite arrived in front of Queen Beryl.

"Ah Zoisite, I trust you are prepared to find the second Rainbow Crystal?" Beryl asked.

"Yes your majesty!" She answered.

"Very well then let us begin!" She ordered.

"At once my queen! Black crystal show us who holds the second Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite said throwing the crystal in front of her. A second later and a man that looked like a priest came into view.

"This man of God shall be my next target!" Zoisite said.

"Then proceed!" Beryl commanded.

"At once my queen!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

**Serena's Dream**

Sailor Moon once again found herself on the balcony of a huge palace shrouded in fog and once again the masculine voice spoke to her.

"Sailor Moon you must retrieve the Rainbow Crystals before the Dark Kingdom can!" He said.

"I don't know how!" She answered.

"Then allow Zoisite to remove the crystals, then take them. You must also get the crystal back that she already acquired." He told her.

"How do I do that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You shall know when the time is right!" He said right as everything went black again.

"No wait who are you?" Sailor Moon asked to no avail.

**End Dream**

Just then Serena Tsukino woke up again a couple of hours earlier then she usually did.

"Man that dream is really creeping me out!" She said as she got out of bed.

"What's wrong Serena?" Luna asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm going to go take a shower be right back!" Serena said leaving the room.

'_I hope you are okay Serena!'_, Luna thought before going back to sleep.

**Darien's Dream**

Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask found himself standing before a large magnificent palace shrouded in fog. Standing on a balcony was what appeared to be a young girl. All of a sudden she spoke to him.

"Tuxedo Mask please help me find the Imperium Silver Crystal. I feel our enemies getting close to it!" She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it is not yet time to tell you that yet but you must hurry and free me!" She said.

"Free you! Have you been imprisoned by someone?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Help me to be free again!" She said before everything went black.

**End Dream**

All of a sudden Darien Shields sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat.

"Man what was that? Am I really Tuxedo Mask? Boy that sure would explain my sudden black outs!" He said wiping his forehead then getting out of bed.

'_Maybe a shower will help me relax!'_, Darien thought going into his bathroom.

Chapter 25: Moving On

After Serena's shower she went to get dressed then went downstairs where she was greeted by her mother and father both of who were sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"My Serena your up earlier then usual again this morning!" Ilene smiled.

"Yes honey are you alright?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just couldn't sleep anymore. Anyway what's going on with the war daddy?" Serena asked.

"Well let's see um the UEG says that they expect the war to end sometime next month!" Kenji said.

"That's good news dad!" Serena said.

"Yes your right dear, that is good news!" Ilene agreed.

"Is Sammy still asleep?" Serena asked.

"Yes he is, now here's your breakfast eat so you can get to school." Ilene said handing Serena a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said excepting the food.

Later that morning after Serena finished eating breakfast she got her stuff together then left for school. Sometime down the road Serena ran into Darien again.

"Why are you always running into me meatball head?" Darien asked.

"It's not like I want to, you big jerk!" Serena told him.

"Ah you wound me, meatball head!" Darien said mocking like he was hurt.

"I told you never to call me that you big dummy!" Serena hissed.

"I'll call you what ever I want meatball head!" He said.

"Argh you are so impossible!" Serena roared stomping off towards school.

'_She is so cute when she's angry!'_, Darien thought with a smirk on his face as he continued on his way.

During lunch time at Crossroads Junior High Molly, Melvin, Amy, Lita, Jason and Serena were all talking about school when Serena noticed Molly was upset about something.

"What's wrong Molly?" Serena asked.

"Oh I guess I'm just missing a friend of mine a little more then I thought I would!" Molly said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"He used to be one of the Sailor Scouts enemies!" Molly said.

"What was his name?" Lita asked.

"His name was Nephlite." Molly answered.

"What not the energy stealing alien again!" Melvin yelled.

"Melvin will you be quiet!" Serena ordered.

"Why should I?" Melvin asked.

"Because you may not know all the facts that's why!" Amy added.

"Like what?" He asked again.

"Like Nephlite died trying to protect me!" Molly spoke up.

"What did you say?" Melvin asked quietly.

"I said that Nephlite died trying to protect me from one of his own people!" Molly told him.

"Oh I didn't know! I'm sorry I yelled at you Molly." Melvin said.

"Finally he is learning to behave!" Serena said smiling.

"Thanks I think!" Melvin said.

"Your welcome Melvin, now Molly would you like to go talk to someone more qualified to listen to you?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Just come with me after school okay!" Serena told her.

"Sure okay." Molly said.

"I'll go too!" Melvin stated.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Just call it trying to make up for my mistakes!" He answered.

"Okay!" Serena told him.

"I'll go with you too okay Serena!" Lita exclaimed.

"I'll come along as well in order to assure that Melvin behaves himself." Jason said crossing his arms.

"Hey! I said I was sorry." Melvin said gritting his teeth.

"Better safe, then sorry." Lita said cheekily.

"You guys are more then welcome!" Serena stated with a smile, she then turned towards the blue haired girl in their group, and asked, "What about you Amy? Do you want to come as well?"

"I'm sorry but I've got classes today!" Amy said.

"That's fine Amy. Lita, Jason and I shall see you later!" Serena said.

"Okay!" Amy returned.

Just then the end of lunch bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

Later that day, after school had let out, Serena along with her group of friends that had agreed to go with her had made their way over to a large church and were now currently standing outside of a cemetery that sat right next to the church. At this moment, Serena, Jason, Molly and Melvin were all standing outside the gate while Jason's sister went to call Raye to let her know where they were.

"Serena why are we here?" Molly asked.

"Well you see when I was a couple of years younger a family friend died and I was so depressed that I didn't want to be around anyone and well the priest who works here helped me through it!" Serena told her.

"Do you think he can help me?" Molly asked.

"If he can help me then yes I think he can help you too!" Serena said with a slight nod.

"Serena's right, Molly. Lita's and my parents both died in a plane crash when we were younger and it was thanks to the priest of a local orphanage that we got through it." Jason said adding in his own two-cents.

"There he is now go talk to him!" Serena said encouragingly as she pointed at one area of the cemetery.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Molly said as she went to talk to the priest.

Just then Lita showed up. "Raye said she had too many chores to do at the temple to come up here! But she's glad that I called to let her know what we were doing." Lita said.

"That's fine we'll see her later!" Serena told her.

"Cool so where'd Molly go?" Lita asked.

"To talk to the priest who is in the cemetery right now." Serena said.

"Serena do you really think that a priest can help Molly?" Melvin asked.

"Yes Melvin I do, sometimes it takes a man of God to help people get passed a lose in their life!" Serena said.

"I hope you're right Serena!" Melvin exclaimed.

"Leave her alone Melvin she knows what she's talking about!" Lita stated.

"I already said that Molly might get help from this priest since a priest from our old orphanage helped Lita and I get over our own parent's death." Jason said glaring as the other boy.

'Though sometimes, we get really sad on the anniversary of their deaths!', Lita thought to herself as a sad look crossed her face.

"Fine!" Melvin said exasperated.

"Thanks Jason and Lita. You guys have been a big help." Serena said with a smile as she stared over at the twins.

"Your welcome!" Lita returned.

"Yes, what are friends for?" Jason added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Meanwhile Molly had found the priest and they began to talk about Nephlite.

"What is the matter my child?" The priest asked.

"I'm sorry father but my friends said that talking to you about another friends death not too long ago would help me!" Molly said.

"Ah yes talking about a lost loved one or friend does tend to help in the grieving process. So what seems to be troubling you?" He asked.

"Well recently a newly acquired friend was taken right after he returned from the side of evil and I guess I was wondering if it was possible if he was in a better place." Molly told him.

"Ah I see well then if your friend saw the light before he died then yes I believe he must be! You must also understand that grieving for a friend is alright but also remember those friends and family members still here with us can help as well and are here for you." The priest said.

"Oh please little girl quit feeling sorry that Nephlite is gone! That loser got just what he deserved." A feminine voice said above them.

"What can I do for you my daughter?" The priest asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm no daughter of yours!" The woman said.

"Father stay away from that woman, she's the reason behind my friends death." Molly screamed.

"Who are you ma'am?" The priest asked.

"I am General Zoisite one of the last two generals of the Dark Kingdom and you dear man of God have something I want!" Zoisite said.

"I'm sorry but I have nothing of yours!" The priest boldly said.

"Oh but you do you just don't know it yet!" Zoisite said laughing.

Just then Serena, Lita, Jason and Melvin came to help.

"Melvin get Molly and the father out of here!" Serena ordered.

"What are you three going to do?" Melvin asked.

"What else we're going to distract that lady in the grey uniform!" Lita told him.

"Okay, but be careful you guys!" Melvin said running towards Molly and the priest. When Melvin came near his targets he shouted, "Come on Molly and Father we need to get out of here!"

"What about Serena, Lita and Jason?" Molly asked.

"They've decided to stay behind and aide in our escape." Melvin said.

"Why would Serena want to do a thing like that?" Molly asked.

"My child do not diminish your friends brave deed by questioning her bravery." The priest said.

"Molly the priest is right now let's go!" Melvin commanded.

"Okay come on father!" Molly gestured away from the cemetery.

"Yes let us go from this place." He said as he began to follow Molly and Melvin.

"I don't think so priest, you've still have something of mine remember!" Zoisite said.

"Hey you creep leave our friends alone!" Serena bravely said.

"Stupid girl take this! Dark Ice Water Tsunami!" Zoisite yelled sending her attack at Serena.

"Noooo!" Serena screamed as Zoisite's attack sent her flying a few yards away.

"No Serena!" Molly screamed as she came to a halt.

"Molly keep going, Jason and I will go see to Serena!" Lita yelled as she headed towards Serena.

"Lita's right, you've got to keep the priest safe, Molly!" Jason stated staring at Molly for a second before he followed after his sister.

"You guys be careful!" Molly said running off.

"Ha now that I've gotten rid of the would be brave people it's time to go after what I came for!" Zoisite said as she headed off towards the priest and the others.

Meanwhile Lita and Jason had both come upon the scene where they found Serena laying on her side with Luna sitting next to her.

"Is she going to be okay Luna?" Lita asked.

"She'll be just fine in a second. Serena come on now we need Sailor Moon!" Luna urged.

"Man Zoisite really packs a punch!" Serena said as she sat up holding her head.

"Just be glad she didn't do much worse to you." Jason informed the blond.

"Are you feeling okay Serena?" Lita asked.

"Yeah just a slight headache." Serena answered.

"Don't worry Serena, that will go away soon enough." Jason said with a slight nod.

"Jason is right, be I'm afraid we have no time to wait for it to go away. We're going to need the Sailor Scouts in order to fight Zoisite" Luna said.

"Right Luna! Are you guys ready?" Serena asked, looking at the Kino siblings.

"Ready and raring to go Moon girl!" Lita said with a smile.

"Yeah, just point me at her and let me have at it!" Jason agreed with a nod.

"Let's do it then! Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled raised her hand up into the air.

"Yeah let's go kick Zoisite's butt! Jupiter Power Transform!" Lita yelled as well as she raised her power stick into the air.

"I'm all for that, little sister! Knight Sword Power!" Jason called out with his transformation pendent high over his head.

A second later in the girls and Jason's places stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight all ready for action.

"Let's go you two!" Sailor Moon ordered running off towards Zoisite and the others.

"Right behind you boss girl!" Jupiter said running after Sailor Moon.

"Lead the way, fearless leader." Sailor Knight said with a cocky grin as he too followed after the lead scout.

Elsewhere Zoisite had finally cornered Molly, Melvin and the priest in a section of the cemetery that had no exit.

"Awwww poor pitiful humans did you run out of places to run and hide? Good now maybe I can do what I came to do in the first place!" Zoisite said with a sinister smile.

'What do you want?" Molly asked.

"Easy Molly, this lady could want anything and everything under the sun!" Melvin said standing protectively in front of Molly.

"Relax boy it's not you or your girlfriend I'm after but the good father next to you!" Zoisite said.

"What is it you want with me dear lady?" The priest asked.

"It's not you per se but what you have inside of you that I want!" Zoisite said.

"What's inside of me!" The priest exclaimed taking a step back.

"No I won't let you kill the priest like you did Nephlite!" Molly screamed at Zoisite.

"Molly what are you talking about?" Melvin asked over his shoulder.

"Melvin she's the one who killed Nephlite!" Molly answered.

"She is!" Melvin said turning pale as a ghost.

"Oh so the little girl does remembers me! Why are you droning on about Nephlite because he was such a loser!" Zoisite said.

"Why because he saw the light before you killed him!" Molly stated.

"The girl is right dear lady it looks to me like this Nephlite person you three are talking about truly had seen the light while you seem to be a very angry person." The priest said.

"Give me a break, in a second you won't give a care what these children are saying!" Zoisite hissed.

"What in the world are you talking about?" The priest asked.

"I'm talking about this Father! Black Crystal retrieve the Orange Rainbow Crystal from this man of the cloth!" Zoisite ordered.

As the priest grabbed his chest and fell to his knees, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight arrived on the scene.

"Hold it right there Zoisite!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sailor Moon please one of our friends is hurt back there!" Molly cried pointing to the area behind the sailor scouts.

"Everything will be just fine Miss Baker we've already checked on the girls and the guy back there along with Serena Tsukino, and they are all just fine. I believe they were headed back to Mr. and Miss' Kino's place!" Jupiter reassured her.

"Yes and now we are here to take out the garbage as it were." Sailor Knight said as he stared in disgust as the Dark Kingdom General.

"Thank you Sailor Scouts!" Molly stated with a smile.

"You're welcome and now back to the job at hand!" Sailor Moon stated as she turned her attention back upon the blond evil General. "Stop what you're doing right this moment, Zoisite!" She ordered.

It was then at that moment that everyone in the vicinity saw an orange light flash in front of the priest before it streaked right towards the evil General.

"Sorry Moon brat but it looks like I win again!" Zoisite said holding the second Rainbow Crystal for all to see.

The next thing anyone knew a red and green streak flew across the groups line of sight and hit Zoisite in the hand that was holding the crystal causing the crystal to fly away from Zoisite.

"Who did that?" Zoisite roared holding her hand.

"Awwww poor Zoisite, did you lose your new toy?" A masculine voice laughed from the shadows.

"Who ever you are you won't be laughing for long!" Zoisite smirked.

"I really don't like this!" Sailor Moon said a little uneasy.

"What's wrong Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked.

"Jupiter do you remember what happened to Game Machine Joe yesterday?" Sailor Knight asked with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"You mean the priest is going to turn into something like what Joe did?" Jupiter asked, shocked.

"Afraid so Jupiter!" Sailor Moon confirmed, sadly.

"So is it going to be the same plan as before?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes that's it exactly Jupiter!" Sailor Moon said.

"Just remember, we don't know all this new youma's attacks or powers for that matter. We'll have to be careful in the meantime." Sailor Knight reasoned.

"Oh I see you all remembered my last present that I left behind for you all. So Sailor Scouts, let's see how you all deal with this! Knock Out come forth and do away with these pathetic fools while I look for the crystal!" Zoisite said.

After she said that a strong wind and tornado kicked up around the priest.

"What's going on Melvin?" Molly asked over the wind.

"I'm not sure Molly but don't worry I won't let this guy hurt you." Melvin answered.

"Molly, Melvin get out of here while you still can! We'll deal with Zoisite and the priest turned youma!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sure thing Sailor Moon, come on Molly I'm sure the sailor scouts will save the priest some how!" Melvin said pulling Molly away from the pre-fight conditions.

"Okay! Please Sailor Moon save the priest for my friend Serena's sake!" Molly suggested.

"We shall do all in our power to help him now go before it's too late!" Sailor Moon told her.

"Right be careful sailor scouts!" Molly said as both she and Melvin ran off.

"Well it's about time those two left! Now Knock Out come forth!" Zoisite ordered.

Just as she finished her order the tornado and wind died down. In the priests place stood a tall boxer ready to rumble.

"My name's Knock Out heavy weight champion of the Dark Kingdom and my next knock out will be you sailor scouts!" Knock Out said.

"Very good Knock Out, you deal with them while I find the crystal. Now where did it fly off too?" Zoisite said looking around.

"Awwww poor Zoisite are you looking for this?" Tuxedo Mask asked coming out of the shadows holding the second Rainbow Crystal.

"What! How did you find it so fast?" Zoisite roared.

"Duh, while you were busy listening to yourself talk I paid attention to where the crystal flew off to!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Good work Tuxedo Mask! Now you keep it away from Zoisite while the rest of us deal with shadow warrior number two!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Right!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Oh no he's not! I want that crystal and you're going to give it to me!" Zoisite said flying towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Catch me if you can psycho!" Tuxedo Mask said jumping over the fence and into the nearby wooded area.

"Damn it! Well if I can't have the crystal at least I can rid Queen Beryl and Metallia of you three scouts! Knock Out kill those three sailor brats now!" Zoisite ordered.

"As you command Lady Zoisite! Prepare to get pummeled Sailor scouts. Double Knock Out Punch!" Knock Out said sending a punch towards Sailor Moon causing her to fall on her butt and his attack knocked over a tombstone.

"Oh you did not just try and hurt my best friend did you! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled sending her attack at Knock Out.

"Ahhhh!" Knock Out cried out falling to his knees do to Jupiter's attack.

"How about one final attack for good measure?" Sailor Knight suggested.

"Good idea, bro, let's do it. Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent off one more lightning ball.

"Earth Thrust!" Sailor Knight yelled as he sent out a mixture of wind and lightning which flew way from him and rushed right at Knock Out, while combining with his sister's attack to create a rolling mass of rock and thunder. When the attack hit, the youma fell onto it's side, not even moving a muscle.

"It's all yours now, boss girl! We've weakened the youma enough!" Jupiter called over to Sailor Moon.

"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here!" Sailor Moon smiled as she got to her feet. She then pulled out the Moon Wand and said, "Moon Healing Activation!" and sent out the healing energy to the youma in front of her.

"Noooo!" Knock Out screamed as he suddenly bolted up into a sitting position and held his arms over his chest hoping that he could keep himself in his present state; however, in a few seconds, the youma was back to being the priest once again.

"Darn you scouts next time I shall beat you all!" Zoisite hissed before disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"Well at least that's over with for now!" Sailor Moon said exhausted.

"Are you alright Father?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes thank you for helping me!" The priest said.

"You're welcome Father but we must be going now! Goodbye!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Yes, we have other things that we must deal with." Sailor Knight agreed as he and the other two scouts walked off.

'_Those Sailor Scouts are a God Send! I think we must all be glad that we've got them to protect us from evil.'_, The priest thought before going back to his duties for the day.

Elsewhere next to a bridge Tuxedo Mask stood watching the sun slowly set. He then proceeded to lift the Orange Rainbow Crystal to eye level, which caused him to revert back into Darien.

"So I am Tuxedo Mask after all, but who is the princess in my dreams and why does she want these crystals! I guess the only way to find out the answer is to find all the crystals before anyone else and hope she'll tell me!" Darien said as he headed home.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Amy's Potential Boyfriend. In the next installment, Amy meets a boy by the name of Greg who has the power to see the future. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	29. Chapter 26: Amy's Potential Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning Zoisite was pacing in her private chambers wondering what Queen Beryl would do to her for her lose yesterday when Malacite entered the room.

"Zoisite, Queen Beryl demands your presence in the throne room right now!" Malacite ordered.

"Yes of course Malacite I'm coming!" Zoisite said following the other General out of the room.

A few minutes later both Generals were standing before Queen Beryl. The queen as at that moment gazing down into the floating crystal ball before her while waving her hands over it in order to see what had happened during the previous mission. A second later, she looked up and stared at both Generals with a cold angry look in her eyes.

"Zoisite, you are a pathetic little fool!" Beryl roared down at the female General, causing her to jump back a little bit. "I thought I told you to bring back the Rainbow Crystal, but thanks to your blunder during the last mission, that fool Tuxedo Mask has the blasted Crystal now! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Please your highness I apologize for my failure and I promise to do better!" Zoisite said, bowing low to one knee.

"You'd better Zoisite! For your own sake! Now begin looking for the next crystal!" Beryl ordered, glaring down at the other woman.

"Yes my queen! Black Crystal show me who has the next Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite said throwing the black crystal out in front of her. A minute later a picture of a teenage boy came into view.

"This shall be my next target!" Zoisite said aloud.

"Then proceed Zoisite!" Beryl commanded her.

"At once your highness!" Zoisite said before leaving the room.

"Do you think Zoisite shall pull off this mission?" Malacite asked.

"Time shall tell Malacite there are after all still five crystals to retrieve even if those sailor brats manage to get most of the crystals we shall find a way to get them back! Besides why do you care if she fails or not?" Beryl asked.

"I beg your apology your highness but I have come to have feelings for her!" Malacite said looking towards the door where Zoisite left from.

"Ah I see well then just see that neither of you let your emotions get in the way of our mission!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes your highness!" Malacite said with a low bow before he left the room.

It was a beautiful Wednesday for a nice walk to school and Amy Mizuno was enjoying just such a day. As Amy was walking she didn't notice a scaffolding start to give away and she only notice it when it was almost too late. The next thing she knew Amy was being pushed out of the way just in time to see the scaffolding hit the ground.

"Amy are you okay?" Asked a masculine voice from next to her.

"Greg you saved me thank you so much!" Amy exclaimed hugging the teen next to her.

"You're welcome Amy but now I think we need to head off to school don't you?" Greg asked.

"You're going to school with me?" Amy asked.

"Sure am Amy let's go!" Greg said.

"Okay!" Amy said as both she and Greg headed off to Crossroads Junior High.

Chapter 26: Amy's Potential Boyfriend

Later that same morning as classes began Mrs. Haruna introduced Greg to the class.

"Good morning class we have a student joining us today. Would you please come in and introduce yourself to the rest of the class!" Mrs. Haruna said motioning towards the door.

"Yes ma'am!" A young man said coming into the room.

"Greg is in our class?" Amy questioned.

"Amy what's going on? Do you know him?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do Serena in fact he kept me from being seriously hurt this morning!" Amy told her.

"Amy, Serena no talking please!" Mrs. Haruna ordered.

"Sorry!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Fine, now then will you go ahead and introduce yourself!" Mrs. Haruna told the boy.

"Yes ma'am well my name is Greg Wilson and I like studying, playing chess, computers and watching movies in my free time. I'm very glad to be here too!" Greg said to the class.

"And we're very glad to have you Greg. Now will someone show our new student around today?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

"I will Mrs. Haruna!" Amy exclaimed sticking her hand into the air.

"Alright Miss Mizuno the job of showing Greg around is yours." Mrs. Haruna said. She then turned to Greg and said, "Why don't you take the empty seat next to Amy!"

"Yes ma'am!" Greg said heading towards Amy's area.

"Now then class let's begin with math shall we!" Mrs. Haruna stated as the school day began.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, unknown to Amy, but one Jason Kino was quietly staring at her deep in thought.

'_Why do I feel like I've just been betrayed? Amy and I aren't together, and yet, I feel as though I just lost my best friend. What's wrong with me?'_, Jason wondered to himself.

Next to him, his sister Lita was worried for her brother as she caught him staring at Amy.

'_Damn, it looks like Jason has it bad for Amy, and just doesn't know it yet. Well maybe this thing with Amy and the new guy won't last.'_, Lita thought to herself, although she wasn't sure if that would happen.

Later that day around lunch time Greg had split up from Amy saying he wanted to look around the school himself for awhile so Amy walked over to the Japanese Oak near the fence where Serena, Lita and Jason were.

"Hey Amy, how has your day with Greg been going so far?" Lita asked with a smile.

'_Thanks little sister for reminding me about Amy and Greg's day today!'_, Jason thought as he closed his eyes.

"Um, it was fine." Amy said while a blush crept over her face.

Serena upon seeing Jason's reaction to Lita's question decided against the statement she was going to say, and decided to go with a more placid question.

"So was he able to find everything okay" Serena asked with a smile.

'_Thanks Serena.'_, Amy thought silently, before saying out loud, "He seemed to. Though I'm kind of shocked he transferred to this school."

"Why's that?" Jason asked trying to get into the conversation.

"It's because I've known him since we were both in elementary. We've practically grew up together." Amy answered.

"Man that's a long time to know someone." Lita said.

"Did he move away or something?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. He moved away before he and I were to start Junior High. I haven't seen him again until today." Amy informed her.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the second half of the day.

"Well I guess it's time to go back to class!" Lita stated.

"Yep back to hitting the books!" Serena exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Man what is it with you two and school?" Lita asked.

"We love to study that's all Lita!" Serena said walking towards the building.

"Serena's right sis', besides getting good grades isn't so bad." Jason said before he walked up to the building after Serena.

"Guess that's our queue to go into the building!" Lita said following her brother and Serena.

"Yes it sure is." Amy said with a smile as she followed the others inside.

After school Amy and Greg decided to go for a walk by themselves so they could discuss some personal business. As they walked Amy told Greg she liked him and he in turn told her the same thing. Now both teens were walking hand in hand towards the park when Greg stopped Amy in mid-stride.

"What's wrong Greg?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I've got to tell you something about myself." He said.

"Why? What is it?" She asked again.

"Amy ever since I was younger I've had this ability to see things in the future." Greg started he then leaned in and whispered, "I also know that you're really Sailor Mercury, Amy!"

Amy's face grew pale and she began to sweat. "How do you know that?" Amy asked not even denying it.

"Amy like I said I can see the future and…" Greg tried to finish but Zoisite showed up before he could.

"Well now isn't this just romantic, but I'm afraid I'll have to destroy this little scene." Zoisite said.

"Oh no come on Greg let's get out of here!" Amy exclaimed pulling Greg along with her as she ran.

"Right behind you Amy!" Greg said trying to keep up with her.

"Ah I love a chase!" Zoisite smirked before disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

As Amy and Greg ran, Amy pulled out her communicator and called the others for help. Greg and she then ran into the park.

A little later somewhere inside the park as Amy and Greg were running they ran smack dab into Zoisite again.

"Ah fancy meeting you two here! My isn't this a small world!" Zoisite said laughing.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Oh I just want the little crystal that your friend here has!" Zoisite said indicating Greg.

"Hold it right there Zoisite!" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Whose there no let me guess the Sailor Scouts here to stop the Dark Kingdom's plans yet again!" Zoisite hissed.

"That's right Dark Kingdom wench! You have disrupted something that was private and for that we will not forgive you for we are the defenders of love and justice and in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon began.

"In the name of Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"In the name of Earth!" Sailor Knight added.

"And in the name of Mars also!" Mars finished.

"We shall punish you!" They said in unison.

"Oh boy the cheerleading squad is here! But where is the water scout at?" Zoisite asked noticing they were down by one.

"She's off doing something else so leave Mercury out of this Zoisite!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Fine I'll just get what I came for!" She said heading towards Greg.

"I don't think so Zoisite! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said throwing her tiara in between Zoisite and Greg.

"Miss Mizuno you'd better get your friend out of here!" Mars ordered.

"Yes, let's go Greg!" Amy said running off with Greg in hand.

"Thank you Sailor Scouts!" Greg yelled over his shoulder.

"Damn it why can't you brats stay out of our way?" Zoisite hissed.

"Because it's what we do. We just love to ruin all your fun." Sailor Knight said with a smug grin on his face.

"What I want to know, is why this witch is after that young man in the first place." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Does it have anything to do with those crystals you and Tuxedo Mask have?" Sailor Mars asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out! For now take this, Dark Rose Petal Strike!" Zoisite yelled sending out thousands of black Rose petals. Then she disappeared in a wave of black ice water.

"Damn it Zoisite got away!" Jupiter yelled.

"She'll probably go after Amy and Greg again! Can you feel where they are Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes but it might take awhile!" Mars stated.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Jupiter said.

'_Don't worry Amy, I won't let anything happen to either you or Greg. No matter how I may feel about the situation.'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself.

"Right let's go!" Sailor Moon said and with that the four scouts ran off looking for their friends.

Meanwhile Amy now in her guise as Sailor Mercury and Greg had wandered into the middle of the park and had decided to take a rest so they sat down on a bench hopping they were one step ahead of Zoisite.

"Mercury I need to tell you something else!" Greg said.

"What's wrong now Greg?" Mercury asked.

"I really like you Amy but I've seen my future and it isn't pretty!" He exclaimed.

"I really like you too but why are you saying this?" Mercury asked again.

"Because that witch Zoisite turns me into a monster and unless you destroy me I'll end up destroying you and the others!" Greg told her.

"Greg listen to me, it doesn't matter who or what you are. You can always choose what you will do for yourself!" Mercury said.

"Thanks Amy but I'm not sure." Greg said.

It was then that Zoisite appeared upon the scene.

"Ah did I interrupt another private conversation? I'm so sorry!" Zoisite sneered.

"Go away and leave us alone Zoisite!" Mercury ordered.

"No Mercury stay out of this I don't want you getting hurt! Zoisite if you promise not to hurt Sailor Mercury you can have whatever it is you want!" Greg said.

"So giving into the inevitability of the situation have you?" Zoisite asked.

"Enough do we have a deal?" Greg asked.

"Fine we have a deal! Black Crystal take the Rainbow Crystal from this boy!" Zoisite ordered. A second later a black beam shot out of Zoisite's crystal and struck Greg. After a few more minutes a yellow Rainbow Crystal flew out of Greg and into Zoisite's hands.

"Ahhhh!" Greg screamed as he fell to his knees in pain holding his chest.

"Greg noooo!" Mercury cried as she started to run towards Greg.

"No Mercury run before it's too late!" Greg labored as his breathing became erratic.

"Oh it's already too late dear boy! Jack Knife come forth and destroy Sailor Mercury!" Zoisite ordered.

A minute after Zoisite gave the order to destroy a large tornado and wind picked up around Greg and in a few minutes later both the wind and tornado died down to reveal what looked like a black ninja.

"I am Jack Knife evil ninja of the Dark Kingdom and you my dear Mercury are going to die!" Jack Knife said walking towards her.

"Oh Greg please listen to me! You don't have to listen to her remember it doesn't matter who or what you are, you can always choose what you will do for yourself!" Mercury pleaded.

Jack Knife stopped and began to think about what Sailor Mercury said.

"What are you waiting for Jack Knife destroy our enemy!" Zoisite ordered.

"Oh your right Zoisite! It is time I destroyed my enemy but it's not Mercury, it's you!" Jack Knife yelled as he sent ninja stars at Zoisite which caused her to drop the yellow crystal.

"Damn it Jack Knife did you forget who you work for!" Zoisite roared.

"It is not for you Zoisite!" Jack Knife said.

"Oh I'll show you who your master is, then you'll retrieve the yellow crystal! Where is it anyway?" Zoisite said looking around.

"Right here Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury said holding the third Rainbow crystal.

"Argh that's it Black Crystal I command you to bring this shadow warrior back under my control!" Zoisite roared throwing dark energy into Jack Knife.

"Noooo!" Jack Knife screamed as his mind clouded and then he stopped moving period.

"Jack Knife, I order you to retrieve the crystal from that sailor brat!" Zoisite said.

"As you command Lady Zoisite!" Jack Knife said as he turned and walked towards Sailor Mercury.

Just then the other Sailor Scouts showed up on the scene.

"Hold it right there Dark Kingdom piece of trash!" Mars yelled preparing to attack.

"No Mars that's Greg!" Mercury told her friend.

"No way now what do we do guys?" Jupiter asked.

"Well Jupiter we do what we did with Game Machine Joe and the Priest!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Good idea Moon girl!" Jupiter said returning the smile.

"Where do we start?" Mars asked.

"I would say we start by weakening this guy first as always." Sailor Knight suggested.

"Okay, I've got a plan." Sailor Moon said speaking up. She then turned towards the others. "Mercury call up your bubbles, Sailor Knight, Sailor Jupiter and Mars I want you three to weaken him enough so I can turn him back to normal okay!" Sailor Moon gave out orders.

"Right!" The others said then went into action.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled sending out her attack which covered the entire area.

"Okay you guys are up on!" Sailor Moon told the others in her group.

"What are you Sailor brats up too?" Zoisite asked.

"Just this! Now Mars and you guys too, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sure thing Sailor Moon! Come on guys let's do this together!" Jupiter said.

"Right let's do it!" Mars agreed.

"Right behind you guys!" Sailor Knight stated also in agreement.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Jupiter yelled preparing her attack.

"Mars Fire!" Mars yelled preparing hers.

"Volcanic Flare!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he too prepared his own attack.

"Zap!"

"Ignite!"

"Explosion!"

All three powers roared towards Jack Knife and upon impact caused him to scream out in pain.

"Now Sailor Moon he is weak now you can heal him!" Mercury said.

"Right Mercury! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon called out sending her healing energy at Jack Knife.

"Noooo!" He screamed as the healing energy washed over Jack Knife. A minute later and Greg was once again back to normal and falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"So you managed to not only retrieve the crystal but you've freed this child too! But make no mistake Sailor brats I shall be back and next time things shall end very differently I promise you that!" Zoisite roared before she disappeared in a wave of black ice water.

Elsewhere in the shadows Tuxedo Mask was watching the whole scene take place. After Zoisite left, Tuxedo Mask turned to leave and as he was walking thought, _'Well I'm glad to see that the Scouts have the crystal. I guess I could leave it with them for now!'_

He then disappeared.

Sailor Knight watched as Tuxedo Mask left, a thoughtful expression slowly crossing his face. _'So you won't challenge us for our Rainbow Crystal? Or are you just biding your time? More importantly… does this make you our ally, or our enemy?'_

Later that evening after making sure Greg was okay, Amy and the other scouts ended up having to say goodbye to him so they went to the airport to see him off.

"Why do you have to go Greg, I mean you just started taking classes with us?" Lita asked.

"Sorry guys but my dad who is a very accomplished scientist was just reassigned to work at the SDF1 sight so I've got to go with him too!" Greg told her.

"That's a big honor. I wish you all the luck while your dad's on Macross Island." Jason said with a friendly smile. _'Though I won't really miss you.'_, He thought to himself.

"Just be careful alright, Greg!' Amy said with a smile.

"You know I will Amy and next time we'll go on a real date when I get back!" Greg said.

"Come on time to go!" Greg's father called from the plane.

"Well I guess this is it! Bye guys keep the world safe for us okay!" Greg said kissing Amy goodbye then turning to leave.

"We'll do our best and safe journey!" Serena said.

"Bye Greg!" Raye simply added.

"Bye Greg see you around!" Lita said.

"Good bye Greg don't forget to write!" Amy stated sadly.

"See ya around man." Jason said waving goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone see you all around someday!" Greg called back as the door of the airplane closed behind him.

"Well I guess we'd better be going home guys!" Raye said.

"Yeah we've got school tomorrow after all!" Amy added.

"Sure come on Jason let's go home!" Lita said.

"Right." Jason said with a nod. He then looked over at Serena. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Serena said as the group of five friends left the airport and went home.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Artful Painter. In the next installment, we see Darien and Serena sit down and allow a painter to sketch them. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	30. Chapter 27: The Artful Painter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Serena was up early the next morning after she and her friends said goodbye to Amy's new boyfriend Greg.

Sometime later after Serena took a shower she went back into her room and got dressed then got her stuff together for school and then she went downstairs to eat breakfast leaving Luna to sleep on Serena's bed.

Downstairs Serena sat down to a plate of eggs and toast with a glass of juice with her parents and brother Sammy. Breakfast was going fine until Sammy saw the front of his fathers paper. It read: 'WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO IRAQ?'

"Man I think they ought to be really rough on them for what they're doing!" Sammy said.

"Who Sammy?" Kenji asked putting down his paper.

"Iraq dad, I think they ought to punish Iraq hard for what they are doing!" Sammy repeated what he said.

"Sammy not all of Iraq is responsible for what their military is doing!" Serena said.

"Yeah right the leader of the country had to give the military the right to go to war!" Sammy argued.

"Granted but what about the innocent people not involved in the war?" Serena asked.

"Okay you two stop fighting! Serena is right too Sammy not everyone in Iraq is to blame for what the leader and the military do in that country!" Kenji said then added, "But anyway let's just let the UEG worry about Iraq okay!"

"Yes sir!" Both teens said.

"Now that, that is settled could we get back to breakfast everyone?" Ilene asked with a smile.

"Okay mom!" Serena said.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Alright dear!" Kenji said going back to his paper.

Meanwhile in the bowels of the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl was enraged by the fact that Zoisite had failed yet again.

"Zoisite explain to me how you could let those sailor brats get another crystal?" Beryl roared.

"Your highness please it was not my fault! The whole reason I was unsuccessful was because Sailor Mercury turned Jack Knife against us!" Zoisite explained.

"Very well Zoisite I shall overlook this failure but do not fail me again! Also on top of retrieving the next crystal I want you to bring back the shadow warrior too, do you understand me!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes my queen!" She answered.

"Good now find the next crystal!" She ordered.

"As you command my queen!" She said. Zoisite then took out the black crystal threw it out in front of her and said, "Black Crystal show us who the next Rainbow Crystal Carrier is!"

This caused the black crystal to shoot a shaft of black light out of the top of it. A second later and a picture of a teenage girl came into view.

"This girl shall be my next target!" Zoisite said.

"Then proceed!" Beryl told him.

"At once my queen!" She said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

Chapter 27: The Artful Painter

Later that morning around noon, Amy, Lita and Jason found a very upset Serena eating lunch in their usual spot under the Japanese Oak tree.

"Hey Serena what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Yeah girl you've been upset about something all day and we're worried about you. So will you please tell us what's bothering you?" Lita added.

"Oh hey guys sorry I've been so down today and it's really not that bad it's just that when Sammy and I got down to the table, Sammy saw something in the paper and then commented on it!" Serena told them.

"What was the comment about?" Jason asked as he leaned against the tree.

"It was about Iraq and what should happen to them after the war." Serena answered.

"I'm sorry but I think the UEG should be stricked with Iraq!" Lita said.

"Lita, not everyone in Iraq is like it's leader and Military." Jason said as he stared over at his sister.

"My brother thinks the same way that Lita does. But what if the leaders saw the error of their ways?" Serena asked.

"I sorry guys, but I still think that the UEG should be stricked with them." Lita said.

"Well, you are free to think what ever you want sis'." Jason said with a shrug.

"It doesn't really matter what we think they should do! It's all up to the UEG to decide what happens to Iraq and it's people." Amy said.

"Good thinking Amy!" Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah Amy, she's right we'll let the UEG worry about Iraq!" Lita added.

"Good, then we can drop this subject." Jason said to which the girls all nodded in agreement with him.

Just then the bell rang to begin next period. All four friends smiled at each other and then all of them went into the building to begin their next class.

That afternoon as Serena, Molly and Melvin walked home from school they came across an art exhibition featuring the famous Juli Lani. (Sorry couldn't remember how to spell her real name.) The three friends walked into the building where Serena soon came face to face with a picture of a magnificent palace with the Earth as a backdrop.

'_I feel like I know that place but why?'_, Serena thought.

All of a sudden a masculine voice from behind Serena said, "I didn't know you loved art?"

"Darien there's a lot you don't know about me and that's only because your too busy making fun of me!" Serena said without turning around.

Darien was just about to tease Serena again when a young woman came up and grabbed both of them from behind.

"Can we help you with something miss?" Darien asked.

"Yes you see I'm looking for a young woman and man to model for me and I was hoping you two would do this for me." The woman said.

"I'll model for you!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"I'll do it too! Anything to see Serena make a fool of herself." Darien agreed.

"Yeah right, I won't make a fool out of myself!" Serena fumed.

"We shall see won't we?" He asked smugly.

"Yes we will!" Serena answered right proudly.

"Thank you both so much!" The lady said leading them out of the building.

Meanwhile Raye, Amy, Lita and Jason were all having a scout meeting at Raye's temple and Raye was beginning to wonder where Serena was.

"Where the heck is that Serena?" Raye asked.

"Raye lay off Serena will you, she has not been in a real good mood today!" Lita told her.

"Yeah, she had a fight with her brother that had to due with Iraq and the UEG, and she's doesn't like how it went." Jason added.

"They're both right Raye, besides we can always go over the meeting with Serena later!" Amy said.

"I agree we don't need Serena here if her mind isn't on scout business!" Luna added.

"Fine then let's just get this over with!" Raye sighed in defeat. With that the scout meeting got underway.

Sometime later that afternoon the woman brought Serena and Darien into her home. Once inside the house Serena and Darien not only learned they are modeling for Julie Lani but that her real name is Peggy Watson. While Peggy went to make some Tea for everyone, Serena decided to browse through some of Peggy's sketches in the corner.

"Boy Peggy you've got a real mind for art! These are really good!" Serena said.

"Meatball head how would you even know if you saw a great artistic eye?" Darien asked.

"Darien, you are so stupid sometimes you know that! Take a look at this picture and tell me Peggy doesn't have an artistic eye!" Serena said holding up a picture of a palace with the Earth as a backdrop again and in front of the palace were a man and woman exchanging what looks like a beautiful locket. This caused Darien to jump in surprise because it was so familiar to him.

"What's the matter now Darien cat got your tongue?" Serena asked looking a little perplexed by the way Darien looked.

Just then Peggy came back into the room and put down the Tea while she noticed the would-be-models discussing something about the sketch Serena was holding.

"Is everything okay in here?" Peggy asked.

"Yes we were just discussing how beautiful this sketch is of yours, right Darien!" Serena said.

Serena's voice finally brought Darien out of his trance and he said, "Yeah right it's very beautiful!"

"Anyway I was just wondering where you get your ideas for these sketches they're all just wonderful!" Serena exclaimed as she put the sketch she was holding back where she found it.

"Well you see I've dreamt about those places and when I wake up I decided to draw what I saw in my dreams." Peggy told her.

"That's great Peggy I hope you continue on with your passion for drawing, it will take you far!" Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Serena!" Peggy said blushing then pulled herself together and said, "Shall we begin now?"

"Yes!" Came from both Serena and Darien.

"Okay why don't you two have a seat and I'll begin the preliminary sketch!" Peggy said leading them over to her couch.

"Sure okay!" Serena said taking a seat.

"Yeah I guess so!" Darien exclaimed taking a seat next to Serena.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Peggy assured them as she set to work.

As Peggy continued to sketch Serena and Darien, they were interrupted when Zoisite appeared from out of nowhere in a wave of black ice water. Serena wanting to protect Peggy grabbed her and pulled her over by Darien and herself.

Zoisite laughed out loud and said, "So little girl trying to play hero like one of those Sailor brats my people want dead well then why don't I make an example out of you!"

After Zoisite's threat Darien tried to get both Serena and Peggy behind him. This only angers Zoisite more and she blasted Darien out one of the windows.

Serena began to feel her own anger start to boil and while it did she thought, _'Damn it Zoisite's gone to far! Darien was only protecting Peggy and myself. I need to transform into Sailor Moon, but I can't do that in front of Zoisite and Peggy. I've got to get out of here and transform, I just hope Peggy will be alright while I do it. Now all I need to do is act like a chicken wuss and run and then transform into Sailor Moon and call for help!'_

Serena then screamed and ran from the building. A few minutes later outside Peggy's home Serena looked around then shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" A second later and Sailor Moon was standing where Serena once did.

"Okay now to see what Zoisite is doing to Peggy!" Sailor Moon said as she went to look through the window.

When Sailor Moon looked through the window she saw a sight that angered her even more. Inside the home Zoisite had used her black crystal to take an green rainbow crystal from Peggy turning her into a shadow warrior.

'_Why that piece of trash! First she blasts Darien out of the window then Zoisite turns Peggy into a shadow warrior! Well that does it!'_, Sailor Moon thought. She then pulled out her communicator and called for help after she was done, Sailor Moon put it up and then noticed that Zoisite and the now transformed Peggy were leaving the building.

"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon said running after them.

A short time later Sailor Moon ran down Zoisite and the new shadow warrior in a construction area.

"Hold it right there Zoisite! How dare you try and take such a talented artist like Peggy away from us, well I won't let your plan succeed! I am the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said going through her routine.

"Oh please, Artista end this brats life will you!" Zoisite said.

"Yes Lady Zoisite!" Artista said as she drew a feather from her wings and threw it into the air above Sailor Moon. (AN: Artista looks like an Angel!) She then made the feather create boulders above Sailor Moon's head and dropped them on her.

"Stop that Peggy you don't really want to do this!" Sailor Moon said dodging the boulders at the same time.

Just then the other sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask showed up.

"Hey Sailor Moon could you use some help?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I sure could Jupiter thanks for coming!" Sailor Moon said.

"Why wouldn't we Sailor Moon your our friend and leader!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"Yeah we care a lot about you girlfriend!" Mars added.

"Thanks guys!" Sailor Moon said.

"Anytime, Sailor Moon." Sailor Knight said.

"Sailor Scouts we need to stop Zoisite and the shadow warrior!" Tuxedo Mask stated getting the Scouts attention.

"Right!" The Scouts exclaimed in unison as they turned their attention back to the Dark Kingdom General.

"Hold it right there you won't win this time sailor brats! Artista destroy them while I take the Rainbow Crystal to Queen Beryl!" Zoisite said before bouncing off through the skeleton of the building behind her.

"Hold it Zoisite your not getting away that easy!" Tuxedo Mask said running off after the Dark Kingdom General.

"Wait Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon called after him as she began to run towards him.

"Sailor Moon where are you going?" Mercury asked.

"I'm going to go help Tuxedo Mask get the crystal from Zoisite! You four try and keep the reject from heaven occupied until I return." Sailor Moon said before following after Tuxedo Mask.

"Now if there will be no more interruptions let's get started shall we my mistress is waiting for me!" Artista said.

"Well then your mistress is just going to have to wait cause we're not letting you get away!" Mars said.

"Oh really!" Artista stated.

"Yeah!" Mercury as well as the two scouts from Jupiter exclaimed as one.

"Then show me what you've got!" Artista said.

"Gladly!" The scouts said going into attack position.

As the other Sailor Scouts prepared to face off against Artista, Sailor Moon was doing well in keeping up with Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite when she stopped to pick up something she saw Tuxedo Mask had dropped. After putting the object in her sub-space pocket Sailor Moon continued on her way.

When Sailor Moon arrived at the other side of the construction yard she saw Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite exchanging words. All of a sudden Zoisite held up her hand and threw black rose petals at Tuxedo Mask thereby blinding him. Zoisite then proceeded to create a black Ice Saber and threw it at Tuxedo Mask.

"Noooo! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon cried throwing her discus at the Ice Saber shattering it into pieces.

"Hmmmm! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Zoisite said before disappearing in a wave of black ice water with the crystal.

"Thank you Sailor Moon for saving me!" Tuxedo Mask said walking near her.

"You're welcome Tuxedo Mask. Oh um by the way you dropped this thing back along the path you took to get to Zoisite." Sailor Moon said handing him the object from her sub-space pocket.

"Thank you I would hate to loose it." Tuxedo Mask said taking it.

"It's very beautiful what is it?" She asked.

"It's a star locket and it was given to me by someone special along time ago." He said. Tuxedo Mask then looked at the locket and said, "Here I want you to keep it for me. I might drop it again anyway." He then gave it back to her.

"I'll take good care of it!" Sailor Moon said putting it back in her sub-space pocket.

"I know you will! Well I'm off goodbye Sailor Moon!" He said running off.

"Goodbye Tuxedo Mask! Well I better go help the others now!" Sailor Moon said running off towards the others.

Meanwhile the other scouts were still facing off against Artista and Mars was beginning to wonder where Sailor Moon was.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Mars asked.

"Not sure but I hope she gets back soon!" Jupiter said.

"She will, we just need to keep weakening this shadow warrior." Mercury said.

"Sure thing Mercury! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter called forth her power and ripped one of Artista's wings to pieces.

"You'll pay for that sailor brats!" Artista hissed.

"I don't think so Shadow Warrior!" Came a voice from behind Artista.

"Whose there?" Artista asked swinging around.

"Ah, did you forget who I am already? I'm hurt you've dropped enough boulders on me to know who I am!" The person said.

"Sailor Moon!" Artista exclaimed.

"Heal her already boss girl!" Jupiter told her friend.

"Right Jupiter! Say goodbye Artista! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending out her healing energy.

"Goodbye Artista!" She screamed as a bright light enveloped her and a minute later she turned back into Peggy Watson.

"Boy she took me literally!" Sailor Moon laughed.

"Is she okay Mercury?" Jupiter asked indicating Peggy.

"Yes she just needs some sleep." Mercury said.

"Were you able to retrieve the Rainbow Crystal from Zoisite?" Sailor Knight asked Sailor Moon.

"No sorry." Sailor Moon said with a negative shake of her head. "She managed to almost kill Tuxedo Mask, if it wasn't for me, we might not have him around with us right now. Zoisite used the time it took for me to help Tuxedo Mask to get away."

"It's alright Sailor Moon. We'll get the crystals from Zoisite another day." Mercury said with a smile.

"Yeah, that goes for the ones Tuxedo Mask has, too." Mars added.

'_Yeah, I just hope he's on our side.'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

A few minutes later, after the scouts made sure that Peggy was alright, they left leaving her in the capable hands of the police.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Andrew's Girlfriend. In the next installment, we'll meet Andrew's girlfriend whose name is Rita. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	31. Chapter 28: Andrew's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning Serena woke up and got ready for school then she headed down to breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" Serena said coming into the dinning room.

"Morning honey did you sleep alright?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Yes ma'am I did!" Serena told her.

"Good now would you like some breakfast?" Ilene asked.

"Yes please." Serena said.

"Sure breakfast coming up!" Ilene said with a smile.

"Hey daddy what's new in the news today?" Serena asked her father who was reading the paper.

"Hmmmm! Oh nothing much they're just saying that shore leave for the troops will be over soon and that the soldiers will have to go back to the war front in a couple of days." Kenji said.

"I feel so sorry for those men!" Serena said.

"Here's your breakfast Serena." Ilene said handing her daughter a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said as she started eating.

"You're welcome!" Ilene exclaimed sitting down to a cup of coffee.

"Serena why do you feel sorry for those soldiers?" Sammy asked.

"I just hate the fact that they have to leave their families to go into a war torn country!" Serena said.

"I know how you feel honey that's one of the reasons I'm glad to work for OTECH now!" Kenji explained.

"Your fathers right dear, and at least they might not have to be there for long!" Ilene added.

"See there now will you relax sis'!" Sammy exclaimed.

"I guess!" Serena said.

"Good now you two better hurry up and eat so you can get to school!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Both teens said.

Meanwhile in the stronghold of the Dark Kingdom Zoisite who once again found herself standing before Queen Beryl was feeling frustrated at only having two Rainbow crystals out of a set of four.

"Zoisite I am pleased that you managed to retrieve another crystal even though you lost another shadow warrior!" Queen Beryl told her.

"Thank you my queen!" Zoisite said bowing.

"Yes now it is time to find the next crystal don't you think so general?" Beryl asked.

"At once your highness!" Zoisite exclaimed removing the black crystal from her jacket pocket. She then threw the crystal out in front of her and yelled, "Black Crystal I command you show us where to find the next Rainbow Crystal!" A few moments after Zoisite issued her command a picture of a young college woman wearing a doctor's coat appeared above the black crystal.

"This shall be my next target and I vow to retrieve both the crystal and the shadow warrior!" Zoisite said.

"Very well then be gone!" Beryl ordered.

"As you command!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

Chapter 28: Andrew's Girlfriend

Later that day after school Serena decided to walk through the park when she noticed Andrew with a girl around his own age.

"I wonder who that woman is that Andrew is talking too!" Serena asked no one in particular.

"Talking to yourself again, meatball head?" A masculine voice asked from behind her.

"No you big jerk I was just wondering who it was that Andrew was talking to was all!" Serena said turning around to see Darien behind her.

"Oh, well that's Andrew's girlfriend he's talking too!" Darien said.

"She's very pretty!" Serena exclaimed.

Just then Andrew and his girlfriend noticed both Darien and Serena and decided to walk over to them.

"Hey you guys what's up?" Andrew asked both Darien and Serena.

"Just heading to Raye's temple!" Serena said with a smile.

"You know me Drew just going to work!" Darien said.

"Andrew, Darien are you two going to introduce me to your friend?" The woman asked.

"Sorry honey! Serena I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rita Williams. Rita this is my friend Serena Tsukino." Andrew said.

"It's nice to meet you Rita." Serena said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Serena!" Rita said returning the smile.

"So what were you two talking about before coming over here?" Darien asked.

"I was given an opportunity to do some archaeology work in Egypt and I was asking Andrew if I should go for it!" Rita said.

"It's a great opportunity and she'll get a lot out of it!" Andrew said.

"That's true; however, in the end the decision is up to Rita since she will be the one going. This decision should also not be made lightly either. You must weight your reasons for either going or staying and in the end come to a reasonable conclusion of what it is you really want to do!" Serena stated.

Darien looked at Serena flabbergasted and asked, "Okay who are you and what have you done with meatball head?"

Serena frowned at this and said, "First my name is not meatball head it's Serena. Second I've always been smart I just choose not to throw it around! Rita it was nice to meet you. I'm afraid I've got to go now because my friends are waiting for me!" Serena then ran off for her destination.

"I can't believe you did that!" Andrew said.

"I don't understand it either! It's like every time I'm around her I feel something weird inside me that compels me to say things to her!" Darien said he then noticed that he had to go to work.

"Sorry but I've got to jet!" Darien said leaving.

As Rita smirked towards Darien's retreating back Andrew picked up on it and asked, "What's so funny Rita?"

"I know he's older but I could swear that Darien likes Serena!" Rita told him.

"So you could tell too huh?" Andrew asked with a smile.

Rita returned the smile and then the two of them walked until they got a few blocks away from the Cherry Hill Temple when Zoisite showed up.

Andrew stepped in front of Rita and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Your girlfriend has something I want!" Zoisite said.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Rita yelled.

Zoisite smirked and said, "You shall in a moment!"

"I won't let you touch her!" Andrew yelled.

"Please! Dark Water Tsunami!" Zoisite said sending her attack against Andrew knocking him back a few feet.

Rita ran to Andrew just as Zoisite pulled out his black crystal and used it on her.

A few minutes earlier after Serena had left Darien, Andrew and Rita alone in the park she had finally arrived at Raye's temple where the girls and Jason were waiting for her.

"Where were you Serena?" Raye asked when Serena entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late! The reason I was though was because I ran into Darien, Andrew and Andrew's girlfriend Rita!" Serena told the others.

"What? Andrew's got a girlfriend! Since when?" Lita asked shocked.

"Lita calm down it won't do you any good to get worked over the fact that Andrew has a girlfriend. All you can do is be happy for him." Her brother, Jason said placing a comforting hand on his sister shoulder.

"You're right, Jas-kun. It just comes as a shock, I guess." Lita said with a sigh.

"Is she nice?" Raye asked.

"Yes she is and she happens to be an up and coming archaeologist!" Serena said.

"Wow Andrew is really lucky to have a woman like that!" Amy stated.

"Amy's right. Andrew should feel glad to have a girl like that and I hope he doesn't do anything to loose her." Jason said agreeing with the blue haired genius.

"I'm sure he won't. He seemed pretty much happy with her." Serena said with a smile.

Suddenly, the Crescent Moon Wand went off in Serena's purse.

"What in the world?" Serena asked surprised as she pulled said wand out of her purse. "Why in the world would the Crescent Moon Wand be going off now?"

"It must mean that the wand is picking up a Rainbow Crystal Carrier nearby!" Luna told her charge.

"Okay guys, you all heard Luna! It's time for Scout power!" Raye told the others as she stood up.

"Right, time to get to work!" Serena agreed. She then held up her hand and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" which soon followed by the others shouting out their transformation phrases.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"KNIGHT SWORD POWER!"

"TRANSFORM!" They all shouted together.

In another moment the Sailor scouts were all running out of the temple following the beeps of Sailor Moon's wand. As the six Scouts rounded the corner they were in time to see the Blue Rainbow Crystal fly away from Rita and into Zoisite's hand.

After seeing Andrew's prone body, Sailor Moon became very angry due to the fact that Zoisite had not only hurt one of her friends, but his girlfriend as well, and yelled, "How dare you hurt our friend and the woman he loves!"

"I'm done with the man; however, I don't think the woman is done with you yet!" Zoisite said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sailor Knight said with a sigh.

"I don't think any of us like this situation bro." Sailor Jupiter told him.

"Guys, get ready for a new fight on our hands. Cause soon we'll be fighting another Shadow Warrior." Sailor Mars said pulling out an ofudo.

"Don't think I'm done with you either, Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask said as he flew out of the shadows and passed Zoisite at the speed of light taking the Rainbow Crystal from him.

A very pissed off Zoisite yelled at the prone body of Rita, "Science Freak, I command you to come forth and destroy these Sailor Brats while I deal with Cape boy!" All of a sudden, a tornado rose out of nowhere around Rita completely blocking her from sight.

A few minutes later, the tornado subsided revealing a tall woman with a muti-colored Mohawk and yellow skin. She was also wearing a black one piece bathing suit, and she had yellow and red paint streaks under one eye.

"I live to serve the power of the Dark Kingdom, Lady Zoisite." Science Freak said taking a short bow.

'_You know, if it weren't for the yellow skin or punk rocker look, I might almost be turned on by this shadow Warrior, almost…'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself as he and his fellow Scouts all took a step backwards.

"Do as I commanded you and destroy the Sailor Scouts, while I get that Rainbow Crystal back from Tuxedo Mask!" Zoisite repeated.

"As you command, Lady Zoisite!" Science Freak stated with another bow.

Zoisite then looked around for her target only to find him gone.

"No, I can't believe this! He did it to me again!" Zoisite roared before disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"You know, we may not know if he's on our side or not, but he sure does know how to drive Zoisite crazy." Sailor Knight chuckled.

"Yeah, it's always great to see her blow her gasket." Sailor Jupiter agreed. She then looked over at Sailor Moon and asked, "So we weaken her first then turn her back to normal right?"

"That's right Jupiter!" Sailor Moon answered with a nod of her head.

"Then let's get started. Bro, you with me?" Sailor Jupiter asked turning towards her brother.

"Always." He answered.

"Then let's get started! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled throwing out her attack.

"Right behind you sis! Earth Thrust!" Jupiter Knight yelled as he threw his attack out as well.

However to the shock of both Sailor Knight and Sailor Jupiter as well as the others, the Shadow Warrior caught both attacks in a jar that she carried with her.

"No this isn't possible!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in frustration.

"I don't know sis, it sure looks possible to me." Sailor Knight said just as frustrated as her.

"Here you two can have this back!" Science freak exclaimed sending both Sailor Jupiter's as well as Sailor Knight's attacks back at them causing their whole bodies to shake with electricity from Jupiter's attack as well as for caused bruises and scratches all over their bodies from Knight's attack.

"No Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Knight! That's it you brainwashed freak now you're going to taste fire! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled sending out her own attack, but Science freak caught her attack too. "No, what does it take to beat this witch?" Mars hissed.

"You'll never find out the answer before it's too late. But here, you can have this back." Science Freak laughed as she sent Sailor Mars' attack back at her. Mars then collapsed do to the shear pain her fire caused her.

"Mercury is there anyway to weaken her so we can return her to normal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hold on and I'll check her for weaknesses!" Mercury said as she activated her visor. She then turned to Sailor Moon and said, "If we destroy her bottle that she is catching our attacks in, we'll be able to weaken Science freak enough to turn her back to normal!"

"Good that all I needed to know. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Knight, Sailor Mars are you three going to be okay to help me pull off one more attack?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I think I can pull off one more attack." Sailor Knight said as he slowly got back up.

"I am too, Moon Girl." Sailor Jupiter said as she too got back to her feet.

"So am I. I am not going to let this witch beat me!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she too got back up.

"Good then let's do it. Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out her attack. The glowing discus flew towards Science freak's bottle shattering it on contact.

"Noooo!" Science freak screamed as the pieces of her bottle fell to the ground.

"Yes Science freak it's over! Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Knight let her have it!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right Sailor Moon!" All three Scouts said getting into attack position.

"Let's let the dog's of war fly guys!" Mars exclaimed.

"Yeah let's show her that you can't mess with the Sailor Scouts!" Jupiter returned.

"Right behind you girls." Sailor Knight added.

"Here goes nothing! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled.

"Time to show you what pain feels like! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled too.

"Hope you enjoyed the cool weather, because a hot storm is coming your way! Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Jupiter Knight yelled as well. All three attacks flew towards their intended target hitting Science freak dead center.

"No! How is this possible?" Science Freak asked breathing hard as she hunched over in pain.

"I'll tell you how! It's because evil never wins not even good people who are controlled by evil shall prevail! Now I'm going to return you to the person you once were! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy towards Science freak. A second later and Rita was once again standing there.

"Thank you Sailor Scouts for saving us!" Rita exclaimed before turning her attention to Andrew who was laying on his stomach. "Oh Andrew please be okay!" She cried as she ran to his side.

"Mercury will he be alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Let me see!" Mercury said as she went to check on Andrew. A minute later she looked up and said, "Yes he'll be just fine, he could use some rest though!"

"Okay I'll take him home!" Rita said.

"Good we'll leave him to you then! Come on everyone time to go!" Sailor Moon said leaving the scene.

"Goodbye!" The other scouts said leaving the scene as well.

"I think we are all so lucky to have the Sailor Scouts on our side!" Rita said smiling.

Just as Andrew was starting to come around the police and ambulance showed up. They took Rita's statement then took Andrew and her to get checked out.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Poor Grandpa. In the next installment, Grandpa Hino will be attacked by Zoisite. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	32. Chapter 29: Poor Grandpa

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning, after the Scouts helped save Rita and Andrew, Raye was woken up to her grandfather's screaming. As Raye came out of the temple she ran into Chad Dawson.

"Can I help you find something?" Raye asked.

"No you see my name is Chad Dawson and I was just…" Chad tried to say until they heard someone groaning around the corner.

As Raye went around the corner of the building she found her grandfather on the ground with roof tiles laying all around him.

"Grandpa are you okay?" Raye cried as she ran to his side.

"Quick let's get your grandfather to Tokyo General!" Chad said.

"Okay!" Raye said as they each grabbed an arm.

"Zoisite how is your plan to find the sixth Rainbow Crystal going?" Beryl asked.

"Your highness there was a draw back in my plan because the old man that has the crystal inside of him is a fighter; however, the next time we meet I shall obtain the crystal from that old fool!" Zoisite said.

"See that you do Zoisite!" Beryl said.

"Yes your majesty!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

Chapter 29: Poor Grandpa

Later in the day around three O'clock, Amy along with Serena, Jason and Lita had all met up with Raye in her room at the Temple.

"Raye what's wrong you look really upset today?" Serena asked.

"Yeah girl you seem really down all of a sudden!" Lita added.

"It's my grandpa, he hurt himself this morning and the doctor told him to rest but he refuses to listen to what the doctor tells him!" Raye told them.

"Hmm, rest would be very beneficial to him; however, you can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Jason put in his two cents.

"By the way Raye, I was wondering who that guy out there whose helping your grandfather is. He's kind of cute." Lita said with a love struck sigh.

'_Oh Lita, not again!'_, Jason thought to himself with a sigh of his own while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh that's Chad Dawson, he's staying with us for awhile. I'm just glad I've got someone to help out around here!" Raye answered.

"Come on Raye you've got to admit the guy is cute!" Serena exclaimed.

"Okay, okay yes he's cute what about it?" Raye hissed.

"Raye the others are only teasing you!" Amy told her.

"Amy's right Raye! We're sorry if our teasing made you angry." Serena said.

"It's okay thanks for the apology though girls!" Raye stated.

"You're very welcome girlfriend! Right now though we'd better start our scout meeting!" Lita stated.

"Good idea Lita let's get started!" Raye exclaimed.

With that the group of teens began talking about Zoisite, the Dark Kingdom and the Rainbow Crystals.

Later that night Grandpa Hino was once again on the roof of one of the temple buildings when Zoisite struck again.

"What do you want now?" Grandpa asked.

"Well old man I've come back to finish what I started!" Zoisite exclaimed.

"I told you earlier this morning that I have nothing of yours!" Grandpa told her.

"Oh but your wrong about that!" Zoisite exclaimed holding up the black crystal. She then said in a commanding voice, "Black Crystal retrieve the sixth Rainbow Crystal from this old fool!"

With the command given the black crystal shot a black beam of light out at Grandpa Hino and caused the Indigo Crystal to be revealed this also caused Raye's grandfather to scream out in pain. Just as the crystal started to fly towards Zoisite a red rose halted it's flight path and it fell towards the ground only to be caught by Tuxedo Mask.

"Zoisite when will you learn that I'll never let you get anymore of these crystals?" Tuxedo Mask asked bouncing off.

"Damn that masked idiot now what do I tell Queen Beryl?" Zoisite asked no one in particular.

Just then Sailor Mars showed up on the scene. "Hold it right there Zoisite! What are you doing at a peaceful Shinto Shrine like this and what business do you have with the old man?" Mars asked her.

"For your information brat, I was after the sixth Rainbow crystal this old man had but your friend Tuxedo Mask took it from me now I have nothing to give my queen except maybe your death!" Zoisite told her. She then turned to Grandpa Hino and said, "Beast come forth and eradicate this sailor brat in the name of the Dark Kingdom!"

'_Oh no not my grandfather too!'_, Mars thought as she watched her grandfather change into some kind of half-man/half-beast creature.

"Rooaar! Your mine human!" Beast snarled.

"Noooo, you really don't want to do this grandpa Hino!" Mars cried as she ran from the newly transformed shadow warrior. "I'd better call for help!" Mars exclaimed running around a corner.

"Come back here human you can not escape me!" Beast yelled.

"I can sure try!" Mars said while taking out her communicator.

"Guys come in! Zoisite turned my grandfather into a shadow warrior and I need help!" Mars exclaimed still running.

"We're on our way!" Came back over the communicator.

"Hurry I don't know how much longer I can run from him!" Mars told them.

"Mars you'll have to fight him until we get there!" Serena said.

"I don't know if I can!" Mars told Serena.

"Mars you're going to have to weaken him so that Sailor Moon can heal him when she gets there!" Amy said.

"Mercury is right Mars you'll have to weaken him until we get there!" Lita said.

"Alright just hurry please!" Mars said.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Just hang tight." Jason encouraged. "Besides, we're all already on our way."

"There you are Sailor brat!" Beast hissed.

'_Well here goes nothing!'_, Mars thought before she then said, "Sorry about this but it's for your own good! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sending her fire attack towards the creature that was once her grandfather.

"I think not human!" Beast laughed blowing her attack away with his breathe.

"No now what do I do?" Mars asked.

"Now you die! Demon Claw Strike!" Beast said jumping into the air, claws bared to strike at Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

"Earth Thrust!"

Both attacks flew out of the shadows from behind beast and stuck him at the same time.

"Noooo!" Beast hissed as he fell to the ground after being electrocuted.

"Mars use your attack now!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sure thing Moon girl! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars said trying her attack once again.

"Ahhhh this can't be happening!" Beast yelled as he was withering in pain.

"Now Sailor Moon you can heal him now that he's weak enough!" Mercury said.

"Right Mercury! Okay Dark Kingdom lackey it's time for you to join humanity once again! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy towards the shadow warrior.

"Noooo please I like the feel of power!" Beast exclaimed as the energy washed over him. A second later and Grandpa Hino was back to normal.

"Thank you Sailor Moon for giving my grandfather back to me!" Mars said as she turned back into Raye Hino.

"Your welcome Raye! Come on guys let's let these two have some time alone." Sailor Moon said walking away.

"Right Sailor Moon! Goodbye Raye Hino!" The others said following Sailor Moon.

"Goodbye Sailor Scouts!" Raye said kneeling down next to her grandfather. She then asked, "Grandpa are you alright?"

"Argh, granddaughter is that you? Why am I on the ground and why does my head hurt?" He asked.

"Daddy are you okay?" Paula Hino asked running out to her father and daughter.

"Momma he was attacked by the sailor scout's enemies but the scouts were able to save him!" Raye told her mother.

"I'm glad your alright dad." Paula said with a relieved smile.

"So am I dear! Thank god we have those girls! I don't know what the Earth would do without them!" Grandpa Hino said.

"Neither do we grandpa, neither do we!" Raye said as both she and her mother hugged him.

A little later Zoisite returned to the thrown room of the Dark Kingdom base without anything to show Queen Beryl.

"Zoisite how dare you return to me without anything to show for it! You gave your word that you'd have the crystal!" Beryl hissed.

"I'm sorry your highness I thought I would have had it but Tuxedo Mask managed to steal it from me right when I took it from the old man!" Zoisite said.

"No more excuses Zoisite you'd better get plenty of rest because tomorrow you'd better get the last crystal or else you'll face the consequences! Do you understand me!" Beryl told her.

"Yes your majesty!" She said.

"Good now get out of my sight you disgust me!" Beryl told her.

"As you command my queen!" Zoisite said walking out of the room.

"Do you really think that she'll succeed?" Malacite asked watching the doors where Zoisite just left.

"I'm not sure Malacite but we shall soon see!" Beryl said.

"As you say your majesty!" Malacite said.

"Yes I do say Malacite now leave me, I wish to be alone!" Beryl told him.

"As you wish your highness!" Malacite said leaving the room in order to go find the woman he loved.

"I shall have the Imperium Silver Crystal no matter what you retched sailor scouts! No one can stop me!" Beryl said to no one in particular.

To be continued….

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Luna's Love Life. In the next installment, Luna meets a huge cat that has a crush on her. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	33. Chapter 30: Luna's Love Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The morning of Sunday August 5 found Serena waking up to an empty bed minus one Luna.

"I wonder where Luna is this morning?" Serena asked no one in particular looking around her room. She then saw her alarm clock and said, "Oh well might as well start the day since I can't sleep anymore!" with that Serena went and took a shower then got ready for school.

Meanwhile after Luna had given her report to her superiors she ended up running into a large group of stray cats who were apparently in the middle of a cat-like gang war. When the cats saw her they stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Oh dear please don't stop on my account!" Luna said walking backwards slowly.

The gang of cats all started walking towards Luna with sinister looks in their eyes.

"Oh no I really don't need this right now!" Luna exclaimed turning around and running away as fast as she could.

"Meeoow!" The cats all hissed as they took chase after Luna.

Sometime later Luna ended up getting stuck in the dead end part of a bus station parking lot with the entire group of cats surrounding her.

"Please you don't want to hurt me I wasn't even looking for what ever it was you were fighting over!" Luna exclaimed.

The cats slowly started stalking towards Luna when all of a sudden a fishbone landed in-between Luna and the gang of cats stopping them in their tracks.

"What in the world?" Luna asked as an oversized sky blue cat jumped in- between both sides.

As the group of cats sized up the newcomer one of the cats in front came forward to challenge the large cat. Before any of the cats knew what happened the over sized cat sent the other one flying through the air. After seeing the cat go flying the rest of the cats went scrambling to get out of there.

'_My this cat sure is a life…'_, Luna was thinking until she felt something biting her tail. When she turned to see what it was biting her tail she saw a small kitten.

"Why you little monster! My tail is not a chew toy!" Luna hissed pulling her tail from the kitten's mouth. As Luna watched the kitten run off she felt something licking her tail.

"What in the world? Why thank you kind sir." Luna said blushing she then thought, _'My goodness why am I blushing like a little kitten?'_

All of a sudden a young girl came out of nowhere calling out for someone named Hercules to which the over-sized cat meowed and ran to the young girl. As the two walked off Luna thought, _'Boy Hercules is a good name for that over-sized cat!'_

She then walked off herself.

Chapter 30: Luna's Love Life

Elsewhere in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was once again in front of Queen Beryl preparing to look for the last Rainbow Crystal as well as for the last shadow warrior.

"Zoisite I hope you manage to get the last crystal for your sake!" Beryl hissed.

"Yes Queen Beryl! Black Crystal show us who holds the last Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite ordered throwing the black crystal out in front of her. A second later and a picture of a young girl holding an obese cat appeared.

"This will be like taking candy from a baby!" Zoisite said laughing.

"You better hope so Zoisite, now go and get the last crystal!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes your highness!" Zoisite said before disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"Do you think she'll get this one this time?" Malacite asked stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm not sure Malacite but as I've told you before we'll just have to wait and see!" Beryl told him.

"Yes my queen!" Malacite said.

Around noon, Serena made her way over to the Cherry Hill Temple to talk about a way to find the last crystal and to see if the others had seen Luna at all. Once Serena was at the top of the temple steps she saw Raye doing her chores, while Amy was sitting by herself on a bench working on what appeared to be her Mercury computer.

'_I wonder what Amy's doing?'_, Serena thought as she watched her type. Serena then asked, "Hey guys what are you both up to?"

"Oh just finishing up my chores for the afternoon! What about you?" Raye returned.

"I finished doing my own chores for my mom and decided to come over here and see if there was a way to find the last Rainbow Crystal as well to see if any of you have seen Luna anywhere." Serena answered.

"Well aside from not seeing Luna, I believe I can help you with your first reason for being here." Amy spoke up.

"Really?" Serena asked going over and sitting down next to the blue haired girl. "Have you had any luck?"

"No not yet but I'm hoping that once Jason gets here, I'll have more luck in tracking that Crystal down!" Amy said still typing.

"Well keep trying Amy, we need to find it before the Dark Kingdom does!" Raye stated.

"Sure thing Raye!" Amy said before she went back to her work.

Just then Luna came bounding up the steps of the temple.

"Hello girls I'm glad I found you!" Luna exclaimed.

"Hey Luna where have you been all morning?" Serena asked.

"Sorry Serena, I just went for a walk was all." Luna answered.

"That's okay, I was just worried about you, that's all." Serena said.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Serena." Luna said with a can-like warm smile. She then changed the subject by asking, "So anyway girls what were you three discussing when I came up the steps?"

"Well Serena arrived trying to find out if we knew where you were and we were also discussing a way to find the last Rainbow Crystal." Raye answered.

"Oh, any luck yet?" Luna asked.

"Not yet." Amy said not even looking up from her computer.

It was then that both Lita and Jason came bounding up the steps.

"Hey guys what are we discussing today?" Lita asked catching her breathe.

"Amy is trying to find a way to look for a way to find the last Rainbow Crystal." Serena said.

"Really?" Jason asked walking over to his secret crush. "Are you having any luck tracking it down?"

"No not really." Amy said shaking her head in a negative fashion. "In fact I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure, I'm willing to give it a go." Jason said sitting on the opposite side of Amy that Serena was sitting on.

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary." Luna said walking up to her young charge.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Serena asked.

"What I mean, Serena, is that the Crescent Moon Wand has a tracking beacon, and as I told you all, anytime, the wand gets near a Rainbow Crystal Carrier, it will begin to go off." Luna explained.

"If that's the case then let's hurry up." Serena said pulling out the Crescent Moon Wand. "Amy, you and Jason keep looking for a way to find it on Amy's computer just in case it takes a while to find it with the wand."

"Right!" Both Amy and Jason agreed.

"Good, then let's go!" Serena exclaimed running down the steps of the temple.

"Yeah let's go!" The others said following Serena.

An hour after the Scouts left the temple they all found their way to a two story house with the help of Serena's wand.

"So is this where we'll find the last of the Rainbow Crystals?" Lita asked.

"That's what the wand says!" Serena said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go knock on the door and protect whoever holds the crystal!" Raye said.

"Raye's right let's hurry before Zoisite shows up." Amy suggested.

"Good idea let's go!" Serena said making her way towards the door.

As the group made their way towards the front door, Luna saw the over-sized cat named Hercules that she met earlier in an upstairs window.

'_My goodness this is where he lives!'_, Luna thought before she walked up towards the Scouts as Serena rang the bell.

A few minutes later and the door opened to reveal a young girl and her over- sized cat.

"Hello may I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yes, um we were looking for a friend of ours and we were wondering if you may have by chance seen her?" Serena asked.

"Who may I ask is wanting to know?" The girl asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me! My name is Serena Tsukino and these are my friends Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Jason Kino!" Serena said.

"Hello Serena, I'm Jamie Stanton and this is my cat Hercules. Anyway to answer your question, I haven't seen anyone around!" Jamie said.

"Well thanks anyway!" Serena exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Jamie said with a smile.

Just then Zoisite showed up to get the last Rainbow Crystal.

"Hello everyone it's so nice to meet you all! A few of you, I have met before but I'm afraid I can't play with you right now, I've got business with the little girl!" Zoisite said.

"Sorry, that's not happening today, you witch!" Jason stated as he stepped forward. "There's no way we're letting you any where near this child."

"Yeah, so go back and crawl under the rock you slithered out from and get lost." Lita exclaimed.

"Oh please, none of you have the power to stop me!" Zoisite laughed.

"We might not have powers, but we've got heart! Raye, I want you along with Amy and Jason to get Jamie away from here while Lita and I keep this witch busy!" Serena ordered.

"Will do Serena." Jason said saluting her.

"Yeah, but you two better be careful." Amy added.

"Yeah what Amy said! Come on Jamie let's get you out of here!" Raye said as she and Amy each grabbed one of Jamie's arms and ran off with Jason right behind them.

"Please, do you two really think you can protect the girl from me like you tried to do with the priest or the artist for that matter?" Zoisite asked of each girl.

"We can sure try right Serena?" Lita exclaimed.

"We sure can Lita!" Serena stated as both girls got into a defensive stance.

"Oh please we've been through this before girls! You two will not succeed!" Zoisite said lifting her hand and causing black rose petals to fly at both girls.

"Ahhhh!" Both girls screamed as they were forced to close their eyes do to the force of the wind and rose petals flying into their faces. A few minutes later when they were able to see again they found Zoisite nowhere to be found.

"Now what do we do?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure Lita." Serena said.

"Are you two okay?" Luna asked from behind the two girls.

"Yes no thanks to Zoisite!" Serena answered.

"Yeah Luna what do we do now?" Lita asked.

"Now we can only hope that the others will be safe until Sailor's Moon and Sailor Jupiter can get to them!" Luna offered.

"Okay Luna! Let's do it Lita!" Serena said.

"Sure thing boss!" Lita said as each girl held up the device or hand they used to transform.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled as she held her palm up in the air.

"Jupiter Power!" Lita yelled as she held her pen high over her head.

"Transform!" Both girls cried out together.

With that the two teens once again became the super heroine's of love and justice, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay Jupiter lets go help the others and stop Zoisite!" Sailor Moon said.

"Right! Hey Luna you might want to stay here where it's safe!" Jupiter stated.

"Okay but be careful scouts!" Luna exclaimed.

"We will!" Both girls exclaimed over their shoulders as they ran to find the others.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark alley Amy, Jason, and Raye had decided that they might have had a few moments to rest so they pulled Jamie inside the alley to keep out of sight of Zoisite.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you three could answer a question for me?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah sure if we can!" Raye stated.

"What is it Jamie?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Well you see I was wondering who that lady in the grey uniform is and why is she after me!" Jamie asked them.

"As far as we know kiddo, her name is Zoisite and she is one of the enemies of the Sailor Scouts." Jason began.

"That's right, though as to the reason she's after you I couldn't say." Raye added, she then turned to Amy and asked, "Amy can you shed some light on this subject?"

"Actually yes I can, seeing as I was there when my boyfriend was attacked by this witch. You see, the reason I believe she is after you is because you might have some sort of crystal in your body, but that's all we know! Only the sailor scouts or their enemies would know what the importance of those crystals are though!" Amy answered.

"Very good deduction brats and now it's time I retrieved the last of those crystals!" A feminine voice said from deeper in the alley.

When all three teens and young girl turned towards the voice, they found Zoisite with a sinister look on her face.

"No we won't let you hurt her!" Raye exclaimed.

"What did you do to our friends?" Amy yelled.

"If you hurt them, so help me!" Jason hissed angrily.

"Don't worry your friends are both perfectly fine. All I did was create a little distraction so I could come after my target. No you should all really be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you if you don't hand over the girl now. So give her to me!" Zoisite ordered.

"No!" The three teens exclaimed in unison.

"Very well then you leave me no choice!" Zoisite said raising her hand and throwing black rose petals at the teens and Jamie.

"No I can't see!" Raye yelled.

"Neither can I!" Amy agreed.

"Damn, this isn't good." Jason said holding an arm over his eyes.

"What's happening?" Jamie cried.

"We're not sure!" The teens yelled.

"Now to get down to work! Black Crystal obey my command and retrieve the last Rainbow Crystal from this girl!" Zoisite commanded.

Just as the Black Crystal came to life and shot out a black energy beam, Sailors Moon and Jupiter showed up.

"No we're too late!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Now what do we do Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked.

"Now we keep Zoisite from taking the crystal away!" Sailor Moon told her friend.

"Right!" Jupiter exclaimed.

As both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were talking they were also quick to notice that the Black Crystal had no effect on the small girl. Zoisite was also aware of this fact.

"What this is impossible the last crystal should be mine by now!" Zoisite roared.

"What's the matter Zoisite? Get some wires crossed?" Sailor Moon asked with a grin.

"No I was so sure this girl had the last crystal in her! The only reason it didn't work would mean she didn't have it and if that's the case!" Zoisite said before getting a sinister grin on her face.

"What's so funny Zoisite?" Jupiter asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Zoisite said before disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"No now what are we going to do?" Jupiter yelled.

"Jupiter will you calm down please!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sorry Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said sheepishly.

"It's alright Jupiter! Now we know that for some reason she thought Miss Stanton was the holder of the last Rainbow Crystal which means whoever really must hold it might still be somewhere in that house!" Sailor Moon said.

"Which means we have to go back there and stop her!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Correct Jupiter and we'd better hurry because Zoisite's got a big lead on us." Sailor Moon said.

"Then we're going with you sailor scouts! Our friends are there and they may need help!" Raye said.

"Yeah, my sister is one of them, and there is no way I am leaving her alone if she could be hurt." Jason agreed.

"But guys, we can't take Jamie with us it would be dangerous and irresponsible if we did." Amy said.

"Look there is a police officer over there on the sidewalk you can leave the girl with him then hurry along we must go!" Sailor Moon said.

"Of course Sailor Moon! Come on Jamie!" Raye said walking towards the police officer.

"Okay!" Jamie said following Raye.

Meanwhile back at Jamie's home both Luna and Hercules were sitting on the front porch waiting for their owners to return. Luna was hoping the Scouts would be okay when all of a sudden a cold breeze picked up around them and then in an instant Zoisite appeared in a wave of black ice water.

"What do you want here Zoisite?" Luna hissed.

"Relax you little Lunarian furball it's not you I'm after but your over-sized friend here!" Zoisite said indicating Hercules.

"No I will not allow any harm to come to this fellow cat!" Luna exclaimed standing in front of the other cat.

"Oh I've got no time for this! Dark Ice Water Tsunami!" Zoisite yelled sending Luna into the wall of the house. She then turned to Hercules as she lifted the black crystal and said, "Black Crystal retrieve the last Rainbow Crystal from this over-sized furball!"

As before the Black Crystal shot a black beam of light out towards it's intended target only this time it caused the Violet Rainbow Crystal to appear and fly out of the cat. But before the crystal could make it to Zoisite though another Red Rose altered it's path and Tuxedo Mask caught it yet again.

"Damn you Tuxedo Mask that crystal belongs to me!" Zoisite roared.

"So sorry but I'm afraid I don't see you name on it! Well until next time goodbye Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask said disappearing.

Just then the Sailor Scouts showed up.

"Hold it right there Zoisite! We won't let you get the last crystal!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You're too late Moon brat your friend Tuxedo Mask came and took it from me now I have nothing to give my queen! But all is not lost I'll just take it out on you!" Zoisite yelled.

"What does that mean?" Mars asked.

"It means this Sailor Mars! Animal come forth and destroy these Sailor brats!" Zoisite ordered.

'Great, here we go again!', Sailor Knight thought with a sigh.

As the Scouts all watched, the cat known as Hercules began to cry out in pain as his body began to stretch and contort into something else. A few minutes later and in Hercules's place stood a tall slender cat-like youma with razor sharp claws and fangs.

"Oh I don't like the looks of those fangs or claws!" Jupiter said.

"Yeah or the way that thing is looking at us!" Sailor Moon added.

"Well play nice children! I hope you scouts have fun for the little time you have left!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

"So what's the plan guys?" Jupiter asked.

"How about we surround him, then weaken him with our powers then have Sailor Moon return him to normal." Mercury suggested.

"Good idea Mercury! Guys let's go with it!" Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" The others said getting into their positions.

"Okay Mercury you go first so he can't tell where the other attacks are coming from!" Sailor Moon said.

"Sure thing Sailor Moon!" Mercury said before raising her arms and crying out, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" sending out a dense fog over the area.

"Good job Mercury! Okay Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight you three are up next!" Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" They said.

"You guy ready Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight?" Mars called out.

"We're ready when you are Mars!" Both Jupiter and Knight exclaimed.

"Then let's do it! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled sending out her fire power.

"I'm up next! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled out sending her own attack out.

"And Last but not least! Earth Thrust!" Sailor Knight yelled out his attack last.

As all three attacks hit their target, they caused Animal to fall to his knees in pain.

"Okay Sailor Moon your up to bat now!" Mercury told her friend.

"Right Mercury! Okay Hercules it's time for you to go back to normal! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy towards the shadow warrior.

"Rooaar!" Animal cried as he had the energy wash over him. A few seconds later and Animal had once again became Hercules, Jamie Stanton's over- sized cat.

"Well that takes care of the last shadow warrior!" JSailor Knight said with a smile.

"Yes now all we have to do is find a way to get the crystals from Zoisite!" Mercury said.

"We will but we'll have to get the one's Tuxedo Mask has too!" Mars added.

"Yeah!" Sailor Moon agreed even though she still hoped he was on their side.

"We will, we just have to have hope that everything will turn out okay." Sailor Jupiter said.

"I couldn't agree with you more sis'." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

A little later after Jamie was returned home the Sailor Scouts headed for home.

Elsewhere at the Hunter household Roy Fokker was getting ready to leave to return to the war front.

"Well I guess this is it!" Roy exclaimed.

"Do you have everything Roy?" Wanda asked.

"Yes mom I do!" Roy said.

"Good now make sure you be careful son!" She said.

"I will ma'am!" Roy exclaimed.

"Okay you two it time for Roy to go or they'll accuse him of being A.W.O.L." William Hunter said.

"Of course dear! Rick come say goodbye to your brother!" Wanda said.

"Yes mother!" Rick said coming into the living room.

"Well Rick I guess this is goodbye until they either end this war or another shore leave comes up!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but I'll miss you big brother!" Rick said.

"I will too little brother!" Roy said putting a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Well son it was a great week and I hope you come home again safe and sound!" William said.

"I will I promise! Well goodbye guys I hope to see you all after this war is over!" Roy said.

"As do we son!" William agreed.

With that Roy Fokker left and returned to active duty.

To be continued….

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Tuxedo Melvin. In the next installment, Melvin shows Molly how much he loves her. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	34. Chapter 31: Tuxedo Melvin

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day up in the Northern Regions of the planet inside the stronghold of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite stood before Queen Beryl along with Malacite facing another scolding for failing yet again in her mission to obtain a Rainbow Crystal or a Shadow Warrior.

"Zoisite what do you have to say for yourself? I ordered you to go and retrieve the final Rainbow Crystal and yet you don't return with either the crystal or a shadow warrior! Tell me what I should do with you hmm?" Beryl asked her only female General.

"I'm sorry mistress I didn't mean to fail you." Zoisite said bow low to the floor.

"Jadeite and Nephlite didn't mean to fail either Zoisite and neither did Neomite and look where they all are now!" Beryl hissed.

"I know my queen." Zoisite said still bowing waiting for her punishment.

"Very well then, for failing to retrieve either the Rainbow Crystal or a Shadow Warrior I sentence you to…" Queen Beryl began but was interrupted by Malacite.

"Your majesty please wait!" Malacite exclaimed.

"Malacite how dare you interrupt me while I am about to issue Zoisite her punishment!" Beryl hissed.

"I beg your forgiveness your majesty but I have a plan that could prove to be Zoisite's chance to get back in your good gracious!" Malacite exclaimed as he bowed to one knee.

"Hm fine then enlighten me to this plan of yours Malacite and it had better be a good one!" Queen Beryl hissed as Zoisite who had a worried look also waited to hear his plain.

"Of course my queen!" Malacite stated, "I have a plan to set a trap for the Sailor Scouts. We will use humans as bait and once the scouts arrive we use a youma in order to steal the crystal that they have!"

"Hm very well but this plan had better work Malacite for both your sake as well as Zoisite's!" Queen Beryl gave her approval as she passed a stern look over her last two Generals.

"Yes your majesty!" Both Generals exclaimed before they left the throne room.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Japan on a bright Monday Morning inside the Tsukino family Household, the family was up and all ready for the day ahead. They were all at that moment down in the living room watching the News on TV.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen I'm Jason La'Street and this is the Monday edition of Good Morning Japan. In today's news we have a report on the events that occurred yesterday at the estate of the Stanton Family and other parts of the city of Tokyo. It seems that the enemy of the Sailor Scouts tried to hurt the young Jamie Stanton and had it not been for the aide of some very brave teens they may have succeeded. The scouts also got involved in the matter and managed to thwart their enemies plans yet again. In other news the UEG says that the UN War is slowly coming to an end and that the Iraq soldiers are losing ground in the areas they tried to take from neighboring countries by the seconds. When we come back we'll have more on this and other stories as well as for today's weather." Jason said before they went to commercial.

"I'm glad that little girl is okay." Ilene said after she muted the TV.

"As am I dear. I'm also glad to see that today's teens are still willing to take a stand against something they see as wrong." Kenji said agreeing with his wife.

"Do you think either the war or the fighting that the scouts have to do will ever be over?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure son we'll just have to wait and see!" Kenji informed his son.

"Well I'm going to head off to school now, I'll see you all later!" Serena stated as she got up to leave.

"Okay dear be careful on your way to school!" Ilene said with a smile.

"I will!" Serena called over her shoulder.

"Well I think you and I better head off to work and school also!" Kenji told his younger child as he got up out of his chair.

"Yes sir!" Sammy exclaimed as he too got up out of his chair.

After Sammy, Serena and Kenji left, Ilene was happy to finally have some peace and quite by herself. She decided to watch a little more TV before she went about the daily house keeping chores.

Chapter 31: Tuxedo Melvin

Later that day around noon during lunch at Crossroads Junior High, Serena was once again alone eating lunch because Amy and Jason were in the Computer lab finishing a report for one of their classes and Lita was in the Home Economics classes finishing a cooking recipe. As she was sitting there eating, Melvin decided to come up to her in order to ask her a question.

"What do you want Melvin?" Serena asked after she finished eating her lunch.

"I need to ask you a question Serena." Melvin said sitting down.

"I know I'm going to hate myself later but what do you want to ask me?" Serena asked.

"I have a problem Serena! I like Molly but I don't think she likes me. I guess what I wanted to know is what do you find romantic about a guy?" Melvin asked.

"Well personally I like a guy that is tall, dark and handsome, and is a what the American's and British call a sort of James Bondish kind of guy!" Serena stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Is that all?" Melvin asked.

"Melvin trust me when I say all you have to do is be yourself!" Serena stated with a friendly smile.

"Thank you for your advice Serena!" Melvin stated returning the smile.

"Your welcome now; however, it's time to go to class." Serena said upon hearing the bell ring.

"Alright then let's go!" Melvin exclaimed as both he and she got up and went back into the building.

That afternoon after school Serena and Molly were walking towards the Crown Game & Juice Parlor to enjoy some fun before they had to do their homework. As they were about to walk into the Crown, a lady who was walking her small dog came walking by. When the lady and her dog came close, the dog began to bark at both of them.

"Now, now fluffy leave the two nice girls alone!" The woman ordered as she tried to pull the dog away from both Serena and Molly.

It was at that moment that Melvin ran onto the scene and jumped in between the girls and the lady and her dog. He was wearing a costume that looked remarkably like Tuxedo Mask's outfit.

"Don't worry girls! I Tuxedo Melvin shall protect you! Stay back you vile beast!" Melvin exclaimed as he thrust a cane in the dogs face.

"Melvin what on Earth are you doing?" Molly asked shocked by the sight of him.

"I am not Melvin my lady, I am Tuxedo Melvin and it is my job to see that you are safe and sound on your way to your destination!" Melvin said in a Super Man kind of voice.

As Melvin was talking the dog continued to bark up at him. The lady that held his leash pulled back on the dog's collar and tried to continue on her way.

"Come along fluffy let's be on our way and leave the two nice girls and the strange boy alone! Besides dear you don't know where that boy's been!" The woman stated as she dragged her dog off.

"Ha another day saved by Tuxedo Melvin! You ladies can continue on your way now!" Melvin said with a short bow.

"You idiot!" Molly exclaimed as she slammed her hand across the back of Melvin's head causing him to fall flat on his face. She along with Serena then proceeded to walk over him.

Once inside the Crown, Molly turned to Serena and asked what was going on.

"Sorry Molly! Earlier this afternoon during lunch Melvin told me that he liked you but he didn't know how you felt about him so he asked me what I found romantic about guys. I told him that I liked them tall, dark and handsome and I may have also mentioned that I liked men that were dressed like Tuxedo Mask. I didn't know he'd do this!" Serena said as she pointed back outside.

"It's alright Serena I like him too it's just that right now he is acting like a fool, besides you didn't tell him he had to act like that either!" Molly informed her friend.

It was at that moment that the owner of the Crown Game and Juice Bar walked up to them.

"Hello ladies how are we doing today?" Andrew asked.

"We're doing fine Andy. How's Rita doing?" Serena asked.

"She's fine Serena. In fact I'm glad you two came in here when you did." Andrew said with a smile.

"You are?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Yes you see I'm expecting a phone call from Rita this evening and I'd like to be by the phone when she does call so I was wondering if you two would like these three tickets to an anime wrestling competition that is going on at the fair tonight?" Andrew asked as he held up three tickets.

"Are you sure Andy?" Serena asked looking between both him and the tickets.

"Yes I'm sure Serena! I won't be able to use them if I'm home waiting for Rita to call me." He answered.

"We couldn't do that!" Molly stated ready to turn the tickets down.

Serena on the other hand was beginning to have an idea form in her mind. _'I think that maybe if we take all three of those tickets then maybe Molly and Melvin and enjoy each other's company while I enjoy some time by myself and watch the show!'_

"Andrew we'd be glad to take the tickets off your hands!" Serena stated with a smile.

"We would?" Molly asked looking at Serena.

"Yeah Molly we would! Listen if we take those tickets you could invite Melvin and the two of you could get more acquainted with each other." Serena said with a smile.

"But what about you Sere?" Molly asked.

"I'll go too Molly I'll just be watching it by myself!" Serena informed her.

"If your sure!" Molly said.

"Yes Molly I'm sure now go ask Melvin if he wants to go to the Competition with you!" Serena ordered.

"Okay!" Molly exclaimed as she went to talk to Melvin.

A few minutes later, Molly had a date to go to the Anime Wrestling Competition later that evening.

A little while later Serena arrived at her house to see if she could go to the competition. When she stepped through the door she found her mother standing in the kitchen preparing to make dinner.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Serena stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well hello there dear how was your day?" Ilene asked turning her attention towards her daughter.

"It was alright. Um mom would it be okay if I went to an Anime Wrestling Competition that's being held this afternoon? Molly and Melvin are going to so we'd be going there together?" Serena asked.

"I guess dear but don't you need tickets for that?" Ilene asked.

"Yes but the thing is, is that a friend of ours that runs the Crown Game and Juice Bar had the tickets but he's waiting on his girlfriend to call him from Egypt so he offered the tickets to us." Serena informed her mother.

"I see well then as long as you go upstairs and do your homework I don't see any problem with it! I'll make you something to eat since you'll probably miss dinner." Ilene said as she went about preparing a quick dinner for Serena.

"Thanks mom!" Serena exclaimed as she went about doing what she was told to do.

Sometime later at the fair where the Anime Wrestling Competition was being held, Molly and Melvin sat on one side of the field where the wrestling match was occurring while Serena had Luna on her shoulder was at another area watching the event. As Molly and Melvin were watching the event, Melvin decided to share some of his dinner that his mom made for him with Molly.

"Molly would you like some of my Fried Pineapple Shrimp?" Melvin asked as he held up his binto box.

"Sure!" Molly exclaimed with a smile as she picked up one of the shrimp and ate it.

"These are good Melvin!" Molly stated with a smile.

"Thanks Molly these are my mom's specialty!" Melvin stated with a smile.

The two of them then continued to both eat the food from Melvin's binto box along with Molly's as well as continuing to watch the wrestling matches.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the wrestling ring, Serena and Luna were watching the matches when all of a sudden Luna felt an evil presence in the area.

"Serena I sense that someone from the Dark Kingdom is here!" Luna whispered into Serena's ear.

"Do you think that it's Zoisite?" Serena whispered back.

"There is a high possibility that it is." Luna answered her.

"Then let's go find a place to transform and fight her and what ever she's planning!" Serena stated as she and Luna went to find a place where Serena could transform into Sailor Moon in private.

Elsewhere on the fair grounds in the shadows of the Ferris wheel, General Zoisite was sitting on one of the pony's with a sinister smile on her face as she had the plan that General Malacite had informed her about.

'_So all I have to do in order to lure the scouts here is turn one of those stupid humans into a youma and have them reek havoc on the others. Then once they're here I force them to hand over the crystal that they have! Seems simple enough!'_, Zoisite thought as she looked at all the wrestlers near the pin. It was then that she saw one that got her attention. The wrestler she saw had on a red and blue uniform with an alien looking head.

"Perfect!" She stated as she raised her hand and aimed it towards the human in question. "Dark Energy Consume!" Zoisite exclaimed as she sent out her power to corrupt the wrestler and turn him into a youma.

Seconds later the wrestler turned into a youma that was an evil mutation of his former self.

"That will do wonders! Now my evil wrestler capture the humans so that we can lure the Sailor Scouts here!" Zoisite ordered.

"As you command mistress! Darkness entrapment!" The wrestler turned youma exclaimed as he sent out large green balls that captured all the patrons as well as the other wrestlers.

"Stop right there Nega-trash!" A feminine voice ordered from the shadows.

"Whose there?" The youma asked looking around the fair grounds.

"Ah little miss Moon brat do show yourself or the innocent people who are all trapped in my creature's spheres will loose their lives!" Zoisite ordered.

"Fine Zoisite you win now what is it that you want?" Sailor Moon asked coming out of the shadows.

"What I want is that pretty little crystal that you and your friends have!" Zoisite informed her.

"Never!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Fine then destroy them all!" Zoisite commanded her new minion.

"As you command mistress!" The youma laughed as it began to shrink the green balls that held all the innocent people.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried in outrage and fear for her friends.

"Very well you win." Sailor Moon whispered as she removed the Rainbow Crystal from her subspace pocket.

"Wise choice Moon brat!" Zoisite said with a sinister laugh while she walked towards Sailor Moon.

It was at that moment that a Red Rose came flying out of nowhere to land in the ground between the Scout of the Moon and the Dark Kingdom General. A second later Tuxedo Mask walked up next to Sailor Moon from out of the Shadows.

"It's bad form to fight an opponent two on one Zoisite! I think that I'll even the odds!" Tuxedo Mask informed the evil General. He then turned his attention towards Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon you must not allow the Dark Kingdom to get their hands on that crystal!"

"I know that Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said looking at the ground as she placed the crystal back in her subspace pocket.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon once you defeat the youma and turn it back to normal, the people that he trapped will be set free." Tuxedo Mask informed her.

"What about Zoisite?" She asked.

"Leave her to me Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled out his cane and walked towards the evil General.

"Be careful!" Sailor Moon stated as she ran towards the youma.

"Always." He whispered as he neared Zoisite.

When Sailor Moon came over to the youma she dropped into a defensive stance.

"How about you and me go at it one on one until one of us is too tired to fight any more?" Sailor Moon asked with a smirk on her face.

"Fine then bring it on!" The youma exclaimed laughing.

"Fine! Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she sent out her weakest attack.

"I don't think so little girl! Darkness Entrapment!" The youma yelled as he sent out his own attack to block Sailor Moon's.

"Nope not happening! Sailor Moon Kick!" Sailor Moon yelled as she high vaulted over the youma's attack then went into a flying kick which hit it's mark in the youma's chest. She then proceeded that with a few well placed punches.

"You'll pay for that girl!" The youma hissed as he kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying into the ground. At the same time the crystal slipped out of her subspace pocket.

"No the Crystal!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as it fell out of her subspace pocket when she hit the ground.

"I'll look for it Sailor Moon just worry about finishing the youma off!" Luna stated as she set off to look for the Rainbow Crystal.

"Right Luna!" Sailor Moon stated as she returned her attention back on the youma. "It's time to end this once and for all!" Sailor Moon hissed out in anger as she pulled the Crescent Moon Wand out of her subspace pocket.

"Bring it on!" The youma teased.

"Oh believe me I will! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her healing magic out towards the youma.

"Noooo!" The youma cried out in rage before it returned to the human wrestler.

With the wrestler back to normal all of his victims were freed form their ball-like prisons.

"Now that, that is over let's look for that crystal!" Sailor Moon stated as she went about trying to find the Rainbow Crystal before Zoisite did.

At the same time as Sailor Moon started to look for the Crystal, Zoisite had managed to spot the crystal out of the corner of her eye. She decided that she would play a little trick on the masked man before going and grabbing the crystal.

"I grow tired of this battle!" Zoisite stated to Tuxedo Mask as she lowered her Ice Sword.

"Well then leave before I have to kill you!" Tuxedo Mask ordered her.

"I will but first!" Zoisite stated with a smile before she lifted her hand up to about level with her chest.

"Zoi!" She then yelled as she sent out black Rose petals to obstruct Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's view.

"No where is she?" Sailor Moon asked as she held her arms up in front of her face.

"I'm not sure but where's the crystal?" Tuxedo Mask asked trying to look around.

"Don't worry about the Crystal you masked fool it's in good hands! Until we meet again you fools, Tata!" Zoisite's voice laughed around the area.

A few minutes later the Rose petals disappeared leaving both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask alone on the field of battle. A second later Tuxedo Mask turned his attention towards Sailor Moon.

"You did a good job on defeating that youma Sailor Moon; however, due to you loosing the Rainbow Crystal to Zoisite I'll have to get three Rainbow Crystals back from her instead of just two!" Tuxedo Mask said as he looked at her with a stone like stare.

"Why are you after the crystals anyway? I thought we were on the same side!" Sailor Moon asked taking a few steps away from him.

"The reason I want those crystals is none of your business! As to us being on the same side well the only reason I'm helping you is because at the moment we both have the same goals in mind and that is to keep the Dark Kingdom from being free of it's prison!" Tuxedo Mask stated as he turned to leave. Before he got out of sight though he left one final piece of information with Sailor Moon.

"I will retrieve all the Rainbow Crystals Sailor Moon whether you like it or not!" He then vanished into the shadows.

"I'm sorry Sailor Moon I should have kept an eye on the crystal when it fell out of your subspace pocket.

"It's alright Luna your not the one that let me down today!" Sailor Moon said as she looked off towards the direction Tuxedo Mask had left in. _'Whose side are you really on then Tuxedo Mask? I better tell the others what happened here today. I just know Tuxedo Mask's words will bring down his creditability with our group.'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

A few minutes later both Sailor Moon and her guardian left the fairgrounds and returned home for the night.

Later that night back at the Tsukino family home up in Serena's room, she was laying in bed staring out at the night sky as she contemplated with Luna what occurred between her and Tuxedo Mask.

"I don't understand Luna I thought Tuxedo Mask was our ally?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry Serena but evidently he has his own motives for wanting the crystal and he's only helping us when it suits him." Luna said with a frown on her face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now Luna!" Serena stated before she allowed sleep to take her.

"We'll think of something Serena I promise." Luna whispered before she too went to sleep.

Meanwhile up in the Northern Regions of the Planet Earth inside the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, General Zoisite along with General Malacite were standing before Queen Beryl being praised for the completion of their plan.

"I must commend you both on the retrieving of the crystal from the Sailor Scouts!" Queen Beryl said with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you your majesty!" Both Generals stated as they bowed before her.

"Now then I want you both to get plenty of sleep because next you'll be going after Tuxedo Mask and his crystals and I want a plan of attack tomorrow do you two hear me!" Queen Beryl hissed.

"As you wish you highness!" Both Generals stated yet again before leaving the throne room.

"It's only a matter of time before I am holding the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Beryl exclaimed as she began to laugh maniacally.

To be continued….

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Venus Saves the Day. In the next installment, Sailor Venus arrives just in time to help out the others. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	35. Chapter 32: Venus Saves the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning in the Northern Regions of the Planet Earth inside the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne while both General Malacite and General Zoisite stood bowed before her waiting for her to give them permission to speak.

"Now then Malacite and Zoisite now that you've both had plenty of sleep I want to know what your plan is for retrieving the Rainbow Crystals from Tuxedo Mask!" Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes your majesty but in order to implement my plan I will need one of your special youma's." Malacite informed his queen.

"Why and which one?" Beryl asked.

"I have found that when ever the Sailor Scouts or Sailor Moon are in trouble, Tuxedo Mask rushes to their safety! I believe that with the aide of your chameleon youma we can lure the scouts as well as Tuxedo mask into a trap." General Malacite.

"An impressive plan Malacite but how would you bait the trap?" Beryl asked with a sinister smile on her lips.

"With Chameleon's help I will have him transform into a fake Sailor Moon thereby drawling out Tuxedo Mask and if we're lucky we'll also draw out the scouts trying to find out what's going on." Malacite informed her.

"Very well then you may have him and you had better not fail me again do you hear me!" Queen Beryl hissed.

"Yes your majesty!" Both the Generals exclaimed before they vanished from the throne room.

"Hm I can almost taste the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal in my hands now!" Beryl exclaimed laughing maniacally.

Elsewhere in the city of Tokyo on a beautiful Tuesday morning at the Tsukino family home, everyone was up and getting ready for yet another glorious day of either work, school or just relaxing before beginning the daily housework. A few moments later all of the family congregated down in the dinning room where they commenced with eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" Serena said with a smile as she came into the room with her backpack over one of her shoulders.

"Good morning sweetheart, here's your breakfast!" Ilene stated as she put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast down at the place where Serena usually sat.

"Thanks mom." Serena said sitting down to eat.

"So sis' how did you sleep last night?" Sammy asked in between bits of his own breakfast.

"I slept just fine and you little bro?" Serena asked.

"I did too!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"That's good! So daddy is there anything going on in the news today?" Serena asked turning her attention towards her father.

"Other then this stupid war no angel there's not." Kenji informed his daughter as he looked up from his paper.

"I hope that that war ends soon!" Ilene stated as she sat down next to her husband.

"I do too Ilene but until it does all we can do is pray that everything will turn out alright." Kenji said.

"Your right dear." Ilene said with a sad smile.

A little later after breakfast was over Kenji went to work while Serena and Sammy left for their schools leaving Ilene home to do her housework and then watch TV until they all got home later that day.

Chapter 32: Venus Saves the Day

Later that day around noon during lunch at Crossroads Junior High, Serena, Amy, Jason and Lita were all sitting under the old Japanese Oak tree eating lunch where Serena commenced with telling them what happened the previous day.

"Anyway, yesterday Andrew gave Molly and I three tickets to this anime show at the fair. I talked Molly into asking Melvin who both secretly liked Molly, to go to the show with her. He agreed. So later while we were there, and yes Jason, I left both Molly and Melvin alone during their date. Anyway, back to my explanation, while we were there, Zoisite showed up and turned one of the wrestlers into a youma who then proceeded to trap most of the viewing crowd in giant balls that looked like giant peas. After some advice from Tuxedo Mask who also showed up to the fight, I proceeded to go up against the new created youma. At some point during our fight, I tripped and the Rainbow Crystal fell out of my sub-space pocket. Luna told me she'd look for the Crystal while I continued the fight. Needless to say I turned the youma back into a human wrestler and freed the crowd from those balls. However, we lost the Crystal to the Dark Kingdom and then Tuxedo Mask said something to me that sent a shiver down my spine." Serena said looking down towards her lap.

"What did he say, Serena?" Jason probed for more information.

"He said, and I quote: You did a good job on defeating that youma Sailor Moon; however, due to you loosing the Rainbow Crystal to Zoisite I'll have to get three Rainbow Crystals back from her instead of just two! Then I asked 'Why are you after the crystals anyway? I thought we were on the same side!' and he replied with 'The reason I want those crystals is none of your business! As to us being on the same side well the only reason I'm helping you is because at the moment we both have the same goals in mind and that is to keep the Dark Kingdom from being free of it's prison!' he then finished his little speech by saying, 'I will retrieve all the Rainbow Crystals Sailor Moon whether you like it or not!'. He then vanished from the fair grounds. Luna apologized for not keeping an eye on the crystal, but I knew she wasn't the one that let me down yesterday." Serena answered with a sigh.

"Damn, talk about lowering his likeability by our group going down a notch or two." Lita said with a whistle.

"I've always had my doubts about the guy. But now he just gave me a reason to despise him even more. I'm sorry Serena, but the guy just lost any support I would have given him." Jason said with a frown while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know." Serena said with a sigh. She then allowed a smile to cross her lips while saying, "Just to change the subject, do any of you want to hang out after school today?"

"I'm sorry Rena, but I have to go to my other classes after school today." Amy informed her.

"Yeah, and I'm joining her today too." Jason added.

"That's alright guys, we'll hang out later. What about you Lita?" Serena asked turning her attention towards her other friend.

"I think I could do for some fun this afternoon!" Lita stated with a smile on her face.

"Great then I'll see you after school!" Serena exclaimed with a smile of her own.

"Okay you guys let's go we've got to get back to class!" Amy stated upon hearing the afternoon school bell ring.

"Right!" The other three exclaimed as all three teens got up off the ground and went back inside.

Later that afternoon at the Tsukino family home, Ilene Tsukino was watching a soap opera with Luna laying next to her catnapping when all of a sudden a special news bulletin interrupted the program.

"Ladies and gentlemen we beg your forgiveness; however, we have just learned that as of 3:45 this afternoon, a bank robbery was thwarted by the Super heroine known as Sailor Moon! The bank robbers were two males in their late 30's and while they were just about to leave the scene of the crime, Sailor Moon entered the bank and proceeded to quickly pummel and disarm said robbers. We'll have more information on this and other news reports at our regular new hour. For now I'm Jason La'Street and this has been a special news bulletin. We now return you to your regular program." Jason said before they cut back to the soap opera that Ilene had been watching.

"Thank goodness that young lady was there when they needed her." Ilene said with a smile on her face.

'_Yes but that's not the Sailor Moon I know! She'd never handle something by herself, besides Serena just got out of school. There's no way she could of gotten from one side of the city to the other in mere seconds! Something is defiantly going on here and I aim to find out what!'_, Luna thought to herself.

Elsewhere that afternoon over in the area of the Downtown Tokyo Plaza, everyone in the area was walking along enjoying their day without a care in the world. Meanwhile unknown to anyone down on the street. Two window washers unaware to any danger that was about to befall them went about their daily duty of cleaning the windows of the Library that was located at the Plaza where their were now. A few seconds later out of nowhere Ice crystal shards that struck the cables of the scaffolding that the two window washers were working on that sent them over the edge. They were luck that one of they still had a cable to hold onto for dear life.

"Help us!" One of the window washers cried out which got the attention of the people down on the street and inside the library.

It was then that a figure in the shadows came flying out of the shadows on a rope and managed to grab the two window washers before the cable broke. The person them dropped them all safely on a nearby window over hang. When everyone looked to see who it was that had just rescued the two window washers they saw Sailor Moon standing their in all her glory.

"Have no fear ladies and gentlemen! There's nothing to worry about as long as Sailor Moon's around!" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face before she proceeded to bound off towards the warehouse district.

Meanwhile the rescue of the two window washers had gained the attention of three very important people on the ground below and inside the Library. On the street both Lita and Serena had managed to catch the whole thing for themselves.

"I don't understand Lita how can there be another Sailor Moon when I'm suppose to be Sailor Moon?" Serena asked in a whispered voice only Lita could hear.

"I'm not sure Serena but we'd better go find out and on the way let's call the others!" Lita said in her own hushed voice.

"Right!" Serena stated as both she and Lita took off in the direction of the warehouse district after the other Sailor Moon.

A few minutes earlier up inside the Library on the floor where the window washers were working people were watching the whole scene take place. Up on the floor was also Darien Shields who had also seen the whole thing take place.

'_That's not the Sailor Moon that I know! She'd never go out on her own like that!'_, He thought to himself. It was than that something shinny flashed in the corner of his eye. When Darien turned to see what it was, he saw a small shard just disappearing out of sight. _'This was no accident! Those cables were sliced on purpose! I better trail that Sailor Moon and find out what's going on!'_, Darien thought to himself before he left the Library and ran off in the direction of the warehouse district.

Later that evening at the warehouse district of Tokyo, the Scouts all arrived at the scene already transformed and ready for anything that may occur. As they were walking along the alleyways all of a sudden they heard a girl scream out.

"What in the world was that?" Sailor Mars asked looking around.

"I'm not sure but I think we should find out!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Where do we look first?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Mercury can you find the area where the scream came from?" Sailor Moon asked turning towards her blue haired friend.

"I think I can!" Sailor Mercury stated as she pushed one of her earrings causing her visor to appear over her eyes. A second later and she made her visor disappear. "The scream came from that direction!" She said as she pointed off towards the middle of the warehouses.

"We'd better hurry then, no telling what's going to happen if we don't, fake Sailor Moon or not." Sailor Knight said.

"Right then let's go!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she ran off towards the middle of the warehouse district followed shortly by the other scouts.

A few minutes later the scouts came upon the scene of the other Sailor Moon hanging from a crane. On a building right next to the crane stood another of the Dark Kingdom's Generals that the scouts had yet to meet.

"Who are you and what have you done to that Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked in a stern voice.

"My name is General Malacite and as for the reason I have this Sailor Moon held captive well that's for me to know and you four to find out!" He stated with a sinister grin.

"Well what ever the reason we'll stop you!" Sailor Moon hissed out in anger.

"I don't think so! Dark Dome Encircle!" Malacite exclaimed as he made a dark dome of negative energy encircle the whole area around the scouts.

Meanwhile elsewhere in another area of the warehouse district, Tuxedo Mask was slowly making his way through the alleyways when he stopped for a minute because he felt something had happened to Sailor Moon.

"I've got to find Sailor Moon quickly because I know she's in trouble, I can just feel it!" He exclaimed to himself as he looked around. It was than that he spotted Sailor Moon hanging from a crane. "Don't worry Sailor Moon I'm coming!" He stated as he ran towards the area where the crane was located.

A few minutes later Tuxedo Mask was kneeling at the base of the crane where Sailor Moon was located.

'_Got to be careful Tuxie something put her up on that crane and they could be anywhere around here!'_, Tuxedo Mask thought to himself before he high jumped all the way up to where Sailor Moon was hanging and cut her loose. He then proceeded to carry her bridal style way from the crane just as it was hit by lightning.

Elsewhere back with General Malacite and the Sailor Scouts who were still inside Malacite's dome, The Scouts were still being very defiant about letting the bad guys win.

"You won't win Malacite we'll stop you!" Sailor Moon stated bravely.

"Yeah we'll find a way out of this trap of yours!" Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"Silly girls this isn't my trap! You've only managed to become icing on the cake as you humans say!" He exclaimed laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Mars hissed.

"What I mean ladies is that this little trap of ours wasn't put together to catch you four! It was; however, meant to catch your buddy Tuxedo Mask and I'd say that our plan has worked seeing as the fake Sailor Moon that was hanging on the crane is gone. Now it's only a matter of time before we have the Rainbow Crystals that he possesses!" Malacite informed them.

"Your lying! Tuxedo Mask would never fall for such a fake as that!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Sailor Moon I'm afraid he might if when he rescued the fake Sailor Moon, he felt when we were captured and thought that she was you!" Sailor Mercury stated as she placed a hand on her leaders shoulder.

"That's true!" Sailor Moon stated as she looked towards the ground looking defeated.

"Bingo give the girl from Mercury a prize!" Malacite exclaimed laughing.

"Well he may have been fooled by your little stunt but we won't allow it to continue right guys!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Yeah there's got to be some way to break through this barrier so that we can go help Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mars agreed.

"By all means give it a try!" Malacite stated with a sinister grin.

"Fine we will, are you with me big brother?" Sailor Jupiter asked turning her attention towards Jupiter Knight.

"Fine by me. I really think this guy needs to be taught a lesson." Sailor Knight said with a frown on his face, while he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"By all means, show me what you think I deserve." Malacite smirked.

"As you wish, jerk! Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she threw her attack.

"Right behind you sis'! Earth Thrust!" Jupiter Knight yelled as well as he too, threw his own attack.

When both attacks hit the barrier only to find that the attacks dissolved on contact with the evil barrier.

"On no it didn't work!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed in shock.

"Damn, this isn't good!" Sailor Knight stated with a sigh.

"Hm it didn't did it? Okay whose next?" Malacite asked with a big ass grin on his face.

"I'll try my hand at destroying you little barrier! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled as she sent out her attack at the barrier only to find that it too dissolved on contact with the barrier. "Oh no now what are we going to do?" Sailor Mars asked no one in particular.

"Now you will all die a slow and let me assure you it will be a painful death! Dark Dome shrink to fit!" Malacite exclaimed as the evil barrier began to shrink around the Sailor Scouts.

"I knew I wasn't going to like this." Sailor Knight said.

"No if only Tuxedo Mask was here, he'd be able to stop Malacite from the outside!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she and the other Scouts all began to huddle around each other.

"Sorry not happening anytime soon Moon brat!" Malacite laughed as he watched the barrier continue to shrink around his prisoners.

Meanwhile in a secluded warehouse a few blocks away from where the real scouts were in trouble, Tuxedo Mask brought the Sailor Moon that he thought was the real one inside in order to allow her to be safe from harm.

"It's alright now Sailor Moon you're safe now!" Tuxedo Mask stated with a warm smile on his face as he leaned her up against a stack of boxes.

It was than that the fake Sailor Moon opened her eyes and with a sinister grin said, "I maybe safe but your not!" She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling away from her to look her in the eyes.

Then from behind him he heard an all to familiar feminine cackle. "She means me Tuxie boy!" The woman behind him laughed as all of a sudden Tuxedo Mask felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Tuxedo Mask cried out in pain as he griped his injured arm and watched as Zoisite jumped over him to land next to the Sailor Moon he had saved.

"Your not Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask hissed out in pain.

"Correct little man I'm not your little cheerleader friend! I am known as Chameleon warrior of the Dark Kingdom!" The Fake Sailor Moon exclaimed before she removed the disguise revealing herself to be a reptile that looked similar to a real Chameleon.

"Yes and as your prize for finally guessing that she wasn't really your little girlfriend take this! Zoi!" Zoisite exclaimed in evil laughed as she blew up a strong wind which included black petals that rushed all around him.

"No Stop!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he tried to ward off the wind and petals.

A few seconds later the force of the wind and the petals forced Tuxedo Mask's mask to fall away from his face revealing his true identity to everyone around as Darien Shields.

Elsewhere up in the Northern Regions of the planet Earth, in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl who was watching the battle take place between Zoisite, Chameleon, and Tuxedo Mask was highly shocked yet pleased when she saw who was under the mask of Tuxedo Mask finally.

"So now I know who you are Tuxedo Mask! This could be quite useful to me, quite useful indeed!" She exclaimed laughing evilly as she continued to watch the scene before her play out.

Meanwhile back in the warehouse district inside the warehouse where Zoisite was still pummeling wind and black rose petals at Tuxedo Mask, Zoisite and Chameleon were getting bored and thought that it was time to retrieve the Rainbow Crystals from Tuxedo Mask.

"Okay Cape boy hand over the Crystals and my lady Zoisite may stop attacking you!" Chameleon stated with an evil smirk.

"Never!" Darien a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask hissed as he continued to hold his hurt shoulder and wince in pain to the amount of wind and petals that were being blown in his face.

"Well I tried my lady." Chameleon said with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's quite alright Chameleon. I never expected him to just hand us the crystals, besides I'm enjoying this! I wonder how long he can last against the force of my attack for?" Zoisite laughed as she returned her attention towards her target.

It was than that someone came to the rescue of Tuxedo Mask. From high above the three combatants a feminine voice yelled out, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" and an instant later Zoisite found her arms sliced through with a bright orange light, like a knife though butter.

"What in the world?" Chameleon asked looking around.

"Who dares hurt me?" Zoisite asked as she too looked around.

It was than that Tuxedo Mask, Zoisite and Chameleon all noticed as young woman standing in one of the upper windows of the warehouse, but do to the sun light behind her, all the three people could see was her outline. Tuxedo Mask took this as his chance to escape and after finding his mask, he left the warehouse in order to find the real Sailor Scouts. Meanwhile once Zoisite and Chameleon looked back to where they had Tuxedo Mask forced to the ground, they found him missing.

"Just wonderful! Malacite isn't going to like the fact that he got away!" Zoisite stated in anger.

"Yeah and who was that girl?" Chameleon asked looking back up towards the window that no longer held the young woman that was there before.

"I'm not sure Chameleon but we'd better get back to Malacite and inform him of this incident." Zoisite said before she disappeared.

"Coming my lady!" Chameleon exclaimed as she too disappeared a second later.

Malacite along with everyone in his barrier were surprised when both Zoisite and Chameleon appeared next to him.

"Zoisite, Chameleon what in the world are you two doing here? Were you both able to retrieve the Rainbow Crystals from Tuxedo Mask?" Malacite asked as he continued to shrink the dome around the scouts.

"No my lord we were unable to retrieve the crystals as ordered!" Chameleon stated.

"Yeah just when we were about to try and take them from him, a young girl attacked us and allowed Cape boy to get away! I thought from what I was able to see that she was a Sailor Scout!" Zoisite added.

"That's impossible Zoisite as you can see I've got them all trapped in my barrier!" Malacite informed her.

"I know that Malacite I don't understand it either!" She stated as she bit on her thumbnail.

"My lord and lady if I may make a suggestion?" Chameleon asked with a sinister grin on her face.

"Yes!" Both the Generals stated turning their attention towards the youma.

"Seeing as we have five Sailor Scouts trapped here," Chameleon began as she gestured towards the scouts inside the shrinking barrier. "Why not use that to our advantage! Tuxedo Mask might still be in the area and if he is then wouldn't he want to try and save his little friends?" Chameleon asked.

"Yes he may even be forced to give us the Rainbow Crystals that he has!" Malacite exclaimed enjoying the idea more and more.

"What are we waiting for then let's begin!" Zoisite exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"Very well then let's begin." Malacite agreed. He then called out to the area around him to get Tuxedo Mask's attention. "Tuxedo Mask can you hear me? Come out here now if you now what's good for you!" Malacite yelled out loud.

"Yeah we have your little friends, the Sailor Scouts here and if you don't wish to see them killed then you'd better come out here and hand over the Rainbow Crystals that you have!" Zoisite added.

While Malacite and Zoisite were calling out Tuxedo Mask, the scouts who were still inside the barrier were beginning to lose hope that they'd be freed from the barrier. When they heard the two Generals of the Dark Kingdom call out to Tuxedo Mask, they all began to strain so that they could see what was going on around them.

"What's going on now?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked up towards their enemy.

"I think they're trying to use us to get to Tuxedo Mask in order to grab the rest of the Rainbow Crystals that he holds." Sailor Knight said.

"Well if we're the bait for Tuxedo Mask, then what on Earth is that thing that is standing next to the two Dark Kingdom Generals?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I think that's suppose to be an evil version of what we call a Chameleon." Sailor Mercury said as she too tried to see what was going on.

"You mean that that thing could have been the fake Sailor Moon we saw?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes I believe that if it had the ability then yes it could be very possible that that thing is what we saw earlier as the fake Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury informed her fiery friend.

"Then we need to get out of here so that they can't force Tuxedo Mask to hand over the crystals that he has!" Sailor Moon said as she tried to force herself to stand up.

"That's easier said then done, Sailor Moon. Remember what happened when Sailor Jupiter, Mars and I tried to use our powers to break out of this barrier? It might be very difficult to get out of this thing in time to stop Tuxedo Mask from handing over the Crystals to our enemy." Sailor Knight informed their leader.

"But we've got to try bro. Or else what is the use of continuing to fight?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Right!" Both Mars and Mercury agreed.

"Oh look Malacite the Sailor brats think that they can get out of your trap!" Zoisite exclaimed with a sinister grin.

"No matter what they try to do they'll never escape my barrier." Malacite said with an evil grin.

"You hear that Cape Boy I don't think that your little friends can last very much longer!" Zoisite called out to the area around them.

In the shadows near one of the walls Tuxedo Mask stood against the wall debating whether or not he should sacrifice the Rainbow Crystals in order to save the Scouts. Unable to let the them die at the hands of the Dark Kingdom, he replaced his mask back on his face and prepared to walk out and hand over the crystals in order to save the scouts. That was until out of nowhere a feminine voice rang out over the area.

"He's not giving you three anything!" The young woman's voice called out. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The voice rang out yet again as a blinding flash of light came out of nowhere and cut through Malacite's hands causing the dome barrier to disappear into nothingness.

"Who was that?" Malacite asked looking around as he held his wrists from the pain of the new comers attack

"That sounded like the girl from earlier!" Zoisite exclaimed as she too looked around.

The Sailor Scouts were also looking around for the source of the voice and attack when Sailor Moon spotted a girl standing on top of one of the warehouses.

"Guys look over there!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pointed to where she saw the new comer.

"Who is that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Be warned Dark Kingdom lackeys I won't allow you to hurt anyone ever again for on behalf of the Planet Venus, I Sailor Venus will stop you at every turn!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she jumped down from the roof of the warehouse.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Malacite!" Zoisite hissed out in anger.

"Bring it on witch you can't take us all on!" Sailor Jupiter hissed as she began to pump her arms.

It was at that moment that Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom made herself known.

"Malacite, Zoisite return immediately!" Beryl ordered.

"But your highness we haven't gotten the Rainbow crystal!" Malacite stated.

"Yes and the scouts are still alive!" Zoisite added.

"I know that you two! Leave Chameleon there to fight the scouts! I want you two back here now!" Beryl hissed.

"I think we better get back!" Malacite stated.

"We're in for an earful!" Zoisite stated in fear.

"It can't be help Zoisite. Chameleon we're leaving finish these brats off!" Malacite ordered before he and Zoisite vanished.

"This shall be fun!" Chameleon exclaimed laughing.

"You think so do you?" Sailor Moon asked as she and the other joined by Sailor Venus all gathered around the youma.

"Um!" Chameleon half exclaimed half asked as she began to look around at her surroundings.

"I think it's time to end this fight!" Sailor Mars stated.

"I totally agree with you Mars and I believe that the newbie should be allowed first dibs." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Why thank you!" Sailor Venus exclaimed with a smile.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled as she sent out her attack.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she added her attack to Sailor Venus'.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she added her attack to the others.

"Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Sailor Knight yelled as he added his attack to the others.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yelled as she added her attack to the others.

"Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon yelled as she added her own attack to the others.

"Noooo!" Chameleon cried as she watched all six attacks fly towards her before converging and hitting her with so much force that she met her oblivion without uttering another word.

After the fighting was over the scouts all gathered around one of the piers that was close to a lighthouse.

"So your one of us?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"She sure is!" A masculine voice called out from the shadows.

When everyone turned to look they saw Luna walk out of the shadows along white cat that had a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead similar to Luna's.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Artemis, Artemis these are the other Sailor Scouts!" Luna said introducing the group to Artemis.

"Hello to you all! As Luna has said I am Artemis and I am Sailor Venus' guardian." Artemis said with a catlike smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and I'm glad we were finally able to join up with the rest of you." Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"Likewise!" Sailor Mars said with a smile of her own.

"I hate to break up this meet and greet but it's late and I need to get my charge home! Why don't we meet up somewhere tomorrow when I'm sure you all are out of school?" Artemis asked looking around the group.

"If you want to come to the Cherry Hill Temple! We'll be there!" Sailor Mars informed them.

"Right! We'll see you all there! Until then got to book it!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she and Artemis bounded off out of the area.

"I agree with them Scouts it's time to leave!" Luna stated.

"Right let's go everyone!" Sailor Moon agreed.

"Yeah I need to get home anyway my parents are probably wondering where I am." Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"Yeah mine too!" Sailor Mars stated.

"Jason and I better be headed home myself!" Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"Yeah, besides, I have a major test coming up soon." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

With that the scouts all bounded off unaware as to what the future would hold for them all very soon.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Princess Revealed Part 1. In the next installment, the Princess of the Moon will finally be revealed. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	36. Chapter 33: The Princess Revealed Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning the Throne room of the Dark Kingdom was bustling with activity. Malacite and Zoisite watched as Queen Beryl gazed into her crystal ball with an evil smile. All of a sudden she waved her hand over the ball and an image of Tuxedo Mask without his mask appeared.

"Malacite, Zoisite this is the day I have been waiting for!" Beryl said laughing.

"Why your majesty we still have no idea who Tuxedo Mask is?" Zoisite said.

"You might not know who he is Zoisite but I do!" Beryl said.

"Then shall we go end his pathetic life and retrieve the crystals for you?" Malacite asked.

"Oh but Malacite I don't want him killed now in fact I want you to bring him here to me so we can turn him to our side." Beryl said.

"Beg your pardon your majesty but who is he to warrant such action?" Zoisite asked.

"He is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and if he was reborn then so was Princess Serenity! If we bring him over to our side we can use him against her!" Beryl said.

"Good idea your highness so how do we proceed?" Malacite asked.

"Simple, Zoisite since you've been wanting a piece of Tuxedo Mask I'm going to give you your chance! I want you to issue a challenge to him to go to Star Light Towers. There you shall battle for the right to own the crystal! Malacite when all the crystals are together I want you to take them understand." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen!" Malacite said with a slight bow.

"Good now Zoisite pay close attention to me! Although you will be allowed to weaken him, under no circumstances are you to seriously hurt Tuxedo Mask do you understand me!" Beryl said.

"Yes your majesty!" Zoisite said bowing as well.

"Very good then the both of you can proceed with your orders!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes your highness!" Both generals said as each disappeared in their own way.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan at the home of the Tsukino family, everyone was once again sitting around the table enjoying breakfast before most of the family left for the day. After finishing her breakfast Serena decided to spend the last few moments before she had to head to school asking her father if anything was going on in the world besides the war between the UEG and Iraq like she did usually each morning.

"Hey daddy is anything interesting in the paper today?" Serena asked.

"Besides the war not really though there is a bit of news about the Sailor Moon occurrences yesterday!" Kenji said.

"Well if you ask me I'm just glad she and her friends are around or that bank robbery and the incident with the window washers would of turned out a lot differently!" Ilene said sitting down with a cup of coffee at the table.

"I tend to agree dear!" Kenji told his wife.

"Well I'm sorry to eat and run but I need to get to school now." Serena said getting up to leave.

"Okay have a good day sweetheart." Ilene said with a smile.

"I will, bye mom and dad I love you!" Serena said over her shoulder.

"We love you too!" Her parents both said before hearing the front door shut.

Kenji then looked up from his paper and asked, "Sammy hadn't you better be going as well son?"

"Yes sir I'm going!" Sammy exclaimed heading for the front door.

Chapter 33: The Princess Revealed Part 1

Meanwhile after roaming the streets of Tokyo for most of the nights Darien had finally made it home. After shutting his front door Darien leaned up against his front door to collect his thoughts.

"Damn it how could I have fallen for that fake Sailor Moon like that! I knew she wasn't the same Sailor Moon I knew and yet I still fell into their trap! I almost got the scouts killed too and if it hadn't been for that new scout arriving I would have given those two generals the crystals. What the hell is wrong with me?" Darien said slamming his fist against his door.

Darien then walked over to his couch and sat down, he then laid his head back and closed his eye so he could relax. As the sun began to rise in the distance, Darien didn't notice when his TV came on all of a sudden.

"Hello Darien my what a nice apartment you have!" A feminine voice said from the TV.

When Darien opened his eyes and looked at his TV screen he saw Zoisite staring back at him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Darien asked faking like he knew nothing.

"Come now Darien or should I say Tuxedo Mask you should know the Dark Kingdom knows everything." Zoisite said.

"Fine what do you want Zoisite?" Darien asked again.

"Oh just to issue a challenge to you is all." Zoisite said.

"What kind of challenge?" Darien asked sitting back on his couch.

"It's simple Darien, I challenge you to a duel winner gets all the Rainbow Crystals." Zoisite told him.

"Fine, when and where Zoisite?" Darien asked.

"Come to the Starlight Towers at five O'clock this afternoon, bring the crystals you have and come alone! Oh and Darien better have that shoulder of yours looked at, it looks painful!" Zoisite said before the screen went black.

'_Hmmm, The Starlight Towers at five! Okay Zoisite I'll be there and we'll see who comes out on top!'_, Darien thought as he looked out at the horizon.

Later that afternoon around 4:30 p.m. Serena had just come from helping Mrs. Haruna straighten up the classroom since tomorrow was a teachers workday and there wouldn't be any school tomorrow.

"Boy I can't believe we're off tomorrow for teachers workday!" Serena exclaimed.

As she was walking down the street Serena saw Darien walking up ahead of her. The sight of him gave Serena a devilish idea and she snuck up behind him.

"Hey Darien there's a bee on your back!" Serena exclaimed slapping her hand against Darien's bad shoulder that Zoisite shoved an ice shard in.

"Thanks for getting rid of it Meatball Head, I hate bees." Darien said.

"How many times do I have to tell you jerk my name isn't Meatball Head it's Serena got it! Se-re-na!" Serena yelled at him.

"Alright I won't call you Meatball Head anymore! Well I got to go Serena bye." Darien said walking off.

As Serena watched Darien leave she all of a sudden took notice of something wet on the palm of her hand. When Serena lifted her hand to see what the wetness was she saw a circle of red in the middle of it. "Is this blood?" She asked herself. Serena then looked to where Darien once was and said, "Poor Darien he's hurt! Must be bad, I better follow him to see if he's okay!" Serena then took off in a run after Darien.

Later Darien found himself in an alley way just a few blocks away from The Star Light Towers. As he was about to start out towards his destination a hand all of a sudden landed on his good shoulder. When Darien whirled around his arm extended to deliver a blow to the person behind him he was met with a shocking sight. Standing behind him was Serena with a worried look on her face.

"Serena what on earth are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here because I was worried about you!" Serena answered.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Because your bleeding and I doubt it happened in karate class am I right!" Serena told him.

"Serena I'm perfectly fine now go home okay!" Darien said before heading off.

"Okay! No it is not okay and you are not perfectly fine Darien! I got an A in first aide you know I can tell! Sometimes that guy really ticks me off! I'm going to follow him and find out what's going on with him!" Serena said following after Darien.

A few minutes later Darien was standing in front of The Star Light Towers when a red ball of energy surrounded him all of a sudden. Then from behind him Darien heard, "Darien what's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

When Darien turned around he found a scared Serena standing behind him.

"Serena you need to get out of here!" Darien ordered putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Wish I could!" Serena exclaimed.

All of a sudden the red ball of energy flew up to the top of the building carrying it's two passengers.

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye, Amy, Jason and Lita were all sitting around the courtyard wondering where their friend and leader Serena Tsukino was.

"Where is that girl?" Raye fumed as she swept the walkway.

"Will you calm down Raye! I'm sure she'll be here soon." Lita said defending her friend.

"Really Raye, it will do you no good to get so angry." Amy said looking up from a book she was reading.

"The only problem with trying to find her is that I can't seem to reach her on the communicator." Jason spoke up. "I'm getting nothing but static."

"That causes me to worry." Luna said quietly, staring down at the ground. "Something must have happened to her on her way here."

"It seems that way, since Serena's communicator is blocked to us," Jason replied.

"This is making me have a bad feeling." Raye said quietly.

"I think we should go look for Serena. Like Luna says, something bad must have happened to her." Amy said standing up from the bench she was sitting on.

It was then that Jason lifted his head and stared off into the treeline. "If you insist on trying to listen in on the conversation, then you may as well show yourself," he said suddenly, staring straight ahead. "Or, would you rather we come to you?"

The others stared blankly at Jason, wondering who he was talking to. The answer came in the form of a blonde-haired girl who walked out of the treeline followed by a white cat.

"I'm sorry for trying to eavesdrop on you guys, but I wanted to make sure you were the ones I was going to meet here," the girl explained. "I'm surprised you noticed me. None of you were looking in my direction."

"I heard you whispering to that cat of yours." Jason said pointedly.

"Ah." The girl said with a sigh.

"Who are you and what can we help you with?" Raye asked.

"Well you see my name is Mina Aino and I was wondering if this is where the Scout meeting is being held?" Mina asked.

"How is it that you know about a Scout meeting being held here, let alone anywhere?" Lita asked going on the defensive.

"Really now, don't tell me you have all forgotten about us already?" the white cat asked in a feigned hurt voice.

"Really, Artemis," Jason replied in a slightly amused tone, "how many white cats with a crescent moon on their forehead do you think we know?"

"Wait a minute, that means you're Sailor Venus?" Amy asked shocked.

"That would be me!" Mina stated with a smile.

"Sorry for being so defensive with you Mina but we never can be to careful. Besides, I don't think we could tell it was you even without your cat." Lita said.

"That's because we all look different in our real life forms. At first you all looked different to me as well. It was only because Artemis saw Luna that he told me to wait in order to be sure or not." Mina informed Lita.

"Let's get to it. If your friend Sailor Moon's real name is Serena, then she's probably in a heap of trouble just as Luna and Amy think." Artemis informed the others.

"Right, let's book it!" Mina said as she turned and began walking down the temple steps with Artemis on her tail.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We passed the Starlight Towers and got bad vibes. We should go check it out. You guys coming?" Mina informed him over her shoulder before asking the others if they wanted to come with her.

"Uh huh." The other girls said with a nod.

"Lead the way Mina." Jason waved forward.

"Right, let's go!" Mina stated as she and the others left the temple and made their way towards their next destination.

Meanwhile on one of the floors somewhere inside The Star Light Towers, the red energy ball that had trapped both Darien and Serena had deposited them at it's final destination. When Darien looked towards Serena he noticed that she was unconscious on the floor. He then looked in front of him and saw Zoisite standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Greetings Darien I hope I didn't ruin your little date." Zoisite said indicating Serena.

"We weren't on a date and anyway leave the girl out of this!" Darien exclaimed.

"Of course we're not interested in her anyway! Now on to business I've brought all three of our crystals!" Zoisite said placing three crystals in-between herself and Darien.

"I've shown you mine, now you show me yours!" Zoisite stated.

"Very well Zoisite!" Darien said walking towards the middle of the room and placing his four crystals with the others.

It was at that moment that Serena regained consciousness but she was not alone.

*Begin Serena's Head conversation*

"Why is Darien here and why is he arguing with Zoisite? Did they bring him here because of me?" Serena asked herself.

"No Serena they did not!" Serenity told her.

"Then why did they bring Darien here Serenity?" Serena asked.

"That I can not tell you but you shall learn the answer soon enough Serena!" Serenity said.

"If you say so Serenity! Anyway did you have something you wanted to tell me?" Serena asked.

"Yes I did Serena. I am communicating with you in order to let you know that you will lose an ally this day!" Serenity told her.

"No, how can I keep from losing this person?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid you'll be too weak to stop it!" Serenity said.

"Why will I be too weak?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid I've said all I can but know this you must be very brave when this happens for now I shall have to say goodbye!" Serenity said closing the link.

*End Serena's Head conversation*

All of a sudden Malacite appeared out of nowhere and took the seven Rainbow Crystals. This made Darien very angry.

"What is this some kind of double cross?" Darien asked.

"Someone has to hold the crystals during your duel." Malacite said making the crystals disappear.

"Yeah don't worry we're still having this duel!" Zoisite said.

"Zoisite remember our orders!" Malacite said looking at the younger general.

"Yes Malacite I will!" Zoisite said.

"And what were those?" Darien asked throwing a Rose at the two generals.

Before the Rose hit it's mark, Malacite disappeared which caused the Rose to strike Zoisite in the face.

"Ah my face you'll pay for that cape-boy!" Zoisite hissed as she held up a hand to her bleeding cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Darien asked sarcastically.

"Oh that's it if you still want to duel me for the crystals then meet me on the top floor of the building. By the way I hope you and your little girl friend can run!" Zoisite said disappearing in a wave of black ice water.

Then the room began to freeze and ice started forming around the area Zoisite once stood. This caused Darien to run and grab Serena then both ran away from the frozen side of the room as ice began to break off of the ceiling and crashed through the floor.

"Oh no what are we going to do?" Serena yelled.

"Just keep running Serena!" Darien told her.

"Darien how are we going to get out of this?" Serena asked.

"There head for the elevator!" He exclaimed pointing towards the elevator doors.

"I thought you were suppose to use stairs in an emergency though?" She asked as they reached the elevator.

"What stairs?" Darien asked pushing Serena and himself into the elevator.

As they were standing there the elevator doors disappeared only to be replaced with a wall covered in vein like tubes which pulsed as if the elevator was alive. It then began to go up with it's two passengers.

Meanwhile, on the ground outside of the Starlight Towers, the other Scouts along with the two cats noticed that there was an evil aura in the air around the building.

"I am seriously beginning to doubt wanting to be here." Sailor Knight said as he looked around the area.

"We have no time to be scared guys, remember we're here to do a job and find Serena. The only problem is I don't see anyway in." Sailor Mars said as she too looked around.

"Mercury, can you use your computer and do a computer scan of the building?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Mercury pressed her left earring, causing her visor to appear. She glanced upward, between the middle and the top of the building. The visor quickly locked onto one part of the building and gave her an enhanced view of one part of the building: the elevator shaft. Rising steadily upward was the car that contained who they were looking for.

"I found Serena, she's trapped in an elevator with Darien!" Mercury stated after a couple of minutes.

"Do you think we can get them out?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I don't think so. According to my computer, everything is sealed." Mercury stated with a sigh.

"We've got to get into that building." Luna informed the Scouts.

"That's right." Artemis agreed.

It was then that both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight shared a look and nodded.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"EARTH THRUST!"

The electrically charged attack plus boulder sped forward and struck the doors causing an immense explosion, which blew the doors off their hinges. The other Scouts sweat dropped at the satisfied look on Knight's face and the smug look on Jupiter's face.

"Nothing like the direct approach. Ha!" Sailor Jupiter stated with a laugh.

"Yep, had to get through the doors some how and electricity and Earth sounded about the only good option to use right now." Sailor Knight said with a shrug.

"What ever way works." Luna said with a sigh.

"Come on guys let's go!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she headed inside with her brother.

"Um right!" The others exclaimed as they followed both Scouts of Jupiter inside.

Meanwhile as the elevator slowly made it's way up, Serena who found herself very bored with the ride decided to ask Darien the question that has been bugging her since entering the building.

"Um Darien I don't mean to sound nosey but why are you after those crystals?" Serena asked.

"Well you see I want to know who I really am!" He stated.

"What? But I thought your name was Darien!" Serena exclaimed.

"I've never been sure about who I am that's why I'm not sure my name really is Darien! You see when I was very young, my parents and I were involved in a wreck. When we were all taken to the hospital my parents were pronounced dead on arrival and they diagnosed me with amnesia. That is how I have been for a long time but now I've been having this strange dream where I see a princess but I never see her face. She keeps begging me to bring her this Imperium Silver Crystal and to set her free again, I think she can tell me who I really am! Anyway thanks for listening Meatball Head!" Darien said looking at Serena. He then thought, _'Boy Serena sure is a looker!'_

"Don't start Darien you promised you wouldn't call me that! You remember?" Serena stated.

"Yes I remember!" Darien told her.

"Good! Anyway thanks for telling me about yourself. It must be hard not remembering who you really are!" Serena said.

"I get clues!" Darien said looking towards the moon.

As Serena was staring at Darien a sudden image of Tuxedo Mask appeared over him this caused her to think, _'Could Darien really be Tuxedo Mask? Nah there's no way get that thought out of your head Serena!'_

Meanwhile Malacite was on top of the Starlight Towers over looking the city.

"Soon, the Universe will be no more. Only the Dark Kingdom will prevail. Hm hm hm hm." He said with a sinister laugh as he began to summon dark powers causing every light in the city to go out.

At that same moment, the other Sailor Scouts are running up the stairs as fast as their legs can take them.

"Hurry everyone! We don't have much time left!" Luna instructed her young charges.

"Right, who knows what the Dark Kingdom has planned." Artemis added.

While the entire city is being taken over by darkness, evil energies are gathering around Starlight Towers morphing it into an unrecognizable structure both inside and out. Soon, the Scouts themselves found themselves in darkness.

"We can't stop!" Mercury stated as they continued to run.

"We've got to hurry like Luna and Artemis said." Sailor Jupiter added.

"I'm getting major Negavibes." Sailor Venus announced.

"This is getting ugly." Artemis said feeling a cold shiver.

"Don't let our surroundings get to you! Remember the task at hand, and that is to get to Serena and stop the Dark Kingdom!" Sailor Knight exclaimed.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as they continued running.

Meanwhile a few floors above the elevator shaft Zoisite still sporting a cut on her right cheek was still angry with Tuxedo Mask for hurting her and Zoisite was going to make him pay for it too.

"Tuxedo Mask you'll pay for hurting my face and one of Jadeite's powers will help me do it too!" Zoisite said flinging a fireball down the elevator shaft.

Back with Serena and Darien who were still stuck inside the what felt like to them like a slow moving elevator, had no idea of the impending doom that befell them until Serena caught sight of a flash of light off the glass.

"Oh no Darien, what's that?" Serena yelled looking up.

"Damn it, that's a fireball and I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this either!" Darien said.

It was at that point that Serena began thinking, _'Well I know Sailor Moon could get us out of this fire trap but then Darien will find out who I really am! No fun in getting toasted though either!'_

Then as loud as Serena could she shouted, "Your going down Zoisite!" She then threw her hand up into the air and called out, "Moon Prism Power!"

As Serena's transformation over took her Darien couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he watched her transform he thought, _'It's her! Serena's Sailor Moon!'_

Meanwhile Zoisite was walking away from the elevator just as it blew up. She began to gloat over her victory.

"Oh poor Tuxedo Mask and his little friend are all gone and I owe it all to Jadeite! At last one good thing he was good for! I'll just tell Queen Beryl the elevator blowing up while Tuxedo Mask was still in it was all just an accident. She won't mind now that we have all seven Rainbow Crystals!" Zoisite said laughing.

All of a sudden from behind Zoisite she heard, "Hold it right there you creep! It takes more than a measly little fireball to get rid of Sailor Moon! You should know that by now!"

"Ha Sailor Moon this is just simply ironic! It's not you we want but your friend Tuxedo Mask!" Zoisite told her.

"Yeah right Zoisite get real Tuxedo Mask isn't even here!" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes I am!" Came an all too familiar voice from behind Sailor Moon.

When Sailor Moon turned to look at Darien she asked, "You are?"

"Yes!" He stated pulling a Rose from his jacket and then Darien said, "I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

Sailor Moon's eyes grew while she thought, _'No way I don't believe it!'_

Sailor Moon then watched as Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask this caused her to think, _'This is so unbelievable! Cranky old Darien my dream hunk, this is going to take some getting use too!'_

Sailor Moon was brought out of her thoughts when Tuxedo Mask said, "Sailor Moon you need to get out of here! The job of getting the crystals back is mine to accomplish!"

"Yeah I know so you can find your princess!" She said.

"Yeah so!" Tuxedo Mask stated.

"So if we work together we'll not only get the Rainbow crystals back but we'll beat Zoisite as well!" Sailor Moon told him.

Zoisite who was tired of watching the scene play out in front of her decided to break it up by saying, "Enough! Tuxedo Mask are you still interested in dueling me for the crystals or are you just going to keep talking?"

"Of course I'm still interested in dueling you but you've got to promise a fair fight and Sailor Moon's safety!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Fair enough!" Zoisite said as she secretly formed a black ice shard behind Tuxedo Mask.

"Very well then let's begin!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed going into a fighting stance.

"Yes let's do this shall we!" Zoisite smirked as she mentally commanded the ice shard to fly towards it's intended target.

The next few seconds seemed to slow down as Sailor Moon caught the sound of something flying through the air. Even as she screamed look out, it was already too late. As the ice shard tore into Tuxedo Mask, he cried out in pain before falling to the ground. Sailor Moon was by his side in an instance.

"No Tuxedo Mask please be okay!" She cried.

It was at that moment that the other scouts as well as the cats showed up.

"Oh no guys look Tuxedo Mask is hurt!" Mercury said.

"Then we're too late." Sailor Knight said with a sigh.

"I hope he'll be okay." Sailor Jupiter said.

Mars was about to answer when she noticed something. When Tuxedo Mask fell his mask flew off his face so his true identity was revealed to everyone in the room.

"Guys Tuxedo Mask is really Darien Shields!" Mars exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed flabbergasted.

'_Well this is just rich! Friends by day and supposed enemies by night. What will the world think of next?'_, Jupiter Knight thought to himself with a shake of his head.

Sailor Moon in the meantime was still trying to keep Tuxedo Mask from losing consciousness.

"Tuxedo Mask please don't go the scouts and I need you!" She cried.

Tuxedo Mask weakly lifted his hand to wipe away Sailor Moon's tears as he said, "Sailor Moon, you and the other Scouts are strong even with me not there but know this, what ever happens I want you to know I've always been on your side and always will be!" His arm them slumped down as his eyes closed.

"No Darien you can't die on me now!" Sailor Moon sobbed.

The next thing anyone knew a single tear trailed down Sailor Moon's face then it suddenly glowed with a brilliant silver color.

Meanwhile in a chamber located somewhere in the Dark Kingdom, Malacite was standing watch over the Rainbow Crystals when suddenly they flew up and out of the evil realm.

"What is the world is going on here! Queen Beryl will not like this one bit!" Malacite said disappearing in a flash of black light.

Above Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, the seven Rainbow Crystals appeared and floated down to her. The shining tear dropped from Sailor Moon's cheek and stopped in midair. First, the Orange Rainbow Crystal flew into it, causing the tear to flash and crystallize. The Blue crystal joined the Orange crystal, making the crystallized tear grow in size by a small margin. The Violet crystal was next, making the crystal tear grow even larger. The Green crystal was next, followed by the Yellow crystal, the Indigo crystal, and finally the Red crystal, each making the crystallized tear grow larger. Everyone watched as the seven Rainbow Crystals finally became one, and the crystallized tear began to reform into the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"What! It's the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Luna exclaimed.

"What happens now?" Venus asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe the princess will be revealed." Luna said.

As if on queue the Crescent Moon Wand appeared and the Imperium Silver Crystal came to rest on it. The next thing the others in the room saw that shocked all the good guys in the room was Sailor Moon stand then her uniform melted away to be replaced by an elegant dress.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Venus said in realization.

"She's the Moon Princess!" Mercury added.

"Our search is finally over," Knight stated.

"The Moon Princess…," Luna said, staring at her ward in astonishment.

"Yes, Luna," Artemis agreed, regarding the calm, serene expression of the Moon Princess. "She has finally awakened."

Meanwhile Serena who was still flabbergasted by the revelation that just happened thought, _'No way me Serena a princess now this is going to take some getting use to!'_

To be continued….

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Princess Revealed Part 2. In the next installment, the newly awakened Princess Serenity does battle with Zoisite and Malacite. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	37. Chapter 34: The Princess Revealed Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

**Serena's P.O.V.**

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. In the last chapter we sure did get ourselves into a jam didn't we! Stuck in a Dark Kingdom controlled building with Zoisite one of the last two generals left for us to fight. She's already hurt Tuxedo Mask but right now that's not the real shocker! Get this everyone I'm the Moon Princess! Me, Serena can you believe it? So what happens now? No one knows only time shall tell so now on with the story...

**End Serena's P.O.V.**

After Serena's transformation she kneeled back down by Darien and lifted his head onto her lap.

"My poor sweet Endymion I fear that you are growing weaker!" Serenity said.

"Serenity it's you my princess." Tuxedo Mask said.

All of a sudden Tuxedo Mask's outfit melted away to be replaced by black armor with strips of silver lining the chest plate.

'_I swear I've seen that armor before! And I know I've heard those names before, but from where?'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself as he stared straight forward.

"Yes it's me and I'm beginning to remember things as well! I was princess of the Moon Kingdom and you were a prince from Earth. We were both very much in love and one day we were to be married but evil forces attacked and you were going to defend our kingdom. On the day you were to fight I gave you my star locket so you'd have a part of me with you at all times! Sadly that would be the last time I'd see you alive!" Serenity said with tears in her eyes.

As the scouts watched the scene play out between Serenity and Endymion they were completely unaware of the evil general Zoisite who was still in the room. That was; however, until everyone in the room heard her begin to speak.

"I hope you all enjoyed seeing your princess again because she along with her prince are going back into history!" Zoisite hissed as she began to raise her arms to perform an attack.

"I don't think so Zoisite! Moon Cosmic Power!" Princess Serenity said softly sending out one of her strongest attacks at Zoisite.

"Noooo!" Zoisite yelled as she went flying backwards into a pillar.

Meanwhile in the throne room of Queen Beryl, she was watching the scene unfold before her eyes in her crystal ball and she was angry.

"So not only does Zoisite disobey me but that stupid Moon brat has dared to attack one of my generals! Well I will see to it that she pays for this!" Beryl hissed.

Chapter 34: The Princess Revealed Part 2

Back on the top floor of The Star Light Towers building emotions were running high as everyone watched Zoisite crumple to the ground.

"Way to go Serenity!" Luna exclaimed in glee.

"Yes her mother would be proud." Artemis added.

It was at that moment that Malacite reappeared in the room.

"What's going on here?" Malacite asked looking around the room.

"Malacite please help me get them before they escape! We can beat them if we work together!" Zoisite said after she had gotten to her feet and slowly walked towards him.

"Oh they won't be going anywhere today and for starters! Darkness Wave!" Malacite yelled sending Serenity flying away from Endymion.

"No princess!" Mercury cried running to Serenity's side.

"We've got to protect the others!" Mars yelled running from her spot next to Jupiter.

"Mars is right! Let's go big brother!" Jupiter said following Mars.

"Right behind you sis'. Are you coming, Venus?" Sailor Knight questioned while running after his sister.

"Right behind you!" Venus said following the others.

"Be careful everyone!" Luna and Artemis said in unison.

As the five Scouts ran in between the Dark Kingdom Generals and their friends, Mars issued her orders.

"Leave now you two we won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" She ordered.

"Oh we'll leave but first we've got one last task to carry out!" Malacite stated.

"And just what would that be?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"This!" He exclaimed raising a hand and causing black mist to shoot out past four of the Sailor Scouts. The black mist then surrounded Tuxedo Mask and suspended him in mid air by a dark energy field.

"What?" Knight exclaimed in surprise.

"What's he trying to do?" Venus exclaimed. The Scouts watched as a lavender glow enveloped him and vanished, taking him with it.

"No, they took Darien!" Mars exclaimed.

"Well Sailor Scouts we'll be seeing you!" Malacite said disappearing in a flash of black light with Zoisite hanging on his arm.

"Now what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Now we tend to Serena and get out of here!" Luna said as she and Artemis came over to the others.

"Luna's right. Our first priority at the moment is to protect Serena and get out of here, after all this is still a Dark Kingdom trap, after all." Sailor Knight added.

"Yes but how do we get her to detransform or even wake up for that matter?" Mars asked.

As if on queue Serena went from her Princess Serenity form to her Sailor Moon one. Mercury checked to see if she was alright.

"Well the good news is she's still alive but I'm not sure when she'll wake up because her energy is so low." Mercury told the others.

"I'll carry her then!" Sailor Jupiter said lifting Sailor Moon up off the floor.

"That's all well and good but how do we get out of here?" Mars asked.

"I can take care of that with my visor though it might take some time!" Mercury said getting up off her knees.

"That's fine Mercury." Artemis said.

"Yeah let's just get out of here!" Venus said. With that everyone followed Mercury as she tried to find a way out.

Meanwhile in a dark chamber Queen Beryl stood before the essence of Queen Metallia with Darien now in his Tuxedo Mask form on a table in front of her.

"Oh Great and Mighty Queen Metallia do we have the energy to turn Tuxedo Mask to our side?" Beryl asked.

"Yes but you must go slow for he is very weak!" Metallia told her.

"Very good and then I'll use him to get the crystal from Princess Serenity!" Beryl exclaimed wickedly.

It was at that moment that Malacite and Zoisite appeared next to Queen Beryl.

"Good job Malacite on retrieving Tuxedo Mask! Now then Zoisite would you mind telling me why you felt it was necessary to disobey my orders?" Beryl ordered.

"Please your highness it was a mistake!" Zoisite begged.

"A mistake huh! You call almost freezing Tuxedo Mask then throwing a fireball down an elevator shaft a mistake? Zoisite that was the last time you will ever disobey me or fail me for that matter!" Beryl yelled.

"Please you majesty it was my fault for not trying to train Zoisite to calm her temper down." Malacite pleaded.

"Malacite be silent as for you Zoisite, DIE!" Beryl yelled as she threw a black crystal shard at Zoisite which cut through her like a knife.

"Ahhhh! Malacite!" Zoisite cried as she fell backwards.

"Noooo!" Malacite said as he watched the woman he loved fall away from him.

"Now Malacite I want you to go and retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal do you understand me!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" Malacite said with a heavy heart as he watched Zoisite fade away into nothing.

Meanwhile back in the maze which was once the Starlight Towers, the Scouts were trying to discover a way out.

"Which way, Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm not quite sure, you guys. It's hard to get readings in this place. It's like we're in another dimension." Mercury said as she typed away at her mini computer.

"Like a time warp thing?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it's some kind of strange combination of time warp and negative space, and so now, I have to try and convert the radical readings I'm getting in here into the same format as the original ones that got us in here. Only, I'm not sure my computer has enough memory to do all of the calculations." Mercury said with a sigh.

"Do you think you could use some help?" Sailor Knight asked walking up to her.

"That would be of great help, that's Sailor Knight." Mercury said with a smile.

"Well I hope it doesn't take to long cause I am going to need some help here pretty soon. She maybe a princess, but she sure isn't light." Sailor Jupiter said with a sigh.

"I heard that Jupiter!" Sailor Moon whimpered before getting off Jupiter's back.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Mars asked.

"Yes I'm fine just worried about Tuxedo Mask! Where is he anyway?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm sorry Sailor Moon but Malacite and Zoisite took him from us!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Oh I see!" Sailor Moon said looking towards the ground.

"Okay, you guys. We need to talk here. If we're going to help Darien, you have got to understand your past. Luna and I are just remembering it now, too. It's all coming back, isn't it, Luna?" Artemis asked turning towards his counterpart.

"Yes, long story, too." Luna said with a nod.

"Are we part of the Moon Kingdom, too?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, Jupiter. We've just gotta be. I mean, if Sailor Moon's the princess, we must've had important jobs, too. Right, Artemis?" Sailor Venus asked turning towards her guardian.

"Right as usual, Venus." Artemis said before both he and Luna began their big story. "It was a long time ago, we all lived happily in a beautiful place called the Moon Kingdom."

"Yes, and it was a wonderful, peace-loving time for all the planets, known as the Silver Millennium." Luna said.

"And Princess Serenity lived there with her mother in the royal Palace." Artemis informed them.

"Her mother, Queen Serenity, was a fair and gentle ruler, who was raising her daughter to follow in her footsteps." Luna said with a bright cat-like smile.

"But then, the peace was shattered when evil Queen Beryl found a way to break out of her Dark Kingdom and into our Universe. She attacked the Moon Kingdom with a vengeance. Queen Serenity defeated Beryl's strongest warriors, then locked them inside her Imperium Silver Crystal and sent them to Earth." Artemis continued.

"The Moon Kingdom was forever destroyed. Her power broken, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send Princess Serenity and her court to a new life on Earth. You girls were all princesses of your own respective planets, but also a part of Serenity's court." Luna said sadly.

"And then, Luna and I were sent to be your guardians and reunite you." Artemis finished.

"And me?" Knight asked.

"You are the reincarnation of the prince of Jupiter," Artemis told him.

"But how come we don't remember any of this? It-it doesn't make any sense." Sailor Jupiter said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Sure it does. Queen Serenity wanted us to be happy, so she sent us to a new time and place, hoping it would be peaceful there." Sailor Venus said snapping her fingers.

"But if the Dark Kingdom did show up again, Queen Serenity made sure we'd be able to activate the Sailor Scouts to fight off any new threats by Queen Beryl." Luna said with a nod.

"And now that we've got the Imperium Silver Crystal, Queen Beryl doesn't stand a chance against us." Artemis said with a cat-like smug smile.

"So basically, what you guys are saying is that our battle with them is just starting?" Mercury asked.

"Uh huh." Both Luna and Artemis said with a nod.

Artemis added to it by saying, "You've got it, Mercury, but now that they've got Darien, you guys have your work cut out for you."

"We've got to beat them. If we ever want lasting peace, we're going to have to beat the Dark Kingdom once an for all." Luna said.

"Right and we have to get Darien back too!" Mars exclaimed.

"Thanks for all your support guys, and thanks for filling us in on some of the back story Luna and Artemis. Now what do you guys say we get out of here?" Sailor Moon asked with a sad smile.

"Well, Sailor Knight and I have some good news to go with Sailor Moon's request!" Mercury stated turning off her visor. "With his help, I believe Sailor Knight and I have found a way out of here."

"Good work you two. What do you say, we get out of here and go get some burgers and get our minds off of all this?" Luna said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I could go for that." Sailor Venus said pumping her arm up into the air.

"I'm sorry but you Scouts will be going nowhere!" Malacite said appearing out of nowhere in a flash of black light.

"Now what do you want, you jerk?" Mars hissed.

"I'm here for the Imperium Silver Crystal! So had it over brats!" Malacite ordered.

"What makes you think we'll just give you the crystal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd put up a fight!" He said with a smirk.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Mars said, her eyes burning with anger. "Luna, Artemis stay back with Sailor Moon where it's safe while the rest of us fight."

"Right, just be careful, all of you." Luna said to which Artemis nodded.

"I'll fight with you," Jupiter said, standing beside Mars.

"And so will I," Knight added, standing at her other side.

"Thanks," Mars told them both.

"You are wasting your time," Malacite taunted, his arms folded nonchalantly across his chest.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Earth Thrust!" Sailor Knight yelled.

As all three powers flew towards Malacite, they were suddenly stopped by an invisible shield that surrounded him.

"Damn." Sailor Knight muttered.

"How is this possible?" Mars asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Surprised well let's just say you've experienced my shield before but now you get to experience another aspect of my shield." Malacite said.

"What other aspects are you talking about?" Mars asked.

"Oh just this! Dark Reflection!" Malacite exclaimed sending Mars as well as for Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight's attacks right back at them knocking them both out cold.

"No Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight! We've got to do something!" Venus said.

"Okay Venus, let's do it! Stay Behind us you three." Mercury said turning her attention from between Venus to Sailor Moon and the two Cats standing at her feet.

"Alright just be careful you two!" Sailor Moon said.

"We will." Both girls said as they stepped towards Malacite.

"So you two want to try now?" Malacite asked.

"We sure do! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled.

"Yeah so just like Sailor Moon did to Zoisite, we'll do the same to you! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled adding her power to Venus' attack.

But as both powers flew towards Malacite they too were stopped by his shield like the other scouts powers were.

"No I put all my power behind that attack!" Venus exclaimed in shock.

"So did I!" Mercury added.

"I'm so sorry you missed but I'm afraid it's time you felt what your friends already did! Dark Reflection!" Malacite exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Both girls screamed as they like Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight were knocked out.

"No my friends you'll pay for that Malacite!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"And you'll pay for what you did to Zoisite, Sailor Moon!" He hissed.

"Zoisite deserved what she got just like you do too you Dark Kingdom creep a zoid! Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out one of her strongest attacks towards Malacite.

As the attack flew towards Malacite he thought his shield would withstand Sailor Moon's attack but he was wrong. When Sailor Moon's attack struck Malacite's shield it began to falter this made him a little worried.

"How is this possible! This girl just received the crystal and she can already wield this much power! I must retreat for now but I'll get that crystal yet!" Malacite said disappearing in a flash of black light.

Meanwhile in the room where Beryl was starting to brainwash Darien, she was standing over him with a sinister smile on her face as she began to question him to see if he was beginning to surcome to Queen Metallia's power yet.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Darien Shields!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Maybe now but soon you shall be a warrior for the Dark Kingdom!" Beryl said.

"No I won't hurt Serena!" Darien yelled before passing out.

"Oh yes you will because soon you won't even remember your beloved Princess!" Beryl said laughing.

It was as that moment that Malacite reappeared next to Queen Beryl.

"So Malacite did you manage to get the crystal?" Beryl asked.

"I'm sorry your highness, I was able to over power five of the scouts but Sailor Moon was too strong due to her having the Imperium Silver Crystal so I lost!" He answered.

"That is quite alright Malacite! I have no worries that Prince Endymion will get the crystal from Princess Serenity." Beryl told him.

"As you say my queen!" Malacite said with a slight bow.

Meanwhile after Sailor Moon blasted Malacite away for the moment she woke the others up and all the scouts plus Luna and Artemis found themselves outside by the bay next to the ruined Star Light Towers.

"Are you going to be okay Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I should be asking you all that question Mercury! You all got hurt thanks to Malacite!" Sailor Moon told her.

"We're going to be just fine Sailor Moon we're all just worried about you what with Darien being taken by Malacite and all!" Venus said.

"They're right Sailor Moon we'll be just fine!" Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah, we're just all glad to be out of that place, Sailor Moon. Good job." Sailor Knight said offering a smile of support.

"Thanks you guys so much!" Sailor Moon said with a small smile.

"Finally now if we've got that settled can we go get something to eat?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah let's do it!" Most of the group said.

"You guys go on ahead and I'll be along in a second." Sailor Moon said.

"Okay well we'll meet you over at the Crown okay!" Venus said.

"Venus get real she said that she'd only be a second!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Venus said looking a little embarrassed.

"It's alright come on let's give Sailor Moon a few minutes." Mars said.

"Good idea we'll be over by those trees if you need anything okay." Jupiter said.

"Sure thanks guys!" Sailor Moon said smiling.

"Your welcome!" Mercury said before following the other Scouts.

'_I hope you'll be okay Serena!'_, Luna thought before heading off with Artemis towards the other Scouts leaving Sailor Moon alone to her thoughts.

As Sailor Moon looked out over the ocean as the sun slowly rose over the horizon she began to think, _'Darien where ever you are I promise I'll find you and bring you home to us and me most of all!'_

She then turned and walked off towards the rest of the Scouts.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Would-be Makeover. In the next installment, Mina tries to get Serena to not be so depressed anymore after Darien's disappearance. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	38. Chapter 35: The Wouldbe Makeover

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In the throne room of the Dark Kingdom a few days after the incident at the Starlight Towers, Queen Beryl, Malacite and the newly brainwashed Prince Endymion were discussing a plan to get the Imperium Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon.

"So Malacite what is your plan?" Beryl asked.

"Your highness although I failed to capture Sailor Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal I did manage to find a strand of her hair after the battle. If we use it correctly it will allow us to capture Sailor Moon before she can transform then we'll have both her and the crystal!" Malacite said.

"And just what is the correct way to trap her?" Beryl asked.

"On Earth most of the human girls go to places called beauty salons. All we have to do is set a trap using one of these places and let Sailor Moon come to us." Malacite said.

"Very good Malacite! Now then because he is new I want Endymion to have this assignment so he can get a sense of how the Sailor Scouts act if they should show up!" Beryl told both men.

"As you command your highness!" Endymion and Malacite both said before disappearing from the throne room.

Elsewhere at the Cherry Hill Temple Raye, Amy, Lita, Jason, and Mina were all sitting in Raye's room with Luna and Artemis discussing Serena's mood for the past few days and what they should do about it.

"So does anyone know how we can help Serena get over this depression of hers?" Lita asked.

"I have no idea but I guess Darien being taken hit her more then she thought." Luna said.

"Yes I tend to agree with Luna on this because you see we know Beryl has Darien but what we don't know is what she is doing to him. These same thoughts could be what are running through Serena's mind and the fact that she isn't there to help him could be the reason for her depression. " Amy said.

"If you want to know what I think, I think we should leave her alone to work this mess out for herself. Us getting involved won't help matters." Jason said from where he was leaning on a wall.

"Well if you ask me I think she needs to grow up and be the princess that she's suppose to be!" Artemis said.

"Artemis if you don't mind be quiet! Serena is having a very difficult time dealing with this and she doesn't need you bashing her behind her back!" Raye hissed.

"Sorry everyone!" Artemis said holding his head low.

"Hey why don't I take a chance and try and cheer Serena up!" Mina offered.

"Do you think you can help her?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure but there's no harm in trying right?" Mina asked.

"No there's no harm in trying Mina! Go ahead and try I hope your plan works." Luna said.

"Okay see you guys later!" Mina said running off out of the room.

"Do you really think Mina can help Serena, Luna?" Amy asked.

"I hope so Amy for Serena's sake!" Luna said.

"If not, we'll just have to be there for Serena until she comes around." Jason said.

"Right!" The others all agreed.

Chapter 35: The Would-be Makeover

Meanwhile at the Tsukino household when Serena wasn't in school for the past few days she's been laying in bed depressed over Darien's abduction. Serena's brother Sammy was beginning to think Serena was starting to slack off on her chores and school so he thought he'd let her know how he felt.

"Hey sis' what's wrong with you now? Your hardly doing your chores and I'm not really sure how your doing on your homework so please tell me what's bothering you!" Sammy asked.

"Go away Sammy I don't want to talk about it!" Serena whimpered.

"Fine Serena but you're going to have to talk sometime!" Sammy said leaving Serena's room.

When Sammy got downstairs he found his mother watching TV and his dad gone.

"Mom, where's dad at?" Sammy asked coming into the living room.

"Oh your dad had to go to work, why?" Ilene asked.

"Because I think something's bothering Serena and she won't talk about it!" Sammy said.

"Sammy leave your sister alone! I'm not sure why but Serena's been really depressed since this past Thursday and until she feels like talking I want to give her some space, okay!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy said leaving the room.

It was right about that time that someone rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Ilene said going to answer the door. When Ilene opened the door she found a girl Serena's age with long blonde hair going down her back.

"May I help you?" Ilene asked.

"Yes ma'am my name is Mina Aino and I was wondering if I could talk to Serena?" Mina asked.

"I guess it's alright! Maybe you can help her get past this strange depression she's in at the moment." Ilene said.

"That's what I'm here for!" Mina said with a smile.

"Then do you know why Serena's like this?" Ilene asked.

"I'm afraid so ma'am you see a friend of ours went missing and we think he was inside Starlight Towers when it exploded." Mina said crestfallen.

"Oh dear and I take it from my daughter's mood she liked this person!" Ilene exclaimed.

"They were getting close Mrs. Tsukino." Mina answered.

"My poor little girl to have found love and then have it torn away from her! So what are you going to do to get Serena's mind off of her loss?" Ilene asked.

"Well I thought I'd take her to a beauty salon for a day of pampering." Mina said.

"That sounds fun I hope you're able to help her." Ilene said.

"I hope so too!" Mina exclaimed.

"Well come with me and I'll take you up to her room!" Ilene said showing Mina upstairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino." Mina said following the older woman.

Back with Serena who was still looking out her window from her bed was totally oblivious to what was going on downstairs until someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes who is it?" Serena asked not even turning over.

"Serena sweetheart there's someone here to see you!" Ilene said coming into her daughter's room.

"Someone's here to see me?" Serena asked turning over.

"Yes dear and she hopes to help get you out of your depression!" Ilene stated.

"She?" Serena asked sitting up.

"Yes dear your friend Mina is here!" Ilene said.

"Hey girlfriend are you up for some company?" Mina asked coming around the corner.

"Yeah sure I guess!" Serena answered.

"Good I'll leave you two girls alone for awhile and I'll bring you some refreshments." Ilene said leaving the room.

"How are you feeling Serena?" Mina asked.

"Not to good Mina." Serena answered.

"Well then it's a good thing I came over isn't it!" Mina exclaimed with a smile.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Well because it's my job to help you feel better!" Mina stated.

"How do you plan to do that Mina?" Serena asked skeptically.

"Simple Serena, I plan on giving you a day of pampering at a local beauty salon that just opened up and is giving a discount for just today." Mina said smiling.

"Are you sure that will help me get over the loss of Darien?" Serena asked.

"Well maybe not for long but it might take your mind off of things for a while!" Mina told her.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to enjoy a day of pampering." Serena said.

"That's the spirit Serena! Now how about before we go to the beauty salon, we brush each others hair out." Mina suggested.

"Sure sounds like fun." Serena said grabbing her brush from her end table.

"Good hand me your brush and I'll do your hair first!" Mina said holding out her hand.

"Alright Mina here you are." Serena said passing Mina her brush.

"Thanks!" Mina said taking the brush from her friend and with that Mina's plan to help Serena get over her depression began.

Later that same day both Serena and Mina walked into A Beautiful Look beauty salon.

"Boy this place really looks nice!" Serena stated.

"Yeah you said it, this place is great!" Mina agreed.

"Greetings ladies and welcome to A Beautiful Look Salon, how may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Um yes, I'd like my friend here to be treated to an afternoon of pampering." Mina said indicating Serena next to her.

"Of course why don't you come with me young lady!" The woman told Serena. She then turned to Mina and said, "Why don't you have a seat and someone will be right with you!"

"Oh no that's okay I'm only here treating my friend today!" Mina said.

"Very well just make yourself comfortable!" The woman said before leading Serena off.

A few seconds later and the lady brought Serena to a place to wash her hair.

"Now then miss why don't you have a seat and get comfortable. My name is Lola and I'll be the one working on you today." Lola told Serena.

"Okay!" Serena said sitting down.

"Okay that's it just relax while I wash your hair." The woman said as she began to wash Serena's hair.

Unknown to Serena or the other patrons of the beauty salon the ladies who were running the place were in actuality working for the Dark Kingdom, who were using the hair from Sailor Moon to find her. They were doing this via the hair driers which were really scanners. For the most part the scanners were not picking up anything and this was making Lola angry and she knew if she was angry then her superiors would really be angry.

A few minutes after Serena was taken in by Lola another woman came to get Mina.

"Okay someone will see you now!" The woman stated to Mina.

"I'm sorry I'm just here with a friend!" Mina exclaimed.

"Well then why not try a nice relaxing hair wash followed by some time under the hair drier, it's free!" The woman urged.

"That sounds just great! Alright I'll go for it!" Mina said standing up.

"Excellent please follow me." The woman said leading Mina off.

Meanwhile as Mina was getting her hair washed Lola had put a towel over Serena's face and proceeded to work the shampoo into her hair very slowly. Each time one of the hair driers would come up negative on a match for Sailor Moon, Lola would roughly yank on Serena's hair causing Serena to wince in pain. Due to Lola working so slow on Serena, the woman who was working on Mina had finished washing her hair and was now placing Mina under one of the hair driers.

"There you are miss. I'll come get you when your done!" The lady said before walking off.

As the machine Mina was under dried her hair it also scanned her and for some reason it came up positive. This delighted Lola who secretly ordered the other workers to put the customers to sleep so they could capture their target. The problem with her plan was she forgot about Serena as she went to confront Mina.

"Okay Sailor Moon if you don't want to see these other people in this salon hurt you'll hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal to me now!" Lola ordered.

"What Sailor Moon? What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"Don't play stupid with me moon brat we've already scanned you using hair from your last fight and the scanner proved positive for your DNA, so hand over the crystal!" Lola ordered again.

"But I'm not Sailor Moon!" Mina stated before thinking, _'I must have gotten some of Serena's hair on me this morning and that's why their scan came up positive!'_

"Very well then if you won't hand it over willingly then I'll just have to make you hand it over!" Lola said before she and the other stylists began to swirl around each other until they morphed into a female version of Frankenstein with a bit of Salon Stylist mixed in.

"Now Sailor Moon hand over the crystal or I Beauty Killer will wipe your face off literally!" Beauty Killer ordered.

"How many times must I tell you I'm not Sailor Moon!" Mina whimpered.

Meanwhile Serena who got tired of waiting for Lola to come back went to look for her after rinsing her own hair out and she ran across the conversation both Lola and Mina just had and now she was listening to the threat Beauty Killer was making to Mina. This ticked Serena off royally.

'_So first they kidnap Tuxedo Mask who I'm not even sure is alive and now the Dark Kingdom wants to hurt my friends! I don't think so creep if you want Sailor Moon you've got her up close and personal!'_, Serena thought before shooting her hand above her head and whispering, "Moon Prism Power!"

A second later where Serena Tsukino once stood, Sailor Moon now did.

Meanwhile back with Mina and Beauty Killer, the youma was angry that the girl still refused to admit that she was Sailor Moon even after the scanner proved she was.

"Fine have it your way little girl I'll just take the crystal from your cold dead hands once I'm done with you!" Beauty Killer said activating a weird device attached to her right arm.

"Hold it right there Dark Kingdom creep a zoid!" A feminine voice ordered from behind Beauty Killer.

"Whose there?" Beauty Killer hissed turning around.

"Strange you should know who I am after all you've been accusing the young woman behind you that she was me!" Sailor Moon said stepping out into the light.

"No it can't be the scanner picked her out as being you!" Beauty Killer roared.

"Maybe because I've saved her once or twice so my loose hairs could drift off onto her." Sailor Moon said.

"Alright Sailor Moon hand over the crystal or die!" Beauty Killer ordered.

"I don't think so your not getting my crystal." Sailor Moon said.

"Then diiiieeee!" Beauty Killer roared as she made the attachment on her arm turn into an over powered blow drier which sent super heated air towards Sailor Moon.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon screamed crashing to the floor behind a table island which held many beauty products. When the heat from Beauty Killer's blow drier hit the table it caused the products in the island to melt.

'_Man talk about over-heated! I'd better take care of this youma before she turns me into a puddle on the floor!'_, Sailor Moon thought pulling out her Crescent Moon Wand.

"Come out now Moon brat and I promise to make your death quick and painless!" Beauty Killer said.

"I don't think so Dark Kingdom piece of trash, you won't be killing anyone today!" Sailor Moon said throwing a canister of powder into the walkway which caused a cloud of smoke to be kicked up in the salon.

"Where are you brat?" Beauty Killer hissed.

"Try right behind you creep!" Sailor Moon said from behind her.

"Ha big mistake girl!" Beauty Killer said making her attachment shoot out scissors this time at Sailor Moon.

"You missed!" Sailor Moon said even as the cloud of smoke disappeared.

"Noooo!" Beauty Killer hissed turning around.

"Yes and now it's time to turn you back to normal!" Sailor Moon said extending her wand out in front of her.

All of a sudden something streaked across Sailor Moon's line of sight just as what ever it was knocked her wand out of her hand. As Sailor Moon held her hand for a few seconds she tried to figure out what caused her wand to fall from her hand. As she came out of her thoughts she went to reach for her wand when a Black Rose all of a sudden found it's way between Sailor Moon and her wand. She then heard a masculine yet familiar voice from behind her.

"I wouldn't try to pick up that wand if I were you Sailor Moon!" The person said.

Sailor Moon was frozen with fear. She knew only one person who threw Roses but she couldn't figure out why his Roses would be black or why he'd help the enemy. As Sailor Moon slowly turned towards the area where the person's voice came from she was hoping it wasn't him, but she was sadly mistaken. For sitting in a barbers chair looking as relaxed as ever was Tuxedo Mask.

"Please tell me this is a mistake Tuxedo Mask! Please tell me you aren't helping the Dark Kingdom!" Sailor Moon begged.

"I'm sorry but it is no mistake Sailor Moon I'm working for Queen Beryl now and I've got orders to retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal!" He told her.

"No it's not possible!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Oh but it is moon brat! He's on our side now so handover the crystal or your dead!" Beauty Killer said extending her right arm which held a long blade on it.

"Never!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Very well then Sailor Moon prepare to die!" Beauty Killer said raising her arm with the blade high above her head.

"Stop!" Tuxedo Mask ordered.

"Why we have orders to get that crystal from Sailor Moon!" Beauty Killer stated confused by his actions.

"Yes but there is a right way and a wrong way to do it! Let me show you how!" Tuxedo Mask said pulling out a Black Rose from out of nowhere.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon cried as she grabbed her wand and ran from the salon.

"Damn it, well what are you waiting for Beauty Killer go after her!" Tuxedo Mask ordered.

"Yes sir!" Beauty Killer said before following after Sailor Moon.

"Sorry Sailor Moon but you won't get away from me!" Tuxedo Mask stated before leaving after Sailor Moon as well.

It was also about that time that Mina who had succumb to the sleeping gas earlier was now waking up just as Tuxedo Mask stated his challenge and left.

"No I've got to get going and help Sailor Moon! Better call for help first!" Mina said as she dragged herself to her feet and slowly pulled out her communicator.

"Guys this is Mina come in it's an emergency!" Mina said.

"What is it Mina?" The other's voices came back over.

"The salon I took Serena to was a trap set up by the Dark Kingdom to trap Sailor Moon! Right now Sailor Moon is running for her life from two of their agents as we speak and I have no idea where they are!" Mina told them.

"I think I can help with that! I'll use my mini-computer to pin-point her exact whereabouts and I'll let you guys know where to go!" Amy said.

"Good, meanwhile the rest of us will go out and look for Sailor Moon!" Raye said.

"Right!" The others said before going into action.

Elsewhere on the streets of Tokyo, Sailor Moon was still running from Beauty Killer trying to come to terms with the fact that Tuxedo Mask was now the scouts enemy and it didn't help that she was beginning to feel the effects of exhaustion from running so much.

"That's it I can't run anymore!" Sailor Moon yelled to the heavens.

"Does that mean you surrender?" Beauty Killer asked coming from the shadows.

"No it just means I'm tired of running!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh good then it's time to fight now!" Beauty Killer said with an evil smirk.

It was then that the other Sailor Scouts showed up.

"It sure is and it looks like we made it just in time too!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yeah let's rumble!" Mars agreed.

"Guys I need you to weaken this creep so I can return her to normal!" Sailor Moon told the others.

"Sure thing Sailor Moon! Let's double team this fashion reject Jupiter!" Mars said.

"Right behind you Mars!" Jupiter said.

"Good then here goes! Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled adding her power to Mars.

As both attacks struck Beauty Killer it caused her to wither in pain and drop to her knees.

"Now Sailor Moon it's your turn!" Mercury said.

"Alright! Prepare to rejoin humanity brainless twit! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy at the youma.

"No what are you doing to me?" Beauty Killer cried as the energy turned her back into Lola and her co-workers of the salon.

"Bravo Sailor Scouts you are as strong as my queen gives you credit for!" Tuxedo Mask said coming out of the shadows clapping.

"Tuxedo Mask your safe but what do you mean your queen?" Mars asked.

"How did you escape the Dark Kingdom, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Knight asked with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Be careful guys, he's not what he seems!" Sailor Venus told them.

"What do you mean Venus?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I mean Sailor Jupiter is that, that creep Beauty Killer was taking orders from him!" Venus said pointing towards Tuxedo Mask.

"That can't be true!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Oh but it is Sailor Mercury and I'll take you all on in order to get the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Tuxedo Mask told them.

"Bring it on you traitor!" Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"No kidding! There's no way we'll be letting you get your hands on Sailor Moon or the Imperium Silver Crystal." Sailor Knight said adding in his own words.

It was at this moment that Beryl sent Tuxedo Mask a mental command.

_[Tuxedo Mask you are still not strong enough to fight them all yet! Return to me at once!]_, Beryl ordered.

_[At once my queen!]_, Tuxedo Mask returned. He then said out loud, "You Scouts got lucky this time but I'll be back and I want that crystal when I return!"

Tuxedo Mask then disappeared through a black portal.

Sometime later at Raye's temple, the Scouts were back in their everyday guises while they were all sitting around the table in Raye's room along with Luna and Artemis going over the days events.

"I still can't believe Darien would betray us like that!" Lita said slamming her fist down on the table.

"Calm yourself Lita anger will not solve anything!" Luna said.

"Luna's right there's got to be some reason Darien is doing this!" Raye said.

"I think the reason he's acting like he is, is because Queen Beryl did something to him." Jason said from his spot on the wall.

"I believe Jason might be right in his theory." Amy said.

"What are you both talking about?" Artemis asked.

"What Jason and I are thinking is that it might be possible that Queen Beryl might have brainwashed him against us?" Amy asked.

"Do you think it's possible you two?" Lita asked.

"Yes Lita, at least that's the theory at least. Now all we have to do is erase what ever it is she's done to him." Jason said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mina asked.

"The same way I did the Seven Shadow warriors! I'll use the crystal on him and then Beryl and Malacite are going down!" Serena said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Ski Bunny. In the next installment, the scouts all go skiing and end up walking into a trap set by the Dark Kingdom. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	39. Chapter 36: Ski Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day found Prince Endymion standing before Queen Metallia in her private chambers.

"What is the matter young prince?" Metallia asked.

"Forgive me your highness but why did you not allow me to go into this mission as Prince Endymion I feel much stronger in this form!" Endymion stated.

"Be patient Endymion the scouts trust Tuxedo Mask so use that to your advantage." Metallia said.

"Yes your majesty!" Endymion said bowing.

"Good now go and rest young prince!" Metallia ordered.

"At once my queen!" Endymion said leaving the room.

Elsewhere in Queen Beryl's throne room, Malacite was standing before Beryl telling her of his plan for getting the crystal from Sailor Moon when Endymion walked into the room.

"So Malacite what is this new plan of yours?" Endymion asked.

"I'm going to create a skiing competition in the mountains outside of Tokyo and if I'm lucky, not only will I get energy from this but Sailor Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal as well!" Malacite said.

"And let me guess your going to use the humans to get what you want?" Endymion asked coming into the room.

"Why not they're pathetic idiots anyway!" Malacite stated.

"You fool when are you going to understand you can get what you want without using people?" Endymion asked.

"Endymion I will only tell you this once! Never tell me how to carry out my plans! You do what ever you want during one of your missions and I'll do what ever I want on mine!" Malacite hissed.

"I'm just saying…" Endymion tried to say but was interrupted by Queen Beryl.

"Enough both of you! I don't want anymore fighting do you understand me!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes your highness!" Both men said bowing.

"Good now Malacite go and begin implementing your plan!" She ordered.

"As you command my queen!" Malacite said before disappearing in a flash of black light.

"Now as for you Endymion I don't know why you are so worried about the humans after all they are the enemy!" Beryl told him.

"Yes I understand that your highness." He said.

"Good then I want to hear no more on this matter do you understand!" Beryl commanded.

"Yes my queen!" Endymion said bowing.

"Good now leave me alone with my thoughts." She said.

"As you wish!" Endymion said before turning to leave.

Around noon during lunch at Crossroads Junior High, Amy and Serena were eating when Lita and Jason walked up to them.

"Hey you guys, you'll never guess what Jason and I just found out!" Lita exclaimed sitting down.

"What's up guys?" Serena asked looking up from her food.

"Yeah, come on you two, don't leave us in suspense." Amy added as she too looked up from her food.

"Okay so did you guys know that there's a skiing lodge in the mountains outside of Tokyo?" Lita asked.

"Yeah so?" Serena asked.

"It turns out that the skiing lodge is going to have an afternoon long skiing competition and anyone can enter." Jason said leaning against the tree.

"Man that would be so fun! I wish we could go." Serena said.

"Why don't we?" Lita asked.

"Are you serious Lita?" Amy asked.

"Yeah why not Amy, you don't have that cram school to go to today do you?" Lita asked.

"Actually yes I do!" Amy stated.

"That goes for me as well." Jason added.

"Well you guys could always meet us up there." Serena offered.

"Yes I know that but we still need to ask our parents Serena." Amy reminded her friend.

"Right, we can't just go without telling anyone where we are going." Jason said.

"Oh yeah!" Serena said crestfallen.

"Hey that's no problem after school why not ask your parents about it!" Lita told the others.

"Good idea Lita!" Serena exclaimed.

"It sure is!" Amy added.

"Good now that, that's settled let's eat!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The other's said in unison as the four teens went back to eating lunch.

Chapter 36: Ski Bunny

Later that day after school the scouts all met in the park to discuss their plan further. Afterwards the group all headed to their separate homes to get the okay to go. Each teen's parents minus Lita's an Jason's whose parents died a long time ago agreed only if the they all had a place to stay while they were there. The Scouts agreed and decided to discuss their options at Raye's temple. Once at the Cherry Hill Temple the Scouts all met in the temple court yard.

"Okay aside from Jason and I, how many of the rest of you know you can go to the competition today?" Lita asked.

"I can go after my class which is held in half an hour, but only if we have a place to stay up there today." Amy said.

"Amy's right, so what are we going to do?" Mina asked.

"I think I might be able to help out in that department." A masculine voice said from the shadows before Chad stepped out into the light.

"Chad your still willing to help us even after I said I only wanted to be friends?" Raye asked.

"Of course Raye after all I still owe you and your family for allowing me to stay here, besides at least I got to call you my girlfriend for a while." He said.

"I'm still sorry about breaking up with you Chad." Raye told him apologetically.

"Hey it's alright Raye I'd of preferred you to have broken up with me then leading me on! I'm just glad to have your friendship." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad!" Raye exclaimed with a weak smile.

"You're welcome Raye besides I'm sure our soul mates are out there somewhere." Chad said sitting down on a bench.

"Okay so now that we've got the apologies out of the way, what is it that you can do to help us Chad?" Serena asked.

"Well it just so happens that my parents own a cabin near the ski lodge up in the mountains and if you want you can use it!" He answered.

"That would be very helpful for us Chad, thanks." Jason said with a nod.

"Yeah, thanks." The others in the room all said in unison.

"Hey it's fine and I'll even drive you up there for the afternoon then bring you back later tonight if you want." Chad stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me! What do you guys think?" Serena asked.

"Yeah let's do it." The others said.

"Okay then let's go tell our families about our plan then meet back here with Lita, Jason, Raye and Chad." Serena offered.

"Okay!" The others agreed.

Then Amy, Mina and Serena went home to talk to their parents while Lita, Jason, Raye and Chad waited at the temple.

A Couple of hours later, at the ski lodge, all the scouts plus Chad had gotten settled in Chad's parents cabin for the rest of the day.

"So what do we do first?" Mina asked.

"Well did anyone bother to find out anything about the skiing course they want to use?" Amy asked.

"Yeah they want you to go down the tallest mountain to qualify for the final event later on tonight." Chad said looking over a paper in his hand.

"Cool I'm looking forward to this!" Raye exclaimed.

"So am I!" Serena added.

"You know how to ski Serena?" Mina asked.

"Yeah see when Sammy and I were younger our mom brought us up here for some peace and quiet from all the talk of war and we learned to ski here too." Serena answered.

"Why didn't Sammy come too then?" Amy asked.

"Sammy is on a date with a girl named Mika." Serena said.

"Oh how sweet, young love!" Mina gushed.

"Okay Mina enough about my brother's love life! Do any of you want to join Raye and I on the slope?" Serena asked.

"Sorry not me, I can't ski." Mina admitted.

"What, then why did you come?" Raye asked.

"For the cute guys why else!" Mina exclaimed with a smile.

"It figures!" Raye said.

"Well, that's Mina for you. I'm shocked my sister hasn't decided to go boy searching either." Jason said with a shake of his head.

"That's because I haven't met anyone worth my time yet." Lita said

"Anyway, what about you two, Amy and Lita?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry I can't ski either; however, unlike Mina I plan on learning." Amy said.

"Yeah me too, but we'll still cheer you and Raye on." Lita offered.

"We sure will!" Mina and Amy added.

"What about you Jason, can you ski?" Serena asked.

"No, it going to be the bunny slope for me for awhile." Jason said.

"Well at least we'll have you out there routing for us." Raye said.

"Yeah, it means a lot to us that you guys are out there for us." Serena added.

"You're welcome now let's go have fun!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The others agreed and with that the five girls and two boys left the cabin and went out to enjoy themselves.

Sometime later Raye, Serena and Chad along with other men and women gathered on top of the tallest mountain in the area to begin the competition. In front of all the competitors standing on a stage was a brunette haired woman who was standing next to a tall man with long silver-like platinum hair who was familiar to both Serena and Raye.

"Raye isn't that Malacite?" Serena asked her friend with a whisper.

"Yeah but what the heck is he doing here?" Raye whispered back.

"I'm not sure but this could be a trap." Serena said.

"Yeah well if it is a trap then it's a real good one because we can't transform in front of all these people." Raye said.

"Tell me about it!" Serena agreed.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen my name is Michael Greyson and I am your host for this special occasion! Next to me is the winner of the previous skiing competition, Mrs. Nancy Starfire to get this day started. Mrs. Starfire if you will please." Michael said.

"Yes thank you Mr. Greyson! Okay ladies and gentlemen I want a fair and clean race. Now during the race down to the bottom of the mountain there will be challenges that will test your skills so if you're ready then let's begin!" She said sounding the go ahead.

After the start of the downhill race Michael turned to Mrs. Starfire and said, "Go I can sense two of the Sailor Scouts here so go and get them!"

"Yes Lord Malacite." Mrs. Starfire said before heading down the mountain.

As the racers were going down the mountain, Mrs. Starfire was using dark magic to cause most of the skiers to fall out of the race. The only ones left were Chad, Serena and Raye.

'_I'm guessing those two girls must be Sailor Scouts so it's time to spring the trap!'_, Mrs. Starfire thought before causing a ravine to open up in front of Raye and Serena. She then sent a giant snow ball after them.

"That ought to catch them!" She said laughing.

Meanwhile back with Serena, Raye and Chad who were still skiing thought something was weird when they started skiing into a ravine. It was also at that time that they heard a loud noise behind them.

"Serena, Raye you two keep going while I deal with what ever is back there!" Chad ordered.

"But what about you it could be dangerous." Serena said.

"I know but I'm willing to do it." He answered.

"Okay but be careful Chad." Raye said.

"I will now keep going!" Chad said stopping.

"Let's go Serena." Raye said picking up speed.

"Right behind you Raye!" Serena said as she to picked up speed.

"You girls be careful too!" Chad said before turning to face what ever it was coming after them. It was at that moment that Chad saw a giant snowball come through the tree line.

"Oh no this is going to be real painful." Chad said right before the snowball ran over him.

'_How amusing the boy thought he'd save those girls from me! Well it won't work!'_, Mrs. Starfire thought before she morphed into the youma known as Artica and began closing the ravine in around the girls.

After the girls were stuck in a part of the ravine that wouldn't close do to the giant snow ball, Artica morphed back into Mrs. Starfire and went to where the girls were.

Back with Serena and Raye in the hole in the ground, they were now trying to find a way to escape.

"Well we won't get out this way." Raye said pointing towards the steep walls.

"Yeah and I can't reach the others either. I guess there's too much interference from the mountain!" Serena added.

"Yeah so now all we can do is sit here and hope the others miss us enough to come looking for us." Raye said.

Both girls then heard a muffled voice before Chad appeared out from the remains of the giant snowball.

"Oh no Chad are you alright?" Raye asked helping him stand up.

"Yeah just my pride was hurt is all." He answered.

"Well at least your safe and alive Chad! That snowball could of killed you." Serena said.

"Serena's right Chad you could have been hurt really bad!" Raye agreed.

"He still might!" Mrs. Starfire said peering down over the edge of the hole.

"Mrs. Starfire why are you doing this?" Serena asked.

"I've got my orders brat!" Mrs. Starfire said before morphing into Artica again and jumping down into the hole.

"No I will not allow you to hurt these two girls!" Chad said standing in-between Artica and the girls.

"Pathetic fool you won't stop me! Artic blast!" Artica said freezing Chad solid.

"No Chad! You'll pay for that you Dark Kingdom piece of trash, right Serena!" Raye hissed.

"Yeah got that right Raye, let's transform!" Serena stated.

"Let's do it! Mars Power Transform!" Raye cried.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena cried out as well.

After a few seconds Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were standing where Serena Tsukino and Raye Hino once were.

"So you two think you can stop me?" Artica asked.

"We sure can!" Sailor Mars said.

"Let's see you try then little girls!" Artica said laughing.

"Fine we will!" Sailor Moon said making her wand appear out of nowhere.

"Stop right there!" Someone yelled before Tuxedo Mask landed behind Artica.

"What are you doing here sir?" Artica asked.

"I'm here to retrieve the crystal Artica which you should be doing not egging on Sailor Moon and Mars!" He said.

"But sir Lord Malacite has command of this mission." Artica said.

"I understand that but I don't think he meant for you to egg them on." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Fine then sir why not show me how you'd do it." Artica suggested.

"I think I'll do just that!" Tuxedo Mask said pulling a Black Rose out of his coat and throwing it to where it lodged itself in the wall behind Sailor Moon and Mars.

"Tuxedo Mask please don't do this!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Yeah don't you remember this is Serena the Moon princess you've been looking for." Mars added.

Unknown to anyone in the hole Tuxedo Mask was beginning to have conflicting emotions wash over his face and the Rose in the wall began to pulse between Red and Black. Unfortunately for Artica she chose a time to attack the scouts since he hadn't moved yet when his mind told him that the Scouts were telling the truth.

"Die Sailor Moon!" Artica roared opting to go after the scouts leader first.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon cried closing her eyes.

"I won't let you!" Mars yelled stepping in front of her friend.

To both Artica's and Mars's surprise Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of Mars ready to defend them.

"Why are you protecting them?" Artica asked confused.

"I don't know but I do know I can't allow you to harm Sailor Moon." He answered.

"Sailor Moon now's your chance to heal them." Mars said.

"Right Mars! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out her healing energy.

Before Tuxedo Mask could be hit with the healing energy of Sailor Moon's wand; however, he jumped out of the way allowing the energy to hit Artica turning her back into Mrs. Starfire. Sailor Moon then looked up to face Tuxedo Mask.

"Are you back to normal now?" She asked.

"No Sailor Moon I'm still working for the Dark Kingdom so until next time I'll be seeing you. Oh and one more thing before I go, that was the last time I save you so enjoy it while it lasts!" Tuxedo Mask said before disappearing through a black portal.

'_I'll get you back Tuxedo Mask, I promise to set you free again!'_, Sailor Moon thought. She was then brought back to reality by Sailor Mars.

"Come on Sailor Moon we need to get these two out of here!" Mars stated.

"Sure thing Mars!" Sailor Moon answered.

Later that night around eight O' clock Serena along with Raye and an unconscious Mrs., Starfire and Chad were sitting by a fire getting warm when Mrs. Starfire and Chad woke up.

"Where am I?" Mrs. Starfire asked.

"Are you okay Mrs. Starfire?" Serena asked.

"I guess so what happened?" She asked.

"The Sailor Scouts enemies were here and from we can figure they had brainwashed and turned you into a youma." Serena said.

"Yeah but thanks to the Sailor Scouts we were all saved." Raye said.

"Well I'm glad no one got seriously hurt by me then." Mrs. Starfire said.

"Yes that is good." Serena agreed.

"Well then I'll be seeing you!" Mrs. Starfire said before walking off.

It was then at that moment that Amy, Mina, Lita and Jason showed up.

"Hey guys are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yes thanks to Chad and the Sailor Scouts." Raye said.

"Yeah Chad was really brave going up against that youma that the scouts enemies turned Mrs. Starfire into." Serena said.

"Thanks Chad for protecting Serena and Raye like you did." Lita said.

"Yes, you give us guys all a good name for your bravery." Jason said with a slight smile.

"Your welcome but really I was glad to do it." Chad said.

"Well if I may I think it time we headed back home." Mina suggested.

"Yeah besides we've got school tomorrow." Amy said.

"Good idea Amy shall we go?" Serena asked the others.

"Yeah!" The others agreed and with that they left for Tokyo.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Skating Experience. In the next installment, the scouts all go to a skating demonstration. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	40. Chapter 37: The Skating Experiance

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The following day in the throne room of Queen Beryl both Malacite and Endymion were standing before Beryl explaining about what happened yesterday.

"Okay just what in the world happened yesterday?" Beryl roared.

"Your highness my plan was working with the help of my youma controlled human Artica! She had managed to trap both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars and would have done away with them too had it not been for cape boy here!" Malacite said indicating Endymion.

"You're pathetic Malacite you know that! The youma you had capture those scouts was too busy talking their ears off and egging them on. I figured that it was my duty to intercede and show her how to fight." Endymion said.

"Yeah well you allowed Sailor Moon to return her to normal!" Malacite hissed.

"So what she wasn't a very good youma anyway!" Endymion stated.

"Why you no good caped idiot I'll make you pay I swear!" Malacite roared.

"Enough you two I will not have any fighting going on do you hear me!" Beryl ordered tired of hearing the bickering between the two men.

"Yes your highness!" Both men said bowing.

"Good now Malacite what do you have planned for today?" Beryl asked.

"My queen today in Tokyo, Japan a world famous skating team from Russia will be performing. I have decided to use these two people to get vast amounts of energy for the Dark Kingdom. If I'm lucky I'll even snare the Sailor Scouts in my trap and I'll retrieve the Imperium Silver crystal for you as well." Malacite said.

"Fine carry on then Malacite!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen!" Malacite said disappearing in a flash of black light.

"You may go as well Endymion." Beryl said.

"Yes your majesty!" Endymion said turning to leave. As Endymion was leaving the throne room he thought, _'Stupid Malacite I'll show him that you don't need humans to get what you want!'_

Meanwhile that same morning at the Tsukino house, Serena was walking downstairs when she was greeted by her family eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Serena said cheerfully.

"Good morning honey." Kenji said looking up from his paper.

"Yes good morning sweetheart. Here's your breakfast Serena." Ilene said handing Serena a plate of eggs, toast and sausage.

"Thanks mom!" Serena exclaimed before she started eating.

"So sis' you feeling better this morning?" Sammy asked.

"Yes thank you for asking!" Serena said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Now you two better hurry up and eat so you can get to school." Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am." Serena and Sammy both said as they continued eating.

"Oh look at the time, I've got to be going to work now." Kenji said after looking at his watch.

"Bye Kenji have a good day." Ilene said.

"Bye daddy see you later." Serena added.

"Be careful on your way to work dad." Sammy finished.

"I will and I'll see you all later!" Kenji said walking out the front door.

A few minutes later and the Tsukino children were done eating and on their way to school.

Chapter 37: The Skating Experience

Later that day during lunch at Crossroads Junior High Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were all sitting under the Japanese Oak enjoying a peaceful lunch when Molly and Melvin came up to them.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what's going on today!" Molly exclaimed.

"What's got you so excited Molly?" Jason asked with a half smile.

"I was watching the T.V. this morning, and it appears that the world famous skating team of Janelle and Misha from Russia are here as a part of a world tour to get people interested in Ice Skating." Molly said.

"Yeah and the event is free, too." Melvin added.

"Hm, that sounds like it just might be fun to go to." Serena said.

"Yeah I really love to skate too." Lita added.

"It would be fun to at least enjoy some fun after the Cram School today." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go too." Jason said with a nod.

"Well we could always go after you two get out of your Cram school today. And I think we should also see if Mina and Raye want to come with us too." Serena suggested.

"Sure why not they might enjoy themselves as well." Lita said.

"Well we'd better head in now!" Amy said after hearing the bell ring.

"Okay let's go everyone." Serena added.

"Alright!" The others said as the whole group moved inside.

After school Amy, Lita, Jason and Serena made final plans about what they were going to do then opted to use the communicators to contact Raye and Mina.

"Hey Mina, Raye come in can you hear me?" Serena asked into her communicator.

"Mina here what's up girlfriend?" Mina asked when she appeared in the screen.

"Yeah what's up Serena?" Raye added as she appeared as well.

"Raye, Mina listen Amy, Lita, Jason and I are going to a skating Rink in a couple of hours and wanted to know if your two would like to go as well." Serena said.

"Sounds fun." Mina said.

"Yeah it sure does I'll see you there!" Raye said ending communications on her end.

"I'll see you there too!" Mina said before cutting communications herself.

"Well it's all set, they'll meet us at the Skating Rink in a couple of hours." Serena told the others.

"Good then we've got ourselves a plan!" Lita exclaimed.

"Alright then Jason and I will see you guys in a couple of hours." Amy told the others.

"Yeah catch the rest of you later." Jason added as both he and Amy began walking off towards their cram school.

"Bye Amy and Jason, see you guys later." Serena said.

"Well I think I'll head home for a couple of hours until we join up." Lita said.

"Okay well I need to go home anyway and tell my mom about our plans today." Serena said.

"Alright well see you later Serena." Lita said walking off.

"Bye Lita." Serena said walking home herself.

About thirty minutes later Serena walked through her front door.

"Mom I'm home!" Serena called out.

"I'm in the living room dear." Serena heard her mother say.

"Hi mom how was your day?" Serena asked walking into the living room.

"It was alright. How was yours Serena?" Ilene asked.

"It went pretty good too mom! Um listen in a couple of hours after Amy and Jason get done at their cram school the others and I were going to go to the skating rink is that okay?" Serena asked.

"Of course dear have fun." Ilene said with a smile.

"Thank you so much mom!" Serena exclaimed hugging her.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Ilene said returning the hug.

A couple of hours later and the scouts had all met up at the skating rink and were now stepping out onto the ice.

"Boy this should be fun." Raye said.

"Yeah after reading all those books at the cram school this shall be very enjoyable." Amy added.

"No kidding. This is going to be quite relaxing." Jason said with a sigh.

"Well, all I can say is that the boys aren't half bad either." Mina said with hearts in her eyes as she looked around the skating rink.

"Geez Mina can you stop eyeing the guys long enough to have some fun." Raye said.

"But guys are fun to me!" Mina exclaimed.

"Oh brother!" Raye said exasperated.

It was at that moment that Lita came skating out onto the ice like a pro.

"Man Lita is very good." Amy said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Raye added.

"That's my sister for you. She's always been good at skating, even when we were still little." Jason said with a warm smile as he watched his sister skate.

"I wish I could skate like that." Mina said.

"You might be able to in a couple of years." Amy told her.

"But I want to skate like that now!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina control yourself!" Raye ordered.

"Sorry." Mina told her friends.

It was then that Serena got out on the ice and like Lita, Serena was as graceful as a swan.

"My word I had no idea Serena could ice skate!" Amy exclaimed.

"It's not fair I want to skate too!" Mina whimpered.

"Mina will you stop it already! It would take years for you to get as good as both my sister and Serena are right now." Jason said tired of hearing Mina whine.

"It's just not fair." Mina muttered.

"To bad." Raye said under her breathe.

After Serena's little skating number Janelle and Misha made their appearance.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to today's skating clinic." Misha said.

"It takes years of practice and of hard work to get where we are but if you listen to what we tell you and keep trying then you too can be just as good as us or these two young ladies are someday." Janelle said.

"Now then will someone like to go first? How about you young lady?" Misha asked Lita.

"I'm not sure that I should." Lita said.

"Nonsense I think it is a good idea to show the others what practice can do for them." Misha said grabbing Lita's hand then together they started to skate.

'_You better not do anything to hurt my sister or so help me, you won't like the consequences.'_, Jason thought to himself as he glared at the male skater.

This made Janelle angry and she stormed from the room.

"Lita is so lucky." Mina sighed.

"Yeah but I don't think Janelle is to happy with it." Serena said.

"Why do you say that Serena?" Amy asked.

"Because she stormed out of here like a bat out of hell." Serena answered.

"I hope she'll be okay." Mina said.

"I don't know but I can sense a lot of anger and jealousy in her." Raye said.

"Then we better keep a close eye on those two. There's no telling what could happen if Janelle let's her anger get unleashed." Jason said.

"Right." The others said with a nod.

Elsewhere in the building in a small computer filled room Janelle was watching everything that was going on in the main area where the rink is when Malacite appeared right behind her.

"So Janelle have you found any sign that the Sailor Scouts are here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Lord Malacite but the girl Joshua is skating with is giving off large amounts of energy." Janelle told him.

"Are you sure that's not just your jealousy talking?" Malacite asked.

"Yes sir I'm sure it's not." Janelle said.

"I hope so my dear because if you fail you shall pay the consequences." Malacite said before disappearing in a flash of black light.

"I'll show you it's not just jealousy Lord Malacite!" Janelle hissed before morphing into a youma. She then got on the P.A. system and said, "The skating lesson's are over for the day so leave now!"

Meanwhile back in the skating rink no one could understand why they were being ordered to leave so soon after just getting there. As everyone was slowly leaving though Serena noticed that Lita wasn't with them.

"Hold up guys." Serena said.

"What is it Serena?" Amy asked.

"Have any of you seen Lita?" Serena asked.

"No not since we left her with Joshua in the skating rink." Raye said.

"She must still be in there with him then." Mina said.

"Damn it, that's it! Lita better be just fine or I swear…" Jason hissed only to be interrupted by Serena.

"Calm down Jason." Serena said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go back inside and get Lita while the rest of you wait out here."

"No way! That's my sister that's still in there. I'm going with you." Jason said with a firm stance.

"Okay, then let's go." Serena said with a sigh.

"You two just be careful." Amy said to which Raye and Mina nodded.

"We will, and we'll be right back with Lita." Serena said as she and Jason ran back into the skating rink.

When everyone was outside save for Lita, Jason, Serena, Misha and Janelle the doors were locked and the steel doors came down and locked shut.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Yeah Serena, Lita and Jason are still in there but more then that I didn't think this place closed this soon!" Mina exclaimed.

"It doesn't Mina but something very bad is happening here because I'm sensing that the Dark Kingdom has their fingers all in this place now." Raye said.

"We've got to find a way back inside." Mina said.

"Yes Serena, Lita and Jason could all be in very bad trouble." Amy said.

"Don't worry we'll find a way inside somehow." Raye said.

Meanwhile back inside on the ice both Misha and Lita were still skating when Janelle showed up.

"Misha what do you think you're doing?" Janelle hissed.

"Janelle what are you talking about?" Misha asked.

"Perhaps I should be going now!" Lita exclaimed.

"No you shall remain here." Misha commanded.

"Are you trying to replace me with this child?" Janelle asked.

"Of course not Janelle, I simply think that she could be one of those retched Sailor Scouts that's all." Misha said.

"What the hecks going on here?" Lita asked.

"None of your business little girl! Misha if you still want to be a part of a team then touch my hand and together we shall force this girl to reveal her true identity." Janelle said.

"Of course Janelle I want nothing more." Misha said touching Janelle's hand. After that Misha morphed into a youma.

"No it's not possible you guys work for the Dark Kingdom!" Lita cried.

"Yes my dear we do." Misha said.

"Now girl show us who you really are or die!" Janelle ordered.

"Fine you want it you got it! Jupiter Power Transform!" Lita yelled raising her transformation pen high into the air. A minute later and Sailor Jupiter was standing where Lita Kino once did.

"So scout of Jupiter show us what you can do." Misha said.

"Very well creeps! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter said throwing one of her attacks at the duo.

"Try again weakling!" Janelle said sending Jupiter's attack right back at her.

"Noooo!" Jupiter screamed as the force of her attack being sent back at her caused her to go flying into the far wall.

It was at that moment that both Serena and Jason entered the room.

"That's it! Those two are going to pay for hurting my little sister!" Jason exclaimed clenching his fists tightly.

"Jason, calm down! You can't go down there in a fit of anger. All you'll be doing is be sending yourself to your death, and I couldn't stand that. I don't think Lita would either." Serena said standing in front of her friend and teammate.

"You're right." Jason said with a sigh. "It's just ever since we were little, we've always been very close and neither one of us could stand to see the other be hurt or injured."

"Well, she may be hurt now or even injured, but at least she'll know her friends and big brother are there for her." Serena said with a smile.

"Right." Jason said with a nod.

"Good, then let's get down to work." Serena said before her hand and saying, "Moon Prism Power!"

"Right behind you Serena." Jason said as he held up his pendent and called out, "Knight Sword Power!"

Seconds later, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight were ready for battle.

"Hold it right there Nega-creeps!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as both she and Sailor Knight jumped down towards the ice. When they were over the ice two pairs of skate's formed on the bottom of their shoes and when they landed on the ice, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight went into action.

"You two shall pay for trying to set a trap for the Sailor Scouts and myself! On behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said bravely.

"Yeah, and on behalf of the Planet Earth, I swear you shall pay for the harm you've both caused my sister." Sailor Knight said as well.

"I highly doubt either one of you two brats could cause us any harm." Janelle laughed.

"Janelle, perhaps we should do away with these two and take the Imperium Silver Crystal away from Sailor Moon for Lord Malacite." Misha suggested.

"Good idea Misha let's do it." Janelle agreed and with that the two Dark Kingdom controlled youma/people went after both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight. However, before they could lay a hand on either super hero, a black rose flew through the air and stuck in the ice.

"What? Who threw that rose at us?" Misha asked.

"Yes, speak up or say goodbye to the Sailor brats!" Janelle yelled.

"Who do you think threw it?" A masculine voice asked from behind them.

When both Misha and Janelle as well as Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight turned in the direction the voice came from, they saw Tuxedo Mask standing there.

'_Great, what's brainwashed Tuxedo Mask doing here? Nothing good I would surmise.'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself.

"Are you here to help us, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

'_Not likely, Sailor Moon'_, Sailor Knight thought again.

"Don't go getting any happy ideas Sailor Moon because I didn't come here for you or your friends." He said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here because I can't stand to see Malacite using humans to do his dirty work." Tuxedo Mask said.

It was at that moment that the rest of the scouts appeared in the room.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Knight! Are you guys okay?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We're okay, but I'm not so sure about my sister." Sailor Knight said.

"She'll be just fine Sailor Knight." Mercury said from next to a now awake Sailor Jupiter.

"What's going on here and why is Tuxedo Mask here?" Venus asked.

"Is he here to help us?" Jupiter asked weakly.

"Tuxedo Mask are you here to help us?" Mercury asked on behalf of Jupiter.

"No I'm only putting a stop to Malacite's idiotic plan." He said.

"So you've decided to meddle in my affairs again huh Tuxedo Mask well this time I'm ready for you." A masculine voice said before Malacite appeared in a flash of black light.

"Lord Malacite please allow us time to capture the Imperium Silver Crystal for you." Janelle begged.

"You two had your chance but you failed. Now once I'm done I'll be rid of all of you plus I'll have the crystal as well! As for you Tuxedo Mask I can't say it will be a real lose." Malacite said before disappearing the same way he appeared. The next thing anyone knew the whole room was beginning to freeze over.

"It's starting to get cold in here!" Mercury yelled over the force of the artic chilled winds.

"What are we going to do?" Venus yelled.

"I'm not sure." Mars yelled.

"Do you have any ideas Mercury?" Jupiter asked the scout next to her.

"The best thing I can think of would be to destroy the power source where ever it is." Mercury answered.

"Well we better come up with something soon or we'll all freeze to death!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"We'll come up with something girls. We just have to try and think about a plan of action, even if it is cold." Sailor Knight said

'_Damn it Malacite I won't let you get away with this!'_, Tuxedo Mask thought. He then noticed something pulsing on the ceiling.

"That's got to be what's generating this freak ice storm! I've only got one shot at this!" Tuxedo Mask said throwing his cane at the device.

After a few minutes the room began to get warm again.

"Sailor Moon I think you better heal Janelle and Misha or we're going through this whole mess again." Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"Right Sailor Jupiter! Okay you two it's time to rejoin humanity once again. Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending out her healing energy towards the two youmas.

"Ahhhh!" The youmas cried out as the healing energy washed over them. After a second the two youmas returned to their human forms of Misha and Janelle the world famous Russian Skaters.

"Now for my dear Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said aiming her wand at the man she loved dearly.

"I think not Sailor Moon! Until our next encounter Sailor Scouts good bye!" Tuxedo Mask said disappearing through a black portal.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon we'll get him back next time." Mars said.

"Mars is right we just need to keep him still long enough for you to heal him." Mercury added.

"Yes, and until that time, we will keep trying until the job is done." Sailor Knight said placing a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Hey guys ready to head home?" Venus asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Sailor Jupiter said now at full strength.

"Good idea let's move we're done here anyway." Sailor Moon said.

With that the scouts left for home.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Jealous Girlfriend. In the next installment, the Tsukino family go to a spa resort to relax. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	41. Chapter 38: Jealous Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day in the throne room of Queen Beryl, Malacite and Prince Endymion once again found themselves standing before her.

"Gentlemen I've summoned you here to discuss something with you." Beryl said.

"What is it your majesty?" Malacite asked.

"Some of our sensors have detected a strange power coming from a lake somewhere in the country of Japan." She answered.

"Do we know what this power could be your highness?" Endymion asked.

"No Endymion we do not and that is why you will go and find out more about this!" Beryl stated.

"As you command your majesty." Endymion said before disappearing through a black portal.

"My queen is it possible Endymion could be remembering who he really is?" Malacite asked.

"I'm not sure but from the way he's been acting it is entirely possible Malacite. Keep a close eye on him and if he is remembering report back to me immediately!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen!" Malacite said before he disappeared in a flash of black light.

"I will not lose my newest warrior to those retched scouts!" Beryl hissed.

Meanwhile that afternoon of Wednesday August the 15th at the Cherry Hill Temple Amy, Mina, Lita, Jason and Raye as well as for Luna and Artemis were having a scout meeting without Serena who was with her family on an afternoon get-a-way.

"So what do we know so far?" Lita asked.

"Well we know that the Dark Kingdom is after Serena in order to get the Imperium Silver Crystal." Mina said.

"Yeah and their using Darien to do it too!" Raye added.

"We also know that what ever Beryl did to him must be wearing off do to his actions over the past three days." Amy said.

"Luna do you think it's possible that Darien is starting to remember who he truly is?" Lita asked.

"It could be but remember Darien is still working for Beryl at the moment." Luna said.

"Luna's right you know. We won't be able to truly trust Darien again, until Serena heals him with the crystal." Jason said from where he was leaning against a wall.

"Both Luna and Jason are correct. So you must never let your guard down around Darien until he has been fully returned to our side." Artemis added.

"Right!" The teens all said in unison.

"Okay so now we just wait until the Dark Kingdom attacks again right?" Mina asked.

"Yeah let's just hope they don't attack while Serena is away." Lita said.

"Where is she anyway?" Raye asked.

"Oh well you see her mother and father both decided that their family could use a break from all the bad things going on here in the city so they went to a spa resort." Amy said.

"Did Serena take the crystal?" Raye asked.

"Luna did she?" Amy asked as well.

"Yes she did. Serena told me that she would feel safer with it on her." Luna said.

"Well at least if they attack her there she'll be able to turn into Sailor Moon." Lita said.

"Yeah but would she really fight Darien?" Mina asked.

"No she wouldn't Mina! I think we should go up there and keep an eye on her." Jason said.

"Great idea bro only one problem, we don't know where they went!" Lita stated.

"Amy could you locate Serena using your mini-computer?" Mina asked.

"I can try." Amy said.

"Good then we'll go after Serena while Luna and Artemis stay here and keep a watch out just in case the Dark Kingdom decides to attack the city! You can use my communicator to contact us." Raye said placing her communicator down on the table.

"Okay Raye we will!" Luna stated.

"You girls be careful." Artemis said.

"We will!" The teens said before they left the temple.

Chapter 38: Jealous Girlfriend

Elsewhere miles away from Tokyo at a small spa resort the Tsukino family was enjoying a nice relaxing dip in the hot springs.

"Ah now that hits the spot." Kenji said from his spot next to Ilene.

"Yes it sure was nice of your overheads to give you the day off." Ilene added.

"It sure was besides I've got a guy I can trust to keep running things in our division of OTECH." Kenji said.

"Man daddy this place sure is great." Serena said.

"Yeah your mother and I used to come up here a lot before you two came along." Kenji told Serena.

"That's so romantic." Serena said.

"Well I like the view from this cliff!" Sammy stated from where he was.

"Oh this I've got to see!" Serena exclaimed going over next to her brother.

"See what did I tell you sis!" Sammy exclaimed.

"You were right Sammy the view is magnificent." Serena said.

"The kids seem to be enjoying themselves." Ilene said.

"They sure are sweetheart. Maybe we should come up here more often when I've got the day off." Kenji said.

"That would be splendid Kenji!" Ilene exclaimed.

"Hey there's some guy down there!" Sammy stated looking down below them.

"Where Sammy?" Serena asked.

"Serena he's down by the lake shore." Sammy said.

"Sammy I don't…" Serena started to say until she saw the guy in question.

'_That's Darien! I've got to find out why he's here!'_, Serena thought before saying out loud, "Sorry I've got to go do something!" She then ran off to find Darien.

"I wonder what's wrong now!" Sammy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure Sammy but just let her be okay she'll be fine." Kenji said.

"Yes sir!" Sammy said sitting down in the hot spring.

"Should I go see if Serena's alright?" Ilene asked her husband.

"No I think she just wants some time alone." Kenji said.

"Alright dear." Ilene said.

"Don't worry she'll be okay sweetheart." Kenji said holding her close.

"I hope your right Kenji." Ilene told him.

'_I hope so too Ilene!'_, Kenji thought.

Meanwhile near the lake after she left her family at the hot springs, Serena ran through the wooded area surrounding the lake looking for Darien.

"Darien where are you?" Serena called out into the woods.

When she didn't hear him Serena tried again and again until she caught sight of something through the trees that she thought was him. Serena then ran towards the apparently human being.

"Darien I knew it was…" Serena began to say as she came into the clearing. She stopped when she noticed that it wasn't Darien but an apparent statue of a young man and woman. As she gazed at the statue her star locket began to play.

"Why is my star locket playing now?" Serena asked herself. As she was listening to the music of her star locket all of a sudden she heard what sounded like a twig breaking behind her. When Serena turned around she saw Darien standing there, not Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion, just regular Darien wearing a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a black jacket.

"I'm sorry but that music sounds so familiar to me." He said.

"Darien it's really you! Do you remember anything it's me Serena." Serena said as tears came to her eyes.

"Darien, Serena these names are unfamiliar to me, should I know you miss?" He asked.

"I guess you don't remember anything." Serena said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Serena!" Serena's mother called out.

"Mom!" Serena whispered looking in the direction of her mother's voice. When she looked back to where Darien was, Serena saw that he had disappeared.

"Serena there you are." Ilene said coming into the clearing.

"Hi mom!" Serena said trying to sound cheerful as she wiped her eyes.

"Honey are you okay?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah Just have something in my eyes." Serena said as she finished wiping her eyes.

"Oh I forgot all about those." Ilene said looking at the statues.

"About what mom?" Serena asked.

"I was referring to these two statues dear." Ilene said pointing out the statues to her daughter.

"They're very beautiful mom." Serena said.

"You know there just happens to be a story behind these statues." Ilene told her daughter.

"Will you tell me about it mom?" Serena asked.

"Okay let's see a long time ago there was once a small village near this lake and in this town was a young man who was very much in love with a young woman from the same village and she him. But there was a water sprit who was in love with the young man as well. When the man didn't return her affection she grew angry. Then when the water sprit learned he loved a girl from his village she grew bitter with jealousy and turned into a demon who went on a rampage through the town. The young man and woman knew they had to do something to save their village so they used the power of their love to seal the jealous demon at the bottom of the lake. Then with their strength spent the two young lovers rose into the sky and became two stars watching over the lake. The statues are a tribute to those two young people for their sacrifice." Ilene said.

"That was a beautiful story mom." Serena said.

"Thank you dear! Now listen to me though I know you're still upset about the lose of the boy you were growing to like when the Star Light Towers building collapsed but when you meet someone you can learn to love again your father and I want to meet him okay." Ilene said.

"I will mom!" Serena said as they walked off towards the resort. As they were walking Serena looked back and thought, _'Once I free him from Beryl's control that is!'_

After Serena and her mother walked off Darien stepped out from behind a tree.

'_That girl seemed to think she knew me I wonder why? Oh well back to business! If her mother is right this demon could be what Queen Beryl's sensors picked up!'_, Darien thought.

"So Endymion you've learned the lake's secret but how will you put it to use?" Malacite asked from a branch up in a tree.

_[Creature of the lake I Prince Endymion command you to come forth!]_, Endymion telepathically sent into the lake.

After Endymion made his command the wind began to blow quite hard and the lake bed began to churn as well.

_[Did you hear me I order you to wake up!]_, Endymion sent again.

With his next command the lake erupted in a pillar of water and a demon who was half woman, half snake flew from it's center.

"Who freed me?" She yelled.

"I did which makes me your master!" Endymion said.

"Think again boy!" She hissed as she flew up into the air.

"No get back here you listen to me now!" Endymion yelled.

"Well Endymion it looks like your new toy won't listen to you!" Malacite said laughing.

"Shut your trap Malacite I don't need to hear it!" Endymion hissed as he bounded off.

"Have fun Endymion!" Malacite said as he continued to laugh.

Elsewhere the demon was flying high in the air looking for someone.

"Where is that retched girl?" The demon asked herself. Then on a path below her the demon saw Serena walking with her family.

"So there you are you little tramp!" The demon hissed as she flew down after Serena.

As Serena was walking with her family they all heard an angry feminine voice yell, "You are mine now girl!"

When they turned around they saw a snake woman rushing right at them.

"I won't allow you to harm my family!" Kenji said standing bravely in between the demon and his family holding a stick. As he stood there he thought, _'What I wouldn't give for Roy Fokker and Claudia Grant to be here right now or for this stick to be a gun!'_

"You pathetic fool get out of my way!" The demoness hissed throwing Kenji violently into a tree.

"No daddy!" Serena and Sammy exclaimed in unison.

"Kenji are you alright dear?" Ilene asked worry evident on her face.

"I'll be just fine Ilene now get out of here and take the kids with you." Kenji ordered.

"I won't go with out you!" Ilene cried.

"Go now!" He ordered again.

"I'm afraid that the girl is going nowhere!" The demon said reaching towards Serena.

"No I won't let you hurt innocent people!" Tuxedo Mask said knocking the demon away from the Tsukino family.

"How dare you attack me!" The demon hissed.

"Well how dare you attack an innocent girl! Now ma'am take your family and get out of here!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Okay sir and thank you for your help! Alright kids help me with your father." Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am." Both teens said as they helped their mother pick up their father.

"Now let's go!" Ilene said as she held onto Kenji's side.

'_Good luck my dear Tuxedo Mask I wish I could help you but my family needs me right now!'_, Serena thought as she left with her family.

"You idiot I'll still kill the girl once I'm done with you." The demon said.

"Wrong once your done with him you'll have to go through us!" A feminine voice said.

"Whose there show yourselves!" The demoness commanded.

"We'll gladly show ourselves you snake! I'm Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars said coming into the light.

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury said as she came into the light.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter said as she came into the light.

"I'm Sailor Knight!" Sailor Knight said as he came into the light.

"And I'm Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus said as she too stepped into the light.

"So now they send a bunch of teenagers after me do they well she'll pay for it first!" The demoness said as she began to raise up into the air.

"No! Sailor Scouts ordinarily I wouldn't do this but we must stop that creature before it can harm that family that just escaped from here." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Right for once we agree! Do your thing Mercury!" Mars ordered.

"Sure thing Mars! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury said causing a fog to settle over the area.

"What in the world is this? I can't see a thing through this fog." The demoness hissed.

As the Tsukino family was fleeing the area where they last saw the demon a very dense fog swept over them.

"Where in the world did this fog come from?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure but just be careful kids." Ilene said.

"Let's keep moving everyone!" Kenji stated finally able to walk under his own power.

"Yeah that thing could be anywhere!" Serena said looking around.

"Stay with us Serena!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena said catching up to them for a couple of seconds before stopping and running in place. As Serena heard her family pull away from her she thought, _'I'm sorry I can't go with you right now because Sailor Moon is needed. Don't worry you'll be just fine!'_

Serena then ran off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask who had surrounded the snake demon tried to stop her from attacking Serena's family by attacking the demon first began to grow weak do to using so much energy. This was also because after they'd turn the creature to dust she would return to her original state.

"What do we do now? No matter what we do she just keeps on reforming." Venus stated.

"I don't know but we've got to do something." Mars said.

"Sorry but now it's my turn snake lady! For you have attacked people very close to me and this I can not for I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said as the fog lifted.

"Sailor Moon be careful none of our attacks seem to be working." Mercury said.

"Let's see how this youma likes the power of the sun! Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out one of her strongest attacks.

"Ahhhh!" The demon yelled before turning to dust.

"Alright Moon dusted or in this case solar blasted!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Don't be to quick to celebrate so soon Sailor Moon!" Mercury said even as the demon started to reform itself.

"Man what will it take to beat this thing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Moon listen this is all my fault." Tuxedo Mask said.

"How is this all your fault? Did you make this youma able to reform after we blasted it?" Sailor Knight asked sarcastically.

"No she's not one of ours nor is she a youma." He answered.

"Then why are you trying to control her and where did you find her? Mars Fire Surround!" Mars asked as she blasted the demon.

"Because I'm the one who woke her up from a long sleep! I told her I was her master but she never listened to me. As to where she came from I was listening to a story that a girl named Serena was being told by her mother. It was about a water sprit who grew so jealous she turned into a demon and tried to destroy a town of a man that she claimed to love for his refusal to love her. It was so bad that the man and woman he really loved sealed her away forever at the bottom of the lake. There was more but I knew at that point that the demon was what Queen Beryl wanted so I woke her up." He said.

"So you woke up the jealous girlfriend of a man no longer alive?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Mars when she's done reforming scan that creature to see if Tuxedo Mask is telling the truth!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sailor Moon I already know he is because Mercury and I scanned her earlier! She's not evil she's just consumed with hate and jealousy." Mars said.

"Then there's only one course of action to take." Sailor Moon said pulling out her wand.

"What are you going to do?" Sailor Venus asked.

"What else, I'm going to rid her of all that hate and jealousy! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy at the demon.

"No what are you doing to me?" The demon hissed before she returned to the water sprit she once was.

"She's so beautiful!" Venus exclaimed.

"Yeah now that she's free of all that hate and jealousy she is quite beautiful." Mars added.

"Thank you all for helping to rid me of all that hate and jealousy." The water sprit said before lifting into the air.

"Your welcome and good luck to you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Good bye!" Sailor Knight stated waving.

"Goodbye!" The sprit said to the Scouts, then smiled at Tuxedo Mask who saluted her for luck.

"Now let's work on Tuxedo Mask right Sailor Moon!" Mercury suggested.

"Right you are Mercury!" Sailor Moon said getting her wand ready.

"Wong scouts we may have been allies today but I won't let you turn me from my queen!" Tuxedo Mask said before disappearing through a black portal.

"What is going on with you Darien? Whose side are you on?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That is what I want to know as well!" Malacite said before he disappeared from his spot in a tree in a flash of black light.

After that the scouts all detransformed and went to find Serena's family and explained that they came up to get some peace and quiet too then all the girls enjoyed a dip in the hot springs.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Seven Recaptured. In the next installment, the Dark Kingdom tried to recapture the seven people that held the Rainbow Crystals. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	42. Chapter 39: The Seven Recaptured

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning in a hot and dry desert somewhere in the country of Egypt in Africa, Rita Williams was cleaning the sand off some hieroglyphics when she noticed small stones falling down from above her. When she looked up she saw a tall man with ebony hair and the blackest eyes she'd ever seen. He was also wearing black armor with silver running in streaks all over it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rita asked.

"Who I am is Prince Endymion! What I want is you Rita Williams." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Endymion said before aiming a black crystal at her.

"Noooo!" Rita cried as she was sucked up into the crystal.

"Four crystal carriers down and three to go!" Endymion said looking at the prisoners he held so far.

Meanwhile in the Northern latitudes of the planet deep beneath it's surface in the throne room of Queen Beryl, she and Malacite were both watching Endymion's progress when Malacite decided to speak.

"Forgive my arrogance but why are you having Endymion recapture the seven crystal carriers, I thought Sailor Moon's Imperium Silver Crystal made them useless to us now?" Malacite asked.

"Yes Malacite although the seven shadows are useless to us as they are now thanks to that retched Moon brat, there may yet be a way to use them!" Beryl stated.

"How is that your majesty?" Malacite asked.

"Simple Malacite once Endymion has captured all of the crystal carriers inside the black crystal I will then make them merge into one mighty undefeatable shadow, The Giant Shadow. With it we will finally be able to destroy those retched scouts." Beryl told him.

"That's an excellent idea your highness but why put Endymion on this mission?" Malacite asked.

"Are you still worried about where his loyalties lay?" Beryl asked.

"Of course your highness especially with the way he has been acting recently. Even Sailor Moon is questioning his actions as well." He answered.

"Do not worry Malacite this mission shall prove to us all even the scouts where Endymion's loyalties lay!" Beryl stated.

"Yes my queen!" Malacite exclaimed.

With that they both returned their attention back to the projection from Queen Beryl's crystal ball showing Endymion preparing to go after his next target.

Later that day in Tokyo, Japan Serena Tsukino had decided to spend some time over at her friend Amy Mizuno's apartment after a long day at school. As Amy and Serena were sitting in the living room talking about nothing in particular, Amy's phone rang.

"Hello!" Amy said answering the phone.

"Amy it's me Greg I'm in trouble and I could use your help." Greg said on the other end.

"Greg where are you and what kind of trouble are you in?" Amy asked.

"Greg's here and he's in trouble! Amy find out if he needs the scouts brand of help." Serena said.

"Serena please be quiet I can't hear Greg and you talk at the same time!" Amy said with a hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"Sorry Amy." Serena said apologetically.

"It's okay and don't worry I'll ask him." Amy said with a smile.

Amy then returned her attention to the phone and Greg.

"Okay Greg will you please repeat that." Amy said.

"I said my dad and I are here on vacation for the day but the trouble is that the Dark Kingdom is after me and the other Rainbow Crystal carriers!" Greg told her.

"Greg do you need the scouts help?" Amy asked.

"I can't talk anymore Amy I can feel the Dark Kingdom's people getting closer! Please meet me at the coffee shop on Mai Young st. and I'll explain more!" Greg said hanging up on his end.

"Poor Greg I can't loose him!" Amy said hanging up her phone.

"Amy what's wrong? What did Greg say?" Serena asked.

"He said he and his dad were here on vacation for the day but that he's in trouble because the Dark Kingdom is after him and the other Rainbow Crystal carriers!" Amy said sitting down.

"Did he say why or if he could use the scouts help?" Serena asked.

"No all he said was that he couldn't talk anymore because the Dark Kingdom's people were getting closer. He did say to meet him at the coffee shop on Mai Young st. and he'd explain more." Amy said.

"Good then here's what you do Amy. You're going to go to the coffee and wait for Greg. When he gets there find out all you can about what's going on." Serena told Amy.

"Okay but what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to head over to Raye's temple. Hopefully the others will be there and we can figure out how to foil the Dark Kingdom's latest scheme." Serena said.

"Alright good luck Serena!" Amy said.

"You too Amy!" Serena returned.

With that both girls left Amy's apartment and headed for their separate destinations.

Chapter 39: The Seven Recaptured

Thirty minutes later found Amy Mizuno standing outside the coffee shop on Mai Young st. After a few more minutes of waiting Greg came up to her.

"Hey there Amy." Greg said with a smile.

"Greg are you alright, were you able to loose whoever was following you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Amy but let's keep moving because I'm not sure where the person from the Dark Kingdom is right now!" Greg suggested.

"Okay let's go." Amy said as they continued down the street.

While Amy and Greg walked he told her that one of the agents from the Dark Kingdom managed to catch up to him and grabbed his arm but that he used the people around them to escape by screaming that the man was trying to kidnap him. It was also about that time while Greg was reminiscing that they ran into Lita.

"Hey Amy and Greg you guys okay?" Lita asked coming up to them.

"We're fine Lita, but why are you here and where is your brother?" Amy asked.

"Well you see Jason and my apartment is just a couple of blocks away, and Serena figured that we'd be better help here with you guys then at the temple. The only problem with us both coming was that Jason had his music class today so I decided to come by myself and Jason will catch up to us later." Lita explained.

"I'm glad Serena was able to get a hold of you both." Amy said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for being here, Lita." Greg added.

"It's okay I'm just sorry you guys can't go on that date you said you'd go on." Lita said with a smile.

"Yeah about that…" Greg tried to say but a voice from the shadows stopped him.

"So now you expect two girls to save you?" The voice asked before the person stepped out into the light to reveal himself as Darien.

"It's Darien!" Amy and Lita exclaimed in unison.

"What is it with people calling me Darien? First it was that girl Serena Tsukino now you two are calling me by that name. Why?" He asked.

"Because that's who you are." Amy said.

"Wrong I am Prince Endymion champion of the Dark Kingdom and you boy are mine!" Endymion said.

"I don't think so! Amy, Greg run and get out of here while I keep tough guy here busy!" Lita said.

"Okay but just be careful." Amy said.

"I will now go!" Lita said.

"Lita will be fine Amy now let's get out of here!" Greg said pulling Amy along with him.

"So girl you think you can stop me from going after the boy do you?" Endymion asked.

"Not right now but I will after this!" Lita said pulling out her transformation pen. Then raising it high above her head Lita cried out, "Jupiter Power Transform!" A second later and Sailor Jupiter was standing where Lita Kino once did.

"So you're one of the Sailor Scouts huh?" Endymion asked.

"You bet your pants I am creep now let's rumble." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Fine I'll let you have first crack at beating me." Endymion told her.

"Thanks I think I'll take that offer!" Sailor Jupiter said as she began to throw punches at him. As the battle continued; however, Endymion managed to block everyone of Jupiter's attacks.

"No way how'd you do that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Simple that same way I'm going to do this!" Endymion said throwing jabs left and right at Jupiter causing her to back into a wall.

"Noooo!" She cried as he was about to deliver a blow to her face.

"Pathetic your not even worth my time!" Endymion said walking off leaving Jupiter to fall to her knees.

Elsewhere at the Cherry Hill Temple Serena, Raye and Mina were all in the Fire Room trying to figure out how to foil Beryl's latest scheme when Amy contacted them.

"Guys come in it's me Amy we've got a problem." Amy said over the communicator.

"What is it Amy?" Raye asked into her communicator.

"I found Greg alright and Thanks for having Lita meet up with us too! As the three of us were talking Darien caught up to us and said he wanted Greg. Get this though he said his name was Prince Endymion champion of the Dark Kingdom! Some brainwashing huh!" Amy said.

"Man they must of really done a number on him then." Mina said.

"Amy are you guys okay?" Raye asked.

"Greg and I are fine but Sailor Jupiter stayed behind to allow us time to get away." Amy said.

"Do you know if she's okay?" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna but we don't!" Amy answered.

"Okay I'll go look for Sailor Jupiter then together, we'll head for Amy and Greg! Raye I want you and Mina to stay here and when Jason comes, feel him in on everything that we know so far. Also when either Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury or myself call, come immediately." Serena said.

"Alright Serena!" Raye and Mina both said.

"I'll stay here with Raye and Mina." Artemis said.

"Okay Artemis." Serena said getting up to leave.

"Well I'm going with you Serena after all you are my charge!" Luna said getting up as well.

"Alright then let's go." Serena said.

"Be careful you two." Raye said.

"We will." Both of them said before leaving the room.

Meanwhile after escaping from Darien a.k.a. Prince Endymion who was at that moment as far as they knew fighting Sailor Jupiter, Amy and Greg found themselves outside of the Tokyo City fair.

"Amy stop let's go hide in the fair." Greg said.

"But why in there? It's closed for the day no one's in there!" Amy stated.

"Well two reasons actually." He said leading her into the deserted fair.

"And those would be?" She asked.

"One, I don't think that he'll think of looking for us in there at night and two, I've always wanted to bring you here on a first date." Greg said with a smile.

"Oh Greg!" Amy said blushing as they both ran towards the fair.

Once inside Amy began a round of questions and answers with Greg.

"Um Greg do you know why the Dark Kingdom is after all of you guys again?" She asked.

"Not really Amy but I do know that it's bad and I'm the last one that guy needs." Greg said.

"Don't worry Greg I won't let anything happen to you!" Amy boldly stated.

"Thanks Amy." Greg said hugging her.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Amy and Greg heard behind them as well as for clapping. As they turned around the two teens saw the ferris wheel light up and standing in the middle of the ferris wheel was Prince Endymion.

"How did you find us and what did you do to Lita?" Amy asked.

"I found you do to the residual energy of the crystal that he once held inside of him. As to your friend don't worry when I left her she was very much alive." Endymion said before disappearing from the ferris wheel and reappearing in front of Amy and Greg.

"Now what are you going to do?" Amy asked again.

"Now I'm going to capture your little friend girl!" Endymion said zapping Greg with the black crystal.

"Ahhhh!" Greg screamed as he was pulled into the crystal.

"No Greg!" Amy cried falling to her knees.

Elsewhere, a couple of blocks away from the fair, Serena who had transformed into Sailor Moon on the advice of Luna had met up with Sailor Jupiter and while they continued looking for Amy and Greg, they ran across Jason who came walking down the street from the opposite direction.

"Hey Jason, how was class?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It went well sis' thanks for asking. Anyway, what are you two out here at this time of night transformed?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're out here looking for Amy and Greg." Sailor Moon said. "You see while I was over at Amy's home, she received a phone call from Greg saying that he was being chased down by a Dark Kingdom lackey. I decided to head over to Raye's temple while I told Amy to head over to Greg and keep him safe. Sometime later, Amy communicated with us to let us know she had found Greg and that they had run into Lita. Anyway, she told us that while the three of them were talking they ran into Darien who was calling himself Endymion champion of the Dark Kingdom. Your sister here decided to stay behind while Amy and Greg ran for safety while she fought with Darien. It was then that I decided to leave the temple and looked for Amy and Greg while I told Raye and Mina to remain at the Temple for our call should they receive it. I also told them to fill you in on the details if you showed up. I had no idea we'd be running across you here." Sailor Moon explained.

"I see, so little sister, what happened between you and Darien during your fight?" Jason asked.

"After I transformed into my scout form, he gave me first crack at him. I threw punch after punch but none of them ever made a single hit on his person. Then he started throwing punches at me, which caused me to end up backed up against a brick wall. When he was just about to hit me in the face, he told me I was pathetic and not worth his time. He then walked off, leaving me alone." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Have either of you been able to find Amy or Greg?" Jason asked.

"No, and so far we've looked everywhere for them." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Hey guys, look over towards the fair! The ferris wheel is lit up!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

"What but the fair's closed now and the light of the ferris wheel should only be on if the other ride's lights are on and so far all I can see are the ferris wheel's lights." Sailor Moon said.

"Luna could they be in there?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes Sailor Jupiter it is a very good possibility. But be careful I can sense the Dark Kingdom is there as well. And I think Jason should transform as well." Luna said.

"Good idea Luna." Jason said as he held up his pendent and called out, "Knight Sword Power!" In seconds, Jason Kino was replaced by Sailor Knight.

"I think we might need to call Raye and Mina for back up too, what do you guys think?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I think that might be a good idea." Sailor Jupiter said with a nod.

"Yeah, go ahead and do it." Sailor Knight said in agreement.

"All right." Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her communicator and activated it. "Raye, Mina come in guys can you hear me?" She asked.

"This is Raye what's up girl?" Raye asked.

"Raye we need you and Mina to get down to the Tokyo fair as soon as possible. We think we've found Amy and Greg but Luna is picking up Dark Kingdom energy, too!" Sailor Moon stated.

"What about Jason? He isn't here yet." Mina said.

"He's already here and transformed. Sailor Jupiter and I have already filled him in on everything." Sailor Moon answered.

"All right, we'll be there as soon as we can!" Raye said closing communications.

"Alright Mars and Venus are on their way." Sailor Moon said.

"Good now let's go!" Sailor Jupiter told Sailor Moon, her brother and Luna.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as all four ran towards the fair.

Meanwhile back inside the fair Amy was upset at the fact that a former friend had taken Greg one of the two men that she liked a lot.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Amy hissed.

"Oh really and how may I ask do you plan to stop me?" Endymion asked.

"Like this!" Amy said pulling out her transformation pen. Then raising it above her head Amy cried out, "Mercury Power Transform!" After a few seconds Sailor Mercury stood where Amy Mizuno once did.

"So you're Sailor Mercury well then let's make this fight a little more interesting!" Endymion said shifting over to Tuxedo Mask. This caused Sailor Mercury to take a few steps back.

"Hey what's wrong I thought you'd be glad to see your old pal Tuxedo Mask." He said.

"You're not the Tuxedo Mask who was loyal to us scouts!" Mercury exclaimed.

"I'm glad we finally got that worked out! Now prepare yourself for a fight!" Tuxedo Mask stated.

"I want to know one thing first!" Mercury stated.

"What is it now sailor brat?" Endymion asked.

"I want to know why you were after those seven again you can't use them against us now that Sailor Moon healed them." Mercury said.

"That is for me to know and you to find out but don't worry you'll see soon enough what Queen Beryl has planned for you! Now fight me scout of Mercury!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Fine here goes nothing! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled out her first attack.

"You're right that was nothing!" Tuxedo Mask said using his cane to deflect Mercury's attack but as he did this a dense fog managed to blanket the area.

"What in the world is this! Where are you sailor brat?" Tuxedo Mask hissed. As he was looking around he felt the black crystal leave his hand.

"Give that back you retched girl!" He yelled.

As the fog cleared he saw Sailor Mercury standing in front of him.

"If you think that I'd just hand you back this crystal then Queen Beryl must not have trained you very well! Now to release your victims!" Mercury said smashing the black crystal to the ground.

"No you'll pay for that girl!" Tuxedo Mask hissed even as the seven crystal carriers reformed on the ground between the two warriors.

"I wouldn't count on that!" A feminine voice said before Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Knight as well as for Luna showed up next to Mercury.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Knight, Luna, I'm so glad you guys could make it." Mercury said with a smile.

"We're just glad we were able to find you." Jupiter said.

"Are those guys okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah but now we've got to deal with him!" Mercury said pointing to Tuxedo Mask.

"Fine then let's do this. Tuxedo Mask I'm going to heal you one way or another." Sailor Moon said pulling out her wand.

"I don't think so Moon brat!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Oh that's it, I thought Meatball Head was bad enough but Moon brat! Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight, would you three do the honors please?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Right!" The others stated before calling out their attacks.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

"Earth Thrust!"

As all three attacks sped through the air they converged and hit Tuxedo Mask so fast that he had no time to react.

"Now Sailor Moon use your wand on Tuxedo Mask before he grows too weak!" Luna ordered.

"Right Luna! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy at the man she loved.

"No let me go!" Tuxedo Mask cried as Sailor Moon's healing power washed over him.

After a couple of seconds Tuxedo Mask began to see images in his mind of him always saving Sailor Moon when she needed him and then he saw images of the girl named Serena Tsukino and him talking or having an argument then finally he saw himself as Prince Endymion and he was with a girl who somehow he knew was Princess Serenity and they were kissing goodbye for some reason.

'_What are all these images? Are they of my real past?'_, Tuxedo Mask thought.

"Keep it up Sailor Moon you've almost got him!" Luna exclaimed.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said pouring more energy into what she was doing.

"Ahhhh!" Tuxedo Mask cried before turning back into Darien.

"Finally!" Sailor Moon said falling to her knees from exhaustion.

"You did it Sailor Moon it's the old Darien!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"I'm very proud of you Sailor Moon." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna." Sailor Moon said.

It was at that moment that a black mist surrounded Darien and caused him to disappear.

"Oh no Darien's gone!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Darn it, and I thought we were so close to getting our old friend back." Sailor Knight said with a sigh.

"No not again!" Sailor Moon cried.

"I'm afraid it's Beryl again." Luna said.

"Man what will it take to beat her?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll find a way to do it!" Mercury stated.

"Mercury's right! Sooner or later, the old witch will meet her end and we'll get Darien back from her." Sailor Knight said, just as Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Artemis and a teenage girl about the scouts age ran onto the scene.

"Is everything okay?" Mars asked surveying the area.

"Yeah we managed to save everyone, we even managed to save Tuxedo Mask too." Mercury said.

"Then where is he?" Mars asked again.

"Beryl took him again." Sailor Moon whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sailor Moon." Venus said.

"It's okay besides we'll get him back again right. After all we've done it once." Sailor Moon said cheering up a little.

"That's right Beryl can't keep him from us forever! By the way Mars and Venus whose the girl?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Oh her well we're not really sure we just ran into her at the entrance." Mars said.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me! Hello my name is Jamie Faithson and I've been looking for Greg Wilson." Jamie said.

"How do you know Greg?" Venus asked.

"Oh he's my boyfriend!" Jamie exclaimed with a smile.

'_What the heck? So when he was here last time, he merely decided to lead Amy on, huh! Well I won't let him hurt her anymore.'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself as he grind his teeth.

The mentioning of Greg being Jamie's boyfriend caused Mercury to take a few steps back. This went unnoticed to all but Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah I guess I just used up more energy then I thought during the fight." Mercury lied.

"Sailor Knight, why don't you take Mercury home while the rest of us take care of things here." Sailor Moon said.

"Sure thing Sailor Moon! Let's get out of here, Mercury." Sailor Knight said.

"Alright bye guys." Mercury said.

"Bye see you later!" The others said watching Sailor Knight and Mercury take off.

Sometime later after Sailor Knight and Mercury left the fair they returned to their forms of Jason Kino and Amy Mizuno. They then headed for Amy's apartment where Jason made sure one last time that Amy was okay then made his way home himself. Amy then proceeded to her room where she fell to her bed and cried. It was at that time that she heard a very familiar voice.

"What is the matter honey?" The familiar voice of her father asked.

"Oh daddy what am I going to do?" Amy asked turning over in her bed to look at her father.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"Well a few weeks ago I had met someone who I thought was very special to me! Do you remember the boy who left with his father to go study the SDF1?" Amy asked.

"Yes the boy's name was Greg Wilson wasn't it? Why what happened dear?" Jonathan Mizuno asked his daughter.

"Well you see before he left Greg said that he was hoping that we could be girlfriend and boyfriend and that when he came back we'd go on a real date but that never happened!" Amy cried.

"What's going on is everything okay?" Kathy Mizuno asked walking into the room.

"No dear I'm afraid a young man has broken our little girls heart." Jonathan Mizuno said as he rubbed Amy's back.

"Oh dear how did it happen?" Kathy asked taking a seat across from her daughter and husband.

After Amy calmed down a little she began to retell her parents everything about Greg minus the scout stuff and then she fell to her bed and cried. Amy's mother came to sit next to her and said that one day Amy would find someone to love who would be more faithful to her feelings. After that Amy and her parents spent the rest of the time they were awake talking about this, that and the other.

Elsewhere in the Northern regions of the planet in the base of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl was once again standing in a room before a table where she was re-brainwashing Darien once more.

"Damn those retched Sailor Scouts! Now I'll have to erase all those flashbacks thanks to Sailor Moon and her blasted wand!" Beryl hissed.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: A Sailor Fallout. In the next installment, the scouts fight amongst themselves. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	43. Chapter 40: A Sailor Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Friday night most of Tokyo was peaceful that is except for a field which sat behind the Cherry Hill Temple. Six figures known as the Sailor Scouts were in the middle of a big fight about the leadership of the group.

"Hand over the crystal Sailor Moon, we no longer want you as leader!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Yeah you just sat there and let Beryl take Tuxedo Mask away from us again some leader you are!" Venus hissed.

"Yeah and you're not much of a fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"Yes or a good tactical fighter either!" Mercury called out.

"Hell, it was always up to Tuxedo Mask or one of us to save your butt." Jupiter Knight finished.

"Enough the only way you guys are getting my crystal is over my dead body!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"That can be arranged! Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled out her attack.

"Think again pyro! Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out her own attack. When both attacks struck each other they caused themselves to nullify themselves.

Meanwhile in the underground base of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl was sitting on her throne talking to Malacite when her crystal ball flared to life.

"What is going on here?" Beryl asked no one in particular.

"Your highness I believe I may know what's going on!" Malacite stated.

"What is it that you know Malacite?" Beryl asked.

"Ever since this morning I've been getting reports that the scouts are fed up with Sailor Moon and they want to apparently kick her off the team." He said.

"Well that could be why my crystal ball flared like it did. It must be reacting to the Imperium Silver Crystal, but do you have proof that this is true?" Beryl asked.

"Yes I do my queen! Ninjana come forth!" Malacite ordered.

"You sent for me Lord Malacite?" A female youma asked appearing out of nowhere.

"As you command my lord!" Ninjana said making duplicates of a few photos appear before both Malacite and Beryl.

"Tell me what it is I'm looking at." Beryl said.

"Of course your majesty! As you can see from the photos I have taken throughout the afternoon the scouts have been fighting each other without us being anywhere around." Ninjana said.

"I see well then keep watching them I think this could be a trap so you must gather more data on this subject." Beryl said.

"Yes your highness!" Ninjana said before disappearing.

"Do you really think this could be a trap my queen?" Malacite asked.

"It is entirely possible Malacite so we must be very careful do you understand me!" Beryl said.

"Yes your highness!" Malacite said.

"Good now you may go I shall not need you anymore today!" Beryl commanded.

"As you wish!" He said before leaving the throne room.

Chapter 40: A Sailor Fallout

An hour or so after Beryl felt the force of the energy given off by the Imperium Silver Crystal, Ninjana came up with a plan to gather more information on the scouts break up like Beryl said by pulling off jewelry store robberies. Then Ninjana decided to strike Osap Jewelry store.

"Such lovely trinkets! This plan of mine has got to be my best one ever." Ninjana said holding some of the jewelry.

"Mama we've got an intruder!" Molly Baker cried.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"My name is Ninjana as to what I want well that is my business!" Ninjana said as she threw throwing stars at Molly and her mother.

"Noooo!" Both mother and daughter cried falling back against the wall behind them.

"Now to put you two out of your misery." Ninjana said stalking towards the two women.

"No leave us alone you monster!" Molly yelled.

"You heard her you Dark Kingdom piece of trash!" A feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Whose there show yourself now!" Ninjana ordered.

"Very well I am the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon and for terrorizing jewelry stores in the city of Tokyo I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said stepping out into the light.

"So Sailor Moon I was wondering when you'd show up!" Ninjana stated stepping away from Molly and her mother.

"You want me, come and get me." Sailor Moon said stepping closer to her.

"Sailor Moon could we talk to you for a moment over here." Mars said from behind Sailor Moon with the other scouts.

"What do you want now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We're suppose to be a team remember?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I am a team, a team of one or don't you guys remember ever since last night that you no longer wanted me as leader anymore!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Unknown to the Sailor Scouts or the Baker's, Ninjana stepped behind a pillar and emerged from around the other side as Lisa Lee a crack news paper reporter.

"Hi Lisa Lee with the Japan National News is it true about the rumors going around this afternoon about you scouts breaking up?" Lisa asked.

"No comment!" Mars said as she and the other scouts save for Sailor Moon left the store.

"Guys where are you going?" Sailor Moon asked even as the door closed.

"So Sailor Moon is it true that you want out of the scouts?" Lisa asked.

"Leave me alone I have nothing to say to you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she left the store.

'_This is getting interesting!'_, Lisa Lee thought before leaving herself.

The next day after the scouts got out of school they all met up in Raye's room along with Luna and Artemis at the Cherry Hill Temple to discuss how their plan was going.

"Okay so do we know if the Dark Kingdom took the bait or not?" Lita asked.

"Yes we do I've sensed that the Dark Kingdom was responsible for the Jewelry store heists last night." Raye said.

"Then the first half of the plan is a success?" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena it is." Amy told her.

"So what do we do now then?" Mina asked.

"Now we need to begin the second stage of the plan." Artemis said.

"Yes Serena this is where you come in." Luna said.

"You know we maybe able to use that Newspaper reporter to help make this whole thing seem real!" Mina exclaimed.

"Good idea Mina!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes it is and I know exactly what to do." Serena said.

"What are you planning Serena?" Raye asked.

"Easy pass me a piece of paper and a pencil and I'll show you." Serena said.

"Sure here you go!" Raye said handing Serena the items she asked for.

"Thanks Raye!" Serena said taking the paper and pencil.

'_I wonder what she's up to?'_, Jason thought to himself as he watched Serena at work.

"What are you going to do Serena?" Lita asked.

"Easy if you remember the Dark Kingdom has always known when something has occurred here in Japan. So lets assume that Beryl is somehow able to get information from our television broadcasts and news papers alright!" Serena said as she started writing.

"Yeah so what are you writing?" Mina asked.

"A way to trap the Dark Kingdom and hopefully get Darien back." Serena said still writing.

"How do you plan to do that Serena?" Luna asked.

"Wait for just one moment!" Serena said as she finished writing.

"Okay here tell me what you guys think." She said placing her finished work in the middle of the table.

"Man Serena, when you get an idea, you really get one." Jason said amazed.

"True, but how do you plan to pull it off, Serena?" Amy asked reading over the piece of paper.

"Simple I'm going to take this letter to Lisa Lee and say it was given to me by Sailor Moon. Then I'll meet up with her in the park and then we'll go from there." Serena said.

"You're not really going to hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal are you Serena?" Mina asked.

"No Mina that's just the bait to get the Dark Kingdom to walk into our trap! Raye I want you to hold my wand for me and keep it safe." Serena said holding out her wand to the priestess.

"Of course Serena." Raye said as she took the wand from her friend.

"Good then let's get moving!" Serena said getting up to leave with the letter in hand.

"Wait up Serena you're my charge so I think I should go with you." Luna said.

"Alright then let's go Luna!" Serena said and with that both Serena and Luna left the temple.

An hour later and Serena and Luna came to a large mansion they found out belonged to Lisa Lee.

"Well looks like this is the place!" Serena exclaimed.

"Shall we get this over with then?" Luna asked.

"Yeah let's go." Serena said as she and Luna walked up to the door.

Once at the door Serena knocked and a few seconds later Lisa Lee opened her door to see who was there.

"May I help you?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I have a letter for you Miss Lee." Serena said handing over the letter.

"Hmmm, this is from Sailor Moon! Do you by chance know who she is young lady?" Lisa asked.

"No ma'am not really she's only saved my friends and I a lot of times so I guess she figured I could deliver this letter to you." Serena said.

"I see well then let us see what Sailor Moon has to say shall we." Lisa said as she opened the letter.

"Let's see here she says that she is tired of being treated like a punching bag since yesterday and she wants out. She's also agreed to an exclusive interview with me to discuss the reasons for the sudden breakup of the Sailor Scouts to be done at the Clock Tower around ten o'clock tonight. This should be very interesting thank you miss and if you see Sailor Moon tell her I accept!" Lisa said before shutting her door.

"Well that takes care of step two Luna." Serena said after they got far enough away from Lisa Lee's home.

"Yes but Serena do you really think Beryl will learn about Sailor Moon's decision to quit the Sailor Scouts?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna I do you see I find it quite strange that Lisa Lee was there right when the others and I showed up so she maybe working for Beryl." Serena said.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked again.

"No Luna it's only an assumption on my part so we'll just have to wait and see!" Serena told her guardian.

"Okay well maybe we should head home until it's time to head to the park." Luna suggested.

"Good idea Luna let's go then." Serena said as they headed on home.

Meanwhile in the private chambers of Malacite somewhere in the Dark Kingdom base, he was sitting at his desk when Ninjana appeared before him.

"What do you want Ninjana do you have anything to report?" He asked looking up from his papers.

"I have some interesting news Lord Malacite." Ninjana said.

"What is it you have?" He asked.

"I received this just a few minutes ago or should I say Lisa Lee received it!" Ninjana said handing Malacite the letter from Sailor Moon.

"This is very interesting Ninjana but do you believe it?" He asked after reading the letter.

"I'm not sure sir but if it is a trap we could set one of our own." She suggested.

"Very good plan Ninjana, very good indeed!" Malacite said laughing.

"Thank you master." Ninjana said with a bow.

"You're welcome now be gone with you while I put our plan together!" Malacite ordered.

"As you wish sir!" Ninjana said leaving the room.

"Soon the Imperium Silver Crystal will belong to the Dark Kingdom and no one will be able to stop us ever again!" Malacite said as he laughed some more.

Later that night at the appointed time of ten o'clock, Sailor Moon was standing at the Clock Tower in the park like she said in the letter waiting for Lisa Lee to show up. She would not have to wait long.

"Sailor Moon I'm glad you agreed to meet me here tonight." Lisa Lee said from behind Sailor Moon.

"Yes so I am!" Sailor Moon said turning around.

"Good then let us begin shall we! Why is it that you truly want out of the Sailor Scouts group?" Lisa asked.

"Well I'll tell you Lisa they don't respect me anymore! They think I let our enemies recapture our ally Tuxedo Mask. They also think I'm stupid and that I'm not a good fighter." Sailor Moon answered.

"Does this mean you'll join your enemies to exact revenge against your former allies?" Lisa asked.

"No it just means I won't be fighting anymore that's all." Sailor Moon told her.

"Really Sailor Moon you'd agree to not fight us anymore?" A masculine voice asked from above Sailor Moon and Lisa before Malacite jumped down off the Clock Tower to land on the opposite side of Sailor Moon.

"Malacite what in the world are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I simply came to see if the rumors of your retirement were true! Now as to my question will you really agree to not fight the Dark Kingdom anymore?" Malacite asked.

"Yes Malacite I would on one condition!" Sailor Moon stated.

"What condition would that be?" He asked.

"I want you to give me back Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon told him.

"Oh I'm afraid he's in no condition to be going anywhere Sailor Moon." Malacite said.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked worry evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid that the battle between you scouts and Tuxedo Mask a few days ago was to much for him and left him badly hurt." He told her.

"No what have I done?" Sailor Moon questioned scared that she may lose Darien forever.

"Sailor Moon if I may say it wasn't your fault this happened to Tuxedo Mask." Lisa said.

"How do you know that Miss Lee?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Because I am not what I seem!" Lisa said as she morphed over into Ninjana.

"You but your the thief from the jewelry store yesterday night!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yes I am and the name is Ninjana." Ninjana told Sailor Moon.

"Alright then Ninjana what did you mean it wasn't my fault this happened to Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What I mean is that it wasn't your powers that hurt him." Ninjana said.

"But I gave the order for Mercury, Jupiter and Sailor Knight to weaken him." Sailor Moon said.

"Yes but you used your wand to heal him didn't you and besides Queen Beryl suspects that Mercury, Jupiter and Sailor Knight went over board on using their powers and that's why he's in his current situation." Malacite said.

"Why those back stabbing creeps, they were trying to stop me from saving the man I care for deeply!" Sailor Moon hissed faking anger very well.

"Yes they did but perhaps if you were to use your crystal on Tuxedo Mask again you might save his life." Malacite suggested.

"But you just said he couldn't be moved!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean you can't go to him!" Malacite told her.

"Lord Malacite if I may, the other scouts are hiding in the bushes nearby." Ninjana said.

"They probably want to take the crystal from me now that I'm leaving the group." Sailor Moon said.

"Then perhaps a quick retreat is necessary!" Malacite stated as he made a portal appear behind him.

Meanwhile in the bushes directly behind Ninjana the other scouts were busy working on their half of the plan for getting Tuxedo Mask back safely.

"Boy Sailor Moon really is a good actress isn't she!" Sailor Venus said.

"She sure is! You know though if I didn't know that Sailor Moon was acting I'd swear she was really pissed off with us." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Guys not everything we've heard from Sailor Moon is an act!" Mercury said while she got readings on the portal in case anything happened.

"What do you mean Mercury?" Mars asked.

"What Mercury means, is that Sailor Moon is hurting due to the fact that she can't help Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Knight said.

"Yes exactly, you see, when Malacite said Tuxedo Mask was hurt bad, Sailor Moon reacted the way you'd expect anyone to act when they hear someone they love is hurt badly!" Mercury answered still typing on her mini-computer.

"Oh, I see." Mars said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, poor Sailor Moon." Venus added.

"Don't worry once this plan is done, we'll have Darien back and fix him up too!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Right, and then Sailor Moon won't have to worry or feel depressed over him either." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

With that unanimously decided the scouts continued to work on the plan.

Back with Malacite, Ninjana and Sailor Moon near the Clock Tower...

"Where does this go Malacite?" Sailor Moon asked surveying the portal.

"That Sailor Moon shall take you to Tuxedo Mask where you can heal him with your crystal." He told her.

"I'm sorry Malacite it's not that I don't want to believe you but for all I know this portal could send me to my death." Sailor Moon said.

All of a sudden from behind her a black ribbon came out of nowhere and wrapped around Sailor Moon.

"Hey what is this?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You know Sailor Moon you're really to smart for your own good do you know that!" Ninjana said having a hold on the other end of the ribbon.

"Now Sailor Moon if you want to be set free hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal to me now!" Malacite ordered.

"Never Malacite you're not getting your hands on my crystal." Sailor Moon yelled.

"Very well then you leave me no choice. Ninjana strangle the life out of her." Malacite ordered.

"Yes Lord Malacite!" Ninjana said as she began to put the squeeze on Sailor Moon.

"Oh no you don't! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled as she and the other scouts came out from the bushes. Her attack cut through the ribbon holding Sailor Moon around the neck and arms.

"Well Ninjana I think I'll leave this up to you!" Malacite said as he disappeared in a flash of black light taking the portal with him.

"As you wish my Lord!" Ninjana said.

"You okay Sailor Moon?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, now let's finish this thing off." Sailor Moon said.

"So you six never meant to break up and this was all a trap wasn't it?" Ninjana asked.

"Bingo give the youma a prize!" Mars said clapping.

"Sure thing!" Both Sailor Knight and Sailor Jupiter said in unison.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled sending her attack.

"Earth Thrust!" Sailor Knight yelled as he too threw his own attack out.

When both attacks hit Ninjana, she was pinned to the clock tower by Sailor Knight's attack, then electrocuted beyond belief by Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"Ahhhh!" Ninjana screamed in pain.

"Oh she got her prize but no spot light but I can fix that! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled sending her attack at Ninjana.

"Noooo!" Ninjana cried even louder when the attack hit her.

"Now to give her the hot seat! Mars Fire Surround!" Mars said throwing her attack.

"Damn you scouts will pay for this!" Ninjana hissed as Mars' attack hit her.

"Now you can heal her Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.

"Sure thing Mercury! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon said sending her healing energy at Ninjana.

"No this can't be happening to me!" Ninjana roared before turning back into Lisa Lee the Newspaper reporter.

"Well our work here is done so shall we go?" Mars asked.

"Yeah I've still got this data to go over pertaining to the portal belonging to Malacite." Mercury said.

"I believe I have a way to help you go over that data Mercury so if you would follow me." Artemis said.

"Sure alright." Mercury said.

"What are you up to Artemis?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry Luna it's going to be alright just bring the other scouts to the command center in the morning." Artemis said as he and Mercury walked off.

"What command center Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It is the place where I'm guessing Artemis and I report into our superior." Luna said.

"Where's that Luna?" Sailor Knight asked.

"You'll learn that in the morning everyone!" Luna told them.

"Cool well then how about we have a sleep over at my temple then head out in the morning!" Mars suggested.

"Good idea." The others said.

"Fine let's head to our home's and see if we can do this! Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Knight you two can come over after you've grabbed some things okay." Mars said.

"Okay!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

"Right, we'll meet you there." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

"Good now let's go!" Mars said.

"Yeah!" The others said and with that they all detransformed and headed for home.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Past Revisited. In the next installment, the scouts learn the truth about the past. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	44. Chapter 41: Past Revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning at the Cherry Hill Temple Raye, Mina, Lita, Jason, Serena and Luna were all preparing to head out to go to the command center.

"Man, I had such a good sleep. Thanks for letting me use Chad's room." Jason said as he stretched out his arms.

"No problem Jason." Raye said with a smile. She then turned to everyone and asked, "Are we all ready to head out?"

"Yeah just one question, where are we going?" Mina asked.

"Yes Luna where are we going?" Serena asked as well.

"We're going to the Crown Game and Juice Parlor." Luna said.

"You mean that's where the command center is!" Lita stated.

"Yes now let's go I'm sure Amy and Artemis have a lot to tell us!" Luna ordered.

"Right Luna!" The teens all said and with that the scouts along with Luna left the temple to head to their destination.

Half an hour later the scouts made it to the Crown Game and Juice Parlor where they proceeded to the Sailor V game.

"So this is it huh? All the months or years we've come here and we never knew that this was a sailor scout command center." Lita said.

"Actually Lita this isn't the command center!" Luna said jumping up onto the Sailor V game's console.

"Then where is it Luna if you said this is where we had to come?" Serena asked.

"Wait just one moment please Serena!" Luna stated pushing a few buttons.

After Luna was done the game slid back to reveal a row of stairs that lead down below.

"Wow does Andrew know this is here?" Raye asked.

"No Raye he doesn't, the person who sent Artemis and I to look for you scouts created this place in case we needed it." Luna said.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get to work!" Lita exclaimed.

With that the scouts along with Luna went down the steps and the video game returned to it's original position. When they got down to the main chamber they saw a table in the middle of the room with papers of some sort laying on it. Around the walls were large computer screens with a view of different places of Japan on them. The next thing they saw were a few computer consoles sitting around the room and sitting in front of one of them was Amy and Artemis who were both appearing to be hard at work still.

"Man this place is better then the science lab at school!" Lita exclaimed.

"No kidding! I bet you a lot of money, our science teacher would love to get her hands on this stuff." Jason said amazed at what he was seeing.

"Oh hey guys I wondered when you'd all get here!" Amy stated.

"Have you been here working all night Amy?" Serena asked.

"No I came here long enough to download the information from my minicomputer then I went home after having the computer analyze said information." Amy said with a smile.

"Did you learn anything?" Mina asked.

"That's exactly what Artemis and I were going over when you all showed up!" Amy stated.

"Yes from what we can gather the portal that Malacite created last night was indeed a way into the Dark Kingdom we just don't know where it would have sent you." Artemis said.

"Oh I see!" Serena said crestfallen.

"Don't worry girl remember the promise we made back inside the Star Light Towers! We will get Tuxedo Mask back I promise!" Raye said with a smile.

"Maybe I could help out with that promise a little!" Amy exclaimed as she was typing away at the computer console in front of her.

"What do you mean Amy?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I think we'd all like to hear of your plan." Jason added with a nod.

"It's quite simply really. All I had to do was scan for other ways to find Queen Beryl's base and I believe I may have found one!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"What have you found Amy?" Luna asked.

"I found a portal leading to a place that may take us to the Dark Kingdom's base and it's right here in the Crown Game and Juice Parlor." Amy said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for let's go kick the Dark Kingdom and Beryl's butt and get back Darien!" Lita exclaimed slamming one of her fists into the other one.

"This could be dangerous everyone, one or all of you could be hurt." Luna interrupted.

"Luna's right if we're going to do this then we need to be careful and use our brains." Serena said with authority.

"Very well then Luna, I believe that if the Scouts are bound and determined to go ahead with this plan then we should not only support them but go along with them to assist in anyway we can!" Artemis suggested.

"Very well then Scouts transform!" Luna ordered.

"Right Luna!" The Scouts all exclaimed in unison.

Then as one they raised their transformation devices and called forth their powers.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Knight Sword Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Transform!" They all yelled in unison allowing their power to overtake them. A few minutes later and the Six scouts of love and justice were standing where the girls once did.

"Good now Mercury where is the portal?" Luna asked.

"It's in the back of the Crown behind a bookshelf." She said.

"Can you lead us to it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure follow me!" Sailor Mercury said as she lead the others out of the command center and into the back of the arcade. Once there both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight moved a bookshelf out of the way to reveal a black portal.

"Okay guys we don't know what to expect so we need to keep on our toes!" Sailor Moon told the others.

"Right Sailor Moon!" The others said and with that the sailor scouts and two cats stepped through the portal.

Chapter 41: Past Revisited

A few minutes later the sailor scouts stepped out of the portal and into a long dimly lit cave with many twists and turns.

"Well at least there's enough light to see." Sailor Venus said.

"Yeah but there are so many paths to choose from how do we know which way to go?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No kidding. We might also get lost down here if we're not careful, too." Sailor Knight said letting a whistle escape his lips.

"May I make a suggestion?" Luna asked.

"What is it Luna?" Sailor Moon asked her guardian.

"Well perhaps if we split up we can cover more ground!" Luna stated.

"Luna's right! She and I will go one way, while you Scouts go another." Artemis added.

"Okay but you two be careful." Sailor Moon said worry evident on her face.

"We will Sailor Moon. Come along Artemis!" Luna said heading down one path.

"Okay well see you scouts soon!" Artemis said before running after Luna.

"You guys ready to go explore?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah!" The other's said in unison.

"Good then let's get going!" She stated as she and the others went down another path.

As the Scouts were walking down the path, Sailor Mars began to feel something while Sailor Mercury began to get readings on her visor.

"Guys I don't like this, I'm feeling evil everywhere around us!" Sailor Mars exclaimed to the others.

"Yes and my visor says someone's coming." Mercury added in agreement.

"Wrong sailor brat I'm already here!" Malacite said stepping out of the shadows.

"Great just what we didn't need today. The silver haired pretty boy." Sailor Knight said with a sigh.

"You'll pay for that remark boy!" Malacite yelled.

"I don't think so buddy. You see there are more of us and only one of you." Sailor Knight said with a smug grin.

"This is great! I've been itching for a brawl and here one comes falling right into my lap." Sailor Jupiter said exclaimed with a sinister grin on her face.

"Then by all means bring it on girl but you should know when this is over I will get the Imperium Silver Crystal." Malacite told the Sailor Scouts.

"No you will not Malacite!" Sailor Moon boldly said.

"And just who is going to stop me you?" He asked laughing.

"You got that right buddy! Come on Sailor Jupiter let's double team him." Venus said.

"Yeah let's do it!" Jupiter agreed.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

As both of Jupiter's and Venus's attacks flew towards the evil general they were immediately stopped by an invisible force field.

"No way why didn't our attacks hit him?" Jupiter asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten all about my shield?" Malacite asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh no I really don't like where this is going!" Venus stated.

"As well you shouldn't! Dark Reflection!" Malacite yelled sending Jupiter's and Venus's powers right back at them. When they hit the force knocked Jupiter and Venus back into the other scouts.

"No, Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Knight exclaimed in worry.

"Are you guys okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We will be." Both girls said.

"Not for long you won't and don't think that I've forgotten about you other three either." Malacite told the scouts.

"Um guys he has dark energy swirling all around him!" Mercury informed the others.

"Guys brace yourselves he's going to attack!" Mars exclaimed.

"Right you are sailor brat! Dark Double Sword Attack!" Malacite yelled throwing two long black shaped energy blades.

"Ahhhh!" The Scouts screamed as the blades began to cut at them.

During one of the blades passes it struck Sailor Moon's hand causing her to let go of her wand that she had pulled out of her sub-space pocket to fight Malacite with.

"No my wand!" Sailor Moon cried.

"It's mine now and so is the crystal!" Malacite exclaimed as he reached for Sailor Moon's wand. As he was about to touch it; however, the crystal flared to life and made the grip of the wand hit his hand denying him the right to have it. The wand then flew over the sailor scouts and flared once more but this time it disappeared taking the scouts with it.

"Damn those retched brats, where did they disappear to? No matter I shall find them and the crystal will then be mine!" Malacite said before disappearing in a flash of black light.

A few minutes later the wand and the Sailor Scouts reappeared in a desolated area of the moon.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know but this place looks like a bomb went off." Mars said.

"Um guys where ever we are I don't think we're on Earth anymore!" Venus exclaimed as she watched the Earth rise over the horizon.

"We're on the moon!" Mercury exclaimed.

"How did we get here?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know little sister, but all I got to ask is if this is the Moon, how is it that we can breath?" Sailor Knight asked looking around.

"It's really quite simply and I can explain the answers to both of your questions, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight. You see, I've made it possible at least for the time that you are all here to be able to breathe oxygen. As to how you got here, well let's just say that the wand brought you all here." A regal voice said from behind the girls.

When they all turned around to see who it was that spoke to them, they saw a small transparent woman with wings who looked exactly like Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me my dear for I made it that way. I am Queen Serenity your mother." Serenity said with a soft smile.

"My mother!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yes Sailor Moon your mother!" Serenity restated.

"But why are we here?" Sailor Moon asked the small transparent woman.

"I brought you here to both prepare you for the fight ahead and to show you all what happened on the last day of our kingdom." Serenity said.

"The last day of our kingdom!" The others all exclaimed.

"Yes now let me take you back to just before the last battle against the Dark Kingdom…" Serenity said as she began to weave a spell that would take them all back in time.

Princess Serenity was once again standing out on the balcony, staring up at the Earth again. She really didn't feel like attending the ball that was going on inside.

The music and laughter from inside were barely audible. It didn't matter for her though; she was waiting for someone. She wasn't sure how she knew that he would be coming; she only knew that he was coming. That was all that really mattered anyway.

"Serenity," a voice called out to her. She looked down from the balcony towards the one who had called out to her. It was him, the one she had been waiting for.

"Endymion," she answered back. "Oh, finally you are here."

"I have bad news, Princess," Endymion said.

"You cannot come to the ball?" she asked, although she already suspected that it would be something worse than that. _'Oh, please let me be wrong.…'_, She thought worriedly.

"If it were only that, Serenity," he said, sadly. "Terrible things have happened on Earth. An evil tyrant named Queen Beryl has taken over there. She has corrupted many of my people by turning them into hideously deformed warriors loyal only to her. She has also managed to gain Zoisite's help who was dismissed from my palace due to her temper and unwillingness to train with the rest of us. Along with that, they have also managed to clone my Royal Guard which makes them even more dangerous!"

"They forced us to fight our own people, Serenity," he said with a profound sadness in his voice.

"How terrible," she replied sadly, her heart broken at seeing her beloved in such emotional pain. "I'm sorry…."

"This Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where she came from, and she's made Zoisite as well as for her other warriors incredibly strong. Perhaps even unbeatable." Endymion informed her.

Suddenly, some of the palace guards appeared, fully armed.

"Who goes there?" one of them shouted.

Endymion turned towards them in surprise. "Listen," he said quickly to Serenity, "I'd better go." He then ran off in the opposite direction of the guards, who quickly ran after him.

"Endymion!" she called out as he ran off. "Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth." _'Under the circumstances, I could understand, but they should know better than to suspect Endymion of being a spy.',_ She glanced in the direction that Endymion and the guards ran down. _'I hope they don't catch him.…'_

She quickly left the balcony and ran down the stairs, hoping to get to Endymion before the guards did. As she hurried down the stairs, a hand reached out to hers.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" asked a voice similar to that of Endymion's.

She turned to the speaker and saw him dressed in a black tuxedo and cape, and wearing a white mask that covered his eyes.

"Could be our last one," he said.

"I'm so happy that you came back," she said, as he took her hand and drew her close to him.

"I needed to have one last dance with you," he said as he led her to the dance floor. They began to dance.

"I'm afraid that all of this will change, Serenity," he told her sadly. "Beryl's more dangerous than we all thought. She'll more than likely be setting her sights here very soon."

"The Moon?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes," he replied grimly. "Beryl plans to take over the whole universe, and to do that, she must first conquer the Moon. You must prepare for the worst, Serenity."

She stopped dancing and leaned against him, absorbing the news. It was terrible news, indeed. She didn't know what to say. No wonder her Mother never told her about this.

'_She didn't want me to have to worry about it. She must've been too busy preparing for this to have anybody else tell me anyway.', _She began to worry to herself. _'Why didn't he tell me this before? Was it because he didn't want me to worry, either? Maybe it was because he had hurried back to Earth the moment he heard that it was being threatened. Oh, this is just so terrible. His home has been taken from him and now my home is being threatened with destruction.…' _

"Your mother knows that my men and I are not spies," he said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him. "She has asked us to help defend her kingdom," he said and drew her closer to him.

They just stood there, both giving and receiving each other's support. Serenity felt as thought these were going to be the last moments of her life. Perhaps they were.

They were running short on time and that was what Sailor Knight needed to get used to his new powers. The other Scouts had been a tremendous help in giving him a thorough, if a bit rushed, training session similar to what they had gone through. Fortunately, he was a quick learner and the training he had had in other areas helped as well.

He had already gotten accustomed to the speed that he could now swing his swords. Before that, he had often ended up lying flat on his face from constantly overreaching his mark. His strength, according to Luna, had doubled just like the other Scouts, or so he had discovered when he leaped a little too high and far, and ended up literally kissing the wall. The resulting headache vanished quickly, though. Now, he was working on controlling his power, which was taking the most time to get used to.

"Earth…," he began, as he brought his outstretched arms and hands together. Both of his hands had their first and second fingers extended outward. As he slowly pulled his hands apart, a large spike of earth and stone began to form between them. Slowly, he brought the spike around to where it was over his shoulder with the tip pointing towards his target. "...thrust!" he finished, and threw the spike with his right hand, while only moving the left hand out of the way. The spike flew straight on target and hit the stone block in front of him, this time splitting it in two evenly down the middle.

"There, I think I've got it now," Knight said with a grin to the others behind him.

To his chagrin, they looked more relieved than excited. In a way, that was to be expected, since his last errant shot had accidentally pinned Mercury to the wall by her skirt. Luckily, she wasn't upset with him. Surprised, but not upset. All she did was smile a little unsteadily and say, "You missed."

He completely understood when she and the others chose to remain behind him while he practiced using his power. He didn't want to repeat the same accident, or worse.

"I think Mercury has a crush on our young prince!" Uranus whispered to Neptune.

"I think you're right, but I think we ought to let them learn about their feelings for themselves." Neptune returned.

"Now, I'm ready." He suddenly informed the others with a satisfied look on his face.

"Are you sure about that Ryoku?" Sailor Venus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure," he replied. "Remember, I've already had some of the training you all went through. All I needed was to learn how to use and control my powers. Now, is everyone else ready?"

The other eight Scouts all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Mars said as she turned to look out the window, "we won't have long to wait."

As one, the other eight Scouts turned to see what Mars was looking at. The Earth was suddenly covered with a dark and foreboding shadow, turning its color from a beautiful light blue to a threatening grayish purple. A large black fog was slowly growing around the planet and was quickly heading in their direction.

"It is time," Luna said.

"This is it, Scouts," Artemis said. "If you don't stop them here, the Moon Kingdom is finished."

"Then let's go show them that they can't beat us twice!" Jupiter said as she and the other Scouts headed out the door.

"Be careful, everyone!" Luna called after them.

"Let's hope they come back alive, Luna," Artemis said.

"That's all we can do for them," she added sadly. "We'd better go sound the alarm."

As the group was making it's way towards the Palace Gates, Sailor Knight decided that it was time for him to inform Sailor Mercury about a very important matter that he had been thinking about lately.

"Sailor Mercury, wait a minute!" Knight shouted.

She came to a stop and turned to face him as he ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"There's something I have to tell you… in case… something should happen to either one of us," he said.

"You mustn't think like that," she replied. "You have to think positively. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We won't lose this time. We have the full complement of Sailor Scouts from the Moon Kingdom. Plus we still have the added help of your sister along with Prince Tranquility!"

"Yes, I know… but, still," he continued, reaching out and taking her hands in his, "even with me there, something still might happen." He slowly drew her close to him. "I don't want to lose you."

"Ryoku…," she said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and held him tightly. She tried to find some comfort in his embrace, despite knowing that there was still a good chance that she, the other Sailor Scouts and everybody else might die today should they fail. "…I don't want to lose you, either."

He put one hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head so that he could see her face. Her blue eyes never looked more beautiful to him than they did right then. He moved his head forward to kiss her, going slowly so that she could move away if she wanted. When she didn't move away, he finally closed the distance between them.

"We'd better hurry if we're going to join the others," he murmured when they finished. He reluctantly released her from his embrace, noticing that she was just as reluctant to leave it.

"All right, let's go," she said and followed him as they went to catch up with the others.

"Oh, Endymion, I cannot believe this is happening," Serenity said sadly. They had left the ballroom and were on a different balcony from the one Serenity had left.

"Queen Beryl's relentless and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants," Endymion said, taking her hand in his. "I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

"Of course, I do, Endymion," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're in my heart, always," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"And you will always be in mine," she answered.

Slowly, tenderly, they embraced and kissed. The tears that formed in her eyes slowly began to run down her cheeks.

The darkness that had emerged from the Earth was now rapidly beginning to close in on the Moon Palace. From this darkness, Queen Beryl's warriors were charging forward, roaring savagely. Luna and Artemis ran through the ballroom sounding the call to arms.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Luna shouted.

"Get ready for battle!" Artemis shouted. "We need everyone we can get to fight!"

Within moments, all of the people in the ballroom had vacated, off to find whatever they could use in defense of their kingdom and their home. Prince Tranquility entered the room and look for his best friend, Prince Maximillion. When he spotted him over with Lady Miraya, he went over to them rather quickly.

"Maximillion, I am going to join the fight in order to protect our home. I want you to look after Lady Miraya and Serenity for me." Tranquility asked with a stern, yet pleading voice.

"Of course Tranquility," Maximillion said with a nod of his head. "you know I'd never let anything happen to either one of them. Just be careful! I don't want to have to tell Serenity that you died in battle."

"I will Maximillion. Now I'd better go." Tranquility said before turning and leaving the room, while thinking, _'Though I have a feeling that both Lithonia and I may die tonight for some reason. I jut have to hope that this feeling is wrong.'_

Down on the Earth, a despondent Quartzite watched as the invasion army set off to destroy the Moon Kingdom.

'_It's hardly fair! All of her strongest warriors are off to lay waste to the Moon Palace and I'm stuck here like some common guard assigned to protect the Queen's latest conquest!',_ he thought petulantly with some contempt. _'The commander of the armies should not have to be treated this way! I should be out there destroying the Moon Palace with everyone else.'_, He sighed with deep resentment.

No matter how much he complained to himself, he knew he would always follow Queen Beryl's orders. At least, until he could find an opportunity to finally prove his worth to his Queen, once and for all!

A dark black cloud spread throughout the clear starlit sky, blocking the perfect view of the Earth that was once one of the most treasured sights. An ominous and foreboding shadow began to cover the face of the Moon, where no such thing had any right to be. From out of the shadow, came the hordes of Queen Beryl's army.

"Look, here they come!" Knight said, pointing to his left. In that direction, the Scouts could see the seven Shadow Warriors approaching.

"Time to even the score," Jupiter said, pounding a fist into her other hand.

"I agree! It's time to send these creeps packing!" Uranus hisses as she slams one of her fists into the palm of her other hand as well.

"This time we have all nine Sailor Scouts instead of eight!" Mars added.

"We'll beat them this time for sure!" Venus declared confidently.

"Be careful everyone! Do not get over confident in your powers." Sailor Neptune said.

"Sailor Neptune is correct! It could be the quickest way to our deaths!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"Are you ready for this, Ryoku?" Mercury asked Knight concernedly. "We did rush your training a bit."

"I'm ready, Ami. Don't worry," he replied confidently. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"Everybody ready?" Mars asked.

"Ready!" came the unanimous reply.

As the first of the Shadow Warriors attacked, the Scouts scattered in different directions and surrounded them.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

A thick mist covered the area, reducing visibility.

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Earth thrust!"

The powers of Mars and Knight combined to produce a flaming spike of stone that struck down two of the Shadow Warriors.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

A combined attacks of bubbles, fire, lightning, plant, and light energy struck two more of the dark creatures. When the attack ceased, one was still standing. The other one wasn't.

"Look out!" Venus yelled.

One of the Shadow Warriors was heading straight for Sailor Mercury from behind. She hadn't noticed yet and it was beginning to close in on her.

"Keep away from her!" Knight yelled, leaping at the dark creature with both of his swords drawn.

"You heard him, Shadow Monster!" Uranus yelled out in anger. "World Shaking!"

Knight reached the Shadow Warrior before the Golden ball of energy. As he swung his swords, the Golden ball energy attack connected with them, causing them to glow with power. The golden glowing swords slashed right through the dark creature causing it, itself to glow in an ominous light. The monster stopped moving and looked down at itself as if it was trying to figure out why it was glowing. It then looked up and sneered at both Uranus and Earth Knight. Suddenly, the creature coughed up what looked like some black substance and he began to split in half. The creature then fell to the ground where it promptly turned into nothing but so much dust.

"I think we got one!" he said ecstatically, pumping his arm in the air in triumph.

"I'll say, we got one! Uranus and Earth Knight turned it into a pile of dust." Mars said amazed.

"It just goes to show that we have what it takes to finally win this battle." Uranus said with a smug grin.

"I've got to say, that was an interesting way to do it too." Sailor Neptune said with a smirk on her face.

"No kidding! I think Lithonia would be kind of jealous that she wasn't with us to see it." Venus said with a sly smile.

"Yea, it's too bad she's off with Tranquility, Endymion and Endymion's four remaining Generals." Jupiter said with a small laugh.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?!" Uranus asked with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the two other girls.

"Sorry!" Venus and Jupiter exclaimed in unison.

"Anyway," Jupiter then said with a pleased smile on her face. "At least that's one down and six to go!" She then turned towards the nearest Shadow Warrior and readied her power. "Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

An idea suddenly struck Knight as he threw one of his swords at the same Shadow Warrior that Jupiter aimed for. Since it was facing away from him, the sword struck and sunk deeply into its back moments before Jupiter's lightning bolt hit. The lightning bolt struck the Shadow Warrior and the sword, electrocuting the monster inside and out. When the attack ceased, the Shadow Warrior fell face down onto the ground, unmoving.

"Well," Knight said, grinning, "that's two."

"It would appear that when our attacks are combined with Ryoku's swords, they amplify our attacks slightly through his swords." Pluto said amazed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sailor Venus asked with a smug grin on her face.

The five remaining Shadow Warriors regrouped and prepared to face the Scouts as best they could. The Sailor Scouts themselves, had to split up in an odd way in order to face the evil creatures before them. They each broke up into four groups of two while one scout would face one shadow warrior on their own. For a few moments, the two groups merely glared at each other, as each Scout stared unflinchingly into the baleful crimson eyes of the Shadow Warriors. Then the tableau was broken by an explosion of movement as each combatant moved at the same time.

Mercury and Earth Knight both leaped to the side before one of the remaining Shadow Warriors could pounce on anyone of them. "Mercury Shabon spray!", "Earth Thrust!" Both Scouts yelled at the same time as they got to their feet. Both attacks missed their target, due to the fact that the dark creature jumped to dodge their attacks. As the creature was up in the air, the two heroes, fired off another volley of attacks which all scored a direct hit and knocked the Shadow Warrior out of the air.

Over with Sailors Mars and Jupiter, they weren't having such luck. The two Scouts were having trouble hitting their opponent, due to the fact that it was moving at a very high speed. "Mars Fire Soul!", "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Both Mars and Jupiter yelled sending out their attacks only to have their attacks miss by a short margin.

"Aaaahhh! I can't believe we've missed that creep yet again!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Calm down, Mars! We just have to keep trying and eventually we'll take it down!" Jupiter said with a stern look on her face.

"Maybe if we attack it from two sides instead of from only one, we might be able to not only stop it in it's tracks but also put it down!" Mars suggested.

"Good idea, Mars!" Jupiter said with a smile. "That just may work."

"Then let's do this!" Mars said as each of them surrounded their target and then, "Mars Fire Soul!", "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" rang out over the battle field. Both attacks finally managed to strike their target sending it flying away from them.

"I really enjoyed that." Mars said with a smirk. Jupiter nodded in agreement.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn like Mercury and Sailor Knight had to both leap to the side before the Shadow Warrior that they were facing pounced on them. "Venus Crescent Beam!", "Saturn Death Rebirth Revolution!" Both Scouts yelled at the same time as they got to their feet. Both attacks missed their target, due to the fact that the dark creature jumped to dodge their attacks. As the creature was up in the air, the two heroes, fired off another volley of attacks which all scored a direct hit and knocked the Shadow Warrior out of the air.

Over with Sailors Uranus and Neptune, they weren't having such luck. The two Scouts were having trouble hitting their opponent, due to the fact that it was moving at a very high speed. "Neptune Deep Submerge!", "Uranus World Shaking!" Both Uranus and Neptune yelled sending out their attacks only to have their attacks miss by a short margin.

"Aaaahhh! I can't believe we've missed that creep yet again!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Calm down, Uranus! We just have to keep trying and eventually we'll take it down!" Neptune said with a stern look on her face.

"Hm, well Mars and Jupiter both took out their shadow warrior by coming at it from two sides instead of just one, so maybe if we attack it from two sides instead of from only one, we might be able to not only stop it in it's tracks but also put it down!" Uranus suggested.

"That is a sound plan Uranus. Let's go for it." Neptune agreed with a nod.

"Right!" Uranus said as both she and Neptune surrounded their target from two different sides and then, "Neptune Deep Submerge!", "Uranus World Shaking!" rang out over the battle field. Both attacks finally managed to strike their target sending it flying away from them.

Pluto who were facing off against her own Shadow Warrior all by herself, was having just as much difficulty as the other scouts were having with their own Shadow Warriors. Pluto had launched her powerful attack at the vile creature. But unfortunately, Pluto's attacks missed due to the fact that the creatures were moving as fast as the Shadow Creature that faced off against the others.

"I maybe by myself, but I can still deal with you!" Pluto said with clenched teeth.

"Need a hand?" A masculine voice rang out from behind Pluto.

When Pluto turned around she saw the other scouts all standing there all breathing heavy.

"I take it you all managed to beat the shadow warriors you were facing?" She asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy Pluto-sama." Saturn said with a tired smile.

"Then might I suggested that since this is that last shadow warrior, that we attack all together." Pluto suggested as she stood off to the side.

"Works for me." Jupiter said with a nod of her head.

"Well then, let's go ahead and do this!" Sailor Knight said with a nod, before the entire group launched forward.

"Earth Thrust!"

"Mars Fire Soul!"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Mercury Shabon Spray!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

When all nine powers converged right before hitting the Shadow Warrior, they became a flaming multicolored spike of stone with bubbles and a golden chain revolving around it. When the attack hit, it caused the creature causing it to fly backwards a few hundred feet away from them, where it landed in a pile with two of it's fellow creatures.

"Well that looks like another one's bit the dust." Sailor Mars said with an exhausted smile.

"How many Shadow Creatures do we have left?" Mercury asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Two." Venus informed her blue haired friend.

"That's what I thought," she said, nodding to herself.

"And speaking of which," Mars said, turning to look to her right, "here they come again."

"Looks like your get your chance yet, Uranus!" Venus teased.

Enough, Venus!" Knight ordered with a stern look.

"Sorry!" Venus said as she and the others turned towards the Shadow Warrior.

As the group of Scouts continued to look in the direction that Mars had pointed, they saw the last two Shadow Warriors charging right at them.

"Hm, what should we do about these two late comers?" Sailor Neptune said as she stared down the last of the Shadow Warriors that were making their way towards them.

"I've got an idea! Everybody, hit them at once!" Venus shouted.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Earth thrust!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

The nine attacks combined into one massive attack that pounded the last two Shadow Warriors flat. Neither one got up after that.

"I think that's the last of them!" Sailor Knight said.

"We did it! We won!" Mars shouted as they others began to shout in triumph.

"That felt so good!" Uranus stated with a smirk.

"Oh Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

The sky slowly grew darker as a cold wind suddenly began to blow from out of nowhere. Without warning, seven dark green bolts of dark energy shot down from the sky, striking all seven of the fallen Shadow Warriors simultaneously.

"Um guys this doesn't look good!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed in fear.

"I've got to agree with Scorpio on this!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"What's happening?" Mercury asked anxiously.

"I'm guessing that Beryl's taking a more active role in this battle," Knight seethed.

"That can't be good." Sailor Venus said annoyed.

"I tend to agree Venus." Sailor Jupiter said with a nod.

As the scouts all watched, each of the seven revived Shadow Warrior converged onto one spot, where an explosion of dark energy engulfed them. When the dark energy dissipated, a huge version of the Shadow Warriors stood in their place.

"I don't like the looks of that thing," Mars said nervously.

"If we all combine our powers, we can beat this thing!" Jupiter shouted encouragingly.

"Jupiter's right!" Sailor Venus added. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" the rest shouted in unison.

"Mercury Shabon spray!"

"Mars Fire soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme thunder!"

"Venus Crescent beam!"

"Earth thrust!"

"Uranus World shaking!"

"Neptune Deep submerge!"

"Saturn Death, Rebirth Revolution!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

Once again, the nine attacks merged into one gigantic attack and hit the enormous form dead center. The giant creature was unharmed by the attack. In fact, it seemed to be amused.

"Uh-oh…," Knight muttered apprehensively.

"Do you think my barrier could help protect everyone from harm." Saturn asked worried for all her friends.

"I think it's too late for that!" Pluto stated looking up at the giant Shadow Creature.

"PATHETIC HUMANS!" the creature laughed in a hideously demonic voice, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Screams were ripped from nine separate throats as the Sailor Scouts were blasted several feet from where they were standing.

Knight found himself sprawled on his back, slowly losing consciousness. Trying to sit up was almost impossible. He was so weak he could only move his head. He felt very, very tired, almost as if he wanted to go to sleep. He forced himself to stay awake as he turned his head to look around him. He saw that the other Scouts were sprawled out in a similar fashion, like he was. He saw Sailor Saturn wrapped in Sailor Uranus' arms in a protective embrace. Their Scout uniforms were scorched very badly by the blast. Looking at himself, he noticed that he had received similar treatment and his uniform was scorched just as badly. He also noticed that one of his swords was missing.

Slowly, he began to realize, to his shock and dismay, that the others weren't breathing. They had all died, and he was the only one still alive.

'_No. No! NO! They can't be dead! They can't! How can they be dead if I'm still alive? Minako…Rei…Makoto…Ami…Haruka…Michiru…Hotaru…Setsuna…please, don't be dead… PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!'_, He yelled in his mind not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

As Knight drifted further into unconsciousness, he began to realize that he, too, must be dying.

'_I guess I didn't make it after all. Not that it matters anymore. They're all dead now. At least I can join them. Wait for me everyone… I'm coming with you.…', He continued to think as a soft smile graced his bloody lips._

Slowly, he gave into the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and joined his friends, teammates, and loved ones in death.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the battlefield, Endymion's four remaining Generals as well as for Prince Tranquility and Princess Lithonia were all still in the midst of fighting when suddenly, Akiyama saw what looked like a huge shadow-like creature heading straight for them. Looking around her, she noticed that the invaders had abruptly retreated from the battle. Only she, her fellow Generals, the Prince of the Moon, Princess of Jupiter as well as their troops were still there.

'_What's going on? Why did they just retreat like that? And where did that thing come from?'_, She thought warily.

"Um, I hate to ask this, but does anyone else not like where this is going?" Jedeite asked looking around the battlefield.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you Jed. I suddenly wish I could say goodbye to Minako." Kunzite said a feeling of dread filling him suddenly.

"I know the feeling, Kunzite. Only in my case, it's Makato, I'm worried about." Nephrite said.

"Yea, I'm just glad I'm here with Tranquility, although I do wish I could say goodbye to my brother and sister as well." Lithonia said as fear suddenly grasped her heart.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, Lithonia." Tranquility said with a nod. "And like you, I too wish I could say goodbye to my sister but at least I know she's safe."

"She'll be fine right Tranquility? I mean after all she's inside the palace with your mother and best friend right." Lithonia said.

"Princess, I'm afraid with a creature like that, we all may be doomed." Kunzite said with a sigh.

"Take comfort that if we do die tonight gentlemen that we will all see our loved ones on the other side." Akiyama said with a sad smile.

"Oh we know, Akiyama! That's the only reason the three of us aren't moving from this spot." Kunzite said.

"Yeah, call us crazy, but we already feel like our beloveds are gone. So we're welcoming death no matter what happens." Jedeite informed his senior officer, which earned nods from the other four gentlemen in their group.

"Well gentlemen, it looks like this is it!" Akiyama said as the huge creature focused its blazing red eyes at her and her troops and suddenly fired a multitude of dark green energy bolts at them.

The screams of her troops filled her ears as a bolt of dark energy hit her directly in the middle of her chest. The last thing she saw while dying was that the huge shadow-like creature was now blasting the Moon Palace's walls apart.

From atop the rubble, Beryl laughed while her warriors stormed the palace ruins.

"Very soon, both the Earth and the Moon will be under my control!" she gloated. "I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy!"

She raised her staff above her head, causing red energy bolts to shoot out from it.

"No one can defeat the power of the Dark Kingdom! No one!" A bright explosion of energy emitted from her staff, wrecking the Moon Palace further. "The universe shall soon be mine!"

Meanwhile up on one of the Moon Palace's balconies that over looked the area where the battle had taken place, Princess Serenity, her brother's best friend Prince Maximillion as well as Lady Miraya of the Zentraedi all looked on as they watched in horror as the palace crumbled around them. All the three of them could do was hope that their loved ones and friends were all right.

It was at that moment that Queen Beryl appeared before them. All two royal's and ambassador gasped in shock.

"Well, if it isn't the Moon Princess, her younger brother's best friend Prince Maximillion of Mercury, and the ambassador of the Zentraedi, Lady Miraya!" she said mockingly. "I'll enjoy tearing all three of you up until not even your parents can recognize you!" She exclaimed as she lunged at all three people, claw-like fingernails extended.

"I don't think so witch!" Maximillion exclaimed as he stepped in front of the two young ladies, causing Beryl to halt her attack for a moment.

"Fine then, it matters not who is first to go! I might as well deal with you retched boy!" Beryl yelled as she suddenly launched forward yet again.

Before she could reach her, a rose flew through the air, its stem striking Beryl's outstretched hand. Angrily, she turned towards the one who threw the rose.

"Beryl, I think you should heed Prince Maximillion's words and back off! Because if you don't then I'll make you pay!" Endymion shouted angrily.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Prince Endymion, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you!" Endymion said, moving protectively between her and Serenity.

"Prince Endymion?" Beryl said. "From Earth? I've heard of you. You have great promise. You along with those other prince's along with the only princess I've come to admire, I believe their names were, Prince Ryoku, Princess Lithonia and Prince Tranquility."

"You better not even think of touching my little brother!" Serenity hissed out angrily.

"Calm yourself Serenity, I'll deal with this." Endymion said turning to look towards his beloved.

"Hm," Beryl simply said as she turned her gaze from Endymion to Serenity, and back to Endymion again. "Well I can see why Princess Serenity would want to hang onto you, but you're wasting your time with that twit. Why not join me, Endymion, and we'll rule the Dark Kingdom together," she said enticingly.

"I refuse, Beryl." he replied, his voice dripping with scorn. "There is no way that I'll join a repulsive, evil witch like you."

"That's telling her off, Endy!" Maximillion exclaimed with a smug grin on his face which earned a nod from Endymion.

Beryl was infuriated. "Silence!" she screamed furiously. "You will all die together then!"

A giant green bolt of dark energy flew out from the huge dark creature looming overhead. The energy bolt covered Endymion, Serenity, Maximillion and Miraya which pulled Endymion and Maximillion away from Serenity and Miraya.

"Maximillion!" Miraya cried out in fear as she held her hand out to her beloved.

"Endymion, what is happening?" Serenity asked, anxiously.

"Run, Serenity!" he yelled as he was being pulled away. "Just run!"

"You too, Miraya! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you!" Maximillion added to Endymion's plies.

"No, Endymion," she shouted, as she ran towards him. "I want to be with you!"

"Serenity's right Maximillion, I don't want to go on living without you!" Miraya shouted as she too ran forward.

"No, you can't!" he shouted, still floating away from her. "Serenity, don't!"

"Get back, Miraya!" Maximillion continued to shout, but it was too late.

Taking a running leap, both Serenity and Miraya jumped towards both Endymion and Maximillion, each reaching out for their beloveds. Slowly, the gaps between both couples closed and they grasped each other's hand. Another green bolt blasted the four apart, each screaming for their significant other, with their last breath.

Running towards her oldest Child, Queen Serenity, along with Luna and Artemis, arrived too late to save either Queen Serenity's children or those of their beloveds.

"Serenity! No!" She cried. "She's taken both of my children away from me now!"

Luna bowed her head and cried. "Oh no! Not the princess and her brother!"

Beryl laughed maliciously. "They're all dead, the fools. Thus is the fate of all who opposes me."

"No!" Queen Serenity fell to her knees in anguish. "Not my precious children! It can't be!" she sobbed quietly. "Don't worry, darlings, I won't let it end this way," she said determinedly, as she brought out the Imperium Silver Crystal and attached it to the Crescent Moon Wand. "I won't let them take away your futures!" A red flash came from the crystal.

"Queen Serenity," Luna said worriedly, tears still in her eyes, "if you use the Imperium Silver Crystal, you'll die."

"It's the only way, Luna," Queen Serenity said calmly. "I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace." Slowly, she stood and raised the wand over her head. "Moon healing escalation!"

Light pulsed out from the crystal, spreading everywhere.

"What is this?" Beryl exclaimed, flinching away from the energy radiating from the crystal.

Glowing spheres of light hit the massive dark creature that loomed over the palace, breaking it up. The same energy also seemed to break up any who came from the Dark Kingdom. All over the Moon, and also the Earth, the warriors of the Dark Kingdom began to vanish.

"You can't do this to me!" Beryl shrieked. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return and the universe will belong to me!" All at once, anyone belonging to the Dark Kingdom disappeared.

"Your Majesty, you did it!" Luna exclaimed. "They're gone!"

"You beat them!" Artemis added.

Queen Serenity was lying on a broken pillar.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal will bring peace if someone with a heart of good uses it," she said exhaustedly as she removed the Imperium Silver Crystal from the wand and held it out in front of her. "However, if someone with a heart of evil were to use it, it could turn into a horrendous weapon. And now, I must send them all to a new future on Earth." She flung her head aside, crying.

Luna was puzzled by the Queen's sadness. "But, you saved them. Why are you so sad?"

Queen Serenity stared blankly ahead at the stars.

"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing! And I'll never see my sweet daughter or my son ever again. Or, you two, either." She slowly raised the empty wand. "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have managed to seal them off with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, but they may return again. Only those with royal blood can use the Crescent Moon Wand. You must entrust this to Princess Serenity should that time come. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. My children and the Sailor Scouts of both the Moon Kingdom will need your help if the Dark Kingdom ever breaks free." Queen Serenity informed her two cat advisors.

"Yes," Luna and Artemis replied in unison.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth," she continued, "with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do." She raised the crystal into the air. "Now, farewell all of you, and good luck. Goodbye, my children. You are all in my heart, always."

The Imperium Silver Crystal rose into the air. When it stopped, high into the sky, a bright flash lit the sky. Bright spheres of light rose from the ground into the air, each containing the spirits of the Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom, Endymion, Serenity, Tranquility, Lithonia, Miraya, Maximillion, Endymion's Generals, and the rest of the Moon Kingdom, and headed for Earth.

Queen Serenity watched as everyone headed for Earth. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go with her children, so she would arrange it so that both of them would go to loving families somewhere down on Earth.

"Be happy," she said sadly. "On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again. Perhaps one day, my darlings, we'll meet again." She then collapsed and breathed her last.

The Crescent Moon Wand stopped before hitting the ground and flashed a brilliant white light. The two cat advisors were placed in stasis chambers, to awaken on Earth in the future.

From its position in the skies above the Moon, the Imperium Silver Crystal suddenly shattered into seven different pieces; each a different color of the rainbow. They all flew in different directions, each piece embedding itself inside one of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom at random. Unbeknownst to anyone, these seven would have a crucial role to play in the future.

As the last of the Moon Kingdom rose from the ruins to join the others on Earth in the future, a sudden breeze stirred upon the surface of the Moon. This breeze would be the last the Moon would ever have. The breeze stirred up dust and debris from the abandoned battlefield, marking the death of one life and the birth of a new one – on Earth.

Meanwhile Artemis and Luna who were both unaware as to what was going on with the scouts found what they were looking for, a volcano somewhere in the Northern latitudes of the planet.

"This is it Artemis, this is where the Dark Kingdom's secret base is!" Luna exclaimed.

"I think you're right Luna! I can feel dark energy all around this place." Artemis agreed.

"It's too bad you won't be able to use that information!" A masculine voice said from behind them.

When the two cats turned around they came face to face with Malacite.

"Oh no it's Malacite!" Luna exclaimed.

"That's right and your little sailor scout team isn't here to save you." Malacite said.

"Maybe not but I won't let you hurt Luna!" Artemis boldly said standing in front of Luna.

"Please there's no way you two will beat me." Malacite said advancing on the two cats.

Elsewhere in the cave where they disappeared, the sailor scouts reappeared to find Malacite gone.

"That witch she will pay for what she did to us and our people!" Venus hissed.

"Yeah there is no way I'll let her get away with what she did to our kingdoms!" Sailor Jupiter added.

Mercury turned towards Sailor Knight and with tears in her eyes, she said, "Sailor Knight how can I ever apologize for not seeing our connection before?"

"It's all right Mercury. Neither one of us knew about it. But I promise you one thing, I won't ever do to you what Greg did. For now though, we have a job to do and we'll worry about these feelings between us later."

"Right." Mercury said with a nod.

"I'd like to know something though, before we go on." Venus said.

"What's that Venus?" Mars asked.

"If Queen Serenity sent us into the future, do you think she brought our guys too?" Venus asked looking towards the ground.

"Venus, if Queen Serenity sent us into the future then it is logical to assume that the three Royal Earth Generals are some where on Earth as well." Mercury said turning her attention towards her orange clad friend.

"Then perhaps we could find them!" Venus exclaimed.

"Venus are you crazy they could be anywhere!" Mars stated.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Venus said looking down at the ground.

"Hey it's okay listen all we have to do is hope that they come to Tokyo." Jupiter said.

"I agree with Sailor Jupiter, I believe that one day the rest of you will meet your soul mates again! Now; however, we have got to concentrate on Beryl and that cloned freak of hers Malacite! We'll make them pay for all the hurt and suffering they caused both now and in our past lives" Sailor Moon hissed.

It was at that moment that the scouts heard the whimper of someone hurt. When the scouts went to find out who it was that was hurt, they ran into Luna and Artemis.

"Luna!" "Artemis!" Both Sailor Moon and Venus exclaimed in unison.

"Are you two okay?" Venus asked.

"Yes we just had a run in with Malacite." Artemis said.

"What were you two thinking going up against him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We had no choice really he just snuck up on us!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well at least you'll both be okay." Mercury said.

"For now maybe but soon you'll all be dead!" A masculine voice said before Malacite stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't think so Malacite! It's going to be you who dies for what you did to Kunzite and the other Generals as well as for the Silver Millennium." Venus said.

"Ah so you finally figured things out for yourselves huh? Well little good it will do you all in a moment!" He said advancing on the scouts.

"Be careful guys and remember he is Beryl's strongest warrior." Mercury said.

"At least as strong as Kunzite was right?" Venus asked.

"That depends on how much power Beryl gave all of the clones!" Mars said.

"Then I believe it's time to end this don't you Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"You are so right Sailor Jupiter! Malacite I do believe it's time for you to get just what you've earned! Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon exclaimed sending one of her strongest attacks at the last of Beryl's generals.

"No I don't think so brat! Dark Double Sword Strike!" Malacite yelled as he sent his own attack towards Sailor Moon.

"Think again Malacite." Sailor Moon told Malacite as she used her wand to bounce his swords right back at him.

The blades flew at him so fast that Malacite didn't have a chance to dodge out of the way. Both blades struck him in the chest and he began to loose energy fast.

"No this can't be happening! Don't worry Zoisite I'm coming to join you!" Malacite cried out in pain as he fell to his knees a second later and Malacite was gone.

"Good work Sailor Moon. You did a great job in finishing him off once and for all." Sailor Knight said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Sailor Knight." Sailor Moon said returning the smile.

"Well now the last of Queen Beryl's evil Generals is gone." Mercury said with a sigh.

"Yes now it's Beryl's turn to pay for everything she's done!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Yeah!" The others said in unison.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Dark Kingdom Falls. In the next installment, we will see the final battle between the Dark Kingdom and the Sailor Scouts. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	45. Chapter 42: The Dark Kingdom Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A week after the ordeal in the cave Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Jason were all making final preparations for the attack against Queen Beryl and saving Darien.

"Are we ready to do this?" Serena asked the others.

"Yeah I've been aching a piece of Queen Beryl!" Raye said.

"Yeah let's go make her pay for her crimes!" Mina added.

"I tend to agree with the rest of you, though normally I'd appall violence but what Beryl has done means that she has lost the right to being taken prisoner." Amy said.

"Amy, we've never taken prisoners in the first place." Jason said with a slight smile. "The most we've done is free humans that were turned into youma's. The rest we just destroyed."

"Sorry." Amy said as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"It's all right." He said simply.

"Does this mean we can go kick the Dark Kingdom's butt now?" Lita asked.

"Yes it does Lita! Okay everyone transform! Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled holding up her hand.

"Let's do it! Jupiter Power!" Lita cried raising her pen high into the air.

"Right behind you guys! Venus Power!" Mina exclaimed holding up her pen.

"Let the Dogs of War fly! Mars Power!" Raye cried holding her pen to the sky.

"Don't forget we've still got to be careful! Mercury Power!" Amy stated holding her pen up.

"We'll be as careful as we can Amy. Knight Sword Power!" Jason said before holding up his pendent.

"Transform!" They all cried out together in unison.

A second later and the Sailor Scouts were standing where Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Jason once were.

"Now remember what we taught all of you for the last week. Just concentrate on your location and you'll arrive somewhere near the Dark Kingdom's secret base." Luna said.

"Yes and please be careful once you get there!" Artemis added.

"Good luck all of you!" Luna exclaimed.

"We will Luna and Artemis and thank you!" The Scouts said before forming a circle and holding hands.

After closing their eyes and concentrating the scouts began to think of the Northern regions of the planet where they would find the Dark Kingdom's secret base. All of a sudden they all yelled, "Sailor Teleport!" and disappeared.

"Do you think they can do it Artemis?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure Luna." He answered her.

"But they're going up against Queen's Beryl and Metallia not to mention the entire Dark Kingdom army! They just have to be ready!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well Luna we'll just have to trust that we've trained the Scouts enough so that they are ready!" Artemis stated.

"I hope you're right Artemis." Luna said.

"So do I Luna, so do I." Artemis said in a whisper.

Meanwhile in the throne room of Queen Beryl, she watched as the Sailor Scouts appeared about thirty minutes away from her base.

"So the Sailor Scouts have finally decided to pay us a visit!" Beryl said. She then looked out at the mass of youmas which stood before her and asked, "Who will go and greet our guests and earn a place in Dark Kingdom history?"

"Allow us the pleasure your majesty!" Said a woman's voice from the shadows. A second later and four women came out of the shadows to face Queen Beryl.

"Ah the Doom and Gloom Girls, Perfect!" Beryl said while laughing.

Chapter 42: The Dark Kingdom Falls

Elsewhere at the home of the Tsukino family, Kenji, Ilene and Sammy were all sitting down to watch the evening news.

"Good evening and welcome to this Sunday evening edition of The Japan Evening News. I'm Jason La'Street and we've got a few things to talk about today. First, our top story, the UN war is finally over everyone! Yes you heard me correctly we've just learned that the UEG has announced that Iraq has given up and is as we speak signing a tentative treaty. Admiral Hayes of the North American Continent said only time shall tell if Iraq is sincere about peace. We can only hope that they are! Second, Scientists have been detecting weird activity coming from the sun. There appears to be large sun spots all over the sun and the scientists speculate that this occurrence may actually cause it to get cold in August. When we come back I'll have more on these and other stories we're working on…" When the news went to commercial Ilene pushed the mute button and stared sadly out the living room window. Kenji noticed his wife's sad expression.

"Ilene what's the matter?" He asked.

"Mom are you okay?" Sammy asked as well.

"Yes I'm alright, I'm just worried about Serena is all." She told them.

"Honey don't worry Serena's with her friends. I'm sure they're all perfectly safe." Kenji said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah mom it will be okay!" Sammy added trying to be brave himself.

"You're both right! Serena is just fine with her friends!" Ilene said putting on a weak smile.

"Good now let's watch some more news! I want to see what else they have on the end of the UN war." Kenji said.

"Alright!" Ilene said as the three of them returned to watching TV.

Elsewhere at the Hunter family home, they too were watching the news and they were all happy with what they heard.

"Good evening and welcome to this Sunday evening edition of The Japan Evening News. I'm Jason La'Street and we've got a few things to talk about today. First, our top story, the UN war is finally over everyone! Yes you heard me correctly we've just learned that the UEG has announced that Iraq has given up and is as we speak signing a tentative treaty. Admiral Hayes of the North American Continent said only time shall tell if Iraq is sincere about peace. We can only hope that they are! Second, Scientists have been detecting weird activity coming from the sun. There appears to be large sun spots all over the sun and the scientists speculate that this occurrence may actually cause it to get cold in August. When we come back I'll have more on these and other stories we're working on…" When the news went to commercial Wanda turned down the volume of the TV so they could discuss what they heard.

"Does that mean Roy's coming home now?" Rick asked.

"It appears that way son." William stated.

"YES!" Rick exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat.

"It will be good to have Roy home." Wanda said smiling at her son's enthusiasm.

"Yes it will dear." William agreed with his wife.

"I'm glad the wars over too!" Rick said after he calmed down.

"Son I think we can all be glad about that." William agreed whole heartedly.

Meanwhile in the Northern latitude's of the planet after teleporting from the Cherry Hill Temple, the Sailor Scouts found themselves in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

"Man it's so cold! Why didn't we bring warmer clothing?" Sailor Moon asked shivering.

"Just grin and bare it Sailor Moon we're all cold and you don't see us complaining do you!" Sailor Mars ordered.

"Lay off her will you Mars, she's not the only one wondering why we didn't bring a warmer set of clothes." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Maybe but she's the only one complaining isn't she?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Leave her alone Mars!" Sailor Venus hissed.

"No kidding! We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves. So let's save it for the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Knight said holding his arms over his chest.

"Guys be quiet I think I've found the location of the Dark Kingdom base." Sailor Mercury said thus ending the argument.

"Where are they Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm getting readings from that volcano off in the distance." Mercury answered as she pointed ahead of them.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go kick Beryl's butt!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go!" The others agreed as all six teens made their way forward towards the volcano.

As the Scouts walked towards their destination they spotted someone up ahead of them.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this. I think we're walking into a trap.'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself.

"Who is that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm not sure but we should be careful, remember besides us only the Dark Kingdom is out here." Mercury said.

"Mercury's right, I have a feeling this could be a trap so watch yourselves." Sailor Knight said.

"Right!" The others said as they continued forward.

When they got closer to the figure it turned out to be an obviously hurt Tuxedo Mask.

"No we've got to help him!" Sailor Moon cried trying to rush forward towards the man she loved only to be stopped by both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight.

"Sailor Moon, did you not hear what I said a few minutes ago?" Sailor Knight asked. "This could very well be a trap in ensnare you so that the Dark Kingdom can steal the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"He's right, besides even if that were Tuxedo Mask, he's still under Beryl's control so he could very well be helping her in this trap not actually be asking for real help." Sailor Jupiter also tried to reason with their leader.

"But I've just got to be sure! Remember, he's been acting strange over the past few weeks. What if he's finally back to normal and he needs our help?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Are you really that naive Sailor Moon? Like both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight said, we're not even sure that that's even Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mars said.

"Hold on let me scan him!" Sailor Mercury said making both her visor and mini-computer appear, she then scanned Tuxedo Mask. A few minutes later she had her answer. "That's not Tuxedo Mask guys, it's only an illusion!" Mercury exclaimed.

"You think that's funny huh Dark Kingdom trash well I'll show you!" Sailor Moon yelled as anger over took her.

After Sailor Moon vented the Tuxedo Mask imposter smirked while his eyes glowed red. All of a sudden tentacle like vines shot out of his chest.

"Look out!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as both she and her brother jumped out of the way of the vines taking Sailor Moon with them. The others had also jumped out of the way. When the scouts looked up the Tuxedo Mask imposter had disappeared.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Venus asked the others.

"Yeah!" The others all answered back.

"Listen guys I'm sorry I fell for that imposter so easily." Sailor Moon said ashamed of herself.

"It's alright Sailor Moon I think we all would have done the same thing had we been in the same position." Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Thanks guys!" Sailor Moon said as they all got ready to move again.

"Hold on guys!" Mercury said picking up something on her computer.

"What is it Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I'm picking up something off to the right of us." She answered.

"Should we check it out?" Mars asked.

"No I'll go check it out, you guys go on ahead towards that volcano we saw." Mercury said.

"What if it's another trap Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll be careful Sailor Moon I promise. I'll check it out then come join the rest of you guys." Mercury told her.

"You better be careful Mercury." Sailor Knight said, while thinking, _'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.'_

"I will, like I said, I promise." Mercury said with a warm smile.

"Right let's go guys!" Venus ordered.

"Right!" The others said as Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Knight and Sailor Moon ran off.

"Now to see what's out there." Mercury said as she walked towards the area where her computer showed signs of a disturbance.

After a few minutes Sailor Mercury was met with a strange sight. Up ahead of her tied up in ropes was Greg.

"How is this possible Greg should be on Macross Island with his father not here? Better use my visor, it will clear up a whole lot of my questions!" Mercury said activating her visor. A second later she had her answer. "I knew it this is all a trick!" Mercury said anger evident in her voice.

All of a sudden without warning vines shot out from four different locations one of which was from the illusion of Greg in front of her and wrapped around her entire body very tightly.

"Noooo!" Mercury cried as four youma females took her high off the ground.

"Well even though she realized our little illusion, we still managed to catch her." One of the woman giggled evilly.

"Yes but how do we find the others?" Another one asked.

"Perhaps we shall find them if we use little miss Mercury's computer!" A third one stated.

"Good idea but before we go after the others let's finish here!" The last youma suggested. With that the four youmas electrocuted Mercury with dark energy.

"Ahhhh!" Mercury screamed from the sheer pain of the attack.

After a few minutes Mercury's body went limp as her breathing and heart stopped. The Doom and Gloom Girls then let her body fall to the ground and then using Mercury's computer they went to find the others.

Elsewhere the other scouts were still heading towards the volcano when Sailor Moon stopped all of a sudden.

"What's up Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Guys I'm worried about Sailor Mercury." Sailor Moon told the others.

"We're all worried about her Sailor Moon." Sailor Knight said, before thinking, _'Me most of all.'_

"Yeah, but we know that she can take care of herself." Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah don't worry Sailor Moon she'll be careful and catch up with us once she's done." Venus said trying to make her friend feel at ease.

"Your right she will!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Now let's get going." Jupiter said.

"Right, we have a lot of ground to cover and we don't know what or if something else will happen." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

"Right." The other said as they started to move again.

They hadn't moved two feet; however, when suddenly a transparent Amy Mizuno appeared before them.

"Sorry guys I wasn't careful enough! I hope you know I love you guys very much and maybe someday we'll see each other again. Bye guys and good luck!" Amy said before disappearing.

"No Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried falling to her knees.

'_Damn, those youma will pay for what they've done. I swear it!'_, Sailor Knight thought while clenching his fists.

"Pathetic whimpering child! You're suppose to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts! Maybe you other scouts ought to think about getting a new leader." A voice said before four woman/youmas appeared.

"Leave her alone she just lost one of her best friends." Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"I think not you see this is the perfect time to mess with her and you when you're down about a loved one's loss of life too." The leader cackled evilly.

"Well then we'll make you pay for what you did to Sailor Mercury." Mars hissed.

"No Sailor Mars, my sister and I shall take care of them." Sailor Knight said stepping forward.

"He's right! We need you, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon keep going towards that Volcano!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"No you two, we should stay together!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Sailor Moon you've got to go get Darien back and beat Queen Beryl." Sailor Jupiter said.

"She's right, you know. Besides, it's our job to ensure that you succeed." Sailor Knight said.

"Sailor Moon, both of them are right, it's our job to make sure you get to that volcano safely." Venus said.

"Alright I guess but make sure you two catch up all right guys, and be careful!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"We will Sailor Moon." Sailor Knight said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we promise." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Right then let's go Venus!" Mars ordered running off pulling Sailor Moon with her.

"Right! Hope to see you both soon Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight!" Venus said before running after the others.

"Now then where were we? Oh yeah, my brother and I were just about to electrocute and bury you under tons of earth!" Sailor Jupiter said while smirking.

"Go ahead and try you little brats!" The leader said while the others Doom and Gloom Girls laughed.

"Fine you asked for it Nega-creeps! Let's do this big brother! Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jupiter yelled sending out her attack.

"Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Sailor Knight also yelled as he too sent out his own attack.

As both attacks flew towards their intended victims, both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight were shocked when their attacks missed all four youmas.

"Damn it! I was hoping we could have at least hit two or three of them." Sailor Knight said with a sigh.

"No kidding, we didn't even hit one of them." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Surprised well we're not your ordinary run of the mill youma you stupid little brats! We are elite and now Sailor brats it's our turn." The leader laughed as all four launched their vine like tentacles at rocket speed at both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight, wrapping around them tightly.

"Damn you won't get away with this!" Jupiter hissed.

"Yeah, besides I have to still make you pay for what you all did to Sailor Mercury." Sailor Knight said through clenched teeth.

"Oh but we already have children." The leader bragged.

"And as for your little friend, she got what she deserved for messing around in stuff she shouldn't have. Just like the rest of you soon will get what you all deserve as well." One of the other Doom and Gloom girls said.

"Oh really? Then I guess there is only one course of action for us to take. Are you with me big brother?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Come on sis' you know I'm always ready for a throw down." Sailor Knight said with a smirk.

"What would that be?" The Doom and Gloom Girls asked.

"To try and take you all with us! Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight yelled both electrocuting and burning both themselves and the Doom and Gloom Girls.

After a few minutes the bodies of both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight fell to the cold hard ground.

"Well that takes care of two more Sailor brats." The leader said.

"Yeah but they almost took us out with them." One of the others said.

"The key word there is almost but yes your right that was a little too close! Now; however, let's go after the others." The leader ordered and with that the Doom and Gloom Girls set out after the last three Sailor Scouts.

Meanwhile after leaving Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight to face the Doom and Gloom Girls Sailor Moon began to get worried.

"Guys I'm sorry but I'm starting to get really worried about Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight." Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon there's no need to worry. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight can take care of those Dark Kingdom dumb heads." Venus said.

"Venus I think you mean Dark Kingdom idiots." Mars corrected.

"Sorry!" Venus said sheepishly.

"Anyway Venus is right Sailor Moon. Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight can take care of themselves." Mars said with a smile.

All of a sudden the transparent figures of Lita Kino and Jason Kino appeared before them.

"Sorry guys they were to strong for us. We tried to take them with us but I guess it didn't work so be careful. See you around." Lita said before disappearing.

"Yeah, we'll be going to join Amy now." Jason said before he too disappeared.

"No! Now both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight are gone!" Sailor Moon cried falling to her knees.

Venus was about to say something to Sailor Moon when she noticed two red spots on either side of her.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Venus yelled pushing Sailor Moon out of the way only to be grabbed by four vines and then as Venus was thrown up into the air a large block of ice shot up into the air and surrounded both Venus and the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"No Venus!" Sailor Moon cried.

"We've got to get out of here!" Mars yelled pulling Sailor Moon with her.

"What about Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm sorry Sailor Moon but there's nothing we can do for her now." Mars said as they continued running.

Meanwhile as Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon ran from the ice tomb of Sailor Venus, they didn't know of the struggle for life that Venus was going through.

"Give up girl and we'll make it quick and painless." The leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls said.

"Never you creep I won't let you win without a fight so try this on for size! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled placing her finger against the forehead of the youma in front of her causing a sheer amount of pain to course through the Dark Kingdom lackey.

"Ahhhh!" The leader cried as she was slowly vaporized.

"You'll pay for that you little brat!" Another of the Doom and Gloom Girls hissed as they electrocuted Venus. A minute later Sailor Venus's body was left alone in it's icy coffin.

Back with Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon, after getting a good few meters away from where Venus was they stopped to take a breather.

"Mars we need to go back and save Venus." Sailor Moon said.

"I'm sorry Sailor Moon but we can't." Mars said.

"Why not?" Sailor Moon questioned.

It was just about that time that the transparent figure of Mina Aino appeared before them.

"Hey guys sorry but those Doom and Gloom Girls got me but I managed to take out their leader before they killed me. I love you guys, be careful!" Mina said before she disappeared.

"No Venus!" Sailor Moon cried sinking to her knees. She then continued with, "It's not fair Mars we're not ready yet, Luna didn't train us enough." Sailor Moon finished with tears in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon listen I'm not sure but I think you're suppose to face Beryl alone." Mars said.

"What are you saying that you're leaving me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No just that these Doom and Gloom Girls are too strong for us." Mars said with a sad smile.

"No Mars let's leave then come back when we're stronger." Sailor Moon cried.

"Can't do that Sailor Moon we're the protectors of Earth! It's our job to be here and trash these Dark Kingdom creeps. Now get going towards that volcano while I teach these Doom and Gloom Girls not to mess with fire." Sailor Mars said moving forward.

All of a sudden the ground around Sailor Mars burst forth and incased her in a huge block of ice. Sailor Moon was able to hear what was going on thanks to a small hole in the ice.

"So you creeps want to rock, let's rock! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled throwing her attack at the youmas.

"Ahhhh!" The three remaining Doom and Gloom Girls cried.

"You'll pay for that Sailor brat." The youma hissed electrocuting Sailor Mars.

"You may kill me but I'm taking you with me! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled do to the pain.

The extreme pressure of both the Doom and Gloom Girls attack and Sailor Mars's attack caused the ice black to explode.

"No Mars not you too!" Sailor Moon cried out on her hands and knees.

A second later and a transparent Raye Hino appeared before Sailor Moon.

"See you later Serena I'm sorry but at least those Dark Kingdom creeps are all gone now." Raye said before she disappeared.

"Now what am I going to do?" Sailor Moon asked the barren icescape.

Elsewhere in the throne room of Queen Beryl, she was watching the battles between the Sailor Scouts and the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"Finally Sailor Moon's alone! It may have cost me the Doom and Gloom Girls but it was worth it! Now I believe it's time to meet the little Moon twit and destroy her once and for all!" Beryl stated with a sinister grin. She then used her dark magic to bring Sailor Moon to her.

Back with Sailor Moon who was still distraught over the loss of her friends didn't notice a sickening red ball of energy heading right for her until it was too late.

"What on Earth!" Sailor Moon screamed as the ball of energy picked her up and took her to it's destination.

A few minutes later in Queen Beryl's throne room the ball of energy deposited it's cargo on the floor before the evil queen herself.

"Where am I?" Sailor Moon asked as she began to look around.

"You are in my throne room deep in the heart of the Dark Kingdom Sailor Moon!" Queen Beryl said half of her covered in shadow.

"You're Queen Beryl!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Correct girl and I believe you already know Prince Endymion." Beryl said as the shadows receded to show Prince Endymion/Darien kneeling before Beryl kissing her hand.

"No Darien!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Yes Sailor Moon and he's loyal to the Dark Kingdom, but anyway you have something I want and I aim to get it too!" Beryl said.

"No you're not getting my crystal you evil witch!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Very well then Prince Endymion get me the Imperium Silver Crystal and destroy Sailor Moon!" Beryl commanded.

"As you wish my queen!" Endymion said standing and facing Sailor Moon.

"No Darien you don't really want to do this!" Sailor Moon cried.

"It's been fun Sailor Moon but I'm afraid enough is enough. Prepare to die!" Endymion yelled as he drew his sword and charged towards her.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon cried as she dodged out of the way of Endymion's sword slamming down where she once stood. Sailor Moon then pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand while saying, "Darien this isn't you, you're not evil and I aim to return you to normal. Moon Healing Activation!"

"It's no use trying to heal him Sailor Moon not even your wand can erase the spell I cast! He will never turn against his queen for his mind belongs to me!" Beryl said laughing.

"That can't be true!" Sailor Moon stated as she continued to send her healing energy towards Endymion/Darien.

"Oh but it is Sailor Moon, it is! Now Prince Endymion end her sorry existence and retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal as I've already ordered." Beryl said.

"Yes ma'am! Goodbye Sailor Moon!" Endymion roared charging at her again.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon screamed as she fell to the floor after Endymion struck her in the arm.

"Darien please stop this I'm not your enemy." Sailor Moon said holding her injured arm.

"Yes you are!" Endymion hissed stalking towards her.

"No I am not just look at this." Sailor Moon said pulling the star locket out of her sub-space pocket.

"So what it's just a stupid locket." He said coming near her.

"No it's not just a stupid locket Darien for it symbolizes our love for you see Beryl may think she owns your mind but your heart belongs to me." Sailor Moon said holding the locket out in front of her for him to see.

"Our love?" Endymion questioned as he stared between Sailor Moon and the locket.

"Endymion what on earth are you doing destroy her!" Beryl hissed.

"No Darien you don't have to listen to her! Don't destroy what I'm offering you, embrace it." Sailor Moon said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure what to do." He said lifting his hand towards Sailor Moon and the locket.

"All you have to do is touch it and everything will become clear." Sailor Moon told him.

Prince Endymion finally having the courage to do so touched the locket in Sailor Moon's hands and after doing so energy washed over him and Queen Beryl's influence over him was destroyed.

"No how dare you disobey me in my own house! You'll pay for taking Endymion away from me." Beryl hissed.

"He was never yours to begin with you witch." Sailor Moon returned.

"Why you insufferable little twit, DIE!" Beryl yelled throwing a large chunk of black crystal at Sailor Moon.

"I don't think so Beryl!" Endymion/Darien yelled throwing a Rose which tore through the crystal breaking it into smaller shards before striking Beryl in the chest. Unfortunately the shards of Beryl's crystal tore through Endymion's/Darien's own body at the same time.

"Ahhhh!" He cried falling backwards.

"No Darien!" Sailor Moon cried as she kneeled down next to the man she loved and cradled his head in her lap.

"This is not over, not over at all! I shall be back to destroy you and this pitiful planet for this insufferation." Beryl hissed as she disappeared.

Not even paying attention to Beryl's threat Sailor Moon worried more about the man next to her.

"Please Darien don't leave me I need you." She whimpered as she held him.

"I'm sorry Serena but it doesn't look like I'll be able to help you fight Beryl." Darien said.

"I understand that but please relax and save your strength." Sailor Moon said.

"It doesn't feel like I have long so I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the things I did to you and the others and I also want you to know that I love you very much." Darien told her.

"I love you to and we understand what you did because it wasn't really you who did those things but one of Beryl's minions." She said.

"Thanks for not giving up on me and I promise I'll find a way back to you Serena." Darien said.

"I know you will now rest my love while I go end this once and for all." Sailor Moon said as Darien lost the fight to live and dead in Sailor Moon's arms.

Meanwhile in the Dark Chamber of Queen Metallia, Queen Beryl was both seething with Anger at loosing Prince Endymion and groveling in front of the bubble which contained the essence of Queen Metallia.

"Oh great and mighty Queen Metallia please I beg of you to help me destroy Princess Serenity also known as Sailor Moon!" Beryl begged.

"Beryl be silent I already know who Sailor Moon is you fool! I also do not want you begging me for help it is beneath me. I swear you're as bad as your minions loyal or brainwashed." Metallia hissed.

"But mistress I need help in ridding us of Sailor Moon so we can finally take over Earth." Beryl said.

"Very well Beryl I'll help but you better hope you succeed in your mission!" Metallia hissed as she broke out of her container and sent her essence into Beryl.

"OH YES THE POWER!" Beryl yelled as Queen Metallia's power ran through her. Beryl then shot through the roof of the base and out into the frozen wasteland of the Northern regions of the planet.

"Now with Queen Metallia's power I shall destroy Sailor Moon once and for all." Beryl laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that you witch because it will make it even more gratifying to know that when I beat you, I managed to dash that idea out of your mind once and for all!" A familiar voice said from behind Beryl.

"You beat me I think not Sailor Moon! Here taste the true power of the Dark Kingdom! Dark Destruction!" Beryl yelled after turning to meet her foe.

Beryl laughed even harder when the raw power struck Sailor Moon sending a shaft of ice high into the air.

"Ha that was easy and now with Queen Metallia's essence running through my veins this world shall soon fall at my feet!" Beryl said enjoying herself immensely.

"I wouldn't count on it you witch!" Princess Serenity said emerging from the top of the ice shaft.

"What you pitiful little Princess Serenity still alive how is that possible?" Beryl roared.

"It's simple Beryl I am fighting on behalf of not only the Earth but my friends as well! What you did to the Sailor Scouts not to mention the Silver Millennium is unforgivable and you shall pay for it too." Serenity boldly said.

"Oh please you can't beat me." Beryl said laughing.

"Maybe or maybe not but I will try! Cosmic Moon Power!" Serenity said sending out her attack at the evil queen.

"I don't think so girl! Dark Destruction!" Beryl yelled out her own attack to counter Serenity's.

After some time passed it began to seem like Princess Serenity would lose the battle for Earth.

"I can't lose to Queen Beryl the whole Earth is at stake." Serenity cried trying to throw more power into her attack.

"Sorry but you are going to lose to me Moon brat!" Beryl told her.

"Serenity are you really going to listen to that old hag?" The spirit of Raye Hino asked appearing next to her.

"No but what can I do?" Serenity asked.

"Simple you can let us help you." The spirit of Amy Mizuno said appearing next.

"No kidding. We've been through to much together not to deserve a chance to take out the snake queen." The spirit of Jason Kino said with a roguish grin.

"Yeah Serenity we've all got reasons to beat the Queen of Evil so let us help you put her away!" The spirit of Lita Kino said appearing.

"Come on Serenity let's clean her clock." The spirit of Mina Aino said appearing last.

"My friends yes I need your help in order to beat this evil queen! Please help me." Serenity asked.

One by one each spirit now in their scout form placed their hands on the top of Serenity's. Then they called upon their powers to help their friend beat Beryl once and for all.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Knight Sword Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Comic Moon Power!"

The power of all Six Scouts living or dead mingled together before blasting right at Queen Beryl.

"No this can not be!" Beryl screamed as both she and Metallia's essence were turned to dust; however, the strength of the blast also sent Serenity to the brink of death.

"At least the Dark Kingdom is destroyed! I just wish that my friends and I could all be reborn and live normal lives!" Serenity said before closing her eyes as death took her.

The next morning in the bedroom of Serena Tsukino, the sun was just beginning to shine it's ray's through her window when the alarm clock on her nightstand went off signaling that it was time to get up.

"What the…" Serena yelled bolting straight up in bed.

"Honey are you alright?" Ilene Tsukino asked coming into her daughter's room a few minutes later concern evident on her face.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare." Serena told her.

"Okay if your sure your alright, why don't you get ready for school then come on downstairs for breakfast." Ilene suggested before walking out of the room.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena called out as she got out of bed.

Sometime after breakfast Serena headed out the door heading off for school. Unknown to her, two cats known as Luna and Artemis watched her run off.

"It's finally over Artemis." Luna said.

"Yes the Scouts pulled it off and now they can live normal lives even though it appears they don't remember anything." Artemis agreed.

"Yes I just hope that one day Lita, Mina and Raye's soul mates will come to Tokyo." Luna said.

"They will Luna we just have to wait and see." Artemis told her.

"Your right Artemis! So um would you like to join me in the park to hunt for mice?" Luna asked.

"Sounds good let's go!" Artemis said as both cats ran off.

Elsewhere at the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto watched the scene play out in the real world with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry Scouts that I wasn't able to keep you memories in tacked but don't worry for I have a feeling that they will be returned to you at a later time." Pluto said before turning away from the screen.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Return of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is reawakened when a new threat appears on Earth. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	46. Chapter 43: Sailor Moon Reawakens

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

After the Sailor Scouts victory against Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom in August things had finally started to settle down for the city of Tokyo. There were no more sightings of the evil creatures who ran around attacking people but there were also no signs of the Sailor Scouts as well. Each of the Sailor Scouts were reborn with no memory that he or she was a Scout. They knew that the scouts existed they just didn't know that they were the Sailor Scouts. Four of the scouts Serena, Amy and Lita and Jason met up again and even though they didn't remember being Sailor Scouts they still managed to become the best of friends. About a few weeks into September, OTECH unveiled their newest project to the world.

At the home of the Tsukino family one cool September night at 6:30 p.m. the entire family along with Amy, Lita and Jason were all sitting in front of the TV just relaxing after a hard day of school or work watching the news.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this evening's edition of the Japan News. I'm Jason La'Street and we have a lot of news reports to tell you all about. First up Scientists have confirmed that by some form of miracle the sun has returned to normal which means according to the scientists that our weather is returning to it's normal pattern as well instead of getting colder like it has for the last few days. Now for our top story! Top officials for the Tokyo branch of OTECH who have secretly been working on a top secret project for the past few years for the military say that they are now ready to reveal what it is that they've been working on…"

"Oh this is going to be great! I hope everything goes smoothly for dad." Serena said.

"It should honey your dad and the other members of the Tokyo branch have been working really hard on this project so I have no doubt they will make sure it goes off without a hitch." Ilene said.

"I'm just glad we don't have to hear about a war going on almost everyday." Jason said with a sigh.

"I'm glad about that, too. However, It still amazes me that they were able to keep this plane a secret for so long!" Amy said from her seat.

"Yeah especially with government espionage everywhere." Lita added.

"Well you've got to remember that OTECH is working on this stuff for the whole world so in speculation there shouldn't be any espionage going on." Serena said.

"Shhhh! They about to talk some more." Sammy said returning the attention back to the TV.

"...We have Tana Dickerson live outside of the Tokyo branch as we speak in order to hear the exciting news! We now go to the OTECH building live…"

"Hello I'm Tana Dickerson reporting live from the OTECH building in downtown Tokyo Japan and in just a few short seconds we shall have the scoop of the century…" Tana said even as Kenji Tsukino and the other scientists of OTECH walked out of the building and stood at a podium.

"Oh man dad's going to deliver the speech!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Well hush so we can hear it Sammy!" Ilene ordered.

"Sorry!" Sammy said.

"...Good Evening ladies and gentlemen of the press! Tonight I am pleased to be the one to announce the news that as of today we have been secretly hard at work trying to combine both human technology and the alien technology we found at the crash sight of the SDF-1. I am proud to say that our efforts were a success. We have begun building a new form of jet fighter that we at OTECH have named the Veritech fighter and within seven years we shall have a final modal ready to use in the fight against any invading army. For now only prototypes will be in production so we can fine tune the final fighters. I am also pleased to announce the brave pilot who will fly these prototypes for us. His name is Roy Fokker and he is a very skilled fighter pilot. Now are there any questions before we get back to work?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir! Susan Styles CNN news! Can you please tell us why it took so long to reveal this information to the public?" Susan asked.

"Yes Mrs. Styles you see we wanted to make sure all of the details were worked out before we unveiled this fighter. You see we wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing before the public became aware of it. Now are there any other questions?" Kenji asked again.

"Sir Tana Dickerson Good Evening Japan! Can you tell us what this new fighter will be capable of?" Tana asked.

"Yes Mrs. Dickerson, in theory our plane will be able to change it's shape in order to fight the huge aliens should they decide to attack our planet. Also when not faced with these aliens the fighter will be able to fight as a normal fighter plane. I'm sorry but we must be getting back to work now. Thank you all for coming!" Kenji said as he and the others walked back inside.

"There you have it Jason the secret project that everyone's been waiting on is a fighter plane hopefully that shall protect us against both outside and inside forces. I'm Tana Dickerson for Good Evening Japan coming to you live from the OTECH building…" Tana said as the screen faded to black.

"I'm Jason La'Street and we'll be right back…" Jason said as they went to commercial.

"A fighter plane that will be so cool to see!" Serena said with a smile.

"Why sis'?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know it just seems that way to me I guess." Serena told her brother.

"Hey maybe you will get to see one, one day Serena!" Sammy told his older sister with a smile.

"Thanks Sammy that means a lot." Serena returned.

"Hey I'm sorry to watch TV and run but I need to get home and do some reading and my mom's making my favorite tonight!" Amy said getting up to leave.

"Jason and I are going to head home too Serena!" Lita said as both she and her brother got up to follow Amy.

"We'll see you later, Serena." Jason said with a smile.

"Okay, see you guys later." Serena said before shutting the front door after her friends left.

"I'm glad you've made a few more friends sweetheart." Ilene said before going into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I am to mom! Amy, Lita and Jason are the best next to Molly!" Serena said with a smile.

Elsewhere at the Hunter household, the Hunter family was eagerly awaiting the news of what their oldest son Roy has been keeping from them for a few hours now. It turns out that earlier that day Roy had gotten a phone call from OTECH offering him a new job and he took it too. Now all that was left was to announce to the world what was going on.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this evenings news. I'm Jason La'Street and we have a lot of news reports to tell you all about. First up Scientists have confirmed that by some form of miracle the sun has returned to normal which means according to the scientists that our weather should also be returning to it's normal pattern as well instead of getting colder like it has for the last few days. In other news Tokyo police have said that the four men who went missing last year have been found safe and sound and are currently at Tokyo General Hospital undergoing observation. So far noting about what has happened to them has been released. Now for our top story! Top officials for the Tokyo branch of OTECH who have secretly been working on a top secret project for the past few years for the military say that they are now ready to reveal what it is that they've been working on…"

"Well here we go! Ready to see what Roy is going to be doing Rick?" William asked watching his son who was sitting really close to the TV.

"I sure am!" Rick exclaimed.

"Shhhh it's starting!" Wanda ordered.

"...Good Evening ladies and gentlemen of the press! Tonight I am pleased to be the one to announce the that as of today we have been secretly hard at work trying to combine both human technology and the alien technology we found at the crash sight of the SDF-1. I am proud to say that our efforts were a success. We have begun building a new form of jet fighter that we at OTECH have named the Veritech fighter and within seven years we shall have a final modal ready to use in the fight against any invading army. For now only prototypes will be in production so we can fine tune the final fighters. I am also pleased to announce the brave pilot who will fly these prototypes for us. His name is Roy Fokker and he is a very skilled fighter pilot. Now are there any questions before we get back to work?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir! Susan Styles CNN news! Can you please tell us why it took so long to reveal this information to the public?" Susan asked.

"Yes Mrs. Styles you see we wanted to make sure all of the details were worked out before we unveiled this fighter. You see we wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing before the public became aware of it. Now are there any other questions?" Kenji asked again.

"Sir, Tana Dickerson Good Evening Japan! Can you tell us what this new fighter will be capable of?" Tana asked.

"Yes Mrs. Dickerson, in theory our plane will be able to change it's shape in order to fight the huge aliens should they decide to attack our planet. Also when not faced with these aliens the fighter will be able to fight as a normal fighter plane. I'm sorry but we must be getting back to work now. Thank you all for coming!" Kenji said as he and the others walked back inside.

"There you have it Jason the secret project that everyone's been waiting on is a fighter plane hopefully that shall protect us against both outside and inside forces. I'm Tana Dickerson for Good Evening Japan coming to you live from the OTECH building…" Tana said as the screen faded to black.

"I'm Jason La'street and we'll be right back…" Jason said as they went to commercial.

"This is so cool Roy! So now you'll be testing a new type of fighter for OTECH huh?" Rick said with a bright smile.

"I sure will little buddy!" Roy said returning the smile.

As September drew to a close things were still peaceful in the world. Everyone began to forget all about the alien creatures who had attacked the city of Tokyo in Japan and now returned their attention to the SDF1 and what it had to offer. Then on the first of October the unthinkable happened.

It was sometime around midnight on October 1, 2002 while everyone in the Juuban district was asleep when a large meteorite came crashing into the Earth in the Juuban business district of Tokyo, Japan. When it crashed it made a noise that woke the whole district but before anyone got there the meteorite lifted up out of the crater it created and rose up high into the air. After a few moments it came to a high-rise apartment building where it all of a sudden vanished in a blinding flash of light.

A few minutes earlier at the Tsukino family house, everyone was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden a loud crash and blinding flash of light woke the whole house up.

"What in the world! Did someone start a war with Japan?" Serena yelled as she jumped out of bed.

"Serena honey are you okay?" Ilene asked entering the room.

"Yeah but it sounded like someone just bombed our neighborhood." Serena said from the window.

"I know dear, your father is checking on it now." Ilene said.

"Mom what's going on?" Sammy asked wiping the sleep from his eyes as he entered his sister's room.

"I'm not sure yet Sammy but as I told your sister, your father is checking on it." Ilene said.

It was at that moment that Kenji walked into the room.

"Well the UEG has confirmed that it wasn't an act of war by any other country so there is no telling what made that noise." Kenji said.

"Should we go see what happened Kenji? There could be people hurt or worse!" Ilene said.

"Good idea but I want everyone to be careful we don't know what's going on here yet!" Kenji said.

"Good idea dear!" Ilene said.

"Yes sir!" The kids both said in unison.

About thirty minutes later the Tsukino family as well as for other families around the area converged on the sight that was the impact of the meteorite.

"What on earth made this hole?" Ilene asked.

"I'm not sure dear but I think the government will find out." Kenji answered.

As Kenji and Ilene were talking Serena ran into Lita, Jason and Amy.

"Hey guys I thought you three would still be home sleeping!" Serena said.

"Not with all the racket going on out here, we not." Jason said.

"No kidding! It was so laud that it woke both my parents and myself." Amy said looking at the crater.

"Tell me about it! Hey is it just me or do you guys feel that something just isn't right here?" Lita asked.

"I know what you mean Lita! It's as if we should be doing something! Weird huh?" Serena asked.

"It could just be our curiosity wanting to solve the problem of what crashed here." Amy offered.

"Yeah that could be it!" Serena affirmed.

Just as the four teens were talking, Darien Shields walked up behind them.

"So I see the loud noise woke you up too, Darien." Jason asked

"I don't think anyone in the neighbor hood would be able to sleep after that noise." Darien said before he turned his attention towards Serena. "Hey Meatball Head what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's none of your business but my family and I were also woken up by the loud noise that apparently came from here!" Serena hissed as she pointed towards the crater.

"Fine what ever!" Darien said before he walked off.

"I really don't like that guy!" Serena whispered under her breathe before she returned her attention to her friends.

Chapter 43: Sailor Moon Reawakens

Later that morning at around 6:30 a.m. as both Molly and Serena were walking to school they discussed what happened around midnight.

"So Molly did you and your mom go out to the place where that loud noise came from?" Serena asked.

"Yeah we did and that was some crater too Serena! Any idea what caused it?" Molly asked.

"No I don't and my dad said that maybe the government will be able to find out something." Serena said.

"You think they can?" Molly asked.

"Not sure only time will tell." Serena said as they continued on their way to school.

About thirty minutes later inside Mrs. Haruna's classroom all the students were talking amongst themselves waiting for the day to begin when Mrs. Haruna walked into the room.

"Good morning class I trust we were all able to still get a little bit of sleep after that occurrence last night?" Mrs. Haruna asked the room.

"Yes ma'am!" The students all said in unison.

"Good now then before we begin our class I have a new student to introduced to you all!" The teacher said as she went out of the room for a second. When she came back in, Mrs. Haruna was being followed by a tall girl with long reddish hair and blue eyes. "This ladies and gentlemen is Miss Nancy Kingsley. Would you please introduce yourself Ann?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

"Sure! Hello my name is Nancy as the teacher said. I like to work with plants and listening to music." Nancy said with a short bow.

"Thank you Ann now let's see where should we sit you?" The teacher asked as she looked at her role sheet.

"I see that we have an empty seat behind Jessica Harrison well then Jessica would you please raise your hand!" The teacher said. The girl in question raised her hand with a warm smile.

"Thank you Jessica! Now Ann please take a seat so we can begin class!" Mrs. Haruna said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Ann said as she went to go sit down where she was told.

Later that day during lunch Serena, Amy, Lita, Jason and Molly were all eating together as they got in a few more minutes of studying in for a test that they had in another class a little later in the day. As they were studying all of a sudden they heard what sounded like beautiful music to them. When they looked up they saw a tall boy with short reddish hair who was playing an elegant flute. As he played his flute most of the girls in the school in the school began to flock to his side to listen to the song he was playing.

"Who in the world is playing that song?" Jason asked looking around

"I don't know, but that song is so peaceful!" Serena said as she closed her eyes and allowed the music to wash over her.

"Yeah and it's beautiful too!" Molly agreed.

"Yes and he plays very well!" Amy added as she too allowed herself to take a break and listen to the music.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend!" Lita whimpered with a soft smile and dreamy eyes.

"Um okay Lita come back to reality now!" Serena said as she waved her hands in front of her friend.

"No kidding, your old boyfriend never played the flute in the first place." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Who is he anyway?" Amy asked.

"His name is Steven Kingsley and he is in class B!" Melvin said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Don't do that Melvin!" Molly hissed.

"Melvin do you mean that he is Nancy's brother?" Serena asked.

"Yep he sure is!" Melvin said taking a seat next to Molly.

"Boy Nancy must be really lucky to have a brother like that!" Lita said.

Meanwhile as the young teens were talking to Melvin, Steven had opened his eyes while he was still playing and laid eyes on Serena.

'_Who is that vision of loveliness? I must find out!'_, Steven thought as he walked towards Serena and the others passed all the other girls that had surrounded him.

"Hello dear lady might I ask you your name?" Steven asked stepping up to Serena and her friends.

"Hello my name is Serena Tsukino and these are my friends Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Jason Kino, Molly Baker and her boyfriend Melvin Gururo." Serena said indicating the others around her.

"Ah Serena what a lovely name for a lovely girl! Would you mind if I played for you my lady?" Steven asked.

"Look I don't really care what you do!" Serena said as she picked up her math book and began studying again.

"Ah playing hard to get I like that in a woman! I'll see you around Serena!" Steven said as he walked off.

"Man Serena the guy was cute why didn't you let him play for you?" Lita asked.

"Because Lita he's not my type!" Serena said looking up from her book.

"And just what is your type Serena?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Well let's see my type is tall dark and handsome and that guy Alan only has two points I like thank god!" Serena said before sticking her noise back in her book.

"You just don't like him do you Serena?" Amy asked.

"No Amy I don't there's just something about him that I don't like!" Serena told her blue haired friend.

'_There's something I don't like about him either; however, I don't know what that could be.'_, Jason thought to himself as he glared in the direction that Steven had gone in.

"Serena doesn't like anybody!" Melvin teased.

"Good that means I can have a chance with him!" Lita said with a smile.

"Lita I don't think he was interested in anyone but Serena." Amy said.

"Geez thanks for ruining my dream Amy!" Lita pouted.

"You're welcome!" Amy said with a smile.

"Okay you guys let's get back to studying alright and Melvin get lost!" Serena said.

"Good idea!" The others said.

"Fine I'll see you later girls!" Melvin said walking off.

Meanwhile in another part of the school Nancy after having seen Steven's behavior around Serena decided to confront him about it.

_[What do you think you were doing?]_, Nancy sent to Steven.

_[Calm down Nancy, I was merely trying to blend in.]_, Steven sent back.

_[How? By trying to date miss blondie over there?]_, Nancy hissed as she walked off.

_[Nancy please don't be like that!]_, Steven sent as he walked after her.

Later that afternoon along a street near the Azuba Apartment building where Darien Shields lives both Nancy and Steven are walking down the street towards their own apartment when Nancy sees Darien.

'_Hello hunk of my dreams where have you been all of my life?'_, Ann thought as she forgot about Alan and began following Darien.

A few seconds later Nancy began to feel weak from lack of energy.

'_What's happening to me? I can't be out of energy already can I?'_, Ann thought as she fell to the ground near a light post.

As Nancy was falling down, Steven ran up to her worriedly as he thought, _'Oh no Nancy! She must be low on energy. I better get her back to the Doom Tree!'_ He then teleported her and himself back to the Doom Tree.

Elsewhere in Nancy and Steven's apartment after having teleported back thirty minutes ago with Nancy to a secret area in a pocket universe that was located inside the apartment, Steven shifted from looking human to that of an alien by the name of Alan, and was sitting on a large tree trunk that belonged to the Doom Tree. As he was sitting there he was also playing his flute waiting for Nancy to be re-energized.

A few seconds later as Nancy was just finishing being re-energized Alan thought, _'Ah that's all Nancy needed! A little re-energizing from the Doom Tree and she's back to her old self!'_

"I feel great!" Nancy exclaimed as she teleported from where she had been laying to appear next to Alan, in a similar alien form by the name of Ann.

"I'm glad for that Ann! Now shall we get down to the business of gathering energy for the Doom Tree?" Alan asked as he pulled his flute away from his lips.

"Yes and I have the perfect targets to steal energy from!" Ann exclaimed.

"Who would that be?" Alan asked.

"We could steal the energy from all those young girls!" She stated.

"What but why don't we take the energy from the boys?" Alan asked.

"You don't want to go after the girls because of that Serena girl!" Ann hissed.

"What's your excuse? You probably only want to go after the girls because of that guy you saw earlier!" Alan stated.

"Fine then let's just go after everyone." Ann said.

"Very well then Ann pick a cardian, any cardian!" Alan said holding out a hand of cards.

"Kay!" Ann exclaimed as she caused one of the cards to rise out of Alan's hand.

"Ah Cardian Vampile! A good cardian though she can be dangerous!" Alan said.

"Yes but sometimes we need to be dangerous in order to stay alive." Ann said.

"Agreed! Cardian Vampile come forth!" Alan ordered as he began to play his flute again. A few seconds later the cardian came out of the card ready to do Ann and Alan's bidding.

Later that night at the Tsukino House around six O'clock in the living room everyone was watching the news about a strange flower creature going around draining people's energy. As the humans were watching the TV, Luna and Artemis went into Serena's room to discuss the events they just witnessed.

"Artemis I think we've got another enemy similar to the Dark Kingdom at work here!" Luna said.

"I tend to agree with you Luna so what should we do?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure Artemis but I know I don't want to reawaken the Sailor Scouts right now!" Luna said.

"Very well Luna but if it get's too dangerous I want you to swear that we'll reawaken them!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Luna said with a heavy heart.

About an hour later around seven O'clock Serena was finishing up her homework with Luna laying at the end of her bed when she received a phone call from Molly.

"Hey Molly what's up?" Serena asked into the receiver.

"I was just wondering if you copied down our notes in history?" Molly asked.

"Yes I did what part of the notes did you need?" Serena asked as she went to get her history notes out.

"I need the notes that deal with WWII!" Molly stated.

"Sure!" Serena said as she went through her notes.

As they were talking Serena heard a noise on Molly's end of the phone.

"Hang on a moment Serena something's going on outside!" Molly said then Serena heard what sounded like glass breaking and Molly screaming.

"Molly! Molly are you there? Can you hear me Molly?" Serena yelled into the phone.

"What's going on Serena?" Serena's mother asking coming into the room.

"Something's wrong over at Molly's house mom! Please may I go over there and check up on her to see if she's okay?" Serena asked.

"Alright but just be careful." Ilene said.

"I will mom! Be back later!" Serena said as she left her room followed closely by Luna and Artemis.

About half an hour later Serena managed to make it to Molly's home and got Molly's mother to open the door.

"Serena what's wrong why are you here so late?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Baker but Molly and I were talking when all of a sudden I heard glass breaking and Molly scream! I wanted to come over to check on her." Serena said as both she and Molly's mother ran up the stairs.

When both Mrs. Baker and Serena entered Molly's room they say a large plant like monster trying to drain Molly's energy.

"Get away from my daughter you!" Mrs. Baker hissed as she picked up a lamp and through it at the creature causing it to disengage itself from Molly.

As the creature looked at Molly's mother it got a sinister grin on it's face this caused Serena to go into defensive mode.

"Mrs. Baker get out of here and take Molly with you! I'll hold off this reject from the compost heap!" Serena ordered.

"But Serena your parents would kill me if I let you do that!" Mrs. Baker tried to plead.

"I understand that Mrs. Baker but someone's got to stay here and keep that creep busy! Don't worry I'll be just fine." Serena said with a smile.

"Alright!" Melissa Baker said as she quickly grabbed her daughter then left the room.

Then with Molly and her mother gone, Serena faced down the monster with Luna and Artemis looking on.

"Now then whoever or whatever you are, I order you to stop whatever it is that you're doing or I'll punish you!" Serena said before she stopped and thought, _'Where on earth did that come from?'_

The two cats looked at each other with strange looks on their faces as Luna thought, _'My goodness I think Serena's beginning to remember!'_

"I Vampile do not have to listen to one such as yourself human!" The creature known as Vampile hissed as it lunged at Serena.

"Noooo!" Artemis cried as he propelled himself into Vampile knocking her out the window, himself included.

"Did Artemis just talk?" Serena asked no one in particular as she walked up to the window.

Meanwhile as Serena was watching the fight between the creature known as Vampile and Artemis, Luna was having a tough decision to make.

'_Should I awaken Sailor Moon? I know Artemis can't win this fight alone and it looks like we'll need her anyway! Besides she is already beginning to remember anyway! Very well I shall return her memories to her!'_, Luna thought before walking up to her charge.

"Serena! I must speak with you!" Luna announced.

"Huh! Now my own cat is talking to me! Is this some kind of weird dream that I am finding myself in?" Serena asked as she fell to her knees looking like she was about to pass out.

'_No time for small talk! Even a well disciplined mind like Serena's can go crazy when presented with a talking cat if not ready for it! It is time for the Luna Mind Meld!'_, Luna thought as her Crescent Moon birthmark on her forehead began to glow. A second later and Luna was sending images into Serena's mind.

Serena began to see things that happened to her both before and after she became Sailor Moon. From the time she first encountered both her first youma and Sailor Venus for the first time to when she met each of her new friends and fellow Sailor Scouts. She even remembered learning the truth about what happened back on the Moon. Then she remembered that not only did she have a soul mate out there but that he looked a lot like Darien Shields. She even recalled that her friends also have soul mates out there somewhere. As the memories came at her mind at full force the mental blocks that were placed there began to break allowing Serena to remember everything.

'_What are all these visions I'm seeing? Are they just pictures or memories? No they can't be because they all happened to me and my friends! I was and am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice! I write wrongs and triumph over evil and that means any evil that shows it's ugly head on our planet!'_, Serena thought as the Luna mind meld was cut off.

"Serena can you hear me? Serena?" Luna questioned as she watched the emotions playing over her young charges face.

"Luna! It's so good to finally be able to talk to you again!" Serena said as she came out of her trance.

"Yes it is but our talks must wait until that creature down below is destroyed." Luna said as she placed Serena transformation broach in front of her.

"Yes your absolutely right! Business first pleasure second!" Serena said as she picked up the broach and placed it back on her shirt where it belonged. She then stood back up and thrusted her hand up into the air and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" As the familiar power washed over her Serena knew she would always enjoy that feeling as it took hold over her. A second later and in Serena Tsukino's place once again stood the super heroine known as Sailor Moon.

"Let's go Luna!" Sailor Moon said as she picked Luna up and placed her on her shoulder. Sailor Moon then jumped down to the ground where Artemis was laying on the ground bruised and battered as the creature known as Vampile began sucking his energy from him. "Stop right there youma! For attacking the people of this planet as well as for one of my closest friends, I Sailor Moon shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she removed her tiara.

"I don't think so human!" Vampile hissed as she raised her arms and two large flower like buds appeared over her hands. The next thing that Sailor Moon saw was two mouths with razor sharp teeth appear on the inside of the flowers as they opened up.

"Oh man I do not like where this is going!" Sailor Moon said taking a step back.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah just need to regain my Scout legs is all!" Sailor Moon said as she thought up a plan then she reached into her sub-space pocket to find the Crescent Moon Wand only to find it gone. _'Oh just great I must have lost it after the battle with Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia! Now what do I do?'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"Well I guess it's time to go old school on this reject from a flower garden! No way Darien would like this type of flower anyway!" Sailor Moon said with a smirk as she removed her tiara from her forehead. "It's time to for you to be uprooted creature of evil! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said as she threw her tiara turned discus as the cardian.

"Vampile has failed you masters!" Vampile cried before she turned to dust.

"Boy I'm glad that's over!" Sailor moon said wiping her brow.

"Yes as are we Sailor Moon." Luna said with a smile.

"Hey Artemis you okay?" Sailor Moon asked the white cat.

"Yeah nothing a good sleep won't cure!" Artemis said with a weak smile.

"That's good!" Sailor Moon returned.

"Sailor Moon!" A masculine voice called out.

"Huh! Whose there?" Sailor Moon asked looking around.

"You did a good job on beating our cardian but rest assured that we won't allow you to succeed in stopping us! This is our planet now and there is nothing you can do to stop that!" A man said as two transparent images appeared in the sky of two aliens.

"Your planet I don't think so buddy!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Get used to it girl you and the rest of these humans you claim to protect are now energy for our needs!" The female alien said before both she and the male alien disappeared.

"We'll see about that creeps!" Sailor Moon hissed under her breathe.

"May I suggest that we check in on Molly and her mother then head home Sailor Moon?" Luna suggested.

"Good idea Luna come on!" Sailor Moon said as she detransformed then picked up both Luna and Artemis and went to find Molly and her mother.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Picture Perfect. In the next installment, the aliens Ann and Alan crash a production meeting. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	47. Chapter 44: Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

An hour after Sailor Moon had beaten the Cardian Vampile and encountered two strange aliens claiming that the Earth was now theirs, a meeting was taking place at Tokyo International Productions to discuss an up coming movie that was going to be produced. Inside one theater styled room three producers were sitting down and going over some ideas for said movie.

"Okay now then the name of the movie is A Romance Made in Heaven! Now then we already have most of the actors for the movie but we still need someone to play the part of Ronnie's little sister. Do one of you have any ideas?" The main producer known as Mr. Joe Jackson asked.

"What if we allowed young girls from around the area to tryout for the part?" Another producer known as George Peters asked.

"Good idea George but may I make a suggestion?" The last of the producers in the room asked whose name was Cassandra Collens.

"Yes by all means Cassandra what's your idea?" Joe asked.

Cassandra with a smile on her face picked up her phone and ordered the person in the projector room to start up the movie projector.

"I had some pictures taken from around the area and thought I'd bring them here." Cassandra told her colleagues.

"Good idea now then let's see here!" Joe said with a smile.

The pictures that appeared on the screen were of Molly Baker, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Raye Hino, Amy Mizuno, and Serena Tsukino.

"Yes this girl could possibly be a good candidate for the part of Ronnie's little sister!" George said looking at a picture of Molly.

"What about this one?" Cassandra asked pointing to one of Amy.

"Maybe! Better send her an invitation just in case Cass!" Joe said.

"Yes sir!" Cassandra said as she wrote some notes down in her notebook.

"Alright how about this girl?" Cassandra asked as the picture changed. It was of Raye.

"Possible! Send an invite to her too!" Joe said.

"Here's another girl for you to think about!" Cassandra said as a picture of Mina came up.

"Ah yes maybe! Send and invitation to her as well!" Joe said.

"Okay and now for the last picture!" Cassandra said as a picture of Serena came up.

"I don't know the hairs too long!" George said.

"George the hair's length does not matter to me! Cassandra send an invite to her as well." Joe said.

"Yes sir I'll get right on it!" Cassandra said as she wrote down more notes in her notebook.

"Sir, before we finish here I have one last picture I'd like you to see." George said.

"Very well let's see it." Joe ordered.

"Right away sir." George said as he used his phone to contact the person in the projector room to show the picture he had brought.

The picture was of Jason outside in a vacant field near his apartment, going through a full range of karate moves.

"I figure this guy might be good for the part of the hero in the movie." George announced.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Please send an invite to this person as well." Joe said with a nod.

"Yes sir, and thank you for agreeing with my suggestion." George said with a smile.

"Quit being a suck up George!" Joe stated glaring at the other man.

"Sorry." George said looking down towards the floor.

As the meeting that the three producers were having ended and they were standing up after the long and hard discussion, Ann and Alan arrive just as the lights come up.

"The energy we can get from this place must be good!" Alan said with a smile as they appeared out of thin air.

"Yes all that energy wasted on some stupid movie would be better served going to the Doom Tree." Ann said.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Mr. Jackson questioned as he reached for his phone to call security after spotting the two intruders.

"We are the new owners of this place and you three are nothing more then energy producers for our needs!" Alan said as they sucked the energy out of the three producers.

"Now let's get to work!" Ann said with a sinister smile.

"Yes let us begin!" Alan agreed with his own sick smile.

Chapter 44: Picture Perfect

The next morning at the Tsukino family household, the entire family was down in the living room watching the news before they each had to go about their day.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm your host Jason La'Street and we have a lot to talk about this morning. First up we have more information on the story we brought you yesterday about the strange creature that was going around attacking people. It turns out that the creature's name was Vampile and it was stealing energy much like the beings a few months ago. Also according to eye witnesses it appears that Sailor Moon has yet again surfaced to do battle against this new force that is attacking the city of Tokyo, Japan. Will the others make an appearance? Only time will tell! In other news there are reports that Iraq is trying to pull out of the UEG again but so far these rumors are not confirmed. We will bring you more info when we have it. We'll be right back after these messages!" Jason said as they went to commercial.

'_I'm not sure if the others will be reawakened but if they are needed then they will be making an appearance!'_, Serena thought to herself.

"I can't believe those things are back!" Ilene said with a frown.

"Yes you'd think that after so many defeats by the Sailor Scouts they'd get a hint and stay away from Earth." Kenji said in agreement.

"At least the Sailor Scouts are beginning to show up again!" Sammy said excitedly.

"Yes Sammy at least that's one good thing in all of this." Kenji said agreeing with his son.

It was at that moment that the door bell rang.

"I'll get that!" Ilene said as she went to answer the front door.

"Hello may I help you?" Ilene asked the person standing at her door.

"Yes ma'am I have a letter here for one Serena Tsukino!" The postman said handing her a letter.

"Thank you!" Ilene said as she signed for the letter then shutting the door.

"Who was it dear?" Kenji asked.

"The postman! He had something for Serena!" Ilene said holding out a letter for her daughter.

"A letter for me?" Serena said standing up and walking over to her mother.

"Yes honey here you are!" Ilene said handing the letter over.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said taking the letter. She then opened it.

Dear Miss Serena Tsukino

Greetings Miss Tsukino, my company and I would like to invite you to a tryout for a part in one of our up and coming movies called A Romance Made in Heaven! You along with a few other teens if interested should come to Tokyo International Production Company where we shall see if you will be able to be apart of this production. Please be here at around three O'clock this afternoon. Thank you for your time we hope to see you here!

Sincerely

Mrs. Cassandra Collens

Production Manager

"Wow an invitation to tryout for a part in a movie!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena are you sure if acting is really what you want to do?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not Sure Sammy! I think I will give it some thought for awhile before I make up my mind whether or not to go this afternoon." Serena said with a smile.

"Good now that, that is decided why don't we go eat some breakfast before you kids have to be off." Ilene suggested.

"Good idea dear!" Kenji said as they all went into the dinning room.

Later that morning at Crossroads Junior High in Mrs. Haruna's classroom Serena met up with Molly, Amy, Lita and Jason who all also apparently had invitations for the movie tryout.

"Wow you guys all got invitations to go to the tryouts as well?" Serena asked.

"Yes I was just doing some light reading waiting to leave my apartment when the postman showed up at our door this morning!" Amy said holding out her invitation for the others to see.

"Hey yeah that happened to me and Jason too! I may do it just this once but I'm not really sure." Lita added holding out her own invitation.

"I'm not too sure if I want to go, but I think I will to keep Lita company." Jason said as he held up his own invitation.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure either if I want to go there or not." Molly said.

"Well Molly you could always come with me later this afternoon besides I'm not sure if I really want to do this either! Maybe once we get there and look the place over we can decide whether or not to really continue on with it." Serena told her red headed friend.

"Yeah and the rest of us will meet you two there." Lita said with a smile, while Jason simply nodded.

"I think that's an excellent idea Lita!" Amy affirmed.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea Serena! Now we better get in so we can get to class." Molly said heading inside quickly followed by Serena and the others.

Sometime later that afternoon at the Tokyo International Productions company at one of the main gates both Lita and her brother walked up to the gate and ran into Amy, Mina and Raye. When they looked at each other they all got a feeling of deja vu.

"Um, do we know each other?" Mina asked the others.

"I'm not sure. You would think that we'd remember each other if we had." Raye said.

"I know for a fact, that my brother and I know Amy, but that's about all." Lita said with a shrug. She then lifted a hand towards her chest and continued with, "I'll start things off by saying that my name is Lita Kino."

"And I'm Jason Kino, her older brother." Jason said with a nod.

"What's up? My name is Mina Aino!" Mina said with a wave of her hand.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Amy Mizuno." Amy said with a shy smile.

"Hello my name is Raye Hino." Raye said with a soft smile of her own.

"Well what are we waiting for let go in!" Lita said with a bright smile.

"Okay sure!" The others said as they all walked into the building.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building both Serena and Molly were walking towards the room where the tryouts would be held when Serena saw all her other friends walk into the room.

'_Hey there's Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Jason! Oh how I miss our study sessions or our scouts meetings!'_, Serena thought as the other four girls entered the room.

"Come on Serena let's get this over with." Molly said.

"Okay!" Serena said with a smile as she and Molly followed the others into the auditorium.

A few minutes later as the teens were all sitting there, Serena began to get the odd feeling that something wasn't quite right at the Production Company.

'_I don't like this! I think I'll take a look around just to make sure nothings wrong.'_, Serena thought.

"Excuse me Molly I'll be right back!" Serena said as she got up to leave.

"Okay but don't be too long Serena." Molly said as Serena left the room.

Once outside in the corridor Serena began to take a look around, meanwhile back inside the auditorium things were beginning to pick up but not necessarily in a good way.

"Good afternoon ladies and welcome to A Romance Made in Heaven! Now then let's get started shall we!" A man said as he walked out onto the stage. A second later and a curtain behind him opened up to reveal an ancient looking landscape with a starlit sky as a background.

"Cool I didn't know this was going to be a sci-fi picture!" Lita exclaimed in glee.

"Neither did I. I thought we were trying out for a strict romance movie." Jason said looking around.

"Um excuse me sir but I'm terribly sorry but I don't want to be in a science fiction film!" Amy said as she stood to leave.

"I'm sorry but no one is leaving this room at the moment! You see you are now all going to hand over your energy to us!" A masculine voice said as two aliens appeared on top of a column.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked as she stood and took a defensive stance.

"What my friend here means sister is that we are going to have a friend of ours drain all your energy that's all!" The apparent female said with a laugh.

"No way! There is no way we'll let you harm anyone here!" Mina exclaimed with a brave smile on her face.

"Suit yourself! Cardian Minotaur come forth!" The male Alien ordered as he began to play an enchanting melody on his flute. After a few moments a large female like beast emerged from the card. She was tall with long white horns, she also had the body of a bull and the head of a woman.

"Minotaur is here to serve you masters!" Minotaur bellowed to the heavens.

"Um guys for some reason I don't think that thing is fake!" Raye said taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh man I think she's right!" Lita said as she too took two steps backwards.

"Damn it, we've gone from sci-fi movie to Greek play all in one day." Jason said standing up.

"What should we do?" Molly asked.

"Run!" Amy cried as she turned and ran followed by the others but everywhere they ran too, the cardian would block their escape.

_[Alan what in the world are you doing? Why don't you just have Minotaur finish these people off?]_, Ann sent to him.

_[Oh come on Ann your no fun! Fine I'll just leave everything up to Minotaur!]_, Alan sent back as he pouted.

_[Fine what ever! I'm going to go get a quick energy fix from somewhere else in the building.]_, Ann sent as she teleported out of the room.

_[Ann wait up!]_, Ann sent as he too disappeared.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the building, Serena was still getting an evil vibe coming from somewhere around her but she couldn't pinpoint it.

'_Where in the world is this feeling coming from?'_, Serena asked herself.

As Serena was thinking she didn't see Nancy walk up behind her.

"Hey there Serena right?" Nancy asked gaining Serena's attention.

"Huh oh hey there Nancy what's up? What are you doing here I thought the only people who were suppose to be here were people invited and employee's?" Serena asked. She then thought, _'I'm beginning to get that bad feeling again but where on Earth is it coming from?'_

"Oh yeah that's true but um I over heard you and your friends talking and I thought I'd try and get a way in." Nancy lied through her teeth.

"Oh I see well if you managed to get in good luck Nancy!" Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Serena that means a lot! Now don't you think you should be getting back to the auditorium?" Nancy asked with a plastered on smile.

"Oh man you're right Nancy! I'll see you later!" Serena said as she started to take off towards the auditorium only to run smack dab into Darien.

"Hey watch it Meatball Head, I almost dropped these papers!" Darien said a little irritated.

"Darien! What are you doing here?" Serena questioned.

"That is simple Serena, it's because I work here! Now then what on earth are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"Um I am here for the tryouts for a new movie production that this place is making." Serena said with a slight blush to her checks.

"And your friend?" He asked spotting Ann behind her.

"Hi I'm Nancy Kingsley, I'm hoping to get a part in that new movie also! By the way what's your name?" Nancy asked as a blush crept up her face.

"Darien Shields! Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work!" Darien said walking off.

"Come on Nancy, we'd better get back!" Serena said as she started walking back towards the auditorium.

"Um okay but I need to use the bathroom first!" Nancy said.

"Okay but don't be too long!" Serena said disappearing around the corner.

'_Don't worry I won't be not if I have my way with Mr. Darien Shields!'_, Nancy thought with a sinister smile on her face as she walked off in the direction Darien went off in.

A few minutes later as Serena neared the door to the auditorium she heard what sounded like the others screaming for help. She also felt an immense evil force in the room.

'_I don't like this!'_, Serena thought as she crept closer towards the door.

It was at that moment that Luna tiptoed up to her.

"Serena we have a problem that must be dealt with immediately." Luna announced.

"Scout business?" Serena asked low enough to only allow Luna to hear her.

"Yes Serena!" Luna confirmed.

"Very well then let's do this! Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out as her transformation as she held her hand up high into the air. A second later and Sailor Moon was standing in Serena Tsukino's place. After the transformation was complete both Sailor Moon and Luna ran into the room.

Inside the room Sailor Moon saw that the stage was completely bare save for the set that was set up for the tryouts. Over in a corner were all of Serena's friends along with a half woman half bull creature. It had pinned down the others and Molly was apparently drained of most of her energy.

'_You'll pay for that cardian!'_, Sailor Moon thought as she removed her tiara from her forehead.

"Hey you reject from a meat market! You'll pay for hurting those young people!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"I don't think so human!" Minotaur said laughing as it turned around to face Sailor Moon.

"Oh really well then try this on for size! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she threw her attack at the creature; however, just before it hit, Sailor Moon's tiara failed and fell to the ground. "No what's going on here?" Sailor Moon asked as she watched her Tiara drop to the ground.

"You're loosing that's what's going on here! Horn Impaler!" The cardian laughed as she sent her own attack at Sailor Moon which connected.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon yelled as the horns grabbed her around the sides and lifted her high into the air before shortly after being electrocuted.

As Sailor Moon passed out from pain and fatigue the other teens minus Molly who was out cold thanks to Minotaur watched with baited breathe.

"We've got to do something!" Lita stated.

"Yeah but what I mean what can we do?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure but if we don't do something soon she could die." Amy informed the others.

"Damn, we have to do something like Lita, Mina and Amy said, but what." Jason said looking over the situation.

"Right then let's torch this Nega-toad!" Raye said before stopping and thinking about what she just said. "Huh Nega-toad! Where'd that come from?" She asked herself.

As the teens talked amongst themselves, Luna was watching and listening to their conversation from the shadows.

'_My goodness the others are starting to remember as they watch the fight between the cardian and Sailor Moon! I guess I have no choice now! If I want Sailor Moon to survive, I'm going to have to reawaken the other scouts.'_, Luna thought as with her mind made up she ran to where the teens were.

"You have all got to help Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed without thinking.

"Huh what did you say?" Mina asked her.

"Did that cat just talk?" Lita asked.

"I think it did unless I'm going crazy." Jason said.

"It can't be! This must be some kind of reaction we're having to being tired of all that running around we did." Amy said trying to come to terms with the reason for a cat talking to her.

"Just in case it is real just how exactly are we suppose to help her?" Raye asked.

"Oh I hope you can all forgive me!" Luna said before activating the Luna Mind meld on all five teens at the same time.

The teens all began to see things that happened to them when they became Sailor Scouts as well as for other important battles and information.

**Amy's Flashback**

The first of the memories Amy received was that of a time in the Silver Millennium when she first met Jason who was known as Ryoku back then, and they fell in love. Then the next one was of the final battle on the moon when she and Ryoku finally told each other how they felt before going off to join the fight only to have her life ended by a giant version of the shadow warriors. The next memory Amy had was in the present when Amy first regained her ability to become Sailor Mercury and together with Sailor Moon they stopped the first youma attack she was ever involved in. As time went on four more scouts joined up with them as one by one each general fell at their hands. She also remembered that Serena turned out to be Princess Serenity and Darien Shields was Prince Endymion. Then the final memory she had was the final battle against Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia here in the present. She remembered that together her and the others along with Serenity totally did away with both of the evil queens.

**End Flashback**

**Raye's Flashback**

The first of the memories Raye received was that of a time in the Silver Millennium when she first met Jedeite and they fell in love. Then the next one was of the final battle on the moon when she and the others fought the seven shadows, only to be killed by a giant version of the seven shadows. The next memory Raye had was in the present when she first regained her ability to become Sailor Mars and together with Sailor Moon they were able to destroy both the youma and the clone of Jedeite who was known as General Jadeite attack. As time went on three more scouts joined up with them as one by one the last of the generals fell at their hands. She also remembered that Serena turned out to be Princess Serenity and Darien Shields was Prince Endymion. Then the final memory she had was the final battle against Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia here in the present. She remembered that together her and the others along with Serenity totally did away with both of the evil queens.

**End Flashback**

**Lita's Flashback**

The first of the memories that Lita received was that of a time in the Silver Millennium when she first met Nephrite and they fell in love. Then the next one was of the final battle on the moon when she and the others fought the seven shadows, only to be killed by a giant version of the seven shadows. The next memory Lita had was in the present when she first regained her ability to become Sailor Jupiter and together with Sailor Moon helped to save Game Machine Joe who was the first of the seven Rainbow Crystal Carriers. As time went on one more scout joined up with them when they needed her the most during the last time they saw the evil witch Zoisite. She also remembered that Serena turned out to be Princess Serenity and Darien Shields was Prince Endymion. Then the final memory she had was the final battle against Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia here in the present. She remembered that together her and the others along with Serenity totally did away with both of the evil queens.

**End Flashback**

**Jason's Flashback**

The first of the memories that Jason received was that of a time in the Silver Millennium when he first met Ami and they fell in love. Then the next one was of the final battle on the moon when he as Sailor Knight and the others fought the seven shadows, only to be killed by a giant version of the seven shadows. The next memory Jason had was in the present when he regained the ability to become Sailor Knight and together with Sailor Moon and his sister Sailor Jupiter helped to save Game Machine Joe who was the first of the seven Rainbow Crystal Carriers. As time went on one more scout joined up with them when they needed her the most during the last time they saw the evil witch Zoisite. He also remembered that Serena turned out to be Princess Serenity and Darien Shields was Prince Endymion. Then the final memory he had was the final battle against Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia here in the present. He remembered that together he and the others along with Serenity totally did away with both of the evil queens.

**End Flashback**

**Mina's Flashback**

The first of the memories Mina received was that of a time in the Silver Millennium when she first met Kunzite and they fell in love. Then the next one was of the final battle on the moon when she and the others fought the seven shadows, only to be killed by a giant version of the seven shadows. The next memory Mina had was in the present when she first regained her ability to become Sailor Venus and fought against a group from the Dark Kingdom which was called the Dark Agency. As time went on she eventually joined up with the other scouts just in time to save Tuxedo Mask from Zoisite's wrath. She also remembered that Serena turned out to be Princess Serenity and Darien Shields was Prince Endymion. Then the final memory she had was the final battle against Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia here in the present. She remembered that together her and the others along with Serenity totally did away with both of the evil queens.

**End Flashback**

When the Luna Mind Meld was done each scout came out of the trance with a new understanding to what was going on. When they looked at Sailor Moon being held by the horns of the female minotaur their anger grew as their devotion to their friend became established.

"Serena!" Amy whispered.

"No Princess Serenity!" Mina stated.

"Sailor Moon!" Lita exclaimed.

"We've got to do something and now!" Raye hissed as she watched her best friend getting her energy sucked out of her.

"But what? We don't have our transformation devices." Jason reminded her.

"I can fix that. Here you are scouts!" Luna exclaimed as she did a back flip which caused all of their transformation pens and pendent to come out of her sub-space pocket.

"Right let's go guys! Venus Power!" Mina cried out as she held an orange pen up high over her head.

"Right behind you Venus! Mercury Power!" Amy cried out as she held a blue pen high over her head.

"Let loose the dogs of war! Mars Power!" Raye cried as she held a red pen high up in the air.

"Save some for me! Jupiter Power!" Lita cried as she held a green pen high up in the air.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Knight Swords Power!" Jason yelled as he held up his sword pendent.

After a few moments the Sailor Scouts were all standing where the four girls Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Jason once were.

"Okay team let's go! I'll rescue Sailor Moon the rest of you put an end to the reject from a farm, okay!" Venus suggested.

"Right let's do it!" The others agreed in unison.

When the plan went into effect, Sailor Venus jumped up into the sky and saved Sailor Moon from being drained of her energy any more. The other scouts all circled around the creature and began calling out their attacks.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury cried out as she held out her hands in front of her and shooting her attack out at the cardian.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled out as she threw her attack at the minotaur.

"Jupiter Thunder crash!" Jupiter roared as she sent an electrical shock right at the want to be minotaur.

"Earth Thrust!" Sailor Knight yelled as he too sent out his attack towards the minotaur.

When all four attacks combined it was enough to totally turn the minotaur to dust. A few moments later Sailor Moon woke up to find her fellow scouts standing around her.

"Hey guys glad to see you're all in uniform again!" Sailor Moon said with a weak smile.

"Yeah it's great to be back!" Jupiter exclaimed with a bright smile of her own.

"I think we're all just glad we were able to help when we did." Mars told her.

"Yeah I think we cut it kind of close though!" Venus said.

"No kidding. I thought you were a better fighter then this?" Sailor Knight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey guys might I suggest that we take our leave of this place before security shows up?" Mercury suggested.

"Good idea Mercury!" Luna said.

"Yeah we can all meet up at my temple in about thirty minutes okay!" Mars said.

"Right!" The others agreed as they all took off.

After the battle was over the newly awakened scouts met up in Raye's room at the Cherry Hill Temple in civilian clothes to discuss what was going on so far.

"So what do we know so far?" Raye asked.

"We know that what ever or who ever we're up against might have showed up yesterday due to the fact that, that's when all of this started." Amy supplied.

"Right and we're dealing with a male and a female alien!" Serena offered.

"Yeah and they want energy much like Queen's Beryl and Metallia did!" Mina added.

"Okay now that we know what we're up against what do we do about it?" Lita asked.

"Now we do what we've always done in the past Lita! We stop their little minions and then we go after them!" Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah!" The others agreed wholeheartedly.

After the mini-scout meeting was over Luna took this time to say something to the six scouts.

"I just wanted to apologize to you all for having to reawaken you all!" Luna apologized.

"Luna it's alright we all appreciate what you did!" Serena said.

"Yeah Serena's right Luna! If you hadn't woken us up we might have been that minotaur's lunch!" Lita added.

"Don't fret Luna I think we all like this job to much!" Mina added.

"No kidding. I think it's in our blood." Jason said with a nod.

"Yes plus we have our study groups back!" Amy said which earned her a pillow from Mina and Lita and a soft giggle from Raye, Serena and Jason.

After another thirty minutes the Scouts all said goodbye to each other then headed to each of their own homes for the night.

About half an hour later at the Tsukino family Household, the Tsukino family along with Serena were sitting down and watching the news for the evening.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this edition of Japan Evening News. I'm your host Jason La'Street and we have a few things to talk about this Evening. First up today at the Tokyo International Production Company witnesses report that it was taken over by two aliens who used what can only be described to us as youmas to attack some Junior High school students who went there to tryout for a new movie that they were producing. In the end the scouts were able to drive back the enemy but for how long no one knows. We'll be right back after these messages!" Jason said as they went to commercial.

"Alright the Sailor Scouts are back together and now they'll figure out whose behind these strange creatures!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Yeah Sammy I do believe you're right!" Kenji said with a grin on his face due to his son's excitement.

'_Yes we sure will get to the bottom of this mystery!'_, Serena thought as she smiled to herself.

"Okay kids time for bed you both have school tomorrow!" Ilene said turning off the TV.

"Yes ma'am! Goodnight mom and dad!" Both Serena and Sammy said as they headed up the stairs.

"Good night!" Both Ilene and Kenji called after them.

Meanwhile elsewhere at the Hunter Household, the Hunter family was also sitting down to watch the evening news on the TV.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this edition of Japan Evening News. I'm your host Jason La'Street and we have a few things to talk about this Evening. First up today at the Tokyo International Production Company witnesses report that it was taken over by two aliens who used what can only be described to us as youmas to attack some Junior High school students who went there to tryout for a new movie that they were producing. In the end the scouts were able to drive back the enemy but for how long no one knows. We'll be right back after these messages!" Jason said as they went to commercial.

"I'm glad the Sailor scouts are back and that no one got seriously hurt today!" Rick said from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah that's always a good thing when you can help people with out getting hurt yourself." Roy said with a smile.

"Too true Roy, too true!" William Hunter said from his recliner.

"Well right now I know one person who needs to get himself off to bed so he can get up for school in the morning!" Wanda said as she looked at the back of her son's head.

"Yes ma'am! Good night mom, night dad, night Roy!" Rick said as he headed off to bed.

"Night slugger!" Roy exclaimed.

"Sleep tight kiddo!" William called after his son.

"Sweet dreams Rick!" Wanda said as Rick shut his bedroom door.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: A Friend in Need. In the next installment, a close friend of Lita's is hurt during a cardian's attack. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	48. Chapter 45: A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning after the incident at the Production Company, Serena woke up refreshed and ready to start the day. After taking a shower, Serena got dressed in her school uniform, grabbed her school books then went downstairs for breakfast. When she got downstairs she greeted the rest of her family.

"Good morning everyone!" Serena exclaimed with a smile on her face as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning honey here's your breakfast." Ilene said as she sat a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said with a smile as she began eating.

"Did you sleep okay sis'?" Sammy asked as he ate his own breakfast as well.

"Yeah I slept just fine Sammy how about you?" Serena returned.

"I slept fine too." Sammy said with a smile on his face.

"That's good Sammy! Hey um daddy do you have to work today?" Serena asked as she turned to her father who was reading the morning paper.

"Yes I do sweetheart." Kenji said as he looked up from his paper.

"Okay kids hurry up and finish eating so you can both go to school." Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Serena and Sammy said as they continued eating.

Chapter 45: A Friend in Need

Later that day at Crossroads Junior High during lunch Amy, Lita, Serena and Jason were all eating lunch together when suddenly Lita decided to tell the others something.

"Hey guys I've got a friend in town that I haven't seen since both Jason and I moved here and I want you and the others to meet him." Lita stated before eating another egg roll she had made that morning.

"His name is Ken." Jason told the others.

"Is he an old boyfriend?" Serena asked.

"No, he's just Lita's best friend. A while back he helped her get over a bad breakup. The only problem as you know is she can't help but compare every guy she runs across as her ex boyfriend." Jason said before he ate some of his food.

"Jason!" Lita gasped.

"I'm only telling them the truth." Jason said holding up his arms.

"I know that, I just don't like it advertised a lot." Lita said with a sigh.

"Hey Lita we'll be glad to meet Ken later on but right now might I suggest that we get to class now?" Amy asked as she heard the bell ring.

"Right!" The others agreed as the four friends ran off.

That afternoon at around three O'clock Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason met up with both Raye and Mina outside of Tokyo Central Park.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mina asked with her usual bubbly smile.

"We're going to go meet Lita's friend Ken." Amy said.

"Oh cool a guy!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina calm down we've already got guys out there remember!" Raye hissed.

"Oh come on Raye we don't even know if they remember us or not." Mina said.

"It's still no excuse Mina." Raye said.

It was at that moment that the scouts heard a loud roar coming from inside the park.

"Um what was that?" Mina asked stepping away from the entrance.

"It sounded like a lion but there are no Zoos in this park right Amy?" Serena asked.

"That is affirmative Serena." Amy answered.

"Well what ever it was, we'd better go check it out." Jason told the others.

"Right!" The others agreed as all six teens ran into the park.

As the teens were running through the park they all caught a sudden glimpse of a young man being assaulted by a huge blue lion. The boy wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ended up being pushed off a cliff after which the lion disappeared.

"No Ken!" Lita screamed as she ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Damn, Lita be careful." Jason said as he followed his sister.

"Wait up, we're coming too." Serena said as she too ran after the two teens followed by her other friends.

When all six teens got to the edge they saw Ken laying down on his back with blood flowing everywhere.

"We've got to do something!" Mina cried.

"Quick Amy call an ambulance!" Serena ordered.

"Already on it Sere!" Amy said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

About thirty minutes later an ambulance was driving off from the park with six teens and one injured boy in the back.

"This boys lost a lot of blood Harry we need to hurry and get him to the hospital now!" The female ambulance personal whose name was Lucy said to the driver as she did her best to stop the bleeding.

"I have his blood type I could donate some of mine." Lita said.

"Very well miss! Harry call ahead and tell them we have a possible donor for the patient's medical transfusion." Lucy announced.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry announced as he did as ordered.

A few minutes later in a room at the hospital the doctors had Ken set up in a bed with Lita in another bed next to him giving him a much needed blood transfusion.

"Ken must be some friend Lita for you to do this for him." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah as I told you before Serena he's my best friend and we go way back. You see Jason, Ken and I grew up together so we all saw each other as siblings. One day about two years ago I was dating a guy by the name of Freddy. Freddy seemed like a great guy to me and everything until one rainy day! We were on a date and when we got under a gazebo he decided to break up with me on the spot. He told me that it wasn't working out and that he wanted his space. Then he walked off out of my life. I tried to catch up with him and called his name too only I stopped when he wouldn't answer me. As I stood there in the pouring rain feeling sorry for myself, all of a sudden I felt the rain stop hitting me and looked up to see my best friend and adopted brother Ken standing next to me with an umbrella over the both of us. He told me there was someone out there that deserved me as much as I deserved that person and not to let what Freddy did to me stop my pursuit for being happy. Anyway we've always been together ever since and I'm still looking for my soul mate which now happens to be a General who was reborn after being cloned and latter killed by a giant shadow all so the leader of the Dark Kingdom concur the universe." Lita said finishing her tale.

"When Ken got her home and told me what happened, I was so angry at first, but Ken told me that Freddy wasn't worth it and to just let it go. Which I did, but I did swear that I would never let any other guy that Lita got with hurt her ever again. And that's about it." Jason added to Lita's story.

"Don't worry Lita I'm sure that not only you but the others will find your soul mates here pretty soon." Serena answered.

"Thanks Serena!" Lita said as she began to fall asleep.

"Okay everyone, you need to all leave now so that Lita can get some rest!" Amy's father, Dr. Jonathon Mizuno said as he went to see how the blood transfusion was going.

"Okay daddy!" Amy said with a smile as she and the others left the room.

Once outside the room the other five teens split up to head for home for a while deciding that they'd return later to check up on Lita and her friend Ken.

That evening around six O'clock at the home of the Tsukino Family, Ilene as well as for Serena and Sammy were watching TV while Kenji was still at work for a few more hours.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman we sorry to be interrupting your regular scheduled program but we have new information for you concerning a incident that has been occurring today. Authorities have so far not been able to locate the creature rumored to be a lion which has blue fur and red eyes. This creature has the ability to drain energy much like the creatures that are the Sailor Scouts enemies which leads authorities to assume that this creature is the propriety of the scouts enemies. So far this creature has only seriously hurt one young man sending him to the hospital with a major lose of blood. The young man is as of this moment doing just fine and the young woman who donated blood to him is home resting peacefully after this ordeal. There is no word as of this moment where the lion creature is and authorities urge that all civilians remain inside and do not go out ender any circumstances. We'll bring you more information as it comes in thank you for your time we now return you to your original program…" Jason La'Street said as they returned to the show that they had interrupted.

"Oh that poor boy I'm glad he's okay." Ilene said with a weak smile.

"Yeah Lita is pretty glad as well! You see, she, Jason and Ken grew up together and I don't think either one of them liked seeing him get hurt." Serena said.

"You mean your friends Jason and Lita know the guy that got hurt?" Sammy asked.

"Yes you see we were on our way to meet him when all of a sudden we saw him being pushed off the cliff by that creature. We quickly called for help and then Lita donated some of her blood in order to help him." Serena answered.

"You didn't get yourselves hurt did you?" Ilene asked.

"No ma'am that lion thing disappeared after it attacked Ken." Serena said.

"Oh thank God I would have hated to see something happen to you and your friends at the hands of those beasts!" Ilene said.

"Yeah we would to mom we would to!" Serena said before thinking, _'Even though we had to tangle with the Dark Kingdom all the time, and now these aliens.'_

It was at that moment that Serena saw Luna come down the stairs and get a serious look on her face.

'_I wonder what's bothering Luna?'_, Serena thought to herself as she got up to follow Luna where they could talk in private. "If you'll excuse me I'm going up to my room for a few moments." Serena said as she headed upstairs with her guardian.

Once upstairs in the privacy of her own room Serena sat on the bed ready to find out what was bothering Luna.

"What's up Luna?" Serena asked.

"We've got trouble Serena! Amy was able to locate the Lion cardian at the Park again and the others are already on their way!" Luna said.

"Even Sailor Jupiter?" Serena asked confused as to why Lita would want to fight so soon.

"Yes I'm afraid so Serena! You need to hurry if you want to get there on time." Luna said.

"Right Luna! Moon Prism Power!" Serena said loud enough to where only she and Luna could hear. After a few seconds Sailor Moon was yet again standing where Serena Tsukino once was.

"See you later Luna!" Sailor Moon said writing a short letter to her mother before she jumped out of her window with Luna looking on as Sailor Moon ran off in the direction of Tokyo Central Park.

Thirty minutes later at one of the many entrances of Tokyo Central Park, the Sailor Scouts all managed to show up on time. Then as all six Scouts ran into the park, Sailor Moon held back along with Sailor Jupiter to see if she could get her to go home.

"Jupiter you need to go home! Let the others and myself deal with this cardian okay! After all you still look tired from donating all that blood today." Sailor Moon said.

"I'll okay Sailor Moon this is something I've got to do but don't worry I promise that I won't get too physical with the cardian." Jupiter said.

"Okay but you better keep your word Jupiter!" Sailor Moon said as she and Jupiter caught up to the others.

A few minutes later the scouts faced off against the cardian, during the battle most the scouts except Sailor Jupiter were drained of their energy and knocked to the ground, which caused Sailor Jupiter to go ballistic.

"You'll pay for that you creep! First my friend Ken now you dare attack my brother and other friends! Well I'm not letting you get away with it any longer! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled as she sent her attack flying towards the cardian.

Even as Sailor Jupiter's attack flew away from her and towards the cardian, Jupiter still feeling the effects of giving blood just a few short hours ago fell to her knees from pure exhaustion. When her attack hit the cardian it caused the lion considerable pain for a few moments then it looked at Sailor Jupiter with hatred in it's eyes. It then pounced on her knocking her all the way to the ground. As the cardian was standing over Sailor Jupiter with it's teeth bared over among the other four scouts, Sailor Moon was waking up. When Sailor Moon did finally wake up she saw Sailor Jupiter laying on the ground with the lion cardian standing over her.

"Hey you stay away from my friend!" Sailor Moon yelled at the cardian.

When the lion saw Sailor Moon awake and standing it decided to lunge at her but just as it was about to strike, all of a sudden from out of nowhere a White Rose came flying in between both Sailor Moon and the lion cardian striking the ground right in the middle.

'_What in the world is going on? I thought Darien didn't know who he was? For that matter I thought his Roses were red not white!'_, Sailor Moon thought as she stared at the Rose.

When she turned towards the direction from where the Rose came from she saw a tall man shrouded in a white long sleeved shirt and long white pants. He also had a white turban that covered his head and a white piece of clothe that covered his face. He had cobalt blue eyes and from what little hair that she could see escaped the bottom edge of the turban he had deep rich black colored hair.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"My dear lady guided by the light of the Moon in order to protect the Earth and all it's people I am known as the Moon Light Knight! I shall always be here to help you fight against these evil creatures!" The Moon Light Knight said.

'_Darien is that you?'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

Unknown to her or the Moon Light Knight at the moment, the cardian had come out of his stupier and decided to attack Sailor Moon again. When Sailor Moon turned at the last moment she saw the huge teeth of the lion dripping with saliva and his massive claws extended to their full length.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she closed her eyes and allowed the pain to come; however, it never did.

"Moon Saber!" Moon Light Knight yelled as he threw his sword at the cardian effectively cutting into it's side.

When the cardian fell to the ground in pain both Sailor Moon and the Moon Light Knight thought the fighting was over for the day; however, they were wrong. With a mighty roar the cardian got back up and slowly advanced towards the two super heroes.

"You do know that a wounded animal is more dangerous then usual right?" Sailor Moon asked as she stepped back near the Moon Light Knight.

"Yes I'm afraid I do!" He answered.

Just then they heard, "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" the next thing they knew the Lion cardian was turning to dust due to the already apparent damage it took.

"Jupiter?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked at her clearly exhausted friend.

"I'll be fine!" She answered with a weak smile.

"I will take my leave of you for now Sailor Scouts but have no fear for I shall return when you need my help again!" The Moon Light Knight said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Jupiter asked coming to a stand next to Sailor Moon.

"He called himself the Moon Light Knight and that he'll be there to help us when ever we need help." Sailor Moon answered.

"You guys okay?" The weak voice of Sailor Mercury asked.

When Sailor Moon and Jupiter turned around they saw their other friends sitting up on the ground allowing themselves a few more moments to regain their strength.

"Yeah we're fine Mercury! How are you four?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I have a splitting head ache from hitting the ground to hard, but other then that I'm okay." Sailor Knight said holding his head.

"I'll be just fine as soon as I get a good nights sleep." Mars said with a sigh.

"I have to agree with that idea." Venus said now trying to stand up.

"Then let's get home guys! Come on we'll help each other get to the others homes." Sailor Moon said as she and the others slowly made their way home.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: VR Madness. A new Virtual Reality center opens up and is the next target of Ann and Alan. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	49. Chapter 46: VR Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning at the Tsukino House it was a beautiful Saturday morning and as the sun began to gently shine through Serena's bedroom window she woke up with a refreshed look to her face.

"Good morning Luna did you sleep well?" Serena asked as she got out of bed and began to stretch out her muscles.

"Yes very much so and I'm guessing that you did as well right Serena?" Luna asked.

"Yes I did! I have a test in English and Math today before lunch and I'm ready for both of them!" Serena said with a smile on her face.

"That's very good Serena! I hope you ace them both!" Luna said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes it does help that I study with Amy and Jason a lot." Serena said.

"You do know you don't have to be just like Amy or Jason though, right?" Luna asked.

"I know that Luna, it's just that they're better study partners then Mina is! Don't get me wrong Luna I love Mina like a sister it's just she's not really one to study all the time." Serena said.

"Yes I know but she at least keeps her grades above a C." Luna said with a smile.

"That's true! Hey I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll come back and get dressed for school okay!" Serena said as she grabbed her robe and walked out of the room.

'_Have a good shower princess!'_, Luna thought with a smile on her face.

About thirty minutes later after Serena took her shower she returned to her room and got dressed. She then quickly picked up her backpack and walked downstairs to hear her brother Sammy asking their father a question about a new VR arcade that had just opened up a few weeks ago.

"Hey dad is it okay if we go to a new VR arcade today after school that just opened up a few weeks ago?" Sammy asked.

"Yes I don't see why not since I don't have to work all day today anyway." Kenji said with a smile.

"Yes!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Good morning everyone!" Serena exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep okay?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Yes I did and I'm even ready for both my English and Math tests this morning!" Serena said as she sat down to breakfast.

"That's good honey! What about you son? I remember you saying something about a test or two yourself." Kenji said.

"Yep studied really hard for them too!" Sammy announced right proudly.

"That's good you two I'm very proud of you both." Kenji said.

"So am I!" Ilene added.

"So anyway what were you and dad talking about as I came down the stairs a few moments ago Sammy?" Serena asked.

"Oh well you see a new VR arcade opened up a few weeks ago and I just asked dad if we could go and he said yes!" Sammy said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"That sounds like it might be fun." Serena said.

"Yes well enough about the arcade you two! Hurry up and eat so you two can head off to school!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Both teens said in unison. A few minutes later after breakfast both Serena and Sammy got up from the table and hurried off to their schools.

Chapter 46: VR Madness

Later that afternoon at Crossroads Junior High during Lunch, Serena was sitting with her friends Amy, Lita and Jason eating her lunch when she decided to tell them about the new VR arcade that her brother Sammy had asked their father if they could go to that afternoon.

"Hey guys listen there's this new VR arcade that apparently opened up a few weeks ago that my brother asked our father if we could go to this afternoon and I was wondering if you'd like to go too?" Serena asked.

"Hey that's a great idea Serena! It sounds like it would be a great way to relax and maybe forget about those cardians as well as those two aliens that are always sending them out!" Lita said with a smile.

"Yeah I think I could use some fun." Jason said with a nod.

"I'm not sure if I want to go guys! I have a test next Monday and I was kind of thinking about studying for it tonight and tomorrow." Amy said.

"Well Amy you could always just come for a little while then head home and study for the rest of the night and tomorrow." Serena suggested.

"Yeah that's true! Okay I'll go for maybe a couple of hours then I'll head home to study." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Great now let's get to class guys!" Lita announced as the bell signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the afternoon classes rang.

"Right!" The others said with smiles on their faces as they headed off towards the school doors.

After school Amy, Lita, Serena and Jason headed over to the Cherry Hill Temple to see if Raye and Mina would like to go to the VR arcade as well.

"It sounds like fun and that I'd love to go." Mina said with a bright smile.

"I'd love to go too but I have to check with my mother and grandfather first." Raye said.

"Then go see if you can or not!" Lita said.

"Okay I'm going!" Raye laughed as she got up to leave the room.

A few minutes later Raye enters the her families living room to find her mother sitting down on the couch reading a book and her grandfather resting in a lounge chair.

"Mom, grandfather is it alright if I go with my friends to a VR arcade today?" Raye asked.

"Did you finish your chores?" Misaki Hino asked in a kind voice.

"Yes sir!" Raye answered.

"Then you can go dear and have fun." Paula Hino said with a warm smile.

"Thank you I will!" Raye said as she went to tell her friends she could also go.

Once back in her room Raye told the others that she was able to go and Serena tells them that she'll meet them at the arcade in an hour. The others agree with her as they all then leave temple except for Raye and towards their separate homes to get out of their school uniforms.

An hour later outside of the VR Arcade all of the scouts plus Kenji and Sammy had arrived and stood in line. Though the Tsukino family got there a little earlier since they lived closer to it. As the line into the arcade was moving Serena spotted Darien ahead of her. Forgetting that he didn't remember her she called out to him.

"Hey Darien I see you're off today!" Serena said with a smile.

"Huh oh hey there Meatball Head what brings you here?" Darien asked with a teasing smile.

"My family and friends decided to have some fun today it being the last day of school for the week and all." Serena said.

"Oh I see well have fun then Serena!" He said.

Kenji after having heard the conversation between Serena and Darien decided to ask her about him.

"Serena who was that boy and why was he calling you meatball head?" Kenji asked.

"He's just a friend of mine and the reason he calls me meatball head is because of my hairstyle." Serena said.

"You're not dating him are you?" Kenji asked.

"No daddy I'm not dating him!" Serena said out loud although she was thinking, _'Although I want to be!'_

All of a sudden they heard a girl somewhere nearby call out to Darien.

"Hey there cutey what's your name?" A feminine voice asked before Serena saw Nancy come out of nowhere and latch herself onto Darien.

'_Must remember that Darien is not mine at the moment!'_, Serena thought to herself seething in anger at seeing the new girl from school hanging all over the man she loved.

"Um my name is Darien Shields and you are?" Darien asked as he tried to remove his arm from her grasp.

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Nancy Kingsley and I was wondering if you'd like to join me in the VR arcade?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know I usually like doing things on my own." Darien said.

"Please it's so much better when two people have fun together!" Nancy pleaded.

"I guess so!" He said conceding to Nancy for the moment.

Once inside the VR arcade Nancy and Darien shared a VR car while Steven was off by himself watching Nancy and Darien with a fury in his eyes. Serena was off in a car being shared by her father, brother and herself. All of a sudden their car shook violently which caused Serena to go flying from her VR car into that of Steven's. This caused not only Kenji to get angry but Nancy as well.

"Young lady what are you doing over there?" Kenji asked.

_[What are you doing with that girl Steven?]_, Nancy sent.

"It wasn't my fault daddy! The car threw me out of it and I just happened to land in this car!" Serena tried to plead her case.

_[I could ask you the same thing about the guy your hanging all over Nancy!]_, Steven sent back.

"Oh okay then if it was only an accident then it's okay! I'm sorry I jumped on you sweetheart!" Kenji said with a smile.

_[What ever!]_, Nancy sent before closing off her mind to him for the moment.

"It's okay daddy I know you're only looking out for me." Serena said returning the smile.

A little later once everyone was out of the cars they paired off and began walking through the foot part of the game. As the groups were all walking both Nancy and Steven got tired of playing and decided that they had to get to work now. They walked off away from Darien and the Tsukino's and disappeared into a room no one was using at the moment and returned to their alien forms of Ann and Alan.

"Ann this is pointless we should be looking for energy now not playing around!" Alan told his counterpart.

"I agree besides I'm beginning to feel a little under the weather." Ann said.

"Very well then Ann pick a cardian!" Alan said holding up a group of cards in his hands.

"Okay I pick that one!" Ann said making one float up out of Alan's hand.

"Ah Cardian Electro Hornet a very good choice my dear!" Alan said with a sinister smile on his face as he pulled out his flute.

"Cardian Electro Hornet I order you to come forth and steal the energy of these gamers in order to feed the Doom Tree!" Alan said as he began to play his flute.

A few seconds later an a tall female cardian emerged from the small card. She had soft pale blue skin, black eyes, dark blue hair and white tentacles coming off of her shoulders.

"Electro Hornet is here to serve you my masters!" The cardian said with a short bow.

"Good now go and commence with your task!" Alan said.

"Yes sir!" Electro Hornet said before she disappeared into the shadows.

Some time later in a large room Electro Hornet managed to trap a large group of people and began to drain some of them of their energy. Unable to see the other people in the room being hurt Kenji decides to do something about the evil creature attacking everyone.

"Sammy go get some help while I keep bug lady away from these people!" Kenji ordered.

"But dad what about you?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy do as I say! I'm a soldier remember I know how to take care of myself now go!" Kenji ordered again.

"Yes sir!" Sammy said as he ran off.

A few minutes later as Sammy was running he ran across Darien and Serena who are having a conversation.

"You know meatball head your pretty good at this game!" Darien said as he takes another shot.

"Thanks Darien that means a lot coming from you!" Serena said with a smile as she too took another shot.

"Serena help dads in trouble from one of those creatures the Sailor Scouts are always fighting!" Sammy exclaims as he runs up to them.

"Are you sure Sammy?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah he sent me to get help while he fought it!" Sammy said looking back the way he had just come.

"Show me where they are Sammy! Serena I want you to stay here where it's safe!" Darien ordered as he and Sammy took off back down the hall.

"Stay here where it's safe! I don't think so Darien! Moon Prism Power!" Serena said as she allowed the transformation to over take her. A few minutes later and Sailor Moon was standing where Serena Tsukino once did. She then ran off to catch up with Darien and Sammy.

Back in a large room dozens of people were now huddled up in corners trying to stay away from the creature that at the moment was being fought by a man they didn't know.

"I won't let you hurt these people who or what ever you are!" Kenji bravely said as he tried to fight it off with his VR pack.

"Ah you are brave human I'll give you that but no one can beat Electro Hornet!" The cardian laughed as it used one of it's long white tentacles to grab him around the waist.

"NO!" Kenji yelled as he began to feel his energy being drained.

All of a sudden from out of the shadows a loud battle cry could be heard before Darien and Sammy came out of nowhere and tried to free Kenji.

"Let my dad go weirdo! He's fought meaner things then you before and won!" Sammy hissed trying to deliver a punch to the cardians stomach.

"You heard the boy! Let the guy go!" Darien hissed as he too tried to fight the cardian.

"Oh how amusing! You humans actually think you can stop me but I'll show you both that you actually can't!" The cardian laughed as she wrapped two more tentacles around both Sammy's and Darien's waists.

"Ahhhh!" Sammy cried as the energy began to leave his body.

"Let us go!" Darien hissed even as the energy left his body.

"You heard the man cardian let those three go at once!" A feminine voice ordered before Sailor Moon came out and showed herself.

"Oh really little girl and just how do you propose to stop me?" The cardian asked.

Right after the cardian asked that question a sword came flying though the air all of a sudden and sliced through the tentacles that held Kenji, Sammy and Darien.

"You should never underestimate you opponent cardian for there maybe more of them in the wings ready to strike out at you and your evil brethren." A masculine voice said from behind Sailor Moon.

"You'll pay for that whoever you are!" Electro Hornet hissed.

"Oh I highly doubt that cardian!" A man said again before revealing himself to be the Moon Light Knight.

'_How in the world can he be here when Darien is over there next to dad and Sammy?'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

It was at that moment that Darien woke up from his half unconscious state and saw the creature facing off against Sailor Moon and some guy dressed like an Arabian Knight.

"What's going on here?" Darien asked.

'_I'm wondering that myself Darien!'_, Sailor Moon thought.

"Darien right now this cardian was sent to drain the energy from you and your fellow gamers. Sailor Moon and myself are trying to prevent this creature from completing it's task and although you have a valiant heart, you should allow Sailor Moon to finish this task herself." The Moon Light Knight told the other man.

"Okay I'll just stand back." Darien said while he backed up towards Sammy and Kenji determined to still protect them.

"Good now Sailor Moon you can beat this thing if you believe you can!" The Moon Light Knight said which brought her out of her train of thought.

"Huh oh yeah sorry spaced out there for a second! Get ready to be Moon dusted cardian! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said as she threw her Tiara at the cardian. But to her shock after her Tiara hit the cardian nothing happened.

"No why didn't it have any effect on that thing?" Sailor Moon asked in horror as her Tiara returned to her.

It was then that the cardian chose to make it's move. It drew out long claws and began rushing towards Sailor Moon but before either Sailor Moon or the Moon Light Knight could do anything five new voices entered into the battle.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The voice of Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The voice of Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" The voice of Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Volcanic Flare Explosion!" The voice of Sailor Knight shouted.

"Venus Crescent Boomerang!" The voice of Sailor Venus shouted.

As all five powers rushed towards the cardian they merged together with Sailor Venus' Crescent Boomerang and together tore a hole right through Electro Hornet turning her to dust. After the battle was over the Moon Light Knight disappeared as Mercury and Mars walked up to Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked.

"No you guys my Tiara had no effect on that cardian when I tried to fight it! What if I'm loosing my ability to fight?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't think that's it Sailor Moon!" Mars said with a kind smile.

"You don't?" Sailor Moon asked looking up into Mars' face.

"No I don't it is quite possible that these cardians are getting stronger and that's why your Tiara couldn't hurt that thing." Mars said.

"Then what do I do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What we always do Sailor Moon! We keep trying until we dust the bad guys!" Mercury answered.

"Mercury's right, Sailor Moon. That's about all we can do." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

"Thanks you guys! Your the best friends a girl could ask for!" Sailor Moon said as tears came to her eyes.

"We know!" Mars said with a big stupid grin on her face as she hugged Sailor Moon.

"Hey guys I think we need to find a place to transform back into ourselves now! The people who were drained by that cardian are beginning to wake up!" Sailor Jupiter said walking up to them.

"Jupiter's right guys besides Mr. Tsukino and Sammy are also waking up!" Venus said as she too walked up to them.

"Okay let's split up and detransform where no one can see us then meet up later!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others said as one by one each of the scouts took off to find a place to turn back into their everyday selves and go about their regular days.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Sailor Moon's New Transformation. In the next installment, Serena gains a new transformation after loosing the ability to transform thanks to a new cardian that she and the others are up against. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	50. Chapter 47: Sailor Moon's New Transforma

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Two days later on Monday afternoon two very happy teenagers by the names of Serena and Sammy Tsukino walked through their front door.

"Mom, dad we're home!" Serena called out into the house.

"Hello you two how was school?" Ilene asked.

"It was great mom I found out that I passed both of my tests from Saturday and today I found out that my school along with a few others are having a free day tomorrow and that the schools got together and decided to have a picnic tomorrow at Tokyo Central Park." Serena said with a smile.

"Oh Serena I'm so proud of you dear. I tell you what as a reward for passing your test I'll make something special for you tomorrow." Ilene said with a smile of her own.

"I'm also proud of you sweetheart you've been doing very well in your school work ever since you were little and Sammy how did you do on your tests son?" Kenji asked turning his attention towards his son.

"I did very well on my tests also dad!" Sammy said before he turned to his sister and said, "Serena you know you're really lucky that you get a free day tomorrow."

"Sammy dear don't to worry once you get into Junior High you'll have one too. Also since you did really well on your tests I'll also have something special in your lunch bag tomorrow!" Ilene told her younger child which earned her a smile.

"I know I will and thanks mom!" Sammy said with his smile still on his face, he then turned back to Serena and said, "I'm happy for you sis' I hope you have a great time!"

"Thanks Sammy!" Serena said as she hugged her little brother.

Elsewhere at the Mizuno Apartment Amy Mizuno had a bit of a frown on her face when she walked through her front door.

"Sweetheart is something wrong?" Kathy asked worry evident on her face.

"No not really mom. It's just that I found out today that my school along with a few others are having a free day tomorrow and that the schools got together and decided to have a picnic tomorrow at Tokyo Central Park." Amy said sitting down on the couch.

"Well honey that doesn't seem so bad! I hope you can have some fun tomorrow and try not to study to much." Kathy Mizuno told her daughter.

"I agree with you mother sweetheart! These free days don't come too often and you should enjoy them while they last." Jonathan said agreeing with his wife.

"I know daddy it's just hard for me to forget about studying but I'll try to remember what you both said." Amy told her mother and father.

"That's all we ask dear!" Kathy said with a smile on her face.

"Okay well if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room now!" Amy said before heading to her room to do a little extra studying to be ready for the day after.

"Do you think Amy will be okay Jonathan?" Kathy asked.

"Yes Kathy I do and do you know why?" He asked.

"No why?" Kathy asked.

"Because she's our daughter and we raised her to be a good well rounded person! If by chance she falls a little then we'll be there as well as her friends to help pick her up and tell her that everything will be okay." Jonathan said with a smile on his face.

"You are so right honey!" Kathy said as she walked into her husband's arms.

Chapter 47: Sailor Moon's New Transformation

The next morning at Crossroads Junior High Amy, Lita, Serena and Jason meet up in Mrs. Haruna's classroom for role call and to chat before they walk to Tokyo Central Park.

"Hey guys ready for the free day?" Serena asked eager to allow her brain a reward for all the hard work she puts into studying.

"I know I am!" Lita exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, I think a nice relaxing day spending it with nature is just what the doctor ordered after all the studying we do." Jason said with a smile of his own.

"I enjoy nature too, only I'm finding it kind of hard to not study. I think that's why I brought some books with me." Amy said to which Serena blushed.

"Don't worry Amy I did the same thing too!" Serena said as she pulled a large book out of her backpack that was actually comprised of several books.

"Blue Seed, Silent Mobius and Inuyasha! Serena why are you bringing manga with you?" Lita asked.

"Well you see these are my favorite shows and I was fortunate that they had just come out with the full collection of each series in one book so I took part of my allowance that I was saving and bought it." Serena said as she placed her book back in her backpack.

"But why would you bring a book that has nothing to do with school work unless you want to take a break from school work?" Amy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes that's it exactly Amy!" Serena said with a smile.

"You were saying you brought a book too Amy?" Lita asked.

"Yes although it's not manga it isn't a school book either!" Amy said as she pulled out a book from her own backpack.

"A Tale of Two Cities! Amy that's a classic!" Serena said with a smile on her face.

"You've read it?" Lita asked.

"Yes it's a very good story about a man who sacrifices himself to allow another man to be with the woman he loves! It's a very tragic story but it also has a very happy ending for the couple." Serena said.

"Yes Lita you see the man who sacrifices himself dies by beheading!" Amy added.

"Ouch I am so glad no one does that anymore!" Lita said placing her hands around her neck.

"I think everyone is glad about that Lita!" Serena agreed.

"That's a fact." Jason said in agreement.

It was at that moment that Molly walked up to small group of friends.

"Hey you guys have any of you seen Melvin this morning?" Molly asked.

"I haven't seen him since school got out yesterday." Serena told her red headed friend.

"Neither have I." Lita also said.

"You guys don't suppose he could be sick?" Amy asked.

"We would have heard something by now if he had, wouldn't we?" Jason also asked.

"Maybe, Miss H. will know if something's wrong." Serena said.

All of the teens in the circle weren't sure about the answer but they all agreed on one thing. They all hoped that he wasn't.

After a few more moments Miss Haruna decided that it was time to give out final instructions.

"Okay class before we all leave and head for the park, I have a few things to cover first. One things is that while we are all on our way to the park you are all to remain with the group! Two is that there is to be no destruction of private property and that includes the park itself is that clear?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The students all said in unison.

"Good then let's go!" Mrs. Haruna said as she and the students all left the room and joined the other classes on their way to the park.

About thirty minutes later inside Tokyo Central Park as Mrs. Haruna's class was walking they ran across Melvin who was bundled up tight in a sleeping bag.

"Melvin what on earth are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"Yeah you did know we were suppose to meet at the school in order to take role call right?" Serena asked as well.

"Well you see I decided yesterday that I'd come out here and save a spot for Molly and the rest of you guys that way we'd have the best place for the picnic!" Melvin stated.

"Hold on are you saying you were out here all night?" Lita asked.

"Yes!" Melvin answered.

"Are you crazy Melvin?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was freezing cold out here last night."

"That was no problem Jason for you see when I was inside of my trusty sleeping bag I was as warm as a kitten!" Melvin said with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh brother!" Molly said slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Okay everyone let's set up our supplies and enjoy this free day!" Mrs. Haruna said with a smile.

"Yeah!" The students all said as they began to set up the blanket then each student set out to do his or her own thing.

As the student's of Mrs. Haruna's class ate, played games, or read books, two students from two other school walked up to them.

"Hello my name is Raye Hino and this is Mina Aino we were wondering where Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino and her brother Jason Kino were?" Raye asked Mrs. Haruna.

"Oh well I believe they're all over there near Nancy Kingsley!" Mrs. Haruna said as she pointed over by a tree where Amy, Serena, Lita and Jason were sitting with Nancy off to the side.

"Thank you ma'am!" Mina said as she and Raye turned to walk over to their friends.

"You're welcome!" Mrs. Haruna said with a smile.

When both Raye and Mina walked over to the others they saw both Amy and Serena reading while Lita was eating from her binto box, and Jason was leaning against a tree just relaxing. Nancy herself was off to herself and quietly glaring at Serena.

"Serena do you know why Nancy is glaring at you like that?" Raye asked as she sat down next to her friend and leader.

"Yes her brother Steven is over there behind the bushes staring at me and apparently Nancy doesn't like it." Serena said as she turned a page in her book.

"That sounds weird! Why would she be mad at you for the way her brother is acting?" Mina asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! I really don't like the guy!" Serena said.

"Yeah she only goes for guys who are tall, dark and handsome! Serena said he only has two of those qualities!" Lita said reminding Serena about something she had said last week.

"Let me guess he's only tall and handsome right?" Raye asked knowing full well that was it exactly.

"Yes besides I'm already taken Raye even though he doesn't remember me." Serena said.

"It's okay Serena I'm sure he'll remember sooner or later!" Mina piped up.

"Thanks Mina!" Serena said with a smile before she returned to her book.

'_Girls and romance, I'll never understand their standards when it comes to us men.'_, Jason thought has he continued to relax against the tree his was leaning on.

Meanwhile as Serena and the others were enjoying themselves, Nancy decided to get up and go talk to Steven. When she found him, thy both hid behind the bushes so no one could see them and reverted back to their alien forms.

_[Alan I'm getting bored sitting here and doing nothing while you sit there and stare at blondie all the time!]_, Ann sent as they watched Serena and her friends relaxing under a couple of trees.

_[I wasn't staring Ann I was merely watching to learn how these humans socialize with each other!]_, Alan sent back.

_[What ever Alan can we get down to business now?]_, Ann asked.

_[Of course Ann let's go pick a cardian out of sight of those girls!]_, Alan said as he walked off soon followed by Ann.

A few minutes later in a small clearing away from prying eyes Ann and Alan set to work.

"Okay Ann pick a cardian that will get us the energy we need!" Alan said holding up a hand of cards.

"Alright I pick that one!" Ann said as she caused a card to float out of Alan's hand.

"Ah a good choice Ann this cardian should do just nicely!" Alan said as he pulled out his flute.

"Cardian Catria come forth!" Alan ordered as he began playing his flute.

A few seconds later and a tall woman wearing a pink and red kimono appeared from the card. She had black hair put up in a bun behind her head and she had a cat like face. Her hands her covered by her kimono's sleeve's which disallowed you the knowledge of what she had in her hands if anything at all.

"Master I Catria am ready to do you bidding!" Catria said with a short bow.

"Good go and steal the energy from the humans which are at this moment enjoying themselves in the park!" Ann ordered.

"Yes mistress!" Catria said before she disappeared.

"Now all we have to do is sit and wait Ann!" Alan said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Yeah those stupid humans won't know what hits them until it's too late!" Ann said with her own evil smile.

Meanwhile back with the picnickers, Molly and Melvin had decided to go for a walk and talk about their relationship.

"Melvin where do you see us in the near future?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure right now Molly! I mean we're still in Junior high so anything can happen but I do know that I hope we are always together!" Melvin answered truthfully.

"You know I hope that too Melvin!" Molly said with a smile as they held each others hands and walked on.

After a few more minutes of walking they came upon an area of the park that seemed almost dead and cold.

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"I don't know Molly but I don't like it!" Melvin said as he looked around their surroundings.

"As well you shouldn't human for you are the first to fall prey to my trap!" A feminine voice said before a strange woman in a kimono came out of the shadows so fast Molly and Melvin didn't know what happened until the woman grabbed them around the necks and sucked their energy from them.

Meanwhile back with the Sailor Scouts, as they were all eating, talking, or reading by the two trees they were next to, they heard what sounded like two people screaming for help before a flash of light caught their attention. As they looked around they could tell that no one else heard the noise or saw the flash of light.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mina asked.

"Yeah someone's in trouble!" Lita said standing up.

"Let's be careful guys I feel negative energy where ever those screams came from." Raye said.

"Good idea Raye come on guys let's go find some place to transform out of sight of any on lookers then go find the source of those screams!" Serena ordered.

"Right!" The others said in unison as they all followed Serena into the underbrush.

A few minutes later they came to a spot that was well out of sight of the other park goers.

"Alright team let's do this! Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled as she held her hand up into the air.

"Right behind you girlfriend! Venus Power!" Mina yelled as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"I hope those people are okay until we can get to them! Mercury Power!" Amy yelled as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"If their not then may god have mercy on the one's who harmed them! Mars Power!" Raye yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"Oh yeah let's bring on the thunder! Jupiter Power!" Lita yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"I'm really tired of always having to fight these idiots. It's time to show them whose boss. Knight Sword Power!" Jason stated as he held up his pendent high over his head.

"Transform!" They all yelled together. In a matter of seconds the sailor scouts were standing where their human forms once did.

"Mercury can you lead us to the sight where the screams came from?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes I can Sailor Moon!" Mercury said as she whipped out her mini-computer.

"Good then let's go team!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others said as they all started running in the direction Mercury lead them.

A few minutes later and the scouts came upon the sight of Molly and Melvin laying on the ground out cold in the middle of a clearing that felt cold and dead to them. Somehow Luna and Artemis had also managed to show up on the scene.

"Luna, Artemis how on earth did you two know to come here?" Sailor Moon asked the two cats.

"Central control told us to come here Sailor Moon!" Luna said.

"Oh I see well then good to see you guys! Now down to business Mercury check Molly and Melvin to make sure their okay! The rest of you keep you guard up, what ever attacked them could still be here!" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm on it!" Mercury said as she went to check on Molly and Melvin.

"Sailor Moon what ever attacked Molly and Melvin is still here I can feel it!" Mars said.

"Okay everyone you head Mars be careful!" Sailor Moon restated.

"Yes ma'am!" The others said as they continued to look around.

"Please do you pitiful humans really thing you can stop me? Tree Roots ensnare!" A feminine voice said before all of the scouts save for sailor Moon were trapped in tree roots.

Sailor Moon quickly looked around her to see where the person was that captured her friends.

"Where are you? Show yourself now!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sailor Moon please calm down the way you are letting your emotions take control of you is not going to help the situation." Luna tried to tell her young charge.

"Luna is right Sailor Moon anger is not the way to beat your enemy. All anger will do is be your undoing!" Artemis added.

"I understand that but this creature deserves to be dusted into oblivion." Sailor Moon said calming down a little bit.

"Oh really well you'll pardon me if I see things a little bit differently won't you Miss Sailor Moon!" The same feminine voice said before a tall woman walked out onto the field.

"Who are you and what is it that you want?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Who I am is Catria and what I want is your energy to feed to my masters!" Catria said before she all of a sudden ran at top speeds at Sailor Moon pushing her down to the ground upon impact. The next then Sailor Moon knew Catria was causing tree roots to wrap around her arms legs and torso.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried as she began running towards her charge and the creature which was holding her down at the moment.

"No Luna stay back I don't want you caught too!" Sailor Moon said even as Catria held her hands up over her and Sailor Moon causing them to turn into two large tree branches.

As Luna, Artemis and the other trapped scouts watched, Catria started to drain Sailor Moon of so much energy that it caused her broach to shatter forcing her to revert back into Serena Tsukino. Then the cardian went one step further and opened up a portal underneath Serena which began to pull her in.

"No Serena!" Luna yelled again as she ran to her young charge as fast as she could.

When Luna got up to Serena she tried to drag her out of the portal by her bare teeth.

"No Luna go back please I don't want you to be pulled in here too!" Serena cried even as Luna continued to pull.

"No Serena I will not stop until I have gotten you out of this thing!" Luna said as she continued to pull on Serena's sleeve. Even as Luna continued to pull Serena was falling more and more into the mouth of the portal. Then with the last of her strength gone Serena fell into the portal dragging Luna with her.

"No Serena!" Each of Serena's friend's cried out as they watched their friend get dragged down.

"Luna!" Artemis cried at the same time.

The next thing Serena and Luna knew they were floating through some kind of void with nothing to be seen around for miles.

"Where are we Luna?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure Serena for all I know we could be in limbo." Luna told her.

"You mean we could be dead?" Serena asked.

"No I don't think so Serena." Luna told her.

"I shouldn't be here Luna I should be back in that park helping the others get free!" Serena whimpered.

"That can't be helped now Serena!" Luna told her.

"I know I just wish there was something I could do!" Serena said.

All of a sudden there was a bright light all around Serena and Luna which caused them to cover their eyes. The next thing they knew they were both standing in a large elegant room with a large diasis off to the side with Serena dressed as Princess Serenity. On the diasis stood four thrones, two large ones one in silver and one in gold, the other two smaller ones in the same colors.

"Luna this room looks familiar to me." Serena said looking around.

"It should look familiar to you little one after all this used to be your home!" A feminine voice said as two balls of lights appeared out of nowhere. The balls then took on the human forms of Queen Serenity and her husband King Solarias.

"Your highness' it is good to see you again!" Luna said as she bowed to the floor.

"Hello to you too Luna it is good to see that you have taken such good care of our daughter." King Solarias said.

"Believe me your majesty she has made it a pleasure to look after her." Luna informed him.

"Hello mother and father!" Serena said with a small curtsy.

"Hello sweetheart how are you feeling?" King Solarias asked.

"I feel helpless daddy I can't even save my friends!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh baby your not helpless you just didn't have enough power to help in your struggle against the forces of evil! That was until now!" Queen Serenity said before she made the Imperium Silver Crystal appear in front of her.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal!" Serena half exclaimed, half asked.

"Yes Serenity and with it you shall be reborn as an even more powerful Sailor Moon and as time goes on you shall one day become Princess Serenity once more!" Queen Serenity said with a bright smile on her face. "Now please give me your broach." She said holding her hand out to her daughter.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena said as she held out her hand with her shattered broach in it.

Once Queen Serenity had Serena's broach she held the Crystal over it which caused the broach to reform into a new broach and the crystal went to rest inside of it right in the middle of the broach.

"Here you are Serenity!" Queen Serenity said making the broach float back over to Serena.

"Thank you mother!" Serena said taking the broach.

"You're welcome sweetheart!" Queen Serenity said with a smile.

"Now then it is my turn little one! When you become Sailor Moon again you will not only be able to use the Corona Fireball Incinerate attack but a new one called the Solar Nova Bomb!" King Solarias said as he caused a ball of light to enter Serena's body.

The warmth that Serena felt enter her body didn't burn her but felt like an old friend was returning to her.

"I know that Attack!" Serena exclaimed opening her eyes.

"Yes you created that attack with Princess Rei and General Jedeite during the Silver Millennium although you never used it because at the time you weren't a Sailor Scout but now I think you are ready to handle it sweetheart." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you both so much! I promise to make you both proud of me." Serena said as tears came to her eyes.

"You already have honey! One more thing in order to transform into Sailor Moon now you must say the words 'Moon Crystal Power!'" Queen Serenity said.

"Alright and I hope to see you again someday!" Serena said as she turned away from her parents of the Silver Millennium and walked towards the open balcony. Once there she placed a hand to her new broach and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

As Serena felt the new transformation over take her, she saw two large white wings come out of her back and wrap around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. Most of her uniform was the same except now she had a crescent moon on her tiara instead of a jewel. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood before the balcony ready for action.

"One more thing before you two leave this place! I want you to know your mother and I love you very much Serenity and we hope you will continue to strive for all you dream of!" King Solarias said.

"Yes and Luna continue to watch over Serenity for us!" Queen Serenity said with a soft smile.

"Thank you daddy I love you both as well!" Sailor Moon said with tears in her eyes.

"Always your majesty!" Luna simply said.

After that the room grew bright and Sailor Moon and Luna left the palace of the Moon Kingdom once more.

Meanwhile after both Serena and Luna had disappeared Catria had trapped all of the other scouts in a weird tree which was sucking them dry of their energy. Artemis was the only one left free still trying to fight the cardian. All of a sudden without warning the Full Moon high above them went through a Lunar Eclipse with in seconds which puzzled Artemis.

"What in the world was that all about?" Artemis asked no one in particular.

Then from behind him he saw a flash of light and a very familiar voice rang through the clearing.

"I'm back new and improved and you cardian are about to meet you match!" The voice said as both Sailor Moon and Luna rose up out of the portal they had only just disappeared through a few moments ago.

"Bring it on girl although I don't know how you escaped my trap!" Catria hissed.

"As I said once to an old enemy of ours! It takes more then that to get rid of Sailor Moon!" She said going into a defensive stance.

"What ever girl! It's time for you to die!" Catria yelled as she ran at high speeds towards Sailor Moon.

"Great, this is going to hurt!" Sailor Moon said closing her eyes as Catria picked her up then slammed her into a nearby tree.

"I was right!" She said as she shakily got to her feet.

"Princess Serenity!" The voice of her past mother rang from high above her.

"Mother?" Sailor Moon asked looking up towards the moon.

"I have one final gift for you my daughter!" Queen Serenity said as a long rod came falling from the sky right towards Sailor Moon.

When the rod came close enough Sailor Moon caught it and looked intently at it.

"What is it mother?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It is called the Moon Scepter and with it you will have the ability to eliminate your enemy! Just call out the words 'Moon Scepter Elimination!' and the cardian will be defeated." Queen Serenity said as she disappeared.

"Thank you again mother!" Sailor Moon said as she looked back down at Catria with cold hard eyes. "You hurt two civilians as well as for my friends this I can not allow to continue anymore! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out all her power in the attack.

"Noooo!" Catria screamed as the attack hit her turning her slowly into dust.

Once the fight was over Sailor Moon went quickly to her friends who were immediately freed from the tree they were trapped in upon Catria's defeat.

"You guys okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm okay, although I may not look at nature the same way ever again." Sailor Knight said with a nod.

"I'm alright too. Thanks for saving us Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"You're welcome Venus!" Sailor Moon said returning the smile.

"Good job on dusting that cardian Moon girl!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Yeah you did a great job Sailor Moon." Mars added.

"Thanks you guys that means a lot!" Sailor Moon told them both.

It was at that moment that the Sailor Scouts heard two groans coming from behind them.

"Oh no we forgot about Molly and Melvin!" Venus exclaimed.

"Mercury do you feel up to seeing how they are?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes now that I have my energy back I think I can!" Mercury said as all five girls got up off the ground and went to check on Molly and Melvin.

"Oh my head what happened?" Molly asked sitting up a little.

"Easy Miss Baker you and you friend here were both attacked by one of our enemies minions!" Sailor Moon said.

"The Sailor Scouts but where's that strange lady at?" Melvin asked.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore Mr. Gururo I made sure she couldn't hurt anyone ever again." Sailor Moon answered.

"Both Miss Baker and Mr. Gururo are just fine Sailor Moon nothing a little rest and relaxation won't cure." Mercury said looking up from her mini-computer.

"That's good so no ill effects then?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No!" Mercury said closing her computer and placing it back in her sub-space pocket.

"Then might I suggest we leave these two to their own business while we continue to search for our enemies?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Right! Let's go girls!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The others agreed before they all ran off into the trees.

"It's great that we have the scouts around to help us!" Molly said as she and Melvin got up off the ground.

"Yeah I do believe you're right Molly! They are a great asset! Now where were we?" He asked taking Molly's hand.

"I believe we were on a walk and talking about our relationship." Molly answered.

"Then shall we continue said walk and talking?" Melvin asked.

"Why I'd love to Melvin." Molly said with a smile as they both walked off into the trees back towards the other picnickers.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Mercury's New Power. In the next installment, The next attack on a daycare drives Mercury to find a new power deep inside of herself. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	51. Chapter 48: Mercury's New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Two days after Sailor Moon regained the ability to transform and saved the other Sailor scouts from the cardian known as Catria, at the home of the Mizuno family Amy Mizuno was waking up to a beautiful Friday morning. After taking a quick shower she got dressed and grabbed her books then went into the kitchen to greet her parents.

"Morning Mom and dad!" Amy said with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Good Morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Kathy Mizuno asked her daughter.

"Yes I did mom thanks for asking!" Amy returned.

"That's good dear are you ready for school?" Jonathan Mizuno asked.

"Yes sir I am!" Amy answered.

"Good then let's eat before we all have to leave and go about our days." Kathy said as she placed their breakfast plates in from of them.

"Good idea dear!" Jonathan said as he and the two women in his life began to eat their breakfast.

Later that day at Crossroads Junior High during lunch Amy joined Serena, Lita and Jason to ask them something important.

"Um, I was wondering if you three wanted to come with me after school today and help out around a daycare?" Amy asked.

"I don't see why not. Yeah, I'll help you out." Jason said with a nod.

"I'll help also, Amy." Serena said with a smile on her face. "Besides, I think it may be kind of fun."

"Yeah Serena's right I'd love to come also and help out at the daycare too." Lita said with a smile.

"Good then meet me by the front doors after school okay guys." Amy said.

"Right!" The other three said before the bell ran signaling the beginning of afternoon classes.

Chapter 48: Mercury's New Power

That afternoon at the Little Tikes Daycare as Amy, Lita, Serena and Jason were walking towards the building, when it was attacked by a cardian causing most of the adults and babies to be drained of energy. After it was done, the cardian disappeared which allowed the four teens to run up to the gate leading into the small playground for the little kids.

"I'll check things out. You three stay here." Jason said as he went from one person to the other checking them over.

"Man I can't stand this new cardian. Going after defenseless babies." Serena said as she looked around.

"What should we do Serena?" Lita asked as she too looked around.

"I'm not sure what we should do Lita." Serena said with a sigh.

Jason then walked over to the three girls. "All the babies and the adults are out cold."

"I wish I had been here to help out." Amy said sadly.

"Amy, if you had been here by yourself, you'd have been in the same boat as the victims." Jason said.

"He's right Amy. Your powers are defensive not offensive." Serena added.

It was at that moment as the girls and Jason were talking that Darien ran up onto the scene and took in the adults and babies all laying on the ground out cold.

"Quick call an ambulance!" He urged.

"Right good idea!" Serena said as she ran into the building to do just that.

Elsewhere at Nancy & Steven's Apartment, they were both in their alien forms just sitting on one of the branches of the Doom Tree when Stringshot decided to appeared.

"I trust you first mission was a success?" Alan asked.

"Yes sir it was." She answered.

"Good then you may take a break before you next target!" Alan said making Stringshot return to her card.

"It was a great idea to use the energy of those weakling babies Alan!" Ann snickered.

"Yes but we can't do it too often Ann." He told her.

"Why not their just helpless babies?" Ann asked.

"Because Ann those weak babies have very protective parents who will stop at nothing to protect their offspring." Alan informed her.

"Oh I see your point." Ann said feeling a little crestfallen.

"Don't worry Ann we'll go after more baby energy tomorrow!" Alan said with a sinister smile playing across his face.

"Right tomorrow then." Ann said with an evil smile of her own.

Meanwhile at Tokyo General Hospital Raye and Mina had managed to come and join their fellow scouts in a room where many of the victims of the cardians attack were placed.

"I feel so sorry for all these poor people!" Mina said.

"Will they be okay Amy?" Serena asked.

"My father says that most of the adults are fine and my mother says all the babies are okay as well." Amy said.

"Most of the adults Amy?" Raye asked.

"Um yes you see this lady here?" Amy asked pointing towards a woman with short red hair.

"What's wrong with her Amy?" Jason asked.

"Well her name is Joyce Baxter and she's one of my mother and fathers patient's! She took most of the attack from that creature trying to protect her child and I don't know what's going to happen to her son for the night." Amy said.

"What do you mean Amy?" Lita asked.

"I mean that my parents want her to stay here in the hospital for observation but they have no time to look after her son Jordon." Amy informed her friends.

"Oh that's so terrible!" Mina said with a frown on her face.

"Can't they put him in the nursery Amy?" Serena asked.

"No I'm afraid not you see they already have that placed packed with the other new borns and pediatrics is also understaffed today so as I said there would be no one to look after him." Amy said.

"I'll do it!" Darien said as he walked up to the little baby.

"Yeah this little guy and I will be just fine together right Jordon?" Darien cooed down at the small one year old which caused the baby to smile.

'_He's so good with babies!'_, Serena thought to herself. She then asked out loud, "Darien would you mind some assistance?"

"I guess but why would you want to help me Meatball Head?" Darien asked.

"Let's just say I'm seeing a whole other side to you that I want to learn more about shall we?" Serena said with a warm smile.

"Sure okay!" Darien said.

'_Good luck you two, you're going to need it.'_, Jason thought to himself.

A few minutes later with the permission of Amy's mother both Serena and Darien left for his apartment taking little Jordon with them. When they left the other scouts decided that they would look for clues into this new cardian.

Thirty minutes later at Darien's Apartment, both he and Serena arrived after first stopping at the store to pick up some extra diapers and formula just in case he needed them. Once inside Darien placed Jordon on the his couch and went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him.

"Your apartment's nice Darien." Serena said as she sat down next to Jordon.

"Thanks Meatball Head!" Darien called out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Darien came out of the kitchen holding a bottle in his left hand.

"So does that security business of yours pay for all of this?" Serena asked.

It was then that Serena saw an emotional mask go up on his face.

"No Serena it doesn't and I would rather not talk about it!" He stated in a cold hard tone.

"Oh alright then I'm sorry." Serena said looking at her hands. _'It must have to do with that car crash his family was involved in when he was little.'_, Serena thought to herself.

"It's okay Meatball Head! It's just that my past is not something I really like to remember to much about." He told her.

"I understand Darien something's are better left where they are in the past." Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding Serena. Now how about we see to this little guy shall we?" Darien asked sitting down on Jordon's other side.

"Hey there little buddy are you hungry?" Darien asked the infant as he placed the bottle in front of the toddlers face.

'_Well what do you think genius? Of course I'm hungry but your too busy talking to miss blondie here!'_, Jordon thought as he reached for his bottle.

"Looks like he is hungry Darien might as well give it to him." Serena suggested.

"Sure here you go little guy!" Darien said as he placed the bottle in Jordon's mouth and let Jordon hold onto it.

'_That's more like it! You need to listen to the blondie more often instead of arguing with her pal!'_, Jordon thought as he ate his dinner.

As the evening progressed both Serena and Darien watched the small boy eat sleep or play with his fingers or anything else he could find. Then an hour before Serena needed to leave for home, Darien decided to act like Jordon was ready for a lesson in talking.

"Hey there Jordon what's up little man can you say my name? Can you say Darien?" Darien asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Darien you do know he's still a little young right? I mean after all he's got to walk first!" Serena said as she went over by Jordon and lifted him to his feet. She then proceeded to show Jordon how to walk. This only managed to work while she had a hold of him. When Serena let go Jordon dropped to his bottom.

"Ha Meatball Head you see he can't walk yet!" Darien teased with a smile on his face.

"Fine Darien I'll bet you a weeks worth of allowance that Jordon walks by tomorrow night!" Serena boldly said.

"Alright I'll take that bet meatball head! By tomorrow night I'll have this kid talking up a storm!" Darien stated.

"It's a deal then!" Serena said as they shook hands.

A few minutes later Serena left Darien's apartment to head for home.

The next morning at the Tsukino family house Serena was up bright and early, ready to start the day and go to school then head over to Darien's and take care of Jordon.

"Morning mom and dad!" Serena cheerfully said as she entered the dinning room and sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart here's your breakfast." Ilene said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said with a smile as she put some butter and syrup on her pancakes.

"Good morning honey did you sleep well?" Kenji asked looking over the top of his paper.

"Yes sir I did!" Serena said with a smile.

"Morning everyone!" Sammy said as he walked into the dinning room.

"Good morning dear you breakfast is coming up." Ilene said still by the stove.

"Thanks mom." Sammy said with a smile.

"So son did you sleep well?" Kenji asked as he looked over the top of his paper again.

"Yes sir I did." Sammy answered.

"That's good I'm glad we can all sleep even during these attacks by these creatures that the scouts are facing now!" Kenji said before he returned to reading his paper. He had only just begun reading his paper again when the rest of the family heard him say. "Darn it now those stinking monsters are going after innocent babies!" Kenji hissed from behind his paper.

"What did you say dear?" Ilene asked as she sat down after handing Sammy his own plate.

"I said that the people the scouts are fighting now appear to be going after innocent babies and their parents!" Kenji said dropping his paper to the table.

"Oh dear all those poor children!" Ilene exclaimed.

"Don't worry mom and dad I'm sure the Sailor Scouts will do something about this!" Sammy said trying to soothe his parents emotions.

'_You've got that right little brother! Those alien's will pay for hurting those babies and their parents you have my word on that!'_, Serena thought to herself as she continued eating.

"Sammy's right dear there is no need to get yourself worked up over the matter!" Ilene said with a smile.

"You're both right of course it just gets my goat why these weird beings keep coming after the people of Earth!" Kenji said.

"Who knows the answer but let's just remember that they will never get that far as long as we have the scouts here to help us! Now Serena you and Sammy hurry up and eat so you two can head off to school!" Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Both teens said with smiles on their faces as the whole family let the subject drop for now and continued eating.

Later that afternoon at Crossroads Junior High during lunch Amy, Serena, Lita and Jason all decided to sit under the Japanese Oak tree and discuss what's been happening so far and what they needed to do about it.

"So Amy have you learned anything else?" Serena asked.

"No nothing new I'm afraid." Amy said shaking her head.

"How's Jordon's mom doing as well as for the other parents and babies from the attack yesterday?" Lita asked.

"Mom and dad say that they are all doing much better and that they should all be out sometime this evening." Amy said with a smile.

"That's good to hear! My dad is so angry with these alien scumbags for what they have done to the parents and their children! You know I think my dad would love to be regular military again just to get his hands on them and take them out." Serena told her friends.

"Serena I don't think your father or the army could take on these aliens and their cardians." Lita said.

"Lita it's not a question whether or not Serena's father can do anything to them! It is only the fact that he want's to do something to stop these people!" Jason said.

"Oh I see!" Lita said looking down at the ground.

"Lita don't worry about it besides I'm sure the Sailor Scouts can take care of this problem right?" Serena asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah your right there Serena!" Lita said cheering up.

"Good but now we need to get to class since the afternoon bell just rang." Amy said as she began to stand up after hearing said bell go off.

"Yes ma'am!" The others stated as they too got up and followed Amy into the building.

Elsewhere later that day in Darien's apartment, he was attending to Jordon's afternoon bottle when he doorbell rang.

"Come in it's open!" Darien called out.

"Hey Darien it's me Nancy! I just thought you could use some help taking care of that sweet little boy that you're watching." Nancy said entering the apartment.

"Oh um thanks Nancy I'll be right there." Darien said.

As Darien was still in the kitchen Nancy walked over to Jordon who had found interest in pulling tissue paper out of it's box.

"Hey there stop it you little brat!" Nancy hissed before she noticed Darien walking through the opening which connected his living room and kitchen. "Stop that you can't go messing up Darien's nice clean apartment!" Nancy added more for Darien's ears.

'_Who does this lady think she is? Give me blondie any day compared to this witch! At least blondie was nice.'_, Jordon thought as he began to cry.

"Hey there little buddy you okay?" Darien asked coming into the room when he heard Jordon crying.

"He might just be in a hurry to eat Darien." Nancy said with a fake smile.

"Oh well then here you go Jordon!" Darien said placing the bottle he had with him in Jordon's mouth.

As both Nancy and Darien were sitting there watching Jordon eat a knock came to the door.

"Come on in the doors open!" Darien called out.

"Hey Darien it's me Serena I hope you don't mind but I brought…" Serena said as she came into Darien's living room and saw Nancy sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here Serena?" Nancy asked although Serena could swear she was hissing it out.

"I came here to help Darien watch Jordon Nancy." Serena said no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Is that so well as you can see he doesn't need you here anymore blondie so you might as well leave." Nancy suggested.

"Nancy will you stop it! Serena helped me out with Jordon yesterday and I knew she was coming over today to help as well!" Darien said trying to stop the arguing before it became a full fledged fight.

"Oh is that right well since you obviously don't want my help I'll be going now!" Nancy said as she left Darien's apartment.

"I'm sorry Darien I didn't mean to start a fight with Nancy! I'll leave so you can have her come back if you want." Serena said as she began to turn towards the door.

"No Serena you don't have to leave also!" Darien said turning her around to look her in the face. "I am glad you came today to help me out with Jordon just like I was glad you did yesterday as well! Look I know I don't act like it sometimes but I like you as a person even though I call you meatball head most of the time." Darien said with a smile on his face.

Serena was about to answer him when she noticed something behind Darien. It was Jordon and he was walking.

"Darien look Jordon's walking!" Serena exclaimed.

"What!" Darien half exclaimed, half asked as he turned to see Jordon walking towards a box of tissue paper. Once there he promptly dropped to the ground and continued with his earlier activity of pulling tissue paper from it's box.

"Alright Jordon walked this is so great now I don't have to pay you a weeks worth of my allowance!" Serena cheered.

"No you sure don't Meatball Head!" Darien said with a smile.

As Serena and Darien watched Jordon play with the tissue paper they both heard a soft knock at the door. When Serena opened the door she saw Amy standing there with a face filled with both worry and anger.

"What's wrong Amy?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry to have to pull you away Serena but that cardian has been spotted near another daycare and we need your help to stop it!" Amy informed her.

"Okay I'm coming!" Serena said as she took a step to leave Darien's apartment with Amy only to find her arm being held by Darien.

"Serena please don't go!" Darien pleaded.

"Don't worry Darien I'll be back!" Serena said with a smile on her face before she and Amy left.

Meanwhile at the Busy Little Bee's Daycare center, Sailors Mars, Venus and Jupiter along with Sailor Knight arrived just in time to see that Stringshot had already begun stealing energy from the adults that both work there and dropped their children off as well as for the babies themselves.

"No that witch has already started!" Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"Then let's do something about it until Mercury and Sailor Moon get here." Sailor Mars said, anger radiating from her eyes.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as the four scouts then ran up onto the Daycare grounds.

"Stop right there Negaslug, we don't appreciate you coming onto our planet and attacking defenseless babies and their caregivers." Sailor Mars said.

"No kidding so please give us a reason to beat the crap out of you." Sailor Jupiter said mockingly. "Oh wait, you already did."

"Allow me to make the first move. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled as she threw out an attack.

As Venus' attack flew at Stringshot, the cardian merely flew out of the way of the attack. She then blew magical bubbles down on the babies that she had already stolen energy from. The babies were encased in the bubbles and floated up onto the air and surrounded Stringshot.

"Damn, now there's no way we can attack this cardian without hurting the babies." Sailor Knight said angrily.

"Nobody stops me, Sailor wimps, so don't even bother trying." Stringshot said. "Now it's your turn, Sailor failures." She smirked evilly as she prepared a dark spell.

"We've got to stop this energy vampire!" Mars exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sailor Jupiter said in agreement.

Stringshot then released energy bolts that hit all the Sailor Scouts present, knocking them out. It was also at this time that Serena and Amy arrived upon the scene.

"No guys!" Serena exclaimed.

'_Jason…'_, Amy thought to herself before she was brought out of her thoughts by Serena.

"Come on Amy, we've got to get down to business!" Serena stated as she placed a hand on her broach and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

"I'm with you Serena!" Amy said as she held her transformation pen high over her head and called out, "Mercury Power!"

Within moments Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury took the places of Serena Tsukino and Amy Mizuno.

"Oh goody, there's two more of you." Stringshot said rolling her eyes. "Do me a favor you two brats and butt out of my business or you'll end up like your friends."

"No chance! We'll make you pay for what you've done to the others." Sailor Moon announced.

"Fine by me, that just gives me more energy." Stringshot said as she blasts both Mercury and Sailor Moon down off their feet. "Good! Now it's time to zap you of your energy." The cardian said as she sent tendrils down and wrapped around Mercury and Sailor Moon's waists.

"Mercury, can you move?" Sailor Moon asked weakly.

"No. she's zapping all my strength. We've got to do something or we're fried!" Mercury exclaimed just as weakly.

Help soon arrives; however, as a white rose streaks across Stringshot's face, forcing her to let go of Mercury and Sailor Moon.

"Huh?" Both Sailor Moon and Mercury asked looking around.

"How dare you attack the most innocent of humanity: these helpless babies! You'll pay for it, you evil parasite!" Moonlight Knight said as he walked onto the scene.

"Moonlight Knight, you saved us!" Sailor Moon stated with a smile.

"Had to, Sailor Moon. If you and the Sailor Scouts don't stop her, no baby anywhere will be safe." He said just as the bubbles that were trapping the babies soon landed on the ground and faded.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was getting very angry with Stringshot. "Hey, you baby snatcher, I don't know where you get off stealing these innocent kids, but it's stopping…right this instant! Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury yelled as out she unconsciously discovered a hidden power.

"AAH! She's f-f-f-freezing m-m-me!" Stringshot exclaimed as Sailor Mercury's newest attack encased the cardian in ice.

"Woah! Mercury, where did that come from? I know those weren't your usual Bubbles." Sailor Moon said astonished.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just felt this new power inside of me. I guess because I couldn't stand the thought of her getting away and zapping more babies." Sailor Mercury said with a shrug.

"Right, Sailor Mercury! We've got to put this babynapper out of business! Woman, you're getting moondusted!" Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her Moon Scepter, and called out, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

When Sailor Moon's attack hit Stringshot, she was promptly turned into nothing but dust. Her card dropped to the ground and fades to black. As the other Sailor Scouts wake up, they are all relieved to hear the cry of babies alive with energy.

"Excellent work, Sailor Scouts, but sounds like you might have some diapers to change. Ahem. Uh, I'll leave it to you." The Moonlight Knight said as he disappeared.

"Typical guy, but a hunky one." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Is that because he reminds you of Darien?" Mars asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so." Sailor Moon said with a shrug.

"Let's take care of these people and the babies before we head home." Sailor Knight suggested.

"Good idea, Sailor Knight." Sailor Moon said with a nod.

Soon after, the scouts all went from one parent or caregiver as well as baby and made sure they were all alright. After they were done, they all split up and headed their own separate ways.

Later that evening at Darien's Apartment building both he and Serena were standing at his apartment building's door saying goodbye to Jordon and his mother Joyce.

"Thank you both so much for looking after my little Jordon for me!" Joyce Baxter said with a warm smile on her face.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Baxter it was a pleasure to do it!" Serena said returning the smile.

"Yes he was not trouble what so ever!" Darien added.

"That's good I'm glad he behaved himself." Joyce said.

Before Mrs. Baxter pushed Jordon away in his stroller both Serena and Darien bent down to say goodbye to him as well.

"Bye Jordon be good for your mother now okay!" Darien said as he smiled down at the toddler.

"Bye Jordon I hope we see each other again!" Serena said with her own bright smile.

"Bye Meatball Head!" Jordon said looking at Serena then he turned to Darien, "Bye Darien!"

Mrs. Baxter beamed down at her son before she pushed him off towards her home.

"Alright we taught him how to walk and talk!" Both Serena and Darien exclaimed in glee at their feet that they had managed to pull off. After that Serena and Darien parted as Serena walked home and Darien entered his apartment building for the night.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Mina Gains a Fan. In the next installment, Mina meets a young girl who loves Sailor Moon. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	52. Chapter 49: Mina Gains a Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Two days after the Sailor Scouts defeated Stringshot and Sailor Mercury found a hidden power within herself, things began to settle down yet again for the Sailor Scouts but everyone was still under the impression that they needed to be ready for anything. Then at the Aino house things appeared to go all wrong for Mina when she first woke up on Monday morning. It seemed that she forgot to set her alarm the night before which was the reason she was still asleep thirty minutes after she was suppose to be up.

"Woah Artemis, why didn't you wake me up?" Mina cried as she jumped out of bed.

"I did Mina thirty minutes ago but you said you had plenty of time to go to school." Artemis told his young charge.

"And you believed me?" Mina asked as she ran around her room picking up her things for school.

"No I didn't Mina but I know how you are when your still asleep and I wasn't prepared to go flying across the room from your agitated outburst like you are right now." Artemis said from his spot on the floor.

"You know something Artemis! Your no help at all!" Mina hissed before she left her room to go take a quick shower.

A few minutes later after Mina had finished her shower, got dressed then grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door she came across a little girl was being picked on by a group of small boys who appeared to be around the little girls age.

"Hey what's going on here?" Mina asked.

"This is none of your business lady so just bug off!" One of the boys said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so little boy! It isn't nice to pick on girls!" Mina exclaimed.

"Joe let's go or we'll be late for school!" One of the other boys urged.

"Lance is right Joe let the baby still have her beliefs but we got to go!" Another of the boys said.

"Fine we'll go! Have fun baby being in your little world!" The boy known as Joe as he and the others ran off.

After the group of boys ran off Mina looked down at the little girl with a smile on her face.

"Hey there kiddo what's your name?" Mina asked.

"My name is Eriko Ihara and I'm glad you made those boys stop making fun of me." Eriko said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome Eriko! My names Mina Aino and I was glad to help out." Mina said.

"Well thanks again Mina!" Eriko said.

"Alright now why were those little punks being mean to you in the first place?" Mina asked.

"Well you see they think I'm a baby for still believing in the Sailor Scouts!" Eriko told the older girl before her.

"Why the Sailor Scouts are all real!" Mina exclaimed.

"That's what I keep telling them but they still tell me I'm a big baby and that I should grow up!" Eriko said.

"Well don't listen to a word those boys say Eriko! The scouts are real and if you want to continue to be a fan of theirs then there is noting to stop you from doing just that!" Mina said as a clock off in the distance began to chime.

"Oh no I'm going to be late for school!" Eriko cried.

"No you won't Eriko I'll help you get there!" Mina exclaimed as she grabbed the younger girls arm and began running towards the girls school.

About ten minutes later Mina got Eriko to the school right on time. Mina then looked down at Eriko and said with a bright smile, "Here you are Eriko and don't worry about those boys today because I'll come back later this afternoon and explain some of what I know about the Sailor Scouts okay!"

"Alright thanks Mina!" Eriko said as Mina began running off for her own school.

Chapter 49: Mina Gains a Fan

Later that day at Juuban Elementary School, Mina walked onto Eriko's school play ground to find Eriko and a few of the other children sitting down waiting to listen to her stories of the Sailor Scouts.

"Hey there Eriko here I am as promised!" Mina exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Mina! These are a few of my fellow students! This is Jack Craven, Freddy Holster, Ginger Solstan and Drea Peterson!" Eriko said as she pointed to each person.

"Eriko where are Lance, Joe and the other boy they were with this morning?" Mina asked looking around the group.

"Oh Lance, Joe and Mike who was the third boy had detention for cutting up in class!" Eriko informed her older new friend.

"I see well then why don't we get started shall we!" Mina exclaimed as she took a seat in front of the children.

"Alright so is it true you really know something's about the Sailor Scouts?" Jack Craven asked skeptically.

"Yes I do Jack!" Mina said with a smile.

"It's a lie! How in the world can you know anything about people who don't even exist?" Drea asked.

"Yeah you probably just expect us to listen to you cause you older then us!" Freddy Holster said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine let me tell you about the scouts from what I've been able to learn about them!" Mina said a she took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"The knowledge of the Sailor Scouts starts last year when the scout known as Sailor Venus or Sailor V for short made her first appearance…" Mina said as she began her story leaving out the details of who really was who.

Meanwhile as Mina was telling the school children about the Sailor Scouts minus her being one of course, in another area of Tokyo a school bus loaded with school children was driving along until all of a sudden it was attacked by a large bird like humanoid. The creature broke through the roof of the bus and scared all of the young children including the bus driver.

"Ah fresh young minds who have nothing better to do then sit around playing stupid games and what not! Give your energy to me now!" The creature laughed as it began stealing energy from the driver and children causing them to all pass out.

After it was finished the cardian flew up and out of the hole in the roof it caused breaking in leaving it's victims unconscious in their seats.

About thirty minutes later at the Tsukino House, the family is watching the news when all of a sudden an emergency report was brought to their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but it seems that a School bus for Lee Elementary School was attacked by an unknown person. Witnesses on the scene say that the perpetrator was a creature that was half man half bird. If that is the case then this being can only be an enemy of the Sailor Scouts and we can only hope that they will be able to stop these beings soon! I'm Jason La'Street and we'll be right back!" Jason said as they went to commercial.

"This is awful when will these creatures leave us alone?" Ilene asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure dear but we can only hope that these creatures will be stopped sooner or later." Kenji answered.

"I just hope it's soon!" Sammy said still looking at the TV.

"I agree with you Sammy we'll all be better off once these things are taken care of." Serena added as a form of comfort.

"If you'll all excuse me I think I'll go up to my room now and do some more studying." Serena said as she walked out of the living room and headed upstairs.

"Serena's got a good idea son maybe you should head upstairs as well." Ilene said.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy said as he went up the stairs next.

Up in Serena's room out of earshot of any family members, Serena pulled out her communicator and got in touch with her friends. She was able to get everyone except Mina.

"Guys has anyone seen Mina today?" Serena asked checking to see if they should be worried or not.

"Not me or Jason, but she does know to let us know if something was wrong Serena." Lita said.

"Lita's right, and so far we haven't heard anything." Jason said in agreement.

"Why did you call us anyway, Serena?" Raye asked.

"The reason I'm calling is I wanted to know if any of you have seen the news this afternoon?" Serena asked.

"No, why?" The others asked.

"Because it said that there was an attack on an Elementary School bus this afternoon!" Serena said.

"Oh no do you think the enemy is behind it?" Lita asked.

"It's possible Lita I just think we should keep an eye out just in case they are the ones behind all this!" Serena said.

"Good idea Serena! I think each of us should split up tomorrow and keep an eye on Elementary Schools around the area and if one of us sees anything the others will come running!" Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Great idea Amy! Right now though I need to hit the books for a test I have tomorrow I'll talk to you guys tomorrow afternoon!" Raye said ending her link.

"Jason and I have to go study as well guys we'll catch you later!" Lita said ending her half of the communications as well.

"Talk to you guys later." Jason said as he too broke off communications.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Amy!" Serena said with a bright smile.

"Okay bye Serena!" Amy said before both she and Serena ended communications for the night.

The next afternoon on the following day at Juuban Elementary school, Serena had managed to get this bus route so she was currently looking inside the school yard to see what she could learn. When she looked inside she saw Mina who was having an argument with a group of boys who were calling Mina an old bitty and called Eriko a baby for believing in such stuff like the Sailor Scouts.

'_I feel so sorry for that little girl! Maybe while I look for the cardian I can help Mina out as well.'_, Serena thought to herself as she pulled out her Luna Pen from her subspace pocket.

"Luna Pen turn me into an older version of myself so I can get inside and help out Mina!" Serena said only low enough for her to hear. As a stream of pink light left the pen it enveloped Serena causing her to disappear from view for a few seconds. Once the light dissipated standing in Serena Tsukino's place was an older looking woman with short blonde hair that went down to just above her neckline. She was wearing a lose fitting pink sweater that draped over one shoulder to reveal a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing a pair of long black pants and white sneakers. Once Serena was done checking her outfit over she walked out on the schools playground where Mina was currently being helped out with the children by a teacher at the school.

"Mina is everything okay here?" Serena asked in a slightly older voice.

Mina looked at the woman walking towards her and after only a second knew it was Serena.

"Yeah everything's okay we're just having an argument about whether or not the Sailor Scouts were real! I told them the story as best I could seeing as how I'm not a sailor scout myself! Anyway what brings you by?" Mina asked.

"I'm sorry Mina but who is your friend here?" The teacher assisting her asked.

"Oh I believe the apology is all mine ma'am! Hello my name is Selenity Jones and I'm a friend of Mina's." Serena a.k.a. Selenity Jones said with a big smile.

"Why hello there Selenity it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Izumi Kasahara!" Izumi said as she shuck the other woman's hand.

"You as well Mrs. Kasahara! I came by looking for Mina but I can see that she is busy helping you out with the children so I'll just leave you two to your work." Selenity said as she turned to leave.

"No don't be silly Selenity! You are welcome to stay if you'd like." Izumi said with a warm smile.

"Yeah we were just getting ready to take these kids home Selenity would you like to join us we could sure use the help?" Mina asked.

"I'd be very happy to help out in any way I can Mina!" Serena a.k.a. Selenity said with a bright smile.

After the threesome rounded up all of the children both Mina and Serena in her disguise got aboard the bus along with the students and driver and pulled out of the school parking lot.

On the trip across town to drop off the children from Juuban Elementary a few moments later as Serena was keeping a look out for any signs of danger, Mina was singing a song along with the children when all of a sudden the creature in question from the other day smashed through the roof causing the bus to come to a complete halt inside a long tunnel.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Serena hissed in her best adult voice she had.

"I am the cardian known as Hawknor human and what I want is your energy!" Hawknor laughed as the children began to all turn pale.

"No way we're too young to die please someone help us!" A few of the children began to cry out.

"Will the scouts really come and save us Mina?" Eriko asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Eriko they will!" Mina tried to soothe her young charge.

"That's right little girl any moment now those heroines of Love and Justice will arrive and make that creature pay for ever attacking us!" Serena said adding to Eriko's ability to remain calm.

"Oh please those short skirted bimbos won't stop me!" Hawknor said laughing.

"Oh that's it you asked for it mister! No one puts down a child's hero in front of them and should expect to get away with it!" Serena hissed as she used her full force to push the Cardian out of the bus.

"Ah damn you human you'll pay for that!" The cardian yelled as it landed on it's back.

"Not today I won't creep!" Serena boldly said as she began to throw punch after punch.

As the children were watching Serena go up against the creature Mina took that time to get off the bus and transform into Sailor Venus, as she was transforming though Mina didn't notice when a black Thunderbird drove up onto the scene. The person that stepped out was a tall thin man with platinum colored hair and greyish eyes, he was also wearing a pale silver suit.

"So your the one whose been attacking the school buses for the past two days!" The man hissed as his eyes became slits.

"What do you want here human? Can't you see I am dealing with this retched brat right now?" Hawknor asked his temper becoming evident.

"What bad manners you appear to have! First off you never call a young woman who is as pretty as she is a retched brat, second you never hit a woman and third it is bad form to attack helpless children!" The man said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh please your going to make me sick! You humans haven't been chivalrous in over a thousand years! What makes you think you can stop me anyway?" Hawknor asked.

"Simple someone has to protect these children and the beautiful woman!" The man stated.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name dear lady is Knave Fukada and I aim to stop this cad where he stands!" Knave informed her.

"Oh please take this and be gone from my sight! Dark Feather of Destruction!" Hawknor yelled as he threw dozens of exploding feathers at Knave.

Upon impact the feathers caused Knave to go flying backwards into his car.

"Noooo! He was only trying to help the children you monster!" Serena yelled as she did a flying kick to Hawknor's chest.

"Please you won't stop me either! Dark Feathers of Destruction!" Hawknor yelled as he sent his attack flying towards Serena.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she went flying into the side of the school bus.

It was then that Sailor Venus walked out onto the field of battle. She saw her friend Serena laying on the cold hard concert next to the school bus as well as for the man who had tried to save them laying next to his own car on the ground.

"You creature of evil shall pay for hurting this woman and the gentlemen over there next to his car." Sailor Venus hissed out in anger towards the cardian before her.

"Oh if it isn't one of the Sailor Scouts! Finally decided to show yourself did you?" Hawknor said laughing.

"Yes and there will be more of us soon!" Venus boldly said as she stared down her enemy.

As both Sailor Venus and the cardian known as Hawknor faced down each other Knave Fukada was slowly waking up from his unconscious state to see the argument before him. His eyes became glued upon the figure of Sailor Venus and a new vision began to take her place, that of a golden goddess of love who had won his heart so long ago. As he continued to watch the scene before him his mind clouded over and he began to drift off yet again.

Then all at once Knave woke up to see that the tunnel was gone only to be replaced by the throne room of a large grand palace. Open balcony's showed vast country sides in all directions which surrounded a beautiful golden city that itself was surrounding the palace. Then all of a sudden two glowing balls of light appeared in front of him and began to pulsate and grow until they took on human form.

"Hello there Knave Fukada it is about time you came before us!" An elegantly dressed woman in a long flowing brown gown with green embroidered vines said.

"Who are you two and where am I?" Knave asked.

"My dear General Kunzite I am King Endorian and this is my wife Queen Gaia and you are in the royal palace of the Kingdom of Elysion." King Endorian said with a kind face.

"Kunzite? Sir you must have me mistaken for someone else! My name is Knave Fukada remember your wife just called me that when you first appeared before me." Knave said confused about the reason this man would call him by a name he has never known.

"Yes I know that was the name you were given when you were reborn but believe me General you were once also known as Kunzite the leader of all of the Earth's military forces." King Endorian said.

"Alright then even if I am who you say I am how on earth did I get here?" Knave asked.

"You and two other Generals of Earth were cloned when a fourth person who was also training to be a General turned traitor after she was excused from further duties and stole your DNA. Then the three clones along with the traitor and seven shadow warriors all helped the Evil Queen of the Dark Kingdom known as Queen Beryl to destroy our home then they set their sites on the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Scout fought valiantly against the Shadow warriors but all was for not. For you see when they thought that all the shadow warriors were gone, Queen Beryl merged all seven shadow warriors together to form one giant shadow which took out all six Sailor Scouts. Then it took out you and our remaining Generals. Queen Beryl then went after the Moon Princess and our son Prince Endymion, Beryl killed both of them because they defied her and she couldn't take it. Then the Queen of the Moon Kingdom known as Queen Serenity appeared and used her Imperium Silver Crystal to lock all of the Dark Kingdom in they realm hopefully never to be seen again and sent all of the people that were on the Moon to a bright and peaceful future on the Earth. She also set into motion that should the Dark Kingdom ever break free that the Sailor Scouts would be able to be awakened to do battle against her. That time sadly came and the advisors to the Moon Kingdom were sent out to accomplish their task. In the end the Princess was able to defeat Queen Beryl and her master the equally as evil Queen Metallia. Now however a new enemy has invaded our world and we have brought you here Knave to reawaken you to your duty. Also we believe that it is time that you and your loved one Sailor Venus should be reunited at last!" Queen Gaia said with a warm smile on her face.

"But I don't remember any of this!" Knave said.

"That will be easy to rectify Knave! Simply take hold of this sword and you shall have the memories that continue to plague you in your sleep." King Endorian said as he made a Topaz orange sword appear out of thin air.

"That sword it seems so familiar to me!" Knave said as he reached out for the sword.

"This sword is called The Venus Sword of Love and Justice! It was a gift from Princess Mina and her family when you two began to court each other. Queen Serenity realized what Queen Beryl had done and before she sent you three Generals into the future she wove a spell that once touched by your hands the swords would unlock your memories." The king told his Head General.

"Do you except your duty Knave?" Queen Gaia asked even as she could tell he would.

"Yes your highness!" Knave said bowing his head.

"Then take the Sword Knave and become General Kunzite once again! But know this you like the scouts will still have your everyday form to keep you safe from your enemies and only your fellow allies will know who you truly are." King Endorian said as he placed the hilt of the sword in Knave's hands.

Once the blade was in Knave's hands a cool breeze began to blow around the throne room of Earth before Knave was wrapped up in a bright golden light. A second later the light dispersed leaving behind General Kunzite wearing a dark orange suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing orange cape which was attached at his shoulders. Clasping the cape to his shoulders were the insignias of both Earth and Venus to signify that he was now not only the General of Earth but also the Guardian of the Princess of Venus as well. At his side was a scabbard where his sword rested when not in use. This too had the insignias of both of Earth and Venus on it as well as for Topaz gems which were strung all over it.

"Welcome back to the service of the Planet Earth General Kunzite!" King Endorian stated with pride in his voice.

"Thank you your majesties for this honor!" Kunzite said as he bowed to one knee.

"The honor is ours to return what has always been yours General! Now go and protect our son and the woman you love as well as for all the innocent people that your enemies wish to harm." Queen Gaia said with a smile.

"Thank you your highness I shall not fail you or our kingdom again!" Kunzite said as he disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile back in the Tunnel the fight had already begun between both Sailor Venus and Hawknor. As they were fighting and the children's eyes were all glued to the fight Serena who managed to wake up took the chance to go find a place to transform into Sailor Moon. Then all of a sudden when Sailor Moon came out onto the field of battle a cold wind began to blow over the area.

"What's happening?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Moon as they looked around the area.

"I'm not sure!" Sailor Moon stated as she tried to keep an eye on the cardian.

"What are you brats up to?" Hawknor hissed.

"I thought I told you not to call them that creature of evils spawn!" A very pissed off masculine voice asked as Knave Fukada began to stand up from his position on the ground.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it huh?" Hawknor said laughing.

"How about I show you that you don't really want to mess with me?" Knave asked as an insignia appeared on Knave's head that was a cross inside of a circle that was orange in color.

"I think we've just found one of the General of Earth, Venus!" Sailor Moon informed her companion.

"But which one?" Venus asked.

"Venus Sword!" Knave began which caused a long Topaz colored Sword to appear out of nowhere.

"Well that answers part of the question." Sailor Moon said with a smile towards her friend.

"So he's my guardian but that still doesn't answer which general he is!" Venus answered.

"Oh I beg to differ with you Venus! You see when we went into the past before we faced Queen Beryl we learned a few things! One of which was that each general took on the duel role of both guardian to their lovers and that of a general of Earth!" Sailor Moon said.

"You mean that he's…" Venus began to ask only to be answered by Sailor Moon.

"Yes he is General Kunzite Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon said.

"You shall pay on behalf of those children inside the bus as well as for all the other children you already drained of energy the other day! I call upon my birthright, General Kunzite!" Knave yelled as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

After grasping the hilt of his sword Knave was wrapped up in a bright golden light. A second later the light dispersed leaving behind General Kunzite wearing a dark orange suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing orange cape which was attached at his shoulders. Clasping the cape to his shoulders were the insignias of both Earth and Venus to signify that he was now not only the General of Earth but also the Guardian of the Princess of Venus as well. At his side was a scabbard where his sword now rested in the scabbard at his side.

"Who are you?" Hawknor asked taking a step backwards.

"I am General Kunzite First of the Earth's Generals and commander and chief of her entire military! I am also known to some in my close nit group as the Guardian of Venus and you creature of evil have attacked the people of Earth for the last time! Heart Control Wave!" Kunzite yelled as he sent a Golden Heart shaped attack flying towards the cardian before him.

"No what are you doing to me?" Hawknor cried as he was propelled backwards which caused his wings to become burn to a crisp. A second later a beaten and battered Hawknor got up.

"So your stronger then you look! Good I love a challenge!" Kunzite said as a smirk spread across his face.

'_No we need to end this now before that cardian can regroup and counterstrike!'_, Sailor Venus thought.

It was at that moment that the Moon Light Knight decided to make an appearance.

"Who are you?" Kunzite asked getting into a defensive stance.

"Easy General of Earth I am merely an ally in the fight against this new enemy we are up against! Listen carefully General the longer you let that cardian live the longer he'll have a chance to recoup and have enough power to destroy you all and take the energy from those innocent children is that what you want?" The Moon Light Knight asked.

"No it's just been so long since I've had any competition worthy of facing me!" Kunzite said as he dropped his sword to his side.

"Relax Kunzite after this fight is over we shall take you to an old friend who I'm sure will be more then a match for you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Very well but I do have another question for you that I shall ask later!" Kunzite said as he prepared another attack.

"No allow me Kunzite!" Sailor Venus said as she brought her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Like Sailor Mercury before her, Sailor Venus is about to tap into her own new power!" The Moon Light Knight exclaimed.

"You shall pay for all the children you've caused pain and suffering to creature of darkness! Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus yelled after a moment longer of preparing her attack.

"No I've failed you my masters!" Hawknor cried as large rocks began to crash down on the cardian from out of the sky. A second later he was turned into dust.

"Wow Venus I didn't even need to use the scepter on the bad guys that time!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Thanks Sailor Moon!" Venus said with a bright smile of her own.

"Good job Sailor Scouts! I'll be seeing you!" The Moon Light Knight exclaimed before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Yes who ever he was, the guys right you were both great!" Kunzite said as he walked up to Sailor Venus.

"It's been a long time my Love Goddess!" Kunzite said as he came up to the scout of Venus.

"Yes it has my love and I'm glad you've been returned to me." Sailor Venus said as she threw herself into his chest and began to cry.

"I'll leave you two to take care of the school bus and children Venus so that you may have some time alone afterwards!" Sailor Moon said as she began to walk off.

"Wait who are you? I never saw you in the Silver Millennium!" Kunzite asked.

"Ask Venus, Kunzite she knows all of my background! Oh and Venus tell the kids that Selenity is safe and sound, okay!" Sailor Moon said before she disappeared into the shadows.

"Okay Sailor Moon!" Venus said as she continued to watch the area where Sailor Moon disappeared at.

"What's going on Venus?" Kunzite asked as he held onto Sailor Venus and watched the area where Sailor Moon disappeared as well.

"It's a long story Kunzite one I'm all too glad to tell you about after we take care of the kids." Venus told him. With that the two long separated lovers helped the children get home then headed off in order for Venus to tell Kunzite all about the train of events that had so far lead up to that moment.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Lita's Dream. In the next installment, Lita let's Steven in on her future plans. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	53. Chapter 50: Lita's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The morning after Knave joined the group and Mina gained a new power everything was peaceful around Tokyo as everyone began their day as normal. Both Lita and Jason were in their apartment and while Lita was busy making an extra large lunch to share with her friends and brother should any of them have mistaken their own lunches, Jason was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Man, it looks like they're making some more progress with the SDF1. Scientists have pulled more technology off of that ship and it looks like their also got more of it rebuilt too." Jason said.

"That's good to hear." Lita said as she placed more food into a binto box. It was then that a knock came to their front door. "Coming!" Lita exclaimed as she wiped her hands then went to the door.

When Lita opened the door she was greeted with her friends Amy and Serena who were both holding their lunches and school bags.

"Hey there Lita we just thought we'd come over and walk you and Jason to school!" Serena said with a bright smile.

"That was very thoughtful of you guys." Jason said as he came up to the door next.

"Well," Amy said as a tiny blush crept over her cheeks, while continuing with, "we were also wondering if you were both ready for the Math and English tests we have today."

"I believe we are." Lita said with a smile.

"Yep, studied all night for it, too." Jason added.

"Why don't you both come in and wait. I've almost finished making my lunch then we can all go to school!" Lita said as she opened up her door wider to allow entry into hers and Jason's apartment.

"Thanks guys!" Both Amy and Serena said as they walked into the apartment.

After Lita was done making her lunch she wrapped it up and then together with her friends and brother, they all walked off towards Crossroads Junior High.

Chapter 50: Lita's Dream

Later that day at Crossroads Junior High during lunch, Serena, Amy and Jason went off to do some more studying while Lita decided to go off by herself and eat lunch. After a few moments she ran into Steven who was sitting on the roof of the building just staring at the sky.

"Hey there Steven do you mind if I sit up here with you?" Lita asked with a bright smile.

"No of course not have a seat." Steven said with a smile.

As Lita sat down, Steven got a good look at the food she had with her.

"Lita what is all that?" Steven asked.

"Oh this well you see I always make extra food when I come to school just incase one of my friends don't have any lunch." Lita told him with a smile.

"You really must love to cook Lita!" Steven said with a smile.

"Yeah you see it's my greatest wish to be a really great chef and cook for as many people as possible!" Lita said as she looked to the heavens.

"Boy Lita that sounds like a great dream!" Steven said.

"Thanks Steven that really means a lot to me!" Lita exclaimed with another one of her bright smiles.

As both Lita and Steven are talking about Lita's dream of becoming a great chef one day, Nancy decided to show up to see what was going on.

"So what are you two talking about?" Nancy asked in a snide way.

"We were only talking about my dream of becoming a chef someday Nancy, why should it matter what your brother does anyway?" Lita asked.

"It matters because we don't need that kind of food!" Nancy hissed before storming off out of sight.

"I'm sorry Lita but I better go calm Nancy down!" Steven exclaimed as he went to chase after his sister.

'_There's something seriously wrong with that family!'_, Lita thought before she began eating her lunch.

Later that night at the Juuban Elementary School playground Lita found herself sitting on the swings thinking about her dream again when Steven showed up to see if she was okay.

"Lita are you alright?" Steven asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Steven! Um do you want to sit down and hang out for a while?" Lita asked.

"Sure why not!" Steven said as he took a seat in the swing next to her.

"Hey um would you like to try some of the dinner I made before coming out here?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure but I guess I could!" Steven said as he picked up a shrimp tail and proceeded to eat it. He was quite surprised to find that it was actually very good.

"Lita this is very good I hope your dream of becoming a great chef someday happens for you because I have no doubt you'll be great!" Steven said with a smile.

"You really mean it?" Lita asked.

"Yes I do!" He answered.

It is at that moment that Ann showed up in her alien form.

_[What's going on Alan?]_, Ann asked telepathically.

_[I was only talking to Lita, Ann!]_, Steven informed her telepathically.

_[So I guess talking also includes stuffing Lita's Junk down your throat and forgetting that the Doom Tree needs more energy is more important to you huh?]_, Ann sent back.

Steven's demeanor changed when Ann informed him of the Doom Tree then he sent telepathically, _[Ann you need to come up with a way so that I can change into my alien form without Lita realizing who I am.]_

_[Very well Alan!]_, Ann told him telepathically as she sent an energy ball at both Lita and Steven. This caused both Steven and Lita to go flying to the ground.

"Steven run and get out of here while I hold of this thing!" Lita ordered as she got up from her position on the ground and got into a defensive stance.

"Alright Lita, but be careful she looks like she is very strong!" Steven said as he ran off.

'Yeah but she doesn't know who she's messing with!', Lita thought to herself.

After Steven ran off, he used that time as his chance to go hide and transform into his real self. After he was done he quickly returned to Ann's side.

_[Okay Ann it's time to pick a cardian and steal that girls energy for the Doom Tree!]_, Alan sent telepathically as he held up a deck of cards.

"Okay I pick this one!" Ann said as she made a card rise out of his hand.

"Ah cardian Sushana! She should make quick work of Lita!" Alan said as a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Cardian Sushana come forth!" Alan commanded as he began playing his flute.

"Sushana at your service my masters!" The cardian said as she appeared out of the card.

When Lita saw this she knew that she would need help so Lita dove for cover behind a few bushes then using her communicator she called the others for help.

"Guys it's me Lita, we've got a problem down at the Juuban Elementary School Playground! Those two weird aliens are here and they just called up one of those cardians of theirs!" Lita called into her communicator.

"Hey sis' are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly.

"I'm fine so far, but that all depends on how long it takes the rest of you to get here." Lita said.

"We'll be there soon Lita hang in there as long as possible okay!" Serena answered.

"Okay but just hurry!" Lita exclaimed.

"We will Lita just stay calm!" Raye said before the others all closed off their communicators.

"Stay calm she says! Let's see Raye stay calm in this kind of situation!" Lita hissed as she put her own communicator up. She then pulled out her transformation wand held it to the sky and in a soft voice called out, "Jupiter Power!"

In a matter of seconds Lita was surrounded by a storm of green lightning. When it dissipated Sailor Jupiter was standing where Lita Kino once did.

"Time to see if these creeps can handle my storm!" Jupiter exclaimed as she went into action.

"Hey creeps how dare you invade our planet and try to steal energy that doesn't even belong to you!" Jupiter yelled as she came out of her hiding spot.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Sailor Jupiter but this is our planet now so get used to it! Sushana destroy her now!" Alan ordered.

"Yes master!" The cardian known as Sushana said with a small bow before the battle between her and Jupiter began.

A few minutes later the other Sailor Scouts as well as for Kunzite all appeared and prepared to face off against the cardian, but she was a little to fast for them and managed to trap them all except Sailor Jupiter in a weird green rope.

"No you won't get away with that!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Oh but I believe I already did sailor brat and now while your friends watch I'll destroy you then I'll go after them." Sushana said laughing as she advanced upon the scout of Jupiter.

It was at that moment that a bag came flying out of nowhere and hit the cardian in the face.

"Who threw that at me?" Sushana hissed as she looked around.

"I did you sorry excuse for an Asian delicacy!" A masculine voice said before a tall man walked out onto the field of battle.

"So human you believe you can stop me?" Sushana asked the man who entered the playground.

"Maybe not but I won't allow you to hurt the people who have done a lot to save this world from trash like you!" The man said.

"What's you name human so that I know who it is that I killed before I destroy these pitiful heroes of your planet?" Sushana asked.

"My name is Nathan Sanada and I won't be that easy to kill!" The man now known as Nathan Sanada boldly said.

"Oh really well then try this on for size! Dark Energy Ball!" Ann said as she caused a large ball of dark energy to fly right at Nathan. This caused him to go flying into the monkey bars knocking him out on impact.

"No how dare you! He was only trying to help us out!" Jupiter yelled.

"Yeah well your next Sailor Jupiter!" Sushana said as she began to walk towards Sailor Jupiter once again.

Meanwhile Nathan had was woken up to see that the play ground was gone only to be replaced by the throne room of a large grand palace. Open balcony's showed vast country sides in all directions which surrounded a beautiful golden city that itself was surrounding the palace. Then all of a sudden two glowing balls of light appeared in front of him and began to pulsate and grow until they took on human form.

"Hello there Nathan Sanada it is about time you came before us!" An elegantly dressed woman in a long flowing brown gown with green embroidered vines said.

"Who are you two and where am I?" Nathan asked.

"My dear General Nephrite I am King Endorian and this is my wife Queen Gaia and you are in the royal palace of the Kingdom of Elysion." King Endorian said with a kind face.

"Nephrite? Sir you must have me mistaken for someone else! My name is Nathan Sanada remember your wife just called me that when you first appeared before me." Nathan said confused about the reason this man would call him by a name he has never known.

"Yes I know that was the name you were given when you were reborn but believe me General you were once also known as Nephrite the leader of the Earth's Air forces." King Endorian said.

"Alright then even if I am who you say I am how on earth did I get here?" Nathan asked.

"You and two other Generals of Earth were cloned when a fourth person who was also training to be a General turned traitor after she was excused from further duties and stole your DNA. Then the three clones along with the traitor and seven shadow warriors all helped the Evil Queen of the Dark Kingdom known as Queen Beryl to destroy our home then they set their sites on the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Scout fought valiantly against the Shadow warriors but all was for not. For you see when they thought that all the shadow warriors were gone, Queen Beryl merged all seven shadow warriors together to form one giant shadow which took out all six Sailor Scouts. Then it took out you and our remaining Generals. Queen Beryl then went after the Moon Princess and our son Prince Endymion, Beryl killed both of them because they defied her and she couldn't take it. Then the Queen of the Moon Kingdom known as Queen Serenity appeared and used her Imperium Silver Crystal to lock all of the Dark Kingdom in they realm hopefully never to be seen again and sent all of the people that were on the Moon to a bright and peaceful future on the Earth. She also set into motion that should the Dark Kingdom ever break free that the Sailor Scouts would be able to be awakened to do battle against her. That time sadly came and the advisors to the Moon Kingdom were sent out to accomplish their task. In the end the Princess was able to defeat Queen Beryl and her master the equally as evil Queen Metallia. Now however a new enemy has invaded our world and we have brought you here Nathan to reawaken you to your duty. Also we believe that it is time that you and your loved one Sailor Jupiter should be reunited at last!" Queen Gaia said with a warm smile on her face.

"But I don't remember any of this!" Nathan said.

"That will be easy to rectify Nathan! Simply take hold of this sword and you shall have the memories that continue to plague you in your sleep." King Endorian said as he made an Emerald green sword appear out of thin air.

"That sword it seems so familiar to me!" Nathan said as he reached out for the sword.

"This sword is called The Jupiter Sword of Thunder and Lightning! It was a gift from Princess Lita and her family when you two began to court each other. Queen Serenity realized what Queen Beryl had done and before she sent you four Generals into the future she wove a spell that once touched by your hands the swords would unlock your memories." The king told his Air Force General.

"Do you except your duty Nathan?" Queen Gaia asked even as she could tell he would.

"Yes your highness!" Nathan said bowing his head.

"Then take the Sword Nathan and become General Nephrite once again! But know this you like the scouts will still have your everyday form to keep you safe from your enemies and only your fellow allies will know who you truly are." King Endorian said as he placed the hilt of the sword in Nathan's hands.

Once the blade was in Nathan's hands a cool breeze began to blow around the throne room of Earth before Nathan was wrapped up a sea of bright lightning. A second later the lightning dispersed leaving behind General Nephrite wearing a dark Forest green suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing green cape which was attached at his shoulders. Clasping the cape to his shoulders were the insignias of both Earth and Jupiter to signify that he was now not only the General of Earth but also the Guardian of the Princess of Jupiter as well. At his side was a scabbard where his sword rested when not in use. This too had the insignias of both of Earth and Jupiter on it as well as for Emerald gems which were strung all over it.

"Welcome back to the service of the Planet Earth General Nephrite!" King Endorian stated with pride in his voice.

"Thank you your majesties for this honor!" Nephrite said as he bowed to one knee.

"The honor is ours to return what has always been yours General! Now go and protect our son and the woman you love as well as for all the innocent people that your enemies wish to harm." Queen Gaia said with a smile.

"Thank you your highness I shall not fail you or our kingdom again!" Nephrite said as he disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile back on the playground of Juuban Elementary, Sailor Jupiter and the Cardian known now as Sushiana and the two aliens were all still in the grip of a battle while the other scouts along with Kunzite were still wrapped up like a bunch of sushi themselves. Then all of a sudden a freak lightning storm came out of nowhere causing both the aliens and Jupiter to look around.

"What's going on here? Is this your doing Jupiter?" Alan asked.

"No you idiot I'm not the one doing this!" Jupiter hissed.

"I believe I'm the one responsible for this storm!" A masculine voice hissed from behind the cardian.

When everyone including those who were tied up at the moment looked to see who had spoken they all saw Nathan Sanada standing up with his eyes and forehead blocked by his hair as he was looking at the ground. When he finally did look up the people on the playground saw the green insignia of Earth upon his brow.

"What do you think you can do to stop me human?" Sushiana asked as she laughed evilly.

"I believe I can do a lot to stop you witch! Jupiter Sword!" Nathan yelled as a long Emerald green sword appeared out of thin air.

"I was hoping you'd show up sooner or later my Lightning count!" Jupiter said as her memories of the man before her returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my Thunder Heart! I'll help you rescue your brother and the others once we're done. For now, it is time to show this creature why you don't mess with the Earth or those who are charged with protecting it! I call upon my birthright, General Nephrite!" Nathan yelled as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

After grasping the hilt of his sword Nathan was wrapped up a sea of bright lightning that surrounded his entire body. With in seconds the lightning dissipated leaving behind a man wearing green armor with silver streaks running over the breastplate. A long flowing green cape hung from his shoulder plates and his sword now rested in the scabbard at his side.

"Who are you?" Sushana asked as she took a few steps backwards.

"I am General Nephrite second in command of the Earth's armies and leader of her Air forces! I am also known to some in my close nit group as the Guardian of Jupiter and you creature of evil have attacked the people of Earth for the first and let me assure you last time! Thunder Destroyer!" Nephrite yelled as he sent a large ball of lightning crashing towards the cardian before him.

"Ahhhh!" Sushana cried out as she was hit by Nephrite's attack. After a few moment she regained her energy and stood up.

"No how is that possible? How is it that you survived my attack?" Nephrite asked.

"Easy General of Lightning I am a lot stronger then you think! Now I shall be the one to destroy you!" Sushana laughed as she began walking towards Nephrite. As she was walking towards him; however, she inadvertently stepped on Jupiter's homemade food.

"How dare you step on that food!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

_[Um I think it's time we left this place Ann because I think Sushana just pissed off Sailor Jupiter!]_, Alan sent towards Ann.

_[I totally agree with you!]_, Ann returned before both aliens teleported out of the playground.

"So what it is merely just a bunch of junk anyway!" Sushana laughed as she stomped on the food to prove her point.

"I'll give you junk you witch!" Jupiter hissed as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in front of her face. A second later she opened her eyes and yelled out, "I call upon the heavens of Jupiter to bring forth the creature of this cardians destruction! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled as a lightning bolt in the shape of a large Dragon appeared out of her antenna that went flying right at the cardian.

"Noooo this isn't possible!" Sushana cried out before she turned to nothing but dust this also freed the others from their bonds.

"There that ends her reign of terror!" Jupiter said as she began to fall towards the ground out of exhaustion. Before she hit the ground; however, she found herself in the strong arms of the man she loved.

"Easy there Thunderheart!" Nephrite said as he hugged her to him.

"Good to see you again Nephrite and thanks for catching my sister." Sailor Knight said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, I must say that it feels good to be back." Nephrite said.

"Will Sailor Jupiter be okay?" Sailor Venus asked worry evident on her face.

"Yes she's just tired!" Mercury said as she ran a scan of Jupiter with her mini computer.

"Then I think we should all head home for the night." Sailor Moon suggested.

"That is an excellent idea Sailor Moon." Kunzite agreed.

"Right after having my breath almost ripped out of my body, I feel like I need plenty of rest." Mars said with a sigh.

"Okay, see you all later." Sailor Moon said as she detransformed into her everyday self of Serena Tsukino.

"Bye!" The others exclaimed.

As soon as the other scouts and generals followed suit they all went to help take Lita home before most of them left for their own homes leaving Nathan and Jason to watch over Lita for the night.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Raye's Festival Recital. In the next installment, Raye's school is holding a festival in which Raye will be singing. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	54. Chapter 51: Raye's Festival Recital

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Two days after Jupiter gained a new power and Nephrite returned to the services of the Earth, things were quiet in Tokyo so the scouts all decided to relax for the little time they knew they may only have at the moment and for once act like teenagers. At the Cherry Hill Temple Raye was ecstatic that her school was finally having it's fall festival today and she was looking forward to singing some songs she had written. As she was doing her chores and humming one of the songs she would be singing that night she didn't see her mother come up behind her with a warm smile on her face.

"My goodness sweetheart something's got you in a good mood today! I don't suppose it could have anything to do with a boy you've met or does it have to do with the festival tonight?" Paula Hino asked her daughter.

"Mother I'm not seeing anyone okay! I was merely excited about the festival tonight and the fact that I get to sing during it." Raye said even as a blush came to her face.

"Uh huh and this has nothing to do with a boy at all?" Paula asked with a smile.

"No not yet anyway." Raye said as she looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sweetheart I know your grandfather is a little to overprotective when it comes to you dating but I want you to know that when the time comes and you find that special person that makes you happy then you have my permission to see where the relationship can take you minus the activities that should occur after your wedding night." Paula said with a knowing look.

"Mother!" Raye exclaimed as she turned beet red again.

"Okay, okay I won't say anymore dear." Paula said as she turned to go back inside. After a few seconds she stopped and turned back to her daughter. "Raye when you're done with your chores you may go hang out with your friends." Paula said before turning back towards the temple.

"Thanks mom!" Raye exclaimed as she returned to her chores.

Chapter 51: Raye's Festival Recital

An hour later at the Crown Game and Juice Parlor, Raye walked into the building hoping to see her friends there. She was not disappointed either, for sitting over in a booth large enough to hold their large group were her friends along with the two Earth Generals who were all spending time getting to know each other all over again. Raye walked over to the group and sat down next to Serena who was looking kind of down.

"Hey what's wrong girlfriend?" Raye asked.

"I think she misses Darien!" Mina piped up from her spot next to Knave this earned a nod from Serena.

"It will be okay Serena look I have this feeling that both of us will get what we want sooner or later." Raye said with a warm smile.

"Yes Serena, Raye is right, Jedeite is the last one that has yet to show himself and I'm sure Darien who I am guessing is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion will also remember who he truly is and come back to you." Knave said trying to cheer up the girl who was his leaders soul mate.

"Thanks Knave that means a lot." Serena said as a smile graced her face.

"Alright now that we've cheered up Serena why don't we talk about something else other then boys? No offense to you three guys of course!" Raye stated.

"None taken Raye!" All three guys said in unison.

"Okay Raye so spill what do you have to talk about?" Lita asked who was sitting next to Nathan.

"Well you see my school is having it's yearly fall festival and I was wondering if you all wanted to come and enjoy yourselves while we appear not to have to worry about those two aliens or their minions for that matter?" Raye asked.

"That sounds like fun! I could use a break after all the studying I've done!" Amy said with a bright smile from her spot next to Jason.

"Yeah anything to forget that we've got to fight a couple of psycho aliens trying to take over our world!" Lita added.

"Count me in you know how much I love to have a good time!" Mina added.

"Yeah and this might help me get my mind off Darien! I don't know why I've been thinking of him lately. I mean it's not like I haven't got anything else to do! I have to fight evil aliens, study for tests as well as do regular homework and hang out with great friends like you so what's wrong with me?" Serena asked no one in particular.

"It may have to do with the fact that the generals have begun showing up Serena and that is what is causing you to feel lonely and wanting to be with Darien." Jason tried to reason.

"That's true but don't forget Serena until he does remember you have got us to cheer you up until he does!" Amy added.

"I just wanted to add that, that invitation is also extended towards you three guys as well." Raye said.

"Oh believe me, I wouldn't miss a moment to be able to rekindle an old flame that I am glad to see hasn't died even after all these years." Knave said as he looked down towards Mina which caused her to blush and the other girls to laugh.

"I know what you mean Knave! I feel the same way about my Thunderheart here." Nathan said with a smile as he wrapped a hand around Lita's which in turn caused her to blush as well.

"I tend to agree with the other guys. I'd love to spend some time with Amy to rekindle what we once had and what we both feel like we could have again." Jason said to which Amy blushed crimson.

"Okay know that you three gentlemen have turned your girlfriends into red tomatoes I would like to end this little get together by saying that Serena, Mina and Amy you guys can also invite your own families if you want." Raye said.

"Thanks Raye I think my family could use a break from all these alien attacks as well and my dad has been working really hard as well." Serena said with a smile.

"I'll see if my mom and dad want to come they love to have fun together!" Mina added.

"My mother and father may have to work at the hospital tonight but I'll still ask them." Amy announced.

"Okay we've got ourselves a plan! You three girls head over to your houses and see if your families want to come! Jason and Lita you two can come with me and hang out at my school until the others show up if you guys want." Raye said.

"Okay I'll see you guys this afternoon!" Serena said as she got up to leave.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later too! I'll also see you later too handsome!" Mina said as she kissed Knave on the cheek before she got up to leave as well.

"See you later my love goddess!" Knave whispered to where only the group in front of him could hear.

"I'll be going too! I'll see you later Jason." Amy said as she kissed Jason on the cheek before she too got up to leave.

"Raye I think I'll head home myself and make a picnic dinner enough so just in case the others bring their families and that includes you yourself!" Lita said as she stood to leave.

"I'll go with her, she may need help carrying all that food." Jason said with a nod.

"I'll go with them and assist Lita in the cooking besides this gives me more time to get to know Lita better." Nathan said as he too got up to leave then hand in hand both Lita and Nathan left the building, followed closely by Jason who was shaking his head and smirking.

"Well I'm sorry to leave you alone Knave, but I need to head off towards my school and get things going the way they need too!" Raye said as she got up to leave.

"See you later this afternoon Raye!" Knave said as he waved good bye.

"See ya!" Raye exclaimed with a wave of her hand over her shoulder.

Sometime later at the Tsukino Household, Serena walked into the door to the sounds of her parents both in the living room watching one of their favorite shows.

"Hey mom and dad what's up?" Serena asked coming into the room.

"Oh nothing much dear just watching TV." Ilene said with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your day with your friends sweetheart?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir I did in fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Serena said taking a seat in the recliner across from her parents.

"What is it Serena?" Ilene asked.

"My friend Raye is having a festival at her school tonight and she invited the other girls and I to go. She even invited all of our families to go as well to this event." Serena told them.

"I see well it does sound like it would be fun! What do you think Kenji?" Ilene asked her husband.

"I agree Ilene I think we could use a break from everyday life and besides I've got the day off today anyway so why not!" Kenji said with a smile.

"Alright then I guess that means we're going." Ilene told her daughter.

"Great I'll go tell Raye! I'll be back later to show you guys the way there!" Serena said getting up to leave.

"Okay see you later Serena!" Both Ilene and Kenji said as their daughter left the house.

Meanwhile at the Mizuno Apartment, Amy came home to find her mother and father sitting in the living room just relaxing.

"Hey there mom and dad how was work today?" Amy asked coming into the room.

"Work was just fine Amy how was your day?" Jonathan Mizuno asked.

"It was great dad I spent some time with my friends and one of them whose name is Raye Hino invited the other girls and myself to a festival being held at her school! She even invited all of our families to come as well." Amy said.

"When is it sweetheart?" Kathy Mizuno asked.

"Tonight!" Amy simply answered.

"Well it sounds like a great way to unwind after a long shift at the hospital." Jonathan said.

"I agree dear we could use some fun tonight." Kathy added.

"Great I'll go tell Raye we're going! I'll be back tonight to show you where Raye's school is!" Amy said walking towards the front door.

"Be careful Amy!" Kathy called after her daughter.

"I will mom! Bye guys I love you!" Amy said shutting the door behind her.

At that same moment in the Aino Household, Mina came home to find her parents both reading books.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Mina cheerfully exclaimed as she came bouncing into the room.

"Hey there angel what's up?" Her father James Aino asked as he smiled at his energetic little girl.

"Nothing much just hung out with the gang!" Mina said with a smile.

"That's nice sweetheart so what did you all do?" Her mother Nancy Aino asked.

"We just talked about school and boys but more importantly um one of my friends whose name is Raye Hino is having a festival at her school tonight and she invited the other girls and myself to go. She even invited our families along as well. So what do you think would you both like to come to this thing tonight?" Mina asked.

"Hm well it sounds like it could be fun! What do you think dear?" James asked his wife.

"I agree it's been awhile since we've gone out to have a good time!" Nancy said with a smile.

"That's just wonderful! I'll go tell Raye that we'll be going and I'll be back later to show you guys where Raye's school is!" Mina said as she got up to the house.

"Alright dear see you later!" Nancy said with a smile.

"Be careful sweetheart!" James added.

"I will bye!" Mina said before shutting the door behind her.

Later that afternoon at Raye's school all the scouts in their civilian forms along with their families arrived on the grounds of the school ready to enjoy the afternoon. Soon afterwards the two awakened Earth Generals walked up to the group. Knave Fukada was wearing a black tee-shirt with silver dress pants and a silver sports jacket over his shoulder. He also had his platinum hair held up in a low ponytail behind his back. Nathan Sanada was wearing a black tee-shirt with a pair of forest green dress pants and a dark green sports jacket hanging over his shoulder. His hair was laying flat to his head only moving when the wind blew it.

"Hey there guys glad you could make it." Serena said with a bright smile.

"Glad to see you and your families could make it too Serena." Knave said with a smile of his own.

"Serena honey who are these gentlemen?" Ilene asked with a warm smile.

"I'll answer for my guy, Serena." Mina said turning towards her parents. "Mom, dad I'd like to introduce you both to my boyfriend Knave Fukada! Knave these are my parents James and Nancy Aino." Mina said introducing her parents to her boyfriend.

"Oh Mina he is so handsome!" Nancy Aino said which caused Mina to blush.

"All I want to know is if he will treat my daughter right?" James Aino asked.

"Sir believe me when I say that I come from a long line of gentlemen who know how to treat the women in their lives with respect and kindness so yes I can affirm that I will love and cherish Mina with all my heart!" Knave answered with a short bow.

"My he sure is gallant too!" Nancy exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Very well then Knave you have our permission to continue seeing our daughter." James Aino said.

"Thank you very much Mr. Aino." Knave said with another bow.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend Nathan Sanada!" Lita said to all her friends parents.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan!" The adults all said in unison.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all as well and you have my word that my friends and I shall do right by your daughters and treat them with respect the way they deserve." Nathan said with a small bow.

"Thank you for your honesty Nathan and we will hold all of you to that!" Misaki Hino said answering for all the parents involved in this matter at the moment.

"Mom, daddy, there's someone I'd like you to meet as well." Amy said as she pulled Jason towards her and her parents.

"Whose this sweetheart?" Amy's mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Jason Kino. Jason, these are my parents, Dr. Jonathan Mizuno and Dr. Kathy Mizuno." Amy said making introductions.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he Amy?" Jonathan asked his daughter.

"Yes sir!" Amy said as the blush on her face got even redder.

"Does he treat you better then that boy Greg did?" Kathy asked lifting her daughters face to where she could look into her eyes.

"Yes ma'am he does! He's very kind and gentle with me on that subject and we're taking our relationship one day at a time." Amy answered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mizuno you have my word that unlike Amy's previous boyfriend I tend to treat woman with respect and I would never toy with Amy's feelings no matter what! I love your daughter and I don't intend to hurt her." Jason answered.

"Very well then Mr. Kino you have our permission to continue seeing our daughter but understand one thing, if we hear you've hurt our daughter like her last boyfriend did that there will be hell to pay!" Jonathan said with a stern face.

"Yes sir and you can call me Jason." Jason said shaking Amy's fathers hand.

"Welcome to the family Jason." Kathy said giving as she gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you ma'am!" Jason said with a warm smile.

It was then that another gentleman came up to them. He was as tall as Nathan only he had short dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of dark red dress pants. He was also wearing a matching dark red sports jacket that was half buttoned up.

"Hello there Raye I'm glad to see you and your friends could make it early to the festival!" The man said with a smile on his face.

"Why sweetheart who is this handsome gentleman? I thought you said you were only excited about coming to the festival?" Paula Hino said with a questioning grin on her face.

"Mother! I told you it wasn't anything like that! This is Jared Tanaka he helped me put the festival together this year!" Raye said introducing the man to her mother.

"I see well then it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tanaka!" Paula said as she shook Jared's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Hino. Your daughter speaks of you and your father admiringly." Jared said returning the handshake.

"Well shall we go and enjoy ourselves for a while until it is time for Raye to go on stage?" Serena asked.

"Yes that is a great idea honey!" Ilene agreed.

"Yes it will give us all time to get to know the men in our daughter's lives more!" Nancy also agreed.

"Okay then we'll split up and meet over at the auditorium in a few hours." Kenji said as he looked at his watch.

"Right!" The others agreed and with that the large group dispersed and went their separate ways.

A few hours later inside the auditorium of Raye's school, everyone was seated in their seats waiting for the fashion show to start as well as for Raye's recital to begin.

"This should be great I can't wait to hear Raye sing!" Serena said with a smile on her face.

"What's the big deal sis' haven't you heard her sing before?" Sammy asked.

"The big deal Sammy is that this will be the first time Raye has sung in front of a crowd of this size!" Serena informed her little brother.

"I wonder who they got to perform in the fashion show?" Mina asked from beside her parents and boyfriend Knave.

"I'm not sure but this should still be great to watch!" Amy said from her seat next to her parents and boyfriend Jason.

It was at that moment that the lights went out and a girl came out onto the stage.

"Hello and welcome to Alderan Christian Private School's annual fall festival fashion show! My name is Jessica Colby and I'm one of the designers of this years line and this year we have decided to create our line based on what life in outer space might look like! So please just sit back and relax while we show off our designs!" Jessica said before walking off the stage.

"They must have gotten the idea to do their designs for this year after all the news about the SDF1!" Nathan Sanada said from his spot next to Lita.

"Yeah in any case though it will be great to see what they've done!" Lita said with a smile.

Just then two people came out on the stage looking a little apprehensive.

"Oh my goodness! Serena isn't that Nancy and Steven up there?" Amy asked.

"It sure is I wonder how they got roped into this?" Serena answered.

"Well the crowd seems to like the outfits your two friends are wearing." Ilene said as all around them they heard people hoping and hollering as well as saying, "I want one just like that!"

"It would seem so!" Kenji added.

Next Nancy and Steven came out wearing a squid costume and a fish one as well.

"My goodness I wouldn't want to buy that but it sure is funny!" Kathy Mizuno said laughing.

"Tell me about it this has got to be the greatest way to relax that I've ever seen and I can't stop laughing!" Nancy Aino said through fits of laughter.

After a little while the fashion show was over and the recital was about to begin.

Meanwhile outside the auditorium in the trees both Ann and Alan in their alien forms sat and listened to the rant and raves of the crowd inside.

"Listen to those fools! Their so worked up they don't even know what's about to happen to them!" Alan said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Yeah it was a good idea to just go with the flow and get them all worked up because now they have so much energy to burn that we can simply just go in and take it and the Doom Tree will have plenty of energy to live on!" Ann said with her own sinister smile.

"Right Ann now choose a cardian to go in there and steal all that wasted energy!" Alan said as he held up a hand of cards.

"Okay I choose this one…" Ann said as she made a card float up out of Alan's hand.

"Ah cardian Mermaidia what a great choice my dear!" Alan said as he lifted his flute towards his mouth.

"Cardian Mermaidia come forth and do our bidding!" Alan ordered as he began to play his flute.

A few seconds later and a woman with purple scaly skin a long mermaid tail and purple and green hair came out of the card.

"Cardian Mermaidia at your service master!" The woman said once free of the card.

"Good go inside that building and steal all the energy from those pathetic humans!" Alan ordered.

"As you command!" Mermaidia said before disappearing.

"Now then my dear why don't we retreat to the Doom Tree and allow our cardian to do all the work!" Alan said holding out his hand.

"Okay!" Ann said as she took his hand. They then both disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile back inside the auditorium the house lights were brought up just a little and as the group watched Jared Tanaka came walking out to the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to present to you the person who not only put this years festival together but is also singing the next number Miss Raye Hino!" Jared said as the curtains lifted to reveal Raye standing at a microphone in a beautiful red dress.

"Oh my, my baby looks so pretty in that dress!" Paula Hino cried as she stared up at her daughter on stage.

"Yes my daughter and she gets her beauty from you!" Misaki Hino said from next to her.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Alderan Private School Fall festival! I hope you all have enjoyed being here as much as I have enjoyed putting it together! Now without further ado I come before you tonight to sing a song that I have been working at for a long time now! The name of the song is Oh Starry Night and I hope you all like it!" Raye said as she took a deep breathe and got ready to sing.

But just before she could begin singing a loud crash and a strange creature appeared on the stage. She was tall and instead of skin she had purple scales everywhere, she also had long purple and green hair as well as for a mermaid tail.

"Surrender your energy to me now!" The creature ordered as she caused gold dust to fly out and begin falling towards the audience.

Most of the people were hit with the gold dust; however, the scouts as well as the three generals knowing what the creature probably was, quickly duct under their seats.

"We've got to do something!" Mina said as she looked at her parents who were passed out in their seats.

"We will my dear there is no way she's getting away with this!" Knave said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Quick everyone transform! We need to get to Raye now!" Serena ordered as she watched the creature slither towards her friend on stage.

"Right!" The others said as they pulled out their transformation pens or pendent, while Serena placed her hand on her broach.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled with her hand over her broach.

"Mercury Power!" Amy yelled as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"Jupiter Power!" Lita yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"Knight Sword Power!" Jason yelled as he held his pendent high over his head.

"Venus Power!" Mina yelled as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"Transform!" All five teens yelled out in unison as their transformations over took them.

"Well then Nathan, shall we aide our ladies in this rescue?" Knave asked turning towards his friend.

"By all means." Nathan said with a nod.

"I call upon my birthright, General Kunzite!" Knave yelled holding his sword above his head.

"I call upon my birthright, General Nephrite!" Nathan yelled holding his sword above his head.

In a matter of moments five of the Sailor Scouts along with Kunzite and Nephrite were standing where the five teens and three guys originally were standing.

"Let's go everyone!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others said as the entire team ran towards the stage.

Meanwhile up on the stage Raye was slowly backing away from the creature that was slowly slithering towards her.

"Get away from me you evil creature!" Raye yelled.

"Not until after I get what I came for human!" The cardian laughed as she continued to inch toward Raye.

"I don't think so you reject from Atlantis!" Jared yelled from the wings before running out on stage and grabbing the cardians tail.

"So human you think you can protect the girl but who will protect you?" The cardian asked Jared before using her tail to fling him into a wall leaving him unconscious.

"No Jared! You'll pay for that witch he was only trying to help me!" Raye hissed as she pulled out her transformation pen.

"Mars Power Transform!" Raye yelled holding up her transformation pen high over her head.

In a few seconds Sailor Mars was standing where Raye Hino once was. It was also at that moment that the other Sailor Scouts and the Earth Generals landed on the stage.

"Is everything okay here Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah just need to clean up some trash that just hurt an innocent civilian!" Sailor Mars hissed as she glared right at the cardian.

"Yeah and you pitiful scouts are going to be next and that goes for your little boy toys too!" Mermaidia said laughing.

"Bring it on!" Sailor Jupiter stated as she and the others surrounded the cardian.

Meanwhile back with Jared, when he had woken up he found that he was no longer in the auditorium of the junior high but in the throne room of a large grand palace. Open balcony's showed vast country sides in all directions which surrounded a beautiful golden city that itself was surrounding the palace. Then all of a sudden two glowing balls of light appeared in front of him and began to pulsate and grow until they took on human form.

"Hello there Jared Tanaka it is about time you came before us!" An elegantly dressed woman in a long flowing brown gown with green embroidered vines said.

"Who are you two and where am I?" Jared asked.

"My dear General Jedeite I am King Endorian and this is my wife Queen Gaia and you are in the royal palace of the Kingdom of Elysion." King Endorian said with a kind face.

"Jedeite? Sir you must have me mistaken for someone else! My name is Jared Tanaka remember your wife just called me that when you first appeared before me." Jared said confused about the reason this man would call him by a name he has never known.

"Yes I know that was the name you were given when you were reborn but believe me General you were once also known as Jedeite the leader of the Earth's Ground forces." King Endorian said.

"Alright then even if I am who you say I am how on earth did I get here?" Jared asked.

"You and two other Generals of Earth were cloned when a fourth person who was also training to be a General turned traitor after she was excused from further duties and stole your DNA. Then the three clones along with the traitor and seven shadow warriors all helped the Evil Queen of the Dark Kingdom known as Queen Beryl to destroy our home then they set their sites on the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Scout fought valeintly against the Shadow warriors but all was for not. For you see when they thought that all the shadow warriors were gone, Queen Beryl merged all seven shadow warriors together to form one giant shadow which took out all six Sailor Scouts. Then it took out you and our remaining Generals. Queen Beryl then went after the Moon Princess and our son Prince Endymion, Beryl killed both of them because they defied her and she couldn't take it. Then the Queen of the Moon Kingdom known as Queen Serenity appeared and used her Imperium Silver Crystal to lock all of the Dark Kingdom in they realm hopefully never to be seen again and sent all of the people that were on the Moon to a bright and peaceful future on the Earth. She also set into motion that should the Dark Kingdom ever break free that the Sailor Scouts would be able to be awakened to do battle against her. That time sadly came and the advisors to the Moon Kingdom were sent out to accomplish their task. In the end the Princess was able to defeat Queen Beryl and her master the equally as evil Queen Metallia. Now however a new enemy has invaded our world and we have brought you here Jared to reawaken you to your duty. Also we believe that it is time that you and your loved one Sailor Mars should be reunited at last!" Queen Gaia said with a warm smile on her face.

"But I don't remember any of this!" Jared said.

"That will be easy to rectify Jared! Simply take hold of this sword and you shall have the memories that continue to plague you in your sleep." King Endorian said as he made a Ruby red sword appear out of thin air.

"That sword it seems so familiar to me!" Jared said as he reached out for the sword.

"This sword is called The Mars Sword of Fire and Life! It was a gift from Princess Raye and her family when you two began to court each other. Queen Serenity realized what Queen Beryl had done and before she sent you four Generals into the future she wove a spell that once touched by your hands the swords would unlock your memories." The king told his Ground Forces General.

"Do you except your duty Jared?" Queen Gaia asked even as she could tell he would.

"Yes your highness!" Jared said bowing his head.

"Then take the Sword Jared and become General Jedeite once again! But know this you like the scouts will still have your everyday form to keep you safe from your enemies and only your fellow allies will know who you truly are." King Endorian said as he placed the hilt of the sword in Jared's hands.

Once the blade was in Jared's hands a cool breeze began to blow around the throne room of Earth before Jared was wrapped up in a sea of red and orange fire. A second later the fire dispersed leaving behind General Jedeite wearing a dark red suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing red cape which was attached at his shoulders. Clasping the cape to his shoulders were the insignias of both Earth and Mars to signify that he was now not only the General of Earth but also the Guardian of the Princess of Mars as well. At his side was a scabbard where his sword rested when not in use. This too had the insignias of both of Earth and Mars on it as well as for Ruby gems which were strung all over it.

"Welcome back to the service of the Planet Earth General Jedeite!" King Endorian stated with pride in his voice.

"Thank you your majesties for this honor!" Jedeite said as he bowed to one knee.

"The honor is ours to return what has always been yours General! Now go and protect our son and the woman you love as well as for all the innocent people that your enemies wish to harm." Queen Gaia said with a smile.

"Thank you your highness I shall not fail you or our kingdom again!" Jedeite said as he disappeared from the room.

Back in the auditorium the Sailor Scouts and the three Generals were trying to hold their own against the cardian known as Mermaidia but it wasn't easy. She was stronger then they thought and one by one most of them had been ensnared by Mermaidia's hair which seemed to be alive itself. The only one left was Sailor Mars and she was weakening very quickly.

"Give up Sailor brat and hand over your energy to the Dark Kingdom!" Mermaidia ordered.

"No way dirt bag! Let go of my friends or there will be hell to pay!" Sailor Mars hissed as she returned to a defensive stance.

"Please what do you think you can do you're all alone girl!" The cardian said as she laughed.

"She isn't exactly alone you reject from Atlantis!" Jared said as he slowly began to rise up off the floor.

"So you didn't learn your lesson the last time huh human?" Mermaidia said with a sinister smile on her face.

"Oh believe me I did learn my lesson but it seems that you did not!" Jared hissed as a red insignia for Earth appeared on Jared's forehead.

"Who are you?" Mermaidia asked as she backed away in fear unknowingly letting her prisoners go.

"Let's just say you've met my counterpart now it's time to meet the third General of the Earth's Army! Mars Sword!" Jared yelled as a long Ruby colored Sword appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Your here! You're really here!" Mars cried as she watched Jared grasp the hilt of his sword.

"Yes and I'm not going anywhere my firebrand! Now you piece of filth prepare to be burned by my fire! I call upon my birthright, General Jedeite!" Jared yelled as he held his sword above his head.

After he yelled out his transformation Jared was wrapped up in a sea of red and orange fire. A second later the fire dispersed leaving behind General Jedeite wearing a dark red suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing red cape which was attached at his shoulders. Clasping the cape to his shoulders were the insignias of both Earth and Mars to signify that he was now not only the General of Earth but also the Guardian of the Princess of Mars as well. At his side was a scabbard where his sword rested when not in use. This too had the insignias of both of Earth and Mars on it as well as for Ruby gems which were strung all over it.

"Now then who ever you are taste my fire! Burning Lava Flow!" Jedeite hissed as he slammed the tip of his sword into the ground which caused a lot of lava to come up out of the ground and go flying towards the cardian.

"Noooo!" Mermaidia cried as the lava struck her. But to everyone's surprise she didn't turn to dust.

"No way why didn't it work? I felt the heat from Jedeite's attack I thought that it would have been enough to do the job?" Sailor Jupiter asked no one in particular.

"Is it possible that it didn't effect her?" Sailor Venus asked Kunzite.

"I'm not sure Venus but it does look like it did some damage!" He answered.

"You're darn right it did damage to me stupid human! I shall destroy this whole building as a way to punish you all for this act against my person!" Mermaidia hissed out in anger.

"Oh really well then try this on for size! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter hissed as she sent her electrified Dragon towards the cardian.

"I don't think so girl!" Mermaidia said laughing as she sidestepped Jupiter's attack.

"Mercury do you think you could find a weak point on her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I can try!" Mercury said as she whipped out her mini-computer.

"Don't even think about it!" Mermaidia cried out in anger as she wrapped up Sailor Mercury which caused her to drop her mini-computer.

"No Mercury! Let her go fish breathe!" Sailor Knight hissed.

"I don't think so pretty boy! Here why don't you and you other friends join her again!" Mermaidia laughed as she shot out her hair again which caught all of the scouts and generals except for Sailor Mars.

"No my friends!" Mars cried out in anguish as she watched her friends and the man that she loved begin to loose their energy.

"Sailor Mars!" A masculine voice called out from above her.

"Wha...!" She exclaimed as she looked up towards the ceiling.

There she saw a wooden copy of a crescent moon begin to descend and upon it was standing the Moon Light Knight.

"Listen carefully Sailor Mars! Do not allow this evil being to cause you such grief dear lady. Remember that the Earth is a wondrous place full of life and song and I would hate it if this evil creature caused you to loose your beautiful song because of her actions here and now! I believe in you and I know that you can win this fight and save your friends and the man that you love Sailor Mars! Please allow me to hear your beautiful song play across the stars!" The Moon Light Knight said before he disappeared.

'_He's right I can do this all I have to do is believe in myself!'_, Sailor Mars thought.

"Hey you witch prepare to taste the flames of my fire!" Sailor Mars hissed as she felt a new power growing inside of her. She then brought her hands together and called out, "Mars Firebird Strike!"

As a bird made out of fire flew from her hands Mermaidia felt like she had to laugh do to the up surd attempt to attack her.

"Did you learn nothing when your pretty boyfriend here couldn't hurt me?" Mermaidia asked as she lifted Jedeite's slumped over body in front of her for Mars to see.

"Oh well time for you to learn another lesson I guess. Torrential waters!" Mermaidia yelled as she sent out a wave of water to douse the firebird that was coming at her.

"I don't think so witch it's time you learned a lesson or two!" Mars said as her firebird easily dodged the on coming water.

"Noooo!" Mermaidia cried as the firebird hit her full blast which burned her hair to a crisp. this also freed the other scouts and generals.

"Hey Moon girl you up to sending this reject from the fish pond into the afterlife?" Mars asked as her friends all began to stand up.

"Yeah I think it's about time myself!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pulled her scepter out of it hiding place. She then called out, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

"Ahhhh this can't be happening!" Mermaidia cried before she turned to dust.

"I'm so glad that's over!" Venus said as she felt her energy begin to return.

"No kidding! That was one whacked out fish!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"At least we managed to win thanks to Sailor Mars!" Mercury said.

"Yeah thanks Mars you were great!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Gee thanks guys!" Mars said as a blush crept up onto her face.

"That's my firebrand always there when you need her!" Jedeite said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Um I hate to interrupt this tender moment but don't you all think we should detransform and see to the girls families?" Sailor Knight asked from his spot next to Mercury.

"Sailor Knight's got a point I mean all of the audience should be waking up soon!" Kunzite added.

"Right let's go gang!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The others all said in unison before jumping off the stage and detransforming back into their everyday selves.

After the fight was over and the audience was wide awake and all the scouts had detransformed and made sure their families were okay, Raye had returned to the stage where she now stood in the middle with a bright smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen in our solar system there is a world which is filled with a beautiful song! That world is Earth and now I shall share that song with you…" Raye said as she began singing.

I've waited all of my life

For the day when love appears;

Like a fairy tale in days of old

He will rescue me, from my fears

And now, suddenly he walks in like a dream

And how, can I tell him what he means to me?

My heart stands still as he comes...

Oh starry night,

Is he the one that I dream of?

Oh starry night,

Tell me, is he my own true love?

(Oh starry night,)

Is he the one that I dream of?

Oh starry night,

How will I know?

Will his love show?

Is he my own true love?

Sometime later after Raye's performance some of the festival goers began to leave the School grounds leaving only a few here and there to sit and relax after a long day. The scouts along with their families and boyfriends all sat around a bonfire doing just that. As everyone was quietly talking Raye decided that it was time to tell her mother the partial truth about Jared.

"Mom, Grandpa there's something I need to tell you!" Raye began looking at the ground.

"What is it sweetheart?" Paula asked with a smile on her face.

"Well you see it's about Jared and I! We are kind of dating now!" Raye said as a blush swept over her face.

"Dating! Raye Hino what have I told you about that? You are not allowed to date until your at least thirty five years old!" Misaki Hino roared causing the others around them to stare at him like he were crazy.

"Father that is quite enough! I am Raye's mother and what I say goes do you understand me?" Paula hissed at her own father.

"Yes!" Misaki pouted as he looked towards the ground.

"Anyway dear listen as long as you two take your relationship slow and take it one day at a time I see no reason that you can't continue to see this boy!" Paula said with a smile as she saw her own daughter's smile get bigger.

"Thank you so much mom!" Raye cried as she launched herself into her mother's arms.

"You're welcome honey!" Paula said as he smile got bigger.

With that the group of friends and their parents all enjoyed the sunset and each others company.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Play. In the next installment, Darien puts together a play and the Scouts take part in it. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	55. Chapter 52: The Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning in the Tsukino Household everyone was awake and downstairs just enjoying a peaceful day hoping that they would have at least one normal day without the enemies of the Sailor Scouts attacking them. As they were sitting there they were watching the TV which was showing the news at that moment.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Sunday edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm Jason La'Street and today on this edition of the news we will be bringing you a report on an incident that occurred at a school in the Juuban district of Tokyo. We also have reports that a new person has joined the ranks of the Sailor Scouts! We'll also have a look at today's weather in about five minutes, but first today's top story! At a private school known as the Alderan Christian Private School during their yearly fall festival another one of the Sailor Scouts enemies attacked in the middle of one of the school's students recital. We do not have the girls name but we do know that she was not harmed during the attack. The creature that attacked the school was tall and instead of skin she had purple scales everywhere, she also had long purple and green hair as well as for a mermaid tail. The scouts; however, managed to come along and put an end to the creature with the aid of a new person which is the subject of our next report. The new person was a male and he appears to be pretty much like the other two men who have already joined the team. He was wearing almost identical armor like the others except that like the other individual armors that the other three men wear his was red in appearance. We're not sure about his name but we hope to have it soon! Now in the weather…" After the reports about the attack on Alderan Christian Private School, Ilene turned down the volume on the TV.

"My goodness is that really what happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure honey but it is highly possible." Kenji said.

"I just think it's cool that they got another guy to join up on their team now they might really be a force to be reckoned with!" Sammy said with a bright smile on his face.

"You could be right there little brother!" Serena added with her own smile before they all returned to watching the TV.

Meanwhile over at the Hunter Household they too like the Tsukino family were enjoying their day but for different reasons. At that moment the entire family was just sitting back and relaxing thanking God that at the moment there were no wars that were going on. As they were sitting in the living room they decided to turn on the TV and watch the news.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Sunday edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm Jason La'Street and today on this edition of the news we will be bringing you a report on an incident that occurred at a school in the Juuban district of Tokyo. We also have reports that a new person has joined the ranks of the Sailor Scouts! We'll also have a look at today's weather in about five minutes, but first today's top story! At a private school known as the Alderan Christian Private School during their yearly fall festival another one of the Sailor Scouts enemies attacked in the middle of one of the school's students recital. We do not have the girls name but we do know that she was not harmed during the attack. The creature that attacked the school was tall and instead of skin she had purple scales everywhere, she also had long purple and green hair as well as for a mermaid tail. The scouts; however, managed to come along and put an end to the creature with the aid of a new person which is the subject of our next report. The new person was a male and he appears to be pretty much like the other two men who have already joined the team. He was wearing almost identical armor like the others except that like the other individual armors that the other three men wear his was red in appearance. We're not sure about his name but we hope to have it soon! Now in the weather…" After the reports about the attack on Alderan Christian Private School, Wanda turned down the volume on the TV as had Ilene.

"I'm so glad we have those girls and now apparently their male counterparts to help defend this world against forces to which we don't know anything about!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yes they certainly are a godsend aren't they!" William Hunter said from his chair off to the side.

"Well they make it easier for the militaries of the world to only worry about other countries such as Iraq who want to always wage war on some other unsuspecting innocent country from time to time." Roy said from the couch.

"That's true but I still wish we didn't have wars!" Rick Hunter cried out in frustration.

"I think we can all agree on that son!" William told his son in sympathy. After that the Hunter family returned to watching the TV.

Elsewhere an hour later at the Crown Game and Juice Parlor all of the Sailor Scouts plus their boyfriends were just sitting there and relaxing and learning more about Jared's life after they were all reborn as well as unwinding after the fight yesterday.

"So Jared before you joined our little group what have you been doing with yourself?" Knave asked from his spot next to Mina.

"Well let's see, I grew up in Kyoto, Japan for about most of my child hood until my family decided to move here to Tokyo when I started High School. My hobbies include reading, jogging every morning and practicing my Karate." Jared answered.

"Do you like to meditate?" Raye asked from her spot next to him.

"Yes I do Raye it helps to calm my nerves." Jared said with a smile which also earned a smile from Raye.

"Well all I can say is welcome to the team Jared!" Nathan said holding out his hand for Jared to take.

"Thanks man it feels good to be back where I belong!" Jared said excepting the offered hand.

"In more ways then one huh?" Jason said with a smirk on his face as under the table he placed a hand on Amy's thigh which caused her to blush and place her own hand on top of his.

"I couldn't agree more buddy!" Jared answered as he placed his own hand on top of Raye's.

Elsewhere in the building Darien who had just walked in went up to the counter where his friend Andrew was currently wiping it down.

"Hey there Drew what's up?" Darien said as he took a seat.

"Nothing much man just working! How are you doing?" Andrew asked when he saw a frown on his friends face.

"Oh just great if you consider that I've been put in charge of putting together a play for the kids at the Community Center for next Sunday!" Darien said.

"Ah let me guess you don't know what play to do and you don't have anyone to act in it plus the fact that you've only got a week to put this whole thing together right?" Andrew asked with a soft smile.

"That sums up the whole problem Drew!" Darien exclaimed.

"Well you know Darien you could always ask Serena and her friends if they'd help you out and not only that but I'll help out too!" Andrew suggested.

"Thanks Drew I would appreciate your help but you know Serena would never agree to doing anything like that for me!" Darien said.

"Not if you make fun of her when you ask her she won't, but if you go over there and be nice while you ask you might just be surprised my friend!" Andrew told him.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked with a slight scowl on his face.

"Yes now go over there and ask them!" Andrew urged.

"Yeah okay!" Darien said as he got up to go talk to Serena and the others.

As he made his way over to the table where Serena and the others were, Nancy managed to walk into the building and catch sight of him. She quickly made her way over to the others so she could talk to him.

"Hey there Darien how ya doing?" Nancy asked in a cheerful mood.

"Oh um hey there Nancy I was just going to ask Serena and her friends something." Darien said as he turned to face the new comer.

"What is it Darien?" Serena asked turning her attention to him.

"Well you see I've been put in charge of putting together a play for a bunch of kids at the Tokyo City Community Center next Sunday and I was wondering if you'd all be willing to help out?" Darien asked.

"Oh can I help too?" Nancy asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I guess Nancy if you really want to that is!" Darien exclaimed.

"Cool so do you know what it is you want to put on?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not exactly sure on that one Nancy!" Darien said with a sad face.

"Well then how about I make a suggestion then!" Nancy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Nancy I still need to find out if Serena and her friends will help me out in this endeavor!" Darien said trying to make Nancy slow down just a little.

"Oh sorry!" Nancy stated as she placed a hand behind her head.

"That's fine Nancy just relax okay." Darien said before returning his attention back to Serena and the others. "So what do you think Serena are you and the others willing to do this?" He asked.

"I guess I can help you out Darien. What about you guys? You want to help out Darien?" Serena asked turning towards the others.

"I say sure bring it on!" Mina exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll help out as well!" Knave said with a smile on his face as he looked down towards his girlfriend and her energetic smile.

"I'm willing to do it but only if it doesn't clash with my school work or studying." Amy offered.

"That goes for me as well Darien!" Jason added with a nod.

"I could use some fun what about you Nathan?" Lita asked looking towards her own boyfriend.

"Sure why not it could be fun!" Nathan said.

"I guess I could help out as well I mean it could be fun right?" Raye asked.

"Yeah if we can pull it off right!" Darien answered.

"Well if Raye's going to do it then so am I!" Jared offered with a big grin on his face.

"Well there you have it Darien we're all in!" Serena stated with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Serena and thank you guys as well! Meet over at the Tokyo Community Center later this afternoon alright!" Darien said before he turned to walk back towards the counter and Andrew and told him the same information he just told the girls and their boyfriends then he paid for his coffee and then left the building.

"Alright see you later!" The group said as Darien left.

"Hey Darien wait up!" Nancy exclaimed as she went to follow after him.

"I can't wait to get out on that stage and act!" Mina exclaimed with a large grin on her face.

"Well you'll just have to suffer for a few more hours missy!" Raye said from her spot at the table.

Mina immediately scowled at Raye's comment which caused everyone else to laugh. After a few seconds even Mina started laughing along with the others. The rest of the morning was past with the group of friends just relaxing and enjoying a cardian free day.

Chapter 52: The Play

Later that afternoon at the Tokyo City Community Center Serena and the others walked into the building to find Darien sitting at a table next to Andrew and Nancy who was discussing something quietly.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mina asked as she walked on over to the three of them.

"Nothing much, Nancy was just suggesting to us what we could do for the play." Darien answered.

"Yeah and it sounds interesting." Andrew added.

"Oh and what would that be?" Raye asked.

"Oh well you see I figured that since there were a lot of people then we needed a story that would accommodate everyone! So I looked through all of my fairytale books and came up with Snow White and the Seven dwarfs!" Nancy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"That sounds like a great idea Nancy!" Jason said from his spot next to Amy.

"Thanks!" She said.

"So who gets what part?" Lita asked.

"Well I think since it was my idea that I should be allowed to be Snow White! Then Andrew, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina along with three of their boyfriends can be the dwarfs, Knave could be the Huntsman and Serena can be the evil witch! Darien of course would play the part of Prince Charming!" Nancy exclaimed as she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's cool! I think I could rig up a mirror in order for the witch to use! I could even play the part of the mirror!" Jason offered.

"You sure Jason?" Amy asked.

"Yeah beautiful besides I like working on the technical side of things it will be okay." He answered.

"Don't let my brother fool you Amy. He's very good when it comes to technology." Lita said with a smile.

"Okay what do the rest of you say?" Darien asked trying to get everyone's opinion.

"I could go with that!" Knave said.

"Yeah me too!" Mina also said.

"This could be fun!" Lita exclaimed.

"It sure could let's do it." Nathan said.

"You can count me in!" Amy said with a soft smile.

"Same with me!" Raye agreed.

"You know I'm in!" Jared said.

"Yeah like I said this is a great idea!" Andrew said with a smile.

"As am I!" Serena said aloud although she was thinking, _'I have this funny feeling that Nancy is only doing this because she wants to get close to Darien!'_

"Okay then let's get started!" Darien said as he began to pass out the information that they would need to begin.

The rest of the afternoon was passed with the group coming up with a script and then discussing costumes.

A few hours later that day inside Nancy & Steven's Apartment, Nancy was sitting on the couch with a dreamy look in her eyes as she went over her script for the play in little over seven days. As she was reading Steven came into the room and used her alien name.

"Ann where on earth have you been? I've been looking all over the city for you? Do you mind telling me what's got you so excited and why you've got the dreamiest of looks on your face?" Steven asked an edge of anger in his voice.

"Alan I was busy helping Darien with a problem he was having!" Nancy stated using his own alien name.

"And just what problem would Darien have that needed your assistance?" Steven asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He was assigned to produce a play and I helped him come up with an idea based on a book I've been reading." Nancy answered.

"And what pry tell did you suggest that he do?" Steven asked yet again getting a little angry.

"The play I suggested that he do is called Snow White, it is what the humans call a fairy tale. Anyway he agreed with the idea and now we along with some other people are going to do this play so if you you'll excuse me I have work to do!" Nancy stated as she got up and went into her room.

"I know there's something else going on here and I also know Ann's waist deep in this! I'll find out what's going on and put a stop to it too!" Steven exclaimed before he walked into his own room.

Elsewhere at the Tsukino family home, Serena was at that moment going over the rough draft of her script that she had for the play that she agreed to help in when her mother walked into her room.

"Honey what's going on?" Ilene asked when she noticed the stack of papers on her daughter's desk.

"Oh hey there momma well the girls and I along with their boyfriends agreed to assist Darien Shields, Nancy Kingsley and Andrew in doing a play for the neighborhood kids next Sunday. So right now I'm going over a rough draft of our script in order to be ready." Serena told her mother from her desk as she looked up from the papers on her desk.

"That's nice to hear sweetheart! What play are you doing?" Ilene asked.

"We're doing Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Serena answered.

"Really and what part are you playing?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"I'm playing the part of the evil witch!" Serena stated with a smile.

"Okay then honey well I'll let you get back to your rehearsing while I go down and finish cleaning the living room! I was just checking to see if everything was alright." Ilene said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm fine mom thanks for asking." Serena responded.

"Your welcome dear, I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Ilene said before she began to leave the room.

"Alright mom thanks!" Serena said as she returned to her work.

Over at the home of the Mizuno family Amy was going over the rough draft of her script while her boyfriend Jason, who was also there was going over his own script as well as for technical designs for the stage and the design for the mirror. As both Amy and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table going over their work, Amy's parents walked through the front door.

"Hey you two what are you both up to?" Dr. Kathy Mizuno asked the two young people at the table.

"Well we offered to help out a friend with a play he's been assigned to put on for the neighborhood kids so we are both going over rough drafts for scripts that we came up with." Amy answered first as she looked up from the papers in front of her.

"Yes and I'm working on set designs and other technical aspects for the play as well." Jason added as he too looked up from what he was doing.

"That sounds wonderful! What play are you helping to put on?" Dr. Jonathan Mizuno asked next as he stood by his wife's side.

"We're going to do Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs daddy!" Amy answered with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh that's such a beautiful story! Well I hope everything turns out okay dear now your father and I will go into the study and allow you two to continue working on this so have fun!" Kathy Mizuno said as she walked off towards the back of the house.

"Yes and behave you two!" Jonathan Mizuno teased as he too went to join his wife.

"DADDY!" Amy exclaimed as she turned a bright shade of red.

"I was only joking sweetheart!" Her father said as he poked his head around the corner.

"Jonathan leave them alone and come here!" Kathy ordered.

"Yes dear! See you two kids later!" Jonathan said before disappearing yet again.

"Now then let's get back to work shall we?" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Good idea." Amy agreed as the two of them returned to what they were doing.

Over at the Cherry Hill Temple in the kitchen both she and Jared were going over their rough draft of the play when Raye's Mother and grandfather came into the room followed by Chad.

"What's going on in here?" Masaki Hino asked upon seeing the two younger people in the room.

"Oh dad just leave Raye and Jared alone will you!" Paula Hino reprimanded her father.

"Yeah grandpa besides all we were doing was going over a rough draft of a script for a play we offered to help a friend in next Sunday." Raye told her grandfather.

"Very well I am sorry to have made a big deal out of this." Masaki said as he turned to leave the room.

"Come Chad you have chores to do!" He called out from behind him.

"Sure thing Sensei!" Chad said as he too turned to leave.

"See ya later Raye and Jared!" Chad said as he left the room.

"Well now that your overprotective grandfather is off doing his own thing would you mind if I asked what play you are both helping to pull off?" Paula asked her daughter.

"The play is called Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! Jared and I are two of the Seven dwarfs." Raye answered.

"I look forward to see your performance dear! Right now I think I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you both later!" Paula said as she left the room.

"You've got a great family my little Firebrand!" Jared said after Mrs. Hino left the room.

"Yeah I know but right now let's get back to work!" Raye suggested.

"Right!" He stated as both he and Raye went back to work studying their lines.

Over at Lita's and Jason's Apartment both she and Nathan were sitting on the couch enjoying a quiet night by themselves as they also went over the scripts they had received from Nancy and Darien. After having gone over the scripts for a while Lita decided it was time for a break.

"You want something to eat?" Lita asked as she placed her script down on the coffee table and getting up to stretch out her muscles before walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure wants some help?" Nathan asked with a smile as he too got up to join her.

"Anytime Nate!" She exclaimed from the entrance to the kitchen.

After Lita and Nathan began preparing their dinner, Lita decided to strike up a conversation while dinner was cooking.

"So what do you think of the play so far?" Lita asked as she stirred the contents of the pot in front of her.

"Well aside from that girl Nancy, I think the play will be great." Nathan answered.

"I know what you mean! That girl acts a little too weird sometimes like the day we reunited remember?" Lita asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I remember you telling me something about that once! Something about her acting like her brother had no right to either talk to you or try your food?" He asked going over the story from that day.

"That's right! She acted like he was her boyfriend instead of her brother." Lita said.

"If you ask me, I think that girl needs to see a physiotherapist!" Nathan stated as he was cutting up some vegetables.

"You and me both Nathan! I still don't like the way she looks at Darien! I mean it's like she sees him as a piece of meat or something." Lita said checking the food on the stove again.

"Don't worry my Thunderheart! The guys and I will make sure that nothing happens between Nancy and Darien!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Thanks now let's finish this meal!" Lita said as she added some other ingredients to the pots in front of her.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nathan said as he returned to his own tasks.

Meanwhile over at the Aino Household as Mr. and Mrs. Aino were both sitting in the living room watching TV, Mina Aino was sitting at the kitchen table with her boyfriend Knave Fukada going over the script that they received from Darien and Nancy. After a few minutes of going over the scripts Mina put hers down and went into deep thought which caused Knave to look up from his.

"What's the matter my love-goddess?" Knave asked.

"You know sweetheart it's not that I don't mind helping out Darien with this play and all since he is our friend but I just don't trust that Nancy chick!" Mina hissed.

"I know what you mean Mina! I believe that the only thing that Nancy Kingsley wants is his highness in her bed!" Knave spat.

"What are we going to do about her Knave?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure Mina but we'll think of something! For now I think it is a good thing we're all in this play so we can keep an eye on her." Knave answered.

"Yeah I'm glad we chose to be apart of this, now let's get back to work shall we!" Mina suggested.

"As you wish my lady!" Knave said with a short bow before the two of them returned to the task at hand.

Later in the week on Wednesday at Crossroads Junior High during lunch, Amy, Serena and Lita were all sitting by their tree eating and going over their lines. It was at that moment that Molly and Melvin showed up.

"What are you guys always doing over here?" Molly asked when she saw the huge packets of paper in front of them.

"Yeah you've been reading over those papers since Monday! While Jason's been in the Science Lab going over technical drawings with the teacher." Melvin added.

"What we're all doing is going over the scripts for a play we're helping a friend of ours put on. And Jason offered to help out with certain technical aspects of the play at the same time." Lita answered for the others.

"Cool what's the name of the play you're all doing?" Molly asked with a bit of excitement.

"It's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" Amy said looking up from her packet.

"That sounds so romantic! Do you think I could help out?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure Molly! We could always check in with Darien later after school right guys?" Serena asked her friends.

"Sure!" Amy simply said with a smile.

"It could never hurt to ask!" Lita added.

"Okay then Molly meet us over at the front doors of the school after class and we'll go talk to Darien about you helping out as well!" Serena told her.

"Okay thanks guys see ya later! Come on Melvin let's go!" Molly exclaimed as she dragged Melvin off by the arm.

"Hey come on Molly I can walk too you know…" Melvin protested as Molly dragged him off to another part of the school yard. This caused Amy, Serena and Lita to break out in fits of laughter.

A few days later on the day of the play at Nancy and Steven's Apartment, Nancy was preparing to go the community center when all of a sudden Steven came into her room.

"So you're still set on going through with this play of yours are you?" Steven asked from the couch as Ann was walking towards the front door.

"Yes Alan I am and I don't want you to ruin it for me either do you here me!" Nancy hissed.

"Yes Ann I hear you now go before you make me sick to my stomach with you childish wish to get Darien to kiss you!" Steven exclaimed as he turned back to the TV in front of him.

"Fine I'll be home later!" Nancy said leaving the apartment.

"So Ann's doesn't want me to ruin her play huh? Well seeing as there will be millions of people there to watch them perform, it just seems like the right time to take action and get the much needed energy for the Doom Tree whether Ann likes it or not! Sorry Ann but I'm afraid I can't let all that energy go to waste! Looks like I'm going to have to break my promise and Ann's delusion in having that pathetic Darien guy kiss you!" Steven said as he turned into his alien form of Alan and pulled out one of his cardians.

"Cardian Joker come forth!" Alan commanded as he began to play his flute.

A few seconds later and the card came to life revealing a tall woman with her face painted to look like a clown. She also had on long baggy clown clothes.

"What is your command master?" Cardian Joker asked as she bowed low to him.

"I want you to go to the Tokyo Community Center and steal all of those pathetic human's energy so that we can feed it to the Doom Tree!" Alan ordered.

"As you command master!" Joker said with a sinister smile on her face. She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Soon the Doom Tree will be healthy and those idiotic humans will be dead!" Alan exclaimed with an evil laugh.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino Household, the Tsukino family along with Serena's friends and their families were all gathered together in order to go to the community center to either watch or perform in the play as the case was for the scouts.

"So are we all ready to go?" Kenji asked making sure everyone double checked everything.

"Yes Kenji we're all ready to go now can we leave yet or is there something else?" Ilene asked her husband.

"No there's nothing else sweetheart! Okay everyone let's load up the vehicles and get this show on the road so to speak!" Kenji ordered.

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the room said in unison in a mock salute. Afterwards all the families piled into their cars and took off for the Tokyo Community Center.

That night at the Tokyo City Community Center all the guests were seated and waiting for the play to begin. All the scouts parents were sitting in the back so that the kids could all sit near the front so they could see, although they themselves were still able to see themselves. Soon the lights went out and a spot light came on directed at the stage. All of a sudden Molly Baker walked out onto the stage behind a podium that was set up for the narrator.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and children as well to this presentation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Now then let us begin...Once upon a time in a Kingdom far far away in a magnificent castle lived a mighty king and his wife…" Molly trailed off as the curtains drew back to reveal the beautiful set that Jason had designed.

All of a sudden when the spot lights shined on one of the turrets of the small castle a weird looking clown stood with an evil looking smirk on her face.

"Hey what the heck's going on here and who are you?" Nancy cried as she ran out onto the stage.

"My name is Joker missy and my job is to wreck this boring play and steal energy for my master!" Joker said an a sultry yet comical evil voice.

"Well we won't let you! We've worked too hard this past week to allow you to mess it all up!" Serena hissed as she too came out onto the stage.

"Oh really now well we'll see about that!" Joker laughed as she sent a bouncing ball high up into the air. When it reached high above the audience it began to float there and then it sent out waves of dark energy which began to zap the energy from the audience, it even began to zap the people on stage.

"No we can't let her win!" Serena said weakly as she began to sink to her knees.

As Serena looked around she noticed that Nancy and the entire audience had past out from the energy drain and that also included Darien, Andrew and Molly as well.

"Okay now you've done it! You'll pay for hurting my friends and family as well as for all those children out there! Come on scouts let's do this!" Serena ordered as she somehow managed to return to her feet.

"Right Serena!" The others all said in unison.

One by one each teen pulled out their transformation devices and held them high into the air then called out their transformation phrases.

"Mercury Power!" Amy called out and all of a sudden ice cold water poured from the Mercury insignia on top of her pen and totally enveloped her in a ball of ice water.

"Mars Power!" Raye called out and all of a sudden super heated flames erupted from the Mars insignia on top of her pen and enveloped her in rings of fire.

"Jupiter Power!" Lita called out and all of a sudden Lightning shot out from the Jupiter insignia on top of her pen covering her in electricity.

"Knight Sword Power!" Jason called out and all of a sudden Lightning much like his sister's transformation, shot out of his pendent.

"Venus Power!" Mina called out and all of a sudden golden light poured out of the Venus insignia on top of her pen covering her in a soft golden light.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena called out and all of a sudden two huge white wings erupted from her back and began to send feathers all around her.

"Are we going to let the Scouts have all the fun here guys?" Knave asked his three other friends.

"No sir!" The other two said in unison.

"Then let's get to work! Venus Sword! I call upon my birthright, General Kunzite!" Knave yelled as his sword appeared in his hands and suddenly golden light enveloped his entire body.

"Right behind you boss! Mars Sword! I call upon my birthright, General Jedeite!" Jared yelled as his sword appeared in his hands and suddenly bright red flames enveloped his entire body.

"Yes let us do battle! Jupiter Sword! I call upon my birthright, General Nephrite!" Nathan yelled as his sword appeared in his hands and suddenly lightning enveloped his entire body.

After a few moments later on the stage stood the Sailor Scouts of the Inner planets as well as for the three Earth Generals.

"Oh goody it looks like I'll get to take out you scouts too!" Joker laughed with glee.

"Think again clown!" Sailor Moon stated as she pulled out her scepter.

"Yeah you'll never beat the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Venus exclaimed from beside her leader.

"That goes for us Generals also!" General Kunzite joined in.

"Then by all means bring it on!" Joker ordered.

"Gladly! Scouts why don't you lead off followed by the Generals then I'll finish her off!" Sailor Moon suggested.

"Right and I'll go first! Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Sailor Mercury hissed as she sent out her attack.

"Oh man that's cold!" Joker cried as she began to shiver.

"Oh are you cold well then perhaps Jupiter and I can warm you up, right Jupiter?" Sailor Mars asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yes let's warm her up!" Jupiter added. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled causing a large thunder bolt that quickly turned into the shape of a large dragon to speed towards the cardian.

"I don't think so! Circus Ball!" Joker yelled as she caused a large ball to come in-between her and Jupiter's attack. This caused a large dust cloud to be created between the scouts and Joker.

"Do you think you got her?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I hope so Venus!" Jupiter said from beside her.

"Was that the best you could do?" Joker laughed as the smoke cleared to reveal Joker still standing there.

"Great that was my strongest attack now what are we going to do?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Do not give in Sailor Scouts and Generals for you all can do this if you pull your powers!" A masculine voice rang out from above everyone on the stage.

When everyone looked up they saw the Moonlight Knight standing tall on top of the fake Moon that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Are you sure Moonlight Knight?" Sailor Venus asked what was on everyone's minds.

"It couldn't hurt Venus!" The Moonlight Knight answered

"He's right everyone let's combined our powers!" Sailor Moon ordered after interrupting .

"Right!" The others agreed.

"Then let's do this! Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent out a giant orange fire ball towards the cardian.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled sending out a very cold fog over the battle field yet again.

"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" Mars yelled sending out a fire ball that quickly took the shape of a bird.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled sending out a bolt of lightning in the shape of a giant Dragon.

"Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Sailor Knight yelled send out his firey attack.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus yelled which caused a giant meter shower.

"Heart Control Wave!" Kunzite yelled sending out a powerful shock wave of orange light with the ability to slice a person down the middle.

"Thunder Destroyer!" Nephrite yelled sending out a powerful thunderstorm.

"Burning Lava Flow!" Jedeite yelled sending out a wave of molten rock.

All at once the attacks all struck the cardian head on leaving it with no time to wine.

"Alright we did it!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in an excited voice.

"Good now let's go check on our families!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed heading off down to the floor level.

A few minutes later after the battle with the cardian known as Joker was over, and the play cancelled do to the attack everyone left the auditorium and went home for the night. After the mess from the battle was cleaned up the scouts made their ways to their parents who were all standing together.

"Is everyone alright?" Dr. Jonathan Mizuno asked as he checked over all the teens.

"Yes dad we're all fine thanks to the sailor scouts!" Amy said with a bright smile.

"Well that's good to hear!" Ilene Tsukino exclaimed as she let out a small breathe.

"Yes but I still think it would be a good idea to go to the hospital and have you all checked out, us included seeing as we were all attacked today." Dr. Kathy Mizuno suggested.

"Good idea Kathy! Alright you heard the good doctor let's move out everyone!" James Aino said as he herded his daughter and her friends along with their own families towards the doors.

After leaving the auditorium the scouts and their families all went to the hospital while the rest of the patrons went home.

Later that night at the Apartment of Nancy and Steven, Nancy was angry at Steven for ruining her chance to have Darien kiss her during the play and she was really letting him know it too.

"You big jerk why did you have to mess up the play we've been working really hard all week trying to get ready for it?" Nancy asked as hot tears came down her cheeks.

"You mean you've been working really hard all week just so that pathetic Darien would kiss you!" Steven hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's none of your business Alan and I'm not speaking to you anymore!" Nancy screamed as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh but it is my business dear heart because what your doing is interfering in our mission! Though now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad if say Serena was to be my princess!" Steven said with an evil smirk on his face as he walked off towards his own room.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Detention. In the next installment, Serena will get detention for the first time. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	56. Chapter 53: Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Monday morning the night after the play at the Tsukino House it was a beautiful morning as most of the family was up and moving around except for Serena. Due to the extreme pressure of both rehearsing for the play the entire week and the weird cardian that attacked in the beginning of their performance, she had gone to bed forgetting to set her alarm clock for the following morning. It was because of that she had ended up getting a wake up call from her mother about thirty minutes before she was suppose to be at school.

"Serena honey you need to get up honey your late for school!" Ilene hollered through her daughter's door.

"What? What time is it?" Serena asked as she bolted up out of bed.

"It's 7:30 sweetheart you should have been up a little over an hour ago!" Ilene answered.

"Okay I'm coming mom!" Serena stated as she ran around her room gathering up her clothes and school supplies.

A few minutes later downstairs Serena ran down to the kitchen and grabbed her lunch and a few pieces of toast then ran from the house after a quick 'thank you' and 'I love you' to both her parents.

"Do you think Serena will make it to school on time?" Ilene asked her husband.

"I'm not sure sweetheart but if she doesn't at least this will teach her that even if your very tired, you should still set you clock in the morning if you have to be up early the next day." Kenji said as he looked up from his paper.

"I know I just can't help but hope that she makes it there on time." Ilene said as she took a seat next to him.

"I know so do I Ilene!" He answered, it was then that he noticed the time. "Sorry dear but I have to be getting to the office myself!" Kenji said getting up from his seat.

"Okay, dear have a good day." Ilene said as she got up to give him a hug and kiss goodbye.

"I will and I'll see you tonight." He said leaving the house.

After everyone was out of the house Ilene went into the living room to watch TV.

A little while later at Crossroads Junior High, Serena managed to run into the school thirty minutes later; however, by the time she got up to her classroom, it was five minutes after the tardy bell.

"Serena would you care to explain why you are five minutes late?" Mrs. Haruna asked from her desk.

"Sorry Mrs. H but I forgot to set my clock last night." Serena answered.

"Very well then see me after school for detention Serena now take your seat!" Mrs. Haruna ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena said as she did as she was told.

Chapter 53: Detention

A few hours later during English the entire class was listening to Mrs. Haruna as she gave them their new assignment for the day.

"Now then class in order to learn a new language sometimes it helps to read a book that was written in that language! So now that you've all learned how to pronounce the English language it is time to see how well you can apply it! Today we will start by reading a book by the name of the Crystal Cave! It is by the author Mary Stewart. To begin why don't you read the first paragraph out loud Serena?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena said as she opened up her copy of the book.

The day my uncle Camlach came home, I was just six years old.

I remember him well as I first saw him, a tall young man, fiery like my grandfather, with the blue eyes and reddish hair that I thought so beautiful in my mother. He came to Maridunum near sunset of a September evening, with a small troop of men. Being only small, I was with the women in the long, old-fashioned room where they did the weaving. My mother was sitting at a loom; I remember the cloth; it was scarlet, with a narrow pattern of green at the edge. I sat near her on the floor, playing knuckle-bones, right hand against left. The sun slanted through the windows, making oblong pools of bright gold on the cracked mosaics on the floor; bees droned in the herbs outside, and even the click and rattle of the loom sounded sleepy. The women were talking among themselves over their spindles, but softly, heads together, and Moravik, my nurse, was frankly asleep on her stool in one of the pools of sunlight.

"Very good Serena I see that you've been studying you English very well!" Mrs. Haruna said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am!" Serena said returning the smile as she placed her book down on her desk.

"Now then Nancy would you please continue where Serena left off!" Mrs. Haruna instructed.

"Fine!" Nancy said as she looked in her book; however, due to not having enough energy she began to speak in a whole different language.

"Poe zine jinez zoemony loecue soewa dakie nie!" Nancy said then placed the book back on the desk with out uttering another word.

"Excuse me Nancy but what in the world was that you just said? I thought I told you to read the next paragraph?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

"I said that I refuse to read this crap! You did but I didn't feel like reading it!" Nancy said as she threw the book to the floor.

"That's it Nancy you've got detention with me after school! Don't be late!" Mrs. Haruna hissed.

It was at that moment that the bell rang.

"Okay class you're all free to go! Remember to read the first few chapters of the first part of the book entitled The Dove by tomorrow! We'll discuss it in class and continue reading some more!" Mrs. Haruna ordered as her students left the room.

After school both Nancy and Steven were up on the roof of the school discussing Nancy's behavior during her English class.

"Nancy what were you thinking? I told you that we needed to try and blend in while we were here on Earth and what do I find out that you are in English class blabbing in our native language! You know that's dangerous! What if one of the Sailor Scouts heard you?" Steven asked his counterpart.

"I'm sorry Steven I was just so tired and the teacher was really bugging me today!" Nancy tried to defend herself.

"Well next time be more careful about your energy reserves alright Nancy." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will!" She stated with a smile.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a blonde blur flew out onto the roof from the stairs in the form of Serena Tsukino who came up to the twins and grabbed Nancy by the arm.

"I'm sorry Nancy but I don't want to be late for detention thereby compounding the punishment that I might get from the teacher if I am, I also would hate to see the same thing happen to you! Mrs. H can be brutal when she's mad!" Serena said as she pulled her away.

'_So Ann has detention with Serena this afternoon does she? Well this will be perfect! I can gather energy this afternoon for the Doom Tree and surprise Ann with an energy boost!'_, Steven thought as he watched the two girls disappear down the stairs. Once the coast was clear he too disappeared from the roof.

A few moments later high above the city on top of Tokyo Tower, Alan reappeared and gazed out over the city.

"Let's see here while Ann and Serena are in detention I'll spend the day gathering energy for the Doom Tree but which cardian to use?" Alan said to himself as he took out his deck of cards which held the cardians.

It was at that moment that he spied a dangerously looking cardian.

"Ah the perfect creature to use in my endeavor!" Alan laughed as he removed the card from his deck. He then threw it out into midair and called out, "Cardian Beeator I command you to come forth!" He then pulled out his flute and began to play it.

After a few seconds the card began to morph and change shape. Soon it took the form of a young woman who appeared to be wearing a bee costume.

"Beeator here to serve you master!" The cardian said with a bow.

"Good I want you to go out and gather more energy for the doom tree!" Alan ordered. He then with the help of eagle-eye vision saw a person he despised as much as the Sailor Scouts, the young man known as Darien Shields.

"I want you to first take that person's energy!" He ordered as he pointed down at Darien.

"Whatever!" Beeator said as she took off in the opposite direction then Darien.

"Where in the world are you going? I commanded you to take that guys energy!" He yelled before he disappeared to go find his wayward cardian.

A few minutes later in Tokyo Central Park in the middle of a pond the wayward cardian known as Beeator jumped in and began to grab the ducks that were near her.

"Ah fresh energy for the Doom Tree!" She laughed as she began steal the ducks energy.

It was at that moment that Alan appeared out of nowhere.

"DUCKS! I told you to steal the energy from that guy Darien and your here stealing energy from ducks! I want you to go do what I told you to do and go steal Darien's energy!" Alan ordered.

"I'll do what ever I feel like doing!" Beeator hissed before she jumped off again.

"Get back here you insolent creature!" Alan yelled as he ran after her.

Sometime later in another part of Tokyo Central Park the other Inner scouts were sitting on some benches with their boyfriends trying to decided what they wanted to do with the rest of the day.

"So what are we going to do while Serena is in detention?" Lita asked the others.

"We could always study!" Amy stated.

"Can't we forget about school for a few hours Ames?" Mina asked exasperated.

"Mina, Amy and I have to read a few chapters from the Crystal Cave remember?" Lita asked.

"Yeah I understand that but I was kind of hoping that we could still forget about it for awhile." Mina said.

"Sorry beautiful but school is an important part of life!" Knave told his girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Yes Mina I'm sure!" He stated.

"Well you know we could always go get something to eat." Nathan offered.

"Great idea Nathan besides they always say that it helps to have a full stomach when doing homework!" Jason said from his spot next to Amy.

"Yeah but what are we going to go eat?" Jared asked.

"Calm down honey we'll get you something just relax." Raye said placing a hand on Jared's thigh.

It was at that moment that the cardian known as Beeator appeared from behind Amy and Jason and grabbed Jason around the neck.

"Ah more energy for the Doom Tree to survive on!" Beeator laughed as she began to suck Jason's energy.

"Put him down you monster!" Amy hissed.

"You heard her insect! Let my brother go!" Lita ordered.

"I don't think so little girls!" Beeator laughed as she continued to suck out Jason's energy.

"I won't let you do this to my boyfriend!" Amy yelled as she tried to pry Jason from Beeator's grasp.

As the struggle continued the others quietly snuck off in order to transform. A few seconds later most of the Inner Scouts and the three Generals arrived on the spot ready to free their friend and destroy the cardian.

"From the planet of Love and Beauty known as Venus, I won't allow you to destroy a love like these two share for I am Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"From the planet of Spirituality and War known as Mars, I will burn you for your transgressions for I am Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"From the planet of Strength and Thunder known as Jupiter, I will electrocute you for your crimes for I am Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"I am the Guardian of the Scout of Venus and the leader of Earth's armies and on behalf of both I shall send you to your punishment for I am General Kunzite." General Kunzite yelled.

"I am the Guardian of the Scout of Jupiter and the leader of Earth's air forces and on behalf of both I shall send you to your punishment for I am General Nephrite." General Nephrite yelled.

"I am the Guardian of the Scout of Mars and the leader of Earth's land forces and on behalf of both I shall send you to your punishment for I am General Jedeite." General Jedeite yelled.

"Oh are you all done yelling now?" Beeator snickered as her hold on Jason grew causing him to gasp for air even more.

"No Jason!" Amy cried as she continued to try and pry the cardians hands off of Jason.

"Oh that's it!" Jupiter cried as she rushed forward to strike Beeator.

"I don't think so brat! Oh yes and here's your trash!" Beeator laughed as she threw Jason through the air right into Jupiter.

Amy rushed over to Jason's side as the others stepped in front of them to protect them. It was also at that moment that Alan appeared in the park and upon the sight in front of him he began to laugh maniacally.

"So I see you managed to corner the Sailor Scouts huh Beeator? Well why don't you do me a favor and put them all out of their sorry excuse of an existence!" Alan said after he stopped laughing.

"Sorry but it's not on my schedule!" Beeator said before she ran off yet again.

"Darn that stupid cardian when I get my hands on her! You scouts are getting off easy this time but don't worry I'll be back!" Alan hissed before he disappeared into thin air.

"Guys there's something wrong here! Even though this cardian isn't listening to Alan I still believe it is a danger to the people of Tokyo!" Sailor Mars said to the others.

"You may be right Mars we better be going and stop her!" Jupiter agreed.

"You guys go I'm going to stay here with Jason!" Amy said as she clutched Jason's hand in her own.

"No Amy the others are going to need you! I'll be alright Ice Princess you go take care of that reject from a Bee hive." Jason rasped out in slow breathes.

"It's alright Amy we'll stay here with him." Kunzite said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Amy we'll make sure nothing happens to him." Nephrite added.

"Thanks guys! I'll be back Jason I promise!" Amy said placing Jason's hand down on his chest.

"I know you will angel." He said.

"Alright let's do this that witch is going to pay for hurting the man I love! Mercury Power Transform!" Amy yelled as she raised her hand into the air with her transformation pen in hand.

"Boy she's pissed off isn't she?" Venus asked in a whispered in a hushed voice towards Jupiter.

"You would be to if it was Kunzite in this predicament. Besides, I'm pissed off too, he's my brother." Jupiter whispered back.

"I see your point!" Venus said.

"Alright let's go!" The newly transformed Sailor Mercury ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The other scouts said in unison as the girls all took off after the cardian leaving the men to take care of Jason.

Meanwhile over at Crossroads Junior High in Mrs. Haruna's class, the teacher was holding detention for one of her brightest students Serena Tsukino and her newest one Nancy Kingsley.

"Alright Serena as punishment for being late this morning you will be writing a report on the importance of being on time! Nancy for your punishment you will be writing a report on the importance of not disrespecting your teachers! I will expect a two page report on these subjects at the end on this hour! You may begin!" Mrs. Haruna said as she took her seat at the head of the classroom.

After a few moments a messenger came to the door.

"Excuse me Mrs. Haruna but you've got a phone call!" The man said.

"Thank you John I'll be right there! Girls I'll be right back keep busy." Mrs. Haruna said as she walked towards the doorway.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls both said as the teacher left.

As time went by and both girls continued to work, they began to wonder where the teacher was.

"I wonder where Mrs. H is? It's been a long time for her to be on the phone!" Serena said as she looked up at the clock which said it was thirty minutes after she left.

"I'm not sure but I could be doing something better then this like finding Darien and getting him to like me." Nancy said.

"Nancy will you give it a rest Darien is taken!" Serena hissed.

"So does that mean you're finally dating him?" Nancy asked with an evil smirk.

"Well not exactly." Serena said in a hushed voice.

"So Darien's free game after all then! Perfect tell ya what why don't we compete for the right to pursue him." Nancy suggested.

"Compete how?" Serena asked.

"We'll use the assignment that Mrs. Haruna gave us." Nancy told her.

"Fine you win! First one done gets to pursue Darien and the one who doesn't loses their claim on him." Serena said.

"Deal!" Nancy agreed.

With that both girls went back to their assignments and began to really work hard. After a little more time went by things began to go down hill for Nancy. While Serena was working diligently on her assignment, Nancy began to notice that she was beginning to run low on energy.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm so low on energy all of a sudden?'_, Nancy thought. She then looked up at Serena who was still focused on her report.

'_If I could steal some of her energy I would be fine for a while besides she's got more then enough to share!'_, Nancy thought as she stood up to go over to Serena.

It was at that moment that both girls heard a noise coming from outside.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Serena asked looking up from her desk. It was also then that Serena saw Nancy standing behind her.

"Nancy don't tell me your done already?" Serena asked.

"Nah just needed a break for a second. Let's go see what all that noise is about!" Nancy suggested.

"Sure!" Serena said as both girls walked over to the window.

It was then that they both saw the Sailor Scouts facing off against a woman who was wearing a bee outfit.

"Man I wonder where she got that outfit?" Serena asked Nancy.

"Not sure but who ever she is she sure looks mean!" Nancy trembled as she faked that she was scared to death of the creature.

"Don't worry Nancy I'm sure the scouts will stop her!" Serena boldly said. _'At least I hope so without me that is!'_, She added as an afterthought.

As Serena was watching the scene down below, Alan in his alien form appeared in the room behind them.

_[Ann what are you still doing here?]_, Alan sent to his other half.

_[I couldn't just leave with blonde here as well! Besides I'm low on energy and I couldn't get away! I figured that I could steal some of Serena's to tide me over. By the way nice cardian!]_, Nancy sent back.

_[Yeah well she might look nice but she doesn't listen to anyone!]_, Alan returned.

_[That bad huh?]_, Nancy asked.

_[Yes now get your energy and let's go see if we can bring this wayward cardian back under control!],_ Alan sent before he disappeared.

_[Hey wait for me!]_, Nancy sent before she took some of Serena's energy causing her to get weaker. _'Bye Serena thanks for the energy boost!'_, Nancy laughed as she disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Recreation yard, the scouts who had managed to corner the cardian finally were now having a difficult time fighting her.

"Man she's fast!" Sailor Venus huffed.

"Tell me about it! I sure wish Sailor Moon was here right now!" Jupiter said agreeing with Sailor Venus' statement.

"Yeah speaking of Meatball Head where is she anyway?" Mars asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure but she may still be in detention with Nancy and couldn't find a way to get out." Sailor Mercury said as she was typing away at her mini computer in order to find a weakness on the cardian.

It was at that moment that Luna looked up towards the school and saw Serena standing at one of the windows.

'_What in the world is she doing? Doesn't she see her friends down here needing her help?'_, Luna asked herself. She then came to a decision. "Hold on girls I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed as she bounded off towards the building.

"Hurry up Luna we won't be able to hold her off for long!" Mars said.

"Right!" Luna yelled as she ran inside.

Back in Mrs. Haruna's classroom, Serena was now weakly leaning on the window-ceil watching the fight down below when all of a sudden she heard a small voice inside the room.

"Serena why are you still here and not down there fighting with the others?" Luna asked her charge.

"I'm sorry Luna but I was still up here working on an assignment that Mrs. H gave me to do for detention, but right now Luna I feel like something just drained me of all my strength!" Serena told her Guardian.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Serena but the others need your help now so move it out!" Luna commanded.

Serena tried to gather what little energy she had left and managed to hold her broach high over her head and called out, "Moon Crystal Power Transform!"

A few moments later and a very exhausted Sailor Moon now stood where Serena once did.

"Okay Luna let's move out and join the others!" Sailor Moon said in a fatigued voice as she took off out of the room at a slow pace.

'_I pray that your alright Serena!'_, Luna thought as she followed after her charge.

Back down stairs in the Recreation yard with the cardian and other scouts, they were beginning to loose strength in the battle and the cardian was also showing signs of fatigue due top all the damage she was taking from the scouts.

"Where could Luna and Sailor Moon be? We can't finish this thing off with out her due to the fact that we're too weak!" Sailor Mars hissed through the pain she was feeling in her legs and arms.

"I'm here guys!" Sailor Moon said as she ran out onto the field of battle.

"It's about time Meatball Head! Do us a favor and put the Bee Hive reject on ice!" Mars hissed.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her Scepter. She then began to power up her attack.

"Moon Scept…" She tried to say but she faltered and almost fell to the ground in the process.

"Sailor Moon what's wrong?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah why can't you finish your attack?" Sailor Jupiter also asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot how to attack Moon girl?" Sailor Mars asked in a teasing way.

"Come on Sailor Moon finish this thing off!" Sailor Venus tried to coach her.

It was at that moment that a white Rose appeared out of nowhere signaling the arrival of the Moonlight Knight.

"Moonlight Knight!" The scouts all exclaimed.

"Sailor Scouts do not fault Sailor Moon for her moment of weakness for it is not her fault! She had some of her energy stolen from her without her knowledge and because of that she feels that she can not finish this cardian off!" He informed the girls. He then turned his attention towards Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon just believe that you have the power to destroy this evil creature and it will come to you!."

"Okay I'll try!" Sailor Moon said as she began to gather all the rest of her energy into one final strike.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon cried out sending every last ounce of energy she had left into her attack.

"Noooo! This can't be happening to me!" Beeator cried as she was hit with Sailor Moon's attack. A second later she turned to dust.

After the cardian is dusted Sailor Moon reverted back to her civilian form.

"Sorry guys but I need to go finish a report! I'll see you all in a while!" Serena said as she walked back into the room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mina asked having detransformed from Sailor Venus.

"She will after some rest!" Luna told her.

"Hey where'd the Moonlight Knight go?" Lita asked as she looked around.

"He probably figured we didn't need him anymore and left!" Raye said.

"Yes your probably right Raye! Anyway let's go check on the guys then come back and check on Serena a little later!" Amy said.

"Good idea!" The other girls said as they all ran back to Tokyo Central Park.

Later back inside Mrs. Haruna's classroom after the incident in the Recreation yard both Serena and Nancy were hard at work finishing their assignments.

"Ha finished!" Serena exclaimed in glee.

"Me too!" Nancy added from behind Serena.

"Wha!" Serena half exclaimed, half asked.

"It's true I finished my assignment also which means that since we're both done I guess that means we both get to keep trying to win Darien." Nancy said with a smirk.

'_I guess but don't think that I'm going to let you win Nancy!'_, Serena thought.

It was right at that moment that the classroom door opened and Serena's friends all walked in.

"Serena are you done yet?" Raye asked.

"Yeah why?" Was Serena's response.

"Cause we figured we'd go to the arcade and get some burgers and cokes before we all headed for our homes." Lita answered.

"That sounds great but where are the guys?" Serena asked.

"They're down by their cars." Amy supplied.

"Yeah we're all going to follow Knave and myself and we're taking Jason and Amy with us!" Mina said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and Jared is taking me, you and Lita!" Raye added.

"And Nathan's going to follow us all." Amy told her friends. "I'm also glad Knave is giving Jason and I a ride. I think Jason could use the rest."

"It's okay Amy I think I agree with you on that decision! Right now though let's go get something to eat! See ya later Nancy!" Serena said as she and the others left the room.

'_Oh yes Serena you will see me later, because I now believe that your energy is just what the Doom Tree needs to survive!'_, Nancy thought with a sinister grin on her face before she too left the room.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Treed. In the next installment, we will see the final assault between the Sailor Scouts as well as for Ann and Alan. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	57. Chapter 54: Treed

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A few days later on Thursday October 30, 2002 up on the Tsukino families second floor House it was a bright and sunny day and everything was peaceful until all of a sudden music began to play from one of the rooms signaling that it was time for the occupant to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy heads! It's 6:30 in the morning and it looks to be a beautiful day as well! For all those joining us get on up and drink that first cup of coffee and enjoy the sweet sounds of the 70's, 80's, and 90's on your way to work…" It was at that point that Serena woke up and quickly turned off her side table radio before getting up out of bed.

"Morning Luna!" Serena said as she stretched out her muscles from the nice long sleep she got last night.

"Good morning Serena I trust from that smile on your face that you had a good sleep?" Luna asked as she to stretched out her own muscles.

"Yes I did thank you for asking. I'm going to go take a shower then grab my stuff and head down stairs, why don't you head on down and see if mom's got you something to eat." Serena suggested as she picked up her robe and her clothes for the day and left her room.

"I think that's a great idea!" Luna stated as she too left the room to head downstairs.

A few moments later downstairs in the living room, Serena came down to be greeted by her Family who were all sitting around the room watching TV.

"Morning everyone!" Serena said as she came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Yes ma'am I did thank you for asking." Serena said with a smile.

"Hey the news is starting!" Sammy exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

"Sammy calm down son and take a breathe! Now then let's see what's going on in the world today shall we!" Kenji said as he turned back on the volume.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Thursday morning edition of Good Morning Japan! I'm Jason La'Street and we have a few things to tell you today! First up, we were able to finally find out yesterday evening that the strange energy loss five days ago was really an assault by the Sailor Scouts newest enemy. The being that was responsible called herself Joker and this creature according to eye witnesses looked to be a woman wearing a clown outfit. The Sailor Scouts with the aid of the four men calling themselves the Earth Generals were able to beat her in the end and save all the people at the Tokyo Community Center who were there to watch a play. We also learned that on Monday October 27th that the scouts were again involved in yet another attack that took place starting from Tokyo Central Park and finishing in the Recreation yard at Crossroads Junior High. We are pleased to inform you that due to the time of day no one was hurt in the attack and the scouts were able to defeat the creature that witnesses have called a reject from a beehive. As always though we were unable to get an interview with the Scouts or their allies. Next up We have heard from the new UEG government leaders that it seems peace talks with Iraq may have taken a turn for the worse; however, so far there have been no attacks made against any other UEG member country by the hands of Iraq! We will keep you posted on any further details. Now when we come back we'll have a look at weather and at the stock market…" When the news went to commercial Kenji turned back on the mute button.

"I'm glad nobody was hurt during the attacks at the community center as well as for the park and your school Serena." Kenji said.

"Yes I was able to see the fight from my classroom but I managed to stay hidden so that the strange creature wouldn't find me." Serena told him. "And aside from anyone else getting hurt, so am I." Serena said with a bright smile.

"Anyway what do you think of this thing with Iraq? Do you think they'll try and pull out of the UEG again?" Ilene asked her husband.

"I'm not sure sweetheart only time will tell." Kenji answered.

"Well sorry to eat and run but before I get to school I want to run by a friend's house to see how their doing." Serena said as she got up to go into the kitchen.

"Okay dear just be careful and don't be late." Ilene stated towards her daughter.

"Yes ma'am I will! See ya!" Serena said with her book bag over her shoulder with her lunch in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. A second later Serena was out of the house and running down the street.

Meanwhile over at the Hunter Household, they too were watching the morning news before they started their day.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Thursday morning edition of Good Morning Japan! I'm Jason La'Street and we have a few things to tell you today! First up, we were able to finally find out yesterday evening that the strange energy loss five days ago was really an assault by the Sailor Scouts newest enemy. The being that was responsible called herself Joker and this creature according to eye witnesses looked to be a woman wearing a clown outfit. The Sailor Scouts with the aid of the four men calling themselves the Earth Generals were able to beat her in the end and save all the people at the Tokyo Community Center who were there to watch a play. We also learned that on Monday October 27th that the scouts were again involved in yet another attack that took place starting from Tokyo Central Park and finishing in the Recreation yard at Crossroads Junior High. We are pleased to inform you that due to the time of day no one was hurt in the attack and the scouts were able to defeat the creature that witnesses have called a reject from a beehive. As always though we were unable to get an interview with the Scouts or their allies. Next up We have heard from the new UEG government leaders that it seems peace talks with Iraq may have taken a turn for the worse; however, so far there have been no attacks made against any other UEG member country by the hands of Iraq! We will keep you posted on any further details. Now when we come back we'll have a look at weather and at the stock market…" When the news went to commercial Wanda turned down the TV.

"I can't believe that all this is going on again! When will Iraq learn to live in peace with the other UEG nations?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not sure sweetheart but the military will deal with them when the time comes. As for the Sailor Scouts, I'm glad to see they to are still out there making sure these strange creatures will not get away with what ever it is they are doing." William Hunter said with a smile.

"Dad's right mom everything will be just fine!" Roy Fokker added as an afterthought.

"Thank you boys you know just what to say to cheer me right up!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Excuse me Roy but that thing with Iraq does that mean you'll have to go off to war again?" Rick Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure little brother! We'll just have to wait and see." Roy said as he ruffled Rick's unruly hair.

"Alright behave your two! Rick you better hurry up if you want to get to school on time." Wanda said.

"Yes ma'am!" Rick said as he ran from the room to get ready for school.

Elsewhere about fifteen minutes later in front of Nancy & Steven's Apartment, Serena stood there taking a few deep breathes to relax after a hard run halfway across her district.

'_Time to see if Nancy and Steven are okay! When nobodies seen them at school since Monday I got worried that something was up!'_, Serena thought to herself.

**Flashback**

It was Tuesday morning and everyone was in class waiting for Mrs. Haruna to begin the morning lessons and take role.

"Molly Baker?"

"Here!"

"Melvin Gururo?"

"Here!"

"Amy Mizuno?"

"Here!"

"Jonathan Baker?"

"Here!"

"Anthony Anderson?"

"Here!"

"Melissa Cuttler?"

"Here!"

"Jasmine Stevens?"

"Here!"

"Lita Kino?"

"Here!"

"Jason Kino?"

"Here!"

"Serena Tsukino?"

"Here!"

"Nancy Kingsley?"

"-"

"Nancy Kingsley are you here?" The teacher asked again looking around the room.

"-"

"Does anyone know where miss Kingsley is?" Mrs. Haruna asked the class.

"No ma'am!" The entire class said in unison.

"Very well I shall mark her as absent and then we shall begin today's lesson!" The teacher said doing just that.

The next day on Wednesday occurred pretty much the same way.

"Molly Baker?"

"Here!"

"Melvin Gururo?"

"Here!"

"Amy Mizuno?"

"Here!"

"Jonathan Baker?"

"Here!"

"Anthony Anderson?"

"Here!"

"Melissa Cuttler?"

"Here!"

"Jasmine Stevens?"

"Here!"

"Lita Kino?"

"Here!"

"Jason Kino?"

"Here!"

"Serena Tsukino?"

"Here!"

"Nancy Kingsley?"

"-"

"Nancy Kingsley are you here?" The teacher asked again looking around the room.

"-"

"I take it she's absent again!" Mrs. Haruna half asked, half exclaimed looking around the room at all the students.

"Very well let's go ahead and get started!" The teacher said as she yet again marked Ann absent and then began class.

**End Flashback**

So here she was standing in front of Nancy's home trying to see if she was okay.

'_Even if she is trying to take my boyfriend away from me! That is if he remembered me right now and was with me!'_, Serena thought before she knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened up to reveal Nancy standing there.

"What do you want?" Nancy asked with a scowl on her face.

"I came over to see if you were okay!" Serena answered.

"Well I'm fine so why don't you just do me a favor and leave now!" Nancy ordered.

"Yeah right if your so fine then why haven't you been at school for the past two day huh?" Serena asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"That's none of your business now go!" Nancy hissed.

It was at that moment that Steven peered around the side of the door.

"Nancy who are you talking to…" He began until he saw Serena. "Oh hey there Serena what's up?" Steven asked.

"Nothing she was just leaving!" Nancy hissed.

"Yeah I need to get to school anyway." Serena said with a fake smile.

"Nonsense come in for a few moments before heading over to the school! Besides you still have a good forty minutes before you really have to be there!" Steven said leading Serena inside to sit on the couch.

_[Alan what in god's name are you doing? Little miss blondie could find out about our secret!]_, Nancy sent her counterpart in a pissed off way as she went into the kitchen.

_[Ann will you calm down, she won't find out anything.]_, Steven sent back.

_[Fine! Just don't say I didn't warn ya!]_, Nancy hissed as she lend up against a wall.

As the two of them were mentally yelling at each other, Serena and her natural curiosity got the best of her. As she was roaming around the apartment she came to a certain door.

'_I wonder where this goes?'_, Serena asked herself as she opened the door.

The room was dark and spooky. There was no light what so ever that she could see in this room. It was at that moment that two vine-like objects shot out at her from the darkness of the room.

"Ahhhh!" Serena cried out as the vines grabbed her.

"What in the world!" Steven half exclaimed, half asked as he ran into the hall followed closely by Nancy.

_[I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so!]_, Nancy sent to Steven with a triumphant glare on her face.

_[Fine Ann you did okay but right now we've got to get her away from the Doom Tree!]_, Steven returned.

_[Why? She's supplying the tree with much needed energy! Let me guess you like her still don't you?]_, Nancy hissed through their link.

_[Of course not Ann but if we continue to allow the Doom Tree to take her energy and it kills her then people will start asking questions including her parents and then we'll be found out!]_, Steven sent.

_[Fine then but she leaves soon after we free her!]_, Nancy informed him.

_[Alright!]_, Steven sent back to Nancy before calling out loud, "Serena hold on!"

He then rushed forward to help pull Serena free of the vines. Nancy also moved to help as well. After freeing Serena from the vines, Steven pulled her away from the door while Nancy slammed the door shut.

"Are you alright Serena?" Steven asked the trembling girl in his arms.

"Yes I'm fine but what in the world was that in that room?" Serena asked pointing towards the door as she pulled away from Steven.

"Oh well you see that was an experiment of mine!" Steven informed her.

"Yeah Steven's really into this new science called Space Botany." Nancy added to the ruse.

"That's some experiment! That things dangerous!" Serena cried out.

"Sorry Serena I should have kept my door locked." Steven said.

"Serena perhaps this morning has been rough on you! Why don't you go on to school and we'll see you later." Nancy said leading the blonde towards the front door.

"Okay see you both later." Serena said before she headed off towards her school. After Serena was gone, Nancy turned towards her 'twin brother'.

"There are you happy, Serena's gone so now what do we do?" Nancy asked.

"Now we go check the Doom Tree to see how it faired during this incident." Steven told her.

"Kay!" Nancy said as her attitude immediately changed from angry to down right cheerful.

A few moments later both Ann and Alan in their alien forms were standing before the Tree. As they looked at the Doom Tree, they noticed that it looked better and more alive then it had the day before or earlier that day as well. It was at that moment that Ann spoke up to her boyfriend.

"We have to do something to keep it looking like this Alan!" Ann told him.

"And we will Ann so...!" Alan said as he magically made his cardian deck appear out of nowhere and help it up to Ann. "Pick a cardian Ann any Cardian!" Alan said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Sure! I'll pick...this one!" Ann exclaimed as she caused one of the cards to levitate out of Alan's deck of cards.

"Ah Cardian Fourface! She shall do perfectly!" Alan stated as he pulled out his flute. "Cardian Fourface come forth and do our bidding!" Alan commanded before he began to play his flute.

After a few moments the card began to bend and stretch. Then all of a sudden a woman appeared with short dark blue hair and four faces that surrounded her head. Each face showed a different emotion. She was also wearing a long pick toga like dress.

"What is you bidding master?" Cardian Fourface asked with a short bow.

"I command you to go out and gather energy for the Doom Tree in order to keep it looking healthy." Alan ordered.

"Yes my lord!" The cardian said before she disappeared leaving the two aliens in the large room with their tree.

Chapter 54: Treed

Later that day around twelve 0'clock somewhere inside one of Tokyo's many parks where a play was being put on for the public in honor of the Sailor Scouts when suddenly a tall woman appeared above the crowd.

"Mommy what's going on?" A small boy in the crowd asked his mom.

"I'm not sure sweetheart." His mother told him.

"This isn't part of the show!" The fake Sailor Moon on the stage said confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah no one told us they were going to be adding a new monster to the play!" The fake Tuxedo Mask said beside her.

"I am Fourface and you will all give me your energy!" The creature said in a happy go lucky tone. Then the oddest thing occurred, each face on the cardian began to turn on her head until it was where the first one was.

"Give me your energy!" The sad face whimpered.

"Give me your energy!" The angry face yelled.

"Give me your energy!" The scared face cried out in fright.

The creature then began to suck the energy out of the people in the park. After she was done, the Cardian simply disappeared leaving a weakened crowd in the ground or on the stage.

Elsewhere at Crossroads Junior High during lunch time Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were all sitting under the large Japanese Oak tree eating and going over what they knew so far about their enemy.

"So do we know anything new about these whacked out aliens that want to take over the world?" Lita asked the others.

"No we're all at a dead end for now!" Serena stated.

It was then at that moment that Amy then suddenly noticed something that was out of place and wiggling around in Serena's hair. "Serena what in the world do you have in your hair?" Amy asked standing up.

"I got it!" Lita said as she knocked it out of her friends hair with a stick that she located nearby.

"What in the world is this thing?" Serena asked as she and the others looked closely at the small twig like object.

"You tell us, Serena. After all it was in your hair." Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Scouts. Allow Artemis and I get to the bottom of this." Luna said from her spot next to the tree.

"Yes leave everything to us!" Artemis added.

After that the group dispersed and went their separate ways. The teens back into the school and the cats off to the command center.

Later in the day at the Cherry Hill Temple, all the girls along with their boyfriends met up again outside of the Fire Meditation room to discuss what the strange twig was that was found in Serena's hair earlier that afternoon.

"What's going on girls? Why did you all want us to come to your scout meeting?" Nathan asked.

"We asked you all here so that you could also learn some details that we learned today about our enemy that we've been fighting General Nephrite." Luna informed the general of the Earth's air forces.

"So I take it that we know what this thing is now?" Lita asked from her spot next to Nathan as she gestured towards the twig that was now located inside a science beaker.

"Yes after consulting with Central Control and with the aide of both Amy and Jason we were able to learn that this twig is giving off energy signals that are similar to that of the cardians that we've been fighting!" Luna stated.

"But that would mean that Nancy and Steven are behind all of these attacks!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes Serena I'm afraid it means just that, but on another note we also know that this twig is part of a tree that is capable of stealing energy just like those cardians." Artemis said from his spot next to Luna.

"So what are we going to do about this? I mean now that we know Nancy and Steven are the bad guys we can't just let them get away with this!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes I say we confront those two as soon as possible!" Knave said from his own spot next to Mina.

"Relax guys we need to come up with a plan of attack instead of just rushing into this head on!" Jason said from his spot next to Amy as he was already typing up something on his laptop.

"Jason's right guys we won't be able to solve anything by going in half cocked like this." Amy added.

"Calm down all of you! Not all of us are going to go anyway! I don't want any one hurt so I'll go to Nancy and Steven's and confront them with what we already know about the twig and the cardians and try to learn what their real agenda really is." Serena informed her friends.

"Are you sure Serena this could be dangerous if you go in there alone with out any back-up?" Raye asked her friend.

"Raye is right your highness we can't let anything happen to you!" Jared added in his own piece of mind.

"I appreciate your concern guys but I feel that this is something I need to do. If for any reason you all do not hear from me with in the next three or four hours then head towards Nancy and Steven's okay!" Serena told her fellow scouts and the generals.

"Very well but be careful!" Knave informed her.

"I will!" Serena said as she got up and left the temple grounds.

"Do you really think Serena will be okay Luna?" Lita asked.

"We can only hope so Lita!" Luna answered.

With that the scouts and generals along with the two Lunarian cats silently wished their friend and leader luck on her scouting mission.

Sometime later near sun down, Serena was walking towards Nancy and Steven's apartment building when she spotted a familiar figure in front of her.

'_I wonder what he's doing here?'_, Serena thought to herself. Then aloud she called out, "Hey Darien wait up!" She yelled then began running to catch up with him.

"Uh!" Darien said as he turned around to find Serena running up to him.

"What's up Meatball Head?" Darien asked.

Although Serena inwardly cringed at Darien's nickname for her she still knew she had to find out where he was going.

"I was just wondering where you were headed?" She asked.

"I was headed up there!" Darien said as he pointed towards Nancy and Steven's apartment building. "A friend of mine is sick so I thought I'd go up there and cheer her up." He finished.

"But Darien you do know that she's faking right?" Serena asked with a sincere face.

"Serena how on Earth can you say that? You have no right to accuse Nancy of lying that she's sick when you don't know for sure or not!" Darien hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to visit!" Darien said as he stormed off.

'_Oh sometimes I wonder why I love that goofball sometimes! I better follow him or he might get himself hurt when Nancy and Steven show their true colors.'_, Serena thought to herself before she began running after Darien.

A few minutes later both Serena and Darien found themselves standing in front of Nancy and Steven's Apartment.

"You know Serena you don't have to be here!" Darien said with a frown on his face.

"Whether you like it or not I'm staying right here so that nothing happens to you!" Serena informed him.

"What ever but rest assured nothing is going to happen." Darien told her as he began to knock on the front door.

After Darien knocked on the door and waited for a few more moments, Nancy came to the door and greeted them both with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys what a pleasant surprise!" Nancy said in a cheery mood.

"It is?" Serena asked.

"Of course Serena why don't you both come right in! I'm sure that Steven is making a pot of Hot coco and there's fresh muffins too!" Nancy said as she pulled them both inside and shut the front door.

Once inside Nancy ushered both Serena and Darien towards the living room.

"Why don't you both have a seat while I go talk to Steven." Nancy said before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you Nancy for your kind hospitality." Darien said as both he and Serena took a seat on the couch.

"Your welcome." Nancy said with a bright smile before leaving the room.

"See she's nice!" Darien said turning towards Serena.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Serena stated under her breathe.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?" Darien asked glaring at her.

"Nothing!" Serena whimpered in a small voice.

"That's what I thought." Darien said before he picked up a magazine from the coffee table and began reading it.

'_I wish Darien would hurry up and remember so I can give him a piece of my mind!'_, Serena thought angrily.

Meanwhile at that same exact moment inside Nancy and Steven's kitchen, Nancy walked in to give Steven the heads up on the fact that both Serena and Darien were there and that she had a plan to get more energy for the Doom Tree.

"Alan hurry up we've got guests!" Nancy hissed as she made a plate of muffins appear in her hands.

"And just who are these guests?" Steven asked.

"Both Serena and Darien are here!" She said with a sinister smile on her face.

"What ever happened to not wanting people to learn our secret Ann?" Steven asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry I've got all that under control besides I have a plan for little miss blondie butt!" Nancy snickered.

"What in the world are you up to Ann?" He asked as he caused a pot of hot coco to appear in his own hands along with a tray carrying four mugs.

"Well I figured that since Serena's energy helped to revitalize the Doom Tree with new life I was wondering what a lot more of her energy would do!" Nancy told him with an evil smile.

"What Ann you can't be serious!" He hissed at her.

"Why not Alan? Have you forgotten that we can't survive with out the Doom tree and if it dies we die too? Think about it! If Serena's energy can return the tree back to full health then I say let's turn the little blonde into plant food and be done with her!" Nancy hissed.

"But…" Steven tried to say but Nancy cut him off.

"No buts Alan! It's time for you to make a choice! It's either me or that blonde human female! You better choose wisely too!" Nancy hissed.

"Very well Ann you win!" Steven said giving into her.

"Good now let's go tend to our guests shall we." Nancy said as she turned to walk back towards the living room closely followed by Steven.

Back in the living room, Nancy and Steven walked into the room and found that Serena and Darien were still sitting on the couch and barely talking to one and another.

"Here we are! Hot coco and fresh muffins out of the oven enjoy." Nancy said as she and Steven placed the food and drink on the coffee table.

"Thank you both for the food and drink." Darien said as he took a muffin and a mug of hot coco.

"Yes thank you." Serena said as she too took a muffin and a mug of hot coco.

"Your both quite welcome, say Steven why don't you take Darien out onto the patio and show him the great view we have of the Tokyo skyline while Serena and I share a little girl talk." Nancy suggested.

"Sure Nancy! Come on Darien the patio is out this way!" Steven said as he began walking towards the patio door.

"Alright I'm coming." Darien said as he got up from his seat.

After the men had both left, Nancy turned to Serena and with a smile said, "You know Serena do you remember that strange plant my brother keeps in his room?" She asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Serena asked while she thought, _'What are you up to Ann?'_

"Well it kind of gives me the creeps but I still don't know what that thing is! All I know is that it is something Alan's been working on for Space Botany but he never tells me what it really is!" Nancy answered. "I was hoping that with your help I could finally learn what it is that he is keeping in there!" Nancy added.

'_Well it might be a trap but I did tell the others that I'd get to the bottom of this!'_, Serena thought.

"Alright Nancy I'll help you out but we've got to be careful okay if that plant is dangerous to everyone but Steven I don't want you to be hurt." Serena said getting up to go towards Steven's room.

"Sure thing Serena." Nancy said with a smile on her face.

As the two girls walked towards Steven's room, Serena began to feel like this could have been a bad idea on her part. When they got to Steven's bedroom door, it opened to reveal the same dark void.

"Nancy where's the light switch?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry you won't be needing any light switch Serena!" Nancy said as a sinister smile crossed her face.

"What are you talking about Nancy?" Serena asked.

"I'm talking about this you stupid human blonde! Cardian Fourface come here and drain the energy out of this pathetic human for the Doom tree!" Nancy yelled into the room as she pushed Serena into the room.

'_Doom tree so that's what that plant is called! To bad that doesn't help me in this situation right now! That's just wonderful it's times like this that make me realize that I should of brought back-up with me!'_, Serena thought even as she was grabbed from behind.

"I hear you mistress and I shall obey!" Cardian Fourface said as she began to suck the energy out of Serena.

"No let me go you witch! You'll pay for this Nancy!" Serena yelled.

"No I don't think so bye Serena have fun!" Nancy laughed before she left the room shutting the door behind her.

"No get back here Nancy!" Serena cried even as she felt her energy being drained from her.

As Fourface steadily took Serena's energy, the Doom tree continued to gain more strength until it couldn't take anymore.

"ENOUGH!" A strange voice yelled in the room.

"What you don't want anymore?" Fourface asked into the darkness.

'_What's going on? Who said that?'_, Serena thought to herself even as the cardian that held her continued to take her energy.

"Enough, Enough I can't take it anymore!" The voice yelled yet again before two large tree roots came out of nowhere and wrapped around both Serena and Fourface.

At that same moment back in the living room of Nancy and Steven's apartment, as both Darien and Steven were re-entering the apartment from the patio an earthquake suddenly began to occur causing everything in the apartment and the apartment itself to shake violently.

"What's happening?" Steven yelled over the shaking and the noise.

"It's an earthquake! Nancy where's Serena?" Darien asked Nancy.

"I think she went to the bathroom!" Nancy answered.

"We need to get her and then get out of here!" Darien ordered.

It was at that moment that the wall between Steven's room and the living room was torn apart as two large tree roots tore through the wall holding both Serena and the cardian.

"Serena!" Darien yelled.

"Darien help me!" Serena cried.

Meanwhile outside in front of the apartment building the other scouts and the three Earth generals stood staring at the building. The building was covered in large tree vines and they could all make out tree branches that stretched out over the side of the roof. All of a sudden they all heard a voice screaming for help.

"That sounded like Serena!" Mina exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's transform and get up there and help her!" Lita exclaimed.

"Right!" The others agreed in unison as all five teens took out their transformation wands or in Jason's case his pendent, from their sub-space pockets.

"Mercury Power Transform!" Amy called out and all of a sudden ice cold water poured from the Mercury insignia on top of her pen and totally enveloped her in a ball of ice water.

"Mars Power Transform!" Raye called out and all of a sudden super heated flames erupted from the Mars insignia on top of her pen and enveloped her in rings of fire.

"Jupiter Power Transform!" Lita called out and all of a sudden Lightning shot out from the Jupiter insignia on top of her pen covering her in electricity.

"Knight Sword Power!" Jason called out and all of a blinding light shot out of his pendent and completely covered him.

"Venus Power Transform!" Mina called out and all of a sudden golden light poured out of the Venus insignia on top of her pen covering her in a soft golden light.

"Alright men we're not going to make the others have to fight alone now are we?" Knave asked his three other friends.

"No sir!" The other two said in unison.

"Then let's get to work! Venus Sword! I call upon my birthright, General Kunzite!" Knave yelled as his sword appeared in his hands and suddenly golden light enveloped his entire body.

"Right behind you boss! Mars Sword! I call upon my birthright, General Jedeite!" Jared yelled as his sword appeared in his hands and suddenly bright red flames enveloped his entire body.

"Yes let us do battle! Jupiter Sword! I call upon my birthright, General Nephrite!" Nathan yelled as his sword appeared in his hands and suddenly lightning enveloped his entire body.

A few moments later after the transformations ended, five of the Sailor Scouts of the Inner planets as well as for the three Earth Generals stood facing the apartment building where their friend and leader was located.

"Alright everyone lets get into that building!" Sailor Venus said as she moved towards the building.

"Leave that to me Venus, one entrance coming up! Jupiter hear my plea and help me bust into that building! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she sent out a powerful lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon towards the main doors of the apartment building which blew them up. "Hmmmm, nothing like the direct approach! Let's go guys!" Jupiter said heading inside.

"Boy she must really love blowing up doors when we really got to get somewhere." Jedeite said as the others followed her inside.

"She's just in a hurry to kick Nancy and Steven's butts that's all sweetheart!" Mars told him.

"Less talk more running guys!" Jupiter yelled behind her.

"Yes ma'am!" The others said in unison before silently following after the scout of Jupiter.

Back upstairs in what was left of Nancy and Steven's apartment, as Serena was still wrapped up in one of the large tree roots with Darien, Nancy and Steven looking on Serena was still trying to break free.

"Nancy make this thing let me go!" Serena hissed as she continued to bang her hands against the root.

"What's she talking about? Why does Serena think you can control that thing Nancy?" Darien asked turning towards the two others standing near him.

"Maybe because we can!" Steven said as an evil smirk crossed his lips.

It was at that moment that another large tree root came out of nowhere and grabbed Darien around the waist.

"No Darien!" Serena cried as she tried to reach out to him.

"Serena I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warnings about them." Darien said as he looked towards her with a sad smile.

"It's okay Darien you didn't know. Right now though we have to try and get out of these tree roots." Serena answered.

"Serena see if you can reach my hand maybe we can pull ourselves out!" Darien said as he reached towards Serena.

"Okay!" Serena said as she too tried to reach for him.

"Oh this is pathetic do those two really think that just by grabbing each others hands that they'll some how be able to break free?" Nancy asked as she began to laugh at the stupidity of it all.

"I think they do Ann!" Steven answered even as he began to get angry at the sight of both Darien and Serena reaching for each other.

When both Serena and Darien were only a few inches away from each others hands Steven to get very steamed.

"I'm going to put a stop to this!" Alan hissed as he disappeared only to reappear between both Serena and Darien in his alien form. "Don't touch her!" Alan hissed as he kicked their hands away from each other before they could touch.

When Nancy saw Alan kick Darien's hand she got all defensive. She quickly disappeared only to re-appear by Alan in her own alien form.

"Alan you shouldn't go kicking Darien like that!" Ann hissed.

"Why Ann are you finally admitting that you like the guy?" Alan hissed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Me admitting that I like Darien? What about you liking miss blondie over there!" Ann yelled as she pointed towards Serena.

"This isn't about me Ann and if your more worried about that stupid male than I guess I'll just remove him from the equation! Doom Tree take every drop of lover boys energy in order for you to survive!" Alan ordered.

"No take Serena's energy instead she's got more of it!" Ann ordered the tree.

Instead of listening to either Ann or Alan the tree began to suck the energy out of both Serena and Darien.

"Ahhhh!" Serena cried out in pain as the tree root began to squeeze her all the while being drained of her energy.

"No let us go!" Darien yelled as he tried to pull the tree root away from himself as he too was being drained of his energy.

"No the tree is draining them both!" Alan cried as he rushed to try and free Serena.

"We've got to free them! Please Doom tree not him he's done nothing to us!" Ann cried as she tried to free Darien.

"Neither has Serena!" Alan yelled as he continued to pull on the root.

It was at that moment that the tree decided to let both Serena and Darien go and let them drop from it's grasp.

"No the tree let them both go!" Ann cried out in fear for Darien.

"We've got to catch them!" Alan added as they both disappeared from the space they just floated and re-appeared under both Serena and Darien.

"Don't worry Serena I've got you." Alan said as he held Serena to his chest.

"Come on Darien please wake up and say your okay!" Ann tried to plead.

"Get your crummy hands off them you creeps!" A female voice ordered from the shadows.

"Whose there?" Alan asked as both he and Ann placed Serena and Darien down on the ground next to each other. They then disappeared and re-appeared high up in the air so that they could see all around the area.

It was then that the Sailor Scouts and the Earth Generals walked out into the light.

"From the planet of Knowledge and Ice known as Mercury, I will freeze you where you stand for hurting my friends for I am Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"From the planet of Love and Beauty known as Venus, I won't allow you to destroy a love like these two share for I am Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"From the planet of Spirituality and War known as Mars, I will burn you for your transgressions for I am Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"From the planet of Strength and Thunder known as Jupiter, I will electrocute you for your crimes for I am Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"From the planet of life known as Earth, I will obliterate you for your evil deeds for I am Sailor Knight!" Sailor Knight yelled.

"I am the Guardian of the Scout of Venus and the leader of Earth's armies and on behalf of both I shall send you to your punishment for I am General Kunzite." General Kunzite yelled.

"I am the Guardian of the Scout of Jupiter and the leader of Earth's air forces and on behalf of both I shall send you to your punishment for I am General Nephrite." General Nephrite yelled.

"I am the Guardian of the Scout of Mars and the leader of Earth's land forces and on behalf of both I shall send you to your punishment for I am General Jedeite." General Jedeite yelled.

"Oh please your just as pathetic as your leader where is she anyway?" Ann laughed as she stared down at the scouts and the generals with and evil smirk on her face.

"Sailor Moon is not pathetic you witch for your information she cares for everyone so much that she's willing to sacrifice herself just to protect those she loves." Sailor Venus hissed.

"Yeah you have no right to say such things about her!" Sailor Mars hissed.

"There's no reasoning with them guys let's just finish what we came to do!" Jupiter said as she got into a attack position.

"Right!" The others agreed as they too followed her lead.

"Shall we join them?" Kunzite asked his fellow generals.

"Yes sir!" The others also said in unison causing the three Earth Generals to also go into an attack position.

"Oh give it your best shot!" Ann snickered.

"Fine we will and I'll go first! Mars Firebird Strike!" Mars hissed as she threw out her attack.

"Right Behind you girlfriend! Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus also yelled as she too sent out her attack.

"Don't forget about me guys! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled as she sent out her attack.

"Hm, What am I, chop liver? Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Sailor Knight yelled as he sent out his attack.

"Last but most surely not least! Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled as she sent out her attack as well.

"Let's join our own powers with the scouts men! Heart Control Wave!" Kunzite said as he sent out his attack.

"I shall take great pleasure in showing these villains the taste of my attack! Thunder Destroyer!" Nephrite said as he sent out his attack.

"I'll second that motion! Burning Lava Flow!" Jedeite said as he threw his own attack.

"I don't think so dweebs!" Alan laughed as he quickly brought up an invisible force field around both Ann and himself.

The scouts and generals attacks just bounced off the force field with out even a scratch.

"No those were our strongest attacks now what are we going to do?" Venus asked.

"Oh don't worry cause now it's our turn to try and hurt you and we can guaranty results!" Ann said as both she and Alan held out their palms and threw out an invisible wall of power towards the scouts and generals.

The powerful attack knocked the scouts and generals down to the ground without even a thought.

"Man that was fun let's do it again." Ann laughed as both she and Alan sent another wave of power towards the scouts and generals causing them great pain.

It was at that moment that Serena woke up with renewed energy. When she saw what was happening to her friends she became very angry.

"Stop it leave my friends alone!" Serena hissed.

"What are you going to do to stop us Serena?" Ann asked with a snicker.

"This you little witch!" Serena said as she grabbed her broach from her chest and raised it high above her head before calling out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

As Serena's transformation over took her, two large white wings come out of her back and wrap around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood before everyone in the room.

"I don't believe it Serena's Sailor Moon!" Alan exclaimed in shock.

"I should of known that there was something I really didn't like about that girl and now I know why!" Ann hissed.

"Now then I want you two to take this over grown plant and get off this planet!" Sailor Moon Ordered.

"I don't think so blondie take this!" Ann stated as she sent a powerful burst of energy right at Sailor Moon.

Seeing as Darien was still unconscious behind her, Sailor Moon decided to stand her ground and blocked the full power of the burst from Darien with her own body.

"Wha she just stood there and took the full assault of my attack why would she do that?" Ann asked shocked by Sailor Moon's behavior.

"It's because she's loyal! Sailor Moon would whether see herself hurt then one of her friends." Alan informed his partner.

"It's more then that you two weirdo's!" Sailor Venus yelled as she stood up along with the other Sailor Scouts and the Earth Generals.

"Oh really then pry tell miss Venus what else is it?" Alan asked looking towards the other scouts.

"She loves him that's what and nothing you two can do will change that!" Mars hissed.

"Yeah right if she loves him so much then why is it that he treats her the way he does?" Ann asked with a smirk on her face.

"It doesn't matter how he treats her all that matters to her is that she loves him so much that she's willing to forgive him anything no matter what!" Kunzite filled in for his girlfriend.

"That's what love means Ann but I don't suppose you'd understand that now would you?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"We now what love is Moon brat you don't so denounce your love for Darien and I might spare your life!" Ann hissed as she raised her hand towards Sailor Moon again.

"Never I'll never denounce my love for him and you can't force me too either!" Sailor Moon yelled standing in front of Darien still.

It was at that moment that as Sailor Moon was answering Ann's order that Darien awoke to hear Sailor Moon's statement.

'_She loves me?'_, Darien thought as he stared up at her.

"Sailor Moon?" Darien questioned once he found his voice.

"It's alright Darien just stay behind me and everything will be just fine." Sailor Moon said over her shoulder.

"Fine if you won't denounce your love for Darien I guess I'll just have to show you the error of your ways!" Ann laughed as she threw another burst of power at Sailor Moon.

"No!" Darien yelled as he quickly jumped in front of Sailor Moon to block the attack.

The power of the attack was enough to send both Darien and Sailor Moon careening into the trunk of the Doom tree.

"No Sailor Moon!" "Darien!" The scouts and Earth Generals yelled in unison.

"You'll pay for that you nega-sleezoids!" Sailor Moon hissed as she got back to her feet. She then looked down before her to where Darien was still laying unconscious. "You won't get away with hurting the man that I love!" Sailor Moon yelled.

She then looked towards the scouts and generals and as a sinister looking smirk crossed her face she called out, "I forgot to tell you guys something! The day I got my new transformation power I also gained a new attack! Mars, Jedeite this may look familiar to you guys!"

"What is she talking about?" Mars asked as she looked towards her boyfriend.

"I don't honestly know Firebrand!" Jedeite stated.

"Bring it on Moon Brat!" Ann laughed.

"Fine here goes! Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Moon cried out as a large super heated ball of plasma appeared in her hands. She then threw it up towards both Ann and Alan and when it hit them it caused a large cloud of smoke to kick up around them.

"Do you think it worked Kunzite?" Venus asked as the smoke began to clear.

"I'm not sure my Love Goddess!" Kunzite answered.

"No it didn't look!" Sailor Knight cried out as he pointed to the clearing smoke.

"Sorry but even you new attack wasn't strong enough to do any damage!" Ann exclaimed after the smoke disappeared as both she and Alan sat there laughing at the failure of Sailor Moon's latest attempt at destroying them.

"No that was one of my strongest attacks!" Sailor Moon whispered as her shoulders drooped in fatigue.

"Serena!" Darien managed to say as he began to wake up from his unconsciousness. He then he tried to reach out to her.

"Darien you're alright!" Sailor Moon cried out as she sank to her knees next to him and took his hand in hers. "Do you remember? About the Moon Princess and the Silver Millennium?" She asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes Serenity I remember!" He said as a smile came to his tired looking face.

"Oh thank god you back in my life again!" She cried out in joy as she placed Darien's hand to her cheek.

"And I don't plan on going anywhere ever again Meatball head!" He lightly teased before he passed out again do to extreme exhaustion.

"It's alright my love sleep and when you awake you shall be safe in bed." Sailor Moon said.

"Oh please this is making me so sick! Sailor Moon you better get your grubby little hands off of Darien right this very moment!" Ann ordered.

"Never!" Sailor Moon boldly stated looking up towards Ann.

"Fine then you leave me no choice!" Ann said as she was about to strike out at them again only to stop do to a white Rose that came out of nowhere.

"Leave them be Ann can't you see that they truly do love each other? No matter how many times you wish it to be true Darien will never love you for his heart is already taken!" A masculine voice ordered before the Moonlight Knight appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh just shut up Turban boy!" Ann hissed as she sent out a powerful wave that knocked the Moonlight Knight straight into the Doom Tree. He then disappeared.

"No where did he go?" The scouts asked no one in particular.

"Well what do ya know we finally saw the end of that idiot!" Alan laughed.

Alan then turned his attention towards Sailor Moon who was still holding on to Darien's hand down by the Doom Tree.

"Doom tree since Sailor Moon refuses to let go of Darien then drain both of them since they're of no use to us anymore!" Alan ordered.

"Yeah good riddance!" Ann added.

"No you can't!" The scouts and generals cried out.

After a few seconds the ground began to shake again but instead of merely obeying Ann and Alan the tree went berserk. It began to send it's root all over the place, trying to grab at anything or anyone it wanted. A few times it even tried to impale a few of the scouts, but luckily the generals were there to keep them out of harms way. After a few moments one of the tree roots struck out at Ann hitting her in the side so hard that it sent her crashing into the ground.

"No Ann!" Alan cried out as he rushed down to her side.

"Please tell me she was wrong about us Alan! Please tell me that we know what love is cause I know that I love you and I know that you love me to right?" Ann asked taking his hand in hers even as blood began to drip from her mouth.

"Yes Ann I do love you and I'm sorry that I let this get this far!" He said as he held her hand tightly in his own.

"It's alright my love but I guess it's too late to change anything now good-bye I will miss you!" Ann choked out before her body went limp.

"No Ann don't leave me!" Alan cried out. It was at that moment that he noticed a large tree roots aimed right at him and Ann swooping down at him really fast. "Hold on Ann soon I shall be joining you!" He whispered as he held her close to his chest.

"No please stop!" Sailor Moon cried when she saw that the tree's root that was aimed at both Ann and Alan was almost upon them.

"Really Sailor Moon?" The voice from earlier asked as all of a sudden the tree root stopped only an inch from Alan's back.

"Who said that?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked around.

"I did Sailor Moon!" The voice said as all the tree roots softly landed with out hurting anyone else.

"It's the Doom tree!" Alan told everyone in the room.

"You mean that tree can talk?" Venus asked as the scouts and generals came closer.

"We didn't know all we knew was that the Doom tree was needed to keep us alive." Alan answered.

"Yes I can talk but I was not always known as the Doom Tree! Once upon a time I was known to my children as the Tree of Life!" The tree said.

"Then how did you become known as the Doom tree may I ask?" Mercury asked.

"For that I will have to go back to the beginning! Allow me take you back to where my story began!" The Tree stated as all of a sudden everything around them got so bright that they had to close their eyes.

After a few seconds everything began to come into focus again and everyone could see was again.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked looking around.

"I think we're inside the tree's memories!" Alan exclaimed.

"Yes you see I brought you here in order to tell you my story! Along time ago on a planet located somewhere in the Dark Kingdom many miles away from Queen Beryl's influence I lived in peace and harmony with out any worries about my safety!" The tree began as it showed them all a picture of a beautiful planet with a large blue ocean. On the only piece of land on this planet sat the Doom tree then known as the Tree of Life.

"It's so beautiful!" Mercury exclaimed upon seeing the planet.

"Yes I thought so too unfortunately I was alone and very sad until one day I decided to do something about that and created my children!" The tree said showing them scenes of the tree creating small children that looked like Ann and Alan.

"For many years my children and I lived in peace and harmony! As my children grew so too did I and we lived this way for a long time until the unthinkable happened! The Dark Kingdom finally managed to stretch it's evil all the way to our home. It began to turn my children against each other by telling them that they didn't have to share my power with anyone else!" The tree said as it showed them pictures of her children fighting over the tree itself.

"Then what happened?" Jupiter asked holding on to Nephrite as if her life depended on it.

"The fighting became so bad that my children eventually almost wiped themselves out completely! It was then that I decided to leave my home planet and take with me my last two children!" The tree said as it showed them a picture of the tree floating off into space with a very young Ann and Alan clinging to each other. "We continued on from planet to planet looking for a place to re-settle and live in peace again, but as time grew and without energy I began to grow weaker and weaker until I was no longer able to communicate with Ann and Alan so I was never able to teach them right from wrong!" The tree concluded as all of a sudden it got very bright again causing everyone to block the light from their eyes again.

Once again the light receded allowing everyone in the room to see once again that they were back in Ann and Alan's apartment.

"When we came to this planet I was so weak that I couldn't talk to either Ann or Alan so as they gathered energy to try and save me I couldn't tell them that they were feeding me the wrong type of energy. You see I can't survive on negative energy like hate and jealousy! I need positive energy like love and friendship to grow strong on!" The tree said once everyone was settled once again.

"Then we failed!" Alan cried.

"No Alan you and Ann have not failed, I have because it is the job of a parent to raise and to teach their children how to grow up happy and not to hate as the Dark Kingdom does! You only did what you thought was right because I wasn't there to raise you the way I wanted too!" The tree said.

"So now what will you do?" Sailor Mars asked from her spot next to Jedeite.

"With all the dark energy inside of me I don't have long to live in this world!" The tree said sadly.

"No with out you how can I hope to stay alive and try to right the wrongs that both Ann and I have done?" Alan asked.

"Alan all life eventually must pass on, but due to the energy you and Ann have given me I won't survive much longer as I am anyway! Sailor Moon a favor?" The tree asked.

"Anything!" Sailor Moon said from her spot next to Darien.

"Please rid me of all his negative energy once and for all!" The tree begged.

"Sure!" Sailor Moon said as she made her Moon Scepter appear in her hands. Then after going through her usual motions she held the scepter out in front of her and called out, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

As the power of Sailor Moon's attack washed over the tree it was bathed in a brilliant white light.

"Ahhhh! I'm freeeeeeee!" The tree cried in joy before it disappeared in another blinding bright white light.

"Oh no I killed the tree!" Sailor Moon cried out in horror.

"No you didn't Sailor Moon, you healed it!" A masculine voice said before the Moonlight Knight appear before her.

"Moonlight Knight you're okay!" She cried out in joy at seeing him alive.

"Yes but I'm afraid I won't be around for much longer!" He stated.

"Why?" Sailor Moon simply asked.

"Because of him!" The Moon Light Knight stated as he pointed behind her.

When Sailor Moon Looked behind her all she saw was Darien laying there unconscious.

"I don't understand what does Darien have to do with you?" She asked confused.

"Because he is getting weaker and now that he remembers you I am no longer needed here! Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Serena before I go I just wanted you to see who I was!" He said before he removed his mask revealing him to be Darien.

"Darien! But how I don't understand how can you be in two places at once?" She asked looking between the two men.

"On the day he lost his memory again after the fight with Queen Beryl, some part of Darien knew that he still had to protect you so his subconscious created me in order to carry out that mission. Now that he remembers as I have said, I am no longer needed!" He answered.

"Then where will you go?" She asked.

"Where I belong!" He said as all of a sudden the Moon Light Knight became transparent and began to float to Darien before he began to merge with him.

"No wait!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried to stop him even as the area became washed in bright light again.

A few minutes later as Sailor Moon was still crying over the lose of the Moon Light Knight she became aware of someone calling out to her.

"Sailor Moon!" The person tried once.

"Sailor Moon!" The person tried again.

"Serena!" The person tried yet again and this time it had the desired effect as She came out of her stupier.

When she looked up she found Darien standing before her.

"Oh Darien!" She cried as she flew into his open arms.

"It's alright now Serena everything is fine now!" He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A-Alan!" A weak female voice whispered from behind Darien.

When both Darien and Sailor Moon turned to see what was going on they saw Ann starting to opening her eyes.

"Ann you're alive!" Alan cried out in joy as he hugged her to him.

"Yes but how the last I remember the tree dealt me a fatal blow and I went careening into the ground?" Ann asked.

"I'm not sure angel and I fear with the death of the tree we don't have a lot of time to live either!" He said.

"Then at least we get to be with each other one last time before we die Alan." Ann said with a sad smile.

"Oh I wouldn't say that!" Venus said with a bright smile on her face.

"What are you going on about Venus?" Mars asked.

"Look!" Venus exclaimed as she pointed off to the side of Ann and Alan where a seedling was resting.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jupiter asked.

Mercury got out her computer and began to scan the seedling. After a few minutes she returned her computer to her subspace pocket.

"Well Ice Princess?" Sailor Knight asked.

"Yes my scans say that the seedling is giving off the same energy as that of the tree only with out any of the negative energy!" Mercury stated.

"Then we've got a second chance!" Alan exclaimed as he quickly stood bringing Ann with him.

"Yes and this time we'll do things right." Ann said as she and Alan went to pick up the seedling.

"Thank you Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts for helping us!" Alan stated as they created a force field around themselves and began to levitate.

"We'll never forget you!" Ann said as she waved good-bye.

As both Ann and Alan were almost out of sight, all the scouts and their boyfriends looked on with new hope for the future.

"Gotta say I think they're going to make it this time." Sailor Moon said with a smile as she placed her head on Darien's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Darien simply said.

It was about that moment when Venus decided to have some fun with Sailor Moon and Darien.

"Okay guys inquiring minds want to know! Are you two back to gather or not?" Venus teased.

"Hey I just got my boyfriend back!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Yeah and I only just got my memory back!" Darien defended himself.

"Boy this is rich! Darien's having to defend himself against Venus!" Sailor Knight stated which caused all the guys to laugh.

"I thought you were my friend," Darien said looking at Sailor Knight, he then looked over at the three Generals and said, "and I thought you three were suppose to be my loyal Generals?"

"I am you friend." Sailor Knight said holding up his arms in surrender.

"And you can't really fault us for our behavior! We can't really go against our girls Darien!" Jedeite offered.

"Yeah no offense buddy but we are not going in the dog house for you!" Kunzite exclaimed with mock fear crossing his face before he busted out laughing again.

"Sorry Endymion but it's too funny watching you get dogged on by the girls!" Nephrite added.

"Um now that you eight have had a good laugh at Darien's and my expense, I think it's time we all went home don't you think so after all we've to go to school tomorrow!" Sailor Moon exclaimed before reverting back to her normal form of Serena Tsukino.

"Oh yeah and we've got a test tomorrow in math class!" Mercury exclaimed as she to reverted to her normal form of Amy Mizuno.

"Yeah I gotta go myself cause I have the same test tomorrow and Amy and I had plans to study together." Sailor Knight said as he reverted to his normal form of Jason Kino. Then both he and Amy left the scene.

"Good idea see you guys tomorrow!" Jupiter stated as both she and Nephrite reverted to their normal forms of Lita Kino and Nathan Sanada then they too left the scene.

"Bye guys!" Mars said as she and Jedeite reverted back to their normal forms of Raye Hino and Jared Tanaka before they left the scene.

"It's been Fun guys but I so out of here before Sailor Moon clobbers me!" Venus said as she and Kunzite reverted to their normal forms of Mina Aino and Knave Fukada then they left the scene.

"Well now then shall I walk you home sweetheart?" Darien asked before he laid a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Mmmm ya that be nice!" Serena said in a dreamy voice.

"Then shall we my dear sweet Moon princess!" Darien said as he offered her his arm.

"We shall!" She exclaimed as she took his arm then the two of them left the scene.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Arrival. In the next installment, a new enemy arrives that the Scouts must go up against. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	58. Chapter 55: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Two months later on the day of Tuesday December 1, 2002 it was a beautiful early sunny morning at the home of the Tsukino family when up in Serena Tsukino's room, her alarm clock went off letting her know that it was time for her to get up for school.

"Good-morning Luna I trust you slept well last night?" Serena asked as she sat up in her bed and stretched out her muscles.

"Yes Serena I slept very well and I'm guessing from your chipper mood that you also had a good night?" Luna questioned with a smile on her face.

"I sure did! Hey I'll be right back Luna I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for school." Serena said as she got up out of bed then gathered her clothes for that morning then proceeded to her bathroom.

"Right Serena enjoy your shower!" Luna said as she curled up and went back to sleep for a while.

About fifteen minutes later Serena was done with her shower and after gathering her things for school went downstairs to join her family in the living room before she left for school. When she got into the living room she found them watching the news.

"Morning!" Serena simply said as she took a seat on the couch next to her mother.

"Good morning sweetheart I trust you slept well?" Ilene asked her oldest child.

"Yes ma'am I did and I am ready for my English test today." Serena said with a bright smile on her face.

"That's good to hear angel!" Kenji said looking away from the TV for a second.

"Shhhh! The news is on!" Sammy said drawing their attention back to the TV.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen to this Tuesday morning edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm Jason La'Street and I'll be bringing you today's news. In our top story, today UEG officials have officially released information concerning the dilemma that involves both Iraq and Kuwait. It appears that Iraq decided that they no longer wanted to hear what the UEG council was suggesting so a few short weeks ago, Iraq waged war against their small neighbor to the south east. Admiral Hayes of the North American Military said yesterday that the UEG would not stand by and allow this travesty to continue. He has also issued orders that anyone who would like to help may do so by signing up at their local military recruitment offices. It is times like this where people in the news wonder where the Sailor Scouts disappeared to yet again. When I come back I'll fill you in on the local news as well as for the weather." Jason said before he went to commercial.

After Good Morning Japan went to break, Ilene turned on the mute button so that her family could discuss what it was they had seen and heard on the news.

"See I told you guys that Iraq should have been made to suffer for what they did during the UN war!" Sammy exclaimed as he glared from the TV to his family.

"Sammy I already told you that it wasn't all of Iraq's people that were behind the cause of the UN war and I doubt that it is any different now as well!" Serena hissed.

"That is quite enough you two! The both of you better calm down and act your ages right this minute." Ilene scolded.

"Sorry!" Both Serena and Sammy said as they both looked down towards the floor.

"Your mother's quite right you two besides Sammy your sister was right the first time she told you that Iraq's people weren't all responsible for what Iraq's government did just like she's right now." Kenji stated.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry Serena!" Sammy exclaimed with a sincere smile.

"It's alright little brother I forgive you." Serena said returning the smile.

"Good now that we've got that settled how about we all go into the kitchen so that we can eat breakfast and then send you three off to work and school?" Ilene suggested as she got up from the couch.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran into the other room.

'Wait for me Sammy!" Serena hissed as she followed her younger brother into the kitchen.

"Well my dear shall we join our two children for some breakfast?" Kenji asked with a huge grin on his face as he offered his arm to her.

"We shall my love." Ilene said with a bright smile across her face.

About thirty minutes later after finishing their food, Ilene said good-bye to her husband and her kids for most of the day as they went to work and school.

Elsewhere at the Hunter House hold, the entire family was up and as with the Tsukino family they too were watching the morning news.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen to this Tuesday morning edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm Jason La'Street and I'll be bringing you today's news. In our top story, today UEG officials have officially released information concerning the dilemma that involves both Iraq and Kuwait. It appears that Iraq decided that they no longer wanted to hear what the UEG council was suggesting so a few short weeks ago, Iraq waged war against their small neighbor to the south east. Admiral Hayes of the North American Military said yesterday that the UEG would not stand by and allow this travesty to continue. He has also issued orders that anyone who would like to help may do so by signing up at their local military recruitment offices. It is times like this where people in the news wonder where the Sailor Scouts disappeared to yet again. When I come back I'll fill you in on the local news as well as for the weather." Jason said before he went to commercial.

After Good Morning Japan went to break, Wanda Hunter turned on the mute button so they could discuss what it was they just heard.

"I can't believe that Iraq would just invade Kuwait without any provocation!" William Hunter hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I know what you mean dear I feel so sorry for those poor people in Kuwait. They didn't ask for any of the things that are now happening to them!" Wanda Hunter stated.

"Does this mean another long war?" Rick Hunter asked looking towards his parents.

"We're not sure kiddo but what ever happens just believe that everything will be fine okay." Roy Fokker answered the younger boy.

"Alright!" Rick simply said with a sad smile on his face.

"Alright now Rick you'd better get on to school now or you'll be late sweetheart." Wanda told her son.

"Yes ma'am see you all later!" Rick said as he gathered his school stuff then left for school.

"Guys you should know that I am planning on joining up again!" Roy exclaimed after Rick left the house.

"We wouldn't have expected anything else Roy." William said with a proud look on his face.

"Your father's right dear but what of your job testing that new plane of your friends in OTECH?" Wanda asked.

"Don't worry mom I'll be telling Kenji in a few hours speaking of which I need to go to work now." Roy said before he got up to leave.

"Have a good day!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I will." Roy said as he walked out the door.

"Rick is going to be so upset when he finds out Roy is joining up again." Wanda said though tear filled eyes.

"Yes but he'll have to understand that what Roy is doing is helping to free a whole other country." William said to his wife.

"I know your right but my heart still feels bad for the boy I mean this is his big brother we're talking about here." Wanda said.

"Yes but this is also Roy's choice and he has a right to make it if he wants." William said as he hugged his wife.

"Your right we'll just have to be there to make sure Rick understands all of Roy's reasons for doing this." Wanda said resting her head upon her husband's chest.

"Yes we will angel, yes we will!" William said as he looked out the window.

Chapter 55: The Arrival

Elsewhere a few Miles above the Earth somewhere over the city of Tokyo in the country of Japan, a large black object appeared above the clouds out of the sight of the people down on the ground. The object was really a U.F.O. that was sent from the future in order for the people inside to carry out their evil intentions on the people below. The people on board the craft were four women and one man. The man was white in appearance with bright red hair and evil looking black eyes. He was also sporting an upside down black crescent moon on his fore-head. The four women who were really sisters all varied in height and all had different colored hair. The eldest sister's name was Katsy and she had dark blue-black hair. She was wearing a stripped pink outfit with a black tutu around her waist. The second oldest sister was named Prisma and she had brown hair tied back in a bun behind her head. She was wearing a brownish black dress with the top half of the dress colored in a deep green color which served to accent the area of her breasts. The third oldest sister was named Avery and she had brown hair like Prisma which was also tied in a bun behind her head. She was wearing a yellow dress which had horizontal strips that were spaced from the top to the bottom of the dress. Avery also had some red at the top of her dress to accent her breasts. The youngest sister was named Bertie who had long light sky blue hair which was tied in a ponytail behind her head. She was wearing a pale sky blue long-sleeved shirt with a pair of jet black pants. All four sisters were also sporting the upside down black crescent moon on their fore-heads. The five of them now were standing in one of the many rooms located inside the ship. Each of the four sisters were standing next to what at first glance appeared to be windows but in actuality were really mirrors, while Rubius stood in the middle of the small room.

"So this is what twentieth century Tokyo looks like in the past?" Bertie asked as she looked upon the city in disgust.

"Yeah not much to look at is it?" Avery asked in a snobbish voice.

"Well they've got to at least have some good store's here in this time don't they?" Prisma asked her other sisters.

"I'm not sure we could always find out!" Katsy exclaimed in a bright happy mood.

"Girls, girls I'm afraid you shopping trip will have to wait we do have a mission to accomplish here in the past you know!""Rubius said in a commanding voice.

It was at that moment that the floor in the middle of the room began to shine and after a few more seconds a being in a dark purple shroud began to rise up out of the floor.

"Ah Wiseman it is an honor to have you grace us with your presence! How goes the fight in the future?" Rubius asked as he and the four sisters all gave short bows.

"The battle in the future is not going as well as I would have hoped! We have managed to take most of Crystal Tokyo; however, when we tried to assail the palace we were met with a powerful shield, which was being powered by the Sailor Scouts of the future. That is the reason that you five are here in the past! You must not only retrieve the little rug-rats but also destroy the sailor scouts of the past do you all understand!" The being now known as the Wiseman said.

"Yes sir!" All five of them stated with another short bow.

"Good then you should know that I have foreseen that the brats shall be in the area that is in this time known as the Cherry Hill Shrine later today! I want one of you to go and obtain our objectives so that we can easily take over Crystal Tokyo with ease in the future!" The Wiseman ordered.

"I'll do it!" Katsy told the others as she stepped forward. "Besides until the little brats show up it will give me a chance to scope out the shopping conditions of the Twentieth century!" Katsy said before she disappeared and reappeared down on the streets of Tokyo in a purple sleeveless tee-shirt with a dark pink cover jacket as well as a pair of purple jeans.

"I shall be back to find out about your progress until then I must return to the future to see about obtaining our goal there as well!" Wiseman said before he disappeared.

"Well I guess since Katsy has the job of trying to find the brats today I suggest that the rest of us go out on a shopping spree!" Bertie exclaimed.

"Good idea let's go!" The other two agreed as they disappeared from the ship next.

"Girls and their shopping sprees! Sometimes I wish I didn't need to put up with them, but then I wouldn't have little pee-ons to do all the work." Rubius said before he began to laugh evilly.

Later that afternoon at Crossroads Junior High, it was lunchtime and Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were all sitting around their usual tree discussing what it was that they had all seen on the news earlier that morning.

"I couldn't believe that Sammy had brought up again that he felt that all of the people of Iraq should be punished for something that only their government is behind!" Serena hissed.

"Hm, All I can say about the matter is that everyone is free to their own option. I myself felt like Iraq should have been dealt with more forcefully then they were. Yes, I know not all of the people in Iraq were responsible for the last war, and they're more then likely not all responsible now, but I still feel that Iraq needs to be dealt with harshly due to their behavior." Jason said with a sigh.

"I have to agree with my brother, Serena. Like Jason, I too agree that all of the people of Iraq shouldn't be punished for what only their government did, I still say that the government should be punished." Lita said.

"I know I just can't stand to think of anyone getting hurt due to this new war." Serena said looking down at her sandwich.

"We know how you feel Serena and although the Sailor Scouts might not be able to help I bet you that the UEG is right now coming up with ways to end this new war as quickly and as painlessly as possible." Amy added in her two cents.

"You right Ames everything will be just fine! Now how about we get back to eating lunch so that we can do a little extra studying for that English Test we have next period?" Serena suggested.

"Good idea Serena." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea." Jason said looking down at his watch. "Besides, it's close to being time to head back in anyway."

"Jason's right! Let's hurry up and eat." Lita said to which the four teens went back to their business.

After school Serena met up with Darien in Tokyo Central Park in order to relax and unwind after a long hard day of school work. They had both decided to rent a small boat and took it out into the middle of the small man-made lake to be alone with each other for a while.

"It's so peaceful here at this time of the year." Serena softly said as she laid up against Darien's chest with her head resting against his chest as well.

"Yeah but that's to be expected since soon it will be getting colder do to it being winter now." Darien said as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Yes just you, me and nothing but mother nature all around us." Serena said with a smile gracing her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way angel." He said as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Anyway how are the guys doing?" Serena asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Oh they're doing just fine. In fact if I'm not mistaken they might be with the girls at this moment." Darien answered with a smile on his face.

"That's great to hear. I would hate to know that I'm here with you and the girls had no one to be with." Serena informed him.

"I feel the same way beautiful but I think we need to head in now before the temperature decides to drop even more." Darien said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"It's alright handsome besides I have to go to a study session over at Raye's in a while anyway." Serena said.

"Then I shall escort you there myself then I'll have to go to the library and do some studying of my own." Darien said as they both sat up then he began to row the boat back to shore.

"Okay." Serena simply said with a smile on her face.

Once back at the pier, Darien got out of the boat and quickly reached down in order to help Serena get out of the boat. Once she was on dry land Darien decided to share a kiss with her. The kiss slowly began to get more passionate until Darien began begging for entrance into her mouth by passing his tongue over her lips to which she opened her mouth and allowed him to enter.

"Mmmm!" Serena moaned into his mouth in pleasure as their tongue's slowly played with each other between each other's mouths.

As the kiss continued Darien slowly ran his hands up and down her back until he was rubbing her butt which earned him another moan of pleasure from his girlfriend's mouth. All of a sudden without either one of the two lovebird's realizing it, a small pink cloud appeared over their heads and took on the shape of a swirling ring with a void in the center of it. After about a moment or two, two balls came out of the void each hitting both Serena and Darien in the head.

"What in the world?" Serena asked after both she and Darien pulled away from each other.

"What hit me?" Darien asked as they both looked around the area for any signs of what may have

"I'm not sure Darien." Serena answered.

It was at that moment that both Serena and Darien heard what sounded like two young children screaming for help from high above them. When they looked up they saw the void and then they saw the two screaming children falling through the void.

"Oh no we've got to catch them!" Darien said as he managed to catch the one of the children which turned out to be a little girl with cotton candy pink colored hair that was done in the same style as that of Serena's. She was wearing a dark blue sailor outfit.

"Right behind you!" Serena said as she too managed to catch the other child who turned out to be a little boy with jet black hair with streaks of blonde hair running through it. He was wearing a pair of dark blue dress pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket cover-up.

Once both Serena and Darien knew the kids were safe they placed them down on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Darien asked as he looked between both the children.

"Yes!" The little boy said as he looked towards the ground.

"No more chit-chat we came here for one thing and one thing only! We want the Imperium Silver Crystal and we want it now!" The little girl hissed through clenched teeth as she looked right at Serena.

"Now hold on there just one second what makes you think that I have this Imperium Silver Crystal that your talking about?" Serena asked as she stepped away from the kids.

"I know you have it you old bat!" The girl hissed.

"Now hold on for just one second there missy! One, I wouldn't hand over a crystal to a child even if I did have it! Two, why do you have my hair style? And finally three, what gives you the right to call me an old bat?" Serena hissed out in anger.

"One, you'll hand over the crystal by force! Kitty Magic, create a way for me to take the crystal away from the old bat!" The little girl said making a gun appear in her hands to which she pointed it at Serena. "Two this is my mother's hairstyle, and finally I'll call you what ever I want to call you!" The girl told Serena.

"Now hold on sis' is that gun really necessary? I mean we're only suppose to be retrieving the crystal right?' The little boy tried to calm down his sister.

"Yes the gun is necessary little brother now stand back and shut-up!" The girl ordered as she kept the gun pointed towards Serena.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya." The little boy said as he slunk back behind his sister.

"Stop this right now! I don't know where the gun came from and I don't care but if you don't put it away you'll be in big trouble little girl!" Darien ordered.

"Besides your not getting the crystal anyway!" Serena added.

"Oh we'll see about that one! Come on little brother let's go!" The girl said as she created the void to which she and her brother left through.

"Come on Sere let's get you some place to sit down." Darien said leading her away.

"Thanks Darien." Serena said letting him lead her to a bench.

A few seconds later over at a bench both Serena and Darien were sitting down trying to relax after the ordeal they had just went through.

"What is going on and who are those two kids?" Serena asked as she placed her head in her hands.

"I'm not sure Rena but could it be possible that they could be related to you I mean the girl does have your hairstyle and they both claimed to be brother and sister?" Darien asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure Darien but I do know one thing, I need to go tell the others about this and to see if they could be a new enemy." Serena said as she turned to look at him.

"Alright then let's go ahead and head over there then and I'll drop you off and go to the library as I already planned okay?" Darien said as he stood and then reached out a hand to her.

"Good idea muffin!" Serena said with a smile on her face as she took his hand and stood up next to him. They then both headed off towards Raye's temple.

About thirty minutes later both Serena and Darien arrived at the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. After Darien dropped off Serena and went on his way, Serena began to slowly walk up the stairs. When she got there she found Amy sitting on a bench next to Jason where they were both reading a science book. Lita was sitting in Nathan's arms off to the side under a Cherry Blossom tree which had long since lost it's cherry blossoms long before just relaxing after a hard day at school. Mina was sitting with Knave over on another bench on the other side Amy and Jason making out while everyone else watched. Raye and Jared were both standing in the middle of the yard helping each other sweep up the fall leaves.

"Well I see everyone's having a good time, some more then others!" Serena stated as she came close to her friends while keeping her gaze on Mina and Knave.

"Huh?" Mina asked as she turned to see what was going on only to fall out of Knave's lap.

"Boy Mina forgot where you were now did ya?" Raye asked as she glared at her blonde friend.

"Sorry about that guys." Mina said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Are you alright love goddess?" Knave asked as he helped her stand up off the ground.

"Yeah just a little embarrassed is all." Mina said as she looked up at his face.

"Alright now guys, now that we've managed to stop V-babe from sowing her oats as it were for the time being I suggest that we all head into the fire meditation room and discuss something's as we may have a new dangerous enemy on our hands." Serena informed the others.

"Good idea Rena." Raye said with a smile.

"Let's head over there now then shall we?" Jason suggested as he and Amy both stood from where they were sitting.

"Good idea honey." Amy said from his side.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Lita exclaimed standing up off the ground then she helped Nathan stand up.

With that the Scouts and Generals moved in doors to hold a scout meeting and to learn who their new enemy might be.

Elsewhere near the steps of the Temple a tall beautiful woman mounted the top of the steps wearing a purple sleeveless tee-shirt with a dark pink cover jacket as well as a pair of purple jeans. She also had an umbrella to shield her head from the extreme sunlight.

'_Hmm it is now 3 O'clock in the afternoon! The Wiseman said that the little rabbit and her brother will be here soon, I must have gotten here a little early! No matter I'll wait here for them to show up then I'll grab them and be on my way!'_, The woman who was really Katsy of the Dark Moon Kingdom thought with an evil grin on her face.

Katsy pulled out her compact in order to freshen up. When she opened it she found Rubius staring back at her.

"Katsy what in the world do you think your doing?" Rubius asked through the compact.

"Waiting to obtain the little rabbit and her brother just as I was told." Katsy explained.

"Then why may I ask are you putting on make-up?" He hissed.

"I was merely waiting for the rabbit and her brother to show up besides it was still early and I had nothing better to do so I just thought I'd freshen up a bit." Katsy answered.

"Very well just remember to keep an eye open for the brats!" Rubius ordered before his face disappeared form the locket.

"Very well I shall do all in my power to make sure this plan succeeds to it's fullest." Katsy said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Meanwhile back inside the Temple inside the fire meditation room, the scouts and generals after making it into the room sat around the fire with Raye sitting in the front of the Great fire while the others took seats on either side of her.

"Earth...Wind...Fire...Water...Life...Great Fire show me who our new enemy is this time please!" Raye chanted. After a few moments Raye was able to get shadowy shapes but no defined figures.

"It's no use guys! I know there's more then one but the fire isn't able to show me what they look like." Raye said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Are you okay my Firebrand?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that reading the fire can sometimes wipe me out." Raye said as she went to sit next to him.

"Well at least now we know the two kids I saw weren't the enemy right Raye!" Serena half exclaimed, half asked as she looked towards the fire priestess.

"Yes your right Serena from what I could see our enemies are all adults." Raye answered.

"Well if that's true then why do these two kids want Serena's crystal?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure Mina but I have a feeling we'll soon find out the answer to that question and more sooner or later." Raye answered.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the Temple grounds, Raye's grandfather had decided to do something nice for his granddaughter and her friends so while they were all in the fire meditation room, he quietly went into the kitchen to make some green tea and place some cookies on a tray. Once the tea was ready he placed that on the tray as well then left the kitchen with tray in hand to take it to Raye. While he was walking along one of the outer walkways he ran across two little children.

"Why hello there you two are you lost or are you here with your parents?" Misaki Hino asked the two children.

"No we're not lost we know exactly right where we are mister." One of the children said with a smile on his face.

"Yes and we're not with our parents either!" The other child exclaimed with her own sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Then may I ask what it is that you both want?' He asked becoming a little concerned.

"We're here to get something from someone." The boy said.

"Yeah so if you don't mind stop asking so many questions!" The girl ordered.

"Young lady didn't your mother and father ever teach you to show your elders respect?" Misaki Hino asked with a stern look on his face.

"Sir I apologize for my sister's actions she was out of line!" The boy said with a frown on his face as he glared at his sister for but a moment. He then returned his glance back towards the old man. "By the way is that tea for your granddaughter and her friends?" He asked.

"Why yes it is but how did you know I have a granddaughter?" Misaki asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"That is for us to know and you never to find out old man! Kitty Magic make me something to help us out in our plans!" The little girl said as she bounced a round blue stuffed cat head around on the ground. After a few seconds a bottle appeared with what looked like milk in it.

"Good this will do just fine!" The girl said right before she began to squirt the milk substance into the nine cups of tea on the tray.

"No stop that, they don't like milk in their tea!" Misaki tried to tell the small girl but it was to no avail.

"Oh relax mister this isn't milk it's my own special knock-out juice!" The girl said right before she shoved the bottle into his mouth. A second later he was out like a light.

"Are you done now?" The girls brother asked.

"Yeah I'm done! Let's get this over with so we can go back home and help mommy and daddy!" The girl said picking up the tray.

"Right!" The boy agreed as he followed after his sister.

Meanwhile back in fire meditation room, with the scout meeting over everyone decided to get some of their school work done. Raye was doing her math homework with the help from Jared who had agreed to help her with the hard questions. Mina was working on her English homework which was in the form of a three page essay which was due Friday. Lita was studying for a History test tomorrow. Amy and Serena were both studying for a math test that was being given tomorrow. Jason was busy reading a book he had to read for English Literature 2. While both Knave and Nathan were studying for a Biology test they both had in their Biology 2 class tomorrow. It was a few minutes into their study session that they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes!" Raye asked looking towards the door.

"Raye I just thought you and your friends could use a break so I brought you some tea and cookies." Raye's grandfather's voice called through the door.

"Thank you grandpa just place it by the door and I'll get it." Raye said.

"Alright!" He said as he walked off.

After her grandfather walked off, Raye went to the door and pulled the tray into the room and placed in on a table sent up in the corner of the room.

"That was nice of your grandfather Raye." Lita said as she took one of the cups of tea.

"Yeah remind us that we should thank him before we all leave!" Jason said as he took a cup of for himself.

"I'll remember!" Raye stated as she took two cups of tea for herself and Jared.

"Serena do you want some tea?" Amy asked as she went up to the tray.

"Not right now just bring me one of those cookies please." Serena said with out looking up from her Math book.

"Sure!" Amy said as she grabbed a cup of tea for herself and a cookie for Serena.

Mina being the kind person she was grabbed two cups of tea for both Nathan and Knave, gave the two of them the tea then went to get a cup for herself.

After a few moments all of the people who had tea began to pass out for some strange reason.

"What tha!" Serena half exclaimed, half asked as she finally looked up from her book to see all of her friends out cold.

'_I don't like this something really strange is going on here and I aim to get to the bottom of it!'_, Serena thought to herself.

It was then that she heard snickering coming from outside the door. This caused her to decide to hide in the shadows.

"Hehehe sleeping like little babies!" The voice of Misaki Hino laughed before a popping noise was heard which made the figure of Grandpa Hino disappear only to be replaced by the shape of a round cat head ball.

As the door slowly opened two children stuck their heads into the room.

"Did it work?" One of the children asked apparently that of a boy.

"Yap it sure did bro now let's get to work and find that crystal!" The other child said this one apparently that of a little girl.

"Okay!" The boy said as they entered the room.

'_So it's these two again is it! Well then we'll just see how they like a good spanking shall we!'_, Serena thought through clenched teeth as she stared daggers at the two children's backs.

"So do you know how long we've got sis'?" The boy asked.

"It all depends on how much they drank little brother!" The girl told him.

"Then in that case I say we hurry." He informed her.

"Good idea let's move it!" The girl said as they both went to each of the teenagers.

"I would stop right where you two are if I were you!" A voice rang out into the room from the shadows.

"Wha!" The little girl stopped right in her tracks and began looking around the room wildly for the source of the voice.

"Where is that voice coming from?" The little boy asked his sister.

"Try right behind you two!" The voice hissed.

"What!" Both children spun around only to be confronted with the teenage girl they met in the park.

"It's you!" The little boy exclaimed in fright.

"But I don't understand why didn't you drink the tea like everyone else?" The girl asked.

"I wasn't thirsty at the moment! Now then what exactly have you two done to my friends?" Serena asked as she stood towering over them.

"Relax they're just fine and they'll wake up soon feeling like a million dollars." The girl told Serena.

"I can't say the same for you or your brother little rabbit!" An evil cynical voice said just before a woman dressed in a pink ballerina outfit and a dark black tutu appeared in the door way.

"How did you find us?" The girl asked as she shrank back behind her brother.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out little rabbit now hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal and come quietly and I may decide not to hurt you to much." The woman said with a sinister smile on her face.

"First off I want to know who exactly you are then I want to know what you want with these kids exactly!" Serena hissed through clenched teeth.

"My name is Katsy and I am one of the four sister of the Dark Moon Kingdom! What we want with these children is no concern of yours little girl so just go away like a good little girl!" Katsy said in a snide sort of voice.

'_She must be one of our new enemies!'_, Serena thought to herself before she said out load, "Sorry but these two kids are already in trouble with me so why don't you do like a tree and leave!" Serena ordered standing in front of the two kids.

"Nope ain't going to happen little girl, but I tell ya what I'll give you a little help in getting out of my way! Dark Fire!" Katsy yelled as she sent out a powerful wave of dark fire right at Serena.

"Noooo!" Serena cried as Katsy's attack hit her in the stomach causing her to crash into the wall behind her.

"Now then where were we oh yes come along you two little brats!" Katsy ordered.

"I don't think so witch!" Serena weakly said as she slowly began to rise up off the ground.

"So you're still alive huh little girl well not for much longer!" Katsy said with an evil grin crossing her face.

"I think not Katsy! Hey you two kids get out of here and find a place to hide while I deal with miss reject from a ballet school!" Serena ordered.

"Kay!" The two kids said as they ran from the building to do as Serena ordered.

"Girl what makes you think you can keep them from me?" Katsy asked.

"I don't but I can keep you busy long enough to give them enough time to get away from here and you at least for a time!" Serena boldly said as she stepped forward.

"Sorry but I think not little girl you see I won't even have to work up a sweat on you! Dark Fire!" Katsy laughed as she yet again sent another wave of dark fire right at Serena which yet again sent her crashing into the wall.

"See ya around little girl I'm off to find my prey!" Katsy said as she walked off.

After only a second Serena began to rise yet again and take in her surroundings.

'Sorry guys but it looks like I'm handling this one solo!', Serena thought as she looked around the room at all of her unconscious friends. She then raised her hand to her broach and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

For the first time in over two months Serena felt the power of her transformation over take her with a serene smile on her face as two large white wings come out of her back and wrap around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood in the fire meditation of her friends temple ready for a fight.

"Time to get down to business!" Sailor Moon said as she raced out of the room to find the woman from the Dark Moon Kingdom before she was able to harm the two small children that just ran from the room not too long ago.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the temple grounds, both the little girl and her brother were now hiding in a tall bush hoping that the woman from the Dark Moon Kingdom wouldn't find them. Sadly that was not to be the case.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Katsy laughed as she began to search the area.

_[What are we going to do sis'?]_, The girl's brother sent to his sister in silence so as not to draw attention to their hiding spot.

_[I don't know baby brother.]_, His sister sent back.

"Well if you won't come out then I guess I'll just have to make you now won't I!" Katsy teased as she began to raise her hands to do her attack when sudden a voice from the shadows caught her attention.

"Stop right where you are you evil piece of Nega-trash!" A feminine voice ordered from the shadows.

"Whose there? I demand that you show yourself right this moment!" Katsy yelled into the shadows.

"Fine for trying to hurt two small children and steal something that doesn't belong to you, I Sailor Moon shall punish you on behalf of the Moon!" Sailor Moon said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Sailor Moon hmmm well I'm afraid I have never heard of you before and let me assure you that I will never hear of you again now then if you'll excuse me, I was right in the middle of something here! Dark Fire!" Katsy stated as she threw up a wall of fire between her and Sailor Moon.

"Now then where are you two kids at?" Katsy asked as she went back to looking for the kids.

It was at that moment that a Red Rose came flying out of nowhere and struck the ground in front of Katsy.

"Now whose there?" Katsy hissed as she looked around.

"I Tuxedo Mask can not allow a person such as you to harm two innocent children in order to further your evil ways!" Tuxedo Mask said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Meanwhile back with Sailor Moon who was still trying to think of a way to get passed Katsy's fiery wall in order to save the children finally came up with a way when she set her eyes on the stone wall next to the fire wall.

'_That should do the trick!'_, Sailor Moon thought as she went to jump up onto the top of the stone wall and ran the length of it until she passed the fire wall. She then shot an attack right at Katsy from behind her.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her tiara right at her enemy.

"Ahhhh!" Katsy cried out in pain after Sailor Moon's tiara struck her in the back.

"You'll pay for that girl!" Katsy hissed. "Dark Fire!" Katsy roared as she sent out another wave of fire right at Sailor Moon.

"Noooo!""Sailor Moon cried out as the attack struck her in the chest sending her crashing into the stone wall behind her.

"No Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried out in horror at seeing his girlfriend hurt.

"Your next pretty boy." Katsy laughed in triumph.

"I don't think so witch!" Sailor Moon hissed as she stood up off the ground.

"Oh really and what are you going to do to stop me hmmm?" Katsy asked laughing.

"Just this! Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon hissed as she threw out one of her stronger attacks.

"No way!" Katsy yelled as Sailor Moon's attack struck her.

"Is it over?" Sailor Moon asked falling to her knees.

"I think so!" Tuxedo Mask said coming over to her to check her over.

"Don't count on it!" Katsy hissed high above them.

"Wha!" Sailor Moon exclaimed looking up into the air along with Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll be back Sailor brat count on it and when I do you'll be finished!" Katsy yelled as she tried to put out her tutu which was still smoldering. She then disappeared into thin air.

"Well at least she's gone for now." Tuxedo Mask said with a sigh.

"Yeah and everyone is fine!" Sailor Moon agreed.

"You two can come out now!" Sailor Moon called out to the two hiding children.

"Thank you for saving us Sailor Moon!" The little boy exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"Your welcome but now could you please tell us your names?" She asked.

"My name is Rien and this is my older sister Rini!" Rien said making introductions.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rien and Rini can you tell us where your parents are so we can take you to them?" Tuxedo Mask asked gently as he bent down to their level.

"Sorry we can't tell you that!" Rien answered.

"Why not?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Cause it's none of your business!" Rini hissed as she ran off.

"I'm sorry but she's upset about that issue right now and it isn't my place to say! I hate to do this but I gotta go after her!" Rien said before he ran after his sister.

"What ever is bothering her I hope we can help her." Sailor Moon whispered.

"I think we've got to go after them Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed turning back to his normal form of Darien Shields before he took off after the kids.

"Wait but what about the gang?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What about us Sailor Moon?" Raye asked as she and the others walked up to her.

"Oh thank god you guys are awake! Well you see when you guys drank the tea you all fell unconscious and then those kids I told you about came into the room and tried to find my crystal but then one of our new enemies arrived and tried to take the kids but I managed to keep her distracted for a time while they tried to get away. Long story short Tuxedo Mask and myself managed to beat her today and now we know that the children's names are Rien and Rini." Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon perhaps we should go after Darien and the kids in order to learn more from them?" Lita asked.

"No that's alright you guys stay here and relax while I go on ahead and see what I can find out okay!" Sailor Moon exclaimed before she too returned to her normal form of Serena Tsukino then took off after Darien and the kids.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Mina asked the others.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine angel." Knave said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist.

"Yeah besides Darien is with Serena I'm sure if anything happens he'll protect her until we can get to them." Nathan added.

"Maybe we should go back into Raye's room and study some more?" Amy asked the others.

"Sorry Amy but I need to get home now!" Mina said with an apologetic smile.

"I'll walk you home." Knave said as he began walking Mina away from the Temple grounds.

"See ya Mina and Knave!" Lita said as she waved good-bye.

"Bye!" Mina and Knave both exclaimed as they waved over their shoulders.

"Well I guess that's our cue to head out as well!" Nathan said with his arm around Lita's waist.

"Yeah Jared and I promised my mom and grandfather that we'd help them get things ready for tomorrow's opening." Raye added next to her own boyfriend.

"Oh alright then sorry!" Amy said looking a little crestfallen.

"Hey don't worry about it Ice Princess I'll walk you home and then we can do some more studying alright?" Jason asked taking Amy into his arms.

"I can live with that." Amy said with a smile.

"Good!" Jason said with a smile before he turned his attention towards Lita. "I'll be home later after Amy and I do some more studying."

"Okay! See you later big brother." Lita said with a smile of her own.

"Well shall we depart my culinary angel?" Nathan asked.

"Why of course my Thunder Count." Lita said as she and Nathan left the Temple grounds followed closely by Jason and Amy.

"Well babe let's go help your mom and grandfather." Jared said as he lead Raye back inside.

"Kay." Raye said with a smile.

Elsewhere in Tokyo Central Park, Darien had managed to follow the twin siblings until they came upon a set of swings.

"Hey there kids you two okay?" Darien asked as he came up to them.

"Oh hello again I'm Rien and this is my sister Rini. My sisters just upset about something personal but she'll be okay." Rien said greeting the older man.

"Well Rini I hope sooner or later we can be friends is that okay with you?" Darien asked as he bent down near the swing Rini was in and taking the little girls hand.

"I guess!" Rini stated with a weak smile.

It was then that Darien was hit with a vision of some sort.

**Daydream**

Tuxedo Mask sees a large magnificent city made of some type of crystal, at the center of the city is a tall building that towers all the other buildings in the city.

As he zooms in on the large building he is able to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair done up in two meatball-style buns on the top of her head and a crown which adorns her head. She also has loving crystal blue eyes which seem to stare right into his soul.

All of a sudden everything goes black around him.

**End of Daydream**

It was at that moment that Serena managed to finally catch up to Darien and the kids.

"Darien is everything okay here?" Serena asked coming near them.

"Yeah everything's fine here Serena." Darien said after coming out of his daydream.

"Well I think it's time my sister and I took off! We'll be seeing you guys later!" Rien said as he took his sister's hand and together they took off.

"I hope they'll be okay." Serena said as she watch the two kids walk off.

"I do to beautiful now come on let me walk you home okay." Darien said as he held out his arm to her.

"Why thank you sweetheart!" Serena said as she took his arm and together they walked off into the afternoon sun.

A few hours later outside of the Tsukino House, Darien had finally managed to get Serena back home when all of a sudden the front door swung open with such force that it scared Serena out of her mind. When both she and Darien looked towards the house they found Serena's parents and brother standing there.

"Daddy what's going on is everything okay?" Serena gulped as she saw the anger flowing in his eyes.

"Young lady do you have any idea what time it is and who may I ask is this gentleman?" Kenji asked barley able to control his anger.

"Daddy I was at Raye's most of this afternoon then I ran into my friend here his name is Darien Shields." Serena said.

"Looks more like her boyfriend to me!" Sammy teased lightly before he raced into the house.

"BOYFRIEND! Serena you know your too young to have a boyfriend now get inside the house now young lady your grounded until further notice!" Kenji hissed.

"But daddy!" Serena cried in anguish.

"No buts now move it!" He ordered as he pointed towards the front door.

"I better be going anyway Serena I'll be seeing you!" Darien stated as he gave her a weak smile before running off.

"Daddy I don't believe you! I will never forgive you for this!" Serena hissed as she ran into the house and up to her room.

"Kenji Tsukino that was uncalled for! Our daughter is finally showing signs of liking someone of the opposite sex and you go and yell at her for it! I hope you're proud of yourself because tonight you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Ilene hissed as she went into the house.

"Just wonderful I have a daughter whose beginning to like boys and when I try to curb it I get the couch! Woman go figure!" He said to no one in particular before he walked into the house.

Meanwhile up in Serena's room as she was laying on her bed and crying into her pillow over the fact that her own father had forbade her to ever see Darien and added to it by grounding her until further notice, she didn't see her door quietly open or the two small figures slowly walk into the room.

_[Are you sure it will be here Rini?]_, Rien thought to his twin sister.

_[So but it can't hurt to try and find it!]_, Rini answered.

_[I just feel bad about this I mean we hypnotized Serena's family into believing we were their relatives!]_, Rien stated with a frown marring his face.

_[Don't worry about…]_, Rini trailed off once she finally noticed that they were not the only ones in the room. _[Be careful that girl Serena is here on the bed!]_, Rini warned.

_[Well duh I bet this is her room we're in!]_, Rien hissed through their link.

_[So what unless you've decided that you don't want to help mommy then by all means get out of here!]_, Rini hissed right back.

It was then that a bluish-black cat with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead walked into the room and meowed loudly.

"Huh Luna what's going on?" Serena asked sitting up on her bed. It was then that she noticed the two children in her room.

"What are you two doing here and what do you want?" Serena asked as she looked between the two kids with tear stun eyes.

It was at that moment that Serena's mother walked through the doorway of her room and to tell her something important.

"Oh Serena sweetheart I forgot to tell you that your cousins are going to be staying with us for a while alright!" Ilene stated with a warm smile.

"Cousins!" Serena asked skeptically.

"Yes Serena you remember your cousins Rini and Rien don't you?" Ilene asked with a frown on her face.

"Oh yeah my cousins sure now I remember sorry about that mom my mind was still on how dad treated me a few moments ago." Serena said with a fake smile.

"Serena about your father, don't worry about it alright he's just a little over-protective of you but I'll try and work on him okay! Now I'll let you three get re-acquainted while I go back downstairs." Ilene said as she began to walk out of Serena's room, she stopped for only a second to look back at Serena and with a smile on her face said, "By the way that Darien sure is a handsome boy sweetheart!"

"Thanks mom!" Serena exclaimed with a deep blush crossing her face.

"Your welcome." Ilene said before she left the room.

After Serena's mother left the room, she returned her attention back to the two small kids who were still in her room.

"Okay now then I want to know why you two are here and why my mother believes you to be my cousins?" Serena asked as her frown quickly became an angry scowl.

"We're sorry Serena but you see we needed a place to stay and Rini is still looking for the Imperium Silver Crystal so we thought that this would be a great place to stay while we looked for it. As to your mother thinking we were your cousins well you see my sister has the ability to hypnotize people in order to get what she wants! As I've said already said I'm very sorry for all of the trouble we may be causing you." Rien told the older girl.

"Fine you two can stay but as to the crystal I'm sorry but it is simply not possible for me to give you such a thing!" Serena informed the two kids.

"Hmp we'll see about that!" Rini hissed before stalking out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Serena asked Rien.

"Nothing a good attitude adjustment won't cure!" Rien answered before he stalked after his sister.

'_Well I guess I'm playing babysitter for two children one of which wants my crystal and we still have to deal with the Dark Moon Kingdom who apparently wants the little spore and my crystal! Well neither one will get what they want and I'll make sure of it!'_, Serena thought with a stern face.

"Are you okay Serena?" Luna asked once they were alone.

"Yeah just tired after today's events! I'm going to bed now Luna night!" Serena said as she laid back down and went to sleep.

'_Good night princess sleep well!'_, Luna thought with a smile as she too laid down to go to sleep herself.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Bad Breakup. In the next installment, Darien for some reason decides to break up with Serena. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	59. Chapter 56: Bad Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning around five O'clock the day after Rini and Rien arrived in Tokyo, Japan everything returned to a state of normalcy everything that is except for the apartment where Darien Shields lived. Ever since he had touched Rini's hand he had begun to experience visions of a strange crystallized structure where a woman in which to him looks remarkably like Serena dwelled. Tonight; however, was different because instead of the visions of the futuristic city, he was dreaming of his wedding day to Serena.

**Dream Begins**

Darien finds himself standing in a large white marble church with all his friends and loved ones behind him to watch as he finally takes the hand of the woman he has loved for over a millennia finally tie the knot. Beside him stands Serena his blushing bride with a deep blush and smile on her face as the pastor begins the ceremony.

"Now then before we begin who gives away this young woman?" The Pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do!" Kenji stated with a smile.

"Very well then we shall continue! Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine young people in the bonds of holy matrimony! If there is anyone here today who feels that these two should not get married please speak now or forever hold your peace!" The pastor announced to the room. The entire room fell silent as the congregation looked around the room to see if anyone would dare and ruin the wedding for these two love birds.

"If there are none than we shall begin! Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tsukino to be your lovely wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"Do you Serena Tsukino take Darien Shields to be your lovely wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"The rings please!"

Each ring was past to its respected owner.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen it appears that our two young people here have written their own vows so I will turn over the floor to them. Darien will you please begin!" The Pastor said.

"Yes sir!" Darien said as he turned to the woman he loved to receit his vows.

"Serena from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Darien said with a smile on his face which earned a tear-filled smile from Serena.

"Serena now it is your turn!" The Pastor said.

"Alright!" Serena said as she faced the man she loved to receit her vows.

"Darien from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Serena said with a smile on her face which earned a smile from Darien.

"Alright then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, Japan I now pronounce you man & wife! You may kiss the bride!" The Pastor said with a smile.

It was then that Darien and Serena shared an Earth Shattering kiss.

"Way to go Darien!" Jared exclaimed which earned laughter from most of the congregation and a swift nudge in the side from Jason.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Be quiet you!" Jason hissed.

"Hush both of you!" Knave ordered.

"Sorry!" Both men said before they quieted down.

After the kiss ended the Pastor spoke up once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields!" The Pastor said loud enough for the entire church to hear.

It was then that Darien and Serena ran out of the church in glee as their friends and family began throwing Rice and confetti at them.

"Oh Darien we're finally married!" Serena exclaimed in glee.

"Yes and we'll stay that way from now until the end of time." Darien told her before he kissed her deeply.

It was then that everything went down hill for Darien. The ground began to shake and the sky turned black as night.

"What's going on?" Serena cried out in fear.

"I'm not sure but stay close to me Serena." Darien said.

After a few seconds the ground ripped open and caused both Serena and Darien to be torn away from each other.

"Darien!" Serena cried out just as the ground underneath her blew apart taking her with it.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled as he fell to his knees. Then everything around him disappeared leaving him in limbo.

"This can't be happening to me! Serena where are you?" He cried out into the empty space.

"Prince Endymion!" A disembodied voice called out from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Darien yelled out into the void.

"I am merely a friend here to tell you that if you don't stay away from Princess Serenity she will die!" The voice told him.

"No that's not true! I'd never hurt her!" Darien yelled.

"I am only telling you what I have seen in the future! If you remain with Serena you shall be the end of her life!" The voice said.

"No it can't be true, it can't be!" Darien cried out and he slammed his fist into the ground.

It was at that moment that Darien was plunged into even darker darkness.

**End Dream**

"Wha!" Darien cried out as he bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat.

He then looked over to a picture that was sitting on his bed-side table that was of both him and Serena.

"Can what that dream be telling me be true? Is my being near Serena going to cause her death?" Darien asked as he picked up the picture and looked deep into the picture.

"No I won't believe it!" He exclaimed with all his heart.

"If you stay with her she shall die!", The voice once again played through his head. At the same time the glass covering the top of the picture split down the middle.

'_What in the world just happened?'_, Darien thought to himself as he dropped the picture to the bed.

"Maybe a shower and a jog will help clear my head and allow me to think about this." Darien said as he got out of his bed and went about his day.

An hour and thirty minutes later that same morning at the Tsukino family household, Serena had finally decided to get up out of bed and join the rest of the world for the day.

"Morning Luna!" Serena said a little dejected at the fact that her father still denied her the right to date Darien.

"Are you feeling alright Serena?" Luna asked her charge.

"Yeah except for the fact that daddy won't let me see Darien anymore!" Serena stated getting up out of the bed.

"I'm sure he'll come around to letting you see him Serena just give it time okay." Luna said with a small smile on her face.

"I guess Luna but as for now I'm going to go take a shower!" Serena said as she left the room.

'_Poor Serena I hope you feel better about all of this soon!'_, Luna thought before she laid back down and went to sleep.

A few minutes later down in the Dinning room, Serena came down to be greeted by her parent's, little brother as well as for Rini and Rien.

"Morning!" Serena stated as she sat down in her chair and began reading a book.

"Good morning sweetheart do you want something to eat?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"Please!" Serena answered without looking up from her book.

"Young lady what is your problem? Can't you look at your mother when she asks you a question?" Kenji scolded his daughter.

"Fine! Yes mother I would like something to eat please!" Serena exclaimed as she looked at her mother.

"There are you happy or do you want to ground me for not using proper table edicate now too?" Serena asked glaring at her father.

"Young lady you will not use that tone of voice with me!" Kenji yelled.

"Kenji! You will stop this at once!" Ilene hissed.

"What in the world did I do?" Kenji asked looking towards his wife.

"Oh I don't know let me see first you go and yell at our daughter for the simple fact of actually liking a boy then after she told you where she was most of the afternoon you go and ground her for in your words life because you don't want to believe a word she told you! Well I had hoped a night on the couch would have shown you the errors of your ways but now I see that more drastic measures must be taken dear! If and I do mean if you do not unground Serena right this moment for something she didn't do I will promise you that for the next twelve months you will be getting real acquainted with the living room couch!" Ilene ordered.

"But she's too young to like boys!" Kenji stated.

"By what rule book are you basing that on dear?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Kenji looked straight into his wife's eyes and knew he had lost that argument. So with a regretful heart Kenji gave in.

"None!" He simply stated before turning to his oldest child. "I'm sorry angel it's just that I'm not use to seeing you with boys right now! You're off groundment Serena as of right now!" Kenji told Serena with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you daddy and you too mommy!" Serena exclaimed as her attitude did a complete one-eighty degree turn.

"Your welcome!" Kenji said happy to see a smile on his daughter's face once more.

"Yes your welcome now here's your breakfast I want you to eat and then head off towards school okay honey!" Ilene stated as she handed Serena her food.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena said putting her book away so she could eat.

"Is the fighting over with now?" Rien's timid voice asked from his spot at the table.

"Yes sweetheart the fighting's over with now." Ilene said with a gentle smile as she looked down at the little boy.

"That's good I don't think I could stand watching dad and Serena yelling at each other all the time." Sammy said from his seat.

"Well young man if you hadn't added in your two-cents last night this may have all been avoided." Ilene said sternly.

"Sorry!" Sammy said earnestly.

"It's alright little brother I know you didn't mean any harm." Serena said with a smile.

"Alright now everyone eat so that you can all go about your days! Rini and Rien I have enrolled you both into Juuban Elementary so after you eat I'll take you to school." Ilene said.

"Okay!" The others around the table said in unison as they went and continued eating.

Chapter 56: Bad Breakup

Elsewhere miles above the Earth inside the Dark Moon Kingdom Ship, the four sisters and Rubius were once again trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Sailor Scouts of the past when all of a sudden the Wiseman appeared in the room.

"Wiseman how goes the battle in the future?" Rubius asked with a short bow.

"Not good Rubius and I see you have nothing to show for your actions yesterday as well!" The Wiseman hissed.

"I'm sorry Wiseman I was close to getting our target when all of a sudden this teenager calling herself Sailor Moon came from out of nowhere and halted my task." Katsy apologized.

"Sailor Moon did you say well trust me when I say there is no Sailor Moon in the future! Now as to your mission you better get those brats so that we can take over Crystal Tokyo, but to make our plans for the future a little bit easier I have a side mission for you five!" The Wiseman said.

"How can we serve you sir?" Rubius asked.

"There are located in certain parts of Crystal Tokyo, more specific places known as crystal points that if we were to fill them with Negative energy in this time would cause Crystal Tokyo to no longer exist in the future." The Wiseman told him.

"Then we shall find these crystal points and infuse them with Negative energy master!" Rubius stated with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"See that you do!" The Wiseman said before he disappeared.

"I'd like the job of going and infusing one of these crystal points first Rubius!" Prisma exclaimed as she stepped forward.

"Very well Prisma!" Rubius stated as a futuristic map of the place known as Crystal Tokyo appeared in the center of the room. It was then super imposed over a current map of present day Tokyo. "Now then this will be the first crystal point we shall try and fill with the power of the Dark-Moon Crystal!" Rubius exclaimed as he pointed to one of the high-lighted points on the map.

"Consider it done Rubius!" Prisma said before she disappeared out of the ship.

"Do you think she'll be able to pull it off?" Bertie asked.

"She better if she knows what's good for her! Now then the rest of you make yourselves useful and go do something!" Rubius said as he disappeared out of the room.

"So Katsy do tell us more about this Sailor Moon Character." Avery said with an evil smile on her face.

"Okay well you see…" Katsy began to relate what she knew so far about the champion of justice.

Meanwhile somewhere located on the Streets of Tokyo, Serena was walking towards her school when she spotted Darien walking towards her in a zombie-like state.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Darien?'_, Serena asked herself.

"Hey there muffin is everything okay?" Serena asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh hey there Serena yeah everything's fine." Darien said before he all of a sudden remembered the last part of his dream that he had last night.

**Dream Flashback begins**

"Oh Darien we're finally married!" Serena exclaimed in glee.

"Yes and we'll stay that way from now until the end of time." Darien told her before he kissed her deeply.

It was then that everything went down hill for Darien. The ground began to shake and the sky turned black as night.

"What's going on?" Serena cried out in fear.

"I'm not sure but stay close to me Serena." Darien said.

After a few seconds the ground ripped open and caused both Serena and Darien to be torn away from each other.

"Darien!" Serena cried out just as the ground underneath her blew apart taking her with it.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled as he fell to his knees. Then everything around him disappeared leaving him in limbo.

"This can't be happening to me! Serena where are you?" He cried out into the empty space.

"Prince Endymion!" A disembodied voice called out from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Darien yelled out into the void.

"I am merely a friend here to tell you that if you don't stay away from Princess Serenity she will die!" The voice told him.

"No that's not true! I'd never hurt her!" Darien yelled.

"I am only telling you what I have seen in the future! If you remain with Serena you shall be the end of her life!" The voice said.

"No it can't be true, it can't be!" Darien cried out and he slammed his fist into the ground.

It was at that moment that Darien was plunged into even darker darkness.

**Flashback ends**

After Darien came around from his flashback he looked at his young girlfriend with sorrowful eyes.

'_Please Serena forgive me for what I am about to do to you!'_, Darien thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Serena we have to talk!" Darien exclaimed in a somewhat tensioned voice.

"Alright is everything okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No Serena nothing is okay." He said.

"Well then tell me what it is maybe I can help you with the problem." Serena said with a smile as she placed a comforting hand on his chest.

"Your the problem Serena!" He said through clenched teeth as he removed her hand from his chest.

"What do you mean I'm the problem? Darien what's going on?" Serena asked as she took a step back away from Darien.

"I mean Serena that I can't continue to live this lie! Yes at one time in our past lives we loved each other but that isn't how it is now! I don't love you Serena and I don't think I ever really did!" Darien lied through his teeth.

"No Darien that can't be true!" Serena cried out as she tried to wrap her arms around him.

"Yes Serena it is!" Darien said as he pushed her away from him forcibly.

"I don't love you anymore Serena and I don't want to see you anymore!" Darien hissed before he turned to walk away from her.

"No Darien you can't, I don't understand what's going on!" Serena exclaimed as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Good-bye Serena!" Darien exclaimed in an angry voice before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Why Darien? Why would you do this to me? What was it that I did or didn't do to make you hate me?" Serena whispered to herself.

After a few more minutes of standing there and looking at the spot that Darien had once been standing in, Serena decided to head on to school.

At that same moment located a few blocks away from the Crown Game & Juice bar, Prisma walked up to her target which turned out to be a nice quaint little beauty supply store.

'_So this is one of the places destined to become one of the future crystal points of Crystal Tokyo? Well not for much longer!'_, Prisma said to herself with an evil grin on her face as she poured evil energy into the building.

"Droid Beautifier come forth!" Prisma ordered.

"You summoned me mistress?" A droid that looked like a pale super model said as she appeared out of nowhere a second later.

"Yes I want you to corrupt the locals with as much Dark Moon Crystal Energy as you possibly can do you understand me Beautifier? We must turn this point into a stronghold for the Dark Moon Kingdom!" Prisma ordered.

"It shall be done mistress!" The droid said with a short bow before it disappeared into the building.

"Now the first of the crystal points will soon be ours!" Prisma said with an evil laugh before she disappeared into thin air.

Later that day around lunch at Crossroads Junior High school, Amy, Serena, Lita and Jason were all sitting underneath the Japanese Oak talking about the days events and eating lunch.

"Okay so how did everyone do on their test today?" Amy asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I did really well I'm glad we were able to study yesterday at Raye's!" Lita exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Sheesh Lita tone it down a little okay we are sitting right here you know." Amy scolded her brunette friend lightly.

"Sorry!" Lita said sheepishly.

"That's my sister for you! Always gets hipper over almost anything." Jason said with a light smile.

"That's all right Jason. We know how Lita can be. Anyway, how did you do Rena?" Amy asked.

"Fine!" Serena said a little distantly.

"Oh-oh what's wrong girl friend?" Lita asked with a concerned voice.

"No kidding, you're usually so cheerful all the time." Jason added.

"I don't know!" Serena cried out as she finally allowed herself to breakdown.

"Serena what's wrong?" Amy asked as she wrapped her friend and leader in a hug which was soon joined by Lita.

"I'm not really sure Ames! One minute I was walking to school happy that daddy had finally apologized for treating me like I was still a baby yesterday. Then I saw Darien walking towards me and he seemed upset about something. When I asked him what he was upset about he told me that the reason he was upset was because of me and that he didn't love me anymore and that...that he never wanted to see me again." Serena cried out in emotional pain.

"Damn, that's harsh." Jason said whistling.

"I don't understand why would Darien do such a thing?" Amy asked no one in particular.

"Yeah it just doesn't seem like Darien to me! Serena are you sure you didn't miss-hear what he said to you?" Lita asked.

"Yes Lita I'm sure I heard him quite well this morning!" Serena hissed out in a sudden force of anger.

"Lita leave her alone you're only making her angry." Amy lightly scolded her friend.

"Sorry!" Lita said sulking.

"It's alright Lita I shouldn't have yelled at you." Serena said with a half smile on her face.

"No you shouldn't have Serena; however, you're not in a good mood right now so we forgive you." Jason said with a comforting smile.

"It will get better in due time Serena you'll see!" Amy stated with a kind warm smile.

"Thanks guys, you three sure know how to try and cheer me up." Serena said as she began to come out of her funk.

"Good because now we need to head back into the school." Lita said standing up.

"Yeah, we're about to study something new in science class in my next period." Jason said with a thoughtful smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Amy added as she too stood up.

"I'm right behind you guys." Serena said as she too stood to join her friends then as one they walked back into the school.

Later after school Serena had decided to spend some time by herself in order to think about how her life would be now that Darien had broken up with her. She also wanted to try and think of a reason for the break up in the first place because she couldn't figure out why he didn't love her anymore when just the other day he was showing her real passion.

'_I don't understand what could have changed Darien's mind about wanting to be with me?'_, Serena asked herself.

It was then that Serena passed in front of a Beauty Supply Store. As she stopped and looked at the store, she began to wonder if it had been either something she did or if he had finally opened his eyes and decided she wasn't pretty enough to him.

"Maybe I could get some help on make-up tips and if that doesn't work then maybe I can talk to the other Scouts, and see if maybe there was possibly something I did since yesterday that would cause him to hate me!" Serena stated to herself.

When Serena walked into the store she immediately felt as though something was crawling up her spine but shook it off as nerves since the place looked quant and friendly. As Serena walked to the counter she saw a few other people in the store looking around at the merchandise with serious expressions on their faces.

'_Boy I never knew buying make-up was so serious!'_, Serena thought as she walked up to the counter.

"Yes may I help you dear?" A nice looking woman asked from behind the counter.

"Um yes I'd like to get some make-up tips on how to apply make-up." Serena said politely.

"Forgive me for asking but may I ask why you would need make-up tips because you look just lovely as it is?" The lady asked with a kind smile.

"Oh that's okay it's just that my boyfriend broke up with me today and I was trying to figure out if it was because of how I looked or something I had done." Serena answered.

"Oh you poor dear! Well personally I think men who break up with their girlfriends for absolutely no reason at all are complete imbeciles but if you really want this boy back…" The woman said as she turned around to look for something behind her.

"Oh I do, I love him very much!" Serena exclaimed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Then you'll need these…" The woman said as she placed jar after jar on the counter.

"What is all this stuff? I only came in here for make-up tips not to buy more make-up?" Serena asked looking at all the jars on the counter.

"Listen sweetheart if you really want this boyfriend of yours back then you're going to need these things!" The woman stated as she began pointing to each jar and describing them at the same time.

"The first thing you'll need is our face wash in order to wash away any dirt that could be in your pours. The next thing you'll need is our face cream in order to moisturize your skin. After that you'll need our face powder which can help to hide any blemishes you may have. Finally you'll want our make-up line which when applied will be guaranteed to make any boy fall in love with you!" The woman stated pushing the jars towards Serena.

"Listen I don't need this stuff! For one thing I don't want boys falling for me, I want my boyfriend to love me again! Second I know for a fact that Darien doesn't like women who wear too much make-up, he thinks they're nothing but fakes!" Serena stated.

"Now you listen to me little girl!" The woman hissed as she reached across the counter and grabbed Serena around the wrist.

"Hey let go of my wrist!" Serena cried out in pain due to the extreme force the woman is using on Serena's wrists.

"No not until you agree to buy these products and use them! Because once you do you'll find the guy you were meant to be with and start a family. Then one day you and he shall rule over a magnificent city known as Crystal Tokyo together for a long and glorious time!" The woman started to blabber on.

'_What in the world is she talking about?'_, Serena thought with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry but I'll be leaving now! So please let me go!" Serena stated as she tried to pry the woman's hand off her wrist.

"I said no! You're not leaving here until you buy these products!" The woman hissed still having a death grip on Serena's wrist.

"I said no now let me go!" Serena yelled as she picked up the jar of face cream and threw it in the ladies face.

"Ahhhh you'll pay for that you little brat." The woman hissed as she let go of Serena's wrist so that she could wipe the face cream out of her eyes.

"Nope sorry but not today I won't!" Serena told the woman as she turned to leave the store.

"Not so fast! Dark Moon Kingdom slaves stop her!" The woman yelled as she morphed into a droid.

'_Oh great I should of seen that one coming!'_, Serena thought to herself as she stared at the droid.

The droid looked almost still like the human she was disgusted as except now she had pale grey skin and midnight black hair. She was also wearing a form fitting black dress which had slits down the sides of her legs from the top of her thighs all the way to her ankles. The dress also showed off a very revealing bust line.

'_Man could this droid be even more sluttish looking?'_, Serena thought with a disgusted look on her face.

"Get out of my way you brain controlled idiots." Serena ordered.

"Sorry little girl but these poor fools will only listen to me now." The droid said with a sinister smile on her face at the same time as releasing an evil laugh.

"Then we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Serena hissed under her breathe as she removed her broach from the front of her school uniform. She then held it high above her head and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

For the second time in two days Serena felt the power of her transformation over take her and with a serene smile on her face she felt as two large white wings come out of her back and wrapped around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood before the Dark Moon Kingdom droid.

"So you're Sailor Moon?" The droid asked taking a step back.

"That's right witch and for trying to push your bogus products onto unsuspecting people and for wearing a dress which makes you look like nothing more that a slut, I Sailor Moon shall punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she stood boldly before her enemy.

"I don't think you can Sailor brat, but I on the other hand know that I can defeat you with only one try!" The droid taunted.

"Then by all means Dark Moon Kingdom lackey bring it on." Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her Moon Scepter.

"What ever you say girl! Lipstick bombs!" The droid exclaimed as she sent out a dozen or more lethal bombs in the shape of lipstick.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon cried as she tried to dodge out of the way of the droid's attack.

"Oh good try Moon brat but I still nicked you in the leg! Next time I'll get you where it really hurts. No wonder your boyfriend left you, your just a plain ordinary girl who can't even protect yourself right!" The droid laughed hysterically. "But don't worry because I'll be putting you out of your sorry excuse of an existence!" The droid said after calming down a little bit then making another lipstick bomb appear in her hand.

It was at that moment that a red Rose came shooting out of nowhere to stick into the ground in-between both Sailor Moon and the droid.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon half exclaimed, half asked shocked that he would still show up to help her due to the way they parted ways earlier today.

"Oh boy Sailor Moon got a man in shinning armor to come save her! That just proves my point about you Sailor Moon! You're weak and pathetic, no one will ever want you no matter how many times you want to tell yourself different. Face it your boyfriend got tired of you and now you can't even fight with out being saved by yet another guy who may I say can still do better then to come save your sorry butt!" The droid smugly stated.

"I would quit while you are ahead Dark Moon Kingdom trash! I am here to stop you from accomplishing you goals of destroying this city and planet! As to Sailor Moon's and my affairs that is none of your business." Tuxedo Mask hissed.

"Oh a little touchy on that subject are we? Well then why don't you just drop the brat pack and come work for people who have real power?" The droid purred as she slinked her way up to him.

'_Why that slutty little witch!'_, Sailor Moon thought clenching her teeth in anger.

"No thanks I don't work with slutty women!" Tuxedo Mask hissed.

"Hey slut face did you forget about something?" Sailor Moon yelled as she made her scepter appear in her hands.

"Believe me no one can forget about you Moon brat! But you see I also know you wouldn't dare use your puny weapon on me while I'm so close to your Tuxedo clad friend here. So unless you want something bad to happen to him, you will drop your scepter and surrender!" The droid taunted as she made the finger nails on one of her hands extend to deadly looking weapons pointed directly at Tuxedo Mask's neck.

"Good luck!" Sailor Moon hissed dropping her scepter a little bit.

"What's the matter aren't you afraid I'll kill him?" The droid questioned shocked by Sailor Moon's behavior.

"Not really!" Sailor Moon simply stated as a smug grin crossed her lips.

"Why not?" The droid asked with a confused stare.

"Because even though we may have a difference of opinion at the moment I still know him a lot better then you do witch." Sailor Moon said coolly and calmly.

"Wha…" The droid said as she slowly turned towards her would-be hostage.

"Good-bye!" Tuxedo Mask smirked as all of a sudden he flipped over the droid's head and landed next to Sailor Moon.

"Oh dear!" The droid exclaimed as she took a step backwards away from the two super heroes.

"Oh dear is right! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out her attack at the droid.

"Noooo!" The droid cried out as she was slowly turned to dust.

"You did well tonight Sailor Moon! Until next time good-bye!" Tuxedo Mask said before taking off.

'_Oh Darien why are you doing this to us?'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself silently.

It was at that moment that the other's arrived on the scene.

"Sailor Moon where's the enemy?" Sailor Mars asked looking around the area.

"I've already beaten it Mars." Sailor Moon said still looking off in the direction Tuxedo Mask went.

"Man I was hoping to beat something up too!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed slamming her fist into her open palm.

"Easy there Thunderheart, you'll be able to beat up the bad guys soon." Nephrite said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Thundercount." She said with a smile.

"Your very welcome dear." He said returning the smile.

"Sailor Moon are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked which caused the others to finally notice the blank stare in their leader's eyes.

"Sailor Moon?" Mars asked a second later.

"Huh!" Sailor Moon asked coming back to her senses.

"Venus asked if you were alright." Mars reiterated.

"Oh um I'll be fine guys I was just thinking about something that's all." She lied.

"Are you sure?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes Jupiter, I'm sure! I'll talk to you guys later okay I'm going to head on home." Sailor Moon said before she detransformed back to her everyday self of Serena Tsukino and walked off.

"She's hiding something from us but what?" Mars asked as she detransformed back into her everyday self of Raye Hino and along with the others watched their friend and leader walk off into the distance.

"It may have to do with Tuxedo Mask." Mercury said detransforming back to her normal everyday self of Amy Mizuno.

"I thought we cheered her up during lunchtime at school over that issue?" Sailor Knight asked from his spot next to her as he detransformed back into his everyday self of Jason Kino.

"Oh man how can I be so dumb! Serena told us today at lunch that Darien broke up with her this morning." Jupiter said as she too detransformed back into her everyday self of Lita Kino.

"Why on earth would he do a stupid thing like that?" Kunzite asked as he detransformed into his everyday self of Knave Fukada.

"All that she told us was that he said that he didn't love her anymore." Amy said with a sad smile.

"Man that is just harsh!" Jedeite exclaimed as he detransformed to his everyday self of Jared Tanaka.

"You're right Jared and what makes matters worse is I can't figure out why he would just suddenly stop loving her like this." Amy said.

"Well all I can say is that until mister royal pain in the butt gets his act together and figures out that he still loves Serena, we should keep an eye on her and see to it that she doesn't go into a deep depression." Nephrite said as he detransformed into his everyday self of Nathan Sanada.

"Good idea Nate but may I suggest that for now we all head home and get some sleep cause I know we all need it." Jason suggested.

"Good idea let's move out!" Raye ordered the group, and with that the entire group of scouts and generals walked off into the night praying that their friend would be okay.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Stand off. In the next installment, The Sailor Scouts face off against Rubius and the four sisters. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	60. Chapter 57: The Stand off

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning at the Tsukino family Home, at exactly 6:30 a.m. a well rested yet slightly depressed Serena Tsukino awoke to a slightly briskly cold morning.

"Morning Luna." Serena said as she threw her blankets and sheets off of her and sat up in bed.

"Good Morning Serena how do you feel this morning?" Luna asked concerned for her charge.

"As good as I can I guess." Serena answered as she stood up out of bed and went to her closet to get her school uniform for the day.

"Don't worry Serena I'm sure things will get better." Luna told her.

"You might be right Luna but right now due to what happened yesterday with Darien, I don't feel like it will." Serena told her guardian.

"I understand Princess, but given time the hurting will seem to dull away a bit. As for now Serena why don't you go take a bath and get ready for school, it might help you feel a little better." Luna said with a weak smile.

"Alright Luna see you in a little bit." Serena said leaving the room.

'_Poor Serena I wish there was something I could do to help you but this is something that everyone goes through from time to time. I promise you this though, eventually you will get past this heartbreak you're going through.'_, Luna thought to herself before she curled back up into a ball on Serena's bed and went back to sleep for awhile.

About thirty minutes later a fully dressed Serena came downstairs ready to begin her day at school and hang out with her friends.

"Morning everyone." Serena said coming into the Dinning room where the rest of her family was at the moment.

"Morning sweetheart!" Kenji said as he sat in his chair reading the morning paper.

"Good morning dear where you able to sleep last night?" Ilene asked her daughter as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Rini and Rien.

"Yes I did thank you for asking." Serena answered sitting in one of the other empty chairs around the table.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Ilene asked.

"Yes please!" Serena stated with a little bit of a smile on her face.

"Okay coming right up!" Ilene stated as she went back over to the stove and prepared another plate for her daughter. A second later she was placing Serena's breakfast in front of her. "There you go dear."

"Thank you mom." Serena said as she picked up her fork and began eating.

"Your welcome Serena." Ilene said as she grabbed her own plate and went to sit next to Kenji.

As the whole family was sitting down and eating, a small TV which was on a nearby counter top was on displaying today's morning news.

"Sammy be a dear and turn up the sound on the TV. It looks like there is an update on the war between Iraq and Kuwait." Ilene ordered her son who was near the TV.

"Alright!" Sammy said as he did as he was told.

"...In other news this morning we have learned that the North American division of the UEG is sending in their armed forces to help in what is now being referred to as the Kuwait Conflict. Along with these armed forces, other groups are being sent out to the area from other countries around the world ours included. The UEG are hoping that with this show of force that they can end the conflict sooner then that of the UN war which lasted for many years. When we come back we'll have a look at weather and the news on sports in just a moment." The news caster said before they went to commercial.

"Man I had no idea they'd be sending out so many armies to deal with Iraq!" Sammy exclaimed.

"It's like the news man said baby brother, they want to try and end this war before it really gets a chance to get to costly." Serena informed him.

"Why is it that people have to always start fighting?" Rien asked upset by the events on TV.

"Well sweetheart it's because some people want what other people have and they don't so they decide that the only way to get it is by brut force. It is a sad time when someone decides to do it that way too." Ilene said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Your aunt is right Rien! So in order to fight off such an attack the country that is being invaded asks for help from it's allies in order to throw out the invading army." Kenji informed the young boy.

"I still wish no one had to fight!" Rien stated.

"I think we all wish that Rien." Serena said with a sad smile of her own.

"Yes Serena your absolutely right dear. Anyway to change the subject, Serena sweetheart may I ask you a favor?" Ilene asked turning the conversation off of war.

"Yes ma'am what do you need?" Serena asked grateful for the new topic of conversation.

"Could you be a dear and take Rien and Rini to school this morning then pick them up later?" Ilene asked.

"Yeah sure mom, I'd be happy to." Serena informed her mother with a smile.

"Thank you sweetheart." Ilene said gratefully.

"You're welcome!" Serena stated.

After the conversations were over the six people went back to eating. Then after Serena, Rini and Rien were done they all left the house in order to go to school. Sammy soon followed on his way to his own school.

A little later Serena and the two twins found themselves outside the main doors of Juuban Elementary.

"Well here you guys are! Now remember I'm be back this afternoon to pick you up okay!" Serena informed the two young twins.

"Yeah we know!" Rini said with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing us Serena." Rien said with his own smile.

"You're very welcome Rien but now you two better get on inside okay." Serena suggested to them.

"Alright see you this afternoon Serena!" Rien stated before he ran into the building.

"Yeah see you later Serena!" Rini added in her own thanks before she followed after her brother.

After the two ran into the building Serena headed off towards her own school.

Elsewhere about fifteen minutes later outside of Crossroads Junior High School, Serena arrived to be greeted by three of her best friends.

"Hey there Rena how you feeling today?" Lita asked.

"As about as good as I can considering what happened yesterday!" Serena answered with a heavy heart.

"Don't worry about it Serena everything will work itself out in the end, you'll see!" Amy said trying to comfort her friend and leader.

"I know you're right Ames I just wish my heart knew it too!" Serena said with a sad smile.

"It will eventually Serena just give it some time. Now; however, I suggest that we head inside before the bell rings." Jason offered.

"Jason's right let's go inside!" Amy agreed as she took one of Serena's arms and lightly pulled her into the building with her.

"Hey wait for us guys!" Lita exclaimed as both she and Jason followed the others into the school.

Chapter 57: The Stand off

Meanwhile elsewhere located miles above the Earth's surface inside the Dark Moon Kingdom Ship, Rubius as well as for the four Sisters were all looking out over the city of Tokyo from various mirrors.

"I can't believe this city, it's so dirty!" Bertie stated disgusted at the area in front of her mirror.

"Yes it is nothing like Crystal Tokyo is it?" Avery asked no one in particular.

"No it's not Avery and what makes it even worse is that we have to deal with those blasted Sailor Scouts in this time just like we do in the future." Prisma hissed.

"There's that and the fact that they have managed to stop us in our tracks so far." Katsy also put in her two cents.

"Don't worry girls those blasted brats can't beat us forever." Rubius informed the sisters.

"I just wish we could stop them right here and now!" Katsy hissed.

"Perhaps there is a way dear Katsy!" A masculine voice said just as the Wiseman appeared out of nowhere in the center of the ship.

"Wiseman we are honored by your appearance!" Rubius exclaimed as he and the four sisters all bowed before him.

"Enough with the pleasantries Rubius! You and the four sisters have work to do!" The Wiseman said as he waved his hands over his crystal ball.

"Wiseman if I may ask, what did you mean that there is a way to stop the Sailor Scouts right now?" Katsy asked curiously.

"Ah my dear Katsy the answer to that is simple. You see in the future the four Sailor Scouts that are as we speak maintaining a barrier which keeps us from storming the palace are not as strong now as they are then. If you can some how manage to corner them all at once along with Sailor Moon you might be able to destroy them now before Crystal Tokyo is even formed thereby winning this war for us right here and now!" The Wiseman answered.

"But what of the two little brats Wiseman?" Avery asked.

"That is simple to answer as well Avery! The two brats are currently located at a place called Juuban Elementary School. All you'll have to do is go there and capture them when the little rugrats are all alone." He told her.

"Prisma and I shall go to this School and keep an eye out for the little brats!" Katsy said with an evil sneer on her face.

"Very well then I shall leave the rest of the planning in your capable hands." The Wiseman said before he disappeared into thin air.

"Now then Katsy and Prisma once you have the little brats we'll use them to trap the Sailor Scouts in a trap where we will destroy them once and for all!" Rubius said with a small smirk on his face.

"Very well Rubius we shall head to the intended target and wait for Rien and Rini to be left by themselves then capture them." Katsy said as she and Prisma disappeared off the ship.

"Bertie and I shall go out and see what else we can do until the fight with the scouts begins." Avery said before she grabbed Bertie by the hand and disappeared off the ship as well.

"Enjoy you last day on Earth Scouts cause it's going to be a doose!" Rubius said before he broke out into a loud laugh.

Later that afternoon around 2:45 p.m. Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were all standing at the main doors of Crossroads Junior High going over their tests from the previous day.

"Man am I glad I passed the test from yesterday." Jason said with a smile. He then continued by asking, "How'd the rest of you girls all do?"

"I managed to gain a one hundred on the test." Serena said with a little more air of calmness.

"That's good Rena I did as well." Amy offered with a grin of her own.

"Man, you guys did better then me. I only managed to get a ninety on my test." Lita said with a sigh.

"That's still a good grade little sister." Jason said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jason's right! At least you studied like we all did." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Lita said with a smile.

"Okay not to be mean but I think we need to head over to Raye's temple in order to discuss the threat that the Dark Moon Kingdom against the Earth." Amy suggested.

"Good idea Amy." Lita said.

"Sorry guys but I can't go right now!" Serena said apologetically.

"Why not?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I promised my mother that I'd pick up the twins from school. I'll head over to Raye's after I drop off Rien and Rini at home." Serena answered.

"Oh alright Serena, then we'll see you later okay." Lita said.

"Sure see you both later. Also don't forget but tell the others I said hi and that I'll be there soon." Serena said.

"We will bye Serena!" Amy said with a smile.

"Bye guys!" Serena exclaimed as she took off down the street.

Elsewhere at Juuban Elementary School as all the children were leaving the school, the two Dark Moon Kingdom Sisters were waiting in the shadows for both Rini and Rien to come out.

"Sheesh when are those little brats going to come out here?" Prisma asked agitatedly.

"Soon Prisma just relax soon we'll be back home in the future and those retched scouts will be no more!" Katsy said with a sneer crossing her face.

"I can't wait, this city is becoming a bore to me." Prisma informed her older sister.

"To me as well dear sister!" Katsy added.

It was then that both Katsy and Prisma saw their intended targets leaving the building.

"Well Prisma let us go and collect our little bait for those stupid Scouts." Katsy said as she began to walk out of the shadows.

"Oh yes those brats don't know what's going to hit them until it's too late!" Prisma stated with a smug grin plastered on her face.

Meanwhile over by the front doors of the school, both Rien and Rini sat on the steps as they waited for Serena to come and get them.

"That was a great day!" Rien said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah especially when we had Art class." Rini added with a smile of her own.

"Do you think this picture of a vase full of Roses will cheer up Serena?" Rien asked holding up his picture that he painted in Art class.

"She might little brother! You know our teacher back home might like it too!" Rini said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Then by all means allow us to take you back home so your teacher can see it!" A sinister feminine voice stated as both Katsy and Prisma stepped up to them.

"What!" Rini cried upon seeing the two evil sisters of the Dark Moon Kingdom.

"Stay away from my sister!" Rien cried out in anger as he stood up to stand between his sister and the agents of the Dark Moon Kingdom.

"Oh please what's a pipsqueak like you going to do to us?" Prisma asked with a sneer.

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" Rien boldly stated as he stepped forward.

"Oh for goodness sake little boy get over yourself. There is absolutely nothing you can do to prevent us from capturing you or your sister and taking you back to our leaders." Katsy informed him.

"He might not be able to but I might!" An angry young feminine voice hissed from behind both Katsy and Prisma.

"Wha…" Both sisters began to ask as they turned to see who had just spoken to them.

Out of the shadows walked Serena with a scowl on her face and hands clenched into fists.

"SERENA!" Rini cried out in jubilation.

"You okay Rini?" Serena asked as the scowl on her face disappeared to be replaced with concern for the young girl.

"Yeah and Rien's okay too!" Rini answered with tears in her eyes.

"Good I want you two to run away from here while I keep these two ladies company." Serena ordered as she turned to stare at Katsy and Prisma even as the scowl returned to her face.

"What about you Serena?" Rien asked concerned for the older girls safety.

"I'll be fine Rien! Now do as I say and take your sister and get out of here now!" Serena ordered.

"Alright just be careful okay." Rien said before he turned to his sister and grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go sis'!" Rien ordered as he pulled her away from the would-be fight.

"Bye Serena!" Rini cried as she was pulled away.

"Bye Rini be safe and I will Rien!" Serena called after the twins before she returned her full focus on the two sisters.

"So we meet again do we?" Katsy asked with a sneer on her face.

"You've met this pest before Katsy?" Prisma asked.

"Oh yes you see sister, this girl tried to stop me from taking the twins on my first mission a couple of days ago." Katsy answered.

"Well then I guess that means she wants some more pain." Prisma said laughing.

"Why Prisma I do believe you are correct on that hypothesis." Katsy added.

"Bring it on you two cause the more time you two deal with me the more time they have to get away." Serena said while a small smirk crossed her face.

"Very well but it won't take that long. Shall we Prisma?" Katsy asked.

"By all means Katsy let's do this!" Prisma said as she folded her hands out in front of her body and began to roll them around in front of her.

"Oh this shall be enjoyable! I've never found out if normal humans can with stand our attacks. Let's see if they do!" Katsy said as she began the same procedure as he sister.

Once their powers were both ready, both the evil sisters unleashed their attacks.

"Dark Lightning!" Prisma yelled sending out her attack towards Serena.

"Dark Fire!" Katsy also yelled as she sent out her attack towards Serena as well.

After the attacks left the hands of their mistresses, they converged on each other and rocketed towards Serena.

"Noooo!" Serena cried out as the attacks struck her dead in her chest. She was thrown back into the wall of the school and knocked unconscious.

"Now that we've dealt with this nuisance, let's go get the little brats." Katsy said as she disappeared.

"I'm right behind you Katsy!" Prisma exclaimed before she took a glance towards the unconscious teen next to the wall. "You should of just left well enough alone girl." Prisma said before she too disappeared.

After the two Dark Moon Kingdom sisters disappeared, Serena began to stir back to consciousness.

"Man are those two witches are going to get it when I catch up to them!" Serena said as she slowly stood up. It was then that she pulled out her communicator so that she could call for back-up.

"Guys can you hear me come in!" Serena said into the mouth piece.

"Amy here Serena, what's up?" Amy said as her face appeared on the screen. It was also at this time that Amy notice that Serena was wincing in pain. "Serena are you alright?" Amy asked concerned for her leader and friend.

"Yeah Amy I'll be just fine. Besides I feel even better once my foot connects with a couple of our enemies butts!" Serena hissed out while she grabbed her mid-section.

"Serena what happened?" Raye asked as her face appeared next on the screen.

"Katsy and her sister known as Prisma arrived at Rien & Rini's school in order to abduct them. I managed to get here in time to stop them from getting their hands on them for now, but when I sent the twins away the two sisters attacked me sending me into a wall where I laid unconscious for a few moments. When I woke up, they were gone." Serena informed her friend.

"What do you need us to do Rena?" Lita asked as her face appeared next.

"Get as many of the others as you can and start searching the area of the Juuban district for both Rini and Rien. The Dark Moon Kingdom might still be searching for them also so be careful alright!" Serena ordered.

"Right Serena don't worry about a thing we'll find the twins and beat those twisted sisters back to where ever they came from!" Mina said lastly with a smile on her face as hers was the last to appear on the screen.

"Alright then let's move out girls!" Serena ordered one last time.

"Right!" The others exclaimed in unison before communications were broken.

Then Serena headed off in search of the twins and the Dark Moon Kingdom.

Elsewhere after running from the scene where the two Dark Moon Kingdom lackeys tried to kidnap both Rini and Rien, they came upon a construction sight where they thought they could take a breathier from running.

"Do you think we lost them Rien?" Rini asked her younger brother.

"I'm not sure Rini but it looks like we may at least be a few steps ahead of them." He answered.

"Is it alright if we rest for a few moments before we continue running?" Rini asked out of breathe.

"Yeah it's alright sis'." Rien said as he looked around for a place to hide. He then noticed one of the boards on the fence to the construction sight was broken. "Come on Rini this way. We can hide in here!" Rien stated as he pulled her through the fence.

A few moments later the twins were sitting near a group of gurtters keeping an eye out for their enemy.

"I hope Serena's okay." Rini said worried for her older friend.

"I'm not sure sis' but I hope she is too!" Rien said with a sad smile.

Unknown to the two children, Serena managed to catch up with them and had seen them enter the construction sight. After slipping through the fence herself, Serena hid behind the gurtters that the twins were now resting by. After a few minutes Rini and Rien began an entirely new conversation that would shock Serena.

"Rien I want to go home!" Rini said as she began to cry.

"We can't you know what Pu said." Rien tried to make her see reason.

"I don't care anymore Rien! Our new friends are being hurt by our enemies and to top it off I'm worried about mommy and daddy! I think that if we go back home at least our friends here will be safe." Rini told him.

"I don't know Rini, Pu told us it wasn't safe to go back home right now." Rien said.

"I don't care little brother! I want to go home and I want to go home now!" Rini cried out in anguish as she pulled out her Luna ball.

'_Poor Rini, I wish there was something I could do!'_, Serena thought to herself as a few tears began to make their way down her cheeks.

"Luna ball please can we go home now?" Rini asked as she was crying.

After Serena heard Rini talking to her Luna ball, she then heard a soft gentle voice of a woman she hadn't heard of before in her life.

"What wrong little princess have you been crying?" The woman asked gently.

"Yes but I want to come home! I'm afraid that this girl we've been staying with could have been hurt by the enemy and I don't know what else to do so I figured that if we go back home with mommy and daddy then the Dark Moon Kingdom will leave her and her friends alone." Rini said.

"Oh Small Lady I'm sorry but it isn't safe for you to journey into the future at the time. Right now the Dark Moon Kingdom is still trying to break through the walls of the Crystal Nucleus and if it wasn't for the Inner Scouts, we might not be able to keep the enemy out as long as we have." The woman said.

"But Pu I'm scared!" Rini cried.

"Sis' don't worry everything will be alright! I'm here and so are our new friends." Rien tried to comfort her.

"Your brother is right little princess! You remember that the Scouts here in our time take such good care of you and the prince right?" The woman asked.

"Yes!" Rini said as her tears began to dry up.

"Well the Inner Scouts there in that time will also take good care of you as well and Sailor Moon shall be your biggest champion!" The woman said with an air of reassurance.

"She will?" Rini asked shocked.

"Yeah Rini remember she was or in this time is your favorite Scout out of them all!" Rien said glad that his sister was beginning to relax.

"Yeah!" Rini said with a smile crossing her face.

"Then princess trust in her and the others and nothing can go wrong!" The woman said before she began to fade out. "I'm sorry little ones but I must get back to defending the palace!" The woman said sadly.

"Alright say hello to the others for us please." Rini begged.

"I will little one goodbye for now!" The woman said before her voice faded out completely.

'_No way, Rini and her brother are really a Prince and Princess from the future! That would mean that their parents would have to be…'_, Serena began to think but she was brought out of her thoughts by a new an mincingly evil voice.

"Why if it isn't the two little brats of Crystal Tokyo! A long way away from home aren't you your highnesses?" An sinister masculine voice asked.

"Go away can't you see my sister's upset!" Rien hissed from his sister's side.

"Oh I can see it most definitely little prince that is why I shall return you both to your parents, that is of course if you hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal to me now!" The man ordered.

"No way! We're not giving you anything creep!" Rini hissed out in anger.

"Very well then I guess I'll just have to dish out some pain!" The man laughed cynically.

'_No! I won't let this guy get his claws onto those two kids or the crystal if my name isn't Sailor Moon!'_, Serena exclaimed in anger to herself before her clasped her left hand around her transformation broach. She then called out her transformation phrase loud enough to where only she could hear.

"Moon Crystal Power Transform!"

As Serena felt the power of her transformation over take her, she allowed a serene smile to grace her face as she felt two large white wings come out of her back and wrapped around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Leave them alone you jerk!" Sailor Moon ordered as she stood up and walked out in front of the gurtters.

"Why miss Moon it is lovely to finally meet you my dear!" The man said in a sneer. He then followed that up with, "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Rubius of the Dark Moon Kingdom clan."

"Well Rubius I'm afraid you won't be getting your filthy hands on these two kids!" Sailor Moon said as she stepped in front of Rini and Rien to block them from Rubius.

"Oh I beg to differ with you Moon brat because my friends and I will not be failing in our mission this time." Rubius informed her with a smug grin on his face.

"What friends?" Sailor Moon said taking a slight step backwards.

"Why you remember the Dark Moon Kingdom sisters don't you?" Rubius asked as he gestured off to the side of them.

"Hello again Sailor Moon!" Katsy said with a cynical smile on her face.

"Yes you didn't think that after the fiasco in my beauty store the other day that I was simply just going to let you get away with anything were you?" Prisma asked with a scowl on her own face.

"Yes actually I did!" Sailor Moon stated coolly and calmly.

"Why you little brat!" Prisma hissed.

"Relax Prisma, she's going to get hers soon but first we have a few more introductions to make!" Katsy said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Very well but let's hurry I really want to trash this little twit." Prisma said with an angry look in her eyes.

"Very well Prisma. Sailor Moon my sister Prisma and I would like to introduce you to our other two sisters, Avery and Bertie!" Katsy said as they moved a side to reveal two more women who were also sporting the now familiar upside down black crescent moon mark on their foreheads.

"Hello there Sailor Moon!" Avery said holding a very dangerous looking whip. Avery had brown hair like Prisma which was also tied in a bun behind her head. She was wearing a yellow dress which had horizontal strips that were spaced from the top to the bottom of the dress. Avery also had some red at the top of her dress to accent her breasts.

"Do we get to hurt her now?" Bertie asked while a sinister smile graced her lips. Bertie had long light sky blue hair which was tied in a ponytail behind her head. She was wearing a pale sky blue long-sleeved shirt with a pair of jet black pants.

"By all means girls enjoy yourselves just remember to leave the brats alive or you'll be in trouble!" Rubius stated with an evil grin.

"Right!" The four sisters of the Dark Moon Kingdom exclaimed in unison before they began to advance on their query.

"I don't think so Dark Moon Kingdom piece of trash!" A feminine voice rang out into the construction yard.

"Wha…" The four sisters began to ask when all of a sudden the front gate opened up to reveal the other Sailor Scouts standing there glaring at the four sisters.

"So the other sailor brats managed to crash our little party!" Rubius hissed upon seeing the other four Sailor Scouts.

"That's right mister! We'll always arrive whenever and where ever our leader and friend is in trouble or out numbered!" The scout of Mars boldly stated with her hands on her hips.

"Very well then, sisters take care of Sailor Moon's brat pack while I deal with Miss Moon myself." Rubius ordered.

"Our pleasure Rubius." Katsy said as she and her other three sisters faced off against each of the four Sailor Scouts.

The match-ups went effectively like this; Katsy vs. Sailor Mars, Prisma vs. Sailor Jupiter, Avery vs. Sailor Venus, Bertie vs. Sailor Mercury, and Rubius vs. Sailor Moon.

As the four Dark Moon Kingdom sisters stared down the four Sailor Scouts of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, tension began to mount until it was Katsy who decided to throw the first attack which would set off the standoff between good and evil this day.

"While Rubius deals with your little friend what do you say we have some fun with her little friends here!" Katsy stated with a cynical smile on her face.

"Yes let's have some fun now cause my bored." Prisma sneered.

"Then bring it on witch!" Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"Why Prisma I do believe that Sailor Jupiter is taunting you! Why not teach her not to open her big mouth?" Bertie suggested.

"I think I'll do just that." Prisma sneered as she stepped forward.

"Good then the rest of us will worry about the others." Avery added.

"Stay focused girls we don't know what their capable of yet." Sailor Venus ordered.

"Right!" The other scouts agreed.

With that the four sisters and the scouts each split up preparing to do battle with their enemies in different parts of the construction yard.

"Time for some pain girls! Dark Fire!" Katsy exclaimed as she sent out her attack towards Sailor Mars.

"Think again sister! Mars Firebird Strike!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she sent out her Firebird attack to meet with that of Katsy's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of fire and smoke to explode in an massive fireball in between the two women. When it finally cleared Katsy saw that Sailor Mars was still standing there in all her glory.

"So you've managed to block my attack well don't get to comfortable because sooner or later my attacks will get through to you!" Katsy hissed out in anger.

"Then by all means let us continue with our fight!" Sailor Mars smugly answered before both she and Katsy launched towards each other with flames surrounding both their hands.

As Mars' and Katsy's battle was intensifying, in another part of the construction yard Prisma and Jupiter were having a similar occurrence.

"You may think that your powers are so great but you have nothing compared to mine! Dark Lightning!" Prisma exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"You call that Lightning Prisma? Well let me show you what real Lightning looks like! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she sent out her Thunder dragon attack to meet that of Prisma's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of electricity and smoke to explode in a massive show of lightning and thunder in between the two women. When it finally cleared Prisma could see that Sailor Jupiter was still standing there in all her glory

"Damn you Amazon can't you just roll over and die!" Prisma exclaimed while she clenched her teeth and balled up her hands into fists.

"No likely witch!" Sailor Jupiter answered with a sneer.

"Then I guess I'll just have to teach you how too won't I?" Prisma asked even as electricity began to run along her arms and hands.

"You can try but it won't be that easy!" Sailor Jupiter stated as electricity also began to pulse through her own arms and hands. In another split second the two women were charging at each other both intent on causing bodily harm to the other.

As Jupiter's and Prisma's battle was intensifying, in another part of the construction yard Avery and Venus were having a similar occurrence.

"Let's see how you like my Laser Whip shall we!" Avery exclaimed as she sent out her whip crackling with Dark energy.

"Not bad Avery but try my attack on for size! Venus Meteor Shower!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she sent out her Meteor Shower attack to meet that of Avery's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of Light and dark energy to explode in a massive ball of light in between the two women. When it finally cleared Avery could see that Sailor Venus was still standing there in all her glory.

"Man what is this do you scouts have nine lives like a cat or what?" Avery hissed out in anger at the thought of her attack missing it's intended target.

"No we just never give up without a fight that's all!" Sailor Venus informed her opponent.

"Then let's see how much pain I can cause in order for you to change your tune!" Avery smiled sinisterly as she snapped her whip while dark energy coursed through it.

"By all means Avery try as you like but you will soon learn that we Sailor Scouts can snap back from anything that you all throw at us!" Sailor Venus said as a golden light enveloped her hands. In another split second the two women were charging at each other one intent on causing bodily harm the other to simply win this battle.

As Venus' and Avery's battle was intensifying, in another part of the construction yard Bertie and Mercury were having a similar occurrence.

"So it's just you and me huh little miss brainiac? Well then let's see how you like my water powers! Dark Ice!" Bertie exclaimed as she sent out her attack towards Sailor Mercury.

"I may be smart Bertie but I'm not stupid about defending myself either! Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury exclaimed as she sent out her Ice Bubbles attack to meet that of Bertie's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of Ice and Water to explode in a massive wave of water in between the two women. When it finally cleared Bertie could see that Sailor Mercury was still standing there in all her glory

"Darn it there's got to be a way to finish you off Mercury I mean your the weakest out of all the scouts." Bertie hissed as tendrils of Dark Ice water flowed over her hands and arms.

"I may be the weakest Bertie but I can still fight and I also have my friends to back me up should the need ever arise!" Sailor Mercury countered as tendrils of blue ice water also began flowing up and down her own hands and arms. In another split second the two women were charging at each other one intent on causing bodily harm the other to simply win this battle.

Meanwhile as the other scouts and the four sisters were all fighting in a deadlock, over with Sailor Moon who was at that moment standing protectively between Rini, Rien and Rubius; who was at that moment floating high up in the air with a sinister smile on his face, not allowing him to come anywhere near the children.

"Come on Sailor Moon surrender the children and I'll allow you to go free." Rubius informed her.

"Please Sailor Moon don't let him take us!" Rini cried as she grabbed onto one of Sailor Moon's legs.

"I won't!" She said placing a protective hand on the girl's head.

"Big mistake girl! Nega-Bombs!" Rubius laughed as he created a handful of small black balls in his hands. "Prepare to taste my full power!" Rubius laughed some more as he tossed his attack right at the heroine of the Moon.

'_I can't dodge his attack or the kids will get hurt!'_, Sailor Moon thought as she just stood there and took Rubius' attack.

"No Sailor Moon!" Rien cried out in anguish as he saw her take the attack.

Rien's cries made the other scouts and the four sisters stop in their own fights.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Scouts cried out as well as all they saw was a huge cloud of smoke where their friend and leader once stood.

"Great job Rubius the Wiseman will be pleased that we were at least able to finish off one of these puny brats so far!" Katsy exclaimed in joy along with the other three of her sisters.

"Yes he will now won't he! Now do be dears and finish off the others while I get what we came for!" Rubius stated as he began to float down towards the twins and the large amount of smoke that hid Sailor Moon's from sight.

It was then that everyone around the construction sight began to hear couching coming from the cloud of smoke.

"I'll say it again jerk! I won't let you have these kids or the crystal!" Sailor Moon's voice said just before the smoke cleared to reveal Sailor Moon with the front of her uniform slightly singed.

"We'll see about that girl! Try this on for size, cause I have a whole lot more where those came from!" Rubius hissed as he caused more and more Nega-bombs to appear out of thin air.

"I'm scared!" Rini began to cry as she clung to Sailor Moon.

"It's okay sis' I think we all are." Rien added as he clung to Sailor Moon's other leg.

Sailor Moon detached the two children from her legs and bent down to face them and placed her arms around the two kids.

"Don't worry you two. No matter what happens I want you to both keep your eyes closed alright." Sailor Moon ordered gently.

"Okay!" The two children answered as they did as she asked.

"Good, I promise that nothing is going to happen to the two of you!" Sailor Moon said even as she braced herself for Rubius' assault.

No sooner had Sailor Moon prepared herself for Rubius' assault, did he then begin to throw his attacks at her and the twins none stop with both of his hands. This caused another cloud of smoke to be kicked up around them.

"Noooo!" The other scouts cried out again with fear for their leader safety.

A few minutes later after the cloud began to dissipate, the scouts and minions of the Dark Moon Kingdom looked on to see that the twins were okay but that Sailor Moon was slumped over unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" Sailor Jupiter hissed cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah you messed with the wrong people jerks!" Sailor Mars hissed as tears fell down her checks.

"By all means then bring it on!" Katsy laughed.

"Not so fast we still have a job to do here girls! Once we have what we came for then we can destroy the rest of the scouts." Rubius said as an evil sneer crossed his lips.

"Of course Rubius!" Katsy said.

"I don't think so!" A very tired and beaten Sailor Moon whispered as she regained consciousness and very slowly sat up.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" Both the twins asked concerned as tears of joy fell from their eyes.

"Yeah nobody's going to get rid of me that easily you two." Sailor Moon answered with a pained smile.

"Oh we'll see about that little girl!" Rubius laughed.

"Yeah and just to let you know where we come from you don't even exist!" Katsy said with a sinister smile on her face.

"What do you think of that Moon brat? Only your four friends are around which means we destroy you here in this time before you can even see what the future looks like." Prisma added in her own insult.

This bit of news struck the very cores of Sailor Moon's friends.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm around in the future. All that matters is the here and now and right now I aim to keep you all away from these two kids and the Silver Imperium Crystal until my dieing breathe!" Sailor Moon said with a brave face.

"So be it then Sailor Moon! Say good-bye to your friends because your about to finally meet your end!" Rubius hissed as he caused a sword of ebony black crystal to form in his hands.

"I think I would put down that sword if I were you! We won't allow you to hurt Sailor Moon or the scouts any longer!" A chilly masculine voice rang out over the field of battle.

When the scouts and Dark Moon Kingdom minions looked up they saw the three Earth Generals in their formal wear as well as for Sailor Knight standing a few feet above them on the skeletal frame of the building which was being built at the sight they were at now.

"So you gentlemen want to feel our wrath instead of hurting the girls well then I think we can oblige you, right girls!" Rubius laughed.

"Right!" The four sisters agreed as they all got ready to strike out at the four generals.

"Nega-bomb!" Rubius roared as he sent out his attack.

"Dark Fire!" Katsy exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Dark Lightning!" Prisma exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Laser Whip!" Avery exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Dark Ice!" Bertie exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"I don't think so! Avalanche Barrage!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he threw a barrage of small spikes at the incoming attacks.

"Oh you really think that will work for long do you? Well try a few thousand of my Nega-bombs on for size! Nega-Bomb continuous cannon!" Rubius roared as he sent round after round of his attack hurtling towards the three Earth Generals and Sailor Knight.

"Quick jump!" Jedeite ordered as he tried to push Sailor Knight out of the way.

"It's too late!" Nephrite stated even as the attack from Rubius struck them full force.

Upon impact with the gurtters where the men were standing a large amount of smoke and fire billowed up over the area blocking the four men out of the line of sight of everyone on the ground. When the smoke cleared nothing was left but the smell of burnt metal and singed clothing.

"Well that's the end of those three interlopers and the male Sailor Scout, now back to business." Rubius said with a smug grin on his face.

"No their gone!" Mercury cried as she fell to her knees in agony.

"You monster!" Sailor Venus roared out in anger over the loss of her soul mate.

"There is no way we'll let you leave here alive now you murderers!" Sailor Jupiter hissed falling to her own knees as she slammed her fists into the ground.

"Wait guys something is off here I can feel it!" Sailor Mars said as she began to look around.

"What do you mean Mars?" Mercury asked as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm not sure but what ever it is it isn't evil." Mars said with a sympathetic smile on her face. She knew Jedeite was gone but she also knew that they had a job to do right now. There would plenty of time to grieve over the loss of the man she loved.

It was then that a red rose struck the ground in between both the Sailor Scouts and the Dark Moon Kingdom Minions.

"For the attempted assault of the two twins Rini and Rien and the attempted murder of the Sailor Scouts I Tuxedo Mask will make you pay!" Tuxedo Mask hissed as he jumped to the ground standing behind Rubius.

Unknown to Rubius but after Tuxedo Mask's little speech, Jedeite was moving to attack the Dark Moon Kingdom Commander with everything he had.

After Tuxedo Mask gave his speech, a male voice rang out from behind Rubius.

"Burning Lava Flow!"

A second later and Rubius was succumbed by a flaming tower of lava. Rubius; however, was able to dodge the attack but only by a little as his left side was struck by Jedeite's attack. When Rubius turned he found all three Earth Generals and Sailor Knight standing side by side with Tuxedo Mask who was holding yet another rose in his hands.

"So you four were able to escape my attack were you well that won't happen again I can assure you of that!" Rubius hissed clutching his left side.

"Not if we have anything to say about it creep!" Tuxedo Mask stated angrily. he then turned to Sailor Moon and with a frown on his face gave Sailor Moon an order.

"Sailor Moon end this battle now!" Tuxedo Mask ordered coldly.

"Fine!" Sailor Moon said as she made her Moon Scepter appear out of thin air.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon exclaimed a second later sending her attack flying towards Rubius.

"I don't think so Moon brat not this time!" Rubius hissed as he disappeared from the spot he was just floating in allowing Sailor Moon's attack to pass by harmlessly. He then appeared over the four sisters. "It's time to go girls we'll deal with these brats later!" Rubius ordered before he disappeared.

"Wait for us!" The sisters exclaimed as they to vanished from the construction yard.

After the enemy had gone, the Scouts and Generals all regrouped in order to check on the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Moon asked everyone around her.

"Yes even though I think we're all tired from today's ordeal." Sailor Mars answered for the others.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini stated trying to get the scout leader's attention.

"Yes." Sailor Moon asked bending down to her level.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my brother and I." Rini said in a soft voice.

"Yeah we owe you big time!" Rien exclaimed with a big smile.

"Your both very welcome." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"I hate to break up this moment but the authorities are coming!" Sailor Knight stated as he saw police cars coming down the street.

"As well as for the Fire Department!" Nephrite added.

"Alright then I suggest that you two go wait for the authorities to get here then allow them to take you to your home. As for the rest of us I think it would be a good idea if we all went home as well!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in a tired voice.

"Fine since nobody needs me anymore I'm out of here!" Tuxedo Mask said coldly as he suddenly took off into the afternoon.

'_Why are you being so cold Darien?'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"Let's get out of here now gang!" Jupiter urged.

"Right!" The others agreed and they all took off in different directions from each other.

After the Sailor Scouts and Generals took off, the Tokyo Police Department and Fire Department's both showed up to contain the situation at hand. Along one of the fences of the construction yard, a news crew from Tokyo TV who had set up shop after having spotted the Sailor Scouts run into the yard earlier, sent off a copy of the battle they had just finished taping to their station in hopes that it would be there in time for the evening news. The Reporter and her news crew stayed behind in order to get updates from both the Police and Firemen about their take on the situation.

Later that evening around 6:30 p.m. at the Tsukino family home, the entire family was home watching the evening news while they all relaxed after a hard day's work.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another edition of Japan Evening News. I'm Jason La'Street and I have this evening's report. First in the news, we have news from the border of Kuwait and Iraq as to what is happening so far between the Iraq and UEG forces. For more information let us go to our reporter in the field Jeff Kyles!" Jason said as they went to the live feed from the Kuwait conflict.

"Thanks Jason! I'm standing here with Commander Rex Nichols of the American UEG forces, who has been gracious enough to feel us in on what has occurred so far as of today. Commander!" Jeff said as he handed the commander the mic.

"Thank you! As of 12:00 p.m. JST, the forces of Iraq tried and failed to launch a missile at one of the UEG allied bases located on the Kuwait/Iraqi border. Thankfully though we had crack shot pilots and able machine gun uses who all managed to stop the missiles before they hit their target. We've also managed to stop for the moment any attempt of the Iraq army to cross the border into Kuwait in order to lay siege to this small allied country." Commander Rex said before a messenger came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"If you'll excuse me I'm needed back at headquarters for a meeting." Commander Rex said before handing the mic over and walking off with the messenger.

"Thank you commander! We'll have more on this story and any other that may come to us out here on the border that's it from Kuwait now back to you in the studio." Jeff said ending his report.

"Great work out there Jeff! Now in other news, We've gotten word from another of our crack reporters Tana Dickerson who is here in Tokyo, that we have finally managed to get some idea as to the identity of the Sailor Scouts enemies today. She is now live at the scene of the Scouts latest battle!" Jason said as the news cut to Tana.

"Thank you Jason! Earlier this afternoon around 3:00 p.m. the Sailor Scouts came up against their newest enemy. Until today we haven't been able to get pictures of what the new enemies of the scouts looked like but not anymore. Today at a local construction sight located some where in the Juuban district, the enemy consisting of four women and one man waged battle against Tokyo's finest warriors, and we were able to get it all on film!" News Reporter Tana Dickerson said before they cut to tape.

**Recorded Tape**

The tape shows the four sisters and the scouts each splitting up going to different areas of the construction yard as they all prepared to do battle with their counterparts.

"Time for some pain girls! Dark Fire!" Katsy exclaimed as she sent out her attack towards Sailor Mars.

"Think again sister! Mars Firebird Strike!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she sent out her Firebird attack to meet with that of Katsy's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of fire and smoke to explode in an massive fireball in between the two women. When it finally cleared Katsy saw that Sailor Mars was still standing there in all her glory.

"So you've managed to block my attack well don't get to comfortable because sooner or later my attacks will get through to you!" Katsy hissed out in anger.

"Then by all means let us continue with our fight!" Sailor Mars smugly answered before both she and Katsy launched towards each other with flames surrounding both their hands.

As Mars' and Katsy's battle was intensifying, the camera paned over to show both Prisma and Jupiter in another part of the construction sight getting ready to fight it out as well.

"You may think that your powers are so great but you have nothing compared to mine! Dark Lightning!" Prisma exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"You call that Lightning Prisma? Well let me show you what real Lightning looks like! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she sent out her Thunder dragon attack to meet that of Prisma's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of electricity and smoke to explode in a massive show of lightning and thunder in between the two women. When it finally cleared Prisma could see that Sailor Jupiter was still standing there in all her glory

"Damn you Amazon can't you just roll over and die!' Prisma exclaimed while she clenched her teeth and balled up her hands into fists.

"No likely witch!" Sailor Jupiter answered with a sneer.

"Then I guess I'll just have to teach you how too won't I?" Prisma asked even as electricity began to run along her arms and hands.

"You can try but it won't be that easy!" Sailor Jupiter stated as electricity also began to pulse through her own arms and hands. In another split second the two women were charging at each other both intent on causing bodily harm to the other.

As Jupiter's and Prisma's battle continued to intensify just like Mars' and Katsy's fight, the camera paned yet again in order to get a glimpse of the fight between Avery and Venus.

"Let's see how you like my Laser Whip shall we!" Avery exclaimed as she sent out her whip crackling with Dark energy.

"Not bad Avery but try my attack on for size! Venus Meteor Shower!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she sent out her Meteor Shower attack to meet that of Avery's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of Light and dark energy to explode in a massive ball of light in between the two women. When it finally cleared Avery could see that Sailor Venus was still standing there in all her glory

"Man what is this do you scouts have nine lives like a cat or what?" Avery hissed out in anger at the thought of her attack missing it's intended target.

"No we just never give up without a fight that's all!" Sailor Venus informed her opponent.

"Then let's see how much pain I can cause in order for you to change your tune!" Avery smiled sinisterly as she snapped her whip while dark energy coursed through it.

"By all means Avery try as you like but you will soon learn that we Sailor Scouts can snap back from anything that you all throw at us!" Sailor Venus said as a golden light enveloped her hands. In another split second the two women were charging at each other one intent on causing bodily harm the other to simply win this battle.

Finally as Venus' and Avery's battle began to intensify, the camera paned one last time to see the fight between both Bertie and Mercury.

"So it's just you and me huh little miss brainiac? Well then let's see how you like my water powers! Dark Ice!" Bertie exclaimed as she sent out her attack towards Sailor Mercury.

"I may be smart Bertie but I'm not stupid about defending myself either! Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury exclaimed as she sent out her Ice Bubbles attack to meet that of Bertie's attack.

The resulting collision caused a large amount of Ice and Water to explode in a massive wave of water in between the two women. When it finally cleared Bertie could see that Sailor Mercury was still standing there in all her glory

"Darn it there's got to be a way to finish you off Mercury I mean your the weakest out of all the scouts." Bertie hissed as tendrils of Dark Ice water flowed over her hands and arms.

"I may be the weakest Bertie but I can still fight and I also have my friends to back me up should the need ever arise!" Sailor Mercury countered as tendrils of blue ice water also began flowing up and down her own hands and arms. In another split second the two women were charging at each other one intent on causing bodily harm the other to simply win this battle.

**End Recording**

"As you can see form this footage, the scouts of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury split up in order to fight their enemies now known to us as the Four sisters of the Dark Moon Kingdom separately. While the other scouts were busy fighting these four ladies, Sailor Moon herself was busy trying to do battle against a foe that called himself Rubius as well as protect two small children who were standing behind her…" Tana said before it went back to tape.

**Recorded Tape**

The next video showed Sailor Moon who was at that moment standing protectively between Rini, Rien and Rubius; who was at that moment floating high up in the air with a sinister smile on his face, not allowing him to come anywhere near the children.

"Come on Sailor Moon surrender the children and I'll allow you to go free." Rubius informed her.

"Please Sailor Moon don't let him take us!" Rini cried as she grabbed onto one of Sailor Moon's legs.

"I won't!" She said placing a protective hand on the girl's head.

"Big mistake girl! Nega-Bombs!" Rubius laughed as he created a handful of small black balls in his hands. "Prepare to taste my full power!" Rubius laughed some more as he tossed his attack right at the heroine of the Moon.

"No Sailor Moon!" Rien cried out in anguish as he saw her take the attack.

Rien's cries made the other scouts and the four sisters stop in their own fights.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Scouts cried out as well as all they saw was a huge cloud of smoke where their friend and leader once stood.

"Great job Rubius the Wiseman will be pleased that we were at least able to finish off one of these puny brats so far!" Katsy exclaimed in joy along with the other three of her sisters.

"Yes he will now won't he! Now do be dears and finish off the others while I get what we came for!" Rubius stated as he began to float down towards the twins and the large amount of smoke that hid Sailor Moon's from sight.

It was then that everyone around the construction sight began to hear couching coming from the cloud of smoke.

"I'll say it again jerk! I won't let you have these kids or the crystal!" Sailor Moon's voice said just before the smoke cleared to reveal Sailor Moon with the front of her uniform slightly singed.

"We'll see about that girl! Try this on for size, cause I have a whole lot more where those came from!" Rubius hissed as he caused more and more Nega-bombs to appear out of thin air.

"I'm scared!" Rini began to cry as she clung to Sailor Moon.

"It's okay sis' I think we all are." Rien added as he clung to Sailor Moon's other leg.

Sailor Moon detached the two children from her legs and bent down to face them and placed her arms around the two kids.

"Don't worry you two. No matter what happens I want you to both keep your eyes closed alright." Sailor Moon ordered gently.

"Okay!" The two children answered as they did as she asked.

"Good, I promise that nothing is going to happen to the two of you!" Sailor Moon said even as she braced herself for Rubius' assault.

No sooner had Sailor Moon prepared herself for Rubius' assault, did he then begin to throw his attacks at her and the twins none stop with both of his hands. This caused another cloud of smoke to be kicked up around them.

"Noooo!" The other scouts cried out again with fear for their leader safety.

A few minutes later after the cloud began to dissipate, the scouts and minions of the Dark Moon Kingdom looked on to see that the twins were okay but that Sailor Moon was slumped over unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" Sailor Jupiter hissed cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah you messed with the wrong people jerks!" Sailor Mars hissed as tears fell down her checks.

"By all means then bring it on!" Katsy laughed.

"Not so fast we still have a job to do here girls! Once we have what we came for then we can destroy the rest of the scouts." Rubius said as an evil sneer crossed his lips.

"Of course Rubius!" Katsy said.

"I don't think so!" A very tired and beaten Sailor Moon whispered as she regained consciousness and very slowly sat up.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" Both the twins asked concerned as tears of joy fell from their eyes.

"Yeah nobody's going to get rid of me that easily you two." Sailor Moon answered with a pained smile.

"Oh we'll see about that little girl!" Rubius laughed.

"Yeah and just to let you know where we come from you don't even exist!""Katsy said with a sinister smile on her face.

"What do you think of that Moon brat? Only your four friends are around which means we destroy you here in this time before you can even see what the future looks like." Prisma added in her own insult.

This bit of news struck the very cores of Sailor Moon's friends.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm around in the future. All that matters is the here and now and right now I aim to keep you all away from these two kids and the Imperium Silver Crystal until my dieing breathe!" Sailor Moon said with a brave face.

"So be it then Sailor Moon! Say good-bye to your friends because your about to finally meet your end!" Rubius hissed as he caused a sword of ebony black crystal to form in his hands.

**End Recording**

"By this time this reporter was worried that Sailor Moon was done for had it not been for the late arrival of the male part of the team…" Tana said as they cut to yet another recording.

**Recorded Tape**

"I think I would put down that sword if I were you! We won't allow you to hurt Sailor Moon or the scouts any longer!" A chilly masculine voice rang out over the field of battle.

When the scouts and Dark Moon Kingdom minions looked up they saw the three Earth Generals in their formal wear, as well as for Sailor Knight standing a few feet above them on the skeletal frame of the building which was being built at the sight they were at now.

"So you gentlemen what to feel our wrath instead of hurting the girls well then I think we can oblige you, right girls!" Rubius laughed.

"Right!" The four sisters agreed as they all got ready to strike out at the four generals.

"Nega-bomb!" Rubius roared as he sent out his attack.

"Dark Fire!" Katsy exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Dark Lightning!" Prisma exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Laser Whip!" Avery exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"Dark Ice!" Bertie exclaimed as she sent out her attack.

"I don't think so! Avalanche Barrage!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he threw a barrage of small spikes at the incoming attacks.

"Oh you really think that will work for long do you? Well try a few thousand of my Nega-bombs on for size! Nega-Bomb continuous cannon!" Rubius roared as he sent round after round of his attack hurtling towards the three Earth Generals and Sailor Knight.

"Quick jump!" Jedeite ordered as he tried to push Sailor Knight out of the way.

"It's too late!" Nephrite stated even as the attack from Rubius struck them full force.

Upon impact with the gurtters where the men were standing a large amount of smoke and fire billowed up over the area blocking the three generals and Sailor Knight out of the line of sight of everyone on the ground. When the smoke cleared nothing was left but the smell of burnt metal and singed clothing.

**End Recording**

"With the apparent murder of the three Earth Generals and the male Sailor Scout, the man known as Rubius gloated over their death while the scouts of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars grieved over their loss. Little did any of them realize that this was not the case!" Tana said as she went to yet another video recording.

**Recorded Tape**

"Well that's the end of those three interlopers and the male Sailor Scout, now back to business." Rubius said with a smug grin on his face.

"No their gone!" Mercury cried as she fell to her knees in agony.

"You monster!" Sailor Venus roared out in anger over the loss of her soul mate.

"There is no way we'll let you leave here alive now you murderers!" Sailor Jupiter hissed falling to her own knees as she slammed her fists into the ground.

"Wait guys something is off here I can feel it!" Sailor Mars said as she began to look around.

"What do you mean Mars?" Mercury asked as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm not sure but what ever it is it isn't evil." Mars said with a sympathetic smile on her face. She knew Jedeite was gone but she also knew that they had a job to do right now. There would plenty of time to grieve over the loss of the man she loved.

It was then that a red rose struck the ground in between both the Sailor Scouts and the Dark Moon Kingdom Minions.

"For the attempted assault of the two twins Rini and Rien and the attempted murder of the Sailor Scouts I Tuxedo Mask will make you pay!" Tuxedo Mask hissed as he jumped to the ground standing behind Rubius.

Unknown to Rubius but after Tuxedo Mask's little speech, Jedeite was moving to attack the Dark Moon Kingdom Commander with everything he had.

After Tuxedo Mask gave his speech, a male voice rang out from behind Rubius.

"Burning Lava Flow!"

A second later and Rubius was succumbed by a flaming tower of lava. Rubius; however, was able to dodge the attack but only by a little as his left side was struck by Jedeite's attack. When Rubius turned he found all three Earth Generals and Sailor Knight standing side by side with Tuxedo Mask who was holding yet another rose in his hands.

"So you four were able to escape my attack were you well that won't happen again I can assure you of that!" Rubius hissed clutching his left side.

"Not if we have anything to say about it creep!" Tuxedo Mask stated angrily. he then turned to Sailor Moon and with a frown on his face gave Sailor Moon an order.

"Sailor Moon end this battle now!" Tuxedo Mask ordered coldly.

"Fine!" Sailor Moon said as she made her Moon Scepter appear out of thin air.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon exclaimed a second later sending her attack flying towards Rubius.

"I don't think so Moon brat not this time!" Rubius hissed as he disappeared from the spot he was just floating in allowing Sailor Moon's attack to pass by harmlessly. He then appeared over the four sisters. "It's time to go girls we'll deal with these brats later!" Rubius ordered before he disappeared.

"Wait for us!" The sisters exclaimed as they to vanished from the construction yard.

After the enemy had gone, the Scouts and Generals all regrouped in order to check on the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Moon asked everyone around her.

"Yes even though I think we're all tired from today's ordeal." Sailor Mars answered for the others.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini stated trying to get the scout leader's attention.

"Yes." Sailor Moon asked bending down to her level.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my brother and I." Rini said in a soft voice.

"Yeah we owe you big time!" Rien exclaimed with a big smile.

"Your both very welcome." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"I hate to break up this moment but the authorities are coming!" Sailor Knight stated as he saw police cars coming down the street.

"As well as for the Fire Department!" Nephrite added.

"Alright then I suggest that you two go wait for the authorities to get here then allow them to take you to your home. As for the rest of us I think it would be a good idea if we all went home as well!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in a tired voice.

"Fine since nobody needs me anymore I'm out of here!" Tuxedo Mask said coldly as he suddenly took off into the afternoon.

"Let's get out of here now gang!" Jupiter urged.

"Right!" The others agreed and they all took off in different directions from each other.

**End Recording**

"After the scouts left the scene, the two children went up to a police officer where their were properly taken to their home while the other authorities cordoned off the area as the Fire department put out any fires that had broken out. As to the scouts themselves we have yet to learn their real identities but we of the country of Japan could care less who they are as long as they are here protecting us as they always do! I'm Tana Dickerson now back to you at the station!" Tana said ending her report.

"Thank you Tana on that splendid report, and we'll be right back with the weather…" After the news went to commercial, Ilene Tsukino pushed the mute button on the remote then turned to her daughter and niece and nephew.

"Serena why were your cousins in that construction yard and why weren't you protecting them?" Ilene asked a bit of the anger she felt coming through.

"I'm sorry mom! When I went to pick them up two of those crazy women were at the school terrorizing the place. They even tried to hurt Rini and Rien so I tried to hold them up while the twins ran off! Those ladies that are calling themselves Katsy and Prisma used some sort of attack on me causing me to be blasted into the school's wall which knocked me unconscious for a while. When I woke up the two ladies were gone so I set out to try and find the twins before those ladies did; however, I was unable to but luckily the scouts found them and protected them for us." Serena said telling her mother mostly everything about what had transpired.

"Are you alright then sweetheart?" Kenji asked looking up from his paper.

"Yeah maybe just a bruised rib or two but I think I'll be okay." Serena answered.

"Well then that will teach you not to try and stay somewhere where you could get hurt honey!" Ilene said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena stated with a smile.

The rest of the evening went by without a problem then the family went to bed in order to get some sleep in preparation for their days tomorrow.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Friend in Wolf's Clothing. In the next installment, Katsy attacks the Cherry Hill Temple. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	61. Chapter 58: Friend in Wolf's Clothing

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning inside the Tsukino family home at around 5:30 a.m. Serena woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and greeted Luna as she got ready for school.

"Morning Luna!" Serena said with a big yawn as she stretched out her muscles then she pulled the blankets off of her and draped her legs off the side of the bed.

"Good morning princess I trust you slept well last night?" Luna asked still laying down at the edge of the bed.

"As about as good as I can considering that I kept dreaming about Darien leaving me for some unknown reason." Serena said as she allowed a frown to grace her face for but a moment.

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to make you have to remember that awful moment again." Luna apologized.

"It's alright Luna, I guess I'm just not over this thing with Darien yet." Serena said as she grabbed her school uniform and walked to the door.

"I'm going to grab a shower then I'll be back to grab my school bag." Serena informed her guardian.

"Alright Serena enjoy your bath." Luna said with a sad expression on her face.

"I will!" Serena simply stated before she left the room.

'_I do hope you can get passed this hurtle in you life Serena or it could send you into a deep depression!'_, Luna thought worriedly before she settled back down to sleep.

A little while later Serena went downstairs where she greeted her mother as well as for her brother and the twins.

"Good morning everyone!" Serena said as she entered into the dinning room.

"Good morning!" The others all returned the greeting.

"Mom did daddy already go into work today?" Serena said sitting down.

"Yes he had some things to do at the office Serena. Now here's your breakfast sweetheart eat up." Ilene Tsukino said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said before she dug into her food. After eating a little bit, Serena quickly chewed her food then looked over toward the twins.

"Hey Rini and Rien I'll take you both to school again if you want." Serena said with a smile on her face before she continued eating.

"Sure that be great!" Rien exclaimed before he continued eating himself.

"Thank you Serena we'd like that." Rini said with a smile of her own.

"Thank you dear that was very kind of you to offer." Ilene said with a smile of gratitude towards her daughter.

"Your welcome I just thought I'd be nice and help out a little more that's all." Serena said taking another break in between bites.

"You always have been helping out sis'!" Sammy came to her defense.

"Your brother's right angel now hurry up and eat so the four of you can all get to school!" Ilene said with a smile as she looked around the table at all the children sitting there.

"Yes ma'am!" The children all stated with smiles on their faces before they all continued eating.

A little while later outside of Juuban Elementary; after the Serena and the others all finished eating they all left for school, Serena managed to drop off the twins in front of their school at about 6:30 a.m.

"Okay you two I'll see you here at about three O'clock this afternoon alright!" Serena said sternly.

"Yes!" They both answered.

"Alright then you two get going and have a good day." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks again Serena!" Rini stated before she ran into the building.

"Yeah thanks for dropping us off Serena!" Rien also stated before he followed after his sister.

'_Those two are just two regular balls of energy!'_, Serena thought with a smile before she continued on her way to her own school.

Chapter 58: Friend in Wolf's Clothing

Elsewhere located on the Dark Moon Kingdom Ship hundreds of miles above the Earth, Rubius was once again standing before one of the huge mirrors when suddenly the Wiseman appeared before him.

"Yes Wiseman what is it that I can do for you?" Rubius asked as he took a short bow before the purple cloaked figure.

"Rubius I grow tired of the failures that you and the four sister are constantly handing us! These failures are inexcusable and his highness Prince Diamond grows tired of them!" The Wiseman hissed out in anger.

"I'm sorry master! What can I do to make it up to you and his highness?" Rubius asked stepping a few inches backwards.

"I don't care what you do but we need the crystal in order to win the battle in the future so you better find a way to get it some how! Otherwise you shall be replaced with someone who can!" The Wiseman ordered before he disappeared into thin air.

'_I will not be replaced by someone else!'_, Rubius hissed in his mind.

"Don't worry Wiseman I'll find someway to get what you want!" Rubius stated as a sinister smile crossed his lips.

It was then that he felt one of the four sisters enter the ship.

'_Perfect I can use her to get what I want and if she fails then she shall die like the pawn she is!'_, Rubius smirked as he saw the oldest of the four sister appear out of thin air next to him.

"Katsy just the woman I've wanted to see!" Rubius stated with a smile on his face.

"I am!" Katsy half asked, half exclaimed in shock.

"Yes my dear! You see I have a special mission just for you." He answered.

"Really what is it?" Katsy asked eager to do what ever he asked.

"I want you to go to the temple known as the Cherry Hill Temple where those brats first showed up and wait until they show up again and take the Imperium Silver Crystal from them. I want you to also do away with any of the Sailor brats that show up. Do you think you can do that?" Rubius asked.

"Yes sir!" Katsy said with a smile.

"Then go and do not fail me this time Katsy!" Rubius ordered.

"I won't!" Katsy said before she disappeared.

'_Perfect now one way or another we'll get what we want or if Katsy fails well then she'll be of no use to me and I'll simply have to do away with her unless of course the scouts manage to do it for me!'_, Rubius thought with a sinister smile crossing his lips.

Meanwhile later that day around lunch time at Crossroads Junior High, Serena and the other scouts were eating lunch under the Japanese Oak tree when suddenly both Melvin and Molly came walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Molly greeted the Scouts with a big smile on her face.

"My, you sure are in a good mood this afternoon Molly." Jason said with a smile of his own.

"That's just because I'm feeling very good right now." Molly said.

"Molly, what brings you and Melvin over here today?" Serena asked looking up from her food.

"Oh, I just saw you guys sitting over here and I thought I'd come over and say hi." Molly answered.

"Well I was wondering if any of you had seen the news broadcast last night." Melvin spoke up.

"Yes Melvin we saw the News broadcast about the identity of the Sailor Scouts new enemy." Lita answered for her friends.

"What about it Melvin?" Jason asked.

"I know they talked about the Sailor Scouts new enemy, but I meant the part that dealt with the close call that the military base located somewhere near the Iraq/Kuwait border had!" Melvin stated as he pushed his glasses high up onto his face.

"Melvin we don't find it comfortable to always talk about the latest war that Iraq decides to launch just because they aren't happy with the way things are!" Amy stated from her spot next to the Japanese Oak tree.

"Yeah and we especially wouldn't talk about it had people died Melvin! I hate to think what would have happened if my dad had been regular military still." Serena hissed.

"I think we're done talking about this subject now." Jason said with a sigh hoping that it would calm Serena down; however, Lita kept it going.

"I bet you're glad your dad works as the head of OTECH now though, huh Serena?" Lita asked taking a bit out of her food.

"Yeah but my dad said he lost his chief flight tester." Serena said.

"Was he able to find any one else?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he found someone by the name of Jeffery Sterling. His father is suppose to be an ace fighter pilot back during WWII." Serena answered.

"Well at least he found someone to help out until his old one gets back." Lita said.

"Yeah you're right about that Lita." Serena said with a smile.

It was at that moment that the bell rang signaling that it was time for the second half of the day to begin. With that the students of Crossroads Junior High including the three sailor scouts all went inside.

Around three O'clock at Juuban Elementary that afternoon found Serena standing outside the building waiting for Rien and Rini to come out. It was a few seconds later when the twins came outside.

"Hey there you two how was school today?" Serena asked with a smile.

"It was great Serena!" Rien exclaimed while he returned the smile.

"Yeah thanks for asking." Rini added.

"You're welcome! So do either one of you have homework?" Serena asked changing the subject.

"I have to do my English and Math homework." Rien answered.

"I do too Serena but could we do it over at Darien's? It's been a little while since we last saw him." Rini asked.

"Sure I'll drop you both off!" Serena said as the three of them walked on.

About half an hour later Serena and the twins stood outside of Darien's apartment door. Serena then proceeded to knock in order to allow him to know that they were there. A second later and he opened to door.

"What are you doing here Serena? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore?" Darien asked coldly.

"You did and I'm not here for me Darien! I came here to drop off Rini and Rien!" Serena hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey there Darien!" Rien stated with a smile on his face as he waved a greeting with his small hand.

"We asked Serena if she'd bring us over here since we haven't seen you a lot lately." Rini added.

"Fine you two can come in but Serena can't!" Darien said with a frown on his face.

"What ever!" Serena hissed at her ex-boyfriend before she bent down in front of the twins. "Listen I'll pick you both up later okay! Those weirdoes are still out there and I don't think my mom would appreciate me letting you both walk home by yourselves." Serena said with a smile as she hugged the two young children.

"Alright see you later this evening Serena!" Rien exclaimed before he ran past Darien into the apartment.

"Yeah we'll see ya Rena!" Rini stated using a nickname she heard the other girls using once.

"Bye Rini!" Serena said with a smile before she turned to Darien and hissed out, "Good-bye Mr. Shields!" She then turned and walked down the hallway not noticing Darien flinch at her words.

'_I'm sorry angel but it's got to be this way! I hope you can understand someday.'_, Darien thought as he watched his soul mate walk onto the elevator.

Elsewhere over at the Cherry Hill Temple as Raye's mother Paula Hino and her grandfather were sweeping the front yard of the temple, Raye came bounding up the stairs in a really great mood.

"Hey mom and grandpa what's up?" Raye asked as she walked up the steps.

"Hello sweetheart how was school today?" Paula asked her daughter.

"It went just fine mom thanks for asking. Where's Jared at?" Raye asked looking around.

"The boy is in the back raking up the leaves with Chad!" Misaki Hino stated.

"Thank you grandpa! I'll go see if they need any help see you both later." Raye said as she went to go change into her temple priestess outfit then on to help the boys.

"Daddy you really must get over this obsession that Raye is too young to date! Besides she is my daughter so would you please let me parent my own child. I promise she'll turn out just fine just like me." Paula said sternly down at her father.

"Alright dear it's just that I can't help seeing my grand daughter as still being a little toddler running around the temple without a care in the world." Misaki told his daughter.

"I understand that dad but she isn't a toddler anymore. Raye has the right to grow up just like the rest of us did. Besides Jared is a nice guy, I don't think he'll hurt her." Paula said with a smile.

"You're right Paula! I shall try to get past my vision of her still being a small child and try to see the young woman that she is!" He said giving into his daughter's reasoning.

"Thank you daddy!" Paula stated as she bent down to give her father a huge.

Meanwhile as Misaki Hino and Paula Hino were talking, they didn't see the woman dressed in a velvet black dress walk up the stairs.

'_Hmm maybe if I hold these two people hostage I can draw out those pathetic scouts and force them to hand over the twin brats and the crystal!'_, Katsy thought with and evil smile.

"Excuse me but could you two possible help me?" Katsy asked placing a fake smile on her face as she walked up to the two people.

"Yes of course how can we help you?" Paula asked standing up to her full height.

'_I sense great evil within this person!'_, Misaki thought to himself. He then stood in between his daughter and the strange lady. "I don't believe we can be of service to you young lady!" Misaki hissed under his breathe.

"Father what are you…" Paula tried to ask only to be interrupted by her father's voice.

"Paula this woman is not what she seems! She has an evil aura about her!" He informed his daughter.

"Are you sure?" Paula asked.

"Yes I am!" He answered.

"I'm afraid your father is right dear! But I'm also afraid that you two will be helping me whether you like it or not! Dark Fire!" Katsy laughed as she threw a ring of dark flames around the two elder Hinos. "Now to wait until the scouts get here so I can blackmail them!" Katsy exclaimed while a sinister smile graced her lips.

"You won't get away with this!" Misaki hissed.

"Oh but I already have old man, I already have!" Katsy sneered.

A few minutes ago on the other side of the temple grounds, Raye, Jared and Chad were all raking up leaves and placing them in plastic bags when all of a sudden they heard a strange woman exclaim, "Now to wait until the scouts get here so I can blackmail them!"

"What on Earth was that all about?" Chad asked even as both Raye and Jared shared a knowing look.

Jared quickly hit Chad over the head with a full bag of leaves which knocked him to the hard ground causing him to hit his head thereby rendering him unconscious. Jared bent down to make sure he didn't cause any lasting effects.

"He'll be alright although he may sleep for a while." Jared answered her worried look.

"That's good! At least now we can do what we've got to do!" Raye said.

"Right time to transform! Mars Sword!" Jared yelled as a long Ruby colored Sword appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Now then let's get down to business shall we! I call upon my birthright, General Jedeite!" Jared yelled as he held his sword above his head.

After he yelled out his transformation Jared was wrapped up in a sea of red and orange fire. A second later the fire dispersed leaving behind General Jedeite in it's wake.

"Yes let's go interrupt what ever evil being decided to trespass on this temple's holy ground! Mars Power Transform!" Raye yelled holding up her transformation pen high over her head.

After a few seconds of being surrounded by red flames, Sailor Mars appeared standing where Raye Hino once was.

"Let's go my Firebrand!" Jedeite exclaimed as he began running to the other side of the temple.

"Right behind you my soul!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she followed him.

Meanwhile back with Katsy and her two prisoners, who were both still stuck in the middle of a black fiery ring. As Katsy was waiting she began to get a little impatient at the fact that no one was showing up yet.

"Where are those stupid sailor brats? They seemed to be here real fast the last time I was here! Especially their leader Sailor Moon, but now none of them are anywhere around! I wonder where they are at this time?" Katsy hissed still standing next to her hostages.

"Try right behind you witch!" A feminine voice growled out from behind Katsy.

"Wha…" Katsy questioned as she turned to her opponent. There she saw Sailor Mars standing with General Jedeite with angry scowls upon both their faces.

"So two of you decided to show up! Tell me where are the twins and that delightful Sailor Moon of yours at?" Katsy asked with a fake smile gracing her lips.

"The twins aren't here and as for Sailor Moon, she's home doing something else! Why? What do you want with them?" Sailor Mars asked.

"What we've always wanted with them girl! We want the twins because they are the children of our enemies and as for your leader we want her because she will tell us where on earth the Imperium Silver Crystal is!" Katsy stated with an evil sneer on her face.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but we're not letting you get you hands on the twins or the crystal so you can just go back where you came from by way of my fire attack lady! Burning Lava Flow!" Jedeite exclaimed as he caused a stream of hot lava to rush out away from him and head straight for the Dark Moon Kingdom minion.

"Think again pretty boy! Here's an attack that even Queen Beryl herself used. Dark Reflection!" Katsy exclaimed as she caused Jedeite's attack to halt a few inches away from her. "Here I believe this belongs to you buddy! Haiyaa!" Katsy yelled returning the attack to where it came from.

"Nope not going to happen! Fire Wall!" Jedeite stated as he quickly put of a shield made out of fire. This caused the Lava flow to bounce away with out harming him. The lava attack then dissipated into nothing once it hit Jedeite's shield.

"Sorry to disappoint you but using my own attack against me won't be that easy." Jedeite said with a smirk.

"Then I guess I'll just have to use one of my own now won't I!" Katsy exclaimed with a cynical smile on his face.

"Be careful Jedeite!" Mars exclaimed concerned about the man she loved.

"I will Firebrand! Tell you what, while I deal with this witch why don't you call in for back-up!" Jedeite suggested without taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Alright!" Mars stated as she ran off into the shadows away from the battle.

"Now then where were we?" Jedeite asked as he took a defensive stance.

"I believe I was just about to attack you little man!" Katsy informed him.

"Then by all means lady bring it on!" Jedeite said as he and Katsy began to circle one another.

"Very well try this on for size. Dark Fire multi attack!" Katsy exclaimed as she threw volley after volley of dark balls of fire racing towards their intended target.

"Firewa…" Jedeite tried to put up his firewall but due to the amount of fireballs and the speed they were going he wasn't able to in time and they struck him dead on sending him crashing into a far wall.

"Now to finish you off once and for all!" Katsy laughed as she walked towards the fallen general.

"No leave him alone you witch!" Paula Hino cried.

"Be quiet missy or I'll do the same to you and the old prune next to you!" Katsy ordered.

"Not if I can help it lady!" Jedeite hissed as he slowly got up holding his stomach where most of Katsy's attack had hit him.

"So you still want to fight even in your weakened condition? Very well let us continue but I assure you that I shall be the victor in this battle!" Katsy told him.

"We'll see about that!" Jedeite hissed.

"Yes we will!" Katsy stated as the two warriors began to circle each other once again.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino family Home as Ilene was downstairs cleaning, Sammy and Serena were both in their rooms doing their homework, when suddenly in Serena's room, her communicator goes off.

"Serena here!" Serena stated putting her pencil down before answering her communicator.

"Serena I need your help here at the temple!" Sailor Mars whispered into her own communicator.

"What's going on Mars?" Serena asked even as she stood up and placed her books aside.

"One of the four sisters is here and she's looking for Rini and Rien as well as for the crystal again! She and Jedeite are right now fighting but Jedeite's hurt now so I don't know how much longer he can hold out with out me helping him! Can you get here to help out?" Mars asked as she saw the last attack Katsy preformed on the man she loved.

"I'm on the way just be careful Mars and go help Jedeite too!" Serena ordered.

"Right!" Mars said before she closed her side of the communication link.

"Time to get to work!" Serena said as she placed a hand to her broach and said, "Moon Crystal Power Transform!"

As Serena felt the power of her transformation over take her, she allowed a serene smile to grace her face as she felt two large white wings come out of her back and wrapped around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Hold on guys I'm coming!" Sailor Moon ordered as she jumped out of her window and ran down the street towards her friend's temple.

Meanwhile at that same moment back at the Cherry Hill Temple, Mars after finishing her call to Serena made her way back to the fight, when all of a sudden she saw Katsy strike Jedeite in the chest with another powerful fire attack knocking him backwards into one of the temple walls, this time causing him to hit his head which knocked him unconscious.

"No Jedeite! You'll pay for hurting him you witch!" Sailor Mars hissed as she ran at the older woman head on.

"I think not little girl! Dark Fire!" Katsy yelled as she brought forth her flames to push back the scout of Mars.

"Noooo!" Sailor Mars cried as she was thrown backwards into Jedeite's still unconscious body.

"Now then you will listen to me sailor brat! I want those two little bratty twins here and I want the Imperium Silver Crystal as well, and I mean now!" Katsy hissed as she walked towards Sailor Mars.

"No way are we letting you get your hands on any of them!" Mars hissed as she slowly stood up off the ground.

"Then I shall be forced to destroy my two hostages!" Katsy said as she pointed back behind her where Misaki Hino and his daughter were still trapped in the dark flames.

"No you can't!" Mars cried out in anguish.

"That is unless you give up and give me what I want!" Katsy sneered at the helpless look in Mars' eyes.

"She's not giving you anything you reject from a ballerina dance school." A strong feminine voice rang out over the temple grounds as a shadowy figure appeared on one of the temple building roofs.

"Why don't you come down here and join us or I'll kill the two humans in my fire cage!" Katsy ordered the shadowed figure.

"I won't let you hurt them either witch!" Sailor Moon hissed as she jumped down into the light.

"It's either that or hand over the brats and the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Katsy told the leader of the scouts.

"Oh I'll give you something but it isn't going to be something you'll enjoy." Sailor Moon said as she slowly rose her hand's above her head.

"What are you talking about?" Katsy asked taking a step backwards.

"I'm talking about this! Corona Fireball Incinerate!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she caused a giant golden-red fireball to appear in her hands which the then threw right at Katsy.

"Noooo!" Katsy screamed as the fireball flew right at her. Katsy tried to teleport away from the fast moving attack but she was only partially able too for Sailor Moon's attack managed to strike her in the left side of her body.

"You think you've won don't you?" Katsy asked even as the fire cage she had around her hostages dissipated.

"Yes actually I do!" Sailor Moon said pretty proud of the work she'd done.

"Sorry to burst your bubble moon brat but it isn't over until one of us is dead!" Katsy said even as her breathing was labored.

"Listen to you Katsy! You can't possibly keep this up! Just surrender and give up!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"I don't care Sailor Moon! My orders were to either get the two brats and the crystal or never show my face again back at my base so you can imagine the way I feel about one of us dieing today can't you?" Katsy hissed.

'_Poor Katsy she doesn't have anything to live for anymore!'_, Sailor Moon thought sympathetically.

Elsewhere in the Dark Moon Kingdom spaceship hundred's of miles above the Earth's surface, Rubius was watching the entire battle take placed between first Mars and Jedeite and then Sailor Moon.

"Pathetic! Katsy was doing so good until she decided to just sit there and talk them to death. Now she's got half her body burnt to a crisp and she doesn't even have anything to show for it!" Rubius said with a scowl on his face.

"Fine it's time to end this battle one way or another!" Rubius exclaimed as he caused a black ball of energy to appear in his hand which caused his face to be bathed in it evil light.

He then disappeared from the room of the ship to go in search of his intended target.

Back at the temple ground's, Sailor Moon was still facing off against Katsy as Sailor Mars sat next to a still unconscious General Jedeite while Paula Hino and Misaki Hino stood off to the side watching everything in front of them take place.

"Katsy there is another way, you don't have to die!" Sailor Moon implored her enemy.

"No there isn't not for me! So don't even try to talk me into betraying my people!" Katsy hissed.

"But if their telling you to either get what you want or die what kind of people are they?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She's right Katsy!" Sailor Mars stated from where she was sitting.

"What do you know about anything?" Katsy hissed.

"I know that people who tell you to do something and say that if you fail you'll die aren't the kind of people I'd want to hang around with. You need friends who will respect you as a person and not order you to throw away your life if you don't do as they tell you too!" Mars said with tears in her eyes.

"I've got friends!" Katsy stated.

"Not real ones!" Sailor Moon said taking a step closer to the Dark Moon Kingdom minion.

"Wha…" Katsy said taking a step backwards.

"I can help you gain real friends Katsy, ones that won't ask you to throw away your life at that drop of a hat." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Why would you want to help me?" Katsy asked confused out of her mind now.

"Katsy!" A masculine voice rang out across the grounds.

"What?" Katsy asked as she and the other people there looked up to see a red headed male standing on one of the temple's roofs.

"Planning to betray our people I see." Rubius sneered as he walked out into the light.

"No Rubius I would never!" Katsy exclaimed taking a few steps backward away from both Rubius and the scouts.

"You were thinking about it Katsy don't lie I can see it in your eyes!" Rubius yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Katsy said falling to her knees.

"It really doesn't matter now though because you've outlived your usefulness! I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you are no longer apart of the Dark Moon Kingdom family; however, I will give you one last shot at destroying the Sailor Scouts!" Rubius said as he held up a back orb of energy.

"Is that what I think it is Rubius?" Katsy asked in awe.

"Yes Katsy it is now take it and do what you must!" Rubius said as he caused the orb to gently float down to her.

"Thank you Rubius for this chance." Katsy said even as tears came to her eyes.

"You're welcome Katsy now enjoy what time you have left kiddies!" Rubius laughed before he disappeared.

"Katsy what is that?" Sailor Moon asked concerned.

"Something that will end all my pain." Katsy cried.

It was at that moment that all the other scouts and Generals showed up.

"What's going on here?" Sailor Jupiter asked looking around the yard.

"We had a little fight with Katsy here but we're trying to rectify the situation." Sailor Moon informed her.

"Mercury, Sailor Knight could you guys take a look at Jedeite please?" Mars asked.

"I will Mars! Mercury you help the others." Sailor Knight said as he walked towards the fallen General.

"Sure." Mercury answered with a smile.

"Alright now what I want to know is what on earth that is in Katsy's hands!" Venus stated.

"I'll answer that one." Katsy said standing up as tears still spilled from her eyes.

"Then please do!" Nephrite ordered.

"This is called a Dark Moon bomb! With it I can destroy any living thing within a few hundred yards. The beauty of it all is that it will also steal the energy of the beings it blows up and sends it all back to our leaders so nothing is wasted." Katsy said as a cynical smile began to grace her face.

"She's telling the truth at least about the yardage that thing can blast anyway!" Mercury exclaimed as she worked feverishly on her computer to try and discover a way to dismantle the device.

"But you'll be killed too Katsy is that really what you want?" Kunzite asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore! Don't you get it, I've failed in my mission and now this is my punishment for that failure! At least I get one satisfaction out of all of this and that is that all of you are here to suffer just as much as I am and at least all of our energy will go to my leader so that is a good thing in my book." Katsy laughed.

"But Katsy don't you see! If your leader is only satisfied with your work and your loyalty if you sacrifice your life for him then he or she is no one that you should follow!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"What do you understand about loyalty or sacrifice? I bet none of you have sacrificed your lives even for little miss pigtails over there!" Katsy hissed.

"Your wrong Katsy!" Sailor Mars said as tears came to her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm wrong? You're all still standing here aren't you?" Katsy hissed out in anger.

"Though it may be true that we are all standing here now Katsy, we still sacrificed our lives in order to protect not only our leader Sailor Moon's life but that of our entire Kingdom over a thousand years ago." Sailor Mercury informed her.

"She's right it was only though our late queen's sacrifice that we were all able to be reborn in this time, plus Sailor Moon has almost sacrificed her own life to make sure we all would have a chance to live again in peace and harmony especially after our fight with Queen Beryl." Sailor Venus added.

"So what do you say Katsy? Will you give us a chance to show you what a real friend would do for you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"You've got nothing to loose now Katsy as you've heard Rubius say you're no longer welcome back on your world." Kunzite said.

"I'm not sure!" Katsy stated as she calmed down a little bit.

"Trust me Katsy being cleansed by the Imperium Silver Crystal will not hurt you and you'll feel so much better without all that negative energy flowing through you." Sailor Moon said with a bright smile.

"Come on Katsy you'll be so much happier with real friends." Sailor Mars tried to encourage her.

"Okay!" Katsy said with a smile, but then she looked down at the small black orb in her hands.

"What about this though?" She asked.

"I think we can take care of that, right boys?" Sailor Jupiter said as she looked towards Kunzite and Nephrite.

"Sure no problem!" Kunzite stated with a smile.

"What ever you say Thunderheart." Nephrite also agreed.

"Good now then Katsy throw that thing high up into the air! When I say so I want everyone to duck for cover got it!" Sailor Jupiter ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The others agreed.

"Alright! Now Katsy!" Jupiter ordered.

Katsy then did as she was told and threw the black orb high into the air and ran to hide next to Sailor Mars, Jedeite and Sailor Knight. Sailor Moon, Venus and Mercury ran to hide in another part of the temple grounds taking Paula and her father with them. Meanwhile Kunzite, Jupiter and Nephrite formed a circle underneath the orb in order to destroy the evil device.

"Alright let's give it everything we've got guys! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent her giant thunderbolt shaped Dragon flying towards the black orb.

"Right behind you angel! Thunder Destroyer!" Nephrite yelled as he sent bolts of thunder flying up towards the black orb.

"Save some for me guys! Double Sword Attack!" Kunzite Yelled as he sent two yellow energy blades flying up towards the black orb.

"Duck!" Jupiter ordered as she went sprinting towards a temple door soon followed by her boyfriend and Kunzite.

A second later and there was a loud explosion and everything went silent for but a moment. Then a few minutes later everyone began to come out of hiding.

"Okay Katsy now it's you turn, are you ready?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes!" Katsy stated a little scared.

"Don't worry as I said this won't hurt!" Sailor Moon stated as she closed her eyes and concentrated. A second later and the Imperium Silver Crystal rose from it's resting place inside Sailor Moon's broach. Afterwards she opened her eyes and with a smile called out the phrase that would change Katsy's life forever.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled sending white streams of light flowing out of the crystal and towards Katsy.

"It's so beautiful!" Katsy exclaimed as she was bathed in the cleansing light of Sailor Moon's crystal. As everyone around her watched, Katsy's pink and black tutu were stripped from her to be replaced by a soft purple two piece business suit. The upside down black crescent moon mark on her forehead was also stripped from her leaving her totally cleansed of all the evil influence in her body.

"Thank you so much!" Katsy cried as for the first time she actually felt free.

"You're very welcome Katsy." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Miss you are free to stay here until you're able to find a place for you to live." Misaki Hino stated seeing as she was no longer evil.

"Thank you for you kind offer sir, I think I shall take it." Katsy said with a deep bow and smile on her face.

"Well that's our queue to take off gang!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Yes I don't think we're needed here any longer." Mercury added.

"How's Jedeite doing Sailor Knight?" Kunzite asked.

"He'll be fine Kunzite he just needs to relax for a while." Sailor Knight answered.

"Good then why don't you and Mars take care of getting him out of here for now and we'll meet up later at headquarters." Kunzite ordered.

"Right!" Sailor Knight said as he and Mars lifted Jedeite up and carried him off into the distance.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon ordered as she turned to leave the temple grounds followed by most of the others save for Nephrite.

"Good-bye for now Mister Hino and Miss Hino!" Nephrite said before he too left the temple grounds following the others.

After the scouts and generals all left, Paula turned to the young woman and with a soft smile said, "Come along dear I'll show you to where your room will be."

"Thanks." Katsy said as she followed the older woman off.

'_Good luck Sailor scouts and thanks again for saving our temple!'_, Grandpa Hino thought as he watched the scouts and generals walk off into the horizon.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Checkmate. In the next installment, Birdie interrupts a chess competition. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	62. Chapter 59: Checkmate

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning at around 5:30 a.m. Serena was waking up after a long restful sleep eager to begin another school day. When Serena was finally all the way awake she stretched out her muscles and greeted her cat guardian Luna.

"Morning Luna!" Serena Said as she continued to stretched out her muscles.

"Good morning Serena I trust you slept well this time?" Luna asked concern evident on her face.

"As good as I can lately." Serena answered as she got up out of bed.

"It will get better princess please believe that." Luna told her.

"I know Luna! Listen I'm going to go take a shower then I'll gather my school things and head downstairs." Serena said as she grabbed her school uniform and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Very well and I shall return to a nice peaceful sleep!" Luna yawned before she curled back up into a ball on Serena's bed and went back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Luna." Serena whispered before she quietly left the room shutting the door gently.

About thirty minutes later at around 6:00 a.m. after Serena was done with her shower, she went downstairs to be greeted by her family at the kitchen table.

"Morning everyone!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully as she entered the dinning room.

"Morning!" Serena's family returned the greeting before they returned to what ever they were all doing.

"Here's your breakfast sweetheart." Ilene said placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of her oldest child.

"Thanks mom!" Serena exclaimed with a soft smile as she slowly began to eat her breakfast.

"My goodness have you seen the news today?" Kenji asked not even looking up from his paper.

"Not yet dear why?" Ilene asked.

"They've got a front page spread on the incident that occurred at the Cherry Hill Temple yesterday evening." He told her.

"What happened uncle Kenji?" Rini asked.

"Well let's see according to reporters there was a woman there who appeared to be one of the sailor scouts enemies. She apparently took the priest and his daughter there hostage in hopes of dragging out the sailor scouts and the generals, too! This only worked a little bit though." He said.

"Why?" Rien simply asked.

"Because what this Katsy woman didn't know was that right after Sailor Mars and Jedeite showed up, so too did Sailor Moon followed soon by the others. According to the old priest once Sailor Mars and Jedeite showed up, Jedeite and Katsy began a drawn out fight which ended up with him slammed into a wall and unconscious for a while. Katsy then was confronted by Sailor Mars who threw one of her attacks at the evil woman. This of course was countered by the woman with an attack of her own which sent the scout crashing back into the same wall as Jedeite. Katsy then ordered Sailor Mars to hand over something called the Imperium Silver Crystal as well as two small children or she'd kill the hostages. It was at this time that Sailor Moon appeared and confronted the evil creature. After some taunting on both sides, the two women began to throw attacks at each other. Sailor Moon's attack managed to hit Katsy in the side which blacked half her body. Even tired and beaten Katsy appeared to refuse to give up; however, that didn't stop the scouts from trying. As they tried to make Katsy listen to reason, the man known as Rubius showed up and confronted Katsy about her apparent failure. He then gave her what appeared to be some type of bomb. He then disappeared leaving Sailor Moon, Mars and Jedeite along with herself. Sailor Moon was confronting Katsy about the item when the other scouts and generals arrived. After the scouts learned it was a bomb and what it could do they set out to destroy it and still try to save Katsy and the hostages. They were able to finally get through to her and with her help the scouts destroyed the bomb and apparently freed Katsy of all the evil that was inside of her." Kenji said as he read the article to his family.

"My goodness they were all so lucky!" Ilene stated with a shocked look to her face.

"Yes but they managed to pull it off." He said with a smile putting down his paper.

"Man does that mean that these people are like how Serena said Iraq was?" Sammy asked.

"Yes son I do believe they are." Kenji said with a nod.

"Well I hate to eat and run but I've got to get to school guys!" Serena said as she stood up from the table and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Rien, Rini can I walk you guys to school this morning?" Serena asked turning her attention towards the twins.

"Sure!" The twins exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well then come on let's move out!" Serena ordered playfully.

"Kay!" They exclaimed as they stood up and went to placed their dishes in the sink as well then together Serena and the twins headed off towards school.

Meanwhile over at the Mizuno House at exactly 5:30 a.m. inside Amy's room, she was still sleeping until her mother came in the room to wake her up for school.

"Good morning sweetheart time to get up and get ready for school." Kathy Mizuno said as she opened her daughter's bedroom door.

"Morning mom! Thanks for waking me up." Amy said as she stretched out her limbs before she got up out of her bed and gathered her school uniform from the closet.

"I'll go take a shower then join you and daddy downstairs." Amy said with a smile as she walked up to her mother with a smile.

"Alright dear see you in a little while and enjoy your shower." Kathy said with a smile before heading back down to the kitchen as Amy headed to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Amy arrived downstairs to see her mother preparing some food for breakfast and her father sitting down at the table drinking some coffee and reading the morning paper, a small TV on the counter was also on showing the days news and weather. As Amy sat down she paid close attention to what the news reporters were saying on the TV when they began to speak about the Kuwait conflict.

"...In other news, we've just gotten word from the front that a helicopter carrying twelve soldiers was shot down over the Kuwait/Iraq border last night. The helicopter that was carrying American soldiers was on it's way to reinforce a squad of soldiers that were about to do a raid on a location that was said to have a group of Iraqi soldiers who were preparing to cross the Kuwait border in order to attack a small village in that area. Officials have said that there were survivors; however, they have as yet to release how many of the dozen soldiers on the helicopter were able to make it out of the crash alive. We'll let you know more once it becomes known to use. We'll be back with more news in just a moment…" The news reporter said before going to break.

"I hope those soldiers were all able to make it out alive." Kathy Mizuno said after watching that news segment.

"They may have dear all we can do at this point is hope." Jonathan Mizuno said from next to her.

"I just wish this stupid war never started." Amy said with a sad face.

"No one does angel." Jonathan told his daughter.

"Jonathan what's new in local news?" Kathy asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh well let's see here! Well there was a battle at the Cherry Hill Temple involving the scouts, Earth Generals and a couple of the scouts enemies from this place they are referring to as the Dark Moon Kingdom. One of the two enemies was a woman named Katsy apparently arrived and took the priest and his daughter hostage. A few minutes later and Sailor Mars and General Jedeite appeared. According to the old priest once Sailor Mars and Jedeite showed up, Jedeite and Katsy began a drawn out fight which ended up with him slammed into a wall and unconscious for a while. Katsy then was confronted by Sailor Mars who threw one of her attacks and the evil woman. This of course was countered by the woman with an attack of her own which sent the scout crashing back into the same wall as Jedeite. Katsy the ordered Sailor Mars to hand over something called the Imperium Silver Crystal as well as two small children or she'd kill the hostages. It was at this time that Sailor Moon appeared and confronted the evil creature. After some taunting on both sides, the two women began to throw attacks at each other. Sailor Moon's attack managed to hit Katsy in the side which blacked half her body. Even tired and beaten Katsy appeared to refuse to give up; however, that didn't stop the scouts from trying. As they tried to make Katsy listen to reason, the man known as Rubius showed up and confronted Katsy about her apparent failure. He then gave her what appeared to be some type of bomb. He then disappeared leaving Sailor Moon, Mars and Jedeite along with herself. Sailor Moon was confronting Katsy about the item when the other scouts and generals arrived. After the scouts learned it was a bomb and what it could do they set out to destroy it and still try to save Katsy and the hostages. They were able to finally get through to her and with her help the scouts destroyed the bomb and apparently freed Katsy of all the evil that was inside of her."

"That's good news!" Kathy stated with a smile.

"Yes; however, the scouts still have more of this Dark Moon Kingdom to worry about." Jonathan said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry daddy I'm sure the scouts will handle them." Amy said with a smile.

"That is very true sweetheart!" Jonathan stated as he returned his daughter's smile. He then glanced back down at the paper.

"Now then I also see here that there is going to be a Chess tournament at the Chess Tower today." Jonathan said to his wife and daughter.

"There is great I'll have to see about getting into that!" Amy stated as a huge smile crossed her lips.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself angel, I'm just sorry we won't be able to be there to watch you play." Kathy said with a frown.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure there may be some way in order for them to tape it." Amy told her mother.

"That may be true dear but for now hurry and eat so that you can be off to school." Kathy ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Amy said as she started to eat. A few minutes later and Amy was off to school.

Chapter 59: Checkmate

Meanwhile high above the Earth inside the Dark Moon Kingdom ship, Bertie along with her other sisters were watching their sister who was right at that moment working at a beauty parlor making honest money and not trying to take over the world as they were.

"I can't believe she betrayed us like this!" Bertie hissed in disgust as she slammed her fist into the mirror she had been watching Katsy in.

"Get used to it little sister Katsy no longer wanted to be part of our group." Avery said in a sick sweetening voice.

"Yeah besides it just shows that she couldn't cut it as a member of the Dark Moon family!" Prisma stated with clenched fists.

"Katsy is no longer a member of the Dark Moon Kingdom girls so get use to it and move on with your lives!" Rubius said as he appeared in the room.

"Rubius!" The girls all exclaimed in excitement at seeing him enter the room.

"Hello ladies!" Rubius said as a cynical smile graced his lips. "The Wiseman has just ordered me to find another crystal point!" He hissed as he walked towards the center of the room.

"I take it that our forces aren't able to break through the palace shield yet?" Avery asked.

"No Avery there not, so it is our job to make it possible for them to do so!" Rubius said as he mentally commanded the futuristic map of the place known as Crystal Tokyo appeared in the center of the room, along with the map of the present day city of Tokyo super imposed over it.

"Great then where is it that we are to take over this time Rubius?" Prisma asked.

"Here!" Rubius said as he pointed to another place on the map.

"This is what is today in this time known as the Chess Tower." He informed the girls.

"It looks so plan!" Avery stated.

"It might look plan Avery; however, there is going to be what the Earthlings call a Chess tournament being held there this afternoon so we'll be able to infect a large amount of people with dark energy thereby insuring our hold upon this city and Crystal Tokyo in the future." Rubius informed her.

"I'll take care of this one Rubius!" Bertie said with a sinister look in her eyes as a smug smile graced her lips.

"Very well Bertie but do not fail me do you understand!" Rubius ordered.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to loose another sister now would we?" Avery teased.

"Really I mean you're younger then us so maybe one of us should go along as back-up incase you need it?" Prisma snickered.

"I'll be just fine on my own Prisma and Avery! I don't need help from the likes of you!" Bertie hissed as she disappeared.

"Oh well we tried to offer our help!" Avery stated.

"Yeah so if she fails it will be her own fault." Prisma laughed as both she and Avery disappeared.

'_Girls! I swear I don't see the need for them; however, they do make great pawns! If they fail me then they shall die and I'll finally be rid of those upstart sisters.'_, Rubius thought with a cynical smile gracing his face as he walked out of the room.

Later that day around noon at Crossroads Junior High during lunch, Amy, Lita, Serena and Jason were sitting under the tall Japanese Oak tree discussing the chess tournament that was going to be held at the Chess Tower later that afternoon.

"So Amy, what's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Lita asked with a smile on her face.

"Well you see, there's a Chess Tournament going on this afternoon and I figured that I would enter just for the fun of it." Amy answered her tall brunette friend.

"Hmm, now Chess is a very entertaining experience for the mind." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Jason's right! A Chess Tournament sounds like it would be a blast for you." Serena said with a smile.

"Do you think we could go watch?" Lita asked.

"I don't see why not." Amy said with a shrug. "I was going to ask if you all wanted to come in the first place. Besides, my family knows the man who runs the place."

"I think you can count on us being there at least. You'll still have to ask Mina and Raye though." Jason said.

"Yes, I know." Amy said with a nod.

It was then at that moment that Melvin Gururo decided to show up in front of the group of friends.

"Hey there guys!" Melvin exclaimed as he walked up to the them.

"What do you want now Melvin?" Serena asked turning her attention towards the third smartest student in their school.

"Just to talk." He said with a frown.

"Then what is it?" Lita asked.

"I wanted to know if you've all heard about the helicopter crash in the Middle East?" Melvin asked.

"No!" Lita, Jason and Serena all stated together.

"I did!" Amy stated with a shy smile.

"You did?" Lita asked earning a nod from her blue haired friend.

"Well what was it about and is everyone alright?" Serena asked.

"Well you see it's like this, on the TV this morning the news reporter said that they had gotten word from the frontline that a helicopter carrying twelve soldiers was shot down over the Kuwait/Iraq border last night. The helicopter was apparently carrying American soldiers that were on their way to reinforce a squad of soldiers that were about to do a raid on a location that was said to have a group of Iraqi soldiers who were preparing to cross the Kuwait border in order to attack a small village in that area. The Officials haven't said that there were any survivors; however, they haven't released how many of the dozen soldiers on the helicopter were able to make it out of the crash alive yet." Amy said with a sad smile.

"Man that's bad news!" Lita stated with tears in her eyes.

"I wish there was something we could do for those soldiers." Serena said sadly.

"All we can do is hope and pray that everything will work out Rena." Amy said returning her sad face.

"Amy's right. Hopefully the UEG will be able to do something." Jason said with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks guys." Serena said trying to smile a little herself.

It was then that the school bell rang letting the students know it was time for the second half of the school day.

"Come on let's go!" Amy suggested as she lead her friends and Melvin back into the building.

Later that afternoon around 2:45 p.m. Amy, Lita, Jason and Serena left school and headed off to see if their friends would like to join them at the chess tournament.

About fifteen minutes later Amy, Lita, Jason and Serena arrived at Shibakouen Junior High which was Mina's school to see if she'd like to go to the tournament with them. When they got to the front of the school they spotted Mina just exiting the building.

"Hey Mina!" Serena called out to her friend.

"Hey girls, hey there Rena what's up?" Mina asked looking from one girl to the next.

"Amy's going to go compete in a chess tournament being held at the Chess Tower!" Serena stated with a smile.

"Yes and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" Amy asked politely.

"Of course I'll come too Amy are you kidding! I wouldn't miss a chance to throw in my support to one of my best friends." Mina said with a winning smile.

"Then let's head over to Raye's school and see if she'd like to come too!" Lita suggested.

"Good idea let's move out!" Serena ordered lightly. This earned a laugh from her four other friends as they continued on their way.

Sometime later at Alderan Christian Private School as the five friends made their way towards the school where Raye attended they saw the girl in question talking to Jared and Nathan.

"Hey there guys what's up?" Nathan asked when they came closer.

"There's going to be a Chess Tournament at the Chess Tower this afternoon." Lita said as she walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist in greeting.

"Yeah, and my little Ice princess here has decided to enter into it herself." Jason said as he wrapped his left arm around Amy's waist.

"That's great Amy. I bet you make it all the way to the finals." Jared said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Amy asked.

"Amy everyone here knows you're a great chess player so just relax and you'll do just fine." Serena offered with a smile.

"Serena's right Ames you'll do great!" Raye stated in agreement.

"Here, here!" The three boys all agreed.

"Um Jared where's Knave at?" Mina asked looking around.

"Oh he had homework to do tonight and plus he offered to watch his neighbor's child while they go out for the night." Jared answered.

"Oh that's so sweet." Mina said with a soft smile.

"Yeah Nate thought so too, that's why I teased him about it the whole time we were over there." Jared laughed.

"Jared behave yourself!" Raye said sternly.

"Yes sweetheart!" Jared stated with a soft apologetic smile.

"Okay so are we headed over to the Chess Tower now or what?" Raye asked.

"Nah we need to head over to Juuban Elementary in order to pick up Rini and Rien then we'll head over there." Serena answered.

"Alright by me! You guys coming?" Raye asked looking towards Jared and Nathan.

"Sure why not we have nothing better to do." Jared said as the entire group headed off towards their next destination.

Finally Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Serena along with the three guys arrived at the elementary school to pick up their two charges Rini and Rien, before they all headed over to the Chess Tower. The two small children in question were just walking out of the building as the group walked up to the school.

"Hey there you two how was school today?" Serena asked with a smile.

"It was great Serena! I got a hundred on my math test!" Rien said with a smile on his face which quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong little man?" Jason asked concerned.

"I wish my mom and dad could see this! They'd be so proud of me right now." He said looking at the test paper.

"Rien I'm sure no matter what's happening where your parents are, that they are really proud of you and your sister." Serena said with a kind smile gracing her face.

"Do you really think so?" Rini asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Serena is telling the truth little lady! Every parent is proud of their children no matter what happens." Nathan added in his own two cents.

"Never forget you two that love is unconditional and when you both do finally get to go home, I'm sure you'll find that your mom and dad will be waiting for you with open arms." Jared said with a smile on his face.

"Well said sweetheart." Raye said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"So are we ready to go now? I'm dieing to see this tournament." Lita said trying to change the subject to something more exciting.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Rini asked.

"Well Amy has decided to enter into a chess competition at the chess tower." Serena informed her young charge.

"And yes Lita we can go now!" Amy said with a heart warming smile.

"Then allow us to get this show on the road." Nathan said as he lifted Rien up off the ground.

"Right behind you my friend!" Jared agreed as he too lifted a child up off the ground.

Then the entire group plus two young children made their way towards the chess tower.

At around 3:30 p.m. the scouts and generals along with their two charges arrived at the grounds of the Chess Tower and Lita was immediately taken by it's size.

"I didn't know they were having a chess tournament in a castle!" Lita exclaimed in ah.

"No Lita this place is modeled after a piece on the chess board called a Rook." Serena informed her brunette friend.

"Well it's still impressive." Lita said.

"That it is beautiful, that it is." Nathan said with a smile.

"So when's the tournament starting?" Jared asked.

"Not sure but I know it's going to be soon." Amy said.

"We can't wait to see you in action Amy!" Rini stated on behalf of her brother and herself with a big smile on her face.

"Why thank you so much Rini, that means a lot to me." Amy said with a blush creeping up her face.

"Why bother it's not like she'll win or anything!" A snide feminine voice rang out from behind the scouts and generals.

"Wha…" The group began to ask as they all slowly turned around.

Behind them, the group saw a tall young woman who had long light sky blue hair which was tied in a ponytail behind her head. She was wearing a red & black checkered dress and a matching hat.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs miss…" Nathan began trying to pry some information form the woman.

"Lancey, Beatrice Lancey." The woman now known as Beatrice Lancey said with a fake smile.

"What gives you the right to say that about our friend?" Jared asked.

"It's true! I'm the only one whose going to win that chess tournament trophy and there isn't anything you or your stupid looking little friend can do about it!" Beatrice said laughing as she continued walking up to the building.

"Don't listen to her angel we know you can do it." Jason said with a gentle voice as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys." Amy said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome Ames now let's get in there so you can show that upstart what for." Serena said with a smile on her face as she lead the others into the building.

Once inside, the five girls and three guys along with the two children were greeted by Mr. Jefferson a family friend of the Mizuno family.

"Why Amy hello there! Who might the other young people be?" An elderly gentleman asked with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Jefferson! These are my friends; Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena, Jared, Nathan, Jason and our two young charges Rini and Rien who are Serena's cousins! Guys this is my fathers friend Mr. Jefferson." Amy said making introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Mr. Jefferson said with a smile as he shook each of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir." Serena answered for the group.

"Now then Amy what brings you to the Chess Tower this afternoon?" Mr. Jefferson asked turning his attention towards Amy.

"Well sir I was wanting to participate in the tournament this afternoon if that is alright with you of course." Amy said with a smile.

"Why Amy there's no need to ask, of course you may enter into the tournament!" He said with a smile before he turned to her friends. "Did you all know that your friend Amy here has been playing chess since she was five years old?" He asked.

"No way that's so cool!" Lita exclaimed in astonishment.

"That's my Amy so full of surprises." Jason said with a smile.

"Your Amy? I see so you're the lucky gentleman who has won the heart of our little chess player here." Mr. Jefferson said with a smile which caused Amy to blush.

"Yes sir and I love her very much." Jason said with a smile of his own.

"Now that I have totally embarrassed my little Amy here, why don't I show you all to where the audience will be allowed to sit and watch!" Mr. Jefferson stated as he lead them down a hallway.

"Excuse me Mr. Jefferson but will we not be able to sit in the room where the competitors will be sitting?" Mina asked.

"I'm afraid not Mina." He said as they walked into a large room with a lot of seating.

"Why not?" She asked again.

"Mina it is because they don't want the competitors to be distracted during the matches." Nathan filled her in.

"Nathan's right Mina, if we sat in the same room as the chess players and we were cheering her on loudly we could make her make a mistake costing her the match and the game." Jason informed her.

"Oh I see well then thank you all for telling me." Mina said with a slight smile on her lips.

"You're very welcome my dear. Now just to ease your minds this room comes with two features. First we have the main theater style TV screen which will allow us to watch the whole tournament which will be in another room. Second, on either side of the TV screen are boxes that will indicate the winners of each match. Anymore questions?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"No sir!" The group all answered together.

"Very well then, Amy I trust you know where the room is?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Amy said with a smile.

"Then we shall all remain here while you go and prepare for your first match. The tournament will begin shortly." Mr. Jefferson said with a smile.

"Alright! I'll see you guys later." Amy said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

"Amy wait!" Jason called out as he walked up to her.

"What is it?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry angel, I just wanted to give you a kiss for good luck." He said.

"Oh!" Amy said as another blush crept up her cheeks.

After Jason bent down he planted a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"Good luck angel, I'll be rooting for you." Jason whispered into her ear before he went to join the others.

"See you when this is all over Ames!" Serena said with a smile.

"Alright!" Amy stated with a smile before she left the room.

The others quietly all sat down and waited for the tournament to start.

About thirty minutes later the chess tournament began. As the sailor scouts and generals were watching the show, they were soon joined by Katsy who had as day off from work so she decided to come and help cheer on Amy as they saw the beginnings of an excellent tournament.

"So how many people are entered into this tournament Mr. Jefferson?" Mina asked.

"You can see the number of participants on either side of the large TV screen Mina. You see there are a total of sixteen chess players out there in the other room." Mr. Jefferson said as he pointed towards the screens.

"Whose Amy playing against at the moment sir?" Raye asked.

"Let me see here, I have the match ups right here!" Mr. Jefferson said as he went over his notes. "It appears that her first opponent is one Kyle Bowen." He answered looking up from his clipboard.

"My god I can't believe he's here!" Serena stated shocked by that bit of news.

"What up Serena?" Rini asked concerned for the older girl.

"Rini, Kyle Bowen is one of the best chess players in all of Japan." Serena said looking down at the small girl.

"Man do you think she'll be able to beat this guy?" Jared asked concerned.

"My Amy can do anything she puts her mind to!" Jason told him.

"Calm down Jason, he was only asking a simple question! Anyway, Jared, Jason is right Amy can do it because she happens to be one of the best chess players I've ever known." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Hey look there's that Beatrice woman!" Lita stated as she pointed up at the TV screen.

'_Bertie, what on Earth are you doing here?'_, Katsy thought to herself.

"Huh Katsy you okay?" Serena asked gaining the other woman's attention.

"Yeah just wondering about something." Katsy informed her

"What's up?" Lita asked.

"I know this is going to sound corny but I think that woman you called Beatrice is really my little sister Bertie." Katsy said.

"Why would she be here?" Serena asked concerned.

"I'm not sure but I can tell you this it probably won't be pretty." Katsy answered.

"Then we should keep an eye on her." Raye said with a frown.

"Right, good idea Raye." Serena said as she and the others immediately came up with a plan of attack should the need arise.

"Jeez Bertie just beat her opponent in seven moves!" Jared exclaimed in astonishment.

"Man for being such a stuck up snob, she sure is good." Raye muttered.

"Well if I'm right the person Beatrice will have to face in order to win the tournament is Amy." Jason said from his seat as a smug grin crossed his lips.

"Hey look speaking of Amy, she just won against that Kyle guy." Nathan said after he saw Kyle's picture be ex'ed off the screen.

"Yep that's my angel." Jason said with a bright smile crossing his lips.

"Don't get to cocky Jason, Amy still has seven other players to get through before she even has a shot at the finals." Serena said watching the TV screen intently.

"She'll do it and then she'll blow that Beatrice lady out of the water!" Rien hissed as he clenched his tiny little fists.

"Calm down little man everything will be just fine." Serena said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Rien exclaimed a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"It's alright little guy we're all hoping that Bertie gets what's coming to her." Jared said with a smile.

"Yeah!" The others agreed in unison.

As the spectators looked on, they watched as slowly but surely the numbers of the tournament began to dwindle. Until soon no one was left except for Amy and Bertie.

After everyone who lost the tournament was escorted out of the chess tournament room, the officials set up the room for the final round of play. Then Amy and Beatrice walked over to the table and shook hands before sitting down at the table.

"So you got this far did you?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes I did!" Amy said confidently.

"Well then enjoy your short lived victories while you can because now I'll end your winning streak here and now!" Beatrice said as a sinister smile crossed her lips.

"What ever Beatrice let's just play." Amy said taking her seat.

"Yes let's get this over with." Beatrice agreed as she too took a seat.

"I believe it is my move Beatrice!" Amy stated noticing that she was white.

"Then by all means do begin!" Beatrice sneered.

"Very well!" Amy stated as she moved a pawn ahead one square.

"Oh goody it's my turn!" Beatrice said as she moved one of her Knights out onto the playing field.

"Alright let's see here…" Amy said as she thought of her next move before she decided to move one of her own knights out onto the field.

"I see trying to guess my next move are you! Well try this one on for size!" Beatrice stated as she moved a pawn out two squares.

"I'll see your pawn and give you my other knight!" Amy stated as she moved out said piece.

"Oh really well try this on for size little girl!" Beatrice smirked as she moved her knight out again.

"Bad move Beatrice!" Amy stated as she made her pawn to take Beatrice's knight.

"Lucky you, just don't get to comfortable little missy cause I'll be winning this tournament." Beatrice said before making her next move.

"I wouldn't count on that Beatrice!" Amy said as she moved out another one of her pawns.

"We'll see little girl!" Beatrice sneered as she too made her next move.

As time went on and turns kept going back and forth, until after one final move it became apparent that Amy had won the match.

"Checkmate Beatrice!" Amy exclaimed in triumph.

"Arg! Fine what ever, I am so out of here!" Beatrice hissed in disgust before she stormed off out of the room.

'_Time to go see my friends and thank them for their support.'_, Amy thought as she too left the room.

Unknown to Amy, in the shadows Beatrice had watched Amy leave the room.

'_I was tired of this tournament anyway! Time for me to do what I really came for!'_, Beatrice thought before she shifted over to her real form of Bertie, one of the four sisters of the Dark Moon Kingdom. "By this time tomorrow, this place will be a haven for the Dark Moon Kingdom!" Bertie laughed as a sinister smile crossed her lips.

Meanwhile inside the observation room, after winning the chess tournament Amy regrouped with her friends and boyfriend who were eager to congratulate her on her win.

"You did great Amy!" Mina exclaimed upon seeing her blue haired friend enter the room.

"She's right beautiful your were fantastic." Jason said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Thanks you two." Amy said blushing.

"I say we head over to Jason and my apartment and throw a victory party in honor of our little Amy here!" Lita stated with a bright smile on her face.

"Here, here!" The others agreed.

"Can we invite Knave too?" Mina asked.

"If he's done with his tasks then yes Mina we can." Serena said with a smile.

"Cool I'll call him from Lita's!" Mina exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Then Ladies shall we be off?" Nathan asked as he held out a hand for Lita, while the other two guys did the same for their girlfriends.

"But of course." The girls all said in unison.

It was at that moment that Mr. Jefferson noted a problem with the TV screen.

"What in the world is going on here!" He half exclaimed, half asked as he stared at the screen.

"What's the matter Mr. Jefferson?" Amy asked turning to look at him.

"It's the TV screen Amy! Something's wrong with the camera's in the tournament room." He told her.

'_Something very wrong is going on here, I can feel it!'_, Raye thought to herself as she felt a negative energy build up somewhere in the building. "Don't worry sir we'll look into it for you." Raye said with a kind smile.

'_Something's definitely wrong! I know I just saw Raye go rigged as if she got a feeling of evil in this building. Very well I say it's time for the scouts to go to work!'_, Serena thought to herself before she decided to make her plans known.

"Yes we will! Girls split up and look around for anything and anyone that might help explain why the camera's went out. If you spot anything report back to the others immediately." Serena ordered.

"Right!" The other girls stated before they ran from the room.

"What do you want us to do Rena?" Jared asked.

"Stay here and keep an eye on the twins and the others!" Serena ordered.

"Okay Rena but if we don't hear from you soon we're coming to look for you." Nathan said with a stern look in his eyes.

"Deal!" Serena stated before she left the room as well.

"Do you think the girls will be okay?" Rien asked concern written on his face.

"Yes little guy we do." Jason said bending down to place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry kids the girls will be just fine." Jared said as he tried to reassure the twins with a smile.

'_I know the guys are right, but please be careful guys!'_, Rini thought as she stared towards the door the girls ran out of.

Meanwhile Katsy was having a different thought all together.

'_Bertie what are you up to?'_, Katsy thought as she stared at the TV screen.

A few minutes later back inside the tournament room, Bertie was in the exact center of the room filling it with negative energy and dark ice.

"Just a little bit longer and this crystal point will be ours!" Bertie smiled as she continued her task.

"Not if I can help it!" A feminine voice echoed around the room

"Whose there? Show yourself right this instance!" Bertie ordered.

"Very well." Amy said as she stepped forward into the room.

"So Amy what on Earth do you think you can do to stop me from accomplishing my goals?" Bertie asked as a smug grin crossed her lips.

"This!" Amy stated as she pulled her transformation pen out of her sub-space pocket.

"Mercury Power Transform!" Amy shouted as she held her pen high above her head.

After the girls left the observation room they all separated to look all around the building, that was when from where ever they all were, they all instantly heard Amy call out her transformation phrase.

"Guys come in can you all hear me?" Serena asked into her communicator.

"Mina here moon girl go ahead!" Mina answered.

"I heard it too Sere where did Amy's voice come from?" Lita asked into her own communicator.

"I think it came from the room where the tournament was held." Raye answered.

"Then transform all of you and head for that room now! Something tells me that Mercury is going to need our help!" Serena ordered.

"Right!" The other three girls exclaimed in unison before they broke off communication.

Then all four girls grabbed their transformation devices and called out their transformation phrases.

"Moon Crystal Power Transform!" Serena yelled holding her broach high over her head. She then felt two large white wings come out of her back and wrap around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon now stood where Serena Tsukino once did.

"Mars Power Transform!" Raye yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head. She was then surrounded by rings of fire. A few seconds later and Sailor Mars now stood where Raye Hino once did.

"Jupiter Power Transform!" Lita yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head. She was then surrounded by bolts of lightning. A few seconds later and Sailor Jupiter now stood where Lita Kino once did.

"Venus Power Transform!" Mina yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head. She was then surrounded by a blinding golden light. A few seconds later and Sailor Venus now stood where Mina Aino once did.

After all the girls transformed they all ran for the tournament hall.

Meanwhile back in the tournament hall, after Amy had called out her transformation she was surrounded by waves of clear blue ice water. A few seconds later and Sailor Mercury now stood where Amy Mizuno once did.

"So little miss Amy is in reality Sailor Mercury! Well don't think that that's going to help you any." Bertie hissed.

"Oh I think it will Bertie." Sailor Mercury boldly stated.

"Then let's see how you handle this shall we! Dark Ice ensnare!" Bertie yelled throwing out an attack.

Sailor Mercury quickly jumped out of the way of Bertie's attack. "Sorry you missed now try this on for size, Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Sailor Mercury yelled sending out her own attack.

"Not today Sailor brat! Dark energy dome!" Bertie laughed as she put up a shield to block Mercury's attack.

"Damn it I was so hoping to end this fight." Sailor Mercury hissed.

It was then that the other scouts showed up on the scene.

"You alright Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked concerned.

"Yeah I just wish we could be done with this day now." Sailor Mercury answered.

"We will once we're done with miss Ice storm there." Sailor Mars said with a kind smile for her friend.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's do this." Sailor Jupiter hissed as she slammed her hands together in anticipation.

"I don't think so girls this fight is between your friend Mercury and myself, no other scouts allowed. Dark Moon Bubble!" Bertie laughed as a large black bubble surrounded all the girls except for Mercury and Bertie.

"No we're trapped!" Sailor Venus exclaimed beating a fist against one of the walls of their newly created prison.

"No my friends!" Sailor Mercury cried out as her friends were lifted up off the ground. She then turned her attention back on Bertie.

"Let them go Bertie now!" Sailor Mercury hissed out in anger.

"I think not, but I'll give you a sporting chance to get them back." Bertie said as a smirk crossed her lips.

"I'm listening." Mercury hissed.

"I propose that you and I play another game of chess? Only this time instead of playing for a trophy, we'll play for your friends." Bertie sneered as she waved a hand up towards the other scouts who were trapped in Bertie's bubble.

"Fine let's do it!" Sailor Mercury stated as she sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Good but if you don't mind instead of using these chess pieces," Bertie began as she pushed the chess pieces from the tournament aside. "We'll use mine!" she said pulling out a bag and emptying it's contents out onto the board.

The chess pieces that fell out of the bag were still white and black; however, they also contained red and orange jewels all around the bases of each piece.

"They're very beautiful pieces." Sailor Mercury commented as she held up one of the pieces.

"Thank you they're my favorite chess pieces due to their elegance. Now one other thing miss Mercury." Bertie said as she began to set up her side of the field.

"What is it?" Sailor Mercury asked as she too began to set up her own side of the field.

"Due to the fact that these are my chess pieces I think we should play by my rules." Bertie smiled a fake smile towards her opponent.

"Fine what ever let's just get this over." Sailor Mercury hissed as she looked up towards her friends in the bubble.

"Good!" Bertie laughed evilly as she caused her pieces to jump forward on the board taking up positions all across the board.

"That's cheating!" The scouts inside the bubble yelled.

"Be quiet up there!" Bertie hissed as she caused black electricity to Corse through the bubble.

"No my friends! Leave them alone Bertie! I agreed to your rules so play the game already!" Sailor Mercury hissed.

"Oh very well!" Bertie said as she made the electricity stop. "Now make your first move." Bertie ordered.

"Alright!" Sailor Mercury said as she moved a piece.

"Hmm oh dear it looks like I get to take one of your pieces!" Bertie snickered as she moved one of her chess pieces to capture one of Mercury's pieces.

After Bertie took Mercury's piece, everyone in the room learned another unexpected side effect of Bertie's rules. It turns out that every time a player looses a chess piece part of their body is frozen in ice.

"No Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried when she saw what was happening.

"Get out of here Mercury and forget about us!" Sailor Mars ordered.

"Guys something's happening up here too!" Sailor Jupiter informed her friends upon noticing that the bottom of the bubble was being covered in ice.

"What on Earth are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked.

"There's nothing you girls can do except sit there and watch as your friend looses this chess match as well as end up frozen in a block of ice which is where you four will end up as well." Bertie informed them.

"Just be quiet Bertie and play the game!" Sailor Mercury ordered as she moved another piece.

"Alright!" Bertie sneered as she moved another of her pieces to capture another one of Sailor Mercury's, causing Mercury to have another part of her body frozen as well as for another section of the bubble her friend's were trapped in.

"Hmm looks like you've had another part of you body frozen along with your friend's prison. Why don't you give up now and I'll make your ends all painless." Bertie suggested.

"No I'll never give up now play the game." Sailor Mercury ordered.

"Why you've only got pawns in this game?" Bertie sneered.

"They're not pawns Bertie, they're my friends! So shut up and keep playing." Sailor Mercury hissed.

"Fine but it's your funeral." Bertie said with a sinister smile on her face.

As time went on and both players went back and forth, it became abundantly clear that Mercury was going to loose the match to Bertie, that was until a Rose came out of nowhere and struck the chess board right in the middle breaking all of the chess pieces in the process.

"No my chess pieces! Who did this?" Bertie yelled as she looked around the room.

"I did!" A masculine voice rang out into the room to reveal non-other then Tuxedo Mask standing there in all his glory.

"The game of chess is a noble sport and I can not allow you to use it in such a wicked way!" Tuxedo Mask informed her.

"Oh really and just what are you going to do about it?" Bertie asked.

"I'm not going to do anything about it, they are." He said as he gestured over to the side of them before he quickly vanished from the room.

"Wha…" Bertie began as she turned to look where Mercury and the others were trapped only to find the scouts all standing there with their hands on their hips.

"How did you all get free?" Bertie asked taking a few steps back.

"Easy, when Tuxedo Mask broke your little toys he also set us free from your traps." Sailor Mercury smirked.

"No this can't be happening to me! I can't loose on my first solo mission! Rubius and the others won't be to happy with me and they'll probably want to punish me first hand, but I won't let them or you all get the best of me! Dark Ice wrap your cold fingers around me and put me into your eternal slumber!" Bertie cried out in anguish.

Soon the entire room began to fill with ice and fog as a strong gust of wind began to kick up around everyone in the room. It was then that Katsy entered the room to try and beg her sister to stop what it was she was doing.

"Bertie please stop this madness!" Katsy begged.

"Why and be a traitor like you?" Bertie cried as the room continued to get colder.

"Bertie the Dark Moon Kingdom doesn't care what happens to you or your sisters don't you see that!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Yeah Rubius was willing to kill Katsy as well as us without a care in the world you must see that!" Sailor Mars yelled over the sound of the howling winds.

"You're all lying! The Dark Moon Kingdom is kinder then anything you retched scouts could offer me!" Bertie hissed.

"No your wrong Bertie. Look at what the scouts have done for me. They gave me the ability to start over fresh on this beautiful planet of theirs without any questions asked. Would the Dark Kingdom have ever allowed that?" Katsy asked as tears came to her eyes.

"No!" Bertie admitted the truth of Katsy's words.

"Then allow Sailor Moon to heal you of all your negative energy and free you from your bonds of evil." Sailor Mars said.

"Yes please allow her to heal you so we can be sisters again." Katsy begged.

"Well I do miss you and all that lovely lipstick of yours!" Bertie stated as she sounded like she was considering it.

"I miss you too little sister." Katsy said even as the cold wind died down and the ice began to melt.

"Does this mean you'll allow us to heal you?" Sailor Venus asked tentivaly.

"Yes!" Bertie said with a smile.

"Good!" Sailor Moon said with a smile as she commanded her crystal to exit her broach and float out in front of her. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she caused a soft silver light to reach out from the Imperium Silver Crystal and wrap around Bertie.

"It's so warm!" Bertie exclaimed in ah as she was wrapped in the cleansing light of Sailor Moon's crystal. As everyone around her watched, Bertie's pale sky blue long-sleeved shirt and jet black pants were stripped from her to be replaced by a beautiful sky blue dress. The upside down black crescent moon mark on her forehead was also stripped from her leaving her totally cleansed of all the evil influence in her body.

"Thank you." Bertie said with a smile.

"You're welcome Bertie. Remember if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to we'll always be there for you and Katsy!" Sailor Moon said with a smile of her own.

"It's time for us to go Sailor Moon the boys will be worried about us." Sailor Mars urged.

"Alright let's move out girls! See you two around!" Sailor Moon said as she and the others left the room.

"Come on Bertie let's go home." Katsy said with a soft smile as she lead her sister out of the room.

"Yes let's go home!" Bertie agreed as she followed after her older sister.

Sometime later back at the Tsukino Home, Serena and the twins arrived at home to be greeted by Serena's family.

"We're home!" Serena called out as she and the twins entered the house.

"Where have you three been?" Ilene asked coming out of the kitchen.

"We went to a chess tournament that Amy had entered. It was great she actually won too." Serena answered with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear. So I take it you all had fun?" Ilene asked.

"Yes!" The twins both exclaimed in unison.

"My goodness you must have then if the two of you are so excited." Ilene said with a smile.

"Hey mom where are dad and Sammy?" Serena asked looking around.

"Your father is still at work and as for your brother, he is upstairs playing his video games." Ilene answered.

"Oh alright then, well I guess I'll go upstairs and do my homework before dinner." Serena said as she went up to her room so she could do just that.

"What about the two of you? Do you have homework also?" Ilene asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Then head on up to your room and get to it." Ilene ordered softly.

"Yes ma'am." Both children said in unison before they too headed up the stairs to do their homework.

At that same time over at the Mizuno Home, Amy arrived at her home along with Jason only to be greeted by her mother and father

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Amy called out into the house.

"Well hi there sweetheart did you have fun at the tournament today?" Amy's father asked.

"Yes I did and I made it all the way to the last match and won." Amy said with a smile.

"She sure did." Jason agreed as he placed the trophy she had won down on a table.

"Very good Amy." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Amy said as a blush crept over her face.

"Well Angel I have safely seen you home now I must be on my own way home. Until tomorrow my dear!" Jason said with a slight bow before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing her home Jason." Jonathan Mizuno said with a smile.

"You're very welcome sir." Jason said before he walked towards the front door.

"Be careful on your way home." Kathy Mizuno said.

"I will!" Jason said before he walked off down the street.

"I like that boy very much. He has more manners than that Greg boy." Kathy said.

"Yes Amy you managed to snag a real good boy in Jason." Jonathan Mizuno agreed with his wife.

"Thanks guys. Now I believe I'll go to my room so that I can do my homework." Amy said with a smile.

"Alright I'll call you when dinner's ready." Kathy called after her daughter.

"Alright." Amy called back behind her.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Sleeping Beauty. In the next installment, Serena reads a bed time story to Rini and Prisma and Avery use a droid to cast a spell on Sailor Moon. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	63. Chapter 60: Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The night of the Chess tournament found most of the people inside the Tsukino House asleep save for Serena who was right at that moment reading a book in a nice fluffy chair in the corner of her room. Serena was so preoccupied with the book that she didn't hear her door open and Rini slowly walk into the room.

"Serena I'm sorry but would you please read me a story?" Rini asked as she walked over to the older girl.

"Can't sleep little one?" Serena asked looking up from her book.

"No! I don't know why, but even though my brother seems to be able to sleep I just can't manage too." Rini answered.

"You miss your mother and father don't you Rini?" Serena asked.

"Yeah but I miss my mommy most of all. Usually when I can't sleep she reads to me until I fall asleep." Rini said in a soft whisper that Serena was able to hear.

"Well then Rini go over and sit on the bed and we'll see what we can do about your sleepless night." Serena said as she got out of her chair and went over to her bookshelf. A minute later she came back over to the bed carrying a thick fairytale story book.

"Here we are Rini when I was younger and I couldn't sleep my own mother would read the stories out of this book until I fell asleep. Would you like it if I read the story of Sleeping Beauty to you?" Serena asked smiling down to the little girl.

"That's my favorite story." Rini said as a smile graced her lips.

"Alright Sleeping Beauty it is then…" Serena said just before she opened the book and began to read the story.

**Beginning of Story**

Once upon a time in a beautiful kingdom there lived a kind and generous King and Queen. Their names were King Christopher and Queen Jasmine. For a long time this King and his wife had tried to have a child of their own to love and cherish like many of the other Kingdoms around them already did. Then one day as if by a miracle the Queen gave birth to a beautiful little girl to which they named Bethany Rose. On the day of the Princess' coronation the King and Queen invited people from all over the land to come and see the child. The last of the people to come were three fairies, which came to impart on the girl three gifts.

"Your majesties I impart on your sweet child kindness and gentleness!" The first fairy stated waving her magical wand over the sleeping princess.

"Your majesties I impart on your sweet child beauty beyond compare!" The second fairy stated as she too waved her magical wand over the sleeping child.

Before the last fairy could impart her gift to the child; however, the main doors to the throne room burst open causing the princess in her bassinet to awaken. As everyone looked on a tall woman walked into the room. She had pale green skin and was wearing a pitch-black dress and a horned headdress.

"So your majesties you invited everyone else to your daughter's coronation except for me huh?" The woman asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Please we meant no disrespect Maleficent!" Queen Jasmine tried to reason.

"Well Jasmine do not fret for I will go as soon as I impart on your daughter my own gift!" The woman said with a snide smirk.

"What are you up to you old witch?" The last of the three fairies hissed.

"Be silent fairy or I'll turn you into a fly for the frogs! Now then where was I? Oh yes my gift for the princess! From this day forward until her sixteenth birthday the princess will be very happy and beautiful then upon her sixteenth birthday with the prick of her finger on a spindle's wheel she shall sleep for all eternity in death!" The woman said before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

After the witch was gone the entire throne room was thrown into a panic.

"No what are we going to do? I can't loose my baby!" Jasmine cried as she swiftly went to her baby's side.

"We'll think of something Jasmine I promise." Christopher tried to sooth his wife.

"If you please I have yet to give the princess my gift!" The last of the fairies said stepping forward.

"Can you save our daughter from this curse?" Jasmine asked the fairy.

"No I'm afraid my magic isn't strong enough to break the curse; however, I can change the final outcome of the curse!" The fairy answered.

"Then by all means please do what ever you can!" King Christopher said taking his wife into his arms.

"Of course your majesty! Now then the curse which was placed upon this child I now rewrite! From this day forward until her sixteenth birthday the princess will be very happy and beautiful then upon her sixteenth birthday with the prick of her finger on a spindle's wheel she shall sleep; however, instead of dieing the princess shall simply sleep until loves first kiss awakens her!" The fairy said as she waved her magical wand over the princess.

"I'm sorry but that is all I can do!" The fairy said with a sad smile.

"That is all we could ask for dear lady! But I fear it may not be enough so from this day forward I order that all spindles be locked away in order to keep them away from children in general, also I hate to ask this of you fairies but in order to keep my daughter safe I must ask this of you!" The king said.

"What are you going to do Christopher?" Jasmine asked her husband.

"I am afraid I am going to ask the fairies to take Bethany Rose and go into hiding in order to keep her safe from the witch because there is no telling what she'll do once she learns of my order about the spindles." Christopher said with a heavy heart.

"Is that the only way to keep her safe?" Jasmine cried.

"I am afraid so my dear!" The king answered as he hugged his wife.

"Do no fret your majesties for we shall do as you ask and keep her safe from harm then upon her sixteenth birthday we shall return her to you!" The leader of the fairies said as she picked up the baby.

"Please take care of my baby!" Jasmine cried out in anguish.

"We shall your majesty!" The three fairies said in unison before they disappeared from the room with the baby in hands.

"I'm going to miss my darling little girl!" Jasmine whimpered into her husband's chest.

"As will I my dear as will I!" The King agreed.

As the days turned into weeks, then the weeks turned into months, then the months turn into years, the peaceful kingdom continued to pray for the princess' safe return. Then the day for the Princess' sixteenth birthday finally arrived. Everyone in the kingdom cheered as they all knew that soon the princess would be returning to them and to the King and Queen.

Elsewhere in a beautiful small house located off in the woods somewhere, three elderly women sat about doing their daily chores and preparing a small birthday party for their young charge to which they named Rose.

"Quickly ladies we must hurry before Rose returns!" One of the women said in a rush to finish her chores.

"I wish we could use our magic! This would be so much simpler!" One of the other ladies complained.

"We can't not unless we want that old witch finding us!" The last of the three women said with a frown marring her face.

"Now ladies enough bickering let us continue with our work please!" The first lady ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed and went back to their duties.

Meanwhile in another part of the woods a beautiful young woman in her late teens was walking along a trail enjoying the scenery when all of a sudden a tall young man also in his late teens walked out from behind a tree as he too was walking along another trail off of the main one. The young man with out realizing it bumped into the young woman.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else came out here!" The young man apologized as he help her up.

"It's quite all right it was merely an accident!" The young woman said with a smile.

"By the way my name is Paul Michaels what's yours beautiful lady?" Paul asked kindly as he took her hand and laid a kiss upon the top of her hand.

"My name is Rose!" Rose said as a blush came to her face.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" The young man said with a smile.

"Thank you for the complement!" Rose said returning the smile. "So what brings you out to these woods?" She asked.

"I just thought I'd come out here and enjoy the scenery! May I ask why you yourself are out here?" He returned.

"I live in these woods with my aunts! In fact I must be getting back home because they may be worried about me it is getting late and all." Rose said.

"Well then Rose I hope to see you again!" Paul said with a short bow.

"I hope so too Paul!" Rose said before she left the area not noticing that Paul lingered for but a moment as he watched her leave then he too walked off.

Back at the small house in the woods, Rose had just walked through the door with a basket of flowers and a dreamy look on her face.

"Aunt Clara, Aunt Sarah, Aunt Farah I'm home!" Rose called out as she placed the flowers on the table.

"Hello dear did you enjoy your outing?" The woman known as Clara asked.

"Yes and I met the most interesting person today!" She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh then please do tell who was it that you saw today?" The woman known as Sarah asked sitting next to the young girl.

"It was a young man and his name was Paul and he was so handsome!" Rose said even as a blush appeared upon her face.

"Oh dear!" The woman known as Farah exclaimed as she took a seat in a chair near the couch.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked turning towards her aunt.

"Nothings wrong dear it's just that you may never see this man again!" Clara stated with a frown on her face.

"Why not he doesn't seem like a bad person." Rose tried to reason.

"Rose it's not that he's a bad person it's just that you don't know everything that's going on that all." Sarah told the young girl.

"Then tell me what is it that you're not telling me!" Rose begged.

"Very well Rose! We're not really your Aunts!" Clara began their story.

"If you're not my aunts then what's going on and how'd I get here?" Rose asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say my dear you see the truth is your full name is Bethany Rose and you are the daughter of King Christopher and his wife Queen Jasmine. Sixteen years ago at your father and mothers castle there was a coronation in your honor to welcome you into the world. We were also there to impart on you three very special gifts. I gave you kindness and gentleness, Sarah gave you beauty beyond compare but before Farah could impart her gift an evil witch known as Maleficent stormed into the throne room and put a curse on you. Then after the witch left Farah changed the curse so it wouldn't kill you. Then your father asked us to take you and keep you safe until you sixteenth birthday, which is today so we must return you to your parents." Clara informed Rose.

"But I still don't understand why I can't see Paul again!" Rose huffed.

"The answer is quite simple my dear you see the reason that you can never see that young man again is because on the day of your birth you were betrothed to the Prince of a neighboring Kingdom to that of your parent's kingdom. You shall be meeting him once we get you back to the castle." Sarah said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"That's not fair how can I be betrothed to a person I don't even know?" Rose asked.

"Rose this is how things have been done in your family as well as for those of other Royal families for a long time! Now hurry and gather your things for we have to be going now!" Clara told her.

"Alright." Rose said as she went to her room to gather her things.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her Clara!" Sarah hissed.

"It had to be done though Sarah for her own good!" Clara stated.

"I know I guess I just can't see her getting her hopes dashed after just meeting a handsome man." Sarah said.

"Well then let us get her home and maybe we can help her find a new relationship with her soon to be husband shall we?" Clara asked the others.

"Right!" The other two agreed.

Later that day the three woman and Rose walked into the throne room of Rose's parents.

"Your majesties may we present to you, your daughter Bethany Rose!" Clara said with a deep bow.

"Bethany you are just as beautiful as your mother." King Christopher said with a kind smile.

"Thank you father." Bethany Rose said with a nervous smile and a short bow.

"Well come here my dear and let your mother look at you!" Jasmine said with a tearful smile as she rose from her throne and walked towards her daughter.

"Mother!" Bethany cried as she walked the rest of the way to her mother an enveloped her in a hug.

After a few moments mother and daughter broke the hug.

"Now then my daughter I'm sure you must be tired after the long journey here why don't you go to your room and rest and we shall speak again later?" The king suggested.

"I would like that!" Bethany said with a smile.

"Very well Jasmine why don't you show her to her room that way you can spend some more time with her." The king told his wife.

"I would like that very much! Come along sweetheart I'll take you up to your room!" Jasmine said as she held out her arm for her daughter.

"Alright!" Bethany said as she took her mother's arm then the two of them walked off out of the throne room.

"Thank you again fairies for guarding my daughter." The king thanked the women before him.

"It was an honor sire but now I believe that we ourselves are very tired and seeing as we'd like to make sure the old witch doesn't try anything we would like to ask for a place to sleep ourselves." Clara said.

"Of course! Guard please show these three ladies to the guest chambers!" Christopher ordered.

"At once sire! If you will ladies?" The guard gestured towards another door. With that the three fairies went to turn in for the night in order to rest.

Later that night in Bethany Rose's room after her mother left her to go about her own duties, Bethany found herself sitting in a large comfortable chair reading a book when she suddenly began to hear a haunting voice coming from all around her.

"Bethany Rose come to me!" The voice ordered in a hypnotizing way.

"Who's there?" Bethany called out even as she stood.

"Bethany Rose come to me!" The voice ordered yet again.

"I'm coming!" Bethany said as she mechanically walked to where her mind told her the voice was coming from.

Meanwhile in the fairies room, they were all sitting in chairs when all of a sudden Farah felt a cold chill run down her back.

"Did you two feel that?" Farah asked.

"Yes I fear that Maleficent is already here!" Clara said, as she became pale as a ghost.

"You don't suppose that…" Sarah started but was stopped when Clara stood.

"I don't suppose anything Sarah I know that witch is after Rose! Quickly we have to hurry!" Clara said as she left the room soon followed by her companions.

Back with Bethany who was still following the voice as if by command, she has managed to follow the voice which lead her into a small room located somewhere inside the castle.

"Hello my dear and welcome!" A tall woman in an elegant black dress said with a warm smile, who was working on a machine that Bethany Rose had never seen before.

"Who are you and what is that?" Bethany Rose asked curiously.

"I am a simple Clothes maker and this is my spindle! Would you like to try?" The woman asked.

"Can I?" Bethany simply asked as she walked forward.

"Why of course my dear but first why not let your curiosity be put to rest come and see the spindle up close!" The woman urged as she used her hypnotic spell yet again causing Bethany to walk towards the sharp spindle.

As Bethany walked ever closer to the spindle she began to raise her hand towards it.

"That's it touch it!" The woman urged even more as an sinister smile crossed her face.

Just as Bethany touched the Spindle, the three Fairies flew into the room.

"No we're too late!" Clara cried out.

"That's right you stupid fairies your too late! You thought just by hiding the girl from me that you would keep her safe but what you didn't account for is that I'd be ready for just such an occurrence! Now the beautiful Princess shall sleep for all time in eternal death!" The woman laughed as she morphed from a kind looking woman into that of the evil witch Maleficent.

"Good-bye fairies I can't wait to see the look on the king and queen's faces when they learn that their precious daughter is dead!" Maleficent laughed before she disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"Remember Maleficent doesn't know that I changed her curse so all we have to do is wait for a prince to come and kiss her!" Farah said with a sad smile.

"Then we shall place the entire kingdom under a sleep spell until the day Bethany Rose is awakened!" Clara stated.

"Right!" The others agreed and so the rest of the night the three fairies went around the Kingdom and placed everyone in an eternal sleep until the day the kingdom's princess was awakened. After the fairies were done they quickly shrank to the size of flies and hid somewhere in the castle to rest after the large spell they cast.

Unknown to the fairies; however, the evil witch known as Maleficent had watched the entire scene play out on her crystal ball.

"So those stupid fairies re-worked my curse did they! Well two can play at this game!" Maleficent hissed as she placed her palm on top of her crystal ball then began to chant.

"Vines of evil rise and heed my call surround the Kingdom of Christopher and Jasmine so that none shall pass with in their walls!" She commanded.

As she watched a forest of vines grew up out of the ground and surrounded the kingdom.

"Now then let's see a prince try and get in there!" She laughed evilly.

The next day on the outskirts of the Kingdom a lone horse rider was making his way towards the castle in order to visit with the Royal family. The rider was Prince Paul Michael from the neighboring Kingdom and he was coming in order to meet with his betrothed whether or not he agreed with his father about it. When he got with in sight of the Kingdom he was met with a shocking sight.

"What on Earth is going on here?" He asked no one in particular.

It was then that the evil witch Maleficent appeared out of thin air.

"What is going on here Prince is that no one will ever get in to rescue the fair princess or her people! They shall sleep forever and there is nothing you can do about it!" She said with a sinister smirk across her face.

"We'll see about that you evil witch!" Paul said as he dismounted his horse then drew his sword.

"Oh we shall indeed Prince Paul; we shall indeed! Let us see how you handle something a lot bigger then you shall we?" She said before she turned herself into a large dragon.

"This is just not my day." Paul said as he went into a defense position.

"No it isn't is it boy?" The dragon teased as it swung it's tail at the prince causing his to be thrown back-wards.

It was then that the three fairies decided to come to the aide of the prince.

"Here your highness this is the Sword of Justice!" Clara said making a magical sword appear in his hands.

"This is the shield of virtue it will hold back her fire!" Sarah added as a magical shield appeared in his other hand.

"Finally this is the armor of Light! It will hold off the darkness and protect you from mortal wounds!" Farah said as magical suit of armor appeared on the young prince.

"Thank you all for your help!" Paul said with a kind smile.

"Oh that does it you three fairies have just signed your death warrants now!" The dragon hissed as it went to attack the fairies.

"I don't think so monster!" Paul yelled as he rushed towards the dragon.

"Oh please this is getting old!" The dragon laughed as it swatted him away with its claw.

"Ahhhh!" Paul cried out dropping his sword right before he went flying into the thorny vines surrounding the kingdom.

"No your highness! That does it!" Clara hissed as she flew over to the Paul's sword.

"Sword of Justice let your aim be true cut down this evil beast and put an end to the evil it reigns!" Clara ordered.

As if by magic the sword immediately began to hover over the ground and before anyone knew it the sword found itself imbedded in the heart of the beast.

"Noooo!" The dragon cried as it slowly began to dissolve into nothingness.

After the dragon was gone the vines slowly began to dissolve themselves leaving the once again pristine kingdom of Christopher and Jasmine for all to see.

"Your highness are you alright?" Sarah asked as she floated over to the prince who was now sitting up.

"I will be in one second!" He answered.

"That's good to hear!" Farah stated as she too floated over.

"Now then your highness if you will please listen! Inside you shall find the princess Bethany Rose, daughter of King Christopher and Jasmine, waiting to be awoken from a deep sleep which was placed on her by the evil witch known as Maleficent. Only the true loves kiss can awaken her from this slumber." Clara informed him.

"Alright then I'll try to help her then." Paul said as he retrieved his horse the rode the rest of the way into the kingdom.

Once inside the main walls Paul rode up to the castle and dismounted then entered through the main doors. He quickly realized that it would take him some time to find the room which held the princess and then began searching each and every room until a few hours later he came upon the last room of the castle.

"Hm if she's not in here then I don't know where she could be." He said as he slowly opened the door to the room.

Upon entering the room he saw that it was quite beautiful. There was a desk and mirror set up on one side of the room with some perfumes and other lady-like materials, a large fire place on the far wall which looked like it was only used last night, and a four poster bed with a thin see through silk curtain covering the entire bed. When Paul drew closer to the bed he was met with a familiar sight.

"Rose!" He half exclaimed, half asked no one in particular.

"You know her?" Came the voice of one of the fairies from behind him.

"Yes we met in the woods yesterday while we were both taking separate walks just enjoying the scenery." Paul answered not even looking away from Bethany Rose.

"So that must mean that you name is Paul right?" Sarah asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes but how did you know?" He asked turning to look at the three fairies.

"She told us about you before we had to bring her here to her parents." Farah answered.

"Enough talking everyone it is time for the Prince to awaken the Princess so that they both can be happy together!" Clara stated with a warm smile on her own face.

"Very well!" Paul said as he bent down and lightly kissed Bethany on the lips.

After a few seconds Bethany's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Bethany asked as she slowly began to sit up in her bed.

"Coming to wake up my soon to be wife I suspect." He said with a soft smile as he laid a hand on top of hers.

"Then you're the prince I was betrothed to with out knowing!" She exclaimed before she wrapped him in her arms to which he returned with his own hug.

"I think we can leave now girls everything is as it should be now." Clara said as she and the other two fairies left the Princess alone with her Prince.

Soon after the rest of the Kingdom awoke and to the delight of the King and Queen found their daughter in the arms of Prince Paul. Not long after that Bethany and Paula soon married and lived happily ever after...

**End of Story**

"The End!" Serena stated just before she closed the book and looked down at the now sleeping child.

"Goodnight Rini!" Serena whispered before she tucked the small child into bed before she too settled in for the night.

Chapter 60: Sleeping Beauty

The Next morning at the Tsukino House, Serena woke up to see that Rini was already up and no longer in her room. She also saw that Luna was at the end of her bed cleaning herself.

"Morning Luna!" Serena exclaimed as she got up out of her bed.

"Good morning Serena I trust you slept alright last night?" Luna asked.

"Yes I did Luna." Serena said as she went and gathered some clothes out of her closet.

"Luna what time did Rini leave my room?" Serena asked over her shoulder.

"She left your room an hour ago princess." Luna informed her charge.

"Did she seem alright?" Serena asked.

"Yes I believe she was just fine Serena." Luna said with a soft smile.

"That's good to know. Well I'm going to go and take a shower and get ready for the day." Serena said as she before she went to leave the room.

"Alright Serena see you later." Luna said as she curled back up into a ball and fell back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later Serena came down the stairs to be greeted by her family.

"Morning everyone!" Serena stated as she entered the dinning room.

"Good morning sweetheart here's your breakfast." Ilene said as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her oldest child.

"So Angel what are your plans for today?" Kenji asked looking up from his paper.

"I was thinking of hanging out with my friends today." Serena said with a smile before she continued eating.

"Is it alright if I go over to my friends house today?" Rini asked.

"I don't see why not; but only if either Serena or Sammy takes you." Ilene informed her niece.

"Oh man but I was going over to Henry's house today!" Sammy whined.

"Relax Sammy I'll take her." Serena said tired of listening to her little brother.

"No dear I think Sammy should do it because of his little outburst." Ilene said with a stern glare towards her younger child.

"But Serena offered!" Sammy cried out in frustration.

"Yes but you need to learn that whining about something will not be tolerated in this house." Ilene said with a stern gaze.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy said giving up on the argument.

"Good then you kids finish eating and then you can all go about your business." Ilene said with a smile.

Meanwhile over at the home of the Hunter family they too were up just beginning their day as well.

"Good morning dear." Wanda said as she was busy making breakfast for her family.

"Morning mom!" Rick said as he sat down at the table.

"Are you ready for some flying lessons today son?" William Hunter asked his son.

"Yes sir!" Rick exclaimed in glee.

"Then make sure you eat everything on your plate so you have some energy. Maybe after a couple of years once you get really good you can even be apart of the air circus." William said with a soft smile.

"You mean it?" Rick asked as a look of happiness crossed his face.

"I said it didn't I?" William asked in return.

"Did you hear mom I may get to join dad in the circus!" Rick exclaimed in glee.

"Yes I heard sweetie! So here eat your breakfast so you and your father can go out there and enjoy yourselves." Wanda said as she placed a plate of food in front of her son.

"Yes ma'am!" Rick exclaimed before he dug into his food while his parents both smiled at his enthusiasm.

Elsewhere up above the Earth inside the Dark Moon Kingdom Ship, Prisma & Avery were both looking out of the mirrors each seeing their sisters being good little humans which disgusted them.

"This is sickening to watch!" Avery growled as she watched her oldest and youngest sisters both selling merchandise at a local beauty parlor.

"Tell me about it this is just not right! How is it that those two can just sit there and be happy selling those nick knacks and not here with us trying to take over this pathetic world?" Prisma asked looking on in disgust.

"Do not worry about them for the moment girls!" Rubius ordered as he appeared in the room.

"Why what's going on Rubius?" Prisma asked wondering why Rubius would tell them to ignore their sisters.

"It's very simple girls. In order to defeat our enemy we must destroy their strongest warrior. To do this I have come up with a plan that will render Sailor Moon unable to fight." Rubius said as he allowed a sinister smile to grace his lips.

"Oh do tell!" Avery exclaimed in excitement.

"Very well, we're going to use a droid known as Hypnotica in order to put Sailor Moon into an eternal deep sleep; however, unlike a normal eternal deep sleep where she would sleep forever, Sailor Moon will begin to loose energy thanks to Hypnotica which will eventually kill her." Rubius said with an evil smile.

"That's a great plan Rubius." Prisma said laughing.

"I know isn't it! Now go and prepare for the mission it will take place later tonight when hardly anyone in the city will be up, this way Sailor Moon won't have any help when the time arrives." Rubius ordered.

"Yes sir!" The last of the four sisters said before they disappeared from the room.

"Don't worry Katsy and Bertie you two shall pay for your acts of betrayal once Sailor Moon is out of the way." Rubius hissed before he caused the mirrors to break in front of him sending glass everywhere. He then disappeared from the room.

Later after Serena left her house, She began to make her way to Raye's temple so she and the others could hang out when all of a sudden she ran smack dab into none other then her ex-boyfriend Darien Shields.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you!" Serena stated with her head bowed not wanting to see his face.

"Why is it that I can't seem to get away from you Meatball Head?" Darien hissed out in anger.

"I said I was sorry!" Serena hissed back.

"Not good enough! Stay away from me meatball head I mean it!" Darien yelled down at her.

"Why are you doing this Darien? What did I do that you've decided that you no longer want to be with me?" Serena asked as tears came to her eyes.

"That is no longer any of your concern Serena! Now leave me alone and never come around me again!" Darien hissed before he walked off down the road.

'_Why are you behaving so differently Darien?'_, Serena wondered before she continued on her way to Raye's temple.

A few minutes later Darien arrived at the Crown Game & Juice Bar where he met up with Andrew in order to see if he could possibly help him with his ordeal.

"Hey there Darien what's up?" Andrew asked upon seeing his friend enter his business.

"I need to talk with you Drew this is really important." Darien informed his friend.

"Okay just give me a sec so I can clean up the counter then I'll be right with you." Andrew said as he was cleaning the counter in front of him.

"Kay!" Darien simply said before he went to take a seat over in a nearby booth.

A few seconds later and Andrew sat down in the seat across from Darien.

"So what's up bro?" Andrew asked.

"'Drew how would you go about making a girl totally despise you?" Darien asked.

"Why would you want to know that for?" Andrew asked as one of his brows arched up a bit.

"It's complicated man I just need to get a girl whose obsessed with me to leave me alone that's all. So do you?" Darien answered.

"Well the best way to do it would be to show up in front of this obsessed girl with another girl who you can get to pretend that she is your girlfriend so the obsessed girl will leave you alone." Andrew answered his long time friend.

"That might work but where am I going to find someone to pretend that they're my girlfriend?" Darien asked. It was at that point that Andrew's sister Lisa walked up to them causing Darien to blush.

That afternoon Serena and the girls were all sitting around a bench located on the outskirts of Tokyo Central Park after spending part of the day at the mall trying to decide what it was that they wanted to do next

"We could always go to the Crown!" Mina spoke up.

"What about seeing a movie?" Lita asked the others.

"You know we could always train incase the enemy decided to attack again!" Raye informed her friends.

"There's always studying too!" Amy added.

"Yes all good ideas except for Lita's!" Serena said as she stood up to wake around.

"Why is my idea a bad one?" Lita asked feeling like her feelings were hurt.

"It's just that we've already seen all the movies that are out right now Lita! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Serena said before following it up with an apology.

"Oh yeah you're right! Well then apology accepted." Lita said as a warm smile graced her lips.

It was at that moment that from the street in front of them, the girls began to hear loud laughter, which caused the girls to stop their discussion.

"Man do you have to be so loud? I can hardly hear myself think!" Serena informed a couple that was sitting on a bike on the edge of the street.

At that moment the male who was driving the bike lifted his visor to reveal himself as none other then Serena's ex-boyfriend Darien.

"Darien?" Serena asked in a soft fearful voice at the scene before her.

"Hey Darien who is this girl do you know her?" The girl on the back of the bike asked looking between Serena and Darien.

"She's just some girl I know!" He answered. It was then that the red light changed to green.

"Ready?" He asked pulling his visor back down.

"Yes!" The girl said in a happy tone.

"Okay hang on cause here we go!" Darien said before he took off down the street not noticing the tears in Serena's eyes.

As Darien was driving down the road he began to recall glimpses of his nightmare again.

'_I'm sorry Serena but until I can figure out what this dream means it has to be this way!'_, Darien thought as he continued to rush down the road.

"Are you okay Sere?" Amy asked.

"I'm just some girl to him!" Serena said as she began to break down into a soft sob.

"Oh Darien's asking for it this time! It's one think to break-up with someone, but it's another to act like you don't even know the person you use to date." Raye hissed.

"Yeah it's to bad the guys weren't here, they would have cleaned his clock just like I want too as well!" Lita added in her own thoughts with such venom that it caused the other girls to look at her funny.

"Lita you okay?" Mina asked a little scared.

"I will be Mina. It's just that Darien's actions reminded me of my ex-boyfriend before I came to Crossroads Junior High." Lita informed her calming down a little bit.

"The one who dumped you with out giving you any real answer?" Raye asked.

"That's the one!" Lita said with a nod.

"At least you guys have your soul mates now." Serena said quietly.

"Darien will come around sooner or later Serena you'll see." Mina said with a sad smile.

"Yeah then we'll all beat him to a pulp for acting like a complete jerk in front of us!" Raye hissed.

"I don't think I'm in the mood to have fun anymore for right now guys. I'll see you all later I'm going to go home. When you see the guys tell them I said hi." Serena said as she walked off for her house.

"Poor Serena, do you think she'll be okay?" Mina asked the others.

"In time maybe Mina." Amy said placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Until then we stick by her and try to help get her to feel better our way!" Raye added.

"Yes besides we're her friends and friends stick together no matter what." Lita also added.

"Right!" Mina added before the girls decided to head off towards the crown for a little while.

Later that night after trying to sleep, Serena walked into the kitchen to have a late night snack hoping that that would help her sleep before she had to get up in the morning and go to school. As Serena was sitting at the table eating her snack, Luna came walking into the room.

"Serena what's the matter? Can't you sleep?" Luna asked her charge.

"No not really Luna. Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing Darien on his bike with that other girl and him telling her and I quote 'She's just some girl I know!'." Serena informed her guardian.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Luna. Darien's already moved on to a new girl and here I am crying my eyes out because I can't seem to get over him." Serena continued to say unaware that they had an audience.

"Don't worry Serena I'm sure everything will work itself out in time." Luna comforted the teenager.

"I hope you're right Luna, I really do." Serena said before she continued eating her sandwich.

"I hope I am as well Serena. Now are you coming to bed I know you have school in the morning." Luna returned.

"In a moment Luna, I just want to finish my sandwich and clean up my mess then I'll be up to bed." Serena said with a sad smile.

"Okay I'll see you up there then." Luna said as she turned to leave.

Unknown to the two in the kitchen their audience had gone to hide in Serena's father's study.

"No that's not possible! Darien's got another girlfriend, but he'd never do that!" Rini said to no one in particular. As the girl began to cry for her older friend, Rini decided that she was going to go and confront the man that was always helping her and her brother out when Serena couldn't. She then ran off out of the house as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the others in the house.

Upstairs as Luna was headed back into Serena's room, she spotted Rien coming out of his and Rini's room looking a little worried.

"Rini where are you!" Rien called out softly into the hall as not to wake anyone else up.

It was then that Rien stopped in his tracks and went into some kind of trance. A second later he came out of his trance looking as white as a ghost.

"Oh no, she wouldn't leave the house without telling someone besides it's too dangerous out there with the Dark Moon Kingdom after us!" Rien hissed out under his breathe as a scared look crossed his face. "Well I better go get her no telling what she's liable to get herself into at this point."

As Rien ran quietly down the stairs then exited the house shutting the door behind him, Luna began to worry herself.

"This is not good! With both the twins out at this time of night, it's only a matter of time before the Dark Moon Kingdom get their hands on them. I have to inform Serena of this at once." Luna said to herself before she ran back downstairs.

"Serena we have a major problem on our hands!" Luna said as she entered the dinning room where Serena was just finishing cleaning up after herself.

"What is it Luna?" Serena asked.

"Rini's left the house and Rien ran out after her! If we don't act quickly the Dark Moon Kingdom could get their hands on them." Luna informed her charge.

"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed as one of her hands unconsciously came up to her mouth.

"Hurry and transform so we can go out and find them Serena." Luna ordered.

"Right Luna!" Serena said as she got a hold of herself. She then removed her transformation broach from her pocket and held it high above her head.

"Moon Crystal Power Transform!" Serena exclaimed as she felt the power of her transformation begin to take her over.

As Serena's transformation over took her, she once again felt the two large white wings come out of her back and wrap around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her, the feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation was done, the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood inside the dinning room ready to begin her task.

"Let's go Luna!" Sailor Moon ordered as she and her guardian ran from the room and out the door, Sailor Moon making sure to close and lock the door behind them.

As Sailor Moon and Luna ran down the street, Sailor Moon pulled out her communicator.

"Guys come in!" Sailor Moon said as she pushed the all call button on her communicator.

"Serena do you have any idea what time it is?" Raye asked as she answered her communicator.

"Yes I do Raye but it couldn't be helped! Rini ran out of the house and Rien went off to find her. I'm going to need your help as well as the guys if you can get a hold of them." Sailor Moon informed the scout of Mars.

"You see its times like these I wish we'd give the guys their own communicators." Mina said still a little sleepy.

"We'll worry about that later Mina right now though I want you guys to get out into the streets and look for them before the Dark Moon Kingdom finds them." Sailor Moon ordered.

"I'm headed out now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury said as she had already transformed and exited her apartment upon hearing the explanation from her leader.

"As am I Moon girl!" Sailor Jupiter said as she too was out and about.

"Good once Raye and Mina transform and get outside I want you to find the guys and split up into pairs and sweep the area." Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed before communications were cut off.

Sailor Moon then put away her communicator and continued to run down the street with Luna on her heels.

Elsewhere near the Tokyo Central Park, Rini had finally stopped to sit on a bench and rest after running for a long time and allowed herself to just let loose the tears that she had been holding back.

"I don't understand how Darien could just go and hurt Serena like that!" Rini cried out in anguish.

"Hey sis' what's the matter?" Rien asked a few seconds later having been able to find her through their link.

"I found out by listening to Serena and someone else that Darien's already got another girlfriend and that he acted like he didn't even have feelings for Serena what so ever." Rini informed him.

"That is bad! I can't see him doing that though." Rien said trying to come up with an answer himself.

"That's what I thought too, the thing is I don't know what to make out of it." Rini said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry sis' but this is something that only Serena and Darien can work out." Rien tried to sooth his sister.

"Then what are we going to do Rien?" Rini asked between sobs.

"You two little brats can come with us is what you two can do." An evil sinister voice said from off to the side of the two children.

"Wha..." Rien trailed off as he and his sister both turned to see that the last two sister of the Dark Moon Kingdom were standing before them.

"Noooo!" Rini cried out in fright as she and her brother began to back away from the two twisted sisters.

"Oh don't go away little ones we only want to take you home to your mommy and daddy." Avery said with a sickly sweet voice.

"No stay away from us!" Rien hissed as he stepped in front of his sister.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a request you little brats. Avery now!" Prisma ordered.

"Right! Laser whip!" Avery laughed as she summoned her whip to her hands.

"This is going to be fun." Avery said with a sinister smile gracing her lips as she began to advance on the twins.

"No mommy!" Rini cried as she backed away even more.

"Rini, Rien!" A feminine voice called out from behind them

"Help us!" Rini cried out as Avery snapped the whip near the twins in order to frighten them some more.

"I'm coming guys!" Sailor Moon called out as she ran up onto the scene and body slammed Avery away from the twins.

"That hurt you stupid Moon brat!" Avery hissed as both she and Sailor Moon slowly got up off the ground.

"Well then maybe that will teach you to leave these two kids alone." Sailor Moon said from her spot in front of the twins so she could block them from the two sister.

"Not likely! Droid Hypnotica come forth and put this scout to sleep!" Prisma yelled up into the sky.

"As you command mistress!" A feminine voice said before a tall looking woman with grayish skin, short green hair and a horn on top of her head appeared before them.

The droid then turned her attention towards Sailor Moon and began to send out

"Now then girl look into my eyes, that's a good girl!" Hypnotica stated as she sent out her hypnotic waves down towards the scout of the Moon.

"You are getting sleepy, you want to sleep forever!" Hypnotica stated as she slowly worked her magic on Sailor Moon.

"Well Luna it looks like I'll be sleeping after all!" Sailor Moon stated before she fell to her knees.

"No Sailor Moon you must stay awake!" Luna ordered.

"I can't I'm sorry!" Sailor Moon answered just before she passed out.

"No Sailor Moon!" Both Rini and Rien cried out.

"Now that the Moon brat is out of the way why don't we just continue where we left off shall we? Come here you to little brats!" Prisma ordered as she returned her attention back to the twins.

It was then that the sisters and the twins heard the running of a lot of people coming their way. A second later the other scouts and generals arrived on the scene.

"Stay away from them you witches!" Sailor Venus hissed.

"What have you done to Sailor Moon?" Sailor Knight questioned as he looked toward their fallen leader.

"She's perfectly fine for now at least. You see she is in an eternal deep sleep and as she sleeps she is dreaming that she is loosing all of her energy. Once she looses all of her energy Sailor Moon will never wake up again." Droid Hypnotica said laughing.

"Release her you Nega-scum!" Sailor Mars hissed.

"No I don't think so! Droid Hypnotica why don't you tuck these other sailor brats and their generals in just like you did Sailor Moon." Prisma ordered.

"Yeah and when you're done bring the two small brats back with you when you return." Avery added.

"As you command mistress'" Hypnotica said as she bowed to the two sisters.

"Good! See you all later have fun!" Prisma said before she and Avery disappeared from the area.

"Alright now everyone look into my eyes, that's it!" Hypnotica stated as she sent out her hypnotic waves down towards the scouts and generals.

"You are getting sleepy, you want to sleep forever!" Hypnotica stated as she slowly worked her magic on everyone below her.

'_No I can't let this happen again to the others!'_, Luna thought as she ran over to the girls and guys.

"Everyone snap out of it! She's trying to put you all to sleep like she did to Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed.

"She's doing a really good job of it Luna." Sailor Venus said as she slowly sank to her knees.

'_God forgive me for what I am about to do!'_, Luna though to the heavens before she bared her teeth and sank them deep into Sailor Mars' leg.

"Ahhhh! Luna what did you do that for?" Sailor Mars cried out in pain as she grabbed her leg where Luna bit her.

"It was the only way I could think of to make you snap out of the effects of Hypnotica's spell." Luna informed the fire scout.

"Oh she is definitely going to get it now!" Sailor Mars hissed as she pulled out one of her evil banisher charms. "I command you evil spirit to be gone!" Sailor Mars roared as she threw the charm at Hypnotica.

"Noooo!" Hypnotica cried out as he spell was cancelled out.

"What happened?" Sailor Jupiter asked coming out of her stupor.

"Is everyone alright?" Luna asked.

"Yes but what the heck did she do to us?" Jedeite asked as he pointed up at the droid.

"She tried to do to you all what she had already done to Sailor Moon." Luna informed him.

"Then I say we take out this Harry Houdini and wake Sailor Moon up!" Kunzite stated as he began to draw his sword.

"Yeah!" The others agreed wholeheartedly.

"Oh I don't think so!" Hypnotica said before she turned herself into a large black cloud with evil looking red eyes.

"If I can't get you all then I'll just settle for completely destroying your leader." Hypnotica's voice came out of the cloud before it flew down and entered into Sailor Moon's body.

"Noooo!" Sailor Jupiter cried out as she tried to stop Hypnotica from entering her friend and leader the only way she could by waving her arms out in front of her, but it didn't work.

"What are we going to do now?" Sailor Venus cried as she threw herself into Kunzite's arms.

"I'm not sure love goddess." Kunzite whispered down into Sailor Venus' hair.

"Mercury can you find out how to save her?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No but I'm still looking." Sailor Mercury answered still typing away an her mini computer.

"Well at least let's get her up off the ground. Nephrite will you give me a hand?" Sailor Knight asked as he moved to go over to Sailor Moon.

"Sure!" Nephrite said as he too went over to Sailor Moon.

Together both General Nephrite and Sailor Knight moved Sailor Moon over to a nearby bench.

"Guys what ever we do, we better do it soon because according to my scans Sailor Moon is loosing a lot of energy and if she looses to much she could die." Sailor Mercury informed her friends.

"No!" The other scouts and generals all exclaimed together in horror at the thought of loosing their friend and leader.

Over to the side both Rini and Rien were sitting both holding each other as tears fell down their faces.

"This is just like in the story Serena read to me last night Rien!" Rini cried into her brother's shoulder..

"What do you mean Rini?" Rien asked unaware that everyone else was listening to the two siblings talk.

"I mean that this is just like Sleeping Beauty where the evil witch casts a spell on the princess to make her sleep forever and only the kiss of her true love can wake her up." Rini said.

"That maybe true sis' but I don't think it could work here." Rien tried to consol her.

Meanwhile Luna was just staring at the others as they tried to help Sailor Moon while she also listened to the twins conversation.

'_Only the princess' true love could wake her up!'_, Luna thought about it for a second before she made up her mind. Luna then turned and ran off down the street hoping to find the only one who could help her young charge before it was too late.

As she was running, Luna began to recall the conversation she had with Serena only a little while ago.

**Flashback**

"Serena what's the matter? Can't you sleep?" Luna asked her charge.

"No not really Luna. Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing Darien on his bike with that other girl and him telling her and I quote 'She's just some girl I know!'." Serena informed her guardian.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Luna. Darien's already moved on to a new girl and here I am crying my eyes out because I can't seem to get over him." Serena continued to say unaware that they had an audience.

"Don't worry Serena I'm sure everything will work itself out in time." Luna comforted the teenager.

"I hope you're right Luna, I really do." Serena said before she continued eating her sandwich.

"I hope I am as well Serena. Now are you coming to bed I know you have school in the morning." Luna returned.

"In a moment Luna, I just want to finish my sandwich and clean up my mess then I'll be up to bed." Serena said with a sad smile.

"Okay I'll see you up there then." Luna said as she turned to leave.

**End Flashback**

'_He is the only one who can help no matter if he has forsaken the princess or not! Just please do not let me be too late in helping her!'_, Luna pleaded to herself as she continued to run towards her destination.

Meanwhile elsewhere inside Darien's apartment he was yet again submersed inside his nightmare of loosing the woman he loves with all his heart.

**Dream Begins**

Darien finds himself standing in a large white marble church with all his friends and loved ones behind him to watch as he finally takes the hand of the woman he has loved for over a millennia finally tie the knot. Beside him stands Serena his blushing bride with a deep blush and smile on her face as the pastor begins the ceremony.

"Now then before we begin who gives away this young woman?" The Pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do!" Kenji stated with a smile.

"Very well then we shall continue! Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine young people in the bonds of holy matrimony! If there is anyone here today who feels that these two should not get married please speak now or forever hold your peace!" The pastor announced to the room. The entire room fell silent as the congregation looked around the room to see if anyone would dare and ruin the wedding for these two lovebirds.

"If there are none than we shall begin! Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tsukino to be your lovely-wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"Do you Serena Tsukino take Darien Shields to be your lovely-wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"The rings please!"

Each ring was past to its respected owner.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen it appears that our two young people here have written their own vows so I will turn over the floor to them. Darien will you please begin!" The Pastor said.

"Yes sir!" Darien said as he turned to the woman he loved to recite his vows.

"Serena from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Darien said with a smile on his face which earned a tear-filled smile from Serena.

"Serena now it is your turn!" The Pastor said.

"Alright!" Serena said as she faced the man loved to recite.

"Darien from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Serena said with a smile on her face which earned a smile from Darien.

"Alright then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, Japan I now pronounce you man & wife! You may kiss the bride!" The Pastor said with a smile.

It was then that Darien and Serena shared an Earth Shattering kiss.

"Way to go Darien!" Jared exclaimed which earned laughter from most of the congregation and a swift nudge in the side from Jason.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Be quiet you!" Jason hissed.

"Hush both of you!" Knave ordered.

"Sorry!" Both men said before they quieted down.

After the kiss ended the Pastor spoke up once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields!" The Pastor said loud enough for the entire church to hear.

It was then that Darien and Serena ran out of the church in glee as their friends and family began throwing Rice and confetti at them.

"Oh Darien we're finally married!" Serena exclaimed in glee.

"Yes and we'll stay that way from now until the end of time." Darien told her before he kissed her deeply.

It was then that everything went down hill for Darien. The ground began to shake and the sky turned black as night.

"What's going on?" Serena cried out in fear.

"I'm not sure but stay close to me Serena." Darien said.

After a few seconds the ground ripped open and caused both Serena and Darien to be torn away from each other.

"Darien!" Serena cried out just as the ground underneath her blew apart taking her with it.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled as he fell to his knees. Then everything around him disappeared leaving him in limbo.

"This can't be happening to me! Serena where are you?" He cried out into the empty space.

"Prince Endymion!" A disembodied voice called out from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Darien yelled out into the void.

"I am merely a friend here to tell you that if you don't stay away from Princess Serenity she will die!" The voice told him.

"No that's not true! I'd never hurt her!" Darien yelled.

"I am only telling you what I have seen in the future! If you remain with Serena you shall be the end of her life!" The voice said.

"No it can't be true, it can't be!" Darien cried out and he slammed his fist into the ground.

It was at that moment that Darien was plunged into even darker darkness.

**End Dream**

It was then that Darien bolted up into a seated position on his bed and rubbed the sweat from his brow.

"Damn when will the nightmares end?" Darien whispered exhausted from the nightmares and the longing for the woman he loved.

It was at that point that Luna jumped through the open window and landed on Darien's bed in front of him.

"Darien you must come with me Serena needs your help!" Luna cried out in anguish.

"I...I can't Luna!" Darien said tiredly as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"I don't understand Darien you still love her I can see it in your eyes! So why won't you please come help her?" Luna pleaded with him.

"It's complicated Luna and you must not let her know anything!" Darien ordered removing his hand from his face.

"Darien Serena is slowly loosing energy due to a droid's hidden powers. If she doesn't get help soon she could die!" Luna informed him.

"No!" Darien inhaled sharply before jumping out of his bed with inhuman speed and grabbing some clothes to wear.

"She and the others are located around a bench on the outskirts of Tokyo Central Park!" Luna exclaimed before he left the room.

"Please let Serena be okay!" Luna whispered up to the moon which was high in the sky at that moment.

As Darien was driving down the street on his motorcycle all he could do was think about Serena and the thought of loosing her. Then the nightmare popped into his mind again, but her quickly banished it from his mind.

"No I can't think of that right now! Serena needs my help and I'm going to make sure she's alright!" Darien told himself.

All of a sudden Darien's bike jumps over a bump in the road and as it does, Darien takes that time to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

"Hang on Sailor Moon I'm coming!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he continued down the road.

Meanwhile back with the scouts, generals as well as the twins who were all standing around Sailor Moon who was still laying on the bench surrounded by a red hue.

"Guys she's getting weaker!" Sailor Mercury stated as she checked her mini-computer for any information.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Mercury and Sailor Knight will think of something love goddess just relax and have faith sweetheart." Kunzite said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey someone's coming!" Sailor Jupiter stated upon seeing someone pull-up onto the sidewalk.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Rini exclaimed in glee that he was there.

"Yeah but what's he doing here is what I want to know." Sailor Mars hissed out in anger.

"Relax Mars I'm only here to help." He said as he walked towards the bench where Sailor Moon was laying.

"Sailor Moon!" He half asked, half exclaimed upon the sight of her condition.

"She's getting weaker Tuxedo Mask, I'm not sure how much longer she has to live." Sailor Mercury said from her spot next to her friend.

"That can't be possible, she's a strong warrior." He said looking down the love of his life.

"That may have been true at one time; however, due to your actions, Sailor Moon is in a very vulnerable state of being at this moment in time." Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon barely was able to whisper.

"I'm here Sailor Moon please don't leave me!" He exclaimed in anguish before he lifted her up so he could kiss her.

This shocked everyone around him as he let his true emotions known at that moment in time.

**Serena's mind**

Elsewhere inside Serena's mind, as she and Darien were kissing in the real world, Serena ran into Darien's arms and they share a passionate kiss in the multicolored void. This caused Hypnotica to be thrown out of Serena's body.

"Nooooooooo!" Hypnotica cried out as being forced out of Serena's body.

**Back in the real world**

"Look everyone she's waking up just like in my story." Rini said with a joyful smile on her face. This caused the other scouts and generals to also smile and their good fortune.

"Tuxedo Mask I feel so warm." Sailor Moon whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm glad!" He stated with all his heart.

'_That's weird I thought he said he didn't love her anymore but the way he's acting completely derails that statement all together.'_, Sailor Mercury thought.

It was then that Droid Hypnotica reappeared high above them.

"How dare you wake her up from the eternal slumber I placed her in!" Hypnotica hissed out in anger.

Sailor Moon then at that moment rose up off the bench with a look of anger on her face herself.

"No one tells me to go to bed but myself you evil Nega-scum!" Sailor Moon hissed as she formed her Moon Scepter in her hands.

"Time to say goodbye! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled as she blasted the droid into oblivion.

"You can't do this to me!" Hypnotica cried out before she turned into nothing but dust.

"Now that that's over you and I need to talk Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said returning her attention towards her ex-boyfriend and teammate.

"There is nothing to talk about Sailor Moon." He said as he returned to being cold as ice with her.

"How can you say that when you came to my rescue yet again, and what about that kiss? I know I felt your love in it, you can't deny that!" Sailor Moon said trying to get him to open up.

"My saving you was because you help save this planet time and time again no more no less. As for the kiss it meant nothing to me!" He hissed out in anger. He then pulled out a beautiful Rose.

"Our love is like a Rose Sailor Moon. Beautiful when it's in bloom but as with the Rose dieing so to will the love two people share. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going!" Tuxedo Mask said crushing the flower before he got back on his bike and took off.

"No Tuxedo!" Sailor Moon cried out in agony as she fell to her knees surrounded by the crushed Rose petals. All around her the other scouts and generals as well as for the twins were all sympathetic towards their leader and angry about the way Tuxedo Mask was treating her.

After leaving Serena and the others, Darien drove his motorcycle to the overlook where he looked out over the city while he thought about the girl he loves and the days events.

**Begin Flashback**

Darien was walking down the street heading on one of his usual walks when all of a sudden he was nearly knocked over by his ex-girlfriend on the street.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you!" Serena stated with her head bowed not wanting to see his face.

"Why is it that I can't seem to get away from you meatball head?" Darien hissed out in anger.

"I said I was sorry!" Serena hissed back.

"Not good enough! Stay away from me meatball head I mean it!" Darien yelled down at her.

"Why are you doing this Darien? What did I do that you've decided that you no longer want to be with me?" Serena asked as tears came to her eyes.

"That is no longer any of your concern Serena! Now leave me alone and never come around me again!" Darien hissed before he walked off down the road.

The scene then changed to that of an area outside of Tokyo Central Park.

"Man do you have to be so loud? I can hardly hear myself think!" Serena informed a couple that was sitting on a bike on the edge of the street.

At that moment the male who was driving the bike lifted his visor to reveal himself as none other then Serena's ex-boyfriend Darien.

"Darien?" Serena asked in a soft fearful voice at the scene before her.

"Hey Darien who is this girl do you know her?" The girl on the back of the bike asked looking between Serena and Darien.

"She's just some girl I know!" He answered. It was then that the red light changed to green.

"Ready?" He asked pulling his visor back down.

"Yes!" The girl said in a happy tone.

"Okay hang on cause here we go!" Darien said before he took off down the street not noticing the tears in Serena's eyes.

The scene changed yet again to that of the dream Darien had a little while ago before he went to help save Serena.

Darien finds himself standing in a large white marble church with all his friends and loved ones behind him to watch as he finally takes the hand of the woman he has loved for over a millennia finally tie the knot. Beside him stands Serena his blushing bride with a deep blush and smile on her face as the pastor begins the ceremony.

"Now then before we begin who gives away this young woman?" The Pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do!" Kenji stated with a smile.

"Very well then we shall continue! Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine young people in the bonds of holy matrimony! If there is anyone here today who feels that these two should not get married please speak now or forever hold your peace!" The pastor announced to the room. The entire room fell silent as the congregation looked around the room to see if anyone would dare and ruin the wedding for these two lovebirds.

"If there are none than we shall begin! Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tsukino to be your lovely-wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"Do you Serena Tsukino take Darien Shields to be your lovely-wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"The rings please!"

Each ring was past to its respected owner.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen it appears that our two young people here have written their own vows so I will turn over the floor to them. Darien will you please begin!" The Pastor said.

"Yes sir!" Darien said as he turned to the woman he loved to recite his vows.

"Serena from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Darien said with a smile on his face, which earned a tear-filled smile from Serena.

"Serena now it is your turn!" The Pastor said.

"Alright!" Serena said as she faced the man loved to recite.

"Darien from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Serena said with a smile on her face, which earned a smile from Darien.

"Alright then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, Japan I now pronounce you man & wife! You may kiss the bride!" The Pastor said with a smile.

It was then that Darien and Serena shared an Earth Shattering kiss.

"Way to go Darien!" Jared exclaimed which earned laughter from most of the congregation and a swift nudge in the side from Jason.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Be quiet you!" Jason hissed.

"Hush both of you!" Knave ordered.

"Sorry!" Both men said before they quieted down.

After the kiss ended the Pastor spoke up once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields!" The Pastor said loud enough for the entire church to hear.

It was then that Darien and Serena ran out of the church in glee as their friends and family began throwing Rice and confetti at them.

"Oh Darien we're finally married!" Serena exclaimed in glee.

"Yes and we'll stay that way from now until the end of time." Darien told her before he kissed her deeply.

It was then that everything went down hill for Darien. The ground began to shake and the sky turned black as night.

"What's going on?" Serena cried out in fear.

"I'm not sure but stay close to me Serena." Darien said.

After a few seconds the ground ripped open and caused both Serena and Darien to be torn away from each other.

"Darien!" Serena cried out just as the ground underneath her blew apart taking her with it.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled as he fell to his knees. Then everything around him disappeared leaving him in limbo.

"This can't be happening to me! Serena where are you?" He cried out into the empty space.

"Prince Endymion!" A disembodied voice called out from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Darien yelled out into the void.

"I am merely a friend here to tell you that if you don't stay away from Princess Serenity she will die!" The voice told him.

"No that's not true! I'd never hurt her!" Darien yelled.

"I am only telling you what I have seen in the future! If you remain with Serena you shall be the end of her life!" The voice said.

"No it can't be true, it can't be!" Darien cried out and he slammed his fist into the ground.

It was at that moment that Darien was plunged into even darker darkness.

The scene changed one last time to the battle on the outskirts of the Tokyo Central Park.

"Now that that's over you and I need to talk Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said returning her attention towards her ex-boyfriend and teammate.

"There is nothing to talk about Sailor Moon." He said as he returned to being cold as ice with her.

"How can you say that when you came to my rescue yet again, and what about that kiss? I know I felt your love in it, you can't deny that!" Sailor Moon said trying to get him to open up.

"My saving you was because you help save this planet time and time again no more no less. As for the kiss it meant nothing to me!" He hissed out in anger. He then pulled out a beautiful Rose.

"Our love is like a Rose Sailor Moon. Beautiful when it's in bloom but as with the Rose dieing so to will the love two people share. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going!" Tuxedo Mask said crushing the flower before he got back on his bike and took off.

"No Tuxedo!" Sailor Moon cried out in agony as she fell to her knees surrounded by the crushed Rose petals.

**End Flashbacks**

After coming out of his memories of the day, Darien then looked out over the city as he reaffirmed his vows in private towards the woman he loved.

"I'm so sorry Sere this is hurting me too my dear sweet princess!" He said before tears fell from his eyes.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Truth Revealed. In the next installment, Rini and Rien learn the truth about the sailor scouts. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	64. Chapter 61: Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day there was a beautiful sunrise and everyone in the city of Tokyo, Japan was thoroughly enjoying it. Inside the home of the Tsukino family, everyone was just beginning to get up and start their day. Kenji & Ilene were already downstairs reading the morning paper, drinking coffee and making breakfast for everyone. Sammy was already out of the shower and in his room getting dressed while the twins Rien and Rini were already headed down the stairs to eat breakfast. In Serena's room, she was just starting to wake up from a long dreamless sleep. She was thankful for that because she didn't know how long she could take dreaming about why Darien had left her. As she stretched out her muscles she noticed Luna at the bottom of her bed who was also just waking up.

"Morning Luna!" Serena stated before she threw the blankets off of her and swung out of bed.

"Good Morning Serena. I trust you were able to sleep last night?" Luna asked concerned for her young charge.

"Yes thanks for asking. I didn't have any dreams about Darien leaving me again." Serena said as she went to her closet to gather her school uniform.

"That's good to know at least. So what do you have to do at school today?" Luna asked trying to change the subject.

"Well let's see, I have an English test in first period, We're moving on to long division in math today, We're also going to begin to study World War II today in History. That about covers my entire day." Serena informed her guardian.

"Good luck in your test today as well as for your other classes Serena." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna I'm going to go take a shower now then head downstairs for breakfast before I head off to school. See you later." Serena said heading towards her door.

"Good-bye Serena." Luna said before she curled back up into a ball and went back to sleep for a little longer.

At around 6:00 a.m. after she was done taking her shower, a completely dry and dressed Serena came walking down the stairs and into the Dinning room where the rest of her family already was.

"Good morning sweetheart how are you this morning?" Ilene asked as she placed Serena's breakfast on the table.

"I'm fine mom, I slept really well last night." Serena answered as she sat down at the table in front of her food.

"That's good to hear angel. Are you ready for your day?" Kenji asked looking up from his paper.

"Yes sir! I'm ready for my English test 100%." Serena said before she began to eat.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that Serena." Kenji said with a nod, he then turned to the other children at the table. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of you today?" He asked passing glances between the twins and Sammy.

"Rien and I have a math test today and thanks to Serena we're ready for it." Rini said with a smile on her face as her brother also added in a nod in agreement.

"And you Sammy?" Ilene asked getting into the conversation.

"I have a History test today, which I also studied for." Sammy answered.

"I'm glad to see that this war business as well as the stuff going on with the Sailor Scouts hasn't been effecting your school responsibilities." Kenji said pleased with the children's attitudes.

"As am I!" Ilene added with a smile.

A few minutes later after breakfast was done, Kenji left for work and the children were all preparing to leave for the day themselves.

"Well I'm off see you guys later!" Sammy stated as he walked towards the front door.

"Be careful on your way to school Samuel!" Ilene ordered.

"I will mom bye!" Sammy said as he walked out the door.

"I guess I have everything!" Serena said going through her bag to make sure she had all her school books and things.

"Hey Serena will you walk Rini and I to school please?" Rien asked.

"Of course Rien do you and Rini have everything?" Serena asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes!" Both twins exclaimed with huge smiles on their faces.

"Alright then let's be on our way!" Serena ordered as she and the twins left through the front door followed by Serena's mother.

"Have a good day and be careful!" Ilene called after them.

"We will mom bye!" Serena exclaimed waving a hand over her shoulder as she and the twins continued on their way.

After seeing her family off, Ilene went back into the house and went about her daily routine of cleaning and watching TV until the others returned later in the day.

Thirty minutes later after leaving the house that morning, Serena and the twins arrived outside of the elementary school where other children were also being dropped off.

"Well guys this is your stop." Serena said with a smile down at the two children in her care.

"Thanks for bringing us Serena." Rien said with a bright smile.

"You're welcome kiddo. Have a good day at school you two and good luck on your tests." Serena said with a smile of her own.

"Alright bye!" Rini said with a smile before she walked into the building.

"See ya later Serena." Rien added as he too walked into the building.

Then with the twins safely inside the school, Serena made her way to her own school.

At exactly 7:00 a.m. Serena arrived at her school to be greeted by the sight of three of her friends who were waiting for her to get there so they could all go to class together.

"Good morning guys!" Serena said with a cheerful attitude.

"Good Morning Serena." Jason said looking up from a text book he was reading. "You look awful cheerful this morning."

"Jason's right, Sere. Were you able to sleep last night?" Lita added with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, Lita. I slept just fine. I didn't have any dreams about Darien last night." Serena said with a smile. "How was your night last night?"

"Quite well thank you." Lita returned.

"So are we all ready for the English test today?" Amy asked bring the subject back to schoolwork.

"I know I'm ready." Jason said closing his text book.

"So am I! I studied very hard for it." Serena answered with a bright smile towards her blue haired friend.

"Man I studied for that test until nine o' clock last night." Lita informed the others.

"Then let us go and take the dreaded English test so that we might put it out of our minds!" Serena said in a comical voice.

"Yes let's!" The other three agreed as together the three friends walked into the building.

A few minutes later inside their first period, Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were greeted by their other friend Molly Osaka.

"Morning you guys! Are you ready for the test today?" Molly asked.

"I know I am. I have been studying for this test since last night and then some this morning just to be sure I was ready." Jason said with a nod.

"I'm ready as well. I was up late getting ready for this test." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Hm, I studied until nine o' clock last night just so I'd be ready for this thing." Lita informed Molly.

"This should be a relatively easy test if you studied of course." Amy added in her two cents.

"No kidding!" Melvin stated from his seat.

It was then that their teacher, Mrs. Haruna entered the room.

"Okay class settle down!" Mrs. Haruna stated as she walked over to her desk.

After everyone calmed down, the teacher began the daily ritual of beginning the day.

"Now then before we take our test, which I trust everyone has studied for..." Mrs. Haruna began as she looked around the room at all her students, some of which let out low groans.

"...we will start by taking roll, so when I call you name say present." Mrs. Haruna said as she pulled out the roll sheet.

"Anthony Anderson!" Mrs. Haruna called out as she looked out over the room.

"Here!" A boy in the very back answered.

"Jonathan Baker!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Another boy called out, this time from near the windows.

"Melissa Cutler!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" A girl called out who was seated next to Anthony.

"Melvin Gururo!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Melvin stated from where he sat in the front of the room.

"Lita Kino!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Lita called out from her seat.

"Jason Kino!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Jason called out from his seat.

"Amy Mizuno!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Amy called out from her seat.

"Molly Osaka!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Molly called out from her seat next to Melvin.

"Jasmine Stevens!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" A girl near the classroom door called out.

"Serena Tsukino!" Mrs. Haruna called out next.

"Here!" Serena called out from her own seat.

"Alright then since everyone is here let's begin shall we!" Mrs. Haruna said as she went around the room passing out sheets of paper to everyone in the room.

"Now then as always there will be no cheating and if I catch you, you will fail this test!" Mrs. Haruna exclaimed looking at all her students.

"You'll have the entire period to take the test so I expect you to use that time wisely and keep you minds on your own tests." She said giving out her final instructions.

"You may begin!" Mrs. Haruna stated before she went to sit down at her own desk.

With that all of the students in the room quickly drew out their pencils and began their tests.

Chapter 61: Truth Revealed

Later that day after school Amy, Serena, Lita and Jason were all walking out of the building feeling somewhat tired after the long day.

"Man, talk about a long hard day." Jason said with a sigh.

"Hey guys why don't we all go to the Crown Game & Juice Parlor and unwind" Lita asked the other two girls.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Lita." Amy agreed with a smile.

"Yes, anything to take my mind off of school work for at least a few hours before going home and doing homework." Jason said with a smile.

"I think so too; however, we'll need to go by Juuban elementary and pick up the twins first." Serena informed her friends.

"Then what are we waiting for the faster we go grab Rien and Rini, the faster we can go and enjoy a burger and fries!" Lita stated with enthusiasm.

"Let's move out then!" Serena said with a smile on her face.

Together the four friends walked off towards their next destination before they would head towards their final one where they could all enjoy a well deserved rest and treat for the amount of school work they all put in today.

About thirty minutes later the girls and Jason all arrived at the elementary school just in time to see both Rien and Rini walk out of the building with another girl who looked about the twins age and had red hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a soft pick shirt and a matching pair of shorts.

"Jason!" Rien exclaimed as he ran over towards the taller boy.

"Hey there kiddo, how was your day today?" Jason said with a smile.

"It was great! I had a great time in Art class too." Rien said with a bright smile of his own.

"What about you, Rini? How did your school day go today?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"It went well also, Rien and I met a new friend today too." Rini answered.

"Oh!" Serena half exclaimed, half asked looking towards Rini and the other girl.

"See, this is my new friend Mandy Johnson." Rini said pointing towards the girl standing next to her.

"Mandy these are our friends Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, her brother Jason Kino, and Serena Tsukino." Rini said as she finished with the introductions.

"Hello!" Mandy exclaimed with a short bow.

"Hello there Mandy!" Lita said with a smile.

"It's good to meet you Mandy." Amy also said with a smile.

"You're a very pretty little girl Mandy." Jason said with a smile of his own to which the young girl blushed lightly.

"I'm glad to see that your making friends here Rini. I hope you are too Rien." Serena said with a equally bright smile.

"I am." He simply answered.

After pleasantries were made, Mandy saw that her mother was there so she bid her friend good-bye and ran off to meet her mom. As for the older teens and the twins, they all headed off towards the Crown Game & Juice Parlor to relax and enjoy themselves.

After leaving the elementary school, the girls along with Jason and the twins arrived at the Crown Game & Juice Parlor about fifteen minutes later only to be greeted by Raye, Mina, the guys as well as for Katsy and Bertie.

"Hey there guys glad to see you're all here." Serena said with a smile.

"Glad to see you guys decided to come hang out here too Sere." Raye said returning the smile.

"So how was your guys day?" Jason asked Raye and the others as he and Amy sat down.

"It went very well Jason, thanks for asking." Knave asked.

"Yeah, we had a couple of tests to take which went by with flying colors." Nathan said with a nod.

"Really, we had a test in English today that we all felt pretty good about ourselves." Serena said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Nathan said with a smile.

"Let this be a lesson to you Rini and Rien, it always pays to study for a test and if it's a very difficult test you should do as the rest of us did and study way in advance for it." Amy said with a stern look.

"Yes Amy!" Both the twins said in unison.

"Now that we've had our study lesson can we eat?" Jared whined.

"What's with Jared?" Serena asked Jared.

"He's just cranky cause he hasn't had his bottle yet." Jason teased.

"Hey!" Jared hissed.

"Alright boys behave!" Mina ordered.

Jason and Jared both stared at each other after Mina's order then with sinister smirks on their faces, they turned to her and in little high pitched voice stated, "Yes Mommy!" then they both cracked up laughing.

"Okay act your ages!" Knave hissed.

"Sorry." Both men apologized.

It was then that the girl from the other day that was on the back of Darien's bike came over.

"It's you!" Serena stated as a frown crossed her features.

"Oh hello again!" The girl said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Raye asked for Serena.

"Oh sorry my name is Lisa Anderson, I'm Andrew's little sister." She said with a smile.

"I didn't know Andrew had a sister." Lita said.

"I don't usually work here but Andy's kind of understaffed so I offered to help since his friend Darien helped me get home yesterday." Lisa informed them.

"So you're not seeing Darien?" Mina asked looking towards Serena.

"What heck no! He's too old for me, besides I've got a really great boyfriend who if you asked me is a lot better suited to my taste. Now what can I get for you all?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I'll have a cheeseburger and onion rings with a 7-up to drink please." Serena said as she visibly calmed down.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a side order of French fries and a strawberry milkshake please." Mina said.

"I'll just have a burger and a Sprite please." Knave said simply.

"I'll just have a regular burger with some French fries and a cherry soda please." Amy said.

"I'll have the same." Jason added.

"I'll have a BLT please and put some cheese on it plus an order of onion rings and a Pepsi please." Raye said with a smile.

"I'll have a couple slices of pizza everything on it except jalapenos and a Root beer please." Jared said with a smile.

"I'll have a BLT with cheese also and a order of French-fries along with a cherry coke please." Lita said.

"I'll have the same thing please." Nathan ordered.

"I'll have a couple slices of pepperoni pizza and a regular Coke please." Katsy said with a smile towards the younger girl.

"I'll also have a couple slices of pizza, oh make it a ham and pineapple pizza with a 7-up please." Bertie said.

"Alright I'll be back with your orders as soon as their filled." Lisa said walking off.

After some time the orders were filled and brought to their respected payers. As the group all continued to talk and share stories about the day's events so far, they had no idea what was in store for them later on that day.

Elsewhere inside the Dark Moon Kingdom ship, which was orbiting the Earth, Rubius was watching both Katsy and Bertie sitting and talking to a group of humans.

"So Katsy and Bertie really think they can just sit there and be happy acting like stupid human beings do they?" Rubius hissed out under his breathe as he watched the happy looking group inside the Crown Game & Juice Parlor. "Well I hope they enjoy themselves because soon I'll put an end to their sorry existence and that goes for their stupid sisters as well." He said to no one in particular.

"Rubius!" A deep haunting voice hissed out from behind the young man.

"Yes Wiseman!" Rubius exclaimed as he turned around to face the shrouded being floating behind him.

"Our leader Prince Diamond is not happy with your progress!" Wiseman stated.

"I'm sorry sir but as you can see I'm surrounded by idiots, two of which have gone AWOL on me and allowed the scouts to heal them." Rubius hissed as he pointed towards the mirror behind them, which showed both Katsy and Bertie having a good time with their friends.

"Rubius I hate to say this but you need all the allies you can get!" The Wiseman hissed.

"Then what would you suggest I do sir? I've already lost two of the sisters and the other two are just as idiotic, I don't even know how I've managed to keep them in check this long." Rubius asked.

"It's quite simply really! You'll just have to get Katsy and Bertie back." The Wiseman informed the red headed general.

"How, you do know that once Sailor Moon uses that blasted crystal on people like us, we're either destroyed or our bodies are cleansed of all of the negative energy thanks to that blasted Imperium Silver Crystal." Rubius asked skeptically.

"That is quite simple to answer as well Rubius, you see I have in my hand a device that will counteract the effects of Sailor Moon's blasted crystal." Wiseman answered holding out a long arm length scepter.

"What in the world is it?" Rubius asked with intrigue.

"This scepter is known as the Strobe of Darkness and with it you'll be able to reverse the effects of Sailor Moon's power. Just hand this to the other two sisters and have them use it on Katsy & Bertie." The Wiseman said.

"Yes Wiseman!" Rubius stated with a sinister smile crossing his lips as he took the strobe of Darkness in his hands.

"Good now I shall leave you to your work Rubius!" The Wiseman stated before he disappeared.

"Be prepared Katsy and Bertie because soon you shall be returning to the side you truly belong on." Rubius laughed as he returned his attention towards the two sisters and their new friends.

A couple of hours later after leaving the Crown Game & Juice Parlor, the Sailor Scouts, Generals, and twins as well as their two friends split up because the generals had to go study for some tests that they all had tomorrow and Jason wanted to go home and do his homework before resting for a while, so that left the scouts, their friends and the twins to head on over to Raye's temple to enjoy the rest of the afternoon before everyone had to go home for the evening. Once they all got to the temple they were greeted by Raye's grandfather.

"Hey there grandpa what's up?" Raye asked with a smile as she and her friends topped the stairs.

"Nothing much Raye just out taking a stroll." Misaki Hino said with a smile at all the lovely young women coming to his temple.

"Okay grandpa I know that look, get you head out of the gutter right this moment!" Raye hissed.

"Whatever granddaughter! I'm glad to see you here, now perhaps you can complete you chores." Misaki Hino ordered.

"Yes sir, by the way where's mom at?" Raye asked as she went over to pick up a rake that was leaning against a wall.

"She went to the store she'll be back later." Misaki said before he walked off.

While Raye began to rake up the leaves around the temple, the others all took up seats around the walkway on one side of the temple where Raye was currently working.

Meanwhile at that same moment up on the Dark Moon Kingdom Ship, both Avery & Prisma just back from running a make-up run walked into the mirror room and immediately saw their older sister and younger sister hanging out with a bunch of humans.

"How can they just sit there and be all happy like that?" Avery asked as she glared at the mirror.

"I'm not sure but I know you'd never catch me doing something like that." Prisma growled low in her throat.

"Prisma, Avery what are the two of you doing?" Rubius asked as he appeared in the room.

"Just sitting here thinking how disgusting that looks!" Prisma hissed as she pointed towards the mirror that showed the Sailor Scouts in their everyday guises as well as for Katsy and Bertie.

"Yeah we don't understand how they could just sit there and act there's nothing going on in the world." Avery added.

"Don't worry you two I've been given a way to get both Katsy and Bertie back on our side." Rubius informed the last two sisters as a menacing grin crossed his face.

"Really! How do we do it?" Avery asked.

"With this!" Rubius stated as he caused the Strobe of Darkness to appear in his left hand.

"What is it?" Prisma asked in wonder.

"This is the Wiseman's Strobe of Darkness and with it you'll both have the ability to reverse the effects of Sailor Moon's cleansing powers." Rubius said holding it out to the sisters.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go and turn them back now!" Avery exclaimed as she grabbed for the strobe.

"No I'm the older sister so I'll be the one doing the reversing!" Prisma hissed as she grabbed the strobe before Avery could.

"Oh come on Prisma I want to use it!" Avery exclaimed in a pouting mood.

"No!" Prisma hissed.

"I don't care who uses the strobe as long as you two go do your jobs, and if the scouts should get involved take care of them as well." Rubius ordered before he disappeared.

"Let's go!" Prisma ordered as she disappeared next.

"Fine!" Avery said in a passive tone as she too disappeared off the ship.

Back at the temple while everyone was just relaxing and laying back as they all talked about their day and other things, they were completely unaware of the danger they were all about to face. It was then that out of the blue, Bertie who was feeling a little bored decided to strike up a conversation with Amy.

"What are you reading Amy?" Bertie asked.

"Oh I'm reading an article about two new bases that the UEG has been building on the Moon and Mars in order to keep us informed should we come under attack by Aliens from other galaxies." Amy said looking up from her magazine.

"What are you serious?" The others all asked.

"Yes and it goes on to say that the base on the Moon near the Lake of Serenity will be called The Serenity base, and the one they are putting on Mars is going to be called Mars Base Sara." Amy said as she read the article out load.

"Man I didn't know the UEG had come so far with their research of the SDF1 that they'd be able to colonize other planets this soon." Serena said with a whistle.

"What is this SDF1 your talking about Serena?" Katsy asked.

"Oh well it is a space fortress that crash landed on Earth in the year 1999. Before it was named the SDF1, people called it the ASS or Alien Space Ship. SDF1 stands for Super Dimensional Space Fortress One. With it's help our world has seen a need to finally put an end to all the fighting and unit in one common goal." Serena said with a smile.

"Yes to protect our way of life from forces that would do us harm." Mina added.

"Although some countries can't seem to get that through their thick heads." Raye said.

"Yes but sooner or later they too will find that the way of life on Earth is now coming to a head." Amy said with a smile.

"I hope you right Amy I really do." Raye said with a weary grin.

"I think we all do Raye." Lita said from where she was sitting.

It was at that moment that the sky began to cloud over really fast.

"What's going on?" Rini asked starting to feel a little scared.

"I don't know but I wish mommy and daddy were here!" Rien exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Stay calm kids we won't let anything bad happen to the both of you." Amy said with a claiming voice.

Then without any warning a large clear bubble appeared out of thin air and surrounded both Katsy and Bertie.

"Hey what the..." Lita began to say staring at the bubble that surrounded their two friends.

"I don't like this!" Serena stated.

"Neither do I Serena. I feel an evil presence at work here." Raye agreed.

Then with its prisoners inside the bubble began to lift off the ground.

"Help us!" Both Katsy and Bertie cried out as the bubble lifted them high into the air, then it took off away from the temple.

"We have to go after them!" Mina stated.

"What do we do about the twins though?" Lita asked.

"I've got an idea! Since we're not going to be here why don't we put them both somewhere were they will both be safe." Raye said with a smile.

"Where's that Raye?" Serena asked as she glanced worriedly towards the direction their two friends were carried off in.

"Follow me and bring Rien and Rini!" Raye stated as she walked towards the back part of the temple.

"Okay I've got Rini!" Lita stated as she went and picked up the little pink haired girl.

"Hey let me down!" Rini cried as Lita lifted her up from around the waist.

"Sorry not going to happen." Lita said as she followed after Raye.

"I've got Rien!" Serena said as she grabbed the little boy's hand and began to follow after the other two. She in turn was followed by both Mina and Amy.

"Serena what's going on?" Rien asked.

"Can't talk right now little guy but we need to put you somewhere safe while we try to find Katsy and Bertie." Serena said with an apologetic smile.

"But I want to help too!" He whined.

"Sorry little one but we wouldn't be very good babysitters if we let you get into any kind of danger like that." Mina said as she walked up next to Serena and Rien.

"Don't worry Rien perhaps the Sailor Scouts will save them before we find them and we can get back here in no time what so ever." Serena said with a smile.

"Okay just hurry will ya." Rien said fearful for the older girl's safety.

"We will Rien don't worry." Amy added as she walked up along the other side of Serena.

After a few seconds, Raye brought the others to a certain walkway that was higher off the ground then the other side of the temple.

"This is where we have an opening that has a space behind it big enough for the twins to both have plenty of room to breath and be comfortable as well." Raye said as she removed a square of wood covering down off the side of the walkway.

"Good then let's put them both in there and hurry up! There's no telling how far away Katsy and Bertie could be." Serena said worriedly.

"Okay in you go munchkin." Lita said as she placed Rini inside the hole.

"This isn't fair!" Rini hissed.

"Life is never Fair Rini! Okay Rien you're next." Serena said as she walked him over to the hole.

"All right just promise me you'll all be okay." Rien said.

"We promise." The girls said with smile on their faces before Raye put the square of wood covering back in its place.

"Okay girls let's hurry up that bubble could be anywhere by now!" Serena stated as she ran off to the other side of the temple followed closely behind by the others.

"Come on Rien let's go!" Rini ordered as she began to crawl along one of the small paths that lead under the temple.

"Why?" Rien asked. "We're suppose to stay put."

"Because I want to find out what those girls are up too!" Rini hissed.

"Fine wait for me." Rien sighed as he followed after his sister.

Elsewhere once the girls were all on the other side of the temple all completely unaware of their two spies, Serena decided that it was time that they went about going and saving their friends from the clutches of their enemy.

"Okay girls we should be all right to transform now." Serena said as she looked around the area one last time.

"Girls wait!" Luna called out as she and Artemis ran up to them.

"What is it Luna?" Mina asked.

"We have something for you, Lita, Jason, Amy, and Raye." Artemis said with a cattish smile.

"Yes and I have something for you as well Serena." Luna added.

"Okay Luna and Artemis what is it that you have for us but please be quick we need to go save Katsy and Bertie!" Serena said sternly.

"We have new transformation wands for Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." Luna said.

"As well as new communicators for all of you." Artemis added.

"What are you going to do with Jason's new transformation device?" Amy asked.

"When we see Jason, we'll give him his new transformation device." Luna told her.

"Okay then but hurry up we've got to go help Katsy and Bertie guys." Serena said with a smile.

"Right!" Luna said as she suddenly did a back flip which caused her sub-space pocket to open and the objects in question to fall out and land on one of the temple's walkways.

"Wow these are cool." Lita said as she picked up her new transformation wand and communicator.

"What happens to our old wands now that we have these?" Mina asked picking up hers.

"Now that you four have these new Star wands, the old transformation pens shall discontinue working and turn to dust." Luna said.

The new wands all came in Blue for Mercury, Red for Mars, Green for Jupiter, and Orange for Venus. All four pens had stars on top with the insignia of each planet centered inside each star. The communicators were all shaped like wristwatches.

"Well now that we've got these new transformation wands, I say we take them for a spin!" Raye said as she picked up her stuff.

"I concur; the sisters need our help now." Amy agreed as she picked up her communicator and transformation wand.

"Good idea let's do it." Serena said as she picked up her communicator.

"Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina in order to transform now simply call out your planet's name then add 'Star Power' and you'll be transformed." Artemis said.

"Yes and with this transformation you'll find out that all your attacks have doubled in strength." Luna added.

"Okay girls let's do this!" Serena ordered once all the explanations were given.

"Right!" The others agreed as they all held up their transformation devices.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled as she held up her transformation broach high over her head.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy cried out as she held up her new transformation pen high over her head.

"Mars Star Power!" Raye cried as she held up her new transformation pen high over her head.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita cried as she held up her new transformation pen high over her head.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina cried out as she held up her new transformation pen high over her head.

"Transform!" They all called out together.

In a flurry of white feathers, waves of ice water, rings of fire, bolts of lightning, and flashes of golden light, the five normal everyday school girls were once again transformed into the super heroines of love and justice, the Sailor Scouts.

"Let's hurry guys Katsy and Bertie need our help!" Sailor Moon commanded after the transformations were done.

"Right!" The other four girls exclaimed in unison before all five girls ran off down the street being lead by Sailor Mercury with the aide of her mini-computer.

After the scouts left the temple grounds, the twins Rien and Rini opened up the hidden door that was underneath the walkway.

"No way! Serena and the others are the Sailor Scouts!" Rien exclaimed in shock.

"So what? What does that mean for us?" Rini asked.

"I'm not sure yet but for now let's follow them!" Rien stated.

"Great idea little brother!" Rini stated as she began running after the others.

"Wait for me!" Rien exclaimed running after her.

Elsewhere on a suspension cable bridge known as the Tokashirie Bridge which was located over Tokyo Bay, the large clear bubble containing both Katsy and Bertie who were both scared at that point arrived and began floating in mid air before both Avery and Prisma.

"Well their here now so what's next? Do you just wave that thing and turn them evil again?" Avery asked.

"Nah won't work that way." Prisma informed her younger sister.

"Why not?" Avery asked.

"Cause we got to talk to them first Avery! We have to find out why they turned in the first place and then make them want to turn back." Prisma said with a frown marring her face.

"Avery, Prisma please let us go!" Bertie cried out.

"Yes you really don't want to do this!" Katsy tried to reason with the other two sisters.

"Quiet you two!" Avery hissed.

"Avery please the Wiseman lied to us! We can live in peace with the humans." Bertie tried to reason.

"She's right Avery we don't have to hurt anyone ever again. Sailor Moon can heal you two and we can be all together again." Katsy added.

"I do miss you two so much." Avery said beginning to see their point of view.

"We miss you too Avery." Bertie said with tears in her eyes.

"Avery please don't let Prisma use that thing on us! You guys don't even know what it's capable of." Katsy tried to reason with her younger sister.

"Maybe their right Prisma!" Avery said turning her attention back to Prisma. "What if something bad does happen to them? I mean Katsy does have a point, we don't know what that thing is capable of." Avery said scared for her sister's lives.

"Shut up Avery! I know completely what the strobe of Darkness is capable of and you know what, why don't I just show all of you what it's power really is like." Prisma said as a sinister grin crossed her face.

"What? Prisma you can't mean that!" Avery exclaimed in shock.

"Oh I mean it alright Avery. I'm tired of sharing my things with you three. It's time I became an only sister! Dark Lightning!" Prisma yelled as she used the strobe of Darkness to increase her powers and send them right at her three sisters.

"Ahhhh!" Katsy, Bertie and Avery cried out in pain as Prisma's attack coursed through their veins.

It was then that the scouts with the aide of Sailor Mercury who guided the others there with her Mercury computer arrived on the scene to save their two friends.

"Gotta catch them!" Sailor Mars cried out in shock as she dove under Katsy.

"I'm on it!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she dove under Bertie.

"Are you guys okay?" Sailor Venus asked the two sisters once both Mars & Jupiter saved them.

"They're okay, nothing a little rest and relaxation won't cure." Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"We might be okay but someone needs to look after Avery!" Katsy stated as she and Bertie watched Avery slowly descend towards the ground.

"I'll take care of her Katsy you can count on it!" Sailor Moon said with a smile as she walked over to the third sister.

"How could she? How could Prisma just attack us all like that?" Avery kept asking in a dazed state to no one in particular.

"Avery are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Moon! Why would you be worried about me?" Avery asked looking up at the young blonde super heroine.

"Because she's our friend Avery." Bertie informed her older sister.

"She can be your friend too if you just let her." Katsy added.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" Avery asked looking between her sisters and the Sailor Scouts.

"Of course! I wouldn't be the type of person I was if I didn't." Sailor Moon said with a big smile.

"Okay! I'm ready to be healed now." Avery said with a weak smile.

"Sure!" Sailor Moon said with a smile of her own.

"Oh how pathetic! Strobe Power!" Prisma hissed as she shot large bolts of dark lightning towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon look out!" Sailor Venus cried out worried for her friend and leader even though she knew it was already too late.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon cried out in pain as dark lightning coursed through her body. After the attack was over, Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

Meanwhile high over the bridge, Rubius was floating high over the action as he watched Prisma at work.

"Hah that Prisma as dump as a blonde but when push comes to shove she sure can get the job done." Rubius said laughing his head off.

Back on the ground the scouts and three sisters were beginning to be worried about Sailor Moon once they all came out of their stupor.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I hurt like hell but yeah I'm okay." Sailor Moon said with a weak smile.

"We've got to get that strobe away from Prisma!" Sailor Mars exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah there's no telling what she'll do next." Sailor Venus agreed.

"Good luck on getting it away from her! That strobe has made her ten times stronger!" Avery stated.

"10 times!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"That's not all either, it's also raised her ego and vanity by ten times as well." Avery added as an afterthought.

"Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked after gaining a little more energy.

"Hold on I'm checking now!" Sailor Mercury stated as she activated her visor and mini-computer. She then scanned both Prisma and the strobe. "Avery's right that strobe is making her ten times more stronger!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed in shock.

"What are we going to do if we can't get that strobe away from her?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Leave that to me. Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent a giant electrical dragon flying towards Prisma.

A split second later and the electrical dragon hit Prisma in the hand causing her to drop the strobe of darkness.

"You brats will pay for that!" Prisma hissed out in anger as she held the hand that she once held the strobe in.

"I don't think so! Mars Firebird Strike!" Sailor Mars yelled as she sent out her attack towards Prisma.

"Right behind you Mars! Venus Meteor Shower!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she added in her own attack to the fray.

"One more dragon ought to do the trick. Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter exclaimed as she too threw out another of her own attacks.

"Noooo!" Prisma cried out as she was bombarded by Mars' Firebird, Venus' Meteor Shower and Jupiter's Dragon.

After the assault of power was over, Prisma sunk down to the ground in front of the Sailor Scouts and her three sisters.

"I hope you all happy now! I'm a failure just like the rest of you!" Prisma hissed at her three sisters.

"So Prisma you've decided to betray the Dark Moon Kingdom as well?" A masculine voice asked before Rubius suddenly appeared over the entire group.

"No Rubius I'd never betray the Dark Moon Kingdom." Prisma said looking up towards him.

"It doesn't matter really, you've all out lived your usefulness." Rubius said as he looked over to where the strobe of Darkness laid.

"You know Prisma it's too bad you never got to try out the true power of the Strobe of Darkness." Rubius said with a sinister smile.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What I mean Moon brat is that there is a hidden power that the strobe possesses." Rubius informed her before he held out his hand and mentally commanded the strobe to activate.

All of a sudden a large wind began to pick up. In the middle of the bridge where the strobe was a large black vortex opened up and began to suck in everything around it. The strobe itself fell into the vortex right after the vortex opened. All the scouts and the four sister rushed to the sides of the bridge where they quickly grabbed on to anything that would keep them from being sucked into the deadly looking phenomenon.

"Have fun sisters, you too Sailor Scouts. Once you all get sucked into that vortex you'll never be a problem for the Dark Moon Kingdom again! See ya around!" Rubius laughed before he disappeared.

"What are we going to do now? With out the strobe there's no way we can put a stop to that thing!" Sailor Venus cried out over the strong winds.

"I've got an idea!" Prisma exclaimed as she looked towards the vortex.

"What is it?" Sailor Mars called out.

"I've still got large amounts of the strobe's energy flowing through me! If I throw myself into the vortex maybe that will be enough to stop the vortex from destroying anything else and sucking up everything in sight!" Prisma answered.

"You can't do that!" Bertie cried out.

"I have too besides it's my decision!" Prisma exclaimed before she flung herself towards the vortex.

As she made it to the mouth of the vortex, she suddenly became aware of a tightness around her wrist.

"What?" She asked looking up to see Avery's whip wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"Prisma hang on!" Avery called out as she and their other two sisters came up to the mouth of the vortex.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're still our sister!" Bertie called down to her.

"Yeah even though you tried to kill us a few minutes ago we still love you, besides we wouldn't be able to call ourselves the four sisters if we let you just sacrifice yourself like this." Katsy added.

"You guys!" Prisma cried out in embarrassment.

"Um guys could we do the sisterly bonding later, I can't hold onto her for much longer!" Avery cried out from the strain of keeping Prisma from falling deeper into the vortex.

"Right get me out of here!" Prisma exclaimed as she lifted her other hand up to her sisters.

"Sure!" The others agreed as they slowly pulled her up and out.

After the four sisters were out of harms way, the sailor scouts still had to find a way to destroy the vortex before anything else happened.

"Now that the sisters are safe what do we do now?" Sailor Venus asked the others.

"We still need to come up with a way to stop that thing!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

It was at that point that Tuxedo Mask appeared standing on top of a lift crane a few yards away.

"Sailor Scouts if you pull your powers you might be able to stop the vortex from sucking in all of Tokyo." He said looking down at the girls.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I think it means that we need to jump into that thing and look for the strobe. Once that's done we use our combined powers to destroy it before we're all sucked into some other world or worse we die." Sailor Moon said coming up with a battle plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"It's either that or we get sucked into that thing and do nothing while the vortex continues to suck in everything around Tokyo!" Sailor Mars stated.

"Who wants to live forever! Let's do this if we're going to do it!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

"Mercury once we get in there see if you can scan for the strobe alright." Sailor Moon said.

"Alright!" Sailor Mercury said as she activated her visor.

"Okay then let's do this!" Sailor Moon said as she let go of the metal pillar that she was holding onto to keep from falling into the vortex.

She was then sucked down into the vortex, the other scouts soon followed her down into the phenomenon.

Elsewhere inside a multi colored void, the girls were all looking around for the strobe in order to end the nightmare they all found themselves in.

"Anything Mercury?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Nothing yet! This place is pretty much like the void was when we were inside the Star Light Towers. So I have to try differentiate between what's real and what's not as well as still try and scan for the Strobe of Darkness." Sailor Mercury said as she typed on her mini-computer.

"Man talk about freaky! I hope we don't have to stay here for too long." Sailor Jupiter said as she looked around.

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps." Sailor Venus agreed.

"Relax you guys we'll be just fine as soon as we finish our objective." Sailor Moon said with a calming smile.

"I found it!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed with a smile crossing her lips.

"Where is the strobe at Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked her blue haired friend.

"Up there!" Sailor Mercury answered as she pointed up above them.

"How are we suppose to destroy it from down here?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Maybe a Planetary attack?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Could work." Sailor Mars agreed.

"Good idea. okay girls form up!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as they all formed a circle underneath the strobe.

A second later each girl began to glow in her own color. Pink of Sailor Moon, Blue for Sailor Mercury, Red for Sailor Mars, Green for Sailor Jupiter, and Orange for Sailor Venus.

"Now! Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Scout Power!" They all exclaimed together.

A second later and five beams of light and power surged from the five girls and rushed up to meet the evil device. The strobe had no chance against the unified powers of the Sailor Scouts and soon became nothing but dust in the wind.

"We did it!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in glee.

"We sure did Venus. Now how about we go home guys." Sailor Moon said with a smile on her face.

"Good idea." The others agreed.

Soon the five girls were floating back towards the way they came and left the weird void far behind them.

Back in the real world the four sisters as well as for the two twins who were both hiding behind a stack of gurtters were all beginning to get worried about the five girls who risked their lives to save the city from the Strobe of Darkness. After a few more minutes of waiting the Sailor Scouts reappeared just as the dark vortex disappeared into nothingness.

"You five okay?" Bertie asked.

"Yes Bertie we're just fine." Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"That's good, your five are to important to be lost to this world like that." Katsy agreed.

It was at that moment that both Avery and Prisma stepped forward and acknowledged Sailor Moon presents.

"Sailor Moon we're ready now!" Avery stated with a smile on her face as she stood next to her sister Prisma.

"Alright," Sailor Moon said as she mentally commanded her crystal to dislodge from her broach so she could use it to heal the last of the four sisters. "Don't worry about a thing ladies, this won't hurt one bit."

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she sent out her healing energy to wash over Avery and Prisma. After the cleansing was complete the crystal returned to it's place of rest inside of Sailor Moon's broach. A second later and the last of the four sister both stood before the scouts wearing normal everyday clothing and no longer sporting anything that once held them to the Dark Moon Kingdom family.

"Thank you Sailor Moon." Both the ladies said in unison.

"Your both very welcome. Now may I suggest that we all head home and relax. I'm afraid that whole ordeal as taxed my energy reserves."

"Sure!" The other woman agreed.

As one group the scouts and the four sisters turned to leave the bridge far behind them and looked forward to the new days ahead of them.

As the scouts and the four sisters walked off, they were completely unaware of the two small figures who stayed behind and watched as they walked off.

_[I still can't believe that the girls are all the sailor scouts!]_, Rini sent to her brother so they wouldn't be found out.

_[Tell me about it, but at least we know the reason why they try to protect us in both their scout and normal forms now!]_, Rien answered back.

_[True!]_, Rini returned before she thought, _'And I know where the Imperium Silver Crystal is now so that I can go home and save mommy.' _

"Come on we need to get back before they realize we aren't at the temple." Rien said breaking his sister from her thoughts.

"Okay!" Rini agreed before the twins both ran off hoping to get to their destination before the older girls did.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Stolen Crystal. In the next installment, Rini steals the crystal from Serena and Rubius kidnaps the Scouts save for Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	65. Chapter 62: The Stolen Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun was just rising and the songs of birds could be heard as they flew through the air. At the home of the Tsukino family, all the members were slowly getting up and getting ready for another day of work or school depending on their ages. For the oldest daughter it was a return to normalcy after having saved the four sisters last night. What she didn't know yet was that her day was only beginning and before the day was through she and her friends would have to face one of their greatest challenges.

"Morning Luna!" Serena stated as she got up out of bed.

"Good morning Princess I trust you slept alright last night." Luna said as she stretched out her muscles.

"Yes I did thank you for asking." Serena said as she gathered her school uniform from out of the closet and walked towards the door. "I'll see you in a little while Luna, I'm going to go take my bath and get ready for school." Serena said before she walked out of the room.

"Enjoy your bath Serena!" Luna stated quietly before she curled back up on the bed and went back to sleep for a little while longer.

After Serena took her shower, she got dressed then returned to her room and gathered her things before she headed downstairs to be greeted by her family and the two young twins.

"Good morning everyone!" Serena stated as she walked into the room.

"Hello there dear I trust you slept alright last night?" Ilene asked as she placed her daughter's breakfast down in front of her.

"Yes I did thanks for asking mom and thank you for breakfast too." Serena said before she began eating her food.

"Did you all finish your homework last night if any of you had any that is?" Kenji asked as he looked up from his morning paper.

"Yes sir!" Was the united consensus around the table.

"Good!" He stated before he saw something on the TV that he wanted to hear.

"Ilene the News is on now would you please turn up the volume?" Kenji asked upon seeing the opening credits for Good Morning Japan flash across the screen.

"Of course dear" Ilene said as she went over to the TV to comply with Kenji's wishes.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen this is Good Morning Japan and I'm Jason La'Street..."

"And I'm Lisa Christian and welcome to another beautiful day this fine Tuesday morning."

"In our top story this morning officials in the UEG have stated earlier this morning that troops in the UEG Army have been able to push back the Iraqi army for the time being. The leader of Iraq proclaimed today that he would not allow the UEG to stop his take over of the Country of Kuwait, to which the leaders of the United Earth Government strongly disagreed saying that no matter what happens they would stop at nothing in assuring Kuwait was safe from the Tyranny of Iraq and it's government." Jason La'Street informed the public.

"In other news..." Lisa began but was cut off when Ilene turned down the TV.

"It's good to know that the United Earth Government is looking after the smaller countries with the tenacity that they are doing." Ilene said grateful to live in a world that was striving for peace.

"I couldn't agree more sweetheart. I just hope my friend Roy is alright in all that fighting." Kenji said as he let a frown slip across his face.

"Daddy I'm sure he's okay! I mean you said so yourself that he was a great pilot right?" Serena asked trying to boost her father's spirits.

"You know what Serena you're absolutely right! Roy is a big boy and he can take care of himself. I'm sure I'll see him again." Kenji said as a smile replaced the frown that was just there.

After the News Report and the children were all done eating breakfast they all left to head for school, Serena taking the twins to school before she'd head off to her own school while Sammy went off to his own school from the house. Then Kenji had to go off to work leaving Ilene home all by herself to watch TV and clean until her family came home that afternoon.

Thirty minutes after leaving the house, Serena yet again dropped the twins off at school.

"Okay guys remember after I get out of school I'll be here to pick you both up so we can go home alright!" Serena stated firmly.

"Alright bye Serena!" Rien exclaimed with a smile before he ran off into the building.

"Bye Serena have a good day at school!" Rini also stated with a huge grin on her face as she too ran into the main building.

'_Well time for me to be off towards my own school!'_, Serena thought to herself before took off towards her own school.

Later that morning after Serena arrived to school on time, she along with the other three scouts that attend the school with her made their way towards their first period.

"Man today is such a glorious day so far!" Lita exclaimed with a soft smile crossing her lips.

"No kidding Lita and on top of that..." Serena started to say before she looked around to make sure no one was listening, "we struck a major blow to the Dark Moon Kingdom by freeing the last of the four sisters!" Serena said with a smile of her own.

"Yes but now we'll have to worry about that creep Rubius." Lita informed her blonde friend.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes Lita. Right now I suggest that we get up to our class room." Amy added in her two cents to the conversation.

"Good idea Ames! Let's move it guys!" Jason said as he and the others all ran into the building.

Chapter 62: The Stolen Crystal

Meanwhile elsewhere up on the Dark Moon Kingdom ship, Rubius was once again staring out over the city through one of the many mirror windows.

"I can't believe the luck those stupid sailor brats seem to have! What will it take to finally get rid of them so that we can take over this stupid planet?" He said to no one in particular.

"More then you have, that's for sure!" A high-pitched feminine voice laughed before a tall woman appeared behind him.

She had pale white skin and lime green colored hair. She was also sporting a black dress that went down to her knees and a necklace, which held three large Emeralds to which she was named for.

"What do you want Emerald?" Rubius hissed as he turned around to look at her.

"Just to inform you that his highness is sick of all the loses you seem to be having as of late." Emerald said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Really, and you came all the way into the past just to tell me this?" He asked sarcastically.

"That and to deliver a message as well!" She stated.

"Then tell me so that I can be rid of your horrid face!" He hissed.

"Well I never! I'll have you know that I have a beautiful face you stupid male idiot!" Emerald exclaimed in outrage.

"Just deliver your message then be gone from my sight woman!" Rubius ordered.

"Very well Rubius, his highness Prince Diamond has determined that you have failed him so many times that he has decreed that you have one final chance to destroy those retched sailor brats of this time so that we can win this war against the Earth! If you can't accomplish this then you will be terminated with extreme prejudice." Emerald said with a hyena laugh.

"I see then I shall endeavor to do as instructed! Thank you for relaying that information Emerald now you may go!" Rubius stated as he turned away from her to look out the viewing mirror yet again.

"All right Rubius see you around. I'd say good luck but then I'd be lying!" Emerald said before she disappeared with her hyena laugh still echoing around the room.

'_Oh I'll succeed Emerald and when I do, I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face!'_, Rubius thought to himself as a sinister grin spread across his face.

Later that afternoon outside of Crossroads Junior High, Serena and the others were all walking out of the building trying to decide what it was that they planned on doing that afternoon.

"Listen I've got an idea! Since the guys are all hanging out together, why don't we girls all go to the crown and hang out there before heading home to do our homework!" Lita suggested towards the other two girls as they walked out the front doors.

"I guess I could go for that at least for a while anyway." Amy said with a smile.

"Kay, what about you Rena?" Lita asked turning her attention to her friend and leader.

"Hm sorry wasn't paying attention Lita." Serena said with an apologetic smile on her face as she turned to face her friend. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said that since the guys were all hanging out together, why don't we girls all go to the crown and hang out there before heading home to do our homework!" Lita restated.

"Sorry I can't I promised Rini and Rien that I'd pick them up after school and take them home, then I'm going to get started on my homework. I have a huge History test to study for." Serena said with a sad smile on her face.

"That's alright Serena. We'll see you tomorrow then and be careful on your way home." Amy said.

"Okay see you two later." Serena said walking off in the direction of Juuban Elementary.

"Bye Serena!" Lita called out to her friend who waved a hand over her shoulder to let Lita know she heard her.

"Now then shall we go to the Crown now Lita?" Amy asked after Serena was out of sight.

"By all means let's be on our way!" Lita stated with a warm smile before they both began walked towards their own destination.

Elsewhere thirty minutes later Serena walked up to the elementary to see the twins walking out of the building along with Rini's friend Mandy in tow.

"Hello there you three did you have a good day today?" Serena asked with a soft smile on her face.

"It was great!" Mandy exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah we had an art lesson today from our teacher Mrs. Flecher. She's a great lady." Rien added with his own smile.

"She sure is, but I'm glad that schools over for the day too." Rini said adding her own smile to the mix.

"Well I'm glad to see you all had a good day today." Serena said.

"Shall we be going now guys I've got a History test to study for tonight." Serena said to the twins.

"Alright!" Rien stated with a nod of his head.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired myself." Rini added.

"Well there's my mommy so I'll see you guys later okay!" Mandy exclaimed as she took off to join her mother.

"Bye Mandy!" Rini exclaimed as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"Bye!" Mandy exclaimed in returned over her shoulder.

"Well now that Mandy is safely with her mother let us be heading home as well." Serena said with a smile.

"'Kay!" The twins exclaimed in unison as the trio headed off towards their destination, that being the Tsukino residence.

Sometime later Serena and her two charges walked through the front door of Serena's home.

"We're home!" Serena called out into the house as she closed the front door behind them.

"Hello there you three did you all have a good day at school?" Ilene asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" The twins both exclaimed in unison with huge smile on their faces.

"Yes as did I!" Serena stated with her own smile. Serena then decided to change the subject for just a moment.

"Where are Sammy and daddy mom?" She asked looking around the living room and dinning room.

"Your brother called from his friend Jason's house. He's going to be there for a while. As for your father, well he's at work still sweetheart. Why do you ask?" Ilene asked her oldest child.

"Just wanted to know mom. I'm going to go take a relaxing bath then I'll get started on my homework okay." Serena said bring the conversation back to school.

"Very well enjoy your bath." Ilene said with a smile on her face as Serena went upstairs.

"So what are you two going to do this afternoon?" Ilene asked turning her attention towards the twins.

"I'm going to go do my homework!" Rien stated before he marched upstairs to his room.

"And you Rini?" Ilene asked the last child before her.

"I'm going to go do my own homework." Rini said as she too went upstairs.

"I'm so glad that the children in this house will do their school work before they go off and decide to do anything else." Ilene said to herself before she walked back into the kitchen with a smile playing across her lips.

Meanwhile upstairs in the bathroom, Serena was running the hot water in the tub while she commenced with getting undressed. After that was done, she eased her sore body into the soothing hot water.

"Now this is exactly what the doctor ordered today! A nice relaxing hot bath before I start in on my History homework." Serena sighed as she relaxed in the tub.

Elsewhere in the house, inside the twin's room, both Rien and Rini were diligently working on their homework when all of a sudden Rini got up from their little table in the corner of the room and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going sis'?" Rien asked looking over towards his sister.

"I need a break bro'. I'm going to go ask Aunt Ilene for some water." Rini said looking back towards him.

"Don't take to long sis' we still need to study for our vocabulary test tomorrow." Rien said sternly.

"Okay I'll be back in a little bit." Rini said as she left the room.

After Rini left the room, Rien returned to the Math work sheet that he had been working on for a few minutes now.

Meanwhile as Rini was walking down the second floor hallway, she began to think about her parents and friends back in the future. This caused her to begin silently crying. When she passed the bathroom door, Rini began to get an idea in her head.

'_I'm sorry Serena but I need the crystal in order to save my family!'_, Rini thought as she ran towards Serena's room.

Once inside Serena's room, Rini found Serena's broach, which contained the Imperium Silver Crystal in it, sitting on the side table. She walked over to the side table and picked up the broach. It was at that moment that Serena walked into the room.

"Rini why are you in my room sweetie?" Serena asked in a kind voice. It was then that she saw that Rini was holding her broach.

"Why do you have that?" Serena asked a little more sternly.

"I'm sorry Serena but I need it to save my friends and family back home! Take care of my brother will ya! Goodbye!" Rini cried out in anguish before she jumped out of Serena's bedroom window.

"No Rini!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to the window just in time to see Rini run down the street in the direction of the park.

Unbeknownst to her, Rien had come to look for his sister when he saw the exchange between both Serena and Rini.

"Oh Rini you should of asked instead of taking it." He whispered to himself but Serena; however, heard him.

"Rien what's going on here?" Serena asked turning her attention towards Rien.

"We know that you and the other girls are the Sailor Scouts Serena." Rien answered her after he quickly shut the door in order to speak to her in private.

"How?" Serena simply asked as she sat down on her bed.

"After you and the others put Rini and I inside that small area behind the temple yesterday in order to go save Katsy and Bertie, Rini and I went and crawled along one of the many passages that traveled the length of the temple from underneath it. When we got to the other side, we saw you all talking to Luna and Artemis. Then we saw you all transform into the Sailor Scouts right before our eyes." Rien informed the older girl.

"I see so Rini's decided that now that she knew where the crystal was that she could just take the crystal without asking me if she could have it or asking us if we'd help her is that it?" Serena asked a little more sternly as a frown began to cross her features.

"Yes!" Rien simply answered.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing we can do now." Serena said as she held up her communicator and pushed the all call button.

"Guys come in can you hear me?" Serena asked into her communicator.

"Raye here what's up Serena?" Raye asked in return.

"Yeah you sound upset what's up Moon girl?" Lita also asked.

"We've got a problem on our hands ladies!" Serena stated as she sternly looked down at the boy in front of her, to which he guiltily looked down at his feet.

"What happened Sere?" Amy asked.

"It appears that both Rien and Rini saw us transform yesterday as well as for talking to Luna and Artemis." Serena informed her friends.

"Oh no what are we going to do about that?" Mina asked.

"That's not the worst part Mina! After the twins and I got home they went to do their homework while I went to take a soak in the tub before I began my own. While I was in the tub, Rini saw it fitting to sneak into my room and take my transformation broach with the crystal still inside of it." Serena said with a frown crossing her face.

"Don't worry Rena I'm sure if we all split up we'll find her and get your broach and crystal back." Raye informed her friend and leader.

"Good idea Raye. I'm going to head over to Darien's apartment. Maybe she went over there after all she does like hanging out over there when she's not home." Serena said.

"Okay well then we'll all meet you over there since it is a good bet that she is over there too." Amy said.

"Alright I'll meet you four over there Serena out." Serena said before she cut communications.

"Let's go Rien you're coming with me!" Serena stated as she grabbed his hand and lead him out the bedroom door.

"Yes ma'am." Rien simply said as he allowed himself to be lead off.

Meanwhile as Serena was busy trying to find help with searching for Rini, the little girl was running into the Park where she and her brother first appeared.

'_Now that I have the crystal mommy will be just fine.'_, Rini said to herself before holding up the crystal time key.

"Please Chronos keeper of time open up the gates of time and allow me to go back to the future to my mommy!" Rini cried out in anger and excitement at having the ability to finally save her mother. A second later and a small pink vortex opened up above Rini and began pulling her into it.

"It's working! I'm going home to the future!" Rini exclaimed in delight.

"Wrong!" Rubius hissed as his ship appeared over the area where Rini currently was at the moment. "Let's see how you like my ship's newest weapon, the gravity disruptor." Rubius laughed in glee at seeing the depressed look on Rini's face.

"No it's not possible! How did you know I was here?" Rini asked in fear as she began to crawl backwards away from Rubius.

"It's quite simply really little princess. You see I've been monitoring the entire city from my ship and when I saw you running into the park I decided to come and collect you. So now why don't you be a good little girl and come here!" Rubius commanded.

"No Way!" Rini exclaimed as she got up and ran off yet again in another direction.

"You can run you little rabbit but I'll find you yet again!" Rubius called out into the park with a sinister grin playing across his face. He then disappeared back up into his ship to begin tracking down his little prey so that he'd be able to catch her and bring her to his prince.

Elsewhere at that moment over at Darien's apartment, Darien and the three Earth Generals as well as for Jason Kino were all sitting down a round table enjoying a guys day out by themselves just playing a game of Poker.

"Place your bets into the middle of the table." Knave ordered.

"Okay I'll place 5 dollars into the middle." Jason informed his friends as he placed a red chip into the middle.

"I'll see your five and raise you twenty five." Jared sneered as he placed a red chip and then a blue chip down on the table.

"Oh blondie has a death wish on his hands! Well then I'll see your twenty five and raise you fifty!" Nathan laughed as he placed a green chip on the table.

"I am so going to get into this game! I'll also see your five dollars Jared and raise it Fifty as well." Darien smirked at the pale face Jared had instantly acquired only a second later.

"Okay let's see the cards children!" Knave stated firmly.

"Go first Jared!" Nathan ordered.

"Fine I had two of a kind!" Jared stated as he flipped over two pairs of twos and eights.

"Hah I beat that! I've got..." Nathan was about to continue speaking when all of a sudden there came a desperate knock on the door.

"Who in the world could that be?" Jared asked as he looked towards the front door of Darien's apartment.

"You don't think that it could be Serena do you?" Jason asked as he locked his steely glare upon Darien.

"No it wouldn't be her Jas. She hates me right now." Darien said as he slowly rose up out of his seat to go answer the door.

"I wonder why?" Knave asked sternly.

"That is none of your business Knave so drop it!" Darien ordered as he turned to glare at his head general.

"Fine but don't come crying to us if she finally decides to move on with her life and leave you in the dust." Knave hissed.

"If it happens it happens so just drop it alright!" Darien threw back in Knave's face.

"You can't mean that Darien!" Jason exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah I thought she was suppose to be the love of your life man?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm sorry you two but things change and people move on okay. I know we use to love each other in another life but things are different now and I find that I just don't love her in this life. I tried to for the sake of destiny but it won't work. Now if you don't mind I'm going to see whose at the door then we can get back to our game alright." Darien said sternly.

"Fine!" Jason stated as he returned to the game.

"What ever you say boss!" Knave hissed as he too returned to the game.

"I hope you're right about this my friend." Nathan said simply before turning his attention back to the game.

"Just make sure that this is what you really want boss man!" Jared stated before he returned his attention back to the game on the table.

"It is Jared trust me." Darien said before turning towards the door and opening it.

When he opened the door, he found Rini standing there looking towards the ground with her hands behind her back.

"Rini what are you doing here and where are your brother and Serena?" Darien asked looking down at the little girl as he brought her inside the apartment and shut the door. Upon seeing Rini come into the apartment the three generals and Jason began to get up out of their seats to check on her.

"Rini's here? Is she okay?" Jason asked as he got up first to go check on the little girl.

"I'm fine but can I stay here for a while please? I don't want to go back to Serena's right now." Rini whispered out barely loud enough to be heard.

"What's wrong small fry? Did you and Serena have a fight or something?" Jared asked as he got up next and walked over towards Darien and Jason.

"She appears to be fine although it also appears that she has been crying." Jason said after completing his check on the small girl.

"Rini what's wrong why have you been crying munchkin?" Nathan asked as he got up to also join the others, soon followed by Knave.

"Because I wanted to go home just a little while ago and Rubius showed up and tried to capture me." Rini hiccupped.

"Rini why would he try to capture you at Serena's house?" Knave asked the question they all had on their mind's after her answer.

"I wasn't at Serena's house." Rini whispered guilty.

"Why?" Darien asked sternly.

"Because of this!" Rini stated a little firmly as she brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal Serena's transformation broach.

"No way you stole Rena's broach!" Jared exclaimed in shock.

"Why would you do that Rini?" Darien asked sternly.

"Because I needed it to save my mommy." Rini simply said.

"What?" Was the general question from four of the guys.

"Hush guys I'll get to the bottom of this okay." Darien said towards his four friends before returning his attention towards the small girl. "Now Rini why would you take something that didn't belong to you simply because you thought it could help you save your mom?" Darien asked.

"It's not the broach I need Darien but what Serena has inside of it. You see yesterday my brother and I saw Serena use this broach to try and help some friends of theirs and when I knew that she had what it is that I've been looking for I saw this as my chance to take it so that I could go home and save my mother." Rini said simply enough.

"No way is she saying what I think she's saying?" Jared asked shocked by Rini's revelation.

"Yes I believe she did Jared." Jason confirmed with a nod.

"You know that Serena and the girls are the Sailor Scouts?" Knave asked simply as he looked down upon the girl.

"Yes!" Rini answered. She then got a scowl on her face and looked up at Knave. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"That's not important right now young lady!" Darien stated down at the little girl.

"Stealing no matter how well intentioned your motives were is never a good thing. You should have asked to use it not stolen it." Darien said firmly.

"I'm sorry!" Rini exclaimed as she began to cry again.

"It's going to be okay Rini. Why don't you go in my bedroom and lay down for a little bit while we try and find a way for you to get out of this mess." Darien said as he showed her into his room. After shutting the bedroom door Darien went to join the others in the living room.

"So what are we going to do about Rini and Serena's broach?" Jared asked looking from man to man.

"I can only see one way out of this gentlemen! We must call Serena and inform her that Rini is here and that she has the broach." Knave said seriously.

"Yes Knave's right that is the only course of action." Jason agreed.

"Well that settles it then! Go ahead Darien go call Rena so she can come and get her broach." Nathan said firmly towards his friend and leader.

"Fine I'll call her!" Darien exclaimed as he got up off the couch and went to pick up the phone.

It was at that moment that someone began to bang on Darien's front door.

"Boy I wonder who that could be?" Jared asked as a smile played across his face.

"You don't think that it's Serena this time do you?" Nathan asked the others.

From outside the door they all could hear a feminine voice call out for Darien's attention.

"Darien are you home? I really need to speak with you!" The all too familiar voice of Serena Tsukino echoed into the apartment.

"Yep I'd say that was her alright!" Knave stated with a smug grin on his face as he sat back into the couch.

"Darien's going to get it, Darien's going to get it!" Jared teased with a silly grin on his own face.

"Shut it Jared or Raye's going to find that she's single again real fast!" Darien hissed.

"You wouldn't dare! Raye would fry you where you stand!" Jared sneered.

"Want to watch me bucko?" Darien asked as he began to walk towards the sandy blonde general.

"Okay gentlemen break it up right this minute!" Jason ordered as he stepped in-between his two friends. "Darien you go answer the door right now and as for you Jared be quiet!" Jason ordered sternly as he pointed each man to his own place in the room.

"Fine." Darien said as he went to answer the door.

"Yeah what ever!" Jared stated as he walked over to sit back down on the couch.

When Darien turned to answer the door he found Serena bent over breathing heavily with Rien by her side.

"What are you doing here Serena?" Darien asked coldly.

"Darien stop it right now!" Jason hissed from his friend's side. "We all already know that according to you that you don't love her anymore but that is no reason to be harsh with her!" He continued to lecture the taller man.

After giving Darien his piece of advice, Jason turned to Serena who was showing signs that Darien's coldness was causing her to go ridged and in a calm and kind voice repeated the question Darien had just asked only in a nicer way.

"Hello Serena how are you this afternoon and how is it that we can help you since it seems that you ran all the way here?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't have come here but I thought that maybe Rini would of come here. You see she's took my broach and then ran out of the house. I was hoping that she'd either be here or at the park." Serena answered able to breath evenly now and a little more calmly after Darien's harsh response to her being there.

"Hey guys let them come in here so we can all discuss this without Darien's neighbors overhearing the conversation!" Jared stated from his seat.

"Good idea Jared we don't need them hearing something that could endanger the lives of the scouts now do we?" Nathan added.

"Fine! Come in Serena and Rien." Darien said as he and Jason stepped aside to allow the 14 year old girl and small boy into the apartment.

"Hello gentlemen." Serena said with a smile towards the two men sitting at the card table and the one on the couch as she entered the room.

"Hello Princess how are you doing this evening?" Knave asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Knave thanks for asking." Serena answered returning the smile before she became serious again. "Have any of you seen Rini this afternoon?" She asked with a frown beginning to grace her pretty face.

"Yes Serena she's laying down in Darien's room as we speak." Jason informed her.

"I'll go get her Serena, you stay here!" Darien ordered with a cold stern look before he went towards his room.

"Sometimes I wonder why we still work for him." Knave said looking towards Darien with a frown marring his own face.

"Because he'd get lost without us!" Jared teased which caused the others in the room to laugh.

Unknown to anyone in the room, Rini had listened to the entire conversation out in the main part of the apartment and in order not to get caught she ran over to the window and prepared to jump out through said window. Right when she was about to jump though, Darien walked into the room.

"Rini what the heck are you doing come down from that window this minute young lady!" Darien said sternly loud enough so everyone in the apartment could hear.

"What! Rini don't you dare jump out that window!" Serena hollered from the living room before Darien and Rini heard people running towards the bedroom. A second later and Serena, Rien, the three generals and Jason were at the bedroom door standing behind Darien.

"Sorry but I really need this crystal to save my mommy!" Rini stated before she jumped out of the window.

"Noooo!" Everyone in the room except Rien cried out in horror as they all ran to the window.

_[Rini why are you doing this? I know you think the crystal will help mommy but I don't think mommy would be too happy with the way you're doing it!]_, Rien sent to his sister.

_[I'm doing this because I know they'd never let us have it little brother! I'll see you so…]_, Rini sent before she suddenly stopped responding her answer to him.

_[Oh no not him!]_, Rini suddenly cried out inside her brother's mind.

_[Rini what is it, what's wrong?]_, Rien cried out in his mind towards his sister.

_[It's Rubius! He found me!]_, Rini answered coming across as deathly afraid all of a sudden.

"No Rini!" Rien suddenly yelled out in fear.

"What's the matter Rien?" Darien asked as he turned to look at the small boy.

"Guys look up into the sky!" Jared ordered all sense of jokester no longer in his voice.

Up in the sky directly over the road intersection outside of Darien's apartment building a large black crystal like ship appeared and remained floating over the area.

"What the heck is that thing?" Knave asked no one in particular.

"It's one of the Dark Moon Kingdom ships! Rubius is in it and he's come to get my sister." Rien said in fear for his sister's safety.

"Not if I can help it!" Serena hissed as she leveled her arm that had her communicator on her wrist to her mouth.

"Guys come in this is Serena can you four hear me?" Serena asked into her communicator.

"Raye here Serena what's up?" Raye answered first.

"Lita here go ahead moon girl!" Lita answered next.

"Mina speaking go ahead fearless leader." Mina answered thirdly.

"This is Amy go ahead Serena." Amy answered lastly.

"Guys we've got a couple of problems here. Rini was at Darien's but she just jumped out of his bedroom window and floated down to the street using her Luna ball which became an umbrella. The other problem is that Rubius is here in his ship which is floating over the street directly over the intersection. I need you four here a.s.a.p. in order to deal with him." Serena said into her communicator.

"I'm already almost there Rena and I can also already see that black monstrosity in the sky over head too." Lita said as she was running down the street.

"As can I!" Raye stated.

"That goes for me too!" Mina added.

"I also see it!" Amy said lastly.

"Good listen you guys transform and get over here now!" Serena ordered.

"Will do!" Came the unanimous voices of all the other girls before communications were dropped.

"I hope they can save her in time." Serena whispered to herself.

Meanwhile down on the streets of Tokyo, Japan the four sailor scouts still in civilian form ran into a side alley way not to far away from Darien's apartment or Rubius' ship. When they got into the alleyway they all spotted Rini couriering in the corner in the shadows.

"There you are Rini we've been worried sick about you." Lita said in a soft voice.

"No you're not! You just want Serena's crystal and broach back." Rini hissed.

"Rini although that's partially true because she needs those things to help her fight evil, we still were very worried about you and your safety." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Serena doesn't want to see you captured by Rubius either Rini that's why she called us here at this time." Mina added.

"Are you sure?" Rini asked.

"Yes Rini we're sure but for now we need you to stay here while we try and get Rubius to run off for now with his tail between his legs." Raye said with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Rini said with a soft smile on her face.

"Good girl, alright ladies let's get to work." Raye said as she pulled her transformation pen out of thin air.

"Right!" The others agreed as they too pulled their own transformation pen out of thin air.

"Mars Star Power!" Raye cried as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy cried as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita cried as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina cried as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

"Transform!" They all cried out together.

A few seconds later where once stood the teenagers once known as Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina now stood the scouts of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus.

"Let's go ladies we've got an evil scumbag to deal with." Mars said as she took off out of the alley and moved towards the black crystal ship in the sky.

"Right!" The others said in unison as they too left the safety of the alleyway.

A few minutes later the four sailor scouts were standing below the dark crystal shaped Dark Moon Kingdom Ship. As they all gazed up at the menacingly looking ship, they all wondered if they'd be able to defeat Rubius this day. It was at that moment that they also heard an evil maniacal laughter coming from over head before Rubius himself showed up.

"So Sailor brats I see you four just couldn't help coming to see what my ship was doing here in the middle of what you humans call a street now could you?" Rubius sneered as he floated high above the street below his ship.

"We already knew you were here creep we've just come here to clean up the trash that's decided to pollute our world with your presence along with that of who ever your working with." Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"Yeah so get off our planet or we'll be forced to use our powers on you!" Sailor Mars added.

"Oh I'm so scared then by all means ladies show me what you've got!" Rubius sneered down at them.

"Fine we will show you what we can do you Dark Moon Kingdom piece of trash! Let's throw our attacks at this creep ladies!" Mars instructed.

"Sure Thing Mars!" The others stated as they went into calling forth their attacks.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed as she sent her power flying towards Rubius first.

"Mars Firebird Strike!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she sent her power flying towards Rubius next.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she sent her power flying towards Rubius thirdly.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she sent her power flying towards Rubius lastly.

"I don't think so girls!" Rubius sneered as the four powerful attacks suddenly hit a dark shield that was around him.

"No it didn't work!" Sailor Venus cried out in shock as she watched the last of their powers fizzle out off of the dark shield around Rubius.

"Now what are we suppose to do guys?" Sailor Jupiter asked the others.

"You four can do nothing for now it's my turn and you four girls will definitely not like this one bit I can guaranty you of that! Negative Gravity control!" Rubius exclaimed as he brought out his hand palm facing down towards the four Sailor Scouts. All of a sudden a black wind kicked up around Rubius' ship then shot down towards the girls sending them all crashing down towards the ground.

"What's happening?" Sailor Jupiter tried to ask as she tried to get up from her spot on the ground where the black wind and forced her down.

"I'm not sure but I think he's controlling gravity Jupiter." Sailor Mercury informed her from her spot next to a wall where she and Sailor Mars fell.

"How do we fight something like that then?" Sailor Venus who was laying a few feet away from the others asked her.

"I don't think we can Venus." Sailor Mars answered.

"Bingo you can't fight against my gravity control wave, and now to gather up my little pawns in order to use you against your little friend who didn't even bother to show up tonight! Energy siphon on fuel power!" Rubius laughed as his other weapon started up and began to zap the Sailor Scouts of their energy.

"Noooo!" The girls all cried as their felt their power and strength leaving them. A few minutes later all four girls were unconscious and no longer struggling to get up.

"Perfect!" Rubius exclaimed with a sinister laugh before he caused his gravity control wave to work in reverse and pick up the four scouts and lift them up to his ship.

"Listen up Moon brat where ever you are! If you ever want to see your four little friends again then bring me the twins along with the Imperium Silver Crystal or say goodbye! I'll give you an hour or two to think about it then I'll be back and you better be here with what I want or else!" Rubius exclaimed into the night before he vanished into thin air followed by his ship rising into the sky.

Elsewhere up in Darien's apartment building, the three generals and Jason were helpless as they all watched their soul mates get captured and then the ship float off back into outer space. They were not the only ones upset either. After watching her friends get captured by their enemy of the hour, Serena broke down into heavy sobs as she fell to her knees. Rien quickly went to her side and wrapped his tiny arms around her in order to comfort her in her time of sadness.

"It will be okay Serena!" Rien exclaimed trying to be very brave for the older girl.

"He's right Rena! We will find a way to get the others back from Rubius." Nathan said with a kind smile.

"Yeah and make the little dirt bag pay for this too!" Jared hissed as he continued to stare out at the night sky where Rubius' ship once was.

"Yes Jared he will pay especially if anything else happens to the girls I assure you of that!" Knave also hissed as he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Thanks guys you're all so great you know that, and that goes for you too Rien." Serena said with a sad smile as she wrapped the small boy in another hug.

"You're welcome Serena after all that's what friends are for right!" Jason stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

A few minutes later Rini slowly walked into the room with tears in her own eyes over being the reason that the girls were captured in the first place. Darien walked over and picked her up into his arms and held her for a while allowing her to cry on his shoulder. The others also wondering what would occur in the next few hours.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Sailor Moon Stands Alone. In the next installment, Sailor Moon fights Rubius by herself with a little help from Rini. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	66. Chapter 63: Sailor Moon Stands Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Last time on Robotech Warriors: The Early Years-

Elsewhere up in Darien's apartment building, the three generals and Jason were helpless as they all watched their soul mates get captured and then the ship float off back into outer space. They were not the only ones upset either. After watching her friends get captured by their enemy of the hour, Serena broke down into heavy sobs as she fell to her knees. Rien quickly went to her side and wrapped his tiny arms around her in order to comfort her in her time of sadness.

"It will be okay Serena!" Rien exclaimed trying to be very brave for the older girl.

"He's right Rena! We will find a way to get the others back from Rubius." Nathan said with a kind smile.

"Yeah and make the little dirt bag pay for this too!" Jared hissed as he continued to stare out at the night sky where Rubius' ship once was.

"Yes Jared he will pay especially if anything else happens to the girls I assure you of that!" Knave also hissed as he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Thanks guys you're all so great you know that, and that goes for you too Rien." Serena said with a sad smile as she wrapped the small boy in another hug.

"You're welcome Serena after all that's what friends are for right!" Jason stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

A few minutes later Rini slowly walked into the room with tears in her own eyes over being the reason that the girls were captured in the first place. Darien walked over and picked her up into his arms and held her for a while allowing her to cry on his shoulder. the others also wondering what would occur in the next few hours.

and now our story continues...

Everywhere around the city of Tokyo, Japan about half an hour after the incident just outside where Darien Shields lives, a news broadcast announced the arrival of the Dark Moon Kingdom ship and the subsequent battle following said arrival. Inside the home of the Tsukino family, Kenji, Ilene and Sammy were watching the TV as the report played across the television screen

"...In other news there was an apparent UFO sighting that was first spotted over the city of Tokyo, Japan a little over thirty minutes ago. UEG officials have said that the UFO appears to have nothing in common with the SDF1. Witnesses close to the appearance said that four of the Sailor Scouts were pulled up into the ship. A man who was apparently floating outside the ship whose name according to eyewitnesses was heard by Sailor Jupiter to be Rubius issued a challenge towards the scout's leader Sailor Moon. Here's Tana Dickerson with more on this report live from the scene!" Lisa said before they cut to Tana who was live on the scene of the sighting.

"Thank you Lisa! Yes according to live witnesses the UFO, which was said to be much smaller then, the SDF1 looked like a black star. Some amateur photographer was able to catch the whole event on film and as we speak the film is being studied to determine its authenticity. What we could gather from the video though was that the man that Sailor Jupiter called Rubius was estimated to be about 6"0' tall, wearing a red stripped vest and black pants. He also had short reddish hair and piercing black eyes. The ship itself looked like a 3-D version of a Christmas tree star, except that this star was completely black with hundreds if not millions of different colored lights all over it according to eyewitnesses and the video. Also according to eyewitnesses and the video there was no sign of the Sailor Scout's leader Sailor Moon. Where was she and why wasn't she here to help save her friends? No one is sure at this time but with their enemies challenge it may only be a matter of time before we also see her here in order to save her friends if that is at all possible for her to do. I'm Tana Dickerson for Tokyo TV. news now back to you in the station Lisa." Tana said before the feed went back to the station.

"Thank you Tana for that information, and we'll be right back with weather." Lisa said before they cut to commercial.

After the news went to break the three members of the Tsukino family began to speak their minds to each other.

"More aliens! Dad when are these beings going to stop coming to our planet?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure son but I can tell you this, that black crystal ship is nothing like the SDF1. I'm willing to bet that these new aliens have nothing to do with the same aliens that crashed in the SDF1 due to the fact that these new aliens are about the same size as we are." Kenji informed his son.

"I just feel so sorry for those poor girls! I hope their friends can save them from that evil man." Ilene said still watching the screen as if the report was still being shown.

"So do I dear, I'm just glad our daughter and the twins are safe and sound up in their rooms studying." Kenji said looking over towards the stairs.

"No their not dad I went passed their rooms and all three were gone." Sammy informed his father.

"When did they leave?" Ilene asked sounding a little afraid for her daughter, niece and nephew.

"I'm not sure mom." Sammy said.

"Maybe they just went over to Raye's temple. Serena might have decided that she needed to study with Amy and Lita perhaps." Kenji said trying to come up with a reason for Serena and the twins to leave.

"As long as their nowhere near the sight of the fighting, I'll be glad about that." Ilene said sounding a little more relaxed.

"As will I angel as will I." Kenji agreed before they returned to watching TV.

Meanwhile over at the Hunter family home only a few minutes earlier they too were watching the news when the same report began to play upon their TV as well.

"...In other news there was an apparent UFO sighting that was first spotted over the city of Tokyo, Japan a little over thirty minutes ago. UEG officials have said that the UFO appears to have nothing in common with the SDF1. Witnesses close to the appearance said that four of the Sailor Scouts were pulled up into the ship. A man who was apparently floating outside the ship whose name according to eyewitnesses was heard by Sailor Jupiter to be Rubius issued a challenge towards the scout's leader Sailor Moon. Here's Tana Dickerson with more on this report live from the scene!" Lisa said before they cut to Tana who was live on the scene of the sighting.

"Thank you Lisa! Yes according to live witnesses the UFO, which was said to be much smaller then, the SDF1 looked like a black star. Some amateur photographer was able to catch the whole event on film and as we speak the film is being studied to determine its authenticity. What we could gather from the video though was that the man that Sailor Jupiter called Rubius was estimated to be about 6"0' tall, wearing a red stripped vest and black pants. He also had short reddish hair and piercing black eyes. The ship itself looked like a 3-D version of a Christmas tree star, except that this star was completely black with hundreds if not millions of different colored lights all over it according to eyewitnesses and the video. Also according to eyewitnesses and the video there was no sign of the Sailor Scout's leader Sailor Moon. Where was she and why wasn't she here to help save her friends? No one is sure at this time but with their enemies challenge it may only be a matter of time before we also see her here in order to save her friends if that is at all possible for her to do. I'm Tana Dickerson for Tokyo TV. news now back to you in the station Lisa." Tana said before the feed went back to the station.

"Thank you Tana for that information, and we'll be right back with weather." Lisa said before they cut to commercial.

After the news report the Hunter family began speaking their minds to each other.

"I hope those four girls are okay," Wanda said with a worried look in her eyes. "after all they must have family that are worried about them."

"I'm sure they will sweetheart. After all the generals, Sailor Knight or that Tuxedo Mask fellow are still out there plus Sailor Moon is still out there as well." William answered his wife's concern.

"What about Sailor Moon dad, where is she and why wasn't she there?" Rick asked.

"I can't answer that either son but I'm sure everything will turn out okay." William said with a confidant smile. After the discussion was over the three family members returned their attention back to the TV and the rest of the news program.

Chapter 63: Sailor Moon Stands Alone

Elsewhere over at Darien's apartment, everyone was walking on eggshells around Serena who was very distraught over the capture of her friends. Luna and Artemis were both at Serena's side trying to comfort her while the guys themselves who were also upset about their girlfriends kidnapping were either pacing around the room or in Jason's case trying to come up with a full proof plan to take the girls back and finish Rubius once and for all. As for the twins, Rien was laying on the couch with his head laying on Serena's lap while she stroked his hair tenderly. Rini was sitting out on the balcony looking out over the city with Darien who was also staring out over the city but they were each out there for two different reasons. Rini was upset with herself for even taking Serena's broach and allowing Rubius to kidnap the other girls and Darien was upset because he wasn't able to comfort the woman he loved for fear of her dying.

'_I'm sorry Serena that I can't be there for you when you need me the most but I can't risk something bad happening to you.'_, Darien thought to himself as he continued to look out over the horizon.

"Darien do you think Serena will ever forgive me for what I did?" Rini asked bringing the older man out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Darien asked looking down at the little girl. "Rini I'm sure that she already has. You gave her back the broach right?" Darien asked as he looked back out at the city.

"Yes!" Rini said as she too looked back out at the city.

"Well then just give her some time Rini after all she's not one to hold grudges against a person for long especially a little girl like yourself." Darien said with a half smile on his face.

"Darien can I ask you a question?" Rini asked changing the subject.

"Yes Rini what is it?" Darien returned as he looked down at the little girl.

"If Serena and the other girls are the Sailor Scouts does that make you Tuxedo Mask?" Rini asked looking up at him.

"That and the other guys are the Royal guard of Earth, and Jason is Sailor Knight." He said with a nod of his head. "Are you okay with that Rini?" He asked.

"Yes I think it's great!" Rini exclaimed with a bright smile across her lips.

"Good!" Darien stated as he and Rini continued to look out over the city of Tokyo, Japan.

Meanwhile back inside Darien's apartment, while the Generals, Jason and two cat guardians were all sitting at Darien's table going over more ideas on how to save the girls, Serena was coming up with a plan of her own. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt so she figured that she'd got it alone and hope that she'd be able to save the girls by herself. After carefully placing Rien softly on the couch, Serena got up and began to quietly left the apartment.

'_I'm sorry guys but I don't want to get you all involved!'_, Serena thought to herself before she left the apartment.

It was at that moment that Darien and Rien entered the apartment from the balcony.

"Where'd Serena go?" Darien asked out loud gaining the attention of the others inside the apartment.

"Darien she's sitting on the couch!" Jared exclaimed as he looked up at his friend and leader.

"She isn't there now!" He hissed.

"Darien calm down she might have just gone to the bathroom." Jason said trying to calm him down.

"Then why is the front door open?" Darien asked.

"Oh no Serena must have gone to try and save the others!" Luna exclaimed in fright.

"Why would she do that?" Nathan asked.

"She might not have wanted to get any of you hurt so she figured she'd try and save them herself." Artemis offered.

"Serena is such a Meatball Head!" Darien hissed.

It was about then that Rien woke up from his nap.

"Hey where'd Serena and Rini go?" Rien asked rubbing his eyes.

"Wha…" Darien asked as he turned to look behind him. "This is just great now Rini is gone too! You'd think they were related or something." Darien said as he sat down on his couch.

"Well don't just sit there Darien we've got to go after them!" Knave ordered.

"Right! Rien you stay here in the apartment and I mean it!" Darien stated sternly down at the little boy.

"Okay just bring them all back!" Rien returned with a sad look on his face.

"We will Rien don't worry!" Jason stated as he placed a hand on the little boys shoulder.

A few seconds later all five men left the apartment to go chase after Serena and Rini and hopefully also save the other girls as well.

'_Rini, Serena please be careful out there!'_, Rien thought to himself as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile down on the Streets of Tokyo just outside of Darien's apartment building, Serena who had already transformed into Sailor Moon was continuing to go over what it was she was going to do against Rubius in order to save the girls when all of a sudden Rubius' large black crystal ship descended from the sky. A second later and Rubius was floating outside of his ship.

"So Sailor Moon I'm glad to see you showed up and you even managed to at least bring one of the little brats with you as well! Well one out of two ain't bad and at least it's the one we rally wanted!" Rubius exclaimed with evil laughter.

"Wha…" Sailor Moon began until she turned to look behind her just to find Rini standing behind her. " Rini what on Earth are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked worried for the young girl.

"I could ask you the same thing Sailor Moon!" Rini stated with a frown.

"I came here to save the others Rini! Now answer my question, why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked yet again.

"I came here because it's my fault that the other girls got caught in the first place." Rini told her.

"It's alright Rini I'll get them back, you don't need to be here right now! Go back to Darien's now!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sorry Miss Moon but she's not going anywhere and quite frankly neither are you!" Rubius exclaimed as he turned out his gravity controller and brought both Sailor Moon and Rini up to his ship.

It was as the ship was rising up into the air yet again that Tuxedo Mask as well as for his three Generals and Sailor Knight as well as for Luna and Artemis arrived on the scene.

"No we're too late!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"We can only hope that Sailor Moon can take care of Rubius on her own and still save the others!" Luna stated with a worried look in her eyes.

"Let's pray that she can because right now she's all alone up there." Sailor Knight said with a worried look of his own to which the others agreed.

Meanwhile up in outer space inside Rubius' ship, Sailor Moon and Rini's unconscious forms were laying on the floor with Rubius standing over them gloating over his victory over the scouts. It was then that both girls began to slowly wake up.

"Uh where are we?" Sailor Moon asked no one in particular.

"Why Miss Moon you on board my ship which is now located miles above the Earth!" Rubius stated with a sinister grin.

"I don't remember my question being directed towards you creep a zoid!" Sailor Moon hissed as she slowly stood up taking Rini with her.

"Very well in any case you two are now my prisoner and I am going to take you Scouts and little Rini here back to my time where I will then hand you all over to my masters." He said with a smug grin.

"I don't think so dirt bag!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pulled out her Moon Scepter. She then glanced back in Rini's direction. "Rini go find a place to hide while I deal with this guy!" Sailor Moon ordered softly.

"Right be careful Sailor Moon!" Rini exclaimed as she ran off to go hide somewhere.

"Please I'll be able to find that little brat where ever she hides being that this is my ship and all, but first things first! Prepare to die Moon brat! Dark Nega Bombs!" Rubius yelled as he sent out his attack to strike out at Sailor Moon.

"Think again pal! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled in order to counter Rubius' attack.

As both attacks vied for control it became apparent that Sailor Moon's attack would win. Just as Sailor Moon's attack was about to hit Rubius; however, he got a big ass shitty grin on his face while at the same time her attack appeared to bounce off an invisible shield and fly off towards what looked like a Dark bluish-white crystal.

"What on Earth?" Sailor Moon asked in shock.

"Surprised! I told you that this was my ship and on my ship I am the boss, which means that if I don't want your attacks to hit me then they won't! They'll just be soaked up by my Control Crystal over there!" Rubius stated with an evil laugh as he pointed off towards the Dark Bluish-white Crystal.

"No!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in defeat.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon I'll handle this!" Rini exclaimed as out of nowhere she tried to grab at the crystal.

"You think so do you?" Rubius asked the little girl with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I do!" Rini exclaimed bravely as she tried to grab it only to find it shock her. "Ahhhh!" Rini screamed in pain before she fell to the floor rolling around in agony.

"No Rini!" Sailor Moon cried out to the little girl.

"Hm nice try but no cigar as you humans say! Now stay put while I deal with Sailor Moon!" Rubius stated as he put a force field up around Rini and the Control Crystal.

"Now as for you let's see how you like my gravity control wave shall we!" Rubius stated turning his attention towards Sailor Moon.

"What tha…" Sailor Moon began to say as she found herself floating up off the ground only to hit herself in the back by a piece of Rubius' ship that was protruding from the wall. "Ahhhh! That hurt!" She hissed.

"You think that hurt huh? Well let's see what you think when I turn the gravity back on to 100 times that of your own planets gravity!" Rubius stated as he did just that.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon cried as she came crashing back down to the ground very fast leaving a crater in the wake of her fall.

"No Sailor Moon! Get up, you've just got too!" Rini exclaimed as she began to cry.

"She can't little brat! The gravity is so strong that it's going to squeeze the air right out of her lungs." Rubius laughed before he returned his attention towards the fallen Sailor Moon only to find her slowly but surly regaining her footing. "What in the world? How is this possible?" Rubius asked shocked by her actions.

"You think you can just come to my planet and threaten two little kids and kidnap my friends? Well guess again pal I won't let you get away with it!" Sailor Moon hissed out in anger. She then lifted her arm that held her scepter and decided to try again. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" She cried out sending all her power into it.

"Did you forget about my Control Crystal?" Rubius asked with a smug grin on his face as Sailor Moon's attack yet again diverted from it's intended target and began to get absorbed by the crystal yet again.

"No!" She hissed in frustration.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon I'll deal with this!" Rini said getting up off the floor and yet again tried to grab the crystal in order to yank it off it's pedestal.

"Go ahead and try Rini you'll never…" Rubius began only to find that the little girl was beginning to pull the crystal off it's base. "This isn't possible!" He yelled in anger.

"Anything is possible Rubius if you put you mind to it! Keep going Rini you've almost got it!" Sailor Moon said as she continued to push her attack forward.

"Almost…" Rini strained as she continued to pull on the crystal no matter the size of the shock that the crystal was feeding into her, "Got it!" She cried out in joy as the Control Crystal pulled away from the base destroying the shield that protected Rubius allowing Sailor Moon's attack to finally hit him.

"Noooo!" Rubius cried as he went flying into the wall behind him rendering him unconscious.

In another room adjacent to the room where Sailor Moon and Rubius were fighting, the other Sailor Scouts began to finally come around.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Sailor Jupiter asked after waking up and getting a look around.

"If I had to speculate I'd say we were on Rubius' ship!" Sailor Mercury stated uncertain about her answer.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm afraid unless we can find a way to get loose from our bonds then we'll just have to hope that the guys and Sailor Moon can save us!" Sailor Mercury told her.

It was at that moment that the ship shook violently which also caused the binds that held the girls to the wall to disappear allowing the Scouts to drop to the floor.

"What in the world was that?" Sailor Mars asked looking around as she stood up.

"I'm not sure but maybe we should check it out!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Do you think that you can surmise where the shock wave initiated Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Hold on a second!" Mercury stated as she pushed her right earring which then activated her visor so that she could deduce where the shock wave started from. A second later and she pushed her earring to deactivate her visor. "It's off in that direction!" Sailor Mercury stated as she pointed off in the direction that she found the shock wave had originated from.

"Right let's go then!" Sailor Mars ordered as she ran off in that direction.

"Yeah!" The others exclaimed as they too ran off in the same direction.

A few minutes later the other scouts came upon the scene of the fight between both Sailor Moon and Rubius.

"What's going on in here?" Sailor Mars asked as she took in the sight of Rubius' unconscious form and that of Sailor Moon who was now on her knees due to exhaustion.

"It appears that Sailor Moon managed to beat Rubius." Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"I'll check on Sailor Moon, you guys see to Rini!" Sailor Mercury said when she had spotted the small child near what was once the control crystal for the entire ship.

"Alright go ahead!" Sailor Jupiter stated as she began to walk over to the little girl followed shortly by both Mars and Venus.

A few seconds later Jupiter, Mars, and Venus walked up to Rini in order to check on her.

"Hey there kiddo are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a comforting smile.

"Yes but I'm more worried about Sailor Moon!" Rini exclaimed as she sat up and stared over at the area where Sailor Mercury was checking on Sailor Moon.

"She'll be just fine Angel but we've got to get you out of here!" Sailor Mars said placing a hand on Rini's shoulder.

It was than that both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon began to walk slowly over to the others.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini cried as she ran and hugged Sailor Moon around the legs.

"You did very well sweetheart!" Sailor Moon stated with a weak but bright smile on her face.

"Thanks and I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for taking your transformation broach the way I did." Rini said as tears came to her eyes.

"It's alright Rini I understand that you just wanted to help your family back home but you really should have asked us for our help. I promise when we've dealt with Rubius then we'll find a way to go help your family okay." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Okay!" Rini exclaimed with a bright smile.

It was at that moment that Rubius regained consciousness and stood up with an evil laugh in his throat.

"What's so funny you jerk?" Sailor Jupiter asked in an angry voice.

"It's simple really thanks to Sailor Moon and that brat this ship is no longer in my control so as a last ditch effort to destroy you all I have set this ship on self-destruct! Good luck on trying to escape because I know for a fact that you're all to weak to escape before this ship blows." Rubius laughed.

It was at that moment that a large explosion rocked the ship and a fire erupted all around the scouts and Rubius.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked as she and the other scouts and Rini went back to back with each other.

"There is nothing you can do but die!" Rubius exclaimed in evil glee.

A second later another shockwave hit the ship causing Rubius to fall to his knees then roll off into the fire.

"Ahhhh!" Rubius screamed in pain as he rolled into the fire.

"Well that takes care of Rubius but what do we do?" Sailor Mars asked turning her attention back to the others.

"We have no choice! We'll have to try and risk a Sailor Planet Teleport or we will risk dieing." Sailor Mercury told the others.

"But Sailor Moon's too weak from fighting with Rubius!" Sailor Jupiter stated worried for their friend and leader.

"It's okay Jupiter if it gets us out of this death trap than I'll try anything!" Sailor Moon said with a weak smile.

"I'll help too!" Rini said with a bright smile.

"Good girl! When we get home I'll make you what ever you want alright." Sailor Moon said with a small smile.

"Cool!" Rini exclaimed in glee.

"Okay now then let's do this!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed as they all formed a circle. They then closed their eyes and began to think of the Street's of Tokyo near where Darien's apartment building is located. All of a sudden they all yelled out, "Sailor Teleport!" and disappeared.

After the scouts disappeared from Rubius' ship a bright green light suddenly appeared in the control room followed shortly by that of a tall lime green haired woman who was wearing a dark black dress and an emerald green necklace. She was also holding what looked like a paper fan with green feathers on it. After she appeared the green light vanished.

"My, my it looks like Rubius managed to fail another mission!" The woman laughed like a hyena.

It was then that Rubius managed to roll back out of the fire with a few third degree burns.

"Emerald you're here thank god quick you've got to get us out of here! This ship is set to self-destruct in a matter of seconds!" Rubius pleaded with the woman.

"I'm sorry Rubius but I'm afraid that Prince Diamond has lost faith in you because of your failures so he feels that you've out lived your usefulness! I'm afraid your going to go up with the ship as the humans love to say! Enjoy you last few seconds of life!" Emerald said laughing before she disappeared off the ship.

"No Emerald!" Rubius cried as he reach out to the space where Emerald once stood.

"Damn you!" He yelled just before the ship blew up.

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier down on Earth on the Streets of Tokyo, Japan, Tuxedo Mask and the three Royal Generals as well as for Sailor Knight were standing down on the street praying for the safe return of the girls and Rini. It was then that they saw the ship blow up.

"No Mercury!" Sailor Knight cried out in agony as he dropped to his knees.

"It's okay Sailor Knight I'm sure they got out I just know they did!" Kunzite informed his friend as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I hope your right man cause I don't think I could bare to loose Mars now that she's back in my life." Jedeite said with a sad smile.

"I feel the same way!" Nephrite added.

'_Serena where are you?'_, Tuxedo Mask thought to himself worriedly.

It was at that moment that the wind picked up and the scouts along with Rini appeared in front of the five men.

"We made it!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in glee.

"We sure did Venus!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed laughing.

"Yes we did and Rini you were a very brave and good girl." Sailor Moon told the little pink haired girl.

"Thanks Sailor Moon! Does this mean I can have my reward now?" Rini asked with a bright smile.

"Yes Rini you can! Now what would you like?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"I'd like blueberry pancakes please!" Rini exclaimed in joy.

"All right blueberry pancakes it is then!" Sailor Moon stated agreeing with the girl.

It was at that moment that the guys decided to walk up to the girls and talk to them.

"Are you ladies alright?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes sweetheart we're just fine!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"Boy you can't say that Venus doesn't know what she wants can you?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she wrapped herself in Nephrite's arms.

"You sure can't!" Sailor Mars agreed as she too wrapped herself in Jedeite's arms.

"Well I think now that we've seen the last of Rubius that we should all go home and relax especially since we've got school tomorrow!" Sailor Mercury stated with a smile.

"That's my Ice princess! Always thinking of school when the battling is over!" Sailor Knight exclaimed with a smile before he kissed the top of her head.

After a few more hugs and kisses from everyone but Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, They detransformed and prepared to go their separate ways.

"Well then I'll go up to Darien's and get Rien and take the twins home!" Serena stated as she lightly pulled Rini along with her.

"Bye Rena see you later!" Raye exclaimed waving good-bye.

"Bye!" Serena exclaimed waving over her head. Rini also waved good-bye as well.

"Well I think I'll escort Amy home before her parents wonder where she is." Jason said as he and Amy left.

"I'll do the same for Raye!" Jared stated as he too left with Raye.

"Well my Thunderheart shall I escort you home?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"I'd like that." Lita said returning the smile.

"See you later Darien!" Nathan and Lita said in unison as they walked off in the direction of Lita's home.

"See you two later and behave!" Darien exclaimed with a laugh before he too went into his apartment building.

Soon after Serena walked out of the building along with Rien and Rini and they all headed back to her house.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Dream Disaster. In the next installment, Rini is attacked from within by a Droid and it's up to the Scouts to save her. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	67. Chapter 64: Dream Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Somewhere in the future during the thirtieth century in the base of the Earth's enemies, a man with short white hair who was dressed all in white sat upon a throne drinking wine as he listened to two of his underlings try and come up with a new plane to take over the Earth. They were also trying to figure out which one of them should get the chance to go back in time and destroy the scouts. The man on the throne was known as Prince Diamond. One of his underlings before him was Emerald and the other was Diamond's younger brother Prince Sapphire.

"Your highness allow me to go into the past and destroy the Sailor Scouts of the twentieth century and retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal for you!" Emerald stated with a low bow.

"No brother allow me to do this! I would be honored to go into the past and bring you victory over those Sailor brats!" Prince Sapphire stated with a low bow of his own.

"Be silent you two! I have already implemented a plan that should do the job of bringing those pesky scouts to their knees and get us the crystal as well! Isn't that right Wiseman?" Diamond asked to no one in particular.

At that moment the Wiseman appeared out of the shadows coursing his crystal ball between his hands.

"Yes my prince and your plan is working splendidly!" Wiseman cackled.

"My brother if you don't mind what is this plan of yours?" Sapphire asked.

"It's quite simple Sapphire you see Wiseman and I have divulged a way to attack the little Princess Rini in her dreams. We are using a droid by the name of the Dream Phantom to attack her in her dreams. He will continue to assault her in her mind until she is putty in our hands! Then she'll gladly hand over the Crystal to us!" Prince Diamond exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"What if this Dream Phantom fails you my lord?" Emerald asked.

"Than Emerald it shall be your turn to try and get the Imperium Silver Crystal and to destroy the Sailor Scouts and Generals of the past!" Diamond informed her.

"Yes my lord!" Emerald exclaimed with a sinister grin on her face.

Meanwhile back in the twentieth century on a beautiful Thursday morning and in the Tsukino family Home, everyone except Rini was up and getting ready for the day. When Serena went into the twins room to see if they were ready, she found Rini still in the bed asleep and Rien standing over her worried.

"Rien why isn't Rini up yet?" Serena asked coming into the room.

"I don't know Serena, she just won't wake up for some reason." He answered her.

"Let me have a look!" Serena stated as she walked up to Rini's bed and felt her head. "My god she's burning up with fever!" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"What's wrong with her Serena?" Rien asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure Rien but I'm going to go get mom alright!" She told him.

"Okay!" He said as Serena left to go get her mother.

A few minutes later Serena came back into the room with her mother.

"Are you sure she's running a fever Serena?" Ilene asked as she walked over to Rini's bed.

"Yes ma'am I felt her forehead." Serena told her.

"Hm!" Ilene said as she felt the little girls head. "Yes you're right dear she is running a fever! I want you to take Rien to school and then go to school yourself. I'll stay here and look after Rini alright!" Ilene told Serena.

"Yes ma'am I may bring the gang over to look in on Rini after school since they're all close to her." Serena informed her mother.

"That's fine now go on you two I don't want you two late for school!" Ilene ordered as she ushered them out of the room.

"Okay bye mom!" Serena said as she lightly pulled Rien along with her.

"Bye Aunt Ilene!" Rien also said as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

"Bye!" Ilene exclaimed before she went back into the room to watch over Rini.

Later that morning at Juuban Elementary, Serena and Rien arrived at the school with plenty of time for Rien to get to class.

"Okay Rien here we are! I'll pick you up after school then we'll go see how Rini's doing okay!" Serena stated with a comforting smile.

"Alright see you later Serena!" Rien exclaimed before he ran into the building.

'_I hope we can figure out what's wrong with Rini or Rien will be heartbroken if she doesn't pull through this!'_, Serena thought to herself before she headed off towards her own school.

Chapter 64: Dream Disaster

Later that day during lunch at Crossroads Junior High, Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were all sitting around the Japanese Oak tree where they were talking about what was going on with Rini that day.

"Guys there's something wrong with Rini and I was wondering if you would both like to come over with me to see how she's doing?" Serena asked in between bites.

"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked worriedly.

"All I know is that she's running a high fever and she won't wake up." Serena answered.

"Perhaps I may be able to find out what's wrong with her!" Amy stated after swallowing her food.

"Yeah but we'll have to make sure my mom's not in the room when you do." Serena said.

"That's a good idea. We may want to go by Raye and Mina's schools and pick them up too." Lita suggested.

"How's Rien during all of this?" Jason asked worried about Rini's twin.

"He's fine, just very worried about his sister like I would be if anything was wrong with Sammy." Serena said with a sad smile.

"Well that's a relief." Amy said with a smile. "I'm also betting that the rest of the guys would like to come and check in with Rini as well."

"Okay then after school we'll go pick up Rien and then get the others." Serena said with a smile.

"Right!" The others exclaimed in unison.

A few minutes later the school bell rang and the group of friends all returned to their classes.

After school let out Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason all went to meet up with Raye and Mina before they went to pick up Rien. They all then headed over to Juuban High School while they all continued talking about Rini and what was going on with her that they knew of.

"Do you think Rini will be okay?" Mina asked as they walked along.

"I'm not sure but maybe with Amy's help, we'll be able to figure out what's wrong with her and help her." Serena said.

"I hope so, because I can't loose my sister too!" Rien stated a little gloomy.

"Don't worry little guy I'm sure Rini will be just fine." Raye said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Raye!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

It was then that the group of teens and the small boy walked up the high School where they all saw the rest of the guys standing around Knave and Nathan's cars.

"Hey guys!" Mina exclaimed with a smile on her face as she waved hello to the men.

"Well hello there guys, what are you all doing here?" Knave asked upon seeing the younger teens walking up to them.

"That's the reason we're here! You see Rini's really sick and we figured that maybe Amy could help us find out what's wrong with her and maybe help her get better." Serena informed him.

"Yes and we were wondering if you'd all like to come with us to check up on her." Lita said.

"I believe that that would be a good idea. The more of us there maybe of some comfort to Rien here as well as help to look after Rini for your Mother Serena." Knave said as he placed a hand on Rien's shoulder.

"Well than if we're all agreed let's move out!" Jared stated.

"Right I think we can take Knave's car as well as for mine to get to Serena's." Nathan offered.

"Good idea let's go!" Raye said as they all got into the cars and took off for Serena's house.

Thirty minutes later the two cars carrying Serena and the others arrived outside of her house. They all quickly got out of the cars and walked up to the front door where Serena let them all in.

"Mom I'm home and I brought some visitors to check in on Rini!" Serena called into the house.

"Hello there dear and welcome to the rest of you." Ilene said with a smile coming into the living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino for your polite greeting." Jason said with a low bow.

"Mother is it alright if we all go up and sit with Rini?" Serena asked as she rolled her eyes at Jason's antics.

"Yes of course dear. I was just on my way out to get something for Rini's fever. I'll be back later!" Ilene said before she left the house.

"Okay now that moms gone let's head up to the twins room where Rini is laying down." Serena said as she began walking up the stairs.

"Alright!" The others stated as they followed her up the stairs.

A few seconds later inside the twin's room everyone came to a halt upon seeing Rini laying in her bed sweating up a storm and she twist from side to side in what looked like a very bad nightmare.

"Rini!" Rien exclaimed as he rushed to his sister's side. "It's alright sis everyone's here to help you!" He whispered soothingly.

"Don't worry little guy we'll find out what's wrong with your sister." Lita said with a reassuring smile.

After everyone was in the room, Serena shut the door in order to give them some privacy.

"Okay Amy it's safe to transform now!" Serena informed her blue haired friend.

"Alright!" Amy stated with a smile as she walked up to the side of the bed and pulled out her transformation pen. "Mercury Star Power!" She called out as she raised her transformation pen high above her head.

A minute later and Sailor Mercury was standing in the room. She activated her VR visor while at the same time pulling out her mini computer. After scanning Rini's tiny body and inputting the data into her computer she found the reason for Rini's ailment she just didn't know what to do for her.

"What is it Amy what did you find?" Mina asked.

"It's not good guys!" Mercury informed the others as she deactivated her VR visor.

"What's wrong Mercury?" Raye asked concerned.

"It appears that Rini is being assaulted with a lot of dark energy and my computer is also reading an evil presence inside of her." Mercury informed the fire priestess.

"Well then what on Earth are we going to do to help her?" Jared asked.

"Maybe I can help!" A feminine voice said as a woman appeared inside a small bubble over Rini.

"Who are you?" Jason asked astonished by the sight before them.

"Puu!" Rien half exclaimed, half asked as he looked up at the woman in the bubble.

"Hello little one do not fear we shall help Small Lady!" The woman known as Puu stated.

"Who are you and how do you expect us to help Rini or Small Lady as you call her?" Lita asked.

"Sailor Pluto?" Luna asked finally able to remember who the woman was in the bubble.

"Who?" Serena asked looking down at her guardian.

"She is known as Sailor Pluto! She is the guardian of the Gates of Time." Artemis informed Serena as well as for the others.

"There are more of us out there?" Lita asked astonished at Luna and Artemis's revelation.

"Yes; however, not all of the others are active at the moment." Sailor Pluto said with a warm smile.

"I hate to change the subject but how do you expect us to help Rini?" Knave asked turning their attention back to the little girl laying in the bed.

"It is quite simple General Kunzite! I will send the girls into Rini's dreams where the enemy is attacking her, while you gentlemen remain here and look after Rien and things from this end. Once the girls have accomplished the goal of saving Rini, I shall return them to the real world." Sailor Pluto informed them.

"Very well then let's do this!" Serena stated as she placed a hand softly on Rini's forehead.

"Right!" The other girls exclaimed in unison.

"Be careful in there Ice Princess." Jason said with a concerned look on his face.

"I promise that I'll come back to you my heart." Mercury said as she leaned up and laid as soft kiss on Jason's cheek.

"Don't worry we'll all be back! Now Pluto I think we're all ready to go." Serena said to ease everyone's minds in the room.

"Very well then! Pluto Planet Power!" Pluto called out. A second later a large ball of forest green light surrounded everyone in the room. Soon after the bright light disappeared revealing to the men in the room that the girls were gone leaving them, Rien and Rini still there.

'_Come back safe Sere!'_, Darien thought to himself as he and the others waited for the girls return.

Meanwhile elsewhere located in the Dreamscape of Rini's mind, the girls found themselves standing on a hillside overlooking what looked like a large crystallized city that stretched out below them from the bottom of the hill.

"Where are we?" Mina asked looking around.

"More to the point when are we?" Lita added.

"I'm not sure but I'm picking up readings on Rini and that evil presence located down in that city below us." Mercury informed the others.

"Alright then it's time to go to work ladies!" Serena stated as she took her broach off her shirt and held it high over her head. "Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled to the heavens.

"Right behind you Moon girl! Jupiter Star Power!" Lita yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"The same goes for me! Mars Star Power!" Raye yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"Wait for me! Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"Transform!" They all exclaimed in unison.

A few seconds later the other scouts stood beside Sailor Mercury where once the other girls once did.

"Okay ladies let's move out!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The other scouts exclaimed as they followed after their friend and leader.

A few minutes later the Sailor Scouts began walking down one of the city streets that was littered with large crystal shards that looked like they had fallen from the buildings that lined the streets.

"This place looks like a war zone!" Sailor Jupiter stated as she looked around the area.

"I know, I wonder what caused all of this damage?" Sailor Venus added as she too looked around.

"I'm not sure but what ever did it is close by because my visor and mini-computer are picking up negative energy as well as that of Rini's dream self." Sailor Mercury informed them.

"Well then we better hurry and find her and deal with what ever is attacking Rini's dreams." Sailor Moon said as she continued walking down the street.

"Right!" The others stated as they too continued walking down the street after their friend and leader.

As they continued on their way all of a sudden out of nowhere they saw Rini running towards them.

"Somebody help me!" Rini cried out in fear as she ran.

"Rini over here!" Sailor Moon called out to her.

"Alright!" Rini exclaimed as she ran towards the scouts.

Behind her the scouts could see what looked like a floating apparition that was wearing a purple cloak, white mask with what appeared to be red eyes, and it was holding a long rigid Scythe.

"What in the world is that thing?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"What ever it is, that thing is after Rini so we need to stop it!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed even as Sailor Mercury was typing away at her mini computer to learn what it was that was chasing their small friend.

"Guys that thing is the evil presence that I picked up before we came here!" Sailor Mercury stated as she put her computer away.

"Right then let's show this creep what we do to intruders in our friends mind's!" Sailor Mars hissed out in anger.

"I couldn't agree more Mars!" Sailor Jupiter smirked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Wait my mommy needs help!" Rini stated in tears.

"What! Where is she?" Sailor Moon asked worried for the little girl.

"She's trapped inside the large building over there!" Rini stated as she pointed towards the tallest building in the middle of the city.

"Alright then guys here's what we're going to do. I'll go with Rini to try and help her mother while you four try and hold off the Ripper want to be for as long as you can!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Okay don't worry Sailor Moon we'll hold him here for as long as we can until you can get back to us." Sailor Venus said.

"Right." The others agreed.

"See you all soon!" Sailor Moon stated as she grabbed Rini by the hand. "Let's go save your mother Rini!" She exclaimed as she lead the small girl off towards the center of the city.

"Noooo!" The cloaked figure yelled once he stopped in front of the other four Sailor Scouts as he watched the Sailor Moon and Rini run off.

"You pitiful scouts won't stop me from putting an end to that little brat!" The creature hissed out in anger.

"You want to bet creep?" Sailor Jupiter asked smugly with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah whoever you are, we won't let you hurt Rini any more!" Sailor Mars stated.

"I am known as the Dream Phantom and as for you not letting me do anything, well you've got another thing coming Sailor brats! I am the one in control here!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Why don't we just test that thought shall we?" Sailor Jupiter asked snidely.

"I'm with you Jupiter." Sailor Mars agreed.

"I think we should attack this creep all together." Sailor Venus suggested.

"I concur with Venus!" Sailor Mercury stated.

"Then let's bring it on!" Sailor Jupiter smiled.

"Yeah! Mars Firebird Strike!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she sent out her firebird right at the Dream Phantom.

"Right behind you Mars! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled as a lightning bolt in the shape of a large Dragon appeared out of her antenna that went flying right at the Dream Phantom.

"Wait for me guys! Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus yelled sending down her Meteor shower at the Dream Phantom.

"Last but not least! Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Mercury yelled sending out her attack towards the Dream Phantom.

"What!" The Dream Phantom half asked, half exclaimed as the scouts attacks all hit him at the same time.

"Did we do it?" Sailor Venus asked waiting for the smoke to clear.

"I'm not sure." Sailor Jupiter said as she too waited for the smoke to clear.

"I don't think so guys!" Sailor Mars stated as she still felt the Dream Phantom's energy within the smoke.

"Wha…" Sailor Venus began until the smoke cleared revealing the Dream Phantom floating above them without a scratch on him.

"You see I told you that you couldn't beat me here in this world!" The Dream Phantom laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah well we'll never give up trying to beat you!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Oh please I grow tired of this, I have to be after my prey and that little Moon brat of yours as well! Phantom Triple strike!" The Dream Phantom yelled as he began to move at mach speed and using his Scythe cut the girls over and over again.

"Ahhhh!" All four scout cried out in pain as one by one they each fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now that I'm done with you four, it's time I dealt with your leader and that little brat too!" The Dream Phantom stated before he vanished from the area.

After a few moments the four scouts regained consciousness and slowly stood up off the ground.

"That was brutal!" Sailor Jupiter stated holding her arm.

"Yes but at least we survived the attack." Sailor Mars said.

"Yes but now we need to hurry and catch up to Sailor Moon and Rini!" Sailor Venus stated.

"She's right guys Sailor Moon and Rini could be in real trouble if they can't stop this Dream Phantom either." Sailor Mercury said.

"Then let's move ladies!" Sailor Mars ordered as she began running towards the tall building where she knew her friend and leader was going.

"We're coming!" The other three exclaimed as they too began running after Sailor Mars.

Elsewhere as Sailor Moon and Rini continued to run they were unfortunately caught up to by the Dream Phantom and even though they didn't know it, he was extremely displeased with having to chase after them.

"So you thought you could get away from me did you, you little brat?" The Dream Phantom hissed out in anger.

"That was the general idea creep!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"What did you do to the other Sailor Scouts?" Rini asked.

"Why I killed them of course!" The Dream Phantom laughed maniacally.

"No for that you'll pay you monster! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent out one of her strongest attacks.

"Oh please like that's going to do any good!" The Dream Phantom laughed as he held up his hand and easily blocked the attack.

"Wha…" Sailor Moon tried to say but the shock was a little much for her.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she and the others ran onto the scene.

"Guys you're all alright!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as tears of joy slipped down her face.

"Yes no thanks to the Ripper wannabe!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

"This jerk said he killed you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pointed towards Dream Phantom.

"He almost did but somehow we managed to survive." Sailor Mercury said with a soft smile.

"What I'd like to know is how we're suppose to beat this creep?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I think I may be able to answer that question as well." Sailor Mercury answered again.

"How?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well if we're inside Rini's dreams then it only stands to reason that it's up to her if we're aloud to bet him or not!" Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"But that would mean that she'd have to believe in the fact that we could do it right?" Sailor Mars asked looking down at the small five year old.

"Yes that's it exactly." Sailor Mercury said with a nod.

"If that's all I have to do to be rid of this monster then fine, I believe in you Sailor Moon and that you can beat this monster!" Rini exclaimed as she glared and the evil creature before them.

"Thank you Rini!" Sailor Moon stated with a smile as she tried her Moon Scepter one more time.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled as she yet again sent out one of her most powerful attacks.

"Noooo! This isn't possible. You can't beat me!" The Dream Phantom yelled as he slowly turned to dust.

"Wrong bucko! You're in Rini's dreams which means if she wills it then it can and will happen!" Sailor Moon stated with a triumphant grin.

"Well now that that is over shall we go rescue Rini's mother now?" Sailor Jupiter asked after the Dream Phantom disappeared.

"Yes let's go help Rini's mother now!" Sailor Moon agreed as she took Rini by the hand and lead her as well as the other scouts towards the building and then inside.

After the battle with the Dream Phantom was over the scouts and Rini all walked gathered inside a large room located inside the tall building at the center of the city. Located at the center of the room was a long crystallized block that appeared to hold a beautiful woman in it; however, the scouts were unable to see who it was inside the block.

"Thank you for helping me to save my mother!" Rini exclaimed with a smile as she went to stand before the crystallized block.

"You're welcome Rini!" Sailor Moon stated as she and the others detransformed back into their everyday selves.

It was then that Serena and the others were surrounded by yet another ball of light before they disappeared yet again.

Elsewhere located back inside the Tsukino Home inside the twin's room, the five men as well as for Rien were all sitting around the bed where Rini was still sleeping waiting for news as to Rini's well being when all of a sudden the girls all appeared in the room.

"My god that was a tough battle!" Lita exclaimed in exhaustion.

"Yes but at least we were able to help Rini." Mina said with a smile.

As if on queue the small girl in the bed began to stir before finally waking up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rini asked with a warm smile.

"We were just waiting for you to wake up Rini." Darien said with a smile.

"Yes Rini, we were very worried about you." Serena said with a smile of her own.

Soon after they all went about relaxing and enjoying a peaceful afternoon just hanging out and talking until everyone decided to call it a day and head home.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Éclair Mishap. In the next installment, a new dessert place opens up in Tokyo and Emerald has her sights set on it. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	68. Chapter 65: Eclare Mishap

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In the future inside the Throne room of the Dark Moon Kingdom's base, Prince Diamond was sitting on his throne contemplating his next move in order to capture the Princess of the thirtieth century when all of a sudden Emerald appeared out of nowhere in a flash of green light.

"So Emerald to what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?" Diamond asked as he laid a steely glare towards the Green hair woman.

"I apologize of the rude entrance my lord but I was wondering if I might go to the twentieth century and destroy the scouts of that time as well as capturing the little rabbit?" She asked bowing before him.

"Emerald you do know that if you fail me, you too will end up just like Rubius!" Prince Diamond informed her.

"Yes my lord!" Emerald exclaimed as she got a little nervous.

It was at that moment that a man about a few inches shorter than Diamond appeared before them.

"Ah Sapphire what is it that I can do for you little brother?" Prince Diamond asked the younger man.

"I came to inform you that beating the Sailor Scouts of the Twentieth century may be tougher than we thought." Sapphire said as he bowed to his older brother.

"Why do you think this?" Diamond asked.

"Because of this brother!" Sapphire stated as he switched on the holographic-screen.

On the Holo-screen, the people present in the throne room saw many of the battles the Sailor Scouts fought against previous enemies as well as for the four sisters and Rubius. Each battle looked like it may go in the Scout's enemies corner until the scouts found a way to turn it around in their favor.

"I've seen enough Sapphire, turn it off!" Prince Diamond ordered.

"Of course brother." Sapphire said as he switched off the Holographic-Screen.

Sir if I may be so bold, may I proceed with my plan?" Emerald asked.

"I suppose so Emerald; however, while you are back in the Twentieth century I have another job for you!" Diamond stated.

"Yes my lord!" Emerald exclaimed as she bowed to Diamond.

"To take over the Earth whether here in the present or in the past, we will need the Black Crystal; however, we can't use the crystal unless we also open the Black Gate. To do that you will need to place crystal figuring's at the crystal points of the past located throughout Tokyo and energize them. The points will absorb the negative energy from the figuring's. When these figuring's are all in position, the Black Gate will open and the Black Crystal's power will destroy this pathetic world once and for all completing our revenge." Diamond informed her.

"I will do as you ask your majesty. Sapphire would you be a dear and make the figuring's for my mission?" Emerald asked sweetly.

"I've already been producing them Emerald," Sapphire said as he snapped her figures causing one said figuring to appear in his hands. "but I find them too gaudy if you ask me."

The figuring looked just like Emerald.

"No one is asking you!" She hissed as she walked over to him and snatched it out of his hand.

"Emerald stop arguing with my brother and proceed with you mission!" Diamond ordered. "And if you fail, you will suffer Rubius' fate do you understand me?"

"Yes my lord!" Emerald exclaimed before she disappeared from the room.

Elsewhere that morning at the Tsukino family Home, Serena Tsukino woke up to her alarm clock blaring as the light of the sun began to enter through her window.

"Morning Luna." Serena said as she stretched out her muscles while also turning off her alarm clock.

"Good morning Serena did you sleep alright?" Luna asked as she too stretched out her own muscles.

"Yes I did Luna thank you for asking." Serena said with a smile.

Serena then got up out of bed and went to her closet to get her school uniform for the day, then she left the room to go take a shower. Luna decided to go down to the kitchen where she would then eat some food for breakfast.

About thirty minutes later Serena came down the stairs and entered the Kitchen. There she saw her parents, little brother, as well as for Rini and Rien.

"Morning everyone." Serena said as she sat down at the table.

"Morning!" Sammy said in between bits.

"Morning Serena!" Both Rien and Rini said in unison.

At seeing her daughter enter the room, Ilene got up from her seat and went to get a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon for Serena to eat.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well last night?" Her father asked looking up from his paper.

"Yes sir." Serena answered.

"Here you are dear." Ilene said handing her daughter her breakfast.

"Thanks mom." Serena said with a smile.

"Your very welcome dear. " Ilene said.

Serena then started eating her breakfast. As Ilene went back to her seat and drank her coffee as she also continued eating her food.

After eating her breakfast, Serena gathered up her backpack and lunch and then with Rini and Rien in tow left the house for school.

Chapter 65: Éclair Mishap

After dropping Rini and Rien off at their school, Serena arrived in her own school and began making her way to her class room. Once there she went to sat next to Amy, Lita and Jason.

"Morning guys!" Serena exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Morning Serena." Jason said with a smile of his own as he looked up from a book he was currently reading.

"How's Rini doing today?" Amy asked looking up from a book she was as well reading while she waited for class to start.

"She's fine, in fact she and Rien went to school this morning." Serena answered.

"That's good to hear." Lita said with a smile.

It was then that Miss Haruna walked into the room.

"Good-morning class, I trust you all had a good night?" Miss Haruna asked as she sat at her desk.

"Yes ma'am!" The students all stated as thy put their attention on their teacher.

"Good then let's take the roll, then we'll begin our math lesson!" Miss Haruna stated as she took out the roll sheet.

"Anthony Anderson!"

"Here!"

"Jonathan Baker!"

"Here!"

"Melissa Cuttler!"

"Here!"

"Melvin Gururo!"

"Here!"

"Lita Kino!"

"Here!"

"Jason Kino!"

"Here!"

"Amy Mizuno!"

"Here!"

"Molly Osaka!"

"Here!"

"Jasmine Stevens!"

"Here!"

"Serena Tsukino!"

"Here!"

"Good it looks like everyone's here. Now open your math books to page 400 and let's begin!" Miss Haruna said as she opened her teacher's addition.

A few of the students grumbled about hating Math, but nonetheless they all pulled out their Math books and followed her instructions as the class began.

Sometime later during lunch, Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason were all sitting by the Japanese Oak tree eating their lunch when all of a sudden Molly came up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys how was your evenings last night?" Molly asked politely.

"We spent the evening over at Serena's house." Lita informed her.

"Yes you see her cousin Rini was sick yesterday and we stayed over there in order to help with what ever we could." Amy added.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. How is she today?" Molly asked Serena.

"She's doing very well. It turns out that it was just a 24 hr. bug and this morning she was up and walking around and ready to head back to school with her brother." Serena said.

"That's good to know, I'm glad she's feeling better Serena." Molly said with a smile.

"Thank you Molly, but I sense you are here for something else." Serena said with a questioning smile.

"Yes well you see there's this new pastry shop that's having a grand opening sell today and I was wondering if you'd like to go there this afternoon after school." Molly asked.

"Hmm, a pastry shop huh? But I'm afraid I have loads of school work to do so I'll have to pass." Jason said as he looked towards his sister and the others.

"I think I'd like to go. Just to see if their food matches up against the pastries that I've been known to make." Lita said with a smile.

"Of course that's the only reason sis'." Jason said with a teasing smile.

"Hey, be quiet you!" Lita exclaimed as she shoved her brother's shoulder.

"What about you and Amy, Serena?" Molly asked turning her attention towards the only two of her friends who hadn't answered yet.

"I guess I can go Molly; however, I can't stay long because I've got homework. Besides, we've got an English test to study for tomorrow. Also we'd have to ask the rest of our friends if they'd like to go." Serena said with a frown on her face.

"Serena's right. We can't skip out on our studies for an afternoon of pleasure at this pastry shop of yours." Amy said with a serious look on her face.

"That's okay guys, I understand." Molly said with a nod. "I'll see you all later then." She continued with before walking off.

"I hope Molly's going to be okay." Serena said with a sigh.

"She will be Serena. She just needs to understand that some of us like to study more then others do." Jason said with a soft smile.

"Come on guys, let's hurry up and eat so that we can get back to class!" Lita stated with a smile.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as their returned their attention towards their food.

Later that afternoon Serena, Amy, Lita, and Jason after picking up Rini and Rien from their school, arrived at the Crown Game & Juice bar. When they walked inside, they found both Raye and Mina sitting at their usual table waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hey guys how was school?" Mina asked with a smile.

"It went alright. We've got a test in English tomorrow that we need to study for and we've also got Homework to do in Math and I've got homework in History." Serena said with a smile of her own.

"Jason and I have homework in my own History class as well." Lita added.

"I believe we all have homework in one class or another." Amy said adding in her own thoughts.

"Yes that in itself is true, but right now we would like to know if you two would like to join us at this new pastry shop that apparently just opened up a few blocks from here?" Serena asked.

"Why not sounds like fun." Mina said standing up.

"Yeah might be fun to check this place out." Raye added.

It was at that moment that Darien entered the arcade and made his way to the counter where he then sat down on a stool and began having a conversation with Andrew.

"I'll catch up with you later is that alright Serena?" Rini asked as she looked between Serena and Darien who hadn't noticed the girls yet.

"Okay just make sure you stay with him alright." Serena said as a sad look crossed her features.

"I will!" Rini stated with a smile before she walked over to Darien.

"Yeah let's go." Serena said as she took Rien's hand and then she along with the others left the arcade.

Meanwhile Rini walked over to the counter where Darien and Andrew were still speaking to each other.

"Hey Darien!" Rini exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Rini hi, where did you come from and where are Jason and the girls as well as for your brother?" He asked turning his attention down to the little girl.

"They just left to go to this new pastry shop that just opened up a few blocks away." She answered.

"I've heard of that place! It's suppose to have some pretty good cakes." Andrew said as he wiped down the counter.

"Really?" Darien asked.

"Uh-huh." Andrew simply said with a nod from his head.

"Darien I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" Rini asked hopefully.

"Maybe in a little bit kiddo, I just want to finish my coffee and finish chatting with Andrew alright?" Darien asked.

"Alright." Rini simply said.

"Hey how about a strawberry milkshake for the little lady?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Rini exclaimed with a big grin on her face which caused both Darien and Andrew to smile down at her.

"Alright one strawberry milkshake coming up." Andrew said as he went about making Rini a Milkshake.

Elsewhere at the new pastry shop, the girls arrived and were all looking around at the selection of pastries that were posted in the front window of the shop.

"My goodness they sure do have a large selection to choose from." Mina said as she looked at all the pastries that the posters showed.

"They sure do and everything looks good." Raye agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well after saving Rini, I think we deserve a treat." Lita added in her two-cents.

"I don't know guys, these pastries aren't really a healthy snack." Amy began protesting after looking at some of the cakes in the window.

"Amy everything is okay in moderation." Serena informed her blue haired friend.

"No I suppose not." Amy said shaking her head no.

"Alright then let's head in." Serena said as she lead Rien into the shop.

"Yeah!" Rien exclaimed in excitement at the thought of eating a donut or two.

"That boy must love pastries." Mina giggled.

"Well so do we." Raye smiled.

"So we do!" Mina stated returning the smile. "Shall we?" Mina asked holding out her arm to her friends.

"We shall!" The others exclaimed as they walked into the pastry shop.

Meanwhile back outside a few blocks away, Emerald was walking down the street attracting the attention of everyone on the street. All the men looked at her like a piece of meat while the ladies all wanted to beat her over the head with a club for daring to come out in public wearing the outfit that she was wearing. Emerald soon came to a stop at one corner of the street and removed her earring from her ear. She then proceeded to locate the proper area in which to deposit her figurine.

"It shouldn't take me long to get what I want out of this pathetic little town!" Emerald whispered to herself as she allowed her earring to go about it's business. A few moments later the earring began to spin around indicating that a source for her figurine was nearby.

"Hm hm hm. How lucky. Here's the first Negative Point now. Hm hm hm." Emerald said laughing to herself as she walked towards the pastry shop.

Inside the pastry shop, people were all over the place sampling the many deserts that the shop had to offer. Two women at one table seemed not to be able to help themselves with the delicious treats.

"Wow, I can't seem to get enough of these things!" One woman said with a little drool dripping from her lips.

"I know. I'm on my third piece myself." Her companion said with a dreamy smile as she bit into her next piece.

Over at another table, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina were sitting there all thoroughly enjoying themselves on their pastries while Serena along with Rien in tow were up at the buffet table getting a few more cakes and donuts for themselves as well as the other girls.

"Man, this is the life." Lita stated with a content look on her face as she slowly chewed on the pastry in her hands.

"It's like we survived all those battles with the enemy just for this moment. We deserve this reward for all our great work." Mina said a smile on her face as she ate her own food.

"Oh, you said it." Lita said with a smile as she tipped a glass of orange juice towards the scout of Venus.

"Happy trails!" Amy stated as she tipped her own glass.

"Totally right!" Raye exclaimed as she added her own glass to the mix.

Meanwhile up in the line at the buffet table, Serena and Rien were slowly making their way along the line gathering a few of everything for the others as well as for themselves. Right next to them, a tall woman with long green hair was helping herself to all the delectable deserts.

"Okay Rien not to much now, you don't want to give yourself nightmares!" Serena instructed with a stern yet polite voice.

"Okay!" Rien stated as he only took a few pastries off the buffet line.

The woman next to them, continued to pile the food upon her plate.

"This is so good!" Emerald gushed as she continued to either pile the food onto her plate or stuff it into her mouth.

"Uh…" Serena uttered as she stared at the older woman. "Come along Rien, let's leave the nice lady to her food." Serena said taking Rien's hand and leading him away as she stared at the lady in disgust due to the ladies behavior.

"Okay." Rien said allowing himself to be lead away.

"What?" Emerald asked looking up from her plate to see everyone in the place staring at her in disgust. _'It's not like any of these people aren't pigging out on this stuff!'_, Emerald thought to herself as he anger at the moment began to rise.

_'I get it, this must be a plot by those retched scouts to get me. Fine!'_, Emerald fumed as she quickly made her way into the back of the shop where the bathrooms were as well as for where the employees work. _'They're all fools if they think they can outsmart me! I'll give those stupid Scouts a good reason to fear and loathe me and the Dark Moon Kingdom!'_

Back at the table where the Sailor Scouts were enjoying the food, they decided to forget about the strange woman at the buffet table and just continue enjoying themselves.

"This is good stuff!" Rien exclaimed as he bit into an Éclair.

"Got that right kiddo." Lita smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Rien exclaimed with a huff causing the others at the table to laugh at the teasing behavior.

"Okay Lita leave the poor kid alone." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think he's had enough teasing for one day." Mina added with a smile.

"Okay everyone, can we eat and enjoy our time together while we can?" Raye asked with a frown.

"Sure thing Raye." Serena said with a smile as they all returned to eating.

"Hate to admit it, but these cakes are giving me energy." Amy said with a smile.

"You got that right! I wonder if we can get some for the guys?" Lita asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean they've got to have a doggie bag here, right." Serena answered.

"True." Mina agreed.

Meanwhile in the back of the pastry shop Emerald was once again holding out her earring trying to find the exact point where the figurine had to be set in order to allow maximum amounts of Dark Energy to flood in from the future. While she was doing that, she also caused all the shop employees to pass out cold.

"Hm hm hm. Excellent." Emerald laughed as she continued with her mission.

A few moments later in a back room, the earring in Emeralds had stopped spinning and pointed straight down towards the floor.

"Good, the Negative Point is exactly below here." Emerald smiled sinisterly. Emerald then put her earring back in her ear.

"Come, Dark Power!" Emerald commanded holding her hands out in front of herself over the small figurine. Dark energy came pouring through a hole that opened up in the ceiling from the future and went pouring into the figurine on the floor.

In the future on the Dark Moon known as Nemesis, Prince Diamond watched as the link between the Dark Crystal and the small figurine Emerald had was established.

"Excellent, it's only a matter of time now until I rule the planet Earth and her queen!" Diamond stated as a possessive smile crossed his lips.

Emerald in the meantime was highly enjoying her missions success so far.

"Ha ha ha! My perfect plan is working! I feel the Dark Power from the future!" Emerald laughed.

She then lifted her hands over the figurine and in a commanding tone ordered, "Droid Marzipan! Come forth!"

The energy around the figurine began to pulse and grow in size until a figure began to emerge from said energy. The droid was about 5'10" tall with pale blue skin and it's body was made up of a giant pastry decorated in candies.

"Ready. Hm hm hm." Droid Marzipan said after she finished forming.

"Ha ha ha. Love your getup. You'll wow'em in the kitchen. Maybe something a tad more subtle would be the way to go, honey. Now have fun, but be a dear. Keep it neat so people don't notice us while we do our thing." Emerald instructed her servant.

"Disguise!" Marzipan exclaimed dawning the guise of one of the waitresses that worked at the shop.

"Well?" Marzipan asked doing a little twirl.

"That's much better. Now do your stuff." Emerald commanded as she went to work in the kitchen spreading dark Power over the pastries, laughing all the while.

Back in the main area things were going along just fine for the patrons of the shop unaware of the events taking place in the back of the shop. Serena, the girls and Rien were just finishing the last of their pastries when Darien, the three Generals, Jason as well as for Rini walked into the shop. As Serena looked over she watched as Darien took some pastries and placed them on Rini's plate.

"Gosh he's good with kids!" Serena stated allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

"Don't worry Rena, you'll get him back sooner or later." Raye whispered placing a hand on her friend and leader's shoulder.

"I hope so Raye, I really hope so." Serena said as a sad look entered her eyes.

"Hello ladies, mind if we join you all?" Jason asked walking up to them with a plate holding a few pastries.

"I guess but I thought you had loads of school work to do Jason?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and I thought you had to work Knave?" Mina asked.

"Got off early Love Goddess." Knave smiled as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Well you see, I studied for a while and then decided that I needed a break so since I knew you girls were here, I came here and ran into the rest of the guys." Jason said with a smile.

"What about you and Jared, Nathan?" Lita asked.

"Oh we were walking into the Crown when Darien and the little munchkin were leaving and she asked us if we'd like to join them in coming here." Nathan answered.

"Yeah and it didn't hurt that Rini said you four girls were here either." Jared added with a dumb ass grin on his face.

"Jared sit down and behave yourself!" Raye ordered as she pulled him down into the seat next to her.

"Yes ma'am!" Jared saluted with a boyish smile.

"Boy Raye's got you trained real well Jared." Knave smiled as he and the other guys laughed at his expense.

"Wouldn't have it any other way gentlemen." Jared retorted.

"Okay would you four behave! What are you five year olds?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow at the four men.

"Sorry!" The Generals and Jason stated as they all took a seat by their respected girlfriends.

Over at the buffet table, Darien and Rini were still standing there getting a few extra sweets when suddenly out of the corner of his left eye, Darien noticed something strange going on. As he turned to get a better look, he saw two young ladies who had just eaten some cakes that had just arrived from the kitchen. As he stared at them, he watched as they suddenly were encased in ice.

"That can't be a good sign." Darien said to no one in particular.

"What's wrong Darien?" Rini asked questioningly as she gazed up at him.

"Rini do as I say, place the pastries down and go over and stay with the others." Darien ordered.

"Why? I wanted some cakes." Rini whined.

"Just do as I, please Rini." Darien said as he stared down at the young girl.

"Okay, but I still don't understand." Rini said doing as he told her.

'_Neither do I kiddo!'_, Darien thought to himself as he continued to look around. All around them other young woman and men as well suddenly became encased in blocks of ice. "Okay, this is very strange." Darien said to himself not liking what he was seeing one bit.

It was at that point that he say a new waitress walk out of the back carrying more pastries with her.

"Hey!" Darien exclaimed gaining the attention of everyone in the shop not yet turned to ice.

Darien rushed towards the young woman hoping to get some answers from her. What he got was another story all together, as the young woman gazed at him with a sinister grin spreading across her face.

"You should have eaten these cakes and become a block of ice like the others in this shop. Now I'm afraid you'll just have to be dealt with personally." The waitress said as she resumed her normal form of Marzipan.

"What do you think your doing here?" Darien hissed out in anger.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." Marzipan said as she let out a hyena like laugh.

The Sailor Scouts were all shocked as they watched the other patrons become encased in ice blocks.

"Man this is bad, we've got to do something or those people may die!" Mina stated worriedly.

"Don't worry angel, we'll do everything in our power to save them." Knave informed her as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes but what about the kids? We need to get hm out of here, too." Jason asked looking towards Rien and Rini.

"He's right! We can have them here while we fight." Jared put in his two-cents.

"Alright then, Jared your and Nathan take the kids and get out of here. The rest of us will deal with this reject from a cake shop!" Serena ordered.

"Sure thing Serena! Okay let's go Kiddo!" Nathan ordered as he scooped up Rien into his arms and rushed out the front door.

"You too little lady!" Jared exclaimed as he scooped Rini up into his arms and rushed after Nathan.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen time to get down to business!" Serena ordered as she began to raise her hand up into the air

"Right behind you Moon girl!" Lita stated as she raised her green transformation pen high over her head. Followed shortly by the other girls and guys.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" Serena exclaimed as she brushed her hand over her Silver Crystal. A moment later two large white wings appeared behind Serena's back and wrap around her. Then as they extended themselves out to the side of her feathers began to dance around her causing parts of her uniform to appear on her. After the transformation the wings disappeared and the now transformed Sailor Moon stood where Serena Tsukino once did.

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Amy shouted to the heavens as her clothes began to melt away and her body became shrouded in Icy cold water. Soon parts of her uniform began to appear in the wake of the water. After the transformation, Sailor Mercury now stood where Amy Mizuno once did.

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Raye shouted to the heavens as her clothes began to melt away and her body became shrouded in a blaze of fire. Soon parts of her uniform began to appear in the aftermath of the flames. After the transformation, Sailor Mars stood where Raye Hino once did.

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Lita shouted to the heavens as her clothes began to melt away and her body became shrouded in a storm of lightning. Soon parts of her uniform began to appear in the aftermath of the storm. After the transformation, Sailor Jupiter stood where Lita Kino once did.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason shouted to the heavens as his clothes began to melt away and his body became shrouded in a storm of earth and fire. Soon parts of his uniform began to appear in the aftermath of the storm. After the transformation, Sailor Knight stood where Jason Kino once did.

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Mina shouted to the heavens as her clothes began to melt away and her body became shrouded in a golden light. Soon parts of her uniform began to appear in the aftermath of the light show. After the transformation, Sailor Venus stood where Mina Aino once did.

"VENUS SWORD!" Knave exclaimed causing his topaz orange saber to appear out of thin air. "I call upon my birthright, General Kunzite!" Knave exclaimed as he wrapped his hand around the sword.

After grasping the hilt of his sword Knave was wrapped up in a bright golden light. A second later the light dispersed leaving behind General Kunzite wearing a dark orange suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing orange cape which was attached at his shoulders. At his side was a scabbard where his sword now rested in the scabbard at his side.

"So you are the Sailor Scouts that have been a thorn in my master's side for so long? Well that ends now!" Marzipan exclaimed as a sneer appeared over her features. "Try a little Ice Cream and Fudge!" Marzipan laughed as she shot a powerful blast of dark energy at the Sailor Scouts.

The scouts and the last General left behind all dodged out of the way causing the energy blast to hit a partition and turning it into a giant tub of Ice cream with a fudge topping.

"Are you all alright?" Darien asked concerned for his friends.

"Yeah nothing a hot bath won't take care of." Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"Yeah well after we're done with this Nega-trash, it will take a whole lot more than a bath to fix her." Mars hissed standing up from where she had fallen.

"Believe me she will pay for this Mars!" Sailor Moon said as she stood up next to Mercury who was standing up next to her.

"Bring it on ladies, because I can assure you that nothing you try will succeed." Marzipan laughed.

"Oh we'll do more then try pastry reject! Pastries are a delight to be treasured by people of all ages. For turning them into a instrument of evil, I Sailor Moon shall punish you on behalf of the Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she went through her pose.

"On behalf of Mars, I shall allow the fires of my world to cleanse your evil ways." Sailor Mars hissed as she went through her on pose.

"On behalf of Mercury, I shall allow the waters of my world to drown out your evil ways." Sailor Mercury said as she went through her own pose.

"On behalf of Jupiter, I shall allow my storm to strike you out of existence." Sailor Jupiter said as she went though a pose.

"On behalf of Earth! I'll be allowing my attack to burn you away." Sailor Knight said with a frown on his face while he had his arms crossed.

"On behalf of Venus, I shall allow the passions of my world to show you the error of your ways." Sailor Venus said striking her own pose.

"On behalf of the planet Earth, and as a representative of the Generals of Earth, I shall allow the elements of the world to show you what happens to those who wish to destroy our world." General Kunzite informed the Droid as he brandished his sword.

"I don't think so! Let's see how you like being a nice flavor of icing!" Marzipan exclaimed as she shot more dark energy towards the scouts. Only to miss them yet again and hit a chair.

"That does it, I'm growing tired of her antics. MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she threw out her fire attack towards the droid.

Marzipan jumped out of the way of Mars' attack and threw her own volley. Mars was hit in the side causing her left side to be frozen.

"Jedeite's not going to like this." Sailor Knight whispered to Kunzite.

"I wouldn't like it if it happened to Venus." Kunzite retorted.

"Don't worry you'll all be next!" Marzipan exclaimed as she returned her attention towards Mars. "But first let's finish off the pyro shall we?" Marzipan smiled sinisterly as she sent more of her dark energy towards Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon seeing that her friend was in deep trouble runs to help her only to be hit and frozen similarly.

"Sailor Moon!" The other girls exclaimed at seeing her half frozen.

"I'm alright, but I don't think I'll be eating sweets again anytime soon." Sailor Moon informed them.

"Neither will I." Sailor Mars agreed.

"Hold on guys, I'll help you out of this! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter yelled sending out her attack towards the droid.

"I don't think so!" Marzipan exclaimed as she bypassed Jupiter's attack and ran at her. When Marzipan ran passed Jupiter, she turned around and said in a mocking tone of voice, "Let's see how you like a few of my doughnuts!" Marzipan then threw out more dark energy which turned into a volley of doughnuts that caught Sailor Jupiter off guard and bound her in the round pastries.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cried out concerned for her friend.

"It will be alright Angel. We'll get her and the others out of this bind they've been put into just try and stay calm." Kunzite tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"Kunzite's right Venus! I'll be fine but you all need to be careful because this droid is fast. You all need to do something quick if the rest of us hope to be done with her once and for all." Jupiter said as she tried to struggle with her bonds.

"Alright then let's get to work!" Sailor Mercury stated as she quickly worked some information out on her computer. A second later she had her answer on how to beat the evil droid. "Quick everyone, If we can use our powers to get past her weapons, her center is soft like jelly, and it can easily be trashed." Mercury informed the others.

"Right, let's do it guys." Venus ordered Kunzite and Jupiter Knight.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Jupiter Knight said with a smile as he held his hands out before him quickly mirrored by Kunzite.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus yelled as she sent out her attack.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight yelled as he sent out his attack.

"DOUBLE SWORD STRIKE!" Kunzite yelled as he sent out his attack.

All three attacks converged on each other and merged into one strong attack. It then rushed towards Marzipan at a fast pace. Just as the attack was about to hit the droid, she jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away from the heroes.

"Missed me!" Marzipan sneered. "Try this on for size!" She laughed as she launched another attack at Venus and the two Generals which trapped them all in cake. Marzipan then sent an attack at Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon which completely trapped them up to their necks in ice.

"Yuck!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in disgust as she found that the ice around her was not only cold but sticky too.

"No kidding, this stuffs like glue." Sailor Mars said disgusted as well.

"I'm glad you both like your prisons because you'll be there for a long time." Marzipan said sarcastically as she began to frost the two ladies some more.

Soon every part of them but their faces was covered from head to toe.

"You look like a…" Sailor Mars began but was interrupted by Sailor Moon.

"…a marshmallow." Sailor Moon finished.

"Now for the topping!" Marzipan sneered as she threw a candy rosebud towards the two female warriors.

Just as the candy rose flies through the air towards it's intended target, something red and green streaked through the air and shattered the candy rose into tiny pieces. When Marzipan looked to see what had destroyed her rose, she saw a real rose sticking out of the ground a few feet away.

"Huh?" Marzipan asked no one in particular.

"Ha ha ha." A masculine voice rang out into the room laughing at having destroyed the final attack of the evil droid.

Everyone looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Tuxedo Mask standing there in all his glory.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed relieved to see him finally getting into the fight.

"You use sweets to make decay, when really, they're made to make people happy. You tainted all of their sweet moments instead, didn't you?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he walked towards Marzipan and the others.

"What did he say?" Sailor Moon asked shocked by Tuxedo Mask's words.

"I'm not sure but he's got me real concerned for his sanity." Sailor Mars said.

"Sweets can be used to melt trouble away for awhile, but there are also times when sweets can melt themselves." Tuxedo Mask continued with his speech.

"What a doofus. Why is he going on like this?" Sailor Moon asked really concerned for the man she still cared for even if he didn't return her feelings anymore.

"I think maybe he's trying to tell me that because she's made of cake, my Mercury power might work." Sailor Mercury suggested as she thought she understood what it was Tuxedo Mask was saying.

"I won't give you a chance to attack me Sailor brat!" Marzipan hissed as she threw her dark energy at the Scout of Mercury hoping to encase her in ice like the others.

"Sorry not going to happen today!" Mercury exclaimed as she dodged out of the way. "Now try this on for size! MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury cried out as her attack lanced out at the Dark Moon Kingdom droid.

When Mercury's attack hit Marzipan head on, it caused her body to become severely deformed which also caused her traps to all become nullified freeing the other scouts, General, and civilians.

"Alright! It's all washed away!" Sailor Moon exclaimed glad to be free of her ice and frosting prison.

"Great! Thanks Mercury!" Sailor Mars exclaimed also glad to be free.

"Your welcome." Mercury said as a blush spread across her features.

"That's my ice princess!" Sailor Knight stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his body. "No one messes with her!"

"Sailor Knight, work now play later!" Kunzite stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Sailor Knight said with a sheepish grin, as he let his girlfriend go.

"I won't allow you to destroy me!" Marzipan exclaimed as she tried to launch another attack only to find that she could barely toss out one more candy assault. "No, I have no more power!" She cried in horror.

"Finish the job, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask insisted.

"Right!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she summoned her Moon Scepter from it's hiding place. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon cried out as she sent her one of her strongest attacks out at the droid.

"NOOOOO!" Marzipan cried out even as she was turned into nothing but dust.

In the back room where the Dark wedge was positioned, Emerald watched as the Dark power that was flowing into it slowly died away causing the figurine to fall over and shatter.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Emerald asked at what had just occurred.

All around her, the workers of the pastry shop were slowly waking up from their induced sleep. Emerald than went into the front part of the shop where she saw the scouts enjoying another victory over their enemies.

"So Marzipan lost did she?" Emerald asked no one in particular the anger evident in her voice.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy on others?" A masculine voice asked from behind Emerald.

"What?" Emerald asked shocked that someone had spotted her. She quickly turned around to see who it was that had found her only to spot Tuxedo Mask standing there in all his glory. "And who are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh, and you are, well…" Emerald voice grew husky as she began to flirt with the tall Tuxedo clad hero. This caused Tuxedo Mask to take a few steps back. "…so handsome." She said running a fan up his chest.

The other scouts soon found Emerald and Tuxedo Mask in the compromising position.

"Stop flirting with him, you tawdry turnip!" Sailor Moon hissed with so much venom in her voice.

"I guess you're the one that was controlling the dried up pastry-bag of a droid?" Sailor Mars asked cracking a few of her knuckles.

"And you must be the little Sailor Scouts and their masculine pep squad. I didn't expect little girlie-girls in sailor outfits to be my adversaries." Emerald taunted.

"We're not little girls!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"And we're not a pep squad!" Sailor Knight added allowing his own anger to peak.

"Easy my Prince, she's just trying to ruffle your feathers." Mercury said trying to sooth his anger.

"Listen to Mercury, big brother. It will do us no good to fight her half cocked." Sailor Jupiter said placing a calming hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You're right sis'." Sailor Knight said as he took a deep breath and allowed his emotions to calm down.

"Anyway, we maybe younger, but we're smarter than you, you old hag!" Sailor Jupiter sneered after her brother had been calmed down.

"How dare you call me an old hag! I am the most beautiful woman in the universe!" Emerald hissed trying to make the scouts back off but they stood fast ready for whatever Emerald may throw at them next. Emerald was finding that her statements were getting her nowhere.

"For your information, toddlers, I am the highest-ranking officer of the Dark Moon Kingdom and the Commander-in-chief of this twentieth-century operation. I have way more credentials than Rubius." Emerald gloated. This tactic proved to not work as the scouts and their male counterparts all looked at her in disbelief.

"In fact, all men of the universe kneel down before me because I am the strongest and most beautiful in all the worlds anywhere in space." Emerald continued to boast.

Sailor Knight looked down at his legs for a second than looked back up at the evil woman.

"Do my male friends and I look like we're kneeling before you?" Sailor Knight sneered. "There are two woman I would ever kneel before and let me assure you neither one of them happens to be you." he said a smirk crossing his face.

"Well said my young friend!" Kunzite agreed wholeheartedly.

"Oh please you gentlemen have only to be tamed and than you will both be kneeling before me!" Emerald stated as she suddenly let out a hyena like laugh.

"Ew…" Sailor Moon said covering her ears with her ears.

"Her laughs worse then Beryl's." Sailor Mars said in disgust.

"Not only does her attitude bite, but so does her voice!" Sailor Venus added in her two-cents.

"I completely agree my love goddess." Kunzite agreed.

"Hoo hoo hoo. I'll leave now, girls, but I'll be back to beat you. Don't forget. My name is Emerald!" Emerald informed them as she let out another hyena laugh as she jumped up into the air and disappeared into thin air.

"Emerald?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"Well, she's quite a loud enemy, so I guess we'll know when she's here." Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"I have a feeling that Jupiter is right." Kunzite agreed.

"Well than let's all get out of here and prepare ourselves for the next time that crazy woman attacks." Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" The others agreed as they all left the pastry shop.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Love Blooms Again. Emerald sends another Droid out to destroy all love in the world and Serena and Darien finally get back together. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	69. Chapter 66: Love Blooms Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A few days later at Crossroads Junior High, Serena was in her English class reading the last of a book chapter she and her fellow classmates were assigned to read when suddenly she was interrupted by Molly and Melvin who both sat next to her.

"Hey Serena how was your night last night?" Molly asked with a smile across her features.

"It was alright. I just wish all that fighting in the middle east was over and done with." Serena informed her.

"It will, the UEG just needs to make Iraq see that what their doing is a mistake because now they have all the other countries against them." Melvin said trying to reassure her.

"Thanks guys, you really know how to make me feel better." Serena smiled.

"Your welcome. Now to change the subject off of this bleak conversation, I was wondering if you like this love bracelet I made?" Molly asked showing off the bracelet around her wrist.

"Wow, they're pretty. So why are they called love bracelets?" Serena asked still gazing down at Molly's wrist.

"Well, as you weave the strands together, you think about true love. Then, if your heart suddenly goes thunmpety-thump because of someone, you cut it off your wrist, and…" Melvin began to explain but was interrupted by Molly.

"…true love will be fulfilled. It's all arranged." Molly finished with a smile.

"Right!" Melvin said in total agreement.

As Serena looked around the classroom, she saw many of the students either talking about the bracelets or showing them off to their friends.

"I just noticed. Everyone's either wearing one or making one. Will it work for Darien and me? I need all the help I can get. Oh, I just gotta get one of those. How do I do it?" Serena asked enthusiastically.

"You should probably take a class so you don't mess up the way they work." Melvin instructed as he handed her a sign advertising a new store in the area. "There's a new place that specializes in love bracelets on 10th street."

"Yeah?" Serena asked her attention caught.

"They've got everything you need to get started, and if you do buy something, you'll receive a free lesson on how to make them. It's their Grand Opening special, and you do need love help, Serena. Go give it a try if you want your Darien." Melvin finished informing her.

"They say if you put love in your weaving, you'll be able to share long-lasting love with the person you give it to." Molly added as an after thought.

"Yeah just like Molly and I." Melvin said with a smile as he wrapped and arm around Molly's shoulders.

"Well…maybe it'll work for me." Serena said to no one in particular while at the same time she had a flashback to a conversation she had with Darien earlier.

**Flashback**

"Darien please tell me what I did to make you hate me so much?" Serena pleaded for understanding.

"Please, Serena, I just can't see you anymore. I don't have the same feelings for you as before. You're making it very hard on both of us. Serena, leave me alone!" Darien ordered as he walked off leaving Serena alone with her own thoughts as she let tears of sadness slip down her cheeks.

**End Flashback**

'_Oh Darien, I don't understand. We promised each other we'd be together forever.'_, Serena thought as she came out of her flashback.

Soon the teacher arrived in the classroom and all thoughts about love and the bracelets were put on hold until later.

Later that day after school, Serena found herself alone walking silently home still thinking about the love bracelets as well as trying to still understand Darien's reasons for breaking up with her. What had hurt her the most about the break up was the fact that it was so sudden that she didn't know why he had done it. As she was walking, she didn't hear two of her best friends, Lita and Amy trying to catch up with her until they were right behind her.

"Serena." Amy said touching her friend and leader's shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" Serena comes out of her thoughts at the light touch.

"Serena." Lita tries to get Serena to look at them.

It works for at that moment, Serena turns to see both her friends standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

"Where's Jason? I thought he'd be with you guys." Serena said looking around.

"He headed home. We all saw that you were upset so Amy and I thought it would be best if it was just her and I that came up to you. So what's bothering you, Serena?" Lita asked worriedly.

"Is everything okay in school?" Amy asked also concerned for her friend.

"No, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Really." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Great. I hate it when you're a mope." Lita said with a smile on her own face.

"Yes, you're much more fun when your happy. Just come to us if you need to talk." Amy added with a smile as well as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, guys. You really are great buds, and I'm really okay." Serena said returning their smiles. She then remembered the conversation she had between Molly, Melvin, and herself. "Hey, did you know a love bracelet store has opened up on 10th street?" she asked changing the subject to something more pleasant.

"No!" Both girls stated in unison.

All of a sudden from one of the nearby alleyways, Darien came walking into view.

"Darien…" Serena called out trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Darien asked looking around to see who was calling his name. when he saw it was Serena, a frown crossed his features.

'_Just be cool. Now I'll just gracefully saunter up to him!'_, Serena thought to herself as she began to walk towards him.

'_I don't need this right now! I've got to get to work.'_, Darien thought to himself before he continued walking off.

"Wait, Darien!" Serena called out yet again trying to get him to stop.

All of a sudden, Serena not watching where she was going, accidentally tripped and fell. Darien not wanting to see her tears, continued to walk on.

"Serena!" Amy and Lita cried out in fear for their friend as they rushed to her side.

"I'm alright!" Serena stated as she slowly got back up off the ground. "But Darien, I just don't understand what changed…between us, I've thought about it…a million times, and I can't come up with any reasonable answer. I would even change my hairstyle if you want me to." Serena pleaded.

This caused Darien to stop in his tracks and ball his hands up into fists.

"Please, Darien. Why don't you tell me?" She asked trying to understand the reason for their break up.

"No, don't change, Serena. That's not it." Darien said before he continued to walk off again.

"But Darien…don't leave me." Serena pleaded as she allowed herself to drop to her knees.

'_Poor Serena.'_, Both Amy and Lita thought at the same time now understanding what had their friend down so much lately.

Chapter 66: Love Blooms Again

Elsewhere in another part of the city, Emerald is once again out walking among the people of the city looking for yet another place to put one of her dark figurines.

"Ha ha ha. Prince Diamond will be so pleased when I've completed my mission. As soon as I've filled twentieth-century Tokyo with Dark Power, I will snatch the Imperium Silver Crystal, that brat kid Rini, and destroy the simpy scouts and their male cheerleaders. My next Negative point will be…" Emerald said aloud as she walked around with her earring twirling around in a circle. It finally stopped moving in front of a tall building.

"…right there!" Emerald stated as a large sinister grin played across her face. She then disappeared off the street.

A few seconds later, Emerald reappeared a few feet above the roof of the building she had only moments ago been standing in front of. She then threw one of her Dark Power wedge figurines down onto the roof which upon landing established the link between the twentieth-century and the Dark Moon Kingdom of Nemesis.

"Droid Regalia!" Emerald yelled in a commanding tone of voice.

Soon a female droid appeared out of the shadows of the figurine ready to do her master's bidding.

"At your service." Regalia said with a simple bow.

"Droid Regalia, I am giving you orders to fill this place with Dark Power as soon as possible. There is no room for failure." Emerald commanded.

"Yes, madam." Regalia said disappearing in order to get to work.

"She'd better succeed. I want to go back to my Prince Diamond right away." Emerald said as she too disappeared.

Meanwhile down on the ground in front of the building, Serena, Amy and Lita stood looking up at the tall building in aw.

"So this must be the House of Love Bracelets." Lita said looking up.

"Maybe this idea will help you, Serena. You never know." Amy said trying to be supportive.

"Well, um…" Serena said beginning to think it wouldn't work after all.

"I know you're thinking it's hopeless with Darien, but you never know, Serena." Lita said encouragingly.

"Huh?" Serena asked turning to her brown haired friend.

"I know this sounds really goofy, but you gotta concentrate and really believe in the powers of love, or they're just not gonna work for you at all." Lita informed her friend. She then added, "I read that in a book from the library. So you've got nothing to lose to try it even if it sounds like a…a dumb idea." she finished.

"Hmm…hey, that's a good way of looking at it, Lita." Serena said with a smile.

Soon the three friends all walked inside.

Once the three friends got inside, they began to look around the store. Soon Amy came over to Serena holding a basic kit which included several bundles of string and a how-to book.

"Here. These are all the materials you'll need to make your love bracelet. Give it a whirl, Serena." Amy said placing the things in her hand.

"Can't wait." Serena said looking down into her hand as she felt her doubts returning.

"You waiting for an invitation?" Lita asked with a smile on her face.

"Um…" Serena began as she look up from her hand.

Lita decided that the only way to get Serena to continue with this idea was to take her to the room where the lessons on the bracelets were being held.

"Well, uh…" Serena continued still not sure about this whole thing.

"Just go! We're gonna wait for you right out here. Okay, Serena?" Lita said with a smile.

"Go for it, girl." Amy added in with a smile of her own.

"Okay." Serena said as she walked into the room.

Inside the room, Serena saw a large crowd of people sitting at many of the tables.

"Oh, hi. Are you here for a lesson?" The teacher asked walking up to Serena.

"Oh, Serena!" Molly called out upon seeing her best friend.

"Come find your love, Serena." Melvin added.

"Hey, Molly…Melvin." Serena said glad to see two familiar faces in the group.

"Since you're friends, you just go sit at the same table with them." The teacher offered with a smile.

Serena walked over to the table where Molly and Melvin were sitting and took a seat across the table from them.

"You really made me so scared this morning, Serena. You looked so pathetic, you know?" Molly asked quietly so only Serena could hear her.

The voice of the teacher stopped them from continuing with anymore of the conversation.

"Alright everyone, start your bracelet and stop yakking. Cut ten pieces of string, and each piece should be three feet long." The teacher instructed.

"Got that." Serena said as she followed the instructions.

"Then take the center of the string and weave them through and up exactly like this, and repeat it twice." The teacher said as she demonstrated the next step.

"Hey this is pretty fun." Serena said with a smile as she followed the instructions.

"Very good!" The teacher exclaimed as she looked over everyone's bracelets.

As everyone was working quietly, they forgot about the time and soon the bell rang signaling that it was time to go.

"Class, today's lesson is over. Please read your instructions and finish your bracelets at home. Thank you." The teacher said dismissing the room.

"That was pretty neat." Serena said as she packed up her stuff.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what yours looks like when it's done." Molly said as they all walked out of the room.

"Bye bye, have fun with your project." The teacher said as she waved goodbye. Once the room was empty, the teacher closed the door.

"hm hm hm…" The teacher laughed as she slowly turned into her normal form of the droid known as Regalia. "Now bracelets go to work!" Regalia said with a sinister smirk on her face.

It was at that moment that Emerald appeared out of nowhere.

"Regalia, tell me what your plan is for filling this place with Dark Power." Emerald commanded.

"Tonight, each student who wears those dumb love bracelets will be contaminated with Dark Power, and it will spread wherever they go." Regalia informed her mistress.

"Excellent. This plan is brilliant. He he he…" Emerald said before she started laughing like a hyena.

That evening at the Tsukino Home after dinner, the twins Rini and Rien along with Luna quietly peeked into Serena's bedroom to see what she was doing.

"I wonder if she's finished her love bracelet yet?" Rini asked no one in particular.

"Why sis?" Rien asked looking at his sister strangely.

"Ah, the doofus fell asleep. Now how can I get her to make one for me?" Rini asked not hearing her brother's question.

"Rini, leave Serena alone! It's not her job to make you a bracelet." Rien ordered.

"Your brother's right Rini. You should cut her some slack. She's totally whipped. She's been doing her homework on top of working on her bracelet." Luna added.

"Oh. Okay you guys, I get the message." Rini said giving in.

Meanwhile as Serena slept soundly at her desk, she began to experience a frightening nightmare that involved both her and Darien.

**Dream Begins**

Darien finds himself standing in a large white marble church with all his friends and loved ones behind him to watch as he finally takes the hand of the woman he has loved for over a millennia finally tie the knot. Beside him stands Serena his blushing bride with a deep blush and smile on her face as the pastor begins the ceremony.

"Now then before we begin who gives away this young woman?" The Pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do!" Kenji stated with a smile.

"Very well then we shall continue! Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine young people in the bonds of holy matrimony! If there is anyone here today who feels that these two should not get married please speak now or forever hold your peace!" The pastor announced to the room. The entire room fell silent as the congregation looked around the room to see if anyone would dare and ruin the wedding for these two love birds.

"If there are none than we shall began! Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tsukino to be your lovely wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"Do you Serena Tsukino take Darien Shields to be your lovely wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

"I do!"

"The rings please!"

Each ring was past to its respected owner.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen it appears that our two young people here have written their own vows so I will turn over the floor to them. Darien will you please begin!" The Pastor said.

"Yes sir!" Darien said as he turned to the woman he loved to receit his vows.

"Serena from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Darien said with a smile on his face which earned a tear-filled smile from Serena.

"Serena now it is your turn!" The Pastor said.

"Alright!" Serena said as she faced the man loved to receit.

"Darien from the first time we met a few years ago even though at first we didn't start out on the right foot but eventually the rocky relationship turned into something special and it just continued to grow from there! You even stuck with me when I was not myself and you continued to stand by me no matter what was going on in my life I pray that from this day forward that our love will continue to grow and that we will be able to grow old together along with our friends and family all around us." Serena said with a smile on her face which earned a smile from Darien.

"Alright then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, Japan I now pronounce you man & wife! You may kiss the bride!" The Pastor said with a smile.

It was then that Darien and Serena shared an Earth Shattering kiss.

"Way to go Darien!" Jared exclaimed which earned laughter from most of the congregation and a swift nudge in the side from Jason.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Be quiet you!" Jason hissed.

"Hush both of you!" Knave ordered.

"Sorry!" Both men said before they quieted down.

After the kiss ended the Pastor spoke up once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields!" The Pastor said loud enough for the entire church to hear.

It was then that Darien and Serena ran out of the church in glee as their friends and family began throwing Rice and confetti at them.

"Oh Darien we're finally married!" Serena exclaimed in glee.

"Yes and we'll stay that way from now until the end of time." Darien told her before he kissed her deeply.

It was then that everything went down hill for Darien. The ground began to shake and the sky turned black as night.

"What's going on?" Serena cried out in fear.

"I'm not sure but stay close to me Serena." Darien said.

After a few seconds the ground ripped open and caused both Serena and Darien to be torn away from each other.

"Darien!" Serena cried out just as the ground underneath her blew apart taking her with it.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled as he fell to his knees. Then everything around him disappeared leaving him in limbo.

"This can't be happening to me! Serena where are you?" He cried out into the empty space.

"Prince Endymion!" A disembodied voice called out from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Darien yelled out into the void.

"I am merely a friend here to tell you that if you don't stay away from Princess Serenity she will die!" The voice told him.

"No that's not true! I'd never hurt her!" Darien yelled.

"I am only telling you what I have seen in the future! If you remain with Serena you shall be the end of her life!" The voice said.

"No it can't be true, it can't be!" Darien cried out and he slammed his fist into the ground.

It was at that moment that Darien was plunged into even darker darkness.

**End Dream**

All of a sudden Serena snapped awake and bolted up so fast that she fell out of her chair.

"What a dream! More like a nightmare…" Serena whispered whipping a hand over her face trying to clear the dream from her mind.

After a few moments, Serena began to ponder over the meaning of the dream. For the longest time she had been trying to figure out why Darien had just up and dumped her saying that he no longer loved her when just the day before he had shared an Earth shattering kiss with her. Now after having this dream, she was wondering if it was the reason for his leaving her. She then looked down at the picture that she had of the two of them sitting on her end table. What happened next sent a shock to her system. As if by magic, just as the picture which Darien had, the glass in the frame cracked right down the middle.

"What in the world was that?" Serena asked in a scared tone of voice.

"I wonder…" Serena began but was interrupted by Rini, Rien and Luna entering the room.

"Serena, you alright?" Rien asked concerned.

"I'll be fine kiddo. I just had a bad dream." Serena said with a reassuring smile.

"What was the dream about Serena?" Rini asked.

"Let's just say that in it I saw myself die." Serena said with a frown quickly gracing her features.

"Are you sure Serena?" Luna asked concerned.

"Yes! Now I'm sorry but I need to go see someone who might be able to clear up some details I need answered about this dream." Serena said as she got up and walked out of the room quickly followed by the twins and Luna.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"If you want to know follow me." Serena instructed as she left the house followed by the others.

Half an hour later, Serena stood outside of Darien's apartment. Before she knocked, Serena wanted to try and pull her thoughts together so that when she talked with Darien, she wouldn't break down. Now that she had an idea of why Darien had dumped her, she knew she had to talk to him about the dream. Finally she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Darien! Darien!" She called out as she knocked again.

A few seconds later, Darien in a pair of sleep pants and no shirt opened the door.

"Hey, not so loud. Do you know what time it is?" Darien asked still half asleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Darien, I have something really important to talk to you about." Serena said concern lacing her voice.

"Serena," Darien said allowing a frustrated sigh to pass his lips. "there's nothing to talk about, so please…go home."

Just as Darien was about to shut his door, Serena decided that it was now or never.

"Please…tell me…if you had a strange dream about us lately." Serena said which caught his attention.

"Strange dream?" Darien asked shocked about her worlds.

Meanwhile downstairs outside Darien's apartment building, the twins along with Luna sat on the front steps waiting for Serena to come out.

"I wonder why Serena took off to see Darien so urgently…" Luna asked concerned for her charge.

"…and didn't even finish her bracelet first." Rini said as she held Serena's unfinished bracelet in her hand.

"What I don't know is why Serena would come here for answers about her dreams when Raye would be more of a better bet." Rien said as he sat down next to his sister.

"I guess we'll find out once Serena gets back down here." Luna said as they all waited patiently.

Back inside Darien's apartment, Serena had just finished telling Darien about the dream she had and was now waiting for him to say something.

"It's the same dream, all right." Darien finally said after think over his thoughts.

"It gives me the creeps. But hey, maybe we ate something bad, and it's nothing but a bad nightmare." Serena suggested with a weak smile.

"But it said you wouldn't survive." Darien tried to reason with her.

"Oh Darien, I understand now why you were so cold-hearted: it was…just to protect me from getting hurt, yeah?" Serena asked with a slight smile on her lips.

"I really tried to ignore the nightmare at first, but then I kept having the same one every night. Now I believe it's not just a dream but that it actually tells us of our future." Darien answered to the best of his abilities about the way he felt.

"But Darien…I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can be with you." Serena pleaded with him to understand.

"Huh?" Darien asked trying to understand her way of thinking. Darien finally came to a decision about Serena and him and he was going to protect her whether she liked it or not. "Serena…we…must stay…away from each other." He told her as he pushed her out the door.

"Wait. Please…" Serena cried as she pounded on the door. "Darien, don't shut me out of your life! I don't care what happens to me! I just wanna be with you! Even if the world collapses, I just want us to be together! Darien! Darien!"

Inside Darien was leaning against one of his walls listening to Serena's pleas.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" He asked slamming a fist against the wall.

Outside the door, Serena continued to cry for her lose as she was now even more heartbroken than ever.

Back outside the building with the twins and Luna, as the twins waited patiently for Serena's return, Luna was beginning to worry about her charge.

"Strange that Serena's so late." Luna said as she stared at the front doors of the building.

"Yeah." Rini agreed.

"Maybe they finally came to terms with this break up of theirs and they're trying to work it out." Rien suggested.

It was then that the elevator doors opened, and Serena stepped out onto the main floor.

"Oh here she is now." Luna said relieved to see her charge coming out of the building.

"Serena…" Rini began but all of a sudden the bracelet in Rini's hand began to glow brightly as it suddenly wrapped around her hand.

"Rini what's wrong?" Luna asked concerned for the young girl.

"It's not coming off my hand!" Rini exclaimed as she tried to pull the bracelet off. It was than that Dark Power began to shock Rini. "AAAH!" Rini cried out in pain.

"No Rini!" Rien exclaimed afraid for his sister as he jumped up off the steps and rushed to her side.

"No Rien don't touch her!" Luna commanded.

"But…" Rien began but Luna interrupted him.

"No buts young man. If you touch her, you'll be in the same situation she is in now." Luna informed him.

It was then that Serena walked out of the building in a slump after finally crying herself out. As she walked out she was unaware of the situation in front of her until she looked up to see Rini struggling to get her love bracelet off.

"Rini?" Serena asked concerned.

"Help me!" Rini cried out in pain.

"Got to get it off!" Luna exclaimed a she finally decided to do something about the bracelet. She leaped up onto Rini's shoulder leaned down and bit onto the bracelet. Even as the Dark Power coursed through her own body, Luna continued to try and pull the bracelet off of Rini's hand. Soon Luna was able to force the bracelet off. Luna then threw the bracelet to the ground where it continued to throb with Dark Power.

"Oh, are you okay now, Rini?" Serena asked as she bent down to check the young girl over.

"I think so." Rini said relieved to be free of the bracelet.

"That's good." Rien sighed in relief.

"Luna, what happened anyway?" Serena asked concerned for the young girl still evident in her voice.

"It was your love bracelet. Look at it." Luna said as she gazed down at the bracelet that was still throbbing with the Dark Power.

"That's not normal!" Serena stated as she too gazed down at the bracelet. Then a thought occurred to her, _'If my bracelet is consumed by Dark Energy, then that must mean…'_

"Oh no! That's it!" Serena said as she jumped up to her feet.

"What's wrong now?" Luna asked.

"Take care of Rini and Rien for me, Luna." Serena ordered before she ran down the street.

"Wait!" Rini called after the older girl.

"Where is she going now?" Rien asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea. But I aim to find out!" Luna answered as she and the twins took off after Serena.

Meanwhile at Amy's cram school, everyone was quietly working at their computers when all of a sudden, the same Dark Power that coursed through Serena's love bracelet began to course through the students attending Amy's class as well.

"AAAH!" Several of the students cried out in pain.

"I can't get it off!" One of the students exclaimed in pain.

"Help me!" Another student begged.

Amy being the only student not wearing a love bracelet was unaffected. She then realized something was very wrong as even Molly and Melvin were writhing in pain.

"Somebody help me!" Melvin cried out in pain.

"HELP!" Both Molly and Melvin cried out together.

'_I've got to do something!'_, Amy thought as she activated her communicator.

"What is it, Amy?" Raye asked concerned.

"Guys something seriously wicked is going down, and I have a feeling it has something to do with the new love bracelet place." Amy informed the others.

"The new love bracelet place? Okay, Amy! I'll be right there!" Lita said as she took off out her apartment door.

"Okay! Two shakes! We're there, Artemis! Boogie!" Mina exclaimed as she moved to leave her own apartment.

"Let's do it!" Artemis exclaimed as he followed after his young charge.

Sometime later, outside the building where the bracelet were being sold, Serena stood with a hard yet concerned look on her face. All the while up on the roof of the building as the Dark Power continued to course through the building, the Dark figurine continued to grow in size.

"SERENA!" Luna called out as she and the twins rushed up to her.

"I hate that it's from this place." Serena said as she lifted her hand to her broach. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled allowing her transformation to over take her. Soon Sailor Moon was standing where Serena Tsukino once did.

"You three stay here!" Sailor Moon ordered before she ran into the building.

'_Be careful Serena!'_, Luna thought to herself.

Back on the roof of the building, Regalia was ecstatic with the Dark Power that she was gathering for her mistress and master.

"Stronger, Dark Power! Stronger!" Regalia chanted with a sinister smile spread across her face.

All of a sudden the door to the roof opened allowing Sailor Moon out into the night sky yet again.

"Stop yelling, you fashion mess!" Sailor Moon ordered as she walked out onto the roof.

Regalia turned around and eyed Sailor Moon up and down.

"Who are you, you little twerp?" Regalia asked with an evil glare.

"I'm Sailor Moon! How dare you mess with people's romance dreams! They're what make hopes reality! Shame on you for controlling them with Dark Power! I am Sailor Moon…and on behalf of love and dreams, I'll fight you and triumph over evil! You're history." Sailor Moon introduced herself to the droid.

"I'm deeply moved. It's impossible for a nitwit like you to stop me. Behold the ring…the Nightmare Ring!" Regalia stated as she threw a powerful glowing ring right at Sailor Moon. The ring smashed into the ground right in front of Sailor Moon.

"Give this girl her worst nightmare! Ha ha ha! This Lonesome Ring's a perfect fit for you: selected for a boy-crazy girl who gets jealous but has no boyfriends!" Regalia stated as she threw yet another ring.

"Lonesome Ring, give this lonely girl without a boyfriend loneliness like she's never had before!" Regalia laughed as she watched the ring head towards it's target.

At the last possible moment, Sailor Moon jumped out of the way of the ring and landed a few feet away from where she once stood. She was also becoming highly ticked off.

"How dare you! I have a boyfriend, you spaced-out Negatramp!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Rini cried out afraid for her friend.

"Be careful!" Luna instructed her charge.

"I thought I told you three to stay down at street level?" Sailor Moon asked keeping her attention on the droid.

"You did, but we figured you could use a little encouragement." Rien answered.

"Fine just watch yourselves!" Sailor Moon instructed hoping that they'd follow her directions this time.

"Right!" The three stated as they went behind a wall to hide.

"Now that your three little cheerleaders are off out of the way, let's see what else I have in my bag of tricks." Regalia said as a sinister grin plastered it way over her face.

"I know, the Promise Ring! Promise this girl shall never have good friends!" Regalia said as she threw out her ring towards Sailor Moon.

All of a sudden while the ring was zooming through the air heading towards Sailor Moon, a rose flew through the air and shattered the ring. Regalia looked up to see who had thrown the rose and ruined her attack.

"AH! What's YOUR problem?" Regalia whined mad that her attack was ruined.

"You are a big, pathetic wretch. Promise rings and love bracelets are symbols of love people feel for each other! How dare you use them…to try and destroy true love! I, Tuxedo Mask, won't allow it!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! True Love? HAH! I scoff at love! ISOLATION RINGS! HYAH!" Regalia exclaimed as she threw another attack right at Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask managed to pull out his walking stick and batted the rings away. Regalia not willing to give up the attack yet, raised her hand halting the rings in midair.

"Isolate this man forever from his own true love!" Regalia instructed as she waved her hand causing the rings to start heading back towards Tuxedo Mask. ""There are more where those came from, you caped canary!" Regalia said laughing.

All of a sudden out of nowhere came assistance.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA RHAPSODY!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed throwing out her ice attack which froze the rings causing them to drop harmlessly to the ground.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in relief at seeing one of her friends.

"I got here as fast as I could." Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"Drat! Didn't work! Let's see now…how about I throw an Enemy Ring? Enemy Ring, make friends enemies!" Regalia exclaimed as she threw another attack at the two scouts forcing them to keep running. That was until they got some more help.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she threw her fire attack at the rings stopping them in their tracks.

"Mars is here!" Mars exclaimed with a smug smile on her face.

"Good shot, Sailor Mars!" Both Sailor Moon & Mercury exclaimed in unison.

"Ooh! Try and outrun five Rings of Hatred at once! True Hatred Rings, divide them!" Regalia hissed as she launched the five rings.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed sending out her lightning attack.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he threw out his own attack.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus exclaimed sending out her golden chain attack.

"DOUBLE SWORD ATTACK!" General Kunzite exclaimed as he threw his sword attack.

"THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!" General Nephrite exclaimed as he threw out his own lightning attack.

"LAVA FLOW ERUPT!" General Jedeite exclaimed as he threw out his lava attack.

The timely arrival of the last three remaining scouts and three Generals stopped the Rings of Hatred from hitting their mark.

"We're here, guys!" The newly arrived group said in unison as they all surrounded Regalia.

"Oh no." Regalia panicked seeing that she may loose the fight now.

"Your turn, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said giving her the signal.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with a triumphant smile as she pulled her Moon Scepter out of her subspace pocket. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she threw out her attack at the droid.

"Don't think you've won against the Dark Moon yet!" Regalia stated even as she turned to dust.

After Regalia was destroyed, everyone who was wearing one of the tainted bracelets were now free of there evil influence. Back in Amy's classroom, all the students began to awaken from being unconscious due to the amount of pain they had suffered.

"Melvin?" Molly asked sitting up at her desk.

"What happened, Molly?" Melvin asked still unsure of all the facts.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing what ever happened, it's been taken care of now." Molly said relieved that everything was fine now.

Back on the roof of the building where the Dark Moon Kingdom tried to take over with Dark Power, the scouts were all relieved that the fight was over for at least the moment. That was until all of a sudden, Emerald appeared out of nowhere laughing like a hyena.

"Ha ha ha!" Emerald laughed as she appeared.

"That laugh!" Artemis exclaimed as he cringed at the sound.

"Makes my hair stand up." Luna said as she too cringed at the sound.

"Hear me now, you impertinent little upstarts! Listen! I'm warning you. The Dark Gate will be open very soon, and when it is, Dark Crystal power will flow swiftly and steadily into Tokyo. Then the Imperium Silver Crystal will be sucked into darkness, and the entire world will be covered by our lovely power…FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!" Emerald informed them as she began laughing again just before she disappeared.

"Not if we can help it!" Kunzite stated to the air around them with everyone agreeing with him.

"Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Mask called out getting her attention.

"Hmm? Uhuh…" She asked looking over to him.

"We're here to protect both the present and future of Tokyo from all evil forces. No matter how difficult, that is our mission. We must overcome all obstacles and adversaries whatsoever." Tuxedo Mask said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Anything, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said with a sad smile.

"Sailor Soldiers and Generals, we must fight together, for the mission. Farewell." Tuxedo Mask said addressing the others before he leapt away.

"Always for you." Sailor Moon whispered as she watched him leave.

"Sailor Moon, you get going! Hurry up, now!" Sailor Mars instructed with a smile.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked looked at her fire using friend.

"Follow your dream! Go get him!" Sailor Mars continued.

"I'm not sure what happened between you two, but it sure seems there's no more Misunderstanding." Sailor Mercury said with a smile of her own.

"How do you know that, Amy?" Sailor Moon asked skeptically.

"Couldn't you see it on his face? It's very clear." Sailor Venus added into to the conversation.

"Yeah, don't be a dolt, girl." Sailor Jupiter also equipped with a smile.

"You look so beautiful now. Your cheeks are all rosy from our great battle. You're glowing!" Sailor Venus said.

"Venus and the others are right princess, you should go get Prince Endymion as soon as possible." Kunzite added in to the conversation.

"Hurry!" Sailor Mars said pushing her towards the door.

"Thank you, everybody!" Sailor Moon said rushing through the door.

"Be careful Serena!" Luna instructed.

"And have fun!" Artemis added.

"Yeah, you'll get him!" Rini whispered with a smile.

"I'm sure she will sis'." Rien said placing a hand on Rini's shoulder.

Half an hour later, Serena was running down the street looking everywhere for Darien. Soon she found him standing next to his motorcycle on cliff that over looked the city.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to him.

Darien looked over at her and allowed a smile to cross his lips.

"Serena?" He asked.

"I know, Darien, that we can't get married, because of our destiny, but just for this moment, could we forget about everything and be ourselves?" She asked as she flew into his arms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Darien told her as he wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Darien, I love you so much." Serena whispered after they broke apart a few minutes later.

"I love you too meatball head." Darien whispered back down at her.

As they kissed yet again, the two of them knew that no matter what, they would remain together, no matter what it took.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: No Need for Nurse Mina. In the next installment, most of the scouts are sick and Mina takes it upon herself to help out. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	70. Chapter 67: No Need for Nurse Mina

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A few days later on Sunday morning, it was a very cold morning and at the Cherry Hill and everyone at the temple wasn't feeling so good. For this reason, the temple was closed until further notice. In Raye's room, she was sleeping peacefully until all of a sudden the phone in her room began to ring. When she looked at the caller id to see who was calling, she saw that it was Lita.

"Hello Lita. How are you feeling today?" Raye asked in between sneezing fits.

"Not too bad. It sounds to me like you're real sick, though." Lita said ending in a cough.

"Yeah, I'll say. I'm burning up with a fever…and yet, I'm just freezing." Raye wheezed.

"It sounds like we've all got the same thing 'cause Amy and Serena are also burning and freezing like you." Lita informed her before she went through another coughing fit.

"Sad. Sailor Scouts lose a battle to a teeny flu bug." Raye said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well…maybe not all of us. Mina's still healthy, up, and around. The guys are, too!" Lita informed her.

"They are?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, Nathan's over here now trying to help me out." Lita said in a dreamy tone of voice before a sneezing fit hit her.

"You two have…" Raye tried to joke with her Amazon friend before the door was slammed open and a very cheery Mina Aino walked through the door swinging a basket around in her hands.

"Yoo-hoo! Good morning, Raye. Just thought I'd come see how you were." Mina said with a smile as she stopped swinging her basket.

It was at that moment that Artemis popped his head out from under the lid of the basket looking like he had been spun dried.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he allowed his upper body to drape over the side of the basket. "I don't feel so good." He hiccupped.

"Oh Mina…." Raye said exasperated.

"I heard you were sick, so here I am." Mina said with a bright smile.

_'Poor Raye.'_, Lita thought as she hung up the phone.

"What's up Thunderheart?" Nathan asked as he entered the room.

"Huh?" Lita asked looking up to see her boyfriend enter the room carrying a tray with a bowl sitting on it. "Oh, Apparently Mina has decided that it's Raye's turn to get 'The Treatment'."

"Well hopefully with her mom and grandfather there, Raye will be okay." Nathan said walking over to the bed and setting the tray down in Lita's lap.

"Hopefully." Lita said a she smiled up at the man she loved.

"Good, now I want you to eat everything on that tray! Got it!" Nathan instructed.

"Yes sir!" Lita said with a smile.

Chapter 67: No Need for Nurse Mina

Back at Raye's temple, she had once again fallen asleep in her bed while Mina went about preparing something for her to eat. A short time after Raye had fallen asleep again, Mina walked back into the room.

"Hey Raye, here's your soup. I hope it's hot enough this time." Mina said with a smile as she carried the tray into the room.

"This time? What does she mean?" Raye asked Artemis quietly who was laying next to her with a bump on his head, with concern in her voice.

"She made soup for Amy and Lita. Amy's was like glue, and Lita's was way too cold. Jason and Nathan both arrived at their girlfriend's homes and took over for her." Artemis informed her.

"So I made some mistakes, but I think trying counts. Anyway, this time, it should be just right." Mina said with a glare towards her guardian.

"Here." Mina aid with a smile as she put the tray on Raye's bed.

"Oh. You shouldn't have." Raye said as she stared down at the bowl. She than looked up at Mina and saw her blonde haired friend looking down at her with puppy dog eyes full of anticipation. This made Raye extremely nervous.

_'I hope I don't regret this.'_, Raye thought to herself as she slowly took a spoonful of the soup and ate it. After swallowing the concoction, everyone waited with baited breathe as Raye slowly allowed the soup to slide down her throat. Only a second later the soup finally revealed it contents to Raye and she let everyone in the room know how she felt about it.

"YAAAH!" Raye screamed as she waved her hand in front of her mouth. After a few seconds, Raye finally calms down and sits on her bed breathing heavily for a few seconds, she then collapsed onto her bed out cold.

"Oh Raye, are you okay? Oh no!" Mina asked worriedly as she checked her friend over.

Artemis decided to take matters into his own paws as it were and walked over to the bowl and tasted some of the soup.

"Mina…" Artemis began as he gagged on the soup. "it's way too spicy!"

Mina looked down at hm with concern evident in her eyes.

"Umm…maybe eat it with ice water? I just wanna help out. Come on. Gimme a chance." Mina said with a frown marring her face.

It was at that moment that Raye stirred from her soup induced coma.

"Oh…Mina, I'd like to get some rest now." Raye begged laying back on her pillow.

Mina allowed a bright smile to grace her lips.

"You need rest? Good idea. Just let me get this hot pot out of your way…" Mina said as she picked up the pot and attempted to move it out of the way; however, as she lifted it off the bed, due to an invisible crack, Mina tripped and accidentally dropped the hot soup all over Raye causing another bout of screaming.

Artemis quickly jumped off the bed and covered himself in an attempt to protect himself from Mina.

"She's a disaster!" He exclaimed as she placed his paws over his head even as she left the room.

A few minutes later Mina returned to the room. As she saw Raye still in an uncomfortable position, Mina thought she'd help her feel better.

"Raye, let me make you more comfortable. I'll just…straighten out your sheets…" Mina said as she went about pulling the sheets from Raye's bed. As she was doing this; however, she in adverting knocked Raye off the bed

"Poor Raye. Try not to get too upset with the Klutzoid Queen. She means well." Artemis said shaking his head in a displeased manner.

"She does, does she? Well, with friends like her, who needs Emerald?" Raye asked glaring down at the cat.

A few moments later Mina was done making Raye's bed.

"Okay, Raye, your bed's all ready for you. Now you can rest." Mina said with a mile when suddenly she remembered something important.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she began digging into her purse. "I brought this great Sounds of the Sea tape. It will really help you relax." Mina said as she pulled the CD out of her purse. She then went over to Raye's boom box and tried to figure out how it worked.

"Now, let's see. How does this thing-a-ma-bob work? Where's the switch? Ah…what does this do? Maybe it's this one, or…no, it's gotta be here. Hmmm, uh, um…aha! Bingo…" Mina exclaimed as she found the power switch. Unfortunately, due to her tweaking the buttons, she had inadvertently pumped the volume up to the maximum…with the radio on…turned to a rock station. The end result, a musical blast that could wake the dead.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like my sea tape!" Mina exclaimed over the noise of the radio.

"What's going on in here?" Jared asked walking into the room.

"Jared what are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"I got a call from the guys saying that you were helping out and that I might want to head over to the temple and see to Raye's sanity." Jared said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh thank the heavens you're here Jared." Raye said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't come until now Firebird but I had a huge Math test to study for." Jared said with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay sweetheart. I know school is important." Raye said with an exhausted smile as she laid back in her bed.

"Mina turn the radio down already!" Jared instructed firmly.

"Okay." Mina said as she began fiddling with the buttons once more. A few seconds later she not only managed to turn the radio down, but she also blew it up. "Well, it's really funny. My sea tape is still okay, but you might need to get a new tape deck, though, Raye…" Mina said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"She's trying to kill me! I know she is! Now get out!" Raye hissed in anger.

"I think you better leave now Mina!" Jared ordered firmly.

"Okay!" Mina stated as both she and Artemis took that as their cue to leave.

"It's okay now Firebird, she's gone." Jared said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Oh thank god!" Raye exclaimed as she sat up and allowed herself to slump into his arms.

"It's alright, now go ahead and get some rest." Jared said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"Alright." Raye said simply as she allowed herself to fall asleep in Jared's arms.

After leaving Raye's temple, Mina and Artemis wandered around the city. All around them, people were wearing masks due to the flu that seemed to be going around.

"So I made a small mess at Raye's house. I know I can be much more careful at Serena's house." Mina said as she stared down at the ground.

"Mina, surely you're not planning to go there now!" Artemis exclaimed in shock.

"Of course. Serena's whole family's down with the flu, so they really need some help. And since I'm not sick, I'm just the gal to do it, Artemis." Mina said as she turned and glared down at her guardian.

Elsewhere in a darkened hallway located inside an oddly abandoned hospital, Emerald was standing in the middle of the hall staring down at another one of her Dark Power Wedge which had grown larger in size from the time she had placed it there.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Dark Power is building up well. Very soon now, the Dark Gate will be completely opened, and I'll be able to return to Diamond. I can't wait…to show my lovely handiwork, so it had better go as I have planned." Emerald cackled.

At the Tsukino household, Serena, Sammy, and Kenji who was home with the flu as well were all in bed trying to sleep off the sickness while Ilene and the twins went about doing the daily chores. In Serena's room, as she laid in the bed trying to sleep, her phone suddenly began to ring off the hook.

"Hello?" Serena asked putting the phone to her ear.

"Sere, did I wake you?" Serena heard Raye's voice on the other end.

"No, what's up Raye? You sound upset." Serena asked concerned.

"Oh, I just had a run in with hurricane Mina just a half hour ago. She trashed my temple and tried to kill me!" Raye huffed.

"Huh? She trashed out your house, too? Both Amy and Lita called me just a few minutes ago…with Mina warnings, so I'll be prepared." Serena said reassuringly.

"Serena, you can't let her in. Just lock the doors and save yourself!" Raye urged.

"But maybe she can help with Rini and Rien, 'cause their still not sick…" Serena said when all of a sudden she heard Rini scream. "Rini just screamed, so I better go check on her. I'll be careful." Serena said with a smile.

"Okay, I gotta go too. Jared's giving me a stern look right now." Raye said with a exhausted voice.

"Alright, bye!" Serena said hanging up the phone and rushing to Rini's side.

In another part of the house, inside Rini and Rien's bedroom, Rini had been trying to help with the chores while her brother was down in the living room playing video games on the Nintendo 64 that was set up so that he wouldn't wake up Sammy who was sleeping in his room. At the moment Rini was in her room cleaning. While she was doing this, she had inadvertently fell over her bedroom balcony and was now hanging from a sheet she had been shaking out over the rail.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rini cried as she tried desperately to hang onto the sheet.

Fortunately, Serena's mother had been passing the room when she heard Rini's cry for help.

"Rini…" Ilene cried as she ran onto the balcony and grabbed onto the child's arm. "Rini, I told you not to help me with the laundry. Go outside and play." Ilene instructed as she pulled her back onto the porch allowing the sheet to float down to the ground.

"Huh? Oh, but I wanna help. You go ahead and rest. I'll do everything by myself, okay?" Rini pleaded.

"Rini!" Rien exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Will you please listen to mama-Ilene. She doesn't want you to get hurt!" He informed his sister.

"Rini are you alright?" Serena asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to be helpful." Rini informed the older girl.

"Serena you should be in bed, not walking around the house." Ilene reprimanded her daughter.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Raye when all of a sudden I heard Rini crying for help." Serena informed her mother with a tired smile.

"Sweetheart, your tired go back to bed." Ilene ordered.

"Sorry mom, but someone's got to keep an eye on the twins. If not me then who will keep them out of trouble?" Serena asked.

"Hey!" Both twins exclaimed in anger.

"Please…" Ilene said as she rubbed her forehead. "I have an unbelievable headache. Could you two please quiet it down." She pleaded as she walked back to her room and lay down with her husband.

"Sorry Ilene-momma." The twins said quietly.

"You two should go downstairs and play video games. I just wish I could send you to someone else's home, but all the guys are at work or helping their girlfriends feel better." Serena said before a fit of coughs overtook her.

"There's me." A familiar feminine voice called up to the balcony from down on the ground.

"Huh?" The twins and Serena all asked as they looked over the side of the railing.

"Venus to the rescue." Mina said with a smile as she threw the sheet off of her that had ended up covering her after Rini let it go.

"Oh, hi Mina." Serena said with little enthusiasm.

"Look out!" Mina exclaimed as she suddenly jumped off the ground and landed onto the balcony in front of Serena and the twins. "Not only can Nurse Venus leap tall balconies in a single bound, but she can also take care of Rini and Rien and nurse your entire family back to health." Mina said with a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Oh. Well, from what I hear, you taking care of the twins would be a miracle enough for us." Serena said as she arched a brow at her blonde friend.

"None of that Now Serena!" Mina said with a stern look on her face as she quickly turned Serena around to face the balcony door. Now then, hup, two, three, four. Come on, Serena. March yourself back to bed." Mina ordered.

"But I…" Serena tried to say before she started coughing.

"What are you waiting for? I'll look after everything." Mina reassured her friend and leader.

After hearing from the others about the way Mina took care of them, Serena was very reluctant to acquiesce to Mina's orders.

"But I'm okay, really. My mama's over the flu, so you don't have to worry." Serena pleaded trying to come up with an excuse to make Mina leave.

"No, you must be careful, or you risk catching another cold, or even worse, you could catch pneumonia." Mina stated with a serious look in her eyes as she informed Serena of what could happen if she didn't go back to bed.

"She's right." Rini added with worry in her eyes.

"Please Serena go get some more rest so you can get better." Rien pleaded with the older girl trying to make her see reason.

At both twins pleas to make Serena listen to them, Mina decided to take a more direct approach and proceeded to herd Serena back to her bedroom.

"Ooh…" Serena began still trying to resist as Mina pushed her into her room.

"Now get back to bed." Mina ordered as she pointed to Serena bed.

"But…" Serena began but was interrupted by Mina.

"No buts! Now get in bed and go back to sleep while the twins and I take care of everything." Mina instructed.

"Fine!" Serena exclaimed as she slowly climbed back into bed and laid down. Soon Serena was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Good! Now sleep well Serena." Mina whispered before she closed the door and went about what she thought she should do to help out around the house.

At that moment, outside Serena's window, Artemis had seen everything Mina had just done and couldn't believe his eyes.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if she happened to catch it herself." Artemis whispered to himself as he sighed in frustration.

Soon after Serena was asleep, she began to dream. She also began to talk in her sleep allowing everyone in the room to hear her.

"Uh…Darien, please don't leave me now…" Serena mumbled before she turned over on her side

As Serena was dreaming of Darien, Artemis quietly entered Serena's room through her window was made his way over to her only to find that she was sick herself.

"Are you feeling all right, Luna?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm feeling tired, sick and gloomy, and I envy you, Artemis." Luna said as she looked up at him with a tired expression.

"Huh?" Artemis asked trying to understand what she had meant by her words.

"You know what they say: a fool never catches a cold." She teased good heartedly.

"Luna…" Artemis began to say resenting the remark she just said but was interrupted by the bedroom door opening, and Mina along with Rini both came back into the room, both dressed in nurse's outfits. Rien also walked in only he was still wearing his clothes for the day with an apologetic smile on his face for his sister's actions as well as for that of the older girl.

"Here we are. We will nurse you back to perfect health, everyone!" Mina exclaimed in a obnoxious voice.

"Yeah!" Rini agreed just as cheery.

At the sound of both Mina and Rini's cheerfully yet loud proclamation, Serena sat up bolt right in the bed looking around as if a youma had just burst in through her door.

"What?" Serena asked when she finally spotted the two in question, she clamed down a little and took in the full view of both her best friend and the little girl in the room. She then looked over to the little girl's twin brother who was sitting quietly in a chair that was next to Serena's vanity.

"Sorry." He mouthed an apology as he looked over to the others he came in with.

With a slight nod Serena returns her attention back to the other two.

"What is it that you two want now? I was kind of sleeping here." Serena said looking at them suspiciously.

"Just here to help Serena that's all." Mina said with a smile. She then turned her attention to Rini next to her. "Rini, hand me a thermometer, would you please?" Mina asked the small girl.

"Right." Rini said with a bright smile as she began bouncing her Luna Ball in a small circle. "LUNA-P MAGIC! Make a thermometer for Mina!"

A second later and Rini's Luna Ball became a first aid kit. Rini then opened said kit and pulled out an electronic thermometer.

"Here you are Nurse Mina." Rini said with a smile as she handed the device over to the older girl.

"What are you planning to do with that thing?" Serena asked as she stared at the thermometer in Mina's hand.

"Why take your temperature of course." Mina said as she promptly stuck it into Serena's mouth. Mina then took Serena's clock and measured the necessary time it would take to get an accurate temperature. After a short time the thermometer began to beep. "That should do it." Mina said as she removed it from Serena's mouth and read it.

The temperature of the Thermometer read 99.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Which was a little higher than normal. All of a sudden the display began to blink a few times before it went out.

"This is strange." Mina said as she shook the thermometer a few times.

"What's strange Mina? How sick does that thing say I am?" Serena asked concerned.

Ignoring Serena's question, Mina turned to Rini with a questioning look.

"Hey Rini, do you…know if this thing's battery is okay?" Mina asked when all of a sudden the thermometer began to shake violently. "Woah! Should this thing be shaking like this?" she asked worriedly.

"Mina wha…" Serena began when all of a sudden the thermometer took off like a bullet through the nearby window.

"Um sorry about that." Mina apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"I swear my History class is looking pretty good about now." Serena moaned as she fell back against her pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." Mina said as she went about doing as she had promised.

"Mina is a walking disaster area." Luna whispered to Artemis.

"What these eyes have seen." Artemis agreed with a nod of his head.

"There. I fixed your window, so there won't be any wind. Now, Serena, I'll bet you're hungry." Mina said with a smile across her face.

A look of unimaginable horror crossed Serena's face as she remembered the advance warning her other friends had sent her.

"Uh…, no, no that's fine Mina you don't have to go through all the trouble." Serena said with a little sweat dripping from her forehead with worry evident on her face.

"Are you sure? I could make you some hot soup or a nice cup of coconut tea." Mina offered with a smile.

"I'm sure Mina. I'm not hungry right now." Serena said with a weak smile.

"Alright then," Mina began when suddenly she spotted Serena's stereo and got a brilliant idea, "I'll put on some nice music for you." Mina said with a smile as she walked towards Serena's stereo that happened to have a CD player.

"NOOOO!" Artemis exclaimed in horror after witnessing what Mina had done to Raye's radio earlier.

"Boy, Artemis, you're such a party pooper. Nobody's giving me credit around here." Mina pouted.

"I wanna do something, too!" Rini exclaimed eager to do something to help her adopted family.

"I know you do Rini, but right now I don't need anything but rest." Serena said gently as she kept eye contact with the little girl. Then an idea struck her, "I have an idea, why don't you go see if Mom had something for you to do?" Serena suggested with a weak smile.

"Alright, let's go Rini." Mina said as she left the room.

"Okay!" Rini said with an enthusiastic smile as she to left the room.

"I'll keep an eye on them for you Serena." Rien said allowing himself to finally be known again.

"Thank you Rien." Serena said tiredly as she allowed herself to fall asleep yet again as Rien too left the room.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, there was a loud scream that immediately jolted Serena out of her almost asleep state.

"AAAH!" Mina's voice could be heard throughout the whole house as the sound of her tumbling down the stairs could also be heard.

"Mina!" Serena stated with an exasperated look on her face.

"Don't worry about Mina, Serena, you just worry about getting better alright." Artemis said with a smile on his face as he gently stood on his hind legs and pushed her back down onto her bed.

"Alright, besides I'm sure my mom can make sure she's just fine by herself." Serena said weakly as she yet again allowed sleep to take her.

"That's right Serena, sleep. I'm sure your mother can handle everything while you get better." Luna said with a tired smile as she too allowed herself to fall asleep with Artemis keeping a visual over the young girl in the bed as well as for Luna next to him.

Meanwhile downstairs, after Mina managed to pick herself up off the ground from her tumble down the stairs with a little help from the twins, she and Rini went about doing the daily chores while Rien went into the living room to play his game some more.

"Hmm…" Both Mina and Rini mumble at the same time as they decide what they will do first.

"Okay, Rini, you all set to go? Got your apron on?" Mina asked inspecting the younger girl.

"Yeah!" Rini stated with a smile.

"Alright then let's begin." Mina said as both she and Rini got down to business.

While they were going that, Rien had decided to watch TV instead of playing games hoping to find some cartoons on at the moment. Instead of finding cartoons, he ended up turning on a station that was at that moment showing the days news.

"Good afternoon Tokyo city and welcome to this Sunday afternoon's edition of the News. I'm Jason La'Street in for Chris Michaels whose on special assignment. In the headlines today, Tokyo is still suffering from a wide spread epidemic involving a strange viral strain of the flu virus. Hospitals around the area are frantically searching for a way to combat the virus. Until a cure can be found, the governor cautions people to remain indoors for the time being. In related news, the authorities in the Tokyo city area are all suffering from the same virus so the UEG has commissioned enough troops that aren't at the moment fighting in the conflict in the Middle East. When we come back, we'll have a look at the weather as well as what's going on in the rest of the world including a look into how the conflict is going at this moment." Jason said as they went to commercial.

As Rien was turning the channel to find some cartoons, he suddenly heard both Mina and Rini crying out in shock.

"Help!" Mina cried trying to keep the washer from overflowing.

"Mina there's too many bubbles!" Rini exclaimed in horror.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Rien asked coming into the kitchen and seeing the mess they were making.

"We were just trying to help Rien." Rini explained with a frown on her face.

"I understand that sis' but didn't you guys read the instructions before you began this little endeavor?" He asked.

"Instructions?" Mina asked allowing sweat to drop from her forehead.

"Yes Mina instructions!" Serena said walking slowly into the room.

"Serena, your suppose to be in bed!" Rini stated matter of factly.

"I was but you two woke me up." Serena said as she slowly made her way over to the washer and turned it off. She then opened the top and removed some of the clothes and placing them in a basket. Serena then pulled out a plastic glass that they kept over the washer for just this occasion and began removing some of the asses water. Once that was done, Serena then shut the top and turned the washer back on.

"Now the two of you please go sit down and wait for mom to get up and show you what needs to be done. I'm going back to bed. Please keep down the noise guys I'm really tired." Serena said as she began heading back upstairs.

"Night Sere." Mina said apologetically.

With a wave over her shoulder, Serena disappeared over the top of the stairs.

A few hours later while Mina and Rini were doing chores along side Serena's mother while she was asleep up in her bed. At that moment, Serena was dreaming about being spending time with Darien in the park that was located near his apartment.

"Oh Darien, this is so romantic." Serena sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her an held her close.

As they were enjoying the moment, suddenly the other girls appeared all around them.

"What in the world!" Raye exclaimed in shock at having disappeared from a dream she was having and reappearing in someone else's.

"Raye, guys? What are you all doing here?" Serena asked perplexed at their arrival.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was dreaming about being around both my parents again when suddenly I was here." Raye said a bit upset at not being able to see her father anymore even if it was a dream.

"I just want to know why we're here!" Lita exclaimed in frustration.

"Lita calm down, it isn't Serena's fault that we're here." Amy tried to sooth the taller girl.

"I know I just want out of this dream." Lita said as she allowed herself to sit down heavily on the grass in front of the others.

"I have an idea!" Mina piped up with a smile as she walked up next to Serena and bent down next to her ear. "SERENA WAKE UP!" Mina yelled into her ear.

"OW! Mina that was uncalled for." Serena cried out as she rubbed her ear that Mina had yelled into.

Serena then noticed that her friends and disappeared from her dream a second later. Then as if to remind Serena that the setting she was in wasn't real, Darien began falling away from her.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she reached out for him.

"Serena!" Darien also exclaimed as he too tried to reach out for her.

It was no use; however, due to the fact that just as their hands touched, Darien disappeared leaving Serena in the park by herself. Then all of a sudden a ring of fire began to encircle her. It started on one side of her and as if being fed by an accelerant, it sped around her until there was no place for her to run. Serena began coughing as she fell to her knees due to both the smoke and heat of the fire.

"It's so hot and I can't breath!" Serena exclaimed in between coughing fits.

All of a sudden she felt like someone was splashing cold water on her face. When she looked up, both the fire and the park had disappeared leaving her in darkness.

All of a sudden Serena found herself sitting up in her own bed safe and sound.

"Now I'm cold." Serena said as she looked around her room. To her surprise, both Mina and Rini were next to her bed. While Mina was sitting in a chair keeping watch, Rini was sleeping on a beanbag chair over by the wall. Rien was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Mina, what's going on?" Serena asked turning her attention back to her blonde friend.

"Nothing much just keeping an eye on you. So how do you feel? I was just changing the wet cloth on your forehead. I'm sorry if I woke you up, Serena." Mina apologized with a soft smile on her face.

"I feel a little better now that I've had some sleep." Serena said returning the smile.

"That's good. You need all the rest you can get to help get over the flu." Mina said placing a hand on top of Serena's.

"Mina, have you managed to take care of the twins and I all this time by yourself?" Serena asked with a slight frown gracing her lips.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Rini helped out a bit, and Rien helped straighten things out when ever we were in over our heads." Mina said with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Mina, do you mind if I ask you a stupid question?" Serena asked with a look that said she was sorry she even thought of what she planned on asking.

"Sure what's up?" Mina asked in a cheery mood.

"Why are you being so helpful, even though you seem to be bad at it?" Serena asked.

"Well, I know I'm bad at it, but I feel I should take care of my…friends, especially you, Princess Serenity." Mina said using Serena Lunarian name.

"So you're taking care of me because I'm the Princess of the Moon Kingdom?" Serena asked as a frown marred her face.

"No, I like who you are now!" Mina exclaimed trying to ease Serena's feelings. "You're almost if not as smart as Amy. You like to hang out with your friends. You protect those who are weaker then you, and you've got a sort of atmosphere about you that makes others want to be your friend as well. When you got sick, I knew I had to do something to help you feel better." Mina reasoned with a soft smile.

"Thank you Mina for all your help." Serena said allowing a smile to return to her lips.

"Your welcome Rena." Mina said returning her friend's smile.

It was at that moment that Rini stirred from her slumber.

"Is your fever gone now, Serena?" Rini asked when she saw that Serena was awake and sitting up in her bed.

"Yes it is, and thank you for all your help assisting me, Rini. You did a very good job." Mina said with a smile.

"Yes thank you, Rini. You were a very big girl for helping with the chores while everyone else in the house was sick." Serena added with a smile of her own.

"I liked helping. It was fun." Rini said returning their smiles. She then turned her attention towards Mina. "Hey Mina, do you think it's time for us to go get that medicine for everyone now?" Rini asked.

"Well…Serena, are you gonna be all right here by yourself? Your bother is sleeping in his room and your parents are probably both asleep as well. Rien is downstairs watching TV if you need anything." Mina informed her friend and leader of the situation in her home.

"Oh yeah. I feel a lot better now." Serena said with a smile.

With Serena's reassurance, both Mina and Rini got up from where they were sitting.

"Okay, let's go then, Rini." Mina said as she walked towards the bedroom door.

"Okay!" Rini exclaimed with a smile. "Bye, Serena! We'll be back as soon as we can." Rini said as both she and Mina left the room.

"Be careful you two and thank you for your help." Serena whispered as she laid back down and allowed herself to fall asleep yet again.

Over in the corner on another beanbag chair, both Luna and Artemis were watching the events that had just occurred in the room.

"It amazes me that although Mina has been messing up left and right, she still managed to help Serena feel better." Artemis said allowing a sigh to escape his lips.

"Yes but then she still has a caring heart. All the girls would die before letting something bad happen to the others." Luna agreed.

"No doubt Luna, no doubt at all." Artemis said with a smile before they too fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo National Hospital, everything was quiet. There were no sounds of the usual hustle and bustle that usually occurred at a hospital when doctors and nurses were trying to take care of the sick. If anyone outside of the hospital had wandered by, they would have seen things going on as usual; however, inside people were laying on the ground or in beds unconscious from a lack of energy. In one of rooms that held extra storage for the hospital, a lone nurse somehow unaffected by the energy drain stood before a very familiar Dark Energy wedge. All of a sudden, Emerald appeared out of nowhere dressed in her long black dress and green furs.

"How is it, Injector?" Emerald asked turning her attention towards the other woman in the room.

The woman suddenly shifted from a Japanese woman dressed in a Nurses outfit to a scandalously dressed blue skinned droid that looks like rubber and has a scalpel for one arm and a hypodermic needle for the other.

"Well, as you can see, Lady Emerald, Dark Power is building rapidly. It shouldn't be too much longer now." Injector informed her mistress.

"Hmm…" Emerald uttered as she continued staring at the Dark Wedge.

Injector then held up what looked like a small capsule pill.

"Together with this capsule and an injection of Dark Power, we should be able to open the Dark Gate with ease." Injector said with a bright sinister smile.

"Good, then we can get what we want and complete our mission. Ha ha ha!" Emerald said before she began to laugh like a hyena, while both she and Injector continued to watch the progress of the Dark wedge.

Only a matter of moments later, both Mina and Rini walked into the hospital and up to the pharmacy in order to pick up the medicine they'd need to help their friends out.

"It seems too quiet here." Mina said looking around.

"Really?" Rini asked allowing fear to momentarily over take her for but a moment. It was then gone as if by magic as she quickly jumped up onto the counter.

"Excuse me, please. We're here to pick up some medicine for…my family. Is anyone here?" Rini called into the room as she knocked on the glass lightly as not to break it. When she couldn't see anyone in the room, she turned her attention back to Mina. "I don't think there's anybody here." Rini said as she jumped down off the counter.

"Well, there has to be someone here." Mina said looking around the area.

"I'll keep looking!" Rini exclaimed as she started running down the hall to the nearby corridor.

"Excuse me…Hey, where is everybody?" Rini exclaimed throughout the halls.

In another room, Emerald (who has managed to dawn herself in a doctor's garbs) hears Rini yelling for assistance.

"Wha…?" Emerald asked as she turned a questioning glance to Injector and proceeded to lace the capsules with Dark Power. "I thought you said all the children were infected with the flu. She sounds perfectly fine." Emerald hissed in anger.

"It's just a mistake." Injector pleaded with Emerald.

It was at that moment that the door to the room opened, and Rini looked in.

"Huh?" Emerald disguised as a doctor asked.

"Can you hear me? Hi, hi! Please answer me! I've come to pick up some medicine! Can you give me some?" Rini said upon seeing the doctor and nurse.

"Of course, my dear. I think you'd better get a flu shot yourself so you don't catch the flu that's been going around." Emerald said with a smile as she saw an opportunity before her.

Just like most young kids, Rini cringed at the sight of the hypodermic needle. This time, though, unknown to her, it's a good thing.

"What? A…a needle?" Rini exclaimed in fright as she gulped down a breathe of air.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna hurt you. Besides, it's free of charge, and you can't say no to that." Emerald said trying to sound sincere.

"Uh…no thanks." Rini gulped as she slowly backed away from Emerald.

"How dare you insult me by turning me down! You brat! Injector!" Emerald yelled out in anger as she snapped her fingers. Injector immediately shifted from her nurse form and jumped and grabbed Rini before she could get away.

"Hold this kid down for me!" Emerald ordered sternly.

"Yes, mistress." Injector obeyed obediently.

But what Emerald didn't realize was that Rini was actually the child they were always after, and whenever Rini is in a state of imminent danger and terror…

"What?" Injector cried out letting Rini go as a bright beam of light erupted from Rini's forehead.

"It's…Rini! I don't believe it!" Emerald exclaimed in shock at seeing the Moon Beam for the first time.

A few feet away from the room where Rini, and the two Dark Moon Kingdom lackeys are located, Mina sees Rini's bright beam of light from a crack in the door.

"Oh no! Rini!" Mina exclaimed as she made her way into an adjacent hallway.

Unknown to Mina, the other girls had also managed to see the light from the hospital and no matter what they were doing they all managed to, along with their counterparts made their ways to the hospital in order to help out the small girl.

Mina still unaware that her friends were on the way lifted her transformation pen high into the air and yelled out, "VENUS STAR POWER!"

Mina was engulfed in a golden lasso of light emitted from her transformation pen. When the light died down, Sailor Venus was standing where Mina Aino once was.

"Don't worry Rini. I'm coming to help get you out of this mess." Venus said as she ran back down the hall.

"Ha ha ha. Fancy meeting you in a place like this. What incredible luck. Injector, get her." Emerald ordered laughing like a hyena yet again.

"Right!" Injector immediately obeyed as she yet again grabbed the small girl. "Ready, mistress." Injector said with a smile as she held the little girl tight as Emerald began walking towards them with the Dark Energy filled capsules.

"Not so fast!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Wha…" Injector gasped at seeing Sailor Venus enter the room.

"Yay! It's Sailor Venus!" Rini exclaimed in delight at seeing one of her favorite heroines.

"You terrorize innocent children and spread your evil throughout the world. You are worthless trash, and it's…time to throw you out. I fight for love, and I fight for justice, too, so you better look out…for Sailor Venus. I shall punish you on behalf of Venus." Sailor Venus informed the evil beings.

"Grr…" Injector hissed through clenched teeth.

"You twit! I supposed you think that you've located our Dark Power here, too, do you?" Emerald asked through clenched teeth of her own.

"Of course." Sailor Venus said smugly with a grin playing across her face.

"Huh?" Rini questioned looking shocked by Venus' revelation.

"Why, you bothersome Sailor Brats! Have you also known of our plan to spread a dangerous flu virus throughout the city from this very hospital?" Emerald asked anger lacing her every word.

"Certainly. We've known it all along." Venus informed the sluttish woman.

'_What's she talking about? She didn't know any of that. She's really smart, or she's just fooling us.'_, Rini thought to herself.

"How could I have underestimated you and your annoying little pals?" Emerald asked Venus venomously. She then turned her attention towards Injector. "Injector, beat her down!" Emerald ordered.

At Emerald's orders, Injector prepared to do battle against the scout of the planet Venus…

Elsewhere along one of the many streets of Tokyo, Japan near the hospital, Serena, though still sick, is on her way to the hospital, with Luna and Artemis following closely behind her.

"Serena, it's impossible!" Luna said trying to make Serena see reason.

"Luna's right, Serena! You're still half in the bag. You should go back to bed." Artemis tried to help Luna make Serena see the importance of rest in her condition.

"I think I'm okay." Serena told them as they all ran down the street. "Besides, Rini's in danger, and I've got to help her." Serena said with a bit of worry laced in her voice.

That is the same feeling that Amy, Raye, and Lita are all struggling with: though down with the flu, they struggled to the hospital with their boyfriends in order to help Rini.

"We understand that Serena, but you're in no position to fight today." Luna said trying yet again to make Serena turn around and go home.

"I'm sorry Luna but I have to save her…no matter what." Serena said ending the conversation.

Back at the hospital, Sailor Venus was still at that moment trying to fend off Injector.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Sailor Venus yelled as she sent out one of her attacks only to have Injector jump out of the way of the attack and fly over Venus' head trying to impale Venus with her scalpel arm.

"I don't think so droid. Why don't you try another one of my attacks on for size. VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled at she sent out her chain which wrapped around Injector's scalpel, causing her to be pinned down to the floor.

"You'll pay for that brat!" Injector hissed as she raised her needle arm. "FIRE ONE!" Injector yelled firing a needle at Sailor Venus.

Venus was able to jump over the shot. But in the process, Injector was able to free herself from Venus' chain.

"Now you'll pay!" Injector roared out angrily. "FIRE TWO!" Injector yelled as she sent out a series of other needles flying towards Venus.

Though Venus was able to dodge a few of the needles, she wasn't able to dodge them all and a few managed to pin her to the wall.

"Not good." Sailor Venus said trying to struggle out of the trap.

"Ha ha ha!" Injector laughed at finally catching the scout of Venus.

"Ha ha ha! Game's over now, love child. Injector, stick the child first." Emerald ordered as she turned her cold sinister eyes upon Rini.

"With pleasure mistress." Injector said as she sneered down at the child. "FIRE THREE!" Injector yelled sending a maelstrom of needles flying towards Rini.

"I hate needles!" Rini cried out in fear as she ran from the room and down the hall.

As she was running, Rini accidentally tripped and fell down to the ground. The needles were still flying towards her at an extreme amount of speed. Just before they struck her, they were suddenly stopped by something.

"Huh?" Rini asked shocked to not feel anything strike her. When she opened her eyes she saw the needles laying on the ground around her broken in half. In the middle of the fallen needles stood one of Tuxedo Mask's roses sticking out of the ground.

"Wha…" Emerald gasped when she spotted Tuxedo Mask himself jump in between Injector and Rini.

"A hospital is a shelter for people who are all ill and need help. You abused it's nurturing purposes to assist you in your evil ways instead." Tuxedo Mask said letting Emerald and her droid know he was not pleased with them. Rini and Venus both smiled at his arrival.

"Way to go, Tuxedo Mask!" Venus exclaimed in excitement at seeing him.

"Why you! I don't give a damn what your opinion is of the way we treat this building of yours. I won't allow you to interfere in our plans!" Emerald yelled out in anger. She then turned to the droid and ordered, "Injector, quit standing around! Stick it to him real good!"

"As you command my lady! This is going to be fun." Injector said as she raised her needle arm yet again. "FIRE FOUR!" Injector yelled firing off another volley of needles towards Tuxedo Mask.

Unfortunately for both Emerald and Injector, it was at that moment that the Calvary decided to arrive for the man who was the Sailor Scouts greatest champion.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" A female voice rang out into the hall as Sailor Jupiter's form appeared in the hall while she launched her attack.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" A male voice rang out into the hall as Sailor Knight's form appeared in the hall while he launched his attack.

"THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!" A male voice rang out into the hall as General Nephrite's form appeared next to both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight in the hall as he launched his attack a second after both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight.

All three attacks mixed together and flew forward and intercepted Injector's attack causing it to be obliterated in mid air a few feet away from Tuxedo Mask.

"What!" Injector asked shocked by the double attack.

After Injector's attack was stopped, another voice rang out into the hallway.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury called out her attack which caused a fog to cover the hall.

"What's happening!" Emerald cried out in shock as visibility became nonexistent.

While Mercury's fog was covering the area, the other Scouts and Generals surrounded Emerald. After a few moments the fog lifted allowing Emerald to see her enemy around her.

"You made us all really sick, you slimy, wicked old troll!" Sailor Mars Hissed.

"And now, you must accept your reward!" Jupiter added cracking her knuckles.

"How are they all able to do this?" Venus asked no one in particular. She then stared at the others with a question look on her face. "You all should still be in bed!" She informed them all how she felt.

"They're here to help out their friends, Love Goddess." General Kunzite said as he carefully began removing the needles from Venus' clothing which slowly freed her from the wall.

"Yeah, besides we're all a lot better now, Venus." Sailor Moon said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks to your efforts, pathetic as they were." Mars added in to the conversation.

"We do appreciate all your efforts and good cheer." Mercury said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Sailor Venus." Jupiter finished for the others with a smile of her own.

"Thanks, guys." Venus said returning the smile.

"Oh this is so disgusting, I think I'm going to be ill! Injector, do me a favor and finish these sailor brats off as well as for their male counterparts." Emerald yelled as she jumped over the encirclement.

"As you wish mistress." Injector said as she began to advance on the Scouts and Generals.

"Hey, let's discard this gross medical waste product." Sailor Mercury said disgusted with the droid before them.

"I concur with Mercury on this." Sailor Knight added as well.

"So do I! MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled sending out her attack at the droid.

"NOOOO!" Injector cried out in pain as Mars' attack hit her.

"Go, Sailor Moon!" Mercury stated upon seeing Injector in a weak state.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said as she pulled her scepter out of her sub-space pocket.

All of a sudden without warning, Sailor Moon loses her strength and falls to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Mars asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure Firebrand, but I'm sure she'll be alright." Jedeite tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called out trying to get her leader's attention.

"I'm sorry. I thought my fever was gone, but I guess it's still here." Sailor Moon apologized to her friends.

"Hey don't worry." Mars said flashing a smile towards her leader.

"She's right Moon, we all came here knowing we could suffer a relapse with being sick." Jupiter added.

"Yes, but we still came in order to help protect Rini." Mercury added to the conversation.

"The girls are right Sailor Moon. Have courage in yourself and know that I believe you can do anything once you put your mind to it." Tuxedo Mask added in his bit of pick me up to the conversation as he held Rini in his arms.

"Thank you all for your confidence in me guys." Sailor Moon said with a smile as she allowed their confidence in her to help feel a renewed strength.

She then picked herself up off the floor and held her scepter out in front of her.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon cried out as she sent out her attack towards Injector.

"Wha…"Injector started when she noticed yet another attack coming at her after she had just finally gotten over Mars' attack. "No this isn't possible!" Injector exclaimed before she was suddenly turned to nothing but dust in the wind.

"All right!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed in glee.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury stated with a warm smile.

"Well I believe that now that we've finished off the monster. I say we all head on home so we can get you guys all back into bed where you all belong until you're finally over the flu." Venus suggested.

"I second that suggestion." Kunzite agreed.

"Very well, gentlemen, I think you should all take your ladies home and watch over them as you take them there." Tuxedo Mask told the men of their group.

"Good idea!" The four other men stated in unison as they each escorted their girlfriends home.

"Well my lady shall I escort you and Rini home?" Tuxedo Mask asked with a smile.

"Why of course you can kind sir." Sailor Moon said with a tired smile.

"Lean on me and I'll help you get home safely." Tuxedo Mask said as he helped her leave the hospital.

In another area of the hospital, Emerald was sitting on a counter as she watched the final battle between Injector and the Sailor Scouts. When she saw that Injector lost the battle, she got hot under the collar.

"Why those wretched little sluts! I was so close to ending this! I swear that I will avenge this lose and destroy those stupid girls as well as those idiot men of theirs." Emerald yelled before she vanished with a heated glare across her face.

The next day everyone in Tokyo that was sick was finally feeling much better and able to go about their days. The UEG pulled the reinforcements out of Tokyo and allowed local authorities to take over where they left off. In one home; however, one girl that had managed to not get sick even when her friends were, some how managed to get sick now. Mina Aino was laying in bed trying to sleep off her fever with her cat guardian Artemis who was also sick laying right beside her.

"So all of the people got rid of the flu, and the city was restored to it's normal hustle and bustle…except for us poor sickles." Artemis said before he sneezed.

"Oh, be quiet, Artemis, please. I'm trying to sleep." Mina begged turning over so she could ignore him.

"Very well." Artemis said as he laid back down to allow sleep to over take him as well.

"Artemis is this a real cold?" Mina whispered from her position on the bed.

With a sigh Artemis said in a regretful voice, "Yeah, Mina, it's gotta be."

It was at that moment that Luna showed up in the room.

"But you should feel happy. Since you caught a cold, it means you're no longer a fool, huh? Happy now?" Luna asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh hardy har har! How can you be so blind? I'm sick. Save your petty jokes for someone who cares." Artemis grumbled as he tried to ignore Luna.

"Oh but I do care, for I brought you both some help." Luna said with a smile as she turned towards the door where Serena and the twins stood.

"Hello. Your nurses are here to help." Serena said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Mina said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling girlfriend?" Serena asked as she came over and sat down on a chair near the bed and placed a strange bag down beside her. The twins sat down on the floor beside her as well.

"Tired but getting better every minute." Mina said.

"Well hopefully this will help you feel even better." Serena said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a thermose. She then opened it and poured a warm liquid out into the cup. "Mom says chicken soup helps to make you feel better when your sick." Serena said as she handed the cup over to her friend.

When Mina took a sip of the soup in the cup she was amazed at how well it tasted.

"This is pretty good." Mina said with a smile.

"Thanks my mom made it homemade. Sammy and I always got a bowl full of this stuff when ever we were sick. It's always hit the spot when we could keep anything solid down." Serena said with a smile.

Suddenly Rini jumped up off the floor with a thermometer in her hand.

"It's time to take your temperature." Rini said with a smile.

"Not at this moment Rini!" Serena stated with a stern voice.

"Why not?" Rini asked pouting.

"Because she's drinking her soup. Her temperature won't be accurate if you take it now." Serena informed the young girl.

"But I want to help." Rini pouted.

"Rini remember mom never took our temperature when we were sick and had just eaten something hot." Rien tried to remind his sister.

"Oh sorry." Rini said sitting back down.

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll be able to take it thirty minutes after she's finished eating." Serena said with a smile.

"Kay." Rini said with a smile causing everyone in the room to smile.

"Thanks for coming and helping me out Rena." Mina said with a smile.

"Your very welcome Mina. Now drink your soup and let us do everything else." Serena said with a smile.

"Alright!" Mina stated as she continued to drink the wonderful soup Serena's mother had made for her.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Smart Payoff. In the next installment, you will see Amy gets accused of cheating and it will be up to her friends to save her when the enemy turns her against them. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	71. Chapter 68: Smart Payoff

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day in a secret location, Emerald was sitting on a couch just filing at one of her nails when all of a sudden, Sapphire appeared before her.

"So sorry to interrupt your pedicure, Emerald, but you better get off your fanny and get to work. You haven't made any headway capturing either that wretched kid or the Silver Crystal, and there's still another Negative Point to be located. Prince Diamond is getting anxious." Sapphire said in disgust at seeing her acting leisurely when she was suppose to be doing a job.

"Relax Sapphire, everything is going to be just fine. If you want to know, I've already picked the next place to infect with our dark power." Emerald said with a smug smile.

"Oh really and prey tell, where is this place exactly?" Sapphire asked with a frown graces his face.

"Why my dear Sapphire, the next Dark Point happens to be at the Crystal Seminar School for the Gifted." Emerald said with a smirk.

"Then why are you still here? Hurry up and do your job before my brother decides to replace you with someone else who will get the job done." Sapphire hissed before he disappeared in a column of black smoke.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry your pretty little head Sapphire. I'll fill this new target with a lot of dark energy and then together with Prince Diamond, we will rule the world." Emerald said looking at the spot where Sapphire once stood laughing in her custom hyena voice before she too disappeared in a blinding flash of emerald green light.

Moments later, Emerald appeared above the top of the Crystal Seminar Building. She quickly pulled out another of her Dark Power Wedges that were shaped like herself and placed in at the exact center of the building.

"Sapphire acts like I am always being lazy when it comes to my mission. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Sapphire, but I already knew what my next target would be before you showed up. I'll show you just how much of a disappointment to Diamond I will be when this target is under our control." Emerald hissed even as the wedge went about it's job and began filling the students throughout the building with it's evil dark power…including Melvin who is also a student there.

"SHOW YOURSELF…MISTRUST!" Emerald yelled after watching the wedge grow enough to sustain a droid.

A second later a female droid emerged from the dark wedge and stood before Emerald. The new droid was almost as tall as Emerald with dark blue skin and red hair tied up behind her head in a small bun.

"You summoned me mistress?" Mistrust asked with a slight bow.

"Ah yes Mistrust. I have a very special mission for you." Emerald smiled as she gestured over towards the dark wedge. "As you can see, the Dark Power is increasing steadily. It'll reach its capacity by tomorrow evening. I want you to stand guard here until then." Emerald ordered.

"It shall be as you so order Lady Emerald. You can trust me." Mistrust said with a sinister smile crossing her lips.

"Oh Mistrust, I do trust you to do your job. It's other factors in this world that I do not trust." Emerald said with a frown.

"Then have no fear for I shall deal with any anomalies should they occur." Mistrust said with another slight bow.

"See that you do!" Emerald hissed before she disappeared leaving Mistrust on the roof by herself.

Chapter 68: Smart Payoff

The next day around lunch time at Crossroads Junior High, students were yet again in front of the test score bulletin board ready to see what they made.

"Well we've done it again guys." Serena said looking towards Amy and Jason with a smile.

"Yup, another good grade that proves we're doing something right." Jason lightly laughed.

"Well, it just shows that you three study even more that I do." Molly added to the conversation.

"That is because we each have a major goal in our lives to achieve. While I don't know what Serena or Jason plan to do after they graduate from High school, I plan to be a doctor. Besides, everyone has their strengths, and this happens to be mine, Jason's and Serena's." Amy said with a smile.

"I'm still not sure what I want to do after High School. I'm just glad that I have time to decided." Jason said with a soft sigh.

"Well I myself am thinking about going into the military like my father, but I'm not sure right now." Serena said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh Sere, I'm sure you can do what ever you put your mind too." Molly said with a smile.

"She's right Rena! With your grades you'll be able to do just about anything." Amy said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks you guys. You're some of the best friends a girl could ask for." Serena said returning their smiles with one of her own.

"That's what friends are for Serena. We'll stand together through the good times and bad." Jason said placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Jason." Serena said with a nod which also earned nods from the others.

Nearby the four friends, another group of girls are staring at Serena, Amy, and Jason's grades as well as listening in on their conversation.

"I'm so jealous. I wish I had Amy, Serena or even Jason's marks." One girl said in a snooty kind of voice.

"Wha…" Both Amy and Serena began as they looked towards the source of the voice to see another group of three girls talking.

'_Here it comes, the jealous students who don't study wishing they had the top marks when all they'd have to do to get good grades would be to study. I'm so sick of it.'_, Jason thought with a frown.

"Oh yea, but all they do is study." One of the other girls informed the first girl.

"So they get good grades. Behind their backs, everyone calls them 'Amy, Serena and Jason the Supernerds'." The last girl said smugly.

The jealousy was so think from the three girls that you could cut it with a knife. Their words hurt Amy's feelings a little bit and caused Serena to be a little angry. Jason, meanwhile only continued frowning towards the three girls.

"They're just jealous you guys. Don't pay them any mind." Molly tried to sooth her friends.

"That may be true Mol, but that doesn't mean we have to like it. I know for a fact that I've heard people behind Amy's back calling her a Supernerd, but I let it slip off my back because: 1) I knew they were just being stupid and, 2) Amy wouldn't have wanted me to retaliate against them." Serena said as her anger began to manifest itself.

"It's okay guys. I'm used to all the geek and nerd comments." Amy said with a sad smile.

"Amy, they're only jealous because they themselves don't study so they like to go after the smarter students who do." Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I ever tell you guys why I study so much?" Serena asked with a sympathetic smile.

"No…" Amy and Jason said with a shake of their heads.

"Come to think of it, you never told me either, Serena." Molly added as an afterthought.

"Well aside from enjoying it immensely, I began to study as a way to deal with my father being away during the war when I was still very young." Serena admitted to her friends her reason for studying so much.

"I never knew…" Molly whispered to no one in particular.

"You weren't suppose to Molly. I never told anyone." Serena said with an apologetic smile.

All of a sudden from out of nowhere, someone down the hall from them called out getting everyone's attention while they were holding up a piece of paper. The person turned out to be none other then Melvin Gururo.

"Hey, look what I found: cheat notes in Amy's desk." He yelled out load.

This announcement not only caught the attention of the other students but it got Serena, Molly, Amy and Jason's as well.

"Huh?" Amy, Molly and Serena all asked in unison.

'_Ooh, that's it! Geek boy is so going to get it.'_, Jason thought as he popped his knuckles.

"Hey, yeah! I recognize the handwriting, and this is Amy's all right." One boy said coming over to look at the piece of paper in Melvin's hand.

"Amy cheat?" One of the girls from earlier asked.

"And if she cheated on this one, she probably cheated on all of them! No wonder she has the highest grades!" Melvin said in an angry tone of voice.

At Melvin's proclamation, Serena began to see red. Molly was stunned by Melvin's behavior while Amy was dumbstruck by the events taking place before her.

"Yeah?" The crowd asked as one.

"Really?" One girl whose name Serena knew as Crystal Maxine asked still not sure she heard right.

"Amy?" Lance Masters an upper classman asked shocked by what he heard.

"She cheated!" Valeria Johnson exclaimed believing what they were being told.

"Now I get it! Now I get it! I always wondered why Amy, Serena and Jason would wanna hang out together, but now it makes perfect sense!" Bobby Peterson exclaimed in anger.

"You're right! Anyone can see that if those three are always around each other then that means they all must be cheating!" Max Anderson acknowledged the other boys answer.

"Well, Serena, I think you have to admit that it does seem a bit on the weird side. You're best friends with each other, and you're always together no matter what. Everyone is going to think that if she cheats then so are you." A boy who was standing near Serena said.

"It's not weird at all. Amy, Jason and I work really hard on our homework and tests. We study together with our friends when we all get together for study groups even though a couple of them go to two other schools." Serena said defending Amy and herself.

"I think you're the one who's gone weird, Melvin. You know darn well how hard Amy, Jason and Serena work." Molly yelled at him in anger over spreading such vicious lies.

"I don't believe this, Molly! You're actually siding with the cheaters!" Melvin shot back allowing anger to fuel every word.

'_Keep digging your grave boy! I'm just aching to pummel you into the ground. If Amy, Serena and Molly weren't here, you'd already be dog chow.'_, Jason thought, his anger slowly boiling.

As a small group of boys advance on Serena, Amy, Molly and Jason being lead by Melvin, Lita suddenly steps in between the group of boys as well as her three friends and brother.

"What about you, Lita?" Max asked.

"What about me?" Lita asked making sure he couldn't get near the girls.

"I suppose you're gonna side with your cheater brother and friends, too!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her by the front of her uniform.

'_Oh no now the dweebs done it!'_, Jason thought as a smirk crossed his lips.

"First, my friends aren't cheaters, and two, if you don't let me go, you'll be sorry." Lita hissed.

"Oh really, you and what army?" He asked as a sinister smile crossed his lips.

"This army, jerk!" Lita hissed as she grabbed the arm that was holding her uniform and twisted it enough to where he let her go. She then threw him over her shoulder sending him a good twelve feet into a wall behind her.

"Take that idiot." Lita sneered at Max before she turned her attention towards the others. "Whose next?" Lita asked as she cracked a few knuckles to emphasize her willingness to fight for her friend's honor.

The other boys ran off and the crowd dispersed allowing the friends some piece and quiet.

"Wow Lita, you sure are strong." Molly said in awe of the taller girl which caused Lita to blush.

"No kidding, she beat me to the punch too." Jason said with a smug grin.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Serena asked turning towards the only boy in their group.

"Well you see, hearing what those idiots were saying about us, was pissing me off so much so that I was about to do something about it, only Lita beat me to it." Jason said with a shrug.

"But still, Lita shouldn't have used violence on those students." Amy said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Lita asked looking a bit hurt that Amy didn't appear to appreciate what she had done for her friends.

"Amy, the jerks deserved it, the nerve of them calling us cheaters." Serena said clenching her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white as the silent furry she felt inside.

"Yeah no one calls my friends cheaters and gets away with it." Lita said placing a sympathetic hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I don't care what they say about me. As long as I know I'm innocent, I'll be okay." Amy said with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"That's our Amy! Never one to let anyone get her down!" Serena said allowing a smile to cross her lips as well as she gave her blue haired friend a light hug. "Don't worry Ames. No matter what happens, the others and I will always stick by you."

"Yeah!" Lita exclaimed with a nod of her head.

"You can count me in too!" Molly stated with a smile of her own.

"And that goes double for me Ice Princess." Jason said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Amy said with a slight smile of her own.

That afternoon after school had gotten out, Amy, Lita, Jason and Serena had run by the elementary to pick up the twins and were now all on they way home. While Jason decided to remain quiet during the others conversation, the girls began to talk about what happened at school earlier.

"I just can't believe that lowlife slime mold Melvin could turn on you guys like that." Lita said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I always thought he and the others were alright. Now after the way they acted, I'm not so sure they deserve to kiss the souls of our shoes." Serena added the anger in her voice evident.

"What I don't understand is if they think Amy and Serena cheated wouldn't the teachers have found out? I mean Teachers can pick up on stuff like that can't they?" Rien asked looking between the three older girls.

"It's not that simple Rien. I think that no matter if the teacher had told them we were cheating or not, they still would have believed we were cheaters." Amy said trying to clarify what she and the others were talking about.

"Ah." Rien said thinking he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm still confused about something." Rini said causing the others to turn their attention towards her.

"What is it, Rini?" Jason asked looking down at the little girl.

"What does cheating on an exam mean?" Rini asked innocently.

"Well sweetheart, right now you don't have to worry about taking exams like Amy, Lita, Jason and I do, but when you get into higher grade levels, your teachers will start giving you tests to see what you've learned so far and if you need help in certain areas of the subject matter you're learning at the time." Serena said filling her in.

"Yes and if you are cheating on the tests that means your not really showing what you know. It only proves that you're not willing to do the hard work it takes to build your knowledge." Amy added.

"Which means you should always study for every test or exam you'll ever have. That is the only way you'll be able to prove yourself that you deserve your grades." Jason also added as an afterthought.

"What brought this up Rini?" Lita asked.

"That boy your were talking about, Melvin I think he was walking around the school before you got there saying that Amy was cheating to all the older kids he could talk to." Rini said.

"Yeah come to think of it, he said you and Serena might be cheating too, Jason." Rien added.

"What!" Amy exclaimed in shock at having learned that Melvin was spreading lies about her and Serena around town.

"MELVIN! Oh, that back-stabbing bottom feeder's gonna get pay for this!" Serena hissed out in anger as she clenched her fisted allowing her knuckles to turn white like they had earlier that day.

"I'll slash his spineless little body into fettuccini!" Lita added also allowing her anger to grow.

"Not before I break every bone in his body, you won't." Jason hissed.

"Guys, calm down! It's okay, really it is. I'm just glad the people who count the most still believe me, but thanks for your enthusiasm." Amy said trying to calm down her friends. She then ran off down the street.

"I think Amy must be in shock or something." Lita said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I feel badly for her. She takes studying more seriously then even me, and this is really hurting her self-esteem." Serena said with a sigh.

"True, maybe she just needs some space for a while, but I swear Melvin better watch his step or I'll pound him into next week." Jason said with clenched teeth.

"Will she be okay?" Rini asked.

"With friends like hers, I'm sure Amy will be just fine sis'." Rien said giving his sister a light hug.

"You got that right kiddo." Lita said with a smile as Serena and Jason also gave nods of their heads, too.

Farther down the street, Amy slowed down and began walking at a normal pace once again. As she was walking slowly down the street, she passed by several of her classmates on her way home.

"There's the cheater!" A boy in the group said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, little Miss Innocent! We gotta make sure she doesn't get away with it." One of the two girls in the group said.

"Yeah, her and those two friends of hers." The other girl in the group added.

"We should report them to the principal." The boy said.

"Cheater, cheater, cheater!" The first girl who said something began to chant loud enough for the whole street to hear.

Amy tried to fight off their hateful words, but in the end the three teens brutal accusations got to her and she ran as fast as she could until she came to an alley and ducked down behind some trash cans. She then proceeded to cover her ears hoping to drown out their words. She hoped her friends would never see her this vulnerable. She knew she'd never let the nerd comments get to her because they simply proved just how smart she was. But to be called a cheater was something that struck to her very heart. She knew Serena and Jason were angry about being called cheaters, but she was never one to let others know how their talking about her behind her back effected her. This time; however, all her carefully built walls crashed around her and she allowed herself to cry.

"This is…awful." Amy whispered to herself after she calmed down a little bit.

Amy then allowed herself to remember the words of encouragement, that her friends shared with her when school first let out.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Amy remember no matter what others think of us, as long as we know we don't cheat, that's all that matters. You know I am always going to believe you over some other jerk who will swear up and down you're a cheater." Serena said with a warm smile as they walked out of the building.

"Thanks Serena, I really needed to hear that." Amy said returning her friend and leader's smile.

Lita then made a face that said she had just had an epiphany.

"Hey I just thought of something." Lita said gaining Serena and Amy's attention.

"What is it Lita?" Amy asked.

"Don't all the people claiming that you, Serena and Jason are cheaters go to the same genius school as you do, Amy?" Lita asked.

**End Flash Back**

At the recalling of Lita's question, Amy's head shoot up as the thought of Lita's question began to plague her.

'_Could that be it? Everyone who's turned against me goes to the Crystal Seminar Building!'_, Amy questioned herself. She then got up off the ground and made her way towards the building in question.

As Amy is walking up to the main doors of the building before evening classes began, something odd caught her attention. The main halls were all dark and there were no sounds of anyone moving around at all. As she moved to each door to look into each room, Amy also took into account that the rooms were also dark as well. Finally she came upon her own room. When she opened the room, the room was dark as had been with the others.

"Why is it so dark in here? There should be a teacher here and maybe even a few students." Amy asked no one in particular as she looked inside. Unknown to her, the room was filled with black fumes which she began to inhale some of it causing her to struggle with herself. Mistrust who was at that moment outside the building noticed that someone was in the building and that they were trying to fight her dark power.

Amy upon sensing that some evil force was nearby, decided that it was time to transform and investigate further.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled as she raised her Star transformation pen high over her head.

Almost instantly, streams of water jetted out of Amy's pen and surrounded her from head to toe. Slowly the water disappeared leaving behind parts of her uniform. Soon Sailor Mercury stood where Amy Mizuno once did.

Mercury then slowly made her way into the room. Ever so slowly she walked towards the front of the room, the feeling of evil never leaving her. Finally she decided that this must be an attack by the Dark Moon Kingdom. Quickly lifting her wrist to her mouth, she proceeded to call the others to come to her aide.

"Hurry, guys! It's a Dark Moon alert! Crystal Seminar building on the double!" Mercury ordered.

Elsewhere at the Tsukino household, Serena was in the middle of doing her homework when the call to action came.

"No way! Dark Moon lackeys at Amy's school! I better call the guys seeing as we never gave them communicators." Serena said as she rushed to the phone.

"Hurry Serena, we don't have much time." Luna urged her charge on.

"Right!" Serena said leaving a quick message on Jason and Lita's answering machine then she along with Luna and the twins rushed out of the house.

At that moment over at Jason and Lita's apartment, Jason had just gotten home and along with the three Earth Generals who came over to hang out with Jason after their own hard day at school walked into the apartment. While Jason went into the back room to change into something more comfortable, Nathan noticed that Jason and Lita's answering machine's light was blinking.

"Hey Jason, you've got a message on your machine!" Nathan called into the back part of the apartment.

"Check it for me, will ya! I'll be right there." Jason called back into the room.

"Sure." Nathan said as he pushed the play button.

After a few moments the rushed voice of Serena came over the speaker.

"Hey Jason, listen I don't have time to dandle. There is a Dark Moon Kingdom attack going on at Amy's second school. She's already there and has called for back up. I've already gotten a hold of Lita via the communicators! Please call the Earth Generals and let them know what's going on. I'll see you there. Sorry but I have to jet now…" Serena said before the sound of her hanging up could be heard.

"Well everyone, time to go to work." Knave said placing her bag down in a chair.

"Right!" The others exclaimed worried about their friends.

"Knight Star Sword Power!" Jason exclaimed as he held his pendent high over his head.

Within moments, where Jason Kino once stood, now stood Sailor Knight.

"I call upon my birthright, General Jedeite!" Jared yelled as he held his sword above his head.

After grasping the hilt of his sword Jared was wrapped up in a sea of red and orange fire. A second later the fire dispersed leaving behind General Jedeite wearing a dark red suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing red cape which was attached at his shoulders. At his side was a scabbard where his sword rested when not in use.

"I call upon my birthright, General Nephrite!" Nathan yelled as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

After grasping the hilt of his sword Nathan was wrapped up a sea of bright lightning that surrounded his entire body. With in seconds the lightning dissipated leaving behind General Nephrite wearing green armor with silver streaks running over the breastplate. A long flowing green cape hung from his shoulder plates and his sword now rested in the scabbard at his side.

"I call upon my birthright, General Kunzite!" Knave yelled as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

After grasping the hilt of his sword Knave was wrapped up in a bright golden light. A second later the light dispersed leaving behind General Kunzite wearing a dark orange suit of armor. It had silver streaks running over the breastplate and he also had a long flowing orange cape which was attached at his shoulders. At his side was a scabbard where his sword now rested in the scabbard at his side.

"Come on guys, let's go." Kunzite said as he walked out the door.

"Right behind you chief!" Jedeite exclaimed as he and Nephrite followed him out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he rushed after them.

Meanwhile back at Amy's school, Mistrust was watching as Mercury slowly made her way around the room. As she tried to figure out a way to destroy her, the only idea she came up with to cause her to doubt herself.

"CLONES OF DOUBT!" Mistrust yelled creating clones of herself. "Attack! Attack now!" Mistrust ordered as she pointed towards the scouts inside the room.

As the clones crashed through the window, they began to lunge towards her.

"Doubt yourself!" Mistrust said trying to weave her spell.

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" Mercury yelled sending out one of her freezing attacks which froze the clones causing them to all disappear.

"Well then, let's try this again. CLONES OF DOUBT!" Mistrust said as she created more clones. "Now, attack! Destroy her!" Mistrust ordered sending the new set of clones into the room.

"I'll never let you destroy me!" Mercury exclaimed at Mistrust's clones.

"Doubt yourself!" Mistrust stated trying yet again to weave her spell over Sailor Mercury.

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" Mercury yelled sending out her attack yet again.

The clones after being frozen simply disappear again; however, more appear in their place. This causes Mercury to get an idea of what's going on.

"Hmm…I get it. These harpies are just clones. I guess I'll have to find the real one to stop them." Mercury said to herself.

"Well, this is interesting. She's a lot tougher than I thought she was! That's okay. I'll get that precocious little twit to do my dirty work for me!" Mistrust said as a sinister grin crossed her features.

Inside the room, the clones of Mistrust all disappeared from the room leaving Mercury stumped.

"They're gone! So now what's going to happen?" Mercury asked herself.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sailor Mercury, your friends will now be your enemies, and you shall destroy them!" Mistrust laughed as she broadcast the message through an antennae on her head, focusing them into Mercury's mind.

"Now, come here, Sailor Soldiers! Come to Mistrust!" Mistrust stated with her sinister grin still plastered on her face.

Moments later, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Artemis arrived upon the scene.

"There is a power evil here!" Artemis informed the two girls.

It was at that moment that Sailor Mercury turned around upon hearing Artemis' voice.

"Glad you're here. The place is swarming with Dark Moon droid clones." Mercury said.

"What? I don't see anyone here." Jupiter said looking around.

"Sailor Jupiter, you got to believe me! The Dark Moon Kingdom is taking over my school, and that's why Melvin and the others believed I was cheating! It was the power of the Dark Moon Kingdom!" Mercury pleaded for Jupiter to understand.

"Oh, okay, now I get it!" Jupiter stated allowing herself to go on the defensive.

"Let's get these clones!" Mars exclaimed also going on the defensive.

Outside the building Mistrust was getting ready to set Mercury against the others when she noticed something that would put a crimp in her plans.

"There's one Sailor Scout missing, but that's okay. Sailor Mercury will get rid of them sooner or later. HALLUCINATION DOUBT!" Mistrust exclaimed sending dark energy into Mercury. The force and nature of the attack cause her to reel from the impact.

"Hey, Mercury…" Venus asked worried about her blue haired friend.

"Huh? Huh?" Mercury asked looking around the room.

Mercury's head was so fuddled up do to Mistrust's dark power, that she began to see things that weren't there. It appeared to her as though the scouts had turned against her.

"Hey, guys, check out Sailor Mercury. She is such a has-been. What a look! I mean, check the hair! Is this girl in need for a makeover or what?" Sailor Mars asked in a sneer.

"Huh? What? You're just joking right, Mars?" Mercury asked not understanding what was going on.

"Joking? You're a complete fashion disaster! The Fashion Cops should hand you in!" Jupiter said mockingly.

"Ha ha. What? You too, Lita?" Mercury asked becoming upset.

"Oh, puh-lease, stop with the goody-goody routine. You were always bragging about how smart you are!" Venus exclaimed in annoyance.

"What are you saying? You know I never brag about my grades. I'm really careful about that…but if you feel like I have, I'm really sorry." Mercury said with a frown now marring her face.

"Stop pretending to be so innocent, Miss Super Egghead!" Mars hissed out in anger.

"This can't be real. They would never rip me apart like this!" Mercury exclaimed in disbelief as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Go ahead! Hate them all! They're not your friends: never have been!" Mistrust exclaimed sinisterly with glee at knowing her plan was working.

Meanwhile, in reality, Sailor Mars cautiously approached Mercury wondering what was going on with her.

"Mercury, are you okay?" Mars asked concerned.

As Mercury watched them approach her, she didn't see the concern written on their faces, instead thanks to Mistrust, she saw evil sinister looks.

"Go away…you hopeless geek!" Mars hissed in anger.

It was at that moment that Luna, Serena and the twins arrived at the school. The first thing they saw was Mistrust and the Dark Power Wedge.

"Look! It's one of Emerald's droids." Serena stated as she pointed towards Mistrust.

"Hurry, Serena! Stop her!" Luna ordered.

"Right Luna," Serena said before turning her attention towards the two twins. "you two go find a place to hide."

"Okay!" They both exclaimed before running off.

Serena then held her hand over her broach and yelled, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

A moment later and in Serena's place was Sailor Moon.

"Do it now, Sailor Mercury! Destroy these conniving so-called friends!" Mistrust ordered.

"Not today!" Sailor Moon stated walking forward.

"Huh?" Mistrust asked turning around and seeing Sailor Moon standing before her. "Who are you?"

"I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she introduced herself.

"Heh. Well, don't we think we're special?" Mistrust sneered.

"Only a mean-hearted hag like you would turn a whole school against poor Amy. You and your evil mind games are all washed up! I'm just the one to pull the plug. Game's over, and in the name of the Moon, you're old news!" Sailor Moon continued.

"Ew, I'm shaking! HALLUCINATION DOUBT!" Mistrust exclaimed sending her dark power towards Sailor Moon.

"Oh no, Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Luna exclaimed in horror but she was too late to warn her charge.

Upon impacted, Sailor Moon, began to feel the full power of Mistrust's manipulation.

"What a joke you are, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars' voice yelled.

"You're just as bad as Amy!" Molly's voice exclaimed.

"I don't want to be seen with a girl who likes to cheat her way through school!" Darien's voice hissed.

All three people's hurtful words cause Sailor Moon to begin crying.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Mistrust laughed.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon stopped crying and looked up at Mistrust with anger raging in her eyes.

"OH, ALL RIGHT! Give me a break! So Mars and I get into fights from time to time, I know she still likes me. And so what if I'm like Amy! I love to study, it helped me get past my father being away during the war. As for Darien, he'd never believe I was capable of cheating because he knows neither would Amy!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"What! Why didn't my influence work on you?" Mistrust asked perplexed by these turn of events.

"Of course it didn't work your numbskull. I believe in myself and my friends. It doesn't bother me what you try to say about me, but when you mess with my friends, you're messing with fire." Sailor Moon informed the evil droid.

"Well if my manipulations don't work, let's see how you like this. CLONES OF DOUBT!" Mistrust yelled creating clones of herself. "Attack her!" Mistrust ordered her clones pointing towards Sailor Moon

As Sailor Moon does battle with Mistrust's clones, Sailor Moon ended up having to duck a few blows while landing a few of her own. All of a sudden one of the clones decided to try to sneak up behind her and deliver a crushing blow to the back of the head; however, Luna saw this and quickly alerted Sailor Moon to the sneak attack.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Luna yelled.

"Wha…" Sailor Moon began as she turned around only to see the clone swing both it's fists towards her head.

Suddenly before the clone can connect with Sailor Moon's head, a red rose slammed into it's arms leaving a deep gash on it's arm as the rose continued until it stuck into the ground nearby.

"Tuxedo Mask you're here!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happy to see another ally on the scene.

"Of course Sailor Moon, I am always there to protect you." Tuxedo Mask said with a smile before he turned his attention towards Mistrust and allowed a frown to cross his face. "As for you, shame on you, Mistrust! Your lies and deceit have finally caught up with you: calling an innocent girl a cheater and turning friends against each other! Your evil games are coming to an end…right now, so come on! Hit me with the very best shot you've got!" He hissed allowing some anger to come out.

"Fine! Meet my teammates! Clones attack the Tuxedoed buffoon!" Mistrust ordered some of her clones.

The clones swarmed all over Tuxedo Mask thrusting attacks at him left and right. He managed to evade a couple of the clones attacks; however, one managed to catch him from behind like one had tried to do with Sailor Moon and ended up allowing the other clones to knock him off the building where he was standing sending him crashing to the ground below with several injuries.

"Oh no! My poor Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried out as she rushed to his side.

"Ha ha ha! And now, for the main event! Watch your pal Sailor Mercury put your friends on ice! HALLUCINATION PARANOIA DOUBT!" Mistrust stated as she puts her strongest effort into manipulating Sailor Mercury.

Inside the room, Sailor Mercury reels yet again from Mistrust's attack.

"Sailor Mercury?" Jupiter asked concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" Venus also asked.

The visions Mistrust is causing are now more terrible than ever.

"Hey, cheater, we know how smart you really are! You're just a big phony and a liar!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"You've always cheated on your exams, haven't you?" Sailor Venus asked an angry scowl on her face.

"Fess up, liar!" Sailor Mars commanded in a harsh tone.

Mercury couldn't stand to hear her friends saying such harsh things to her anymore, so in order to combat it, she covered her ears hoping to block out their voice. In reality, the others were still trying to find out what was happening to Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury pull yourself together!" Sailor Venus exclaimed trying to get Mercury to calm down.

"Sailor Mercury are you all right?" Both Mars and Jupiter added their voices to the mix concern evident in their voices.

Still all Mercury was able to hear where their hurtful mean voices lashing out at her.

"You're a cheater! You're a fake!" She heard the other three girls exclaim.

"No please no more!" Mercury pleaded shaking her head from side to side trying to make them stop.

"And a fraud! Cheater! Cheater, how could you? You're disgusting! You're terrible!" Their hateful words continued until Mercury couldn't take anymore and finally snapped.

She ended up lashing out at them, unable to distinguish reality from hallucination. Unable to approach her, the other Sailor Scouts and Artemis use a nearby window to get outside.

"Is Amy okay?" Mars asked looking back inside the building.

"I don't think so." Venus said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I think they have control of her mind." Jupiter informed the others.

Now that Sailor Mercury is alone in the room, she looked outside to see everyone standing there looking at her, including Sailor Moon, the twins, and Tuxedo Mask who was finally able to stand up. The hallucinations continued to assault Mercury's mind.

"You're such a liar! You always have been! I can't stand a liar like you!" She heard the others exclaim in anger.

Sailor Mercury is now very confused. Interspersed with the horrible hallucinations are images of her friends and her sharing happier times: with smiles on their faces and goodness in their hearts. They're her only tie to reality.

"Get lost! We don't wanna be around a cheater like you! You're not our friend anymore! You're always pretending to be the goody-goody! How could you do it, Mercury? Get out of here cheater!" She heard the others continue to say.

"Well, Sailor Mercury, you call these mean creeps your friends? Give them what they deserve! Destroy them now!" Mistrust ordered. At Mistrust's command, Mercury climbed out of the window and approached the others.

"There's something very satisfying watching someone turn on their friends. Ha ha ha ha!" Mistrust said laughing.

Sailor Mercury stood before her friends and begins to go through the motions of calling forth one of her strongest attacks.

"Uh oh. I got a bad feeling about this." Sailor Mars said taking a step back.

"She's gonna use her Aqua Illusion power against us!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in shock.

"Mercury! Mistrust's controlling you!" Artemis exclaimed trying to make her see reason.

"You're hallucinating! You've got to snap out of it!" Luna exclaimed adding her voice to Artemis'.

Sailor Moon decided that enough was enough and approached Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury, you can't do this!" Sailor Moon pleaded placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder but Mercury just shoved her away.

"Stop it, Mercury! We're your friends!" Artemis continued to try and get through to her.

"Please, don't." Even Rini tried to get through to her.

"This isn't like you Mercury!" Rien tried to add to his sister's pleas.

"This can't be real. Sailor Mercury, you can't hurt us. We're your friends! Hey, Amy, I believe you!" Sailor Moon stated trying one last time to get through to her blue haired friend.

It was at that moment that another voice added into the groups pleas for Mercury to stop her actions before it was to late.

"Stop this insanity, Sailor Mercury!" A male voice called out as the three generals and Sailor Knight finally appeared onto the scene.

"Oh thank god the other guys are here! Now maybe Sailor Knight can get through to her." Mars said glad for a fresh face on the scene.

"Mercury, listen to me, the girls would never turn on you like this! Sailor Moon loves studying almost as much as you and I do so why would she suddenly turn on you like that?" Sailor Knight asked as he cautiously approached his counterpart.

"Listen to him, Mercury! Sailor Moon stuck up for you along with Molly and I when Melvin said all those hurtful things to you today remember!" Jupiter added in her own voice of reason to Sailor Knight's voice.

With Sailor Moon's, Jupiter's as well as Sailor Knight's words finally filtering into Mercury's mind, she hesitated for a moment letting the others know they had at least managed to get through to her for a moment, but then she was back into her stance preparing to unleash her attack.

"Do it, Sailor Mercury! Look at them! They're pathetic!" Mistrust stated as she dropped down to the ground.

From the edge of her vision, Sailor Mercury was able to see her.

"Come on, Sailor Mercury! You know you want to, they're all asking for it, even the three generals and male Sailor Scout who just arrived. After all, they're siding with the others just so you won't exact your revenge. Do what you have to do and end their miserable lives!" Mistrust commanded.

When Mercury didn't move yet, Mistrust decided to add one more push.

"Come on, Sailor Mercury! They're asking for it! You must punish them for what they said!" Mistrust stated with a sinister grin crossing her lips.

However, Mercury had finally had it. She suddenly turned from her friends and faced off against Mistrust.

"I don't think so! I think I'll punish YOU!" Mercury exclaimed with so much venom and anger lacing her every word.

"What?" Mistrust exclaimed in shock and disbelief even as the others gasped at her sudden words.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled sending out her attack which hit right on Mistrust's antennae, causing them to freeze to the point of shattering.

"I don't understand! Why didn't my hallucinations power work? Didn't you hate your friends?" Mistrust asked still shocked by these turn of events.

"You don't understand what friendship's all about. It's way stronger than all your stupid mind tricks." Mercury said calmly as she allowed herself a few quick breathes.

"That's my ice princess. Always willing to give her friends the benefit of a doubt." Sailor Knight said walking up to her and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah!" The other scouts exclaimed in glee.

"Mercury…" Sailor Moon trailed off with a smile on her face.

"I trusted you." Mistrust said in anger.

"Well that doesn't make two of us!" Mercury stated before she turned her attention towards her friend and leader. "Anytime now, Sailor Moon." Mercury said looking past Sailor Knight.

"Right!" Sailor Moon stated with a nod of her head as she pulled her Moon Scepter out of her subspace pocket. She than powered up her attack.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled sending out her attack which completely turned Mistrust into nothing but a pile of dust.

With the end of Mistrust, the Dark Power Wedge falls over and shatters into pieces of glass before blowing off in the wind as dust itself.

"Nicely done, Sailor Scouts, and you too Generals. Once again, now, the Dark Moon Kingdom has been busted! Who would have thought friendship was such a strong weapon? See ya!" Tuxedo Mask stated dispensing a few congratulatory words before bounding off into the shadows.

Later the girls along with the three Generals and Sailor Knight, now all in their civilian forms were all sitting in the park talking about what had just occurred a half hour ago.

"Amy, you did very well fighting off that droid's mind trap." Serena said with a smile placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well, I had something on my side that was stronger than anything she could throw at me." Amy said with a warm smile.

"Huh?" The other four girls asked in unison.

"Our friendship and trust. I mean, really. How could I believe all you guys would have turned on me like that. It also helped to have my sweet prince by my side letting me know who I should really be counting on as a fresh voice of reason." Amy informed them.

"Amy, I told you before, I would never have betrayed our friendship. Aside from the others, you are the only one who I can actually compete against in school." Serena said with a goofy grin earning a playful slap on her back from Lita, Mina and Raye all at the same time.

"Okay ladies relax we're all friends here." Jared said with a smile as he pulled Raye over closer to him.

It was at that moment that Melvin along with a couple more friends from the Crystal Seminar Building came up to them.

"Hi, Amy. Can I study with you?" Melvin asked.

"We think you're so cool! I just don't know how you manage to be top in the class year after year." The only other boy in the group said.

"Yeah, Amy, how'd you do it? Is it just because you're so incredibly smart?" The only girl of the group asked.

"Oh no. I really don't have any secret. I just have to study really, really hard. Really, that's about it." Amy informed them.

"Well it's good to see everything's back to normal again." Serena said with a silly grin on her face.

"Well at least we know now that it was the Dark Moon's fault that they were all acting the way they did." Lita added to the conversation from her spot on Nathan's lap.

"I bet that cheat sheet you guys told us about was pure hallucination, too." Raye said.

"Hmm…" Serena agreed with a nod of her head.

"Hey Serena, wanna come to the library and study with us?" Melvin asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Sure why not, but I'll need to swing by my house and grab my books." Serena said standing up. "See you guys later. Don't stay out too late." Serena said as she and the others walked off.

"Well sorry about this but the guys and I need to head back to Lita's and my place and study for another test I have coming up." Jason informed the other girls still there.

"Yeah and I have chores at the temple to still do." Raye added in as well.

"I'll come over to your place and help out for a little while Raye." Lita said as she got up off of Nathan's lap so he could also stand up.

"Thanks that be a great help." Raye said with a smile.

"Well see you guys all later." Mina said as they all split up and went their separate ways for the night.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Child's Play. In the next installment, you will see Rini and Rien going up against kids in their own school as well as for the scouts and Generals facing off against two droids that mean a heck of a lot more trouble than they've faced so far. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	72. Chapter 69: Child's Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It was around sometime in the afternoon on a beautiful Thursday and most of the people in the city of Tokyo were either at work or getting ready to get out of school. At the home of the Tsukino family, one of the twins had come down with a high fever causing her to miss going to school that day with her brother. Rini was at that moment laying in her bed asleep while both Luna and Artemis watched over her.

"Finally, her fever's gone down." Artemis said after placing his paw on her forehead to get a feel for how her temperature was doing.

"Hmm, that's good. Looks like she's having a nice dream." Luna said with a warm smile as she gazed down at the young child who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

After a few more minutes, Rini began to stir and open her eyes. As she looked around her she remembered that she had gotten sick last night and that she was forced to stay home in bed while her brother and the older kids went to school.

"Huh, what's going on?" Rini asked looking towards the two cats.

"We're just keeping an eye on you for your brother and for Serena as well." Artemis answered.

"Rini, how are you feeling?" Luna asked softly.

"Pretty good." Rini said with a smile as she sat up in the bed and removed the cloth that was on her forehead. "Hey do you think I'm okay enough to go to school tomorrow?" Rini asked to gauge their response.

"You sure do like school Rini." Artemis said with a smile on his face.

"I must agree, you could almost pass as Serena in that regard." Luna agreed.

"Well I love school! Mommy always told us that no matter what we planned on doing with our lives, school must always come first because the knowledge would stay with us no matter what. One of my aunts says we'll need the knowledge to be good leaders when we grow older." Rini said allowing a few tears to spill down her cheeks as she remembered her mother and aunts in the future.

"Are you alright Rini?" Artemis asked upon seeing the tears.

"Yeah just remembering my mom and aunts." Rini said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see them soon, Rini." Luna said reassuringly.

It was at that moment that Serena walked into the room along with Rien. As Serena stood near the door Rien went up to the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey sis' everyone wanted to let you know that they're thinking of you and I got your homework for today." Rien said with a smile.

"Thanks Rien." Rini said returning a smile.

"Hello, Rini. How are you doing?" Serena asked after Rien had informed Rini about her friends and teachers well wishes.

"I'm doing okay. I feel a lot better." Rini said with a smile as she turned her attention.

"Well, I'm glad of that, 'cause look who I brought here to cheer you up." Serena said as she gestured towards the door. One by one, each of the other girls and Jason walked through Serena's bedroom door.

"Hi, Rini." Amy said with a smile as she held her hands behind her back.

"Good to see you're up and around Kiddo." Jason said with a smile on his face.

"How you doing?" Raye asked walking into the room.

"Hi!" Lita simply stated with a smile as she walked in the room after Raye.

"Hey, girl." Mina said with a warm smile as she walked into the room.

"And we brought you a little treat." Amy said gaining Rini's attention yet again.

"Oh boy, oh boy! What is it?" Rini asked with the exuberance of a normal five year old girl causing the older girls to smile.

"Well we stopped over by that pastry shop we were at last Friday and picked you up a fruit filled pastry as a sort of get well soon gift." Amy informed her as she brought her hands around to the front holding a small white bag in her hands.

After Amy handed Rini the bag, Rini looked into the bag then looked up at the five older girls and with a bright smile she told them all thank you.

"Also Rien brought you another surprise." Serena said with a smile as she nodded towards Rien.

"What did you bring me little brother?" Rini asked turning her attention towards her brother.

"Well while at school today, I ran into some of our mutual friends and one in particular wanted to come see you to see how you were doing. So I brought them with us when Serena and the others came and picked me up from school." Rien informed his sister.

"Who is it that came home with you?" Rini asked him curiously.

"Hmm, let's see behind door number one is…" Serena trailed off with a smile as she looked towards the bedroom door.

"Hi there. It's me." Rini and Rien's friend from school known as Melissa Taylor said as she poked her head through the doorway.

"Melissa! Wow!" Rini exclaimed in glee upon seeing her best friend. She jumped out of the bed, sending the cats flying into Rien's lap, and rushed to hug her friend.

"I can't believe you've come to see me!" Rini stated with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're happy. Can you…come back to school?" Melissa asked.

"I hope so tomorrow." Rini said with hope shinning in her voice.

The older girls and Jason along with Rien all smiled at how happy they seem to have made Rini. Serena is glad that Rini has been able to adjust to living here with them and making friends along with her brother. As the two friends are talking, they head back over to the bed where Rini climbs back in. Rien gets up from the chair so Melissa can sit down and talk with Rini and he goes over next to the older girls and Jason and sits on a beanbag chair sitting next to the wall.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rini exclaimed in delight.

"Me too. You know, you missed Matt Potter cheating on the spelling test." Melissa said with a half smile.

"He got caught? Oh, I wish I could've seen that." Rini said laughing.

"Yeah, it was really funny. In fact, it was due to your brother that it even happened." Melissa said.

"Why? What did you do?" Rini asked turning her attention towards her brother.

"Well, you see I sit right next to him during English and I noticed every once and a while he'd look towards his lap. When I got a good look at his lap, I saw the cheat sheet. I finished my test then walked up to the teachers desk and after handing her my test, I quietly informed her of my findings. She looked up at me startled by this and looked over towards Max." Rien began but was interrupted by Melissa again.

"When he saw her looking at him with an evil eye, he tried to swallow his cheat sheet." Melissa finished.

"Ooh, Miss Jones must have been steamed with him." Rini said upset she missed it.

As Melissa and Rini continued talking, the six older teens sat around Serena's small table and quietly listened to the young girls conversation.

"Oh, she sure was. She chased him around the room when she noticed he was trying to destroy the evidence." Melissa said with a smile earning a laugh from Rini and a soft chuckle from Rien.

"Wow, nice to see her so happy." Raye said with a soft smile.

"It nice to see them both happy and not having to deal with you know what all the time." Serena whispered to the others so Melissa wouldn't hear her which gained nods from the others.

"Wow, this is so much fun." Rini said enjoying her visit.

"You bet it is." Melissa agreed.

"Yeah, I'm glad she and Rien have found a friend." Mina said.

"And someone their own age. Poor kids must have been awfully lonely." Lita said with a sad look in her

"I know it's great and everything, but remember they've got dangerous enemies." Amy said raising concerns she was having.

"That's right, we'll have to keep an eye not only on the twins but on Emerald and her droids." Jason said agreeing with Amy.

"Right!" The others agreed with a nod of their heads.

That night while most of the people in the city slept, Emerald was standing in the middle of Tokyo Park looking down at a Dark Wedge that is sitting before her. As the Dark Wedge begins to fill the area with it evil power, a droid emerges from the wedge. Unlike the other droids before it though, this one is male. Once free for the wedge, the droid begins to add his own energy to the Dark Wedge in order to amplify it's power.

"Well, Master Doom, your energy void appears to be working." Emerald said with a smile.

"Of course it does, Emerald." Doom said with a slight bow.

"And what about your brother Gloom?" Emerald asked looking around as if to find another droid.

"Working on his own void." Doom informed her.

"That's good. Let me warn you, boys. My other agents all had brilliant plans, too…" Emerald said even as Doom's brother Gloom appeared out of nowhere. "And they all failed. And if there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's failure. Let's just hope you don't fail me, too. Doom!" Emerald said pointedly at Doom.

"Yes." He said bowing at the waist.

"Gloom!" She said turning her attention to the other brother.

"Yes." He said mimicking his brother's actions.

"Do something about those annoying Sailor brats and their counterparts." Emerald ordered.

"Certainly, madam." They both said in unison before they both disappeared.

"I certainly hope this works. This tedious orb is getting rather boring. Ha ha ha ha!" Emerald said to herself before she broke out in laughter.

Chapter 69: Child's Play

The next morning at the Tsukino residence, Ilene was down in the kitchen making breakfast for her children and the twins, while Kenji was away at work. The twins were at that moment up in their room getting ready for school while Serena and Sammy were down in the living room watching the news.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this Friday's morning edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm Jason La'Street. Our news reporter Tana Dickerson is now at this moment near the front line at the command center in UEG territory. ." Jason said before he was handed a sheet of paper.

"Thank you Jason. I'm standing maybe a few miles away from the Iraq/Kuwait border where as of a few weeks ago Iraq's armies were sending in small groups of soldiers in order to destroy the oil fields inside of Kuwait. It was thanks to the UEG soldiers that most of Kuwait's oil fields are still intact. The official death count due to these attacks are almost staggering. Admiral Hayes has informed leading members of the press that the UEG is doing everything it can to prevent anything like this from happening again. We can only hope that they will be able to keep this promise. Back to you Jason in the news office." Tana said as they cut back to Jason.

"Thank you, Tana. Now we go to an in depth weather report with David Harrison." Jason said as they cut over to the weather desk.

It was at that moment that Ilene walked into the living room. Upon seeing her enter the room, Serena muted the TV.

"More bad news about the war?" She asked her children with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah more soldiers on either side are dieing everyday." Serena said with a nod of her head.

"Well maybe the UEG will be able to do something to put an end to this soon." Sammy said trying to make her mother feel a little better.

"Maybe…" Ilene said as she took in what the TV showed the weather would be like. "Well at least it won't be raining today which is a good sign." Ilene turned to look at her kids with a smile.

"Yeah no walking in rain for us huh?" Serena said teasingly towards her younger brother.

"Yeah we can't have that now can we." Sammy returned cheekily.

"Okay you two it's time to eat. Then you better be off for school." Ilene said sternly even as a warm smile graced her lips.

"Yes ma'am." They both said as they entered the kitchen.

After the Serena, her brother, and her mother sat down for breakfast, they were soon joined by both Rini and Rien as well as Luna who walked over to her food bowl and ate her own food while her charge and her family ate theirs.

"So Rini are you ready to go back to school today?" Ilene asked after drinking some of her coffee.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Melissa and the others or to take my test in English." Rini said with a smile on her face.

"Well with Rien and my help yesterday, you should be able to pass it with flying colors Rini." Serena said in between bits of her breakfast.

"Yeah sis' you're going to do great." Rien added with a smile of his own.

"Well hurry and eat everyone so you can all be off to school." Ilene ordered lightly.

"Yes ma'am!" The four kids said in unison as they continued to eat at a quick yet safe pace as not to make themselves sick.

After a few moments, Serena and the others were done eating and preparing to walk out the door.

"Bye mom see you after school." Sammy said leaving the house.

"Yeah bye mom, if dad calls while I'm gone tell him I love him and I hope he's having a good day. I think Sammy would want you to say the same thing." Serena said with a loving smile.

"I will now get out of here you three!" Ilene commanded with a stern voice only to break into slight laughter as her daughter and niece and nephew left in a hurry. "What am I going to do with you Serena?" Ilene asked no one in particular with a laughing smile on her face. She then went about her daily chores around the house.

Thirty minutes later, after having seen Sammy off on his own way to school, Serena and the twins as well as for Luna walked to a street corner that would lead them all in different directions. They were also met up by Artemis who had just come from following Mina to her own school.

"Good morning everyone." Artemis said with a tilt of his head in a short bow.

"Good morning Artemis. I trust you had a good night last night." Serena said with a soft smile as she bent down to rub his head in an affectionate way.

"Yes, thank you." Artemis purred at Serena's attention.

"Good that means you'll be able to keep us on our toes should something bad ever happen." Serena said standing back up. "Now this is the corner where we all split up. Luna, Artemis could you both do me a favor and accompany Rini and Rien to their school for me?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Both cats said in unison with a nod.

"Good! Now then, you two be careful on your way to school and no talking to strangers got it!" Serena said sternly.

"Yes, Serena." The twins both said.

"Alright then, well I'll see you later. The others and I will probably have a study session tonight at Raye's temple, so Amy, Lita, Jason and I will come by after school and pick you up just in case we do. Now take care you four and bye!" Serena said before running off towards Crossroads Junior High.

"Well you heard Serena, you two. Let's get you both to school." Luna said as she and Artemis started walking off towards Juuban Elementary.

"Right behind you!" The twins both said as they started following the two cat guardians.

As the two young children and two cats got closer to the elementary school, they began to notice something strange going on. They knew the first bell had just rung and yet no one was moving into the building to start the day.

"I don't understand! Why haven't they gone inside yet?" Rini asked looking around the school grounds.

"I'm not sure sis'." Rien said not understanding it himself.

It was at that point that they heard voices coming from the side of the building.

"Hey! What'd you say?" A boys voice hissed out in anger.

"I said you were a spineless little momma's boy who can't go to the bathroom without his mommy present." Another boys voice sneered.

"Take that back you pompous jerk!" The first boy exclaimed in anger.

"Make me!" The second boys voice sneered yet again.

"Fine!" The first boy said.

Then the next sound they heard was that of one of the boys falling down after a loud smack was heard.

"Don't ever say that about me again, or I'll really punch your lights out!" The first boy hissed out in anger.

"What in the world!" Rien said as he headed towards the area where the fighting seemed to be coming from.

"Rien where are you going?" Rini asked.

"I'm going to go check out what's going on over there. I want you to stay here with Luna and Artemis." Rien said in a commanding voice.

"No what if something happens to you?" Rini asked worriedly.

"I'll be careful, but I don't want to have to worry about you so stay here. I promised dad that I'd keep you safe." He said.

"But daddy wouldn't want anything to happen to you either." Rini pleaded with him.

"Your sister's right Rien. I doubt your father would want either one of you put in danger." Luna added to the conversation.

"Fine…" Rien began to agree with them when suddenly around the corner came Melissa and another boy in their grade.

"Little fungus! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" The boy hissed as he raised his fists ready to throw a punch at the girl.

"You don't scare me, so back off, toilet-bowl-head!" Melissa yelled back as she too raised her fists ready to fight.

"Melissa!" Rini exclaimed shocked upon seeing her best friend fighting with the boy.

"Rini, stay back! There's something wrong here and I'm not letting you get anywhere near her at this moment." Rien said blocking his sister from running over to her friend.

"But Rien she needs help." Rini said as she began to cry from seeing her friend fighting.

"Not like she is, she doesn't." Rien said shaking his head no.

"Your brothers right Rini. Your friend would probably not even listen to you the way she's acting right now anyway." Luna said.

"Then what do we do?" Rini asked in defeat.

"You can shut up, that's what you can do dweeb!" Melissa yelled over her shoulder.

"Melissa!" Rini exclaimed as she ran past her brother and grabbed her friend by the arm. "Stop this now. This isn't you. Why are you doing this?" Rini asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I can you little nerd! Now eat asphalt! Ha ha ha!" Melissa laughed as she pushed Rini down to the black top they were standing on.

"Rini!" Rien exclaimed as he ran to his sisters aide.

"I don't like this Luna." Artemis whispered.

"Neither do I. Melissa sure isn't acting like she was yesterday." Luna said agreeing with him.

It was at that moment that both she and Artemis noticed a dark pulse radiating from the roof of the school.

"What on God's green Earth was that?" Luna asked shocked by what she had seen.

"I think it was the Dark Moon Kingdom Luna." Artemis answered.

It was at that moment that Rien dragging his sister ran by them.

"Talk about it later! Let's get out of here!" Rien ordered as he dragged his sister towards the school hoping to find a place to hide and rest.

"Right!" The two cats stated as they ran after the twins.

Inside the school the twins and cats had to stop as they took in the sight of the school's inside. The corridors looked like a heard of elephants had stampeded through the hall. Windows were smashed, and when they looked through each room they saw painted insults covering the chalkboard of each room.

"This is terrible." Rini said looking around.

"What in the world happened here? This school was fine when I left yesterday. Now it looks like world war III struck." Rien said as he too looked around.

Suddenly the small group heard a noise coming from behind them. When they turned to look, what they saw shocked them even more. There was a small mob made up of other boys and girls that went to school with them along with Miss Jones and several other teachers. Leading the pack was Melissa herself.

"Melissa have you and the others gone off your rockers?" Rien asked anger starting to build in him.

"Don't worry about what's wrong with us jerk, worry more about you and your whinny sister." Melissa hissed as she waved a push broom around in her hands.

"You too, Miss Jones?" Rini asked seeing one of her favorite teachers wielding a T-square.

"I don't think there's any reasoning with them sis'. Come on we got to get out of here." Rien said as he pulled his sister along with him down the hallway followed closely by Luna and Artemis.

Up on the schools roof, Doom was watching as the Dark Wedge continued to grow in size as it's power continued to flood the school with it's power.

"Ha ha ha! Soon the Dark Power of the wedge will be so high that no one will be able to stop it." Doom laughed at his apparent victory.

Back inside the school, the twins along with the two cats found themselves hiding from the mob in one of the currently-undamaged science labs.

"I think we're safe for the moment." Rien whispered low enough for only his sister and the cats to hear.

"Why are Melissa and the others acting like this though?" Rini asked.

"I'm not sure sis' but we'll figure something out, I promise." Rien said soothingly as he rubbed his sister's back.

"Actually, we think it's…" Artemis began but was interrupted when Rien saw a silhouette through the classroom door. He quickly pulled his sister and the two cats behind a desk and out of sight just as the door was opened.

"Just you wait! I'll find you Rini and your brother, too!" Melissa yelled as closed the door and continued on down the hall.

"That can't be Melissa! She'd never do something like this." Rini said as she began to cry.

"Don't worry, Rini. Everything will be fine. I promise." Rien said trying to comfort his younger sister.

"Emerald's gotta be behind it! I know it!" Artemis stated to the others in the room.

"I'm afraid you're right, Artemis. We need Serena and the other scouts." Luna said agreeing with him.

Artemis nodded at her decision and took off out one of the windows in the room.

"Come on you two. We've got to get out of here." Luna said as she turned towards the window Artemis had just jumped out of.

"I'm not leaving." Rini said not moving from her spot.

"Huh? What?" Luna asked flabbergasted that Rini wouldn't leave.

"She's right Luna, we can't leave when our school is in the shape it's in at the moment." Rien agreed not moving from his spot either.

"Yeah, we can't just leave when Melissa and the others are the way they are. We're going to stick it out, and this time…I'm gonna fight." Rini said with as much bravery as she could muster.

"Are you sure sis'?" Rien asked shocked by her announcement.

"Yes, Rien. I am." Rini said with a nod.

"Very well than, I'll help you out, too." Rien said with a warm smile.

"I understand. It's different when your friends are in trouble, isn't it?" Luna asked them.

"Yes, Luna it is." The twins both said in unison as they hid and waited for help to arrive.

Meanwhile over at Crossroads Junior High, it was just hitting lunch time when Artemis arrived at the Japanese Oak tree that Serena, Amy, Lita and Jason frequented during lunch.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" Jason asked upon seeing the white cat land in front of them. "I thought for sure you'd be hanging out with Luna right now."

"I was with her this morning and the twins two. But right now we have a big problem! There's Dark Moon Kingdom activity going on over at Rien and Rini's school! I had to leave them hiding in a class room while I came to find you." Artemis stated out of breathe from running the whole way.

"What? The Dark Moon is attacking the twin's school?" Serena asked both shocked and scared for the two young children as well as for the other people who both work and go to school there.

"Hurry, they need you!" Artemis exclaimed.

"We'll be there." Amy said.

It was at that moment that the girls communicators went off.

"Dark Moon alert, scouts! Major trouble at Tokyo Park!" Sailor Venus' voice rang over the communicators.

"What? Two Dark Moon Kingdom attacks at once? What should we do?" Serena said unable to think due to worrying about the twins.

"I think Lita and I should cover Tokyo Park and you and Jason should get over to the twin's school. They'll want you there. And Jason can be added support." Amy suggested.

"Good idea Ice princess." Jason said with a smile.

"Jason's right Ames, that is a good idea. Just be careful all right." Serena agreed with a smile.

"We will, we promise." Both Amy and Lita said in unison.

Serena then removed her broach from she shirt and with a quick look around, shouted her transformation phrase. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" As the power of her broach washed over her, Serena was suddenly turned into Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled holding up her transformation pen in the air. As the power of her pen washed over her, Amy was suddenly turned into Sailor Mercury.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled holding up her transformation pen in the air. As the power of her pen washed over her, Lita was suddenly turned into Sailor Jupiter.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled holding up his transformation pendent in the air. As the power of his pendent washed over him, Jason was suddenly turned into Sailor Knight.

"Okay guys, let get a move on. And let's all make it back in one piece too." Sailor Moon said to the others.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as they separated into two pairs and ran off in two different directions.

Over at the park, at the same moment that Moon, Mercury Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight were leaving their school in order to arrive at their destinations, Sailor's Mars and Venus were at that moment in Tokyo Park staring at what looked like a similar Power Wedge like the one over Juuban Elementary.

"What in the world?" Venus asked unsure of what she was looking at.

"I've never seen anything like this! Have you?" Mars asked looking towards Venus.

"Looks like they want to finish us off once and for all." Venus said unsure of what to make of it either.

"You said it. That thing's just radiating evil, and it's getting bigger by the minute!" Mars agreed with Venus' assumption.

Suddenly, Gloom appeared behind the two scouts. When the girls felt his presence, they quickly turned around and jumped into defensive mode.

"Hello, girls. There's nothing you can do to stop us, but you certainly are welcome to try." Gloom said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Meanwhile back at the Tsukino family home, Ilene was at that moment sitting down on the living room couch with a cup of green tea and a bowl of fried rice and turned on the TV to watch the afternoon news. What she got was something that nearly sent a chill up her spine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, just a short time ago, one of our sister stations picked up two strange occurrences here in Tokyo. It seems that fights are breaking out all over the Juuban Elementary school grounds as well as two giant black statues that continues to grow larger by the moment. Our sources also say that the Sailor Scouts have been spotted at Tokyo Park where one of the statues was spotted. We will have more news as it comes in…" The afternoon news reporter said before going to commercial.

"My gosh what's happening to our city?" Ilene asked no one in particular as she worried about the twins.

Over at the Hunter family home, William and Wanda Hunter were both sitting in their living room watching a sitcom when all of a sudden breaking report came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, just a short time ago, one of our sister stations picked up two strange occurrences here in Tokyo. It seems that fights are breaking out all over the Juuban Elementary school grounds as well as two giant black statues that continues to grow larger by the moment. Our sources also say that the Sailor Scouts have been spotted at Tokyo Park where one of the statues was spotted. We will have more news as it comes in…" The afternoon news reporter said before going to commercial.

"I can't believe this is happening! Why are these evil beings always messing with us?" Wanda asked no one in particular even though her husband was sitting in the room with her.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but hopefully the Sailor Scouts can put an end to this." William Hunter told his wife.

Meanwhile, the scene over at Juuban Elementary School has only gotten worse. More and more fights were breaking out all over the school, and people began throwing things out the windows. Two students even threw a desk out one window that was still closed, shattering the glass as they did so. This caused Sailor Moon to gasp at the scene before her as she and Jupiter Knight arrived at the school.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Sailor Moon said as she took in the sight before her.

"Believe it, Sailor Moon. The evil emanating from this place has tripled in just a few minutes since I went to find you and the others." Artemis informed her.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon! Once we destroy the droid in control of this spot, we'll be able to free all the people of these evil effect." Sailor Knight said placing a reassuring hand on his leader's shoulder.

"You're right, Sailor Knight. Right now though, we better go and find the twins and Luna and make sure they're okay first." Sailor Moon said with a nod as she began walking towards the school while keeping her guard up.

"I'm with you all the way, Sailor Moon." Sailor Knight said with a nod of his own before he followed her into the school.

"Hey, wait for me you two!" Artemis exclaimed as he ran after the two Scouts.

Over at Tokyo Park, the fight between Gloom and the scouts of Mars and Venus was growing intense. Mars & Venus were already tiring from using attack after attack and Gloom although tired was still better off then the scouts do to the fact that he has mostly been dodging their attacks.

"We've got to do something to hit him." Venus said trying to catch her breathe.

"I've got an idea. You send out your love chain as a distraction and then I'll use my fire to catch him off guard." Mars suggested.

"I like this plan, I'm excited to be a part of it." Venus said annoyingly to draw Glooms attention towards herself. She then raised her and high over her head, pointing her finger straight up towards the sky. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled causing her chain to appear out of thin air. She then sent it straight towards Gloom.

"Not going to happen brat! Haven't you learned anything yet?" Gloom sneered as he bent down and punched the ground causing a large slab of earth to rise up and block Venus' attack. This was the moment that Mars needed.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled throwing her attack towards Gloom.

Gloom; however, sensed her attack as well and managed to jump over the flames. But almost immediately another attack from elsewhere came flying out of nowhere.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury's voice rang out as she sent out an attack of her own hoping to actually catch him off guard since he had no idea they were there until she yelled.

But that didn't work either, as he was somehow able to dodge Mercury's attack as well.

"Mercury!" Venus exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Jupiter!" Mars also exclaimed with a similar look on her face.

"Hm hm hm. Your efforts are futile! When are you going to learn that it isn't that easy to defeat me? Anyway, we'll settle this score over at Juuban Elementary. You scouts haven't met my big brother yet. He'll be there to greet you. Doom is waiting for you, scouts! Ha ha ha!" Gloom stated before he disappeared into nothingness.

"Juuban Elementary?" Venus asked no one in particular.

"Oh no! That's where the twins go!" Mars exclaimed frightened for the twins safety.

"Let's go! There's no time to waist." Jupiter ordered as she took off towards their new destination.

"Right behind you!" The other three exclaimed as they followed their lightning using friend.

Back over at Juuban Elementary, Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight quickly and quietly slipped into the school and began to search each room for the twins and Luna. Having not spotted them yet, Sailor Moon was beginning to grow worried for them.

"I'm beginning to worry about them. Where could they be?" Sailor Moon asked no one in particular.

"Calm down Sailor Moon, all you're going to do is get yourself worked up and then the enemy will be able to take you out." Sailor Knight said with a sympathetic smile.

"Sailor Knight's right Sailor Moon. Besides, I bet everything will be alright. We've just been looking in the wrong rooms." Artemis informed her as he walked over to a room neither she nor Sailor Knight had checked yet.

"Thanks Artemis, you too Sailor Knight." Sailor Moon said as she walked over to the door and opened it. Once inside she closed the door behind Sailor Knight, Artemis and herself, so no one would know they were in there. "Guys, rescue party is here! It's me and Jason! We brought Artemis with us. Rini, Rien, Luna where are you?" Sailor Moon called into the darkened room.

"We're here!" Rien stated as he came out from behind the desk pulling his sister along with him while Luna walked out behind them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, we stand hidden waiting for you and the other scouts to arrive." Rien said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Sailor Moon said returned Rien's smile.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini cried as she let go of her brother's hand and rushed at Sailor Moon, who dropped to her knees and took the small girl into a reassuring hug.

"It's alright Rini. I'm here now. Nothings going to happen to you." Sailor Moon said reassuringly.

"You were very brave to stay behind with your sister, kiddo." Sailor Knight said with a smile as he ruffled Rien's hair.

"I just wanted to prove that I was as brave as my daddy. Besides, Rini's the one that really wanted to stay behind while Artemis went and got help." Rien said with a smile.

"Well it just proves that you'll grow up to be a fine young man one day." Sailor Knight said.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Knight where are the others?" Luna asked.

"They had to go to another location where the Dark Moon Kingdom is launching another attack." Sailor Moon answered looking up towards her guardian.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be along once they finish there." Sailor Knight added.

"My god what are they up to this time." Luna looked down towards the ground in deep thought.

"I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling that we'll know soon enough." Sailor Moon informed her of her opinion.

"Right you are Moon brat!" A male voice stated out of thin air before a tall man appeared phasing though the wall in front of the people in the room. "So, you're Sailor Moon?" The man asked with a sarcastic tone as he stared at Sailor Moon before turning his gaze towards the other young man in the room, "And you must be Sailor Knight!"

"The one and only jerk face." Sailor Knight said with a smug grin on his face.

"Who do you think you are? A school's not a battle zone! It's a place for learning and achieving. In the name of the…" Sailor Moon began her speech but was interrupted by the man.

"Cool it, Moon face! You haven't got a chance against us." The man said with a sinister grin.

"Us?" Sailor Moon asked unsure she heard him right.

"Yes!" The man said as yet another male appeared behind him. They looked like twins. "Please meet my brother Gloom, and my name's Doom!" The man now known as Doom informed her.

"Doom and Gloom?" She asked no one in particular. "How typical." She said allowing a hard glare to cross her features at the two people responsible for causing strife in the school and over at the park.

"Wait if both of these droids are here, then what happened to the Scouts in the park?" Sailor Knight asked no one in particular.

"Relax boy, the other Scouts were very much alive when I left them. But I can't say the same for you." Gloom said with a sinister laugh.

"Right you are dear brother, and I think I'll start things off." Doom said as he jumped over the four humans and two cats to land behind them and cut off their only means of retreat.

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight gathered the twin as well as for Luna and Artemis and had them stand behind them in order to keep them safe.

"What ever you both are up to, we won't allow you to harm these kids, and we'll stop you from completing any of your plans for both this school and the park." Sailor Moon boldly said.

"Well said Sailor Moon!" Sailor Knight stated with a nod.

"Melissa!" Rini exclaimed as she let go of Sailor Moon and tried to run to her best friend.

Sailor Moon quickly grabbed the young girl and pulled her back against her.

"No Rini. You won't be able to get through to her at the moment." Sailor Moon said sadly.

"But…" Rini began as she looked at Melissa who suddenly chuckled evilly.

"She right sis' there's no way you could talk her out of this situation we're in." Rien added as he laid a hand on Rini's shoulder.

"We're sorry Rini but at the moment it's no use in trying to reason with her." Luna apologized.

"Their all right Rini. She's under Doom and Gloom's evil influence now, so there's nothing you can do. She can't hear you…so she won't hear you." Artemis added to the conversation.

"It's not fair!" Rini cried as she buried her face into Sailor Moon's stomach.

"Ah, poor baby. Why don't you come here and I'll put you out of your misery." Doom laughed.

"Leave the kid alone, jerk off!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he pulled both children behind him.

"Yeah, pig headed Negadope! ! How dare you mess with Melissa and everyone else at this school! On top of all that, you are causing my sister undue stress. For this you will pay!" Rien yelled as he ran out from behind Sailor Knight's leg and ran towards Doom in order to make him pay for the emotional trauma he was putting his sister through.

"Rien no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed trying to reach out for him, but it was too late. Rien was already out of her reach.

"Buddy get back here!" Sailor Knight yelled.

"It's too late to stop him from attacking me, but nothing is keeping me from attacking him." Doom said as a sinister grin crossed his features as he prepared to retaliate against the boy. This; however, would never happen.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury voice rang out as a sudden fog was suddenly covering the entire hallway. This signaled to Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight that their friends were finally there to help.

"Hey, Tweedle Doom and Tweedle Gloom!" Sailor Jupiter's voice mocked the two evil twins.

"You may be stronger than we are, but we've got love on our side!" Mercury continued with the banter.

"Hmph. Well isn't that touching." Doom sneered as he suddenly disappeared in a dark flash.

"Huh?" Mercury asked no one in particular.

"He disappeared!" Mars stated in shock.

"Let's get the other Dark Moon flunky, Scouts!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she and the others rushed over to Sailor Moon and the others.

"Hey, guys!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with relief on showing on her face.

"Are you guys all alright?" Mercury asked with concern lacing every word.

"We're fine Ice Princess." Sailor Knight said with a soft smile.

"Sailor Knight's right, we haven't really begun fighting yet. Mostly we've been trading verbal assaults." Sailor Moon added.

"Fine than what do you say we deal with the other male jerk whose older than anyone else here?" Sailor Jupiter asked cracking her knuckles.

"I say let's do it!" Mars exclaimed as she and the others turn their attention towards Gloom.

"Better get ready for your own doom, pretty boy!" Mars smarted off.

"We're winning this fight!" Mercury said boldly.

"Hm hm hm. Quite delusional!" Gloom laughed. He suddenly pointed towards the Scouts and their two charges. "Get them!" He ordered. This caused Melissa to scream and charged towards the Scouts.

"Melissa, don't!" Rini pleaded as she yet again tried to approach Melissa only this time to be stopped by Mars.

"Watch out!" Mars exclaimed as she pulled Rini out of the way of Melissa.

At that moment, Melissa who is wielding her broom like a staff, redirects her attack towards Mars while at the same time, Gloom reels back for a punch.

"Look out!" Sailor Jupiter yelled trying to get over to Mars and Rini; however, unknown to her, Doom suddenly appeared out of nowhere right behind her and attacks her before she can react into to his appearance.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The other Scouts exclaimed in shock at seeing their friend and sister go down.

"Now let's end this little dispute, shall we." Gloom said with a sneer as he let loose a second attack on everyone in the room, including Melissa and trapped them all in an energy sapping force field.

"Melissa!" Rini cried out for her friends safety. In an attempt to save her friend, Rini braved the shock and left Sailor Mars' side and went to see to Melissa. Once Rini reached Melissa, her desperate action in order to save her friend has a side effect. It causes Rini to release a Moon Beam that catches Doom and Gloom by surprise.

"What is this energy?" Doom asked trying to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"Small Lady!" Gloom exclaims as he realizes who it is they have in their clutches.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon called out worriedly.

All too soon, the bright light Rini had emitted, faded away and Melissa collapsed into Rini's awaiting arms.

"Melissa." Rini said gently trying to coax her friend awake. Slowly the young girl in Rini's arms opens her eyes.

"Oh, hi, Rini." Melissa said with a soft smile.

"Oh, Melissa!" Rini cried happily as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Ooh, what happened? And who trashed our school?" Melissa asked as she rubbed her head hoping to make the headache she had go away.

"Adios, Small Lady!" Gloom yelled as he sent out a powerful blast of dark energy.

"No, Rini!" Rien exclaimed in fright. He ran in between the two girls and the blast from Gloom and took the blast full force.

"Oh god, Rien!" Melissa cried out as she watched him fall to his knees.

"No, little brother!" Rini exclaimed in shock as seeing his prone body laying face down on the floor. All of sudden, seeing Rien the way he was, caused her to experience a flashback.

**Flashback**

In front of a magnificent Crystal Palace, Rini was standing near the doors as she watched an attack run by the evil forces of the Dark Moon Kingdom. As she was watching, she didn't notice that a black crystal ship was getting ready to blast her. It was at that moment that, Rini and Rien's mother pushed her out of the way to protect from the blast.

"Mommy!" Rini cried as she watched her mother get hit by a blast from the ship.

At that moment the Inner Scouts rushed to the Queen's side and incased her in a quartz crystal. After that was done, Rini was picked up by Sailor Jupiter and carried back inside to her father while the other Scouts brought the quartz crystal with the queen's sleeping form inside it back into the palace.

**End Flashback**

"NOOO!" Rini cried in anguish. This caused her Moon Beam to appear yet again and engulf the whole school in a great bright light. "You evil Negamonsters are gonna pay for this! How dare you hurt my brother and mommy, and use my friends for you own personal sick games!" Rini exclaims in a deep rage.

Unknown to any in the room, but Rini's fury is so great that not only can they feel it, but her fury also reaches across the boundaries of time with a force so great, even the Dark Crystal on Nemesis, home of the Dark Moon Kingdom reacts to this burst of rage, surprising both Prince Diamond and the Wise Man. Back in the present, Doom and Gloom find themselves forcefully ejected from the school!

"How can she be so strong?" Doom exclaimed in shock at Rini's power.

"I don't know!" Gloom stated just as shocked as his brother.

Back inside the school, even the Sailor Scouts are shocked by what they had seen. They knew Rini had power; however, they didn't know the true limits of that power. Finally, after an instant that seemed like an eternity, the energy slowly faded away, and Rini collapsed exhausted. Venus and Mercury caught her before she could hit the floor. Sailor Jupiter went over to Rien and gently lifted him up off the ground.

"Are they okay?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"Well, I think Rien may need medical attention." Sailor Jupiter said as she noticed a gash on his forehead.

"That maybe a good idea." Mars agreed.

"Well, Rini seems okay, though I just can't believe it! Her powers are incredible!" Mercury stated in awe of the little girl in Venus and her arms.

It was at that moment that Rini stirred from her slumber.

"Uh…" Rini stuttered as she slowly stood out of Mercury and Venus' arms.

"Hey Little lady, are you okay?" Sailor Knight asked walking over to her.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about my brother and Melissa." Rini said in a tired voice.

"I'm okay Rini, but how did you do that?" Melissa asked amazed at the power she unleashed.

"I'm not sure." Rini lied. She knew how she did it, she just wanted to keep Melissa safe and keep from answering questions from the Sailor Scouts. "How's Rien?" Rini asked changing the subject.

"He'll be fine Rini. Nothing a quick visit to the hospital can't fix." Jupiter said with a smile.

Sailor Moon then realizes that now is the time to finish the brothers off..

"Hmm…Sailor Mercury, Sailor Knight, I want you two to take care of Rini and Rien for me." Sailor Moon said as she came to the realization that it was time to finish off the evil brothers.

"Okay." Both Mercury and Sailor Knight said as they both nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Mars asked.

"I'm taking Tweedle Doom and Gloom out!" Sailor Moon boldly stated as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, on Nemesis, home of the Dark Moon Kingdom, Prince Diamond and the Wiseman were discussing the recent turn of events that suddenly occurred in the past during the 20th century.

"Small Lady's powers are astonishing. She can make a great ally." Wiseman said as he waved his sleeved covered hands over his crystal ball.

"What are you saying?" Prince Diamond asked shocked by his advisors words.

"Her powers are much too valuable to lose!" Wiseman informed the prince.

"Our path is clear. We must turn her to our side." Prince Diamond said as he sat back in his throne.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Sapphire, Diamond's younger brother was eavesdropping on the conversation.

'_What in the world are you up to Wiseman?'_, Sapphire thought to himself, before he teleported out of the room.

Back in the 20th century outside the school, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter step outside onto the front lawn. Sailors Venus opted to stay inside along with Sailor Knight and Mercury in order to look after the twins as well as for Melissa.

"Scared to fight, maggot-heads? Where are you, creeps?" Sailor Moon yelled out over the school grounds.

"Come on!" Mars called out next.

"Show yourselves!" Jupiter even got in on the band wagon of egging on the evil twins.

"Come on, you terrible twins! Where are you?" Sailor Moon yelled loosing her patience.

From out of the shadows the two twins stepped with evil sinister grins plastered across their faces.

"Hello, girls!" They stated with a sneer.

All off a sudden before they can step closer to the Scouts, something streaks past them. When they all look to see what it was, they notice a deep red rose. They then follow the path the rose took which leads them to Tuxedo Mask standing on one of the jungle gyms with his three Generals standing below him.

"Don't you two think that this evil twin thing is getting really stale? You need to learn a little respect for our schools and education." He informed the evil twin droids. He then returned his attention towards Sailor Moon and the others.

"Sailor Moon, why don't you and the girls show these two arrogant flunkies a little respect!" Tuxedo Mask suggested.

"What about you and the Generals?" Jupiter asked.

"Do not worry, my lady!" Nephrite stated with a deep bow. "We shall be here if needed." He finished once he was standing straight once more.

"Now give them what for Mars!" Jedeite exclaimed with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Mars smile as she turned her attention towards the two droids in question.

"Right! Jupiter, Mars if you will please do the honors." Sailor Moon said stepping out of their way to give them room to work.

"Why thank you." Sailor Jupiter said cracking her knuckles as a sinister smirk crossed her own lip as she stared down the enemy. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter yelled as she sent a ball of lightning along the ground and hit them dead on.

"My turn for good measure! MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled as she sent out rings of fire to further the damage done to the evil twins.

"Your up girl." Mars said with a smile as she and Jupiter backed out of the way and walked over to their respected Generals who wrapped them in their arms.

"Thanks you guys and enjoy the show." Sailor Moon said with a smile. She then turned to look at the droids while at the same time pulling her scepter out of her subspace pocket. Good bye, forget to write! MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent one of her most powerful attacks at the twin.

"NOOOO!" Both twins cried out in pain as they slowly turned into nothing but dust. Once they were gone, the two wedges, the one on the school and the one at the park, both shatter simultaneously.

"Alright! We did it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed exhausted from the use of her attack.

It was then that a very frustrated Emerald appeared before the group.

"You obnoxious little germs! You ruined another one of my plans! You're gonna pay, Sailor brats!" Emerald yelled waving her fan around in the air. She suddenly snaps it shut and glares down at them. "Hah! You're gonna pay right now!"

Emerald reels back to strike directly, when all of a sudden, Prince Diamond telepathically communicates with her.

_[Emerald…]_, Prince Diamond's voice rings out.

_[Prince Diamond, why are you stopping me?]_, Emerald sent back.

_[We're changing our strategy. Come back immediately, Emerald.]_, Diamond ordered.

_[Really? A change of strategy?]_, Emerald asked perplexed.

_[Now, Emerald!]_, Diamond ordered in a stern voice.

"I'm on my way!" Emerald stated out loud as she moved away from Sailor Moon.

"What's the matter Emerald? Don't feel like fighting anymore?" Sailor Moon asked as she strength returned.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon. I'll be back, and when I do, you and your little friends are gonna be shaking in those tacky little shiny boots of yours along with your boy toys! Ha ha ha!" Emerald exclaimed before she suddenly disappeared.

"Yeah and we'll be ready for you, too!" Mars yelled.

Later, inside one of the many rooms of Tokyo National Hospital, the scouts and Generals minus Jason were all in their civilian forms sitting around a bed that contained Rini's brother, Rien.

"How do you feel bro?" Rini asked worriedly.

"I feel fine sis'. I just wish I could get out of here." Rien answered wit a weak smile.

It was at that moment that the door opened and in walked Jason decked out in a doctor's smock.

"Actually, I have some news about that." He said with a smile.

"What's up, Jason?" Jared asked.

"Well our young friend here is fit to leave the hospital. He just needs to take it easy for a while." Jason said with a smile.

"Cool!" Rien exclaimed in glee at being able to leave causing the whole room to break out in laughter.

A few hours later that evening on top of the roof of Tokyo National Hospital, after Rien was signed out, the whole gang gathered to watch the sun set. For the time being Rien was sitting in a wheelchair next to Darien while Rini was standing in front of the group staring out over the city.

"I've come to a decision guys. I'm going to go to the future…and save my mother." She said informing the others of the decision she had just come to.

"Not without me your not big sister!" Rien stated as he slowly stood up and walked over to her. "She's my mother too and where you go, so do I!" Rien stated.

"How will you both do that?" Serena asked taking a step towards the twins.

"By using our time key. I haven't learned to get it to work yet, but I'm sure that, some way, I can get it to work." Rini said pulling out her crystal time key from out of her shirt as she and Rien turned around and faced the others.

"Why don't you all come to the future with us. We need help…to save our mother." Rini asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Are you sure sis'?" Rien asked turning towards his sister with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Rien, I think we could use all the help we could get." Rini told him.

"You're right sis'!" Rien stated with a smile as he turned back to the others. "So what do you say? Would you help us?" Rien asked.

"Sure, in fact we'll all go with you." Darien said as he walked up to the two of them and placed a hand on either one of their shoulders.

"Good idea. Let's go." Lita said with a smile.

"End this thing for good!" Raye exclaimed.

"You can count me in." Mina added.

"And me too. If we're ever going to beat the people from the Dark Moon Kingdom, we need to know more about them." Amy said with an energetic smile.

"Yes and if anyone's hurt, Amy and I will be able to lend a hand." Jason said with a nod of his head.

"I say it's about time we took the fight to them for a change." Jared said cracking his knuckles.

"Yes count me in too." Nathan gave an affirmative nod.

"As am I, it is after all our duty to see them home safely." Knave said allowing a smirk to play across his lips.

"Aren't you all a little optimistic?" Luna asked with a frown.

"Do you even realize how dangerous it'll be?" Artemis asked with concern.

"It's dangerous here, too. I think everyone's made up their minds, Artemis." Serena said with a smile. She then turned to the twins and with a bright smile on her face, gave them a thumbs-up. "You guys, I hope we can help." She said happily.

"Thank you." Both Rini and Rien said in unison as they both look out over the city together one last time.

'_Oh mommy, finally Rien and I are coming back. We're coming back to save you.'_, Rini thought to both herself and her mother.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Future Shocked. In the next installment, you will see the scouts and generals travel to the future and along the way face off against Emerald and her droid known as the Time Genie. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	73. Chapter 70: Future Shocked

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day after school had let out, the Scouts along with their male counterparts had all agreed to meet at the Tokyo Park's Boat Dock. However, at that moment, both Rien and Rini were sitting by the Parks main fountain relaxing before the time arrived when they would be going home. Rini was glad that they would have help in saving their mother. On the other hand, Rien was just happy that Rini appeared to be happy for being able to go home.

"I was so excited when the Sailor Scouts said they'd come to the future to save mom, but all those nasty people from the Dark Moon Kingdom are there. Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Rini suddenly said beginning to have second thoughts about their plans.

"Rini, you can't second guess yourself. The Scouts and Generals offered to come with us and help save mom. So not only have we succeeded in finding the Imperium Silver Crystal, but we also managed to get Sailor Moon and the others to help us as well." Rien reasoned with her.

It was at that moment that Darien happened upon the two young children.

"Hey you two, are what are you two doing here by yourselves? I thought we were on our way to the future." Darien asked walking up to them.

"Hi Darien. Yeah we still are, but Rini's starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing. So we came here so she could think about all that's about to happen." Rien informed the college student.

"Oh, I see." Darien said as he walked over to Rini and bent down to eye level with her. "Rini, I know this must be scary for you, but you're not going to save your mother by just standing there. You've gotta have faith: in your brother, in yourself and in your friends." Darien said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Rini muttered softly.

"Come on you two. The Sailor Scouts and Generals are waiting for us. Let's all go to the future together and save your mother." Darien said standing up straight and holding out his hands to the twins.

"Okay!" Rien exclaimed as he took hold of Darien's left hand.

"I hope you're right." Rini said taking his right hand.

"He is sis', don't worry. We'll save mom and finally be rid of the Dark Moon Kingdom." Rien offered with a smile.

Elsewhere in the park, Luna, Artemis, the six Sailor Scouts and three Generals of Earth are all waiting at the boat dock where Rini and Rien first appeared in their time. As they waited, they began to get a little agitated at the fact that the twins or Darien for that matter weren't there yet.

"Rini and Rien are late. I don't like this." Sailor Venus said voicing her opinion.

"It will be okay love goddess, just relax." Kunzite said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sailor Moon, didn't you all leave the house together?" Sailor Mars asked from her spot in Jedeite's arms.

"Hmm, yeah, but Rini said she had something she forgot to do and Rien ran after her." Sailor Moon said from a bench she was sitting on.

"Too much time has passed. Something must be wrong." Sailor Mercury said as she typed away at her mini computer.

"Then we'll find them and make sure their safe." Sailor Knight said wrapping his arms around Mercury's waist.

"I'll go look for them." Sailor Venus said worry evident in her voice and on her face.

"Okay, I'll come with you. The rest of you stay here in case they show up." Kunzite ordered.

"That won't be necessary, Kunzite." Tuxedo Mask said as he and the twins walked up to the small group.

"Hey buddy where'd you find them?" Nephrite asked stepping up to his friend and leader and shaking his hand.

"They were sitting over by the fountain on the other side of the park." He answered Nephrite's question.

"Hey," Sailor Jupiter said as she bent down to eye level with the twins. "are you two okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. My sister was just having second thoughts about going into the future with all of you guys. Darien and I were able to help her see that all of you coming with us will help us save our home in the future even faster then if we went alone." Rien answered.

"Rini, I promise you that we will do everything in our power to help you save your mother. You believe me don't you?" Sailor Moon asked placing a hand on Rini's small shoulder.

"Yes." Rini said with a small nod and a smile on her face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Artemis asked excitedly.

"Well, Rini, I guess it's up to you now." Luna said with a smile.

"Okay." Rini said as she, her brother and Tuxedo Mask stepped closer up to the group. She then removed the Crystal Time Key from around her neck and held it up to the sky. "Guardian of Time, open the gates of the future! Open them now so Rien and I can save our mommy! MOON CRYSTAL KEY, TAKE US BACK TO THE FUTURE!" Rini shouted to the heavens. Upon Rini's command, the very space around Rini and Rien began to warp.

Rini then felt Rien place a hand on her shoulder and shouted out as well. "And our friends, too! You gotta work! We gotta save mom from the Dark Moon Kingdom! Our mother's counting on us!"

"Take us home to our future!" Rini finished chanting.

And then, there was a frozen moment as the ice of the frozen lake shattered and lifted into the air for an instant. Then, just as suddenly, the ice fell back down into the lake. Where Rini, Rien, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts and the Generals once stood, was now nothing but empty space.

Chapter 70: Future Shocked

A few moments later, Sailor Moon found herself walking through a think fog all alone. As she slowly walked forward, she began to get a little scared because she was worried about her friends and her soul mate.

"Are we in the future? Where are the others?" Sailor Moon asked no one in particular as she looked around. It was at that moment that she began to see some type of violet light up ahead of her.

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked herself as she slowly walked towards the light.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a feminine voice rang out through the fog.

"Don't move trespasser!" The voice ordered even as Sailor Moon began to see a partially shrouded woman in the fog. The light Sailor Moon saw appeared to be coming from some sort of staff that the woman was holding.

"Wha…" Sailor Moon began but was cut off yet again as the woman began to speak again.

"I am the Guardian of Time. Only those deemed worthy of admittance are allowed here! You are not worthy!" Pluto informed the Scout of the Moon.

"What do you mean I'm not worthy?" Sailor Moon asked even as Pluto swung her staff out in front of her through the fog.

Sailor Moon managed to do a back flip to dodge the staff an land a few more feet away from the older woman.

"Wait a minute! I can explain!" Sailor Moon tried again to talk to her but Pluto would hear nothing of it.

"Too late, trespasser!" Pluto exclaimed as she tried yet again to slam her staff into Sailor Moon.

"STOP! Puu!" Rini cried as she and Rien ran out of the fog to come to a stand still in front of Sailor Pluto.

"You don't want to do this!" Rien stated with a stern look on his face.

"Small Lady…" Pluto said looking down at the crimson eyed little girl. She then turned her attention towards Rien. "Little Shadow…what are you two doing here? I thought we sent you into the past for your own protection." Pluto asked looking down at them sternly.

"You did, but we figured that with the Scouts help along with the Generals that we'd be able to help save mom and destroy the Dark Moon Kingdom." Rien answered.

In an instant the fog cleared giving the four of them a clear view of each other.

"Sailor Moon, my apologies. The fog hid you." The older woman said with a slight bow of her head. It was also at this time that Sailor Moon got a good look at the older woman. She was wearing a white bodice with a forest green mini shirt and forest green bow on her chest. A blood red jewel in the center.

"It's you…Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Moon stated as she walked forward. She also noticed that the others were now walking up to them as well. "Oh, everyone's here now." She said with a smile.

"Now then, please explain further what it is you're doing here." Pluto said sternly as she stared down at the twins.

"Don't be mad. This was all my fault…" Rini began but was cut off by her brother.

"No Rini, it was our fault. We both knew you told us that we were suppose to come alone." Rien said bowing his head in defeat.

"But…we needed all the help we could get…to rescue our mother!" Rini finished their explanation.

"Don't worry." Pluto said as she made her staff disappear and lifted her hands towards both twins. This made them both cringe as if they expected her to slap them…but instead, Sailor Pluto simply rested her hands on top of their heads. Both twins gasp and look back up into the older woman's eyes.

"Then…your not angry with us?" Rini asked shocked.

"Small Lady, you and your brother made it here because you finally learned to use the Time Key. That's a great achievement. I'm proud of you." Pluto said with a smile.

"Really?" Rien asked equally shocked by Pluto's words.

"Yes, Little Shadow, I am." Pluto said lifting her hands away from the twins and making her staff appear once again. She then turned to the others. "And now, for the rest of you. I must apologize. I mistakenly attacked you, but believe me, I am very grateful for you helping both Small Lady and Little Shadow." She said with a soft smile.

"We'd do anything for these two." Sailor Moon said with a smile as she placed her hands on their shoulders.

"And you, Sailor Moon, I can only hope that you will accept my sincere apologies." Pluto said with a sad look on her face.

"All is forgiven. Anyone could have made a mistake in the fog that previously surrounded the area." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

Sailor Pluto then turned around and faced two large ordinate doors with the many phases of the Moon engraved on the doors as well as ivory handles.

"Now it's time for you to continue your journey. Beyond this gate is a void, and then beyond that…" Pluto began as she raised her staff high up into the air. "…the Cosmic Time Warp!"

The power of Sailor Pluto's key staff unlocked the Gate of Time. It then slowly opened as Sailor Pluto returned her attention back to Sailor Moon and the others.

"It's very powerful and very dangerous. You must be careful, or you could end up anywhere." Pluto informed them all.

"Thank you, Puu." Rini said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now take each other's hands, and hold on tight!" Pluto ordered.

Rini took hold of Sailor Moon with her left hand with Rien grabbed her by the right hand. Tuxedo Mask took hold of Rien's left hand. Luna and Artemis both jumped onto either of his shoulders while the other Scouts and Generals grabbed each others hand while Venus was left to join the link together by taking hold of Tuxedo Mask's right hand.

"If you get separated, you could be lost forever. Once you're in the Time Warp, start concentrating hard on your destination. That's how you'll find your way to Small Lady's and Little Shadow's future." Pluto said with a caring smile.

"Sailor Pluto, can't…you come with us?" Sailor Mercury asked concerned.

"My duty's here, guarding the Gate of Time. Please protect the twins for me. This is a dangerous venture." Pluto said sadly.

"You can count on us." Artemis said from his spot on Tuxedo Mask's left shoulder.

"Goodbye….Puu." Rini said with a sad voice.

"Stay safe." Rien added as well.

"Good luck!" Pluto said as they all leapt through the Gate.

As soon as they were all though the gate, the doors began to close with Sailor Pluto watching on the whole time. Luna and Artemis stared over their shoulders back towards the Gate of Time and Sailor Pluto who was slowly disappearing behind the doors.

"Poor Sailor Pluto. I heard about her long ago from Queen Serenity: a solitary soldier guarding the Gate of Time for all eternity." Luna said sadly.

"What a responsibility!" Sailor Mars stated.

"Very few people have ever had the chance to meet her." Luna said.

"If I can remember right, we met her when we arrived on the moon right before the final battle occurred that destroyed the Silver Millennium." Jedeite said.

"Yes she was there for part of the battle but then she left." Artemis said.

"It must be a very lonely life." Venus added sadly.

"Then I guess we're very privileged, aren't we?" Sailor Jupiter asked no one in particular.

"That we are my beautiful Amazon warrior, but do not fret for some reason I feel that we shall meet Sailor Pluto yet again." Nephrite said giving his soul mate a reassuring squeeze.

"Goodbye, Sailor Pluto." Sailor Mercury whispered one last time as the doors now completely closed.

"Hey look! That must be the entrance to the Time Warp!" Artemis exclaimed as they all saw a black void ahead of them with what looked like a crystal hallway on the other side.

Meanwhile back with Sailor Pluto in the Limbo like space, the fog once again rolls in. Leaving Sailor Pluto alone to guard the gates once again.

Soon Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the twins, the two cats, along with the scouts, and the Generals found themselves standing at the threshold of the void with the Crystalline hall stretching out before them.

"Hold on, everyone! Start concentrating on our destination!" Luna exclaimed as they landed in the hall. Soon some unforeseen strong force began pulling on them.

"It's hard to breathe with all this pressure!" Mars yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Don't worry Firefly, I won't let you go!" Jedeite reassured her as he strengthen his grasp on her hand.

"Hope we don't have to be in here for long!" Mercury added to the conversation.

"It will be alright Ice Princess. Just as long as we heed Pluto's warnings!" Sailor Knight exclaimed.

"Focus on the Future!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed over the roar of the noise in the hallway.

With that the large group began to make their way forward through the hallway.

Meanwhile back in the future located on Nemesis home of the Dark Moon Kingdom, Prince Diamond, his brother Sapphire and Emerald were all in the throne room discussing their next move when all of a sudden a warning klaxon went off.

"What in the world is that?" Prince Diamond asked as he sat up taller in his throne.

"We've got visitors in the Cosmic Time Warp." Sapphire informed his brother as he stared at a large crystal like ball sitting in the room. "Someone's just activated an old passage that the Queen used to use into her castle. I think it's her brats Rien and Rini?" He asked turning his attention towards his brother.

"Who else would use that route?" Emerald asked.

"They didn't come alone. They brought several others with them." Sapphire informed the others in the room.

"Hmm…" Emerald simply said as she gazed at the viewing crystal.

"Hmm, maybe the Sailor Scouts and their retched counterparts the Generals. The Wiseman would know." Prince Diamond said as he too gazed into the viewing crystal.

As if summoned by a silent command, the Wiseman appeared out of thin air.

"Yes your highness. As you can clearly see, the young Prince and Princess did in fact bring all their allies with them." Wiseman affirmed Diamond's suspicions.

"What are we to do about this your highness?" Emerald asked looking over to Diamond.

"If I may, I believe we can use this to our advantage, my Prince. The Princess has great power with the potential to help us see our goals realized faster. I know we could bring Small Lady over to our side. Hm hm hm…" Wiseman said as he waved his hands over his own crystal ball.

"Heh…that annoying twit? Why would we want her?" Emerald asked with a glare towards Wiseman.

"As I've already told the Prince Emerald, she'll be our most powerful weapon once we capture the Imperium Silver Crystal and imbue it with the Dark Power of the Dark Moon Kingdom." Wiseman hissed out in anger at having to repeat what he had just told Prince Diamond.

Diamond; however, was no longer paying attention to the conversation at hand. His own attention was drawn to the viewing crystal where he saw Sailor Moon holding both the young children's hands as they walked through the Crystal Hallway.

"Her eyes…so beautiful. Sailor Moon? Exquisite." Diamond said to no one in particular as he gazed down at the young leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"Your Highness?" Sapphire asked worried about the fact that Diamond was no longer paying attention to their conversation.

"Small Lady's vital. We must capture her now!" Wiseman exclaimed before he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Prince Diamond then tore his attention away from the viewing crystal at turns it now upon Emerald.

"Emerald, you must capture both Small Lady and Sailor Moon, but bring them back unharmed, and I'm warning you. If you fail at this, I won't forgive you." Diamond commanded.

"But why Sailor Moon?" Emerald asked allowing jealousy to rear it's ugly head.

"I want to look into those beautiful eyes in person." Diamond said as he returned his gaze back to the viewing crystal and Sailor Moon.

"Your Highness…." Sapphire began with worry in his voice.

"That'll be all. Now do it!" Diamond commanded as he got up from his throne and disappeared in a flash of black light.

"I don't like this. First, the Wiseman fills Diamond's head with these crazy stories about the Imperium Silver Crystal and bringing this brat over to our side, and then, he's excited about seeing Sailor Moon. I mean, who needs her?" Sapphire asked concerned about his brother actions.

"Are we having a bout of jealousy, Sapphire? Actually, it's probably with good cause. Prince Diamond has big eyes for Sailor Moon." Emerald asked amused at his behavior.

"It's that creepy Wiseman I'm worried about." Sapphire said looking towards the spot where Wiseman had once been.

"Well, you fret over the old man, and I'll take care of that high IQ wanna be Sailor Moon. I think I'll leave her in the Time Warp." Emerald said laughing like a hyena as she disappeared into thin air, a different plan then the one Diamond had in mind.

'_Emerald be careful! My brother won't like it if you disobey his orders.'_, Sapphire thought to himself as he gazed at the spot where Emerald had just been.

Meanwhile back inside the Crystalline hall, Sailor Moon and the others were still making their way down the hall one step at a time. The way forward wasn't easy for them but they all knew that they had to make it in order to help save the future from the Dark Moon Kingdom. Add to the fact that the strain of the Time Warp was taking it's toll on them all.

"This pressure's almost unbearable!" Jupiter exclaimed trying to put one foot in front of the other.

"Don't worry Thunderheart, I won't let go of you!" Nephrite exclaimed as he pulled her a little closer to himself.

"We can't take much more!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she tried to hold on to the twins and still walk forward.

"You've got to, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed trying to encourage her.

"I never said I was giving up!" She exclaimed as she turned towards him with a weak smile.

"Concentrate on the future. We have to get home to save my mommy. Rien and I are counting on you to save her. You can't give up now! Oh please, you can't!" Rini exclaimed as she began to cry.

"Rini, no one is giving up! So please have faith in Sailor Moon and the others!" Rien exclaimed as he bent over forward a little so he could see his sister.

"Rien's right, Rini. Hang on tight. We'll get there, don't you worry!" Sailor Moon stated as she gazed down at the little girl.

'_I have to believe in her. She can do this. Please, Sailor Moon?'_, Rini thought to herself as she gazed up at the warrior of the Moon.

It was at that moment that the familiar hyena laughter of Emerald filled the Crystalline Hallway.

"Ah ha ha ha! Well, look who's here? I hope you all like this Time Warp…" Emerald laughed as she gazed upon all the scouts and Generals.

"Emerald!" Sailor Venus hissed out in anger only to feel Kunzite's hand squeeze hers in a silent jester to relax.

"…'cause you're gonna be here for a long time!" Emerald exclaimed as she launched an energy bomb from her fan at the group of super heroes. The blast knocks all of them into the air. Their grips on each other slip and they all fall away from each other, disappearing in the process.

"Oh…there, that should keep them all busy. Djinni of the Time Warp!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Yes, Madam?" A female droid appeared out of then air.

"You know the Time Warp better than anyone. I want you to make sure those Sailor Scouts and their counterparts, the Generals are lost forever: all but Small Lady." Emerald began to instruct her about her mission.

"Right." Djinni said with a nod of her head.

"Bring her here. Prince Diamond is very interested in her." Emerald said with a sinister smile crossing her lips.

"Consider it done. Now…" Djinni said before she disappeared into thin air.

"Oh dear silly old me. How could I forget about Sailor Moon? Poor little Meatball Head's gonna be lost in the Time Warp. Oh, well, how dreadful…" Emerald said as she yet again began laughing like a hyena as she waits for Djinni to return with Small Lady.

Elsewhere, in the Time Warp where there was nothing but a multicolored void, the Sailor Scouts found themselves alone with no signs of the Generals, Sailor Knight, Tuxedo Mask or the twins.

"Is everyone okay?" Sailor Mars asked looking around at the others.

"I think we're all fine but the Guys and the twins are missing." Sailor Moon informed the Scout of fire.

"I'm afraid that's not all that's gone. Luna and Artemis are gone, too. They could all be anywhere in time and space.

"Just great, we spent a long time wondering when we'd meet up with our soul mates when we were fighting the Dark Kingdom as well as for Ann, Alan and the Doom Tree only to loose them because of Emerald and the Dark Moon Kingdom!" Sailor Venus yelled at the top of her lungs hoping that Emerald had heard her.

"It will be alright Venus, remember what Sailor Pluto told us about focusing." Jupiter said trying to hold in her own anger as well as fear that she'd never see Nephrite again.

"Always on our destination. Maybe if the others do the same…" Sailor Venus said hope shinning in her voice.

"If I'd only just held onto both Rini and Rien. This is all my fault." Sailor Moon said starting to feel sorry for herself.

"Hey there will be none of that now!" Mars ordered grabbing Sailor Moon by the shoulders and lightly shacking her out of her depression. "You can not blame yourself for something that was out of your control. I don't believe Darien would blame you for this and neither do we. Now then how about we concentrate on the twin's home like Sailor Pluto said. I bet we'll find the others there." Mars said earnestly.

"You really think so?" Sailor Moon asked allowing herself to feel better about the situation.

"Hey, it beats hanging around this Time Warp." Mars said with a smile.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon's broach began to act strangely. The top opened up to reveal the Imperium Silver Crystal which all of a sudden began to emit a bright pink glow.

"Hey, what's happening? The Imperium Silver Crystal's…" Sailor Moon began when all of a sudden, somewhere out in the blackness of the void, a similar glow began to respond to Sailor Moon's crystal.

"What? Look at that! What's that light?" Sailor Venus asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"How strange. It's pulsing exactly in sync with the Imperium Silver Crystal. What do you suppose it means, Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked typing away at her mini computer.

"I'm not sure Mercury, but it may lead us to the others." Sailor Moon informed her blue haired friend.

"Good thinking, Sailor Moon! It's worth a try to look." Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter stated encouragingly.

"Right!" The other girls stated as the Sailor Scouts began walking towards the blinking light off in the distance.

In another area of the void, the three Earth Generals as well as for Sailor Knight found that they too were all by themselves with no sign of the others.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Jedeite asked looking around the area.

"I'm not sure but I don't like this. We could be stuck here in this void for all of time." Sailor Knight said sadly.

"I'm also worried about the girls as well as Darien and the twins." Nephrite said concern written on his face.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to find them all some how." Kunzite added.

"Hey what's that?" Jedeite asked pointing towards something up ahead of them.

Ahead of them some distance in front of them was a light that was flashing like a beacon.

"I'm not sure but I think that maybe the way we want to go." Sailor Knight said hope shinning in his voice.

"I believe Sailor Knight maybe right. It could lead us to the others." Kunzite said with a smile.

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jedeite exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as they followed after Jedeite who took the lead.

In yet a third area of the void, Tuxedo Mask and the two cat guardians were trying to figure out where they were as well as trying to find the others.

"Where are we?" Tuxedo Mask asked concern in his voice.

"I have no idea." Luna informed him.

"How are we ever going to find the others?" Artemis asked concern for his other charges.

"I don't know. I do know though that this is just what Sailor Pluto said would happen if we got separated." Luna informed him.

"Let's start looking around for the others before they get too far away." Tuxedo Mask said as he began to walk in a certain direction.

All of a sudden out of thin air a voice rang through the air.

"Wait!" A male voice exclaimed stopping the young man and cats in their tracks.

"Who's there?" Tuxedo Mask called out into the void.

"That's the wrong way! Go this direction!' The voice continued as it sounded as if it was coming from a certain direction. "Hurry!"

"Who's this guy?" Artemis asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure, but this could be a trap." Luna informed the others.

"I don't think so, Luna. The voice sounds familiar, and I trust him, so come on." Tuxedo Mask said as he began running off in the direction that the voice came from.

"Wait for us!" Artemis exclaimed as he and Luna ran after him.

The twins, meanwhile had ended up in a fourth location: this one full of dead trees and emptiness. As they continued walking not knowing where they were going they hoped to be able to find the others.

"Rien, where are the others? I'm getting really scared." Rini asked as she stayed close to her brother.

"I'm not sure sis', but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Rien said with a strong voice.

"I'm sorry Rien, but I'm just getting really scared." Rini informed him of her feelings as she suddenly clinging to his arm.

"I promise I won't let nothing get to you Rini." Rien said when suddenly he spotted something that may help calm her. "Hey sis' look ahead of us." Rien said with a smile on his face.

"Wha…" Rini said trailing off as she caught sight of another large set of doors similar to the ones they saw Pluto protecting earlier.

"Do we go alone or wait for the others and hope they get here soon?" Rini asked her brother.

"I say we wait for the others. I doubt we'll be able to help mom on our own." Rien said with a smile.

"You're right, I just miss her I guess." Rini said allowing a sad smile to grace her lips.

"Hey, I miss her too, but don't worry I'm sure we'll see her awake and ruling by dad's side in no time flat." Rien said trying to reassure her.

All of a sudden a few feet in front of the twins stood a tall beautiful woman whose hair was in the same hairstyle as that of both Rini and the twin's mother, Neo-Queen Serenity.

"It's okay. Mommy's here. My poor brave darlings…" The woman said as she walked towards them with a smile on her face and her arms opened wide in greeting. "Small Lady…Little Shadow…" The woman said who appeared to be Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Mommy!" Rini cried in relief letting go of Rien and running forward.

"Rini wait!" Rien exclaimed.

"Why mommy's here!" Rini cried turning her attention towards her brother.

"Think sis', she can't be our mother." Rien tried to reason with her.

"What are you saying Little Shadow? Of course I'm your mother." The Queen tried to reason.

"Rien why are you being so mean to mommy?" Rini cried out in frustration.

"Rini she can't be mom! How many times since we've been old enough to comprehend things has mom ever called us Small Lady and Little Shadow?" Rien said as he turned and sneered towards the woman knowing he had her.

"Your right." Rini said looking down towards the ground. "She's never has called us by those names. Only the Generals and the Scouts call us that."

"So you both think you're clever, don't you?" The Queen hissed as she suddenly shifted over to the droid known as Djinni. "Well I'm afraid you both weren't clever enough to escape me!" She sneered.

"You see, children, I'm Djinni of the Cosmic Time Warp, and I know it inside and out! Let's see, what shall I do with the both of you?" Djinni sneered even as the twins both tried to move.

"Rien my body won't move. She's going to get us, and there's nothing we can do about it." Rini cried as she continued to try and make her legs move.

"Don't worry sis', I'll think of something!" Rien stated as he too tried to move himself.

"Oh please, there is nothing that either one of you will be able to do to escape me. Although I will tell you that my mission only requires me to bring the one known as Small Lady back alive. So I'm afraid that I'm going to rather enjoy ripping you apart boy." Djinni said with a sinister laugh.

As Djinni made her way slowly towards Rien, Rini began to struggle violently in order to get free of what ever power the droid had over her.

"NO! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Rini screamed at the top of her lungs causing both the droid and Rien to stare at her.

"Rini, it's okay as long as your safe, I don't care what happens to me." Rien told her with a sad smile.

"I don't want to loose you too, Rien." Rini said crying.

It was at that moment that Rini began to hear Darien's voice in her head.

"Rini…You're not going to be able to save your Mom or brother by just standing there." Darien's words caused her to suddenly stop crying and glare up at the evil droid.

"You're right, Darien. I've gotta do something to protect my family. Luna-P!" Rini commanded causing her Luna Sphere Ball to fly very fast towards Djinni striking her right in the face.

"LUNA SPHERE KITTY MAGIC!" Rini exclaimed causing her Luna Sphere Ball to turn into a slingshot. She then pulled back on the sling and let it loose so fast that it sent out a dozen colorful beams of light that all flew towards Djinni. When they struck the droid they caused her to go blind for merely a moment.

"Gotcha!" Rini exclaimed in joy at being able to stop her advance towards her brother.

"Hm hm hm. Bet you have fun with that out on the playground in Kindergarten. Unfortunately, you'll need more than that toy to stop me from taking you to my mistress and killing you brother." Djinni said laughing as she cleared the spots out of her eyes.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled as Sailor Moon and the other Scouts appeared over of the mist surrounding the area. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size, marshmallow-brain?" Sailor Moon commanded at she and the others immediately stood in front of the twins.

"So, you dolts managed to get through the Time Warp." Djinni hissed as she stared at the five young teenage girls.

"Of course. We're the Sailor Scouts. And when ever our friends are in trouble, we're there for them! In the name of the Moon, I fight for love and justice, too! I am Sailor Moon! You may be a Djinni, but you'll be the one wishing now!" Sailor Moon stated as she glared at the droid.

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you and your little friends beat me here in my domain. But, I'll be a sport and let you go first." Djinni said with a sneer as she suddenly caused a bright flash of light to blanket the area.

"I don't get it. What did she just do?" Sailor Jupiter asked the others.

"I've made it so time can run backwards or forwards." Djinni informed her.

It was at that point that Mercury pulled out her mini-computer and activated her visor in order to scan the area for any anomalies.

"We're in big trouble here guys!" Mercury stated when her scans revealed that Djinni was speaking the truth.

"Won't be when I'm done!" Mars stated preparing to launch an attack.

"No, Wait!" Mercury tried to stop her but it was too late.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled throwing out her attack.

"Please." Djinni laughed as she caused made Mars' attack fly right back at her.

"Oh no! What's going on?" Mars asked as she hit the ground in order to dodge the attack.

"She's reversed time to turn your power back on you!" Mercury stated as she helped Mars get up.

"Hm hm hm…" Djinni smirked at Mars' distraught look at having failed to hit her.

"Come on now, Venus!" Jupiter stated stepping forward.

"Yeah!" Venus stated as she too stepped forward.

"Deal with this! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter yelled sending our her attack.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus also yelled sending out her own attack as well.

"Ha ha. Pathetic." Djinni laughed as she yet again reversed time in order to send Jupiter's and Venus' attacks right back at them. However; before the attacks could get anywhere near the girls, a familiar male voice rang out over the field of battle.

"AVALANCHE BARRAGE!" The voice yelled to causing small stones to block the attacks from hitting the girls. A moment later the three Generals and Sailor Knight arrived to stand next to their respected soul mates.

"Sorry we're late but traffic was a nightmare." Jedeite joked.

"Jed do us a favor and be quiet. This isn't the time for jokes." Kunzite ordered.

"Sorry." Jedeite said putting his attention back on the droid.

"I've got it!" Mercury exclaimed in relief after she continued scanning the area.

"What is it Ice Princess?" Sailor Knight asked turning his attention towards Mercury.

"The normal flow of time is restored for a second after she uses her power. That's when we've got to strike." Mercury informed the others.

"Okay, I'm ready." Venus said with a smile.

"So am I!" Kunzite stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm ready, too, Sailor Mercury. Anytime you are! Let's do it!" Mars stated as she got ready to launch her attack on Mercury's orders.

"Yeah, I'm itching for some payback for what Emerald did and since she's not here, this droid will just have to suffice." Jedeite said as he too cracked his knuckles.

"That's sounds fine to me." Jupiter smirked towards Djinni ready to deal some damage out.

"I shall enjoy a good workout today." Nephrite said as he glared towards the evil droid.

"We're all behind you angel, just waiting for you to give the word to attack." Sailor Knight said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but how do we get her to use her power again so we can attack?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That's my job! Leave it to me!" Rini told them.

"Rini, no it's too dangerous!" Rien cried out trying to make her see reason.

"But, Rien I've got too. I know it's dangerous, but we've got to do something so we can go home and save mommy." Rini pleaded her case.

"Fine but I'm helping too! Artemis sphere!" Rien yelled causing his white floating ball that looks like Artemis' head to appear. ARTEMIS SPHERE KITTY MAGIC!" Rien yelled causing his ball to turn into what looked like a semiautomatic machine gun.

"Rien, are you crazy?" Sailor Moon asked shocked at what he made appear.

"It's not what you think it is Sailor Moon. Just watch! Ready Rien?" Rini asked.

"Ready!" Rien stated as he lined Djinni up in his sights.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Rini yelled as she began shooting her slingshot at Djinni at the same time, Rien began to shoot his gun at Djinni as well. It turned out that what Rien had created was a very high powered paint-ball gun. As they continued firing their weapons at her, Rini turned her attention slightly towards the Scouts.

"Okay, Sailor Scouts and Generals, get her!" Rini stated before turning her attention back on Djinni.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MARS SWORD POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS SWORD POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Meanwhile not paying any attention to what the Generals or Scouts were doing, Djinni was still trying to block the attacks from the twins that had caught her unaware due to the fact that she had all her attention on the Scouts and Generals.

"Ouch! You two little brats are giving me a headache! You'll pay for what you've done.!" Djinni hissed as she prepares to launch an attack on the twins, however, Tuxedo Mask come out of nowhere and scoops them both up before Djinni can hit them.

"Just in time, Tuxedo Mask!" Rini exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Rien added.

"Your both very welcome." He said with a smile. Tuxedo Mask than turned hiss attention towards the Scouts and Generals. "Okay ladies and gentleman, you up to bat."

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"

"PLANETARY KNIGHT POWER!"

Due to Djinni forgetting about the Scouts and Generals, and having all her attention on the twins, Djinni had no time to Warp time around them and that was the last mistake she'd ever make. In no time flat both attacks hit her dead on turning her into nothing but Moon dust as Sailor Moon always says.

"Alright!" The girls said in unison.

"Glad that's over." Jedeite said with a smile.

"You two were very brave." Tuxedo Mask said with a smile.

"Thanks." They both said in unison with smiles of their own.

"Now, maybe, we'll get to the future." He said staring at everyone else.

"Your parents would be proud of you two right now." Luna added o the praises the twins were getting.

"Way to go guys." Venus added.

"Not bad." Mercury also said with a smile.

"Though I don't know how they'd feel about the gun, Rien." Artemis said trying to be at least a voice of reason in their parents stead.

"Sorry." Rien said turning to face away from the group and stare at the ground.

"Hey it's okay, at least you stopped her from attacking anymore. Now let's get this show on the road." Artemis said earning a nod from the group.

After the battle was over with Djinni, the group made their way over to the Doors that looked much like the doors they had first walked through after meeting with Sailor Pluto. Almost instantly, the two large doors began to slowly swing open. What they saw when they finally stepped through the doors was not pretty to look at.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon asked as she and the others stared out at the massive city that laid out before them.

Most of the city before them laid in ruins. Buildings were crumbling to the ground while large fishers were strung though out the city. The only part of the city that looked like it remained untouched was the very center were a large spire stretched up towards the sky.

"All those poor people. I hope we can do something to help them." Sailor Moon said worriedly.

"We will Sere. I promise." Tuxedo Mask said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we'll send the Dark Moon Kingdom Packing!" Jupiter exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles.

"We sue will Thunderheart, we sure will." Nephrite said with a smile as he wrapped Jupiter in his strong arms.

The group continued to stare out over the city wondering what they could do to help this city survive the onslaught by their enemy.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Legend of the Dark Moon Kingdom. In the next installment, you will see the Inner Scouts and Generals meet the King of Earth, his three Generals and Jupiter Knight all of whom look like Darien, the Generals and Jupiter Knight of the 20th century, plus Serena is kidnapped out of the Crystal Palace by Prince Diamond. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	74. Chapter 71: Legend of the Dark Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The Scouts, two cat advisors, Royal Generals of Earth and twins had just arrived lead by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon to the future and were welcomed by the sight of a desolated city. They were in total shock due to view before them. Large fishers were strewn throughout the city and many of the buildings were crumbling due to the onslaught by the Dark Moon Kingdom. The only part of the city left intact was the area in the center where the Palace stood.

"Oh man! The city is completely trashed! I hope we'll still be able to help these people out." Sailor Moon said as she gazed out over the city.

"Maybe if we finally end the Dark Moon Kingdom's reign of terror on the Earth, the city and it's people will find a way to come back from this horror." Sailor Venus said as she too looked out at the city.

"It may take some time though due to the fact that most of the city looks like a frozen waste land." Sailor Jupiter said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Well right now I say we worry about kicking the Dark Moon Kingdom off our planet and worry about reconstruction later." Sailor Mars told the others.

"I think that is a good idea ladies." Tuxedo Mask agreed with Mars.

"The city is worse than when we left it." Rien said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Rien, we'll do everything we can to help save your home." Sailor Moon said with a reassuring smile.

"Mommy…" Rini cried as she suddenly began running off towards the city.

"Rini wait for me!" Rien exclaimed as he ran after his sister.

"No kids wait don't run off, we don't know if the enemy is loose in the streets." Sailor Knight called out trying to get the twins attention.

"We shouldn't let the twins get too far ahead of us. Sailor Knight may be right and the kids could be in danger." Kunzite informed the others.

"Kunzite's right, we'd better go after them." Nephrite said agreeing with Kunzite's idea.

"Good idea, come on!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she ran off after the twins soon followed by the others.

Chapter 71: Legend of the Dark Moon

As the Scouts and Generals ran in the direction where the twins had run, they began to realize that they had lost them both.

"I wonder…where they could have gone?" Sailor Mars asked looking around the area where they stood at the moment.

"They've just disappeared." Sailor Moon said with a nod of her head.

"We've got to find them and soon. There's no telling what could be happening to them." Jedeite said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Jed, I'm sure we'll find them." Sailor Knight said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sailor Knight's right, we'll find them, then we'll take out the Dark Moon kingdom and free the future from their grasp." Tuxedo Mask added.

All of a sudden from out of the darkness and fog up ahead of the group of people, came a tall figure that none of them had seen before.

"Whose that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough." Mars said.

A few moments later the figure came into view. It was a male figure who was a little taller the Tuxedo Mask and the Generals. He wore a violet Tuxedo with meddles over his left breast pocket. He also wore a white eye mask and his hair was a light violet color similar to his Tuxedo and he held a scepter in his right hand. Another strange feature about this man was that he was see through.

"What in the world!" Sailor Moon asked as she looked between the stranger and Tuxedo Mask due to the fact that they appeared similar to each other.

"TWO Tuxedo Masks! How is that possible?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I wasn't sure if you'd make it, but welcome to the thirtieth-century Crystal Tokyo." The stranger said with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice!" Sailor Moon exclaimed trying to remember the man's voice.

"You've both had dreams where you were no longer together, because if you were, our world would have been destroyed forever, and Princess Serenity would have been placed in the greatest possible danger." The man informed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Now I remember you! You're that horrible voice in my dream!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in both shock and anger.

"Who are you!" Tuxedo Mask asked anger as he rushed forward trying to accost the stranger.

"Tuxedo Mask calm down, violence never solved anything." Kunzite tried to reason with his friend and leader even as Tuxedo Mask swung his walking stick at the stranger…but much to the surprise of the rest of the group, the walking stick passed right through the man.

"What's going on?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Not sure Firefly, but I'd like to know that myself." Jedeite said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I need to talk to you. Let me introduce myself. They call me the King of the Earth." The stranger introduced himself with a small bow.

"Wha…" Tuxedo Mask began flabbergasted by that information.

"You see," The man said turning back around to face Tuxedo Mask. "I'm your future self, Darien." The man informed him.

"My future self?" Tuxedo Mask asked shocked.

"He's Tuxedo Mask in the future?" Sailor Venus asked just as shocked.

"This is so unreal." Sailor Knight flabbergasted by the news.

"This is strange. How is it possible that you could be Darien's future self?" Nephrite asked.

"What I'd like to know is that if you are Darien's future self, why would you try to break us up? It just doesn't make any since to me." Sailor Moon asked dumbstruck.

"Hang on a second, guys. I don't think he's real." Sailor Mercury informed the others.

"No way! He's standing right here in front of us. Of course he's real." Jedeite argued.

"Right as always, Sailor Mercury. The image you are all seeing is just a projection of my real self." The King informed them.

"He's a hologram?" Mars asked flabbergasted.

"If that's true, than where are you really?" Nephrite asked.

"Yeah and is this away to keep yourself safe from the enemy?" Sailor Knight also asked amazed by the level of technology they appeared to have in the future.

"Trust me gentlemen, all your questions will be answered. I promise that I will tell you all everything you'll want to know. Please, follow me." The King said as he turned to walk back the way he came.

"Hey, wait a second! Rien and Rini are missing! We've got to find them first!" Sailor Moon informed the King.

"Do not worry yourself, Sailor Moon. They are both safe. They're at the Crystal Palace." He said before he continued walking away.

"Ooh, I'm sorry but this is just so strange to me." Sailor Moon informed the others of her feelings.

"It sure is, but what if he really does have the twins?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Jupiter's right." Venus added as an afterthought.

"Than I suggest that we follow him and if it is a trap, we spring it." Kunzite suggested.

"I agree with Kunzite. Let's move guys." Sailor Moon said as she began running forward soon followed by the others at the same pace.

Meanwhile inside the base of the Dark Moon Kingdom, the arrival of the Sailor Scouts into the thirtieth century had not gone unnoticed by the enemy.

"The Sailor Scouts and their allies have now arrived here in our time." Sapphire informed the others from his spot next to the viewing globe.

"Hmm…Sailor Moon looks just like the goddess who controls Crystal Tokyo: the one I've been dreaming about ever since I saw her. Neo-Queen Serenity…hmm, the sleeping empress in the Crystal Palace." Prince Diamond said with admiring eyes.

"Hmm?" Emerald simply asked looking over at the prince.

"Prince Diamond…" Sapphire simply said also looking at the prince.

"Get a clue! How can he fall for that Meatball Head?" Emerald asked low enough to where no one heard her.

"Emerald…" Sapphire suddenly said gaining Emerald's attention.

"Huh?" She asked turning her attention towards him.

"It's your fault that the Sailor bimbos and their allies are now here in Crystal Tokyo. So are you going to do something about it or not?" Sapphire hissed.

"Grr…I'll go and finish them off right away!" Emerald hissed back in anger as she turned and began walked away.

"That won't be necessary!" Prince Diamond exclaimed.

"Huh?" Emerald asked as she stopped and turned back to face Prince Diamond.

"I'll take care of them." Prince Diamond said standing up from his throne.

"But your Highness…" Sapphire tried to reason with his brother.

"And while I do, you two find Small Lady." Diamond ordered.

"What about her brat of a brother?" Emerald asked.

"He is of no use to me. Now do as I say!" Diamond commanded right before he disappeared from the room leaving Sapphire and Emerald alone.

"This makes no sense what so ever!" Emerald yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why is it that we're stuck trying to find a sniveling five year old while he goes off to deal with those Sailor brats and their allies?" She asked no one in particular.

"It's your own fault Emerald, if you had just taken care of the Scouts like you were suppose to, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sapphire said.

"Grr!" Emerald hissed out in anger. _'I'll teach that mashed-potato-brain a thing or two! Prince Diamond is MINE!'_, Emerald thought to herself with a sinister grin before she disappeared from the room.

Elsewhere, back with the Sailor Scouts and their allies, they had arrived inside the Crystal Palace and were now being lead into a certain room.

"Where are we now?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking around the room.

"This was once my secret tactical base, and to my knowledge, the enemy is still not aware of it." The King told him.

"Where are the twins?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't worry about them. They're both safe for now. Now, you must all listen to what I have to tell you about your future world." The King said as he turned to a control panel at a large view screen. When he waved his holographic hand over one of the crystals set into the control panel, a large holographic projection appeared in the room.

"Now then you must all now that the Earth was devastated by an ecological disaster. The entire planet froze over, and all living beings were placed in a state of dormancy. They slept until the thirtieth century, when Neo-Queen Serenity came to the throne and used the powers of the Imperium Silver Crystal to reawaken the planet. Earth was prosperous again, and Crystal Tokyo was the bustling hub of business and the arts. Unfortunately, these prosperous times were not to last. Belligerent forces from beyond the universe appeared, intent on conquering Earth. After a lengthy and costly war, we repelled them. Some of our enemies accepted cleansing from the Imperium Silver Crystal, but most refused and were banished into space. Crystal Tokyo was once again restored to peaceful times, until the Nemesis appeared." The King informed the group around him.

"What is Nemesis?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Nemesis is a mysterious rogue moon which appeared at the edge of our solar system: discovered lately because of its erratic orbit." The King answered.

"A rogue moon?" Luna asked.

"We only discovered it because of the enormous amount of negative energy it was emitting: dangerous levels far greater than the energy emitted by a white dwarf or a pulsar." He said.

"And this is where our adversaries live?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. Little by little, the people there absorbed the negative supernatural energy. From them descended the family of the Dark Moon Kingdom: fearsome creatures with awesome powers. Then, not long ago, a huge burst of energy pulsed out from Nemesis and attacked Crystal Tokyo. Our losses have been devastating. They've conquered almost the whole planet and cast an evil spell upon the entire populace." The King continued his tail. "Only myself, my Generals and the five guardians of the Crystal Palace are still awake. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus have been casting their energy to protect the palace, while my generals and another ally protect our offspring." The King said.

"Wait a minute, how come the guardians have got the same name as us?" Sailor Mars asked as she pointed towards the other scouts and herself.

"They are your future selves." The King said with a smile.

"WHAT?" The four Inner Scouts named exclaimed in unison all of them in complete shock.

"The Sailor Guardians can't hold out much longer against the Dark Moon Kingdom overlord's evil powers. I desperately need your help. I've been wounded and can no longer fight. Also the three Generals and our ally are protecting the children of the Royal families so they are unable to help as well. The only chance the Earth has left is if Neo-Queen Serenity uses the Imperium Silver Crystal to repel the Dark Moon Kingdom's evil powers…but unfortunately, she was hit with the same evil spell everyone else is under. Our ally who is my strategist along with the Inner Scouts found her. If you don't help us, all will be lost. Please will you all help us?" The King asked.

"Um excuse me but this Neo-Queen Serenity you speak of…who can use the Imperium Silver Crystal…could she…could she be…could she be, uh…" Sailor Moon tried to ask unable to finish her question.

"Yes, Neo-Queen Serenity is your future self, Sailor Moon." The King said with a soft smile on his lips.

"Man, and I thought just getting through a normal life was going to be hard, but this!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock at hearing the King's revelation.

"I know this must be quite a shock to you Sailor Moon; however, when you come to the throne, you will be an excellent Queen." The King informed her.

"Your majesty, pardon me but if you and Neo-Queen Serenity are Darien and Serena's future selves, and the Inner guardians are the girls future selves, does that mean the generals and this ally of yours that you spoke of are our future selves?" Sailor Knight asked looking between himself and the three Generals.

"Ah, ever the inquisitor I see Sailor Knight? Yes gentlemen, your future selves are here as well. In fact I believe one of Rini and Rien's friends is about to prove to you just that." The King said as he looked past the group.

When everyone turned around they saw a young girl about the twins age that had a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt on. She had brown hair with blue streaks running through it. She also had beautiful grey eyes.

"Uncle Endy!" The little girl exclaimed running into the room.

"What can I do for you Amanda?" The King asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting your majesty, but I was wondering if you heard anything about Rien or Rini?" The girl now known as Amanda asked with a worried look on her face.

"They are both safe in their quarters. Now, why did you leave your quarters when you were told to stay where it was safe?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I haven't heard anything about how they're doing and I thought you might know." Amanda told him.

"Well now that you know they're okay, I want you to return to your room." The King ordered.

"Yes sir." Amanda said with a smile.

As she was turning to leave, Amanda caught sight of the group that was with the King. As her eyes past over each of them, Amanda began to get a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong little one?" The King asked.

"I'm sorry Uncle but if daddy is with your three Generals guarding the perimeter and Mommy is with the other Scouts in the shield generator room, how can they all be here?" Amanda asked scratching her head trying to think of the answer.

"It's quite simple really Amanda but I'll inform you about it later. Right now I want you to return to the others and stay there like you were suppose to, alright." The King told her.

"Yes sir." Amanda said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you." she said before she ran out of the room.

"That was…" Sailor Mercury said trailing off as she stared at the little girl running off.

"Yes that was yours and Sailor Knight's daughter in this time." The King informed her and Sailor Knight.

"Man I can't wait to see how your future self deals with having a miniature version of Amy running around." Jedeite joked.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Jed. You may find out that you've got a miniature version of you or Raye running around too." Nephrite informed him causing Sailor Mars to blush.

"I'm sorry but that is all you can all know about. You've already heard to much of your future life." The King informed him.

"Yeah I can understand that, besides I don't think I'd like to know anything about what kid or kids I have in the future. I'd rather be surprised." Jupiter said with a smile as she gazed up at Nephrite.

"I feel the same way, Thunderheart." Nephrite said with a smile.

"Um, excuse me, your Majesty, but I was just wondering what the substance that is wrapped around the queen?" Sailor Venus asked changing the subject.

"Could it be…" Artemis started asking only to be interrupted by Luna.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal?" Luna finished asking.

"No, it's quartz. A moment before the evil spell hit the queen, the Sailor Scouts cast their powers and encased her in a protective quartz shell. Since then, the queen has fallen into a deep sleep never awakened." The King informed them in a sad tone of voice. "There's more. Queen Serenity and I have two children. They are known as…Small Lady and Little Shadow."

"Wait a minute, that means that Rien and Rini are…" Sailor Moon trailed off unsure if she could finish her sentence.

As she was speaking, the hologram disappeared allowing the area of the floor in the middle of the room to open up and a round bed to rise up out of the floor with both Rini and Rien fast asleep. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask then walked up to the bed and gently pick the twins up.

"Rini! Come on, honey! Wake up!" Sailor Moon said gently as she held the small girl to her chest.

"Come on, kiddo time to rise and shine." Tuxedo Mask said as he too held Rien against his chest.

"Are they okay?" Sailor Venus asked concerned.

"They'll be just fine. They're only sleeping V-babe." Kunzite said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sailor Moon…" The King said to gain her attention.

"Yes?" Sailor Moon asked looking over at the older version of Darien.

"Tuxedo Mask…" The King said next getting his younger self's attention.

"Yes?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking up at his older self.

"As Sailor Moon was about to guess, they are your future children." The King informed them.

"I wondered why I was feeling such a strong connection to them." Sailor Moon said as she gazed down at the little girl.

"Rien and Rini are the children of…" Sailor Jupiter said trailing off unable to finish her sentence.

"…Sailor Moon and…" Mercury continued Jupiter's line of questioning.

"Tuxedo Mask? Wicked Cool." Venus finished with a smart ass grin on her face.

"I know all this must be overwhelming for you, but you just had to know. There is no other way. Her favorite bedtime story was a legend about the courageous and mighty Sailor Scout who always stood for love and justice: Sailor Moon. I'm sure that's why she and her brother went back to the past: to get you to help us in our fight against the Family of the Dark Moon Kingdom. They're very powerful and determined to get the Imperium Silver Crystal and use it to conquer the entire universe. Since they found our Crystal Palace to be totally invincible, they're trying to destroy the world of your time instead." The King said.

"So if the world in the past collapses…" Luna began followed up by Artemis.

"…this world would cease to exist!" Artemis finished Luna's sentence.

"Please, you must all make every effort to defend your world." The King told the group in front of him.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon stated out right.

"We will!" Sailor Venus stated with a smile.

"Of course!" Tuxedo Mask stated with a slight nod.

"For sure!" Jupiter exclaimed pumping her fist into the air.

"You can count on us!" Kunzite stated as he along with the other Generals and Sailor Knight all nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Yeah!" The entire group exclaimed in agreement.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, you were right. I was the one who gave you those recurring nightmares. I hope you'll forgive me. It really was for your own good. This battle with the Dark Moon Kingdom will be the most difficult thing you've done in your entire lives. To win, I had to be sure your affection for each other was strong and true. It was important for me to test you both." The King informed them.

"And we passed the test, right? I hope." Sailor Moon said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes you did." He said reassuring her. He then said with a stronger tone of voice, "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, please protect both Rien and Rini with your lives. I love them very much, but I can no longer protect them."

"Don't worry. I promise that I will protect them at all costs." Tuxedo Mask informed his future self.

"It's very strange and yet comforting talking to my other self. I leave them in your hands." The King said before his image disappeared from the room.

After the image of the King disappeared, everyone was left to ponder over all the information they had learned of over the last few moments. Before any of them can begin to talk about what they've learned, a sudden dark wind assailed them. In a matter of moments, a tall man appear high over their heads. He is wearing white dress pants with a white jacket lined with blue piping covering the front of it. He also had short bleach white hair.

"The King thought I didn't know about this place." The man said with a sinister smirk on his face. "What a fool he is. Hm hm hm…" He continued breaking into evil laughter.

"I demand to know! Who are you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in anger at the intrusion.

'_Could it be? She looks at me with those same beautiful eyes. Now she'll only have eyes for me.'_, The man thought to himself. "I want you to go with me now, Sailor Moon." The man said causing the upside down black crescent Moon insignia on his forehead to change into a third eye.

All of a sudden a bright yellow light shoots out from his third eye and envelops everyone in the room in a paralyzing field.

"What is this? What's going on?" The Scouts all asked as they found themselves unable to move.

On by one, the Scouts begin to collapse. The Generals and Sailor Knight managed to stay by they're sides in order to protect them from the intruder.

"It's hard to breathe!" Mars stated struggling to breathe.

"It will be alright, Firebird. Just take slow breathes until we figure out how to get out of this mess." Jedeite said worried for his love's health.

"I feel weak Jas…" Mercury tried to say before she passed out in Sailor Knight's arms.

"Jut rest, Ice princess. I won't let him hurt you or anyone else." Sailor Knight whispered softly.

"Oh no! I feel like I'm losing my powers!" Jupiter stated before she began to topple over only to be caught in Nephrite's strong arms.

"It will be alright Thunderheart. I've got you." Nephrite told her with a loving smile.

"Kunzite, I don't feel so good." Venus said as she fell to her knees.

Kunzite quickly dropped to his own knees and held her against him.

"Everything is going to be alright Love goddess. I promise." He whispered softly holding her in his arms.

"Come to me." The man ordered causing Sailor Moon to rise up into the air still holding onto Rini.

"SERENA!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he watched Sailor Moon drift closer to the man floating in the air. Seeing this gives him just enough strength to throw his walking stick at the man.

The man ended up breaking the spell he cast on the area in order to deflect the stick. This also causes Rini to fall out of Sailor Moon's arms.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched her future daughter fall towards the floor.

"I've got her!" Jedeite exclaimed finally able to move and grab the cotton haired little girl before she hit the floor.

While Jedeite had caught Rini, the man had managed to reassert his control over Sailor Moon. After she rose up a few more feet, the man was able to grab a hold of her arm.

"So, Small Lady and the Little Shadow are here, too. No problem. My minions can have them. It's you I want." The man said with a sinister smile on his face.

As Sailor Moon struggles to get out of the man's grip, she found herself facing him allowing the true power of his third eye to take effect on her.

'_I can't move!'_, Sailor Moon thought worry evident on her face.

Then all of a sudden the man disappeared with Sailor Moon in his arms.

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts cried out worried for their leader.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed in anguish.

"Princess!" The Three Generals exclaimed in shock.

"Take care of Rien and Rini for me!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he pushed Rien into Raye's arms.

As if by magic, The King's holographic image reappeared in the room with them.

"Don't panic, Tuxedo Mask. You'll find her. I know where they're going." The King said as he walked over to the control panel.

A short time later, in an ebony black room, Serena awoke to find herself on a large queen size bed with white she to also find that she was no longer in her Scout from but in an elegant dress.

"Why am I like this?" Serena asked as she unconsciously placed her hand on her upper chest to find that her broach missing.

"My broach…" she began to say in a worried tone removing her hand from her chest and bringing down beside her. It was then that she found her broach laying on the bed next to her. Serena clutched it tightly in her hand afraid it would disappear on her.

"I feel weak. Where am I?" Serena asked no one in particular as she looked around the room with tired eyes. It was then that she spotted the man from earlier standing in the doorway.

"I gave you your first energy boost from the Dark Crystal. Most people would've been asleep for days, but not you. I'm not surprised. You're Sailor Moon. And…now that you're awake, why don't we get to know each other?" The man said walking into the room.

"Well, who are you?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Prince Diamond…and I've waited a very long time to meet you, Sailor Moon…or…should I be calling you…would-be Neo-Queen Serenity? It sounds so formal." Prince Diamond said giving a slight bow before her.

"How about I just call you Serena?" Diamond asked when he was standing up straight again with a smug grin on his face.

Prince Diamond then levitated Serena off the bed to float before him in mid air. Realizing that she was still holding her broach in her hand, Serena decided that the only way to protect herself was to transform.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled to the heavens hopping it would work; however, nothing happened.

"It's not working!" She exclaimed in shock as she stared down at her broach.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal is completely powerless when it is near the Dark Crystal, so don't even bother to try that again." Prince Diamond informed her still holding a smug grin on his face.

"The Dark Crystal?" Serena asked unsure of what it he was talking about.

"In time, you'll come to know the deep, abiding power of the Dark Crystal, dear Sailor Moon. It absorbs all other power. Now, look at me." Diamond commanded as his eyes flashed.

Serena suddenly found herself frozen motionless. Diamond then took a hold of her chin and brought her closer to his own.

"You and I are going to become good friends, so you better learn to like this room…because it's going to be your home for a long, long time." Diamond told her still gazing down into her eyes.

Serena; however, was trying to resist his hypnotic powers.

"Prince Diamond, why is our little old planet so important to you?" Serena asked trying anything to keep him from doing anything to her.

"Simple. Once I combine the power from your Imperium Silver Crystal with the power of the Dark Crystal, I will be able to control time and space. The universe will be mine!" Diamond said allowing a sinister laugh to escape his lips as he watched Serena's eyes widen in shock.

"I'll have power over every planet and every dimension." He finished telling her with an evil smile on his face after calming down.

Unknown to either Prince Diamond or Serena, Tuxedo Mask was making his way silently towards the Dark crystalline fortress where the Dark Moon Kingdom base of operations was held as well as for where Prince Diamond was holding Serena captive. In order to avoid detection from the fortress's detection, Tuxedo Mask was riding a glider to come in quietly.

'_Hang on Sere, I'm on my way.'_, Tuxedo Mask thought as he made his way there.

Back inside the ebony colored room, Prince Diamond still had Serena floating before him with her chin tightly grasped in his hand. He decided to finish their little conversation before doing what ever he wanted to her.

"I will be the strongest force in the history of time: the most powerful man ever! I want you by my side." He told her.

"Dream on, pal. That's never gonna happen." Serena hissed in anger.

"I think maybe you need to get to know me better." Diamond said as he caused his third eye to emit another hypnotic wave directed at her. "You see, my queen, I'm really quite…irresistible." He said with a sinister as well as lustful look in his eyes.

All of a sudden from out of nowhere, Serena thought she heard Tuxedo Mask call out, "Serena!"

'_Darien!'_, Serena cried out in her mind. Unfortunately, Serena wasn't sure if what she heard was reality or just her imagination playing tricks on her at the moment.

'_Was that my imagination? No…no, he's too far away. I was only dreaming. I've got to save myself…but I feel so weak. My powers won't work.'_, Serena thought to herself even as she began to cry softly. _'I'm all alone. Darien, where are you?'_, Serena continued to think to herself even as Diamond brought his mouth down over hers. _'This isn't right. Darien is the only one for me.'_, She was still thinking as she also continued to cry at the audacity of the moment.

In a split second a strange black whirlwind of mist crashed into Diamond's face forcing him to break the hypnotic link between Serena and himself.

"What?" Diamond asked looking around for the source of the mist.

A second later a red rose flew down out of nowhere and passed right between both Diamond and Serena causing him to let her go. Serena ended up falling back to the bed below her. When Diamond look up in the direction that the rose came from he saw Tuxedo Mask standing next to a hole in the wall on a piece of outcropping.

"You'll pay for this!" Diamond hissed anger evident in his voice.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena exclaimed in glee at seeing the man she truly loves there to save her.

Tuxedo Mask stared down at Prince Diamond with hatred in his eyes at what he had seen Diamond doing to Serena.

"Only an evil coward would have to rely on the use of hypnotic powers to win girls over against their will. You're disgusting." Tuxedo Mask hissed out in anger.

"Enough with the lectures, you clod!" Diamond ordered as he exerted the will of his third eye on Tuxedo Mask now. Tuxedo Mask managed to hide himself behind his cape, but he still struggles to keep his strength during the battle all the while Diamond is laughing in glee at the thought of Tuxedo Mask losing to him.

Suddenly, though, Diamond's powers begin to lose control. The black mist from earlier returned once again and buffeted against Diamond forcing him to stop his attack. In the momentary confusion, Tuxedo Mask extended his walking stick down to Serena who was still on the bed.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask called down to her in a worried voice.

Serena quickly grabbed onto Tuxedo Mask's walking stick as Prince Diamond continues to struggle to free himself from the strange assault. Once, Tuxedo Mask knew Serena was holding on tightly, he mentally commanded his walking stick to shrink thereby bring Serena up to him. When she was in his arms, both Tuxedo Mask and Serena quickly left the room.

"STOP!" Diamond roared, but he was too late. Due to the fact that he was still struggling with the dark mist he could do nothing but watch them leave.

Outside, as Tuxedo Mask with Serena in hand, take the hang glider and escape back to the Crystal Palace, they were unaware of the two Dark Kingdom minions that were watching them make their escape.

"Hmph." Emerald simply said as she watched the two escaping figures leaving the fortress.

"Emerald…" Sapphire trailed off as he turned from watching the two escapees to watching Emerald.

At the sound of Sapphires voice, Emerald turns her head to stare at him.

"Gotta hand it to you. You've got a lot of nerve defying the prince and letting Sailor Moon escape." He said.

Emerald just smirked at his observation.

"Hmmm…little ol' me? Now, why would I ever let out enemies escape, Sapphire?" Emerald asked.

"There's a little thing called jealousy, and once a woman becomes jealous, she can be capable of anything. You're happy to see Sailor Moon get away from Diamond, aren't you?" He asked staring into her eyes.

That question causing Emerald to begin laughing like a hyena again.

"Ha ha ha! Jealous of that mangy string bean? You've gotta be kidding. Besides, I'd never deceive my prince. Ha ha ha!" Emerald said while she laughed.

"I wish you'd forget about him, Emerald, and give the guy who has true feelings for you a chance." He said quietly as he turned back and watch the two escaping figures in the distance.

"Ha ha. Well well. Poor misguided Sapphire." Emerald said as she too turned her attention back to the escapees in the distance with a short laugh.

Meanwhile back with Tuxedo Mask and Serena, they had finally reached the Crystal Palace and were currently standing in a small garden near the front doors.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Serena trailed off as she gazed up into his eyes.

"The king told me we should both be prepared. The worst kind of difficulties are ahead of us." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatever happens, we'll always be together." Serena said nodding her head in agreement.

Then they both share a very passionate kiss that let each other know just how much they mean to each other.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Birth of Wicked Lady. In the next installment, you will see the Wiseman kidnap Rini and brainwash her to become Wicked Lady. The Scouts and Generals along with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon return to the past in hopes of saving her after learning that she had already gone into the past for some unknown reason and that she was giving off a strange aura to Sailor Pluto. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	75. Chapter 72: Birth of Wicked Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

When we last left our Scouts and Generals, they hand finally arrived in the thirtieth-century and managed to meet up with the King of Earth who turned out to be Darien's future self. Soon they learned more information about their new enemy as well as learn a bit about their own future. No sooner had they learned this information, that the evil Prince Diamond appeared before them and kidnapped Sailor Moon. Soon Serena found herself laying on a bed with white sheets located in an ebony black room. Prince Diamond tried to have his way with her; however, Tuxedo Mask managed to come save the day with some unknown help from Emerald. What will happen next? Will the Scouts be able to defeat the Dark Moon Kingdom? Stay tuned to find out this and more as our story continues….

While Tuxedo Mask was off saving Sailor Moon from Prince Diamond and the Dark Moon Kingdom, the king gave the Scouts and Generals permission to tour the Palace so they wouldn't get bored.

"So this is…the Crystal Palace?" Venus asked as she looked around the hall they were in.

"It's so eerie and quiet. It gives me the creeps. The people from the Dark Moon Kingdom must be unbelievably powerful to put everybody here to sleep." Jupiter added to the conversation.

"Don't worry Thunderheart. I'm sure that once we've defeated the enemy, the people of Earth and Crystal Tokyo will all wake up." Nephrite said as he grasped Jupiter's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Yes, but I've been wondering if the palace had been properly protected by the Imperium Silver Crystal, there should've been a lot less damage. I don't understand what happened." Luna said cutting into the girls and their counterpart's conversation.

"Me neither. Do you think something's wrong with the Imperium Silver Crystal here in the future?" Artemis asked.

It was at that point that the girls and guys realized that Rini's Luna Ball came bouncing down the hallway to land at Sailor Mercury's feet. When the girls looked back down the hallway they saw both Rien and Rini standing there both staring at the older teens talking about the Imperium Silver Crystal. Mercury bent down and picked up the ball and brought it to Rini.

"Here you go, Rini. You two okay?" Mercury asked with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Rini simply asked as she took the ball back.

"We're alright Amy. We saw our friends a few moments ago and everyone's doing okay." Rien answered for the two of them.

"That's good. Why don't you two head off and play, just be careful alright." Sailor Knight said from his spot next to Mercury.

"Alright, come on Rini." Rien said as he pulled Rini along with him.

"No, I'm okay you go ahead I want to hang out here for a while." Rini said as she pulled her arm out of her brother's grasp.

"Just stay with them okay sis'" Rien suggested.

"I will Rien." Rini said with a slight nod of her head.

"Okay, see you later." Rien turning around. "Oh before I forget, Kyle and his dad are in the room at the heart of the palace." he said over his shoulder.

"Why are they in there?" Rini asked.

"Kyle's dad was beginning to fall asleep on the job so he was ordered to go take a nap. Kyle found his dad walking into the room so he followed him in there." He answered then he walked off.

"Well I guess we'll be meeting another one of the twins friends as well as their father." Jedeite said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this line of thought but I'm worried about Sailor Moon. I hope Tuxedo Mask was able to save her from that Diamond twerp." Luna said as she stared down at the floor.

"I say we all go find them!" Sailor Mars exclaimed anger at what happened earlier still fresh in her mind.

"No, wait." The King of Earth said as his image appeared in the room.

"It's the king…" Sailor Venus whispered to herself.

The king's image walked over to what appeared to be a television panel over on the wall. With a wave of his hand over the panel, the television screen came alive that showed an image of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon returning to the palace.

"No need, Sailor Mars. As you can all see, both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have escaped." The King informed the group.

"Sailor Moon!" The girls exclaimed in unison happy to see her alright.

"It's good to see that the princess looks no worse for ware." Nephrite said as thy all stared at the screen.

"Yeah." The other two Generals said in unison.

Not a few moments later both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon walked into the hall where all their friends were currently standing.

"Sailor Moon! Are you okay?" The girls all asked as they surrounded her.

"Oh guys, I missed you, guys: Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars." Sailor Moon said with a sad smile as she hugged each girl in turn.

"Enough bawling, you big Meatball Head! We've got a big fight ahead!" Sailor Mars mockingly joked after her hug with her leader was done.

"Enough with the teasing, Mars. I'm running on frayed nerves." Sailor Moon said with a weak smile.

"Mars do you have to tease her at a time like this?" Jupiter asked in an annoyed voice.

"Really, Mars we're all friends here." Sailor Venus added.

"Sailor Mars…" Sailor Mercury simply said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys I just want her to realize that she doesn't have to cry about everything." Sailor Mars apologized.

In the shadows of the hallway, Rini watched the conversation going on with the group.

Chapter 72: Birth of Wicked Lady

After the conversation between Sailor Moon and the others were done, the King escorted the group to the room at the heart of the palace. The room had tapestries lining the walls depicting life on both the Moon Kingdom and that of the Golden Kingdom. There were also four statues that were in the form of the parents of both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. At the center of the room was the real life version of Neo-Queen Serenity incased in the Quartz stone laying on a marble stand.

"Is that…" Sailor Moon tried to ask the King a question pertaining towards woman in the quartz.

"Yes, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo: Neo-Queen Serenity, my wife." The King said in a sad tone of voice.

"She looks…dead." Sailor Moon whispered in a sad voice of her own at the sight of the queen.

The queen had her hands on top of her chest with her eyes closed.

"She's been like that for a month now. I don't know if she hears me at all. There's no response." The King said.

"She hears you old friend, you must believe that and not give up hope." A masculine voice said in one of the shadowed corners of the room.

"So, Rien was right when he said you had come in here to get some sleep." The King said with a small laugh.

"Hey I figured if I wasn't able to protect this palace from the perimeter that I would stay here and protect your wife." The man said with a laugh of his own.

"I thank you for keeping her company my friend. So is your youngest in here with you, too?" The King asked.

"Yeah, he's in my arms asleep as we speak. Poor little guy, his mother will probably end up killing me when she finds out he's not in his crib." The man said with mock horror in his voice.

"Not if it was Jason who let him out of your quarters." The King laughed.

"Um, excuse me but who are you talking to your majesty?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Oh, my apologize." The King said turning his attention towards the Scouts. "I'd like you to meet my head General in charge of security, General Kunzite." The King smile as he stretched out his and to a dark corner.

From out of the shadows, a tall man that looked like an older version of Kunzite walked out of the shadows holding a small three year old in is arms.

"Hello and welcome to the thirtieth-century." The older Kunzite said with a slight bow of his head as not to awaken the infant in his arms.

"Um…Thanks." the group said stunned at meeting another one of their teammates future selves.

"Da!" The three year old suddenly mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"What's the matter little man?" The older Kunzite asked looking down at his son.

"Want mama." He said beginning to cry.

"Ky?" asked a young feminine voice as a young five year old girl walked into the room looking around for the three year old.

"He's over here with me Andie." The Older Kunzite informed the little girl.

"Oh good. We were worried about him daddy." The girl now known as Andie said in a relieved voice.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well you see, Jason is going around and letting the younger kids out of their cribs. He started with Ryan and then went after Kyle and then moved to Lance who was rescued by Nancy before he could get into any trouble and finally he let Jeffery out." Andie informed him.

"Let me guess, Kane is on the warpath." The older Kunzite asked with a smug smile.

"Um, he's not the only one." She said with a bashful smile.

"Who else?" He asked with a sigh escaping his lips.

"Um Jace is joining in the hunt and once Nancy had put Lance in the play room she joined up as well. Rachael is also joining in because it turns out that Jason broke their mother's favorite vase and he tried to make it look like Ryan did it trying to walk on his own. She of course is also headed for their father to inform him of the incident so as to make sure Jason doesn't get out of punishment." Andie said.

"I see," The older Kunzite said shaking his head at in frustration. "if you'll all excuse me, I have to go end a miniature war between our kids before my eldest son kills Jedeite's eldest son." The elder Kunzite said leaving the room with his two children.

"Um were those…" Venus asked watching the older Kunzite leave with the children.

"Yes, Venus, those would be Kunzite's and your future children. As for Kane well he and Andrie whose full name is Andria are twins and they are both as protective of their little brother as their parents are. Kane has a temper as bad as Kunzite; however, unlike Kunzite, Kane hasn't managed to learn control his yet." The King said with a slight smile.

"So wait, we've all got kids in the future?" Sailor Jupiter asked with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Yes actually," The King said looking at his wife's sleeping form. "Serenity and I have two and one on the way. Mercury and Sailor Knight have three, Mars and Jedeite have three, Jupiter and Nephrite have two and one on the way; don't worry, the others take up her slake when she gets over exhausted from holding up the barrier. And Venus and Kunzite have three." The King informed the younger versions of his friends, beloved wife, and himself.

"Wow!" The entire group exclaimed in shock.

All of a sudden, Rini bolted into the room and ran up to her mother's imprisoned body.

"Mommy! Mommy, I brought Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts as well as the Generals and Tuxedo Mask from the past…" Rini cried as she banged on the Quartz shell. "…to help us. Mommy, please open her eyes." She pleaded.

As Tuxedo Mask watched Rini plead with her mother to wake up, he decided to change the subject from information about their future lives to one dealing with their enemy.

"Diamond put her to sleep, just like everyone else?" He asked the King.

"Yeah, I don't get it. What about the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Sailor Venus added to the conversation.

"Good question. I'm sure it would've protected her had we access to it, but the truth is, the Imperium Silver Crystal has completely vanished." The King informed them. This bit of news caused Rini to gasp in fright.

"Vanished? How? What happened?" Jupiter asked shocked.

"I have absolutely no idea. It disappeared just before the Dark Moon Kingdom family attacked us." The King informed them.

With each word the King spoke, Rini had more and more tears fall from her eyes.

"It's a complete mystery to us." The King continued without knowing that Rini is crying.

"But Sailor Moon's Imperium Silver Crystal is the same stone. Shouldn't it work?" Mars asked in deep thought.

"Are you sure Mars? I mean it didn't work against Prince Diamond, but your right about one thing, maybe it will work and awaken Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailor Moon said understanding where Mars was going with her question.

"That's what I'm hoping anyway." Sailor Mars said with a nod of her head.

"Well it sounds like a good idea Sailor Mars." Luna said with a cat-like smile.

"Yes, go ahead and try using your crystal, Sailor Moon." Artemis added.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon stated with a smile as she turned towards her future self and took her broach off her chest and raised it high into the air facing towards the Queen. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She yelled causing the crystal to radiate a bright pink light, which shined over the ensorcelled queen.

Rini watched in anticipation o being able to hug her mother once again. However, after some time, it became clear to everyone that it wasn't working.

"She didn't react at all!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed shocked by this turn of events.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Jedeite asked.

"I wish there was." Sailor Knight said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's hopeless. If Sailor Moon can't bring her back, then no one can!" Rini cried as she rushed out of the room in tears.

Meanwhile the other Scouts ended up having to rush forward in order to catch Sailor Moon due to the fact that she was about to collapse from the strain of trying to free her future self. However, they all quickly turn with Mars supporting Sailor Moon as they to start going after Rini.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she held out a hand towards the direction Rini had run.

"Let her go! The poor thing's been through so much, and anyway, she's safe here in the palace." Tuxedo Mask said as he blocked their way.

"Yeah besides, she's got her brother and friends here to help her." Jedeite said as he walked up and placed a hand on Mars' shoulder ho just gave a slight nod in agreement.

After leaving her father's holographic form as well as her friends from the past, Rini ran until she found herself outside of the palace.

"Oh Mommy, why won't you wake up? Mommy…" Rini cried as she slowly walked until she found herself at a ruined playground where she and the other children from the palace use to play before the war with the Dark Moon Kingdom started. Soon she walked over to the only swing still standing and sat in it, while she held her Luna Ball in her lap.

"Mommy…I wish you could tell me what to do." Rini wept.

Just then, an evil laugh echoed throughout the playground. Rini looked up all around her and finally spotted the source of the voice appear in the eternally-dark sky. Unknown to her or the others it was the Wise Man advisor to Prince Diamond.

"So, finally we meet, Small Lady. How fortuitous. Come to me, child." The Wise Man commanded raising a finger towards Rini in a gesture of calling. "Don't run. I'm your destiny." He said laughing sinisterly.

Even though he told her not to run, Rini still stood up and tried to get away only to find that her feet were stuck to the ground.

"Oh no! I can't move!" Rini cried out in shock.

"Ha ha ha! No you can't. Stop resisting. It's utterly futile." The Wise Man laughed.

The environment turns darker as the Wise Man begins to weave his evil magic.

"Now, let me probe your mind. There's much latent fear there. Your memory of the Imperium Silver Crystal is faint, but a small corner of your mind remembers what happened to it." The Wise Man said as he waved his hands over his crystal ball.

Suddenly, Rini found herself able to move again, however, due to the Wise Man's probe, Rini dropped her Luna Ball and clasped her hands over her ears as the memories of what happened the day the crystal disappeared began to flood back into her.

"Oh no! STOOOP!" She cried out in agony.

Then the voices of the past began to assail her.

"Rini, look what you did! Mom and dad are going to be angry with you now!" The voice of her twin brother rang through her head.

"Rini, you pest! How could you break your mother's favorite vase?" The voice of Sailor Mars rang out next.

"You want to be like your mother, you'd better start behaving yourself!" The voice of Kunzite rang in her mind next.

"Hmph. Says who? You?" Rini asked smarting off.

Rini then ran off leaving her brother and the adults alone.

"Hey, come back!" The voice of Sailor Knight rang out as he and the three Generals as well as the Scouts chased after her.

"I'm gonna be a real lady, just like mommy, and I know just how to do it. I'll borrow Mommy's magic crystal." Rini said to herself as she gave the adults the slip.

A few moments later Rini entered the Imperium Silver Crystal's chambers.

"I won't be long." Rini said as she raised her Luna Ball up to the lock that keeps the Imperium Silver Crystal safe inside it's case. The Luna Ball than flashed it's eyes.

"I'll bring it right back." Rini said as the light from the Luna Ball triggered a sequence on the lock that allowed access to the crystal. Rini then picked it up.

"Just a few minutes to let it's magic work on me and turn me into a real lady like mom." Rini said with a smile. All of a sudden, the crystal began flashing intensely.

"AH! NO, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Rini cried out in fear. A second later, the light disappeared…as well as the crystal. "PLEASE DON'T DISAPPEAR!" she cried hoping that she could bring it back as she ran from the palace afraid she'd be in trouble.

All most immediately, the city experienced a force that it never felt before. Neo-Queen Serenity quickly tried to find her children while her friends went in search of their own children.

"Rini, Rien where are you?" Serenity called out as she ran through the front doors of the palace.

"I'm coming mommy!" Rien exclaimed as he and the other kids ran from the playground and headed towards the queen.

Before he and the others could reach her though, a bolt from the enemy almost hit the queen; however, the Sailor Scouts were able to get to her just in time to erect the quartz shield around her to protect her.

"Aunt Serenity!" The other kids cried out and ran to their mothers.

"Mom?" Rien asked attentively as he walked up to his mother's encased body.

"It's alright Little Shadow. Your mom's merely sleeping right now." Sailor Jupiter said kneeling down to Rien's level as she held her daughter in her arms at the same time.

"So she's okay then?" He asked staring up at her and the others.

"She'll be just fine Rien. Once we are able to wake her up, it will be just like she was enjoying a nap." Sailor Mercury said with a smile as she typed on her mini computer while Jace and Amanda hugged her legs.

Elsewhere on the grounds, Rini after hearing her friends cry out her mother's name, she ran towards her mother's encased form as well as for her friends, brother and the Sailor Scouts.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rini cried after seeing her mother ran into the palace and ran through the halls to reach her father.

Meanwhile, in his control room, Neo-King Endymion was trying to figure out what was happening when a massive explosion inside the room wounded him. Rini saw it all once again and knew how it all started.

"NOOOO! MOMMY! DADDY!" Rini cried as she fell to her knees.

"So, now I see what happened. You weren't supposed to touch the Imperium Silver Crystal, were you? You've been trying to forget all about it, haven't you? Just blot it out of your mind!" The Wise Man stated his eyes glowing red.

Rini shook her head in denial, though the Wise Man's words rung in her head anyway despite her hands covering her ears.

"That's not true! It wasn't my fault!" Rini exclaimed.

"Do you really believe that, Small Lady? What would your friends and family think?" He asked.

Rini than imagines they would say if her dark secret was ever discovered.

"Fess up, brat! It's all your fault!" Sailor Moon hissed.

"You know you're not supposed to touch the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Sailor Jupiter told her.

"Your mom's lying there 'cause of you! She left the safety of the palace to find you!" Sailor Venus hissed.

"And that's when her enemies attacked her!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"It's all your fault!" Sailor Mercury stated.

"Stop it! No!" Rini cried out.

"It's all your fault! You're to blame!" The scouts exclaimed in unison, venom lacing their voices.

"You can't blame me! I didn't do it on purpose! It just happened! All I did was touch it! You got to believe me!" Rini continued to explain.

"Rini we aren't allowed to touch either mom's or dad's things so how was it an accident?" Rien asked anger that his sister had caused this to happen to their mother.

"You caused Aunt Serenity to be hurt!" The other kids exclaimed in unison.

"You're to blame!" Everyone stated together anger evident in their voices.

"No, it's not my fault!" Rini continued to cry due to their accusations.

"Of course not! They're being very cruel blaming you, saying it's all your fault. I think I can help you make them see how wrong they are!" The Wise Man stated.

Rini looks up to face him once again.

"You'd make them stop blaming me for it? Why would you do that for me?" Rini asked, as Wise Man's influence working over her mind.

"Dear child, you simply made a mistake." He said as he extended his hand out to her. "Come with me. Together, we'll make them understand."

Rini steps towards him, knocking the Luna Ball aside and takes the Wise Man's hand. Then they both disappear from the area.

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Moon Kingdom's fortress, inside the Dark Crystal's chamber, the crystal's heart takes on a pink glow. Both Emerald and Sapphire are in the room and Emerald is most curious about what the pink glow means.

"Wow, what's going on? The Black Crystal's energy absorption indicator's really going ballistic!" Emerald stated looking at the controls.

"I think we've got a potential bomb on our hands." Sapphire informed her.

"Huh?" She asked looking over at him.

"Diamond doesn't understand how volatile or fragile the Dark Crystal is. The Wise Man's egging him on. The Crystal could blow up at anytime. The prince better watch out for the old coot. He's got his own agenda." Sapphire said.

"Ha ha ha! Sapphire, give me a break. If you could hear yourself, you sound so paranoid! You don't need to worry about Diamond. He knows exactly what he's doing." She told him laughing like a hyena.

At the mention of his name, Prince Diamond's image appeared in the room.

"Emerald, what's the status on the Black Crystal's energy absorption indicator?" He asked.

"Prince Diamond, we shouldn't be hasty but be more cautious in putting new energy into the crystal. It might explode, Prince Diamond." She informed him. After her report, Diamond's image vanished.

"Wait!" Emerald exclaimed reaching out a hand towards where he had been seen.

"Lovesick fool won't listen to anybody! He's so gaga over that Sailor Moon brat, he doesn't know backwards from forwards. He's not only dangerous to himself but to our cause." Sapphire hissed.

"Stop it! How could you possibly believe that my Prince Diamond could fall for that sniveling little air-puffed space case? Get real, Sapphire! She's the enemy! So I admit it. Diamond's been acting more than a little weird lately, but that's just because…he's got so much on his mind! I'll take care of the Wise Man and that little twit! Just let her try to move in on my Prince Diamond! Ha ha ha!" Emerald said with a look of anger on her face.

A little while that evening, a fierce snowstorm began to blow through the city and grip it in it's icy claws. Within the black, crystalline fortress that is the Earth base for the Dark Moon Kingdom family, Emerald walked into the room that served as the Wise Man's room.

"Wise Man, where are you? Answer me!" Emerald commanded.

Suddenly, Emerald could hear a childish giggle coming from all around her.

"Who is that, hmm? Show yourself! There should be no one here in this place save for the Wise Man! Who are you?" Emerald asked looking around the room.

It was than that a column of light appears on the floor…

"Wise Man?" Emerald asked staring at the column.

"Hello, Emerald. I don't need a crystal ball to see how angry you are, or how jealous. Beware those emotions. They could lead you to disaster." He said rising from the column.

"Believe me, Wise Man, no petty emotion rules my destiny, but enough on that. I came to ask for your help. I will be organizing an attack on the Crystal Palace. To defeat them, I must have our strongest powers. Don't try to deny me. I know you have the authority to do this." Emerald said with a sinister grin.

"And does this order come from the prince?" Wise Man asked.

"No, but I believe he would agree to anything to get the Crystal Palace. Hmm?" She said cocky.

"I'm receiving an image. I'm seeing the queen who will reign over us in the future: tall, fair-haired, as beautiful as she is powerful, and loved by her king." The Wise Man said waving his hands over his crystal ball as an image forms inside of it.

Emerald's eyes widen in shock. She can only see one woman fitting that mold.

"Me?" She asked looking up at is shrouded face.

"There is really little difference between you and Neo-Queen Serenity. With help from the Dark Crystal, you could surpass her, and your wish to be Diamond's queen could come true." He stated.

Emerald gasped at his news while the Wise Man knew her true intentions from the beginning.

"Queen Emerald? It's what I've always wanted!" She stated as a smug grin formed on her lips.

The Wise Man's crystal ball flashed again and this time a black tiara emerged from it. It then floated over to Emerald.

"There must be a catch, but I don't care. If I can win Prince Diamond's heart and be queen…I'll take the chance." Emerald said as she took the tiara. Upon her touch, the tiara's energy surged through her. Emerald screamed in pain due to the amount of energy flowing through her, soon the pain stopped. After the power surge was over, Emerald was now wearing a long black dress and the tiara was settled on her forehead.

"Ha ha ha! What an unbelievable power that courses through my veins now! Queen Emerald and Prince Diamond. I like it. Ha ha ha!" Emerald exclaimed laughing her head off.

"Everything has it's price." The Wise Man warned in a smug tone of voice.

"What?" Emerald asked as she stopped laughing at glared at him. All of a sudden, the Dark Power began to turn on her. "Oh no!" She cried out in shock at this development.

"You deluded yourself, Emerald. Your ambition has sent you to your doom! You actually believed that you could handle the power of the Dark Crystal? Meet your fate!" The Wise Man said as he began to laugh at her pain.

"Wise Man, how could you?" Emerald asked with hate in her voice. Soon Emerald's consciousness began to fade. She then fall to the floor. "Oh, my sweet, handsome prince, we would have been so good together, ruling the future…" She whispered as she finally lost consciousness and then the Dark Power totally engulfed her.

"Foolish woman." The Wise Man laughed as he watched the Dark Power have it's way with her and begin to change her.

Back outside the Dark Fortress, one of the walls cracks open. What was once Emerald is now a large and deadly dragon. It's spreads it's wings and takes off for the crystal Palace.

As the dragon formerly known as Emerald flies over the Crystal Palace, its wake creates a tremor was felt all over the area. Inside the palace, the Sailor Scouts and their male counterparts rushed into the control center where the holographic image of Neo-King Endymion already stood.

"What in the world was that?" Sailor Moon asked running into the room.

"Yeah what caused the Earthquake?" Sailor Venus added.

"It appears that we are under attack by something huge." The King informed them.

"Do we know what this thing is yet?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well I'm getting an image on the monitor." The King said bringing it up on the screen. The image that came up of the screen was a large monster that had a large wing span.

"My god, how big is this thing?" Sailor Knight asked staring at the screen.

"That's a large monster." Jedeite added.

"Are we really going to have to fight that thing?" Mars asked.

"Hold on and I'll get a closer look." The King said as he adjusted a few controls. The image that clarified to show what appeared to be a dragon almost the size of the palace.

"Okay I always thought that dragons were only myth." Nephrite said shocked by what he was seeing.

"Well apparently it isn't a myth anymore." Kunzite said.

"How are we going to beat that thing? I mean it's the size of this building." Sailor Venus asked.

"We'll just have to give it our all, that's all we can do." Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon's right, we can only do what we can and hope to win against it." Tuxedo Mask added.

As the Scouts were talking with the Generals and Tuxedo Mask about the dragon on the screen, The King's instruments picked up something strange about the dragon.

"You all may want to see this." The King said gaining the others attention.

"What is it your majesty?" Sailor Mercury asked walking over to him and the computer.

"It seems that this dragon is not what it seems." He told her.

"What do you mean your highness?" Kunzite asked as he and the others joined him and Sailor Mercury.

"What I mean, General is that the external being is merely a façade. Once we look deeper inside the shell, we can see what we're really up against, and in this case…it seems to be the energy of a human-like mind." The King said.

"Human-like mind?" Sailor Mars asked looking in between the King and the monitor.

"I wonder who has such a hideous mind to create such a horrible monster like that!" Sailor Moon stated looking at the monitor.

As their conversation was taking place, the dragon began it assault on the palace which began to cause cracks to appear in the outer walls.

"The monster is breaking down the castle walls." Luna informed the others in the room.

"Not if we leave the palace and draw the monster away from here! Come on, le's go!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she came up with a plan.

"I agree, let's see how this dragon like a fire ball as hot as the sun." Sailor Moon said with a smirk on her face.

"I agree, let's go show this creature what we're made of." Sailor Mars added with a smug grin.

"Right!" The others agreed as they all left the room save for Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll leave Rini and Rien here. Will you look after them for me?" Tuxedo Mask asked turning his attention towards the King, who gave a slight nod.

As Tuxedo Mask left the room to catch up with the others, a slight frown appeared on the king's face.

"Best of luck to you all." The King whispered.

Outside, the dragon was still continuing it's assault on the palace with it's claws and fire breathe. Inside the palace, the Inner Scouts of the future remain linked and motionless in the shield room, striving to maintain the integrity of the force field, even though their very lives are being drained in the process. As for the present-day Inner Scouts and their allies, they had made their way outside and came face to face with the giant monster.

"I hope we'll be able to bring this thing down." Sailor Moon said staring up at the dragon.

"I know you scared, Sailor Moon, but try and be strong, okay." Sailor Mercury said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So any ideas of how we gonna put this ugly lug on ice?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Just like we always do! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus yelled throwing out her attack.

"Right behind you Love Goddess! HEART CONTROL WAVE!" Kunzite yelled as he threw out his own attack.

Both Venus' attack as well as Kunzite's sliced into the dragon's body. The dragon screamed in pain and both Venus and Kunzite were blown off their feet.

"Venus!" The girls all yelled in unison.

"Kunzite!" The guys yelled at the same time.

Back inside the palace, inside the control room, Luna and Artemis were watching the battle take place outside with the Scouts and Generals against the dragon.

"Did they get it?" Artemis asked hope shinning in his eyes.

But, even before he finished asking his question, the wounds on the dragon began to quickly heal themselves.

"Guess not." He said in a sad voice.

"Hey, just a minute, Artemis. Even though it's wounds are healing, it still looks like they managed to wound it." Luna said with a smile.

"Keep going guys!" Both Luna and Artemis exclaimed encouragingly.

Elsewhere in the palace, Neo-King Endymion was in the room where his wife slept inside the quartz crystal.

"Please, my queen, if you can hear me, give the Sailor Scouts more power." He asked with worry showing on his face.

"Daddy, it will be okay." Rien said coming into the room and sitting next to his father.

"I hope so little man, I really do." Endymion said in a tired voice.

While, both Endymion and Rien were watching over Neo-Queen Serenity, Rini's Luna Ball rolled into the room gaining both Endymion's and Rien's attention.

"Is that you, Rini?" Endymion asked looking towards the door.

"Sis'?" Rien simply asked as he to looked towards the door.

Back outside, unaware of what was going on inside the palace, the Scouts and the Generals were still going up against the dragon.

"Okay that's just so unfair. How are we suppose to beat this thing if it can heal it's self?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll just have to keep trying." Mercury said while she typed away at her mini-computer.

All of a sudden, the dragon swung it's enormous tail out at the superhero team.

"Guys look out!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she pushed both Mercury and Sailor Moon down out of the way of the creature's tail.

"You guys okay?" Jupiter asked after they all slowly stood up.

"Yes thank you Jupiter." Sailor Moon said with a smile while Mercury simply nodded.

"Alright then you guys back up, It's my turn up at bat." Jupiter said stepping forward away from the others.

"Allow me to assist you Thunderheart." Nephrite said as he stepped up next to his girlfriend.

"Sure. JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter yelled sending out her electrical attack towards the dragon.

"THUNDER DESTROYER!" Nephrite yelled sending out his own electrical attack.

Both attacks hit at the same time shocking the dragon with enough volts to literally fry a large number of people to death, this caused the dragon to crash to the ground.

"Did we get him?" Jupiter asked.

"I hope so." Nephrite said as both he and Jupiter stared at the dragon.

"Woah! All right, you guys did it!" Sailor Moon said with a smile as she praised both Jupiter and Nephrite.

"Don't be so sure, Sailor Moon. I'm still reading massive energy waves coming off the dragon." Sailor Mercury informed her.

"Any other ideas?" Jedeite asked looking at both Mercury and Jupiter Knight.

"Not really at this moment Jed." Sailor Knight with a shake of his head.

"Then I suggest we just keep on hitting it with all we've got." Mars suggested.

It was at that moment that the dragon chose to rise off the ground and stares down at the group with hate in it's eyes.

"Okay, I don't like this." Sailor Moon said taking a step back away from the dragon.

"Neither do the rest of us Sailor Moon, but we need to keep fighting, okay." Sailor Mars said with a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"You're right, thanks Mars." Sailor Moon said returning her friend's smile.

"You're welcome. Okay Mercury back me up okay." Mars said turning towards her blue haired friend.

"Sure." Mercury said as she handed her mini-computer over to Jupiter Knight.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled sending out her fiery attack.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled as she threw out her own attack.

When their attacks hit the dragon, they managed to do even more damage, but the dragon was still able to stand it's ground.

"I'm beginning to hate this dragon. The way it's looking right now, I don't know if we'll be able to finish it off." Mars said wiping her forehead.

"But there has to be a way! There has to be!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Maybe if we all attack at the same time, we might be able to take it out." Sailor Knight said offering up a plan.

"Good plan. Aright everyone, all together now!" Sailor Moon stated moving forward soon joined by the others.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled throwing out her attack.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled throwing out her attack.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter yelled throwing out her attack.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled throwing out her attack.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight yelled throwing out his attack.

"BURNING LAVA FLOW!" Jedeite yelled throwing out his attack.

"THUNDER DESTROYER!" Nephrite yelled throwing out his attack.

"HEART CONTROL WAVE!" Kunzite yelled throwing out his attack.

Tuxedo mask threw a dozen roses towards the dragon.

The attacks of the Sailor Scouts and Generals managed to strike the dragon at different points of it's body, causing it to roar out in pain. As for Tuxedo Mask's roses, they managed to strike the tiara on the dragon's forehead, causing it to crack.

"Go for it, Sailor Moon! Do your stuff!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed turning his attention towards the woman he loved.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon stated as she pulled out her Moon Scepter. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing out her own attack towards the dragon.

Once Sailor Moon's attack hit the dragon, the damage already dealt to it caused the dragon to turn to dust. Then out of nowhere, a faint image of Emerald begins to float down towards the ground. Everyone involved in the fight recognized who is was immediately.

"Emerald!" Sailor Moon stated as she and the others watched her fall towards the ground.

Soon she faded away into nothingness: condemned by the Dark Power and the Moon Scepter to eternal darkness.

Back at the Dark Moon Kingdom's dark fortress inside Diamond's throne room, he was sitting in his throne looking bored to the world without a care. All of a sudden, he heard what he thought to be Emerald's voice calling out to him.

"Diamond…" Emerald's voice trailed off into oblivion.

"Emerald?" Diamond asked looking around the room with a since that something was wrong.

Back inside the control room of the Crystal Palace, Luna and Artemis were enthusiastic about the Scouts and their counterparts win against the dragon.

"They did it! They did it, Luna!" Artemis exclaimed in glee.

"I'm happy that they were able to pull it off and that they're all safe." Luna said with a smile.

It was at that moment that both Neo-King Endymion and Rien entered the room.

"Rien, your majesty what's wrong?" Luna asked when she saw the sad look in their eyes.

"Rini's missing. We've looked all over, but Rien and I couldn't find her anywhere inside the palace." The king said with a heavy heart.

"No one has seen her since she rushed out of the room where mom's resting." Rien added.

Both Luna and Artemis having heard the King and Rien's words become worried for the little girl that had grown on them and the others. It was Artemis that decided that both the King and Rien needed to be reassured.

"Don't worry your highness. I'm sure once the others get back in that we'll be able to figure out where she is." Artemis said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Artemis, I really hope you're right." The king said.

Back inside the Dark Kingdom fortress inside the Wise Man's room, he was currently watching a replay of what had happened to Emerald during her fight with the Scouts and their allies.

"Emerald, good riddance. That awful laugh of hers gave me a migraine, and soon enough, her ambitious self-centered friends Sapphire and Diamond will be joining her! I no longer need the Dark Moon Kingdom family. The last puzzle piece has been found, and now nothing…nothing can stop me! HA HA HA!" The Wise Man said laughing. He was soon joined by a small childish feminine laugh that sounded oddly like Rini.

Thunderbird: Don't think this chapter is over yet, people! As the title of this chapter states, this is the Birth of Wicked Lady. In the next half the Wise Man will brainwash Rini against her parents and friends. So stay right where you are and get ready for the second half of the chapter.

Sailor Moon: I can't believe that monster could kidnap Rini and torture her mind until she becomes his puppet.

Tuxedo Mask: That's why he did it Sere. Don't worry though. We will get her back from that evil creature.

Sailor Jupiter: Yeah even if I have to pound him into next week.

Sailor Mercury: Don't forget, we still have to worry about Prince Diamond and Sapphire.

Sailor Mars: Not to mention Rini once Wise Man's finished brainwashing her.

Sailor Venus: Do you think we'll be able to save her?

Kunzite: We'll give it our all Love Goddess.

Jedeite: Yeah, we'll send that creep packing!

Nephrite: We certainly will Jed, we certainly will!

Sailor Knight: Then let's get back to the story!

Thunderbird: Very well, I hope you all enjoy the next segment!

After the battle with the dragon which they soon learned was Emerald in disguise, the Scouts along with the Generals and Tuxedo Mask went back into the Crystal Palace only to learn that Rini was missing from both her father and brother. With that information, the entire group broke into groups and spread out over the palace to search for her.

"Rini?" Sailor Mars called out.

"Come on kiddo, where are you?" Jedeite also called out both of them hoping that she was okay.

"Come on! Answer me! This isn't funny young lady!" Sailor Moon exclaimed beginning to be frightened for the little girl.

"Rini, can you hear us?" Tuxedo Mask called out worry evident in his voice.

After a while with no success, everyone gathered in the main hall of the palace to see if anyone else had any news on their search.

"Have any of you been able to find her?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"No, and we looked all over the palace." Sailor Venus aid sadly.

"I hope the Dark Moon Kingdom hasn't gotten their hand's on her." Sailor Jupiter said voicing her own worried thoughts.

"Hey, we've got to think positively here, Thunder Heart. She may just be somewhere asleep and unable to hear us." Nephrite said trying to comfort her.

"Nephrite's right! We just have to keep searching that's all." Sailor Knight added.

"Well then where do we look next?" Kunzite asked the leaders of their group.

"I'm not sure, I thought we looked all over the place." Sailor Moon said looking towards the ground.

"Hey it's alright, Sailor Moon! We'll find her." Sailor Mercury said placing a comforting hand on her friend and leaders shoulder.

"Mercury's right, Sere. Let's split up again and search the palace over again, room by room. Maybe Rini's playing hide and seek with us. Also if you spot any of the older children see if they have seen her anywhere." Tuxedo Mask said coming up with a game plan. "She's got to be here!" He added as an after thought.

"Look in every nook and cranny if you have to." Sailor Venus added to Tuxedo Mask's plan.

"Right!" The other exclaimed before they all split up again and went their separate was looking for Rini.

At the Dark Moon kingdom's fortress, inside the Wise Man's private room, he was at that moment trying to convert Rini over to the Dark Moon Kingdom's side but more importantly his side. Rini is at that moment floating in front of the Wise Man with Dark Power flowing around her in rings.

"Hmm, I see great pain in you, Small Lady. You're such a vibrant, jubilant child: a child any parent would eagerly want for their own, and yet your parents were cruel and uncaring. I see they've hurt you…" The Wise Man said as he probed her mind for potential memories to corrupt for his own ends. "…deeply, very deeply." He said when he found one.

The memory he found was a day then the royal family decided that take a walk along the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were walking side by side holding onto each others arms. Their two children were in front of them skipping ahead of them. It was raining that day so they all had umbrellas with them to keep from getting wet. As the children were skipping through the rain puddles, Rini suddenly saw a small frog in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, wow! A cute little froggie!" Rini exclaimed as she ran ahead of her brother to chase after the frog.

"Careful, Rini. You might slip in the rain." Her mother said gently.

As Rini continued to chase after the frog, she slipped and fell onto her hands and knees. Both Endymion and Serenity walked past her, but Serenity turned around and bent down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"You see? You should listen to me." Serenity said sternly.

When Rien went to help Rini get up, he was stopped by their father.

"No Rien, she can get up on her own." Endymion told his son.

"But daddy…" Rien began to say but was cut off by his mother.

"You heard your father, Rien." Serenity looked over at her son and stretched out her hand for her son to come to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry Rini." Rien said as he went over to his mother.

"You can get up now, Rini." Serenity said returning her attention towards her daughter.

"Why are you always being so mean to me?" Rini cried as she stared at her mother. She then turned to her father hoping that he'd help her. "Can you help me up? Please, daddy?"

"I already said that you could get up yourself." He informed her.

"What mean, uncaring parents! They wouldn't even let your brother help you up. Kind, loving parents would have either let your brother help you or helped you up themselves! I don't think they really love you, Small Lady!" The Wise Man said causing Rini to gasp at his information. Bit by bit, the words of the Wise Man take hold of her mind. The Dark Power that is flowing around her begins to grow. The faces in her mind begin to take on a dark aura.

"Maybe we spoiled her too much." Neo-Queen Serenity told her husband.

"Yeah, afraid you're right." Endymion agreed with her.

"She can't do anything for herself." Even her own brother sneered.

Rini gasped at their hurtful words.

"You deserve a better family than that. And your other friends and their families…they're no better, are they?" The Wise Man asked as other memories began to fill her head.

She finds herself looking out over the city from the Crystal Palace. At that moment all four of the Sailor Scouts walked up behind her.

"Oh Rini, you look sad. You okay?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why doesn't anybody remember it's Rien and my birthday today?" Rini asked looking up at the older woman.

"Happy Birthday." Mercury said with an unsure smile.

"I remembered." Sailor Venus said.

"I know, but Mommy and Daddy are far away. Why aren't they here for our birthday?" Rini asked looking back out at the city.

"They can't help it. They're tied up with very important business right now, so you'll have to be patient, okay." Sailor Mars said placing a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"It's just too bad it had to be on your birthday." Jupiter said even as Rini began to cry.

"Huh? Uh oh." The girls all said at the same time as they watched her cry.

"Then maybe, we can give Rien and her a little birthday party." Sailor Mars said staring at the others.

Upon hearing this, Rini stopped crying, hope evident on her face. What she didn't know was that Sailor Jupiter slapped her hand over Mars' mouth.

"Sailor Mars…have you forgotten?" Jupiter said glaring at her.

"Huh?" Rini asked turning around to look at the Scouts.

"Oh, right. Sorry Rini." Sailor Mars apologized.

"We're needed at the palace." Sailor Mercury said as they all turned to leave the area.

"Yeah, I need to go make sure that Nathan is looking after Lance." Sailor Jupiter said shaking her head with a silly grin on her face.

"I need to go make sure Jason is behaving." Mars said with a stern look in her eyes.

"Maybe if we all get done doing our tasks on time, we can do something." Venus said with a soft smile as she looked over her shoulder at the little girl.

"None of them…not one of them cared. Not even my brother and our friends were around to care. Nobody celebrated our birthday. I was all by myself." Rini said crying.

"And they call themselves your friends and family? You deserved to be loved and cherished! Is this what you call friendship and love?" The Wise Man asked as he played on the scene for all it was worth. The Dark Power was growing stronger still.

Rini wailed in despair at the images of the people she was seeing were turned dark and wicked.

"No, they don't love me! Daddy! Mommy! Rien!" Rini cried as she fell deeper and deeper into despair. "None of them love me! AAH!"

"Why these heartless people! How could they do that to you, Small Lady? Don't you deserve better than that?" The Wise Man asked as he poured more Dark Power into her.

Soon the love she had for her friends and family was twisted and turned into resentment, hatred, and anger. She then growled in rage.

"In fact, is there anyone on this planet you can say really, genuinely loves you? People with such cold hearts should be punished, and you're just the person to do it, Small Lady! I can give you the power to do it…the power of the Dark Crystal!" The Wise Man laughed as he saw that his plan was working. He then commands his crystal ball to obey him and it in turn gives off an intense pulse of energy causing the Dark Aura around Rini to coalesces around her and it begins to unite with her.

"With its energy coursing through your veins, you can do anything!" The Wise Man informed her with a sinister grin.

Rini began to grow due to the amount of Dark Power flooding into her system.

"You can destroy your enemies! You can destroy this miserable, ungrateful planet!" The Wise Man said as he watch Rini suddenly take the form of a fourteen year old girl that looks exactly like Serena.

"Welcome to your destiny! Welcome to the realm of the Dark Crystal…Wicked Lady!" The Wise Man exclaimed even as the Wicked Lady began to chuckle in evil glee. She knew she was ready to exact her revenge on her former friends and family; no, on the entire planet Earth.

Elsewhere inside the Dark Moon Kingdom fortress, Prince Diamond was at that moment in the throne room sitting on his throne with his brother beside him when all of a sudden, the Wise Man enters the room with Wicked Lady by his side.

"Oh…Wise Man…" Diamond said looking up to not only see his advisor before him but a young woman that looked like a younger version of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Allow me to introduce our newest servant of the Dark Crystal: once known as Small Lady…but, as you can see, no longer Small…and no longer weak!" The Wise Man stated as he introduced the young woman to him.

"Huh? Were you really Small Lady?" Diamond asked surprised by this news. He became even more surprised when he noticed the Dark Moon Kingdom's upside down Crescent Moon on her forehead. "But that's our family symbol!" Diamond exclaimed.

"Just call me Wicked Lady." She said laughing.

"Diamond you must return to the Earth of the past immediately! The power of the Dark Crystal now courses through Wicked Lady's veins, and with her help, you will finally dominate the Earth!" Wise Man instructed the young prince before both he and Wicked Lady disappear with evil laughter coming from Wicked Lady.

"At last…the sweet, sweet taste of revenge is within my grasp. This planet will finally be mine." Diamond said with a sinister grin playing across his face as he caused a glass of red wine to appear in his hand.

"Your highness…" Sapphire said walking up to his brother in order to voice his concerns over the matter at hand. "I don't believe you should be trusting the Wise Man right now. I believe the Wise Man just used Emerald…in an experiment…that cost her, her life."

"Used her? Rubbish." Diamond said as he stared at his younger brother. "We were banished by the people of the Earth to a cold, dim, isolated, and distant Moon! It's worth losing one of our own if it means getting revenge on the people of the Earth."

"But Prince Diamond, there's just so much about the Wise Man that makes me suspicious." Sapphire said.

"Nonsense. You mustn't forget it's only because of the Wise Man's knowledge of the Dark Crystal that we are as close as we are to reconquering the Earth. The Wise Man didn't need to help us. I trust him with my life. I can't support your theory." Diamond said as an image of the Sailor Scouts of the thirtieth-century appeared on the viewing globe for all to see. They were all silent and motionless while they protect the Crystal Palace. "And anyway, Sapphire, all our efforts to destroy the Sailor Scouts and their allies have failed miserably…so we've got to beat them in another way. Wise Man's plan to go back into the past and destroy Earth then, when it's more vulnerable, is a good one." Diamond said as he stood up and walked over to his brother.

"This is our moment of triumph. Now that Small Lady has become a servant of the Dark Crystal, we can't lose, so I'm leaving shortly for Earth in the past, and I will hear no more negative comments about the Wise Man. Keep an eye on the energy absorption indicator." Diamond instructed.

"Yes, sir." Sapphire said with a slight bow.

"I'm counting on you." Diamond said as he turned away from his brother in order to leave the room.

"Right." Sapphire said as he watched his brother disappear.

Back at the Crystal Palace, everyone was once again in the King's command center to see if anyone else was able to find Rini yet. They were also joined by Rien.

"So did anyone find anything this time?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm afraid not Sailor Moon." Mercury said apologetically.

"None of the other kids have seen her either." Rien explained.

It was at that moment that Sailor Pluto appeared before everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry to inform you all of this but Small Lady is no longer in this time." Pluto informed them all.

"What? Rini's no longer here?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"It seems that way. Diamond also left for Earth in the past as well." Pluto added.

"Diamond, too?" Jupiter asked.

"They both went back to the past?" Sailor Mars asked still not believing what she had heard.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Jedeite asked.

"I suspect that we are going to have to go back to our time to both see about Rini and to stop Diamond." Kunzite informed the other General.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go finish the Dark Moon Kingdom off." Nephrite said with a smug grin on his face.

"It may be true that you will all be going back but there is something that I must inform you all of." Pluto said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong, Pluto?" Mercury asked.

"It appears that Small Lady is not what she was, I'm afraid." Pluto said sadly.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Rien asked the worry evident in his voice.

"Yes please tell us what's wrong with her." Sailor Moon added also equally worried.

"I'm not exactly sure, but she needs your help badly. You must hurry back to the past and save her, please!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Don't worry Pluto, we'll do what we can!" Sailor Knight stated with a warm smile.

"I know that you will." Pluto said as she brought the Gate of Time to their location in order to expedite their trip. Once the gate appeared, it opened for them, and they all stepped in, they then went back along the Cosmic Time Warp back to the twentieth century.

"Like Sailor Knight said, we'll do what we can, Pluto, but we're kind of at a disadvantage here. Is it possible for you to tell us exactly what happened before we became King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the future? What happened that changed Earth so drastically? Can you tell us?" Tuxedo Mask asked out loud hoping that Pluto could hear him, which she did.

"You've seen too much of your future already. No one should know their future. The important thing…is to live your lives as best as you can, and you'll shape your own future according to how you live." Pluto informed him.

A few minutes later the Scouts and the Generals along with Tuxedo Mask and Rien arrived back in the present time to find that it was now night time.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked looking around.

"I think we're back home again." Luna informed her.

"Yeah, the moon sure looks beautiful. Mmm, the air's so much fresher than in the future." Sailor Moon said with a smile as she breathed in the fresh air.

"We must protect this world." Mars said as she too breathed in the air while taking in the sight of the skyline in front of them.

"Do you think we'll be able to save my sister?" Rien asked the older teens.

"We'll give it our all, kiddo." Jedeite said with a warm smile after he bent down to Rien's level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Jedeite's right and we'll save both our world in this time and the world in yours." Nephrite added with a smile of his own while he stared down at the five year old.

"The first thing we've got to do is find out what Diamond's plan is to destroy Tokyo in the present is." Mercury said reminding everyone about their other objective.

"You're right Mercury and we'll get Rini back, too." Sailor Moon said looking at Mercury for a moment before she turned her head back towards the sky with a worried look in her eyes. _'Please, Rini, wherever you are, I hope you're safe and sound.'_, She thought to herself.

Elsewhere along the streets of Tokyo, both Prince Diamond and Wicked Lady were standing on the rooftop of a building that stood that faced a street with a highway bridge on the other side over looking the city.

"My dream to get revenge against the Earth has finally become reality." He said with a chuckle as he removed one of his earrings. He used it to inject a small shard of the Dark Crystal into the street below. It Wicked Lady then infused the shard with her own power. The Crystal then began to grow larger and larger with the more power infused into it.

Back at the Tokyo Central Park where the Scouts and their male counterparts appeared, as they stood there for a little longer, they all took notice of the dark circle that had suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Look! That's gotta be them!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he pointed towards the direction of where the dark circle was located.

"Do you think they're trying to take over the Earth with their Dark Power again?" Artemis asked.

"Not while I'm here, they're not!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go stop them already!" Jedeite exclaimed ready for a fight.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jupiter said with a smirk plastered on her face.

With that everyone dashed off towards the area where they saw the dark circle at. When they all reached the edge of the park, however; another dark cloud forms above them. This caused them all to stop and take defensive positions.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked a little frightened by the new turn of events.

When the cloud vanished, Wicked Lady was floating in the air before them.

"You silly Scouts and your boy toys have finally met a force you can't beat!" Wicked Lady stated with a sinister smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked shocked by her appearance.

"You should know. Thanks to Wise Man of the Dark Moon family, I've got a great life. You may call me Wicked Lady." Wicked Lady informed the leader of the Scouts still holding the sinister grin on her lips.

"Wicked Lady?" Everyone asked shocked.

Just then, the Luna Ball which was at that moment floating by Rien, began to react to Wicked Lady's presence. Unaware by the Scouts or their male counterparts, the cats are the only ones that noticed it.

"Huh?" Both cats asked themselves without gaining the human's attention.

"This planet's due for a major remodel, courtesy of me. How does noxious gas and gloom sound?" Wicked Lady asked.

It was at that moment that the Luna Ball floated into the air away from Rien.

"Where's Rini's ball going?" Rien asked as he stared after it.

"I'm not sure kiddo." Nephrite said from his place next to the five year old.

They slowly watched at the ball floated over to Wicked Lady and stopped in front of her.

"Ha ha ha! Luna-P! I'm o glad you still recognize me!" Wicked Lady chuckled as she embraced the ball, which absorbed the Dark Power from her body and dawns a Dark Kingdom Crescent Moon on it's forehead. "You've always been my only friend and always will be."

"Could that be Rini?" Sailor Moon asked when she realized that Wicked Lady was really the spunky little kid that stayed with her twin brother in her families home.

"She IS Rini!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she realized that Sailor Moon was right.

"Ha ha ha. I used to be called that once in my sad, pathetic little life." Wicked Lady scoffed at their statements.

"But Rini what do you mean that Luna Ball was your only friend? The other kids and I were always doing stuff with you. And as for your sad pathetic life, that isn't true either! We were all happy back home!" Rien exclaimed shocked by his sister's behavior.

"Rien, calm down. That isn't your sister talking, that's the dark influence of the Dark Moon Kingdom and the Wise Man." Sailor Knight said as he came up to Nephrite and the little boy.

"Oh I'm me alright, and our family was never happy Rien! Mom and dad always treated you better! Even the other kids could get away with murder and their parents let them do what ever they wanted." Wicked Lady yelled.

"That is enough young lady! You maybe mad at your brother and we may not know how you lives are in the future, but you will not yell at your little brother like that." Sailor Moon said with anger in her eyes.

"Oh, shut up! I'm never listening to you or anyone else on this planet." Wicked Lady hissed.

Wicked Lady than bounced the Luna Ball off the ground and into the air. It transformed into a large umbrella, which she caught. She opened the umbrella and began to spin it very rapidly. As she was spinning it, it began shooting out Dark Energy in the form of lightning. The blast knocks all of them back and leaves them both physically and mentally reeling.

"Incredible power…" Jupiter said lifting her head up off the ground.

"It won't be easy to get her to see reason. She's full of such rage." Nephrite said from her side.

"I still don't understand! What's gotten into Rini?" Rien asked looking up at his sister.

"None of us understands anything right now, Rien. Just trust us to both help her and end the Dark Moon Kingdom's reign of terror." Sailor Knight said from where he was laying next to Mercury.

"Rini, why are you doing this to us, or to your own brother?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm doing it because I despise you all! Did you hear me that time?" Wicked Lady hissed.

"Something's off…in her eyes. I think…she's been brainwashed." Mars said making an assumption.

"Brainwashed?" Sailor Moon asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah." Mars said with a nod.

"Those Dark Moon Kingdom idiots must have control of her and if they do then all we have to do is to weaken her then to have Sailor Moon heal her." Sailor Mercury said letting them all know her ideas for the situation.

"It won't be easy if we can't make her stay still." Sailor Moon said.

"Oh just give it up! There's nothing you can do but hope that I neglect you…just as the bunch of you neglected me!" Wicked Lady yelled.

"Neglected you? What do you mean? Answer me!" Sailor Moon commanded as she stood up.

"You know what I mean!" Wicked Lady sneered.

The others all slowly got to their feet as well as both Sailor Moon and Wicked Lady confronted each other.

"You're wrong, Rini! Now listen. You've got your mom and dad, all your friends as well as your twin brother all around you! And we all love you, Rini." Sailor Moon tried to reason with her.

Wicked Lady tired of listening to Sailor Moon's little speech, decided to close her umbrella and spins it again as she uses it like a drill aiming straight at Sailor Moon.

"All lies! You didn't love me ever!" Wicked Lady yelled as she dived down trying to impale Sailor Moon with the sharp end of the umbrella.

Sailor Moon managed to jump out of the way just as Wicked Lady drills a hole into the ground right where Sailor Moon used to be. Soon Wicked Lady decided to keep trying but each time she ended up missing her target.

"Sailor Moon…You've got to fight her back!" Luna instructed.

"But Luna, how can I possibly fight Rini?" Sailor Moon asked her guardian.

"Sailor Moon, we know you're worried about Rini, but right now that thing isn't Rini! At the moment that thing is a brainwashed puppet of the Dark Moon Kingdom family who needs our help to free her from their control." Kunzite tried to reason.

"Kunzite's right, Sailor Moon! The real Rini would want our help." Nephrite added.

"Oh please, there's nothing you pond scum can do to make me come back to your little group." Wicked Lady said with a sickening grin as she opened her umbrella yet again and instead of the dark energy, she made a salvo of darts shoot from it which pinned Sailor Moon to the ground. "Get my point?" She asked laughing.

She then tried to attack Sailor Moon and looked like she would have hit her had it not been for Tuxedo Mask who threw a timely rose that knocked the umbrella into the air and changed it back into the Luna Ball. Wicked Lady managed to catch it after it bounced off the ground once.

"Be careful what you wish for. Do you really think things will be better off if you destroy Earth? Rini, you're not yourself! You're possessed by an evil energy! You've got to fight it! Now wake up!" Tuxedo Mask commanded.

"I'm wide awake, and all I see is a chump in a bad tuxedo!" Wicked Lady yelled as she threw the Luna Ball at him only to have it miss.

"Now, Sailor Moon! You've gotta use the Imperium Silver Crystal to wipe out all the dangerous energy that is controlling Rini! Hurry, do it!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he turned his attention to his soul mate.

"Got it. Despite your…" Sailor Moon said as she pulled raised her broach high into the air. "…cool taste in hairdos, you're not a real lady 'til you go back to being a real person!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled sending her healing energy at Wicked Lady.

Wicked Lady shielded her eyes against the power and light of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"AHHHH!" Wicked Lady screamed.

"Rini! You've got to remember things like they really were! Think about your childhood! We love you very much! Can you remember, Rini?" Sailor Moon asked as she continued to pour her energy into Wicked Lady.

All of a sudden, a memory begins to trickle back into Wicked Lady's mind.

"Mommy? Daddy? Rien it's our birthday I wanted to have fun with you and the other guys, where are you? Please don't leave me alone!" Rini cried as she ran down a hallway.

She then noticed one of the doors were closed. Rini decided to walk up to the door and opened it. She discovered the reason for the cold treatment was because they were all busy preparing a surprise party for her.

"Hi, Rini." Neo-Queen Serenity said with a warm smile.

"Happy birthday, my little pumpkin." Neo-King Endymion added also with a warm smile on his face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rini cried in joy.

"Happy birthday, big sister!" Rien exclaimed as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Rien," Rini began until she got a confused look on her face. "Rien, what on earth is going on? If it's both of our birthday's today, how did you find out about it?"

"Well Small Lady, your brother was being his regular sneaky self looking for any of his birthday presents when he caught Sailor Knight and I making plans to help get your parents home in time so we made him a deal." Kunzite began but was interrupted by Sailor Knight.

"Yes, we told him if he kept it a secret from you that he could help with the planning of this party." Sailor Knight said with a smile.

"Yeah it was fun, too! The other kids helped out, too!" Rien exclaimed in glee at seeing the smile on his sister's face.

"Happy Birthday Rien and Rini!" The others in the room all exclaimed at once.

"Thanks you guys!" Rini exclaimed happily.

"We're so sorry you thought we weren't going to be here for your birthday, sweetheart." Endymion said with a sad smile as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You really thought they were going to miss your birthdays? They'd never do that to the two of you Rini. You should know that." Sailor Mercury said stepping forward.

"They came home especially for you. That's why we were needed at the palace: to plan your party with them as well as for the other kids." Sailor Mars said.

"Silly Mars almost blew it." Sailor Jupiter mock glared at her firey friend.

"I'm sorry but when she looked so sad, I couldn't help but want to tell her." Mars informed her friends.

"That's my Firefly, always ready to turn a frown upside down if she can." Jedeite said with a smile as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"We're really sorry, we almost ruined everything for you, Rini." Sailor Venus added with a smile of her own from her spot next to Kunzite.

Rini almost couldn't believe it. Her friends and family all really did care about her on this day of all days.

"Thank you, Mommy…Daddy…Rien…all of you!" Rini cried in joy as she hugged each person in the room.

The memory of that day continues to flood back into Wicked Lady. This begins to challenge all the effects of the Wise Man's brainwashing and information he had filled her with.

"I remember. Mom and Dad did come home and Rien did care about me." Wicked Lady said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She as her heart began to soften against the Dark Power that the Wise Man had infused into her, she slowly started to change back into Rini.

"It's Rini!" Sailor Moon stated with a smile.

"Do you think she's really herself again?" Sailor Mars asked worriedly.

"Only time will tell Firefly." Jedeite said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"She's figuring out the truth." Sailor Mercury said with a smile as she typed at her computer.

"She sure is Ice Princess. It's only a matter of time before Rini comes back to us." Sailor Knight agreed with his girlfriend.

"You mean the brainwashing is losing its effect?" Jupiter asked looking towards Mercury and Jupiter Knight.

"It sure is Thunder Heart." Nephrite said with a smile.

"I hope so." Sailor Venus said with a sigh of relief.

"We all do Love Goddess." Kunzite said with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Oh, Rini…" Sailor Moon said softly as she gazed at the little girl who was fighting the Wise Man's influence.

'_Come back to us big sister!'_, Rien thought to himself hope shinning in his eyes.

All of a sudden a masculine voice rings out over the park.

"Wicked Lady, don't be deceived by a few maudlin memories!" The voice ordered as the Wise Man appeared floating in the sky over the park. His words cause her to snap back from Rini's body to that of the evil young woman that Wise Man had created.

"Don't forget your mother was always to busy with work to worry about you and what about your shallow pretty-boy dad!" He continued to taunt her with his words. "You're a sad little girl starved for affection: a lost, lonely little soul crying out for a little love and kindness from the people who should've loved you most!" He continued.

"You know that's not true, Rini! Don't listen to him!" Sailor Mars tried to make her see reason.

"Mars is right, Rini! We love you very much!" Jedeite added.

"You're so deprived of love and affection, you create you own illusions of a happy childhood!" He said adding another nail to the coffin that was Princess Rini.

"Illusions? You mean what I just remembered about mine and Rien's birthday was an illusion?" Wicked Lady asked staring down at her hands in confusion.

"That's a lie! You can't listen to this guy. Your party wasn't an illusion. It was real. You've got to believe me, Rini." Sailor Moon pleaded, adding her own words to those of her friends.

"I don't know…I just don't know who to believe." Wicked Lady said unable to determine what was real or not.

"Then listen to me sis'! That day really did happen! We all had a great time and all of us kids played tag!" Rien exclaimed adding in what he remembered about the day in question.

Seeing that he might loose, the Wise Man decided to play his trump card.

"THEY NEVER LOVED YOU! YOUR OWN PARENTS LOVED YOUR BROTHER MORE THAN YOU! NOBODY HAS EVER LOVED YOU! DON'T BE FOOLED BY THEIR LIES!" Wise Man yelled as he sent more Dark Energy from the Dark Crystal flowing into her. The energy tore into her mind as it totally destroyed the happy memory she was trying so hard to grasp at and left their faces dark and hateful. "WAKE UP AND SMELL THE TRUTH, WICKED LADY! YOU'RE LOVED BY NOBODY…NOBODY…NOBODY!" He continued to yell.

"That's right! Nobody celebrated Rien and my birthday with me! Nobody loved me enough to include me in it! Wise Man's right! I've never been loved, and I never will be!" Wicked Lady exclaimed as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal all the hate for the Scouts and their male counterparts in them.

"Oh no, Rini!" Sailor Moon cried out in anguish at having lost the battle to save her.

"Rini, come back!" Mars exclaimed.

"Who's Rini? The Wise Man gave me a new name: Wicked Lady. Suits me, don't you think? I'm no longer Rini." Wicked Lady informed them.

"That's not true! You ARE Rini!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"We love you, Rini!" Both Sailor Jupiter and Venus cried out together.

"And you're also known as Small Lady…" Luna began but was interrupted by Artemis.

"…of Crystal Tokyo!" Artemis finished.

"And my twin sister!" Rien added.

"Don't be seduced by his lies! He's filling you with hate!" Tuxedo Mask tried to plead with her.

"Small Lady, you must believe us! We are telling you the truth!" Kunzite exclaimed anger at the situation coming through in his voice.

Wicked Lady just laughed at their foolish attempts at making her believe their lies. Meanwhile back where Diamond and Wicked Lady had planted the shard of the Dark Crystal, it was continuing to grow larger and larger by the minute. Prince Diamond is looking over the shard's progress with satisfaction at finally having a plan actually working.

"Not you or anyone else can stop what's coming. Soon, the awesome power of the Dark Crystal will explode from the moon Nemesis, and Earth will be no more!" She stated as she laughed in glee before she disappeared in a dark cloud.

"No, Rini!" Sailor Moon cried out as she stretched out her hand as if to grab onto the wayward child. "Oh, Rini…somehow, I'll overcome this evil and bring you back to us." She whispered to herself. Unknown to her, all her fellow scouts and their counterparts also agree to do all they can to save Rini as well as the Earth in order to have a happy and peaceful future.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Brotherly Love. In the next installment, we will see Sapphire learn the truth behind Wiseman's plans for the Dark Moon Kingdom as well as for the Universe. See Sapphire plan to stop Wiseman and try to reason with his brother only to be killed in the end by the Wiseman. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	76. Chapter 73: Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

By: Thunderbird

The next day was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing; however, in one part of the city, things weren't all calm and peaceful. The crystal shard that Prince Diamond and Wicked Lady had planted into the ground in the downtown area had grown overnight into a massive crystal structure.

At the home of the Tsukino family, Mrs. Tsukino was off in the kitchen while four of the Scouts were spending the day together with Rien and Luna due to the fact that the schools were closed due to the sudden appearance of the large crystal structure. At the moment they were watching TV for any news that they could get about the days events.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to this Monday edition of Good Morning Japan. I'm Jason La'Street and my partner beside today is Tana Dickerson, Melissa Vascas has the day off. Today in our top story, over in the Middle East, Iraqi soldiers have begun to fight back against the UEG army by planting road side bombs along the road just along the border between both Kuwait and Iraq. General Hayes has asked OTECH to help create stronger equipment in order to protect our troops in this time of crisis. Japanese Aircraft have managed to destroy an installation that was capable of destroying military bases. In other news, we were finally able to learn more about the battle that occurred at both Juuban Elementary in the Juuban district as well as the central park of the city. According to our sources, it turns out that the enemies of the Sailor Scouts were trying to wage war on two fronts hoping to win against the scouts on at least one of them. Fortunately, the Scout's enemies lost on both. Now it would appear that the Scouts enemies are at it yet again. Sometime last night, witnesses around the downtown area said that they saw a man wearing a white uniform with blue piping on the front of his jacket with short white blonde hair along with a young woman wearing a long black dress with long cotton candy pink hair done up in a pom-pom style who were causing a black crystal-like structure to suddenly grow out of nowhere. The local UEG officials have sent scientists to try and determine if this structure can be destroyed without endangering the civilians in the area. The government is urging all of the civilian population to exercise extreme caution and stay indoors until otherwise notified. We will return with more news in just a moment." Jason said as they cut to commercial.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Luna whispered to the others so she wasn't heard by Serena's mother.

"Do you and Jason have a plan to beat them yet, Amy?" Lita asked turning her attention towards their strategist.

"Not yet. First, we need to determine just how powerful that Dark Crystal really is, and then, the harder part, how to safely disarm the thing." Amy informed her.

"I hope we'll be able to save Rini from all of this." Rien said as he stared at the TV.

"We're going to give it our all kiddo." Lita said with a smile.

Serena was sitting silently off to the side thinking about what had transpired between Wicked Lady and the Scouts last night. She had hoped that they would be able to get through to her but unfortunately, while they were making progress with Rini, a man wearing a purple robe covering his entire body showed up and destroyed any chances they had for freeing her from the Dark Moon Kingdom's control for the moment. She was now worried that they may never free her if they couldn't beat the strange man. As she was thinking things over in her mind, her mother walked in carrying a tray of tea for everyone.

"I hope this invasion business will get settled soon. It's bad enough that we have to deal with the war in the Middle East. I'm just glad that the Sailor Scouts and their allies are able to handle these aliens." Mrs. Tsukino said as she set the cups down in front of the kids.

"I really hope both the alien invasion as well as the war can be ended soon." Serena said softly for everyone to hear.

"I'm sure the UEG will deal with the Iraqis sweetheart." Ilene told her daughter as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Rena. And the Scouts as well as their male counterparts will probably be able to deal with the aliens." Lita added with a smile.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Serena said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now I'm going back into the kitchen while you and your friends enjoy yourselves." Ilene said as she left the living room.

"Your mother and Lita are right, Serena. We'll take care of the Dark Moon Kingdom while the UEG takes care of the situation in the Middle East." Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah and don't worry about Rini, you guys!" Raye said with a warm smile which she directed towards Serena and Rien. "We'll bring her back home safely."

"Raye's right, everything will work out, you'll see." Amy said in agreement.

"Thanks guys, you're the best friends I could ever ask for." Serena said allowing herself to cry a few tears.

"Hey what are friends for?" Lita asked as she dragged Serena into a hug which was soon joined by the other girls in the room.

Elsewhere back in the future on the planet Nemesis, the Wiseman was in his private chamber going over his own private plans for the Earth unaware that he had a visitor who was listening to every word he said.

"Nothingness…silence…the void…that's what the Doom Phantom thrives on. He is the ultimate arbiter of life and death in the universe. He is the one to whom I pledge my whole-hearted allegiance, not that pathetic Prince Diamond with his illusions of power and conquest." The Wiseman said to the seemingly empty room. "What a ridiculous fellow. Bring on the darkness, the silence, the chaos my master has commanded. No more petty human squabbling! All will be silenced in the name of the Doom Phantom!" The Wiseman exclaimed laughing.

"Hmm…" Sapphire thought about what the Wiseman was saying.

Having heard a noise, the Wiseman turns around to look around the room.

"Who's there?" The Wiseman asked looking around.

Sapphire stepped quietly into the shadows so that the Wiseman wouldn't see him; however, though the Wiseman couldn't see him, he still could sense who was spying on him.

Inside the Dark Crystal Chamber, Sapphire now armed with the information that the Wiseman was nothing but a traitor to the Dark Moon Kingdom walks into the room bent on stopping his plans.

"I knew it! That conniving old man has been using Diamond all along!" Sapphire exclaimed in hatred.

He then opened the doors of the Dark Crystal's reactor to check the absorption indicator. He was startled by what he saw on the level of power that the Energy Absorption Indicator was reading.

"Huh? I've never seen the Energy Indicator at this level! It's gotta be Wiseman! I've gotta stop him!" He stated as he walked over to a panel an assessed it. When the panel opened it reveled the control chip for the energy reactor: a translucent, radiant black card. Sapphire removed the chip from the panel which caused the Energy Absorption Indicator to black out indicating that the energy absorption had ceased action.

"That'll do it. As long as I have this control chip, there's no way Wiseman can destroy the Dark Crystal." Sapphire said as he stared down at the card in his hand.

"Sapphire…" The Wiseman said as he appeared in the room.

"Wiseman!" Sapphire exclaimed in shock at being caught by the very being he was trying to thwart. Turning around, he spotted the Wiseman floating behind him.

"I'm warning you. Put that control chip back now!" The Wiseman hissed as his eyes flashed red from under his cloak.

"I don't take orders from you, Wiseman. Perhaps you've forgotten, old man, Diamond's running the show, not you." Sapphire informed the cloaked figure.

"You're very mistaken. My master, the Doom Phantom is running the show: the big show, universe and all! Too bad you won't have a chance to meet him!" The Wiseman said in a smug tone of voice.

"This Doom Phantom creature…I'm sure my brother would enjoy meeting him!" Sapphire stated angrily.

"The Doom Phantom is the ultimate power in the universe, and he has opted to return it to a complete state of nothingness! He administers cleansings of all life matter at his own discretion!" Wiseman stated still in a smug tone.

"Huh? These cleansings…" Sapphire began unsure of what the Wiseman was speaking of.

"They're extremely effective, Sapphire. Let me demonstrate for you." Wiseman said as he suddenly launched an intense burst of negative energy at Sapphire from his crystal ball. Luckily, Sapphire was able to throw up a force field to protect himself and deflect the attack.

"Wiseman, stop!" Sapphire yelled as he strained to keep his shield up.

"Pity you can't warn your brother, but he'll get his turn, too!" The Wiseman laughed as he continued his assault.

Sapphire saw his chance to get away and took it, before Wiseman was able to totally destroy him.

"Hmm, he escaped me. He's stronger than he looks. I'll find him soon enough. I know exactly where he's headed!" The Wiseman stated as he disappeared from the room.

Chapter 73: Brotherly Love

Back in the present inside a spaceship floating high over the Earth, inside the main control room, Prince Diamond was sitting in his command chair with Wicked Lady standing by his side as they both watched the progress of the Dark Crystal they had previously planted in downtown Tokyo.

"Ha ha ha. The Dark Crystal is nearing maximum capacity." Wicked Lady laughed as they gazed at the screen in front of them.

"Yes. When it gets there, we will have enough energy to destroy this world and those irritating Sailor Scouts as well as for their male counterparts." Diamond said agreeing with her.

"With this world trashed…the future world will be ours. Hm hm hm." Wicked Lady said with a sinister grin on her face.

Meanwhile down on the streets of the present day city of Tokyo, people were in a panic everywhere. Due to the fact that everyone was trying to evacuate the city in order to get away from the large black crystalline structure in the downtown area, the resulting traffic jam caused the police to go into a tizzy. The UEG even sent in additional forces in order to quail any signs of looting. Along one of the many streets in the downtown area, a police officer was busy directing traffic out of the city while some people decided to stay and wait it out. One group of people that were doing just that were the four sisters who were watching the mayhem going on from the sidewalk.

"Stay calm! We'll get you outta here!" A police officer who was a member of the UEG special forces unit said as he tried to get people to calm down.

"This looks bad." Catsy said

"At least the UEG has brought in extra help so not to much looting goes on. They even decided to help with the people who decided to evacuate." Avery told the others.

"Yes I've got to admit, the UEG of this time period sure know how to control a lot of unwanted chaos. But I do have one question. Why in the future do they not use the UEG if they're here now?" Prisma asked.

"Maybe there is some key point in the present history that hasn't happened yet that would explain that." Catsy informed her.

"Ah, that makes sense to me." Prisma agreed.

"But you know I believe that this is all the Dark Moon Kingdoms fault! I just know it!" Bertie stated worry evident in her eyes.

"You think they've finally come from the future to take us back?" Avery asked equally as worried.

"I don't know…" Prisma said but trailed off when she saw a familiar-looking man stumbling into an alley across the street. "Sapphire?" Prisma asked loud enough for her sisters to hear the worry in her voice.

"Are you kidding?" Avery asked looking at her sister.

"Where do you think you saw him, Prisma?" Catsy asked.

"Over there, across the street. He was stumbling into the alleyway." Prisma informed her oldest sister.

"Stumbling? Do you think he could be hurt?" Bertie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should find out." Catsy said as she go ready to cross the street soon followed by her sisters.

In a park that was nearby the enlarged Black Crystal Shard, Sapphire stumbled through it until he found that he was loosing to much strength so he leaned up against the tree in order to regain some strength. The brief encounter and attack by Wiseman had taken a lot out of the young man and he wasn't sure if he'd have enough strength to reach his brother in order to inform him of Wiseman's treachery.

"Diamond…Diamond, Wiseman is using you…" Sapphire called out before exhaustion over took him and he collapsed to the cool hard ground. "Sweet…smell of…green grass." Sapphire whispered as he recalled a memory of when he and his brother were younger.

*Begin Memory*

Sapphire and his brother Diamond were standing outside in the grassy fields of the Moon known as Nemesis enjoying a quiet day together. Suddenly Sapphire spots something that peeks his interest.

"Diamond, look at this! A flower!" The younger Sapphire exclaimed in glee as he bent down to get a better look.

"Yes. Beautiful." Diamond said as he too bent down to get a better look.

"We never see flowers." Sapphire said as he turned slightly to stare at his brother with a smile.

"No, we don't." Diamond said as a frown graced his lips while he suddenly stood up straight.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked as he too stood up straight.

"This is the only kind of flower left on Nemesis. There aren't many left. If we hadn't been banished from Earth, we'd see all kinds of flowers all of the time. One day, I'll invade Earth and get us back there." Diamond promised.

"Yes! You can do it, Diamond! I know you can…and you will!" Sapphire exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the Wiseman, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Time for your lessons, Prince." Wiseman said.

"Why now, Wiseman, huh?" Sapphire asked as he turned a cold stare towards the shrouded being.

All of a sudden the warm memory took on a hellish nightmare as their dream to be returned to Earth took on a more sinister meaning as the Wiseman twisted the quest to his own ends. Both boys were now older and Sapphire watched as the Wiseman as well as his brother Diamond who had a cold and emotionless face began to float away from him with the Wiseman laughing.

"Diamond, don't listen to him! He'll destroy you! Please! Diamond! DIAMOND!" Sapphire yelled as he tried to run towards his brother with an out stretched hand.

*End memory*

Sapphire suddenly found himself shooting up straight in a warm bed. At first he thought he was either still in the park but then he thought he may have been caught by Wiseman, but then he realized that if he had been caught he would have been dead. Sapphire then collapsed back to the bed relief and exhaustion showing on his features.

"Where am I?" He asked the vacant room in a tired voice.

It was then that someone opened the door to the room he was in. Then Prisma walked into the room.

"Hey there." Prisma said with a smile as she walked towards the bed carrying a tray with her. "You're awake, Sapphire. Here's some food." She said as she sat the tray down next to him.

"Prisma…is that you?" He asked as he sat up again.

"Yes." She said sitting down in a chair that was sitting next to the bed.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around the room they were currently in.

"My room." She said looking down towards the floor.

"So this is…where you and your sisters have been…living ever since you betrayed us, Prisma?" Sapphire asked as he turned to look at her once again.

"I'm ready to accept the penalty…but…just take me. I beg you to forgive my sisters. Please, it was all my idea." Prisma pleaded as she looked back up at him.

Sapphire just shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Ha ha ha. You don't have to worry. Believe me, Prisma. I'm not here as an executioner." He told her with a soft smile.

Outside the room, the other three sister stood by the door and listened to the conversation between Prisma and Sapphire.

"Huh?" Catsy asked no one in particular.

"He's not here to take us back to the Dark Moon Kingdom?" Bertie asked.

"Guess not." Avery said as they continued to listen.

"You know though, she's so nice to him. When do you think she stopped despising him?" Catsy asked.

"What if he's…came to terminate us and he's only being nice to lull us into a false sense of security? I mean, shouldn't we be feeling for our lives just incase?" Bertie asked.

"I think he's telling the truth and that he's not here to either kill us or take us back." Avery informed the others.

"Then what do you think he's here for?" Catsy asked.

"Yeah, what?" Bertie added.

"I think…we should leave them alone for a while." Avery said with a soft smile on her face.

"What are you talking about now?" Bertie asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Prisma and Sapphire…used to be an item." Avery informed the others.

"Ah! Than I wholeheartedly agree with you." Catsy said with a smile as both she and Avery drug Bertie off away from the door.

"Hey! Quite pulling on me!" Bertie cried out as they continued to drag her away with them leaving both Prisma and Sapphire some peace and quiet.

Elsewhere back inside the command chamber of the Dark Moon Kingdom spaceship, the Wiseman had just finished informing Prince Diamond and Wicked Lady of Sapphire's supposed betrayal.

"WHAT?" Diamond yelled angered by what Wiseman had just told him.

"I don't know why Sapphire betrayed you, but he stole the control ship from the Dark Crystal's energy reactor. I have no explanation but sabotage. We must get that control chip back, and he must be punished for his treason!" The Wiseman stated.

"But why? Sapphire would never betray me! I just can't believe it!" Diamond stated as he slumped back into his chair.

"Does this mean you want to abandon your plan to re-conquer Earth?" Wiseman asked.

"Wha…" Diamond began, but was interrupted by Wicked Lady.

"Let me go. I'll be glad to handle this ugly little business for you, your highness." Wicked Lady said with a sinister smile before she disappeared from the room.

The Wiseman also disappeared leaving Prince Diamond alone in his command chamber in his ship.

"I can't believe my brother would betray me." Diamond said as he stared out his view screen that at that moment showed a view of the Earth.

Back inside the four sister's apartment, Sapphire was still laying in bed with his coat hanging up on the wall when Prisma reentered the room. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"I hope you like it." Prisma said as she handed him the tray.

"Thank you." He said as he began to eat, but stopped so he could ask a question that was bugging him. "You're…different. How can I say this? Being with you right now makes me feel so calm." He informed her of his feelings.

"I…uh, we've learned a lot about human kindness and caring and trusting from Sailor Moon and her friends." Prisma informed him.

"Sailor Moon…" Sapphire simply said to which Prisma nodded.

"I guess if you were to compare our life on Nemesis with our life here, you would find it very inconvenient here, but it's filled with warmth and kindness, and we're happier living here. I get this wonderful, peaceful feeling inside knowing that we all can live by trusting and caring for each other. Yes there are times when we have arguments or wars like what's happening in the Middle East, but in the end there are still people you can count on to help you get through all the tough times." Prisma informed him.

"Hmm…" Sapphire simply said as he thought over everything she had just said. He had never known about the real humanity. Prisma's words sunk in and made him realize that Earthlings though at times could stir up wars against each other, as a whole they were hardly as cruel as he had thought them to be. He then recalled the attack on Crystal Tokyo and the motive for it which was revenge.

"I wonder if we're doing the right thing. We've always wanted revenge on Earth for banishing us to Nemesis, but out tactics were too drastic…" Sapphire began as he said out loud what he was thinking. "…and now, when I think what Wiseman wants to do…" Sapphire said as he stopped and got a fearful look on his face before he throws the blankets off of him.

"I must see Diamond…now!" Sapphire exclaimed as he tried to get out of the bed.

"But you're not well enough!" Prisma stated as she tried to stop him.

"Prisma…take my jacket." Sapphire said as he continues to try and get up.

"You need to rest. You can't possibly go anywhere now, Sapphire." Prisma said as she yet again tried to make him lay back down.

"I can't waste time." Sapphire said as he finally managed to get up out of the bed.

"No, you can't go!" She exclaimed scared she could lose him.

"I've gotta let him know what Wiseman is really up to right away!" He stated looking down into her scared eyes.

"But Sapphire…" Prisma cried as she embraced him tightly in her arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Prisma…" Sapphire gently said as he gazed down at the top of her head.

A minute later she pulled away so that she could stare up into his eyes.

"Oh Sapphire, I just don't wanna lose you again. If you go to Prince Diamond, you'll be in terrible danger and you might…you might…you might lose your life." She said as she allowed herself to cry yet again.

"Prisma…" Sapphire simply said with a warm smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her in a tender hug.

"Oh, Sapphire…" Prisma cried into his shoulder as she returned his hug.

"Oh Prisma, there's just no other way. Just think about it. If you were in my position, and your sisters were in great danger, wouldn't you try to help them?" He asked as he slowly rubbed his hand along her back.

His words made her remember the time on the bridge when Rubius tried to trap everyone in a time vortex. It was in that epiphany when she realized that her old way was wrong. She, too, had almost given up her life if her sisters and the Sailor Scouts hadn't intervened.

"You know that Prince Diamond is my only brother, and I have to protect him. Please, don't worry about me, Prisma. I'll make him listen to me." Sapphire said with a warm smile.

Prisma than realized that if she truly loved him, she'd have to let him go…to let him do what she has done. Sapphire smiled fondly down at her.

Later, after Sapphire had left, Prisma stared out her bedroom window as she gazed at the Tokyo sky line and recalled Sapphire's parting words.

*Begin Memory*

"As soon as I talk to him, I'll come right back to you." Sapphire said caressing her check.

"Sapphire…" Prisma said softly as she leaned into his hand.

"Keep my jacket 'til I return." Sapphire said before he kissed her passionately.

He then left the apartment with Prisma clutching Sapphire's jacket tightly in fondest hope of his return.

*End Memory*

On the other side of the bedroom door, Prisma's other three sisters were having a conversation involving both Sapphire and herself.

"Why is she letting him go back to Diamond all by himself?" Catsy asked her other two sisters. "He's not fit to do that!" worry evident in her voice.

"I think we should go after him and try to help!" Bertie stated.

"How can we possibly help him? We're not what we used to be. We'd only get in his way." Avery tried to reason with Bertie. "The only thing we can do is wait for him."

"Oh…" Catsy said as she walked over to the table that held the phone on it.

"What's the matter, Catsy?" Bertie asked.

"Well, if we're not able to help him stay safe, then I know someone who can…" Catsy said as she picked up the phone and dialed the phone number of the person she was trying to reach.

A few minutes earlier at the Tsukino household, everyone minus Kenji who was at work was sitting down watching TV when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Serena said as she got up off the couch.

Walking over to the phone, she picked up the receiver and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Hey Serena." A feminine voice which to Serena sounded like Catsy of the four sisters.

"Catsy, what's up?" Serena asked loosing some of her smile.

"We've got a problem. Prince Sapphire is here in the past and from what we could hear from his conversation with Prisma, Wiseman is up to something and Sapphire is dead set on warning his brother." Catsy informed Serena.

"What do you need me to do then?" Serena asked.

"Well Sapphire is not at full strength and we were wondering if you and your friends wouldn't mind going after him and backing him up. Sapphire has gone to inform Diamond of the Wiseman's treachery but he maybe to weak to fight if there is a confrontation." Catsy informed her.

"Okay, I'll get the others and we'll head over there as soon as possible." Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks, Serena." Catsy said.

"You're welcome. Talk to you soon." Serena said hanging up the phone.

She then returned to the living room to talk to her mother.

"Mom, I need to head out for a while, but I'll be back later." Serena said.

"Okay, but call home if you're going to be any later." Ilene ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Serena said with a smile before she left the room and went about calling the others to meet her near the Black Crystal shard.

Elsewhere a few feet in front of the Black Crystal shard, Sapphire continued to struggle his way forward in order to get to his brother. However, just before he made it to the Black Crystal, he was intercepted by Wicked Lady.

"Ha ha ha!" Wicked Lady exclaimed laughing.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked looking up into the air.

"Well well, I guess I should say thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for you." Wicked Lady said smirking.

"Get out of my way, Wicked Lady! I've got something important to tell Diamond!" Sapphire ordered, anger in his voice.

"Have you really? I don't think he really wants to hear from you." She said as she raised the Luna Ball preparing to throw it.

"Stop right there!" A feminine voice ordered.

From behind Sapphire, Sailor Moon and the other four Sailor Scouts appeared from the shadows along the street.

"Sailor Moon!" Sapphire exclaimed shocked to see her and the others standing there.

"Hah! Sailor Moon, it's so nice to see you and your little cheerleading group here as well, but where are you little boy toys, I wonder?" Wicked Lady asked a sinister grin on her face.

"Don't worry brat they'll be here." Sailor Venus hissed out in anger.

"Easy, Venus. She's only trying to goad us." Sailor Mars said placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Thanks Mars." Venus said with a smile.

"Welcome." Mars said returning the smile.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yeah, listen to me, Rini! You mustn't hurt Sapphire! We won't let you!" Sailor Moon ordered with a stern look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked shocked that the scouts would want to help him.

"Don't you know you've been brainwashed? Rini, listen to me. Come back to us!" Sailor Moon tried to reason with her future daughter.

"Wrong again, you big Meatball Head! Now back off while I dispense with this cowardly traitor!" Wicked Lady sneered as she prepared to attack Sapphire.

"Please, Rini…this isn't the real you!" Sailor Mercury tried to reason next.

"Yeah right! LUNA SPHERE KITTY MAGIC!" Wicked Lady exclaimed as she turned her Luna Ball into a large magnifier. She then took the magnifier and positioned it between the Black Crystal shard and the Sailor Scouts. The radiant energy from the Black Crystal focused into a deadly dark beam aimed directly at the scouts.

"No, Rini!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she and the others got out of the way of the beam.

Sailor Venus decided to try and counter attack her.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus yelled throwing out her attack, but Wicked Lady used the magnifier to shoot another dark beam in order to stop Venus's attack.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury yelled using her oldest attack in order to hide everyone.

"But…why are you doing this?" Sapphire asked still in shock.

"Sapphire, if you've gotta go see Diamond, then now's the time to go!" Sailor Mars stated looking around to be sure they still weren't spotted.

"I…don't understand why you'd help me." Sapphire said still unsure of their intentions.

"Well, Sapphire, we're not exactly sure ourselves, but Catsy and her sisters asked us if we would." Sailor Jupiter informed him of their reason for being there.

"You're crazed! You could be walking into a trap!" He stated in shock.

"Yeah, that's always possible, but since Catsy and her sisters are friends of ours, I really don't think that's likely." Mars jumped into the conversation.

"Guess a guy like you wouldn't know about trust and friendship. You should try it some time. You might like it." Jupiter added.

Their conversation was beginning to cause him to have to reassess the way he felt about the people of Earth all over again. Suddenly Wicked Lady got tired of being ignored by the Sailor Scouts and Sapphire.

"Enough with the chitchat. I'm feeling neglected." Wicked Lady said with a sneer as she turned her magnifier into a fan. She then reeled back and blew all the fog that Mercury's bubbles caused to fade away.

"No, Rini! You're fighting for the bad guys!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she raised her Moon Crystal locket, trying once more to reach the real Rini. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled sending her healing energy out towards Wicked Lady.

"That tired old trick is too stale!" Wicked Lady stated as she then turned the fan into a large umbrella to shielded herself from the effects of Sailor Moon's healing energy. Wicked Lady then turned the umbrella into a badminton racket…complete with a shuttlecock.

"My serve!" Wicked Lady exclaimed as she sent the shuttlecock screaming towards the Sailor Scouts.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN…!" Sailor Venus yelled getting ready to slam down Wicked Lady's attack, but stopped when she and the others saw that the shuttlecock stopped and floated above them.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked unsure of what Wicked Lady was doing.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Venus said giving her leader and friend her opinion.

It was then that the shuttlecock began to emit a force field dome and covered Sailors Moon, Mercury and Venus. It then began shocking them with electrical lightning of dark power inside the dome.

"NO!" Both Sailors Mars and Jupiter screamed in horror.

"You should go now and help your friends. You've done more than enough for me." Sapphire urged them to leave him and go to their friends aide.

"Huh?" They asked shocked by his suggestion.

"But…" Sailor Mars tried to reason only to hear Sailor Moon inside the dome.

"Ooh, that hurts!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in pain as she gripped her side.

"Please don't worry. I'll be alright. I'll go talk to Diamond now. Diamond!" Sapphire said as he turned towards the Black Crystal shard, he saw his brother floating in the air overlooking the scene. "Now, go help them." He ordered one last time.

Jupiter nodded before both she and Sailor Mars ran off to help their friends.

"Sapphire…" Diamond whispered softly before yelling louder, "Sapphire…Sapphire, why did you betray me?"

"How could I betray my own brother? Diamond…we've been manipulated by Wiseman all along!" Sapphire exclaimed trying to reason with his older brother.

As Sapphire and Diamond are arguing with each other, Wicked Lady creates another force field dome over Jupiter and Mars. Meanwhile, the conversation between Diamond and Sapphire continues.

"Are you out of your mind, Sapphire? I'd never let anyone derail my plans for Earth, not even you!" Diamond exclaimed even while the Sailor Scouts were struggling inside the domes.

"Diamond…it's not your plan anymore, is it, brother? Think back to our original objectives! They weren't anything like this! You're Wiseman's puppet now! You're being used!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Wicked Lady flashes a wicked grin across her features.

"Diamond!" Sapphire yelled praying that his brother believed him.

Prince Diamond begins to think about what his brother has told him and begins to see his point. However, Wicked Lady decided to turn her attention towards Sapphire.

"Can the histrionics, drama queen!" She yelled as she held up another shuttlecock preparing to throw it at him. "You're history!" She yelled as she brought the badminton racket up to hit the shuttlecock only to have it knocked away by a rose.

Two more roses knock away the shuttlecocks already there, canceling the force field domes over the scouts. When everyone looks up at the new arrivals, they see Tuxedo Mask and the three Generals and Sailor Knight walking onto the battlefield.

"Not you idiots again!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Stop where you are, Rini." Tuxedo Mask ordered.

"Yeah, it's time you were grounded young lady!" General Kunzite added to the conversation.

"Oh, go jump in a creek and drown." Wicked Lady grumbled.

"I don't think so but you can come to your senses." Sailor Knight said with a smirk.

"That's enough all of you! We're not here to start a bigger argument, we're here to stop a mad man from getting what ever it is he's after." Tuxedo Mask said in a commanding tone of voice. "As for you Diamond, you must listen to Sapphire. Hear what he has to say about what's happening in the future. Listen carefully." He said turning his attention towards the leader of the Dark Moon Kingdom.

"Hmm, so tell me…what IS happening in the future?" Diamond asked as he decides to listen to his little brother.

"It's Wiseman!" Sapphire stated, but before he could continue, he saw something behind Diamond. "Huh?" Sapphire exclaimed shocked by something. When all of a sudden an energy blast surged past Diamond and bathed over Sapphire, causing him to scream in pain. He then collapsed to his knees.

"Sapphire!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Sa…Sapphire!" Diamond exclaimed as well before he turned around to see where the blast came from. When he saw that it was the Wiseman, rage over took him. "WISEMAN!"

"Sapphire has betrayed you. He's a liar and a traitor, and you know what we do to traitors: even if he is your brother." Wiseman informed the young prince.

"D…Diamond…Wiseman's the traitor! Ask him about the…Doom Phantom!" Sapphire gasped out.

"SILENCE TRAITOR!" Wiseman yelled.

"STOP IT, WISEMAN!" Diamond yelled as he turned to look at his would-be advisor.

Wiseman chose to ignore him as he sent out another energy beam headed straight for the helpless Sapphire. Everyone had to watch in shock as Sapphire was hit yet again by the blast.

"NOOOO!" Sapphire cried out in pain.

"SAPPHIRE!" Diamond yelled as he and the others in the area watched as Sapphire fell to the ground unmoving. The control chip for the Black Crystal's reactor lifted out of Sapphire's pocket and floated towards Wiseman, who took it into his hand.

"Ah, good. The stolen control chip. We'll get the energy reactor operational again and continue our plans for Earth." Wiseman said even as Diamond stared down at his brother in shock. "Forget about this cowardly traitor. He got what he deserved. Diamond…Wicked Lady…we have much to do. Come!" Wiseman ordered. Prince Diamond stared up at him as he disappeared from the area.

"Hmph, you're the Wiseman." Wicked Lady said before she too disappeared leaving Prince Diamond alone with the scouts and their counterparts.

When he turned to look back at his brother, he found Tuxedo Mask and the others looking over his fallen brother.

"Is Sapphire going to be okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm not sure, Knight, Mercury is there anything either one of you can do for him?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking up at the two would-be doctors in the group.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I'm afraid that the two attacks from the Wiseman were too much for his system." Sailor Knight informed Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm afraid Sailor Knight's right. It's a miracle that he managed to survive this long." Mercury added.

"This is all my fault. If I had managed to get us here sooner, we could have protected him." Tuxedo Mask looked down at the ground in shame.

"Endymion, there was nothing we could have done." Kunzite tried to reason.

"He's right, my friend. If we had been near Sapphire at the time the Wiseman blasted him with that dark energy, we too would have been killed." Nephrite added.

"I guess all we can do now is make him comfortable during his last minutes." Sailor Moon said with a sad look in her eyes.

It was at that moment that Sapphire weakly opened his eyes.

"Sapphire how do you feel?" Sailor Mars asked attentively.

"Not to good. Thanks for trying to help me so I could talk to my brother." Sapphire said weakly.

"You're welcome Sapphire." Sailor Moon said with a sad smile.

Suddenly just as Sapphire was about to loose his fight for life, he let one last sentence pass his lips.

"Oh Prisma, I'm sorry…" He managed to say before he closed his eyes for the last time. In that same instants, back inside the four sisters apartment, Sapphire's jacket which Prisma had hung back on the wall, suddenly fell down to the floor signaling her that something bad had happened to him.

As the Scouts and their male counterparts stood around the body of Sapphire, Prince Diamond finally made his presents known as he walked up to the group in order to get his brother.

"Diamond!" Sailor Moon states in shock as he walks through the group to claim Sapphire.

When everyone looks, they can see rage simmering in his eyes as well as the fact that he was trying to fight back tears at the thought of his brother's death. After picking up his brother bridal style, he turned and glared up at the sky.

"Wiseman…" Diamond hissed before he turned and walked away before disappearing shortly.

"I hope he'll be okay." Sailor Moon said as she continued to stare at the place where Diamond disappeared.

"We can only hope that he'll be able to pull through this sad time in his life." Tuxedo Mask said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think we should all head home for now and tomorrow come up with a plan to finally put a stop the Dark Moon Kingdom's assault as well as the Wiseman." Mercury suggested.

"Good idea, I'm tired as it is." Jupiter agreed as she leaned up against Nephrite.

"Alright then, we'll meet up tomorrow after school. So everyone go home and get some sleep." Sailor Moon ordered.

With that everyone split into couples and the men walked their ladies home before heading home themselves.

That night, back at the four sisters apartment, Prisma was once again in her bedroom looking our her window out over the Tokyo skyline. As she was doing this, she was coming to terms with the fact that she'd never see Sapphire again and that he'd never be coming back.

"Sapphire…wherever you are, you'll live in my heart forever. I'll always remember that smile of yours. Too bad it was your last." Prisma said as she lightly cried into Sapphire's jacket which she held tightly in her grasp.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Diamond in the Rough. In the next installment, Following the death of Sapphire, Tuxedo Mask decides that enough is enough and goes to try and find a weakness in the Dark Moon Kingdom's defenses so that the others can finally win the fight against their evil. Diamond tries to brainwash Sailor Moon into falling in love with him, however, the untimely arrival of the Wiseman stops him in his tracks. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	77. Chapter 74: Diamond in the Rough

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The night Sapphire of the Dark Moon Kingdom died at the hands of the Wiseman, Darien who was walking Serena home, pulled her off to the side once he got her to her front yard.

"Serena listen to me. I can't just sit back and do nothing while the Dark Moon Kingdom and Wiseman continue to get stronger. I'm going to go back and look for a way inside the Dark Crystal. I want you and the others to get some rest." Darien said as he informed her of his decision.

"But Darien, you could be seriously hurt or worse by going in there alone." Serena tried to reason.

"That's why he won't be going alone." A masculine voice said from behind him.

When both Serena and Darien turned to see who it was that had interrupted them, they saw Knave, Nathan, Jared and Jason all standing there with serious looks on their faces.

"What are you four all doing here?" Darien asked the rest of the male part of their team. "I thought you'd all be spending this time with your girlfriends!"

"And what? Let you have all the fun and possibly leave the Princess all alone? I think not Darien." Jared answered with a cocky grin.

"What Jared means is that Knave, Jared and I let you down during the Silver Millennium and we're not about to do the same thing again." Nathan added.

"What about you Jason?" Serena asked concerned. "Why are you going?"

"I'm going because I feel like it. I've already filled Lita in on my decision. Plus, with us five guys together, there is a better chance that we'll all make it back here alive." Jason said with a smile.

"I understand you all want to help, but Jason Lita would be heart broken if god forbid something did happen to you, and what about you three," Serena said turning her attention towards the three Generals. "It wasn't your fault that Beryl and her minions destroyed the Silver Millennium."

"We understand that Princess, but we still need to do this. Call it a way to stop one evil ruler when we weren't able to stop the first one." Jared said with a reassuring smile.

"Besides I don't think we could ever forgive ourselves if anything happened to you on our watch again Darien." Knave said with a rare smile.

"Fine the four of you can come with me. Only I want you all to be careful! I don't want to have to be the one that has to explain things to your girlfriends or sister should anything happen to you." Darien said with a sigh.

"You got it." The four young men said in unison.

"Right, let's get going." Darien ordered as he walked towards them in order to lead them back towards the Dark Crystal.

"You be careful to Shields! I don't want to lose you either." Serena ordered.

"I promise, I'll be back." Darien said with a smile.

"And we promise to keep him in one piece." Jared assured her.

The five men then ran off leaving Serena standing in her front yard staring at their retreating backs.

The next morning, Serena was running through the park trying to unwind since school was till out due to the Black Crystal still sitting in the middle of the city. When Serena stopped for a moment she took in the size of the Crystal compared to what it was just yesterday.

"Oh no! The Black Crystal is more then doubled that of what it was yesterday! I hope Darien and the guys are all okay!" Serena stated as she gazed up at the evil crystal.

Just then she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of her best friend Molly Osaka.

"Serena?" Molly asked walking up to her.

Serena turned around and put her full attention on her long time best friend.

"Molly?" Serena asked worry evident in her voice.

"Serena, are you okay?" Molly asked knowing when her friend was in trouble or worried about something.

"Why do you ask that?" Serena asked taking a step backwards.

"Because you've been looking really worried over the past month, and I wondered if it had anything to do with that thing over there." Molly said as she pointed towards the large Black Crystal at the center of downtown.

"Um!" Serena simply said unsure how to answer.

"I don't know why, but I've got this weird feeling you know what's going on, but listen. If you need me for any reason, I'll be there for you. Okay, Serena?" Molly asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Molly…" Serena began but knew she had to make Molly leave the area. "But what would make you think I had anything to do with either that large crystal or a UFO?"

"I'm not sure Rena, I just feel like I should be worried about you." Molly answered.

"What? What do you mean?" Serena asked afraid Molly may know deep down who she was.

"Serena…" Molly began taking Serena's hand.

"Yeah?" Serena asked still unsure of what was going on.

"Just remember what I said. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Molly said with a smile.

"Yeah, Molly. See you tomorrow." Serena said relieved that her friend still knew nothing of her secret.

"Don't forget the math test tomorrow either!" Molly exclaimed letting Serena's hand go and running down the street.

"I haven't forgotten, Molly!" Serena called after her best friend waving goodbye. _'Molly, you're such a good friend. I won't let you down, I promise. And I won't let planet Earth down, either.'_, Serena thought to herself as she watched Molly's retreating back.

Chapter 74: Diamond in the Rough

Elsewhere, Prince Diamond was observing the energy reactor, which was now fully operational again. He was also contemplating what had happen in front of him the previous day, when suddenly, the Wiseman appeared before him.

"It is time." Wiseman informed the young prince.

"Wiseman, how dare you show your face after what you did to my brother! You ignored my direct order and destroyed him!" Prince Diamond yelled anger evident in his voice.

"He was a traitor. We've worked too long and too hard to win back Earth to lose the prize because of one miserable turncoat." The Wiseman tried to reason.

"I'm the only one who can make such a decision!" Diamond yelled even as his aura built as he began to believe what his brother had tried to tell him.

"Please, Prince, our victory is almost at hand. The Black Crystal is nearing its energy peak. As your advisor, I say make our long-cherished dream come true! It's so perfect. Everything's going as planned. Wicked Lady gave us a sweet opportunity for revenge on Earth!" The Wiseman tried to reason some more with the younger man.

"Everything's perfect?" Diamond asked through clenched teeth. "Get real! Now answer my question, Wiseman. Why did you deliberately disregard my orders and destroy Sapphire?"

"Though regrettable, Prince, the loss of your brother is a small sacrifice for our greater cause." The Wiseman answered.

"Still, it was not your decision!" Diamond hissed.

"Let me refresh your memory, Prince, we, the Dark Moon Kingdom family, didn't come to this cold, dim moon of Nemesis because we liked it." The Wiseman said even as you get a brief glimpse of his face under his hood which shows a skull.

"We were banished here, and we rightfully belong on Earth! The people of Earth deserve our vengeance!" The Wiseman continued as he egged on the young man before him. "Forget your brother's treachery! Our time is now, and we must take it!"

"You're right. I must set aside personal feelings for the good of the family. It's what the Earth deserves…but remember, you're only here to advise! And…this by no means…changes anything between us. Once we've conquered Earth as our own, I'll make inquiries about your blatant act of insubordination." Diamond informed the cloaked individual, he then walked away with one final command, "Now be gone!"

"As you wish, your highness…" The Wiseman said with a slight bow even as he thought to himself, _'…if I don't accidentally execute you first. Fool! He has no idea how powerful I am! Ha ha ha!'_

Meanwhile outside the Black Crystal shard was now even larger as it loomed over the city. The Inner Scouts were all standing a few feet away from it going over what it was they thought they ought to do about it.

"The Black Crystal's growing more powerful by the minute!" Amy said as she typed away on her mini-computer.

"We've gotta do something…" Raye said looking around the small group.

"…before it gets too powerful!" Lita added to Raye's words.

"I'm worried about Tuxedo Mask as well as the rest of our men. We haven't heard from them since they left Serena's house last evening to go find a way into the Black Crystal." Luna said.

"I say we stop waiting around and head inside ourselves!" Artemis stated.

"Okay, gang, let's go! MOON CRYSTAL…!" Serena began but was interrupted by Amy.

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed halting their transformation.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she and the others all turned their attention towards Amy.

"Hang on. I've got something to say. I just wish we could have another gab session over cheesecake or something. Raye…Lita…Serena…Mina…you're great friends…and great Scouts, and I just wanna say how much you guys mean to me." Amy said trying not to cry.

"Aw, Amy…" Serena said with a sad smile.

"Hm hm hm. Lighten up, Amy. We're all gonna get our chance to pork out on cheesecake again." Raye said with a soft smile.

"Yeah and we'll invite the guys and my brother to join us too. It will be a real victory blowout! We'll eat so much, out stomachs will pop!" Lita added with a bright smile.

"That sounds like a good plan, I'm all for it!" Serena stated with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm in too." Mina added with a smile of her own.

"I think we'll all in on this idea." Raye said with a shake of her head at Mina and Serena's antics.

"Yeah, all right! To saving the Earth and eating cheesecake!" Lita stated as she placed her hand into the middle of the group.

"The Earth of the present and the future, too!" Mina exclaimed as she placed her hand over Lita's hand.

"We'll bust open that Black Crystal and send those Negadweebs back to Nemesis where they belong!" Amy added to the conversation as she placed her hand on top of Mina's hand.

"Right, Amy! We'll kick some major Negabutt…" Raye continued placing her hand on top of Amy's hand followed shortly by Serena.

"…and get Rini to her real self again! Ha ha!" Serena finished their line of thought.

"Right!" The other four girls exclaimed in total agreement.

Then the five girls pulled away from each other and as Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina removed their transformation pens from their sub-space pockets, Serena placed a hand over her broach once more all of them prepared this time to call out their transformations and save both the Earth and the man they love.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled as she brushed her hand lightly over her broach.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled holding her transformation pen high in the air.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled holding her transformation pen high in the air.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled holding her transformation pen high in the air.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina yelled holding her transformation pen high in the air.

All of a sudden, in the place of the five teenage girls now stood the five young super heroines known as the Sailor Scouts. After the transformation, the five girls ran towards the Black Crystal.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon yelled as she took the lead in front of the others.

"Yeah!" The others exclaimed as they ran after her.

But to their surprise, when Sailor Moon got close to the Black Crystal, a dark beam of black light emitted from the Black Crystal and lanced out at Sailor Moon which caused her be knocked down.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Scouts exclaimed in shock before the ran up to her side.

"Hang on!" Sailor Venus stated as she bent down on one side of Sailor Moon.

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked from her other side.

"I'll get you back…Rini. I made a promise to Rien and I aim to keep it. Guys, it's time to go!" Sailor Moon stated as she slowly got to her feet.

"Let's do it!" The others exclaimed as they too all stand behind her.

Once again Sailor Moon ran up towards the Black Crystal and once again a dark beam of black light was emitted from the Black Crystal and lanced out towards Sailor Moon. However, unlike last time, Sailor Moon managed to stand her ground. The others also managed to stand their ground as well.

"Sailor Moon, be strong!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed over the pain from the beam that was hitting them.

"We have to find Rini, wherever she is in there!" Sailor Venus added to Mercury's plies.

"Yeah, but she's still Wicked Lady!" Jupiter added to the conversation.

"The only one who can save Rini and get her back to her brother is Sailor Moon, so let's help her bust some Negabutt!" Sailor Mars yelled ending the conversation. This caused the Scouts of Mercury, Jupiter and Venus to calm down and turn their attention towards Mars and nod their heads in agreement.

"Let's pull our powers. Maybe our conjoined powers can help get us inside the crystal." Mars said as she pulled out her transformation pen.

"I agree, but I think Sailor Moon's added power would give us an added boast." Mercury said as she to pulled out her transformation pen.

"If it gets us inside the Black Crystal, then I'm all for this plan." Sailor Moon said as she removed her broach from her chest.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Sailor Venus said as she pulled out her own transformation pen.

"Boy someone's in a hurry to get inside?" Jupiter asked no one in particular teasingly.

"Hey, Kunzite's in there! There is no way I am leaving him in there by himself!" Sailor Venus hissed.

"Enough bickering ladies! We have a job to do so let's do it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed ending the bickering. She then held her broach high over her head and yelled, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she held her pen high over her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Sailor Mars yelled as she held her pen high over her head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she held her pen high over her head.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Sailor Venus yelled as she held her pen high over her head.

All of a sudden, bright beams of colorful light in the colors of their different transformation devices surrounded each individual Scout.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" The girls all exclaimed together before they disappeared inside the Black Crystal.

"I hope they'll be okay." Luna said from where she was sitting.

"Don't worry. With the promise of cheesecake, they'll win this fight." Artemis said from his spot next to her.

Somewhere inside the Black Crystal, the Scouts emerged from the teleport ready for anything and looked around at there surroundings.

"Are we in the Black Crystal now?" Sailor Venus asked looking around.

"It looks kinda like a maze to me." Sailor Mars added as she too looked around.

Sailor Moon choose that moment to step forward and walked off in one direction while calling out, "Let's go this way."

"Be careful, Sailor Moon! It could be dangerous." Sailor Mercury said as reached out to try and stop her, but it was too late.

A trap door opened up underneath Sailor Moon causing her to fall through. Once she fell through, the trap door closed up behind her.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled as she ran towards the spot where Sailor Moon vanished.

"I wonder where she went." Sailor Venus said as she walked over and placed a hand on Mars' shoulder.

"I'll pinpoint her location." Sailor Mercury said as she activated her Mini Computer and VR visor and then scanned for any sign of Sailor Moon.

In another location of the Black Crystal, Sailor Moon fell through a hole into another chamber separated from her friends and unsure of where she was. As she stood up, she dusted herself off and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Moon?" Prince Diamond's voice rang out into the room.

"Huh?" She asked turning around to look into the shadows of the room.

"Well well, I see you've finally fallen for me, Miss Moon." Prince Diamond said half-hidden in the shadows.

"It's you again!" Sailor Moon exclaimed taking a step back.

"I'm pleased to see you again, too." Prince Diamond said as he rushed out of the shadows, landed right in front of her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey, what the heck!" Sailor Moon exclaimed when he grabbed her.

"So lovely…and at last, you and the Imperium Silver Crystal are about to be mine." Prince Diamond said as he unleashed the power of his third eye and emitted a hypnotic wave towards Sailor Moon. "Now, Sailor Moon, the time has come for you to give Prince Diamond your solemn vow of loyalty."

"Sailor Moon must give a vow of loyal…" Sailor Moon began as her eyes glazed over due to Prince Diamond's hypnotic power yet she still continued to fight him.

"Now, pretty Sailor Moon…" Prince Diamond said as he reach down with his hand in order to lift her chin up so he could look deep into her eyes. "It's time to show your prince your true feelings." He then tried to kiss her.

"Oh, Darien…" Sailor Moon trailed off as a small tear fell from her eye.

"Huh? Darien?" Prince Diamond asked as he stopped trying to kiss her. This also caused his hypnotic powers to stop broadcasting due to the fact that he was shocked that she was able to fight his ability.

"Prince Diamond, no matter how much mind control you try on me, you'll never ever win my heart!" Sailor Moon stated once she was free of his power.

"Love, it's overrated…and only complicates matters!" Prince Diamond stated as he tried his third eye on her yet again, only this time more forcefully.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and tried to fight his power more as she told him in a forced voice, "Stop! This just isn't gonna work on me!"

"Sailor Moon, look into my eyes!" Prince Diamond ordered as he tried to still force himself on her, but she stood defiant to him.

"Hey, don't you ever give up? It isn't working…" She said defiantly even as she stared up into his face. "…and even if it did work, you'll know it wasn't my true feelings but your cheap mind control tricks!"

"You really think I actually care whether you love me or not? I just want you to say…" Prince Diamond said as she began to fall under his trance once more. "…that you, Sailor Moon, are mine and mine alone."

At his words, Sailor Moon began to have flashbacks about the people who she cared about in her life.

"Sailor Moon!" Rini's voice rang through her head first.

"Sailor Moon!" The voices of the other Sailor Scouts rang through her mind.

"We know you can do it, princess!" The voices of Darien's three Generals rang through her mind next.

"You can beat this pompous jerk, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Knight's voice rang though her mind fourthly.

"You're the best, Sailor Moon!" Darien's voice was the next to run through her mind.

"Right!" She stated as she fought the effects of his mind control and she managed to win against his hypnotic power.

"You're conscious! Why aren't my powers of persuasion working?" He asked no one in particular.

"Hey, get a clue, jack! You can't force people to go against their hearts! It doesn't work that way!" Sailor Moon hissed as she stepped away from him.

"It's always worked before, and it'll work now! I'm taking Earth back again!" Prince Diamond stated.

"Why does your plan have to destroy the people of the Earth? You could negotiate, compromise, make some kind of deal." She tried to reason with him.

"Don't you think we tried that long ago? And what did we get for it? Banished to bleak, miserable Nemesis!" He hissed.

"Gimme a break! Look, I've got four really good friends from Nemesis, and they love it here, and we get along just great." She informed him about how the four sisters were doing.

"But…Wiseman…" Prince Diamond trailed off as he took a few steps backwards trying to comprehend what she was saying. "Could he have been lying to us about you Earth people?" He asked looking towards the ground running things over in his mind.

"You better believe it! Your brother tried to warn you about his lies, but the Wiseman got poor Sapphire first." Sailor Moon reminded him about the incident with his brother.

This caused Diamond to remember the last moment of his brother Prince Sapphire.

"Diamond, Wiseman plans…" Sapphire had said right before Wiseman had blasted him with a strong bolt of energy.

"Wiseman…" Diamond trailed off with a lot of venom in his voice while at the same time he thought, _'Could Sailor Moon be right? Is it possible that the Earth would have been willing to listen to us and even taken us in?'_

He then looked into Sailor Moon's eyes and in them he saw compassion when he thought he would see none at all.

'_If she could take the four sisters in, why not me? Why not the rest of Nemesis? Compared to what the Wiseman has told me about Earth, it makes no sense. I should have listened to the others that the Sailor Scouts have helped.'_, He continued to think.

"I can't believe it, but…I know! Those eyes of yours are the ones that tell the truth." Prince Diamond said as he walked towards her instead of away from her.

"Sailor Moon…" He began to say but was interrupted by the Wiseman who appeared in the room with them.

"Don't listen to her, Prince!" Wiseman ordered.

"Wiseman!" Prince Diamond hissed as he turned to look at the cloaked figure.

"The silly girl's putting ridiculous ideas into your head! Get rid of her now! We've got work to do!" The Wiseman tried to make him listen.

"I'll never take orders from you! Understand?" Diamond yelled.

"Perfectly. I really don't think I care to follow an idiot who listens to an Earthling!" Wiseman stated with a sneer.

"Excuse me?" Diamond asked shocked by the Wiseman's words.

"With Wicked Lady on my side and the power of the Black Crystal increasing, I have no more use for you! Do say hello to Sapphire and Emerald for me!" The Wiseman laughed evilly as he raised his crystal ball and shots out a powerful violet beam of light, the same one that he used to kill Sapphire with, only Diamond managed to repel it.

"So, Sapphire was right, then! Too bad I didn't listen then, but I will revenge his death…and Emerald's too!" Diamond yelled as he launched an attack of his own, but it passed right through empty air. Even though the Wiseman has vanished, Diamond can still sense him and lands a good solid kick on the Wiseman who was in the shadows behind him.

"I will rid Earth of every living thing! I will restore the silence, the nothingness, the darkness in the name of the Doom Phantom!" The Wiseman hissed as he floated away from Diamond.

"The Doom Phantom?" Sailor Moon asked no one in particular.

"So that's what this has been all about, Wiseman!" Diamond hissed as he stared coldly at the cloaked figure.

"Ha ha ha!" The Wiseman merely laughed.

"I'll see you perish first!" Diamond stated wanting to make sure that the Wiseman's threat didn't succeed.

"Sailor Moon…" The Wiseman began as he turned his attention from Prince Diamond to the young super heroine. "It's time for you to say goodbye, too!" He then proceeded to raise his crystal ball and send a blast of violent light rushing towards Sailor Moon; however, Prince Diamond did the unthinkable and jumped in the way of the blast taking it instead of Sailor Moon.

"Prince Diamond…" Sailor Moon began worry evident in her voice.

After taking the blast meant for Sailor Moon, he slowly stood up obviously weaker then he was before he began battling the Wiseman.

"You're still here? Easily remedied. I'll finish both of you at once!" The Wiseman stated shocked that he wasn't able to do away with Diamond yet but yet managed to finish his sentence with a sneer as he sent out another powerful beam of power to finish off both Diamond and Sailor Moon.

"Don't underestimate me! TAKE THIS!" Prince Diamond yelled as he released the rest of his remaining power all aimed towards the Wiseman.

Diamond's attack was able to stop the Wiseman's attack and continued on towards the evil shrouded monster. Diamond's attack was able to strike the Wiseman shattering him and causing his shroud to fall to the floor. The crystal ball floats down to the floor, dims, and silent. Diamond; however, collapses. Sailor Moon sees to him, but Diamond knows his time has come.

"I know I've made a tragic mistake, Sailor Moon. I just wanted my people to have the chance to live on your beautiful planet: to see flowers, waterfalls, blue skies. But I got too wound up in wanting revenge and hating you Earth people. Please forgive me." Diamond said Horsley holding Sailor Moon's hand unaware that the Wiseman's crystal ball had begun glowing. "Sailor Moon, I just hope it's not too late. I wanted to live like you humans, but I lacked your human heart."

"You saved my life, though, so you must have some kind of heart." Sailor Moon said worried for his health both still completely unaware that a skull was now glowing inside the Wiseman's crystal ball. The crystal ball then began to float up into the air again, all this while Sailor Moon was still trying to comfort Prince Diamond. "And now that you know you were wrong, maybe you can start changing your ways."

"I wish. If I had the time, I would." Prince Diamond began before he began coughing up a storm.

"Diamond…" Sailor Moon tried to say but Prince Diamond stopped her from speaking.

"Oh Sailor Moon, how I'd love to hear more about Earth from you: to learn what Catsy and her sisters have all learned. Maybe we people of Nemesis might have been able to live in peace with you Earthlings." Diamond said unaware that the Wiseman had begun pulling himself back together.

"Diamond, don't go! We can't do this without you! We need your help!" Sailor Moon pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

"You cry for me? You have such a big heart, Sailor Moon. It's all up to you now." Diamond said as he wiped the tears off of Sailor Moon's face. Both of them were unaware that the Wiseman was back together and watching the touching scene. "I wish I could help…but it's you who must save the future and reunite Nemesis with Earth."

"Yes." Sailor Moon simply said with a nod of her head.

"Sailor Moon…sorry I lied. I did love you." Diamond whispered before he fell silent and lifeless in Sailor Moon's arms.

"Prince Diamond! Prince Diamond, don't go!" Sailor Moon cried as she tried to shake his lifeless body. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and turned to see who it was, hoping that it was either one of the guys or her fellow Scouts. Unfortunately, it was the Wiseman shroud and all floating in the air waving his hands around his crystal ball.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Wiseman laughed as he stared down at both the lifeless body of Prince Diamond as well as for Sailor Moon who once she knew he was still around, stood up to stand defiantly before him. "Take a good look at what your Tuxedo Mask as well as his three Generals and Sailor Knight are doing while you're here sobbing over that wimp Diamond." He said as he caused images of Tuxedo Mask, the three Generals and Sailor Knight in their everyday forms of Darien, Knave, Nathan, Jared and Jason to be walking happily beside Rini. "Your beloved Darien and your other male counterparts have seen the wisdom of our ways and have joined forces with Wicked Lady. They've come over to our side, Sailor Moon. They've left you an your pathetic Scouts for us."

Sailor Moon fell to her knees once again with tears in her eyes. The Wiseman's images were playing havoc with Sailor Moon's mind. That was until she calmed down and thought things over.

'_Wait, what the hell am I thinking! Darien or the guys would never betray us like this! They promised me that they were coming here to find a way in, not to change sides. Besides, they love us too much to hurt us like this. That creep-a-zoid is just tying to do to me what he did to Rini…and to Prince Diamond! I made a promise to Rien to bring his sister home and I aim to do just that! This monster is going down!'_, Sailor Moon thought as a scowl formed on her beautiful face as she climbed back to her feet.

"Oh, it's not true: more of your lies! I know my Darien, his Generals, and Jason! They would never join forces with you!" Sailor Moon hissed out in anger.

"Oh, but it is true! Look for yourself!" Wiseman said as he sent an aura of dark smoke swarming around Sailor Moon which showed her an image of Tuxedo Mask embracing Wicked Lady while the three Generals and Sailor Knight stood around them laughing evilly. "You're so naïve. You really believe you know your men heart and soul! Think back! Remember how you were always so jealous when Darien paid attention to Small Lady! And as for his men, they will follow him where ever he goes so if Darien joined us of the Dark Moon Kingdom then wouldn't it be logical that his three Generals would follow him to our side as well? And finally what about Sailor Knight? Didn't he too care deeply for young Rini? He'd feel just as much of a fatherly bond to her as Darien would!"

"Look at them now! They've forgotten you, Sailor Moon! They've joined forces with me and the Doom Phantom!" the Wiseman stated as he continued to weave his evil power over Sailor Moon.

"You gotta help me, Sailor Moon!" Rini's voice rang strong in Sailor Moon's mind this caused Sailor Moon to begin thinking about what the real Rini would want.

'_What am I thinking? Rini would ask for help if she was able to, and Darien, his three Generals as well as Jason would never betray us! They didn't betray us to the Dark Kingdom and Beryl, they won't betray us for this Doom Phantom and Wiseman!'_, Sailor Moon thought while at the same time able to snap out of the Wiseman's power.

"Rini?" Sailor Moon asked as the evil aura of the Wiseman's power vanished from around her.

"Why? Why isn't it working?" Wiseman asked himself as he tried to throw his power back over her only to find that it wouldn't work.

"Rini, Darien, the three Generals and Jason are some of the most important people in my life, and I trust them with all my heart!" Sailor Moon hissed, angry that he would try and make her believe the lies he was feeding her.

"Fine, you sappy Sailor! I've had quite enough of you!" the Wiseman as he sent a fresh attack right at Sailor Moon; however, just before the attack was able to hit her, something came flying into the direct path of the attack and stopped it immediately. "Huh?" The Wiseman asked confused by what had just happened until out of the shadows walked Tuxedo Mask, the three Generals and Sailor Knight.

"And I've had it with you! How dare you toy with Sailor Moon's mind, fabricating lies to turn us against each other? My friends and I will show you how wise you are…Wiseman!" Tuxedo Mask stated.

"Yeah, no one gets away with saying I'd betray my Firebrand! She'd kill me first before I even had a chance." Jedeite said with a glare in his eyes.

"Jedeite's right, there is no way we'd betray our girls and join you." Nephrite hissed.

"So please keep trying to spew more of your lies so we can have an even bigger reason to send you into another existence." Kunzite hissed as he slammed one of his fists into the palm of his other hand.

"No kidding! You're all washed up old man." Sailor Knight said with a smug grin.

"Tuxedo Mask, guys you're really here." Sailor Moon said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Don't forget about us, too!" The other Sailor Scouts exclaimed as they all landed by their respected others.

"Sailor Mars!" Mars stated with a bright smile.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter stated as she like Kunzite slammed one of her fists into the palm of her other hand.

"Sailor Mercury!" Mercury stated as she deactivated her VR visor and made her mini computer disappear back into her sub-space pocket.

"Sailor Venus!" Venus exclaimed as she glared at the evil being.

"We'll show you along with our guys, how wise you're not!" They all exclaimed together.

"Ha ha ha! Very charming and very ineffectual, especially now that Wicked Lady's powers are strong enough to open the Dark Gate to the other side! When it opens, there will be a burst of energy so massive, IT WILL REDUCE EARTH TO A DUST CLOUD!" the Wiseman exclaimed in glee.

"Where's this Dark Gate?" Sailor Moon asked as she glared at the Wiseman.

"There's no way any of you can stop us, so this is goodbye to you Sailor Saps and your boy toys! HA HA HA HA HA!" The Wiseman laughed before he disappeared.

"I think the guys and I might know where the Dark Gate is located. Come on, let's hurry!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he, the Generals and Sailor Knight ran off in one direction.

"Right!" The Scouts exclaimed as they followed after the guys.

Time was running out for the Scouts and Generals to be able to stop the Wiseman and Wicked Lady from destroying the Earth. The Black Crystal was literally pulsing with tremendous energy. Inside the heart of the Black Crystal, the Sailor Scouts and Generals arrived at an area where black lightning was crashing down onto the floor around them.

"This is the center of the Dark Gate." Tuxedo Mask informed the girls from his spot next to his three Generals.

It was at that moment that out of a dark mass of clouds that was circling like a tornado, that Wicked Lady appeared.

"Look who's here: the Sailor Stooges and their pretty boy counterparts." Wicked Lady sneered down at the group of Super Heroes.

"There's Rini!" Serena exclaimed as she and the others looked up at young woman floating in the air.

"It is Rini!" The other girls all exclaimed as one.

"No, I'm Wicked Lady, messenger of the Doom Phantom, master of all time, space, and matter. Very soon, this world will end, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Ha ha ha ha." Wicked Lady said laughing hysterically.

"We've got to do something or we'll not only loose Rini but the Earth as well." Sailor Knight said giving the others his opinion.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Final Battle. In the next installment, The scouts and Generals along with Tuxedo Mask must face off one last time against the Wiseman and Wicked Lady. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	78. Chapter 75: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In the last chapter of Robotech Warriors: The Early Years; we last left our heroes facing off against Wicked Lady after witnessing the final moments of Prince Diamond at the hands of the Wiseman. Before Diamond passed on; however, Sailor Moon promised that she would save Nemesis like she and her friends did for the four sisters.

This proved that the Wiseman had lied to Diamond about the nature of Earthlings. Diamond then took out his rage over the deaths of his brother and Emerald and gave his life in the process. However, the Wiseman still lived and informed the heroes that the Dark Gate was about to open:

"Ha ha ha! Finally, the moment has come for Earth's destruction. Wicked Lady, it is time to open the Dark Gate!" He laughed before he disappeared from the room.

What will happen? Stay tuned for our story continues…

Chapter 75: The Final Battle

Back with the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the Generals, they were all standing in the heart of the Black Crystal, face to face with the Wicked Lady. The Dark Gate looming above them.

"I call upon the power of the Black Crystal!" Wicked Lady yelled as she began to ritual to open the Dark Gate.

This caused dark energy to connect with the spires in the chamber. The Scouts as well as the Generals and Tuxedo Mask knew they had to do something before it was too late. So they decided to plead with Wicked Lady in order to make her stop what she was doing.

"Stop it, Rini!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yeah, kiddo what would your brother think if he saw what you were doing?" Sailor Knight asked also trying to make her see reason.

"Besides that, Rini, I don't think you can survive all that power going through you!" Mercury added to the pleading.

"Amy's right! Don't you see that this is going to destroy you, too?" Sailor Moon broke in yet again.

"Hah! That doesn't scare me in the least. Loneliness was all your Earth had to offer me. No one loved me, and no one cared, so why not blow it to bits? I welcome the darkness." Wicked Lady answered in return.

"Now that's a down right lie and you know it! You've got a brother back at Sailor Moon's house that loves you very much and what about your friends at your home in the future?" Jedeite yelled getting tired of Rini's behavior.

"Jedeite's right Rini we do love you so much, Rini." Sailor Moon tried to reason.

"They're right, Rini. You must see reason." Tuxedo Mask added to his friend and girlfriend's plies.

"That's all maudlin rubbish. What did you ever know about love? You just care about yourselves!" Wicked Lady exclaimed in disgust.

"Now that's a bunch of bull young lady and you know it! When you ran away from Sailor Moon's house after stealing the Imperium Silver Crystal back when Rubius was still around, we didn't treat you crappy! We disciplined you for stealing but we never once treated you with disrespect." Kunzite yelled.

"Easy Kunzite, remember she's not in her right mind. Thanks to the Wiseman, Rini isn't our Rini right now." Sailor Venus said as she placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Venus is right, but so is Kunzite! Rini is lying about us not loving her, but due to the Wiseman, she can't remember all the good times we had with her and her brother. We've got to try and break through the mind control that the Wiseman has over her." Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" The others agreed in unison.

"Enough!" Wicked Lady yelled as she flew down and pushed Sailor Moon down. "I've had it with you and your lies, Meatball Head! I'm gonna get rid of your pretty boy toys first than get rid of you and your friends!"

"You can't do that!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Don't do it!" Sailor Mercury pleaded as she stepped in front of Sailor Knight.

"Ha ha ha!" Wicked Lady laughed as she began gathering energy in her palms to use against Sailor Knight, the Generals and Tuxedo Mask.

"Please, Rini!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she stood in front of Nephrite to block him from Wicked Lady's attack.

"You can't do it!" Sailor Venus agreed as she too stood in front of Kunzite as Sailor Mars stood in front of Jedeite.

"FIRE!" Wicked Lady yelled as she threw her arms out in front of her. This caused dark energy to surge from the gate and head towards Tuxedo Mask as well as for the Girls who were protecting their soul mates.

The Generals and Sailor Knight, in order to keep the girls safe, threw them out of the way just as the evil beam of power hit them and Tuxedo Mask who all screamed out in pain. They all then collapsed to the ground and the Scouts all ran to their respected boyfriend. Wicked Lady was surprised by this. Due to the brainwashing from Wiseman, she didn't expect this behavior from the Sailor Scouts.

"Why are you all…why would you all place yourselves in danger for them?" She asked.

"For love." Sailor Mars said from her spot next to Jedeite.

"What?" Wicked Lady asked floating backwards a little bit.

"We love each other." Mars reiterated.

"Yeah, just like we all love you too, Rini." Mercury added from her spot next to Sailor Knight.

"More maudlin rubbish!" Wicked Lady hissed.

"Wrong, Rini!" Sailor Venus exclaimed from her spot next to Kunzite.

"Huh?" Wicked Lady asked still confused because they refused to agree with her beliefs.

"You mean a lot to us, no matter how nasty you get!" Venus continued.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what friends do! They stick it out, and they risk their lives for each other!" Jupiter added from her spot next to Nephrite.

"You'd all risk your lives for ME?" Wicked Lady asked surprised by their words.

"In a moon minute. You gotta come to your senses, Rini. We're your friends. We'd do anything for you." Sailor Moon answered with a warm smile.

"That's right. Look into your heart, and find the truth." Tuxedo Mask said weakly.

"They're right, Kiddo! We're care to much to lose you like this." Jedeite said weakly.

"We know you can't really like being like this Small Lady." Kunzite said weakly.

"Come on, Rini you're not evil. Please come back to us!" Nephrite pleaded weakly.

"We know you can do it kiddo." Sailor Knight added to the men's pleaded then girls got into the mix.

"Yeah, just like the guys said, we know you can do it!" Sailor Mars added.

"All you got to do is believe in us." Sailor Mercury got into the conversation.

"Try, Rini!" Sailor Moon put in again.

"Find the truth, Rini!" Sailor Jupiter finished off.

They were all pleased when they all saw that Wicked Lady was struggling with her mind when all of the Wiseman showed up on the scene.

"Ignore their babble, Wicked Lady! It's all lies! Remember how they treated you? How alone you were? They never loved you! They only cared about you while they treated your brother and your friends better then you. I think you need an energy boost from the Black Crystal. That should clear up any doubt you have." The Wiseman said before he sent a pulse of Black Crystal energy through the Dark Gate and right into Wicked Lady. The negative energy reinforces the Wiseman's brainwashing.

"He's right. I see things clearly now." Wicked Lady said as she let a cold stare glare down upon the heroes of Earth.

"Oh Rini, don't buy into this! It's just more brainwashing!" Tuxedo Mask stated, trying yet again to get through to his future daughter.

"No, I think it's you who's trying to brainwash me, but that's ending…NOW!" Wicked Lady yelled as she attacked everyone with a fierce dark storm.

As everyone was struggling within the maelstrom, both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask recalled the words from the King of Earth in the future…

"Sailor Moon, there will be obstacles so large, you think you can't possibly overcome them, but you can succeed if your love for each other is strong and unwavering. To win this battle…you must be strong for each other. It is your only hope." The King's words rang through their minds.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask took each other by the other's hands prepared to face anything that Wicked Lady threw at them together.

"Prepare for the end of your miserable planet! Ha ha ha!" Wicked Lady laughed evilly.

"I've gotta get Rini back! There's gotta be a way to reach her!" Sailor Moon exclaimed worry evident in her voice.

"Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Mask said getting her attention.

"Huh?" She asked turning her attention towards her boyfriend.

"We'll do it together. It's our only hope to save the Earth. We've got to find the goodness in her." He said with a squeeze of her hand.

"Good idea" Sailor Moon said as she stared at the faces of her fellow Scouts as well as Tuxedo Mask and the three Generals.

Wicked Lady noticed contemptuously as the two of them stood together.

"Rini, I know there's good left in you, and we're gonna find it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she brought forth the Imperium Silver Crystal Broach. She then continued with, "We're gonna bring back the little girl that we all love so much!"

"The energy of the Imperium Silver Crystal can't beat me!" Wicked Lady exclaimed in rage as she moved to attack, but was stopped cold by Sailor Moon's next actions.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled as she sent out the power of her crystal only instead of focusing the Imperium Silver Crystal's power on Wicked Lady…she focused it on herself. Sailor Moon was then shrouded in an intense sphere of light.

"What?" Wicked Lady cried out as the light blinded her even as she tried to cover her eyes.

The intense power radiating from Sailor Moon's crystal managed to reach across the boundaries of time, all the way to the thirtieth century. Neo-King Endymion as well as his three Generals and Sailor Knight were kneeling before Neo-Queen Serenity's sleeping form when the intense light filled the room.

"What in the world!" General Kunzite exclaimed as he covered his eyes to block out the light.

"Where is this light coming from?" Sailor Knight asked as he too blocked the light out.

"Does this mean that our younger selves are winning?" General Jedeite asked also trying to block out the light.

"What do you think, your majesty?" General Nephrite asked trying to remain calm as he too blocked back the light.

"We can only hope that this is a sign of better things to come guys. But, for some reason, I have a feeling that we will soon be looking towards better days." Neo-King Endymion informed his friends of his feelings.

Back in the present time, when the light faded, Wicked Lady gasped at what was standing before her or more exactly who was standing before her. For standing among the Scouts, Generals and Tuxedo Mask wasn't Sailor Moon, but Neo-Queen Serenity. Unknown at anyone, but Serena had managed to draw upon the memories of her future self in order to save Rini not as a friend…but as her loving mother.

"Sailor Moon! She turned into Neo-Queen Serenity!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in awe.

"Darien, you are a lucky man!" Kunzite teased lightly which earned him a light jab from Venus.

"Just kidding sweetheart." Kunzite smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Mommy?" Wicked Lady asked shocked to see her mother standing there.

"Listen to me, Rini. Your memory…remember the good now." Neo-Queen Serenity's voice washed over Wicked Lady which caused her to wrestle with the forces that were trying to alter her memories.

One of the first memories to play through Wicked Lady's mind was when the royal family decided that take a walk along the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were walking side by side holding onto each others arms. Their two children were in front of them skipping ahead of them. It was raining that day so they all had umbrellas with them to keep from getting wet. As the children were skipping through the rain puddles, Rini suddenly saw a small frog in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, wow! A cute little froggie!" Rini exclaimed as she ran ahead of her brother to chase after the frog.

"Careful, Rini. You might slip in the rain." Her mother said gently.

As Rini continued to chase after the frog, she slipped and fell onto her hands and knees. Both Endymion and Serenity walked past her, but Serenity turned around and bent down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"You see? You should listen to me." Serenity said sternly.

When Rien went to help Rini get up, he was stopped by their father.

"No Rien, she can get up on her own." Endymion told his son.

"But daddy…" Rien began to say but was cut off by his mother.

"You heard your father, Rien." Serenity looked over at her son and stretched out her hand for her son to come to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry Rini." Rien said as he went over to his mother.

"You can get up now, Rini." Serenity said returning her attention towards her daughter.

"Why are you always being so mean to me?" Rini cried as she stared at her mother. She then turned to her father hoping that he'd help her. "Can you help me up? Please, daddy?"

"I already said that you could get up yourself." He informed her.

"You remember how we wouldn't help you up or allow Rien to help you? That was because you weren't hurt and could easily get up yourself. You also didn't listen to what we said, and as parents, we couldn't reward bad behavior. If we picked you up, then you would cry every time you needed something and never learn to try for yourself." Neo-Queen Serenity informed her.

"Have I misunderstood?" Wicked Lady asked herself as she tries to make sense of the memories playing through her head.

"Lies! More lies! Don't listen to her! You needed love and attention, and they ignored you for your brother and friends!" The Wiseman exclaimed causing more Black Crystal energy to flow through the Dark Gate, and engulf both parents and child in it's darkness.

"Serena!" Jupiter & Venus yelled.

"Serenity!" Jedeite & Nephrite yelled.

"Darien!" Mars & Mercury yelled.

"Endymion!" Sailor Knight & Kunzite yelled.

Elsewhere inside sometime of dark void, Serena still in her older form of Neo-Queen Serenity, Tuxedo Mask and Wicked Lady floated in the dark abyss unaware of where they were. The Wiseman's voice being heard from all around them.

"They never cared about you, Wicked Lady! They only cared about your brother! Remember your loneliness, your emptiness! You and your brother may have been born together, but ever since then you have always been alone! All you can count on is emptiness!"

"I may have been born with my brother, but ever since then I have always been alone…" Wicked Lady trailed off as her memories shifted back to the way Wiseman twisted them making them dark and lonely.

"Loneliness…" Wicked Lady whispered to herself as an altered memory played through her mind.

"Mommy, daddy, Rien, don't leave me alone, please." Rini cried as she ran through the palace trying to find her family.

"They never cared about you. You were always alone!" Wiseman's voice rang through the void yet again.

"They never cared! I am alone!" Wicked Lady cried as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Rini, don't believe him!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed, afraid for her daughter.

"Search your heart for the truth!" Tuxedo Mask stated also trying to get through to her.

"I was always alone! You all left me alone! YOU ALL LEFT ME ALONE!" Wicked Lady yelled as she lashed out at them with dark energy.

"YOU ALL LEFT ME ALONE!" She lashed out yet again, but this only caused Tuxedo Mask and Neo-Queen Serenity to embrace each other.

"Oh Rini, you've got to get out of here. All this negative energy is destroying your mind. Please, honey, you've got to save yourself." Neo-Queen Serenity pleaded with the younger girl.

"What about you? It'll destroy you, too, if you don't leave. Why are you staying? Are you really such a goody-two-shoes?" Wicked Lady asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I would never even think about leaving…until I knew that you or your brother for that matter if he were here were safe and sound." Neo-Queen Serenity answered, but gets no reaction from Wicked Lady. "Listen, Rini. Everyone sometimes gets real steamed at their parents. They seem to harsh or unsympathetic, but it's a parents job to set limits or else, you'd grow up willful and selfish. You've got to remember that we do what we do because we love you so much. Both you and your brother!" Neo-Queen Serenity continued even as the Imperium Silver Crystal flashes once.

"Try to remember the good times." Neo-Queen Serenity said as memory after memory filled Wicked Lady's mind.

Do you remember the day Amy bought both you and Rien ice cream? The fun you kids had doing aerobics with Raye? The time Lita made a surprise lunch for you? How about when you helped Mina when the rest of us were sick in bed? Then there was the time that you spent with me and your brother when I would read you stories or help you with your school work. Don't forget the times, the Generals and Jason would take Rien off and you'd spend that time with us girls just being ourselves. Feel our love for you. Those feelings should wash over your heart and make you feel all warm inside." Neo-Queen Serenity said with a soft smile.

Wicked Lady then saw the girls and their counterparts as well as her brother, all standing around her in a protective manner.

"Rini…" The girls all said with a smile.

"Hey, kiddo!" The men all said with smiles of their own.

"You okay, sis'?" Rien asked concern evident on his face.

"Hey, Rini…" Serena said with a smile. "Don't you worry. I'll always be here for you."

The feelings and knowledge that everyone truly cares about her, wash over Wicked Lady and a bright smile begins to form on her lips.

"I feel warm and calm." Wicked Lady whispered to herself as she hugged her arms to her chest.

"You're feeling everybody's love for you, Rini. Best feeling in the world, isn't it?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked with a smile of her own.

"But why? Why do you guys care so much about me?" Wicked Lady asked confused.

"Because we love you more than anything else in the world, Rini." Neo-Queen Serenity informed her daughter a nod from Tuxedo Mask shows that he is in agreement.

'_They love me. They truly love me.'_, Wicked Lady thought to herself as she floats down and embraces her future parents.

A few moments later, the dark energy vanishes, leaving behind Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with little Rini sleeping in Sailor Moon's arms at peace.

"Hey, it's Rini!" Sailor Mars cried in joy.

"Yeah it sure is." Jedeite said a smile at his girlfriends joy evident on his face.

"She's back to her old self again." Sailor Mercury said a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes it looks like they were able to save her." Sailor Knight agreed with a nod of his head.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked still worried for the young girl.

"Only time will tell, Thunderheart, but with all of us here as well as her brother, I'm sure we can help her through anything." Nephrite said with a 3arm smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's great!" Sailor Venus exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, Love Goddess, it sure is." Kunzite agreed.

Once Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask touched down safely back on the ground, the others quickly swarmed around them to help check over the young girl who was still in Sailor Moon's arms.

"Oh Rini, Rini, Rini! Come on, Rini! Wake up, Rini! Say something!" Sailor Moon cried as she gently shook the small child in her arms.

It was then that Rini slowly woke up.

"May I have some pancakes?" Rini asked sleepily up at her.

"Of course you can." Sailor Moon said with a teary smile.

Rini then turned to stare at the others.

"Oh hi, everyone. I really wasn't alone after all, was I? You guys were always right there with me?" Rini asked with a soft smile.

"You know it, kiddo." Kunzite said returning her smile.

"Don't ever do that to us again, alright!" Sailor Knight added with a stern yet happy smile.

"I won't." She then returned her attention back to Sailor Moon. "It's funny, but once I began to remember…my real memories, it made me feel all warm inside."

"Your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, cares for you more than anything else in this world." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"I know." Rini said as a large smile crossed her lips as she nodded her head.

"You're such a good girl, Rini…" Sailor Moon began only to collapse into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Scouts exclaimed in worry.

"Princess!" The three Generals also exclaimed in worry.

"Are you all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he held her to him for support.

Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes.

"Uh, yes." She said weakly, still tired from all the exertion she had put forth.

"Oh Sailor Moon…it's because you used the Imperium Silver Crystal." Rini said worry evident on her little face.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Sailor Moon said as she gently stroked Rini's face.

Even as she said as did what she was doing, the whole area began to shake violently. The dark energy was continuing to build in the area, and Tuxedo Mask realized that they still had one more person to deal with.

"Wiseman!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Thought you heard the last of me, didn't you? The Dark Gate is already opening!" The Wiseman informed the heroes of Earth.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask asked shocked by the evildoers information.

"Ha ha ha. That's right! Soon, the energy from the Black Crystal will emanate into your world with such massive force, ha ha, this heap of rock and ice will vanish in an instant!" The Wiseman laughed.

"All those lives! You won't do it!" Sailor Mars cried out.

"Ha ha ha! Wanna bet? I AM THE DOOM PHANTOM, AND I'M GONNA VAPORIZE YOU!" The Wiseman yelled.

"We won't let you!" Sailor Knight yelled.

"FOOLS, NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!" The Wiseman yelled back.

Meanwhile back outside of the Black Crystal, the two cat guardians were sitting on top of Serena's roof where they could clearly see the downtown area and the Black Crystal shard still growing larger and more stronger by the minute.

"Oh no! Look at that! What's happening?" Luna asked afraid for the others.

"The Dark Gate must be opening!" Artemis exclaimed just as frightened for their friends.

"I hope they're all right!" Luna stated as she turned her attention from the downtown area to stare at Artemis.

"So do I, Luna. So do I!" Artemis stated as he continued to watch the downtown area for any sign of change.

Back into the Black Crystal at the Dark Gate, the Scouts and their counterparts were still struggling against the fierce power of the dark energy. They knew they had to do something soon or the whole world was doomed.

"We've got to destroy this wacko monster before he destroys us!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed looking around their group.

"I'm open for suggestions!" Jedeite stated as he kept looking between them and the evil shrouded one they now knew as the Doom Phantom.

"Hush, Jedeite! This is no time for jokes!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she hit him upside the head.

"Who's joking, Firebird?" Jedeite asked holding a hand to his head as he winced in pain.

"Okay, cool it guys! We don't have time to bicker with each other. Endymion's right! We need to plan to wipe this jerk out right here and now!" Kunzite stated with a stern look on his face.

"I'll stop him." Sailor Moon said as she slowly stood up.

The others turned to stare at her as she once again tapped into the power of her Imperium Silver Crystal. She then repelled the dark energy away from her and the others than challenged the Doom Phantom.

"I'm gonna whip your butt!" She yelled.

"You whip me?" He laughed out loud.

Sailor Moon just walked away from the others with an air of confidence while the others recover from the shock of Sailor Moon's actions.

"That's right, pal! I've had it with you! You've tried to blast, bully, and badger my friends, now you say you're gonna vaporize my planet? Well, it's not gonna happen, pal! In the name of the Moon…I'm gonna vaporize you!" She yelled as she brought the Crystal into her hands.

"She's not strong enough to use the Imperium Silver Crystal yet!" Sailor Mercury yelled towards the others.

"She's right!" Sailor Mars agreed.

"No, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Serena!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Don't do it!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"We've got to do something!" The three Generals yelled as one.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter guys." Sailor Knight said.

"Your Imperium Silver Crystal can't possibly rival mine!" The newly named Doom Phantom boasted as he sent more dark energy flying towards Sailor Moon. Within moments, the energy disappears. Sailor Moon is still standing there; however, now she has once again become, Neo-Queen Serenity. And she's ready to challenge the Doom Phantom in order to save the present and future of Earth.

(SONG CUE: The Power of Love)

The two bring forth all the power they can. A massive power struggle ensues. Neo-Queen Serenity; however, is struggling.

"Now that the Dark Gate is open, the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal is nothing!" The Doom Phantom laughs even as Neo-Queen Serenity's power begins to waver.

"Don's give up!" Mercury yelled.

"It's working!" Mars yelled out next.

"Serena!" Jupiter yelled.

"Do it, girl!" Venus yelled.

"You can beat him!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Believe in yourself your highness!" The three Generals added their support to the others.

Rini watches her future mother struggle with the Doom Phantom. It looks like she's losing.

'_If only I hadn't touched the Imperium Silver Crystal like mommy always told me not to!'_, She thought to herself.

"Oh, no, it's all my fault!" Rini cried as she stared up at Tuxedo Mask. "It's all my fault, Darien!" she then began to cry, praying for forgiveness, and hoping for some sort of miracle. The others are watching as Rini clears her conscious of all wrong doing. "It's all 'cause of me this is happening! It's all my fault!"

All of a sudden, Rini remembered what happened the day that the Imperium Silver Crystal disappeared the day she had touched it. And from her tears, the Imperium Silver Crystal of the future appears.

"The Crystal! Now I know where the Imperium Silver Crystal went when I lost it: right into my body!" Rini cried in joy and having found her mother's crystal.

'_My God!'_, Was the basic thought running through everyone's mind.

"Rini, what are you…" Tuxedo Mask began but was cut off by Rini.

"Darien, I promise I won't lose it this time, but I need the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Rini stated calmly.

"But Rini, I can't let you! It's way too dangerous!" He tried to reason with her.

"I don't care! You guys all risked your lives to protect me!" She continued to be defiant.

"But Rini…" He said trying one more time, but saw the resolve in her eyes. "You're right. We've gotta fight him with everything we've got!" He said as he slowly stood up.

One by one, the other Sailor Scouts and Generals stand as well.

"Right! We'll hit him with everything we've got…" Sailor Mercury began.

"…and hold nothing back…" Sailor Knight continued from her side.

"…for the sake of our beloved planet…" Sailor Mars continued.

"…and fight him tooth and nail…" Jedeite continued next.

"…and all the millions of people living there…" Sailor Jupiter added.

"…until he's nothing but space dust…" Nephrite added.

"…and all future generations!" Sailor Venus finished for the girls.

"…and protect our loved ones!" Kunzite finished for the men.

"Don't waste my time!" The Doom Phantom exclaimed as he threw more power into his attack. "AAAGH!"

"Imperium Silver Crystal, please give me the strength to protect my friends!" She cried before the power of the crystal over took her, transforming her into Neo-Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.

"WHAT? TWO IMPERIUM SILVER CRYSTALS?" The Doom Phantom yelled when he noticed the crystal in Rini's hand.

"Oh, Rini…" Neo-Queen Serenity said softly as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"I need strength…to fight!" Neo-Princess Serenity exclaimed as she held the crystal out before her.

It was at that moment the other Sailor Scouts as well as the Generals stepped into action.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Sailor Mercury yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Sailor Knight yelled holding his transformation pendent high over his head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Sailor Mars yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head.

"MARS SWORD POWER!" General Jedeite yelled holding his sword high over his head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Sailor Jupiter yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head.

"JUPITER SWORD POWER!" General Nephrite yelled holding his sword high over his head.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Sailor Venus yelled holding her transformation pen high over her head.

"VENUS SWORD POWER!" General Kunzite yelled holding his sword high over his head.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled as she held the Imperium Silver Crystal high over her head.

"HA HA HA! TRY ALL YOU LIKE! THE WHOLE BUNCH OF YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE POWER OF THE DOOM PHANTOM!" The Doom Phantom yelled out gleefully.

"DOOM PHANTOM…!" Neo-Queen Serenity began only to be interrupted by her daughter.

"GO AWAY FOREVER!" Neo-Princess Serenity yelled.

Then the combined power from both Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter, becomes truly blinding. Unable to stop it, the Doom Phantom feels the combined powers of force and hope of the entire planet, reaching across the span of a thousand years, striking with a force even he can't imagine.

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS THE DOOM PHAN…" He didn't even get a chance to finish his rant, for once the light reach across the Dark Gate and bathed the Black crystal in it's incredible force…it along with the Doom Phantom turned into nothing but dust in the wind.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Rini found that their awareness were floating together in a void.

"So where are we now? Oh, Rini, you were so brave! And…now, the Doom Phantom is banished forever!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with a bright smile.

"That's good." Rini said with a soft smile of her own.

It was then that a familiar voice to Rini broke into their thoughts.

"And now…it's time to go home." The voice of the true Neo-Queen Serenity rang out.

"Huh?" Both Sailor Moon and Rini asked looking up.

"The two Imperium Silver Crystals provided enough power to decimate the Black Crystal and once again, the power of goodness has prevailed." Neo-Queen Serenity told them.

"Mommy?" Rini asked.

"Your friends…are waiting for you." Neo-Queen Serenity said before everything went dark.

Back within the ruins of the battlefield, everyone is crowded around in a circle as Tuxedo Mask is fighting back tears while he holds Sailor Moon, while Sailor Mars holds Rini in her arms.

"Serena…wake up. Serena…" Tuxedo Mask urged as he held her close to his chest.

It was then that Sailor Moon stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh Darien." Sailor Moon said with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed with a smile of his own.

"Hi, guys." She said as she turned his attention towards the others.

"Glad to see you're okay, Serena. I don't know what we'd do with an emotional prince all the time if you didn't make it." Jedeite teased which earned a groan from the others.

"Sailor Knight!" Kunzite simply said as she shook his head in a negative manner.

"Right!" He answered as he slapped Jedeite over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jedeite asked turning to glare at Sailor Knight.

"Next time keep your big mouth shut!" Sailor Knight stated with a glare of his own.

"Fine, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little." Jedeite muttered.

"Idiot!" Sailor Mars stated under her breathe.

"Oh, Rini!" Sailor Moon exclaimed turning her attention towards the little girl once everyone had calmed down.

"Hi, everyone." Rini said softly as she woke up.

"Hey kiddo, don't scare us like that again okay." Sailor Knight said as he ruffled her hair.

"I won't." She laughed.

"Welcome back…Rini." Sailor Moon said as a bright smile played across her lips.

"Thanks." Rini said returning the smile.

"Good, now that we're finished here, might I suggest that we get out of here and go home! I know a certain young man who would be really glad to see you, kid." Nephrite suggested.

"Rien!" Rini jumped out of Mars' arms and ran off.

"I guess that answers that questions. Come on let's go before we loose her." Kunzite said with a chuckle as he followed after Rini with the others following him.

Meanwhile, with the Doom Phantom and the Black Crystal gone, the large crystal in the middle of downtown began to shrink until it was no more. The two cat guardians sitting on Serena's roof allowed a moment of peace to pass over them.

"Amazing! The Black Crystal's power is completely gone! I don't know how they did it, but the Scouts and Generals won a big one this time!" Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.

"They saved Earth." Luna agreed with a nod of her head.

"Yep, and now we can all live in peace." Artemis said with a cat-like smile.

"Yes until the next unfortunate incident occurs." Luna said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well, when that time comes, the others will be ready." Artemis said reassuringly.

"Right!" Luna exclaimed as they both stared up at the sun set.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Sidestory #3: Christmas with the Sailor Scouts. In the next installment, we will see the scouts enjoy Christmas at home with family. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	79. Sidestory 3: Christmas with The Sailor

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Sidestory #3: Christmas with The Sailor Scouts

Over the past few days, everyone was enjoying the peace that came with facing the end of the Dark Moon Kingdom as well as for the Doom Phantom. With permission from Rini and Rien's parents in the future, the twins were allowed to spend the holidays with the Sailor Scouts and Generals of the Twentieth-Century. The kids made sure they took plenty of pictures so that they could show their friends back home. The only downside to the holidays, was the war that was still going on in the middle east.

On the twenty-fourth, everyone got together at the Cherry Hill Temple to have a great Christmas Eve party. There was candy, sugar-free thanks to Amy and Jason. Cakes of all sorts and sizes thanks to Lita and Nathan. Great party music thanks to Mina (but mostly Knave) and plenty of drinks of every kind depending on what you liked (Except beer or any kind of liquor).

Everyone had a blast. Couples danced the day away and stole kisses from under the mistletoe. Raye did a little singing every once and a while which everyone thoroughly enjoyed. After the party was over, Serena and her family took the twins back to their house loaded down with all of their presents that the twins were given as a reminder of their stay there.

Once home, the Tsukino family decided to watch a little TV before the kids had to go to bed for the night.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this Christmas Eve edition of the Tokyo Evening News. I'm Jason La'street, Tana Dickerson has the night off. In our top story of tonight's news, we are glad to say that at least for the moment there is a ceasefire going on in the Middle East. We can only speculate how long this will last, but let's hope it's for a while. In other news, we have finally learned that thanks to an anonymous tip from the Sailor Scouts that our world is once again at peace and that for the moment the only forces that we have to worry about are the forces of our own world. Let us pray along with the world that that was the last of the alien monsters trying to take over our world. But should anymore outside forces try again, at least we know that the Sailor Scouts and their allies are there to help us. Now then for all you kids out there, the weather outside is just perfect for Santa Claus to make his trip around the world and I do hope you've all been very good this year. We'll be right back with more news after this…" Jason said as th4y went to commercial.

"Okay, kids it's time for bed!" Ilene stated with a smile.

"That's right, don't want Santa to come and find you all out of bed." Kenji added with a smile of his own.

"Night, Daddy!" Serena stated with a smile as she went and kissed him on the cheek. "Night, Mom!" She continued as she kissed her mother on her cheek. Serena then went up to her room to sleep.

"Night Dad, night Mom!" Sammy stated before he went up to bed himself.

"Goodnight Uncle Kenji, Aunt Ilene." The twins said before they went to bed themselves.

"You know, I'm really going to miss those two when they head home." Ilene said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it was fun having them here while we could." Kenji agreed.

Then the two of them went to bed themselves excited to see the kids faces in the morning.

The following morning everyone at the Tsukino house woke up bright and early to open Christmas presents. Kenji got a new watch and some books about war as well as some technical manuals. Ilene got some new cooking utensils and an apron. Serena got a few books and programs for her laptop. Sammy got a few new videogames and books to read. Rien and Rini both got lockets from Serena and the others so that they could always remember them in the future. And Rini got a doll while Rien got a videogame or two.

After a while Serena and the twins left the house so that they could head off to the park in order to say good by to everyone before the twins headed home.

Sometime later at the park, all of the Scouts and Generals have arrived to say their goodbyes to the twins and see them both off.

"Thank you for everything, you guys." Rini said with a teary smile.

"Yeah, it's been really fun." Rien added.

"I guess we have to say…goodbye, you two." Raye said trying to keep from crying.

"Stay out of trouble, you two, understand!" Jared teased with a goofy smile.

"We'll try!" Rien laughed.

"Check on my horoscope, okay Raye?" Rini asked.

"I will." Raye said with a nod of her head.

"Keep up with your studies." Amy said looking at the two young kids.

"We'll study real hard, Amy." Rini said with a smile.

"As long as Jason let's us!" Rien muttered under his breathe.

"Then, slap him over the head if he doesn't let you study." Jason offered as he knelt down to eye level with Rien.

"Kay!" Rien exclaimed with a reaffirmed smile.

"Say hello to the future Scouts for us…" Lita said with a smile.

"…and the Generals, too!" Nathan offered.

"I'm going to miss all of your guy's great cooking Lita and Nathan." Rini said.

"Me too!" Rien added enthusiastically which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey, don't eat too many candies." Mina offered.

"We won't!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Keep up with your training too." Knave added.

"We will, though the boys usually train with your future selves Uncle Knave." Rini promised.

"Yeah, you guys train hard even for our age." Rien added.

"Well then glad to see you take things seriously." Jason said with a smile.

Finally it was time for Darien and Serena to say goodbye to their future children.

"Go ahead, Serena." Darien gently pushes her forward.

"Uh…well…" Serena tried to begin but she got choked up.

"Come on, Serena. You gotta say goodbye now." Raye said even though she knew this was hard on her.

"Serena…" Darien began worried that this would be too hard for her.

"Oh you guys…" Serena sobbed as she fell to her knees and enveloped the twins in her arms.

"Thank you for everything…Mommy." Rini cried.

"Yeah, this time with you and everyone in the past was great." Rien added crying just as hard as his sister.

"You two be good for your parents okay." Serena said softly as she let go of them and resumed her place next to Darien.

"We will, I promise." Rien offered before he and his sister backed away from the others.

"You were all really great to us. We'll miss you. Bye, guys." Rini allowed one final sob to pass her lips.

"Bye!" Rien also choked back a sob before Rini held up the Crystal Time Key and then the twins disappeared back into the time stream.

"I guess that's goodbye to the both of them." Serena said as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Just for now." Darien whispered as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

Meanwhile back in the future, the twin were running down a now very much grassy green hill that lead back towards Crystal Tokyo. The sky was once again glowing with life as birds soared high over head and gentle clouds floated by. The sun's morning rays reflecting off the buildings of the city having a beautiful effect.

"Mommy!" Rini cried when she saw that her mother was standing at the top of a knoll with her father and all their friends.

"Dad!" Rien exclaimed just as happy to see them.

When the two of them got close enough, they both stopped running, took a few deep breathes then approached them formally. They stopped just a few feet away then, Rini curtsied while Rien bowed. Then after they met with the formalities, Neo-Queen Serenity knelt down and Rini ran into her mothers arms, while Rien ran over to his father who had also knelt down and took him in his strong arms.

"Mommy!" Rini cried into her mothers arms.

"It's okay sweetheart, you saved our world, my darling. Welcome home." Serenity said softly as she held her daughter to her.

"Yes, welcome home indeed." Endymion said as he held his son close as well.

"Hopefully now we can live in peace." Kunzite said from his spot next to his wife who was holding their son.

"We will dear, and if not, whether or not the attack happens here or in the past. We'll always be ready." Venus said with a smile.

"Well said Mina." Mars said a smile playing across her face.

Together the royal families of Crystal Tokyo enjoyed the beautiful day and had a relaxing day out under the sun for what they hoped would be a long time to come.

To be continued...

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: The Apocalyptic Dream. In the next installment, we will see Raye have a nightmare about the end of the world and Serena loses her powers. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	80. Chapter 76: The Apocalyptic Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Authors Note: I have an idea that in the sequel to Robotech Warriors, Rini and her brother will be born into Robotech world. This means that although they will be Sailor Mini-Moon & Tuxedo Mini-Mask in this book, they won't when they are born towards the end of Robotech Warriors. This also means they will be older when they do get their powers and they won't be going into the past. Yes ladies and gentlemen due to Robotech the future truly will be changed from the way the Sailor Moon universe happened in the series.

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The city of Tokyo is covered in a sickly blood red light. Raye is standing at the heart of the city unsure of anything except the fact that something evil is happening.

"I feel some sort of presence here!" Raye exclaimed as she looked around the area.

All of sudden, some dark force begins to rip the city apart.

"Oh no! What could it be?" Raye yelled over the noise of the destruction.

As if to answer Raye's question, a bright light shined from behind her. When she turned to see what it was, she sees a strange star-shaped object.

"AAH! I know it's something evil!" She yells even as the city continues to crumble around her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU?" Raye yelled out scared about what's happening.

The star-shaped object then rises into the air and splits off into two more identical objects. They then disappear into thin air.

"AAH! NO, WAIT!" Raye cried out as she tried to reach towards where the objects once were.

Suddenly, the entire city and her friends rapidly disintegrated in front of her eyes.

Suddenly, Raye woke up with a start. She found herself safe and sound in her bedroom inside the Cherry Hill Temple with all her friends around her. Serena was lightly dosing off next to her and the others were hard at work studying.

"Oh…" Raye said perturbed.

"Are you okay, Raye?" Jason asked looking up from his study sheet.

"Yes, is something bothering you?" Amy also asked as she looked up from her book.

"Did you by chance have some kind of premonition?" Lita asked as she looked up from a paper that she was working hard on.

"Well, sort of, but it was super-noisy also." Raye said as she lifted Serena upright again, this caused Serena to wake up with a yawn.

"Can you tell us anything about this premonition that you had?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can say that it was majorly strange." Raye answered.

"Why was it strange?" Mina asked perplexed.

"Sorry about the noise, Raye. I didn't get much sleep last night with all the studying I did." Serena said sheepishly.

"Serena, you could have done a little studying last night then continued with us today." Amy said shocked by her own words. "What am I saying?"

"It's okay, Amy! Calm down, we all know what you mean. Anyway Serena, why are you studying so hard? I thought you made top marks along with Amy last time?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, but you know me. Got to be ready for anything." Serena said with a grin.

"Just remember, yes the high school exams are coming up, but that doesn't mean you have to study so hard that you burn out from it." Amy reasoned.

"Can we please stop talking about the high school exams? I mean as it is it's hard to keep up in school and fight evil-doers, but there's no use crying over misspelled silk." Mina offered.

"Woah, wait a minute! What was that, Mina? Forget what she said, Serena. There's no use crying over spilled milk." Amy said correcting what Mina had just said.

"Amy, you should know by now that I hardly pay attention to Mina when she gets like that." Serena said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Mina yelled.

"Calm down, Mina. They're only teasing." Lita said from her spot at the table before she went back to her paper.

"Well, either way, the point is that you forget about your mistakes and move on." Mina said causing everyone to look up at her funny.

"Not exactly, Mina. It's important to learn from your mistakes, too." Amy offered.

"Here, here!" Serena exclaimed raising her hand up into the air, causing the others to laugh.

"Amy, can you help me here?" Lita asked looking up from her paper.

"Sure." Amy said with a smile as she moved closer. "This is the way you do it." Amy said as she helped Lita find an easier way to do the problem she was working on.

"Ah…" Lita said finally understanding.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the young teens forgetting about Raye's dream, while they continued doing their homework and just enjoying each other's company.

Elsewhere in a dark laboratory in parts unknown lies a vast array of test tubes. Each one contains a pinkish liquid and what appears to be some sort of simple organism. Within the same room is a scientist, holding one of the tubes over a Bunsen burner with tongs. His name is Dr. Tomoe. The darkness of the lab concealing much of him, allowing only his glasses and his lab coat to be seen.

"Hm hm hm." Dr. Tomoe chuckles evilly.

Dr. Tomoe removed the test tube from over the Bunsen Burner and poured it's contains out into a beaker containing a sickish green liquid. Moments after the two solutions meet, the organism expanded rapidly, bursting the beaker. Suddenly, where once the beaker once sat, a small pod now floated in the air.

"Come here, Kaori." Dr. Tomoe ordered as he gazed at the small pod before him.

"Yes, Doctor." Dr. Tomoe's assistant Kaori said coming into the room.

"At last, I have completed my Heart Snatcher. Mikuji will seek out a human with a pure heart. She will then attack and steal the heart." Dr. Tomoe informed his assistant of his accomplishment.

"A pure heart?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. A pure heart is the first ingredient towards almighty-ness, which is the ability of having unlimited power to rule the world! Almighty-ness is achieved when three objects of power, usually in the form of a charm or amulet…are stolen from people with pure hearts." He answered her question.

"You mean, if you're able to locate these chosen people and take their object of power…" Kaori aid coming to an understanding.

"Yes! Then I shall have the whole world in my hand! HA HA HA HA HA!" Dr. Tomoe laughed evilly even as the newly-created Daimon Pod lifted up into air and escaped through an open pipe.

Moments later, Kaori vanished from the lab, leaving her lab coat behind on the floor. The Daimon Pod shot out of a sewer grate on the side of the road and flew off into the night.

Chapter 76: The Apocalyptic Dream

The next day at Crossroads Junior High, the students of Mrs. Haruna's English class were eager to see how they did on their latest English skills test. When Mrs. Haruna walked up to Serena, a big smile was on her face.

"Very good, Serena. I'm glad to see that you've been studying very hard for your test." Mrs. Haruna said as she placed Serena's test on her desk.

"Thanks, Mrs. H." Serena said with a smile. She then looked down at her test paper to see how she did. _'Alright, I can't wait to get home and show mom and dad this paper.'_, Serena thought to herself, a smile playing across her face.

Sometime later that day, Serena was walking home almost in a daze at knowing that everyone of her tests were past with flying colors for the day.

"Man are Mom and Dad going to be proud of my test scores today." Serena said with a smile as she kept shuffling her different test papers so she could see the different grades.

Unknown to Serena, whose head was down looking at her different test scores, Raye was walking up ahead of her with her head down as well but for different reasons. The vision from earlier was still playing through her mind and she wasn't sure what to make of them. All of a sudden the two friends bumped their heads into each other.

"Ow!" Serena cried as she held her left hand to her head.

"Man Serena, I think you should watch where you're going." Raye complained as she too held her own head.

"I think we both need to do that, Raye." Serena returned with a sheepish grin.

"Oh!" Raye said as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"Come on!" Serena ordered as she dragged Raye over to a nearby fountain where they could splash water on their faces.

After they both splashed some water on their faces, they both sat against a fence and decided to talk to each other for a while.

"So I heard you did really well on your English test today." Raye said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, I think my parents will be proud of my grade, not that I don't always bring home good grades." Serena answered with a smile. She then noticed that Raye looked worried about something and this caused Serena to be concerned. "Raye is something bothering you?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle. Say, Serena, what do you want to do with your life?" Raye asked changing the subject.

Serena was surprised not just by the fact that Raye hadn't really answered her question, but she changed the subject with a very serious one of her own. "Well, I'm not really sure. I know I'd like to marry Darien some day, but other then that I'm not even sure what I plan to do after High school. What about you?" Serena asked.

"Well…I'd like to be either a singer, a songwriter, a model, an actress, a musician, but most of all, I just…Oh, it's silly." Raye said a blush creeping up her face.

"No, go on." Serena said encouragingly.

"Oh, you don't wanna know." Raye said sheepishly as she lightly slapped Serena on the back.

"Raye, you are one of my best friends. Of course I want to know what you wish to do after High School or later down the road anyway." Serena said with seriousness in her voice.

"Well all right, like you, I would like to marry Jared someday." Raye said the blush still coloring her cheeks.

"Well those are some great dreams to achieve, Raye. I hope we all get to do what we'd like after our schooling is over finally." Serena said with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk, meatball head! I really needed it. Well, gotta go. I'll see ya later." Raye said as she stood up and walked off.

'_Oh I hope Raye is okay and that she does get everything she hopes for when the time comes.'_, Serena thought to herself before she too walked off.

Elsewhere up in the sky, the Daimon Pod was still floating in the air looking for a target. All of a sudden, it gave off a black flash of light and descends over Cherry Hill Temple. Soon it stops moving an releases a strange substance that shots out and grabs hold of the temple's fortune tree. Soon the pod disappears into the tree as if nothing has happened.

Meanwhile still up in the air is Kaori who saw the whole event take place.

"Hm hm hm hm. Now to find the one with the pure heart. Okay my dear, where are you?" She asked herself as she looked around the grounds. Suddenly, she saw Raye climbing the stairs to the temple and an evil sinister grin graces her lips.

Meanwhile, back with Serena, after Raye had left for home, was currently still on her way home once again thinking about what Raye had said about what their plans were for after school.

'_I really thought I knew what I wanted to do after High School, but now that I think about it, I'm not really sure. Yeah, marrying Darien would be really great, but do we really have to get married fresh out of school? Then there's the prospect of the military life that I haven't even thought of. I know dad wouldn't be mad if I didn't join up or not, but I'm sure he wouldn't be unhappy if I did decide to join. The only question when the time came would be which branch. There's the Army, Air Force, Marines or even the newest branch that started up the RDF. Oh, I just can't make up my mind. Maybe daddy can help me figure this out.'_, She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Darien walking by.

"Hey Rena, what's got you so bummed?" Darien asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Wha…" Serena asked looking up to see Darien and a smile suddenly graced her lips. "Oh, sorry Darien. It's just that Raye and I were talking a little while ago about what we planned to do after High School and I thought I knew what I wanted. Don't get me wrong. I want to marry you more then anything, but I was just wondering who said we had to get married fresh out of High School, than that got me thinking about what my dad used to do and I thought about what my life would be like if I joined the military like my dad did. I just don't know if I would like to join the Army, the Air Force, the Marines, or the newest branch which is the RDF. I'm so confused now Darien, I don't know what to do." Serena whimpered as she sat down on some steps nearby.

"Serena, first off no we don't have to be married fresh out of school. There will be plenty of time for that. Also, take your time on deciding what it is you want to do as a carrier. That's a very big step and shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm proud of you for putting some thought into what it is you plan to do." Darien said with a smile.

"Thank you, muffin. You always know how to cheer me up." Serena said with a soft smile.

"You're very welcome. So how did the test go today?" Darien asked changing the subject.

"Oh, that went very well. I managed to pass with flying colors." Serena said her smile getting even bigger.

"Well, I'm glad that you got a good grade. I see you've been studying very hard. Speaking of studying, I need to go study for my History test. Knave and the other guys are coming over so we're going to have a small get together and have some snacks and soda while we study. I'm sorry that we didn't invite you girls but we didn't want to be distracted." Darien said with a sheepish grin.

"No, Darien. I'm glad you and the guys can hang out and studying is very important too. The girls and I will be just fine by ourselves for once. Tell the guys, I said hi, kay." Serena said with a smile.

"I will. See you later, Meatball Head!" Darien exclaimed as he walked off.

'_I love that man very much!'_, Serena thought to herself before she decided to head home to show her parents her grades and to talk to her father.

Elsewhere, back at Cherry Hill Temple, Raye once again found herself inside her families sacred Fire Reading room. She was trying to discern the meaning behind her vision.

"Please reveal the meaning of my dream." Raye said as she began to weave her hands in symbolic gestures. She then began to chant, "Sun, moon, sky, earth, fire, air, water, rock, star."

All to soon, Raye's forehead begins to furrow in concentration. All to soon, she opens her eyes.

"Oh, no. I feel nothing." She said disappointed as she gets up off the floor and steps outside.

'_I wonder why the ritual didn't work?'_, She thought to herself before she said out loud, "Maybe there's nothing to worry about."

Meanwhile, unknown to Raye, but Kaori is still floating up in the air waiting for her prey to fall victim to her trap. Raye, in the meantime, walked over to the Fortune booth and looks through it for a good luck Charm. Once she finds it, she pulled it out.

"Maybe this fortune will help." Raye said as she walks over to the fortune tree and ties the charm to the tree. "I wish for world peace and a happy life for everyone."

Suddenly, the fortune tree began to glow with an evil light.

"AAH! WHAT?" Raye cries out shocked by what she sees.

The tree suddenly began to change from a normal harmless tree into a female humanoid being full of evil power.

"Heart attack." The female creature said with glee.

"Ah, who are you?" Raye asked a slight bit of fear in her voice.

"Mikuji's the name. Hearts is the game, and your pure heart is mine." Mikuji informed the young priestess.

"Oh no. I can't fight here. I don't want my mom or grandpa to get hurt." Raye said before she took off.

"Ha ha ha." Mikuji laughs as she gives chase.

Kaori chuckles as the hilarity of it all, meanwhile, the chase has caused Raye to run to the edge of the temple grounds. She was about to pull out her transformation stick when suddenly, Mikuji pinned her arms to a nearby wall. Mikuji then breaks off her hands at the wrists leaving Raye trapped, while Mikuji's limbs regenerate.

"It never hurts to have an extra pair of hands, now does it?" Mikuji asked chuckling.

It was then that Kaori appeared behind Mikuji.

"Mikuji, the power this girl has seems to come not from a charm but from within. You may steal her heart." Kaori informed the monster.

"Steal my heart?" Raye asked suddenly very afraid.

"HEART ATTACK!" Mikuji yelled as she opened her robs slightly to reveal a black star on her chest. It immediately emitted a black beam aimed straight at Raye's heart.

"AHHHHHH!" Raye screamed in pain.

"Time will tell whether you've got powers and a pure heart or not. 'Til then, I shall seek out other possible holders." Kaori said before vanishing.

Meanwhile, something begins to form in front of Raye.

Moments, earlier, outside the temple, Serena along with Luna decided that it might be a good idea to go cheer up Raye since it seemed that she was having an off day. When Serena had returned home, her father wasn't there so she went to her room where she found Luna and proceeded to inform her of what happened that afternoon.

"I just wish I knew what was wrong with Raye. Could it have something to do with that dream she had the other day?" Serena asked.

"It's possible, Serena. The only way we'll find out though is if we ask her." Luna informed her charge.

"I know it's just that when I asked her earlier she just changed the subject to something else that got me thinking the rest of the day." Serena said.

"Yes well, you have the rest of your high school life to figure out what you want after you finish school. Right now one of your friends is becoming depressed over a strange matter and it is our job to help her." Luna instructed.

"You're right, I don't want anything to happen to any of my friends if I can help it." Serena said as she began to climb the steps of the temple.

It was just then that Serena heard Raye's scream. At that same instant, the sound of raucous crows fill the air.

"That sounds like Raye's voice!" Serena exclaimed.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Luna asked no one in particular.

Soon both Serena and Luna began to bound up the stairs in order to get to their friend.

After getting to the top of the stairs, both Serena and Luna rushed to the edge of the temple grounds were they heard Raye's scream come from. But, another scream caused them to hide behind a nearby tree. When they look to see what's going on, what they see startles them.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What is that? And what is she doing with poor Raye?" Serena asked a bit of fear creeping in her voice.

"I don't know, but you'd better change yourself right now!" Luna ordered.

"Right, Luna!" Serena exclaimed as she grabbed her broach and held it high over her head, before calling out, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Soon, where Serena Tsukino once stood, now stood Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice. She then bolted from her hiding place and walked calmly over to the area where Raye was being attacked. When she got there, she decided that it was time to get the creature's attention.

"Hey, nasty!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in anger.

"Huh?" Mikuji asked looking up from her task.

"I stand for love! I stand for truth and justice, too! I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed hoping that that would make the youma stop.

"Sailor Moon?" Mikuji asked as she stopped the process of extracting Raye's pure heart for a moment and turned around to face Sailor Moon.

"Who do you think you are hurting my friend? I despise you and any with evil ways! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with anger in her eyes while she went through her motions.

"Hmph. Well, how handy. Another pure heart for the taking." Mikuji said with a sinister grin crossing her face.

"What in the world are you on about?" Sailor Moon asked taking a step back.

"So she's after pure hearts." Luna said quietly to herself.

"Time for a two-for-one!" Mikuji exclaimed she her hair tie suddenly snaked out and tied around Sailor Moon's leg. Mikuji then picked her up. "Prepare to lose heart!" The youma exclaimed as it begins to whip Sailor Moon around.

It was also at that moment that the girls and Jason arrived, having been summoned by an earlier call.

"What kind of a monster's THAT?" Lita asked as she pointed toward the monster that was currently still flinging their leader around in the air.

"I'm not sure but it looks sort of like it was made out of wood." Jason said with a frown on his face.

"It's ugly if you ask me." Mina offered.

"We'd better change ourselves right now." Amy took charge and as one the three girls and Jason raised their Star Power sticks and transformation pendent high into the air.

"Here's a treat for you!" Mikuji stated as she suddenly shot out sprouts that bound the girls and Jason to nearby trees. "Stick around, won't you?" Mikuji asked with a sinister sneer, before she returned her attention back on Sailor Moon, who was now on all fours.

"Amazing powers!" Artemis stated from where he was standing.

"I think her powers are stronger than our old enemies." Luna added to the brief conversation.

Back over with Mikuji and Sailor Moon, the battle was till going on; however, it looked like Sailor Moon would loose this fight.

"Ha ha ha. Now who's the pathetic one? Oh, what did you say your name was?" Mikuji asked with a sneer.

Sailor Moon struggled to get back up, but as Mikuji approached her, a rose suddenly flies into her hair.

"Who are you?" Mikuji roared as she turned to see who threw the rose at her.

Standing nearby a couple of the nearby cherry trees, four men stood, one of the men was Tuxedo Mask while the other three men were Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedeite.

"What are you? It's a warm spring day: a time for happiness and celebration. Your evilness doesn't belong here. Now beat it!" Tuxedo Mask ordered in a commanding voice.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to Raye you vile creature." Jedeite hissed out in anger.

"Jedeite, stand down. You won't help anyone if you let your anger control you." Kunzite said with clenched teeth as he stared down at Mina's bound form.

"He's right, Jed. Raye's not the only one we've got to worry about. The other girls are caught, too." Nephrite added.

"Why don't you all try and beat this, you pompous caped clods!" Mikuji exclaimed in anger as she ripped the rose out of her hair and threw it back at Tuxedo Mask, who promptly jumped down out of the tree he was standing in followed shortly by the Generals.

"Step up, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed informing her that now was her chance to do away with the youma.

"Right!" Sailor Moon stated with a nod as she summoned the Moon Scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" She yelled as she fired her attack at the youma.

"All that twirling around will get you nowhere, you Moon ditz!" Mikuji exclaimed as she fired back, only due to her power, she was able to win against Sailor Moon's attack and overpowered the Moon Scepter, knocking it out of Sailor Moon's hand.

Everyone on the side of light gasped at the outcome of the power struggle.

"This can't be good." Sailor Moon muttered as she took a step back away from the youma in sudden fear.

"Why don't you hang around, honey?" Mikuji asked as she flew right at Sailor Moon, catching her and pinning her to a tree. Mikuji became like solid wood, holding Sailor Moon in place while her sharp-toothed mouth began to bit down on the Moon Crystal locket.

Sailor Moon gasped as the locket's power began to flicker and then fade all together. Mikuji let the wood binds go and backed away in triumph as Serena changed back.

"What?" Serena asked as she stared down at the locket on her chest as it falls off her shirt and drops to the ground as the head cracks. "Oh no, what just happened here?" Serena asked no one in particular.

"Sai…lor…Moon…" Raye said weakly as she lifted her head to stare at her friend and leader.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, he has to reel back as a lightning-fast shot from Mikuji scores a direct hit to his chest.

"Sorry you're tied up. Now stay put!" Mikuji ordered with a sinister grin.

Tuxedo Mask continues to back up until he accidentally falls over the wall behind him, out of sight.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried out in horror.

"We'll see to him!" The three Generals exclaimed as they all jumped over the wall.

"I've got to try to help!" Luna exclaimed due to the fact that she couldn't stand to watch the ordeal taking place before her anymore and do nothing about it.

"LUNA!" Artemis yelled as he trailed after her.

"Why you…!" Luna began as both she and Artemis jumped at Mikuji and began to bit and claw at her, but both cats were easily thrown away from her.

"Artemis!" Mina cried at seeing her guardian knocked out by another tree a little away from them.

"Luna!" Amy also exclaimed for the same reason only afraid for her friends guardian.

"I think that should be the last of them. Now, maybe, I can finally get some work done without being interrupted." Mikuji said as she turned back to Raye and once again bared her black star. The process then continues, and Raye screams again.

"STOP IT!" Serena yelled as she tried to break free of her bonds but to no avail.

Suddenly, Raye stopped screaming and went limp against the wall. In front of her, a red crystal began to form. It was Raye Heart Crystal, the embodiment of Raye's heart, life, and soul.

"NO, RAYE!" Serena cried out for her friend.

"WAKE UP!" Lita exclaimed trying to get Raye to snap out of it.

"WAKE UP!" Amy added to their calls.

"YOU CAN DO IT RAYE, JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!" Jason yelled.

"RAYE! RAYE! STAY WITH ME, RAYE!" Serena yelled even as Raye's Heart Crystal begins to float towards Mikuji. "RAYE! OH! NO!" Serena continued to yell in desperation. Her mind begins to reel. As she sat there bound to the tree staring at Raye's seemingly lifeless body, things begin to seem all to real for her. Serena remembers the conversation Raye had with her just earlier that day.

{Flash Back}

"So I heard you did really well on your English test today." Raye said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, I think my parents will be proud of my grade, not that I don't always bring home good grades." Serena answered with a smile. She then noticed that Raye looked worried about something and this caused Serena to be concerned. "Raye is something bothering you?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle. Say, Serena, what do you want to do with your life?" Raye asked changing the subject.

Serena was surprised not just by the fact that Raye hadn't really answered her question, but she changed the subject with a very serious one of her own. "Well, I'm not really sure. I know I'd like to marry Darien some day, but other then that I'm not even sure what I plan to do after High school. What about you?" Serena asked.

"Well…I'd like to be either a singer, a songwriter, a model, an actress, a musician, but most of all, I just…Oh, it's silly." Raye said a blush creeping up her face.

"No, go on." Serena said encouragingly.

"Oh, you don't wanna know." Raye said sheepishly as she lightly slapped Serena on the back.

"Raye, you are one of my best friends. Of course I want to know what you wish to do after High School or later down the road anyway." Serena said with seriousness in her voice.

"Well all right, like you, I would like to marry Jared someday." Raye said the blush still coloring her cheeks.

"Well those are some great dreams to achieve, Raye. I hope we all get to do what we'd like after our schooling is over finally." Serena said with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk, meatball head! I really needed it. Well, gotta go. I'll see ya later." Raye said as she stood up and walked off.

{End Flash Back}

"No no, Raye…" Serena said softly as she began to cry due to the fact that her friend may never get to achieve her dreams now.

"Hm hm hm. This is what we want: the crystal of her pure heart. It contains her special power." Mikuji laughed as she snatched the Heart Crystal in triumph.

"Give it back! Give it back to Raye right now! You'll pay for your rotten way!" Serena yelled as she tried to struggle free of her bonds yet again.

"Hmph." Mikuji simply sneers at Serena as if she could really do anything to her.

Suddenly and without warning, from out of nowhere, an energy pulse streaks towards Mikuji.

"Humans, they're such miserable…" Mikuji began but was stopped when the sudden attack struck her in the back which felt like a meteorite had smashed into her. Then, a moment later, another one struck her: this one with the force of a tsunami. "What's happening to me? Heart Attack!" Mikuji screamed in agony

Mikuji then vanished into nothingness, leaving behind the fortune tree in her place looking as normal as ever. The Daimon Pod that was once inside of it, popped out of the tree and that cracks open. From inside of it, a dark energy dissipates into the atmosphere. Everyone's bonds then disappear, and they're all free. Tuxedo Mask is also finally able to move so he and the Generals all move to the girls side. Jedeite and the girls all rushed over to Raye's body even as she slumps down to the ground.

"Come on, Firebird! Wake up!" Jedeite stated as he gently rocked her in his arms.

"Raye! Are you okay, Raye?" Serena asked afraid that something had happened to her.

"Raye!" The other girls exclaimed in fear.

Meanwhile unknown to the Scouts or their counterparts, in the foliage of a nearby tree, two figures were watching the others try desperately to wake Raye up.

"Wake up!" Serena cried as even in Jedeite's arms, she shook Raye's shoulders.

"Come on, Raye!" Lita cried as Nephrite held her close.

"Raye!" Amy cried before she buried her head into Jason's chest.

Meanwhile the two people in the tree who appeared to be wearing Sailor Scout uniforms themselves were gazing down at Raye's pure Heart Crystal.

"This is not an object of pure power." The first mystery Scout said.

"Just a pure heart with the power of love." The second mystery Scout agreed.

"Hmph, they made a mistake." The first mystery Scout said before she lets the Crystal go.

The Crystal then began floating back towards were the Scouts and Generals were all surrounding Raye who was still laying in Jedeite's arms.

"Come on, Firebird, wake up." Jedeite begged as he gently shook Raye.

"Please Raye, answer me. Please Raye." Serena added to Jedeite's pleading as she crouched close to Jedeite and Raye.

Slowly, Raye's Heart Crystal floats over to the group. Both Serena and Jedeite gasp as they take notice of it. As everyone watches in amazement, the Heart Crystal floats over to Raye and slowly disappears back into Raye's body. Thanks to the Heart Snatcher being gone, the freed Heart Crystal drew itself back to its owner and reunites with her. Soon, Raye's eyes began to open.

"That's it, Raye. Welcome back." Jedeite said with a reassured smile.

"Oh Raye…" Serena said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh…" The other girls also sigh in relief at the knowledge that their friend was awake.

"She's all right." Lita said with a smile as she leaned against Nephrite.

"I recommend that, she get some rest after the ordeal she's been through." Jason recommended.

"I agree with Jason, Raye. It might help you feel better." Amy agreed.

"Thanks guys for staying with me." Raye said weakly.

"You're very welcome, Raye." Kunzite said with a warm smile.

Meanwhile as their charges were all gathered around Raye making sure she was okay, both Artemis and Luna looked up in the direction from where the Heart Crystal came only to see two mysterious Scouts jump out of the tree and run off until they disappeared into the tree line.

"Huh?" Both cats asked in unison.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked Luna.

"I'm not sure." Luna said with a shake of her head.

Elsewhere back inside the underground Laboratory of Dr. Tomoe, he was leaning over his test tubs when Kaori entered the room.

"Kaori, bad call on your part. You missed the target, and you were foiled." Dr. Tomoe informed her of her failure.

"Yes…that's true, Dr. Tomoe," Kaori said with a sigh as she stared at the ground. "but I've noted the intruders."

"Let's hope that next time, you succeed in your mission." Dr. Tomoe said before he laughed evilly.

"Yes sir!" Kaori stated with a sinister grin.

Later that night inside Serena's bedroom, both she, Amy, as well as Luna and Artemis were going over what they knew at that moment about both their new enemy as well as the two mysterious figures that left the scene after the battle was over.

"It seems our new enemy is after someone with a pure heart." Luna informed both girls.

"They said something about an object of power as well." Amy added.

"Who were the ones that saved us? This is odd." Artemis said unsure of what to think.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait and find out. I just hope we'll be able to stop these creeps like we've always done." Serena said with a firm look on her face which got nods from the others in the room.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Crystal Clear Again. In the next installment, you will see Serena get her power back and a girl who is taking care of stray kittens is the next target of the Heart Snatchers. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Note to readers: For those of you asking about when the Scouts meet the Robotech cast, this will occur in the next book in the series which I started working on a while back. I began this one because I wasn't to do a story based on where the Scouts came from. I admit that I need to add more segments with the Robotech characters but the problem is I am having a difficult time creating news segments for the war that is going on. If anyone wants to help me in that regard, write a news segment using my news casters or simply writing about something you might like to see occur between the UEG forces and Iraq's forces. Also when you send your emails, use your penname or nick name if you have one and I will give you full credit for the segments I use. I may use them all as I don't do very good with war stories. If you also want and you a fan of the Robotech series, write segments that I might add into the story at a later date or in the next chapter! Thank you for your help.


	81. Chapter 77: Crystal Clear Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Dr. Tomoe was once again in his lad overlooking something when he felt someone enter his lab behind him.

He looked up from what he was doing and asked, "Is that you, Kaori?"

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe." Kaori said with a slight bow.

"What do you propose to do? Tell me, what's the goal of this operation?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"We want to get our hands on the Purity Force to take over the world." Kaori answered with a smirk.

"Hmph. Well, if you say so, but how do we do it?" He asked turning his head slightly.

"We have to hunt down the three Crystals that are kept in pure hearts of certain people. Only then will we find the Purity Force." she told him.

"If that is our final goal, we have to start by sending out our Daimons and their pods." Dr. Tomoe said as he looked down and poured one of his cultures into the same formula he used last time. The result was immediate. "Ah…ha ha ha…" he laughed as the Diamon pod lifted out of the culture dish.

"Go! Go out and hunt for the pure heart you will invade and destroy!" Kaori yelled, which caused the Diamon pod to rise up higher and disappear through a pipe, escaping into the city.

Elsewhere at the Tsukino house, inside Serena's bedroom, she is now at this moment shifting back and form in her bed as her dreams are filled with torment. Ever since her Moon Crystal Locket had been disabled by the Heart Snatcher Mikuji, she had found herself powerless to defend herself. It's been giving her nightmares.

**{Dream}**

"_Oh no! The light of the Silver Crystal is fading!" Serena stated as she held her Moon Crystal Locket in her hands._

"_Uh oh. Did you forget something?" Sailor Mercury asked._

"_Maybe she forgot to pay her light bill?" Sailor Knight teased._

"_Oh…" Serena said with a sigh._

"_You have to stop thinking about boys." Sailor Jupiter said waving her finger in Serena's face._

"_Or maybe you missed your little nap." Sailor Venus added._

"_Serena…I think it's time you planned your retirement." Sailor Mars laughed._

"_My what?! You guys are suppose to be my friends!" Serena stated as she began to cry as she rushed at the nearest of her friends, that being Sailor Mars…._

**{End Dream}**

…in reality, Serena reached out and grabbed Luna around the waist.

"MEOOOW!" Luna cried as she was grabbed. She quickly began to slap Serena with her paw, which managed to wake Serena up.

"Huh?! What happened?" Serena asked looking around.

"You tell me, Serena. You're the one that grabbed me and started shaking me almost to death." Luna said.

"Oh, sorry Luna. I guess I had a really bad dream." Serena said with a sigh as she let go of the cat.

"That must have been one heck of a nightmare then." Luna said with a soft smile.

Serena then took the Moon Crystal Locket from her bedside table and looked at it forlornly, as she said, "I guess, but parts of that nightmare was no dream. The Silver Crystal's really lost it's shine. Now I can't change into Sailor Moon anymore."

"Serena!" Luna stated sadly.

"Luna…does it really mean I won't be Sailor Moon ever again?" Serena asked sadly as she looked down at the locket.

"No, don't be silly. It doesn't mean that." Luna tried to comfort her young charge.

"But look, Luna. The Silver Crystal's really fading." Serena said showing Luna the crystal.

"Come on. It's just a dream. Everything will be just fine. Cheer up, Serena. Come on. It's okay." Luna said as she jumped closer towards her young charge. "Why don't you ask Darien what he thinks?" when Serena didn't answer her, Luna tried once more with, "Come on, Serena. At least try to talk to him."

"Okay." Serena said with a sigh as she nodded her head.

Later that day at the park, Serena had just finished telling Darien about the nightmare she had that night and now she was just waiting for him to tell her something.

"Quite a nightmare, wasn't it?" he finally answered.

"Darien…what do you think is going to happen to me now? Unless I can transform myself, I won't be able to fight this new enemy. You see…" Serena said sadly.

It was then that Darien allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he stood up and walked a few steps away from Serena. He then said, "That's true. While I think, hey, follow me. I'll show you something." he then walked back over to Serena and pulled on her arm.

"Hmm? What is it you want to show me?" Serena asked looking up.

"It's a surprise. Come on! Hurry up!" Darien stated as he pulled her along.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Serena laughed as she allowed Darien to pull her along.

Chapter 77: Crystal Clear Again

A short time later, Darien brought Serena down the street to an old, condemned mansion. He headed for a hole in the brick wall and walked through it. Serena stood there puzzled, but Darien popped his head back out and urged her through.

"Darien, are you sure we're allowed to come in here?" Serena asked as she slowly followed Darien through the hole in the wall.

"Guess not, but you'll have to see." Darien said with a shrug.

Once on the other side of the brick wall, Serena looked around and saw a lot of stray cats and kittens running around the yard of the condemned mansion.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, Darien?" Serena asked looking over at the man that she loved.

"Well yeah." Darien said with a nod as he bent down and picked up a nearby kitten that had come near him. "I figured that seeing these kittens and cats would help to cheer you up a little bit."

"Oh, how cute. Can I hold it please?" Serena asked holding out her hands.

"Sure." Darien said handing over the kitten to which Serena cuddles it to her chin.

"Oh, what a lovely kitten you are. She's a beautiful color, isn't she? I'll call her Ginger." Serena said with a smile. She then looked back over at Darien and asked, "What do you think Darien? Does she look like a Ginger to you?"

"I think Ginger is a good name for her." Darien said with a smile.

Suddenly and without warning, Ginger jumped out of Serena's hands and began running back towards the mansion.

"Oh, where are you going, Ginger?" Serena called out as she took off after the small kitten. She then looked over her shoulder and called out, "Come on, Darien. Let's follow her."

"Serena…wait up!" Darien yelled as he ran after his girlfriend.

Inside the condemned mansion, a young girl was placing bowls of food down on the floor for the cats and kittens so that they can eat.

"Come on, kitties. It's chow time." The girl said in a soft kind voice.

Almost immediately, cat after cat appeared and converged on the bowls of food.

"Come and get it. It's an all-you-can-eat buffet, and there's plenty for second helpings." The girl said.

"So you're the one who feeds all these poor stray cats." Serena said from in the shadows.

"Who are you?" The girl asked looking into the shadows of the room.

"The Champion of Justice!" Serena stated with a goofy grin, before she steps out of the shadows and says, "Hi."

It was also at that point that Darien walked into the room.

"What's up? Huh?" He asked as he held up a bag of cat treats.

Serena took the bag from Darien and walked over to where the girl was standing and proceeded to hand out cat treats while saying, "I'll help you feed them. Do you come here every day to take care of these cats?"

"Yeah, but….uh, it won't be for long. Poor kitties. Their home's gonna be gone soon because the house is being torn down." The girl said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked shocked.

"Yes, and the cats will have nowhere to go." The girl told her.

"You must be upset. I know! I'll help you take care of the kittens." Serena said with a warm smile. She then turned her attention towards Darien and asked, "You'll help, too. Won't you, Darien?"

"Umm…I guess. Can't we just find them all a home?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tomoe's Daimon Pod was streaking across the city. It stopped above an apartment building and drops towards an open window. Flying inside, the Pod comes to a stop above an almost-finished jigsaw puzzle of a cat…and merges with the puzzle, disappearing inside.

A few hours later, at the Cherry Hill Temple, all the Scouts were at that moment sitting around Raye's bedroom table as Serena told them about her plans.

"What do you mean take care of cats?" The others asked perplexed.

"Yeah, not only take care of them, we have to find loving homes or a shelter that'll take them. There's always you, Raye, and Amy, and Mina, and you guys too, Lita and Jason. I'm pretty sure you'll each want to adopt a kitten, so I'll reserve one for each of you." Serena explained.

"Hey, you just wait a minute. I've got enough trouble with Artemis as it is." Mina said shaking her head no.

"Hey, what do you mean?!" Artemis asked perplexed.

"Can't help you either." Raye said as she suddenly swung her broom at a nearby tree, while shouting,"Ya!"

The shaking causes some birds to fly out of the tree.

"You see, it's a bird sanctuary here. I can't have a kitten." Raye informed her friend and leader.

"We can't adopt any kittens either." Lita said shaking her head no.

"Lita's right. Our landlord doesn't allow pets so we couldn't take any in." Jason added folding his arms over his chest.

"I can't take any either. I'm studying like mad for the high school math exam. I wouldn't have a

second to spare to take care of a stray cat." Amy explained sadly.

"I can't believe it! That's just a bunch of stupid, pathetic excuses for not helping me!" Serena stated as she glared as each of her friends.

"Cool it, Serena? Why don't you take them all home?" Raye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…well, I just…I'd love to have them, but I can't 'cause Luna's already too expensive to feed. She eats too much." Serena said sheepishly.

This caused everyone in the room to share a good laugh. However, Luna who is sitting next to Amy is irate.

"What do you mean I eat too much?!" Luna asked perplexed.

Amy quickly stuffs a big sandwich in her mouth to keep her quiet. Well, Luna is never one to pass up a meal. She starts biting down.

"Well, anyway, maybe you could find someone else to adopt those cats." Amy suggested.

"Sure, okay. The cats can stay here for a while. In the meantime, we should try and find

them some extra food. Come on and help me." Serena said with a nod.

Incredibly, Luna has managed to almost swallow the whole sandwich!

"What on earth's going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but I sure hope she won't adopt them all." Luna said with a sigh.

Back at the apartment building, the girl runs up the stairs but has to stop when she notices two kittens following her.

"Why are you following me like that?" The girl asked looking at the two kittens. She then opens the door to her apartment and steps inside. She then cracks the door and while peering outside, she says, "We're not allowed to keep pets in this building. I-I'm sorry."

The kittens rub against her ankles.

"All right. Well, you can stay until my mom comes home." The girl said as she looked around and, seeing the coast is clear, closes the door.

"You better be good. I don't want any trouble." The girl lightly scolded the two kittens as they made themselves comfortable in her room.

"You, keep off the bed, you hear?" The girl asked as she picked up one of the kittens who had made himself comfortable on her bed. Meanwhile, jumps up onto the table where the jigsaw puzzle currently was sitting and accidentally knocks a few loose puzzle pieces down onto the floor.

"Oh! My puzzle." the girl said as she picked up one of the fallen pieces. "You've scattered it all over the place. Oh wow. I wonder if I can complete my picture of the cat now." But as her hand reaches for the puzzle, it begins to glow. "Aah!" The girl fell back onto her butt.

It was then that Something emerges from the puzzle. It's the Heart Snatcher!

"Nekonnell!" Nekonnell exclaimed after fully emerging from the puzzle.

"What's going on?!" The girl asked shocked.

Nekonnell, who resembles a cat, jumps to the floor.

"I've come to take the Crystal that you keep in your pure heart, little girl." Nekonnell said as she leapt towards the girl.

"Aah!" The girl exclaimed as she rolled out of the way, causing Nekonnell to punch into her bed.

"Run! AAH!" The girl yelled at the two kittens as she got up and ran towards the door.

"You can't get away!" Nekonnell exclaimed as she tried to lash her tail out but didn't figure on the girl slamming the door on it. The actual part of the tail breaking into little pieces is cut out.

The girl and the two kittens took off down the stairs and out of the building. Meanwhile, Nekonnell opens the door again. What had been the tip of her tail was now puzzle pieces. They reform as she steps on them. Then, Nekonnell vanishes.

Sometime later, both the girl and the two kittens were making their way back towards the condemned mansion. Once inside, the girl closed the door behind her and sits down, panting. Suddenly, though, there is the tinkle of a bell.

"Mrreow!" Nekonnell exclaimed as she appeared outside the window.

"AAAAH!" The girl cried out is fright.

Outside the mansion, moments earlier, Serena and the other scouts were all sitting around the swing-set as they played with a few of the kittens that were playing around them.

"I wonder if that girl will come over to feed the cats today. You're so cute, little Ginger." Serena said as she cuddled the kitten from the other day.

"Why would you take only one? Why don't you adopt them all, huh?" Serena asked with a goofy grin.

"You playing, Serena? Raye's not exactly a cat supermom." Lita told her friend and leader.

"Worth a try." Serena said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Serena I think I speak for all of us when I say I hope you never change." Jason said shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

"Here, here!" The others all agreed in unison.

Back inside, the girl slowly got up off the floor and began to move as far away from to window as possible. However, the heart snatcher kept it's sinister eyes on her the whole time.

"Meow!" Nekonnell exclaimed as she bursts suddenly through the window and jumps as the girl.

"AAH!" The girl cried out as she tried to stay away from the heart snatcher.

Meanwhile, outside the mansion, Serena and her friends were just sitting around the swings with several cats or kittens laying around them or in their laps or in Serena's case, on her head. Suddenly the heard someone scream from inside the mansion.

"What in the world?" Amy asked looking up from a book she was reading while rubbing a small black kitten's back.

"I'm getting negative vibes coming from inside the mansion." Raye said as she looked towards said building.

"Then maybe we should check it out." Jason suggestion.

It was then that the kitten on Serena's head as well as the other cats and kittens all got up and headed for the mansion.

"I wonder why all the cats and kittens are heading for the mansion?" Serena asked getting up.

"No time for that now meatball head. I think we've got a job to do!" Raye stated looking at their friend and leader with a stern glare.

"Right, let's go." Serena said with a nod as she and the others ran towards the mansion.

Meanwhile back inside the condemned mansion, the young girl is knocked against a door, which is struck off it's hinges and falls to the floor. The girl tried to recover her footing.

"Nekonnell!" Nekonnell exclaimed as she raised her skirt a little to reveal a black star on her leg. The black star powers up and shoots a beam of black energy at the young girl.

"AAAH!" The girl cried out in pain.

Suddenly, all the kittens leapt up at Nekonnell, who has to stop extracting the girls pure heart crystal in order to shake them off. It was then that Serena and the others arrived in the room.

"The Heart Snatchers! They're back!" Serena stated as she unconsciously lifts her hand to her broach, unsure if it would work, but she knew she had to try. "I have to try! I hope it works. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she shouted raising the Moon Crystal Locket over her head…but nothing happened. Serena fell to her knees in dismay. "Oh…" she said sadly.

"Serena!" Both Artemis and Luna exclaimed together in shock.

Meanwhile, Nekonnell then began extracting the heart crystal from the young girl, thinking no one could do anything to stop her.

"You guys ready to fight?" Raye asked the others to which they all nodded. "MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled hold her transformation pen high over her head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled hold her transformation pen high over her head.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled as he held his transformation pendent high over his head.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled hold her transformation pen high over her head.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina yelled hold her transformation pen high over her head.

Soon, where the five young teens once stood, the Sailor Scouts now stood in their place.

"This time, this Pure Heart Crystal will be ours." Nekonnell laughed evilly.

"No way!" The scouts all shouted.

Nekonnell turned and saw the five remaining Scouts standing in a row.

"The Sailor Scouts are here!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Meow!" Nekonnell exclaimed taking a step backwards.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled throwing out an attack.

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter yelled as she too threw out an attack.

But even with their combined powers, both Mars and Jupiter's attacks were no match for Nekonnell's power. By merely flicking her tail, she reflected the twin attack back at them, knocking both Mars and Jupiter down and practically out.

"I can't believe it! I must help them!" Serena exclaimed rushing forward.

"Serena!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Come back!" Luna also exclaimed.

They then both ran after her. Even without her powers, Serena couldn't just stand idly by. But Nekonnell grabbed both Serena and the cats with her tail and throws them against the wall.

"Ha ha. Another enemy bites the dust." Nekonnell said laughing. "Nekonnell!" she exclaimed as she once more reveals the black star and finally removes the Heart Crystal from the girl, who goes limb.

As Serena and the cats struggle to rise, Nekonnell takes the Heart Crystal.

"I think Dr. Tomoe and Kaori will be pleased with the results." Nekonnell laughed as she turns away and prepares to leap away only to be halted by a sudden energy pulse. "Wh…what's that?!" She asked as she watched as two balls of energy; one yellow and another light blue come flying at her. When the two energy pulses hit Nekonnell, she crumbles in the wake of the attacks.

"That was far too easy." A person said from up in front of the stained glass window.

"Huh?" The Scouts as well as the two guardian cats said in unison as they all looked up at the window. There they saw two mysterious scouts standing.

"We've seen those two before." Luna informed the Scouts.

The two mysterious scouts jump down and examine the Heart Crystal that Nekonnell had dropped.

"Is that it?" Mystery scout #2 asked.

"No it's not. It's not the right Crystal. Let her keep it." Mystery scout #1 said as she lets the crystal return to the girl's body, whose face returns to normal.

"I wonder who those two can be?" Venus asked no one in particular even as the two mysterious scouts begin to walk away. Suddenly; however, as the two mysterious scouts were walking away, Nekonnell began to rebuild herself. "Hey wait!" Venus exclaimed causing the two mysterious scouts to stop momentarily. "That fleabag is back! We haven't gotten rid of that creature! Don't go! You have to help us fight her!" Venus tried to reason with the two new scouts.

"I think you've misunderstood. We didn't come here to help or join forces. We've come to get our hands on the Pure Heart Crystals." Mystery Scout #1 informed her and the others.

"So stop bothering us and solve your own problem." Mystery Scout #2 said before both mysterious scouts leave the area.

"Meow!" Nekonnell exclaimed splitting her tail into five different ways, each one slamming a Sailor Scout against the wall. "Ha ha ha ha!" Nekonnell laughed as she stared down each scout at the end of each of her tails.

Meanwhile, Serena tried to protect the girl from the creature.

"Help me, guys!" Serena exclaimed worried that she wouldn't be enough to protect the other girl.

Nekonnell then sends one more tail out towards Serena and grabs her by the neck. Nekonnell then slowly pulls and rings her bells. Suddenly, a rose streaks down to the floor, the tail holding Serena by the neck suddenly crumbles.

"What's going on?!" Nekonnell asked perplexed looking around until she and everyone else follows the path that the rose took.

Up on a nearby window ledge, Tuxedo Mask as well as for his three Generals all stood glaring down at the Daimon.

"Whew! Tuxedo Mask, Earth Generals!" Serena stated gathering her breath.

"You're a dirty fighter, Heart Snatcher, but pure hearts can win battles that no one thought they could win!" Tuxedo Mask stated as he and his three Generals gracefully land on the floor below and while the three Generals go to try and free the other Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask joins Serena.

"Nekonnell!" Nekonnell exclaimed as she binds multiple tails into a ram and sends it towards Tuxedo Mask and Serena. Tuxedo Mask readies his walking stick and telescopes it, smashing through the puzzle-piece tail…and Nekonnell herself, literally pinning her to the wall.

"Way to go Tuxedo!" Jedeite exclaimed in joy.

"I wouldn't speak to soon, Jed." Nephrite said pointing towards Nekonnell who opened her eyes and licked her lips.

"I don't like the looks of that Heart Snatcher." Kunzite said with disgust.

"Oh no!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims as Nekonnell breaks the tip of Tuxedo Mask's walking stick in order to free herself.

Then, she pounces, readying sharp claws. Tuxedo Mask tries to defend himself with his cape, but the claws slice through, knocking off his mask. "Ah!" He cried out in pain as he dropped to one knee.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you all right?!" Serena asked scared for the man she loved.

"Run, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he tried to push her away while pulled another rose out from his sub-space pocket. Nekonnell tried another pounce, but Tuxedo Mask throws his new rose, hitting Nekonnell in the face. "Run away, Serena! Leave me here, and go quick!" He stated as he tried to stand once more. "Come on, run!" He continued to plead with her.

"I can't leave you! I just can't!" Serena exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"You have to go, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask stated trying one last time.

"I can't. I have to protect the others…and you too, Darien. I have to fight. Please let me stay: fight with you." Serena Pleaded.

"Serena…" Tuxedo Mask said with a sigh.

"Oh Serena…" Luna said with a cat-like smile.

Serena and Tuxedo Mask join hands.

'_Serenity, no matter what goes on with you, you never cease to amaze everyone with your love. Whether it's for a cute kitten, a compassionate little girl, your dear friends, or the love of_

_your life, it's when you're defending them that you truly shine.'_, the voice of Queen Serenity spoke to them.

It was then that Nekonnell was about to pounce on both Serena and Tuxedo Mask, but something stopped her. Where Serena and Tuxedo Mask's hands clasp, a bright light was repelling the Heart Snatcher. Nekonnell then breaks into pieces again as the light radiates throughout the room. This causes everyone in the room to gasp.

"What's happening?!" Luna asked looking around the room.

"I don't know, Luna. Could we have finally won this battle?" Artemis asked.

Meanwhile, as both Serena and Tuxedo Mask continue holding hands, something begins to form in between their clasped hands. After a few moments, a scepter takes form in between them. At the same time, Serena's locket radiates with new life…and transforms.

"Together, our powers have created this symbol." Princess Serenity said with a loving smile.

"Could it be the legendary…" Luna began, only to have Artemis finish her question.

"…Spiral Heart Moon Scepter?" Artemis asked.

Princess Serenity and Tuxedo Mask take the scepter into their hands.

"This is the legendary Spiral Heart Moon Scepter." Princess Serenity said, before she closed her eyes and returned to her form of Serena Tsukino.

"Nekonnell!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to return their attention towards her as she slowly begins to reconstruct herself.

"Serena, you better transform yourself!" Artemis instructed.

"You can do it! Go for it, Serena!" Luna encouraged her charge.

With a nod, Serena takes her newly transformed brooch into her hand and shouts out, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" the power of the brooch glows with new life and Serena transforms once again into the Champion of Justice: Sailor Moon. "There's no room here for your evil ways, you fuzz ball! You're cat litter! I stand for Justice! I stand for love! I am Sailor Moon, and I shall punish you…in the name of the Moon!"

Nekonnell decided to try once more and attack Sailor Moon so she charges at her. But Sailor Moon is ready for her.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yells out her new attack and the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter's power is unleashed, and the force of it's love power lands full on Nekonnell…

"Lovely…!" Nekonnell cries out as she slowly falls to pieces.

…and the Heart Snatcher finally goes down. Once again, she is just a jigsaw puzzle, and the Daimon Pod that had once inhabited it pops out and cracks. It's evil life dissipates into the air.

"All right! I did it! I managed to transform and finally beat that Heart Snatcher!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, proud of her accomplishment.

"Good job, Serena. I'm really proud of you." Tuxedo Mask said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Sailor Jupiter said with a nod as she and the others were helped up by the three Earth Generals.

"And this…it's our…" Sailor Moon tried to say as she held up the new scepter only to have Tuxedo Mask nod in agreement.

"Welcome back, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars said with a smile.

"You were awesome, Serena." Sailor Jupiter said with a smile of her own.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Sailor Knight said with a cocky grin.

"Sailor Moon, you were great." Sailor Mercury said with a shy smile.

"It's good to have you back." Sailor Venus said giving her the sign of victory on her right hand.

Outside the Condemned Mansion, all the Sailor Scouts were now in their everyday guises as they watched the girl who had been a target for the heart snatchers moments ago was now playing with all the kittens.

"This story's got a happy ending." Serena said with a warm smile.

"Not so fast. It's not finished yet." Mina said shaking a finger in the air.

"Right, Mina. We still have to find new homes for the kittens." Lita agreed with a nod.

"I've already found them homes." Serena said, allowing a smug grin to cross her lips.

"I hate to ask," Jason said with a raised eyebrow. "but where exactly have you found the kittens homes at?"

"Well there are five cats for Raye, two for Amy, two for Mina, and one for both you and Lita, Jason." Serena informed the others.

"But we told you, we can't adopt any cats." Lita hissed.

Then she along with her brother and the other girls slid reeds under Serena's nose and began to tickle her until she couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop it! Your tickling me!" Serena exclaimed in between laughs.

"Then you better be kidding about us taking those cats!" Jason stated as he and the others stopped tickling her for a moment.

"I was jeez!" Serena exclaimed catching her breath. "I talked to with the animal shelter, and they'll take them in."

"You could've told us before, you silly twit." Raye said with a raised eyebrow.

It was then that the girls and Jason all stuck their reeds out in front of themselves again near Serena, causing her to back petal.

"I don't think so! Not again!" Serena exclaimed as she ran off with her friends chasing after her.

"I can't believe that girl sometimes." Luna said with a sigh.

"Well at least she takes her studies seriously." Artemis said with a cat-like smile.

"True." Luna said with a nod as both she and Artemis watched their young charges at play.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Driving Dangerously. In the next installment, chapter we'll meet Amara and Michelle as well as a garage mechanic who loves working on cars who is target of the Heart Snatchers. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	82. Chapter 78: Driving Dangerously

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A few days later Serena was walking along the street as she headed over to Raye's temple for another study session in order to pass the entrance exams for High School.

"Hm, it's another perfect day to be studying." Serena said with a smile on her face. "I can't wait until it's time to take the exams and get them over with."

As she was walking, she turned her head to look into the Crown Arcade to get a glimpse of Andrew when she saw someone she thought she recognized.

"What in the world is she doing in there?" Serena asked no one in particular before he turned and made her way to the doors.

Inside the Crown Arcade, Andrew was at that moment wiping the counter while he listened to a story that Mina was telling him.

"It was so funny, Andrew. Artemis just can't resist caramels, so there he was with his mouth and whiskers all covered with sticky sugar goop. It reminded me of this time when Serena was chewing a piece of bubble gum and something scared her when she was blowing a bubble and when it popped, it went all over her face." Mina said with a smile on her face.

"What a riot!" Andrew stated with a smile.

"They could've been twins, except Artemis doesn't have a meat ball head." Mina continued to explain.

Suddenly, Andrew noticed Serena stomping up behind Mina.

'_Oh oh, this isn't going to be good.'_, Andrew thought to himself as he stopped wiping the counter.

"Mina! What in the heck are you doing here?!" Serena hissed from behind Mina which scared Mina so bad she jumped up in the air and then tumble to the floor.

"Oh, my back!" Mina exclaimed holding her back as she stood up off the floor. It was then that she saw Serena standing behind her. "Serena!" Mina exclaimed in shock.

"I'm missing valuable study time 'cause I had to come in here and see why it is that you're here when you should be at Raye's temple at the study group." Serena said glaring at the other girl.

"Ha ha ha." Mina laughed sheepishly.

"My fault. Mina came in because I was totally bored. I was standing outside hoping I'd catch you guys on your way to Raye's." Andrew said with a sheepish smile of his own.

"I'm sorry Andrew; however, Mina knows that these exams are important." Serena said with an apologetic smile.

"They are?" He asked shocked.

"Hello?! Andrew I know you're not in High School any more, but these exams will determine if we're cut out to get into High School or not." Serena said with a sigh.

"Clap your trap!" Mina hissed as she shock a fist at Serena. "Andrew needed a little female attention…and who are we to waltz right by a cute boy in need? What kind of planet will our children inherit if we forget simple decency. Besides, your brain can short-circuit if you study too much. Right, Andrew?"

"Just keep me out of this one, please." Andrew said waving his arms in surrender.

"You know, our minds need rest. Let's drive race cars." Mina said as she dragged Serena over towards the race car video game.

"Fine, but just one race!" Serena stated.

"This time, try to keep the road rage in check." Andrew said with a sigh.

Mina and Serena sit down at the recently installed head-to-head auto racing game. As they began racing they seemed to be evenly matched though Serena seemed to be doing a little better.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" Mina asked glancing over at Serena.

"I don't know. I've always been able to drive well on these type of games. It comes naturally to me I guess." Serena said with a shrug.

"Well prepare to eat my dust!" Mina exclaimed as she suddenly past Serena's virtual car.

"You've been holding out on me haven't you, Mina?" Serena asked with a smirk as she stepped on the gas petal to try and catch up to Mina.

"You can't catch up to me!" Mina exclaimed with glee.

It was then that Serena remembered that they had someplace to be and accidentally took her eyes off the game to look at her watch to see what time it was and found when she looked back up, she had crashed out.

"Man Serena what happened? We were having a great race when suddenly you crashed. What gives?" Mina asked turning to her best friend.

"I'm sorry Mina, but I just remembered that we have someplace to be! We have to get to Raye's place so we can study." Serena said with a sigh as she began to get up.

"Raye's place, Shmaye's place! My formula one racing career is hanging on a very

thread, and you won't help?" Mina said waving her off.

"Shouldn't you get a driver's license first?" Serena asked looking at her strange.

"I'll race you." A person said behind Serena and Mina.

This causes both girls to turn.

"I'll even give you a head start." the person continued.

When both Serena and Mina got a good look at the person who talked, they see a tall, blond gentlemen in a high school uniform.

"Um hi…" Serena said sheepishly with a wave.

Meanwhile, Mina is made speechless by the sight of the gentlemen. That is until she suddenly pushed Serena out of her seat and offers it to the newcomer.

"Let's see what you're made of." Mina says with a smile.

"Can you hold this for me?" The stranger asked as he handed over his bag.

"I hope it has nothing breakable in it. She's a klutz today." Mina teased.

"Hey, you pushed me!" Serena exclaimed irritated.

Mina and the stranger each inserted coins into the game and begin to start.

'_I know I'm with Knave but this guys looks just as good as him. This must be my lucky day.'_, Mina thought to herself.

Serena meanwhile looks on with mild disgust. As promised, Mina is allowed a head start.

'_Hm hm, this ought to impress him. My steering is perfect.'_, Mina thought to herself as she continued to race down the track.

"Hello?! Aren't you going to race yet?" Serena asked the stranger.

"Not yet." The stranger said with a shake of his head.

"Huh?!" Mina simply asked turning her head slightly while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's just that it be more fair to give me a handicap before we start. I don't want to humiliate anyone." The stranger said with a shrug of his shoulders.

'_I don't care if he's got the prettiest face in the galaxy. THIS guy is going to learn who the Formula One champ is real fast!'_, Mina thought as she begins to floor it, trying to maximize her head start. _'Handicap? Yeah right.'_, Mina continued to think as a smirk crossed her features.

"Guess I'd better start." The stranger said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Serena asked turning her attention towards the stranger.

And with that, the stranger finally starts racing. Serena stares in bewilderment. It turns out that the gentlemen knows how to handle a car. Mina meanwhile checks the track map and sees that her lead is rapidly shrinking.

"Huh?!" Mina asked shocked. _'How the hell are you doing that?'_, Mina thought to herself as she watches the stranger begin to catch up to her, only to pass her by. _'How'd he pass me already? I was flying!'_, Mina continued to think to herself.

"Man, you're good!" Serena stated in shock.

"Yes I am." The stranger said with a nod.

Serena continues to watch the stranger's screen and sees that his speed keeps climbing and yet, he was perfectly in control.

'_Man this guy's even better at racing then I am.'_, Serena thought to herself as a short time later, the stranger managed to lap Mina again.

"No! I got lapped again! No fair!" Mina exclaimed as her car suddenly crashed and burned. "Total embarrassment." Mina said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't be. With a little more practice, you could become the prettiest formula one driver on the circuit." The stranger said with a smile.

"Really? Wow." Mina said as she blushes at the compliment. "Gee, would you wanna give me some lessons?" she asked.

"Mina?!" Serena asked shocked with her friend's behavior.

"You'd be learning from a pro." Someone said from behind Serena.

When Serena, Mina and the gentlemen turn they see that a young lady has entered the arcade. She is about the same age as the gentleman, with wavy shoulder length hair the color of the ocean and a very beautiful complexion. The two strangers apparently attend the same high school since her dress matches his suit.

"Sorry I'm late, Amara. I had to run an errand." The other stranger said.

"That's okay. I got an easy game in." The first stranger now known as Amara said waving his friend off.

'_Man, I feel sorry for Mina. But that's what you get for flirting with someone else's guy. Especially when you've already got someone.'_, Serena thought to herself as she looked at her best friend's crestfallen face.

"So long. And good luck." Amara said as he joined the young ladies side.

"Bye." Mina said with a sigh.

"Keep practicing, and maybe your friend can play next time, too." Amara said with a smirk.

"Hm, count on it!" Serena stated with a smirk of her own.

"Great." Mina said sarcastically.

As Amara and his companion head out, the young lady turns to Amara and says, "You sure made friends with them fast."

"What's the matter, Michelle? Are you jealous?" Amara asked.

"Well, they sure liked you." Michelle said giggling.

"Hm, that Mina girl did; however, I get the feeling that Serena girl didn't like how Mina was acting." Amara said with a sigh as he looked over his shoulder towards Mina and Serena. "Still, they both look like a couple of good kids. That Serena girl seems to know how to race too."

"Let's get going." Michelle said pulling Amara along with her.

"Right." Amara said with a nod.

"Mina I can't believe you flirted with that guy when you know you're with Knave!" Serena hissed.

"Oh come on Serena, just because I was flirting with the guy doesn't mean I want to go out with him." Mina said with a smile.

"I've seen them a few times. They're the kind who are ALWAYS together." Andrew said as he came up to the two girls.

"Oh hi, Andrew. What brings you here?" Mina asked as if waking up from a daydream.

"Ha ha. I'm the one who works here, remember?" Andrew said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Mina said with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm?" Andrew simply said as he walked off.

Chapter 78: Driving Dangerously

A little while later, down the street at a local restaurant, Amara and Michelle were both sitting at a table while they talked amongst themselves.

"I had a feeling about this town, Amara. The sea's acting up. I think something…big is going to happen here. I just don't know if it's good or bad." Michelle said as she clasped her hands together in front of her face with her elbows on the table.

"Let's hope for good." Amara said.

Meanwhile unknown to Amara and Michelle, but they were being watched by Serena and Mina who were both hiding behind a nearby wall.

"What are we doing here again?! I mean come on Mina look at them. They look so romantic together." Serena said with a sigh as she and Mina ducked out of sight.

"I'm here because I want to learn more about Amara. I don't know why you're here." Mina said with a glare.

"I'm here to keep you out of trouble Mina! You have Knave and yet you're acting like a love sick puppy dog. Besides, Amara looks like he's totally into Miss Perfect Hair and Skin." Serena said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"I know I have Knave Serena, but couldn't you feel it? Amara and I have some kind of chemistry going on." Mina said as she finished a glass of water, which she slams back on a waitress's tray who was just walking by. Mina then looked towards the waitress and says, "Thanks. Okay, what's the scoop on those two in the corner?"

"Aren't they sweet? They seem really close." The waitress said with a dreamy sigh.

"Shh!" Mina exclaimed afraid Amara and Michelle would hear them. This just causes the waitress to chuckle as she walks off.

Later as Amara and Michelle are walking down the street together, they are still unaware that they are being followed by Mina and Serena.

"Isn't spying kinda immature?" Serena asked as she eyed Mina.

"Zip it, Serena. We're conducting an investigation, but I can manage by myself." Mina said waving her friend off.

"And leave you to get into trouble alone, I don't think so." Serena said as she glared at Mina.

"Hello! Don't you have a study session to get to at Raye's temple?" Mina asked changing the subject.

"So do you if you forgot." Serena hissed with her hands on her hips.

"Hush!" Mina stated with a glare. As they watched Amara stop in front of Kameda Motors, which was an auto repair garage, while Michelle continued on.

"Cool they're not joined at the hip." Mina said with a smile. She then turned to Serena and said, Now's the time to get up close and personal." Mina then leaves their hiding place and slowly makes her way forward.

"Wait Mina!" Serena hissed as she quickly rushes after Mina.

When both girls get to the entrance of the garage, they carefully peek around the corner and look inside the door. Inside, a mechanic is working under a convertible suspended just above the floor.

"Hi, Anthony." Amara said walking up to the car.

It was then that the mechanic known as Anthony rolls out from under the car.

"Huh?" He asked as he wiped some grease off of his hands with a towel.

"It's me." Amara said with a smile.

"How are you, Amara?" Anthony asked returning the smile.

"Okay. You get her fixed yet?" Amara asked pointing towards the car.

"Just about. This beauty's gonna be good as new." Anthony answered with a nod of his head.

"I can wait." Amara said as he walked over and leaned against the wall by the door.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Tomoe's lab, he is once again standing before one of his beakers working on something when he looks up.

"Kaorinite, what news?" He asked.

"Good. Target found." Kaorinite said with a light bow.

"Excellent work. At last, the chosen one with the pure heart is ours." Dr. Tomoe said laughing.

"Is your new creation ready, Dr. Tomoe?" Kaorinite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready and raring." He said as he poured the culture into the beaker. In moments, another Daimon Pod bursts through the beaker. "Find the chosen one: the pure heart. Your path leads straight to my glory. Fly free, my little darling!" Dr. Tomoe said laughing once more.

The Daimon Pod flies up and disappears into a pipe.

Soon, the Daimon Pod enters Anthony's garage…and it's heading straight for Amara's convertible! The Pod merges with the car and disappears into the steering wheel, all without anyone's knowledge. Meanwhile, outside, both Serena and Mina were chatting about something.

"Serena, I think it's safe for you to leave now." Mina said looking towards her friend.

"Nope, sorry, that isn't going to happen. Someone's got to stay here and keep you company so you stay out of trouble." Serena said with a glare.

Elsewhere inside the garage while Anthony was working on Amara's car, he decided to do a little small talking to pass the time.

"Hey buddy, what have you been doing with yourself lately? With your car in the shop, where you been getting all your kicks?" Anthony asked.

"Here and there. Virtual driving at the arcade." Amara said with a shrug.

"Hey, did someone say arcade?" Mina asked in glee, accidentally stepping away from the wall allowing Amara to see her.

"Yes, now will you be quiet! You'll give yourself away." Serena said with a sigh.

"Oh it's too late for that!" Amara said turning to look at the door. "So were you two following me…or should I say spying?"

"Oh oh." Mina said with a sigh.

"No kidding Sherlock." Serena said before she and Mina walked into the garage and stood by Amara.

"So what are you two doing here?" Amara asked as he glanced over at the two young ladies.

"We didn't mean to spy on you." Serena said glaring at her friend.

"Yeah we were just wondering something." Mina equipped with a bright smile.

"Oh really, and what pry tell is that?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's really what Mina want's to know even if she already has a boyfriend." Serena said with a sigh.

"I want to know what perfect hair and skin means to you." Mina said glaring at Amara.

"Huh?!" Amara asked shocked.

"What Mina is trying to say is, are you and Michelle an item." Serena answered.

"Oh I see well to be perfectly honest I'm afraid there's not any 'us'." Amara said with a smile.

Mina collapses to the floor in heartbreak. Amara walks up and kneels in front of her.

"You know, you guys seem really sweet…and I'm sure you'll find your princes someday." Amara said with a soft smile.

"Like…today?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Mina, how many times do I have to spell it out, you already have a boyfriend so stop trying to find a replacement so quick." Serena said pinching the bridge of her nose once more while closing her eyes.

"There you go again, Amara: giving love advice." Michelle said as she walked up to the building.

"Hey, Michelle." Amara said standing up.

"Amara's got this thing about people living happily ever after." Michelle said with a smile.

"And there's nothing wrong with it, either." Amara said.

"Except that it only happens in fairy tales. If you ask me, anyone waiting for Prince

Charming is not living in reality." Michelle said with a sigh.

"Here we go again." Amara said with a sigh of his own.

"Hmm….Question. Does that mean Amara isn't your Prince Charming?" Mina asked hope shinning in her eyes.

"Please give her a simple answer of yes or no." Serena said.

"Simple no." Michelle said with a shake of her head.

"Excellent. Today is my lucky day." Mina exclaimed in glee.

"Mina, for the last time, you have a boyfriend so get your head out of the gutter." Serena said glaring. "Besides, I think it's time we got going to the study group."

"Thanks for bringing me crashing back to reality, Serena. You been taking lessons from

Raye or what? Ooh!" Mina stated with a sigh.

Meanwhile, speaking of Raye and the study group back at the Cherry Hill Temple. They were at that moment all around Raye's table in her room, when suddenly she sneezed.

"Achoo!" Raye exclaimed. "One eighty-six. That's how many times I've sneezed today."

"Hay fever's acting up, huh?" Amy asked looking up from a book she and Jason were going over.

"That has been going around a lot lately." Jason said with a nod.

"Raye's allergic to pollen, Mina's allergic to studying…and I'm allergic to wasting my

time!" Lita stated with a sigh.

"Speaking of Mina and Serena, I wonder where they are? They should have been here by now." Jason said looking towards the door.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them. They're really late." Amy said worriedly.

"Bad, Amy? If I know Mina she probably got sidetracked by some cute guy she met at the game arcade and Serena is stuck trying to drag her butt here." Raye said with a sigh.

"No way Raye, Mina wouldn't do that." Amy said, then thought more about it. "Never mind." She said with a sigh.

Meanwhile back at Anthony's garage, Amara, Michelle, Serena and Mina were all standing outside talking as they continued to watch Anthony work.

"Anthony's the best mechanic ever. His dream is to become a mechanic for a

professional racing team. That would be so incredible. There's nothing better than

hearing those engines roar to life and watching the cars hug the racetrack. It must be like

magic to be behind the wheel of a machine like that." Amara said looking forward.

"Oh wow, you're serious, huh?" Mina asked surprised.

It's always been Amara's dream to cross the finish line and see the checkered flag." Michelle said with a soft smile.

"It was." Amara said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Michelle asked looking at Amara.

"Not anymore. It'll never happen. I'm not good enough." Amara reiterated.

"You're giving up?" Mina asked shocked.

"Giving up is too easy." Serena said with a sigh.

"It's time I found a different dream: one I can actually fulfill. Racecar driving is not my

destiny. It's something else." Amara said folding his arms in front of his chest.

"So he's more than just a pretty face." Mina said with a smile.

"Oh Mina." Serena said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Anthony had just closed the hood of the convertible and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Now let's hear you hum, sweetheart." Anthony said as he touches the steering wheel.

Suddenly the steering wheel begins to glow red causing Anthony to scream. _Everyone turns. Anthony steps back as the entire car glows._

"What's going on?!" Serena asked worriedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina exclaimed.

"Anthony!" Amara exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Be careful." Michelle said even as the car began to transform.

"Help! Help me!" Anthony cried out.

Meanwhile the Heart Snatcher takes the form of a formula one racecar, known as Steeringoo.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Steeringoo asked.

"What are you?!" Anthony asked taking a step backwards.

"I'm the Vehicle of Destruction, and you're my only passenger, so…hop on!" Steeringoo stated as she threw spark plugs that clamp onto Anthony and them raise him above the ground like jacks! Serena and Mina rush inside.

"STOP!" Mina exclaimed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Serena yelled as well.

However, Mina slips on some oil. Serena crashes into her!

"Oil Slick!" Serena exclaimed.

The two slide all the way to a stack of gas cans. They crash through the pile and disappear under the heap. Steeringoo rolls under Anthony and lowers a window: revealing a black star!

"Ha ha ha! One pure heart to go, please! Ha ha ha!" Steeringoo exclaims as she zaps Anthony in the chest causing the heart Crystal to appear and Steeringoo takes it. "Sure is pretty, if a heart that's free of evil and negative forces is your thing, but who am I to judge? Vroom!" she exclaims as she quickly races off into the nearby canal. "Eat my dust and feel your doom!" Steeringoo said laughing all the way.

Meanwhile, Serena climbs out of the gas can heap. She looks around and sees Anthony, motionless and still suspended off the floor.

"I'm thinking a mechanic needs a heart to be able to fix cars!" Serena stated with a sigh.

Suddenly, Mina bursts from the pile and says, "Here I am, Amara! Amara! My prince!"

But Amara and Michelle are both gone!

"He didn't come save me!" Mina pouted.

"No sense, babe! You're a superhero! You're supposed to save people!" Serena said as she pointed at Anthony.

"Right. Guess I forgot that part." Mina said with a sigh.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Mina exclaimed as she held her transformation wand high over her head.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena exclaimed holding her broach high over her head.

Within seconds where Mina Aino and Serena Tsukino once stood, now stand Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile somewhere down the path of the canal, Steeringoo was still going at a pretty good clip.

"Vr-vr-vroom! Whee!" Steeringoo exclaimed as she tore down the canal. However, when she looks into her rear-view mirror, a surprise appears. A motorcycle is approaching her from behind! "Ah! Bump in the road: six-o'-clock!" stated with a hiss.

"Time for that car to get a flat!" Amara exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Michelle stated with a nod of her head.

Amara guides the motorcycle up the canal wall and into the air, aiming for Steeringoo!

"No fair!" Steeringoo exclaimed as she watched the motorcycle (now without riders) lands right on Steeringoo. The collision sends Steeringoo rolling out of control. "I hope you have good insurance!" Steeringoo hissed.

Steeringoo then picks herself back up off the concrete.

"Motorcycles. Those things don't belong on public streets." She said as she dusted herself off.

It was then that steering heard a bicycle bell. when she looks up, she sees that Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon have caught up to her riding a bicycle.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Your license come from a cereal box?" Sailor Venus added.

"It's the end of the road, motor-mouth!" Sailor Moon stated as she jumps down to Steeringoo's level. "I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over Evil

Kinevils, and that means you!"

"Stage hog! I pedal like a complete madwoman, and you grab the opening speech!" Sailor Venus hissed as she glared at Sailor Moon.

"Huh. We didn't have an hour to wait for you to try and catch your breath." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"You're stuck at the starting line…if you think you can stop me?" Steeringoo asked while she revs up again. This time, though, the tires produce blades!

"Oh man, this could get bad." Sailor Moon said taking a step backwards.

"You think?" Sailor Venus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just then, a gentle wind blows in, and the two mysterious scouts appear on a bridge that spans the canal.

"Why don't you try US on for size, you jacked-up jalopy?!" Mystery Scout #1 asked.

"Who are you?!" Steeringoo asked glaring at the two mysterious scouts.

"I'm the knock in your engine! My name is Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Now, give back the Heart Crystal, or you'll feel the wrath of Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune added.

"We're here to protect purity and goodness from harm!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Now give back the Crystal, or we'll harm you!" Neptune finished.

"They're Sailor Soldiers?!" Sailor Venus asked shocked.

"Just how many of us are there?!" Sailor Moon asked just as shocked.

Too many, if you ask me! Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!" Steeringoo stated as she prepares to attack.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus exclaims as she throws her attack at Steeringoo.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune exclaims as she too throws her attack at Steeringoo.

When both attacks hit Steeringoo, they cause her to hit the ground hard.

"Finish the job, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus ordered.

"You got it!" Sailor Moon stated as she summons the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" she yelled as she threw out her attack which struck Steeringoo.

"NO! THE CRYSTAL…!" Steeringoo cries out just as she suffers a crushing defeat.

The Vehicle turns back into Amara's convertible, and the Daimon Pod pops

out of the steering wheel and cracks, its evil energy dispersing into the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus picks up the Heart Crystal.

"It's a good one, but it isn't a Pure Heart Crystal." Sailor Neptune said as she and Sailor Uranus take a closer look at the Heart Crystal.

"I thought so." Sailor Uranus said before turning to Sailor Moon. "You can take it!" she says as she throws it to Sailor Moon, who catches it.

"Give it back to its rightful owner." Uranus said before she and Neptune leave without another word.

Later at the Crown Arcade, Mina tries to explain her and Serena's long absence to the others.

"The saddest part is we haven't seen hide nor hair of Amara since then." Mina said with a sigh.

"Pity, but you realize we've waited for you all afternoon, and now we find out that you were

chasing some new guy around." Raye said glaring at the two girls in question.

"What I find hard to believe is that Mina was chasing some guy when she has a guy of her own already." Jason said folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Mina.

"What's most important is to find out what happened to those two new Sailors." Amy added.

"Artemis and Luna are looking into it, Amy, so don't worry about it." Raye said turning towards the blue haired genius.

"This rules. I can't wait to find out what Neptune and Uranus look like." Lita said with a smile.

"You would sis'." Jason said with a smirk of his own.

It was then that Michelle and Amara walked into the arcade.

"Hello." Michelle said with a smile.

"What's up, Michelle?" Serena asked returning the smile.

"Um Michelle is Amara with you?" Mina asked.

"Of course." Michelle said with a nod.

Mina gasps, while Raye jumps on Mina's shoulders.

"Where?! Where?! I wanna meet this hunkster!" Raye asked looking around.

Then Lita jumps on Raye, pushing her and Mina even farther down.

"Radar, radar, where's the fox?! Where's the fox?! Radar!" Lita asked looking around.

"We give up!" Mina exclaimed with a sigh.

"You girls seem to forget that you all have boyfriends." Jason said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Michelle indicates to her left. All Raye and Lita can see is a young lady about the same age as Michelle…Uh oh! Double take! Amara had taken the heavy uniform shirt off, and with just a plain shirt on, it's now clear that…

"AAH!" Mina exclaimed trying to backpedal.

"He's a hunksterETTE!" Raye added just asked shocked.

"He's a HER!" Lita finished.

"Hm, serves you all right!" Jason stated with a smirk. "You've already got three great boyfriends and here you all are chasing a young woman who you all think is a man."

"Sorry if it bursts your bubble that I'm a girl." Amara said with a slight frown.

"Oh man, I wasted all my time chasing a girl when I could have spent my time with Knave." Mina groaned as she collapsed, taking Raye and Lita with her.

"And you blew Study Buddies all for this?" Amy asked looking over at Serena.

"I tried to get Mina to come, but she was too interested in chasing after Amara." Serena said with a sigh.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Bad Harmony. In the next installment, we'll learn something else about Serena that most won't know about, plus the scouts will rush to the rescue of a violinist who is the next target of the heart snatchers. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	83. Chapter 79: Bad Harmony

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning at the Tsukino family home, while Kenji was at work and Sammy was in the living room watching t.v., Serena and her mother Ilene were in the kitchen baking cookies. While they were baking cookies, Sammy rushed into the room with a look of urgency on his face.

"Mom, Serena, the news just came on and they've got an update on the war." Sammy said.

"Let's go see the update real fast then Serena and I have to finish these cookies." Ilene said with a smile.

"Right!" Serena stated with a nod of her head.

Together, the three walked into the family room and watched the t.v.

"Hello, I'm Crystal Myers and I'm here live at the UEG base in Kuwait with an update on the Mideast war. At this moment, there is a cease fire due to the fact that Iraq has found that they are now having to split up their forces on all fronts seeing as the other countries of the world that are all apart of the UEG including the USA are all attacking from all sides of the country. I'm here with Admiral Hayes with the details of this cease fire." Crystal Myers said as she turned to the Admiral.

"Yes well the other UEG officials and I are all hoping that with this cease fire, we can finally bring an end to this war. We are at this moment in the middle of trying to begin peace talks with the Iraqi president as we are speaking and hopefully soon, we will have an end to this war." Admiral Hayes said with a smile.

"You heard it here first folks. The UEG officials are trying to begin peace talks in order to end the Mideast war. We'll bring you more info as it comes in. I'm Crystal Myers reporting from the UEG base in Kuwait. Back to the studio." Crystal said ending her report.

After that, Ilene hit the mute button on the t.v.

"Well that's a bit of good news. Now come along Serena, we have cookies to finish baking." Ilene told Serena as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena exclaimed as she followed her mother into the kitchen while Sammy returned to watching t.v.

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier over at the Hunter household, they were in front of the t.v. watching when suddenly an urgent new bulletin came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, but we have a breaking story developing in the Middle east. We go live to Crystal Myers live on scene." A reporter broke in.

"Hello, I'm Crystal Myers and I'm here live at the UEG base in Kuwait with an update on the Mideast war. At this moment, there is a cease fire due to the fact that Iraq has found that they are now having to split up their forces on all fronts seeing as the other countries of the world that are all apart of the UEG including the USA are all attacking from all sides of the country. I'm here with Admiral Hayes with the details of this cease fire." Crystal Myers said as she turned to the Admiral.

"Yes well the other UEG officials and I are all hoping that with this cease fire, we can finally bring an end to this war. We are at this moment in the middle of trying to begin peace talks with the Iraqi president as we are speaking and hopefully soon, we will have an end to this war." Admiral Hayes said with a smile.

"You heard it here first folks. The UEG officials are trying to begin peace talks in order to end the Mideast war. We'll bring you more info as it comes in. I'm Crystal Myers reporting from the UEG base in Kuwait. Back to the studio." Crystal said ending her report.

"Does this mean the war might be over and that Roy will be coming home?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I believe that's what it means son." William said with a smile on his face.

"COOL!" Rick exclaimed in glee.

"Calm down Rick. There is still much to be done before Roy can come home." Wanda said even as she smiled at her son's antics.

"Sorry." Rick said sheepishly.

"That's alright son. Let's just watch t.v. and leave the war to the UEG." William said as he turned to the t.v.

"Right." Both Rick and his mother said in unison before returning their attention towards the t.v. as well.

Elsewhere at Darien's apartment building, a few hours later, Serena was at that moment standing at his door ringing the doorbell.

"Darien! Hello! It's Serena with some handmade treats." Serena said with a bright smile on her face. "Mom helped me make them so I know they'll be good."

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking him so long." Serena said as she tries to door to find it unlocked. As soon as she opens the door, though, classical music can be heard coming from inside. Serena steps inside. "Hello? Darien?" Serena called into the apartment but still got no answer.

"Mmm, I've got to say at least he picks good music to listen too." Serena said before she noticed a book sitting on the coffee table. When she picks it up she sees that it is a science book titled Future Considerations of Genetic Engineering. "Contemporary Analysis of Classical Composers and their Works. Well I know one thing, this book is over my head." She said as she began to laugh.

In her laughter, Serena accidentally dropped the bag of cookies. They spill all over the table, to Serena's shock. "AAH! Oh no the cookies. Now what am I going to do? His surprise is ruined!"

"All those bunnies, all those hearts…baked for nothing. Made with love and care, now

diddly-squat." Serena said sulking.

It was then that Darien walked into the apartment, after having gone to the soda machine that was down the hall. Upon entering the room, he heard Serena crying lightly.

"Huh? Serena, when did you come?" He asked walking up to her.

"I feel like a total loser." Serena said with a sigh.

"Don't say that Rena. Are you feeling down because you failed a test or something?" He prodded.

"No it's nothing like that Darien." Serena said with a sigh a she stared down at his coffee table.

When Darien looked down at his coffee table he saw cookies of different shapes and sizes laying on his coffee table.

"Huh?!" He said looking in-between the cookies and his girlfriend.

"I can't even surprise my boyfriend right!" Serena stated as she sniffled.

"I am surprised Serena." He said with a smile as he surprises Serena by eating the cookie. Serena stops crying and stared at him.

"So?" Serena asked.

"They're very good Rena. You must have put a lot of work into baking these." He said as he began picking up the remaining cookies and putting them back in the bag.

"You mean it?" Serena asked once more.

"Yes Serena I really mean it. Now what do you say if I surprise you with a movie and lunch?" Darien said with a smile.

"Oh Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she launched herself into Darien's chest and hugged him. "I think that would be a great idea."

"Good." He said as he wrapped her in his arms.

Chapter 79: Bad Harmony

That afternoon, Serena met up with the other girls and Jason by the fountain in Shinjuku park.

"So you guys went shopping after you guys went to a movie and lunch? Wow!" Mina exclaimed with a smile.

"And he scarfed down half the bag of cookies even though they fell on the coffee table and floor?" Raye asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Serena asked looking between all her friends.

"He's too kind." Lita said with a sigh.

"I hope his stomach's gonna survive." Mina added.

"CAN IT, MINA!" Serena exclaimed, eyes blaring. "For your information, my mother helped me make those cookies so they were good and edible."

"Really, what a mean thing to say." Amy told Mina in a condescending manner.

"Thanks Amy." Serena said with a smile.

"Besides, he'll be lucky if he doesn't get sick from eating too many cookies or the cookies that fell on the floor." Amy continued without looking up from her book.

'_Oh Amy, you shouldn't have said that!'_, Jason thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose, even as Raye began to giggle. This caused Serena to start to fume.

"She's going to blow!" Luna exclaimed as she covered her head with her front paws.

"Whoa, take cover!" Artemis exclaimed as he hides in a basket that Mina is carrying.

However, Serena quickly takes a few deep breathes and closes her eyes.

"You know what?! I'm not going to let your comments get to me. Darien liked my cookies and leave it at that!" Serena said after opening her eyes, and though she was still angry, she was definitely not taking her anger out on the others. "Luna I'll see you at home later!" Serena stated once more before she turned and walked slowly away.

"You four have really done it this time. Be thankful if she finally manages to talk to you later tonight after your words." Jason said with a sigh. "Lita I'll see you at home. Amy and I are going to study for a test we have at the Crystal Seminar building."

"Okay." Lita said with a sigh of her own as the group split up to go their own ways.

'_I hope Serena will be okay.'_, Luna thought with a sad look in her eyes as she looked in the direction her charge went. She then headed home.

A few minutes later, elsewhere in the park, Serena was walking trying to calm her nerves.

"They were so mean. To think I would make Darien sick! The nerve. The only person I can't say anything bad about is Jason and that's because he didn't say anything." Serena said as she continued to take deep breathes to calm down. It was then that she heard Violin music playing. "Huh? Where is that music coming from?" Serena asked no one in particular as she followed the music.

Meanwhile, up ahead of her, in the amphitheater, stands a girl playing the violin. The seats are empty except for someone else idly tossing a lemon up and down. The violinist is Michelle, meaning that Amara is the one in the seats.

"I feel tremendous vibrations in this town, Michelle. I'm sure something's gonna happen.

We're close to the Pure Heart Crystals. We just better make sure we get to them

first…before the Heart Snatchers do." Amara said catching the lemon.

"We can't worry about them so much. We have to focus on finding the Pure Heart Crystal

holders so we can complete our task: finding the Purity Chalice, the source of the Purity

Force, and returning it to its proper home where it belongs. We have to be patient,

Amara, and not let our emotions get in the way." Michelle said as she continued to play her violin.

"I know, but it just seems like Heart Snatchers pinpoint the pure hearts so much faster

than we can. How do they do it?" Amara said with a sigh.

"I don't know, but the important part is they not get to keep them. Then, we'd be doomed." Michelle said.

"Like the pure hearts. Whichever three will give up their Heart Crystals will do so forever,

but then, the world can remain. So I guess we'll worry about that when the time comes." Amara said.

Moments later, Serena walks down the aisle and admires Michelle's masterful playing.

"Huh?" Michelle asked no one in particular as she notices that the audience now has a new member. "Meatball alert." Michelle said looking down the aisle.

"Hmm." Amara said as she turns to look behind her and sees Serena in the aisle.

"Wow. You look just like a jewelry box princess with that violin." Serena said with a smile.

"So what brings you here today Serena?" Amara asked.

"Yes, don't you usually go to the arcade by now?" Michelle added.

"Nah. Today was a day off so I baked some cookies for my boyfriend then we went to a movie and lunch. I was then just hanging out with my friends but we kinda got into an argument. And now I'm here." Serena said with a smile. "By the way Michelle, I used to play the Violin myself a long time ago and I've got to say, you're a lot better at it then I am."

"Hmm…" Amara simply said as she tossed the lemon at Michelle. Amazingly, Michelle is able to juggle the lemon with her violin, playing all the while.

"Man that's amazing." Serena said with a bright smile on her face.

"See you around Serena." Amara said as she stands up and walks away.

"Wh-where are you going?" Serena asked.

"For a ride on my bike. I got a lot on my mind, and riding helps me think." Amara said with a smile.

Besides a convertible, Amara also has a motorcycle, and it's right there at the edge of the amphitheater.

"Bye, Little Miss Beethoven." Amara said striding over her motorcycle.

"I'm nowhere as good as Beethoven." Serena said with a sigh.

Amara then revved up the motorcycle and leaves. Meanwhile, Michelle finally knocks the lemon up and stops playing.

"You could be." Michelle said as she caught the lemon. "All you need to do is continue to practice."

"Oh…" Serena simply said.

Later, Serena and Michelle are walking together in an art museum. Serena is also carrying Michelle's violin in it's case.

"Are you gonna play the violin for a living, Michelle?" Serena asked.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I'm good enough." Michelle said with a sigh.

"What? You're totally amazing." Serena said shocked by Michelle's words. "You're even better then I am."

"Thanks. You're sweet." Michelle said with a smile.

"Thanks for the complement." Serena said as she blushed at the complement. "So how long did it take you to learn to play the violin the way you do?"

"It took me years of dedication to get as good as I am, but then if you're as good as you say you are then you know what I'm talking about." Michelle said.

"Yes, you're right about that." Serena said with a nod of her head.

"Wow!" A masculine voice rang out from in front of the two young woman.

"Huh?!" Serena simply asked as she and Michelle looked in front of them to see a young man standing before them.

"I can't believe it's you! This is your painting, right?" The man asked as he pointed towards a painting on the nearby wall.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she looks towards the wall and sees the painting.

The painting looks like a whale emerging from the surface of the ocean, only it is all in a surreal

starscape. Then she sees the caption beside it.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed as she stared in-between the painting and Michelle as she sees that Michelle is also the painter.

"I admire your work so much. I can't wait for your next collection." The man said.

"Thanks a lot." Michelle said before she and Serena watched the man walk off.

'_Wow! She paints, too. Darien would really get along well with her. She's perfect. Oh, I better make sure they never meet.'_, Serena thought to herself.

Later, outside the art museum, Amara drives up on her motorcycle and joins Michelle and Serena. Once she gets off her bike, she takes off her helmet and walks over to Michelle.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was following some vibrations looking for Heart Snatchers, but I

came up with nothing so far." Amara said with a sigh.

"Shh!" Michelle said with a frown.

Just then, they hear someone playing violin music almost as good as Michelle. Serena, had taken an opportunity, and was playing a song she learned when she was little on Michelle's violin.

"She's pretty good." Amara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I dare say she could be just as good as me someday." Michelle said with a nod of her head.

A short time later, at a café, Serena is just finishing a milkshake Michelle and Amara had bought for her.

"Trust me Serena, your playing was pretty good for not doing for a while." Michelle said with a smile.

"Do you think my boyfriend Darien would like it?" Serena asked looking towards the table.

"I think this boyfriend of yours would have to be tone deaf not to like your playing." Amara said placing a hand over Serena's.

"She's right kiddo. You've got the makings of a fine musician if you really wanted to be one." Michelle added with a smile.

"You really think I'm that good?" Serena asked shocked.

"Yes I do. But I tell you what, for right now why don't you and your Darien go to a violin concerto this evening? I've got two extra tickets. You might even get inspired." Michelle said as she handed her the tickets.

"Thank you Michelle. This is so nice of you." Serena said with a smile.

"You're welcome kiddo." Michelle said returning the smile.

Elsewhere in Dr. Tomoe's laboratory, he was at that moment producing another Daimon Pod.

"The Heart Snatcher's ready, Kaorinite. So you think you found a Pure Heart Crystal

holder for me?" Dr. Tomoe said looking up from the newly formed Daimon Pod.

"That's right, Doctor. The Crystal is ripe for the picking. Go, Heart Snatcher! Find your

target!" Kaorinite ordered the Daimon Pod to which it flew up into the pipes and out into the city.

That evening, outside the concert hall, Serena and Darien were walking towards the entrance of the concert hall with Serena's arm laced through Darien's.

"I've got to say Darien you look good in a tux even without the mask." Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Serena." Darien said returning her smile. "And might I say, you look very beautiful in that dress."

"You really think so?" Serena asked looking down at herself.

"Yes I do Rena." Darien said with a nod.

It was then that they heard Raye's voice behind them.

"Serena!" Raye's voice rang out.

"Huh?" Both Serena and Darien asked as they turn around.

Behind them are the other girls along with their boyfriends.

"Serena please forgive us." Lita said from her spot next to Nathan.

"Lita, you guys said some hurtful things, how can I forgive you?" Serena said with a sigh.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean for the things that we said to hurt you." Lita told her.

"Yeah and when we heard you were coming here, we thought this would be the perfect time for us to come here and apologize." Mina added from her spot next to Knave.

"I sort of spilled the beans." Luna said with a sigh as she looked at the ground.

"It's alright Luna. I can't stay mad at them for long anyway." Serena told her guardian before turning back to the girls. "Just don't do it again."

"We won't." The girls all said with a smile.

"Hey I just remembered." Amy said pulling out a book from her purse. "I brought a guidebook to tonight's concert."

"That's my ice princess. Always ready for anything." Jason said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Amy's waist.

"Well what are we waiting for? A written invitation, let's get going already." Jared said pulling Raye towards the entrance.

"Calm down Jared. We're coming." Raye said with a sigh.

With that the group made their way inside the concert hall.

Inside Violinist's dressing room, he was at that moment, looking at himself in the mirror, preparing for the concert. Unknown to him, something is about to intrude into his life or more accurately, into his violin. The Daimon Pod merges itself into the violin and disappears. It makes a slight noise as it merges.

"Huh?" He asked as he turns around, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

Elsewhere in the concert hall's main room, Amara and Michelle were sitting in some seats in a balcony. Michelle notices something and peers down with binoculars. Amara does the same with her pair. What Michelle had noticed was Serena and company in the seats.

"There they are: Serena and her peanut gallery." Amara said looking up towards Michelle.

"And that must be Darien. But who are the others that are with them?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not sure but they could be the boyfriends of the girls." Amara answered.

"Probably." Michelle said with a nod of her head.

They then sat down just as the lights dim. The show is about to begin. Accompanied by a pianist, the violinist begins his performance, unwary of the secret in his instrument. Meanwhile, in the audience, Serena and the others are also busy watching the concert going on in front of them.

"I've got to say he's pretty good." Serena whispered loud enough for Darien to hear who just nodded in reply.

"Shh, no talking." Raye said glaring at Serena.

"I was whispering as not to draw attention to myself pyro." Serena hissed.

"Shh!" People in the audience that were around the small group all said glaring towards Serena and Raye, who both sunk in their seats.

Suddenly, the violin begins to flash! At the same instant, a horrid screech echoes throughout the gallery, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"It hurts!" Darien exclaimed.

"This stinks!" Serena added.

"Make it stop!" Jared exclaimed flinching.

The violin suddenly rises into the air and transforms! Heart Snatcher Octave plays her strings and creates a more intense screech that knocks everyone but Serena and company out.

"Ah ha ha ha! Now give me your heart, no strings attached!" Octave stated as she reveals her black star and extracts the Heart Crystal from the now-unconscious violinist. "Excellent!" she exclaimed with a sinister grin.

"Cover the exits, you guys!" Darien ordered.

"Right!" Serena stated with a nod. "You and the Generals take care of things here."

"Will do Rena." Darien said while his three Generals nodded.

With that the girls and Jason head outside.

"He's that bad?" Luna asked.

"What's the matter?" Artemis asked

"There's a Heart Snatcher coming!" Serena stated.

"Transform!" Raye exclaimed.

"Hurry! She's right there!" Mina stated as she pointed towards the concert hall doors.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled as he held up his star Sword high over his head.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled as she held her broach up high over her head.

"SAILOR POWER!" The group yelled together.

Seconds later where Serena and the others stood now stand the Sailor Scouts. Moments later,

Octave emerges in the foyer and begins to play her horrid screech, smashing windows and shaking trees.

"Stop it, banjo-brain! You couldn't carry a tune in a bucket! I'm Sailor Moon, the

Champion of Justice, and I wish I'd brought my earplugs!" Sailor Moon stated.

"We will right wrongs and bad songs…" Sailor Venus began.

"…and triumph over tone-deaf Heart Snatchers!" Sailor Mars added.

"And that means you, screech!" Sailor Moon finished.

"Ah ha ha! Never! B FLAT!" Octave exclaimed as she plays her horrid screech again, this time at the Sailor Scouts directly, dazing them.

"I'm getting weak." Sailor Mars said weakly.

Soon all the scouts collapse, and Octave prepares for a swan song, sensing her screech into the concrete and raising the pitch to form a shock wave beam! The beam heads toward the Scouts…until a rose hits the Snatcher's wrist!

"Yikes!" Sailor Moon exclaimed at almost getting hit by Octave's beam.

"Yow! Ow!" Octave exclaimed holding her waist.

When Sailor Moon looked in the direction the rose came from, she saw Tuxedo Mask as well as for his three Generals all standing by a light post.

"Look! It's Tuxedo Mask and the Generals!" Sailor Moon said getting the others attention.

"Whoever taught you about music, I'm sure, must've had two left feet and not one ounce

of talent." Tuxedo Mask said.

"We won't allow you to hurt the Scouts anymore than you already have." Kunzite said glaring at the Heart Snatcher.

"You'll regret that, Mr. Masked Critic!" Octave exclaimed as she picked up her violin bow. She then sent her screech at him and the three Generals, but they all jump out of the way.

"JUPITER THUNDER POWER!" Sailor Jupiter yelled throwing her at Octave; however, the Heart Snatcher manages to jump away before Jupiter's attack can hit her.

"Hey Jupiter, this hall's a historic monument, you know? Try to hit the creepsters next

time." Mercury urged.

"Sorry, next time I'll aim better." Jupiter said sheepishly.

"You want more? I'll give you more!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"That's right, and plenty of it!" Sailor Moon added.

"Ready when you are!" Octave stated as she sent another screech. The Sailor Scouts jump away, but just then from out of nowhere, Sailor Neptune's voice rang out.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune yelled as she threw out her attack which when it hit caused Octave to be knocked out.

"Neptune! Uranus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed upon seeing the new arrivals.

"Lured by your off-key singing, Sailor Uranus joins the show!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"We'll take over from here, Sailor Soldiers!" Sailor Neptune added.

"What do you mean by that? Why not work together?" Tuxedo Mask asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. We don't have time to answer your questions." Sailor Uranus said.

"We're after the true goodness: three Pure Heart Crystals, and that vile violin might just

have one of them." Sailor Neptune added.

"So you're not Sailor Soldiers?" Sailor Mars asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're just a couple of imposters pretending that you wanna fight evil." Sailor Jupiter hissed angrily.

"So why don't YOU get lost? We've got everything under control." Sailor Venus added to the group sentiment.

"No!" Sailor Moon exclaimed when she saw Octave getting back up.

Sailor Moon then jumped and pulled Sailor Neptune out of the way of another screech.

"You saved my life." Sailor Neptune said sounding surprised.

"Well, it's kinda my job." Sailor Moon said with a shrug.

"All right. Enough song and dance. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus yelled throwing out her attack which when it hit Octave caused her to be stunned yet again.

."You're up, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said looking towards Sailor Moon.

"Right! You got it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled as she threw out her attack at Octave which soon silences the insane instrument.

"OCTAVE…!" Octave shouted before she turned back into a violin and Sailor Neptune recovers the Heart Crystal. The Daimon Pod, meanwhile, pops out and cracks.

"Her boss will not be happy." Sailor Uranus said.

"Uranus…" Sailor Neptune said gaining Uranus' attention then both look at the Heart Crystal.

"Let's see. It's a very pretty one, but not a Pure Heart Crystal." Sailor Uranus said with a sigh.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Venus shouted gaining the two scouts in question attention.

"How can you tell if the Heart Crystal's right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"And what do Heart Crystals do?" Sailor Mercury asked as well.

"I think we'll just let you try to figure it out for yourselves." Sailor Uranus said before she prepares to throw the Crystal on it's way; however, Sailor Neptune stops her.

"Huh?" Sailor Uranus asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Uranus, an artist's heart is very delicate. We have to be careful. Let's go replace it

gently." Sailor Neptune said with a soft smile.

They then jump away from the others and disappear.

"Wait a minute!" Sailor Venus shouted after them.

"They're always taking off without saying goodbye." Sailor Mars said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but don't hold it against them. They really are on our side." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"If you say so princess." Kunzite said with a shrug.

"Well anyway, we should go find someplace to transform back into our everyday selves." Sailor Knight suggested.

"Right." the others all agreed as they all went to find a place to transform back into their everyday selves.

Later, the group of friends being lead by Serena and Darien were making their way home.

"Man, it was too bad the concert had to be cancelled." Serena said with a sigh.

"Maybe another time. Wanna get some pizza instead?" Darien offered.

"Yeah that be great." Serena said with a smile.

"I hungry so I could go for some pizza too." Jared said.

"You're always hungry Jared." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey I haven't eaten since lunch so of course I'm hungry." Jared said defending himself.

"Leave Jared alone Nathan. We're all hungry." Knave said.

"Sorry." Nathan said with a sigh.

"It's okay." Jared said with a smile.

"Come on guys let's go." Raye said pulling on Jared.

"Yeah, we want to eat." Lita added as she too pulled on Nathan.

"Than I say let's go." Jason said as he lead Amy away down the street.

"Right." The others all said as they followed Jason and Amy.

Meanwhile looking down at them from up on a bridge, Amara and Michelle were watching the group as they walked away.

"Well there they go." Michelle said with a smile.

"They kind of grow on you don't they?" Amara asked.

"That they do." Michelle said with a nod.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Swept Off Her Feet. In the next installment, a girl named Elizabeth with a secret crush on someone is the next target of the Heart Snatchers. Be there to see what else happens and please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	84. Chapter 80: Swept Off Her Feet

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It was a beautiful morning and at the moment, Serena is stretching out on a bench that sits near the street.

"Mmm, It's such a nice day out today. I wonder if Raye would let us study out in the courtyard today?" Serena said as she leaned her head back and allowed the sunlight to warm her face.

"I'm not sure studying outside is a wise idea Serena." Luna said with an apologetic smile.

"I know, but it was a nice idea for a moment." Serena said with a sigh.

It was then at that moment that both Serena and Luna heard the rev of a motorcycle

"Huh?" Both Serena and Luna looked towards the street and saw a familiar looking motorcycle sitting in the lane.

"That looks like Darien's motorcycle." Serena said tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, but whose that with him?" Luna asked upon spotting someone riding on the back of the bike.

"I'm not sure, let's go find out." Serena said was she walked towards the motorcycle.

"Wait Serena, what about studying?" Luna asked as she followed her young charge.

"Don't worry Luna. I have no intention of skipping the study session." Serena said with a smile as she returned her attention towards the bike. "Darien!" Serena exclaimed hoping to get the driver's attention.

"Huh?" The driver said looking towards Serena and lifting his visor to reveal Darien's face. "Oh Serena, it's you. What brings you out here? I thought you had a study session with the girls and Jason."

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted to enjoy the day for a few moments before heading over there." Serena said with a smile. She then turned to the passenger behind Darien and asked, "So whose this?"

The person behind Darien, took off their helmet revealing Andrew's little sister Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth." Serena said with a smile.

"Hey Serena, what's up doll?" Elizabeth asked returning the smile.

"Nothing much, like I told Darien, just enjoying the day." Serena said. "I hate to sound rude, but why are you with Darien?"

"Oh, well my brother Paul forgot his train ticket when he left the house. I ran out after him with the ticket, but he just left. Then Darien saw me waving my arms in the street." Elizabeth said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So I pulled over to see what was wrong." Darien added.

"Then Darien kindly offered to take me to the station." Elizabeth finished with a smile.

"Well that was nice of him." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah I tend to think so." Elizabeth said.

Serena then returned her attention towards Darien and with a smile on her face. "Darien, I gotta say, that bike suit is so hooked up."

"Oh…" Darien said with a raised eyebrow.

"You look great." Serena said, her smile still on her face.

"Do you think?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth looked at the two and just smiled.

"Oh yes, but then again, anything would look good on you." Serena said.

"Stop it, Serena." Darien said with a sigh.

Later, at the Crown Fruit Parlor, both Serena and Elizabeth were sitting at a table, both eating a fruit parfait and talking small talk.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, 'Have I kissed Darien?!" Serena asked eyeing Elizabeth with a look.

"K-keep it down, Serena. So…" Elizabeth began looking around to make sure no one was watching. "So what's your answer? Have you and Darien…kissed yet or not?"

"Uh…lemme think here, oh…kissed Darien?" Serena asked looking down at the table and blushing.

"Have you?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. "Judging by your embarrassed reaction, it looks like you haven't. You haven't kissed yet, have you?"

"What? Uh, I mean, well…" Serena began to say only to be interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Of course not. You're too young." Elizabeth said slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Darien and I, well…" Serena tried again only to be interrupted by Elizabeth once more.

"You're still in junior high. Well, you shouldn't have yet, not yet." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Ah, you're too right. I'm suppose to be studying right now. What about you, Elizabeth? You're a big high school student now. You've kissed someone, right?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow of her own, switching the topic off of her.

"Please promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Elizabeth asked even as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hmm?" Serena said with a nod.

"Actually…there's this really cute guy I'm totally nuts over…but I'm afraid I haven't kissed him yet." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Wh-what?! Wh-wh-why not, Elizabeth? If you like him so much, why haven't you kissed him yet?" Serena asked puzzled.

"Well because…I've always believed a first kiss should be treasured. You can't just kiss anybody. It wouldn't mean anything at all! A kiss should be a deep, honest display of affection…and the very first kiss can't be with just any guy." Elizabeth explained.

"Hmm.." Someone said from the other side of the partition.

"Huh?" Both Serena and Elizabeth asked looking over the partition.

"Hey, Amara! Michelle!" Serena exclaimed with a friendly smile.

"Ha ha. It seems so long ago, my first kiss." Amara said with a smile.

"Not for me, Amara." Michelle said closing her eyes.

"Hmm?" Both Serena and Elizabeth said simply listening.

"It feels like…like it was yesterday. It was so magical." Michelle said with a smile.

"Hmm…" Serena simply said.

"Oh…" Elizabeth simply said.

"I remember it vividly. It was with Brad, the cutest guy in the school." Michelle finished.

"There are many types of kisses, actually. A kiss on the hand means respect. A kiss on the cheek means friendship. A kiss on both cheeks is the French way." Amara said resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are many kissing customs." Serena said.

"Like in fifteenth-century Italy. There was a strict law about kissing. It decreed if a young couple kissed each other, they must be married." Michelle said.

"Huh? That's way strict for me." Elizabeth said with a frown.

"My sweet Brad. I wonder where he is today." Michelle said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Amara looked down at her watch and noticed what time it was, so she stood up, Michelle soon joining her.

"See ya." Amara waved as she and Michelle left the restaurant.

"Oh…" Serena and Elizabeth simply said as they watched the two leave.

"She obviously treasures her first kiss, so I think you're right." Serena said with a smile.

"Hey, why don't you and your friends come to my place to study? I get off work in about one hour, and I made some amazing cupcakes." Elizabeth asked with a bright smile.

"Hm, the cupcakes sound good, and I think we could use a change of scenery since we always study at Raye's temple." Serena said with a smile of her own.

"Great, I'll see you and the others later then. Well, I better get back to work. See you later." Elizabeth said as she got up and went back to work.

"Well I better finish this fruit parfait so that I can go get the others." Serena said before she began to eat again.

Chapter 80: Swept Off Her Feet

Meanwhile, outside the Fruit Parlor, both Amara and Michelle were slowly walking down the street as they talked about their encounter with Serena and Elizabeth.

"They're so young and innocent." Amara said with a smile.

"I know. It's nice that they're like that, but it's funny how quickly they move from kissing stuffed animals to boys." Michelle said.

"That's what troubles me. That kind of girl is in danger. She's exactly what those evil Heart Snatchers are after." Amara said as a sudden frown crossed her lips.

"You're right. She possesses a pure heart. We'd better watch over her." Michelle said with a nod.

Elsewhere, inside Dr. Tomoe's secret lab, he is currently bent over a table creating another Daimon Pod, when suddenly he looked up.

"Kaorinite…" He said.

"Yes, Doctor." Kaorinite said coming into the room.

"So far, your mission has failed, but I think you can redeem yourself. I've found a new target." He told her.

"Yes, Doctor." Kaorinite said with a nod of her head even as the Daimon Pod rose into the air. "It's a pure-hearted girl who dreams of making her first kiss special."

"First kiss? How about kissing your heart goodbye? Hm hm hm ha ha HA HA HA!" Dr. Tomoe said before he belted out an evil laugh while at the same time, he smashes a test tube in his evil delight.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth was busy in the living room of her apartment as she cleaned it preparing for when Serena and the others arrived.

"I think it looks okay." Elizabeth said as she takes a look around to make sure she got everything. "Huh?" She asked when she noticed the small snippet of photograph she cut out and put in a picture frame. It's her only picture with her secret crush next to her.

"Hi, Michael. Can you kiss me? I sure hope you'll make my dreams come true." Elizabeth said with a happy sigh as she leaned over and kiss the frame.

Meanwhile, the Daimon Pod appears outside her apartment sliding glass door and phases through the glass and floats over to the vacuum cleaner! The Pod merges with the vacuum and disappears. In moments, the vacuum transforms. Elizabeth turns around and gasps as Heart Snatcher Osoji appears.

"Ha! Dreams are for losers, honey!" Osoji stated with a sinister grin.

"Aah!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she tried to back away from the Heart Snatcher.

"Scream, shmeam, heart be mine…now!" Osoji exclaimed as she lowers a panel and reveals her black star. The beam is released, and Elizabeth screams and Osoji laughs as Elizabeth's heart is extracted. Osoji grabs the Heart Crystal and crashes out the balcony window, onto the rooftop across the street.

"Ha ha ha! Your pure heart's in my bag!" Osoji stated with a smirk.

"Oh no it's not hose head!" another voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Osoji asked looking around until she spotted two figures stand back to back from another rooftop. "Who are you?" Osoji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the one who will stop you: Sailor Uranus, the heart specialist!" Sailor Uranus stated with a frown.

"And I'm Sailor Neptune, of course!" Sailor Neptune stated with a smirk.

"Ha ha! I'll never let you have this pure heart! Prepare to be dusted, Sailors. Hurricane attachment!" Osoji exclaimed as One of her arms retreats its hand and reveals a vacuum head.

"BLOW!" Osoji exclaimed throwing out a sudden Hurricane wind towards the to scouts; however, the two scouts manage to jump away.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled throwing out her attack which knocks the Heart Crystal out of Osoji's hand. "Got ya!" Uranus yelled as she dived for the Crystal, but Osoji had other plans.

"BLOW!" Osoji exclaimed as she blew the Crystal into the sky and out of reach. "The Crystal!" Osoji cried as she quickly goes after it.

"The crystal!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed as she and Uranus also took off after it.

"No!" Uranus cried as she watched it fall beyond her line of sight.

Unknown to Uranus, Neptune or the Heart Snatcher, the Heart Crystal ended up falling into a passing dump truck and is taken away. Moments later, both the Uranus and Neptune as well as for Osoji find themselves on the street where the Heart Crystal should have landed.

"Where's the Crystal?" Sailor Neptune asked looking around.

"I don't see it." Uranus said with a sigh as she too looked around.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Osoji yelled out infuriated.

It was just about then that Serena and the others arrived at Elizabeth's front door. Serena being the one in front decided to ring the door bell.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Serena and company here." Serena called out.

However, there is no answer at the door, despite Serena's continuous pushing.

"Serena, I still can't believe you went to the coffee shop and kept the others waiting." Luna chastised her young charge.

"Luna, Elizabeth looked like she needed to talk and I wasn't about to abandon her. Besides, there is still plenty of time to study." Serena said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's okay, Luna. Besides, we needed a break, and Elizabeth has cupcakes." Mina said with a happy sigh.

"Ah, I'm getting fond for one of Elizabeth's cupcakes. Mmm…" Lita said even as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I don't care where we study, as long as we get to work." Amy said looking over the books in her hands.

"Well, it looks like we might be studying out here. Why doesn't she answer the door?" Raye said beginning to fume.

"Serena, are you sure Elizabeth said to come over an hour after she got off?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure Jason. Although now I'm beginning to wonder if she had to work late or something. Maybe she forgot about us." Serena said when suddenly she discovered that the door was unlocked. Serena pushed the door open. The scene they discover once it's wide open…draws a gasp from everyone!

"ELIZABETH!" Serena exclaimed as she rushed into the apartment and over to her friend's side, the others not far behind.

There on the floor, is Elizabeth who is unconscious and blue in the face.

"Elizabeth! What happened?!" Serena asked as she turned her friend over and laid Elizabeth's head on her lap.

"This looks bad." Mina said with a sigh.

"All we can do for her right now is keep her comfortable and warm." Jason said as he felt for a pulse.

"It looks like her Pure Heart Crystal's been taken from her." Artemis said.

"What?!" Serena gasped.

"We've gotta find that slimy Heart Snatcher and get it back for her!" Mina exclaimed.

"But how do we know how to find the Heart Snatcher?" Serena asked looking around the room at the other scouts.

Meanwhile, Osoji is tearing through town looking for the missing Heart Crystal, using one of her attachments to track the presence of the Crystal.

"Where is it?! I've gotta find it! I've gotta find it! I've GOTTA FIND IT!" Osoji exclaimed when suddenly, her vacuum parts pick up something. "Ha! Gotcha. Machines can do anything these days! Ha ha ha!" Osoji laughed as she begins to follow the trail.

Back at Elizabeth's apartment, Amy had pulled up the city map on her Mercury Computer and tried some programming.

"Got anything yet, Amy?" Raye asked looking towards their blue-haired friend.

"She's somewhere within a ten-mile radius heading north, but unfortunately, that's as close as I can get." Amy said with a sigh.

"I guess we'll all have to split up and look for her by ourselves." Raye said with a frown.

Elizabeth is now laying in bed, her life slowly slipping away. Time is critical.

"You should be able to contact each other." Luna said.

"So make sure you have your radios." Artemis added.

"Right!" The scouts all said in unison.

Suddenly, Elizabeth stirs. Her eyes take on a blank expression. She sits up in bed.

"First kiss…" Elizabeth mumbles.

Everyone is startled.

"Kiss me, Michael." Elizabeth said as she reached over and ends up trying to kiss Jason. Everyone is puzzled, and Jason is struggling to get away.

"Um, Elizabeth I'm not Michael! Let go of me!" Jason exclaimed as he tried to pull Elizabeth off of him.

"Elizabeth!" Amy exclaimed shocked.

"Come on….Michael. Kiss me. Kiss, okay?" Elizabeth asked as she continued to try and kiss Jason.

"Elizabeth!" Serena yelled trying to pull her off of Jason.

Finally, Jason managed to pull free and tried to put Elizabeth back on the bed.

"Kiss me…then…James." Elizabeth said as she reached towards the ceiling.

"Don't you remember, Elizabeth?! Your dream of treasuring your first kiss with only the guy who's special to you! Not just any guy, remember? At the best time, in the best place! Don't you remember?!" Serena asked.

"But I just need a kiss! Any guy will do!" Elizabeth cried.

"I have a theory. It's bad news: that when her pure heart was taken, her pure thoughts were taken as well." Amy said with a sigh.

"Well, that makes sense." Mina said.

"It makes sense to me, too. EVIL SPIRITS BEGONE!" Raye yelled as she planted a Shinto charm over Elizabeth's mouth. It silences her and causes her to drop back to bed. Elizabeth was still struggling with the sealing spell. "Just leave her here with me, guys. I'll keep Hot Lips on ice. Why don't you guys go after the Heart Snatcher and snatch that Crystal?"

The others nod as they leave the apartment.

So the five remaining Scouts split up and try to track down Osoji.

"This is like…" Lita said.

"…a needle in a haystack."

"Well keep looking guys. We're bound to find this Heart Snatcher sooner or later." Jason said.

"Right!" Both girls answered.

"What are my coordinates? Amy can you help me out here?" Serena asked looking around.

"Serena, if you go straight about three miles north, that evil twit should be somewhere close by! Lita, Jason, Mina, join Serena quick." Amy answered.

"Thanks, Amy. See ya there." Serena said with a nod of her head.

It was then that a motorcycle pulled up to Serena.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed with a smile.

"Jason called me and said you guys could use some back up. So hope on and we'll get going." Darien said with a smile.

"Thanks." Serena said as she got on behind Darien.

Meanwhile, Raye continued to chant so as to hold the spell over Elizabeth.

"Sun, Moon, Earth, Star, Sun, Moon, Earth, Star, Sun, Moon, Earth, Star, Sun, Moon,

Earth…" Raye said even as Elizabeth continued to struggle against the spell. Raye was growing nervous. She didn't know how much longer she could hold the spell over Elizabeth. "Hurry up, guys, and get the Crystal. My magic can't help her. The only thing that will save her is her own pure heart." Raye said as she looked out the broken glass door.

"Serena, you're very close." Amy said over the communicator.

"Okay." Serena answered.

Just then, Darien stops. In front of them is a fence. Serena gasps. Behind the fence…

"What?! It's supposed to be in there?! Man Lita and Mina weren't kidding when they said this was like looking for a needle in a haystack." Serena said with a sigh.

…is a huge junkyard. Suddenly, though, a brief vortex appears somewhere in the yard. Amy was right! Serena can see three figures. She recognizes two of them as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. As for the other, it is the Heart Snatcher, they've been looking for.

"The thief of hearts!" Serena stated as she pointed towards the Heart Snatcher.

"She's got the Crystal with her!" Luna exclaimed.

"Must be Elizabeth's. Serena, go for it!" Darien stated.

"Right! MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled as she summons the power of the Moon Cosmic Brooch and transforms into Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice.

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune continue to fight Osoji.

"You! I thought I lost you two!" Osoji yelled.

"Hand over the crystal now, dirt bag!" Sailor Uranus stated holding out her hand.

"How could you think I'd be afraid of a couple of little pixies like you. You'll never get this Crystal." Osoji laughed.

"Quiet!" Sailor Moon yelled, which gained the attention of Osoji as well as for Uranus and Neptune. "The only one who is entitled to that Crystal is Elizabeth! How dare you snatch the pure heart from a girl who dreams of her first kiss! A pure heart can only be pure when it's with its rightful owner! I stand for love, and I stand for justice. I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Ooh, another long-winded pixie. I think it's time for a little cleanup." Osoji said as she whips out her power cord and tries to lash it out at Sailor Moon like a whip. Sailor Moon jumps away. "Here you blow!" Sailor Moon is blown into the air.

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune try to take advantage of the moment with

jump kicks.

"Not again!" Osoji stated as she jumped away before they connect. "Hey, suckers! Eat my dust!"

She said as she opens her dustbin and launches a salvo of explosive vacuum bags! Uranus and Neptune have to dodge skillfully to avoid a dirty explosion. "Ha ha ha!"

Just then, Sailor Moon crashes into the ground, hurt.

"Now let's see who's trash around this dump! Ha ha ha!" Osoji laughed.

Sailor Moon can only watch as both Uranus and Neptune fight.

"Elizabeth…" Sailor Moon strained as she looked up. The thought of losing her friend tears at her. "I must…save her life…" she said as she slowly rises to her feet.

Meanwhile, Osoji finally manages to blow Uranus and Neptune away.

"Now I'll turn you into pixie dust." Osoji said with a sneer.

Suddenly, a rose strikes Osoji's cap. She drops the Heart Crystal.

"An evil one with an impure heart can never be worthy of the crystal of a pure heart.

Return it now and toss yourself into the scrap heap, you piece of junk." Tuxedo Mask said glaring at the hateful creature.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed glad to see him.

"Grr!" Osoji hissed angrily.

"Okay, Sailor Moon! Make this dirt bag history!" Tuxedo Mask commanded.

"Right!" Sailor Moon stated as she summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. "MOON SPIRIAL HEART ATTACK!" she yelled sending out her attack which smashes into Osoji, turning her back into a vacuum cleaner. The Daimon Pod pops out and cracks, its energy dispersing into the atmosphere. "All right. I'd better hurry and get the Crystal!" Sailor Moon said as she hurries towards the vacuum cleaner.

"Let's stop her!" Sailor Neptune stated looking towards Uranus, who simply nodded.

With that, they both jump after Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon prepares to climb the pile of cars, Sailor Uranus grabs Sailor Moon from behind.

"The Crystals will be ours!" Sailor Uranus hissed into Sailor Moon's ear.

Sailor Neptune reaches the Crystal and tries to examine it, but Tuxedo Mask throws a rose and knocks the Crystal away. Tuxedo Mask jumps down to her.

"Don't move!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

Sailor Neptune jumps at Tuxedo Mask and tries to force him away.

"Let me go! I must take it back to Elizabeth or she'll die!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"We know she'll die without it!" Uranus told her.

"But why are you doing this?!" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"You wouldn't understand!" Uranus stated with a sigh.

Sailor Neptune and Tuxedo Mask both land on the car heap.

"We have to do it! It's our mission!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm not fooling around!" Uranus stated as she throws Sailor Moon down.

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune jumps down to examine the crystal.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he rushes to her side.

"Oh no! It has no power! It's just the crystal of a pure heart!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What?!" Uranus asked shocked.

Sailor Moon stands and lunges at Sailor Neptune. "Give it to me!" She said as she grabbed the Crystal and held it tight.

Since it's not one they're looking for, Uranus and Neptune don't pursue anymore.

"I could never let this fall into the wrong hands." Sailor Moon said with a sad expression on her face.

"Do as you like." Uranus said as she and Neptune leave.

"What happened to them?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I don't know, but their actions are questionable." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Hmm." Tuxedo Mask simply said with a nod.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" The other Scouts who were out searching for the Heart Snatcher called out as they finally arrived on the scene.

"Hey, it's great to see ya. Let's get back to Elizabeth." Sailor Moon said with a smile on her face.

Elsewhere along one of the many streets of the Juuban district, both Uranus and Neptune were gazing up at the Moon while they talked amongst themselves.

"I wonder if that girl will ever be able to make her dream come true." Neptune said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she will." Uranus said with a smile.

"In a way…" Neptune began but stopped.

"Hmm?" Uranus simply asked looking at her partner.

"I'm relieved that her Pure Heart Crystal didn't have any powers." Neptune said with a soft smile.

"Don't think about it! We must get Pure Hearts at all costs!" Uranus stated.

"You're right. I know it's our mission to collect pure hearts with special powers." Neptune said with a sigh.

Back at the apartment, Raye had released her spell, and Serena returned the Heart Crystal to Elizabeth. Elizabeth then begins to stir.

"Hey look! She's gonna be all right!" Serena exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness." Raye said with a sigh.

"All right! Gee, I sure hope her eyesight's back to normal, too." Lita said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, that was sure a nightmare experience, wasn't it, 'Michael'?" Mina teased as she turned her gaze towards Jason.

"Mina, I don't normally hit girls, but if you don't shut up, I may just change my prerogative." Jason snarled.

"Sorry." Mina said as she jumped behind Lita.

"Oh boy, I'm so glad we were there for Elizabeth. Like in Italy, so many years ago, if a

young couple kissed, there was a strict law that made them get married. You see? You

can't make light of a kiss." Serena said with a smile.

"Oh, look at Miss Restraint. You're a fine one to talk. That's all I see you do: it's

frivolously kiss Darien." Mina piped up.

"We're not in Italy, Mina! And I'm not Jason, so keep your trap shut or I'll come over there and shut it for you!" Serena hissed.

"Well…right now, I really think we should all care a little more about studying than

anything else. Come on now. Everybody, let's go to work, okay?" Amy said as she picked up one of her books that she had discarded when they entered the apartment.

"What? You wanna study here and now?" Raye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're crazy, you know that!" Lita stated as she inched backwards.

"I can't believe you." Mina said in a huff.

"But we're behind schedule. We've got a lot of areas to cover." Amy said with a frown.

"That's my Ice Princess. Always has studying on the mind." Jason said as he wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders which caused her to blush.

Meanwhile, Darien is out on the balcony, and Serena goes out to join him.

"I'm so glad Elizabeth is back to normal." Darien said with a smile as he gazed out over the city.

"Yeah, and her cherished dream is, too." Serena added with a nod of her head.

"First sweet kiss." Darien said with a sigh.

"I think she's got a lovely dream. I'm so glad I was able to help protect it. She deserves to live her dream." Serena said as she also gazed out over the city. She then turned to Darien and pulled on his sleeve also saying, "Excuse me, Darien."

"Hmm?" He asked turning to gaze down at her.

"Do you remember OUR first kiss like I do?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Darien asked beginning to blush. "Well, um…I, uh…"

"Oh…Darien? Darien…Oh, oh no. You don't remember?" Serena asked with a frown.

"Well, uh…can we talk about this later?" Darien asked, sweating like a pig.

"No! Our first kiss is important!" Serena stated.

"Look. The moon is so beautiful." Darien said as he gazed up at the moon.

"Oh Darien, how could you forget?!" Serena asked shocked.

"Serena, please don't…" Darien said with a sigh.

"Darien!" Serena hissed.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Blinded By Love's Light. In the next installment, Melvin and Molly enter a love contest to see if the depth of their love.


	85. Chapter 81: Blinded By Love's Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In Dr. Tomoe's, as he was at this moment putting the finishing touches on a new Heart Snatcher cell.

"Ah, my beautiful Daimon Pod, how I love to give you life." Dr. Tomoe said with a smile.

"Dr. Tomoe?" Kaorinite asked coming into the lab.

"You're back already, Kaori?" Dr. Tomoe asked looking up.

"Yes. I have to get those Crystals out of the pure hearts of young lovers, so you'll have to give me another Pod for that mission." Kaorinite said with a stern face.

"Really? You want ANOTHER Pod, Kaori? I wonder how many you'll waste before you finally manage to collect those three Crystals you'll need." Dr, Tomoe said with a stern tone of voice, as he pours the culture into his formula. "You'll have to get rid of that pest Sailor Moon and her Scouts this time. If you don't, you'll fail, you know."

In moments, there is a new Daimon Pod.

"You could use a thousand Daimon Pods! We can't reach Purity Force before you rid us of those meddlesome Scouts!" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed.

"Hmm, I know that now, so I'll oversee this mission myself." Kaorinite said with a sinister smile crossing her lips.

"Well, for your sake, I hope it works!" Dr. Tomoe stated as he laughs evilly. Instead of letting the Daimon Pod fly away, Dr. Tomoe passes it over to Kaorinite.

"You can trust me, Dr. Tomoe." Kaorinite said before she disappears with the Daimon Pod.

Meanwhile, one afternoon, as school was letting out, Serena was looking around for someone in the courtyard.

"Melvin?" Serena called out looking around. "I'm sure I saw him run in this direction."

It was then that the boy in question peeked out from a nearby alleyway.

"Shh! Serena…" Melvin whispered loud enough for Serena to turn and see him.

"Hmm?" She asked as she walked over to him. "What are you doing hiding in here?"

"I have to talk to you and you alone." Melvin said.

"So what is it all about?" Serena asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you about Molly. Something's wrong." Melvin said with a sigh.

"Wrong?" Serena asked perplexed.

"Well, I don't really know how to say it…" Melvin began.

**[Flash Back]**

"_But Molly, something has to be bothering you." Melvin said sounding concerned._

"_No there's nothing bothering me." Molly said with an annoyed sigh. _

**[End Flash Back]**

"…but it seems to me that Molly is, like…trying to keep something from me." Melvin said with a sigh as he looked towards his feet.

**[Flash Back]**

"_Molly I know something's bothering you so will you please tell me what's got you so on edge?" Melvin asked placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_Stop asking like you're spastic, Melvin." Molly said glaring at him as she shoved his hand off her shoulder. "I mean, why should I be trying to keep anything from you?"_

**[End Flash Back]**

"She must think I'm clueless! She's got a secret! Oh, I can't face it! I bet she has another boyfriend! She thinks I'm a geek! I can't believe I cooked her fried shrimp every day for her school lunch!" Melvin said as he began to cry. "And she said it was her favorite, too! It's a secret recipe I invented for her! It was a labor of love for her!"

"Yes, I see, Melvin. You look really upset about it." Serena said with a sigh as she thought, _'So that's the problem. Melvin thinks Molly isn't being honest with him.'_

"Of course." Melvin said with a nod of his head.

"Alright then." Serena said with a nod of her head as well as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing Melvin. I will try and find out discretely about what Molly's up to, since you insist."

"Great, Serena. I appreciate your help." Melvin said with a tearful smile.

Chapter 81: Blinded By Love's Light

Later both Serena and Molly were sitting on a bench that was next to the main fountain of the park, when Serena decided to strike up a conversation.

"Um, Molly can I ask you a question?" Serena asked looking at her best friend.

"Sure Serena, you can ask me anything." Molly said with a smile.

"Alright! Can you tell me what's going on between you and Melvin?" Serena said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh," Molly said as she turned and stared at her feet. "Well there's not much to tell. I do know that he's been acting weird, though."

"What do you mean that he's acting weird?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that he's been all jumpy and nervous lately with me. I can't help but think that he's keeping something from me. I don't know." Molly said with a sigh.

"Seems like you're both feeling the same way." Serena said shaking her head.

"Huh?!" Molly asked perplexed by Serena's comment.

"Never mind that. Anyway, what's the big secret?" Serena asked after waving Molly's question off.

"Well, I think maybe he's got a new girlfriend or something." Molly said with a sad look on her face.

"Melvin have a new girlfriend?!" Serena questioned looking at Molly funny. "Molly, are you kidding me? There is no way that he would do that to you."

"No, I'm not kidding Serena. I really think he's seeing someone else." Molly told her.

"Alright I believe you Molly." Serena said placing a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Anyway, I think I better get home now Serena. I'm sorry to have bothered you with my problem." Molly said getting up and headed out of the park.

"But Molly…" Serena called out, but Molly didn't stop. "Hm, it does look like Molly's really worried about Melvin just like he's worried about her. Well, that's it then. I've got to do something to help them but what?"

It was then that Serena remembered something that Raye had once told her.

**[Flash Back]**

"_I'm the best romance doctor in the world." Raye said with a warm smile._

**[End Flash Back]**

"That just might work! I can get Raye to help me mend their broken hearts." Serena said as she got up to leave the park and head to Raye's temple.

About half an hour later, found both Serena and Raye in Raye's temple fire reading room where Serena proceeded to tell Raye everything she knew about the case involving Molly and Melvin. Once she was done she handed the matter over to Raye for ideas on how to help them.

"So now you know the whole story." Serena said with a sigh.

"Well, there's no real problem between these two. They really like each other. We only have to make sure that they know about it." Raye said with a smile.

"Oh, I knew I could trust a real expert." Serena said returning the smile.

"And I know exactly how to achieve it." Raye said as she held up a poster advertising something called the Grand Opening of Heart World. "Look!"

"What in the world?! Heart World, what's that?" Serena asked perplexed.

"Well you see, the city under the guidance of the new UEG government officials that took over for the corrupted bureaucrats created a park just south of Shinjuku Park that they're calling Heart World and for the Grand Opening, they decided to hold a friendship contest. We should enter Melvin and Molly. This way, they get to prove the true feelings they have for each other." Raye explained.

"A splendid idea!" Serena stated with a nod of her head.

"If they win the grand prize, they get to light the heart-shaped monument for the symbol of

Heart World." Raye finished.

"Oh that would be just perfect for them, it's too bad the rest of us can't enter, but this is for Molly and Melvin and there will be plenty of time and things for us to do with our guys." Serena said with a smile.

"Well anyway, the number of entries are limited. You better take them to register as soon as possible." Raye instructed.

"Right!" Serena stated with a nod of her head as she got up to leave.

A short time later, both Molly and Melvin are running down the street as quickly as they can.

"There you both are. I was wondering when you'd both get here. Now come on, we have to hurry." Serena said as she turned around and ran.

"Hey, where's the fire, Serena? This better be good." Molly said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it! You'll both like where I'm taking you. But we have to hurry up!" Serena stated as she continued to run.

Soon they ran up to the new Heart World park and stopped to catch a breathe.

"Here we are!" Serena said with a smile.

It was then that she got a good look at a sign that said, 'Registration for the contest has already closed. Thank you.'

"Wow! Oh no…" Serena said with a sad sigh.

"Serena…" Both Molly and Melvin said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked a minute later.

"Well you see Raye and I thought it would be a good idea to enter you two into this contest so that you could make up with each other, but it looks like I've…messed up." Serena informed them as she stared at her feet.

"Serena…I…" Both Molly and Melvin said together as they both blushed in embarrassment.

"Huh?" Serena asked looking up.

"Look." They both said as they each took out a similar entry form their pocket's.

Apparently, they had thought about it ahead of time and were registered already. What's strange is that they had gotten their forms separately.

"Melvin?" Molly asked shocked.

"Molly?" Melvin asked just as shocked.

"Well, you see, I was going to enter the true affection contest with Molly…" Melvin said with a blush to his cheeks.

"But why didn't you ask Molly to enter with you earlier?" Serena asked perplexed.

"Well, I tried, but I felt like such a geek cause I thought she'd say no way." Melvin answered.

"So that's why you were such a nervous wreck. For sure I'd have said yes." Molly said with a loving smile.

"Well never mind. We've got to get you guys into this contest." Serena said with a bright smile on her face.

So that night, Melvin decided to take some extra precautions in order to look his best. This included some limbering exercises…

"One, two, three, four, five, six." He counted as he did some deep knee bends as well as some arm flexes. He then followed that up with a few slaps to the face. "I gotta win that contest tomorrow! I have to be perfect! And there's no better way to achieve that than through sleep and relaxation." he then jumped in bed, but he was so nervous that he decided to start counting sheep. "Baah! Three sheep. Baah! Four sheep. Baah! I've got to relax. Six sheep. Oh boy, I've got to get some sleep."

Meanwhile, at the heart monument, Dr. Tomoe's Daimon Pod makes a beeline for the monument and disappears inside.

Back at Melvin's apartment, in his bedroom, we find him still counting sheep unable to fall asleep yet.

"Three thousand and fifty-three sheep. Baah! Three thousand and fifty-four. Baah!

Baah! I've got to fall asleep. I really have to sleep tonight. Three thousand and fifty-five

sheep. Baah! Baah! Baah!" Melvin exclaimed still finding it hard to go to sleep.

Elsewhere at the Heart World Park, both Amara and Michelle are walking towards the monument when suddenly they begin to feel something strange in the air.

"I feel it in my bones. There's something evil lurking around here." Amara said narrowing her eyes towards the monument.

"That means one of their awful Heart Snatchers will appear close by." Michelle said, worry evident in her voice.

"I think you're right, but we can't ever let a Pure Heart Crystal fall into their hands." Amara said with a nod of her head.

The next day at the Heart World Park, many people showed up to watch the true affection contest, which was about to begin. Over by the stage, Serena was chatting with Molly and Melvin before the contest started.

"Well, good luck." Serena said with a smile, which turned into a perplexed look when she saw Melvin was going through his exercises again. "What are you doing, Melvin?"

"Warming up." Melvin said with a warm smile.

"You sure you're okay, Melvin?" Molly asked concerned.

"Sure I'm sure." Melvin said with a nod of his head.

"Well, you don't really look that hot to me." Serena said just as concerned as Molly seemed to be.

It was the that Melvin stumbles for a few moments, forcing Molly to drag him up on stage. Meanwhile, Serena spotted the other Girls and Jason at a nearby tree.

"Hey Guys!" Serena exclaimed as she walked over to them.

"Hi, Serena. You're here, too?" Mina asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I came to cheer on Molly and Melvin." Serena said with a nod. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came here to cheer Molly and Melvin on just like you." Raye said with a smile.

"When there's love in the air, Mina' got to be there." Mina said giving Serena a 'V' for victory.

"I thought the contest would be fun." Lita said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well Jason and I are using this as an excuse…." Amy said but stopped as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"An excuse to what?" Raye, Mina and Lita asked in unison, huge grins on their faces.

"If you must know, this is officially Amy's and my first date." Jason said taking Amy's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Ah, that's so sweet." Serena said with a smile. It was then that she looked in another direction and saw another couple walking towards the stage. "Oh look. There's Amara and Michelle."

"Oh great. Why do you think they've entered the contest?" Lita asked.

"They're girls and cousins, too." Amy said perplexed.

"Maybe they've decided to enter as a practical joke." Raye said with a shrug of her shoulders.

It was then that a woman walked out on stage and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heart World Park! Our True Affection Contest will start now. We hope you enjoy it. Good luck to the contestants."

"Cool. Let's go right up front." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Right." The others agreed.

Moments later, a man walked out on stage.

"Hi, everybody, and welcome. Is your life full of love? I sure hope it is for your sake. With

me on stage are ten young people whose lives are full of love, and they're here today to

compete with one another, about to reveal their true affection. The winners will be two

people who can prove the bonds of friendship and the purity of their hearts. I now wish

good luck to the contestants." The man said with a warm smile.

Unknown to the participants and the audience, Kaorinite I behind one of the nearby trees as she watches the contest proceed.

"Good luck, Molly!" Serena exclaimed with a smile.

"You go for it, Melvin!" Lita cheered as well.

"Your hair looks great, Michelle!" Raye exclaimed.

"Amara, I hope you win first prize!" Mina added.

"Oh brother." Jason muttered as he placed his free hand on his face.

"Be quiet." Serena hissed glaring at Raye and Mina.

"We're here because we want Molly and Melvin to win." Lita said glaring at her two friends.

"You seem to forget that we want them to win this contest." Amy informed them.\

"As it is I thought this whole idea was Raye's to begin with?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops." Mina said as she blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." Raye said staring at her feet.

"The first round of our contest is a warm-up. We want you guys to find your best friend's

hand." The host said as he pointed towards a wall behind them that had a row of holes. Sticking out of each hole is one of each lady's hands. "There they are. Go on, guys! You pick your friend's hand and take it."

One of the contestants soon takes one of the hands.

"Here's a guy who's pretty quick." the host said as Amara took one of the hands.

"Amara wins that round." Serena said with a sigh.

"I can't help hoping they'll win the contest. Their strong friendship is contagious." Amy said with a sigh a she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Well right now it's anyone's guess on who wins so we'll just have to see." Jason said with a loving smile.

"It's to bad the other guys couldn't be here with us." Mina said with a sigh as she stared at Jason and Amy.

"Yeah, but Darien and the others had that huge test to study for tomorrow so they were unable to come." Lita said.

"Shh. They're about to see if Amara choose right or not." Raye said.

"Okay. Now, could you please tell us the friend's name?" The host asked.

"What?" Amara asked perplexed.

"Well, uh, could you please tell us the name of your young friend here?" The host asked again a bit startled.

"I think that's a pretty personal question, you know?" Amara asked as she glared at the host.

"Come on, please. We have to follow a script here." The host said nervously as he stared out at the audience.

"Michelle." Amara said closing her eyes.

The door opens. Sure enough, it's Michelle.

"Bingo, you win! Now, let's get on with the others!" The host said.

"Wow." Raye said amazed.

"It just goes to show you that Amara and Michelle are really close." Jason said to which the girls all nodded in agreement.

"It's Melvin's turn to choose now." Serena said with a smile.

"I hope he picks Molly's hand." Mina said with a worried look on her face.

Meanwhile, Melvin is somewhat nervous looks at all the hands left over and says, "I wonder which hand is Molly's." he then recalls a time when Molly handed him a towel.

**[Flash Back]**

"_Here, Melvin. Take this towel. You can dry your hands with it." Molly said as she handed him a towel with a hand that had a bandage on one of her fingers._

**[End Flash Back]**

"That's…that's it. Yeah. That's her hand here." Melvin said as he took the hand with a bandage on a finger.

"And now, please tell us your girlfriend's name!" The host exclaimed with a bright smile.

"It's Molly. I'm holding Molly's hand. My angel." Melvin said with a loving smile.

"But I'm not Molly." A woman's voice rang out from the box.

"I'm sorry. You lose this round." The host said with a sigh.

"Melvin blew it." Serena said with a sigh.

"Maybe, but it still shows that he loves Molly even if he got it wrong." Jason said trying to come to Melvin's defense.

"Yeah, that's true." Serena said with a nod of her head.

Meanwhile, Melvin can't believe he got it wrong.

"It's gotta be her. I'd know her hand anywhere!" Melvin exclaimed as he pulled the woman's hand out farther. "She had a band-aid on her finger."

The woman slaps his hand away while saying, "Stop it, stupid! You'll pull my arm off!"

'_What's he going on about? I had a band-aid on my finger when I cut it six months ago. Anyway, at least it shows he notices details about me.'_, Molly thought to herself from inside another box.

"Melvin, are you all right?" The host asked as he placed a hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's nothing compared with the pain I must've caused my darling Molly. You've got

to forgive my mistake, Molly!" Melvin exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah well. Let's get on with our next round." The host said as he stared out at the audience.

"I can't believe he'd take that contest so seriously." Amara said with a sigh as she pinched her nose with her fingers.

"Some people do, you know?" Michelle asked looking at her friend.

"Hmm?" Amara asked looking up then over at Michelle with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't make fun of the poor guy. He seems to be very much in love with this girlfriend of his. He didn't enter the contest as a joke like we did." Michelle said.

On to Round Two

"Now it's time for our contestants to compete in the three-legged race." The host announced.

Trying to maintain a ball on a paddle adds to the challenge. Amara and Michelle take this round as well while Melvin…stumbles.

"Our third round is karaoke duet." The host announced.

"Tell Molly I love her." Melvin began to sing.

"Oh Melvin, you've got the wrong song." Molly said in annoyance as she covered her face with her hand.

"That guy's pathetic." Amara said shaking her head.

"You're right. He's trying much too hard to please, but he's pouring his heart out to her in his own way." Michelle said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's one way of looking at it." Amara said with a smile.

Now Molly tries to knock blocks out from under Melvin while keeping him from tumbling with it.

"I hope he and his girlfriend win the contest." Michelle said as she and Amara look on.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final round of our contest. The ones who lost up until now get one last chance. We call this round the Depth of Affection, and THIS time, ladies and gentlemen of the public, you'll be the judges! Your applause will rate the success of the contestants. Are you ready?" The host asked the audience.

"Yeah!" the audience and the scouts all shouted in unison.

"So now, we'll start with this charming couple. Could you please tell the audience how you feel about her?" The host asked as he held the microphone up to Amara.

"Sorry but the shows over." Amara said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Huh?!" The host asked shocked.

"I said, we're dropping out of the contest. It was all a joke." Amara said opening her eyes.

"But…but…uh, what do you mean?" The host asked perplexed.

"We entered the silly True Affection contest as a practical joke. We never meant to make fun of real couples and love, but now, it looks like we might win it. We're stepping out in favor of love. Real love should win…'cause real love dwells in pure hearts!" Amara stated with a warm smile. She then turned to walk off the stage while saying, "Come on. Let's go."

"Goodbye and good luck." Michelle said waving as she too walked off the stage.

As the two walked off the stage, they were treated to a loud cheer from the audience.

"Oh well. Let's see our next contestant couple now." The host said as a guy named Bob stepped forward.

"Dora, why don't we go away together?" Bob asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Bob." A girl named Dora said as she reached out for him, only to grab the host by mistake and squeeze. "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Dora, weren't you suppose to change your glasses?!" Bob asked perplexed.

The next couple up was a buff man and his girlfriend.

"Love…is…is like…an uphill fight." The buff man said as he charged towards his girlfriend; however, what he didn't expect was that his girl was packing a big hammer. "And the winner isn't always the strongest."

"We have a winner! And now, we go on to the last couple in the True Affection Contest. Tada!" The host exclaimed as a spot light shown on Molly and Melvin.

"You can do it!" Serena exclaimed.

"Come on, Melvin! Go for it!" Raye added.

"D-dear Molly…" Melvin began, unfortunately, as he stepped forward, his foot got entangled in the microphone cord causing him to fall flat on his face while the audience laughs.

"His chances don't look very good now." Lita said with a sigh.

"Come on, Melvin!" Mina exclaimed.

"Give him a chance guys. So he tripped on the microphone cord. He still has a chance as long as nothing else goes wrong." Jason said from his spot next to Amy.

Meanwhile, Melvin picked himself up off the floor and gets on his knees.

'_Come on, Melvin! This is your chance to show Molly how you really feel about her.'_, Melvin thought to himself before he said out loud, "Molly…my favorite redhead. Your smiles blind me so much I have to wear sunglasses at night."

"Oh, how sweet." Molly said with a loving sigh.

"I'm always a total goofball, and I wonder if you think I'm worth the trouble I cause you. I

really don't know, but if you do like me, then just give me one smile so I won't feel so

dumb. Your eyes are on me like a heat lamp on French fries. What's more, you're the

ketchup, too. I'm not very good, but the words, right now…but just your presence

sweetens each day that passes. It's a gift I don't deserve…but I hope you'll go on giving

it to me. Dear Molly…" Melvin continued as he stood up and approached her. "Forever and ever…please stay my girl."

"Oh Melvin, of course I'll stay." Molly said as she had tears in her eyes.

'_Way to go, Melvin.'_, Serena thought with a smile.

'_I knew that boy could do it. Now let's hope he can keep from screwing things up.'_, Jason thought as he wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Now, I'll let you be the judges of that." The host said as he held the microphone out towards the audience who all begin instantly cheering. Molly's isn't the only heart Melvin has won today.

"Yay! You win, Melvin!" Lita exclaimed clapping.

"That's it! You've decided! And I am happy to announce that this couple wins, and I don't think we'll hear anyone objecting!" The host exclaimed as lights dim and a spotlight shines on Molly and Melvin while a curtain that was behind them. "Yeah! Great! Let's put the spotlight on them!"

"Melvin, you were great!" Molly stated with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Melvin exclaimed with a sheepish smile of his own.

It was then that the two of them turned and saw the Heart Monument right behind them. Melvin took a few steps towards it.

'_Wow. I finally got to prove my love for Molly in front of everyone.'_, Melvin thought to himself as he reached out to touch the monument. "Molly and me…forever." he then touched the monument.

A moment later, the Heart Monument began to shine brightly before it morphed into a woman who appeared to be wearing a heart.

"What's that?!" Melvin asked shocked.

"I am Die Heart!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Both Molly and Melvin exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no!" Melvin said again when he noticed the Heart Monument was gone.

"Melvin!" Molly stated looking at him worriedly.

"She's destroyed the monument to our love!" Melvin stated with a frown.

"Let's get out of here!" Molly exclaimed as she tried to pull Melvin away with her.

"There must be a Crystal deep inside such pure heart. There's so much love there." Die Heart said as she looked around.

Melvin wanting to protect Molly, stood in between her and the Heart Snatcher.

"Don't you touch her!" Melvin stated as he glared at the Heart Snatcher.

Suddenly, a black star which was on Die Heart's cheek flashed and then shoots out an extractor beam.

"Watch out! Run!" Melvin exclaimed as he turned around and grabbed Molly.

"Melvin!" Molly exclaimed shocked as Melvin pushed her out of the way even as the beam connected with it's target, which happened to be Melvin. "MELVIN!" Molly cried out.

"Melvin, no!" Serena exclaimed.

"Come on guys! While the people in the audience are running scared, now's our chance to transform and fight this Heart Snatcher." Jason said as he let go of Amy and stepped forward.

"Right!" The girls all exclaimed in unison.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled as she held her broach up high over her head.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled as he held up his star Sword high over his head.

Seconds later where Serena and the others stood now stand the Sailor Scouts. Meanwhile, Die Heart reaches into Melvin…

"Aah! What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Melvin exclaimed.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Die Heart exclaimed as she draws out Melvin's Heart Crystal.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Who are you?" Die Heart asked as she glared at Sailor Moon.

"I won't let you spoil his lovely form, you monster!" Sailor Moon stated as she glared right back.

"Melvin!" Molly cried out as she rushed to his side.

"Even people like Melvin deserve to be happy, I'd never let a monster like you hurt him! I stand for

love! I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stated as she struck a pose.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars stated as she too struck a pose next to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury stated as she struck a pose next to Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus stated as she struck a pose next to Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter stated as she struck a pose next to Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Knight!" Sailor Knight stated as he chose to just stand by the other scouts.

"And we'll punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon finished her speech.

Suddenly, Kaorinite appears in the sky above the fight.

"Hm hm hm." Kaorinite laughed evilly as she stared down upon her foes.

"You are you?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"Never mind who I am. Young girls like should have more fun." Kaorinite said.

Suddenly, Die Heart lifts one of her hands and shots a unique beam of light out of the scouts, before it hit them, Sailor Knight jumped out of the way.

"Let's dance!" Die Heart stated with a sinister smile.

Suddenly, the scene changes in the minds of the Sailor Scouts save for Sailor Knight. In front of the Sailor Scouts five handsome men appear. One steps forward.

"Yes, come on. Let's dance." He said holding out a hand.

"If you insist." Sailor Moon said with a blush.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Another of the men asked as he stepped up to Mercury.

"I don't know if I should, I mean I am seeing someone." Mercury said holding her hands close to her chest.

"I'm sure he won't mind. After all, it's only one dance." The man said with a charming smile.

"Alright, but just one." Mercury said with a smile.

Soon into the dance, the men turn into disgusting creatures. In moments, the five scouts who fell into Die Heart's trap found themselves in a shocking bind!

"Hm hm hm." Kaorinite laughs evilly.

Molly tried to protect Melvin, by standing in front of him. Die Heart simply slapped Molly away and once again reached for Melvin's Crystal…until a gentle wind blows in.

"Huh?" Die Heart looked up and looked into the distance.

"I help those who fight for love and justice! I'm Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus stated with her arms folded over her chest.

"I also help those who fight for love and justice! I'm Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune also stated as she to had her arms over her chest.

"Hm hm hm. Die Heart, you should introduce them to their dance partners." Kaorinite said as she pointed at the two Outer Scouts.

"Die Heart…" Die Heart said as she lifted both her arms in preparation of attacking the two Outer Scouts.

"Don't bother. We dance alone. WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus yelled as she threw out her attack which caused Die Heart to quake in her shoes.

"Die Heart!" the Heart Snatcher exclaimed as she lost concentration on the Inner Scouts which caused the creatures to disappear.

"Bad timing for a little crush, girls. Sorry." Sailor Uranus said with a smirk towards the Inner Scouts.

"You're right!" Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Sorry Sailor Knight." Mercury said ashamed of herself while she faced her boyfriend.

"It's alright Mercury. I probably would have been right there with you had I been hit by that Heart Snatchers attack too." Sailor Knight said with a loving smile.

"Hm hm hm. You're wasting your time fighting us like that. We can create as many Heart

Snatchers as days in a year." Kaorinite laughed evilly.

"There's another way to solve the problem!" Sailor Uranus stated with a smirk.

"Yes, we'll just have to get rid of you instead!" Sailor Neptune stated with a nod of her head.

"Hm hm. Dream on." Kaorinite said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a bolt of black lightning shoots down from the sky. Uranus and Neptune split up and jump out of the blast. "It doesn't pay to underestimate one's opponent. So long." she then disappeared.

"Darn it." Sailor Uranus hissed as she slammed one of her fists into her opened hand.

"Melvin! Melvin, answer me!" Molly cried as she shook Melvin's prone body.

"Let's go save the Crystal!" Sailor Moon suggested towards the others who all nodded their heads and began to walk towards Melvin and the crystal that floated over his body.

"Die Heart!" The Heart Snatcher yelled as she jumped in their way.

Unknown to the Heart Snatcher, but known by the Inner Scouts, the two Outer Scouts landed next to Melvin's body and checked the Heart Crystal.

"We were wrong. This isn't the Crystal." Sailor Uranus said with a disappointed sigh.

"Who are you?" Molly asked the two Outer Scouts.

"Take good care of him." Neptune said with a smile as both she and Uranus let the Crystal return to Melvin. He soon wakes up.

"Melvin? You okay?" Molly asked worriedly.

"It's you, Molly?" Melvin asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

Meanwhile, Die Heart lifts her arms in preparation to attack the Inner Scouts once again.

"Die Heart!" Die Heart exclaimed as she began building power.

"Keep your old tricks up your sleeve! They don't work anymore!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she lifted her Moon Scepter and yelled out, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

"Lovely…!" Die Heart cried out as she was hit by Sailor Moon's attack which caused the Heart Monument to return to its original position, and the Daimon Pod pops out and cracks. Another Heart Snatcher is toast.

"Now it's finally time to light up our monument! I'll let you cheer our lovely winning couple!" The host stated as the monument is finally lit, and Molly and Melvin turn towards the audience.

"Happy ending." Raye said with a smile.

"Yeah. You are the romance doctor, Raye." Serena said as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Look at him. He looks so happy." Mina said with a smile.

"He should be. He did a great job." Lita said with a smile of her own.

"I'm glad to see there are people out there for everyone." Amy said as she placed her head on Jason's shoulder.

"That there is ice princess, that there is." Jason said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You were so brave, Melvin. I'm proud of you." Molly said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks." Melvin said with a sheepish grin of his own.

"Please, will you still make my school lunch tomorrow." Molly asked turning towards her boyfriend.

"Sure, you bet. I'm so happy, I'll make you a whole bag of shrimp." Melvin said with a nod of his head.

"Actually, I'm kind of sick of shrimp." Molly said with a teasing grin.

"Oh no?" Melvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just kidding, Melvin. Ha ha…" Molly laughed.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; titled: Lita Borrows Trouble. In the next installment, Lita gets hurt and Amara comes to her rescue. Later, the Heart Snatchers go after Lita and Amara and Michelle try to see if Lita has the Pure Heart they need.


	86. Chapter 82: Lita Borrows Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next morning found Serena walking into the living room where her mother and brother were currently sitting watching what appeared to be the daily morning news program.

"Morning Mom and Sammy." Serena said as she walked over and sat next to her mother.

"Good morning sweetheart." Ilene said with a warm smile crossing her lips.

"Morning sis'." Sammy said without even looking over at Serena.

"Where's dad, mom?! Did he have to go into work early again today?" Serena asked.

"Yes honey, he said that they had some things they needed to do today and that he'd be home later." Ilene said with a nod of her head. "Now please be quiet so I can hear the news."

"Kay." Serena said with a nod as both she and her mother turned back towards the t.v.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I'm Jason La'Street…" Jason said looking at the camera with a bright warm smile.

"…and I'm Crystal Myers." Crystal said with a bright smile of her own.

"In our top story, our roving reporter Tana Dickerson is at this moment at the newly built RDF command center on Macross Island with Commander Vincent Lancer with a report on how the cease fire is going in Iraq." Jason said looking at a piece of paper in his hands.

"After that we'll also have a report on the new attacks going on in the Tokyo city and the district of Odiaba and the two new Sailor Scouts that appear to be at odds with the rest of the team." Crystal added as she too looked at a piece of paper that was in her hands.

"Now we go to Tana Dickerson live at RDF command with Commander Lancer." Jason said even as the picture went from Jason and Crystal to Tana Dickerson who was standing in front of a camera with a microphone in her hand and a man with a crew cut standing next to her.

"Hello Jason and Crystal, I'm here at the newly completed RDF command center on Macross Island with Commander Vincent Lancer who has an update on the cease fire between the Iraqi forces and those of the UEG." Tana said as she held the microphone over to the command.

"Thank you Miss Dickerson and greetings to you ladies and gentlemen of the viewing public. I can safely say that Admiral Hayes is still in constant talks with the current leader of Iraq in order to bring about a peaceful end to the war in the middle east. As of right now, there is a contract for peace being written up as we speak by both the UEG government and the Iraqi government as well as a way to peacefully bring Iraq into the UEG itself. This could take a while to go through many documents and peace talks until we come up with a final solution to the whole ordeal. I promise once we get more information on the matter, we will let the public known right away." Commander Vincent Lancer said as he allowed a warm smile on his face, before another officer walked up to them and handed him a piece of paper. After reading over it he looked up at Tana and the camera and said, "If you will excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere." he then walked off with the other officer.

"That's all from my end. I'm Tana Dickerson for Good Morning Japan. Back to you Jason and Crystal in the office." Tana said as the scene changed from the RDF command back to the news station with Jason and Crystal.

"Now onto our other story…" Crystal said as the camera was directed towards her. "In yesterday's mysterious attack by the strange creatures at the newly named Heart World Park, the Sailor Scouts were up against a strange opponent when suddenly the two older scouts known as Uranus and Neptune showed up and added their strength to the fight. During the fight, when the Inner Scouts as we are referring to the younger scouts were trying to save a couple of teens, the two Outer Scouts as we are referring to the two older scouts seemed to be too busy trying to see if some crystal that was floating over the boy's body was something they seemed to be after or not. After Sailor Moon put an end to the creature which we are naming Die Heart from the words the creature kept screaming all the time, the two Outer Scouts took off and the Inner scouts after making sure the two teens were all right, left the scene themselves." Crystal reported.

"Thank you Crystal for that report. And we'll be right back." Jason said before the news went to commercial.

"My word, why would those two older scouts act the way they are towards the younger scouts?" Ilene asked.

"Maybe it just cause they're just not used to working with others." Serena offered.

"It could be, but they should have still been a little nicer towards the younger scouts." Ilene said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Meanwhile over at the Hunter household, Rick Hunter came running into the living room where his mother and father were currently watching the news.

"Morning mommy and dad." Rick said with a smile.

"Good morning Rick, now hush. Your mother and I are watching the news." William said in a firm yet loving tone of voice.

"Ye sir." Rick said as he walked over towards the couch and set on the floor by his mother.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I'm Jason La'Street…" Jason said looking at the camera with a bright warm smile.

"…and I'm Crystal Myers." Crystal said with a bright smile of her own.

"In our top story, our roving reporter Tana Dickerson is at this moment at the newly built RDF command center on Macross Island with Commander Vincent Lancer with a report on how the cease fire is going in Iraq." Jason said looking at a piece of paper in his hands.

"After that we'll also have a report on the new attacks going on in the Tokyo city and the district of Odiaba and the two new Sailor Scouts that appear to be at odds with the rest of the team." Crystal added as she too looked at a piece of paper that was in her hands.

"Now we go to Tana Dickerson live at RDF command with Commander Lancer." Jason said even as the picture went from Jason and Crystal to Tana Dickerson who was standing in front of a camera with a microphone in her hand and a man with a crew cut standing next to her.

"Hello Jason and Crystal, I'm here at the newly completed RDF command center on Macross Island with Commander Vincent Lancer who has an update on the cease fire between the Iraqi forces and those of the UEG." Tana said as she held the microphone over to the command.

"Thank you Miss Dickerson and greetings to you ladies and gentlemen of the viewing public. I can safely say that Admiral Hayes is still in constant talks with the current leader of Iraq in order to bring about a peaceful end to the war in the middle east. As of right now, there is a contract for peace being written up as we speak by both the UEG government and the Iraqi government as well as a way to peacefully bring Iraq into the UEG itself. This could take a while to go through many documents and peace talks until we come up with a final solution to the whole ordeal. I promise once we get more information on the matter, we will let the public known right away." Commander Vincent Lancer said as he allowed a warm smile on his face, before another officer walked up to them and handed him a piece of paper. After reading over it he looked up at Tana and the camera and said, "If you will excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere." he then walked off with the other officer.

"That's all from my end. I'm Tana Dickerson for Good Morning Japan. Back to you Jason and Crystal in the office." Tana said as the scene changed from the RDF command back to the news station with Jason and Crystal.

"Now onto our other story…" Crystal said as the camera was directed towards her. "In yesterday's mysterious attack by the strange creatures at the newly named Heart World Park, the Sailor Scouts were up against a strange opponent when suddenly the two older scouts known as Uranus and Neptune showed up and added their strength to the fight. During the fight, when the Inner Scouts as we are referring to the younger scouts were trying to save a couple of teens, the two Outer Scouts as we are referring to the two older scouts seemed to be too busy trying to see if some crystal that was floating over the boy's body was something they seemed to be after or not. After Sailor Moon put an end to the creature which we are naming Die Heart from the words the creature kept screaming all the time, the two Outer Scouts took off and the Inner scouts after making sure the two teens were all right, left the scene themselves." Crystal reported.

"Thank you Crystal for that report. And we'll be right back." Jason said before the news went to commercial.

"I am quit displeased with the way those older girls are treating the younger ones." Wanda said as she glared at the t.v.

"That maybe true dear, but maybe after some time, both groups of scouts can learn to work together." William said with a sigh.

"Your right dear." Wanda said with a nod of her head.

Sometime later at Crossroads Junior High in Miss Haruna's classroom, the students were all gathered together in groups as they chatted amongst themselves before the tardy bell rang. In one of these groups were Serena, Molly, Amy, Lita and Jason.

"Did you guys see the news this morning?" Serena asked the others.

"Lita and I did. I'm glad to see that this cease fire is still in effect and that they are still working on getting Iraq to join the UEG." Jason said to which Lita nodded in agreement.

"What I don't understand is why these two girls that are being called the Outer Scouts are acting the way they are towards Sailor Moon and the others?" Molly asked with a sigh as she stared at the deck before her.

"They probably think they're stronger than Sailor Moon and the others and that they don't need their help." Serena suggested.

"That's a very good hypothesis, Serena." Amy said with a smile.

It was then that Ms. Haruna walked into the classroom and began the days lesson.

After school let out, Serena, Amy, Jason and Lita were all headed down the street that lead them to Raye's temple in order to spend another afternoon studying for the high school entrance exam. Soon, they came to a crosswalk and while they waited for the crosswalk signal to change, they talked amongst themselves.

"Man, it's another great day for studying." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah and we're all coming along quite well during the mock tests too." Amy said with a smile of her own.

"I wonder if Nathan and the other guys will show up?" Lita asked no one in particular.

"I doubt it." Serena said looking over at her tall friend. "I think Darien and the others have a big test in calculus that they have to prepare for."

"Hm," Lita said as she closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. A second later, she opened her eyes and with a smile said, "Then after we're done studying, I'm going to go over to Darien's if that's where they're all meeting and make them a great dinner."

"If you do, tell Darien I said hi." Serena said with a smile. "I'd go too, but I'll probably be busy studying and doing my homework."

"Okay." Lita said with a nod of her head.

It was then that the crosswalk signal alerted the teens to the fact that they could cross the street.

"Enough about feeding the older guys, you two! The signal changed so we can cross the street." Jason told the others.

"Right!" The others said as the group made it's way across the street.

What the group of friends didn't know was that a motorcycle was just down the same street they were currently on and was headed right for them at a great amount of speed. Soon the group could hear the roar of the motorcycle's engine and turned to look. It was then that they noticed that the motorcycle was on a collision course with Serena and Lita.

"You two better get out of the way!" Jason yelled.

"Come on Serena!" Lita exclaimed as she shoved Serena down and shielded her with her own body.

"Oh no! Lita, Serena!" Amy cried out as she ducked her face into Jason's chest, who wrapped his arms around her. "I can't watch."

Suddenly, the motorcycle came to a screeching halt mere inches away from both Serena and Lita.

"Oh no! I can't believe this! Are you guys all right?!" An all to familiar voice asked.

"I guess…so. No thanks to you." Lita hissed.

"Lita calm down! She did manage to stop before you and Serena were seriously hurt." Jason scolded his sister.

It was then that the rider took off her helmet to reveal Amara on the bike. She climbed off her bike and walked over to the small group.

"I am sorry for what happened. Really! You want me to call an ambulance?!" Amara asked with worry in her voice.

"I think we're fine." Lita said as she got up helping Serena stand up as well.

"Yeah we fine, nothing a good rest won't cure later on, but right now we have to get to our friend Raye's temple for a study session." Serena said with a smile.

"You sure you guys are all right?" Amara asked upon seeing a nasty scratch on the back of Lita's left hand. "That looks like a nasty scratch."

"What?!" Lita asked as she looked down at her hand.

"She's right Lita." Amy said with worry in her voice. "That is a nasty scratch."

"Oh…yeah. I guess it is." Lita said with a sheepish grin.

"Here, let me help you." Amara said as she took off her scarf that she was currently wearing around her neck and wrapped it around Lita's hand like a bandage.

"Your scarf. It's going to get all dirty. You should…" Lita tried to protest, but Amara would hear nothing of it.

"Zip it. It's the least I can do for nearly plowing you guys over." Amara said as she finished tying the scarf around Lita's hand. "I don't have very many friends around here. I better take care of the ones I've got." she finished with a warm smile.

"Well…if you insist." Lita said with a sheepish smile.

"By the way, that was very brave of you to save Meatball Head." Amara said with a smirk.

"Hey! My name is not Meatball Head! It's Serena, that is if you want to be my friend." Serena said with a frown.

"So no hard feelings, right guys?" Amara asked as she got back on her bike.

"Yeah." Serena said with a sigh to which Lita agreed with a nod.

"Cool." Amara said before driving off.

"Are you two okay." Amy asked as she walked up to the two of them.

"Yeah we're fine Amy." Lita said turning to the other girl with a smile.

"Good, then perhaps we can be on our way to Raye's temple for the study session?" Jason asked.

"Right, let's go!" Serena stated with a nod of her head and with that, the four friends made their way down the street towards the Cherry Hill Temple.

Chapter 82: Lita Borrows Trouble

The next day at a swimming pool Michelle is lazily swimming in the pool as she recalls serious conversations she's had with Amara.

_[Flash Back]_

"_We have to find the Purity Force soon, Michelle." Amara told her._

_Ever since they arrived in Tokyo, the two of them have been on a double mission: to locate the three Pure Hearts that will unlock the Purity Force and to stop the other party after the Crystals: The Heart Snatchers._

"_Time is running out. Three Pure Hearts are all we need. Three Pure Crystals hold the key to our entire existence and our future. We must find them at all costs." Amara said._

"_Even if it means sacrificing those with a pure heart?" Michelle asked worriedly._

"_Even if it means that, yes. It's for the good of the universe." Amara answered with a nod of her head._

"_Do you really think peace with come?" Michelle asked._

"_Yes, it has to. Peace must come to this planet and all others. Otherwise, we will be lost forever." Amara said._

"_Right. We must find the Pure Heart Crystals…at all costs." Michelle said with a sigh._

_[End Flash Back]_

Michelle left the pool and walked over to a table where what appears to be a watch lies. She touched the watched the watch with a finger, and it beeps. In all actuality, it is a Sailor Scout Communicator.

"I feel turbulence in the sea." Michelle said into it.

Amara who is somewhere downtown answers back with, "I know. There's something afoot. I think we're close to a new Crystal."

Behind her, we can see Serena, Lita, Amy and Jason also walking down the same street.

"You guys wouldn't know where Amara lives, would you?" Lita asked.

"I think it's somewhere around here." Serena said.

"She's pretty fabulous, huh?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Well she is a world famous race car driver." Jason said with a nod of his head.

"I like Michelle. She's so smart and sweet." Amy said.

Unknown to the four friends, they walked right past a familiar looking redhead who was in fact Kaorinite.

'_Short and sweet's what this job's going to be.'_, Kaorinite thought to herself with an evil smirk crossing her face.

As if on cue, a Daimon Pod appears from out of hiding and hovers in the sky. Meanwhile, down on the street, a sudden gust of wind assails the four friends…and Amara's scarf goes flying.

"The scarf! Oh no! No!" Lita cried as she ran after the scarf. "I have to give it back to Amara!"

"Strange wind." Amy said with a questioning look on her face.

"Think about it later! Right now we have to follow her and make sure she stays out of trouble." Jason said as he took off as well.

"Right!" Amy and Serena exclaimed as they followed after him.

Meanwhile, down the street, Lita is still following the scarf which is still floating in the air.

"Come down here!" Lita ordered.

It was then that the scarf finally floated down into a parking lot. Lita looked around, but she couldn't see the scarf in plain sight.

"It could be anywhere." Lita said with a sigh. She then went about checking under each car until she finally found the one she was looking for. "Bingo." Lita said as she bent down and tried to reach for it. Unfortunately, the scarf was just out of reach. So Lita tried to stretch. "Just a little further…" She said to herself as she kept on stretching.

Meanwhile, the Daimon Pod gives off a black flash and heads for the parking lot, and merged itself with the scarf. Just as the merging was complete, Lita's hand grabbed the scarf.

"Gotcha. Silly scarf." Lita said with a smile, when suddenly, the scarf grabbed her.

Lita whose head was turned away from the scarf was puzzled by what had grabbed her hand in return so she turned to look under the car and found someone under the car grabbing her.

"AAH!" Lita shrieked as she quickly slipped out of the person's grip and backed away, shaking her hand in disgust. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Scar!" The Heart Snatcher said she it slipped out from under the car and stands in front of Lita. "I shall have your pure heart, schoolgirl! Ha ha!"

Just then, Serena, Amy and Jason arrived at the parking lot.

"Lita!" Serena cried.

"This is bad! Run!" Amy cried as well.

"Amy's right Lita, you won't be able to fight that thing! Get out of there!" Jason yelled.

Amy then grabbed both Serena and Jason's arms and pulled them behind a nearby wall.

"We've got to transform guys!" Amy ordered.

"Hm." Serena simply said as she pulled her broach off her shirt and held it high over her head as she shouted, "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled as he held up his star Sword high over his head.

All too soon, three of the Sailor Scouts were standing where Amy, Serena and Jason once were.

"Ribbons are the ticket!" Scar stated as she suddenly shot out ribbons that wrapped around Lita.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she freezes the strips, allowing Lita to force her way free.

"Who did that?!" Scar asked angrily.

"Sailor Moon is my name, and justice is my game! Now get lost you reject from a clothing store!" Sailor Moon yelled as she held out her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

'_Drat! I can't believe they're back here!'_, Kaorinite thought to herself while she glared at the scouts. "Retreat, Scar! Don't waste your energy on them!" Kaorinite ordered before she disappeared.

"Scar!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed with a nod of her head as she pulled back her remaining ribbons and jumped out of the lot.

"That's some jump." Sailor Mercury observed.

When the Heart Snatcher was on the roof of a nearby building, she turned to look down at the scouts and her target.

"I'll be back, my pretties…and with a vengeance! Ha ha ha!" she said then took off.

"We could catch it if we wanted to." Sailor Moon said looking towards Mercury and Sailor Knight.

"Yeah." Mercury agreed.

It was then that Lita fell to her knees, half exhausted.

"No, we need to help Lita right now more than chase that Heart Snatcher." Sailor Knight said to which the other two nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, up on yet another rooftop, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were watching the events that had just taken place.

"She's the Heart Snatchers' next target, then." Sailor Neptune said.

"But we didn't get to see if she holds a Pure Heart Crystal. Silly Moon twit. She's always getting in our way." Sailor Uranus hissed.

"Maybe we should join them. We could work together to find the Heart Crystals." Sailor Neptune suggested.

"The silence is gaining force. We'll have to sacrifice a great deal to keep it from taking control. That's was out of their league." Sailor Uranus said with a sigh as she shook her head in a negative fashion.

"So where do we go from here?" Sailor Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bet those creeps will be back for sure, so we stick close to the target."

The next day after school, Serena went to the classroom where Lita was during the last period of the day looking for her so they could get going.

"Come on Lita let's go! I'm sure Nathan and the others are all waiting for us to show up so we can hang out together." Serena said as she opened the door to the classroom.

"If you're looking for Lita, she's already gone home." One of the only students left in the room said looking up from what she was doing.

"Thanks!" Serena exclaimed as she closed the door and walked down the hall while thinking to herself, _'Why would Lita just go off by herself? She knows the Heart Snatchers are after her now! I better catch up with the others to let them know what's going on!'_

She then took off out of the school to look for the others.

Lita of course wasn't at home but back at the parking lot, trying to hunt down the scarf, not realizing that it was the Heart Snatcher.

"It's got to be here. Now, where'd it go?" Lita asked herself as she looked around.

It was than that Serena walked by the entrance to the parking lot and saw Lita looking around so she thought she'd join her friend and help look after her.

"Hey, Lita!" Serena exclaimed as she walked up to the taller girl.

"Huh?" Lita asked as she turned around and saw her best friend.

"I went to your classroom to get you after school and you weren't there Lita." Serena said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I…I really wanted to get Amara's scarf back so I can take it back to her place." Lita told her.

"I understand that Lita; however, you can't just go off without telling one of us where you're going. Especially with the Heart Snatchers targeting you right now." Serena said with a frown.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I really have to find that scarf." Lita said with a sigh.

It was then that a convertible pulls up to the two girls and Amara and Michelle are in the front seat.

"Hi. What are you guys up to? Going for a walk?" Amara asked with a smile.

"Sort of." Serena said with a sigh as she looked towards Lita.

"Hm, You want to hop in Lita? I need to ask you something." Amara said as she turned her attention towards the taller girl.

"A ride? With you?" Lita asked shocked. "Sure, why not?" Lita asked a second later.

"Lita! What about the others? They're expecting us to meet up with them!" Serena stated with a frown.

"Calm down Meatball Head! You can come too if you want to and I'll drop you both off where ever your friends are meeting at later one I ask Lita what it is I need to ask her." Amara said with a smile.

"I don't think so Amara. I've seen the way you drive your motorcycle. I don't want to take a chance." Serena said.

"Suit yourself. Guess it's just the three of us then. We thought we'd get ice cream." Amara said with a shrug.

"Sure. Sounds good." Lita said with a nod as she climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Just be careful." Serena muttered as she watched them drive off.

Elsewhere in Amara's car as they were driving down the street, they decided to make small talk.

"This is Michelle. We go to school together." Amara said with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you…officially." Michelle said with a smile of her own.

"You too. Wh-what year of High school are you guys in anyway? Third or fourth?" Lita asked.

"Oh well, I'm only a first-year student." Michelle admitted.

"You playing me?! How come you guys already have a driver's license and a car?" Lita asked shocked.

"Amara's the right age." Michelle said.

"Uh yeah. My license. I got it because I'm older and we lived overseas." Amara answered.

"Right." Michelle said with a nod of her head.

"How'd you guys meet, then?" Lita asked.

"Our two families live near each other so we grew up really close to each other." Michelle said with a warm smile towards Amara.

"Huh?" Lita asked shocked.

"We've been inseparable since we were born. We can almost read each other's minds." Amara said.

"Like best friends?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, sort of. But what you and Meatball Head have is something special." Amara said turning the conversation over towards Lita and her friends.

"Well she's really smart and she'll protect anyone of her friends until her last breathe if she has too. Heck I've known she'll always be there when I need her so yeah she along with the other girls and my brother are all best of friends." Lita said with a smile.

"You must have a truly pure heart to think that way." Amara said with a nod of her head. "That's why we wanted to get to know you better. We could really use some true friends in this town."

"Yeah." Lita said with a nod of her head.

Sometime later at the Cherry Hill Temple the rest of the Inner Scouts were listening as Serena told them what happened with Lita and why she wasn't there with them.

"Hm, well at least she's not alone at the moment." Jason said as a frown marred his face.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Amy asked him worriedly.

"I'm not sure princess. She maybe with Amara and Michelle, but even I doubt that they are strong enough to go up against a Heart Snatcher." Jason said with a sigh.

"Do you remember what type of car they were in?" Raye asked Serena with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a convertible." Serena answered.

"That sounds so cool!" Amy squealed.

"Calm down Amy!" Raye stated looking at the blue haired girl funny. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would at so girlie."

"Oh give her a break, Raye. We've been studying nonstop for the last few weeks. Everyone's bound to crack once and a while." Jason said with a smile.

"Besides, I'd blow off study buddies for once just to drive around in a convertible myself." Mina gushed.

"You would, Mina?" Amy asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"This is Mina we're talking about." Serena said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed with a pout.

"It's true Mina, now live with it." Raye said with a glare.

"Anyway, back to Lita. She could somehow be in some danger. Do you think we should meet her and make sure she's not a Heart Snatching victim?" Amy asked the others.

"Amy's right." Jason said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah!" The other girls exclaimed in unison.

Meanwhile at the pier overlooking Tokyo bay. Lita, Amara and Michelle were standing near the guardrail admiring the scenic view when suddenly, Lita communication watch beeped.

"Excuse me for a sec." Lita said with a smile.

"Sure." Amara said with a nod of her head.

"Take your time." Michelle said with a smile.

"Kay." Lita said as she stepped aside to answer her communicator. "This is Lita. Go ahead."

"Lita, I hate to ask you this, but where exactly are you at this moment?" Amy asked.

"We're at the pier that over looks Tokyo bay. It's just gorgeous here." Lita answered.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." Amy told her.

"I appreciate your concern, Amy, but things are fine. It's nice to make new friends, you know." Lita said as she looked over at Amara and Michelle, themselves as close as best friends, if not more.

"Well we're still concerned about you Lita." Serena said coming over the communicator.

"Why?!" Lita asked shocked.

"Because sis', there's a Heart Snatcher after you and we wanted to be there in case you needed help." Jason said with a sigh.

"Listen guys, I'm perfectly okay. Amara and Michelle are here with me so I doubt I'll have any problems." Lita said trying to get the others to calm down.

"No, you listen Lita! You blew off our study session just so you could go hang out with two people we barely know. And on tip of that, you have a Heart Snatcher after you, so yes we will be over there soon to help protect you whether you like it or not." Raye hissed.

"Fine, but I'm telling you I'm fine." Lita said giving in. she looked over at Amara and Michelle with a smile and Amara waved at Lita, who waved back. "I'll be right over, Amara!" Lita stated with a smile.

It was then that Amara and Michelle looked at something behind Lita and both of them gasped in shock and pointed.

"Huh?!" Lita asked perplexed by their sudden behavior.

"Scar!" came a familiar female voice from behind Lita.

"AH!" Lita cried out of shock as she saw the Heart Snatcher right behind her.

"Let's see. Where did we leave off, huh?" Scar asked as she threw off her cloak.

"What do you want now, bow butt?" Lita hissed.

"Just something called your heart!" Scar stated as she made the ribbons behind her back shot out and ensnare Lita.

"Lita!" Amara yelled.

"No!" Michelle also yelled.

"It's no use fighting. After all, you pure-hearted types must recognize the strength of evil!

Give it up!" Scar stated as she drew Lita closer.

Suddenly, a rock comes out of nowhere and hits Scar in the face, knocking off what appears to be a mask that covered her real face.

"Let her go right now!" Amara yelled.

"Run, you guys! Hurry!" Lita cried out.

"If anyone's going to run, it's going to be fang face!" Amara told her confidently, as Scar rubs her face.

"Just run! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Lita tried to reason with the two older girls.

"You can say that again!" Scar hissed as she lashes out with a ribbon, sending Amara and Michelle into some nearby bushes.

"Amara! Michelle!" Lita cried out.

It was then that Kaorinite showed up onto the scene.

"Hm hm hm. Well, what are you waiting for, Scar? Grab the Heart Crystal and call it a

day for our side." Kaorinite said while laughing evilly.

"Right!" Scar said as she turns back towards Lita and unfolds a piece of fabric revealing a black star. When Scar activated the star, it caused Lita to scream as a Heart Crystal was extracted. "Come to mama, my purity!" Scar stated with a sinister smile.

"No! Let go! Stop it!" Lita yelled as she continued to struggle. "Somebody help me!" Lita cried in anguish.

Meanwhile from the nearby bushes, both Sailor Uranus and Neptune watched as the events took place and though they were angry for what was happening, they knew they had no choice but to let it continue.

"It's just as we thought." Sailor Neptune said to which Uranus simply nodded.

"Help! Please help me!" Lita exclaimed trying to get someone to hear her.

"Sacrifice is the way to victory." Sailor Uranus said with a sigh.

"No! Aah! Somebody help me!" Lita continued to yell when suddenly, her Heart Crystal was extracted, causing her eyes to go blank and she stops fighting. "Please…anybody…"

Neptune and Uranus watch as Kaorinite claims the crystal.

"It's quite beautiful." Kaorinite said as she held it in her hand.

But then Uranus and Neptune strike. Uranus uses her attack to knock the Heart Crystal from Kaorinite's hand.

"Aah!" Kaorinite cried as she held her hand.

"I'll take that." Sailor Neptune said as she plucked the Heart Crystal from the air.

"What?!" Scar asked shocked by the turn of events. "The Heart Crystal!"

"Finders keepers, and we plan to put it to much better use than you sleazoids! Buzz off!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed as she covered Neptune.

"Buzz off?!" Kaorinite yelled as she glared at the two Outer Scouts. "Never! Get them, Scar! I want that Crystal!" she yelled as she disappeared.

"Scar!" The Heart Snatcher yelled as she launched another ribbon attack, but Uranus managed to dodge around the attack.

Meanwhile, with still a little bit of life left, Lita watched the fight in progress.

'_Sailor Soldiers. I still have a chance…'_, Lita thought as she watched Uranus dodge another attack. _'…but why did they wait so long? Why did they wait for my heart to be captured?'_

Then as Sailor Neptune was about to look at the Crystal to see if it was the one they needed or not, another familiar voice rang out over the battle.

"Need any help, girls?" Sailor Moon's voice rang out.

Everyone on the ground turns their heads up and to the left or right depending on which side of the battle you were standing on and saw five of the Inner Scouts standing on different statues that lines the pier.

"No!" Scar cried out in shock.

"We are Sailor Soldiers, the Champions of Justice! We will right wrongs and triumph over

evil! And in case you didn't know it, evil means you!" Sailor Moon said as she and the others jumped into the fray.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled as she threw out her gold chain towards the Heart Snatcher.

"Mars Fire Soul!" Mars yelled as she too threw out her fire attack towards the Heart Snatcher.

"Volcanic Flare Explosion!" Sailor Knight yelled as he also threw out an attack towards the Heart Snatcher.

The three attacks merge together and fly towards Scar only to be stopped by a barrier that Scar put up to block the attack. She then engaged all three scouts in battle.

"This crystal is not a true pure heart." Sailor Neptune said with a sigh.

"Please! Give it back! The Crystal! Give it to me before it's too late! Please! She's our

friend!" Sailor Moon stated pleadingly.

Uranus took the crystal out of Neptune's hands and sends it to Sailor Moon.

"We don't need it anymore. Just don't drop it." Uranus told her as Sailor Moon caught the crystal.

"Sailor Moon! Hurry up!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed from over by Lita's prone body.

"Right! Bye!" Sailor Moon said as she hurries over to Lita.

In the meantime, Neptune notices that Mars, Venus and Sailor Knight all tied up in Scar's ribbons.

"Looks like somebody could use our help." Sailor Neptune said looking towards Uranus.

"Hmm, bit of a bind, I'd say." Uranus said with a nod of her head.

"I hope you three have nothing to do right now, cause you're all tied up at the moment." Scar laughed evilly.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled as she struck Scar from behind.

"Scar!" the Heart Snatcher yelled as she was forced to let go of the three Sailor Scouts.

Meanwhile, hidden behind bushes, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were seeing to Lita, who was recovering from her ordeal.

"You okay?" Sailor Mercury asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah…but I'm real mad." Lita hissed as she sat up.

"You need to rest. You've been through the wringer." Sailor Mercury said trying to get her friend to lay down.

"No. This isn't over yet! JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter and then joined the fight.

"Scar!" The Heart Snatcher stated as she took a couple of steps back away form the scouts as she found herself completely out numbered.

"Oh no you don't! SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Jupiter yelled as she threw her attack at Scar which nailed her right in the stomach.

"Jupiter!" Mars, Venus and Sailor Knight all exclaimed in joy of seeing their friend and sister safe.

"You're up, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter stated as she looked towards her leader.

"Right!" Sailor Moon stated with a nod of her head as she summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to her hands. Then she yelled out, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and unleashed it's power on Scar, smashing her into submission. She turns back into Amara's scarf.

A stray wind picks it up and carries away. Sailor Uranus notices the scarf flying away, but as she and Sailor Neptune turn to leave, Jupiter calls out to them.

"Hold it!" Jupiter yelled, anger in her voice, causing Uranus and Neptune to turn back. "I'm not sure what you're up to, but you seem to have more of an interest in KEEPING Heart Crystals than RETURNING them! You're no better than those evil creatures!"

"Don't push your luck!" Uranus stated narrowing her eyes.

"You almost did me in, Uranus, and I won't forgive that!" Jupiter hissed as she charges forward. Sailor Uranus stands ready. She blocks Jupiter's punch, reach below and nails her in the gut, causing Jupiter goes down. "Oh, that hurts!" Jupiter groaned.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as she rushed to her friends side.

As Sailor Jupiter raises her head, Uranus and Neptune jump out of sight.

"Are you all right, Jupiter?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She really socked you one!" Sailor Venus stated.

Out of sight, both Neptune and Uranus watched as the other Inner Scouts dotted over Sailor Jupiter.

"Not a good move. You should've done easy on her." Neptune said with a stern look on her face. But then, she gasps when she noticed that Uranus' right wrist had a cut. "Your wrist!"

"Yeah. She's pretty tough." Uranus said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Jupiter finally found the scarf Amara had lent her.

"The scarf!" Jupiter said as she bent down to pick it up. "Oh, at least I got you back."

"Amara and Michelle are over her." Sailor Mercury said gaining the others attention, causing Jupiter to rush over.

"Amara? Amara, wake up! Wake up! Come on, Amara!" Lita exclaimed as she shook Amara's shoulders.

"Oh…" Amara groaned as she slowly comes to.

"That's much better. Welcome back." Lita said with a smile.

"Oh, what happened?" Amara asked looking around noticing Lita's friends and brother all around her and Michelle. "Where's the monster?"

"Sailor Moon and her gang came and sent that creep packing." Michelle said with a smile.

"Oh." Amara simply said.

Suddenly, Lita embraces Amara.

"I'm so glad…you're okay." Lita said crying. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I don't know why, but…I feel a special connection to you, like we're old friends." She then gasped when she saw that Amara's wrist had been cut. "You poor thing. That monster DID get hold of you!"

"No. I just cut my hand on a bush." Amara said even as Lita took Amara's hand and wrapped Amara's scarf around it. "Hey, my scarf…" Amara said looking down at her hand.

"Yes, and thank you. I was going to bring it back to your house one of these days…" Lita started to say.

"Huh?!" Amara asked shocked.

"…but it looks like Scarface saved me a trip." Lita finished saying.

"Thanks a lot, Lita." Amara said with a smile.

'_I hope someday I can be just like you, Amara: always so calm and cool. I hope that scarf_

_will have rubbed off some of you on me…except for your motorcycle skills. Ha ha.'_, Lita thought to herself.

The next day after the battle between the Daimon and the Scouts found Serena, Mina, Raye, Amy and Jason walking along a street talking amongst themselves.

"So how did you guys do on the Math test?" Serena asked looking over at the others.

"I don't think I did too good." Mina said with a sigh.

"You studied for the test didn't you?" Raye asked Mina.

"Yeah, but the test was still kind of hard." Mina said.

"As long as you tried, that's all anyone can ask you." Serena said placing a hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

"So Jason, where's Lita?" Raye asked turning her attention towards the only guy with them at the time.

"Hey, yeah, now that you mention it Raye, Lita did take off after school pretty fast." Serena said.

"I'm not sure, she said she had something to do and that she'd find us later." Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was then that Amy turned and looked into a nearby clothing store, where she saw Lita inside.

"Oh, there's Lita now!" Amy stated as she pointed towards the store.

"Huh?!" The other girls all exclaimed as they all turned to look into the store along with Jason.

"Hm, I guess she felt she needed to find something for herself." Jason said.

"What's that she's buying? A scarf!" Amy stated as she kept looking.

"I guess she's trying to emulate Amara." Serena said.

"Let's leave Lita to her fancies for now and go do something." Jason suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go study for the High school exams and if Lita joins us later, we'll catch her up to where we are." Raye suggested.

"Right!" The others stated as they all walked off.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Damp Spirits. In the next chapter, Amy is the next person to fall victim to the Heart Snatcher's trap. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter.


	87. Chapter 83: Damp Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

After another day of school was over, both Amy and Serena were headed down the stairs in order to meet up with Lita and Jason, when suddenly they were stopped by a teacher.

"Oh Amy…" The teacher said as she came up behind the two girls.

"You left your notebook in the library." The teacher aid holding up said book.

"Oh, thank you." Amy said taking the book from the teacher.

"Uh, Amy you don't seem quite like yourself today, and you're not a forgetful person. Is everything okay, Amy?" The teacher asked concern radiating from her voice.

Both Amy and Serena looked at each other and then towards the teacher while Amy said, "Yes, just fine."

"Well, you know girls that we're counting on you both as two of our top students to represent us when you both take the high school exam." The teacher informed the two girls.

"Um, yes ma'am." Both girls said.

"Anyway, I've heard rumors that there is another student from another school that you two have been giving help to that is, uh, shall we say, highly ungifted." The teacher began.

'_Oh man, she must of heard about Mina. I wonder where she could of heard about Mina from?!'_, Serena thought to herself.

"Um…" Amy simply said looking down at her feet.

"Perhaps this student has slowed one of you or both of you down in different ways. If she gets in your way and starts pulling you both down, make sure you let me know, and I'll deal with her." The teacher said with a smile.

"You mean you want us to tell you if she's burdening us? We couldn't do that to a friend." Amy said.

"Amy's right ma'am. This girl you're talking about is part of our group and we're trying to help our entire group get into high school." Serena added.

"Woah woah woah. It's not to give her trouble. I will simply call this girls school and let them know that she is in need of a tutor to help her instead of our two best and brightest students. That way, you two can focus on your studies, okay?" The teacher asked before she left the two girls alone.

"Is that all we ever do is study?" Amy asked Serena.

"Not all the time. We've done other stuff too!" Serena said placing a hand on Amy shoulder. "I just wish the teacher wouldn't have brought up the fact that I was just like you."

"Why?!" Amy asked perplexed.

"Because the only real reason I started studying the way you do is because it was a good way to keep my mind off my father being away during wartime. Ever since he's been back, it just sort of stuck with me, you know." Serena said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah." Amy said with a nod of her head.

It was then that Molly came down the stairs and spotted both girls.

"Hey Serena, Amy!" Molly exclaimed upon seeing the girls.

"Hello Molly." Amy said.

"What's up Molly?" Serena asked.

"Um I was wondering if Serena would like to go for a pizza with Melvin and myself. And you can come too if you want to Amy." Molly said.

"Sorry Molly, but I can't." Amy said with a sigh as she turned and walked down the stairs.

'_Poor Amy. She expects to much out of herself.'_, Serena thought to herself as she watched her blue haired friend disappear around the corner.

"What about you, Serena? Do you want to go for pizza with Melvin and me?" Molly asked drawing Serena's attention back to the other girl.

"Sorry Molly but I have to get home and do my homework and some other things too." Serena said with an apologetic smile as she started walking down the stairs herself.

'_I wonder what's eating those two?! Well whatever it is I hope they can work it out.'_, Molly thought to herself before she went to look for Melvin.

Chapter 83: Damp Spirits

A little later at Shinjuku park, Amy was sitting by herself thinking over what the teacher had said to Serena and herself.

"Is it wrong to worry about school so much?" Amy said with a sigh. It was then that a hand grasped Amy's shoulder. "Huh?" Amy asked turning around only to find Darien standing behind her.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi, Darien." Amy said with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Darien asked as he walked around and sat next to her on the bench. "I thought you'd be with Jason or at least the others, yet, here I find you just daydreaming. Is something wrong? You're one of the last two people I'd expect to be spacing out." He said.

"I just needed some time to think about some things to myself. Anyway, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Mm hmm." Darien said with a nod of his head.

"What do you think would happen to either Serena or me if we weren't such by-the-book straight-A-plus super students?" my asked, worry in her voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked turning to face her.

"I'm sorry Darien. It was a silly question. I've just been thinking lately. You see, my mother's a doctor, and a long time ago, when I was a little girl, I decided to become one as well. Ever since then, I've studied hard…believing that it's my dream to pursue medicine and become a good doctor. Serena on the other hand started studying hard as a way to get over missing her father during the time he was away during the war. But…" Amy trailed off.

"I know about the reason Serena studies so hard, as for you, what you don't want to be a doctor anymore?" Darien asked.

"No, that's not it, it's just that it's more like a plan then a dream. You know?" Amy said with a sigh.

"A plan? But becoming a good doctor sounds like a wonderful dream to me, Amy." Darien told her.

"Yes, but most people with dreams from the heart are fueled by passion and spirit. Take

Serena. Even though she studies like me, she's still full of dreams and is full of spirit. Me on the other hand, I'm just dull and boring." Amy told him.

"Serena maybe full of dreams and spirit, Amy, but she's still not sure what she wants to do after high school. Yes she's leaning towards military life like her father but that's still a long ways away for her. As for you, you've already made up your mind to be a doctor." He told her with a smile.

"Maybe, but look at me, without my academic abilities, I feel like I'm nothing. How can a nothing be a good doctor?" Amy asked.

"Amy, give yourself credit." He said.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"I was just thinking that I might be able to stand getting a needle if a pretty and kind doctor

like you were to give it to me." Darien said.

"Is that true? You're actually afraid of getting a needle?" Amy asked looking at him shocked.

"Mm hmm. More than anything else." He answered to which she laughed. "You find that funny?"

"Well, you're a Mister Tough Guy." Amy said.

"My secret's out." He said to which they both chuckled.

"Thanks, Darien. You cheered me right up, and I appreciate it." Amy said as she stood up.

"Good. Are you going to go study now?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. Well actually, I'm going to go for a nice swim first. See you then." Amy told him.

"See ya." Darien as Amy heads off to the fitness center.

'_Please don't change a thing, Amy. You've got everything it takes.'_, Darien thought to himself before he headed off towards his apartment.

'_So, that's one of the renowned little brainiacs. In order to be so brilliant, one must possess not_

_only abilities and confidence, but also a pure heart. Well since I don't know who this Serena is, I'll just have to go after poor little Amy Mizuno.'_,Kaorinite thought to herself after over hearing the conversation between Darien and Amy.

Thirty minutes later, Amy found herself in the fitness center sitting by the edge of the swimming pool with her legs dipped into the water.

"Hm, no one else is here. It's like a private pool." Amy said as she bent over and splashed water on herself so she could get accustomed to the water. "How I love to swim." she said as she dove into the water.

As she swimming, she maneuvers with the grace of a dolphin, and it doesn't go unnoticed. There is a second woman beneath the surface.

'_Hmm…she's a really good swimmer.'_, Michelle thought to herself, amazed by Amy's grace in the water.

She swam up alongside Amy, and Amy notices Michelle approaching.

'_Wow, she can swim.'_, Amy thought to herself as both girls surfaced. "Hi." Amy said with a smile.

"How are ya? So you must be the one who used to be a dolphin in your previous life." Michelle said returning the smile.

"What?" Amy asked chuckling.

Michelle chuckles as well as then swims over to Amy and said, "Care to race me?"

"Huh?" Amy asked

"Ready…" Amara said walking over to the edge of the pool and lifted her arm.

"To the other end, okay?" Michelle asked.

"Right." Amy said with a nod of her head.

"Go!" Amara exclaimed as she dropped her arm.

Both girls began swimming as fast as they could.

Amy's swimming skill is obvious…but Michelle is of equal skill. It was a dead heat halfway down

the pool.

'_She's fast!'_, Michelle thought to herself.

Throughout the entire stretch, neither gave way, and they ended the same way they started: in

a dead heat.

"I guess we tied." Amy said with a smile.

Michelle said nothing as she quietly swam to the edge of the pool. She seemed sulky to Amy.

"Uh…um…" Amy simply said as she followed Michelle over to the edge of the pool.

"Why did you feel you had to slow down?" Michelle asked.

"Huh?" Amy asked biting her lower lip.

"Is it because you were afraid of hurting my ego?" Michelle asked.

"Um…I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. I'm really sorry." Amy said feeling dejected, as she leaves, she thinks to herself,_ 'I can't even swim with spirit.'_

"Oh…" Michelle said as she watched the younger girl leave.

"Uh oh. You made her upset." Amara said.

Michelle looked up at Amara, who was laying atop the high dive platform.

"I didn't mean to." Michelle said.

"She just wanted to make friends with you. I'm sure she didn't slow down on purpose. It

was just a subconscious reaction to avoid confrontation." Amara told her.

"I didn't mean to start a fight with her. I just wanted a genuine race with a good swimmer." Michelle said to which Amara laughed. "Ooh… oh, anyway, I feel badly, and I'd like to do something."

Thirty minutes later as Amy was walking up the steps of Cherry Hill Temple, she was once again feeling sorry for herself.

"I'm so boring. Who'd want to be my friend?" Amy said sadly.

Inside Raye's room, the other girls and Jason were finishing up any homework they had as well as studying for the high school exams.

"Hey Mina, what's the saying for this one?" Lita asked as she pointed something out on a paper she was holding.

"Oh, I know what this one is. It's 'Many bands take like work.' Or is it 'Many lands' or 'hams'?" Mina asked no one in particular.

"It's 'Many hands make light work.'" Amy said as she opened the door.

"You see? I told you." Raye told Lita with a glare.

Serena who was at that moment going over some study sheets of her own looked up and saw that Amy was looking a little upset about something. Jason seemed to notice this too and got up from the table and walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Amy, are you feeling alright?" Serena asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy said in a hushed voice.

"No you're not Amy. Now please tell us what's bothering you." Jason urged.

So Amy quietly began to tell everyone in the room how she was feeling and the cause of it. When she was done telling them everything, Jason was hugging Amy to him and rubbing her back why the girls all had sympathetic looks on their faces.

'_Poor Amy, what that teacher said to us is really bothering her.'_, Serena thought sadly.

"If you don't mind I think I'm going to skip our study session today." Amy said looking towards the ground.

"But whose going to help us study?" Mina whined.

"ENOUGH!" Serena yelled which caused the other girls and Jason to all stare at Serena. "Amy is not your personal answer box, so leave her alone!"

"Thanks Serena." Amy said with a weak smile.

"You're welcome Amy. You just go home and relax." Serena said with a friendly smile.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Ice princess?" Jason asked looking down into her eyes.

"No I'll be all right." Amy said.

"Okay. Just call me when you get home so I know you got there safely, okay." Jason said.

"All right." Amy said as she turned and left the temple.

"Now what are we suppose to do?! Without Amy, whose going to help us prepare for the high school exams?" Mina whined.

"Sheesh Mina, I'm just as good as Amy and so is Jason if not more. We'll help you prepare. You really need to stop relying on others all the time and use your own brain." Serena said glaring at the other blond.

"Serena's right Mina. You'll be lucky if we don't give up on you and let you just fend for yourself." Jason added.

"All right guys let's just get back to work and hope that Amy can find her way out of this depression she's found herself in." Raye suggested.

"Right." The others said as they all went back to work.

Sometime later on a bridge that over looked a water way, Amy had stopped and was gazing down into the water as she felt the depression she found herself in at the moment eating away at her.

"Even my own friends think I'm only good for studying. At least Darien, Jason and Serena think more highly of me. But it is true. That's all I'm good at. I can't do anything else. I hate this." Amy said as she threw a pebble into the waterway.

It was then that a motorcycle revved up behind her. Amy turned around and found Amara straddled over the bike looking at Amy with a smile.

"Hmm?" Amy asked.

"Hi." Amara said.

"Wha…" Amy began but was interrupted by Amara.

"My partner wants to know if you'd like to race her again. If you do, she's waiting over at the pool right now." Amara said as she held out another helmet for Amy while continuing with, "Come on. I'll give you a ride there."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just walk, thanks." Amy told the older girl.

"Suit yourself." Amara said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Elsewhere along a street both Luna and Artemis were just enjoying a nice walk though the city.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Artemis asked.

"It is." Luna said with a nod.

"What in the world?!" A rtemis said as something down the street caught his eye.

"Huh?" Luna asked when she caught sight of it as well.

What they saw as they looked down the street was Amy coming down a cross street with Amara slowly following on her motorcycle.

"It's Amy!" Luna exclaimed.

"Huh? It can't be Amy. She's suppose to be studying with the other girls and Jason right now." Artemis said.

"I'm sure that was her. I've got to and check." Luna said as she took off.

"Luna!" Artemis exclaimed as he ran after her.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Tomoe's lab, he was busy producing another Heart Snatcher.

"Come, my little pretty. Come to papa. My lovely Daimon Pod is ready to hunt and gather

a Pure Heart Crystal. Soon, the world will be mine, all mine!" Dr. Tomoe stated. And as the Daimon Pod escapes into the city, he laughed evilly at yet another plan about to come to fruition.

Meanwhile, Amy has returned to the pool and Michelle is waiting on her.

"You're here, Amy. I'm glad you could make it. I hope Amara didn't force you." Michelle said.

"Not at all. I'm quite happy to be here. Listen, I'm really sorry if I offended you earlier on

today. I didn't mean to slow down. It just kind of happened." Amy said.

"It's okay. I just like an honest race. You still want to race me, don't you?" Michelle asked.

Meanwhile, elsewhere along one of Tokyo's many streets, both Jason and Serena where busy looking for Amy after not receiving a call from Amy that she had made it home. And soon they both ran into Artemis.

"What?! Amy's at the fitness center?!" Serena exclaimed perplexed.

"What's she doing there?! She said she was going home." Jason said as he wrapped his arms in front of his chest.

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Luna's gone over there now…to find out." Artemis told them.

"Let's go and see, Artemis." Serena said.

"Right. Follow me." Artemis said as he took off.

"Okay." Both Serena and Jason said as they followed after the white cat.

Outside the fitness center, Luna is sitting on the sidewalk looking up at the building.

"It's kind of late. I hope she'll be all right. Amy…" Luna said as she gazed up at the building.

"How does a hundred-meter freestyle sound to you?" Michelle asked.

"Great." Amy said with a nod.

As both Amy and Michelle take theirpositions on the platforms, Amara yelled, "Ready…"

Then she snaps her fingers, and Amy and Michelle dive into the water. Both of them exhibit equal skill and are neck and neck as they approach the other end.

'_She's fast!'_, Amy thought to herself.

'_I knew she was good, but I won't be defeated!'_, Michelle thought to herself as she tried to push herself faster.

"_She's confident!'_, Amy continued thinking to herself.

Amara watched with a curious look in her eyes. Both swimmers reached the other end and made the turn.

"They're even." Amara said to herself.

As they race back down, Amy thinks as she swims, _'She's the fastest swimmer I know. I might lose this race. Why am I swimming this hard? I've never gone this fast before. I must really want to win. Or…maybe I'm afraid to lose.' _Then she realized what it was. _'I think I just want to push myself as hard as I can…in something non-academic for a change.' _

So Amy presses on to the very end. After the race, Amy was at the side of the pool while Michelle was out. Both were exhausted.

"You tied." Amara said while she handed Michelle a towel. "Here you go."

"See? It's not so bad giving it all you've got, is it?" Michelle said drying off.

"No." Amy simply said.

_Michelle undoes her hair tie. Then, she offers a hand to Amy. _

"Let me help you." Michelle said as she helped_ Amy climb out of the pool._

"Thank you." Amy said with a smile.

"No, thank you. I enjoyed the race. We'll have to try it again." Michelle said before she and Amara leave.

Once they're gone, Amy began stretching.

"That felt great. She's inspired me. I think I'll swim for a while longer." Amy said to herself

But at the same instant, a silhouette can be seen through the skylight. And then, Dr. Tomoe's Daimon Pod passes through the skylight and into the pool…merging with the water! Kaorinite grins and Amy gasps as the water in front of her forms into Dovlin: a Heart Snatcher with float rings, flippers, and a scuba tank.

"How's the water?" Dovlin asked muffled by the rebreather in her mouth.

"What'd you say?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dovlin removed the scuba rebreather from her mouth and then said, "How's the water? You've been questioning the direction in which your life is going, but once I snatch your Pure Heart Crystal, you won't even care."

Suddenly, a tongue of water grabs Amy and pulls her under.

"Dovlin!" The Heart Snatcher yelled as she commanded the water to carry Amy across the pool and out, pinning her against the glass window. The water still around her solidifies and traps her.

"And the winner is…who do you think?!" Dovlin said as she removed her swimming cap, revealing a black star. "Now for my prize!" she continued as the star emitted it's extractor beam, causing Amy to scream out in pain while Dovlin laughed.

Outside that same instant, Luna spotted both Jason and Serena running towards her.

"Quickly you two! I think a Heart Snatcher's up there!" Luna instructed them.

Both Serena and Jason looked up and saw the energy coming from the window.

"Luna's right, you two! Hurry up and transform." Artemis added.

Both Jason and Serena nodded and held up their transformation devices.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled as well.

Seconds later where Serena and Jason once stood, now stood two of the Sailor Scours.

Inside fitness center, Amy is now barely conscious when Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight entered the pool area.

"Yo! Flipper-head!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Huh? What's this?" Dovlin asked as she turned to face the two Sailor Scouts.

"Get away from her, you slimy water rat! Why don't you go soak your ugly head? I stand

for love, truth, and justice, too! I'm Sailor Moon…and in the name of the Moon, I shall

punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"And I am Sailor Knight! I won't let you get away with what you're doing to my girlfriend!" Sailor Knight hissed as he glared at the Heart Snatcher.

"Sailor…Moon…and…Sailor…Knight…" Amy whispered as she watched the confrontation going on between her friends and the Heart Snatcher.

It was then that Kaorinite appeared in the room.

"Dovlin, don't just sit there! Move in for the kill!" Kaorinite ordered.

"Sure, boss!" Dovlin stated as she, spinning around, Dovlin throws two of her floating rings at both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight, binding them. With the interruptions tied up, Dovlin decided to get back to work. "Wet is best!" Dovlin stated as she proceeded to finish extracting Amy's Heart Crystal. Once that was done, Amy went limp and dropped.

"AMY! NO!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"You'll pay for that witch!" Sailor Knight hissed.

"Not likely little boy." Kaorinite said as she take the Heart Crystal.

"You evil sow! Give that Crystal back to her! Amy's one of the most kindest and smartest person I know!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You heard Sailor Moon! Give Amy's Heart Crystal back or once I get out of this bind, you'll see how pissed off I can get!" Sailor Knight added.

Dovlin holds her nose and shoots water out of her snorkel at both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight, shoving them into the wall, but Sailor Moon isn't finished talking yet.

"She has what it takes to become a great doctor! And you're taking it away! You can't do

this! She's our special friend!" Sailor Moon finished.

Amy, still barely conscious, hears Sailor Moon's words. Meanwhile, Kaorinite realizes that Amy's Heart Crystal isn't the one their looking for.

"Not another stupid mistake!" Kaorinite hissed as she clenched her fist.

She was about to throw the crystal to the floor, but before she could, Tuxedo Mask's rose knocks it out of her hand.

From atop the high dive platform, Tuxedo Mask said, "Stop right there, you drippy dingbats. I could never allow you to damage the pure heart of my good friend."

"All right, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with a smile.

"About time he got here!" Sailor Knight grumbled.

"Enough warmth. Come on, Dovlin, wash those annoying big-mouths away!" Kaorinite said as she passed through the window.

"Take this!" Dovlin exclaimed as she shoot water through her snorkel at Tuxedo Mask, but he jumped away before it could hit. He countered with his walking stick, which telescoped and shoved Dovlin into the water. Dovlin soon surfaced, thanks to her remaining float ring. "Lucky I had this floatation device!" Dovlin stated with a sigh.

"I don't think so." Artemis said as he and Luna jumped down onto the float ring and proceeded to each take good bites out of the float ring.

The ring began to rapidly deflate, and Dovlin scrambled for the safety of the pool's edge. "My floatie! I'm gonna get you!" Dovlin exclaimed in anger.

However, Tuxedo Mask decided to end things so he took out two roses and threw them at the floaties that were binding Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight, quickly deflating them.

"You turn, Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight!" Tuxedo Mask stated with a smile.

"Right!" Sailor Moon exclaimed standing up and summoning her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing out her attack.

"It's payback time! VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight yelled as he threw out his own attack.

When both attacks flew from their respected masters, they mixed and became even more powerful and when they slammed into Dovlin, they left her with burns and cuts before she turned into nothing but steaming water and a Daimon Pod. The Pod cracks, and its evil energy disperses. The hardened water holding Amy becomes ordinary water again, and Amy drops to the floor.

"Amy!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Sailor Knight stated.

As he rushed over to Amy, Sailor Moon rushed over to Amy's Heart Crystal and gentle picked it up. She then rushed over to Amy and Sailor Knight and gentle returned it to Amy. Soon, Amy opened her eyes as her life force returned.

"Huh? Sailor Moon…Sailor Knight…" Amy said as she looked from one person to the next.

"Hi, Amy." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"How you feeling ice princess?" Sailor Knight asked as he ran a hand over Amy's hair.

"Fine, and I want to thank you both for helping me." Amy said with a smile.

From outside the pool, the two new Sailor Scouts remained outside the room.

"I guess it was the wrong pure heart once again. It's too bad, but…" Sailor Neptune said.

"…but at least Amy is safe and sound and back to normal." Sailor Uranus said with a smile as she placed a comforting hand on Neptune's shoulder.

They didn't need to involve themselves this time, so they just watch. Meanwhile, back inside the pool area, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Knight helped Amy stand up. And then they decided to ask her some questions.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were going home." Sailor Knight added.

"Well I was, but then Amara came up to me and said that Michelle wanted a rematch at a swimming race and I took her up on it." Amy said.

"Do you feel better?" Sailor Knight asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"You seem a little happier." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Yes. I realize I can do other things. I just have to try my very best at everything I do,

that's all." Amy said to which Tuxedo Mask nodded.

"Well I for one, think it be a good idea to get out of here." Sailor Knight said.

"Right." Sailor Moon said.

"Is it to late to still study?" Amy asked.

"Well, it might be for Raye, Lita and Mina, but we could go to my house and study for a while." Sailor Moon offered.

"Great." Amy said with a smile as the three friends and Tuxedo Mask left the pool area.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Birthday Blues (Part 1). Serena is the next one on the Heart Snatchers list to get her Heart Crystal stolen. What will happen? Stay in your seats to find out.


	88. Chapter 84: Birthday Blues Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

"So Kaorinite, have you identified the next target?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Yes. I know you will be pleased." She said with a short bow at the waist.

"Ah, but are you absolutely sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe. I'm quite sure. Our next victim possesses the purest heart that we've

ever come across. I'm confident her Pure Heart Crystal will have the powers we need." Kaorinite said with an evil smirk.

"Excellent. I shall concoct my finest Daimon Pod yet for this worthy target." Dr. Tomoe said as he poured another culture into the formula before him. Within moments, the Daimon Pod shatters the beaker. "You're the only one I can trust with this, loyal Kaorinite." He told her.

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate that." Kaorinite said with a pleased smile on her face.

It was a beautiful day and today, all the Inner scouts were there and with them were all their boyfriends except for Serena's. Today happens to be Serena's birthday and while Darien wasn't there the others were congratulating Serena on being another year older.

"Happy birthday." Raye said with a smile.

"Many happy returns." Lita said.

"I didn't know when your birthday was, but I guess I do now." Mina said.

"Mina!" Raye exclaimed slapping her forehead.

"What?!" Mina asked looking at Raye.

"Never mind." Raye said with a sigh.

"Happy birthday Serena." Amy said.

"Yes, happy birthday Serena." Jason added with a nod.

""So, princess, how does it feel to be another year older?" Knave asked from his spot next to Mina.

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel any different." Serena said with a sigh.

"Hey now, just because you don't feel any different doesn't mean you can't have fun today, princess." Jared said with a smile from next to Raye.

"Jared is right princess. So enjoy your birthday as best you can." Nathan said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Serena said with a smile. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later at Raye's for study group."

"Okay Serena." The other girls and Jason all said in unison as they watched Serena walk away.

Chapter 84: Birthday Blues (Part 1)

A little later, Serena was walking along the Juuban strip mall section of the district just enjoying the day.

"Hm, it such a beautiful day and Jared and Nathan were right. I just have to find the beauty in the day instead of feeling glum about my birthday feeling like just any other day." Serena said as she took a deep breath and exhaled. It was then while she was passing by a glass store, that Serena spotted something that gained her attention. "Wow, those glass slippers are very beautiful. They look like they were made by a craftsman who knew what he was doing." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by Serena, Kaorinite was standing in a nearby alleyway watching the young girl.

"Hmm…" Kaorinite simply said as she stared at Serena.

"I wonder if Darien would get me these slippers? Well there's only one way to find out." Serena said as she headed down the street to where she hopped Darien would be.

A few blocks down from the glass store, in a local café both Amara and Michelle were enjoying some tea, when Michelle looks out into the street.

"Look." Michelle said as she pointed out the window.

"Huh?" Amara asked as she looked up and then out the window to see Serena running past the café.

Along a nearby street, Serena spotted her query about to go into a book store and quickly runs up to him.

"Hey Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she runs up to him.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked down at Serena and a smile spread over his face. "Oh hey Serena. What's going on?"

"I'm glad I found you, Darien. I was hoping I'd find you sooner or later." Serena said as she hugged him.

"Really? How come?" He said with a teasing smile.

'_Oh isn't that cute. He's teasing me. Who needs to feel bad when I have friends and a great boyfriend like Darien.'_, Serena thought with a smile. "Because I found a lovely pair of glass slippers at the glass shop over on Third and Main that I was wondering if you'd get me." Serena told him.

Meanwhile, across the street, Kaorinite is watching the couple talk.

"Well…I knew she would coveted those silly shoes." Kaorinite said with a sinister smile.

Back with Darien and Serena, he was busy thinking over what Serena just said to him.

'_Hm, I know it's not Christmas for another seven months so it must be Serena's birthday. I'm going to play dumb for a while.'_, Darien thought to himself. "Um why would I do that, Sere'?" He asked.

"Darien, don't you know what today is?" Serena asked worrying her bottom lip.

"Well I know it's not Christmas for another seven months." He answered.

"DARIEN!" Serena cried as tears began to come to her eyes.

"Oh no, Serena. Don't cry. I was just joking. How could I possibly forget such an

important day?" Darien said using a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Well, stop teasing me, Darien." She said.

"Ha ha. Sorry. Of course. It's the anniversary of our first date." He lied through his teeth.

"WRONG AGAIN, SMART GUY! I'M OUTTA HERE! HMPH!" Serena yelled before she raised her hand and slapped Darien across the face, before storming off.

'_Hm, I think I played dumb a little too good.'_, Darien thought to himself while holding his cheek.

Back at Shinjuku Park, Serena is crying softly to herself on a park bench when she suddenly feels a hand touch her shoulder.

"Huh?" Serena said looking up.

"Are you all right, Moon Face?" Amara asked.

"Not really." Serena said with a sigh.

"Tears don't suit you very well, Serena. Here." Michelle said as she offered Serena a handkerchief.

"Oh thank you." Serena said as she took the handkerchief and dried her eyes.

After Serena dried her eyes, the three friends sat down together and Serena told them what was bothering her.

"Ah, that's why you're sad." Amara said.

"That's too bad, Serena. Some boyfriends are really insensitive, but I didn't think Darien

was one of them." Michelle told the young blonde.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore, so it just doesn't matter!" Serena exclaimed angrily.

"You sure? If he's available, then maybe I'll scoop him up." Amara said with a teasing smile.

"Huh? What?!" Serena asked shocked by Amara's words.

"She's just teasing. Hmph." Michelle said glaring at Amara.

"But he's just the right height for me, and we both love to ride motorcycles and…" Amara continued to tease Serena.

"Oh, what is with everyone teasing me today?! First Darien now you Amara?" Serena asked looking down at her lap. It was then that she suddenly remembered the time and stood up. "Oh no! I've gotta go to Raye's house fast! They're going to kill me! See you later!" she continued as she ran off.

"That girl might be a genius, but she's still one goofy girl." Amara said with a smirk.

"She might be a prime candidate for our little quest. She has a very pure heart." Michelle said with a frown.

"Huh? No. What if you're right?" Amara asked staring off in the direction Serena ran off in.

Meanwhile, back at Raye's temple the telephone was ringing to which Raye answered it.

"Hello, Raye here. Oh hi, Darien. Serena? No, she's not here yet." Raye said.

"She's not. Man, I've really screwed up this time." Darien said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"Well, I know today is Serena's birthday. So I tried playing dumb about it when she came up to me to ask about a pair of glass slippers over at the glass store on Third and Main. Anyway, I think I played dumb too good and got her angry with me." He said.

"You idiot." Raye muttered over the phone.

"I know I am Raye. So what do you think I should do about it?" Darien asked.

"If I were you, I'd get my butt over to Third and Main and get those Glass slippers for Serena before someone else buys them." Raye suggested.

"Good idea. Talk to you later." Darien said as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, outside Raye's temple, Serena is trudging up the final few steps into the temple courtyard. She takes a second to look at her hand and then let's out a miserable sigh.

"Why did I go and hit Darien like that? I should never have done that." She said as she quietly walked up to the door of Raye's house and opened it. "I'm here. Sorry I'm late, guys."

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Serena!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in glee.

"Huh?!" Serena asked perplexed.

"Here, have a seat. The birthday girl's suppose to sit here." Mina said as she set Serena at the head of the table.

"Help yourself to the goodies. I hope you like them. Nathan and I made all your favorites." Lita said from where she was seated by Nathan.

"You and Nathan made all this…" Serena asked looking from the food to her two friends.

"We sure did, princess so we hope you eat as much of it as you can. With in reason of course." Nathan said with a teasing smile.

"Happy birthday. This present is from both Jason and myself." Amy said handing over a large box.

"What is it?" Serena asked looking at both her fellow geniuses.

"Open it and find out." Jason said with a smile.

"Kay." Serena simply said as she tore open the box to find a new laptop inside. "Huh?!"

"Well Jason and I have noticed that you old laptop was getting kind of outdated so we thought we'd buy you a new one." Amy said with a shrug.

"Thanks guys. I'll use it when we start studying." Serena said with a smile.

"What's the matter with you, Serena?! Study study study! That's all you ever think about!

It's your birthday, so let's start having some fun for a change here!" Raye exclaimed.

"Sorry. Where was my head?" Serena asked sheepishly.

"Hooray! I love Serena's birthday! What better excuse to blow off studying?" Mina asked the group.

"You are right! Let's all have some fun!" Lita added.

"Fine for today, but tomorrow, we'll work harder." Amy said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh, don't be such a drag." both Mina and Lita said with a sigh.

"That's enough about schooling! Who else wants a soda?" Raye asked.

"Sorry." Amy said staring down at her lap.

"Hey, it's okay ice princess." Jason said pulling her close to him. "Everyone knows you just want to help everyone get into high school."

"Thanks Jason." Amy said with a blush.

Meanwhile, Serena looks down at the present from Amy and Jason and wishes Darien could have gotten her something.

'_I wish Darien would've remembered my birthday, too.'_, Serena thought to herself.

With night falling over the city, Darien finally found the street that Serena had mentioned.

"Hm, this is Third Avenue." He said to himself as he looked around for the shop, where Kaorinite, disguised as a saleslady, was busy loosing the Daimon Pod, which merges with the same glass slippers Serena was eyeing earlier today.

"This is too perfect." she said with a sinister smile.

'_It's ready.'_, Kaorinite thought to herself just as someone comes into the store. "May I help you."

"Yes, please. I'd like to buy these glass shoes." Darien said as he picks up the glass slippers.

'_Perfect.'_, Kaorinite thought to herself as she plastered a warm smile on her face while she said, "Sure. Nice choice."

From a nearby telephone booth, both Amara and Michelle were looking into the front window of the glass store where they could both see Kaorinite.

"Hey, that's K…" Michelle started to say only to be stopped by Amara.

"Shh!" Amara simply said as Darien left with the present. Then, Kaorinite steps outside the store…and vanished.

"So, Kaorinite's on the prowl again." Michelle said.

"Yeah, she's probably got her sights set for Serena." Amara said.

"And she's using Darien to get to her." Michelle said with a sigh.

Back at Raye's, Lita brought out the birthday cake and placed it on the table.

"Make a wish, Serena!" Lita stated.

Serena then blew out the candles: all fifteen.

"Whoo! Happy birthday, Serena!" The girls all exclaimed.

"Oh…" Serena said sadly as she stared off at the floor.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Amy said placing a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Yeah, you've been down ever since Amy gave you our present." Jason said.

"Oh, I sorta kinda slapped Darien in the face." Serena said with a sigh.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Why would you do such a thing to Endymion, princess?" Knave asked calmly.

"I couldn't control myself, and I'm sorry I did it, but he made me so mad." Serena explained.

"I know you were mad because you thought he forgot your birthday, right? But Darien

called here earlier and wanted to talk to you. He said he had only meant to tease you for a little while but that his teasing went to far." Raye told her.

"Why would he do that?" Serena asked staring at her hands.

"Well he may have just wanted to surprise you with something later like we did." Lita suggested.

"But if he saw I was getting angry, why didn't he stop?" Serena asked.

"I think Endymion didn't think before hand when you two began talking and let's his mouth run ahead of his brain." Nathan said.

"Oh I can't stay angry with the big idiot for too long. I need to go apologize to him right now." Serena said as she got up and ran out of the temple.

Meanwhile, Darien found himself running towards Cherry Hill temple with the present under his arm.

"I hope she can forgive me." Darien said to himself.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she ran up to him.

"Serena!" Darien stated as he pulled her into his arms.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Serena asked looking at the ground.

"At last, I found my princess. Now…" Darien said as he_ knelt down. He then opened the box and took out one of the slippers. _"But I'd better make sure this fits you first." He told her.

"Oh Darien…" Serena said with a smile as she put her foot into the slipper. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the glass slipper starts flashing and giving off tremendous power.

"AAAAH!" Serena exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Darien asked as he blocked the bright light out of his eyes.

It was then that the glass slipper turned into the Heart Snatcher known as Senishenta.

"Senishenta!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed..

"AAH!" Serena exclaimed as she took a step backward.

"Well now, if it isn't Miss Cinderella herself. Well, I'm no fairy godmother." Senishenta said with a smirk which caused Serena to back all the way up against a glass window.

"Uh…what's going on? What do you want with me, huh?" Serena asked.

"Serena!" Darien yelled as he charged Senishenta.

"Back off!" Senishenta stated as she stuck Darien and sent him over a nearby safety barrier.

"DARIEN!" Serena exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

Suddenly, Senishenta's arms extend and pin Serena against the window.

"Ha ha ha!" Senishenta laughed as she shortens her arms and pulls herself closer to Serena.

"Oh! Let me go!" Serena exclaimed as she tried to kick at Senishenta.

"Hey! Hey! Ouch! Stop hitting me!" Senishenta exclaimed.

"You asked for it!" Serena stated as she reached for her broach and then called out, "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

But before the transformation can begin, Senishenta knocks the brooch away.

"AAH!" Serena exclaimed as she watched her broach bounce away from Senishenta and herself.

"Now, Cinderella, instead of giving your heart to your handsome prince, you can just hand

it over to me!" Senishenta stated.

"My brooch! Now what am I going to do here?!" Serena asked herself.

Suddenly, Serena felt herself sinking into the glass.

"I can't move! I'm trapped!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's right, kid. Your powers are useless against mine." Senishenta said with a sinister smile on her face.

It was then that Senishenta flexed an arm. Meanwhile, two shadowy figures jumped down from the rooftops.

"Oh no. They've got Moon Face." Sailor Uranus said.

"We were right. She's the target this time." Sailor Neptune said with a sigh.

Back with Serena and Senishenta, the Heart Snatcher had just revealed a black star on her bicep.

"Ha ha ha! I'm a master gladiator, and my specialty is to remove pure hearts." Senishenta laughing evilly as she begins the extraction.

"OH NOOO! OH NOOO! NOOO!" Serena cried out.

"Uranus, are you going to help her?" Neptune asked looking at her love and partner.

"No. We should wait and see. She may be the one who possesses the Pure Heart

Crystal we're looking for." Uranus said.

"Oh, I hope she isn't. That's the trouble with this mission. How can we take Crystals from

people we like?" Neptune asked with a sigh.

"I know. She's a nice kid." Uranus said with a firm look on her face. Suddenly, there was a radiant glow."Look, Neptune!" she exclaimed.

The extraction is complete, and this Heart Crystal definitely shines.

"Ooh, this Crystal is emitting an intense brightness. Maybe it's got powers." Senishenta said as she gazed at Serena's Heart Crystal.

"Oh, leave me alone…" Serena whimpered.

"Her Crystal seems to have a different aura from all the others!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"What are we going to do?!" Neptune asked perplexed.

"If it's got special powers, then I'm afraid we'll have to take it!" Uranus stated.

"Oh wait!" Neptune exclaimed as she placed a hand on Uranus' arm. "Are you okay with this?"

"Huh?" Uranus asked.

"I mean, if she has the special Crystal we're looking for, then we'll never be able to put it

back in her body, right?" Neptune asked worriedly.

"Yes, that's right." Uranus said with a nod of her head.

"And without it, it would ultimately mean her death." Neptune said.

Meanwhile, just before Senishenta can reach for the Crystal, a rose streaks across the street.

"No!" Senishenta exclaimed as she lost control of the crystal and it quickly returns to Serena.

The rose also breaks the glass, freeing her.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Both Uranus and Neptune exclaimed as they spotted him up on a nearby crane.

"What are you suppose to be?!" Senishenta asked perplexed.

"A person with a pure heart is precious. They make light from dark. They are giving and

loving, and I protect pure hearts from evil!" Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped down to the street. He then threw roses in a circle around Senishenta to form a force field that caused her to

writher in pain. While that was going on, Tuxedo Mask saw to Serena. "You okay, Serena?" He asked tenderly.

Serena slowly regained consciousness. "Hmmm…"

"Hold on!" Tuxedo Mask stated as he picked Serena up bridal style and carried her away.

"Ah! Where are they going?!" Senishenta asked even as Tuxedo Mask with Serena in his arms jumped up to the rooftops.

"Serena, you should transform yourself into Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask suggested.

"I'd love to, but…" Serena said as she looked at the roof.

Meanwhile, Senishenta got out of the force field and then tried to figure out what to do next. It was then that Kaorinite appeared.

"Senishenta, where's the girl?" Kaorinite asked glaring at the Heart Snatcher.

"I'm sorry, boss. Some caped intruder took her away." Senishenta answered.

"You ancient clod! Go get her!" Kaorinite ordered.

"Right. Will do." Senishenta said as she looked around for where they could have gone.

It was then that Kaorinite noticed something at her feet.

"Is this…" Kaorinite said as she picked up Serena's broach. "Could she be…?" Kaorinite asked no one in particular as she remembered where she had seen the broach before.

[Flash Back]

"I'm Sailor Moon, and I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

[End Flash Back]

'_Of course! The girl must be Sailor Moon!'_, Kaorinite thought to herself.

Meanwhile, up on the roof…

"Oh no! My brooch!" Serena exclaimed in horror as she remembered that it was down on the sidewalk.

"We must leave now before they find you again." Tuxedo Mask said.

"But what about my brooch?!" Serena asked perplexed.

"It's too risky. There's no time to recover it. Besides, it's your life that they're after." Tuxedo Mask told her.

"I'm sorry…" Serena said staring at the roof once more.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've seen it coming. I'll do anything to keep your

pure heart safe within you." He said with a soft smile.

"It's my fault 'cause I had to have those shoes. Now, let's go. Okay, Tuxedo Mask?" Serena said allowing a smile to grace her own lips.

"Right." Tuxedo Mask said with a nod of his head as he picked Serena up once more and carried her to the next rooftop.

"A-HA!" Senishenta exclaimed upon spotting Tuxedo Mask and their target jump towards the next rooftop.

"You see them?" Kaorinite asked.

"Yes!" Senishenta stated with a nod of her head.

"Go get them!" Kaorinite ordered.

"Right!" Senishenta exclaimed as she jumped up after them.

"She's seen us!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

Tuxedo Mask and Serena hurry through a roof access door and climb down the stairs.

"Why don't you just leave me and get out of here?! I slow you down! It's because of me

that they found us! Please, why don't you just go?!" Serena asked.

"That's not true!" Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Yes it is!" Serena stated.

"Aha!" Senishenta said as she took a short cut falling through the levels of the building as she chased after Tuxedo Mask and Serena.

At the bottom of the stairs is a parking garage. Serena and Tuxedo Mask emerge in the garage and Kaorinite appeared moments later.

"Hm hm hm. You can't get away, so why don't you just give up? It'd save a lot of time for

everyone." Kaorinite said with a sinister smile.

"Huh?" Both Serena and Tuxedo Mask simply said together.

Just then, Senishenta bursts from the doorway.

"Ha ha ha!" Senishenta laughed as she stood behind Serena and Tuxedo Mask.

Quickly, Serena tries the communicator. "Calling Luna! Luna, come in! LUNA!" Serena stated into her communicator.

However, Kaorinite noticed it. She whipped her hair out and knocked Serena's communicator out of her hand.

"AH!" Serena exclaimed holding her hand.

"What a shame. I guess your friends haven't got any time for you, Sailor Moon." Kaorinite said with a evil smirk crossing her lips.

"Huh?!" Serena asked shocked that Kaorinite figured out her identity.

Meanwhile, just out of earshot, hidden by the support columns, both Uranus and Neptune were talking amongst themselves about Serena and taking Serena's pure heart crystal if it was the one they were looking for.

"So you won't change your mind, Uranus?" Neptune asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't. Our mission is to collect three pure hearts with powers. I think

she has one of them, and that's too bad, but it's inevitable that we have to make some

sacrifice." Uranus told her partner.

"Oh Uranus…" Neptune said sadly.

Back at Raye's temple the rest of the Inner Scouts and the three Earth Generals were sitting around the table in Raye's living room as they chatted about one thing or another as they all ate cake and waited for Serena to return, hopefully with Darien.

"Oh no! There's no cake left for the birthday girl!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hmm, if you snooze, you lose." Raye said with a shrug.

"It's okay girls, I put a couple of pieces in the refrigerator in the kitchen for Serena and Darien for when they come back." Jared said with a smile.

"Thank you Jared. That was very considerate of you." Nathan said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Jared said.

"Well, I'm quite sure that Serena and Darien have made up by now." Lita said.

"Well then where are they?" Raye asked.

"Calm down fire brand. I'm sure Darien decided to do something special with her to make it up to her for acting like a jerk." Jared said.

"Hm, this math problem is rather difficult to solve." Amy said from where she was currently sitting and going over some math homework.

"Wha…" the other girls all said looking towards Amy.

"That's my ice princess." Jason said with a smile. "She doesn't let anything bother her for too long if she can help it."

"Huh?!" Amy asked looking up from her book. It was then that Amy's communicator went off.

"This is an urgent call!" Luna voice came over the line.

"Hi, Luna. What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"Serena's in some terrible trouble! We've got to find her!" Luna said, worry evident in her voice.

"Got it, Luna! We're on our way!" Amy exclaimed as she and everyone in the room stood up.

"Right!" The others agreed with nods of their own heads.

Meanwhile, back at the parking garage, both Serena was at that moment behind Tuxedo Mask, while Kaorinite and Senishenta haven't made a move against them as of yet.

"Um…" Serena simply said as she looked at both Kaorinite ahead of them and _Senishenta behind them._

"Stay back. Okay, Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Please, be very careful!" Serena stated.

"Watch for a chance and run away. You got it?" Tuxedo Mask asked before he jumped forward while yelling, "Come on!"

"Ha ha! I'm not the fighter, you prom king. Look behind you!" Kaorinite stated with a evil smirk.

"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he turned around.

Senishenta, meanwhile, turned her right arm into a sword. Tuxedo Mask drew his walking stick at the same time. Then Senishenta charged at Tuxedo Mask while he parried her attack.

"That's all you have is a wimpy stick?!" Senishenta asked shocked.

The two exchanged blows, but neither could gain an advantage. Meanwhile, Serena watched the fight going on between the two.

"Oh…" Serena said sadly.

"Go now, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask ordered.

However, Serena shook her head while thinking, _'No, I can't leave him!'_

"Hurry up now!" Tuxedo Mask urged.

Serena tried to take off as Tuxedo Mask blocked another stroke from Senishenta. However, Kaorinite covered the exit.

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed as she took a step back.

"Hm hm. And where do we think you're going, birthday girl?" Kaorinite asked with a smirk.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed upon seeing his love's only escape being blocked.

"What are you looking at, anyway?! You're supposed to be fighting with me!" Senishenta exclaimed as she pushed Tuxedo Mask to the floor. Meanwhile, he dodged a thrust from Senishenta's sword.

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed as she looked between Tuxedo Mask and Senishenta to Kaorinite.

"Hm hm. Look and see what I found, dearie." Kaorinite said gaining Serena's attention.

"Huh?!" Serena asked looking back at Kaorinite where she see the evil woman holding her broach.

"It's my brooch!" Serena exclaimed.

"I know it's yours…but if you can't have it, nor should anyone else." Kaorinite said as she dropped the brooch to the floor. Serena tried to grab it, but Kaorinite put her shoe on it. "Hm, now listen here, missy. You better surrender your pure heart! Or I'll find your friends!" she said as she pushed against the brooch with her shoe.

"No no! STOP!" Serena exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask managed to shatter Senishenta's glass sword.

"OH!" Senishenta exclaimed as she held up her broken arm.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he tried to hurry over to Serena.

"Come back here!" Senishenta stated as she shot shards from her mouth.

They covered Tuxedo Mask's legs, and entomb them in glass.

"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he looked down at his legs.

Then the glass began to spread up Tuxedo Mask's body.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena exclaimed as she turned around to face him.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed before he was totally entombed in glass.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed in horror.

"Ha ha ha ha!" both Kaorinite and Senishenta laughed evilly.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Birthday Blues (Part 2). In the next installment, Kaorinite and Senishenta are still after Serena and they use Tuxedo Mask to set a trap for her. Will Serena be able to save Tuxedo Mask? Stay tuned to find out.


	89. Chapter 85: Birthday Blues Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Last time on Robotech Warriors: The Early Years: We're right in the middle of Serena's 15th birthday, and I seriously doubt this is what she had planned. Kaorinite is targeting her pure heart and had almost gotten it if not for Tuxedo Mask. However, in the scuffle, Serena lost her Moon Cosmic Brooch, and Kaorinite found it! Now in a parking garage, the Heart Snatcher Senishenta has encased Tuxedo Mask in glass.

And now…

Returning to the parking garage, Kaorinite and Senishenta are still laughing at Serena and Tuxedo Mask's predicament and Serena is still staring at the glass incased Tuxedo Mask.

"No, Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried.

It was then that the Inner Scouts showed up along with the three Earth Generals.

"Your stupid game is over!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"We're the Sailor Scouts! We're here to right your wrongs!" The other scouts all shouted.

"Release Prince Endymion or you will face our wrath." Kunzite said a little too calmly as he drew his sword.

"I don't think so pretty boy. But thank you all for joining the party. But I'm afraid you're all a little too late." Kaorinite said with a smirk as she, Senishenta, and Tuxedo Mask began to disappear.

"OH…" Serena exclaimed as she watched them slowly disappear.

"Now listen to me, you sniveling little wretch! If you and your annoying friends want to see

Tuxedo Mask again, then come to the Tokyo Tower. You can all say goodbye together.

Hm hm hm…" Kaorinite said laughing before they all finally vanished.

"Come back, Darien!" Serena cried into the air.

"Serena!" The Inner Scouts all exclaimed as they all rushed over to their friend and leader, followed by the Generals.

Serena turned and just as she was about to look up and gaze at her friends, she spotted two figures leaving the parking garage.

"I know who they are!" Sailor Mars stated after following Serena's line of sight.

"It's Sailor Neptune and Uranus!" Sailor Mercury stated the obvious.

"It's them all right! I wonder what those two were doing here?" Sailor Knight asked as he frowned.

"I'm sure those weasels are here because they're after Serena's pure heart!" Sailor Jupiter hissed as she clenched a fist.

"They're like vultures hanging over us!" Sailor Venus stated.

"Don't worry princess, we'll get Endymion free from those vermin or die trying." Kunzite promised.

"Kunzite is right Serena. We might have failed during the Silver Millennium, but we won't fail now." Nephrite added.

"Right!" Jedeite agreed with a nod of his head.

"You guys really need to get over what happened during the Silver Millennium. We all failed during that time; however, Beryl is now right where she belongs. In the past and we're all still here." Sailor Knight said with a smile.

Suddenly, Serena gets up and starts running.

"Huh?! Serena!" The Scouts all shouted.

"Wait, Serena!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed which caused Serena to pause. "What are you thinking? They're waiting with some sort of trap! You can't just go on your own without a plan, especially when you can't even become Sailor Moon!"

"But…but…Darien was caught trying to rescue me. There's no time to lose! I have to go

right away!" Serena said before she took off.

"Princess!" The three Earth Generals exclaimed.

"Oh! Don't go!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Serena, don't go!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Don't go, Serena!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"At least let's come up with a plan before you go charging off!" Sailor Knight called out.

"There's no time! Besides, I have to follow my heart!" Serena exclaimed as she continued running.

The other Scouts and Generals take off after her. Outside, Serena stops when a convertible stops in front of her.

"Amara!" Serena exclaimed

"Hi there, girlfriend. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be having a birthday party or

something?" Amara asked.

"Please drive me to the Tokyo Tower right away!" Serena stated.

"No problem." Amara said with a nod of her head.

Amara's car races off to Tokyo Tower, leaving the Sailor Scouts and Earth Generals in the dust.

"Serena!" The entire group yelled.

"She can't go alone!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"She's too careless! How does she think she can help alone! COME ON, SERENA!

YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HELP DARIEN BY YOURSELF!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Face it Mars. You'd do the same thing if Jedeite was the one in trouble." Kunzite said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This can't be good." Sailor Mercury said with a sigh.

"All we can do is get to Tokyo Tower as fast as we can in order to save both Serena and Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Knight said.

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they all took off down the street.

Chapter 85: Birthday Blues (Part 2)

As Amara's car races down the highway, Amara and Michelle decided to make small talk with Serena.

"Serena…" Michelle said gaining the young girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"So have you and Darien stopped fighting yet?" Michelle asked.

"Um…uh…oh…yes." Serena said staring at her lap.

"Hmm…" Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Serena said with a nod of her head.

"I've got a question for you." Amara said.

"Huh?" Serena asked looking towards Amara.

"Do you think…it's true that people go through life either helping others or needing help

themselves?" Amara asked.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Hmm, what Amara means is that people constantly give up things for ones they love.

Some may even risk their lives for another." Michelle offered.

"Oh…" Serena said staring at her lap once more.

"A person like that would care nothing for himself and give up everything, including his life,

for another person's safety and well-being." Michelle continued.

"It's mostly love that drives a person that extreme: usually a parent, lover, or friend." Amara added.

"Hmm…" Serena simply said.

"But it's one life being helped or being the helper." Amara finished.

Serena suddenly can't get a thought out of her head. Those philosophical questions…this talk about love and sacrifice…they suddenly remind her…

'_OH!'_, Serena thought to herself.

[Flash Back]

…of the moral dilemma posed by Uranus and Neptune.

"We understand that a life will be lost!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"We have to do this because it's our mission!" Sailor Neptune stated.

"I hate the thought of sacrificing a life, but if it helps to save the rest of the world, then I

must! Well, what would YOU do?" Sailor Uranus asked.

[End Flash Back]

Serena can answer that question now. If anyone must die, she'd rather it be HER than anyone else! THAT'S her commitment.

"Well, what are your thoughts on the subject?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, uh…my thoughts? You're right about people. We all need each other, one way or

another. That's how life works. There's give and there's take. I think a person who

willingly gives up his life for another is courageous, but sacrificing someone else's life is a

different story. I couldn't save my life at the cost of losing another. I believe you should

try everything possible to prevent the loss of ANY life. I'm sure if people put their

strength together, a sacrifice wouldn't be necessary." Serena answered.

"Hmm…" Michelle simply said before she continued with, "Well, Serena, I must say you have passionate opinions."

Sometime later, the group finally make it to Tokyo Tower.

"Do you need some help with anything?" Amara asked.

"No. Thanks for the ride." Serena said with a smile before she turned her attention to the tower. _'Oh Darien, I hope you're okay. Don't worry, I'm on my way.'_, she thought to herself before she headed inside the tower.

"Amara…are you sure? I mean…she'll die." Michelle said with a worried look on her face.

"We've got no choice! In order to save the Earth and get the Purity Force, we must

sacrifice three people. Unfortunately, Michelle, she'll have to give up her young life." Amara said before she slammed her fist against the dash board due to the fact that she didn't like it either.

Serena walked inside. Once she was inside, the doors slammed and the security shutters dropped.

"Welcome. I will be your tour guide. If you look to your right, you'll see an elevator. You

may board the elevator immediately." Kaorinite spoke over the speakers.

The elevator doors open. Serena was tense as she boarded it and rode it to the tower's observation deck.

Meanwhile, outside the tower, the other Scouts and the three Earth Generals managed to arrive just after the doors shut and the security shutters dropped.

"Argh! It won't budge!" Sailor Jupiter stated with a sigh.

"It looks impossible." Artemis said looking around the tower.

"The only way is to break it down!" Sailor Jupiter stated with a smug grin.

However; Sailor Mars stopped her, while saying,"No! We won't be able to 'cause it's surrounded by an invisible barrier! Let's just try and find the stairs, okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sailor Mercury said with a nod of her head.

"All right, let's go!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she and the others headed for the stairs.

"Wait, Venus." Luna said stopping the Scouts and Generals.

"Huh?" Sailor Venus asked looking down at the bluish-black cat.

The world's depending on you. Do what you know you must." Luna said.

"What do you have in mind Luna?" Kunzite asked.

"Here's my plan…." Luna said as she went over an idea she had.

Serena's elevator finally arrived at the observation deck. Serena gasped as she exited the elevator.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Serena yelled.

"Come in. I see you've noticed out finest exhibit, but don't come any closer, or I'll smash it

to pieces!" Kaorinite stated with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Please don't hurt him! Take me instead! I'm the one you want, and here I am! Please

let him go!" Serena pleaded.

"All right." Kaorinite said as she snapped her fingers. "Senishenta?"

"Yes." Senishenta said as she flexed her arm and once again revealed her black star. Serena screams as the extractor beam does its work, but it's brief. The Heart Crystal is soon free again.

"Hm hm hm…" Kaorinite laughed.

"Ha ha ha…" Senishenta laughed as well.

Suddenly, something rushed in and snatched the Heart Crystal! Senishenta and Kaorinite gasped.

"Oh no!" Kaorinite exclaimed upon seeing Sailor Uranus and Neptune, with Uranus holding the Heart Crystal. "You two again!"

"Well, how is it?" Neptune asked.

"It's, uh…it's not the one. There are no powers." Uranus said with a sigh.

"What?! It's not the one?! What do you mean it's not the one?! I saw the intense

brightness myself!" Kaorinite exclaimed.

"I saw it, too!" Senishenta stated.

"It seems the intensity of the Crystal light only reflects the purity of the heart. It has nothing to do with the powers we're looking for!" Neptune stated with a smile.

"Right! Now I can give Serena her life back." Uranus said as she returned Serena's Heart Crystal to her body.

"Are you all right?" Neptune asked as Serena opened her eyes.

"Oh?" Serena said stunned to see both Uranus and Neptune by her side. "Did you save me?"

"Glad you're back." Uranus said with a smile.

"Hmph. Pure Heart Crystal or not, you are keeping us from what we want, and you must

still be terminated, Serena Moon-faced girl, or should I say Sailor Moon?" Kaorinite asked.

"What?!" Both Uranus and Neptune asked shocked.

"You're Sailor Moon?!" Uranus asked.

"She's not Sailor Moon!" A feminine voice rang out causing everyone to turn.

In the hallway are five Sailor Scouts: Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Knight, and Sailor Moon along with the Three Earth Generals.

"And…and who are you?!" Kaorinite asked perplexed while both Uranus and Neptune gasp yet again.

"You have been trying to steal the pure heart of an innocent girl, you tacky tart! I'm the

one and only Sailor Moon, and I despise your evil ways!" The person stated.

"Grr!" Kaorinite simple says.

"You're going down! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" The voice stated once more while Serena tried to figure out who it was that was posing as her.

"You're…Sailor Moon?!" Kaorinite asked perplexed the girl who in all actuality was Sailor Venus posing as Sailor Moon.

'_OH, IT'S MINA!'_, Serena thought to herself shocked.

"But…" Uranus simply said as she stared at Sailor Moon funny.

"Something looks different about you!" Kaorinite stated.

"Different? How can that be? I have a perfect disguise." Sailor Venus said.

"Come on! She's perfectly the same!" Mars and Jupiter stated together.

"Of course! Of course she is! Yeah!" Mercury stated.

"If that's true, then tell me who's that blonde head is over there?" Senishenta asked as she pointed at Serena.

"Couldn't tell ya. Maybe she's a fan of mine, or just a nobody." Sailor Venus said with a shrug.

"Yeah! Lot's of people like to imitate Sailor Moon so she could simply be one of Sailor Moon's groupies!" Sailor Mars stated with a shrug of her own as she allowed a wink towards Serena that went unnoticed by Kaorinite and the two Outer Scouts.

"That is exactly right!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed with a nod of her head.

"She's a fake?!" Kaorinite asked shocked.

"To be a Sailor Scout, you have to be mature, intelligent, hard-working, and courageous. You also have to be born with the powers of a planet or in my case the Moon. And I believe that this girl has all the qualifications for being a scout except she wasn't born with the powers of a star or planet." Sailor Venus exclaimed.

'_Be careful Mina, you almost screwed up on your little lie!', _Serena thought to herself.

"Wrong again, Kaorinite!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed with a smug grin.

"We'd love to play Guess Who the Blonde Is?…uh, but…" Sailor Neptune added with a smug grin of her own. "We gotta go!"

"The game's not quite over yet!" Kaorinite exclaimed as suddenly, explosions ripped through the walls and ceiling of the observation deck, opening up the roof and smashing

all the windows. "How rude to leave a game before it's all over."

"I'm afraid we've overstayed our welcome. Let's go, Neptune." Sailor Uranus said looking towards her partner.

"Right." Sailor Neptune said with a nod of her head before she and Uranus jumped up to the roof..

"Hmph! What sore losers!" Kaorinite hissed as she threw the broach that was still in her hand to the ground, thinking it was useless to her now. She then turned to the Daimon and stated, "Senishenta!"

"Hmm?" Senishenta asked as she turned her attention towards Kaorinite.

"I'll leave Sailor Moon and her flunkies for you for a moment!" Kaorinite ordered.

"Certainly, boss!" Senishenta stated with a nod of her head.

Kaorinite then disappeared, and Senishenta prepared to deal with the Sailor Scouts as well as for the three Earth Generals.

Kaorinite then reappeared on the roof opposite Uranus and Neptune and blocked their escape.

"Hm hm hm." Kaorinite simply laughed.

"Hope they taught you how to be a loser in Evil School, too; otherwise, you'll fail!" Uranus stated with a glare.

"Say good night, Kaorinite!" Neptune stated with a glare of her own.

"How nice: a couple of comedians. Well, let's see if you think THIS is funny." Kaorinite said with a smug grin on her face.

Meanwhile, Senishenta tried to encase the Inner Scouts and the three Earth Generals in ice with her shard attack. However, everyone managed to jump out of the way, and the attack only hit the window rims.

"SAILOR KICK!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she managed to land a solid kick on Senishenta.

Senishenta crashed to the floor, and In the process, her sword arm was smashed.

"AH! My arm! You broke my arm!" Senishenta stated holding her stub of an arm. It was then that she realized something and pulled out an envelope, she then pulls a piece of paper out of the envelope and reads it. "In the event of a broken limb, you are insured for one used replacement. Oh! Well, that's a relief. I need my armor." she then turned to the scouts and their allies and said,

"You broke it, so you can pay for my deductible!"

"I got your deductible right here, you bullish babe, so take this! And remember, I'm Sailor

Moon!" Sailor Venus stated.

'I think she may be overplaying her role.', Serena thought with a sigh.

Luna meanwhile walked up to Serena holding the broach in her mouth and said, "Serena."

"Huh?" Serena asked looking down at Luna.

"Come on! It's time to reclaim your title." Luna said.

"Right!" Serena stated as she held her broach high over her head and shouted, "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"Why you…!" Senishenta exclaimed shocked before continuing with, "We were right! You were actually Sailor Moon from the beginning!"

"You got that right, and I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Tuxedo Mask! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed causing Senishenta to be caught in a moment of confusion, long enough for Sailor Moon to summon the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and said, "Come on guys, we'll do this together!"

"Right!" The others all said in unison as each one of them powered up their strongest attacks.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing out her attack.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury yelled throwing out her attack.

"MARS FIRE SURROUND!" Sailor Mars yelled throwing out her attack.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter yelled throwing out her attack.

"CRESENT BEAM SHOWER!" Sailor Venus yelled throwing out her attack.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight exclaimed throwing out his attack.

"DOUBLE SWORD ATTACK!" Kunzite exclaimed throwing out his attack.

"THUNDER STORM STRIKE!" Nephrite exclaimed throwing out his attack.

"LAVA FLOW ERUPT!" Jedeite exclaimed throwing out his attack.

As all nine attacks sped towards Senishenta, she had no chance as she watched the attacks speed towards her.

"I have no insurance for this!" Senishenta cried as she was smashed beyond repair. She then turned back into the glass slipper, and the Daimon Pod popped out and cracked.

With Senishenta gone, the glass imprisoning Tuxedo Mask shattered.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she rushed to his side, the others following suit.

"Oh…oh Darien…I'm so glad you're safe." Sailor Moon cried into his chest.

"Serena…" Tuxedo Mask said looking down at her head.

"Are you all right, Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Tuxedo Mask said looking up at his three friends.

On the roof, Kaorinite sensed Senishenta's demise.

"Rats! I've got morons on my team!" Kaorinite exclaimed frustrated.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled sending out her attack.

Kaorinite; however, jumped to avoid Uranus' World Shaking attack. Sailor Uranus jumps into the air to engage her, but Kaorinite quickly counterattacks. When the two land, it's Sailor Uranus with the cut on her arm.

"Oh, Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed worried about her partner and lover.

"Be careful, Neptune! She's a formidable opponent, so watch your back!" Uranus stated.

"Argh! Come on, you prissy little Sailor dollies!" Kaorinite stated as she set off a new round of explosions around the observation deck.

"AAH!" The Inner Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and three Earth Generals all exclaimed as the explosions went off.

"Come on, you guys! We gotta go help Sailor Uranus and Neptune right now!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Huh? But why?!" Venus asked perplexed.

"Why should we bother to help those traitors anyway?!" Jupiter asked just as perplexed.

"Because…they helped me! I really don't think they're wicked! Think about it! They

actually gave me back my life!" Sailor Moon stated.

"She's right sis'. It's the right thing to do anyway." Sailor Knight said looking between his sister and their leader.

"All right! Then it's settled! Let's get a move on right now!" Venus exclaimed.

"Hold on there a minute, Venus." Sailor Moon said looking towards the other blonde haired girl.

"Hmm?" Venus asked looking at their friend and leader.

"As much as I appreciate your help, lose the disguise." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with it? I asked Luna to lend me the disguising pen to help." Venus said looking at the group.

"Love goddess, trust me when I say this. You just can't do justice to Sailor Moon." Kunzite said with a sigh.

"Kunzite is right Venus. Besides, you better off just being you." Jedeite added.

"Just change back before I have to knock some sense into you Venus." Sailor Mars hissed.

"Fine." Venus said with a sigh.

Back to the roof. Uranus and Neptune have to dive as Kaorinite lets her hair fly…at them!

"You missed!" Uranus stated even though Kaorinite still had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, swamp witch!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kaorinite asked turning towards the voice.

"This communications tower sends television signals to the entire country, and you

destroyed it! I loathe you, and behalf of television lovers everywhere…" Sailor Moon said trailing off.

"We'll punish you!" The Inner Scouts all stated.

"So glad you could drop in." Kaorinite said with a smug grin on her face.

The Inner Scouts join Sailor Uranus.

"So…now what do you wanna do?! Run away as usual?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"Hmm…your ponytails must be too tight, 'cause I seem to remember being the one who invited you." Kaorinite said as she holds up a glass slipper.

"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"She has my glass shoe!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

It's the mate to the one that made Senishenta! With the slipper suspended in midair, Kaorinite pulls a vial out of her bracelet.

"Now listen carefully. This is a culture fluid from the Daimon Pod which, by the way, I

devised myself. If I pour it into the shoe…" Kaorinite said as she poured the liquid into the glass slipper. "I will possess the same powers…as Senishenta!"

Kaorinite has taken on Senishenta's powers to bolster her own! The shoe turns into a glass sword, and she uses the glass sword to launch a shard attack! Everyone dives to the side, Sailor Moon pushing Sailor Uranus aside.

"I should turn you all into glass Sailor sculptures! I'm sure our professor would be quite

amused!" Kaorinite stated.

"Oh no! Uranus, you're wounded! Are you okay?!" Sailor Moon said upon seeing the cut on Uranus' shoulder.

"It's really not that bad." Uranus said.

"Why don't you leave this to us and get outta here?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"What did you say?" Uranus asked looking at Sailor Moon.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Surely, you're not afraid! It's twelve against one!" Kaorinite said as she launched another shard attack, this time above them at the support girders.

Some of the girders start falling down, and everyone has to get out of the way. Uranus rejoined Neptune while Sailor Moon and the others head in another direction.

"Run! Hurry up and run!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Just save yourselves! Since there's no pure heart with special powers here, there's no need for you to stay, right?" Jupiter asked over her shoulder.

"Ha ha. All right, then." Uranus said standing up.

"Hmm?" Neptune asked looking between the Inner Scouts and her partner.

"Let's go, Neptune. They're offering to sacrifice themselves for us. I guess we should accept their kind offer and leave them to fight Kaorinite." Uranus said as she starts to walk away.

"Huh?" Neptune asked.

"That's too bad! The fun is just about to begin!" Kaorinite said as her bracelet flashed. Suddenly, a force field surrounds the immediate area.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"It's impossible for you to leave. Now will you surrender?!" Kaorinite asked.

"Never!" Mars exclaimed.

"Surrender this!" Jupiter added.

"MARS FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled sending out her attack.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter yelled sending out her attack.

But the twin attack, for some reason, didn't reach Kaorinite.

"Huh?" Jupiter asked.

"Why didn't it work?!" Mars also asked shocked.

"Mercury! Find out why we can't seem to hit this witch." Sailor Knight ordered.

"Right! I'm on it!" Mercury said as she began typing away at her mini computer. A second later, she said, "It looks to me like she's created some kind of non-penetrable shield around herself."

"What?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"It's dangerous for us to stay together! We should split up!" Venus exclaimed.

"No, just wait a minute, okay?" Mercury asked as she continued typing away.

"Huh?" Venus asked.

"Have you got an idea, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked her blue haired friend.

"There's only one solution I can think of to penetrate her shield, and that's the Sailor

Planet Attack!" Mercury stated.

"No, we can't! We'll die before our powers achieve the ultimate force!" Mars exclaimed.

"Stop yakking!" Kaorinite stated as she was about to swing her sword once more.

But before she could swing, Tuxedo Mask stopped her by throwing a rose at her.

"Oh no, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed worriedly.

"Come on!" Tuxedo Mask stated as he drew his walking stick again. "I'll fight with you! Let's go!"

"No, Darien!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Don't worry princess. He won't fight alone!" Kunzite stated as he and the other two Earth Generals also lunged forward to back up Tuxedo Mask.

Kaorinite picked up her glass sword, and the four of them duel fiercely. Uranus and Neptune watch silently. In the meantime, the other Sailor Scouts took advantage of the distraction.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she held her broach high over her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Mars exclaimed as she held her transformation wand high above her head.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Mercury exclaimed as she held her transformation wand high over her head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Jupiter exclaimed as she held her transformation wand high over her head.

"Knight Star Sword Power!" Sailor Knight exclaimed as he held up his transformation sword high above his head.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Venus exclaimed as she held her transformation wand high above her head.

"Gotcha!" Kaorinite exclaimed as she found an opening in the defenses of Tuxedo Mask and his three men.

She unleashed an attack of glass shards at the four men; however, the four men managed to cover themselves with their capes, but they all became encrusted in glass. They had; However, managed to do an adequate job of distracting Kaorinite away form the Inner Scouts.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" Sailor Moon and the other Inner Scouts all exclaimed together.

"Huh?" Kaorinite simply asked as she turned around and faced the attack.

The attack managed to strike Kaorinite and kicking up a lot of smoke.

"Is she finished?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"I guess that's the best you can do if that's the limit of your powers." Kaorinite said as she got back up.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed taking a step backwards.

Meanwhile, in the back ground, as both Uranus and Neptune watch the Inner Scouts and their allies battle against Kaorinite, Uranus recalls a conversation she had had recently with a certain meatball headed girl: one of the few times she had ever been serious.

[Flash Back]

"But sacrificing someone else's life is a different story. I couldn't save my life at the cost of

losing another. I believe you should try everything possible to prevent the loss of ANY

life. I'm sure if people work together, it wouldn't be necessary." Serena said with a sigh.

[End Flash Back]

"Goodbye!" Kaorinite yelled as she prepared to attack once more.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus exclaimed as she chose to help out the Inner Scouts.

Uranus' World Shaking hit Kaorinite dead on, and it turned her own shard attack against

Her. The other Scouts all gasped upon seeing the attack hit home for Uranus.

"Oh no! This can't be!" Kaorinite exclaimed before she was encased in glass.

Then, glass-encrusted girders fall near where Kaorinite was, and the helpless

Kaorinite tumbled out of sight.

"I guess it worked." Venus said with a smile.

"Yeah." Mercury said with a nod of her head.

"Where are Uranus and Neptune?" Mars asked looking behind them.

"It looks like they took off again." Sailor Knight said with a frown marring his face.

"I wonder why they decided to help us…at the very last moment." Jupiter said with a frown of her own.

"Oh…" Sailor Moon said sadly.

Uranus and Neptune were at that moment walking away from Tokyo Tower and talking about the final moments of the battle.

"You know…I can't help but wonder why you helped them too, Uranus." Neptune said.

"Something came over me, really. I saw Sailor Moon and remembered her views in the

car about people working together, so I tried it." Uranus said in reply.

Elsewhere at Raye's temple, the Inner Scouts and their allies all decided that since there was still time in the day that the could still celebrate Serena's birthday. Outside Raye's room, both Darien and Serena are talking about the days events.

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry your birthday wasn't exactly what you'd hoped." Darien said with a sad smile.

"It's okay. I'm just glad everyone's all right." Serena said with a light smile gracing her lips.

Meanwhile, inside Raye's room, Lita, Nathan, Knave, and Mina were enjoying cookies, while Amy and Jason were both reading and Raye is trying to sleep.

"Boy these cookies are good!" Mina stated as she munched on another cookie.

"I'll say. You and Nathan really out did yourselves Lita." Knave said with a smile.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Lita said with a smile of her own.

"Well I hate to admit it but Lita is the one that made most of the cookies. I just helped out a little." Nathan said as he ate another cookie.

"I feel so guilty right now. I haven't studied all day." Amy said with a sigh as she continued to read.

"Hmm, I would of at least liked to get some studying done today and I'm sure Serena would have too." Jason added.

"Wow, what a team." Artemis said with a sigh.

"Yes, all for one and one for all." Luna said sarcastically.

"It's after midnight! Serena's birthday's over! Are you guys listening to me?! It's not a

hotel, you know? So how about going?" Raye asked.

"But I'm hungry." Mina grumbled.

Elsewhere in Dr. Tomoe's laboratory, he was working on some experiments when he received a phone call.

"Yes?" Dr. Tomoe said answering the phone. Really? Kaorinite is dead, is she?"

The caller? Another member of the Bureau of Bad Behavior: Eugeal.

"You will now take over where Kaorinite left off. I'm trusting you now, Eugeal, so

don't…let…me…down. I mean it." Dr. Tomoe said before hanging up the phone.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Hello, Sailor Mini Moon & Tuxedo Mask. In the next installment, Rini and Rien come back into the past to learn how to fight evil.


	90. Chapter 86: Hello, Sailor Mini Moon & Tu

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Inside Dr. Tomoe's lab, he is at that moment on the phone dialing the number for the Witches 5 Research team in order to learn who their first target would be.

"What takes them so long to answer that phone up in Witches 5 Research?" he asked no one in particular as he drummed his fingers along a desk that was in front of him.

It was then that the secretary answered the phone.

"Bureau of Bad Behavior. How may I direct your call? One moment. I'll put you through." The secretary asked.

"Yes, this is Dr. Tomoe. I'd like to speak to the head of the department who is Eugeal, please." Dr. Tomoe said into the receiver.

"One moment please." The secretary said as she switched the phone over.

A moment later, Eugeal answered from her computer.

"Yes, this is Eugeal." Eugeal answered into the receiver as she typed away on her computer.

"Yes, hello. Dr. Tomoe here. I read your report." He said.

"You liked it?" Eugeal asked.

Eugeal had compiled a report about the qualities which should be present in the real Pure Heart Crystals and sent it to the doctor.

"Well, it's rather interesting." Dr. Tomoe said as he picked up said report.

"Glad to hear it. I've taken the liberty of pursuing my research and have found a possible

Pure Heart Crystal." Eugeal said.

"That's excellent news, Eugeal. Excellent. Who is it?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

Eugeal finished entering the data into her computer. The computer is linked to a registry of all people living in the city of Tokyo. Running her special search engine, the computer isolates one person and displays that person's picture and profile on the screen. The target is a girl named Maya Tohno. She is 1.57m (5'2") tall and weighs 46kg (101 lbs).

"The target is a well-renowned drummer, Dr. Tomoe. All of our information indicates she

must possess a Pure Heart Crystal." Eugeal said as she read over the information on the computer.

"There's only one way to know for sure, so I've been working night and day on my new

and improved Heart Snatchers." Dr. Tomoe said with a sinister smile on his face.

Indeed, the doctor's refined his original method into a special process. It all revolves around a special oven of his own design. Inside it now is a small drum and sticks. Instead of relying on objects in the vicinity of the target, Dr. Tomoe now puts relevant objects in the oven himself, eliminating some degree of guesswork.

"I think you'll find this one perfectly suited for your mission. So there's no reason to fail." Dr. Tomoe said as he placed a drum inside the oven.

The oven closes, and the process begins. A culture is drawn from the myriad test tubes in the lab. Passing through a processor, the doctor's special formula is added to create a Daimon Pod, which passes through into the oven…to gather energy and integrate with the drum inside. The oven is designed for maximum integration…and maximum effectiveness.

"Soyer!" The Heart snatcher exclaimed from inside the oven.

The Heart Snatcher is in a compacted state. It is transported to a loading area in a steel crate, which is then loaded into Eugeal's custom station wagon. Eugeal then climbs in and buckles up as she's transported topside. On the street, people get out of the way as Eugeal's car races out of a subway entrance and heads off.

Meanwhile, downtown at Tenth Street Shopping center, Serena was waiting for her friends by leaning against a building's wall when she suddenly spotted her friends and their boy friends save for Raye and Jared just hanging out.

"Hey guys! What took you all so long? We're going to be late." Serena said with a smile. "Did you all forget? It's the Kimono Festival."

"What, are you kidding?" Mina asked surprised.

"Of course not." Serena said with a shake of her head.

"We'll look totally fab in our kimonos, won't we?" Lita asked.

"Hm, well I know I would love to see what you girls all looked like in a kimono, especially my sister." Jason said with a smile.

"Oh hush you." Amy said with a smile of her own.

As two bicycles races along, Serena works on the tough part: convincing Amy to join in.

"You're coming. Right, Amy? I know we've been studying for the High School exams very hard but every now and then we could use a break." Serena said with a smile as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That's right. Anyway, we're not taking no for an answer." Mina said as Lita nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the bicycles continue racing.

"Oh, you guys. The Kimono Festival's my favorite. Besides, it would be nice to go on a date during the festival with Jason." Amy said as she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Hmm, I think I could go for that." Jason said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I kind of like that idea too." Knave said with as Nathan nodded in agreement.

"All right!" Serena, Lita and Mina all exclaimed in glee.

There are those bikes again.

"Does anybody know what's up with Raye today? She said we couldn't study at the

temple…but she wouldn't say why." Lita suddenly said as the bike kept going down the street.

"Think she's mad at us?" Mina asked.

Meanwhile, the bikes slide sideways down the street. They and their riders pass the girls and their boyfriends.

"What in the world?" The girls all asked in unison.

"Okay." The guys all added.

"Aaaah!" Raye exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Jared also exclaimed.

Crash! Both Jared and Raye were going too fast, and now they crashed into a sign and a nearby bush. Ironically, the sign read 'SLOW DOWN!' Raye and Jared picked themselves up and hobbled over to a nearby cafe, mumbling…

"Ouch. Ow. Ow…" Raye simply said not even bothering to say hi.

"Man I am never doing that again." Jared said wincing with every step.

"Ooh, that hurt." Serena said wincing herself.

"Yeouch." Mina added.

Chapter 86: Hello, Sailor Mini Moon & Tuxedo Mini Mask

Inside the local café, a young girl who happens to match the picture of the girl on Eugeal's computer.

"Hello, Raye!" The girl exclaimed from her table.

Raye and Jared hurry over to the girl and join her at her table.

"Maya, I'm sorry that I'm late." Raye said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I just got here two minutes ago myself. By the way whose this?" Maya asked as she pointed towards Jared.

"Oh, Maya this is my boyfriend Jared Tanaka." Raye said with a smile before continuing with, "Jared, this is my good friend Maya Omeshi."

"Good to meet you Maya." Jared said with a smile.

"You too Jared." Maya sad returning his smile. She then returned her attention towards Raye and said, "My practice went longer than I planned. Guess I'm a bit nervous about the festival."

Meanwhile, Serena and the others who were wondering what was going on with Raye and Jared had followed them into the café and took a table nearby so they could see them and noticed the girl that was sitting with them.

"Who's that girl sitting with Raye?" Amy asked the others.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before." Jason said.

"Could she be replacing us?" Mina asked scared.

"I doubt it love goddess." Knave said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Knave's right. Raye wouldn't do that to us. Maybe she's one of Raye's other friends outside our group. You know like Molly is for me." Serena said.

"That could be true." Nathan said.

"Yeah but what if she got tired of hanging out with us and is using this time to find someone new?" Lita asked worrying her bottom lip.

"Oh Lita. Raye isn't like that." Jason said with a frown.

"Jason's right guys, so why don't we just go ask her who that girl is?" Amy asked.

"Because then, she'll think we're spying. Now, what we need is to be able to eavesdrop:

invisible-like." Serena said.

Back with Raye, Jared and Maya, they continued to talk about Maya's practice and her nervousness about the festival.

"No way! You can't be nervous!" Raye exclaimed.

"Before every show." Maya said with a nod of her head.

"I'd love to help! My grandpa showed me tons of relaxation techniques!" Raye stated with a thoughtful smile.

"He taught me some of those too. I'm sure between Raye and myself, that we can both help you prepare." Jared added.

"Oh that you two so much." Maya said with a smile.

It was then that the waitress walked up to their table with their order.

"Hm, let's see." The young lady said as she went over the order for them. "That was two hot chocolate specials for the two young ladies and a cup of coffee for the young man."

Meanwhile, Raye thought she noticed Serena and the others slip behind the waitress.

"Could we also have three pieces of the Super Duper Twelve-Decker Chocolate Chip

Cheesecake, too, with cherries on top." Maya asked.

'_What are they doing here? Are they following me and Jared?!'_, Raye thought to herself as she stood up to look around.

"Is something wrong, dear? Do you want to change your order?" The waitress asked concerned.

"No, I just thought I saw some people that I know behind you." Raye said.

"You did Raye." Jared said as he too spotted the other girls and guys sitting at a nearby table.

"WHAT!" Raye hissed as she stormed over to the table where Serena and the others were. "What are all of you doing here?" she asked glaring at each of them.

"Take it easy Raye." Serena said with a sigh.

"Serena's right Raye, we were just concerned for you and Jared when we saw you both bike past us at that rate of speed and then crashed into that sign and bush the way you two did. Then after we followed you in here, we saw you and Jared with the other girl and Lita started jumping to conclusions about you might of got tired of hanging out with the girls. Although Serena thinks the girl might be a friend that is outside our group like Molly is for Serena." Jason offered.

"Oh okay." Raye said with a sigh.

"Raye…" Maya asked walking up to the older girl.

"Yes, Maya? What is it?" Raye asked turning her attention towards the younger girl.

"Are you and Jared really serious…about the help?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely!" Raye stated with a nod of her head.

"Great. Can we start today?" Maya asked hopeful.

"Sure! You just say what time. We'll be honored to help you conquer your fear." Raye said with a smile, before Maya ran off.

Soon, after Maya leaves the café, Jared and Raye join the larger group and explain why they were there in the first place.

"Okay, Raye. Spill. Is she a friend to you like Molly is to me?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Raye. What's going on?" Mina added.

"Her name's Maya, and she's drumming at the festival for me tonight." Raye explained.

"Oh yeah. You're on the Entertainment Committee, right?" Amy asked intrigued.

"You're on the committee, Raye?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow..

"Yeah. My grandpa's friend runs the festival and asked me to book the talent for him." Raye answered.

"Hmm.." Serena simply said.

"Were you going to say something Serena?" Jason asked.

"No, just taking in everything Raye is saying." Serena said with a smile.

"Anyway, Maya asked for help because she's feeling a little nervous about the festival so Raye and I offered to help her." Jared added.

"That was nice of you." Lita said.

"Yes, I didn't know you or Raye knew anything about drumming." Nathan added.

"We don't." Raye said. "We do know some mediation techniques that we could teach her that would help her get ready for the festival though." Raye said.

"How good is this girl Raye?" Knave asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a world champion, but she told me today she's been getting really bad stage fright,

and it gets worse with every performance. She's even thinking of giving up drumming!" Raye stated.

"Well then I hope you can help her Raye." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Raye said with a nod.

"By the way do you need any help?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I think I could use some help, and you won't even have to pay to get into the festival either." Raye said with a smile.

"Oh wow!" The other girls all exclaimed.

Later that evening, as most of the guys all went around scoping out the festival, the girls and Jason were all working at a nearby booth where the little kids tried to catch goldfish.

"Goldfish scooping right here!" Serena exclaimed to the surrounding crowd. "Come scoop your goldfish!" she said as she hit a drum shaped like a goldfish

"Try your luck at catching goldfish!" Serena continued. She then sighed in mild exhaustion. "I wonder where Raye is or the other guys for that matter?" she asked looking around.

"Well most of the guys save for Jason are all roaming the area making sure nothing happens. And as for Jared, he might be helping Raye with their own task of getting Maya ready for later." Mina said.

"Well then let's continue shall we?" Serena said with a tired smile.

"Yeah." Mina said with a nod.

Meanwhile, Lita blows gently on one of the paddles to make sure it's good. They're simple loops holding a piece of paper.

"Is that a good paddle?" A little girl asked.

"I think you'll catch one for sure." Lita said as she handed the paddle to the girl.

"Thanks." The girl said taking the paddle.

Meanwhile, Amy and Jason guide a boy and his little sister on the method for catching a goldfish.

"Like this. Patience…and scoop." Amy said as she showed the two that catching goldfish is half patience and half speed.

"Ha ha!" the boy said upon seeing the fish in his bowl.

"Once you get a fish lined up, you have to move fast." Jason said as he helped the little girl catch a fish.

"Look big brother! I caught a gold fish!" The little girl exclaimed in glee.

"I see Izzie." The boy said with a warm smile.

Elsewhere in the booth, Mina seems to be in a bit of a quandary.

"Sorry, boys. I can only help one of you at a time."

"Who asked for help, lady?" The three boys asked sneering.

'_Great I've gotten stuck with a group of brats.'_, Mina thought with a sigh.

"We just want paddles." Brat #1 ordered.

"And they better be good…" Brat #2 began.

"…or else we're gonna tell our parents on you." Brat #3 sneered.

"You want three paddles? I'll give you paddles." Mina said as she decides to get even with the little brats by hiding three paddles from view and she flicks her finger on them before handing them over to the brats. "Here. Good luck."

That flicking weakened the paper, so as soon as a fish hits it…

"Oh!" Brat #1 exclaimed.

"Hey!" Brat #2 yelled.

"Ah!" Brat #3 sighed.

It breaks through. Serves them right.

"Ha ha. Better luck next time." Mina said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, back with Serena who is still calling out to the crowd.

"Goldfish here! Scoop your goldfish…!" Serena exclaimed as she continued to beat her drum.

"Working hard, Serena, or hardly working?" Amara asked teasingly.

Serena turns and sees Amara and Michelle. Michelle looks gorgeous, as always, and Amara looks very nice in her kimono as well

"Hey you guys, you are so the bomb in those kimonos!" Serena stated with a smile.

"Hi, you two." The others at the booth all said.

"So, you earning arcade money?" Amara asked.

"Earning money? No." Serena said with a shake of her head.

"Huh?" Amara asked shocked.

"Just volunteering. Wanna try your luck, Amara?" Serena asked holding out a couple of paddles.

"Sure, why not? I love goldfish." Michelle said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Let's try." Amara said with a nod of her head.

"Good luck, you two." Serena said as she handed over the paddles.

Although Serena good wishes weren't necessary. Whenever they try their hands at anything,

you're always amazed. Well it's no different here. But before they leave, Michelle surprises her friend and partner. As they leave, Amara asked Michelle a question.

"How come you gave the fish away to that little kid?" Amara asked.

"We don't have time for a pet, Amara. He'd be lonely." Michelle said.

"Wanna go check out the bonsai collection?" Amara asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I heard it's amazing, but let's get something to eat, first." Michelle said returning her smile.

Serena decides to take a crack.

"Oh, I wish we could go off and eat when we wanted, instead of pushing fish all night." Serena said with a sigh

"Oh, come on! One night of work isn't gonna do any permanent damage." Lita said with a smile.

But as Serena gazes into the pool, something seems to float in behind her head, something familiar. She snaps around…

"OH!" Serena simply said as she looked around.

Nothing!

"I could of sworn I saw something." Serena said.

As she heads for the quiet of the park, Serena wonders to herself: was it just her or did she see Luna-P behind her just a minute ago?

"Tell me that was my imagination." Serena said with a sigh before thinking, '_Luna-P should be back in the future…shouldn't it?', _it was then that Serena notices something.

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed as she saw Raye coming down from the tower and looking into a window. From the small building at the base, tapping could be heard. "Raye!" Serena yelled as she headed over to the other girl.

"Be quiet." Raye said glaring at Serena.

"Raye! You said you'd come and take my place!" Serena hissed.

"Shh! I'm observing Maya." Raye said.

Serena scurries over to another part of the window to look. Within, Maya works feverishly on her drum pattern using a practice block. While Jared is sitting not to far away with eyes closed as he listened to Maya practice.

"Oh wow, that looks hard." Serena said.

Raye gently guided Serena away and onto a nearby bench.

"I don't get it, though. She's drumming that thing pretty good. What's she need you for?" Serena asked.

"Nerves. She says she's been feeling strange vibrations lately." Raye said.

"No!" Serena exclaimed holding her hands over her mouth.

"I'm hoping some of Grandpa's techniques can help her relax and get her confidence

back. It'd be such a shame for people to miss out on her performance. She's so amazing! The drumming's so powerful. It can really move your spirits." Raye said looking towards the sky, as she continued with, "She's totally dedicated to her art. I can't let her give up."

"I never thought of drumming as an art." Serena said as she too looked towards the sky.

"Anything you put your whole heart into is an art, I think…and Maya's given her whole

heart to it when she was little." Raye explained.

"What?" Serena asked.

"She's known she's wanted to play the drums ever since she can remember, and she's

become one of the best in the world! I've gotta make sure she gets on that stage all

right!" Raye stated.

"Yeah!" Serena stated while she jumped to her feet, before continuing with, "I can help you put together the world's all-time best pep talk!"

"Yeah! Together we can do it!" Raye stated.

"Yay!" Both girls exclaimed together.

At that same instant, a car speeds towards the festival. It's Eugeal's station wagon.

"If my information is correct, the target's close by. So now, let's bring her out." Eugeal said looking around.

Soon, the car stops in front of the tower. Through a Public Address system in the car activates.

"Testing, one, two. Testing. Test. Test." Eugeal announced though the PA system.

The noise gets Serena and Raye's attention.

"One, two, testing. Maya the drummer, Maya the drummer, please come to the drumming

platform now. Maya the drummer, please come to the drumming platform." Eugeal continued yelling through the PA system.

Curious, Maya and Jared stepped outside.

"Maya the drummer…" Eugeal continued to yell into the PA system.

It was then that Eugeal saw Maya through the side-view mirror. Pulling out binoculars, she looks behind her. Sure enough, it's the target.

"Gotcha." Eugeal said as she speeds the car right beside Maya…and takes aim with her special extractor cannon. Maya gasps.

"One Heart Crystal to go, please! GO!" Eugeal exclaimed as she fires the cannon. Concentrated Heart Snatcher Formula is pumped into the cannon assembly and is released as a beam. The beam passes right through Maya…pulling the Heart Crystal with it!

"Maya no…" Jared said upon watching the young girl fall to the ground.

"How dare a Heart Snatcher show up here!" Serena exclaimed.

"Jared, Serena, we've got to transform now!" Raye ordered to which both Jared and Serena nodded in agreement.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena exclaimed as she held her broach high over her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled as she held up her transformation pen high over her head.

Jared pulled out a blood red rose, closed his eyes and shimmered into his persona of Jedeite.

Meanwhile, Eugeal climbs out of the car to claim the Heart Crystal.

"I'll be hitting the road with that Heart Crystal now." Eugeal said as she picked up the Heart Crystal.

"Oh no you won't!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Eugeal turns.

"The only thing you're gonna be hitting is rock bottom, you slimy heart-snatching

creepstress! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice…so look out, you Heart

Snatcher! I will not let you take this drummer's heart, so just beat it!" Sailor Moon stated.

"I am Sailor Mars! I have the power of fire! When the heat is on, you can bet that the heat's gonna be on you!" Sailor Mars added.

"I am General Jedeite one of the four protectors of the Planet Earth and for harming this young girl, you shall feel my wrath." Jedeite hissed.

My name's Eugeal, and I'm more than you can handle." Eugeal said as she doffs the lab coat and glasses, revealing a battle outfit underneath. "I come from the Bureau of Bad Behavior!"

"Bad Hairdos, you mean?" Sailor Moon asked with a smirk.

"Or Bad Breath?" Sailor Mars added.

"Good comebacks girls." Jedeite said with a bow.

"Soyer, get out here!" Eugeal ordered.

The Heart Snatcher's still in the trunk, but on Eugeal's command, the trunk and crate open, and Heart Snatcher Soyer pops out.

"Hi there." Soyer said with a sinister smile as she banged her drum that was around her neck.

"Huh?!" The two Scouts and General asked perplexed.

"These twits wanna stand in my way." Eugeal said pointing towards Sailors Moon and Mars as well as for General Jedeite.

Soyer starts dancing towards Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and General Jedeite…

"That's…not…very…nice…of…you…twits." Soyer said as she banged her drum.

…and stopped in the middle of the group. Trailing behind her is a fuse, and it's lit!

"Guess…I'll have…to spark…a little…cooperation…out of you, huh?" Soyer asked.

The fuse reaches a rocket on Soyer's back…and the fireworks begin! The two Scouts and General dance about to avoid getting singed by the pyrotechnic attack.

"Ha ha ha! That's it! Feel the rhythm!" Soyer exclaimed laughing.

But as Eugeal steps forward, two more Sailor Scouts are there to confront her.

"What?! Not more party crashers?" Eugeal asked shocked.

"I am Sailor Uranus, and I won't let you have this crystal!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Same goes for me! Neptune's my name and saving Heart Crystals my game!" Sailor Neptune said before she bent down and saw to the Heart Crystal.

"Hey Neptune, that's my Crystal! I found it first!" Eugeal exclaimed angrily.

"It's not who finds it that counts. It's who ends up with it. Now scram!" Uranus ordered.

"Ooh!" Eugeal exclaimed angrily.

"It's not pure anyway, so your mission's a failure on all counts." Neptune said as she returns the Heart Crystal to Maya.

"Rats!" Eugeal exclaimed as she got back in her car and yelled, "Soyer, be sure to drum some manners into 'em!" before she drives away.

"Ha ha ha! Follow the beat to your own defeat!" Soyer stated as she continued assaulting the two inner Scouts and General.

"Do you think we should help them this time?" Neptune asked.

"Let's give them a chance to prove they're real Scouts." Uranus said as she turned to leave.

"Should be interesting." Neptune said with a nod as she followed Uranus.

"Follow the beat to your own defeat!" Soyer stated with a smirk. "Oh yeah!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed as she threw her drum into the air. It split into three equal parts.

"Huh?" the two Inner Scouts and General said looking up.

"Triple trouble coming down!" Soyer exclaimed as the three drum pieces slammed right down on the three heroes. "Are you ready to make beautiful music together?" Soyer asked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We only dance with our significant other and I only see one couple here." Sailor Moon said.

"That's okay. I'm not looking for harmony. Ha ha ha. Just harm!" Soyer exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of SPIKED drumsticks.

"Oh oh!" Both Sailor Moon and Mars exclaimed taking a step backwards.

"I don't like the looks of this." Jedeite said also taking a step back.

"Hold it right there!" A young feminine voice rang out.

"Yeah we won't let you hurt our friends!" A young masculine voice added.

"Huh?!" Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars asked perplexed.

"Could it be?" Jedeite asked.

"Who said that?" Soyer asked.

"Let's just say my brother and I are not fans of yours." The feminine voice said before continuing with, "We're here to help our fellow Scouts and uncle who look like their in a little pickle right now."

"Yeah, so if you know what's good for you, you'll drop the bats and surrender peacefully." The masculine voice added.

"Those voices! I know those voices!" Sailor Moon stated.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon, Champion of Justice and Togetherness! I am the future…but I fight evil

here and now, and that would be you!" Sailor Mini Moon said coming out of the shadows.

"And I protect my sister where ever she may go! I am Tuxedo Mini Mask!" Tuxedo Mini Mask said as he too came out of the shadows.

"Sailor Mini Moon?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"Tuxedo Mini Mask?!" Sailor Mars asked just as perplexed.

"I'm not going easy on you two just 'cause your both little runts!" Soyer exclaimed.

"Good because we're not going easy on you either!" Tuxedo Mini Mask stated as he glared at the Heart Snatcher.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled holding up her scepter.

"ROSE THORN WHIP!" Tuxedo Mini Mask yelled as he griped a white Rose by the bud, thorns facing Soyer.

Unfortunately nothing happened with either attack.

"Huh? Hey, you worked every time in practice. You can't let me down now." Sailor Mini Moon said staring down at her scepter.

"Yeah you've got to work! This is our big scene in front of family!" Tuxedo Mini Mask stated as he stared down at his Rose.

"Brats!" Soyer exclaimed as she blithely tripped both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Owee! I'm gonna get you for that. That was mean." Sailor Mini Moon hissed.

"No kidding! How can you be so mean to little kids?" Tuxedo Mini Mask asked.

"What do you two think this is, preschool?" Soyer asked as she squatted down eye level with the twins.

_[Let's try our attacks again, sis!]_, Tuxedo Mini Mask thought to his sister.

"Hm." Sailor Mini Moon simply said as she raised her scepter and shouted, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

"ROSE THORN WHIP!" Tuxedo Mini Mask yelled as he once again griped a white Rose by the bud, thorns facing Soyer.

At first nothing happened, but then suddenly Sailor Mini Moon's scepter and Tuxedo Mini Mask's rose shoot out, Mini Moon's attack took the form of a stream of hearts, while Tuxedo Mini Mask's Rose Whip lashed out with a thorny vine. When both attacks hit Soyer, they caused her to fall backwards.

"Ouch! No! Mercy! Stop! Oh!" Soyer cried out in pain.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Jedeite were busy trying to get the drum off of Sailor Moon.

"Gotta get this off!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she pulled,.

"Keep pulling Mars!" Jedeite huffed.

After a few seconds both Sailor Mars and Jedeite managed to pull the drum off Sailor Moon.

"Finish that maniac!" Mars ordered.

"Right!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, she then yelled out, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

"NO!" Soyer yelled as she was hit by Sailor Moon's attack. "Soyer…!" the Heart Snatcher exclaimed before she turned back into the small drum, and the Daimon Pod pops out and cracks.

Sometime later found Serena and Jared waiting for Maya to begin. With them were Rini and Rien who were on both Serena and Jared's shoulders.

"Higher! I can't see anything! Your meatballs are in the way!" Rini cried.

"Calm down Rini! The show hasn't even started yet." Serena said.

"Rini, you don't see your brother acting up do you?" Jared asked.

"No." Rini said with a sigh.

"It's okay sis, I bet the show's going to be great." Rien said with a smile.

It was then that Amara and Michelle joined the foursome.

"Who's the cutie pie, Serena?" Michelle asked.

"Cutie pie? WHAT cutie pie?" Serena asked with a teasing smile.

"Uh…uh, the one on your back that looks just like you." Amara said.

"I know, I was merely teasing her. This is Rini and the one on Jared's shoulders is Rien." Serena said with a smile.

"Hi!" Rien exclaimed brightly.

"Hello to you too Rien." Michelle said with a smile.

It was then that Raye stepped forward on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Raye said gaining their attention and causing them to all turn towards the stage. "It's time for the highlight performance we've all been waiting for tonight. Please welcome Miss Maya!"

The audience applauds; then Maya begins her performance. While this is going on, Serena asks Rini a burning question.

"So Rini, what's the reason you and your brother came here back to this time, hmm?" Serena asked.

"Mother and father told us to come back to the past to become a Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask like you and Darien." Rini explained.

"Ah well then just behave and we'll get along just fine." Serena said.

"Kay." Rini said with a nod of her head as the group continued watching Maya's performance.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Tainted Tea Party. In the next installment, Rini and Rien explain to the girls why they are there in the first place. Then Serena, Darien and the twins go to a tea ceremony where a new victim of the Heart Snatcher is. Can the person be saved, only time will tell.


	91. Chapter 87: Tainted Tea Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day at Raye's temple inside her bedroom, all the Inner Scouts were seated around Raye's bedroom table talking about the fight yesterday as well as the sudden appearance of Rini and Rien.

"And then the Heart Snatcher pulled out a couple of spiked drumsticks while saying that she wasn't looking for harmony, just harm." Serena said.

"What happened next?" Amy asked.

"Well right before the Heart Snatcher had a chance to do anything to Serena, Jared and I, these two showed up and distracted the Heart Snatcher long enough for Jared and I to get the drum trap off of Serena and I ordered Serena to finish the Heart Snatcher off." Raye said as she pointed towards Rini and Rien.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Jason asked.

"Like I told Serena last night, Mother and Father wanted us to come back to the past in order to become a Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask like Serena and Darien." Rini said.

"Well why didn't we have any warning us that you two were coming?" Mina asked.

"Our mother gave me a letter to show you. I've got it right here." Rien said as he pulled the letter out of his pants pocket and gave it to Mina.

"What does it say Mina?" Serena asked.

Mina opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and began reading it out loud to the rest of the group.

To Whom it may Concern,

We are sending our son and daughter into the past in order for them to complete their training as Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask with the help of Serena and Darien as Endymion and myself can no longer transform into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. We are sorry for laying this all on you at the last minute but we hope you will take up the cause for us. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Neo Queen Serenity & King Endymion

"That's all there is." Mina said looking up from the letter.

"I guess we'll just have to train the two of them then since it looks like Serena and Darien are the only two that are able to do so." Raye said with a sigh.

"You guys will help though right?" Serena asked.

"Sure girlfriend! I think we'll all pitch in and help." Lita said.

"Um, Jason could I ask you something?" Rien asked.

"What is it little guy?" Jason asked looking down at the young man.

"Do you think you and the Generals could teach me how to fight with a sword?" Rien asked sheepishly.

"What?! Weren't the Generals and I training you how to fight in the future?" Jason asked perplexed.

"Yeah, but we haven't gotten that far in my training." Rien said.

"Hm, then I guess we'll just have to go ask the other guys and your future father what they think." Jason said with a nod of his head.

With that Rien and Jason walk out of the room leaving the girls behind.

"I think I'm going to go look around, I'll see you later guys." Rini said as she left the room as well.

"Well I guess since Jason and Rien are off to see Darien and the Generals and Rini is out sightseeing, we could get down to a bit of studying." Amy said looking around the room.

"Good idea Ames. We can never be too ready for those High School exams." Serena added with a nod.

"Right!" Raye and Lita exclaimed with nods of their own.

"Oh come on, more studying?!" Mina asked perplexed.

"Just do it Mina!" Raye yelled.

"Fine!" Mina said as she pulled out her notes and books.

Chapter 87: Tainted Tea Party

Sometime later, Rini had made her way Downtown and was looking around at all the shops.

"It's great being in the twenty-first century! I can cruise through my studies here!" Rini stated with a bright smile on her face. _'I'm glad mom and dad let Rien and I come back to this time so we can see all our friends and learn more.'_, Rini thought to herself.

It was then that Rini recalled the instructions Neo Queen Serenity told both Rien and herself before their departure back to the present day.

[Flash Back]

"Listen my little ones, when you travel back to the twenty-first century, the most important thing for you both will learn to make new friends." Neo Queen Serenity said looking down at the twins.

"You want us to make friends?" Rini asked perplexed.

"But mommy, what about our friends here?" Rien asked perplexed.

"Rien, you will always have the friends you have here with the scouts children. But I want you both to go out there and make friends with other children other then those of the scouts. As to you Rini, yes I do. For you see, you'll see that through some chance meetings, fate will bring different experiences and prized friendships." Neo Queen Serenity said with a loving smile.

[End Flash Back]

Rini was brought out of reminiscing by a bunch of kids running past her eager to play games and what not.

"Hmm, a valuable friendship. I wonder what mommy meant by that?" Rini asked herself as she tried to figure out what she was suppose to do. Just then, a little toy monkey bounces at her feet. "Oh…" Rini said to herself as she picked up the toy and then tried to find out who it belonged to. Her eyes located a young boy not to far from her.

'_Could this boy be a valuable friendship?'_, Rini thought to herself before saying out loud, "Um, excuse me. I found this figurine. Does it belong to you?"

"Sure it's mine. Does it bother you? It'll be your friend if you dance for it." the boy said.

"Huh?!" Rini asked perplexed as she took a step back.

"We can both have some soda cans, and we'll shake them so that the bubbles burst all

over." the boy said laughing as he accidentally knocks Rini over.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? You shouldn't run away like that. You see?

You'd only hurt your knees." He said as he then tried to help her up, but Rini just lies there, stunned motionless. "It's okay. Stay where you are. I'll show you something." He as he reached for his shorts, and pulls them down.

"AAH!" Rini exclaimed as she slowly tried to crawl away from the boy.

"Dennis, stop that right now!" the boy's mother exclaimed as she knocks him upside the head. She then promptly took him away.

"Ah, I'm in trouble! In the name of the Moon!" Dennis cried.

"You better have a good explanation when we get home, son!" His mother exclaimed as she continued to pull him away.

"It's all her fault!" Dennis cried as he pointed at Rini.

"I'm getting you a new underwear now!" His mother stated with a sigh.

Rini soon found herself in another of town trying to forget about the experience she had with the boy known to her as Dennis.

"I know mom said that Rien and I were suppose to make as many friends as possible, but she could have sent along some better ones." Rini said with a sigh. It was then that when she looked straight ahead of herself, she saw a young lady dressed in traditional garb. "She looks really nice. I wonder if she'd be my friend?" Rini said to herself as she starts to follow after the young woman.

As she was following the young woman though, she lost her in the crowd close to a bicycle rack.

"Huh? I thought she'd gone through here." Rini said looking around.

It was then that from behind Rini a masculine voice rang out.

"Hi there, Rini." The masculine voice said with a smile in the voice.

Rini gasped and turned around and saw Darien standing there with Rien by his side.

"Darien!" Rini exclaimed as she rushed over and leapt into his arms. "What are you and Rien doing here?" she asked.

"Well after Jason brought Rien over to my apartment, we talked about him learning to fight and then I decided that Rien might enjoy a little walk around town." Darien said with a smile. "Now Rien hasn't told me as of yet why you two are here so would one of you mind telling me what is behind this visit?"

"Rien and I have come back to this century for some special training." Rini answered.

"Some training?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what mom and dad think will be best for us in the future." Rien added.

"Hey guys!" Serena exclaimed as she walked up to the threesome.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Rini asked.

"Well after you, Jason and Rien left, the other girls and I got some studying done, although Mina wasn't concentrating on studying too much." Serena said with a sigh.

"Why don't we all spend some time together?" Rien asked the two older people.

"Good idea buddy." Darien said with a smile as the small group waked off.

A little later, the group of four where walking down the street as they all were eating popcorn.

"Mmm, this popcorn is good." Rini said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us some you guys." Rien added with a smile of his own.

"You're very welcome you two." Darien said with an added nod from Serena.

It was then that Amara and Michelle walked up to the foursome.

"Hey you guys what's up?" Serena said with a smile upon seeing her friends faces.

"Oh we were just in the neighborhood and saw you four walking down the street and thought we'd say hi." Amara said.

"Oh we're great!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yeah, Serena and Darien bought us popcorn and now we're just taking a stroll though the city." Rien added.

"Ah. Well we were thinking of going to a tea house. Would you four like to join us?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"I don't know. What do you think Serena?" Darien asked turning his attention towards his girl friend.

"It could be fun." Serena said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh can we please go!" Rini exclaimed in glee.

"Yeah we've never been before." Rien added.

"Alright, but only if you two are on your best behavior." Darien said looking between the twins.

"Okay." The twins said in unison.

A little later and the group of six people were all kneeling in the customary positions, waiting for their hostess to arrive.

"It's very beautiful here." Serena said looking around.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of home." Rien said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Rien. I'm sure your parents miss you too." Serena said with a smile as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It was then that the door opens, and everyone turns to look at their hostess. Rini recognizes her.

"Wow, it's her!" Rini exclaimed.

"How do you know our hostess, Rini?" Darien asked looking over at her.

"Before I met up with you and Rien I saw her and tried to follow her, but I lost her." Rini explained.

"Well if you'd like to know, her name is Tamasaburo. She's the principal of the Yaburakoji school, where they teach the art of preparing and serving tea." Michelle said with a smile.

"I welcome you all to my humble tea house." Tamasaburo said as she bowed before the group.

In turn, the six friends bowed back.

When everyone looked up again, Rini thought to herself, _'This must be fate a precious friendship.'_

"Ha ha ha! I love tea. The whole ceremony of preparing and serving it is so relaxing. Hm

hm! Mmm…" Dr. Tomoe said as he picked up the bowl of tea and gulped it down. He then spit the tea back out and threw the bowl against the wall, shattering it. "Darn it! It's too hot!"

"I've got an idea." He said as he picked up the phone.

Dr. Tomoe called Eugeal at Witches 5 as a thought occurred to him. A tea ceremony is a delicate art. A person would require a pure heart to have a total dedication to it.

"Yes, if you think the tea master is the one." Eugeal said as she punched up Tamasaburo's profile on her computer: 1.22m (4') tall and 36kg (79 lbs). "Hmm, everything's ready, Doctor."

"Good. Then, I'll start preparing a new Daimon Pod that fits the job perfectly." He said as he laughs evilly.

He then put his tea kettle in the oven and turned on the machine in order to turn it into a Heart Snatcher.

"Chagarma!" the Heart Snatcher exclaimed from within the box.

The new Heart Snatcher is loaded into Eugeal's car, and Eugeal hits the road: this time emerging on an airport runway.

Tamasaburo began the tea ceremony and everyone was being very patient, all of them except for Rien who was fidgeting.

"How can you guys stand sitting like this so long? My feet are killing me. My legs hurt. My feet are completely numb by now. I can't stand it. Can we go home now?" Rien asked as he shifted from one leg to the other.

"Rien, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." Rini said placing a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"As to our leaving. No, it would be very rude to leave right now while Tamasaburo is in the middle of the tea ceremony." Serena said as she bent down to whisper in Rien's ear.

"I've got to say that you're being a very good girl, Rini. You're acting more grown-up then most adults Michelle and I know." Amara said with a smile as she passed over a small bowl.

"Oh wow! I love candies! They're so nice! I could eat a whole dozen!" Rini exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of the sweet treats.

"Or maybe not." Michelle whispered to Amara with a chuckle, to which Amara nodded with a soft smile.

It took Serena discretely pointing out that Rini shouldn't be eating so many so fast and pointing towards Amara and Michelle who were both also eating the sweats only at a much slower pace for Rini to remember her upbringing.

"Sorry." Rini said embarrassed.

"It's alright Rini. Just remember that you don't have to be in a rush to eat or for any other activity you are doing at the moment." Darien said with a smile.

"If the children are uncomfortable, they are free to stretch their legs." Tamasaburo said with a soft smile.

"No that's okay. Rien and I are fine the way we are." Rini said returning the smile.

"Speak for yourself." Rien muttered.

"Well then, would you all like to see something different now?" Tamasaburo asked as she now began to show that tea ceremonies weren't that bad. She did a little balancing act with the tea equipment which proved most entertaining to the group.

"She's a true master." Amara whispered to the others.

"She has a kind and true heart, doesn't she?" Michelle asked no one in particular.

"The master's trying to make us relax because she knows the tea ceremony seems very

long and intense for the children." Amara said.

"It's pretty risky to do a juggling act with an antique bowl. That must be worth an absolute

fortune." Michelle said looking between Amara and Tamasaburo.

"What do you mean an absolute fortune?!" Serena asked Michelle perplexed.

"Ha ha ha. There's nothing to worry about." Tamasaburo said with a laughing smile.

"If you say so." Serena said with a sigh.

Later, far away from the tea house, Darien, Serena and the twins were walking down the street each with a soda in their hands as they talked amongst themselves.

"So did you two have fun at the tea ceremony?" Serena asked looking down at the twins.

"We sure did!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yeah especially when Tamasaburo balanced the tea equipment the way she did." Rien added. "Though I could of done without sitting on my feet."

"Well Rien, I'm afraid that's how the tradition of the Tea Ceremony is held." Darien said with a sympathetic smile. "Anyway, I take it from your exuberance that you like Tamasaburo. Don't you Rini?" Darien asked turning his attention towards Rini.

"Hmm? Well, you see, our mother told us before we left her… 'Make friends with as many

people as you can in the twenty-first century. So many new acquaintances could bring

us a valuable friendship.'" Rini said with a blush.

"Is that right? What about the children of the other scouts? I thought they were your friends?" Darien asked.

"Oh they are, but mother thought that we should make friends outside of our close nit group. At least that's what father told me when we left." Rien added to Rini's explanation.

"Hm, well I could help you meet new people." Serena said with a smile.

"You'd really do that for us?" Rien asked.

"Of course. I know I'm not your mother yet, but I still consider you my friends." Serena said.

"Thanks Serena." Rini said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Serena said returning the smile.

Later, Serena and the twins were walking back to the tea house. All three were dressed in Kimono's. Serena was wearing a soft silk white kimono while Rini wore an old child sized pink kimono of Serena's that managed to fit her just right. Rien meanwhile was wearing a child sized green kimono that Jason had on hand .

"You see? I'll learn to walk and wear the kimono to impress her." Rini said with a smile.

"Just remember Rini, you don't have to try to impress someone by being fake. Be true to yourself and those around you and that will impress her the most." Serena said.

"Boy Serena, you sounded almost like Amy there for a moment." Rien said giggling.

"Oh really?" Serena asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Well someone seems to forget that I study just about as much as Amy does."

"Sorry." Rien said looking down at his feet.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you little guy. Now turn that frown into a smile and let's be on our way. We're almost to Tamasaburo's after all." Serena said placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Suddenly, a car zooms past them, almost running them over. Serena caught a glance at the driver and recognized her.

"That was Eugeal!" Serena exclaimed.

"She's just gone into Tamasaburo's house!" Rini exclaimed.

"Quick! We've got to help her!" Rien stated as he rushed off, slipping in through the brush with Luna not far behind.

"Wait for us Rien!" Serena exclaimed as she and Rien followed after the small boy and the cat.

Meanwhile, Eugeal found herself out of control. Eugeal managed to crash through the courtyard. Curious about the loud noise, Tamasaburo stepped out to see what was going on outside in her courtyard.

"Did I hit something?" Eugeal asked as she got out of the car.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Tamasaburo asked as she stepped out onto the front patio.

"CAPTURED!" Eugeal yelled as she wasted no time in firing her extractor cannon.

The beam passed right through Tamasaburo, taking her Heart Crystal with it. The twins hear Tamasaburo's scream.

"Tamasaburo! No!" Rini cried.

"Quick Rini, let's transform." Rien suggested.

"Good idea!" Rini said as she held her broach high over her head and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" she instantly turned into Sailor Mini Moon.

Rien likewise, pulled out a white rose and turned into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Oh, that was easy." Eugeal said with a sinister smile.

"Hold it right there!" Tuxedo Mini Mask shouted.

"Huh?!" Eugeal asked turning around and looking at the twins.

"We won't let you get away with Tamasaburo's Heart Crystal." Tuxedo Mini Mask said as he glared at the evil woman.

"Yeah! So you better just return Tamasaburo's Pure Heart if you know what's good for you!" Sailor Mini Moon stated.

"And just who are you two?" Eugeal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am an apprentice Sailor Scout! I stand for justice! I stand for love! I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon stated going over her introduction.

"And I am an apprentice under Tuxedo Mask! I am Tuxedo Mini Mask!" Tuxedo Mini Mask stated as he went over his own introduction.

"Come out, Heart Snatcher!" Eugeal ordered as the trunk and crate opened.

"We will punish you in the name of the Moon of the future!" Both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask exclaimed in unison.

"What's that you two said?" Eugeal asked.

"We said that we will punish you in the name of the Moon of the Future!" The twins exclaimed in unison once more.

"And I should be afraid of you two pipsqueaks?" Eugeal asked laughing as the Heart Snatcher known as Chagarma floated up to Eugeal on a flying carpet.

"Chagarma!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed.

"Do me a favor Chagarma and get rid of these little pests!" Eugeal ordered.

"It will be my pleasure mistress." Chagarma said as she floated rapidly over towards Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask and lashed out with a large sheet.

In a quick reaction, Sailor Mini Moon grabbed the Heart Crystal before both she and her brother were wrapped up.

"Quick, Chagarma! Snatch that Pure Heart Crystal!" Eugeal ordered.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a feminine voice rang out with 'WORLD SHAKING!'.

"Huh?" Eugeal asked turning around just in time to see the attack coming at her and jumped away.

It was then that another feminine voice rang out with 'NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!' which slammed into Chagarma and freed the twins.

"Out of the future into the present, I fight for justice! I'm Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus stated with a glare.

"Out of the oceans of the future into the present, I'm Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune stated with a glare of her own.

Chagarma laughed as she regained her composure after the attack.

"Oh, why do you two keep interfering?" Eugeal asked both the Outer Scouts.

Ignoring Eugeal, Neptune walked over to Sailor Mini Moon and took the Heart Crystal from her.

"Thank you for helping us." Sailor Mini Moon said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, you two were a big help." Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

"We didn't really come here to help you two." Sailor Uranus told the twins.

"Too bad. This time again, it looks like there's no Pure Heart Crystal." Neptune said with a smirk.

"Then I've failed!" Eugeal exclaimed. She then decided on discretion. She got back into the car while saying, "Chagarma, I leave you to clean up here! Do what you like! Get rid of them all or not, but I'm out of here!" she then drove away.

"She's always looking out for number one, but that's no big surprise. I'll get rid of those

pests myself. I'll destroy them!" Chagarma said as she turned back around, only to see Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask are still there. "Where did the two older scouts go?"

"Huh?" Sailor Mini Mask asked as she looked around.

"The Heart Snatcher is right sis', Uranus and Neptune are already gone." Tuxedo Mini Mask said as he too looked around.

"Well they might not be here, but my brother and I will sure show you something." Sailor Mini Moon said with a smirk. She then pulled out her scepter and shouted, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

"Right behind you sis'." Tuxedo Mini Mask said as he griped a white Rose by the bud, thorns facing Chagarma and shouted, "ROSE THORN WHIP!"

Both attacks only manage to fall flat to the ground as both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask are too far away.

"I'm waiting to be scared." Chagarma said with a sinister grin.

"Huh? Why aren't our attacks working? Maybe we've just got to get closer." Sailor Mini Moon said to her brother.

"Right sis'." Tuxedo Mini Mask said with a nod of his head.

Meanwhile, Chagarma seemed to be getting bored so she sipped tea as she waited to see what the twins would do next. While that was going on, both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask were slowly creeping closer towards the evil Heart Snatcher, who seemed to not even notice their maneuver.

"Ah, how refreshing." Chagarma said after having drunk some of the tea; however, she was too late. Both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask were now within range of the Heart Snatcher and both attacks from the twins was doing a number on her. "AH! Stop that! It hurts!" Chagarma exclaimed wincing from the pain.

It was then at that moment that Luna ran upon the scene.

"Oh no! Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask are fighting alone! Serena, quick! Come and help the twins!" Luna said turning around to face the older girl who was following behind the small black cat.

"Well I'm glad we finally caught up to the twins. Now it's time to make the bad guys pay royally!" Serena said as she took her broach off her shirt and held it high over her head before shouting, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" within seconds Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. "Sailor Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mini Mask, you've both done a wonderful job. But now you can leave the rest up to me." Sailor Moon told the twins.

"Huh?" The twins both asked as they turned to see Sailor Moon.

"Sorry I'm so late, it took some time to find you two, but now I'm here, and you both have nothing to fear! I fight for love, and I fight for justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon stated as she glared at the Heart Snatcher.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed in glee.

"Thanks for coming Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

"You're very welcome. Now let's do some damage." Sailor Moon told the twins with a smile.

"How about a little tea first? I'm going to teach you a little tea ceremony! Here, have some!" Chagarma exclaimed as she threw some tea at Sailor Moon who managed to dodge out of the way in time to see a burn mark on the ground from where the tea hit. "Have some more!" Chagarma stated as she threw more tea only to have Sailor Moon dodge yet again. "Do you like it like that?" Chagarma asked totally forgetting about the twins, and she's snuck in with the Pink Sugar Heart Attack and Rose thorn whip once again. Chagarma whips up some more tea. "Take that!" she exclaimed as she threw it at the twins which forced them to both dive for cover. Sailor Moon picked up both Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask and dashed all of them away from repeated tea servings. "Have a nice drink! Hot tea! It's so relaxing!" Chagarma stated as she threw more tea at the three heroes only for them to dodge and it to hit the wall that was behind them. "What do you think of my brand of hospitality?" Chagarma asked with a smirk only to be hit a third time by both Sailor Mini Moon's Pink Sugar Heart Attack and Tuxedo Mini Mask's White Thorn whip. "Don't tell me you're going to refuse another bowl of tea!" Chagarma hissed as she glared at the three heroes. But as Chagarma reels the bowl back to send out tea. "Here's the last one you'll ever have!" Chagarma yelled as she prepared to throw it only to have a red rose come out of nowhere and knock the bowl away.

"What in the world?" Sailor Moon asked no one in particular.

"Who saved us?" The twins asked in unison.

"The idea of the tea ceremony is to treat your guests as if it were your only chance to do

so. Don't spoil this beautiful tradition…or you'll regret it." Tuxedo Mask said with a stern face.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and the twins exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! I don't think you're in a position to give me lessons in the art of tea making and hospitality!" Chagarma said as she stepped off the carpet and began to doff the traditional robe. "Ha ha ha! You'll have to accept exactly what I offer and when I choose to offer it!"

"Do your thing, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said turning towards Sailor Moon.

"Yeah!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, and yelled out, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh no, wait! Let me live!" Chagarma exclaimed as she looked up from what she was doing with fear in her eyes.

It's too late; however, as in moments, Chagarma is once again Dr. Tomoe's tea kettle. The Daimon Pod pops out and cracks.

"Got here just in time, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said with a loving smile.

"Thanks for the help Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said returning the smile.

"Yeah, you really saved our bacon Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mini Mask said.

"You're welcome little guy." Tuxedo Mask said as he patted Tuxedo Mini Mask on the head.

"Sailor Moon, I just wanted to thank you for showing up when you did too. If it weren't for you, I don't know where my brother and I would be at this moment." Sailor Mini Moon said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short Mini Moon. You and your brother did a very good job out there today. I'm proud of you both." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"We both are." Tuxedo Mask added to which the twins both smiled.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Sailor Uranus who was carrying Tamasaburo who was still recovering from the extraction and return of her Heart Crystal looked towards the foursome and said, "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are both right. Those two tikes sure did a good job, despite their age."

'That girl has a really good heart.', Tamasaburo thought to herself.

Later that evening, Serena and the twins were walking towards the tea house to make sure Tamasaburo was doing alright after her ordeal.

"Do you think she'll let me be her assistant this time?" Rini asked.

"I'm sure if you asked politely, she'd say yes." Serena said placing a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Hey Serena, look!" Rien exclaimed as he pointed up ahead of them.

"What?!" Serena asked perplexed as she watched Amara and Michelle leaving the tea house in what appeared to be a hurry. "Okay that's weird. Why are Amara and Michelle already leaving?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to talk to them some more." Rini said with a sigh.

"Let's go inside and see if Tamasaburo can shed some light on the subject." Rien suggested.

"Good idea buddy. Let's go." Serena said as she and the twins walked into the tea house.

Once inside, they walked up to Tamasaburo and before any of them could say a word, she said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I saw a Sailor Scout appear when I was knocked out, and I thought she was like totally stylish, you know? I've invented a new style tea ceremony. I'm now Sailor Tamasaburo. I fight for hospitality! I fight for good manners!"

"Um, that's nice and all and I'm happy for you, but we were just coming to see if you were all right. Now that we know for sure that you're okay, we'll be going now." Serena said as she turned around and walked the way she came with a quick, "Come on you two."

"Bye!" The twins both exclaimed as they raced after Serena.

'Hm, that was a quick visit.', Tamasaburo thought to herself as she watched the three young people run off.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Related by Destiny. In the next installment, we focus on Amara and Michelle and their closeness and the Heart Snatchers are at it again when they go after a high school track star in hopes of gaining a Pure Heart Crystal. Can the Scouts save her? Stay right there and find out.


	92. Chapter 88: Related By Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

A few days later on a beautiful but windy day, Amara Ten'ou was at this moment riding her motorcycle trying to enjoy the day as she thought over things that were going on in her life.

'_Ever since I can remember, I've wanted to be as fast as the wind. My greatest wish was to fly beyond the sky; to let the wind carry me away to new worlds, new adventures, new experiences, a new destiny. I didn't know I wanted to escape my destiny sp badly, but that's all I ever thought of. That's probably why I like speed so much. I figured if I couldn't change my destiny, maybe I could outrun it.'_, Amara thought to herself before her pulled over to the side of the road and took off her helmet. It was then that she felt the wind blow through her hair. "A nasty wind is blowing." She said as she looked into the sky and allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

Chapter 88: Related By Destiny

Elsewhere, in Dr. Tomoe's lab, he is busy at the moment running laps on a treadmill.

"They say…exercise stimulates…the old melon, so…the faster I run, the faster my genius ideas will come." He said as he cranked up the speed to maximum. He then picked up the phone that was sitting in front of him and dialed the number for the Witches 5.

"This is Eugeal." Eugeal said after picking up the phone.

"Dr. Tomoe here. How long until…we track down the next target? I'm running out of patience." Dr. Tomoe said as he kept running, pausing every second to breathe.

"Well, you're in luck doctor. I've just pinpointed a Crystal carrier." Eugeal said as she brought up the profile of one Elsa Gray, Shirakaba High's star track runner. She's tall at 1.8m (5'10") and lean at 48kg (105 lbs). "Do we have permission to proceed? We shouldn't waste any time. She could give us a run for our money, so to speak." Eugeal finished.

"By all means. Just send over the specifications for the Heart Snatcher of choice." Dr. Tomoe said coming to a stop on his treadmill.

"Right away doctor." Eugeal said as she sent the data he requested.

Dr. Tomoe then loaded a hurdle into the Daimon Oven and sets it to work. Soon, with the Heart

Snatcher in the trunk, Eugeal sets out for her next mission, emerging from the zoo, scaring an elephant.

Meanwhile, Serena and the other Inner Scouts were all at Shirakaba High School, looking around what (hopefully) will be the school they will attend in a year.

"I can't wait to check out the library here." Serena said with a smile.

"Yes or the computer lab." Amy added with a nod of her head. "I hear both the computer lab and the library are even bigger than those at Juuban Junior High."

"I might just join one of the sporting groups at the school if we get in." Jason said with a smile of his own thinking of what he wanted to do.

"I just can't believe how huge this school is, guys. It's so grown up." Mina said in amazement.

"Well I hear their volleyball team's amazing. You can play volleyball with the best of them here, Mina." Raye said to which Serena nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go check out the rest of the school." Lita suggested.

"Good idea Lita." Serena said with an approving nod.

"Yeah." The others agreed as they headed off.

A few moments later, the group of friends were headed towards the track behind the school. As they were walking towards the track, someone ran past them.

"Hey look guys! Who's that girl that just ran past us?" Mina asked as she pointed towards the person who was running on the track just ahead of them.

"She's on turbo drive. Look at how fast she is." Lita said in astonishment.

"I think that's Elsa Gray, you guys." Amy added when she recognized the young woman.

"Elsa Gray? She's the high school's record holder in sprinting and hurdles. She's

amazing!" Raye stated.

"Hmm, it looks like she's a very hard worker when it comes to her sport." Jason observed.

"Let's go by the fence and watch." Serena said as she was already headed in that direction soon followed by the others.

When Elsa took a break from her running, she took a sip of water and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was then that she looked up and saw the Inner Scouts watching her routine.

"Go Elsa!" The group exclaimed to which Elsa smiled and waved.

A few minutes later, Elsa and the Inner Scouts were all sitting down on a nearby bench and talked about stuff.

"So, you guys will be coming here next year? It's great that you'll all be staying together." Elsa said with a smile.

"Well…we hope we all make it." Lita said with a sigh.

Just then, Lita and Mina feel something on their backs! Spooked, they both leave the bench.

"Yucko! What was that?!" Lita asked perplexed.

"It felt like a giant bug was on me!" Mina exclaimed.

"What is that you're doing, Elsa?" Lita asked looking at the older girl.

It was just Elsa in a stretching position. Her hands happened to brush their rears. Actually, she really was checking out their rears…purely for athletic ability, though.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I was just relaxing my hands. Coach calls it the

Spider Stretch, and now I know why." Elsa said with an apologetic smile to which everyone had a good laugh.

"Track season's not on yet, so you're doing all this training on your own time, right?" Mina asked.

"That's dedication." Lita said.

"I love running, but it's also to keep improving. You see…there is this girl who is as fast

as the wind, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never beat her. Every time I'd have

to race against her, I knew I'd lose. It was almost like she was running away from

something and there was no way to catch her. I figure if I work hard, maybe I'll run like the wind someday, too." Elsa said making it sound like someone the Inner Scouts knew about.

'_Wow, she's got dedication. She's a great roll model to have.'_, Serena thought to herself.

Soon, Elsa left the group in order to continue her running.

"Bye, guys." Elsa said waving over her shoulder as she continued running.

"Keep on burning up the track!" The group of friends exclaimed.

Unknown to Elsa, she's being spied on: by both a dark figure…

"Target in view." Eugeal said with an evil smirk.

…and by a mysterious one in a motorcycling suit and short, dirty blonde hair.

"It's gonna be so cool hanging out with Elsa. I can't wait to come to school here." Serena said with a smile.

"Well just keep studying like you are and I'm sure you'll manage just fine." Amy said with a smile of her own.

"Amy's right. How about we head back to Raye's and do some more studying?" Jason suggested.

"Good idea big brother." Lita said with a nod of her head.

"Well then let's go." Raye said as she walked off soon followed by the others.

Suddenly…

"Get away!" Elsa cried as she was being targeted by Eugeal.

"Not without the Crystal! Ready, CAPTURE!" Eugeal said as she fired her extractor cannon, but Elsa dashed away just in time, and the shot misses. "You can run all you like, but you can't hide, and I'm not leaving 'til I get what I came for!" Eugeal stated with a sinister smirk as she targeted Elsa yet again.

"Stop right there!" six familiar voices rang out from the branches of a nearby tree.

When Eugeal looks, she sees the Inner Scouts all sitting or standing on the tree's branches.

"I can't forgive you for threatening a happy high school life!" Sailor Moon stated as she and the others jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Elsa.

"Agents of love and Justice Sailor Team!" The group announced together.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon and the others exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, and I think I know someone who will make you eat those words." Eugeal said as she raised a starter pistol as the crate in her trunk pops open to reveal Heart Snatcher Hurdler! Eugeal fired the gun. "Go!" Eugeal exclaimed.

"Hurdler! You better make tracks, twits!" Hurdler stated as she ran in place.

"Let's set a speed record for Scout scrapping." Eugeal said with a sinister smirk.

"She's mine! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she threw out her attack at the Heart Snatcher.

"Can't catch me!" Hurdler exclaimed as she jumped over Venus' attack.

"I missed!" Sailor Venus exclaimed shocked.

"I won't go!" Hurdler said as she throws out a giant shoelace which winds up tying all six scouts up. "Looks like the finish line for you, Sailor simps! The target's isolated, boss! She's all

yours!" Hurdler stated laughing.

However, hidden in a tree, Amara could see the battle in progress. She pulled out her communicator.

"Michelle, it's me. We've got trouble at the high school in sector S." Amara said into her communicator.

"Heart Snatchers?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, and this time, the target's Elsa Gray." Amara said with a sigh.

"Oh no! I'm done! I'll be right there! Hang tight!" Michelle stated as she ended the call.

"Elsa…" Amara said as she watched the battle take place close to her.

Meanwhile…

"I'm outta here." Elsa said as she took off running,

"No! You're mine!" Eugeal stated as she took aim at Elsa once more.

"Elsa, hit the ground!" Sailor Moon exclaimed even as Eugeal fired at Elsa's back. But unable to see it, Elsa couldn't evade the shot in time and so Eugeal's shot hit it's mark abstracting the Heart Crystal from Elsa.

'_Michelle and I know Elsa Gray very well. I used to compete against her before I found_

_out I was Sailor Uranus, and Michelle was friends with her because they were in art_

_classes together.'_, Amara thought to herself.

'_But that was when the visions of impending disaster started coming to both of us and I was finally allowed to reveal my other identity to Amara: to tell her that I was Sailor Neptune, and that she was…Uranus…a Sailor Scout!'_, Michelle thought.

Amara then recalled one time when the vision hit her, right before a track meet with Elsa.

"Not again." Amara said with a sigh.

"They say you're as fast as the wind, but I hate to lose." Elsa said looking at Amara.

"On your marks! Get set!" The announcer exclaimed as he fired the gun, causing the girls to take off.

'_I felt guilty for winning those races because they meant nothing to me. I was just trying to_

_outrun the visions…and my destiny, but Elsa was really committed to her sport. She_

_poured her heart and soul into it, but I couldn't stop running…because if I did, then_

_everything would catch up to me: my past, my future, my destiny. And with the visions I_

_had, I was afraid of what that destiny might be, so I just kept up the search for speed.'_, Amara thought to herself.

After that race…

"That was an awesome race." Elsa said with a smile.

"Hmm?" Amara simply said with a nod.

"Amara Ten'ou! I've heard of your reputation. You're really great!" Elsa said before she turned her attention towards a young woman behind her and said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Come on, Michelle."

"Huh?" Amara gasped as Michelle walked up to them.

"This is Michelle Keiou. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She really wants to meet you." Elsa said introducing Michelle to Amara.

"You didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back. Right?" Michelle asked.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked looking towards the ground.

"You can hear the wind rustling can't you?" Michelle asked which hit Amara.

'_At that moment, I knew that she was that person. And she knew about my real figure! I was born a soldier, it was destiny. I was not ready to accept that fact. Probably, because I knew that once I did, everything would change.'_, Amara thought.

"You're strange. So, what do you want of me?" Amara asked as she picked up her bag.

"Would you be a model for my painting?" Michelle asked.

"Pass! I don't like that kind of thing." Amara said with a sigh.

Amara's memories drift ahead…to one night aboard a cruise ship. Michelle was performing on the violin, and Amara had come on board to watch, dressing (as per her unique taste) in a tuxedo.

"That girl is Michelle Keiou." A man from another table told his date.

"She doesn't look like a junior high girl. She must be very popular at school." His date said.

"I heard she doesn't make many friends." the man said with a sigh.

"Why is that? She seems very nice." The woman asked.

"Well they say she dislikes people." The man said.

Amara got up and walked inside the ship. On one of the walls, near some stairs, is a large painting of a city…dwarfed by a huge tsunami that is about to smash it.

"How do you like it?" Michelle asked sitting halfway down the stairs. "You are more than welcome here, genius racer, Amara Ten'ou!"

"You know a lot about me, don't you? Did you paint this?" Amara asked looking up at the painting.

"You're famous, aren't you? In my school, there's lots of your fandom. One of them wants to ride along the coastline with you in your car, even though she's a girl" Michelle said flicking her hair.

"The end of the world. How can a pretty girl who won't hurt a fly, paint such a horrible imaginary painting?" Amara said closing her eyes.

"It is not imaginary! I can see it clearly! As can you!" Michelle said as she got up.

"Ridiculous! I am Japan's first ever junior racer, Amara Ten'ou! Neither the memory of my previous life nor the end of the world is my business! If it has to be done, why don't you do it? I don't want you snooping around about me anymore!" Amara hissed.

"Stop talking that way! I don't want to do it either! I have a dream to be a violinist! I just can't keep doing stupid things like saving the world from ruins!" Michelle yelled.

Amara's memories drift even farther ahead now. One day, when she was at the racetrack, Amara was passing an open garage…when she heard some sick moaning.

"Is someone here?" Amara asked when she spotted a young boy writhing in pain in one corner.

"Help." The boy moaned.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Amara asked rushing to his side.

"Help me." The boy said once more reaching out when suddenly she started changing.

"What's happening?!" Amara asked shocked before the boy turned into a monster. "You monster!" Amara exclaimed when the monster suddenly attacked. Amara tried to block with a wrench, but she's was sent to the floor. There was a pause as Amara and the monster stare at each other. Then, just at the monster lunges again at Amara, there was a brilliant flash! Then, in front of Amara, something appears in the air. It was a Sailor Planet Power Stick…and it bears the crest of the planet Uranus! Amara tried to reach over to it.

"Don't!" Michelle's voice rang out.

Hearing the familiar voice, Amara pulled back and stopped and the Power Stick fail to the floor.

"Don't touch it! Once you've touched it you can never return to a normal life!" Michelle stated as she lifted her own power stick high into the air and shouted, "NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

The monster quickly lunges, but Sailor Neptune counterattacks, and the monster crashes into

some shelves.

"Stop it! This was a human being until a little while ago! Are you okay with killing people?" Amara shouted.

"The Silence is approaching! If I don't do this, there will be more sacrifices! " Sailor Neptune told her.

"So, you don't choose the way?" Amara asked

"No, I don't choose the way." Neptune answered.

"Are you still…" Amara said just as the monster rose up off the floor from underneath the shelves and Amara looked behind her at the monster.

"Look out!" Neptune cried as she jumped forward and pushed Amara out of the monsters path only to be struck herself.

As the monster readies for another lunge, Sailor Neptune has a stern look in her eyes.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled out sending her attack at the monster which slams into the creature and it disappeared. Soon, the boy reappears and collapsed.

"The monster?" Neptune asked tired after the battle and held up by Amara.

"It has returned to human form. Don't worry." Amara said with a smile.

"I almost killed it. No, I'm sure I'll kill it next time. It isn't easy, but I chose to become a soldier." Neptune said as she looked towards the boy.

"Then, why did you protect me? If you hurt your hands you can't be a violinist!" Amara stated as she held up Michelle's wounded arm.

"I didn't snoop around just because you're a soldier. Before I knew that you were the one, I was watching you from nearby when you were racing for the first time. I always wanted to ride in your car along the coastline just once. You've never asked any favors of anyone. You are always faithful to your feelings." Neptune said with a smile.

"I'm not faithful, I'm always running away." Amara said.

"I know more about you than you do, because I watch you all the time! I don't want you to take the same way as I took. Still, I was happy when I found out that you were the one. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about it, sorry. " Neptune stated after which Amara turned back and looked towards the power stick laying on the floor behind her and Neptune.

And here we are back in the present day. Amara did possess that dream of becoming an auto racer, but she had an even greater concern, for her love Michelle, now Sailor Neptune. She realized that her own dream came second, to the safety of her best friend, and more. She couldn't pursue her own dream and leave Michelle behind. Amara loved her too much to do that.

'And then I.', Amara thought to herself as she continued to watch the scene before her.

"Seems like it's time to work!" Michelle stated standing by a nearby tree.

"Yes." Amara said with a nod. "I'm ready, Michelle!" she continued as she lifted up her power stick.

"I'm ready too, Amara." Michelle said as she too lifted her own power stick into the air.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make-up!" Amara shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-up!" Michelle shouted.

Soon both Amara and Michelle were gone and in their places were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Uranus got down to business right away.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus exclaimed as she threw her attack at Eugeal who was holding the Heart Crystal in her hands.

"No!" Eugeal cried when the Heart Crystal was knocked out of her hands. She then turned to look at Sailor Uranus and hissed, "HEY! Don't you boobies ever give it a rest?!"

"Sending you to a final rest's our goal!" Sailor Uranus stated with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune enters the fray, cutting the shoelace binding the other Sailor Scouts.

"You guys are popping up one after the other! Damn!" Eugeal exclaimed. She then looked over at Hurdler and said, Hurdler, I'll let you take care of them!"

"Yes, I'll take care of them. Hurdle Line!" Hurdler exclaimed as she sends out her shoelace attack. Sailor Neptune jumps away. So do the other Sailor Scouts.

"You can't do the same thing so often!" Mars shouted as she glared at the Heart Snatcher while exclaiming, "MARS FIRE SURROUND!"

Hurdler outruns the Celestial Fire attack, but someone else is able to keep up.

"Unfortunately, you can't escape from me, because I am the wind." Uranus said as she ran along side the Heart Snatcher. She then stopped and grabbed Hurdler around the shoulders and shouted, "Now! Neptune!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted out her attack sending it towards the Heart Snatcher.

"No!" Five of the scouts all shouted as one.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon yelled.

But Uranus is ready for this. She knows her own speed. She waits until the last possible moment. THEN she jumps away just before the Deep Submerge slams into Hurdler.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" Neptune exclaimed looking towards the scout leader.

Sailor Moon readied the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and then shouted, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" firing her attack at Hurdler.

"No! Hurdler…!" Hurdler cried out as she went down and then turned back into a hurdle. The Daimon Pod pops out and cracks, and its evil life disappears.

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune look at the Heart Crystal Eugeal dropped.

"Is it pure?" Neptune asked.

"I'm afraid not." Uranus said with a shake of her head before she sent it back to Elsa.

With the Heart Crystal returned, Elsa soon re-awakens.

"Huh? What-what happened?" Elsa asked looking around until she spots Uranus and Neptune walking away. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Our work is done here." Neptune said.

"You're in pretty good hands." Uranus added.

"They're s stuck up, but they sure are an awesome team." Venus said with a smirk.

'_It's hard to remember I wasn't always a Sailor Scout, and I can't imagine what things_

_would be like if I turned my back on all of this…and Michelle.'_, Amara thought as she drove down the street.

A picture of Amara was in Michelle's sketch book on the back seat of Amara's car which is laying open until a gust of wind closes it.

'_Sure, it's hard sometimes, but then, most things worth doing take dedication and effort._

_Will we ever get a break from this? Not as long as Heart Snatchers are out there…but…'_, Amara continued to think until she said out load, "…we can still chase the wind. How about we grab a milkshake?"

"Yeah." Michelle said with a nod of her head.

"After all, nobody ever said Sailor Scouts weren't allowed sweets, right?" Amara asked with a smile.

"Right. Ha ha…" Michelle said with a laugh.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; No Turning Back. In the next installment, Mina is upset that beside the other Inner Scouts save for Jason, she is the only other scout who hasn't had her pure heart stolen. So she goes out of her way to try and entice the Heart Snatchers to take her pure heart. Will it succeed and will the others be able to save her? Only time will tell.


	93. Chapter 89: No Turning Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

The next day inside Dr. Tomoe's lab, he was currently working on something when suddenly his phone rang.

"Tomoe here." Dr. Tomoe said after he picked up the phone.

"This is Eugeal, Doctor. I have some strange news. It's the Purity Chalice." Eugeal said on the other end of the phone.

"I'm all ears." The Doctor said sounding interested.

"Our latest data imaging shows a human shadow overlapping the Chalice. We're not sure

what to make of it." Eugeal said as she typed.

"Let me fill you in. It means someone's getting closer to claiming the Purity Force." Dr. Tomoe explained.

"And that someone is not us?" Eugeal asked.

"If you do your job right, it should be. Then I can harness the Purity Force for our purposes: first of which would be to plunge the world into darkness. But if you fail me and the goody-two-shoes claim the Chalice, then the Bureau of Bad Behavior will be out of business, SO WE NEED THE PURITY FORCE! HM HM HA! SO WE'RE ABLE TO RULE THE WORLD, YOU HEAR ME?!" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm and because of that, he is holding the handset in a tight grip as he continues with, "ABLE TO RULE THE WORLD!" before he crushes it.

"So, Doctor, should we find out who's behind this shadow or keep heart-snatching?" Eugeal asked.

"We keep heart-snatching to find the Pure Crystals, and those…" Dr. Tomoe began only to be answered by Eugeal.

"…will lead us to the Purity Chalice. We just have to move faster. By the way, it sounds

as if you've damaged the phone. I'm afraid we'll have to charge you for that." Eugeal said.

"Forget it. I was thinking I'll get those nosy Sailor Scouts to pay for it…dearly." Dr. Tomoe said with a sinister smirk.

Elsewhere, inside Raye's bedroom, the Inner Scouts were once again having another studying session in hopes of passing the High School entrance exams so that they could all get into high school together.

"Okay, first we add three plus six which gives us nine. Then we add the nine with the eight and we get seventeen. Alright, now we place the seven in the one's place and carry the one. Then we add two and one and you get three. Three plus five is eight, and eight plus seven is fifteen. We place the five in the ten's place and carry the one. Then we add one and one is two, plus four is six, plus two more is eight. So the correct answer is eight hundred and fifty-seven." Serena said as she worked out a math problem.

"That is correct Serena." Amy said with a smile.

"Thanks Ames." Serena said returning the smile.

"Congratulations! You beat your personal record." Lita said.

"Well I can only strive to get better than I was." Serena said with a shrug.

"Okay Jason your turn." Raye said turning her attention to Lita's brother. "What is six hundred and ninety nine plus two hundred and thirteen plus five hundred and forty-six?"

"Hm, let's see nine plus three equals twelve. Twelve plus six is eighteen. Place the eight in the one's place and carry the one. Then one plus nine is ten, ten plus one is eleven, and eleven plus four is fifteen. Place the five in the tens place, carry the one and one and sic is seven. Seven and two is nine, and nine plus five is fourteen. So the answer to the problem is fourteen hundred and fifty-eight." Jason said looking up after he finished the problem.

"Man you, Amy, and Serena are doing great on these math questions." Lita said with a smile towards her brother.

"Hey, you, Raye, and Mina are doing just fine too. You just need a little help with one or two aspects of the questions. Other then that you guys will do just fine on the entrance exams." Jason said returning her smile.

"Why don't we keep going for a while longer on the math part then move onto something else?" Mina asked.

"Good idea." The others agreed.

Sometime later as Mina is swinging on a swing in a local park. Artemis who is with her can tell she's down in the dumps about something.

"Hey, Mina, why do you look so glum?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I guess I'm just totally in Dumpsville." Mina said with a sigh.

"How come?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because besides the guys, the Heart Snatchers have gone after Serena, Lita, Amy, and Raye." Mina said.

"Yes, they have, but everyone's okay now." Artemis said with a nod of his head.

"Everyone except me. Guess I am the total reject the Heart Snatchers don't even want." Mina continued.

"You think they have pure hearts and you don't?" Artemis asked only to get glared at by Mina. "Which is a totally ridiculous idea!" He stated, backpeddling.

"Uh unn! Maybe it's because I've been neglecting volleyball. They think my heart's…is

out of shape, and my heart's empty without pure enthusiasm." Mina said looking up at the sky.

"You want your heart snatched? You think it'll prove your heart's worthy?" Artemis asked, shocked that she would say such a thing.

"I don't know." Mina said with a sigh just as the lights in the neighborhood come on.

Chapter 89: No Turning Back

The next day, Mina was at the volleyball court, laying out smash after powerful smash. Only her old friend Jamie showed such enthusiasm. Unknown to Mina, Serena had come looking for her due to the fact that Artemis and Luna had come to her and explained what was going on with Mina yesterday and hoped she could cheer her up. Unfortunately, Serena round up being in the exact place where one of the volleyball's Mina hit managed to hit her in the face.

"Ow, man that hurt!" Serena exclaimed as she held her face in her hands.

"Serena! I didn't hit you with the ball…did I?" Mina asked worriedly.

"Well, let's just say, I didn't move out of its way fast enough." Serena said.

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"I came here to see if I could cheer you up." Serena answered. "I heard you were depressed."

"Huh? I was the other day, but I'm totally over it." Mina said out loud, as she thought to herself, 'Artemis must of told her what we talked about yesterday.' she then went on to say, "Guess I just needed to whack a few balls." as Mina turns away, Serena can sense anxiety in Mina's laugh. "Nothing like exercise to boost your spirits…" but deep inside, she's seething. "…like I would let a silly bit of jealousy take up any of my time. I'm totally over this heart thing by now…"

Serena took Mina to the Crown Arcade, hoping to get Mina off the Heart Snatcher bug, but Mina can't stop brining up the subject, even as she loses at the crane game.

"…as if it means anything." Mina said with a sigh.

"You sure you're not upset, Mina?" Serena asked.

"Mm hmm. Positive." Mina said with a nod of her head.

"You don't want your heart snatched anymore?" Serena asked trying to see if Mina was definitely over the Heart Snatcher fiasco.

"Whoever said I did?" Mina asked perplexed.

"A little birdie with white fur and drooping whiskers." Luna whispered.

"You see, I told you nobody would wish to have their heart snatched." Serena said looking down at her guardian.

"Unless that nobody had a pure heart that was overlooked." Mina said to which shocked Serena and Mina continued with, "A heart that negative forces would love to have because it's totally dedicated and pure and good." Mina' had a weird look and what can amount to a death wish.

"Woah, Mina! Blink! You're freaking me out! Blink!" Serena stated as she waved a hand in front of Mina's eyes. Mina snapped back to her senses, but she was still nervous. "You're obsessing!" Serena exclaimed frowning at Mina.

"Uh…" Mina simply said with a sigh.

"You're not going to make the Heart Snatchers think you have a Pure Heart Crystal we've

all been looking for…ARE you, Mina?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Uh…why?!" Mina asked shocked that Luna may have guessed her thinking.

"WHY?!" Serena yelled as she began to shake Mina frantically. "STOP IT NOW! BAD! BAD! YOUR HEART CRYSTALS! THOSE ARE THE ONES THE HEART SNATCHERS NEVER GIVE BACK! NOBODY WANTS ONE! TELL ME YOU DON'T!"

In the wrestling, Mina's head bangs against the crane machine.

"I'll get my Heart Crystal back! Don't worry!" Mina stated as if everything was going to be fine.

"YOU WON'T HAVE TO GET IT BACK IF THEY DON'T TAKE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Serena yelled.

"You don't know how I feel! You've been heart-snatched!" Mina hissed.

"Yeah, and let me tell ya! No picnic! Trust me! You don't wanna go through it!" Serena stated.

Thirty minutes later, both Serena and Mina as well as for Luna and Artemis were all walking down the street and Luna decided to add her two cents into the mix.

"You know, Mina, the Heart Snatchers have one thing going for them, and that's their

ability to see purity in many different lights. Each one of you has something that makes each of you have a pure heart. And I'm merely talking about you girls as it seems they haven't gone after any of the men in the group yet. So just because they haven't gone after you yet doesn't mean that you should put yourself out there for them." Luna said in a motherly tone of voice.

"Luna's right Mina! Just because the Heart Snatchers haven't targeted you doesn't mean you're not worthy." Artemis added.

"I truly don't care whether they come or not." Mina said with a frown.

"Really? You mean that?" Artemis asked surprised.

"Yes, I mean it! Now if you three will excuse me, I have things to do and people to see." Mina said as she walked off.

"Poor Mina. I hope she'll be okay and forget all about this Heart Snatcher business." Serena said silently but loud enough for Luna and Artemis to hear.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine Serena." Luna said putting a comforting paw on her charge's leg.

"Luna is right Serena, Mina just needs some time to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't attacked by the Heart Snatchers like you were and that she still has a wonderful pure heard.

Later, Mina was at a bookstore, looking for a particular book.

"No…This looks like a possible winner." Mina said as she looked over the book titles.

Meanwhile, outside, Serena, Luna, and Artemis are watching curiously to see if she was indeed okay.

"So what do you guys think? Keep spying or leave her alone?" Serena asked the two cat guardians.

"Let's leave her alone for a while. Give her a chance to sort things out." Luna told her young charge.

"I agree. She needs to find some answers on her own." Artemis said with a nod of his head.

With that, the three of them slipped off and went about their own business.

Back inside, Mina had found a book titled: Guide to a Pure Heart, and started reading it.

"A pure heart is one that can be completely absorbed in something. A pure heart is

dedicated, focused. It is determined to do what it perceives as good and worthwhile." Mina read and then thought to herself, '_Well, I'm all of those things. What more does it take to get heart-snatched?'_

"Hey, Mina." Amara's voice rang out behind her.

"Huh?" Mina asked as she turns around.

Amara and Michelle are in the same store.

"Hi." Michelle said with a smile.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Mina asked as she put the book up that she was reading, while the two older girls got a good look at the title of the book and got a strange look in their eyes."Do you have a minute? There's something I'd like to ask you. What do you think makes

someone have a pure heart?"

"Do you hear what I heard?" Amara whispered to Michelle.

"You think she knows about the Purity Force?" Michelle whispered back.

"What?" Mina asked, not being able to hear the two older girls.

"What?" Both Amara and Michelle asked.

"I wanna know how you think people with a truly pure heart should behave. Do you think

they're different?" Mina asked.

"Sure. Why else would they be targets?" Amara slipped and talked about the enemy.

"Amara meant they target people who need help. Pure hearts love to give." Michelle quickly recovered for Amara's blunder.

"They help people and they give." Mina said to herself.

Outside, a car with a sign and a P.A. passes by. It's from the local blood bank.

"Please come to the blood donor drive. Give the gift of life! Please give blood!" the driver of the car said over the P.A.

"Did we help?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tons. Bye!" Mina exclaimed as she took off out the door.

"Donate blood! Come to our blood drive right away!" the driver of the car said over the P.A. once more.

"Probably just coincidence. Think she knows?" Amara asked.

"I'm sure it's got something to do with boys again." Michelle said with a small laugh.

They then leave the store.

"Anyway, if she wants to know what a pure heart is like, she just needs to look inside

herself." Amara said with a nod of her head.

"I know. She's so sweet and caring." Michelle said with a smile.

Mina arrives at a blood drive…

"I'm gonna help the donors. Give give give give give. I'm here to help the donors. I

wanna be unselfish and help those in need." Mina sang.

…and jumps in the bloodmobile.

"Pure old-fashioned giver, that's me." Mina said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back in Dr. Tomoe's lab, he was once again working on something when he decided to see how Eugeal was doing.

"Eugeal, Tomoe here. Any news on a target?" He asked into the receiver.

"Yes. This one's got a pure heart that's very special, doctor. I just hope those stupid

Scouts don't spoil our well-laid plans this time." Eugeal said.

"Don't worry about them, Eugeal. I've concocted a new Heart Snatcher that's sure to slam

the door on any more meddling by the Sailor Scouts. I'll send her right over. Hm hm hm

ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe said as he tried to fit an entire door into his Daimon Oven. When it didn't work, he sawed off the doorknob and threw it in.

The next day, Mina arrives at…ANOTHER blood drive.

"I'm Mina Aino, and I'm here to donate blood! I may look young, but I'm eighteen. So, you can go ahead and take as much as you want!" Mina said as she lays down on one of the benches._'I'm doing something for the good of others. I'm so pure, I'm too pure!'_, Mina thinks to herself.

Serena decided that some help and advice was needed if she was going to stop Mina's recklessness. So the following day, she meets up with Darien and Knave in a playground and tells them her problem.

"I'm really worried about Mina, you two. She's obsessed with this pure thing." Serena said with a sigh. "Everyday she lies about her age, and goes from one donation area to the next!

"I'm surprised she's able to keep it up. Well, just stay by her side in case the enemy attacks her." Darien offered.

"I'm sorry I can't do nothing today to help look after her. But Nathan, Jared and I have a big test coming up in calculus. And we really need to study for it." Knave said with a sigh as he clenched his fists and slammed one of them against the playground equipment hard.

"It will be alright Knave. I'm sure the others and I can look after her for you." Serena said with a lovely smile.

"Thanks princess. Do me a favor and at least get her to eat and drink something, please." Knave asked with a kind smile.

"You're welcome." Serena said with a nod.

Luna has enlisted the other girls to watch Mina. Things are getting desperate. This is the third blood drive Mina's attended.

"Donate blood! Donate Blood! Donate blood! Donate blood!" Mina repeated as she ran towards the blood donation area.

"I still think we should stop her." Lita said as she and the others watched Mina run off.

"If Mina's Heart Crystal turns out to be a talisman, it would be too dangerous." Raye added.

"But, if that's the case. She'll be targeted sooner or later." Amy offered.

"That's true." Raye said.

"So in the end, we have to save her when that happens." Luna instructed.

"But, thinking about this. Is Mina, who's running around donation areas for her own pure heart, really pure?"

"That's…" Luna began as she and the others were stunned by his words.

"Mina, wait! I got you a whole bunch of Vitamin Vortex shakes! Let's have a chit-chat while we try them!" Serena exclaimed as she ran down the street.

"Great!" Mina exclaimed as she downed one of them. "Boy that hit the spot."

"Well, I'll say this much for Serena. She sure shows why she has a pure heart herself." Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah, she sure does care about all of us." Lita added with a smile.

"Yeah." The others all agreed.

But it turns out that they aren't the only ones looking on. Amara and Michelle aren't too far away from Mina and Serena as they look on from behind a nearby tree.

Outside the park…

"So what do you wanna talk about? You having trouble with Darien?" Mina asked even as Eugeal's car was pulling up.

"No, I wanted to talk about you, actually: about your quest for purity." Serena said.

"Target in sight." Eugeal said as she sets her sights on Mina.

"We're worried about you, Mina!" Serena stated.

"Gotcha!" Eugeal exclaimed as she fired her cannon at Mina.

"MINA!" Serena yelled seeing Mina's Heart Crystal emerge from in front of Mina.

"NO!" The other Inner Scouts exclaimed.

"NO!" Amara and Michelle exclaimed as well.

"Hm hm hm…" Eugeal simply laughed.

"I knew it! Mina!" Serena stated as she rushed to Mina, but then the situation turned very strange.

"My Heart Crystal…" Mina said as almost like a reflex, she clutched the Heart Crystal in her hands.

"Mina?! Are you all right?!" Serena asked worriedly. "Did the Heart Snatchers get you?!"

"Oh yeah…" Mina said as she laughed in delight. "I got a pure heart! Ha ha ha. Do you see?!"

"Mina, don't run! They're really fragile! Let's just put it back, okay?" Serena tried to reason with her friend.

"No!" Mina said as she started running off.

"My Heart Crystal!" Eugeal exclaimed as she started her car and raced after it.

"I've got a pure heart! I've got a pure heart!" Mina chants as she continues to run down the street.

"Mina, come back!" Serena exclaimed as Eugeal raced past her. "Mina, put it back in!"

Behind them, two other figures seem to move with blinding speed to join the chase.

"We've gotta catch her. She might drop the Crystal." Amara said.

"Right!" Michelle stated with a nod.

Then, the rest of the gang appears…

"Come on, you guys! Faster! We gotta go!" Lita exclaimed.

…but they're all tangled up!

"Ow!" Raye hissed.

"Get off my tail!" Luna ordered.

"What a fine group we are." Jason said with a sigh from the bottom of the pile.

Like a woman possessed, Mina runs into a nearby parking garage: currently closed. Eugeal crashes through the CLOSED sign and follows Mina. When she finally locates Mina, she finds her finally unconscious and the Heart Crystal floating above her. Eugeal climbs out of the car.

"Just like taking candy from a baby. And finally, no meddling Moon Princess." Eugeal said with a sinister smirk.

"Hold it right there!" Serena stated as she came out of the shadows.

"Hmm?" Eugeal asked as she turned to look at Serena.

"Don't you take another step closer, creep!" Serena hissed.

"Oh great. Now everyone thinks she's a Sailor Scout." Eugeal said annoyed.

Amara and Michelle are concealed just feet from Serena.

"Heart Snatcher!" Eugeal exclaimed.

Eugeal lets the crate open, and Heart Snatcher Doorknobder emerges. She has a door for a shield in her left hand, and an assortment of tools for her right.

"Doorknobder! I hold the key to your…doom!" The Heart Snatcher stated with an evil smirk.

"Seal the exits!" Eugeal ordered.

"Okay!" Doorknobder stated with a nod.

Doorknobder's incredibly fast, setting to work sealing every possible way in or out: the ceiling vents…the pedestrian doors… the wall vents…and finally a large panel for the ramp. It slides into position, but Amara and Michelle manage to slip in before it closes.

"All locked up." Doorknobder informed her mistress.

"What do you think this is?! A party?!" Eugeal asked upon seeing Amara and Michelle.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she looked behind her. "Amara! Michelle! You shouldn't be here!"

Eugeal "Anyway, I'm not about to let a few schoolgirls rain on my parade. Now, excuse me. I

have a bad deed to do!" Eugeal stated as she begins walking towards the Heart Crystal and Mina.

Serena's in a bind now. With Amara and Michelle trapped in here with her…

'I can't transform in front of them, but Mina needs me!', Serena thought to herself.

'We can't transform in front of Serena, but that means we lose the Crystal to that witch.', Amara thought to herself as well, while clenching her fist.

Eugeal was about to get the Heart Crystal, but Serena decided like so many times before to throw caution to the wind.

"Don't even think about claiming that Crystal!" Serena hissed.

"Huh?!" Eugeal asked turning around.

For Serena, a life, especially that of her friend, is more important than a secret. She holds the Moon Cosmic Brooch in her hand. If it means revealing her identity to Eugeal, Amara, and Michelle…so be it.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled as she held her Moon broach high over her head.

"I don't believe it!" Eugeal exclaimed in shock.

Amara and Michelle had had a hunch for some time, but seeing it with their own eyes still startles them.

"I don't believe it!" Amara stated.

"If you think I'm gonna let you touch my best friend's pure heart, you just better think again, fiendish witch! I am the Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! I am Sailor Moon, and I'm gonna slam the door on your nasty plans!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Doorknobder, get rid of this pest, will you?" Eugeal asked.

"Sorry." Doorknobder said with a sigh.

"What did you say?!" Eugeal asked shocked that a Heart Snatcher would dare disobey her.

"I'm a door slammer, not a fighter! I can't get rid of her!" Doorknobder informed her.

"Just do it!" Eugeal ordered.

"Okay! Doorknobder!" The Heart Snatcher stated with a nod as she decided to try what she knows best. She slammed a door right on top of Sailor Moon, pinning her to the ground.

"Once you put your mind to it, anything's possible." Eugeal said as she turns back to Mina.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon is being slammed repeatedly.

"Mina! No! No! Stop! Don't touch that Crystal! Stop! Leave that heart alone!" Sailor Moon ordered in between slams.

Eugeal was about to grab it when…

"Better listen to the Scouts!" Michelle stated as she threw pebbles at Eugeal, hitting her in the hands.

"Hey!" Eugeal hissed as she rubbed her hands

"Those pebbles are the only thing you're gonna get today, lady!" Michelle stated.

"Doorknobder, it's starting to feel really crowded in here!" Eugeal stated to the Heart Snatcher.

"I'll shove them out!" Doorknobder exclaimed as she tried to charge Amara and Michelle, but Amara throws an even bigger rock right in Doorknobder's face.

It seems each has made a decision.

"I think it's time to transform." Michelle said looking at Amara.

"Definitely." Amara said with a nod.

Eugeal suddenly gets a second surprise, and Sailor Moon finds her own surprise returned in kind.

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Michelle exclaimed as she held her transformation pen high in the air.

"URANUS STAR POWER!" Amara exclaimed as she also held her transformation pen high in the air.

"You guys are…Sailor Scouts, too?!" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"No fair! Three Scouts against one?!" Eugeal cried.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled as she sent her attack right at Eugeal.

"No!" Eugeal exclaimed as she slipped out of her lab coat just in time. The coat itself disintegrates, but she still has her battle outfit.

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune reaches the Heart Crystal.

"Let's take a look." Neptune said.

"Neptune, wait!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she struggles to get up. "Just put it back! You can't keep it! You can't keep that Crystal, even if it's a pure one!"

"Don't worry. It's not a pure Crystal. We have no use for it." Neptune said with a smile.

"All that for nothing!" Eugeal yelled.

Suddenly…

Sailor Mars "MARS FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled out her attack.

It's the other Sailor Scouts! They're trying to break through! The door glows red with the heat of Celestial Fire.

Sailor Jupiter "SPARKING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter yelled out her attack.

The glow of the Thunderclap attack seeps around the edges! Even as Sailor Moon returns Mina's Heart Crystal…

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury's voice rang out before something hit the door.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight's voice rang out before something hard and hot hit the door.

"All the rotten Scouts are here now! DOORKNOBDER, GET RID OF THEM ALL!" Eugeal yelled.

"DOORKNOBDER!" Doorknobder yelled as she rears back and charges in a desperation attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled as she sent out her attack and rebutted Doorknobder's assault.

"Boss lady, I told you I'm not cut out at this! Please put me back in the box!" Doorknobder pleaded.

"Sailor Moon, you're up!" Neptune stated looking towards Sailor Moon.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said with a nod.

Doorknobder's terrified. The final blow's coming.

"Cut off her hair! Maybe she'll lose her power!" Doorknobder exclaimed even as Sailor Moon got the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. "NO!"

Eugeal kicks her away.

"Quiet!" Eugeal ordered.

"MOON SPIRAL…" Sailor Moon Began.

"I'm ready this time!" Eugeal stated as she reached into the car.

"…HEART…" Sailor Moon continued.

"FIRE…" Eugeal began.

"…ATTACK!" Sailor Moon finished sending out her attack.

"…BUSTER!" Eugeal finished sending out her own attack.

She's constructed a high-powered flamethrower! She sends the fire to counter the Moon Spiral Heart Attack! A power struggle ensues…until the Moon Spiral Heart Attack shoots off to one side…right at Doorknobder.

"Doorknobder…!" The Heart Snatcher cried as Doorknobder disappears: the doorknob the only thing remaining, and the Daimon Pod within it pops out and cracks.

"That's far enough!" Eugeal ordered as she pointed her flamethrower at Sailor Moon.

With Doorknobder gone, all the seals vanish. The other Sailor Scouts can see inside now.

"Don't come any closer. Hm hm. Looks like Sailor Moon's power's seen better days, huh

Scouts? Because nothing and no one is a match for my Turbo Fire Buster! Hmm? Now

all of you group together near the door, unless you want your little friend to feel the heat.

I said HUDDLE UP COZY NOW!" Eugeal ordered.

But even as the Sailor Scouts comply, Mina's regaining consciousness.

"That's it. Ha ha ha. Finally I'll get you meddlers out of my hair!" Eugeal stated, but as she began to squeeze the trigger, a rock managed to hit Eugeal.

"WAAH! OH!" Eugeal exclaimed when she turned to see who hit her, she saw Mina standing there. "What are you doing up?!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina exclaimed as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"No, the pure heart is ANOTHER Sailor Scout?! Now this is getting really old!" Eugeal exclaimed.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled sending out her attack which lashes out…and punches a hole in the Fire Buster.

"HEY! I GIVE UP!" Eugeal yelled as she climbed back in her car. "I'M TAKING A PERSONAL DAY! THE STRESS IS JUST TOO MUCH…!" And she raced away. The Sailor Scouts quickly get out of her way. "…BUT I'LL BE BACK! YOU HEAR?! I'LL BE BACK!"

"A personal DAY?! She needs at least a MONTH!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

As Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune start to leave, however, Sailor Moon stops them.

"Uranus, Neptune, wait! Or should I say Amara and Michelle?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Huh?!" The girls all asked shocked.

"What?!" Sailor Knight asked perplexed.

"Please, you guys, can you tell me what exactly your mission is all about? Why do you want the Pure Heart Crystals, and why are they more important than the Crystal holders?!" Sailor Moon asked once more.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that or our mission." Uranus said.

"Trust us. It's better this way." Neptune added.

"But why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Drop it, 'kay?!" Uranus exclaimed firmly as both she and Neptune walk away, leaving them to consider the revelation.

"So Amara and Michelle are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. It all makes sense." Venus said.

Sailor Mars "Yeah, I can't believe we didn't see that before." Mars added.

Sailor Jupiter "But why won't they join us? I thought we all supported the Moon Kingdom." Jupiter asked no one in particular.

"Maybe we'll find out those questions at a later date." Sailor Knight said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was deep in thought.

So are Amara and Michelle.

"I knew we shouldn't have transformed in front of Serena. Now, everything's going to be

more complicated." Amara said with a sigh.

"I know we had no choice. Now, we can't turn back." Michelle told her.

"I know." Amara said with a nod of the head.

"And don't forget, Serena transformed in front of us. We might have the same mission

after all." Michelle said.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Destiny's Arrival. In the next installment, Eugeal sets her sights on Amara and Michelle in order to steal her Heart Crystals. What will happen and will the other scouts be able to save them. Stay tuned to find out.


	94. Chapter 90: Destiny's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Rain pours down in the city of Tokyo today. At a private pool, Michelle is holding a seashell to her ear. The patter of rain creates calming sounds of the sea in her ear and mind.

"So unfair of you to go off into your own world." Amara said startling Michelle out of her daydream as she hadn't heard Amara come in. "Don't leave me alone here."

Michelle put down the seashell and said, "This morning, I had dream…"

"Uh huh." Amara said with a nod of her head.

"…and I haven't been able to shake off its effects. It's never happened to me before." Michelle finished explaining.

"Yeah, I know." Amara said with a firm look on her face.

"You mean…you already knew?" Michelle asked shocked.

"Of course…I noticed. It means destiny's arrived. The Pure Heart Crystals will finally

appear." Amara said with a nod.

Chapter 90: Destiny's Arrival

Eugeal was alone in the offices of Witches 5. The office is actually closed due to a holiday, but Eugeal chose to take advantage of the off day to do some serious work. Putting some homemade circuitry into a device she made out of a coffee can, she loads an interface disk into her computer.

"Now I should be able to find out specifically who is the holder of the Pure Heart Crystals." Eugeal said with a sinister smile.

She's been busy concocting a new search engine created from the combined data of the entire Bureau of Bad Behavior as well as data from all the failed heart snatchings. As the computer loads the program, a message box reads…

"Please wait a moment." Eugeal said with a sigh.

[Flash Back]

You see, Eugeal has not been getting praise from her colleagues at Witches 5. Why, just yesterday in the locker room…

"AH! Oh! Ow!" Eugeal cried as she reached into her slipper to find a thumbtack inside. "Huh? Ouch! Who did such a stupid thing? I almost tore my foot apart with that stupid thing! Ooh!"

"Huh? Huh?" Eugeal asked herself as she looked into her locker.

The entire locker is lined with slime and crawling with snails.

"AAH!" Eugeal shrieked as she jumped back in disgust and slams against the lockers across from hers. "How did all those snails get from the lab into my own personal locker?!" It was then that she noticed a note taped to the inside of her locker door. "'The woman who usually takes away the snails had a bad accident?!' Ooh!"

This is undoubtedly sabotage on the part of her colleagues. Then, she overhears a conversation.

"Have you heard the news, girls? Eugeal has failed in her mission once again." Colleague #1 said to the others.

"Yeah, I know. She's such a loser. She wasted another one of Dr. Tomoe's Heart

Snatchers." Colleague #2 said with a humpf.

"She's just a good talker, but when it comes to the real thing, she's a dud." Colleague #1 laughed.

"That's for sure. She should just give it up and leave the real work to us girls." Colleague #2 agreed.

Eugeal creeps over. With the babbling colleagues is Mimet: Witches 5's rising upstart.

"Oh, can it, girls. Let's not forget. She's still the team leader." Colleague #3 told the others.

Mimet senses something and turns around…

"Hmm…" Mimet simply said.

…but Eugeal slips out of sight before then.

"Yeah, it's about time I became supervisor." Colleague #2 boasted.

"Well, don't get your hopes up, 'cause Dr. Tomoe called me early this morning, and he

says that I'm the one he wants to talk to." Mimet said with a chuckle causing Eugeal to gasp.

"Why did he call Mimet instead of one of us?" Colleague #3 asked the others.

[End Flash Back]

Back in the present, Eugeal pounds her fist on the desk…

"Grr! Argh!" Eugeal hissed as she then punched search parameters into the computer. She then continued with, "Dam, those stupid girls! How dare they make fun of me behind my back! They wouldn't know a thing about work if I hadn't shown them!"

'_Mimet's a real slime bucket! I won't forget what she did! She's always all sweetness and_

_light when I'm around, but she's a horrible little hypocrite! I'm sure she's the one who put_

_those snails in my locker. Fortunately, they have time off now, so I can get on with work,_

_and once I secure the Pure Heart Crystals, I'll soon get a seat on the board! Then, they'd_

_better watch out! I'll get rid of them so fast, their heads will spin!'_, Eugeal thought to herself.

Finally, all the data's entered, and she starts the program running through the database of known residents of Tokyo.

"Great. I finally get an answer to my question. At last, I'll know who is the real holder of

the precious Pure Heart Crystals." Eugeal said with a wicked smile.

After a moment that seems eternal, the results appear…

"Ah!" Eugeal exclaimed.

…and the results are startling!

"I can't believe it! THEY'RE the ones who hold the Pure Heart Crystals?!" Eugeal asked shocked.

At Amara's place, the phone began to ring. After several rings, her phone's answering machine picked up.

Answering Machine in Amara's voice, "Hey there. Sorry we can't come to the phone now. Please leave a message after the tone."

Then, the recording begins.

"Hello. I believe I've reached Miss Amara Tenoh's house. I'll leave you a message, all

right. Eugeal speaking. Ha ha ha! Are you surprised? Now that I've found out your

phone number, it'll be dead easy to find out where you live! Then, you'll get another

surprise. I've found out who the holder of the Pure Heart Crystal is, and I'll finally get my

hands on it! Ha ha ha! Victory now belongs to us!" Eugeal stated.

The recording cuts off. But the phone immediately rings again. Once again, the answering machine picks up.

Answering Machine in Amara's voice, "Hey there. Sorry we can't come to the phone now. Please leave a message after the tone."

The machine beeps.

"Your stupid answering machine cut me off before I finished speaking to you! Well, never

mind. I'll tell you all now. Anyway, I know you two are looking for the Pure Heart

Crystals. If you wanted to, we can join forces in this particular chase. No need to worry,

though. My boss doesn't need to know about it. It would be a deal between me and you.

Think about it, and we can meet in secret. I'll send you a map of the location by fax. See

you then." Eugeal said just as Michelle arrived just when the recording ends. However, Amara's phone is also a fax machine. Soon, a sheet comes out. It's the map Eugeal promised. They consider the offer.

"I think she's probably found out who the holders of the Pure Heart Crystals are." Michelle said.

"Yeah. It seems to confirm my hunch. At last…" Amara said with a sigh, then she thinks to herself, _'The Purity Force will soon be revealed…but out of the myriad people living in Tokyo, which three must make the ultimate sacrifice?' _

"It's sad but true. My hands are really soiled from this mission, so now I won't hesitate

and I'll use whatever means I need to use to get those hands around the Pure Heart

Crystals." Amara said holding her hands in front of her. Then she noticed Michelle walking up to her. "Huh? Michelle?" Amara asked looking up at her best friend and lover.

Michelle takes Amara's hands in hers. Their fingers wrestle until they're in a tight clasp.

"So…what's up?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amara…" Michelle began with a sigh.

"Huh?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry. Your hands still look clean to me." Michelle said with a smile.

Today is a very lonely day for the Sailor Scouts. All of them save for Jason had, in the days following the revelation of Uranus and Neptune's secret identities, had conversations with Amara and Michelle. Amy's in the library, trying to find whatever she can about the Heart Crystals.

"What are the Pure Heart Crystals?" Amy asked.

"Our mission…is to find the Pure Heart Crystals." Michelle said.

Lita was out in the rain, under an umbrella, deep in her own private thought about a conversation she herself had.

"Do you mean…by fair means or foul?" Lita asked.

"Yes. We don't have any choice." Amara said with a nod of her head.

Raye has similar thoughts as she watches the rain from her house…

"Couldn't we just find a way to agree with each other?" Raye asked.

"No. In this case, we're your enemies, too." Michelle said sadly.

…while Mina vents her frustration at Crown Arcade.

"But all of us are Sailor Scouts." Mina said.

"It doesn't matter. We belong to a different world." Amara told her.

Serena is the deepest in thought. She's at home reading one of her textbooks.

"We won't hesitate sacrificing innocent lives if we have to…" Amara said.

"…even if it means risking the life of the holder of a Pure Heart Crystal." Michelle added.

And the worst part is that they won't (or can't) reveal the full nature of their mission. What could be so important that these two "rogue" Sailor Scouts would violate what the original Sailor Scouts see as the key to their philosophy and their duty…protecting the innocent against all evil?

It was then that the phone rang downstairs. A few minutes later, Sammy appeared at the door to Serena's bedroom.

"Hey sis', phone for you!" Sammy stated.

"Do you know who it is?" Serena asked looking up from her book.

"It's some girl called Amara who is calling." Sammy said.

"Thanks Sammy." Serena said as she got up from her deck while at the same time thinking, 'What could Amara want with me?'

Later, Darien and the twins were talking downtown.

"What do you mean? Amara and Michelle called Serena on the phone. I'm worried about

her. They really are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, aren't they?" Darien asked the two.

"Yeah, but I think these two aren't as bad as they seem to be, Darien." Rini said with a sigh.

"I just home Serena will be okay." Rien said worriedly.

"So do I, kiddo." Darien said patting Rien's shoulder.

It was then that Rini thought she saw a young woman who looked familiar to her, however, when Rini tried to get a closer look, the woman disappeared.

"Huh?!" Rini asked perplexed.

"What's the matter Rini?" Darien asked looking at the little girl.

"It was nothing. I just thought saw someone familiar to me, that's all." Rini said.

It seems Amara and Michelle wish to see Serena privately…at the top floor of a particular high-rise in the city. Serena steps out of the elevator. The 50th floor seems dedicated to an aquarium.

"Wow! This is incredible! I never imagined you could have such a huge aquarium on top

of this building! Could I bring the others?" Serena asked as she looked over at Amara and Michelle; however, the looks on both their faces are quite stern…business-like. "Would you mind?" Serena asked yet again, yet the two older girls stayed quiet.

Finally…

"Listen. You better not get in our way again, or else…Sailor Moon." Amara threatened.

"Or else? Why not? We all share the same fate as Sailor Scouts. We could all join

forces in our fight." Serena tried to reason with them.

Amara stepped forward and said, "Our mission is not a game for little girls, and we won't let you interfere with our plans. Understood?" she then grabbed Serena's Moon Cosmic Brooch. Serena struggled…but Amara eventually wrestles it from her grasp. "I'll keep this for the time being."

"Wait! Please, you've gotta stop looking for people with a pure heart to take the crystals!" Serena pleaded.

"That's enough! Listen now. I warn you that if we ever meet again, Moon-faced

girl…you'll regret it." Amara hissed.

Serena gasps! They would attack her?!

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Amara yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" Michelle yelled as she too held up her transformation pen.

Soon in Amara and Michelle's place were transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"We've been looking for the Crystals that are held in pure hearts. If we can't lay our hands

on three of them, the world is doomed." Uranus told Serena.

"Eternal silence threatens this world. The end of time is getting nearer. The only one who

can prevent it is the Ambassador of Good." Neptune added.

"The Ambassador of Good?" Serena asked.

"Never mind. It's none of your business." Uranus said.

Doors open to the roof. A helicopter is waiting for Uranus and Neptune.

"Amara! Michelle!" Serena exclaimed.

They climb aboard and are carried away.

"Will you try to save them?" A woman asked from behind Serena.

"What?!" Serena asked as she turns.

"They're both heading for the battle that will seal their fate." the woman told her.

It's that young woman from the street that Rini saw earlier on the street. She's approaching Serena.

"This time, they're risking their very lives." the woman said.

"Huh?" Serena simply asked.

The woman steps out onto the rooftop.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name is Trista Meioh. You could say I'm an old friend of theirs." the woman now known as Trista said.

"It's true, then? Their lives are in danger?" Serena asked.

"Think you can save them?" Trista asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think not. Now, you can't transform yourself. You might be in greater danger than they are."

"Please…tell me where they went. I have to be there for them." Serena pleaded.

"Hmm…" Trista simply said.

The helicopter takes Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune out across the water. Soon, though, a huge building under construction looms into view.

"Look, there it is!" Neptune stated as she pointed at the building.

"That's it! It's a building site on a platform. It's the Marine Cathedral." Uranus said with a nod of her head.

The helicopter lands in front of the main doors. Neptune and Uranus debark.

"At last, we'll meet the person who holds a Pure Heart Crystal." Uranus said with a smile.

"Uranus, please remember…that whatever happens in here, the Pure Heart Crystals must

be ours. If anything happens to one of us, we have to go on and finish the mission on our

own." Neptune said as she joined hands with Uranus for a moment.

"You needn't remind me." Uranus said.

"Yes, I know you know it well." Neptune said with a sigh as she then pulls her hand away again.

The two of them walk inside.

"She invited us, but she's not here to welcome us." Uranus said with a frown.

"Hmm…" Neptune said turning to look at something behind them due to the fact that she senses something.

"Neptune…something wrong?" asked her counterpart. Then, the large red slabs decorating the entryway suddenly begin to move. "It moved!"

"Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed as the slabs all entering a formation. They're gonna attack.

"We should've guessed. The enemy has us trapped!" Uranus hissed.

"Ha ha ha. You idiots. Anyone would've guessed it was a trap." Eugeal said with a laugh.

The large slabs are being controlled by what appears to be a modified field hockey table.

"Let the game…BEGIN!" Eugeal yelled as she starts sliding the figures on the table. The slabs respond by flying forward…right at the two Sailor Scouts.

Uranus and Neptune scramble to evade the huge slabs.

"Ha ha ha! Come on! Come on! Let's play! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Eugeal exclaimed as she continued to laugh.

Finally, the two of them get tired of the dodging around…

"**WORLD SHAKING!**" Uranus yelled throwing out her attack.

"**DEEP SUBMERGE!**" Neptune yelled as she too threw out her attack.

…and smash them with World Shaking and Deep Submerge.

"How's that?" Uranus asked with a smirk.

Suddenly, one more slab appears out of nowhere, heading straight for her!

"No!" Uranus exclaimed too tired to do anything.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune yelled as she shoves her friend and lover away, getting caught by the slab and disappearing behind the wall.

"Ah! AH! NEPTUNE!" Uranus cried upon seeing Sailor Neptune sacrifice herself to save Uranus.

The wall seals itself. Neptune is gone.

In the cathedral's nave, Eugeal begins playing Toccata and Fugue in D Minor on a giant organ. Its music (and Eugeal's voice) can be heard throughout the cathedral.

"Ha ha ha! Sailor Uranus, the holder of the Pure Heart Crystal, is in my hands now." Eugeal laughed.

"What are you talking about ?!" Uranus asked perplexed.

"Ha! 'Til now, I didn't figure it out, and it's no wonder that you didn't know about it, either." Eugeal said.

"What's all this about?!" Uranus asked still perplexed.

"I'm trying to tell you that your dear girlfriend, Sailor Neptune, is the holder of a Pure Heart Crystal. Ha ha ha! I'm going to take it away from her in a moment! If you want to watch,

you just have to go straight ahead." Eugeal laughed.

"No way Neptune's the holder of a Pure Heart Crystal! I won't believe it!" Uranus yelled as she rushed ahead.

Sailor Uranus bursts into the main hall. There! Across a bridge, in front of the organ, trapped in the slab itself is Sailor Neptune, herself.

'_Neptune!'_, Uranus thought to herself upon seeing Neptune stuck in the slab. She then yelled out, "NEPTUNE!" as she rushes across the bridge to her lover…until the panels on either side of the hall suddenly spin around. Their sides reveal dart guns…and they unleash their full fury on Sailor Uranus, crumpling her to the floor.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Ah, gotcha now!" Eugeal laughed as she shuts off a tape. She then punches computer keys. "You big fool! Wouldn't you know that if anyone but me walked across this bridge, they would be stopped?" Eugeal asked with a smirk.

"For now, you've managed to stop me." Uranus said glaring at Eugeal.

Eugeal approaches Sailor Uranus, extractor cannon in hand.

"But don't worry. I haven't taken away your cousin's Pure Heart Crystal yet. There's

another one I want to lay my hands on first." Eugeal said.

"What do you mean another Pure Heart Crystal?!" Uranus asked perplexed by Eugeal's words once more

Eugeal aimed the gun.

"The one in your own heart! I'm referring to the heart that stopped you from really dirtying your hands: the heart that tried to protect and save this world!" Eugeal stated.

Sailor Neptune, though groggy, looks out across the bridge.

"Uranus…"Neptune whispered.

"Well, you know that the holder of the Crystal has to have a pure heart, so it's impossible that I'm one of its holders." Uranus said with a smirk.

"We'll check your theory soon enough. But I'll be the only one to know if I was right…

because you're too seriously wounded to survive! Ha ha ha!" Eugeal laughed.

But before she can pull the trigger, Sailor Neptune breaks free.

"Ah?! Huh?! Oh!" Eugeal asked as she turned towards Neptune.

Sailor Neptune tries to cross the bridge…but she suddenly receives the same merciless treatment her friend and lover got. However, she manages to stay on her feet.

"Hm hm hm." Eugeal simply laughed.

"Uranus… I won't let her kill you." Neptune said as she took a couple of steps.

"STOP, NEPTUNE! DON'T COME NEAR! STAY BACK!" Uranus yelled.

Sailor Neptune continues to approach. After a brief pause, the darts fly again…and again! There is the image of a pink rose: a symbol of that simple happiness the two of them shared. Finally, Sailor Neptune falls to her knees.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus yelled once more.

Then, in what has to be superhuman will and determination, Sailor Neptune stands again and continues her approach. Unfortunately for Eugeal…the dart guns click ineffectually.

"You ran out of ammunition, huh?!" Eugeal asked shocked as Sailor Neptune stumbles onto Eugeal. "Ah!" Eugeal exclaimed as she reacts.

She aims her extractor cannon at Sailor Neptune…and fires. The beam passes through her.

Uranus is stunned silent. She recalls that moment just after they got the call from Eugeal, when the both of them clasped hands. It flashes again and again in her head. Then, the Heart Crystal emerges. But then, something else happens. In place of her Pure Heart Crystal…appears a mirror. It's the Deep Aqua Mirror, one of the three Crystal Treasures.

"So…that's her Pure Heart Crystal. I'll get yours now." Eugeal said as she took a couple of deep breathes.

"We are the ones in whom the talismans were sealed…O Messiah…Is this the punishment we get? " Uranus asked herself.

Suddenly…

"Hold it right there!" Serena's voice rang through the room.

Sailor Uranus turns. For the briefest of moments, light seems to shine down through the skylight, bathing the lady in the doorway and making her appear like that butterfly…no, like a gentle goddess. It seems…so right somehow: like their long-lost savior has finally come.

"I can't believe it!" Uranus exclaimed.

It's Serena! She came all this way, even without her brooch?!

"You again?!" Eugeal asked shocked.

Before Eugeal can react, Serena charges, ramming her shoulder squarely into Eugeal.

"AAH!" Eugeal cried as she dropped her cannon as she teeters on the edge of the bridge. Unable to maintain her balance, she jumps and grabs a nearby crane hook. The cable is slack, though, and it carries her down into the darkness below.

Serena immediately sees to Sailor Neptune. She tries to make the Deep Aqua Mirror return.

"You'll be okay, Michelle! Pure Heart Crystal, please go back where you belong: in

Michelle's heart." Serena pleaded.

"Leave it, Serena." Uranus said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Serena asked turning towards Uranus.

"We've found the Pure Heart Crystal, so let it be." Uranus said.

"NO! We can't leave her like that!" Serena exclaimed in horror.

"It's so unfair, Michelle. Why did you have to go back to your own world?" Uranus asked no one in particular.

Almost like an afterthought, Sailor Uranus tosses the Moon Cosmic Brooch back to Serena. It bounces to the floor right next to Serena.

"Huh?" Serena asked looking down at her broach.

"Take it back." Uranus said with a sigh.

"What?" Serena asked looking up at Uranus.

"It's yours, and it gave us so many problems." Uranus said as she picked up the fallen extractor cannon. She's going to shoot herself!

"NO, DON'T!" Serena yelled as they struggle over the cannon. "Don't do that, Amara!" Serena exclaimed.

"Stop! Let me do it! There's another Pure Heart Crystal in my own heart!" Uranus exclaimed herself.

"No, stop it! We can save the world without those Crystals!" Serena stated.

"What?!" Uranus asked shocked by Serena's words.

"I promise you! I can protect it without them!" Serena stated calmly.

This is a side Sailor Uranus has seen many times in Serena, usually as Sailor Moon, but it's the first time that SHE is the recipient of not just her compassion, but that incredible love.

"It's so strange. When you say that, I almost feel as though it were possible." Uranus said as Serena's willingness to fight even destiny itself makes her pause. "You know, Serena, I always knew you fought on the side of good, but I never really trusted in your ability to succeed."

"Amara…" Serena said with a sigh as she finally thought she had gotten through to the older girl.

But Amara knew that she made a promise. She has to keep it. She wouldn't be a Sailor Scout without it. She shoves Serena away.

"Sailor Moon, you'll have to find the third Pure Heart Crystal on your own." Uranus said.

"NO, STOP IT!" Serena yelled.

Sailor Uranus points the extractor cannon at her own heart.

"AMARA!" Serena yelled.

Outside the hall, there is a flash. The other Sailor Scouts burst into the doorway…to see Serena crying in front of Sailor Uranus's motionless body…and a Pure Heart Crystal…changing into the Space Sword.

"It's horrible…" Serena said sadly.

Horrible that these two Sailor Scouts really were good…and yet have to sacrifice their lives. Behind the Sailor Scouts…

"I must do something…" Trista whispered to no one in particular.

"Amara…Michelle…" Serena said as she stared at the two prone bodies of Uranus and Neptune.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; The Purity Chalice. In the next installment, Sailor Pluto arrives to help the other scouts and the Purity Chalice is finally revealed. Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	95. Chapter 91: The Purity Chalice

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Last time on Robotech Warriors: The Early Years: After Eugeal made the shocking discovery of the identities of two of the long-sought Pure Heart Crystal holders, she made a bold offer to Amara and Michelle, who had revealed themselves as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The two accepted the offer, but not before stealing Serena's Moon Cosmic Brooch to prevent interference. However, it had been a trap all along. THEY were Eugeal's targets, since the computer had indicated that THEY were the holders. Despite all the traps she had laid, Sailor Neptune tried to stop Eugeal, forcing her to shoot her with her extractor cannon…and prove she was right. Then, Serena appeared, having been guided here by a "friend" named Trista, and even without her brooch drove Eugeal away. However, realizing that Eugeal had been right, Uranus did the only thing she could think to be right. And as the other Sailor Scouts arrive, her own Pure Heart Crystal is exposed, released by its owner's own hand.

And now, on with the story…

"Uranus, you've got to tell me. Please, how do I replace these Crystal Treasures back

into your pure hearts?" Serena asked looking down at Uranus..

"Oh no, please don't…Sailor Moon. Please leave us as we are and keep the Treasures safe. You have to find one more Treasure, and then, all three must be placed together. Promise me." Uranus said barely conscious.

"Amara!" Serena exclaimed.

Looking at Serena once again, she again thinks she sees that gentle savior that has come to save the world.

"The Legendary Princess must have the Purity Chalice." Uranus said.

"Huh?" Serena simply asked.

"Legendary Princess?" Venus asked.

"Who is this princess?" Mars also asked.

"Our savior, who can rescue us from the time of destruction….the horrible world of silence. When the Legendary Princess gets a hold of the Chalice, the world will be saved." Uranus said before her eyes close and she slips away.

"NOOO!" Serena yelled.

Chapter 91: The Purity Chalice

However, Sailor Mars discovers that Sailor Uranus isn't dead…yet.

"I can hear it. It's very faint, but her heart is still beating." Mars told the others.

"Uh, so we better hurry up. How do we do it anyway? How do we actually put the Crystals back into their pure hearts?" Jupiter asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure but we better think of something, or else we will have two dead Sailor Scouts on our hands." Sailor Knight said as he looked in between Neptune and Uranus then up at the others.

Suddenly, a huge tongue of flame surges past them! Then, someone rushes faster then the eye can blink and steals the Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword!

"What?!" The scouts all shout as they turn towards the direction the person went to see Eugeal standing there holding the Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Ha ha ha! You're not gonna put them anywhere, 'cause they belong to me now!" Eugeal stated as she laughed.

"You'll never get them! MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena shouted as she held up her transformation broach and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Ha ha ha!" Eugeal laughed after watching Serena transform into Sailor Moon.

"Those Treasures are the Crystals of the Pure Hearts of Amara and Michelle, and I won't ever let you take them away! I promise!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"FIRE…BUSTER!" Eugeal shouted as she pulled out a new improved version of her Fire Buster Cannon, which was even nastier then the first one.

She hits Sailor Moon and sends her reeling! Soon, a wall of fire surrounds all of the Sailor Scouts, trapping them!

"Ah!" The scouts all exclaimed as one.

"Ha ha ha! So, what did think of that one, Sailor brats? I'm just trying out my new, improved Fire Buster Model Two. It's supposed to be hotter than Model One." Eugeal informed them.

Sailor Mercury tries to chill it…

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury exclaimed as she sent out her attack in order to dowse the flame.

…but the flames bounce back from the ice attack.

"It didn't work. The fire must be too strong." Mercury said with a sigh.

"It's alright, Ice princess. At least you gave it a shot." Sailor Knight said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Let me go next! I'll fight fire with fire! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars said as she threw out her own attack, but her attack only adds to the flames.

"Stop it, Mars! You're making it worse!" Jupiter yelled.

"Ha ha ha! None of your little powers will work against my supercharged Turbo Fire

Buster Model Two!" Eugeal stated while laughing.

"We can't go down like this!" Sailor Venus stated.

"So I guess this is it! You're going down, down in flames, that is! Ha ha ha! Ta ta for

now!" Eugeal laughed as she took off.

"We can't just sit here. We've gotta do something!" Jupiter hissed.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask and his three Generals crashed through one of the stained glass windows, and in both his and Kunzite's arms were Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"LUNA-P, EXTINGUISH!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted as she tossed her Luna ball up in the air.

"ARTEMIS BALL, EXTINGUISH!" Tuxedo Mini Mask shouted as he tossed his Artemis Ball up into the air.

When both balls hit the flames, they were instantly put out.

"Sailor Mini Moon! Tuxedo Mini Mask!" The shout all shouted as one.

"Boy, you guys got here right in time." Sailor Moon said happy to see the new arrivals.

"Glad we got here when we did." Sailor Mini Moon said with a smile.

"Yeah, we got an anonymous call to come here and that you guys would need help." Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

"Thanks a lot for all your help, Sailor Mini Moon and Mini Mask, and thank you guys for coming too, Tuxedo Mask, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jedeite." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

Kunzite, Jedeite, and Nephrite all went up to their significant others and made sure they were all okay before turning to look at Uranus and Neptune.

"You'd better hurry and get the Treasures." Tuxedo Mask told the Scouts.

"Right!" The Scouts stated with nods of the head.

Everyone heads out after Eugeal except Sailor Moon, who stands before Neptune and Uranus' motionless bodies.

Sailor Moon "Uranus…Neptune…please hang on. I promise…I'll do everything I can to recover your Crystal Treasures." Sailor Moon said before she joins the chase.

Tuxedo Mask and the Generals stayed to make sure Uranus and Neptune are undisturbed.

Eugeal runs through back corridors, looking for a way to escape from the Marine Cathedral and the Sailor Scouts.

'_I…I was able to obtain Two talismans!'_, Eugeal thought to herself, but soon she realized that the Sailor Scouts were following her. "Huh?" she asked as she looked behind her and continued with,

"Those persistent pests!"

So Eugeal turns around and uses her backup weapon.

"Try this gummy treat!" Eugeal exclaimed as she deployed a green liquid, covering the floor between her and the Scouts in sticky glue!

Seven of the Sailor Scouts suddenly find themselves stuck.

"My legs are stuck!" Jupiter exclaimed as she tried to pull on her legs.

"What is this stuff?" Mercury asked as she looked down at the goop that now held her legs.

"I'm not sure but if we don't do something fast, Eugeal is going to get away with the talismans and we won't be able to save Uranus and Neptune." Knight said as he glared over at Eugeal.

Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask found themselves precarious positions…

"I'm stuck!" Sailor Mini Moon cried.

"Yeah, me too and I don't think any of us are going any where soon enough." Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

It was then that Sailor Mini Moon fell over and landed hands first into the glue like substance.

"Oh man!" Mini Moon cried as she tried to free her hands only to end up falling face first into the glue. "My face…"

The other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mini Mask all fall over and get themselves stuck, too.)

"Later, losers!" Eugeal exclaimed as she took off.

Just then, Sailor Moon arrives and sees the mess.

"Watch your feet, Sailor Moon!" Mercury stated.

"She's getting away!" Mars informed their leader.

"Oh what am I going to do? I can't let that witch get away with the talismans." Sailor Moon said as she looks between the scouts and Eugeal.

But as she sees Eugeal and the two Crystal Treasures disappear down the hall, she thinks of a way. It may be humiliating to the others, but she got to do what she's got to do.

"I'm sorry ahead of time, guys!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she jumps off the other Sailor Scouts' backs. "Coming through. Sorry. Pardon me. Whoop. I didn't mean that Sailor Knight!" she continued as she used them like stepping stones to carry herself across the glue.

"Ow wow. That's great, you guys letting her walk all over you like that." Sailor Mini Moon said stifling a laugh.

"You can only say that because Sailor Moon didn't use you as a stepping stone like she did the others." Tuxedo Mini Mask said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're reduced to being stepping stones." Mars said with a sigh.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Sailor Moon asked the other Inner Scouts

'_I know my back is going to feel that tonight!'_, Sailor Knight thought to himself, but chose not to say anything.

"No! Get Eugeal, or we'll have a painful soccer game with your head!" Venus hissed.

"Get going now, Sailor Moon!" Mercury ordered.

"We'll follow soon." Jupiter added as an after thought.

Sailor Moon nods and continues after Eugeal.

"Run…gotta run…I just have to save Sailor Uranus…and Sailor Neptune. I've gotta get their Pure Heart Crystals back! I can't let them down!" Sailor Moon stated as she continued to run.

The chase soon reaches one of the cathedral's towers.

"I can't let that Moon brat get me. Yes! I'm almost home free!" Eugeal exclaimed with a smirk on her face as she continued to run.

There's a door on the other side. It's an exit! But she hears more footsteps. Sailor Moon's caught up! Eugeal turns around.

"Ooh! Well, what do YOU want?" Eugeal asked annoyed.

"Not only do I despise your wicked ways and your total disregard for human life, but you

have no fashion sense! I stand for love, and I stand for truth and justice, too! I'm Sailor

Moon…and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon stated as she raised the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"Hmph! That's big talk, Half-Moon!" Eugeal exclaimed with a smug grin.

"Oh!" Sailor Moon stated with a raised eyebrow.

"You're pathetic. I've blocked your wimpy powers before, or did you forget, Goldilocks? You're simply no match for me, girlie! And you know, you know it. If you wanna survive,

you better run, and I mean run FAST! Ha ha ha!" Eugeal exclaimed laughing her head off.

"Get a life! I'll do anything I can to get back those Treasures, even if it means risking my

own life!" Sailor Moon stated boldly. As she yells out, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and sent out her attack at Eugeal.

"FIRE BUSTER!" Eugeal yelled as she sent out her own attack at Sailor Moon.

Unfortunately, for Sailor Moon, Eugeal's Fire Buster overpowers the Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

"Ha ha ha! I told you, Missy Moon Face, no one can be my super-dupercharged Turbo

Fire Buster Model Two! Your powers are useless, but go ahead and try! I'd like to give

this baby another workout anyway! Hm hm! Ha ha ha! HA HA HA!" Eugeal said laughing.

"Hm hm hm, ha ha…Sailor Moon, you've interfered with my work one time too many, and

this time, kid, I'm gonna make sure that you pay for it dearly." Eugeal informed Sailor Moon.

Clouds cover the moon in the night sky outside. Is this an omen of what's to happen?

"FIRE…!" Eugeal exclaimed as she begins to power up her weapon, only to be stopped by a new arrival.

"Hold it right there!" Trista exclaimed as she came into the room.

"Huh?!" Eugeal asked as she stopped and looked towards Trista. "And just who are you?!"

"It's Trista Meioh!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Eugeal, I will have you return the talismans to us."

At the same instant, the other Sailor Scouts, now free of the glue, rejoin their leader.

"What!?" Eugeal asked shocked by Trista's words.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Scouts all shouted as they ran up to her, they then notice Trista.

"Who's she?" Mars asked looking at Trista.

Trista answers…

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Trista yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head. In seconds, where Trista Meioh was, Sailor Pluto now stood.

…and the Sailor Scouts finally recognize her.

"Oh!" The other scouts all exclaimed surprised.

"You're…!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask exclaimed in unison.

"It has been awhile." Pluto said as she looked over the twins and the Inner Scouts.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The remaining talisman…is in my possession!" Pluto exclaimed as she raised her staff high into the air.

The Garnet Rod, her key and symbol of power, has a jewel at its head. Everyone gasps! The last Crystal Talisman, the Garnet Orb…is in plain sight!

"Ha ha ha! This is perfect…I don't have to go searching for the third one." Eugeal laughed.

The Garnet Orb comes off the rod and floats into Sailor Pluto's hand.

"I will not let you evil beings get a hold of the talismans!" Pluto stated as she stretched out her hand and the Garnet Orb begins to glow…and then, the Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword respond by glowing themselves…and slipping away from Eugeal.

"Oh, wait!" Eugeal exclaimed as she reached out to try and grab the talisman's but it was no use.

Soon, the three Crystal Treasures take a formation.

"Oh…" The Inner scouts and the twins all said in unison.

Sailor Pluto's crest glows on her forehead. Forces begin to gather. Something's about to happen.

In the hall, as Tuxedo Mask and his three Generals watch over them, the crests on the foreheads of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune begin to glow as well. Then, they suddenly vanish…

…to re-appear in front on their respective Treasures.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Neptune!" Venus also exclaimed.

The Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword each relinquish a Heart Crystal…

"Those are the Crystals of their pure hearts." Jupiter said with awe.

…which slowly floats back to the its owner.

"They're going back." Mars said.

The Sailor Scouts are relieved that those lives will be safe.

"Huh? Ah…" Sailor Mini Moon said with a smile while her brother simply nodded.

"Wonderful." Sailor Moon said with a smile of her own.

Neptune and Uranus slowly open their eyes.

"The Pure Crystal Treasures!" Uranus exclaimed seeing the talismans in front of her and Neptune.

"So I guess there's no victim after all, Uranus. Hmm…" Neptune said with a smile.

But the others wonder just what is happening.

"Now that these mystical treasures are revealed, do they have much power?" Venus asked no one in particular.

Neptune takes hold of the Deep Aqua Mirror, and Uranus takes the Space Sword. Once all three Treasures are in the hands of their owners, the answer to Sailor Venus' question appears. An intense glow begins to fill the tower.

At another location, unknown to us, there is a sudden flash of dark power. The flash, and a scream of agony, come from a girl, just short of her teens.

Dr. Tomoe's laboratory suddenly feels a tremor.

"Wh-what's going on here?!" Dr. Tomoe asked looked around shocked.

Back at the Marine Cathedral, the intense glow surrounding the three Outer Sailor Scouts finally fades…and each Treasure emits a beam that converges at one point. The moment everyone has been waiting for has arrived. Within this point of convergence…appears the Purity Chalice! At the same instant, Tuxedo Mask and his Generals join the Sailor Scouts in the tower.

"Depending on who uses it, it is said that it can lead the world to destruction or salvation it is the Purity Chalice that has infinite power." Pluto said.

Eugeal, finally realizing that her goal is at hand…

"The Purity Chalice! I'll take that now!" Eugeal exclaimed.

…shoots the Fire Buster, putting walls of flame between everyone else and the Purity Chalice! Then, she makes a dash for the chalice!

"Come to mama! Ha ha ha!"

But suddenly, Sailor Moon emerges from the flames, also dashing for the Purity Chalice.

"I'll never let you take it!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Take this!" Eugeal exclaimed as she fires again and sends Sailor Moon to the ground. "Ha ha ha!"

But Sailor Moon gets back up and keeps running! She catches up! It's now a race…with the fate of the world resting on the winner! They each leap, hand outstretched…and it's Sailor Moon's hand that grabs the Chalice. The instant she grabs it, Sailor Moon's Moon Cosmic Brooch glows with incredible power…and Eugeal screams as she is suddenly repulsed! Light briefly suffuses the entire tower and pours out of all its windows. The flames of the Fire Buster suddenly die out.

"wha…" The Outer Scouts all said in shock.

"Oh!" The Inner Scouts all exclaimed.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Yeah the powers coming from her." Mini Mask added in awe.

Then, the Purity Chalice's power begins to flow through Sailor Moon. Like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly, a metamorphosis occurs! Sailor Moon transforms for a second time, rising to new heights. The Purity Chalice has transformed her…into Super Sailor Moon.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed to which her brother could only nod in agreement.

"Ah, another transformation!" Tuxedo Mask stated in awe.

"Hm, I don't think Eugeal is going to be so lucky this time." Kunzite said with a smirk to which the other two Generals agreed.

Suddenly, Sailor Mini Moon's outfit receives an embellishment, as if some of the power of the Purity Chalice had passed through time to her.

"Ah, what now?" Mini Moon said looking over herself.

"FIRE BUSTER!" Eugeal yelled as she fires at Super Sailor Moon, but the power Super Sailor Moon now commands is extraordinary! She raises her hand, stopping the fire…and then turning it back on Eugeal. "WOAH!" Eugeal cried as she went crashing through the tower window and down to the platform below.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus exclaimed perplexed.

"Can it be? She's the one who will save the world from the deadly silence?" Neptune asked no one in particular.

Everyone else is stunned silent except Sailor Pluto, whose silence is calm.

Eugeal has lost! Now she has to get away.

"That little wretch Sailor Moon! She's really gone too far this time!" Eugeal hissed as she climbed back in her car and heads down towards sea level. However, her car's radio suddenly beeps.

"Sorry, Eugeal. I'm afraid it's over for you." Mimet's voice came over the radio.

"Huh?! Mimet?!" Eugeal asked perplexed as she took a curve at high speed, brushing against the guardrail.

"Frankly, we're all tired of your embarrassing failures, and we don't want you anymore." Mimet said with a sigh.

"You traitor!" Eugeal yelled.

"You've brought great disgrace to the honorable Bad Behavior Bureau. You must turn in

your skull key chain and Fire Buster immediately." Mimet ordered.

"Not a chance! The fight has only just begun, you back-stabbing weasel!" Eugeal hissed.

Then, when Eugeal tried to apply the brakes, her foot couldn't find the pedal."Huh?! That's funny!" Eugeal stated as she looked down only to find no brake pedal. "WHAT?! OH!" In its place is a gaping hole, several snails…and a note. "Scream if your brake pedal's been corroded by acid snails?!" Eugeal asked shocked.

It's the same note from the locker room: "Snail Woman in the station wagon should crash and die!"

Eugeal screams as a sharp curve suddenly looms ahead of her. She can't make the turn…and crashes through the guardrail off the edge of the platform.

"Nighty night." Mimet laughed.

"AAAH! MIMET!" Eugeal screamed as her car plunged into the sea.

Back in the cathedral, Sailor Moon falls to her knees as she resumes her normal form. She begins to faint, but Tuxedo Mask rushes over and catches her.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed catching her.

.

"Darien…" Sailor Moon said as she opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

The other Inner Sailor Scouts and Generals are with her.

"You look weak." Mercury said.

"Yes, you're right. I feel tired and faint. I'm just worn out." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Could it be? Maybe Sailor Moon isn't the one who can save the world." Uranus said.

"Huh?" The Inner scouts all asked.

"What?" Mini Moon and Mini Mask both asked as well.

"The one who can save the world is supposed to have unlimited power and strength, and Sailor Moon clearly doesn't have that." Uranus said.

"Hmm…you mean you think it could be someone else?" Neptune asked her counterpart.

"It looks to me like we've got a new mission, Neptune. Are you in?" Uranus asked looking at the aqua haired woman.

Sailor Neptune nods. Sailor Pluto remains silent. Sailor Mini Moon curiously checks out the recent addition to her outfit.

And at that moment, in that one unknown room, that same girl is crying. Why?

Meanwhile, in Dr. Tomoe's laboratory…

"Hmm. Ahh. Hm hm hm. Ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe simply laughed his head off.

"Good news, Doctor. The Purity Chalice has appeared…" Mimet informed him even though Dr. Tomoe continued laughing. "…and the bad news is the Sailor Scouts have it."

Dr. Tomoe continues laughing.

"Oh…are you all right, Doctor?" Mimet asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mimet. I'm well aware that the Purity Chalice is revealed. It seems, however, that none of the Sailor Scouts could make the best use of the Purity Chalice." Dr. Tomoe said after he calmed down.

"Huh?" Mimet asked perplexed.

"Uh, you see, Mimet, if any of the Sailor Scouts knew exactly how to handle its incredible powers, this laboratory and our Daimon Pods would've been completely destroyed, along with my chances of world domination! But look…there's not even a crack in sight, is

there? Ha ha ha!" He told her as he laughed yet again.

"Maybe you're right. Call me kooky, but I've got a hunch there's someone around here

who's strong enough…to direct the Chalice's powers with our influence." Mimet said with a smirk.

"Oh…yes!" Dr. Tomoe stated with a smirk.

You mean…that crying girl…SHE'S the one Dr. Tomoe's referring to?! Well, it appears that we've solved one puzzle only to uncover two more. Who is the true savior, and what is the significance of this girl to the Bureau of Bad Behavior? We've only seen half of the saga. Be warned. The second half will surprise you…all over again.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Show Stoppers. In the next installment, Mimet is up now and tries to gather pure hearts for some strange reason, and Rini and Rein make a new friend. Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	96. Chapter 92: Show Stoppers

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Within the dark, crowded building that is the Bureau of Bad Behavior, Dr. Tomoe makes a stop in a certain room. The room is cluttered with stuffed animals, and sitting on an oversized chair, half-concealed in the shadows, is a familiar-looking girl. She opens her eyes.

"Our Sovereign of Silence. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

The voice that comes out of the girl's mouth, however, does NOT resemble that of a girl but rather an older woman.

"My head feels a little heavy. Hurry up and give me a perfect pure heart." The girl said with an indifferent look on her face.

"I understand. I need to take perfect pure hearts from humans and transfer them into energy for your awakening." Dr. Tomoe said to which, the Sovereign of Silence nodded.

Chapter 92: Show Stoppers

With Eugeal permanently removed from the Bureau, Dr. Tomoe steps in himself to instruct Witches 4 (formerly Witches 5) on his latest Daimon Pod experiments. They involve some new programming. As a demonstration, some decoys looking like cormorants immediately dive into a tank in an attempt to swallow an imitation Heart Crystal.

"As you can see, cormorants dive underwater to catch fish and keep the fish deep in their throats. 'Ukai' is a fishing method using this trait of these birds and we will use this method as reference in getting pure hearts from now on. First, we approach the target, and release a Daimon. The Daimon will swallow the pure heart and come back to me. Then, I will make it spit out the pure heart. It's a very safe yet effective method." Dr. Tomoe told the young women before him, until he noticed that Mimet wasn't paying attention and yelled out, "Mimet!" while throwing the decoy and the fake Heart Crystal at her desk causing the book and the trading cards she was holding behind the cover of the book to fall off the desk.

"Ah!" Mimet cried out still holding one of the trading cards.

"Are my lectures that boring?" Dr. Tomoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" Mimet simply said while blushing.

Dr. Tomoe bent down by Mimet's desk and picked up a couple of the trading cards and looked at them while saying, "To bring such things into your workplace. It's nice following trends and all, but it is troubling if you forget your work. Do you have clues as to where the pure hearts are in the first place?"

"Of course, Professor!" Mimet exclaimed looking up at him. "I have already found someone with a heart of amazing purity!"

"I see…Then I shall sit back and see how you work, Mimet." Dr. Tomoe said. "Sailor Moon isn't the true messiah anyway. When the time comes, the Purity Chalice will choose it's own user."

"In other words, we will awaken the Sovereign of Silence first." Mimet said.

That is correct, Mimet." Dr. Tomoe said before he went and loaded a revolver into the Daimon Oven and set it running. His new Heart Snatcher formula programs the new snatching technique the decoys had to the Daimon Pod as it merges with the gun.

"Western!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed from inside the oven.

Dr. Tomoe has also improved the compacting process. Now, what emerges for Mimet is no larger than a suitcase. Mimet, dressed for the street, takes it and heads out…emerging from a sale-priced furniture store wardrobe.

'_Celebrities who show dreams to their fans must have hearts that are purer than most. I will use that energy to awaken our Sovereign!'_, Mimet thought to herself with a sinister smile.

That same morning, Trista visits Raye's house. The call is business, though. She's here to inform the Inner Sailor Scouts on the exact nature of their enemy.

"If the correct person gets ahold of the Purity Chalice, the world will be filled with divine light, and evil of all sorts will be crushed. However, if evil hands get ahold of the Purity Chalice, the entire world will be ruled by darkness, and the age of shadows will begin. If that happens, the future will change as well, of course." Trista told the group.

Raye then realizes something, as she states, "Then, that foretelling dream!"

"Trista, you came here from the future to tell us that, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Trista said closing her eyes. Then getting up she continued with, "Well, I'll be going now."

"Eh?! Why?" Serena asked looking up at Trista.

"I have to go, Serena. My job is to work with Uranus and Neptune to complete the mission. Bye." Trista said with a soft smile before she turns and leaves the room.

"W-wait a minute!" Serena exclaimed as she got up and followed Trista out of the room, however, when Serena got to the door, Trista was already gone.

"Wow, why won't those Sailors ask us to help? It's all so weird." Mina said with a sigh.

"What I wanted to know is why they haven't told us more than they have?" Serena added as she walked back over to the group and sat down.

"Hm, if I understand those three right, they may think that we're not as strong as they are and therefore would only get in the way." Jason said letting his opinion be known.

"My thoughts exactly Jason." Luna said with a nod of her head.

"What I'm scared of is this Sovereign of Silence, Trista spoke to us about." Artemis said with a shiver.

"I think we can all agree with that assessment Artemis." Serena said with a smile.

"Serena and Artemis are both right. I think we should all be scared if the future's at stake." Lita said with a nod of her head.

"It sure would be easier if Neptune and Uranus would work with us." Amy said with a sigh.

"If that were meant to be, they'd be here." Lita said placing a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"You know, how about zeroing in on the diners? They say the messiah, so she just has to be in a 'meshi-ya'! Mina said folding her arms over her chest and nodding.

"She's lost it." Serena said with a sigh as she and the others stared at Mina like she were crazy.

"Hey guys!" Two familiar voices rang out into the room.

When the group turns towards the door, they see Rini and Rien standing there.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Serena asked with a warm smile.

"We came to see if Trista was still here." Rien said looking around the room.

"Why are you two looking for Trista?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we were kind of hoping that she would take us to the park to play today." Rini explained.

"I'm sorry guys but Trista's already left." Serena said with a sigh.

"What?! But we've never been to that park before and were hoping that she'd like to spend time with us." Rini whimpered.

"Maybe we can go a little later, you two. Which park is it?" Lita asked.

"It's the Juuban Nature Park." Rini spoke up for her and her brother.

"Then, I'll take you there!" Mina exclaimed excited all of the sudden.

"Really?!" The twins both asked perking up.

"Come on…" Lita said with a sigh only to be interrupted by Serena.

"Mina! We're in the middle of an important discussion right now." Serena said sternly.

"Serena, don't say that, you sound like Amy." Mina pleaded.

"Mina, what is in that park?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow which caused Mina to face fault.

"Mina!" Serena added glaring down at the other blonde.

"Oh, all right! I'll confess!" Mina exclaimed and then looked down at her lap while continuing with, "Actually, there's a filming for a Joshua Eda movie today!" while holding up a magazine article.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed shocked. "They're filming a Joshua Eda movie in the park?! Amazing!" she then turned to the twins and said, "Well you two, it looks like I'll be taking you two to the park after all."

"You mean it?" The twins asked skeptically to which Serena nodded.

"Joshua Eda, huh? He's so cool. I just love his work." Lita said with a soft sigh.

"See? See? Don't you want to see the real thing?" Mina pleaded.

"Okay, that's it! You're coming with us right, Raye?" Serena asked turning her attention towards Raye.

"Well, I guess I can go along." Raye said with a soft smile.

"Hmm," Serena said with a nod before she turned to Jason and Amy both of which are sitting by the bed. "What about you guys?! Do you want to come with us?"

"Serena, what are we going to do about the messiah?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amy's right Serena. Remember, we're suppose to be looking for the person who can use the Purity Chalice without loosing energy the way you do when you use it." Jason added to his girlfriend's question.

"I know." Serena said with a sigh.

"Oh come on you two! You never know, we could find the messiah at the filming." Mina prodded.

"Oh dear…" Luna said with a sigh. "And Amy and Jason almost had Serena won over to our side."

"Yes but Mina no matter if she has a boyfriend or not is still boy crazy." Artemis said with a sigh of his own.

"Alright fine, we'll go but after we see this filming, we will continue to look for the messiah." Amy decided to come to a compromise.

"Good idea Amy." Serena said with a nod.

"Fine!" Mina huffed. "But you, Jason and Serena can't bring along any books, manuals, or study sheets."

"Deal." The three in question said with a sigh.

"Good. Then let's get going!" Mina exclaimed as she walked out of the building soon followed by the others and the twins.

Elsewhere, at the Juuban Nature Park, Mimet was walking along looking around at the set trying to find Joshua Eda.

'_Joshua Eda is filming the movie 'The Gunman of Red Fuji' on location today.'_, Mimet thought to herself as she snuck up close to the set. She then put down her briefcase to use her binoculars. "Joshua is…" She said looking around the set. "There, that's him!" she exclaimed to herself upon spotting the actor. "He really is handsome…Joshua…Before I abduct his pure heart and kill him…I should at least have him eat a handmade cake!" She said with a smile as she began running towards her target while shouting, "Joshua!"

Suddenly, though, she's knocked to the ground, dropping both the briefcase and the cakes. It seems Joshua has a few VERY protective fans.

"What are you going to do, approaching Joshua like that?" Fan #1 asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"He's working right now. You can't interrupt" Fan #2 stated as she glared down at Mimet.

"And anyway, those clothes are so last week's fashion. Look, I'd go home and change if I

were you." Fan #3 said smirking.

"I won't be long. I just wanna give him these cakes I made." Mimet told them.

"Some cakes? Ha ha ha. Everybody knows Joshua hates sweets." Fan #1 said with a smirk as she smashes the cakes with her foot. Then she and the others turn and leave.

"Ah!" Mimet cried staring at the crushed cakes.

"Even ants won't touch a cake like that! Right?" Fan #2 asked.

"Yeah! Take this as your lesson and don't get near Joshua!" Fan #3 stated.

"I think she got the message." Fan #1 said with a nod as the three continued on.

"My cake…" Mimet said sadly as she stared down at her ruined cakes on her hands and knees.

"What's wrong?" A masculine voice asked from in front of Mimet.

"Uh?!" Mimet asked looking up to see Joshua Eda standing before her.

"My so-called fans were mean to you, right?" Joshua asked.

"Well, kinda sorta." Mimet said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry if they were. I'll talk to them." Joshua said with a smile. He then noticed the pastries. "Did you…make these for me?" He asked.

"Um, yes." Mimet said with a nod of her head.

"Too bad they ruined all of your hard work. I love sweets." Joshua said as he picked up some undamaged frosting with a finger and eats it. "It's delicious." He said with a smile.

"Ah…" Mimet simply said as she went gaga.

"Nice meeting you." Joshua said standing up.

Beside Joshua is the leading lady in the movie. She's much more friendly.

"You're welcome to stay and watch the shoot if you want." The leading lady said with a smile as both she and Joshua walk off.

'_He said my cream frosting was delicious.'_, Mimet just knelt there thinking to herself. It was then that she remembered her mission. _'Oh! Hey! Don't forget what you came here for, Mimet! So what if that pretty face and pure heart just fell for you, and even though he's a real gentleman who makes your heart go pitter-patter, you've gotta snatch it! You've got a job to do! Get that hunky heart!'_

Filming continues on The Gunman of Red Fuji: an unusual blend of American West story

and Japanese setting.

"Don't come any closer! You're going to get into another fight anyway. If you're going to leave me alone don't come after me!" The leading lady exclaimed.

"I won't leave you all alone!" Joshua stated as he grabbed the leading lady up into a hug.

"Oh, Joe…" The Leading lady said with a sigh.

"Wow. That was a very romantic love scene." Serena said with a thoughtful smile.

'_Joshua, if I steal your pure heart this movie will remain incomplete, but I won't forget. I will engrave your last performance deep into my eyes!'_, Mimet thought to herself as she watched the scene before her play out while crying.

Meanwhile, behind Serena and the others, both Rien and Rini were trying to see what was going on as well, but they were having trouble as they both jumped up and down. Suddenly, a stray breeze blew the hat Rini was wearing right off her head.

"Ah! My hat!" Rini exclaimed as she chased after it.

"Hey Rini, hold up!" Rien exclaimed as he ran after his sister.

"Rien! Where you going little guy?" Jason asked turning to see where the twins were going.

"Rini's hat blew off so she ran to get it and I'm going to go help her." Rien explained.

"Okay, just stay together and don't leave the park." Jason said sternly.

"Yes sir." Rien said with a nod as he ran after his sister.

Soon, Rien caught up to his sister who was still chasing after her hat.

"My hat! Somebody catch…my hat! It's brand new!" Rini cried.

The hat passes by a young girl of about twelve, dressed in black and sitting on the bench reading a book.

"Darien bought it! Oh no, it's getting away! Somebody catch…my hat! It's new! Catch it,

please!" Rini exclaimed.

Hearing Rini, the girl puts her book down and starts after the hat. Though she herself is quickly panting for breath, the hat happens to land next to a stream. She manages to get the hat before it flies away again.

"You caught it! Yeah!" Rini exclaimed happily.

"Here." The girl said as she gave the hat back to Rini.

"Thanks a lot." Rini said placing the hat back on her head.

"Yes, your help is very much appreciated." Rien said with a kind smile.

"You are both quite welcome. It's a lovely hat." The girl said returning Rien's smile.

Suddenly, the girl fell on her hands to brace herself.

"Are you all right?" Rini asked worriedly.

"Yeah, do you need us to call a doctor for you or something?" Rien asked just as concerned.

"There's no need for that. I'll be perfectly all right in a moment. I'm just a little tired is all. Nothing to worry about." The girl said with a warm, yet tired smile.

"Are you sure?" The twins both asked in unison.

"Yes, thanks. I just need to rest a while." The girl told the two of them.

A minute later, and the girl was right as rain again and standing up under her own power.

"Much better." The girl said stretching out her muscles. She then turned her attention towards the twins and with a soft smile continued with, "Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem. Hey, um…you wanna play with us?" Rini asked.

"Huh?" The girl asked unsure she had heard the girl right.

"I'm Rini: rhymes with teeny." Rini said offering the girl her hand.

"And I'm her brother, Rien." Rien said as he too offered the girl his hand.

The girl stares into both the twins youthful yet friendly faces and smiles.

"My name's Hotaru. Hi." Hotaru said holding out both her hands for both twins to take.

"Hi." Rini said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru." Rien added with a smile of his own.

'_They both look adorable. How sweet.'_, Hotaru thought to herself.

'_Maybe this is our special friend. How neat.'_, Rini thought to herself.

'_Hmm, maybe this is the type of friend mother wanted us to have in this time period. Well I hope it lasts.'_, Rien thought to himself as well.

Back on the set…

"All right! Time for a break!" The Director exclaimed.

Mimet looks around looking for Joshua while thinking to herself, _'I should get at least an autograph before I kill him.'_ But then, Mimet sees Joshua kissing the leading lady…off the set.

"HUH?!"

"Is it all right? In a place like this?" The leading lady asked with a smile.

"We don't have time to see each other unless it's sometimes like this, right?" Joshua asked gazing into her eyes.

"That's true." The Leading lady said with a soft sigh.

'_Joshua…He has me, and yet…How dare he!'_, Mimet thought to herself before doffing the street clothes and reveals her battle outfit. "Come out, Western!" She said as she opened the suitcase and frees Heart Snatcher Western.

"Howdy! Ha ha!" Western exclaimed with a sinister look on her face.

"Hm hm…" Mimet laughed.

"Western!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed as she stared down Joshua and the leading lady.

"Run!" Joshua yelled as he ran off, pulling the leading lady with him.

"Joshua really is after that woman!" Mimet hissed as she watched Joshua and the leading lady run off. She then turned towards the Heart Snatcher and commanded, "Western! Take Joshua's pure Heart!"

"Hi-yo Silver!" Western exclaimed as she jumped on a pogo stick white horse and hops to catch up with Joshua. "Heart Snatcher! Yehahaho! Giddyup! Giddyup! Ho ho! Yeeha!"

Joshua and the lead lady pass Rini and Hotaru. Rini then sees Western hop past and gasps! It's Heart Snatcher trouble! Joshua rushes back to the set.

"Western! Western!" Western exclaimed still following Joshua.

"Help! Help! There's a weirdo after us! Help!" Joshua yelled.

"What's going on?" One man asked looking on.

Meanwhile, Western takes her gun and shoots paint at the crew and fans! The crew runs while the fans complain.

"Hey!" The three women who trashed Mimet's cake earlier yelled in disgust.

"I haven't paid you back for the cake yet!" Mimet stated smirking at the women. She then turned to Western and commanded, "Western! Make sure you take good care of those girls!"

"You got it! Yeeha! Yeeha!" Western exclaimed as she continued to shot paint at the three women.

"Ha ha ha ha! And by the way, forget Joshua Eda. His heart is mine!" Mimet exclaimed laughing.

Meanwhile, the twins considers whether of not they should help or not.

'_What should I do? I can't transform in front of Hotaru.'_, Rini thought to herself as she stared at her new friend.

'_Man I wish I could be out there helping these people, but with Hotaru here, there is nothing Rini nor myself can do.'_, Rien thought to himself as he glared at the new enemy and Heart Snatcher.

Elsewhere, the Inner scouts were enjoying a picnic lunch.

"This is a great meal you put together on short notice, Lita." Serena said before biting into a sandwich.

"That's my sister for you. Always ready in a pinch." Jason aid as he took a bit of his own sandwich.

"Don't you guys think we should probably go find the twins and let them know that it's lunch time?" Amy asked the others.

"Jason, did you see how far they went to play?" Lita asked her brother.

"No, I just told them to stay together and to not leave the park." Jason said with a sigh.

"So they could be anywhere in the park by now." Mina said.

Suddenly, the fans rush past them.

"It's rather rowdy…" Serena said looking up with the rest of the group.

"Is the break over already?" Mina asked.

"I don't think so." Jason said even as they see streaks of red paint go by.

Then they saw Western go by.

"That's…" Lita said shocked.

"A Heart Snatcher! Come on! Picnic's over!" Mina commanded.

"Right!" The others exclaimed as they all got up.

Mimet assumes the director's chair.

"Western! That's enough! Hurry up and take Joshua's pure heart!" Mimet ordered.

"Okay, you're the director!" Western stated as she turned towards Joshua.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice rang out over the field.

Just like in the western, justice comes blowing in the wind.

"Interrupting the shooting of a fun movie for people, an outlaw chasing after innocent people with a gun! Even if Wyatt Earp forgives you, we won't forgive you!" Sailor Moon stated as she and the others walked towards the Heart Snatcher and Joshua and the leading lady. Then they continued by saying together, "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Shut up!" Mimet hissed as she turned her attention back to Western and commanded, "Western, get them!"

"Yeah! Western!" The Heart Snatcher exclaimed as she jumped back on her pogo horse.

"Leave it to me!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she readies the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, then shouted, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and fires her attack at the Heart Snatcher.

"Target practice!" Western exclaimed as she used her guns to stop Sailor Moon's attack.

"No!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"The attack doesn't work?!" Sailor Mars asked shocked.

"It's different from previous Heart Snatchers!" Mercury stated.

"Then what is there for us to do?" Sailor Knight asked.

"Ha ha ha! Western! Now's your chance! show 'em how it's done!" Mimet said while laughing.

"Right! RINGER!" Western yelled as she threw a horseshoe at Joshua, but the leading lady intercepts it and takes the knockout blow meant for him.

"Yumi!" Joshua stated as he watched her fall to the ground. He then looked up at Western and hissed out angrily, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Really?" Western asked as she approached Joshua, she then grabbed him while saying, "Now, give us a kiss, pretty boy!"

Joshua tries to avoid those lips. Western gives up and just inhales. Thanks to Dr. Tomoe's tinkering, she can inhale the Heart Crystal right out of his body. Once Joshua's Heart Crystal is free, Western immediately swallows it.

"Ew!" The Inner scouts all shuttered in disgust.

"She swallowed it!" Venus exclaimed as she glared at Western.

"We've got what we came for! Let's hit the trail!" Mimet ordered.

"You got it!" Western stated with a nod.

But then, two more law-scouts suddenly show up.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted as she threw out her attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted as she too threw out her own attack.

The two attacks converge on Western and slam her! She almost coughs up the Heart Crystal, but she reflexively swallows it again.

"What?!" Mimet asked as she looked in the direction the two attacks came from to see Uranus and Neptune standing there. "Who are you?!" she asked perplexed.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, and I'm pulling the plug on this production!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

"And I'm Sailor Neptune, telling you you've shot your last take, slimeball!" Sailor Neptune added.

Mimet looks around. Wait…in the bushes. Three innocent children. It's Rini, her brother Rien, and Hotaru.

"That's it! Western! Grab those kids!" Mimet ordered as she pointed towards the three children.

"Huh?!" The three children gasped knowing they'd been spotted.

"LASSO!" Western shouted throwing a rope out to catch the kids.

"We've gotta run!" Rini urged.

"There's no time! Quick, Hotaru get back!" Rien exclaimed as he shoves their new friend away just in time so only he and Rini were caught and carried away.

"Rini! Rien! No!" Hotaru cried as she reached out towards them.

The twins hit the ground hard.

"Gotcha!" Western exclaimed with a sinister smirk.

"Rien, Rini, no!" The Inner Scouts exclaimed.

"Don't move until we are far, far away! If you move even just a little bit, these two brats, well I won't care what happens!" Mimet laughed as she jumped out of the directors chair and stood next to Western.

'_Rini, Rien! I can't believe they would hurt those two innocent souls.'_, Hotaru thought to herself.

Just then…

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto yelled as she threw out an attack from out of nowhere and ended up destroying the lasso.

"Pluto!" Rini cried with joy.

"Thanks for saving us." Rien added to which Pluto nodded her head.

Pluto then turned her attention towards Sailor Moon and said, "Sailor Moon! Undergo your second transformation!"

" Hmm…" Sailor Moon said with a nod of her head as she pulls out the Purity Chalice and shouts, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" while allowing the Purity Chalice's power to flow through her, changing her from Sailor Moon into Super Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile, Western charges at Super Sailor Moon.

"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!" Super Sailor Moon exclaimed as some of her new power flows into the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and then she launched the attack at Western.

The force of the Rainbow Moon Heartache is too much for Western…

"Western…!" Western exclaimed as she went down, relinquishing Joshua's Heart Crystal and turning back into the revolver. The Daimon Pod pops out and cracks, its cormorant-influenced life force dissipating into the air. Now, Mimet is scared.

"Not so hot to trot now without your Heart Snatcher to boss around, are ya?" Super Sailor Moon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you big meanie! Lose your attitude!" Rini exclaimed glaring at the evil woman.

"She can't sis, that's how all evil people are." Rien said placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'll get you for this, Sailor Scouts! Just you wait!" Mimet yelled as she bails.

"Think we should we try to catch her?" Jupiter asked.

"No, we saved the Crystal. That's what counts. That was great work, Sailor Moon." Mercury said with a smile.

Just then, Sailor Moon falls to her knees and returns to normal, the strain of the Purity Chalice still extremely taxing for her.

"Sailor Moon!" The Inner Scouts shouted in concern as they rushed to her side.

"I'm so weak. I feel awful. That new rainbow power really wiped me out." Sailor Moon said tiredly.

Hotaru comes out of the bushes and approaches the twins.

"I'm here, guys." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Hotaru!" Rini shouted as she rushed over.

"Be careful Rini." Rien said as he walked over a little slower.

But Rini didn't stop running, and while she was running, she fell down.

"You hurt your leg!" Hotaru exclaimed as she walked over to Rini, Rien not far behind.

"Yeah." Rini said with a sigh.

"It's all my fault. I could've jumped right in front of that lasso." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"Don't say that! Hotaru it's nobodies fault save that woman and her pet creature." Rien said soothingly.

"Yeah Hotaru. Besides, it's not so bad. It's only a little scratch." Rini said with a smile.

"I'll make it better." Hotaru said as she placed her hand over Rini's scraped knee, and the hand began to emit a soft pink glow.

"Wow!" Rini exclaimed in shock.

Apparently, Hotaru has a gift: an ability to heal wounds. In seconds, the scrape is gone.

"Huh?! Amazing! You have special powers?!" Rini asked perplexed.

"Kids at school think I'm weird and treat me like a total freak, and I don't have friends just

because I'm a little different." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"Our cousins, Rien, and I know how that is! We think it's great! Honest!" Rini stated to which Rien nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Really, guys?" Hotaru asked looking in between both twins.

"Really! Yeah!" Rini stated with a nod.

"We wouldn't say it if we didn't mean it." Rien added.

Hotaru can't believe it! Perhaps at last, Hotaru has true friends.

"Thanks. You guys are so sweet." Hotaru said with a smile.

Suddenly, Hotaru collapsed.

"Hotaru, you feel bad again?!" Rini asked.

"Yes…I do." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"Hotaru, can we help? Please let us. Hotaru!" Rien added concerned.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon returns the Heart Crystal to Joshua.

"He's all right." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"But why are they still after pure hearts?" Jupiter asked no one in particular.

"Sailor Moon! I'll let you hold onto the Chalice for a while." Uranus said as she and Neptune start to leave.

"Wait! Hey, let's look for the messiah together!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"That can't happen. We're different from you." Uranus said.

"We'll look for the messiah." Neptune added.

"What do you mean by that?" Mars asked.

"Someday, you'll understand." Pluto said as she turns to leave as well.

"Why Pluto as well?" Venus asked.

"That reminds me. Where are Rini and Rien?" Mercury asked.

"They couldn't have gotten too far." Sailor Knight said.

"My brother is right. They were just here a moment ago so if we split up and search we should find them." Jupiter said.

"Sheesh, those two are a handful." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

As night falls over the city, Rini and Hotaru finally arrive at Hotaru's home. It turns out to be a BIG house.

"I'm sorry for making you two worry so much." Hotaru said with a smile.

"It's really all right." Rini said with a nod.

"Rini's right Hotaru. Besides, what are friends for." Rien added.

It was then that they heard the front door open to the house and Hotaru said upon looking into the door way, Oh, it's Papa."

"Is that you, Hotaru?" Hotaru's father asked as he walked out of the house and up to the three children. "What happened? I was worried because you were so late."

"I just had a seizure." Hotaru told him. She then continued with, "Papa I met a couple of new friends. This is Rini and her twin brother Rien. They walked me all the way home."

"I see, thank you, Rien and Rini." Hotaru's father said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome." Rini said with a smile of her own.

"Well we've got to go." Rien said with a sad smile.

"Is it alright to see you guys again?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah! We're already friends!" Rini said with a smile.

"Rini's right and we never forget out friends." Rien added.

"Thanks." Hotaru said with a warm smile as she looked up at her father.

"I'm happy for you, Hotaru." Her father said with a smile of his own.

"Papa." Hotaru said while giving him a hug.

"Well, we'll be seeing you!" Rini exclaimed as she ran off.

"Yeah! We might be in trouble do to the fact that out babysitters don't know where we are." Rien added before he ran off as well.

"Come visit us again. We'll be waiting for you!" Hotaru's father said as they watched the twins run off.

"Sure!" The twins exclaimed in unison as they kept running down the street.

Hotaru's father tucks her into bed.

"Good night, Papa." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Hotaru." Hotaru's father said before he closed the door and then proceeded back to his own work: down into a dark corridor, where he dons a lab coat. He steps inside his laboratory…OH NO! In the shadows, he becomes unmistakable. Let me guess. Hotaru's last name is Tomoe…

"Hm hm hm HA HA HA!" Dr. Tomoe laughed.

…and her father is the mad doc himself! This is not good.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Mimet's Mess. In the next installment, Mimet is tasked with taking the pure heart of a singer and movie actor. Along the way she and Mina enter into a contest to see who gets a spot in the target's next movie. Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	97. Chapter 93: Mimet's Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Once again, Dr. Tomoe addresses the Sovereign of Silence.

"Pure Hearts. Hurry up and collect the pure hearts that will complete me." The Sovereign of Silence commanded.

"Our Sovereign of Silence, you've been very patient, and I just need a little more time. Now, my excellent minions are planning as such. Please, bear with us for just a while longer." Dr. Tomoe said bowing at the waist.

"And you think that will be sometime in this millennium?" The Sovereign of Silence asked with a raised eyebrow.

Back in the Bureau proper, some music can be heard. It's coming from Witches 4 (This time, someone bothered to tape a hurried correction to the door). More specifically, it's coming from Mimet's radio.

"I suddenly look back thinking someone called my name." Mimet sang as a camera that was focused on her, recorded her performance. "A pale flower of doubt suddenly bloomed."

"That was Honey Girl, and next comes Blue Crisis Love by Jonah Araki, the most requested

hit of the day, thanks to all you lovely ladies out there, keeping it at the top of the charts." The Disk Jockey said over the radio.

A live Jonah Araki concert is also on television. Needless to say, Mimet's gaga over THIS idol, too.

"Oh Jonah, you melt me. You melt me…totally." Mimet said with a happy sigh.

Chapter 93: Mimet's Mess

Mimet isn't the only one watching the concert. At Raye's temple in her bedroom, the Inner Scouts were all seated around Raye's table watching the concert on Raye's t.v. Right now, they are watching all the female fans in the audience being very loud and going gaga over the man singing who is known as Jonah Araki.

"They're wacko." Serena said with a sigh while shaking her head in a negative fashion.

"They call 'em the Jonah maniacs." Raye told the group.

"I wonder if those chasers have anything better to do?" Lita asked no one in particular.

"Chasers?" Amy asked.

"They're the people who chase after musicians and other celebrities." Jason informed his girlfriend.

"What do they do, chasing after celebrities?" Amy asked.

"They don't do much about it." Jason said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't know how these people think." Serena added turning towards Mina and asking, "Right, Mina?"

But Mina is staring off at the t.v. totally oblivious to everyone around her.

"Mina?!" The others all asked.

"W-what?" Mina asked finally coming out of her trance.

"What's wrong? You look dazed." Serena said as she and the others stared at Mina.

"O-oh, nothing, really." Mina said.

"Even for us, chasing after celebrities really isn't something we'd do." Raye said with a frown.

"O-of course not!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hey, Mina Jonah Araki is…" Artemis began only to be pushed down by Mina.

"We're going to be in high school next year! We can't be chasing anybody." Mina said with a cheesy smile.

"Yea, we got entrance exams coming up, too. " Serena said with a sigh.

"Quiet! He's gonna talk!" Lita exclaimed pointing at the t.v.

"So, Jonah, you told us earlier that you had an announcement for us?" A reporter asked.

"Yes. We would like to select the heroine for the movie coming out next July that I'll be the lead in, from one of you." Jonah said into the microphone. "A public audition. The first cuts will be from 4:30 p.m. tomorrow at the town hall in Minato Ward. Since there'll be a swimsuit competition as well, don't forget to bring your best swimsuit!" He continued saying as Mina wrote down the place and time. "Let's have a hot summer with me next year! My heroine…" He said before Mina turned off the t.v.

"A-about this problem…" Mina said pointing at her worksheet.

"Oh this is…" Amy said looking over Mina's worksheet.

Elsewhere back in Dr. Tomoe's laboratory…

"Mimet. Our Sovereign of Silence is waiting. I hope you have the next plan already in gear." Dr. Tomoe told Mimet.

"Of course! Look at this, Professor." Mimet said as she pulled a chart out from the bundle of stuff in her arms… "AH!" She cried as the entire bundle escapes and falls to the floor! The bundle is mostly Jonah Araki stuff. "Excuse me. Look at this. He's the next target." Mimet said as she bent down and picked up a centerfold of Jonah Araki.

"Oh?!" Dr. Tomoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Johan Araki, also known as Alazin! An 18-year-old with a wonderful smile. His newly released song 'Blue Crisis Love' is on the rise! At this rate he's going, it's a matter of time before he gets to the top." Mimet stated with a nod.

"A singer?" Dr. Tomoe asked turning his back to Mimet. "Mimet. It seems like all your targets are celebrities. If you confuse our objective with your hobbies, you won't go far here in Death Busters."

"Y-you're kidding…!" Mimet cried. She then fell to the floor dropping all her things once more while saying, "T-that's not it. Hobbies, that really isn't, I choose celebrities only because the hearts of people with higher charisma are more effective in awaking the true Sovereign. Calling it my hobby, I think I'm going to cry! " Mimet finished while crying.

"No, Mimet, you don't have to cry. I am just worried about you, because you have potential for a bright future." Dr. Tomoe said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really mean that?" Mimet asked as she stopped crying and looked up at the professor.

"Dear girl, I always mean what I say." Dr. Tomoe said with a nod.

"Okay." Mimet said with a smile.

"I'll whip up a Heart Snatcher for Velvet Boy. She'll be ready tomorrow." He said as he stood up.

"Wonderful, Doctor! Thank you." Mimet said cheerfully.

"Back to the lab. You've got work to do." Dr. Tomoe said to Mimet turned and left the room.

Unknown to Mimet but she left behind one of her magazines which contained the centerfold of Johan. Curious, Dr. Tomoe picked up the magazine and read the cover.

"Jonah shares his perfect tan tips. Look inside for the hot details?" He read aloud before leafing through the pages. "You won't have to worry about sunscreen much longer, kid. Hm hm hm HA HA HA!"

The next day in Raye's bedroom at her temple most of the Inner Scouts are there for Study Buddies Save for Mina and at the moment Amy, Jason and Serena are talking about a problem on one of the worksheets.

"Okay 2 16/4 goes like this: You divide the numerator by the denominator and then multiply that by the whole number." Serena said looking at the problem. "So 16 divided by 4 equals 4. Then 4 times 4 equals 16. So the answer is 16."

"Good work Serena." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah. The way you're working you're sure to pass the entrance exam." Jason added with a smile of his own.

"Jason's right Serena. And I wanted to thank you guys for helping me out as well." Lita said.

"You're welcome Lita." The three of them said in unison.

"Hey, where's Mina?" Artemis asked coming into the room.

"Huh?" Raye asked looking up from her own worksheet and looked down at Artemis. She then continued with, "She headed back home. She said she had a fever."

'_No…fever my tail. She's gone to that audition.'_, Artemis thought with a scowl on his face.

The Town Hall at Minato Ward…

"I wonder what Jonah's like in person. I hope we have a chance to talk a little. Then, I'll be able to tell everybody every single little velvety word, so here goes." Mina said as she walks up to the registration booth. "Excuse me?" Mina asked.

"Yes?" The woman asked looking up.

"Um…I was wondering…where do we go to meet with Jonah Araki for the auditions?" Mina asked.

"Jonah won't be present at today's audition, I'm afraid." The woman told her.

"That can't be!" Mina exclaimed but then heard a gasp from behind her.

When Mina turned around she saw Mimet, dressed in a totally new outfit. Mina doesn't recognize her.

"I planned on having him to myself today! After all, I am his biggest fan." Mimet sighed.

"You wish!" Mina exclaimed.

"I don't wish! I know I am!" Mimet stated with a smirk.

The stares turn intense. Each grabs at the other's Jonah T-shirt. Then…each recognizes what the other is wearing.

"Your shirt!" Mina exclaimed.

"The first official T-shirt from his Love, Love, and More Love tour." Mimet said with a smile.

They let go.

"I was front row." Mina said.

"Me too. He even looked towards me." Mimet said nodding.

"Well hi. My name's Mina. Nice to meet ya." Mina said placing her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, same here. My name is Mime…I mean, Mimi." Mimet said giving a false name.

"Attention! All contestants for the Jonah Araki audition, come to the theater now!" Someone exclaimed over the speakers in the hall.

"Well, I guess I'll wish you good luck, Mimi, and may the best Jonah true fan win." Mina said.

"Right." Mimet said nodding in agreement.

The first part of the auditions is a videotaped demonstration of the contestant to judge voice, looks, talent, and ability. Mina is contestant number 251. First is an introduction.

"Please state your name and tell us something about yourself." A woman asked.

"Hello. My name is Mina, and I'm finishing up junior high. I love volleyball and music and

music and movies." Mina said.

A panel of talent directors from the movie crew, including several men and a woman, are here to ask the contestant questions concerning actions which are to be in the movie.

"There's a part in the movie that involves lots of tears and sobbing. Could you do it?" The female director asked.

"Sure, no problem. I just put a bunch of onions in my pocket and take a good whiff before

the scene." Mina said which caused the directors to laugh.

It's a creative method, but they can't argue against its effectiveness.

"And what about love? You think you can pretend you're in love with Jonah…someone you don't know?" A young male director asked.

"That's a real piece of cake. Everyone's in love with him. I can give you puppy-dog eyes

and everything. Problem is, I just don't know if I could get out of character." Mina told him.

The younger male director seems chagrined while the female one is laughing. Mina's interview had been most entertaining.

"Thank you. Next please." the woman said.

Next up is contestant number 252: "Mimi". But things are starting out sour. She seems shaky from stage fright.

"Um uh, hi. My name is, um…my name is Mimi, and I um…I wanna be in movies." Mimet stuttered.

"And what made you decide to audition for this particular role?" the older male director asked.

"Oh…I don't know. I just um…" Mimet stuttered yet again.

The older director sees that she's nervous…

"Just take your time. Take your time." the older male director said.

"I want this role…because…I just want…" Mimet tried once more.

…TOO nervous.

"Uh, that's all right. Good enough. Hmm…" the older male director said with a sigh.

After the first round of auditions, all the girls are gathered on stage to await their fate.

"And now, we'll announce our five finalists. The five lucky girls to move on are…" The woman said as she started calling out numbers. "Number 24…Number 68…Number 137…"

"I can't believe they only pick five of us." Mina said with a frown.

"Odds are pretty slim." Mimet said with a nod.

"Well, we did our best. Now, just wait." Mina said with a slight smile.

And there are a lot of them on stage. But then, the woman reads…

"…Number 251…" The woman read.

"Huh?!" Mina asked shocked.

"You made it!" Mimet exclaimed with a smile.

"…and finally, we have number 252!" The woman finished reading. "Please give a cheer for our five finalists and a big round of applause for all our lovely contestants. Our contest will resume tomorrow, so be sure to come and cheer on your favorite candidate who'll be Jonah's lucky new co-star!"

Mimet's managed to make it too, which caused her to be even more nervous than ever.

Mimet returns to the Bureau of Bad Behavior. In the locker room, she leans against the door and drops her bag. Her heart is still fluttering in anticipation.

"I'm so close…so close. Only four other girls who could win, but honestly, I'm the best

candidate. I'll be a movie star. Everyone will know me. I'll be famous, and after that

movie makes it big, maybe I'll become a singer, too. YES!" Mimet exclaimed. It was then that she noticed Dr. Tomoe come into the room. "Yes! Hmm, thanks for coming, Dr. Tomoe. You're the best!"

"Anytime." He said with a nod.

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Mimet stated.

"I'm worried about you." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Oh…" Mimet said.

"Let me see. You feel feverish. It could be the flu, and your eyes are glassy. Have you been getting proper rest lately? I don't want you getting run down now. I want my able

assistant in shape to help the Sovereign rise again." Dr. Tomoe told her.

"I'll be careful." Mimet said with a nod of her head.

Dr. Tomoe leaves, and Mimet opens her locker.

'_Face it, Mimet. You're a scientist out for global domination, not a music idol.'_, Mimet thought to herself.

"I totally blanked in my real mission. I gotta forget about Jonah's perfect face and velvet

voice and get that heart from him…" Mimet said as she shut the locker and leaned against the door. "…but if I make off with his heart, who will we drool over? Oh, who'll make my heart go

pitter-pat with his love songs? It'll be a shame…and my big chance to be a movie star

will be lost 'cause they'll cancel the shoot for sure. I won't see my name in lights. Oh…" She continued as she sat down. "…but if I don't go through with this heart snatching, Tomoe'll think I'm a traitor. I'll be forever banned from the Bureau of Bad Behavior." Mimet said looking towards the ceiling.

Mimet cries as she's divided between her loyalty to the Bureau…

_[Flash Back]_

"_I want my able assistant in shape." Dr. Tomoe said._

_[End Flash Back]_

…and her own aspirations.

_[Flash Back]_

"_Well, I guess I'll wish you good luck, Mimi, and may the best Jonah true fan win." Mina had told her._

_[End Flash Back]_

So what does she decide?

"It's time for me. The Bureau of Bad Behavior's just gonna have to take a back seat. I'm

gonna do something just for Mimet this time. I've got movie star dreams, and they're

gonna come true no matter what Tomoe or anyone says! This summer, I'm gonna be on

the beach making a movie with Jonah Araki, not stuck in some gloomy lab all day!" Mimet hissed.

Hmm…well, it seems the Bureau respects its fallen. Eugeal's picture graces her old locker along with a somber ribbon of black and some flowers. And boy, were you right about Mimet, Eugeal. She's as two-faced as a coin.

The next day, the finals of the audition begin. This round has much more fanfare: Jonah himself is hosting.

"Who will wear the crown of the heroine? Today, we will have the members of the audience helping us decide. The person that 80% of the audience backs up is the winner of our audition. Now, the first person, please!" Jonah exclaimed as he looked behind him towards the five contestants.

Four of the ladies, Mina included, follow Jonah backstage. However, Mina hears a familiar meow and pauses. Artemis is above the stage.

"Artemis!" Mina asked looking around. It was then that Artemis jumped down and landed on her shoulder. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"That's not important. I wanna know why all the secrecy." Artemis asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Because I knew you guys would try to talk me out of it and say it was a waste of time." Mina told him with a sigh.

It was then that the announcer called out, "Audience, cast your vote please."

The one remaining woman on stage is being judged right now. The level of audience cheering determines the approval level. For her, the level reads at forty percent.

"Poor girl. Must be nerve-racking going through that." The announcer said.

Dejected, she leaves the stage.

"Contestant number sixty-eight, please." Jonah called out.

The next young lady steps up. Mina takes a deep breath to try to calm her nerves.

"I'm after the next one." Mina said.

"If you get accepted?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! An idol pretty soldier will be born!" Mina told him.

"That's pretty ama…"Artemis began but saw someone coming so beat a hasty retreat.

Meanwhile, "Mimi" is pacing nervously.

"You gotta look the part. Remember, just look the part. Look the part. Look the part.

Just look the part. You only get one chance to make a first impression." Mimet whispered to herself as Mina watched her curiously. "Stay calm. They've got your dream in your hands. Don't let them take your dream. Don't let them take your dream. Let your light shine, Mimi! Good luck."

It was then that the announcer was heard saying, "Sorry, that's not eighty percent. Contestant number 251, we're waiting for you."

"Now's your chance. Be cool." Mina said as she walked out from behind stage and up to the microphone. "Hello, everyone. I just wanted to say that if you vote for me, I promise to do my best to learn how to act so I don't totally stink in the movie."

Elsewhere, up by the exit door, Amara, Michelle and Trista are observing the contest.

"Cute." Michelle said.

"I don't think she'll win, though." Amara said with a smile.

Thank you for listening." Mina said before taking a bow.

The audience cheers…but the meter only reaches seventy percent.

"Wow, that was really close. Nice try. Now, the last contestant, please." The announcer commented.

Only "Mimi" is left. As Mina walks off stage…

"Good luck." Mina told her.

"Thanks." Mimet said with a nod.

Off stage, Mina sulks. She was so close…

'Oh man, the dream of becoming an idol pretty soldier…', Mina began thinking to herself before saying out loud, "But I guess it's okay because I got to see Araki."

"I'm honored." Jonah said from right beside her. "That was really close. But another chance will come by soon."

"Araki, I'll keep cheering for you forever." Mina said with a bright smile.

"Thanks a lot, but I'm sure you'll forget me soon. I'm sure all the fans…will forget me someday. Being a star is such a fleeting, fragile thing. I won't be sorry or sad when it happens, though 'cause I'll never lose the magic of feeling all that love, you know? It completely fills up my heart and soul, and I try to give it back to all of those who supported me." Jonah told her.

'_Araki…!'_, Mina thought to herself.

"If it ends tomorrow, I'll still have been the luckiest guy ever, but I'd rather not end my career without this movie. I love the beach and seeing it up on the big screen would be so cool…" Jonah continued.

Meanwhile, Mimet is up at the microphone.

"…if we ever find my co-star." Jonah finished as both he and Mina watched Mimet.

"I wanna be in this movie because I'd love to work with Jonah and because it's always

been my dream to be an actress. This would be a great starting role. I hope you vote for

me." Mimet said into the microphone.

"Audience, please enter your votes now." the announcer asked.

The audience casts its approval…and it climbs to ninety percent.

"Oh…yes!" Mimet exclaimed in glee.

Suddenly…it dips back down to seventy-five percent.

"Oh…false alarm. Sorry, Mimi. You lose. You won't get to go to the beach with Jonah this summer." The announcer apologized.

"AAH!" Mimet screamed feeling suddenly dejected.

"Too bad none of our contestants made it. You are one tough audience. Guess it's back

to square one for us." The announcer addressed the audience.

"Mimi, I thought you won…but hey, you got the highest score of all." Mina said coming out on stage and places a hand on Mimet's shoulder, but Mimet sweeps the hand away.

"Bug off!" Mimet hissed.

And then, with a mean look in her eyes…

"You all right?" Mina asked worriedly.

…Mimet stands, no longer dejected…but enraged!

"NO!" Mimet screamed.

Then, in a flash of light, Mimet doffs the disguise, re-appearing in her battle outfit and carrying the Heart Snatcher case and her witch staff.

"You think I came here to be in movies? You think your votes mean anything to me? Not

at all! I came here to snatch a heart: the heart that belongs to your superstar! Uta, come

on down!" Mimet exclaimed.

The case opens, and Heart Snatcher Utahime emerges: a real knockout opera singer! Meanwhile, Mimet raises her witch staff.

"CHARM…BUSTER!" Mimet exclaimed causing her witch staff which has the power of the Charm Buster, which can cast a sleep spell over large areas. In this case, the entire audience is soon unconscious. So is everyone else on stage. "Ha ha! Looks like they got stars in their eyes, too."

"So funny, I forgot to laugh." Utahime muttered.

"Who asked you, fezz-face?!" Mimet asked with a glare.

"Oh, maybe I should do my job now, huh?" Utahime asked.

"Yes, and…" Mimet said with a sigh before continuing with, "Hurry! I wanna get outta here!"

"Right! Whoop!" Utahime exclaimed as she jumped for Jonah, who fell to the Charm Buster as well. "Hello, pretty boy." she said as she picked up Jonah, inhales, and then swallows the Heart Crystal that emerges from him. "Mmm, delicious." she said swallowing it and then dropped Jonah to the floor.

"No…she got Jonah." Mina gasped.

Mina is still awake, her inner Sailor Scout power having resisted most of the Dream Buster's effects.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out.

An unexpected interruption knocks away Mimet's witch staff.

"Hey! That was rude! You broke my nail!" Mimet exclaimed.

Up in the lights the Inner Scouts save for Sailor Venus are all standing together with their arms crossed over their chests as they glared down at Mimet.

"You're the singer, and we're the listeners! Songs are everyone's friends! Bad guys who assualt our idols deserve no mercy from us!" Sailor Knight stated.

"You dare try to steal the spot light from one of our most talented idols? For that you will pay!" Sailor Moon stated.

"We are the Champions of Justice!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"We will right wrongs and triumph…!" Mercury continued.

"…over evil." Mars finished.

"And it should go without saying, that evil is YOU!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Sailor Scouts!" Mina exclaimed, glad to see her friends. Mina then stood up and, rushed off stage.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina exclaimed holding up her transformation pen and turning into Sailor Venus.

"Mimet!" Venus' voice rang out on the stage.

"Huh?" Mimet asked as she saw a spotlight and turns around. She suddenly finds herself with even more Sailor Scout trouble.

"I won't let you take the Heart Crystal from Jonah! You're nothing but a phony! You've no value for his purity or what his talent means to his fans! I'm here to protect and defend

hearts, and that means you will lose!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

You got it all wrong. First of all, I will not lose, and second, I really am a fan and always

will be: his biggest one." Mimet said.

"Huh? So why would you wanna end his career so early?" Venus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a higher cause for him. Hm hm. His little Heart Crystal's full of the precious

energy for my mission's destiny." Mimet said as she walked over to Utahime.

"You've got no right to decide what's best of Jonah's heart! It's dedicated to music and movies and perfect tans." Venus told her with a frown.

"It WAS." Mimet hissed.

"You can't do this! So many people love his love!" Venus stated.

"Love stinks! I'm working for the Bureau of Bad Behavior! We don't care about love!

Heart Snatcher, there's no time to argue anymore, so get rid of this pest!" Mimet ordered.

"Gladly." Utahime said with a nod.

"Not so fast!" The other Scouts exclaimed as they joined Sailor Venus on stage.

Meanwhile, Utahime begins to…prime her opera voice?

"What are you doing?!" Mimet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My voice is a highly-tuned instrument. I have to warm it up correctly." Utahime said.

"Ooh!" Mimet exclaimed as sweat poured down her brow.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do!" Utahime sang.

"Warm-up's over!" Mimet commanded.

"Performance!" Utahime exclaimed as she readed her attack.

The Sailor Scouts brace themselves. There is a pause. From somewhere, a piano plays. THEN…

"I forgot the words." Utahime said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding?! Sing something else, then!" Mimet ordered.

"It's now or never, Sailor Moon!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Sailor Moon nodded as she raised the Purity Chalice, while shouting, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" and ascends to the next level, becoming Super Sailor Moon.

She then readied the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!" Super Sailor Moon exclaimed as she unleashed her attack.

"I remember now! This is your swan song!" Utahime exclaimed right before Super Sailor Moon's attack hit her.

"UtaAAAH!" Utahime exclaimed as she went down before completing three notes, turning back into a microphone. The Daimon Pod within it pops out and cracks, and Jonah's Heart Crystal floats in the air.

"My Crystal!" Mimet exclaimed as she dashed after it.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN WHIP!" Venus exclaimed as she lashes out causing her attack to lash at Mimet and caused the Heart Crystal to drift the Sailor Scouts' way.

"Ah! You broke another nail! I'll get you for that!" Mimet cried before she bailed out of the place.

Meanwhile, the three Outer Sailor Scouts contemplate this discovery. They had wondered why the Bureau continued to gather Heart Crystals even after the Purity Chalice had appeared.

"Sounds like they have another purpose for the Heart Crystals." Neptune said to the others.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Uranus asked.

"Heart Crystals contain energy which could be used to build up strength." Pluto told them.

"Huh?" Both Uranus and Neptune asked confused.

"It could be that they've found the Sovereign of Silence, who will revive with the power of heart energy."

"Woah." Both Uranus and Neptune said in unison.

On stage, Sailor Mars presents the Heart Crystal to Sailor Venus.

"Huh?" Venus asked staring down at the Heart Crystal.

"Here. You should be the one to give it back to him." Mars said as she handed Venus the crystal.

"After all, you are his biggest, truest fan." Jupiter said with a nod.

"By the way, we all voted for you." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"That's right." Mercury said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah so don't go saying we don't do anything for you. And by the way, you do know you owe us a day of studying right?" Sailor Knight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks." Venus said with a smile at the entire group.

Sailor Venus then took the Heart Crystal and returned it to Jonah. But she mumbles to Artemis,

"You didn't say they were here."

Artemis assumes an innocent look that sort of says, "You didn't ask."

Back at the Bureau of Bad Behavior…

"I'm a failure, Doctor. I lost another Crystal. The Sailor Scouts…they're so annoying, I've

gotta beat them" Mimet exclaimed.

Dr. Tomoe puts his hands on her shoulders to comfort her as he says, "Well, Mimet, tomorrow's a new day when darkness can rule."

"Oh…" Mimet said with a nod of her head.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; The Shadow Of Silence. In the next installment, The twins and Hotaru's friendship grows and Trista meets with the twins to see how they're doing. Also Uranus sees some kind of power erupt from Hotaru. What could it be?! Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	98. Chapter 94: The Shadow Of Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

"Bye bye, Katie! See you tomorrow!" Rini exclaimed as she waved goodbye to one of her classmates from last period.

"Have a good day Mason." Rien added to a classmate of his from another class.

"Okay Rini. See you in the morning." Katie said from the front steps of the school.

"Take care of yourself, Rien and stay out of trouble." Mason said as he waved his hand from the front steps of the school as well.

Both Rini and Rien were on their way home from school one afternoon. But as they passed a fountain they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Small lady, Little Shadow." A feminine voice called out.

"Huh?" The twins asked as they turn and look back towards the fountain and saw a familiar face. "Pluto?!" The twins exclaimed shocked to see her.

"Hello, Small Lady and Little Shadow." The woman also known as Trista said with a warm smile.

"Pluto!" The twins exclaimed once more as they rush up to meet her.

Chapter 94: The Shadow Of Silence

A few moments later the twins and Trista were sitting at the fountain and talking amongst themselves.

"Plu, you never come visit to play with us." Rini said with a sad look on her face.

"Rini's right Pluto. We were beginning to think that you forgot all about us." Rien added.

"I couldn't forget either one of you." Trista said as she smiled down at the two children. " Oh, you two should know that my name is different in this world, and it's Trista Meioh." Trista informed the two of them.

"I like your name, Trista." Rini said with a smile.

"Yeah me too, no offense Trista, but it makes you sound human." Rien added with a nod of his head.

"Well thank you both very much for the complement. Now, I understand that you both have lots of friends here." Trista said as she looked between both Rien and his sister.

"Huh?!" The twins asked in unison, both very perplexed by Trista's words.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you both like living in this world?" Trista asked.

"Yeah, it's fun! Everyone is very nice to us." Rini answered to which her brother nodded his head in agreement.

"I see." Trista said as she looked out over the scenery.

"Trista are you okay?" Rini asked.

"Yes, you seem preoccupied about something." Rien added as he tilled his head to one side.

"No, nothing's wrong you two. I was just thinking that it seems Neo-Queen Serenity and your father must've sent you back into this time period so you could both have a normal and healthy childhood…like any ordinary little girl or boy of this time." Trista informed them.

"Oh." Both the twins said in unison as they looked down at their feet.

"It seems that the King an Queen thought it would help you both for when you were to assume your future roles as queen and leader of the army." Trista finished explaining why she thought the twin's parents had sent them back to that time.

"Say, Trista…" Rini said gaining her attention once more.

"Mm hmm?" Trista asked.

"We can see you anytime we want, is that right?" Rini asked, the hope shining in both her brother's and her eyes.

"Yes." Trista said with a nod.

"Do you promise?" Rien asked.

"Yes I promise, you two." Trista said with a smile.

The twins smiled as they hoped up tot their feet.

"Well, we better be getting home now." Rini said with a smile.

"Yeah, we don't want to worry our family." Rien added with a smile of his own.

"Okay." Trista said as she stood up herself.

"See you later!" The twins called over their shoulders as they take of for home.

It was then that two other young woman walked up to Trista.

"You three seem to share a special affection. That's nice." Michelle said with a smile.

"They're good kids. It's kind of hard to believe that these kids are going to be our princess and prince in the future." Amara said chuckling.

"Yes, but it's true. Rini will be the rightful heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium while her brother Rien will lead the armies." Trista informed them.

"Hmm…okay, let's do our best to watch and protect them from harm. Anyway, we must find

the rightful heir to the Purity Chalice." Amara said.

"The Purity Chalice is the key. Now, all we have to do to stop the deadly silence is place

the chalice in the hands of the princess who will use it right. Is that true?" Trista asked the others.

Amara and Michelle nod. Though Sailor Moon currently holds the chalice, the fact that it drains her indicates that the true holder is someone else.

"They're still collecting pure hearts." Amara said with a frown.

"If that's for them to awaken the Sovereign of Silence…" Michelle added only to be interrupted by Trista.

"We must work to deal with that." Trista said as she glared at nothing in particular.

"The Sovereign of Silence…" Michelle began.

"…must not be born at any cost!" Amara finished.

Meanwhile, inside the witches 4 offices…

"I'm sorry…I can't continue lying to you anymore. I can't be with you anymore. Please forgive me." A man on a t.v. that Mimet was watching said.

"Why…?! I love you so much…!" Mimet said as if she was talking to the man on the t.v.

"I'm sorry…But I just can't forget about her…" The man said.

"Impossible!" Mimet cried as she stood up.

The TV on her computer is tuned to a soap opera. She seems to have lost it.

"I'm sorry, Hanako…" The man said.

"I won't forgive you, Yuu! You have me! What's this about Hanako?!" Mimet asked perplexed as she rattles the monitor. "Who is that woman?!" Mimet continued as she picked up the t.v. and throws it to the floor. She then picked up the phone that began ringing right when she picked up the t.v. and answered it. "Yes. Mimet here! I'm currently busy…" Mimet began into the receiver.

"It's me." Dr. Tomoe said over the phone.

"Oh, professor!" Mimet exclaimed changing her tune.

"How studious of you to be so busy right now. So, I can get the name of the next target, right?" Dr. Tomoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, leave it to me." Mimet said with a sinister smile.

"I'm counting on you, Mimet." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yuu Kazama…You are so cute that this hatred grows a hundred fold!" Mimet stated as she was done talking to Dr. Tomoe. "I'll take your pure heart!" Mimet continued as she crushed the handset. "Oh…not good." She said with a sweat drop.

The Sovereign of Silence's chamber…

"I want to make this world mine quickly. I want to make this world beautiful with my own hands." The Sovereign of Silence said.

"Please wait a little while longer." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Pure Hearts…Give me pure hearts quickly…" The Sovereign ordered as she struggled in her 'throne'.

Elsewhere in the Tomoe household, inside Hotaru's bedroom, she was sleeping in her bed, when she began to wake up.

"Pure Hearts…" Hotaru whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. She then held her head while saying, "This again…What have I been doing? It's always like this after a bad seizure."

It was then that she heard the doorbell ring and looked up.

Outside, Rini was standing precariously on top of her brother's shoulders so she could reach

the doorbell.

"Stay still Rien, or I'll fall." Rini said as she struggled to stay on his shoulders.

"I'm trying, but you're kind of heavy." Rien winced as he tried to stay on his feet.

Meanwhile, Rini managed to hit the doorbell once more before she and her brother fell back onto the porch. It was then that the front door opened and Kaorinite was standing there but the twins didn't know who she was.

"Hello." Rien said with a polite smile as he stood up and helped his sister up as well.

"Is Hotaru home?" Rini asked.

"Hotaru is currently resting. I'm sorry, especially because you took the time to come here. Perhaps another time." Kaorinite said before she closed the door.

It was then that the twins slowly walked away.

"I wonder why Hotaru always has to rest." Rini asked looking at the ground.

"Maybe she doesn't feel good." Rien offered.

"Perhaps." Rini said with a sigh as they both started for home.

Inside…

"Kaorinite, it seemed like someone was here just now." Hotaru said as she walked down the stairs.

"The twins that are always here were here." Kaorinite said as she walked towards Hotaru.

"And…?" Hotaru asked as Kaorinite walked past her.

"Of course I had them go back home." Kaorinite said.

"Why do you do that without asking!?" Hotaru yelled before running off.

"Hotaru." Kaorinite said which caused Hotaru to stop. "Don't you think you are acting a little selfishly? Because your father is nice, I'm sure he's letting you do whatever you want." Hotaru just turned around and glared defiantly at Kaorinite while the older woman continued with, "But you, of all people, should know that your body doesn't let you play around so much!"

Hotaru ran off and Kaorinite simply smirked.

"Such a scary face." Kaorinite said.

The day was waning as both Rini and Rien continue their walk home.

"Could it be something's really wrong with Hotaru?" Rini asked her brother.

"I hope not. I'm worried about her just as much as you are." Rien said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Just then, behind twins, Hotaru managed to finally catch up to them, but suddenly she began gasping for breath.

"Rini, Rien…" Hotaru called out as she got close enough to them.

"Hm." The twins both said as they turned around and see Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" the twins exclaimed as Hotaru joined her friends, although she was still gasping for breath.

"Are you all right?" Rini asked.

"Yes we were both very worried about you." Rien added.

"I'm glad…I finally found you two." Hotaru said through gasps.

"Hotaru, you look like you're in pain." Rini observed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Did Kaorinite say something mean to the both of you? I was just worried about that." Hotaru said then she collapsed, while Rini caught her.

"Hotaru!" Rini cried out.

"Is she all right?" Rien asked as he knelt down beside them.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru said barely conscious.

"Hotaru!" The twins yelled.

Meanwhile, Serena, Amy and Jason were all nearby, as they were on their way home from Raye's. Well, Jason was taking both Amy and Serena home as was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Hotaru? Hotaru! HOTARU!" Rini cried some more.

"Come on Hotaru, please wake up." Rien pleaded.

As they round the corner, Rini's cries and Rien's pleading attract their attention. They look.

"Huh? It's Rini and Rien." Serena said upon spotting them.

"Who are they with?" Amy asked.

"Let's go find out." Jason suggested.

"Right." The two girls said in unison as the three of them quickly rushed over to the twins and their friend. The twins looked desperate.

"What happened?" Serena asked once the three older teens walked up to the twins and Hotaru.

"Oh Serena, please help Hotaru! We don't know…what's wrong with her! Please, Serena,

do something! Help her quick!" Rini cried.

"How did it happen?" Jason asked.

"She just collapsed! What are we gonna do?!" Rien asked perplexed.

Amy put her hands on both the twin's shoulders.

"It's okay." Amy said with a smile.

"Huh?" The twins asked looking up at the blue haired girl.

"Try to calm down, guys. We'll help her." Amy said with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, Amy." Rini said while Rien simply nodded.

"My mother's hospital is nearby. Let's take Hotaru there." Amy suggested.

"Good idea ice princess." Jason said as he bent down and lifted Hotaru into his arms.

They take Hotaru to the hospital, where she's admitted to a room. Rini and Rien are by Hotaru's side, and Serena and Jason are nearby. Amy has gone to get her mother. In her bed, Hotaru stirs.

"Hotaru? If we hadn't gone over there to call on you today, this never would have

happened. Hotaru, please forgive us." Rini said to which Rien nodded sadly.

"Oh, that's not true." Serena said with a smile.

"Huh?" The twins asked looking over at Serena.

"Serena's right guys. You two mean something to her, guys, just as she does to you. That's why she ran after you today, even though she knew she shouldn't." Jason said with a smile of his own.

"Yeah but…" Rien tried to say but was stopped by Serena who held up a hand in protest.

"You two watch over her now. Okay, Rien and Rini? And when she wakes up from her sleep, she'll be glad to see you." Serena said with a wink.

"Serena's right you two. Besides, you'll see, she'll be just fine." Jason added.

"Okay." The twins said with a nod.

In her unconsciousness, Hotaru recalls her childhood: a lonely and chaotic childhood. She recalls the time she discovered her pet goldfish, Bubbles, dead on the floor…next to the broken fishbowl.

"Oh, my poor Bubbles. Who did this to my pet goldfish?" a young Hotaru cried.

"Who did it? Oh Hotaru…" Kaorinite said with a sigh.

"Huh?" young Hotaru asked looking up.

"Please don't talk nonsense. You're the one who did it. Now, you had better clean it up." Kaorinite ordered.

"I didn't!" Young Hotaru denied.

One day at school…

"Good morning." Hotaru said entering the room.

…everyone was gathered around one boy, Billy, seated at his desk. Curious, Hotaru approaches. Billy had been beaten badly and had a bandage around his head.

"What happened to you, Billy?" Hotaru asked concerned.

She tries to put her hand on his…

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

…but he shoves it away. Everyone looks at Hotaru in fear.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"Can you believe her? She hurts him and pretends like nothing happened." a male student said.

"She's a really rotten faker, isn't she?" a female student asked.

"Boy, she's nasty." another male student said.

Throughout her young life, she has been plagued with signs of doom and destruction…that everyone claims she did…and that Hotaru can never recall committing. Many times, she found herself crying on her father, the only person who seemed to still love her.

"Daddy? They say I…hurt another friend of mine…but I can't remember things like that." Hotaru cried against her father's chest.

"It's all right, Hotaru. Don't cry. It's not your fault. Not at all." Dr. Tomoe said hugging her close.

"I'll never be able to make any friends. I know that now. There's someone inside

me…someone who does bad things…and I can't control what they do." Hotaru cried.

Hotaru continues to sleep. The twins continue to worry. Amy enters the room.

"My mom will be here very soon." Amy said as she walked over and sat down beside Jason who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Amy." Serena said with a smile.

"It looks like she's resting much better. Let's hope she'll be fine." Amy said to which everyone in the room nodded.

It seems like an eternity, but it's really just a few minutes. Hotaru stirs again.

"Huh?" Rini asked looking up.

"She's waking up." Rien added as he looked up as well.

The twins jumped out of their chairs. Hotaru doesn't move, though…so the twins took each of her hands in both of theirs. The hands twitched…then closed around their hands.

"Hm." Serena said looking up from a book she was reading.

"It looks like Rien is right and that Hotaru is waking up." Jason said.

"Yeah." Amy said with a nod.

Finally, Hotaru opens her eyes.

"Oh, Hotaru!" Rini cried out with glee.

"How do you feel now Hotaru?" Rien asked.

"I'm fine now thanks to the two of you." Hotaru said with a smile as she sits up in bed.

"Oh no, Hotaru! You've got to stay in bed now!" Rini pleaded as she tried to push Hotaru back down on the bed.

"Rini's right, Hotaru. You need to rest." Rien added just as worried as his sister was.

"I'm all right, guys. Really." Hotaru said with a smile.

"All the pain is gone away?" Rini asked.

Hotaru nods.

"You feel stronger?" Rien asked.

Hotaru nods again. The twins eyes were filled with tears of relief.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Rini exclaimed.

She jumps up and embraces Hotaru.

"We were so worried about you!" Rien stated as he embraced her as well.

'_Rini, Rien…'_, Hotaru thought to herself with a soft smile as she looked down at the twins.

For a long time, Hotaru thought she could never have a friend. But the way the twins were hugging her so tightly made her wonder if she just might be able to keep her friends.

"Hotaru, are you feeling better now?" Amy asked as the twins finally let go.

"Yes, thank you." Hotaru said with a nod.

"Why don't you stay and lie down for a while?" Jason suggested.

"It's okay. Oh, it happens all the time." Hotaru said as she rose out of bed.

"Are you sure, Hotaru?" Rini and Rien asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry to be a bother, and thank you." Hotaru said.

"My mother's a doctor, and she's on her way to see you." Amy said.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay. My father won't allow me to see any doctor other than our family

doctor at home. I better go. I'll se you, Rini and Rien, and…thanks again for your help." Hotaru said before she walked to the door.

"Rien and I will walk you back." Rini said.

"Right." Rien said with a nod of his head as he and his sister follow Hotaru.

Outside, Hotaru turns back to the doorway.

"Thanks again, you guys." Hotaru said as she bowed respectfully, then she and the twins all headed for the exit.

"Hotaru…" Serena called out.

Both Hotaru and the twins turned around.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked.

Serena's head is sticking out of the doorway.

"Our mom's a fabulous cook and loves to bake all kinds of goodies." Serena said with a smile.

"Oh?" Hotaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome to come over any time and try 'em out." Serena told her.

"Thanks." Hotaru said before she and the twins continued towards the exit.

"That's a promise." Serena said before she went back into the room and chatted with Amy and Jason.

Outside, as Rini and Hotaru are about to reach the street, a sports car pulls up.

"Hey, little ones." Amara said as she looked over at the three children.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked looking up.

"Amara?" Both Rini and Rien asked.

"Hi. Where you guys going?" Amara said as she winked at the three kids. "I'll give you a ride if you like."

They take up the offer. It saves Hotaru the ordeal of more walking…and it's cool, too.

"Cool car! Thanks, Amara!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure beats walking." Rien added with a smile.

"You're welcome" Amara said she then looked through the rearview mirror at Hotaru and asked, "Am I going the right way?"

"Yes, thanks." Hotaru said with a nod of her head.

"I'm Amara. What's your name?" Amara asked.

"Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said.

"And your father, is he by chance Dr. Tomoe?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Hotaru said with a nod.

"Hmm…" Amara said with a nod of her head.

What is it about the name Tomoe that raises Amara's eyebrow?

"Say, Hotaru, do you think…" Rini began but stopped.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked looking over at Rini.

"What Rini is trying to ask is do you think we could come and see you again?" Rien asked.

"Of course. I would like that a lot. I was really happy when you two came over today." Hotaru said with a smile.

"You sure?" The twins asked together to which Hotaru nodded.

"What a relief!" Rini said with sigh.

And the three friends all chuckled. Amara's face still has that same look of suspicion, though.

Meanwhile, at a cafe, Mr. Yuu Kazama reads a book at a table.

"Mr. Kazama?" Mimet asked walking up to his table.

"Huh?" Yuu asked looking up from his book.

"You're the actor from the TV show Hello Friends, aren't you?" Mimet asked.

"Uh, yes." Yuu said with a nod of his head.

"I knew it was you! Wow, I can't believe it! Wait 'til the girls hear about this!" Mimet gushed.

'_Oh boy.'_, he thought to himself. _'Another slightly wacko fan.'_

"Oh, actually, I would like to ask you something." Mimet said.

"Uh…" Yuu simply said.

"There's a girl sitting over there who is out of this world crazy for you. Could you come

and say hi to her, please?" Mimet asked.

"Uh, well, I…" Yuu began but Mimet grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on. Give her your autograph." Mimet said as she dragged him away.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Yuu yelled.

As Amara continues driving, an ill wind blows. She senses it …and pulls the car over immediately. It happens to stop at the entrance to Riverdale Park.

'_Right now…the wind was rustling…over there!'_, Amara thought to herself as she looked over into the park.

.

The twins were puzzled.

"Huh? Anything wrong?" Rini asked.

"Yeah should we call Michelle or Trista?" Rien added.

"There's no need little man and I'm quite all right Rini. I'm just getting a little thirsty. I'll go buy something over at the park." Amara told the twins as she climbed out of the car.

"Okay…" The twins said in unison.

Amara's odd behavior puzzled the twins for a moment…until they realized what it could mean. they then turned to Hotaru.

"Uh…Hotaru…" Rini said.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Can you wait for a minute?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, we're a little thirsty too. Don't worry, we'll bring you back something to drink too." Rini added.

"Okay." Hotaru said as the twins climbed out of the car and followed Amara's trail.

In the park…

"Excuse me, lady. You're really starting to annoy me." Yuu hissed. "Where is your friend, anyway?"

"She's in here." Mimet said indicating the briefcase.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Yuu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your own fault! You shouldn't have gone off with another woman!" Mimet hissed.

"What?" Yuu asked before he thought to himself, 'Is she talking about my on-screen alter ego?'

"You cheat!" Mimet yelled as she reveled herself and then let loose the Heart Snatcher.

"Step up right now, Heart Snatcher!"

"Utomodachi!" Utomodachi exclaimed as she appeared out of the briefcase.

"Oh no! A monster!" Yuu cried as he started to run off.

"I hate being called a monster by gorgeous men!" Utomodachi said as she jumped over Yuu and cuts off his retreat.

"Huh?!" Yuu cried out shocked.

"But can't we just be…friends, Mr. Handsome?" Utomodachi asked as she grabbed him by the shirt.

"No, please! Stop her!" Yuu begged.

"Atta boy. Now, all you have to do is give me your pure heart." Utomodachi said.

Look out! World Shaking incoming! Utomodachi lets Mr. Kazama go and dives for it.

"Who's there?!" Mimet asked shocked.

"There's a way to win a man's heart…and it's not by force." Sailor Uranus said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Blast you, Sailor Scouts!" Mimet hissed.

From behind a bush…

"I guessed right!" Rini said looking towards her brother.

"Quick Rini, use Luna-P and contact the others." Rien ordered.

"Right!" Rini exclaimed as she pressed Luna-P's nose.

It connects through to the Sailor Scout communication system.

"Attention, Sailor Scouts! The enemy's here again…in Riverdale Park!" Rini exclaimed.

The answer is instant.

"Gotcha, Rini." The Inner Scouts all said.

"Let's transform now Rien." Rini suggested as she held her broach high over her head, and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" and instantly turned into Sailor Mini Moon.

.

"Right!" Rien stated as he pulled out a white rose and turned into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

Meanwhile…

"Utomodachi, hurry up and make friends with her too!" Mimet ordered.

"We're all decent folks here. Can't we all be friends?" Utomodachi asked.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?!" Sailor Mini Moon mocked.

"Yeah, why don't you go get a make over then we'll talk." Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

Sailor Uranus turns.

"I stand for love, justice, truth, and friendship that is genuine! I'm Sailor Mini Moon, and in

the name of the future Moon, I shall punish you, so look out!" Sailor Mini Moon stated.

"And I am Tuxedo Mini Mask sworn to protect Mini Moon!" Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

This is what Uranus didn't need. She needed her space.

"Idiots! Don't come over to a place like this!" Uranus stated as she turned to glare at the twins.

'_Idiots?'_, Both Mini Moon and Mini Mask thought as one.

"You want to be my friend, too?" Utomodachi gushed as she stared at the twins. She then produced a SPIKED jump rope. She skips the rope at an unreal speed. "Had a little car. P-48, toot, 'round the corner!"

Sailor Uranus managed to pull the twins out of the way.

"You're too little to be in this fight!" Uranus exclaimed.

But Uranus' words only made the twins even angrier.

"But I'm a Sailor Scout, too…and you're losing! Is that my fault?" Sailor Mini Moon asked in a huff.

"Yeah?! I thought we were all on the same team?" Tuxedo Mini Mask asked.

Meanwhile, back in the car, Hotaru has that odd feeling…

'_This again…'_, Hotaru thought to herself as she tried to catch her breathe.

Back in the park…

"Hey, come on, little children. Why don't you wanna play with me?" Utomodachi asked.

"As if!" The twins exclaimed.

"Oh…" Utomodachi hissed.

Then, from up in the trees…

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out over the park.

Everyone looks up.

"Why hunt for pure hearts when it's a personality you really need?" Sailor Moon asked as she glared at the Heart Snatcher.

The Inner Sailor Scouts jump down to the ground.

"We're Sailor Scouts, and we won't stand for stealing pure hearts…" The scouts all shouted.

"…so In the name of the Moon…" Sailor Moon began.

"…we'll punish you!" The Inner Scouts finished.

"Blast! My plan is ruined again! Utomodachi, you can take 'em!" Mimet ordered before she took off.

"But I don't like them!" Utomodachi cried before continuing with, "You're mean to me, so I don't wanna be friends with you anymore! You got that?!"

Utomodachi starts revving the jump rope.

"AH! Nobody loves me! Everybody hates me!" Utomodachi yelled as she took off.

Everyone scatters and lets Utomodachi whiz past, her jump rope attack chewing up pieces of the sidewalk underneath.

"What was THAT all about?" Sailor Moon asked looking around the group.

"Uh, no!" Uranus exclaimed as she dropped the twins and then hurried after Utomodachi.

She's heading for the car, which means…

"Hotaru's right in her path!" The twins gasped, before following after Uranus.

"What?!" Sailor Moon asked.

Near the park entrance, Utomodachi's blind charge is approaching Hotaru!

"Get out of my way!" Utomodachi ordered.

Hotaru is outside the car, squatted down, still struggling with her unknown condition.

"I…SAID…GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Utomodachi yelled.

Suddenly, an eerie aura surrounds Hotaru. Energy gathers around her. Hotaru turns toward Utomodachi…and as Utomodachi almost hits her, a sudden energy pulse carries Utomodachi off the ground!

"WOAH! CAN'T MOVE!" Utomodachi exclaimed as she was frozen in mid jump.

Hotaru looks up…but those aren't kind and gentle eyes. They're aglow with red and appear silent and deadly.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Utomodachi yelled perplexed.

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus arrives and is stunned by what she sees.

"What's this?!" Uranus asked just as perplexed as the Heart Snatcher.

Seeing this, she realizes that Hotaru must have some sleeping power that has just now awakened. Moments later, the energy fades, the red disappears from Hotaru's eyes, and Hotaru faints. As for Utomodachi, she's reeling. Then, the other Sailor Scouts appear.

"Hotaru!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus exclaimed turning towards their leader.

Sailor Moon raises the Purity Chalice…

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Sailor Moon then shouted as she ascended to the next level, becoming Super Sailor Moon.

"Uh…uh…" Utomodachi utters.

Meanwhile, Super Sailor Moon readies the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter…, then shouts out, "RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!"…and lets the Rainbow Moon Heartache fly.

Utomodachi, still reeling from the sudden energy burst…

"Uh…" Utomodachi gasped out before she falls to the attack.

She turns back into a Hello Friends transcript, and the Daimon Pod pops out from it and

cracks.

After the fight, the twins see to Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Hotaru?! Please wake up! Hotaru!" Rini pleaded.

Hotaru stirs and re-awakens.

"Oh, it's you, guys." Hotaru said with a soft smile.

"Are you all right now?" Rien asked.

Now, Hotaru is scared. She knows what happened. Her "other self" had taken control of her for a brief moment. Rini and Rien seem to be avoiding it…for now. But what about next time?

"Uh…I don't think…you guys should see me anymore. Otherwise, I'm afraid I might hurt you somehow."

"How come?" They asked in unison.

It breaks her heart, but she has to do it.

"I'm sorry, Rini. It's for your own good." Hotaru said before she suddenly ran away.

"Hotaru?! No…" Rini called out.

"Let's let her calm down for a while then we'll try again, okay sis?" Rien offered.

"Right." Rini said with a nod.

Amara had seen what the others hadn't. There's something sleeping in Hotaru: something that Hotaru is herself beginning to realize is very dangerous. She agrees with Hotaru's decision.

"Sailor Moon?" Uranus asked gaining the leader's attention.

"Yeah?" Sailor Moon asked looking at Uranus.

"It's better to keep the little ones away from that girl for a while." Uranus said walking away from the others.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Uranus changes back into Amara. She then continues by saying, "Just make sure it gets through to them!"

"What's she talking about?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Hotaru seems like a good person." Mercury said looking from the twins then over to Jason.

"Is it that she might have something to do with our enemy?" Venus asked no one in particular.

"It might be. If Uranus saw something that we didn't before the rest of us got here." Sailor Knight offered.

"I wonder if…" Sailor Mars began but stopped.

Amara drives away. The Sailor Scouts gather behind the twins.

"Hotaru…" The twins simply said as they stared off in the direction Hotaru ran in.

"Hey there, guys." Mercury said with a smile.

The twins turn and look up at the Inner scouts.

"Hmm?" The twins asked.

"I'm really hope you can become good friends with Hotaru someday." Sailor Mercury said.

"Don't worry too much about it, guys." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Huh?" The twins asked.

"We all know Hotaru's a good person. I know you all care about each other and have a genuine friendship, so I'll go see her father, 'kay?" Sailor Moon offered.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Rini said as she nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah, this means a lot coming from you guys." Rien added with a nod of his own head.

The group share a laugh.

"Take me with you." Sailor Mercury said.

"Me, too." Mars said.

"I think we should all go." Sailor Knight put in.

"I think it'll be great." Sailor Jupiter said with a smile.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Thorny Weather. In the next installment, Darien, Serena, the twins and Hotaru spend the day at the flower gardens where the next target of the Heart Snatchers works. Can the scouts save him? Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	99. Chapter 95: Thorny Weather

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It was a partially cloudy afternoon and today Darien and Serena were taking Rien and Rini to a local shopping center so that they could buy something for the two of them.

"This store's supposed to have the best selection in town, guys." Darien said looking around the room full of back packs.

"Oh, they're all so cute!" Rini exclaimed.

"Rini's right. I can't decide which one I want!" Rien added looking around.

"Well take you're time guys. There's no hurry." Serena said with a smile as she held Luna in her arms. She then looked over at one backpack that had a teddy bear on the back. She walked over to the back pack an with one hand lifted the backpack off of the rack and held it up for Rien to see while saying, "What do you think of this one?"

"Hm, I could see myself using that." Rien said and after a second, nodded his head and continued with, "Yeah, thanks Serena." He then took the back pack from his future mother and slung it over one of his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Darien had found another backpack that he thought was just perfect for Rini and held it up to her. It was a backpack that had a cute-looking rabbit on the back.

"What do you think of this one, Rini? I think it was calling your name." Darien said with a smile.

"Oh, it's so cute. Darien, thank you!" Rini exclaimed as she held it at arms length as she looked at it with a bright smile.

"Does that mean we have everything we need now?" Serena asked looking around the group.

"Yes." The twins said together while Darien simply nodded his head.

"Well then, I've got an idea. I heard it's open house at the Botanical Society tomorrow. What do you guys think?" Serena asked. "Do you three want to go?"

"Yes!" Rini exclaimed jumping up and down in glee.

"Yeah. I love looking at flowers." Rien added with a nod.

"Then, I guess we'll be going. We can pay a visit to my friend, Kenny Bayashi." Darien said with a nod of his head.

Unknown to the group, Hotaru was also in the store and saw the group chatting with each other. She felt a little jealous. Even though she knew that the twins were Serena's cousins, Serena, Darien and the twins seemed to look just like a happy family. It's something she's never had.

"Then I guess I could pack a lunch for us." Serena suggested.

Just then, Rini and Rien saw Hotaru.

"Hey! That's Hotaru!" Rini exclaimed.

"Let's go talk to her." Rien added.

"Right!" Rini nodded as the twins run after Hotaru, but she was leaving at the same time.

"Huh?!" Both Serena and Darien simply asked as they stared after the twins.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, wait!" Rini exclaimed as she and her brother rush out the door.

"What's the matter, Hotaru? Why won't you stop and talk to us?" Rien asked.

Hotaru stops and turns.

"Oh, hi, guys. I thought that was you."

"Do you wanna come shopping?" Rini asked while Rien nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go home. Bye." Hotaru said as she left.

Ever since her hidden other side had awakened recently, Hotaru fears for her close friends; she

fears that she might hurt both Rini and Rien and not even realize it. This is why she stays away.

"I don't get it. Why does Rini's sweet little friend always run?" Darien asked.

"Well, I don't know. Amara told me to keep Rini from her…but she's such a good kid. I'm

sure of it. Do you think?" Serena said to which Darien simply nodded.

"Poor Hotaru." Rini said with a sigh.

"Don't worry sis. We'll try again." Rien said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

The Sovereign of Silence's chamber…

"Time is closing in on us, Doctor. I am growing weak. You must get the pure hearts

before it's too late." The Sovereign of Silence ordered.

"It's but a matter of moments. We're on the brink of obtaining the purest hearts." Dr. Tomoe spoke up.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Uh…hmm? Oh." Dr. Tomoe asked looking around.

The twins were at the door. Kaorinite answered.

"Is Hotaru here?" Rien asked.

"She's not home." Kaorinite said staring down at the twins.

"Oh. Well, could you give this to her, then? Thanks so much. Sorry to bother you." Rini said as she offered her backpack. Then she and her brother left.

Kaorinite closes the door.

'_Pesky little brats.'_, Kaorinite thought to herself as she turned around and spotted Hotaru behind her.

"Kaori-san, that…?" Hotaru gasped as she saw the backpack in Kaorinite's hands. She then reached out and took the backpack.

"It was those twins again. They told me to give this to you, Hotaru." Kaorinite said.

"There's a note attached to it. It looks like some kind of invitation." Hotaru said as she pulled the note out of the pocket and read it.

"Dear Hotaru,

You're invited on a picnic at the Botanical Society. We'll be packing lunch. Bring this backpack .

See ya then."

"There's no way you can go there, you know? You're much too weak to go. Besides,

your father would forbid it." Kaorinite told her young charge.

"On the contrary." Dr. Tomoe said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Hi, dad." Hotaru said as both she and Kaorinite turned to him.

"It's a grand idea. It'll be good for you to spend time with someone your own age. I'll drop you on my way to work tomorrow." He said which earned a smile from his daughter.

"Hmph." Kaorinite simply said with a scowl on her face.

Chapter 95: Thorny Weather

"Later, mom!" Serena called out as she walked out the door carrying a medium sized picnic basket.

"Bye, Aunt Ilene." Rien said as he followed his future mother out the door.

"Yeah, see you later." Rini said as she too left out the door.

Serena, Rini, Rien, and Luna met Darien outside the house. He was leaning against his car.

"Need help with that Sere?" Darien asked standing up off his car.

"No, I got it." Serena said with a smile.

"Well let me at least get my truck for you." Darien said as he goes to the back of his car and opens the trunk.

"Thanks Muffin." Serena said as she placed the basket in the trunk.

"You're welcome." Darien said with a loving smile.

Meanwhile, both Rien and Rini looked concerned as they looked around up and down the street.

"I don't see Hotaru anywhere." Rini said.

"Maybe she won't be able to come with us after all." Rien said with a sigh.

It was then that they heard Luna gasped and everyone turned to look at the cat.

"Do you see who I see?" Luna asked with a cat-like smile.

"Huh?!" The twins asked perplexed until the look past the car.

As Serena shuts the trunk closed, someone becomes visible.

"Hotaru!" The twins exclaimed as they rushed over and gleefully embraced their friend, who had also brought the backpack.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Rini said with a smile.

This was the twins first time at the botanical gardens. To one side of the main garden is a lush field.

"Rini and I have never been here before. Have you Hotaru?" Rien asked.

"Only once, when I was younger." Hotaru said.

"This place is huge!" Rini exclaimed as she ran around in circles.

"Be careful Rini. You might fall and hurt yourself." Darien said.

"Kay." Rini said as she slowed down.

Darien's brought a camera, and he starts taking pictures, while Rien sat next to him and watched as his sister, friend and future mother enjoyed themselves. Meanwhile, Darien took a picture of Rini as she leaps high into the air. He tried to take a picture of Serena…but she trips into a flowerbed just before he clicks the shutter. He even took a picture of Hotaru, kneeling peacefully in the flowers. At one point, Rini and Hotaru are each pulling on one of Serena's arms…until they both fall at once, leaving everyone laughing.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!" The three girls exclaimed as they played paper, rock, scissors.

Rini draws rock, Serena paper, and Hotaru scissors.

"Rock breaks the scissors. You won, Rini." Serena and Hotaru said with a smile.

From elsewhere, Amara, Michelle, and Trista watch quietly. Amara has told the others about her suspicions of Hotaru.

"I told them not to get near her…" Amara said.

"Are you saying she has something to do with our enemy, the Death Busters?" Trista asked.

"I'm not sure…but I have a bad feeling about this. I feel the presence of something tremendously evil." Amara told her.

"But…it looks fun…" Michelle said with a smile.

Then, after Hotaru leapfrogs Serena, she collapses again. This caused Rien and Darien to rush to her side.

"Hotaru!" Rien exclaimed.

Are you all right?" Darin asked helping Hotaru up.

"Yes." Hotaru said with a nod.

"Here I come!" Rini exclaimed as she jumped and landed squarely on Serena's back, sending her to the ground.

Meanwhile…

"An old colleague of mine works here. He's a world-famous plant breeder. Lucky for us,

he's offered to show us around." Darien said informed the others.

At Witches 4, Mimet's occupied with idol magazines (they're all over her desk) when the phone rings. She picks up.

"Hello, Dr. Tomoe." Mimet answered.

"It's done. I've created the most exquisite bloom." Dr. Tomoe told her.

"Great! Is it red? A rose is worthless unless it's red." Mimet gushed.

"Nonsense. Red is so common. A yellow rose is far more elegant, more delicate, the

most unlikely candidate to be charged with our mission: stealing the pure heart." Dr. Tomoe said as he sprayed some fertilizer on the rose in question.

Mimet clears her keyboard and consults the Bureau's databases.

"Hang on second. Let's see. I'll just run a check so we can locate our target." Mimet said as she looked for the target's picture.

A picture comes up on screen. It's of a man whose life has been dedicated to botany. He stands 1.89m (6'2") and weighs 82kg (180lbs).)

"Ah, there he is." Mimet said with a smirk.

Mimet recognizes him. He may not be cute, but he IS famous.

"Our famous breeder of the Pure Heart Rose." Mimet said.

His name: Ken Bayashi!

"Excellent. I'll prepare a Snatcher for him. I hope he knows perfection when he sees it." Dr. Tomoe said.

He loads the rose into the Daimon Oven and lets it do its stuff, the doc laughing with evil glee.

"Ubara!" The Heart Snatcher inside the box exclaimed.

Soon, the compacted Heart Snatcher arrives. Mimet picks up the suitcase and heads out.

Next to the field is a smaller greenhouse. Serena and company head inside.

"Amazing." Rini said looking around.

"This is beautiful." Serena said as well.

"There are so many of them!" Rien exclaimed.

"There's Kenny Bayashi!" Darien stated as he pointed out the man.

Kenny Bayashi notices Darien approaching.

"Yo! Is that you, Darien?" Kenny asked standing up from what he was doing.

"Sir!" Darien exclaimed as he walked up to the other man.

"How've you been? You've still got beautiful woman with you!" Kenny stated.

"Still…" Serena asked as she and Luna glared at Darien.

"I-It's a joke!" Darien stuttered as he looked down at his girlfriend. He then turned his attention towards Kenny and said, "Sir!" to which Kenny laughed.

Suddenly…

"Daddy! We brought your lunch for you!" A group of six children exclaimed as they climbed all over him.

"Here! You forgot it!" one of the children said as she handed it to him.

"The main dish is a croquet?" He asked looking around at his children.

"You're right!" The children all exclaimed.

"Oh wow. Big family." Serena gushed.

"I know. More like a tribe." Darien said amazed.

Outside…

"Oh, Professor! You have to use proper sense to choose the targets!" Mimet exclaimed as she walked around looking for her target.

As she approaches Kenny's greenhouse, Mimet hears the laughter of children. She hides to one side as the kids, followed by their father, Serena, and the rest, head outside.

"And stop!" Kenny said as he set one of his children down on their feet. "From here, you will help Mama back home!"

"Okay!" The children all exclaimed together.

"Bye bye." Kenny said as he watched his kids take off.

Mimet gets a real fright when the children all scurry right past her hiding place.

"You're kidding…!" Mimet snickered.

It's lunchtime, so everyone is out in the field to enjoy a picnic lunch.

"It's a croquet!" Kenny said taking the top of his lunch box as he smiled.

"I just read somewhere that you're breeding a new miracle rose." Darien said.

"The Pure Heart." Kenny said as he dug into his rice.

Meanwhile, Serena tried to convince the timid Hotaru to enjoy herself.

"Hotaru, don't be bashful and eat up!" Serena stated with a smile.

"Okay." Hotaru said as she began eating.

There was even a little plate of seafood for Luna. Meanwhile, unlike Rien who appeared to be eating everything on his plate, Rini appeared to be picking at her food.

"Rini! You have to eat the bell peppers, too!" Serena stated sternly.

"Darien isn't eating them, either!" Rini stated to which Rien laughed while placing a bell pepper in his own mouth.

"What was That?" Serena asked as she looked over to Darien who appeared to be picking at his food too. "Darien! Eat! You have to eat!"

"But, you know…" Darien began but was cut off by Serena.

"EAT!" Serena stated giving him the eye.

"All right, I understand…" Darien said as he began to eat.

"Now it's your turn, Rini!" Serena stated as she turned her attention back to Rini. "EAT!"

"A-All right!" Rini said taking a bite of the bell pepper.

Hotaru chuckled, but then, she turns her head away.

"Hotaru, you don't think the lunch is yummy?" Rini asked to which Rien looked up from his plate.

"It's not that, I was just thinking how I haven't eaten like this with Papa in quite a while." Hotaru explained.

Kenny puts his food down.

"There are times when adults are very busy. It's more fun to spend that time playing with your friends than to complain about it!" Kenny said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he doesn't know his own strength and sends her crashing into Rini.

Serena, Darien and Rien laughed.

"Thanks for bringing us here." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Yeah. This was fun." Rien added.

"You're very welcome." Darien and Serena said.

A silhouette is visible from the outside of the greenhouse. On an upper level, Mimet opens a window and lays her briefcase on the window's edge.

"I'm so glad I came. Ha ha! I'm having such a good time." Hotaru said.

Mimet suddenly finds herself with a better target, when she spots Darien.

"Appear, Dai…" Mimet started to yell, but then she recalled the stern warning Dr. Tomoe had given her before leaving.

**[Flash Back]**

"I'm counting on you, Mimet." Dr. Tomoe said.

**[End Flash Back]**

"P-Professor!" Mimet exclaimed.

After lunch, everyone returns to the greenhouse. Kenny shows everyone his favorite creations.

"Almost every variety of rose growing in Japan are planted in this greenhouse!" Kenny stated.

"Amazing…and they're all so beautiful!" Rini said as she looked around.

"Yeah. They remind me of dad's rose garden back home." Rien said with a nod.

Darien turned to Hotaru and asked, "Are you tired?"

"No." Hotaru said looking up at him.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kenny asked the group. "Other than these, many different types of roses have been grown thanks to improvements made to them."

"Improvements…!" Hotaru stated.

"It's hard to believe that an old man like him improved these…" Serena said, but stopped when she saw Kenny glaring at her and laughed in embarrassment.

Hotaru is concerned.

"It would be better to just let it go free, and let it bloom wherever it wanted to bloom…" Hotaru said looking at the flowers.

"Hotaru…" Rini said as she walked towards the older girl but Darien and Rien stop her.

They realize Hotaru has a moral problem with altering the course of nature.

"These are tropical plants. Come over here." Kenny said by a glass door.

He opens the door to the next room: a room conditioned hot and humid.

Rini and Rien each take one of Hotaru's arms and gently tug on them.

"Are you coming?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to be left behind." Rien added.

"You two go on, and I'll catch up later." Hotaru said with a kind smile.

"Okay…" Rini said sadly.

"If you say so." Rien added as he and his sister join Serena and Darien at the doorway.

Inside the room…

"Um, can you tell me the name of this flower?" Mimet asked as she held up a tropical plant for Darien to look at.

"Oh, I don't know." Darien said with a huge sweatdrop coming off his head.

"You should ask the researcher over there!" Serena exclaimed as she pointed at Kenny.

"Oh, I totally thought that he was the researcher." Mimet said as she drew back when Serena wedged herself between Darien and Mimet.

Mimet then blithely shoved Serena back out of the way and stepped up to Darien and with dreamy eyes said, "You look so intelligent! If you don't mind, how about we have a conversation in private?"

"I'm sorry…But I'm here to spend time with my family." Darien said as he pulled the twins and Serena to him.

"O-Oh, are they your sisters and little brother?" Mimet asked.

"No, they're my future wife and children." Darien said. "Now, excuse me." he finished as he pulled Serena and the twins away with him.

"W-What was that!?" Mimet asked perplexed as she stares after the foursome. "Fine, I will have to take the pure heart by force…!" She continued She puts down the case…and then, for a second time, she pauses as she has another flash back.

**[Flash Back]**

"The heart of the botanist…" Dr. Tomoe said.

**[End Flash Back]**

"Ooh!" Mimet exclaimed with a sigh.

Meanwhile…

"The future wife…is it?" Serena said in a daze.

"It's not something to be that thrilled about now, after all this time." Luna said.

"I'll be with Hotaru!" Rini exclaimed as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah…Be at her side." Darien said with a nod.

"Why don't you go too Rien." Serena suggested.

"Kay." Rien said with a nod as both he and Rini head in search of Hotaru…

…who is just now exiting the greenhouse. However, as she does, the sound of thunder fills the sky.

"Oh no! It looks like a storm's coming!" Hotaru exclaimed as she looked up at the sky.

The sky is dark with the billowing storm clouds. Within seconds, the rain begins to pour down.

"Oh…" Hotaru said with a sigh.

Elsewhere, people run for cover from the sudden deluge. Then, lightning streaks the sky…and the thunderstorm suddenly becomes a hailstorm! A multitude of hail the size of Ping-Pong balls strikes the glass ceiling of the Greenhouse.

"W-What is this? It's hailing out of season?" Kenny asked looking up t the glass ceiling.

"It's coming down pretty hard." Darien said.

Then, there is a sound of shattered glass.

"The hail is breaking the windows!" Kenny exclaimed.

The electricity blacks out.

"This is serious! Such a drastic temperature change could kill these plants!" Kenny stated as he rushed to do what he could to seal the hole and protect the room.

Luna then gasps.

"The children!" Luna exclaimed looking at Darien and Serena.

"You'd better go and find them, Serena." Darien said looking at Serena to which she nodded.

Rini and Rien open the door back to the Rose Room.

"Hotaru, you in here? Hotaru?" Rien asked as he and his sister looked around the room.

The room is briefly aglow from a flash of lightning while the twins try to search the room.

"Hotaru, where are you?" Rini asked.

Continuous flashes of lightning frighten the two of them and they hold onto each other for comfort.

"AAH!" Rini cried.

"It's alright Rini. I'm here." Rien said even though he was just as scared.

In another greenhouse, Kenny was on a stepladder, desperately trying to board up holes in the glass ceiling.

"I'll hold it for you." Hotaru suddenly said.

Kenny looks down. Hotaru has climbed the ladder and is bracing the board against the ceiling.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Kenny said to which Hotaru blushes.

"I've gotta try and save my Pure Hearts. They've got healing properties which, if

developed, could eradicate many diseases." Kenny said as he continued hammering away.

"You mean a vaccine?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. There's lots of reasons to breed plants: not just to make pretty bouquets." Kenny said with a slight nod.

Hotaru didn't realize that Kenny's rose breeding was aimed towards a greater goal. Suddenly, a hammer spins toward the ladder and breaks it, sending Kenny and Hotaru crashing to the floor.

Kenny grabs Hotaru and takes the brunt of the impact with his own tough body.

"Are you all right?" Kenny asked, but he got no answer from Hotaru who seems to have fainted.

Kenny then sees the thrower of the hammer.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily.

"I'm here to get something which I hear…you're famous for. I want your pure heart!" Mimet stated with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kenny asked jerking back due to the fact that he thinks Mimet's an industrial spy coming to steal his Pure Heart Roses.

"Arise, Heart Snatcher!" Mimet ordered as she opened the case and finally released the Daimon Flower: Heart Snatcher Ubara.

"Ubara!" Ubara exclaimed as she spread yellow rose petals all over the place. Kenny catches one and examines it.

"Petals with no luster. Too much fertilizer." Kenny said as he eyed the petal.

Ubara approaches Kenny.

"S-Shut up!" Ubara exclaimed as she glared down at Kenny.

"Hurry up and finish your job!" Mimet ordered.

Ubara grabs Kenny and suspends him by his shirt collar.

"No! What are you doing?!" Kenny asked as he tried to struggle.

Ubara inhales…and draws out Kenny's Heart Crystal. She swallows it.

"Yum." Ubara said with a smirk.

Unknown to Ubara or Mimet, though, Rini and Rien had both just saw what was happening from the door outside.

"Uh oh!" Rini exclaimed.

"We have to do something." Rien said.

"Yeah." Rini said with a nod of her head as she held her broach high over her head and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" she instantly turned into Sailor Mini Moon.

Rien likewise, pulled out a white rose and turned into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

When the door opens again…

"If you take our pure hearts, you destroy this Earth's power to heal! To serve as pretty

soldiers of love and justice, I'm Sailor Mini Moon, and I shall punish you in the name of

the future Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted.

"And I am Tuxedo Mini Mask. Sworn to protect all good and inocent people of the world from evil doers like you." Mini Mask said.

"Oh, can it, you sneaky little squirts. Snag them!" Mimet ordered.

"Glad to! Ubara!" Ubara exclaimed as her right hand shoot out yellow roses, which fly at Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"AAH!" Sailor Mini Moon gasped.

"I'm right here." Tuxedo Mini Mask said as he got in between Mini Moon and the roses.

Suddenly, a red rose stops the four yellow ones.

"Attacking with a rose is a move that I use as a last resort. I am troubled by copycats." Tuxedo Mask said from the top of the building.

"D-Darn you!" Mimet exclaimed.

"It's too early to be so angry. The main event finally appears." Tuxedo Mask said as he wraps his cap around Mini Moon and Mini Mask and moves out of the way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! For love and justice, the pretty solder in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon stated as she made her grand entrance.

"Ubara, kill every last one of them!" Mimet ordered.

"Ubara! Ubara! Ubara!" Ubara exclaimed as she starts growing thorns all over her arms and legs.

"I'll start with you, my little miss!" Ubara stated as she rushed at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon raises her Pink Sugar Heart Scepter. While Mini Mask grips a white rose. Maybe they can distract Ubara.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Mini Moon shouted as she let's the hearts fly.

"ROSE THORN WHIP!" Mini Mask exclaimed as he lashes out with his whip.

Both attacks fly right at Ubara's face. Ubara stops chasing Sailor Moon and falls to the floor. )

"Got you!" Mini Moon exclaimed in glee.

"Yeah, we did it!" Mini Mask exclaimed with a nod of his head.

"You can't be defeated by those cheeky little brats!" Mimet exclaimed.

"True! 'Cause between the briars…!" Ubara stated as she extends her arms and grabs Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon! She pulls them toward her. "…are my stems!"

"You'll never wiggle out of this one. Ha ha." Mimet laughed.

"We'll see." Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped and swung his walking stick, cutting the arms off! Ubara falls back into the Pure Hearts' greenhouse, screaming.

"You all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he helped the others up.

"Get up, Ubara! Come on! Get up and show us how formidable you are!" Mimet commanded.

The dust clears.

"Ubara!" Ubara exclaimed as from the stumps of what's left of her arms, long roots grow out. "You cannot escape this easily!" she continued as she thrusts the roots into the floor. Mimet smiles. She knows what's coming.

The floor all around the greenhouse begins to crack! She's going to collapse the whole house! The board Kenny and Hotaru put up earlier falls to the floor beside the two prone figures.

"You cannot escape me!" Ubara exclaimed as the roots suddenly emerge from the floor and entangle Tuxedo Mask.

"She's got me! I can't breathe!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Let him go, you thorny witch!" Sailor Moon ordered.

Roots soon wrap around Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Mini Mask.

"AAH! Stop squeezing me!" Mini Moon pleaded.

"Let go plant mulch!" Mini Mask hissed.

Meanwhile, Hotaru begins to stir…but there's that look in her eyes again: the same one that brought Utomodachi to her knees. A root is creeping her way. Just as Ubara cackles in apparent victory…

"Now that's what I call root bound." Mimet laughed.

Hotaru is standing. She reaches down and grabs the root. Just like before, energy begins to build around her…and suddenly, a strange force flows through her…and into the root!

"AAH!" Ubara cried as she instantly felt herself wilting under the force of this unknown power.

"What's happening?! I'm wilting! I'm wilting!"

It's a destructive power unlike anything ever seen! Energy escapes through the greenhouse.

"Oh, don't let go! We'll lose them!" Mimet commanded, but then she senses trouble so she bolts.

Meanwhile, Ubara's roots grow so weak that Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Mini Mask all manage to break free.

"Yank her roots, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Got it!" Sailor Moon stated with a nod as she raised the Purity Chalice, and shouted, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" and ascends to the next level, becoming Super Sailor Moon. Ubara gasps as Super Sailor Moon readies the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!" Super Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her attack at Ubara.

"Please, help me! Please! I'm dying!" Ubara cries out as she is put to her final rest.

Ubara then turns back into the yellow rose, the Heart Crystal is released, and the Daimon Pod pops out and cracks.

From behind a shelf…

"Oh! You haven't seen the last of me, Sailor Moon! I'll be back!" Mimet hissed as she escapes through another exit.

Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, and Tuxedo Mini Mask see to Super Sailor Moon, who is

recovering from the ordeal.

Unknown to the four of them…

"What was that? I felt a strong power for a moment." Sailor Neptune said.

"It's an eerie pulse of darkness…!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Please be careful. Small Lady and Little Shadow." Sailor Pluto said with a worried look on her face.

The storm soon clears, and the sun is out again. Kenny is with his children and his wife (apparently expecting), all relieved to see he's all right. Serena, Darien, Rini and Rien are seeing to Hotaru, who is still unconscious.

"Hotaru, wake up!" Rini exclaimed.

"Please be all right." Rien added.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked after she finally re-awakens.

"You fainted." Rini said with a smile.

"Daddy, the lightning broke the window!" One of Kenny's children exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, but we were lucky. The Pure Hearts survived." Kenny said with a smile.

Just then, the twins looked up.

"Look at the sky, everybody!" Rini exclaimed.

The children all look up.

"A rainbow!" One of Kenny children exclaimed.

"Hotaru, it's shining for you." Rien said as he looked towards her.

Now, everyone looks up. The storm has passed, and everyone is all right. Perhaps this rainbow is a sign…that despite turbulent times ahead, the end will become as beautiful as the rainbow in the bright, sunny sky.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Goodness Eclipsed. In the next installment, the Inner scouts and Darien take Hotaru to the planetarium, where another one of the Heart Snatcher's targets is located. Also Hotaru's powers are identified. What happens and can the scouts save the day? Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	100. Chapter 96: Goodness Eclipsed

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Ever since the whole Heart Snatcher business began, Raye has been plagued with terrible psychic visions. They tell of a time when everyone and everything she holds dear will be destroyed. As time has progressed, the visions have slowly taken shape. She now knows that the three lights she has seen represent the three Crystal Treasures that unlock the Purity Chalice, now in their custody. However, the signs tell of someone else who could take up the Chalice. Now…

"AH! Who are you?! Tell me!" Raye asked the person in her dream.

For the first time, a figure emerges in the shadows of the vision. It appears to be a woman carrying some sort of pole-arm.

"Oh no! Please don't harm them!" Raye begged.

The pole-arm reminds Raye of the Grim Reaper's scythe, though it appears different somehow. Suddenly, though, the figure jumps, and Raye screams as the weapon swings ominously upon her.

"y=mx+b." Amy said pointing out a problem in their math book.

Raye regained her senses. She's at her house: embroiled in another Study Buddies session with the gang.

"Right." Serena said with a nod as she went over the review. "Okay, the answer to y=mx+b is you have to get b by itself so you first have to figure out the numbers that go in the three spots and then you divide the number that is in the m spot and subtract the number that is in the b slot then subtract that from the number that is in the y spot and you get your answer."

"Good work Serena." Jason said with a smile.

"Yes, you'll be ready for the math portion of the test in no time." Amy added.

"Thanks guys." Serena said with a smile of her own.

Meanwhile, Raye was thinking to herself, _'The ominous dream gets stronger and stronger. But, what in the world is that girl!? I feel like I know her.'_

Chapter 96: Goodness Eclipsed

Before she can think further, though, the door opens and Rini and Rien stick their heads through.

"Is Serena here?" Rini asked.

"Hey Rini and Rien." Amy said upon seeing the twins.

"This is unusual." Mina said with a smile.

"Hey, I told you two not to come here to play!" Serena said glaring at the twins.

"Come on, Serena." Lita said sending a sideways glance and her friend and leader.

"We're sorry to be bothering you right in the middle of your preparation for the entrance exams." Rini said with a sigh. "But we have a favor to ask of our dear sister Serena."

"Dear sister Serena!?" Serena said with an anime sweat drop.

"What Rini's trying to ask is about this." Rien said as he held up a flyer.

The flyer said that a brand new planetarium would be opening up in the Juuban district.

"So? There's an eclipse show at the planetarium?" Lita asked with a smile.

"Let me guess. You would like to go to the very first day, right?" Amy said with a raised eyebrow.

"It would help with my class project." Rini said to which her brother nodded in agreement.

Mina notices the picture in the flyer.

"Ooh…" Mina simply said as she took in a breath. She then added hastily, "I see…This week, it will be narrated by that cute boy Dj. Thomas Harris."

"We could go after school tomorrow, and maybe we can even invite Hotaru to come with

us." Rien suggested.

"I see…" Raye said with a smile.

"All right, let's all go tomorrow." Serena said with a nod of her head.

"Thanks!" The twins both exclaimed in unison with big smiles on their faces.

"But why is Amara's group keeping an eye on Hotaru…?" Mina asked with her head resting on the ball of her fist.

Suddenly, Raye's thoughts drift back to the vision.

"The enemy is still collecting pure hearts." Amy said with a concerned look on her face. "Perhaps, Hotaru has a special pure heart or something…"

"I see, that's possible." Lita said with a nod of her head.

"Hotaru is a kind girl, too…" Mina added.

Raye considers. It's not really the Outer Sailor Scouts' style to protect someone. Perhaps there's another reason.

'_That's impossible…'_, Raye thought to herself.

Suddenly, the twins were beside her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yeah and we can count on you for the admission fees, too? For all of us." Rien added with a nod of his head.

"So they say…" Serena said with a tick over her eye.

"Serena, the mother really has to take care of things like that." Mina said with sparkles shinning in her eyes.

"Mother!?" Serena said flabbergasted.

"A mother who takes good care of her children…" Mina continued before she hit herself over the head with a fan while saying, "I can't possibly do that!"

"Mother…" Rini said as she Rini snuggles right up against Serena.

"I haven't even given birth to you or your brother yet!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's so noble of you to start their education now." Jason said with a smirk.

"Yes this should be very enlightening." Amy added.

"Well…I would like to take care of a cute couple of twins like them." Lita said with a smile.

Raye's thoughts drift one more time to her vision.

Amara, Michelle, and Trista, the three Outer Sailor Scouts, are also concerned with the vision.

"Lately, that dream where the world falls to ruin…It's getting stronger than ever before. Raye's been having it, too ." Michelle informed the others.

"We must find the Messiah as soon as possible…If the evil wakes the dark slumber,

the Sovereign of Silence will rise, and then it's over. " Trista said.

"Hotaru Tomoe…She possesses strange powers. We must determine what she really is quickly!" Amara stated. "In any case, she's the only daughter of Professor Tomoe whom we've been targeting as a suspected Death Busters member!"

"That girl who is standing in the light of the grail in my dream…I think I'm slowly starting to see her figure." Michelle said with a sigh. "She is holding a long weapon of some kind in her hands.

The trees rustle in the wind.

"T-That means…" Trista said stunned.

"The scythe of Silence…" Amara picked up.

"The Silence Glaive." Michelle added more detail.

"A-Are you sure about that?" Amara asked.

"I'm not really sure but…" Michelle continued.

"It can't be." Trista gasped.

"Could the Sovereign of Silence be the soldier of ruin…the one guarded by the planet of destruction…!?" Amara asked perplexed.

"If that's the case, we may not be able to do anything at all anymore." Michelle said.

"The world will shortly fall to ruins." Trista said with a sigh.

"No…Even if that soldier of ruin were to be reincarnated into this era…we still have a chance if we strike before she awakens." Amara told the others. "This planet will not be destroyed! I will never give up!" she vowed.

"That's right. We shouldn't give up. In order to protect this planet." Michelle said as they all looked to the sky.

Speaking of the Sovereign of Silence…

"Soon, so very soon, eclipsed darkness will crawl over this planet, and I shall be awakened. I'm the only one who can make your dreams come true." The Sovereign of Silence said.

"And you will. I knew we were right in choosing you to be the Sovereign of Silence." Dr. Tomoe said with an evil smirk.

The Sovereign definitely LOOKS like Hotaru, although the shadows may hide things. She holds a teddy bear in front of her.

"There's an energy beginning to bond inside me. I need more. Being me more pure

hearts. They will fuel me for my awakening…" she said as she rips the stuffed animal apart and throws it at Dr. Tomoe's feet. She then continues with, "…and my power, once dormant inside me, will reach its zenith of strength!"

"Your wish is my command." Dr. Tomoe said with a bow.

Meanwhile, inside Mimet's office, we find her watching a television with the famous Dj known as Thomas Harris on the screen.

"Welcome to the Countdown 50! I'm Thomas Harris. And now, I'll go over the top ten hits of the week. In tenth place is a song that was #30 last week." Thomas said as Mimet gazed at the t.v. screen.

Meanwhile, on her desk are pictures of Thomas Harris, but there were magazines, and clippings that littered her desk…as well as that same ad for the planetarium that Rien and Rini had shown the Inner Scouts earlier.

"The artist's album is increasing in sales, too." Thomas said.

'_Thomas…I'll be there to see you soon!'_, Mimet thought to herself as she continued staring at the screen. _'Wait for me!'_

It was then that the phone rang.

"All right, let's start with this song." Thomas said with a bright smile. "Let's get it on!"

Mimet finally picks up the phone.

"Yes? Oh, Professor! Yes, it's perfect!" Mimet stated as she picked up a copy of the same flyer that the twins had been holding. "Do you like the stars, Professor?" Mimet asked as she continued to gaze at the screen. "Planning the Pure Heart…capture to coincide with the eclipse…and…on top of that…at the planetarium?" Mimet asked.

"Well, I've never been one to disappoint you, have I? Goodbye." Dr. Tomoe said as he hung up the phone. "Gee, I…" He said as he turned his attention to a curious device on his table. It appears to be a domed machine shrouded in fog. "…wonder if our target…knows the words to Twinkle, Twinkle. If so, he should be forced to sing it. Hm hm hm. Ha ha ha. HA HA HA!"

The next day, Hotaru walks home from school, alone.

"Tomomi, wait for me!" Another student called out as he and other students pass her without even acknowledging she's there.

"Do you wanna do our homework together?" The student asked.

'It's like this every day.', Hotaru sighed.

Then…

"Hotaru!" Rini called out.

"Hey wait up!" Rien called out next.

Hotaru looks ahead. Now she has a reason to smile.

"Oh, hey guys." Hotaru said with a bright smile on her face as she walks up to her friends. "I got your note. You two had something to ask me?"

Both Rini and Rien nod.

"There's a new exhibit at the planetarium." Rini began.

"And we were wondering if you would like to come with us." Rien added as he handed Hotaru the flyer.

"Thomas Harris is narrating." Rini added with a smile.

"It looks very cool." Hotaru said reading over the flyer.

"We gotta go now, or we'll miss it!" Rien stated.

"Right now? But I have to go home. Besides, I have to get my dad's permission." Hotaru explained.

"No! We gotta go NOW, or it'll be too late!" Rini exclaimed.

"Oh, but…" Hotaru said with a sigh as she looked down at her feet.

"Your dad always works late, Hotaru." Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" The twins and Hotaru asked looking in Serena direction where they saw the Inner scouts gathered around them.

"We'll still be home before he does." Serena reasoned.

"Serena!" The twins exclaimed shocked.

"It's true. You could leave him a message and tell him. That way, he won't worry about

you, so why not come with us?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, Hotaru." Lita said with a nod.

"All you have to do is tell him it came up on the spur of the moment." Raye suggested.

"Maybe it won't even be an issue." Amy said.

"Maybe, Amy. It might be okay." Hotaru said thinking it over.

"Hey if he get's mad we'll just say we took no for an answer." Jason said with a smirk which earned him a slap on the arm from Amy. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he glared at his girlfriend.

"Behave." Amy said.

"Fine." Jason said with a sigh which earned a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Please come! Rien and I will apologize to your dad later, if you'd like." Rini said pleadingly to which Rien nodded.

"I suppose it could be all right." Hotaru said as she finally surrendered.

"I knew you'd come!" Rini exclaimed with which her brother smiled.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Mina said as the group headed for their destination.

Later, inside the planetarium, Thomas Harris narrates as the planetarium's projector displays a constellation on the domed ceiling.

"This constellation is known as Andromeda. Andromeda was a princess: the daughter of

King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. Legend has it that Andromeda offered herself as

a sacrifice to a sea monster who was threatening her country…" Thomas began.

In their usual out-of-the-way manner, Amara, Michelle, and Trista observe near the doors. Also in her usual manner, Mimet (in her street clothes) sits directly in front of Thomas Harris.

"…but she is discovered by Perseus, who saves her by slaying the monster." Thomas continued.

"Oh…" Mimet said with a sigh.

This time, though, Mimet doesn't escape notice.

"We were right. Mimet's here." Michelle said.

"I think the target's the narrator." Amara said with a frown.

Neither, for that matter, does Hotaru escape their eyes.

"It's a real stroke of luck that Serena's gang managed to get Hotaru here." Michelle said as she looked towards Serena and her group.

"It'll be easier for us to get rid of her, especially if our suspicions are confirmed and she

does turn out to be the Sovereign of Silence." Amara said with a nod of her head.

"This is Scorpius. It represents the scorpion which stung Orion." Thomas continued to narrate as the projector now focuses on another constellation. "This is Scorpius. It represents the scorpion which stung Orion."

"Ha ha ha. Just as I'll sting you." Mimet said laughing as she reaches for the case that's in her lap.

"Now the story goes that the scorpion stung the hunter Orion to chase him from the summer skies: an event similar to tonight's, when Saturn eclipses the other planets." Thomas said.

As she sits and gazes up at the projected sky, Serena senses that eyes are upon her.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she turned and saw Trista. "Oh…Trista."

Just as Mina predicted. Trista nods in silent acknowledgement.

The Inner Scouts join Serena, and they and Trista step outside.

"Why are you here, Trista?" Lita asked.

"Did an enemy appear?" Serena asked as well.

"Or are you still keeping an eye on Hotaru?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell us. Yes, Trista, what are you guys planning to do?" Amy asked pleadingly.

"I'm sure we can help you, too." Raye said.

"I believe that we can no longer fight without telling you the truth. Uranus, Neptune, and I have an objective to prevent the arrival of the approaching silence. Our enemy is an intruder from another dimension in Outer Space, the Death Busters." Trista said.

"The Death Busters?!" The Inner Scouts all exclaimed shocked.

"What is that silence?" Jason asked.

"It's the destruction of the world. I'm sure that Sailor Mars, you have already seen it in the form of a foretelling dream?" Trista asked turning her attention towards Raye.

Raye gasps. This is the first time they acknowledged her visions…and the first time the others realized Raye had the visions.

"Is that true, Raye?" Serena asked concerned.

"Raye?!" The others asked perplexed.

"I wasn't sure about it. It's just that ever since those monsters called Daimons started to appear I've been seeing horrible dreams over and over." Raye said with a sigh.

"That's the silence we need to prevent the image of Earth's destruction." Trista explained.

"Earth's destruction?" Amy asked shocked.

Trista holds up her Garnet Rod.

"Sailor Scouts, focus your thoughts on the light flowing through my rod, and you'll be able

to see what Mars saw in the dream." Trista said as the Garnet Orb atop the rod begins to glow, and each of the Inner Scouts gazes into it's light. "Close your eyes. Concentrate. Let images come to you, but whatever you do, don't let your fear push the images away." she continued.

The scene in their minds is a morbid red. They begin to see it: the destruction of the city!

"Oh no!" Serena gasped as she held a hand over her mouth.

"People are dying!" Amy exclaimed as tears came to her eyes.

"And there doesn't seem to be anything we can do about it." Jason said with a frown on his face.

"This is so terrible!" Lita cried.

"This is the silence!" Mina stated.

"If the enemy the Sovereign of Silence, awakens this will become reality." Trista said.

"The Sovereign of Silence." Raye said as she stared at the girl in front of them.

"She is the final soldier that should not be awakened. The guide to death who appears at the time of destruction, and returns everything to nothing." Trista said which caused the group to gasp.

The Inner scouts then all re-awakened in the lobby.

"Sovereign of Silence…" Lita said to no one in particular.

"What in the world…?" Amy asked..

"Soon, she will reveal to us what she really is." Trista said.

Just then, screaming emerges from inside. It can mean only one thing…

"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed as she and the others turned towards the door.

A Heart Snatcher! Mimet's finally let Uchoten out from the case!

"Ah ha ha ha! Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight! Mind what you wish for." Uchoten said as the star on her cap fires a beam.

One boy dives aside just before the beam cuts a star-shaped hole in the chair where he had been sitting! Another strikes the domed ceiling, cutting a star-shaped hole in it!

"It may come true." Uchoten said laughing as she shoots a hole through an exit sign.

Meanwhile, Thomas, protected by a glass enclosure, tries to calm the audience.

"Lie down and don't panic!" Thomas exclaimed.

But Uchoten's stars shatter the glass. She approaches, but Thomas gets up and wields his chair.

"A m-monster!" Thomas exclaimed frightened.

"Excellent work, Uchoten." Mimet said with a smirk.

"He's a little pussycat. Meow!" Uchoten stated laughing.

"I'll get rid of the crowd, so you get Thomas' pure heart." Mimet said.

"Hmm, what a treat." Uchoten said taking a step towards Thomas.

But Mimet remembers something.

"Oh, before you start, Thomas…" Mimet said as she pulled out a pad and pen."Would you sign your autograph for me?" she asked.

"Forget it!" Thomas roared as he threw the chair

It misses Mimet and crashes into empty seats.

"You're so rude! Fine, then. CHARM BUSTER! ATTACK!" Mimet yelled as she summoned her witch staff and unleashed the paralyzing Charm Buster on the audience.

However, Rini and Rien had pulled Hotaru to the doors and hidden them behind the seats before they could be affected.

"You're really pale." Rini said worriedly.

"Rini's right Hotaru. Do you feel all right?" Rien asked.

"I'm okay…" Hotaru said before she suddenly clutched her neck.

"Hotaru!" The twins cried.

Hotaru's finding it hard to breathe. Her heart is beginning to race.

"I'm feeling really weak…and dizzy. I think I might just faint." Hotaru said.

"I'm gonna go find a doctor! Rien you stay with her and keep her safe!" Rini commanded.

"Right, just get going!" Rien stated with a nod.

Rini tries to head out of sight.

"I'll turn into Sailor Mini Moon." Rini said with a nod to herself.

But Sailor Uranus is in front of her.

"No, Rini." Uranus said in an authoritive voice.

"But why?!" Rini asked perplexed.

"We must wait and see what happens." Uranus said looking towards Hotaru and Rien.

"Oh, she's suffering so…" Rini said with a sigh.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out into the room.

Rini and Sailor Uranus turn.

"Huh?" Both Uranus and Rini asked as one.

"Stars that twinkle in the sky!" Mercury stated.

"Sharing your feelings with the bright stars!" Mars continued.

"A planetarium is a place full of dreams!" Jupiter continued still more.

"Someone who wrecks such a place of dreams…" Venus added yet still.

"Doesn't deserve any mercy from us." Sailor Knight finished.

"We, the Sailor Team…" The Inner Scouts said all together.

"…will punish you in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon finished.

Nearby…

"Well, no matter what you say there's no way the Inner Scouts will just sit quietly and watch." Neptune said with a smile.

"Yes." Pluto said with a nod.

"Sheesh! Why do you always get in my way!?" Mimet asked perplexed, she then turned to Uchoten, who had Thomas by the collar and said, "Save the pure heart for later. First, get rid of those that get in our way!"

"Yes!" Uchoten stated looking up.

"I'm trusting you to take care of the rest!" Mimet said as the projector descended, and Mimet, on its platform, begins to disappear below.

Uchoten turns to the Inner Scouts.

"Ah, you chickens ready for a fight?" Uchoten asked with a smirk, causing the Scouts to stand ready. "I'm all wrapped up…and here I come!" she continued as she began firing off her attack.

The Scouts; however, managed to scatter just before the star attack punches a hole in the wall where they just left.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Uchoten stated as she fired her attack three more times. Three times, Sailor Moon steps back. Three times, the attack just misses in front of her. "The planets are aligned! You can't stop the sovereign!" Uchoten told the group.

Hotaru is continuing to struggle with whatever is ailing her. She appears desperate.

"Try to hang on, Hotaru!" Rini encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm sure the scouts will help us soon." Rien added his own comforting words.

The Scouts are ahead, behind some seats.

"She's activating her magnetic powers!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"She's pulling Saturn closer!" Mars stated.

"We've got to do something! We can't just stay here." Sailor Knight added.

"That's right, you little brats! I'll give you this much, you all sure are smart." Uchoten said with a growl.

Suddenly…

"AH!" Uchoten cried as a rose plants itself right in the middle of the deadly star on her cap! "A rose?!" Uchoten asked perplexed.

Up at the ceiling Tuxedo Mask and his Three Generals are each standing there looking down at the scene while the Generals simply glared at the Heart Snatcher.

"That's enough, Daimon! Your magnetic field is neutralized by me! You can't make that

eclipse come any faster!" Tuxedo Mask stated.

"That may be so, Tuxedo…" Uchoten said as she doffs the hat, to reveal a star globe on top of her head. "…but you can't stop it! NOBODY CAN!" she yelled as she threw out an even bigger attack causing Star-shaped holes to start appearing everywhere, forcing Tuxedo Mask and his Generals to jump down.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Tuxedo Mask commanded his men and the Inner Scouts.

"It looks like it got worse than before." Venus said with a sigh.

"Duck, Venus!" Mercury exclaimed.

"I've got her!" Kunzite stated as he pulled Venus down with him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you four would show up." Sailor Knight said eyeing the three Generals and Tuxedo Mask.

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner but we got held up in traffic." Nephrite apologized.

"I think we should worry about the creep-a-zoid throwing stars around and less about why the four of us were late." Jedeite said.

"Jedeite is right. We've got to find a way around this attack of hers." Tuxedo Mask agreed.

Behind them, though, Hotaru is standing.

"Hotaru, stay down!" Rini cried.

"Yeah, you might get hit by that creature." Rien added.

Then, suddenly, something begins to awaken in her. She gasps…and a crest appears on her head. The Outer Sailor Scouts gasp.

"Hotaru!" The twins both exclaim.

Hearing the twins, the Inner Scouts turn and gasp, too. Each recognizes the significance of the crest…for they each have one, too!

"She's…" Mars said.

"Can't be!" Venus exclaimed.

The crest on Hotaru's head is that of Saturn.

"I don't believe it!" Jupiter stated.

"She…couldn't be!" Mercury stated taking a step back into Sailor Knight's arms.

"Quite the contrary, it looks like she is." He said placing his head on her shoulder.

"A Sailor Soldier?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

Hotaru…is Sailor Saturn. Then, those eyes appear once again. She turns to Uchoten. Suddenly, a burst of energy passes through Uchoten. Uchoten is suddenly paralyzed.

"Uh…no…why are you doing this?" Uchoten asked worriedly.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask ordered.

Sailor Moon raises the Purity Chalice and exclaimed, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" Its power flows through her, ascending her to the next level and transforming her into Super Sailor Moon. She then drew the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and shouted, "RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE! ATTACK!" throwing her attack at Uchoten.

"NOOOO!" Uchoten cried right before Super Sailor Moon's attack struck her and turned her back into a star globe. It drops to the floor, and the Daimon Pod pops out and cracks.

But just then…

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus' voice rang out as she threw an attack which caused the Inner Scouts and the twins to turn.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted out as she threw her attack.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto shouted as she too threw out her attack.

Each of the Outer Scouts has launched her attack…

"NO!" Rini cried.

…AT HOTARU! Even as the three deadly attacks converge…

"We won't let you!" Rien yelled.

The twins jumps in front of Hotaru! Are they going to take the blow meant for their friend?!

"No, guys!" Super Sailor Moon cried as she rushes to their side and pulls the twins and Hotaru out of the way just in time.

"Sailor Moon!" The Inner Scouts exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Tuxedo Mask asked perplexed.

"Get away from her!" Uranus ordered.

"Why?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"Hotaru is Sailor Saturn herself: the Soldier of Destruction whose guardian star is Saturn!" Uranus explained.

"When her ruler, Saturn, awakens…" Neptune began.

"…her only goal is to destroy the world!" Pluto finished.

"Get away! She's wielding the Silence Scythe! Her powers are peaking!" Uranus exclaimed.

"It's absolutely crucial that we not let her wake up!" Pluto stated.

"If Saturn wakes up, she'll bring about the end of the world!" Neptune stated.

"That may be, but I won't let you harm her!" Super Sailor Moon stated.

"Even if Hotaru is Sailor Saturn or the Sovereign of Silence, she can't help it, and we

really have to protect her!" Mars exclaimed.

"She's just an innocent girl! We have to help her!" Rini pleaded.

"There's gotta be another way to save the world!" Rien added.

"Maybe you're right, Small Lady and Little Shadow. There may be another way, but…" Neptune said.

"We just don't know what it is yet." Pluto added.

"For now, all we know is we have to keep her from waking up 'til the eclipse is over. It's the only way to save the world." Uranus finished.

"Something's happening." Jupiter gasped which caused everyone to turn.

Hotaru is enveloped in a violet glow.

"What's happening?" Rien asked.

"She's disappearing!" Rini exclaimed.

It was then that Hotaru vanished.

"Where did she…?" Mercury started to ask.

"We lost her!" Uranus exclaimed.

Hotaru was transported back to the Tomoe house…back to her bed.

"Ha ha ha. I shouldn't have worried. She came right home from school. Good girl." Kaorinite said as she looked into Hotaru's room.

Dr. Tomoe's laboratory…

"Yes, that is correct, Pharaoh Ninty. Yes, that girl is Sailor Saturn, guarded by the planet of destruction. There can't be a better candidate for the Sovereign of Silence." Dr. Tomoe said talking to a dome that was sitting on a table in his lab.

now we can see into that dome. More fog hides it for a bit, but now…are those stars we see? What IS this contraption? Even more importantly…what's that tiny little thing sitting in the middle of it? Considering Dr. Tomoe…I'd hate to think what it means.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Next In Line. In the next installment, the Inner Scouts all head to the Mugen School and find more then they barged for. The Heart Snatcher's next target is a guest speaker from Russia, but when the scouts put wrench in the works Mimet tries one final move to exact her revenge only things don't go her way. What happens and can the scouts save the day? Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	101. Chapter 97: Next In Line

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Today was a rainy day in the Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan. And on this day we find both Rini and Rien running in the rain to get to the Tomoe house so they can see Hotaru. As they are running, they recall all the things that the three Outer Scouts had told them.

[Flash Back]

"You don't know the horror of silence!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Unless we kill that girl, Sailor Saturn will awaken." Sailor Neptune said with a stern face.

"If Saturn awakens, it means the end of this planet." Sailor Pluto added.

[End Flash Back]

Rini throws the doors open and she and her brother rush up to Hotaru's room. Rini thinks she sees Hotaru waiting there for them; however, Rien sees a completely empty room.

"Hotaru!" Rini stated taking a step forward only to be stopped by her brother by a hand on her shoulder.

"Rini…" Rien said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Rien? Hotaru was waiting for us. See she's right over…" Rini said as she turned her attention back to where she thought she saw Hotaru. "…there." Rini is heartbroken and starts to cry at the sight of an empty room.

Suddenly, two hands come out of nowhere and lightly touch both the shoulders of Rien and Rini.

The twins quickly spin around and notice Trista standing there.

"Oh…" Rini said sadly before she looked down at her feet.

"Hey Plu." Rien said sadly.

"Hello Little Shadow and Small Lady." Trista said with a sympathetic smile. "Small Lady I am sorry." she said looking down at the little girl next to her brother.

"Plu." Rini suddenly said as she looked up. "Where…Where did you take Hotaru?!"

"When I got here, everyone had already disappeared." Trista told her.

"That's a lie! Hotaru is our friend! She wouldn't disappear without telling us!" Rini exclaimed suddenly very angry. "Plu…It's your fault, Plu! She disappeared because you guys said mean things, Plu! Hotaru is…Hotaru is our very best friend in the world!"

'_Oh Rini…'_, Rien thought to himself as he watched his sister plead her case towards Trista.

"I'm so sorry, Rini." Trista said as she squatted down to their level.

"Plu, I hate you!" Rini exclaimed crying.

"Small Lady…" Trista said sadly as she wrapped the young girl in a hug which was soon joined by Rien.

Chapter 97: Next In Line

It's raining all over Tokyo, like it's an ill omen. Everyone gathers at Darien's apartment to discuss the recent shocking events.

"Nobody was in Hotaru's house. Neither Professor Tomoe, her father…or his assistant, Kaori…" Luna said with a sigh.

"And they didn't leave even one clue." Artemis added.

Darien, meanwhile, was busy with his most recent acquisition: a laptop computer.

"What can you find out using the computer, Darien?" Serena asked looking over his shoulder.

"Information about Professor Tomoe should be registered in the academic files…"Perhaps there's a clue there." Darien said as he continued typing. It was then that a breakthrough arrives, in the form of a page appearing on the screen. "Here it is…Soichi Tomoe, pioneer man in genetic engineering…Professor at Mugan Academy…?"

That raises eyebrows.

"Mugen Academy?" Raye asked no one in particular.

"That's where Amara and company attend, right?" Luna asked.

"Hotaru, too." Mina added with a nod.

"That's the elite school with strict standards, full of geniuses, right?" Lita asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"Yes." Amy said with a nod of her head.

Darien, meanwhile, pulls pictures from the Mugen Academy website.

"An education from elementary school all the way up to it's university." Jason said closing his eyes.

"I hear that the high-rise building which serves as their campus is filled with state-of-the-art equipment." Knave said from his spot on the wall.

"Hmm…" Darien suddenly gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Is everything okay Darien?" Jared asked.

"Nothing's wrong guys." Darien said turning his head to look at both Jared and Serena. "I just found out that not only is Soichi Tomoe a professor at Mugan Academy…but he's also the owner."

"Hmm, interesting." Nathan said.

"Owner…you mean it's his school?" Raye asked.

"What does that mean?" Lita asked.

"Perhaps there is a clue at that school." Amy said.

"It looks like we need to investigate." Mina added.

Just then, the door opens, and everyone turns.

"Hey it's Trista." Raye commented.

And she's brought the twins. They walk sulkily to the others, but Serena stops them.

"Rini, Rien!" Serena exclaimed as she rushed up to them. "What's wrong? You guys shouldn't walk around so late at night." Then she notices their condition. "Wait…You two are soaked! What are you doing? Neither one of you took an umbrella with you? Sheesh, you're both so soaked. You'll catch a cold. Now come over here…" Serena continued as she reached out to take their hands.

"Serena." Darien said holding up a hand in front of her.

"Darien?" Serena asked looking at him.

He shakes his head, as if saying "Not now." he then turned to Trista and said, "Thanks for walking them back here."

"Then, I will be on my way." Trista said with a slight bow.

But Darien has other plans…

"No, wait. We would like to ask a little about Mugan Academy. Do you mind?" Darien asked looking towards her.

She seems reluctant…

…but she knows Darien. If she doesn't tell him now, he'll just find it himself. Besides, there's still the twins to consider. Better to save time and perhaps relieve some of the tension between the inner and outer scouts.

"Mugan Academy is a school that Soichi Tomoe created three years ago. However, many strange incidents have happened on campus. So Uranus and Neptune, who'd been thinking the school was suspicious for a while, entered Mugan Academy as students to investigate." Trista informed the group.

"Undercover operation." Luna spoke up.

"Then, Professor Tomoe is…" Artemis said to which Trista nodded.

"We feel that he has something to do with the Death Busters." Trista said.

"But then, Hotaru…" Mina began.

"…is part of the Death Busters, too?" Lita finished.

"We don't know." Trista said with her eyes closed. "All we know is that Hotaru Tomoe is the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn."

"There's no way that Hotaru can be our enemy! Hotaru is a really good, and kind person. You can't kill her!" Rini cried.

"She right, you just can't do something like that." Rien added.

"Trista." Serena said gaining the older scouts attention. "Even if Saturn was the soldier of destruction…she's still a Sailor Soldier like us, right? Isn't there another way around this?"

"This is why we didn't want to involve all of you in this battle." Trista told her.

In Doctor Tomoe's lab, he receives a phone call.

"It's me." Dr. Tomoe said upon answering the phone.

"Professor, it's Mimet." Mimet said upon hearing his voice. "I found the next target! The authority on the physics of alternate dimensions, Dr. Sergai Ajimov! He's holding a special lecture at Mugan Academy today."

"The theory of an alternate universe…A very curious hypothesis." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Then…!" Mimet stated eager to hear his reply.

"No, unfortunately, there is no need for you to head out for now." He replied.

"But he's very cool and handsome…" Mimet said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll be contacting you soon, Mimet." Dr. Tomoe said.

"I understand…I will be waiting." Mimet said with a nod of her head before hanging up the phone.

Mimet then flips a switch on a receiver that is set to spy on Dr. Tomoe's lab so she can listen into things from his office.

"It's time to go, Telulu." Dr. Tomoe said after handing up the phone and looking at another woman who was in his lab.

"Oh my." Telulu said with a smirk.

"She is doing her best…But, I'm not getting the results I really want." Dr. Tomoe said with a sigh. "So I decided that I should put my hopes upon you. If you succeed, you will become the next executive! Do your best!"

"Yes, Professor!" Telulu stated with a nod. "Then, I'll be going now."

"You've got to be kidding! This has to be a joke!" Mimet yelled as she clears her desk with a rage-filled swipe of her arm.

Soon, Telulu's phone begins to ring.

"Yes, Telulu here." Telulu said answering her phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Telulu. But that operation has been canceled." Dr. Tomoe's voice said over the phone.

"Oh…" Telulu said with a gasp.

So…when it comes to her own welfare, Mimet CAN get down and dirty like the rest of them. She's even rigged up a voice changer that makes her sound just like the doc.

Mimet in Dr. Tomoe's voice continued with, "I will call you again. Just you sit there and wait!" Mimet then hung up the phone.

"Just you…?" Telulu asked looking at the phone.

"I am the next executive of the Death Busters!" Mimet stated laughing. "Fine! I'll just have to get rid of the Sailor Soldiers myself and show them what power I have!" Mimet stated before looking at a picture of Eugeal that has been drawn on and said, "Oh, Chief Eugeal! I'll borrow that machine you were making for a little bit!"

The next day, the Inner Scouts decided to visit Mugan Academy. The seal of the school, a star with the sign of Möbius in it, sets the tone early. A banner on the outside reads, "Master of Physics in Another Dimension! A special lecture by Dr. Sergai Ajimov."

"So this is the Mugen Academy for the Gifted. It's got a high creepy factor…don't you

think?" Serena asked the others.

"I do feel something ominous here." Raye said nodding her head.

"Mugan Academy. It really is suspicious." Lita said with a frown.

"It seems like this school is holding a special lecture with a guest speaker today." Artemis said.

"It says that anyone can enter the school today." Luna added.

"It's our chance! Let's go!" Amy spoke up.

"Yes, but let's be careful guys. The Death Busters could use this as a trap." Jason said adding his two cents.

"Right!" The others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Darien continues to research Dr. Tomoe on his laptop. Checking news archives…

"Huh? What's this? An article from 4 years ago…? A huge fire at a genetic engineering lab. All the research staffers died. Professor Tomoe and his eldest daughter's miraculous survival. They were able to escape from a building lost in a huge fire without a scratch…? Just the two of them? What does this mean? This is suspicious." Darien said as he looked over the info on his laptop.

He then looked up and saw the twins who were both sleeping peacefully in his bed. He got up and tucked them in as he thinks about something that the twins had said about Hotaru last night.

[Flash Back]

"There's no way that Hotaru can be our enemy! Hotaru is a really good, and kind person. You can't kill her!" Rini cried.

"She right, you just can't do something like that." Rien added.

[End Flash Back]

He's growing concerned. After reading the article, Darien is beginning to think that Hotaru may just be as involved with the Death Busters as her father. But if what the twins said was true…

'_I hope so for your sakes, guys.'_, Darien thought to himself as he looked down at the twins.

The Inner Scouts begin to sneak around Mugan Academy.

"Nobody's here." Serena said looking around.

"Everyone must be at the lecture hall." Raye said.

"What should we do?" Mina asked.

"For now, let's look for the computer room. We might be able to find something out if we look there." Amy offered.

"Good idea Amy." Jason said with a nod.

Just then, a uniformed man tapped Mina on the back.

"What is it, Lita?" Mina asked waving it off.

The uniformed man tapped Mina on the back once more.

"I said what is it?" Mina asked once more as she tried to wave it off again.

Once again the uniformed man tapped Mina on the back.

"I said stop it!" Mina yelled as she turned to look at the person behind her only to see the man standing there.

"Hey! Can't you stay quiet…huh?" Raye began before she too spotted the man behind them.

"AH!" Mina, Raye, Amy and Serena screamed as they jumped to the other side of the corridor except Lita and Jason.

"What are you doing here?!" The man asked with a stern look on his face.

"Em, we were wondering where the lecture hall was…We're kinda lost." Lita said holding her hands up.

"The lecture hall is that way. Turn right when you get to the wall." He said pointing behind him.

"Thanks for the info sir." Jason said as he grabbed Amy my the hand and pulled her with him soon followed by the others.

After the Inner Scouts walked off away from the guard, she didn't notice as Mimet walked right past them in the other direction, carrying a large sack. The guard soon notices her, too.

"H-Hey, you, hold it right there!" The guard yelled as he pointed his stick right at Mimet.

"I'm not suspicious or anything!" Mimet stated with a smile.

"You're TOO suspicious!" The guard stated with a scowl. He then walked towards Mimet while saying, "Let me take a look at what you got there!" and grabbed onto her Heart Snatcher case.

"Hey! Let go my case! What do you think you're doing?! Let go!" Mimet hissed as she tried to pull it back towards her. "Let go or else you'll be sorry!"

Suddenly, ZAP! The guard goes down. Mimet holds up a homemade electric stunner.

"Sorry to have to shock your system, but you're wasting my time." Mimet said as she frowned down at the guard.

Down the hall, Telulu watches this scene without a reaction before disappearing again.

The lecture hall is huge: able to accommodate even a large audience. Even so, the speaker, Dr. Sergai Ajimov, is clearly visible and audible to everyone thanks to an array of large screens and speakers.

"An alternate universe. It's not a faraway existence. The possibility that an alternate dimension and our own universe are always working parallel to one another is very large!

Clever television editing projects pictures onto the screens to accentuate Dr. Ajimov's speech.

"For instance, take a small nebula like this." Dr. Ajimov said as he held his hands up in front of him and on the screen showed a nebula. "Perhaps, it's that nebula such as this are just invisible to us, and may as well exist right next to us."

Furthermore, the lecture is being broadcast on the school's private channel, which is shown on monitors throughout the building.

"And there is the further possibility that there are life-forms inside." He said as he reached out a hand towards the audience. "We are unable to see them. But, at the same time, I believe that they are unable to see us, either. Likewise, there's a possibility that outside our universe, there lies an even bigger universe."

Seeing one way blocked, the Inner Scouts have all split up and are seeking alternate means of reaching some point of significance. Raye creeps along an upstairs hallway. Lita is at one of the large lobby stairs. Amy and Jason are near the doors. Mina and Serena pass another of the monitors…

"We are unable to see it for now." Dr. Ajimov said. "If the conditions are right, we will be able to find such a universe and observe it." He continued as Serena and Mina rush past the lobby fountain.

The lecture continues as the two of them pass the General Monitoring Room.

Inside the room…

"I'm glad the school staff are all so academic. We can even come inside off-limits places like this as a result." Amara said as she typed away at a computer terminal.

"But the entrance to the central headquarters of the Death Busters…" Michelle said looking over Amara's shoulder.

"…is not that easy to find, huh…?" Amara said.

Just then, the door opens. Both of them tense with the threat of discovery. It's turns out to be Trista, though.

"Don't surprise us." Amara said with a smile.

"The Inner Scouts are also investigating this Mugan Academy." Trista told them.

"I see." Amara simply said with a frown.

Dr. Tomoe's laboratory…

"This is only my hypothesis, but perhaps it's true that the alternate universe in itself may be one giant life-form." Dr. Ajimov said.

"Hm hm hm." Dr. Tomoe laughed as he turned to the little something on his desk, enclosed in a dome of glass and obscured within by what appear to be clouds. "The time for our beautiful space to swallow the Milky Way galaxy in it's entirety is approaching."

The clouds separate for a moment…and that tiny…something we've seen before can now be seen in that tiny space.

And where does Hotaru fit in all this? We know she's Sailor Saturn, but we now know something else: the Sovereign of Silence is a separate entity within her. They need the power of Sailor Saturn to complement the Sovereign's powers, though. As she sleeps on the Sovereign's throne, she dreams…

"Papa!" Young Hotaru called out.

"Now, Hotaru, it's dangerous if you poke your head out like that." Dr. Tomoe said.

It's four years ago. Hotaru had just noticed something in the laboratory. Dr. Tomoe himself was with colleagues.

"Look! This is a special space that I prepared for delicate splicing experiments." Dr. Tomoe told the others.

Enclosed in a chamber is a small, hollow glass sphere. Suddenly, though, something black begins to appear within the sphere. It grows rapidly…

"Papa…What's that?" Hotaru asked looking at it.

Dr. Tomoe turns. Suddenly, a massive force explodes from the chamber! Many of the colleagues are killed in the blast. Dr. Tomoe himself survives, but Hotaru…

"Hotaru! Hang in there. Hotaru!" Dr. Tomoe begged as he held her. "Oh, what a horrible thing!" he cried.

"Do you want to save the life of that girl?" a voice rang out into the room.

"What…!?" Dr. Tomoe asked looking up at a black ball of energy.

"I will save the lives of you and that girl. But I have one condition." The voice spoke once more.

"P-Please, save us!" Dr. Tomoe begged. "I don't care what happens to me, but Hotaru…!"

"I see…Then, I'll take over your bodies." The voice laughed.

The entire laboratory explodes…but just as the article read, Dr. Tomoe and his daughter Hotaru survived. Hotaru stirs in her sleep, recalling vividly the horror of that day, the day she became a puppet…of the Death Busters…as did her father. The mark of his slavery is still there…on his right eyeglass lens.

"Now, Awaken. For our true purpose!" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed. "HA HA HA!"

Back at the lecture hall…

"Now. Next, I'll start explaining the equations for the structure of the alternate dimensional universe." Dr. Ajimov said.

Suddenly, the lights go out, as do the screens! Then, a spotlight shines in front of the stage. Out from the trap door rises, Mimet.

"Everyone, although we are in the middle of the lecture, Dr. Ajimov will be leaving now. Please pardon the inconvenience!" Mimet stated. "It's so nice to be the center of attention. I won't let Telulu take this joy away from me! CHARM BUSTER**!**" Mimet uses her staff and she unleashes the Charm Buster on the audience! Dr. Ajimov steps back and stumbles. "Appear Daimon" Mimet exclaimed as she released the Heart Snatcher.

Mimet unleashes Upasocon, the Digital Demoness! She must've thrown her own computer into the Daimon Oven.

"You're not from around here, are you? You're from another dimension! Woah!" Upasocon stated as she leapt at Dr. Ajimov.

"Oh, an appearance that truly experiments with the alternate dimension theory!" Dr. Ajimov stated as he looked up.

Upasocon lands in front of Dr. Ajimov and looks down.

"Come on, Upasocon! What are you waiting for?! Hurry up!" Mimet ordered.

"Yes, Mimet." Upasocon said as she grabs Dr. Ajimov and lifts him up. "Preparations complete! Suction!"

"AHHH!" Dr. Ajimov cried.

Dr. Ajimov's cries echo into the corridors. Everyone is instantly alert.

Moments later, the lecture hall door opens.

"Yo, Mimet. Dr. Sergai Ajimov is a very treasured scientist in the world today!" Sailor Moon stated.

"You're ruining a great chance to get an education." Sailor Knight said glaring.

"Yes, his work is important to our future!" Mercury stated.

"Your actions are just disgusting!" Jupiter hissed.

"We stand for love, truth, and justice!" Sailor Venus stated.

"And in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" Mars finished.

"I had enough of your annoying, stupid speeches already. Come on, Upasocon! Get rid of them!" Mimet ordered.

"Yes, Mimet." Upasocon said as she dropped a bunch of computer mice, whose "ears" prick up. "Prepare for attack. Mount!" she continued as she locks onto the Sailor Scouts.

"Confirm targets." Upasocon said as she threw the mice, which turn real.

"Oh, this is great." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Sailor Mars yelled throwing out her attack.

"VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION" Sailor Knight yelled as he too threw out his attack.

Both attacks combined together and scorched the mice.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she blasts Upasocon point-blank with electricity.

"Good work guys." Sailor Moon said with a nod.

Sailor Mercury scans the lecture hall with her visor and said, "It's not over yet! There are more mice hiding somewhere."

She spots a bunch…and it's heading for her.

"Huh?!" Mercury gasped in shock.

"Mercury!" Sailor Knight yelled as he rushed to her side.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled as she destroyed them before they could hit Mercury or Sailor Knight.

"Hmph." Mimet simply said with a smirk.

Mars and Jupiter attack…

"Take that!" Upasocon yelled as she counters with computer disks.

"Jupiter! Mars!" Artemis cried out.

"I'm over here, too, you know! CHARM BUSTER!" Mimet stated as she casts her charm Buster yet again.

Sailor Venus pushes Sailor Moon out of the way, but she Mercury, and Sailor Knight take the knockout blow themselves.

"Mercury! Venus! Sailor Knight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed upon seeing her friends passed out.

"Counterattack!" Upasocon yelled as she threw more computer disks at Mars and Jupiter.

"Jupiter! Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Mimet finally reveals what in the sack: Eugeal's machine, which is surmounted by a small satellite dish.

"Oh, well done, Upasocon!" Mimet stated with a smirk.

"The honor is mine, Mimet." Upasocon said with a nod of her head.

"If I can score Dr. Ajimov's pure heart and get rid of these saucy Sailor snoops at once,

then I'm back in with the big guy. All right, Upasocon! Finish them off!" Mimet ordered.

"It's my pleasure!" Upasocon said.

Suddenly…

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Mini Moon voice yelled from out of nowhere.

Tuxedo Mask swings in from above the stage, and he carries both Tuxedo Mini Mask and Sailor Mini Moon, whose scepter shoots its stinging hearts and sends Upasocon to the floor.

"Anytime, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask stated.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said with a nod of her head as she raises the Purity Chalice and shouted, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" and ascends to the next level, becoming Super Sailor Moon. She readies the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and yelled, "RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!" as she unleashes her attack on Upasocon.

"OH!" Upasocon' cries out as she is deleted. She turns back into Mimet's computer, and Dr. Ajimov's Heart Crystal is freed.

"No!" Mimet whined.

"Now, Mimet! You'd better give up!" Super Sailor Moon ordered.

"Give up? That's a good one. I'm warning you. I still have a weapon, you know." Mimet said as she walked over to the machine that stood on the stage. "Now, for my last number, I'll be larger than life."

"What's she up to?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Sailor Knight said with a frown.

"It's time for…ELECTRIC WARP!" Mimet exclaimed.

It's the Electric Warp, an electronic matter converter! Mimet is being converted into electronic signals. She disappears.

"Did she vanish?" Venus asked.

"I don't like this." Tuxedo Mini Mask said as he clung to Tuxedo Mask's leg.

"I don't like it either." Sailor Mini Moon added in agreement as she clung to Tuxedo Mask's other leg.

"What's going on?" Mars asked.

"Be careful scouts, Mimet could be anywhere." Sailor Knight suggested.

"It's my show…" Mimet's voice rang out.

"Where is she?" Super Sailor Moon asked looking around.

"…from now on…scouts!" Mimet exclaimed as suddenly, the screens flash with life.

They can't believe it! Mimet's transformed herself into an electronic form, and she's now on the giant screen array!

"Ha ha ha! Surprised? I'm not. I always wanted to perform on the big screen. Not only

has my body grown, but my powers are ten times stronger as well! I feel fabulous! So

glad you could catch my big number and you won't be disappointed. Enjoy the show." Mimet said laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Lovely, Mimet." Telulu said from the shadows of the off stage area. "I can see every thin line and wrinkle."

"Huh? What? I know that voice!" Mimet stated as she looked in the direction that she heard Telulu's voice from. "Telulu!"

"You know, you were supposed to be a Heart Snatcher, not a job snatcher, Mimet." Telulu said with a frown.

"Ha ha. You're one to talk." Mimet hissed.

"I have a question for you, Mimet. Do you know why Eugeal never used that enlarging

machine, Mimet?" Telulu asked as she held up the main power cable to the screen array.

"No, I don't." Mimet said with a frown.

"Well, if someone is inside the display unit when the power of the machine is shut off, they

would be automatically sealed inside it forever." Telulu said.

No! NO! STOP IT, PLEASE! I apologize! Don't do it! I BEG OF YOU! You can have

my job! Don't pull the plug, please! PLEASE!" Mimet pleaded.

"Ta ta, Mimet." Telulu said as she bids a sarcastic farewell to Mimet, pulling the plug on the screens and Mimet's life.

"NOOOO!" Mimet screamed as the screens go black.

Super Sailor Moon turns to Telulu…

"Huh?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

…but she disappears laughing.

"I guess that's it for Mimet." Mercury said.

"Why would they be against her?" Jupiter asked.

"They're evil sis. They don't have any loyalty." Sailor Knight offered to which Jupiter nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Super Sailor Moon collapses. She's been in her super form too long.

"Super Sailor Moon!" The rest of the Inner Scouts all exclaimed as they rushed to her side.

At the door, the three Outer Sailor Scouts consider this transition.

"Are you all right?" Mercury asked.

"Hang on, Sailor Moon!" Mars exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I just feel exhausted." Super Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

As she shifts out of her super form, Sailor Moon considers this green-haired lady. She gets the feeling that what she just saw was a takeover. Something tells her that they haven't seen the last of Telulu…not by a moon shot.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Fiendish Ferns. In the next installment, Telulu is back and she using plants to get her hands on Pure Heart Crystals. Will she succeed or not? Will the Scouts save the day yet again? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out what else occurs.


	102. Chapter 98: Fiendish Ferns

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Just moments ago, there was a change in power in the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Mimet had digitized herself into the auditorium's huge screen array, but then…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mimet cried shocked.

"Pulling the plug on failure." Telulu said as she terminated Mimet by shutting off the screens while Mimet was still in them.

"NO!" Mimet cried as the screens turned black.

"Guess she flunked out." Mercury said.

"One less witch to steal Crystals." Jupiter said nodding.

"It would appear so." Sailor Knight agreed.

Just then, Super Sailor Moon falls to her knees in exhaustion.

"Super Sailor Moon!" The rest of the Inner scouts shouted as they rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked.

"Guess this Moon Crisis stuff really wipes you out, huh?" Mars asked as well.

Telulu then disappeared…for now, but as Sailor Moon resumes her normal form, she has a feeling Telulu will be back.

Meanwhile, the Outer Sailor Scouts are still watching at the door.

"Guess the Bureau of Bad Behavior doesn't believe in teamwork." Pluto said.

"That's good for us. It reveals their vulnerable flaw." Uranus commented.

"Yeah, it's too bad for their team." Neptune said nodding.

"Agreed, but we gotta stay focused on keeping the Sovereign of Silence down." Uranus suggested.

"Exactly. Let's go." Pluto ordered.

They and Sailor Pluto leave. It's just then that the rest of the Sailor Scouts notice them.

"Huh?" The Inner Scouts simply asked as they watched the Outer Scouts leave.

"They're leaving again?! Pluto! Neptune! Uranus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Chapter 98: Fiendish Ferns

Outside…

"You guys wait!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, which got the Outer Scouts attention and they turned to look towards the Inner Scouts. "Don't you lay your hands on Hotaru!"

"Hotaru isn't a bad girl!" Tuxedo Mini Mask exclaimed, a frown on his face.

"I believe that there is another way." Mercury tried to plead.

"Mercury's right, besides if you kill the girl, you'll be no better than our enemies." Sailor Knight added with a glare.

"Mercury and Sailor Knight are both correct, besides there's no way Hotaru could be with the enemy." Venus said.

"Now listen here." Uranus said glaring at the Inner Scouts. "No matter how many ideals you line up with your mouth, this battle will not end."

"But if all of us think together, there has to be a good way." Mars pleaded.

"It's too early to give up." Jupiter added.

"Uranus." Tuxedo Mask simply said.

"Amara, we…" Sailor Moon began but was interrupted.

"It's no use!" Uranus stated. "We have no time for ideals. Both the Sovereign of Silence and

Sailor Saturn will be sealed away by us! Compared to you we long for a different world."

"You can't!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled. "Hotaru is Rien's and my friend! We believe in her! Hotaru is not at fault! We'll protect Hotaru!"

"Sailor Mini Moon's right! We will protect Hotaru!" Tuxedo Mini Mask added with a nod of his head.

The three Outer Sailor Scouts simply walk away.

"Mini Moon, Mini Mask, we're still here." Tuxedo Mask said as he and Sailor Moon placed hands on either child's shoulder.

"Thank you guys." Both Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask said in unison.

Elsewhere, in the secret chamber of the Sovereign of Silence.

"Pure hearts…are they here yet?" The Sovereign of Silence asked.

"I am terribly sorry. Please wait a while longer." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Pure hearts…" the Sovereign of Silence said. "And lots of them. Unless I get ahold of them, it is impossible for me to be fully awakened. I will not forgive anyone who gets in the way of my revival."

Suddenly, Hotaru struggles…and the dark glow on that face disappears momentarily.

"Where are you, Rini and Rien?" Hotaru asked holding her head in her hand.

"Sovereign?" Dr. Tomoe asked concerned.

It seems the Sovereign of Silence's grip on Hotaru is slipping a bit. She resumes control, though.

"No need to worry." the Sovereign of Silence said after she sat up. "Just collect the pure hearts."

"Yes!" Dr. Tomoe said with a nod.

The sign taped over the door to what's now Witches 3 is even hastier than the last one. Inside, Telulu's telephone rings, but she's a little busy on her computer. She answers on the fourth ring.

"Yes, this is Telulu's desk at Witches 5." Telulu answered into the phone.

"Tomoe here. I need your help." Dr. Tomoe said over the phone.

"Go ahead." Telulu said.

"I've just read your proposal for the Venus Heart Trap. I think it's brilliant. I want you to

put the plan into action right away. All right?" Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish, Dr. Tomoe." Telulu said with a sinister smirk.

"And I think it goes without saying we could use an X in the Success box, Telulu. The

Sovereign is losing her patience, and a big dose of heart energy will score us both some

big points. Is you Heart Trap ready to go?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"I've got a few, actually." Telulu said as she looked at the plants sitting around her desk.

"Excellent, excellent! I knew I could count on you!" Dr. Tomoe stated.

"You won't be disappointed, Doctor. My blooms will prove their petals have got some

mettle." Telulu said with a smirk.

"You have carte blanche, Telulu. Go out there and get some energy!" Dr. Tomoe stated before he hung up the phone.

"Dr. Tomoe…" Kaorinite said coming into the lab.

"Huh? Hello, Kaorinite." Dr. Tomoe asked looking up.

"Thought you might like a snack." Kaorinite said.

"You read my mind." Dr. Tomoe said as he massaged his shoulder.

"Your shoulder's aching?" Kaorinite asked.

"It's all this failure with the Sovereign. I've got a nasty kink in my neck." Dr. Tomoe said with a sigh.

"This'll make it better." Kaorinite said as she massaged his shoulder.

"I feel a million times better. What'd you do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a little accu-pressure I learned in my Paralyze Do-Gooders class. It's such a tick to

make a good guy collapse in pain." She said with a smile.

"Well, you sure learned it well." He told her.

"It's the least I can do, Doctor. After all, you gave me this new life. I owe it all to you. I'm

just happy…you kept me alive. I just can't…" Kaorinite began, but was interrupted by Dr. Tomoe.

"You can't spend the rest of your days playing secretary. We need you back in the field." he said which caused her to gasp. "You have too much experience. It's going to waste, eh, Kaori? Don't you miss being out there, wreaking havoc and badness?" he asked.

"Hope is all we have right now. I need you out there. The Sovereign needs you." Dr. Tomoe said as he walked past her out of the lab.

After a pause, Kaorinite turns around.

"Dr. Tomoe, I'm…" Kaorinite began but once again was interrupted by Dr. Tomoe.

"You're not ready? Don't worry, Kaorinite. I'll take care of it." He said.

"Yes, Doctor." Kaorinite said with a nod of her head.

The next day, a flower shop seems overflowing with people! It's because of an exclusive new plant being introduced today: the Telulun Flower.

"That's right: a maintenance-free plant! It doesn't need water or sunlight. It can live

anywhere, and with its lovely pink blossoms, it livens up any decor! The bud'll open in around three days and give off a sweet perfume, and to top it all off, we're giving them away at the introductory price of just one thin dime, ladies and gentlemen!" Telulu said as a lot of people began to buy up the plants.

Meanwhile, Trista happens to stop by the store.

"Don't worry, people! I've got enough for everyone!" Telulu stated with a smile.

"Telulun Flower? Never heard of it. Sounds pretty fishy." Trista whispered to herself.

That night, all through the city, the Venus Love Traps show signs of their sinister purpose. In one conservatory, the plant's dark aura wilts all the other plants.

The next day, Rini rushes down the street.

"RI-NI! COME BACK HERE!" Serena yelled as she, Rien, Luna and Artemis ran after her. "RINI! Stop…!"

But Rini has too big a lead on them and easily loses them.

"I'm pooped. I can't move another inch." Serena said as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Serena?" Luna simply asked gaining her charges attention.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Didn't Rini or Rien, for that matter, mention what was bothering her?" Luna asked.

"No, neither one of them mentioned what was bothering her." Serena said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Serena. All she told me was she wanted to go to the park. Other than that, I don't know what could be wrong with her today." Rien said as he looked in the direction his sister ran off in.

"Well, it could be that she is still worried about Hotaru." Luna said.

"Yes, it could be that she is looking for her." Artemis added.

"You're both right." Serena said with a nod as she got back up. "I should have remembered that her friend is in trouble and it's obvious that she just wants to help her."

"Why aren't you so upset Rien? Hotaru is your friend too." Luna asked turning her attention towards the young boy.

"I'm upset, make no mistake about it; however, unlike Rini, I remember that we have all of you to help us." He said with a smile.

"Good for you kiddo. And you're right. We will help Hotaru no matter what the Outer Scouts say." Serena said as she fondly rubbed Rien on the head.

Suddenly, Artemis meows loudly, spooking Serena, Rien and Luna.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I just took a good look at our exact location…" Artemis began.

"Should I applaud now?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…and we're downtown…" Artemis continued.

"Really, Sherlock?" Serena asked.

"What are you trying to say Artemis?" Rien also asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that Rini is in a beeline with the Mugan Academy building." Artemis said.

"The Mugan Academy?!" Serena, Rien and Luna exclaimed.

Outside the academy's entrance…

"Huh? This place looks deserted. That makes it perfect. No one will stop my secret hunt

for Hotaru. Now, I'll start on the ground floor." Rini said as she was about to slip inside; however, just when she is about to open the door, a hand grabs her by the shoulder and gently pulls her back.

"You can't go in there! Are you crazy?!" Serena's voice asked from behind her.

At a nearby park…

"You shouldn't be here at all, let alone by yourself! Use your head!" Serena exclaimed.

"Did you forget that this might be the Bureau of Bad Behavior's base?" Artemis asked.

"I wanna find my friend." Rini said looking at the ground.

"Don't you think that I want to help her too, sis? But why do you think she's at the Mugan Academy?" Rien asked.

"I know you're worried about her too and want to help Rien." Rini said. "Anyway, I'm starting with the Academy because it makes the most sense. The negative forces are after Hotaru. I just know it. We have to save her. We must help Hotaru."

"There's just one thing." Luna said with a kind smile.

"You forgot the rule we Sailor Scouts work by." Serena said placing her hands on both of Rini's shoulders.

"Huh?" Rini asked looking up.

"Teamwork, Rini." Serena said with a smile.

"That's right. There's no need to do this on your own." Artemis said with a nod of his head.

"We'll support you totally. Hotaru is our friend, so we'll help you find her if that's what you

want." Serena said.

"They're right sis, and I'll help too. You know I will." Rien added.

"You promise?" Rini asked.

Serena, Rien and the cats all nod their heads while Serena adds, "I give you my word as Moon Princess."

"Thank you." Rini said with a smile.

"No probs." Serena said while Rien hugged Rini.

Back in the Sovereign's chamber…

"What am I doing here? I need to talk to my friends, Rini and Rien. I hope you're both home." Hotaru asked no one in particular before she got up and left.

Meanwhile, Trista has acquired one of the "Telulun Flowers" and is giving it a thorough examination at a laboratory. The plant is enclosed in a glass chamber.

"This plant doesn't require water or sunlight ever. That's impossible. It's not nature that

created this plant. Someone made it to perform a very specific purpose, and I'm pretty

sure it's not to liven up any decor." Trista said with a frown.

Suddenly, the plant gives off an eerie red glow.

"Huh?! Something's happening!" Trista exclaimed.

Then, the plant blooms, and a sudden claw of red energy breaks through the chamber, reaching for Trista! But then, there is a sudden flash! When the flash dissipates, Trista discovers that her Garnet Rod has placed itself between her and the plant, blocking the plant's evil intentions.

"My Garnet Rod! You protected me!" Trista stated with a smile as she grabbed the Garnet Rod.

And now, Trista knows the true purpose of the plant.

Elsewhere, Hotaru walks somberly past Telulu's flower shop.

"Hello there, Miss." Telulu said gaining Hotaru's attention.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked as she turned towards Telulu and her store.

"Looks like you could use some cheering up. How about a Happy Bloom?" Telulu asked.

"Why do you call it a Happy Bloom?" Hotaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it can't help but bring you happiness. Works for me." Telulu said as she gave Hotaru the last of her flowers.

'_This would be a great gift for Rini and Rien. The color reminds me of Rini's pigtails.'_, Hotaru thought to herself with a smile before she said out loud, "Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome." Telulu said.

Hotaru walks away while Telulu has an evil smirk.

"That completes Phase One of my plan." Telulu said.

Down the street…

"I can't wait to see Rini and Rien. I've got so much to tell them." Hotaru said.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino family home, the family minus Serena's father were all watching t.v. in the living room when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rini stated as she jumped up off the floor and rushed to the front door and opened it. "Who is it?" Then she sees who is at the door. "Hotaru!"

"Rini." Hotaru said with a smile.

"You're all right!" Rini stated.

"I wanted to see you." Hotaru said.

"Me, too." Rini said with a smile.

From inside…

"Rini, do we have a guest?" Serena asked it was then that she saw Hotaru. "Hotaru!" She exclaimed causing Rini to shut the door.

"Hotaru's here?" Rien asked as he came up to Serena.

"She is but I guess Rini wants to spend some time with her by herself." Serena told him.

"Oh." Rien said looking towards the front door.

Rini and Hotaru head for the gate to the house while Serena re-opens the front door and she and Rien peeked out.

"Here's a gift for you, Rini. It's for you and your brother. It's called a Happy Bloom." Hotaru said handing the plant over.

"Cool! A Happy Bloom!" Rini exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what the lady told me it was called. She said it's supposed to bring you

happiness." Hotaru said.

"Well, you're here, so it must be true." Rini said with a smile.

"I don't know if I should be, though." Hotaru said with a sigh as she leaned against the gate.

"What's the matter, Hotaru?" Rini asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, but lately, I feel as if there's someone else inside me: someone mean. I hurt

others' feelings without knowing it or wanting to." Hotaru said.

Serena and the cats find this insightful while Rien has a concerned look on his face.

"I'm afraid I'll ruin my friendship with you and the others. I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you

with all this, but I feel as if I could tell you anything, Rini. It'll be all right." Hotaru said before she suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Huh? Hotaru, what's wrong?" Rini asked as she rushed to her side.

"Oh no! Hotaru!" Serena and Rien exclaimed.

The next words out of Hotaru's mouth…don't sound like Hotaru.

"What's happening is that I want your sugary pure heart!" The Sovereign stated as her eyes glowed red.

"What?!" Rini asked perplexed.

"Gimme your energy!" the Sovereign exclaimed.

"That you, Hotaru?" Rini asked as the Sovereign reached out for her.

Rini doesn't realize the danger…

"What's wrong with Hotaru, Serena?" Rien asked.

"I wish I knew little guy." Serena said looking down at the little guy.

"Hotaru, what are you doing? Stop it!" Rini exclaimed as she backed up.

…but Serena does.

"Rini! Rini, get away!" Serena yelled.

"Huh?" Rini asked as she looked towards Serena and her brother.

"Hotaru, STOP!" Serena ordered.

Somehow, Serena's words cause Hotaru's own self to startle awake.

"Rini, what have I done?!" Hotaru asked looking at her hands.

"Besides making your eyes red?" Rini asked.

"Did I say anything? I couldn't feel myself talk, but…" Hotaru said before she suddenly covered her mouth as she realized that her fears were true. Someone HAD taken over her body and

had almost done something to Rini. "Rini…it wasn't me! Please, I'm so scared! It wasn't me!"

"So who was it, then?" Rini asked.

"A friend." Kaorinite said as she appeared in front of the group.

This caused everyone to gasp.

"Come along, sweetheart. Time to flee." Kaorinite said.

"Leave her alone!" Rini exclaimed.

"Go away, runt!" Kaorinite exclaimed as she projects a telekinetic pulse and sends Rini flying into Serena and Rien.

"Rini, no!" Hotaru cried. Suddenly, Hotaru was lifted up by Kaorinite. "No!" Hotaru yelled.

"Hotaru!" Rini cried just as Kaorinite disappeared with Hotaru.

"She took our friend Rien!" Rini cried as she rushed to her brother's side.

"I know sis', but don't worry, we'll get her back." Rien said reassuringly.

Rini and Rien don't realize the whole truth because they never saw Kaorinite as a member of the Bureau, but Serena realized the significance instantly.

Serena, Rini, Rien, Luna, and Artemis sit down to talk.

"Unless I'm seeing things, that was Kaorinite, wasn't it?" Luna asked.

"But I thought she was history. She hasn't bugged us in ages." Serena said.

"Well, real nasty forces have a way of haunting us when we least expect it." Artemis said with a sigh.

"Well, that's great." Serena said with a frown on her face.

"I let her down! She was asking for help!" Rini stated as she stared at her hands.

"That woman was too powerful for you Rini." Rien tried to calm his sister down.

"Maybe, but now Hotaru is in real danger, and it's all my fault." Rini said.

"Evil has a way of just sneaking up on us. There was nothing you could've done." Luna said as she rubbed up against Rini's leg.

"I know, but I still feel like a bad friend." Rini said sadly.

"Bad friend how, Rini?" Trista's voice rang out a few feet from the group.

When the group looked up they saw Trista walking towards them.

"Trista!" Serena exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello." Trista said returning the smile.

"Hotaru's been kidnapped!" The twins exclaimed.

Suddenly, Trista spies the flower in Rini's hands.

"Small Lady!" Trista yelled as she rushed forward and slaps the flowerpot away. It shatters on the ground.

"Trista?" Serena asked shocked.

"Why'd you do that?" Rien asked.

"What are you doing?! Hotaru came all the way over here to give it to me and Rien!" Rini exclaimed.

"That means that Hotaru might be after your pure heart, Small Lady." Trista said.

"Huh?! Why didn't you include me in on that Plu?" Rien asked.

"Because Little Shadow, I believe that the Death Busters are now interested in stealing your sister's pure heart." Trista said turning her attention on the young prince.

"How do you know that Trista?" Serena asked.

"Because that plant Small Lady was holding is a Heart Snatcher in disguise! Watch." Trista said turning her attention towards the plant.

Rini, Rien and Serena all turn and look in the plants direction. Deep red energy is still coming from the plant. Then, as it finally wilts, a small area around the plant suddenly wilts with it.

"When it's in the bud stage, it's harmless, but as it nears blooming time, that all changes.

When it finally flowers, it becomes a Heart Snatcher." Trista explained.

The twins still can't believe Hotaru had come after Rini. Is she truly one of the Death Busters or just an unfortunate puppet in their wicked game?

"But where did they come from?" Serena asked.

"A florist shop not far from here." Trista informed them.

"We gotta stop them…and I'm sure Hotaru didn't know about the heart-snatching part of

the flower!" Rini exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Rien also exclaimed.

That shop is still packed. When you can get a self-sufficient flower for chump change in a city known for not having a lot of spare time, this is to be expected. Rini, Rien, Serena, and Trista discretely observe from across the street.

"There it is. That's where she was selling them yesterday." Trista told the others.

"We should go around…" Serena began but was interrupted by Rini.

"…and sneak in the back door." Rini finished smiling up at Serena.

"Great minds think alike." Serena said looking down at Rini.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rien exclaimed as he and Rini took off with Trista and Serena following after.

Inside…

'_This looks like a yummy batch of victims to start. Might as well get the Heart Crystal show on the road. Sovereign's waiting.'_, Telulu thought to herself as she turns around and pushes a red button concealed behind one of the plants. With that press, the store is sealed: security shutters cover the windows and doors. Everyone inside is trapped!

Then, a green mist is sprayed from the fire sprinklers, blinding everyone…

"The sprinklers!" A person exclaimed looking up at the ceiling.

…and awakening all the Venus Heart Traps.

People began running towards the front area and began banging on the security door and begging to be let out.

"I just want to remind all of you dear customers that you're very lucky to find this plant in

full bloom right now, because that'll give you a chance to see its true talent!" Telulu exclaimed.

"You're nuts! Just let us out!" A man ordered.

Then, the flowers go to work, their evil tendrils of energy reaching in and drawing out Heart Crystals from everyone in the store.

"Ha ha ha! Come to mama, sweethearts." Telulu said laughing as she held up her hand showing off a black star which drew in the Heart Crystals and pulls them in for safekeeping.

Behind her, the office door opens, and Serena, Rien, and Rini peek out to see all the victims.

"Huh? Trista was right. It IS a Heart Snatcher!" Serena exclaimed.

"Trista, you're right about that, but I'm right. Hotaru's not involved." Rini said.

"They need the Sailor Scouts. You ready?" Serena asked the others.

"Let's do it!" The twins exclaimed while Trista nodded.

Serena took her broach off her shirt and held it high over her head before shouting, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" within seconds Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" Trista yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

Rini held her broach high over her head and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!" she instantly turned into Sailor Mini Moon.

Rien likewise, pulled out a white rose and turned into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Excellent work, my pets. I'm very proud of you." Telulu said with a sinister smile.

"You belong in the compost!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Huh?" Telulu asked turning around.

"Using a beautiful plant in such an ugly way: stealing hearts from people and corrupting an

innocent girl! I won't have it! And Sailor Moon says we will fight all bad weeds, and that

means you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pointed towards Telulu.

"The Sailor Scouts? Didn't take you so long to find me. Guess you're not as mindless as

they say." Telulu said as she glared at Sailor Moon.

"We're not mindless at all! Did you take Hotaru away so you could steal her Heart

Crystal?!" Sailor Mini Moon asked while Tuxedo Mini Mask simply nodded.

"None of your business, but since you mentioned Heart Crystals, I'll just take yours, too." Telulu said with a smirk.

The Venus Heart Traps try to grab the Sailor Scouts' Hearts, but the four of them avoid the attack.

"Whew, that was close!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.

"I think we need to be more careful." Tuxedo Mini Mask suggested.

"You think you can get away? This place is full of Heart Traps in full bloom." Telulu said.

"Sailor Scouts never surrender!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tuxedo Mini Mask added. "Come on sis, let's give her a piece of our minds."

"Right!" Sailor Mini Moon stated with a nod of her head. She then pulled out her scepter and shouted, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Tuxedo Mini Mask griped a white Rose by the bud, thorns facing and shouted, "ROSE THORN WHIP!"

Both attacks only manage to fall flat to the ground.

"Ha ha ha. Sounds sticky, but I admire your spunk, kids. Must mean you two have a couple of super Heart Crystals." Telulu said as she smiled evilly as she launches shocker lines at Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Moon, Mini Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Use your wand and cane!" Pluto suggested.

"Please protect me!" The twins each prayed as they held up their wand and cane and each twin began twirling their weapon and the attack from Telulu.

"All right!" The twins exclaimed.

It stopped Telulu's lines! But now, Telulu tries with the other hand.

"Mini Moon! Mini Mask! Look out!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she drops the Garnet Rod and rushes in front of Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask to take the blow.

"Pluto!" Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask exclaimed.

But then, a rose cuts the lines! Sailor Pluto collapses, and the twins catch her.

"Oh…get this off." Pluto said as she struggled to free herself.

"Pluto!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Tuxedo Mini Mask asked but got no response.

"Ah!" Telulu cried out as she stumbles backwards and knocks over several of her Heart Traps.

"As it's well-known, flower power is supposed to be peaceful. You must not use blooms

for evil." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Tuxedo Mask, you made it!" Sailor Moon stated with a smile.

"Sailor Moon, why don't you whack down these wicked weeds now?" Tuxedo Mask suggested.

"You got it!" Sailor Moon said with a nod of her head as she raises the Purity Chalice and shouted, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" and ascends to the next level, becoming Super Sailor Moon. She readies the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and yelled, "RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!" as she unleashes her attack on Telulu.

"Brat!" Telulu exclaimed as she jumped away as the Rainbow Moon Heartache's power spreads throughout the flower shop, downing plant after plant.

Once the shop is cleared of immediate danger, Sailor Moon resumes her normal form and falls to her knees, the exertion having weakened her somewhat.

"You've just spoiled weeks of my precious time! You're the fool to think I'd give up." Telulu said as she held up one last plant and a needle with a special formula in it. Telulu injects the formula

into the plant. "As a matter of fact, my Plan B is even more daring and ingenious." she said with a smirk.

Within moments, the plant turns into a tremendous Hyper-Telulun.

"They say bigger isn't necessarily better, but in this instance, it doesn't apply. Big Bertha

here has a bottomless appetite, and the only thing that can calm her is heart energy,

especially when it comes from one of my opponents." Telulu said.

Sailor Moon stands again. Telulu takes a black star from around her neck.

Once she gets your heart, there's no retrieving it, which makes it useless as an energy

source, but since I've got so many locked in this star already, I can spare a few." Telulu said with a smirk.

"I don't think so!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

It was a big mistake for Telulu taking off her star. She forgot Tuxedo Mask's legendary skill with throwing a rose. He managed to shatter the star in her hand.

"My star!" Telulu cried out.

And with the star shattered, all the stolen Heart Crystals fly free.

"No! Aah! My Heart Crystals!" Telulu exclaimed as she tried to grab at them, but in the process, she gets too close to Big Bertha! It turns… "Oh…" Telulu said as she looked behind her. …and grabs her. "Let me go! You're not to take me, dumb plant!" Telulu hissed as she hit the plant. She then turned towards the Sailor Scouts and pleaded, "Don't just leave me alone with this…this monster! Help me!" She tries to snare her lines around Big Bertha in a desperation move… "Oh…NO!" Telulu exclaimed as she is caught too tightly! As Big Bertha disintegrates…

"I'll be good! I promise…!" Telulu pleaded once more with the scouts. …so does she.

"Sailor Moon, what's that by your feet?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking towards Sailor Moon.

Near the spot where Telulu once stood is a small wallet-sized book. Sailor Moon picks it up.

"It looks like a school ID. Her name is Telulu." Sailor Moon read.

It also notes the given name as Lulu Teluno.

Tuxedo Mask notices the crest on the cover.

"Mugen Academy. It's all coming together." Tuxedo Mask said to which Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

"Pluto, wake up! Come on, Pluto, please! Wake up!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Come on Pluto, you can do it." Tuxedo Mini Mask added.

Sailor Pluto is just now regaining consciousness.

"Are you all right?" Pluto asked looking between the twins.

"Thanks to you." Tuxedo Mini Mask said with a smile.

"Yeah. It would've been bad news if you hadn't stepped in for us. We owe you a

lot, but we know you're wrong about Hotaru." Sailor Mini Moon said to which Tuxedo Mini Mask nodded.

"She's our best friend. We know her. She would never work for the negative forces. We're

positive we can prove she's not one of them. Please say you'll help us, Pluto." Tuxedo Mini Mask pleaded.

"Oh, Mini Moon, Mini Mask…" Pluto said with a sigh.

So…where does Sailor Pluto's thoughts lie? With the two other Outer Sailor Scouts whom she guides…or with the twins she truly cares for? No one really knows.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; The Science Of Love. In the next installment, The National practice examination is going to be held at Mugan Academy. The Inner Scouts go to Mugan Academy to scope things out. Once there, they along with the Outer Scouts fight the remaining Death Busters. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	103. Chapter 99: The Science Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

It seems one of the Sailor Scouts has come across a lost book. What makes it raise their eyebrows is the fact that it carries the seal of Mugen Academy on it. The girls talk it over at Raye's house on a hot summer's day.

"An assignment book. I guess it belongs to someone who goes to Mugen Academy." Mina offered.

"It's the perfect excuse to visit there since getting in is really tough to do." Lita said.

"Yeah, really tough." Amy said with a sigh.

"Relax Amy. I'm sure we'll figure something out." Jason said placing a reassuring hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Thanks Jason." Amy said with a smile.

Suddenly, Serena rushes to them.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Serena asked once she came into the room.

"What is it Serena?" Raye asked looking towards her friend and leader.

"I was at home with my mom and brother watching t.v. and they just announced that Amy, Jason and I all got one of the top scores in the first round of the National Exams." Serena said with a smile.

"We did?!" Jason asked perplexed.

"You did?!" Mina asked shocked as she looked at her three friends.

"Yeah, but there's more. Amy managed to place number one on the exam, while Jason is second, and I'm third." Serena finished.

"You guys ranked first, second and Third?" Mina asked.

"Well…actually, I'm really only TIED for number one, so pride bubble aside, there is

someone else perfect." Amy said.

"Who?" Serena asked taking a seat next to Raye.

"Her name is Julie Budoh. She goes to Mugen Academy." Amy said.

"She might know whose book this is." Raye offered.

"This is great, guys. The next trial exam is at Mugen Academy. If Amy, Serena, and Jason pass, we'll check it out. We can go with you and investigate when you take the test, okay?" Mina suggested.

"We'll never get in. Tickets are all sold out." Lita said with a sigh.

"Hmm…" Amy said looking down at her lap.

"Then we'll have to sneak in. It's nuts that we have to buy tickets to watch kids take some

big test…but I for one want to be there to see Amy take it." Mina said.

"Uh…guys, if you'll just let me speak, I did find out. Since I tied for number one, I

automatically get to take the next round of tests." Amy said with a blush as she held up tickets for all of them.

"Cool!" Serena exclaimed with a smile.

"Great, Amy! Then you can sneak us in!" Raye stated.

Chapter 99: The Science Of Love

The day of the test dawns sunny and a lot cooler then the previous day. The girls and Jason get in line…but even though it's early, a long line has formed outside Mugen Academy.

"Boy what a great day to take a test! When do you think they're going to open the doors?" Mina asked the others.

"Who knows?" Lita said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Calm down Mina. They'll let us in when they let us in." Jason said turning his attention towards her.

"Hm, I've got to say there certainly are a lot of students here to take this test. I hope nothing bad happens today because I don't think we can protect all of them." Serena said looking around.

"Just relax and remember that we'll do what we can and maybe we'll succeed in protecting all these people at the same time." Raye said placing a reassuring hand on her friend and leader's shoulder.

Inside…

"Hmm, this is some good turnout." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Mm Hmm, the Nationals are a prestigious academic event. It draws the best and

brightest students." Kaorinite said as she held Dr. Tomoe's arm affectionately.

"I'll say. Look here." Dr. Tomoe said as he sees Serena amongst the crowd. "Isn't she the daughter of the leader of the OTECH group?"

"Yes, I believe she is. I've read about her. Her records show that ever since her father joined the military, she has stuck her nose to the grindstone to make her parents proud of her and to help with the pain of missing her father while he was away." Kaorinite said.

"Well it would seem that the Nationals have brought her to us." Dr. Tomoe said with a smirk.

"Hm, then she will be one of our best captures today." Kaorinite said with a smirk.

"Doctor…" Byruit said as she came into the room.

Kaorinite lets go of the doc's arm and snaps around. Behind them is Byruit, one of the remaining members of what HAD started as Witches 5 but has since whittled down to just two.

"Ah, good morning, Byruit. Everything is running as planned, I take it?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Oh yes. Smooth as silk, Doctor. There's no doubt I'll collect a whole bunch of pure

hearts in just one swoop." Byruit said with a smirk.

"Good. We're depending on your success. The pure hearts are needed to awaken the

Sovereign of Silence." Dr. Tomoe said with a nod of his head.

"I am honored to serve, Doctor." Byruit said with a short bow. She then turned around, but before she left, she had once final thing to say, "Hmm, hey you, cut the flirt act a bit and try to make believe you actually have a use."

"Hmph." Kaorinite simply said as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled while Byruit left.

Elsewhere, Rini and Rien were running as fast as they could. As they cross a street, they pass Darien's car. Darien honks the horn.

"Hi, Darien!" Rini exclaimed as she waved.

Darien rolls down the window.

"Need a lift, you two?" Darien asked.

"No thanks. We're okay." Rien said before he and Rini disappear down an alley.

But as Darien drives away, Trista approaches the same alley on foot. Darien

notices her in his side mirror.

"Huh?" Darien simply said as he wonders why she's out and about.

Trista knows just where the twins are going. They're heading for the Tomoe house.

"It's so dark and empty. Hotaru, I wish I knew where you were." Rini said as she and her brother looked up at the house.

"Don't worry sis, we'll find her." Rien said placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I know, but I miss her." Rini said sadly as she recalls the day when Kaorinite spirited her best friend away.

Since then, she's personally vowed to save Hotaru, no matter who the enemy may be.

"Where are you?" Rini yelled to the sky.

The doors have opened, and the girls and Jason along with the other students walk inside the school's lobby.

"Boy, I can't believe we're here. Now I get another chance to prove I deserve to be among them." Serena said looking around.

"They've all got their noses to the grindstone." Lita said.

"It just goes to show you sis' that a lot of people like to study a lot." Jason said with a smile.

"They're just trying to improve their chances of getting scholarships to the best universities

so they can have a shot at great careers." Amy added.

"They're only in high school, and they're thinking about that?!" Mina asked perplexed.

"Yes Mina, students in High school usually worry about that stuff before they leave school." Raye said glaring at the girl.

Just then, someone emerges from the studious crowd and approaches Amy from behind.

"Excuse me. Miss Amy Mizuno?" the student asked.

Amy turns. The young lady seems familiar…

"Oh great. I would probably bump into you here. I've heard such great things about you.

I've been bugging to meet you." The student said with a smile.

"And you would be?" Amy asked.

"I'm Julie. In the last round of exams, you and I tied for first place." Julie said introducing herself.

"WHAT?! You're Julie Budoh?!" Serena asked shocked.

"Yes, and you are?" Julie asked.

"Serena Tsukino." Serena answered.

"So you're the third place winner of the National exams. So, do you have a best subject?" Julie asked.

"English and math are my best subjects." Serena said.

"Well then good luck on the exam." Julie then turned towards Amy and said, "Amy, if you're not doing anything right now, there's something you might like to see." she then took Amy's arm and pulled her along. "Come and I'll show you."

"Oh! Okay. See you, guys." Amy said looking towards Jason and the others.

The crowd closes around them.

"I hope she'll be okay." Jason said with a frown as he stared after his girlfriend.

"She'll be just fine Jason. As long as she keeps her wits about her." Serena said with a smile.

"Serena's right. Besides, now's the time for us to split up and check things ourselves." Mina said.

"Right." Serena said with a nod.

"Later." Lita said as she took off in one direction soon followed by the others all going in a different direction.

Some students are in the testing room early. Amara and Michelle quietly observe from a window.

"The sea is roaring. Darkness is coming. I'm sure." Michelle said.

"Can you feel what it is, Michelle?" Amara asked.

"Not really. It sure is haunting me, though." Michelle said with a sigh.

"I bet if these walls could talk, they would echo with words of negativity and other

shameful no-good deeds that shouldn't exist in any school in this good world." Amara said.

"Should we search that basement room again while we're here?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. I feel this time, the evil will finally be revealed." Amara said to which Michelle nodded.

Julie escorts Amy to a dark laboratory. Julie wanted to show her rival one of the school's most secret projects.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

What it is, is the same device Dr. Tomoe was looking at some time ago. Amy looks on with a wary curiosity.

"It's a replica of the Tau Nebula." Julie said.

"The Tau Nebula?" Amy asked perplexed.

"Dark and lovely, isn't it?" Julie asked with a smile.

"I guess." Amy said.

"It's a little like a telescope. When you look into it, you think you're accessing another

galaxy. We made it here in Science Club. Mugen is such a great school. You should try

and get in." Julie told her. "We specialize in five courses here: philosophy, drama, math, physics, and chemistry. The best thing is that students with top marks get to teach the classes."

"Huh? Students actually get to teach a class here?" Amy asked turning to face Julie.

"With the supervision of a professor, of course. It teaches us great leadership skills." Julie said.

"But…just because a student gets really good grades, it doesn't mean she can teach." Amy told her.

"Oh no?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A good leader is someone who encourages fellow students to excel, not someone who

rubs their noses in it. That is totally uncool." Amy explained.

"Ha ha ha! You're naive. You're making an emotional argument about learning, which is

crazy, especially when it comes to science." Julie said laughing.

"You're wrong about that, too! Science isn't just about theory! It has to mean something!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh please, listen to yourself: the top scorer on national examination." Julie smirked.

The bell rings. Their turn's next.

"I thought we could be friends, but guess I thought wrong. Time for the exam. See you

later, softie. Don't emote too much on the test! Ha ha ha!" Julie said laughing as she turned and walked away.

But Amy is curious about the "replica".

"Huh?" Amy simply asked.

As you would expect, Amy is under a watchful eye while down there.

"That student, Amy Mizuno." Dr. Tomoe said. "There's something suspicious about her."

"There is a need to investigate." Kaorinite said.

"Perhaps, she might be one of the Sailor Scouts." Julie said upon coming into the room.

Dr. Tomoe and Kaorinite turn.

"Julie Budoh, in charge of the science class. Determination of the truth about Amy Mizuno. Leave it to me!" Julie said before she removed her disguise to show herself as Byruit.

"That's for me-!" Kaorinite exclaimed.

Byruit shoves Kaorinite away and kneels in front of Dr. Tomoe.

"I wanna make one thing clear. This operation is my plan, and I won't let some sniveling

little Sailor Soldiers get in the way! This is our best opportunity we've had to collect so

many pure hearts, but there's a glitch due to someone slacking off!" Byruit exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Kaorinite hissed.

"Oh, put a sock in it! The only thing I can rely on is my Nano Cuff. It carries out my

commands by reading signals it gets when my pulse changes. It's a little like a mood

bracelet. Ha ha ha ha! Watch!" Byruit stated as she touched the Nano Cuff.

Deep underground, the Mugen Academy's supercomputer begins to power up, answering Byruit's call.

"Ah!" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed impressed.

"If we let these take care of it, success is guaranteed." Byruit said walking up next to Dr. Tomoe.

"Yeah, do as you wish; however you want to do it!" Dr. Tomoe stated with a smirk.

"Right!" Byruit said with a nod.

Byruit starts to leave as Kaorinite rises.

"Why did you come back from the dead? It isn't so that you can hang all over the professor, right?" Byruit asked laughing as she leaves.

Kaorinite growls.

"Something wrong, Kaorinite?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

She quickly sheds the angry face.

"Oh, nothing." Kaorinite said with a sigh.

Elsewhere…

"The students are well-settled into their exams now. Come on, Nano. It's time to suck the

pure hearts out of them!" Byruit exclaimed.

At the touch of her cuff, Byruit's plan begins.

Part of the exam is computer-based. Mina and Serena peek into one of the testing rooms.

"Oh Serena, I feel so nervous for all of them." Mina said.

"Yeah, on top of this exam, we have to watch out for the Death Busters too." Serena said.

But as they start to close the door, something happens. You see, Byruit's plan involves the computer-based portion of the test. Every terminal in the school's network is under Byruit's control. Before they even realize that something is wrong, students all over the school have their Heart Crystals pulled out of them! Hearing a scream, Serena and Mina burst into the room.

"What happened?!" Serena asked shocked.

"Their pure hearts!" Mina exclaimed.

"Sacrifice your pure hearts for the Sovereign of Silence!" Byruit exclaimed over the intercom.

The extracted Heart Crystals disappear into the terminals.

"I don't believe it!" Serena exclaimed.

Mina realizes that this leaves no doubt about Mugen Academy.

"It's Death Buster's home base!" Mina exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Serena asked Mina.

"Somewhere, there's gotta be a controlling master computer. We've got to find out where

it is and stop it!" Mina suggested.

"We'd better find the others!" Serena stated.

"Yeah!" Mina stated with a nod.

Elsewhere…

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Amara exclaimed.

Amara and Michelle are racing through the basement levels, seeking out the Death Busters' headquarters, which they now know is somewhere in the building.

"You sure you know where to go?" Michelle asked.

"I'm following my guts, Michelle." Amara said.

"Well, mine are following yours." Michelle said.

They pass the underground laboratory, "Entry Prohibited". Down and down they descend through staircase after staircase. Finally, the two of them reach the very bottom. A door is directly ahead.

"The Science Club's this way. I hope my master pass works." Amara said as she swipes her pass card through a magnetic reader. They wait, then push against the door. It opens. "Bingo."

Inside, the room is dark and chilly.

"Did you feel that sudden chill?" Michelle asked.

"Yes!" Amara stated with a nod.

"The sea is roaring in my ears!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Could it be?" Amara asked looking around until she and Michelle spot someone.

They gasp! What they've found is the Sovereign of Silence's chamber! And sitting on the throne is Hotaru, dark energy swirling all around her! Both of them realize whom they've uncovered.

"The Sovereign of Silence!" Michelle exclaimed.

"It's now or never, Michelle! Let's eliminate her!" Amara yelled.

The two of them start to run until…

"STOP!" Amy yelled.

Somehow, Amy has herself reached the same conclusion Amara and Michelle had and is now in the room with them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Michelle asked perplexed.

"You mustn't harm her!" Amy exclaimed.

"Huh? Don't try and stop us, Amy! She's the root of an evil that wants to invade our

world." Amara said with a frown on her face.

"No, you're wrong! Hotaru is just an innocent girl being used as a tool by the Death Busters!" Amy stated as she challenged Amara.

"No, you're wrong! You're being misled by your fondness for her. You're making a

mistake." Amara told her.

"Why won't you believe it's not her fault?" Amy asked.

"Amy!" Amara exclaimed.

"Get out of our way!" Michelle yelled.

But Amy holds firm. She and the others have promised to help Hotaru. She will not back down. Amy, like all the Inner Sailor Scouts, understands that her emotion and conviction gives her strength.

"No! You'll have to get through me first!" Amy exclaimed.

"How did YOU get in here?" Julie's voice rang out into the room.

"Hmm?" Amara and Michelle simply asked looking towards the new arrival.

"Huh?" Amy asked as she turned too.

"This room is for members only, and you don't qualify! Michelle Kaioh! Amara Tenoh!

Amy Mizuno! I know who you are; now, let me introduce myself!" Julie stated as she doffs the disguise and reveals her true witch form.

"A Death Buster!" Amy exclaimed shocked.

In the distraction, Amara and Michelle dash past Amy and make a run for Hotaru.

"MOSAIC ENERGY BLASTER!" Byruit exclaimed as she activated her cuff which glows brightly as Nano Rays shoot from her hands.

The rays strike Amara and Michelle and knock them down.

"Amara! Michelle! Oh no! Please get up!" Amy exclaimed as she rushed to their sides to check on them. A moment later, she stood back up and faced Byruit. "Stop this!"

"Leave us, Amy! Go, get out of here!" Amara pleaded.

"Byruit, take me! I'm the one you want out of the way!" Amy exclaimed.

Amara and Michelle gasp. Amy's standing up for them?!

"I would commend you for your courage, but it's your sickening sentimentality that will be

your undoing." Byruit said as she activates her cuff once more and shouts, "MOSAIC ENERGY BLASTER!"

Amy dives out of the way…and the energy shot pops one of the balloons next to the Sovereign's throne. Hotaru stirs.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled as she held up her transformation pen turning herself into Sailor Mercury.

"What's this?!" Byruit asked perplexed.

"My turn for introductions! I'm a sailor of wisdom guided by Mercury! I'm Sailor Mercury!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Of course: Amy Mizuno, the genius. I knew it all along you were a Sailor Scout." Byruit said annoyed.

"Well, la de da, aren't you brilliant?" Mercury asked smart mouthed.

"Be quiet, or you'll end up like your two friends. MOSAIC ENERGY BLASTER!" Byruit exclaimed activating her cuff again.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled as she fired off her own attack.

The Shine Aqua Illusion cancels the Mosaic Energy Blaster, the Nano Rays becoming trapped in ice…

"That was a waste of time." Byruit said with a smirk.

…or are they? At the command of the Nano Cuff, the Nano Rays break free and strike Sailor Mercury.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm sorry, Sailor Mercury. My Nano Rays are making you uncomfortable,

are they? They're going to dissolve you, and soon nothing but your lovely pure Sailor

heart will remain." Byruit laughed.

"It's wrong to misuse science. It should be to make…the world a better place!" Mercury exclaimed as she struggled against the attack.

"Progress doesn't come without sacrifice! Now sacrifice your pure heart to the Sovereign

of Silence!" Byruit exclaimed.

"Get real, you science shrew!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Byruit asked perplexed as she turned to see the other Inner Scouts. "Get lost, Sailors!"

"You think you can wipe out one of our best and brightest for your own selfish gains? You

better think again 'cause I'm not gonna let you get away with it! Pretty Sailor Soldier of

love and justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And science won't help you 'cause you're beaker's

busted!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hmm, not so fast, Sailor Moon! Come closer, and you'll watch Sailor Mercury dissolve!" Byruit said to which Sailor Knight growled.

"MOSAIC ENERGY BLASTER!" Byruit exclaimed as she activated her cuff again and aimed her hands towards the other scouts.

The Sailor Scouts frantically dodge.

"No!" Mercury cried out.

She turns to Amara and Michelle. The only way to stop Byruit now is to give her one more surprise. The two of them can provide just that surprise.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Amara yelled as she held up her transformation pen high in the air.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" Michelle yelled as she too held up her transformation pen high in the air.

In moments, where Amara and Michelle once stood, now stood Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"Huh?" Byruit asked turning to face the two Outer Scouts.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled throwing out her attack.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled as she too threw out her own attack.

Double ouch for Byruit! She collapses. Now, there's an opening.

Sailor Moon raised the Purity Chalice and shouted, "MOON CRISIS POWER!" Sailor Moon's transformation ascends to the next level, and she becomes Super Sailor Moon.

"Ooh! Just try and destroy me!" Byruit yelled.

"Your naughty Nano Cuff is powerless now!" Super Sailor Moon stated as she readies her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter in hand and yells, "RAINBOW MOON HEART ATTACK!"

Super Sailor Moon fires the Rainbow Moon Heartache! Byruit raises her Nano Cuff to defend herself.

"Aah! Nano, dissolve Super Sailor Moon!" Byruit ordered.

But the Rainbow Moon Heartache hits the cuff, and the cuff suddenly flashes erratically.

"No, Nano! You got the wrong target! Not me!" Byruit yelled as she fires the Mosaic Energy Blaster at full power…but it suddenly turns around and attacks Byruit herself. "Oh…Super Sailor Moon's got reflective shields which bounces your rays back to me! STOP NANO! YOU'RE DISSOLVING ME!"

Byruit falls to hands and knees, but the Nano Cuff continues to assail Byruit, driving itself to the point of overload.

"It's your super-logical computer, created without love, that has…ended up betraying you." Sailor Mercury told her just as the cuff explodes.

Without any kind of control, Mugen's supercomputer itself begins to overload. Its heart-snatching program begins to crash. The stolen Heart Crystals begin to re-emerge from the terminals, to return to their owners.

"It's over. Byruit has failed." Dr. Tomoe said with a sigh.

"The pure hearts are gone." Kaorinite said though she was privately pleased the Sailor Scouts got her. 'Hmm, serves her right. She was so arrogant.'

But…Byruit had managed to get one thing done.

"Those Sailors have ruined my plans for the last time." Dr. Tomoe hissed.

He now knows the Sailor Scouts' identities.

Back in the chamber, the Sailor Scouts can only watch as, once again, a witch's own handiwork does its creator in. Finally, the agony ends, and Byruit disappears forever. Only the broken Nano Cuff remains. Sailor Mercury picks it up.

"Science gets you nowhere unless it's for the love of mankind." Mercury said.

Then, the Nano Cuff itself crumbles into dust.

"Too bad she never learned that." She said sadly.

Suddenly, the chamber rumbles. Tremendous power is filling the chamber. Behind the Sovereign's throne, a vortex of black appears. The throne itself lifts into the air! Uranus and Neptune turn.

"It's the Sovereign of Silence!" Uranus yelled.

"Hotaru!" Super Sailor Moon yelled.

The stage where the throne stood crumbles and collapses! But the throne itself continues to float in the air, the dark vortex still behind it.

"Let this be a warning to you, Sailor Soldiers! The battle has only just begun! Ha ha ha!" the Sovereign of Silence said laughing.

The throne, and Hotaru, retreat into the vortex. Soon, they and the vortex disappear.

"Hotaru!" Super Sailor Moon yelled.

During all this time, Rini and Rien continue to stand in front of Hotaru's house, as if praying for the safety of their best friend. It was then that they saw two tall shadows walk up behind them.

"Huh?" The twins asked turning around. "Oh, Darien! Trista!" they exclaimed.

"You must leave here." Darien said.

"No!" The twins stated stubbornly.

"It's getting hot out here." Trista said.

"I miss her so much. I just wanna catch a glimpse of her." Rini said with a sigh.

"Do you think…Hotaru's ever gonna come back?" Rien added looking at his feet.

"Oh guys…" Darien said as he gazed down at the twins.

"Oh Small Lady and Little Shadow." Trista said as she reached down to hug each twin and comfort them.

Late that afternoon, the sky clears. Amara and Michelle summon the Inner Sailor Scouts.

"Thanks for meeting us here, Sailors. We thought it was important that we meet. We

need to talk about something." Amara began. "As you know, we would've been able to eliminate the Sovereign of Silence if you hadn't interfered."

"Huh?" Amy asked shocked.

"Your strong feelings for Hotaru allowed her to slip away from us. However, it probably

saved our lives." Amara continued which surprised the Inner Scouts. "You did the right thing."

"We just wanted to say thank you." Michelle added.

"We're glad you're here to help." Amy said.

Are Amara and Michelle seeing something? Perhaps after the warning the Sovereign of Silence gave, they are sensing that the battle with the Heart Snatchers is of a level even THEY aren't ready to face alone. But time appears to be running short. Sooner or later, the Bureau's gonna make a breakthrough, and when they do…there's gonna be a very nasty Wake Up Call.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Wake Up Call. In the next installment, The Sovereign of Silence finally awakens. Is defeating Hotaru the only way to save humans from annihilation?! Also the final witch arrives to fight the Sailor Scouts. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	104. Chapter 100: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Mugen Academy…

"Come, students! Come to Mugen School. Come to me!" Cyprin commanded.

Virtually all the students from the school answer this mysterious summons and march to their school.

"Hmm…" Amara said looking up.

The strange events at the school do not go unnoticed.

"It feels like the wind is crying." Amara told Michelle.

"And this planet itself seems to be frightened of some unknown terror." Michelle said with a nod of her head.

They can feel it. The greatest threat they could ever face is almost upon them.

Chapter 100: Wake Up Call

Bubbles…

"Hi there, Rini." Hotaru's voice rang out in Rini's mind.

Gentle, harmless little bubbles. As Rini sits in the bath, looking out the window, the bubbles remind her of her missing friend.

'_Hotaru? I wonder where you are.'_, Rini thought to herself as she looked out the window.

Serena is showering her hair when she notices Rini staring out the window.

'_Rini.'_, Serena thought to herself before she stood up and walked over to the bathtub while saying, "Rini. You know, about Hotaru. I'm sure she'll be all right-" But just then, as Serena walk up to Rini, she slips on a bar of soap…and falls into the bath.

"Serena…" Rini uttered.

"I'm sorry, Rini." Serena said with an apologetic smile.

"Now it's YOUR turn!" Rini exclaimed as she pushed Serena's head under the water.

Serena resurfaces and answers! The resultant water fight lightens their moods. Afterward, Rini seems a little over-enthusiastic to get to bed.

"I win!" Rini exclaimed in joy.

"Here. Use your towel." Serena said as she gets a towel around Rini.

As Rini prepares to enter the bedroom…

"I hope you and your brother have a good sleep, and don't catch a cold." Serena said with a smile.

"Okay." Rini said with a nod.

Before she goes in, Rini pauses.

"Serena?" Rini simply asked.

"Huh?" Serena as she turned her attention towards the little girl.

"I know Rien and I are worried about Hotaru, but I promise he and I will cheer up." Rini said with a smile.

"Rini…" Serena said with a soft smile.

"Thanks. Good night!" Rini exclaimed as she slips inside and closes the door.

"Good night." Serena said.

Then, the door across the hall opens.

"Serena." Luna said gaining Serena attention.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

It's Luna and Artemis. Now that the twins are safely in bed, there is business at hand.

The cats have also sensed trouble at Mugen Academy. Serena is going there to investigate.

"The Mugen students are all flocking to School. Something very bad's going down there." Artemis' words echoed in her mind.

However, because of the distinct possibility of encountering Hotaru, potentially possessed by a dark force, Serena wanted to leave Rien and Rini behind for their own safety.

'_Rini, Rien I must leave you both at home this time. I'll try to bring Hotaru back safely. I promise.'_, Serena thought to herself as she ran.

Speaking of Hotaru, she sits on the Sovereign's throne, panting heavily, as if struggling with something inside her. The throne itself is sealed within a chamber in her father's secret laboratory.

"I think I need help, Rini and Rien." Hotaru said between gasps.

"This is not good. She's becoming weaker and weaker." Dr. Tomoe said who was with the last surviving member of Witches 5: Cyprin.

"She needs to have many pure hearts as soon as possible. I've already made the

necessary arrangements. Oh Dr. Tomoe, as the last and greatest witch of your Witches

5, I'll do my very best for you…sir." Cyprin said.

"Thank you. I just hope your best is good enough, Cyprin." Dr. Tomoe said. "You're my only hope now, so don't let me down."

"You can trust me, Doctor. You'll see you can rely one me much more than…Kaorinite." Cyprin said with a smirk.

Careful, Cyprin. The ceiling is dark, and it can hide many things…like Kaorinite herself.

'_Professor…you're saying the same thing to Cyprin. Darn it Cyprin.'_, Kaorinite thought to herself.

Perhaps Cyprin isn't so dull-witted after all. She senses Kaorinite's presence in the ceiling, forcing Dr. Tomoe's assistant to hide elsewhere.

"She hasn't won yet. I'll be the one who snatches the purest heart available. You'll see, Cyprin." Kaorinite hissed as her hand digs into a metal plate, her anger becoming overwhelmingly obvious. Despite this, Kaorinite remained calm. She has a plan. "The purest heart…must be in one of those wretched children who came to call on Hotaru. They seemed to really care about her. And since girls are always suppose to be said to be more pure then boys, I'll simply get the heart of the little girl named Rini."

Speaking of Rini, her dream is very weird. She find herself wandering in a strange, multicolored space.

"Huh?" Rini asked looking around.

Then she spots something and gasps! It's Hotaru. What's now shown is that she's currently tied to a crucifix, long bony hands reaching up for her.

"Rini, I need your help!" Hotaru cried out.

Suddenly, the hands grab her! Hotaru screams as she is pulled under.

"Hotaru!" Rini yelled.

"AAH! HELP ME, RINI! AAH!" Hotaru screamed.

"Hotaru!" Rini exclaimed as she sat up in bed.

Across from her, in his own bed, Rien stirred and sat up in bed.

"What's the matter sis?" Rien asked. "Did you have a nightmare about Hotaru?"

"I don't know if it was a nightmare or a cry for help." Rini said taking deep breaths.

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's go find her and help her." Rien said getting out of bed.

"Are you sure Rien?" Rini asked.

"Hey, you're my sister and when your hurting, I'm hurting and I am to fix this. So let's go." He said.

"Right!" Rini stated with a nod as she too got up out of bed.

The students march into the Mugen Academy building, driven like sheep by Cyprin's summons. They file into a huge chamber with stained glass windows surrounding its domed ceiling and a large statue gracing the rear.

"You talented and intelligent students of Mugen Academy. This school has given you so

much. Now, you must give us something in return. You must give us your pure hearts." Cyprin ordered.

Serena has joined the other girls and Jason. All of them are in the chamber, hidden behind columns.

"The time has come! You must sacrifice your pure hearts to the founders of this school:

the great Death Busters!" Cyprin exclaimed.

As students approach Cyrpin and the statue, Heart Crystals emerge from them.

"Their Heart Crystals!" Lita exclaimed.

"She's taking them all!" Amy stated.

"That's it. Keep them coming. Hm hm hm." Cyprin laughed, she then snapped her fingers.

A red beam shoots down from the ceiling. The girls and Jason suddenly become trapped in a force field.

"Ha ha ha. Hello, scouts. This is a private party, and unfortunately, you weren't invited." Cyprin laughed evilly.

The force field then carries them upward, through the ceiling.

"Now, everyone, please continue to offer your pure hearts…while I go rid us of the

infestation of the Sailor Scouts." Cyprin said as she walks off.

At the door to the chamber, two of Mugen's students do not respond to Cyprin's command.

"Above the building?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Michelle said with a nod.

The force field finally releases the girls and Jason inside what appears to be the office of the school president.

"Where are we?" Raye asked the others.

"Welcome, Sailor Scouts." Cyprin voice rings out into the room.

The girls and Jason turn towards the area the voice is coming from. The president's chair spins around. Sitting on it…is Cyprin.

"How do you do, everyone? My name is Cyprin, the last and greatest bad girl of the Bad

Behavior Bureau." Cyprin said.

"If you're so great, why didn't they use you first?" Lita asked with a glare.

"Come on. Let's do it. VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina exclaimed as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy exclaimed as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye exclaimed as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita exclaimed as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason exclaimed as she held his sword pendent high over his head.

Serena "MOON COSMIC POWER TRANSFORM!" Serena exclaimed as she held her broach high over her head.

"PLANET POWER!" The Scouts all shouted together.

"In the name of Venus, I'll preserve everything that's beautiful with love!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"In the name of Mercury, I'll cleanse evil, flushing your deadly silence away!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"I shall punish those who steal pure hearts and destroy innocent lives with the fire of

Mars!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"In the name of the planet Jupiter, you'll regret the day you were born when I stop you! I'll show no mercy!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"In the name of the planet Earth, you'll regret ever stepping foot on this planet!" Sailor Knight exclaimed.

"We shall punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon finished.

"Hm hm hm. You should sell tickets, although our show will be better. Silence will soon

lower the earth's curtain!" Cyprin laughed.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled throwing out her attack.

The Celestial Fire appears to score on the desk, shattering the window behind it.

"Gotcha!" Mars exclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly, an energy attack strikes Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mars!" The other scouts all shouted.

Sailor Mars is knocked against the door and onto the floor. A red energy ball heads her way. She dives away, but a blue one hits her in the back.

"Sailor Mars!" The scouts shout once more as they rush over to Mars, but Sailor Venus turns and sees Cyprin.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled as she threw out her own attack which manages to catch Cyprin in the Love Chain, pulling her to the floor. "Now just give it up!"

"I really don't think so." Cyprin said with a smug grin.

"What do you mean?!" Venus asked perplexed.

Suddenly, a red energy strikes Sailor Venus from behind! As the scene turns into a starscape, it becomes clear. There are TWO enemies in the room: Cyprin…and a red-haired twin.

"I'm Cyprin!" Cyprin stated.

"I'm Petirol!" Petirol stated.

"We share one mind…" Cyprin began.

"…and one body!" Petirol finished.

"Hah! Tell someone who cares! Share THIS! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter yelled throwing out her attack.

"Right behind you sis! VOLCANIC FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sailor Knight yelled as he too threw out his own attack.

"Petirol!" Cyprin yelled to her twin.

"Cyprin!" Petirol yelled back.

Cyprin and Petirol link their witch staves to catch Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Knight's attacks, infuse them with their own energy…

"Your wimpy powers are a big joke…to us!" The twins exclaimed together.

…and turn it back on Jupiter and Sailor Knight. The others gasp at the power these twins possess. Cyprin and Petirol possess dangerous moves that the Sailor Scouts are struggling just to avoid.

"I haven't had such fun in a long time." Cyprin said with a sinister smile.

"Yes, I know, Cyprin. I hope they come back for more." Petirol agreed.

While the Sailor Scouts struggle against Cyprin and Petirol, Rini and Rien have made one more venture, alone, to the Tomoe house. Rini cannot ignore the cry for help she felt in her dreams, while her brother sticks close to her side.

'Hotaru…please don't worry. I promise I'll save you.', Rini thought to herself as she held her broach high over her head and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Rien likewise, pulled out a white rose and turned into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

But as Rini and Rien transform into Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask, a hidden figure observes from within the house.

"So, that little twerps are Sailor Scouts too. This is icing on the cake." Kaorinite said with a sinister smile.

Outside, the front doors mysteriously open.

"Huh? Wha?!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed shocked.

"Be careful Sailor Mini Moon! This could be a trap." Tuxedo Mini Mask urged.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared." Mini Moon said as she and her brother step into the house.

"I'm not scared. I'm coming!" She exclaimed as she took off down the hallway, looking for whatever sign of Hotaru she can find.

"Wait, Mini Moon!" Tuxedo Mini Mask yelled as he ran after his sister.

The front doors close behind them.

Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask quietly peek in through an ajar bedroom door upstairs. They spy a figure silhouetted by the moonlight.

"Hotaru?" Mini Moon asked.

"I don't think that's her sis." Tuxedo Mini Mask said.

"Your brother is right little girl. Hotaru's not here, but she misses you very much." Kaorinite said as she turned and approached the twins. "She's sent a message, to you little girl. She said she wants you to go see her and don't forget to bring your pure heart."

"Stay away from my sister!" Tuxedo Mini Mask yelled as he stood in between Sailor Mini Moon and Kaorinite.

"And just what are you going to do little boy?" Kaorinite asked with a smug grin as she stepped forward.

Suddenly, something streaks between them: a rose.

"A red rose?!" Tuxedo Mini Mask asked perplexed as he looks down at it.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Mini Moon exclaimed as she grabbed her brother's shoulder.

"A childhood friendship is something to cherish your entire life, but your heart is so

frozen…you can't feel the warmth of true friendship." Tuxedo Mask said glaring at the woman.

"Feel this!" Kaorinite yelled as she sent a massive telekinetic force at Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask which drives them through a window and outside.

"Sailor Mini Moon! Tuxedo Mini Mask!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Mini Moon and Mini Mask hit the ground hard. Kaorinite is there, about to reach for Mini Moon, when…

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto's voice rings out trying to stop Kaorinite from obtaining her objective.

Kaorinite is undaunted, though. She forms a red smoke screen that hides her and Sailor Mini Moon. Tuxedo Mask jumps down, trying to rescue Mini Moon…

"Oh no!" Pluto cried.

"Rini!" Tuxedo Mini Mask cried.

…but when the smoke disappears, Kaorinite has Sailor Mini Moon.

"Ha ha ha!" Kaorinite laughed.

She disappears through a warp hole.

"I've got it. I've got the purest heart." Kaorinite's voice rang out over the yard.

"Sailor Mini Moon…" Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"She took her! That woman took my sister!" Tuxedo Mini Mask cried as he ran to Pluto's open arms.

"Don't worry Little Shadow, we'll get her back." Pluto said as she looked up at where Kaorinite had disappeared with Mini Moon.

Back at Mugen Academy…

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she threw out her attack.

The Sailor Scouts can't seem to be able to overpower the twins' staves. They keep catching the Sailor Scouts' attacks and sending them back.

"They're tough enemies!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Yeah, if we keep this up, we'll be out of energy before they are." Sailor Knight said from Mercury's side.

"We've gotta do something, guys!" Sailor Moon stated.

"Do you think that the key to their success is their combination?" Mars asked the others.

"Good point. If we could just separate them…" Mercury said as she began typing away at her mini computer.

"I think we've had enough fun for now." Cyprin said.

"Yes, I guess it's time to get serious." Petirol agreed.

"We could destroy all of you with one blow if we wanted!" They exclaimed together.

"So it's all or nothing! Here goes!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"All right!" Mars exclaimed.

"I'm behind you guys all the way!" Sailor Knight exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Mercury exclaimed with a nod of her head.

"We're tougher than you think…" Sailor Moon began.

"…with teamwork!" Jupiter finished.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury yelled as she caused a Thick fog begins to fill the room.

"It feels like you're trying to tickle us!" Cyprin exclaimed.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!" Venus yelled throwing out her attack.

"Petirol!" Cyprin yelled to her twin.

"Cyprin!" Petirol exclaimed back to her twin.

The two links staves to catch the Venus Love Chain.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing out her tiara.

"MARS FIREBALL FLASH!" Mars yelled throwing her attack.

"EARTH THRUST!" Sailor Knight yelled as he threw out his own attack.

More attacks are caught by the twins.

"Did you know that all you're doing is helping our powers increase in strength?" Cyprin asked glaring towards where she thought the scouts were.

Then, the fog begins to figure into the fight. Sailor Jupiter appears out of nowhere and tackles Cyprin.

"Now!" Jupiter yelled.

"Why you!" hissed.

Sailor Jupiter disappears into the fog. Cyprin, blinded by anger, follows.

"Cyprin! Cyprin, forget it!" Petirol tried to plead with her twin.

Just then, Sailor Mars appears out of the fog and kicks Petirol! Mars, too, disappears as quickly as she came.

"YOU?!" Petirol yelled as she gave chase.

Sailor Mars continues to run, dodging the occasional attack by Petirol. Without Cyprin to double-team her, Sailor Mars is able to keep up.

"You can't run away from me!" Petirol yelled.

Sailor Jupiter does the same with Cyprin.

"Hey, come back!" Cyprin yelled.

Sailor Jupiter keeps running, but Cyprin stops.

"Hmph, coward." Cyprin said annoyed.

Meanwhile, Petirol overtakes Sailor Mars and forces her to fall back. Jupiter and Mars are tense. Cyprin and Petirol seem to be charging up for a real blockbuster.

"Ha ha ha!" Cyprin laughed.

"Ha ha ha!" Petirol laughed.

Then, at the last moment, Sailor Venus pulls Sailor Jupiter out of the way, and Sailor Mars dives for cover. Cyprin and Petirol let their full power fly…

"What?!" Cyprin asked shocked.

"Cyprin!" Petirol yelled

"Petirol!" Cyprin yelled.

…at each other! Not able to see each other in the fog, the twins had been fooled by the Sailor Scouts' divide and- conquer strategy. In a massive explosion, both witches go down! The statue in the chamber below shatters, and all the stolen Heart Crystals float free.

"Okay, we did it!" Mars exclaimed with a smile.

"It was a tough fight." Jupiter said taking a breath.

The starscape soon fades, and the office is visible again.

"Oh…" Sailor Moon simply said.

"We're back again." Venus said looking around.

Suddenly, in the shattered window, a warp portal appears! Through it, the Sailor Scouts can make out a dark room.

"What's going on here?!" Mars asked perplexed.

"I'm not sure." Sailor Knight said. He then turned his attention towards Mercury and said, "Mercury try using your VR Visor on the room."

"Right!" She exclaimed as she activated her VR Visor and scans the portal. After a few moments she said, "The corridor seems to have a warped space, which leads to…yet another space."

"I bet it leads to the Death Busters." Jupiter said.

"Let's check it out!" Mars suggested.

"Right!" The other scouts all exclaimed.

Within that same dark hallway, two more Sailor Scouts walk resolutely towards it ends. There, standing in front of an altar, is Dr. Tomoe himself, laughing in all his evil glee. Above him are small bells in a special arrangement.

"I've been expecting you, Sailor Scouts." Dr. Tomoe said with a smirk.

"At long last, you reveal yourself." Uranus said glaring at the man before her.

"Ha ha ha! Yes, actually, you're just in time. The celebration's about to begin." Dr. Tomoe said laughing.

The altar is suddenly illuminated. Uranus gasps! She and Neptune can now see the figure lying on it.

"Oh no! Sailor Mini Moon!" Uranus exclaimed as she charges, trying to attack Dr. Tomoe, but an energy barrier surrounds the doctor and the altar, and it sends her back reeling.

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled.

"Oh Neptune, the energy barrier's really high voltage!" Uranus hissed.

At this moment, the Inner Sailor Scouts arrive, having stepped through the portal.

"Uranus!" Venus exclaimed.

"Neptune!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hm hm. I guess you heard about the celebration as well." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

Then Sailor Moon also sees Sailor Mini Moon on the altar.

"Huh?! Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! Kaorinite…" Dr. Tomoe laughed as he commanded Kaorinite to his side.

Kaorinite appears behind the altar.

"Yes. The Sovereign of Silence will be ready to awaken very soon, Doctor. The pure

heart of Rini will is all it'll take to begin the awakening process." Kaorinite said with a smug grin.

Hidden in the darkness in the rear of the chamber is the Sovereign's throne, and Hotaru still sits upon it. Her body glows with the evil presence of the Sovereign of Silence.

"I just love the purest heart." Sovereign of Silence said.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"STOP!" Uranus ordered.

But she, too, encounters the energy barrier and is knocked back.

"Sailor Moon!" The Inner Scouts rush to her side.

"Hm hm hm ha ha." Dr. Tomoe laughed.

The Sovereign takes full control of Hotaru's body. Her eyes open, and her dark aura is aglow with anticipation.

"Oh. Hm hm hm. Finally, our Sovereign of Silence awakens." Dr. Tomoe laughed.

"No, stop! Mini Moon! Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The energy barrier stops Sailor Moon again.

"Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The Sovereign of Silence rises from her throne. A dark hand of energy reaches out.

"She's so lovely…" Dr. Tomoe said with a sinister smile.

This hand reaches down to the altar, plunging into Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon screams and reflexively tries to protect herself, but then, she sees Hotaru above her.

"Oh…my friend Hotaru… so glad you're safe and sound…" Sailor Mini Moon said weakly.

The sovereign finally wrests the Heart Crystal free.

"No! Rini! NO! STOP! She's only a child!" Sailor Moon cried.

Rini's transformation reverses as she falls limp. The Sovereign is now standing as the radiant Heart Crystal, high in the air, begins to come down.

"Beautiful. This pure heart is exactly what is needed for the Sovereign of Silence." Dr. Tomoe said.

The Heart Crystal descends toward the Sovereign.

"No! If Sailor Saturn is revived, this world will be destroyed!" Uranus yelled.

The Sovereign opens her mouth.

"Hotaru…stop it! Please stop her now! If you're Hotaru's father, if you love Hotaru, just stop it!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Love? I have no idea what you mean." Dr. Tomoe said.

The Sovereign swallows the Heart Crystal! The effect is instant. Hotaru's body changes, growing taller, more mature…

"Oh…" Sailor Moon simply said.

"Oh no!" Uranus gasped.

"That's not Sailor Saturn! I wonder who she is, then!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Tell us how you are!" The Inner Scouts ordered.

"I am known as Mistress Nine…the Sovereign of Silence!" Mistress Nine stated.

"Hm hm hm!" Dr. Tomoe laughed.

Energy crackles throughout the chamber.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Jupiter asked.

"So she's not Sailor Saturn?!" Mars asked perplexed.

"It would appear not." Sailor Knight said with a frown.

"She's one of the Death Busters! I guess she took control of Hotaru from within and has been feeding on pure hearts 'til she was strong enough to emerge!" Mercury stated.

"We are triumphant, Doctor." Kaorinite said.

"I must show my appreciation for all your work." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Oh, your words are reward enough for me, Doctor. Thank you for recognizing me. I

enjoyed…" Kaorinite said with a smile.

Suddenly, an energy spire courses through Kaorinite and lifts her off the floor! Kaorinite screams, but soon, she stops. The energy disappears, and she collapses lifeless to the floor, vanishing.

"She did her job, and we have no more use for her! Now, Dr. Tomoe, let's start preparing

for the next stage." Mistress Nine said.

"Yes." Dr. Tomoe said with a nod of his head.

A sudden energy burst collapses the energy barrier. Sailor Moon rushes to Rini.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Hurry! This space is about to vanish! We have to get out of here right now!" Uranus yelled.

From the top floor of Mugen Academy, incredible amounts of energy pour out from its windows and ceiling. More energy pours down the building, shattering windows as it flows. Then, a massive explosion sends debris groundward.

Outside the building…

"What's going on?!" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Do you think my sister's in there, Tuxedo Mask?" Tuxedo Mini Mask asked looking up at the older man.

"I'm not sure Mini Mask. We'll just have to wait and see." Tuxedo Mask said placing a comforting hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Oh no! The Scouts are still in there!" Luna exclaimed.

But then, Artemis sees all of them, Uranus and Neptune included, escaping through the main entrance.

"Oh…" Artemis said as he pointed with his paw.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he rushed to her side.

Luna and Tuxedo Mini Mask then see Rini's ashen face.

"Rini!" Luna and Mini Mask exclaimed as one.

"Darien, Rini's not breathing! We've got to do something to help her now!" Sailor Moon cried tears in her eyes.

She places Rini in his arms.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask asked perplexed as he gazed down at Mini Mask how began crying.

"Oh no! Rini!" Pluto exclaimed.

Everyone starts to escape from ground zero, but then, Sailor Mercury realizes something.

"The students are still inside the building!" Mercury exclaimed.

"No! We got them out!" Artemis told them.

"Just keep running!" Jupiter yelled.

Sailor Pluto turns to Uranus and Neptune. The grim looks on their faces tell it all.

Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Sailor Scouts rush for the nearest haven: Darien's apartment. With help from Luna and Artemis, Darien is tapping into a hidden power of his that is bonding his life force with Rini's, helping to keep her alive.

"She seems to be stabilizing in your arms, Darien." Luna said.

"Darien's life energy will keep her alive. It's all we can do right now, I'm afraid." Artemis added.

"What have we been fighting for anyway? It's all our fault that Rini's in this horrible

danger." Serena cried.

Just then, Trista enters the apartment.

"Trista!" Amy stated upon seeing her.

"I'm going to join Uranus and Neptune, and we're going to Mugen School…to destroy the

Sovereign of Silence." Trista told the others.

"But don't you know?!" Lita asked perplexed.

"The Sovereign of Silence is Hotaru!" Raye exclaimed.

"That's the only way to save Rini's life. It's our only option." Trista said as she walked away.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt. I want Rini back…and I also want Hotaru back, for

Rini's sake. It can't be either-or. Can there be another way?" Serena asked.

"Serena…" Darien said gaining her attention. "We'll do what we have to do, for the good of us all. If forced to, we must fight…for what we believe in." to which she nodded in agreement.

There's only one avenue open to them: to join the fight themselves. Their mission: to save Hotaru from Mistress Nine and recover Rini's Pure Heart Crystal. Either all will return…or none. It is their way, the way of the true Sailor Soldier: to protect the planet and all those who inhabit it, no matter what the danger and no matter what the cost to themselves. But now, their way is about to be put to the greatest test they can imagine. They face not only the Death Busters but also the cutthroat ways of the Outer Sailor Scouts, who seek peace at all costs. Who is friend? Who is foe? Who's Really Who?

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Who's Really Who?. In the next installment, The time for the final showdown has arrived. The Scouts have to end it here. They are the only ones who can stop the approaching silence. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	105. Chapter 101: Who's Really Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

"At last, a new era of darkness is close at hand. Hm hm hm. All we're missing is the

Purity Chalice." Dr. Tomoe said.

Dr. Tomoe is in his laboratory, looking over what appears to be a huge version of the "micro-universe" we saw some time ago. We now know it is a dimensional gate. With him is the Sovereign of Silence: Mistress Nine.

"Once you have it in your possession, you set it down inside this special device…" Dr. Tomoe said as he referred Mistress Nine to a special repository designed to extract the Purity Force. The power contained therein would easily wipe out all life on the planet. "…and you shall reign in glorious gloom for the arrival of Pharaoh 90, ruler of different dimensions."

Mistress Nine appears to be having some trouble concentrating.

"It's going to be splendid. The forces of light and do-right will be banished forever, taking a back seat as we ride the Pharaoh's wave of silence and night: beautiful darkness. The

universe will finally return to its rightful rulers." Dr. Tomoe told her.

For the first time, the evil side of Dr. Tomoe emerges from the shadows.

"The Purity Chalice is all we need to roll out the red carpet for our master and change the future forever! Hm hm hm ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe said laughing.

As he speaks, Darien continues to support Rini's waning life force. Her Heart Crystal must return soon, or they'll both fall.

"Those who would stand in our way will fall into obscurity. Only our powerful force will

rule! Our treachery and nastiness will finally pay off, and not even the Sailor Scouts can

stop us! Ha ha ha HA HA HA!" Dr. Tomoe said as he continued to laugh.

Chapter 101: Who's Really Who?

Outside the ruins of the Mugen Academy, six young teens stare at their destination.

"We've got to settle it this time, you guys." Mina spoke up.

"Right. Rini's counting on us." Raye said with a nod.

"And Hotaru, too. We've got to save them both!" Amy exclaimed.

"Not just those two, but the whole world is counting on us as well." Jason said.

"Jason's right too! This is the biggest test Planet Power's gonna face. We've gotta do it for love and justice!" Lita stated in agreement with her brother.

"We have to win in the name of…" Amy began.

"…our future! Ready?" Serena finished.

The others nod.

"We're not gonna let you down, Rini. That's a Sailor Scout promise." Serena said firmly.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

"KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" Jason yelled as he held up his transformation pendent.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina yelled as she held up her transformation pen.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled as he held up her broach high into the air.

"WE…ARE…ONE!" The Scouts all shouted as one.

A helicopter also makes its way to the ruins. However, it's not a news team piloting it.

"There's no time to waste, guys. We can't let the Sovereign of Silence rise. Our future depends on us." Uranus said.

"We must believe in our powers, Uranus. We must set our minds to it. We'll succeed." Neptune said as she placed a comforting hand on Uranus' hand.

"Our mission's all coming down to this move. Everything we've fought for is at stake. I

just hope Planet Power will protect us." Uranus said told the others.

"It served us well so far, I'd say. I don't see why that should change now…especially when we're so close to stopping the negative forces." Neptune told her.

"I hope you're right, Neptune. I hope you're right." Uranus said.

Sailor Pluto is silent. For her, the mission has turned personal. Despite all that has happened, Rini, Sailor Mini Moon, remains one of her few true friends. She deeply hopes to save her. She wonders if she's really doing the right thing, though, riding with Uranus and Neptune.

'_I hope Planet Power protects us all, even if we haven't always acted as one team.'_, Pluto thought to herself.

The Inner Sailor Scouts begin their approach on the Mugen Academy, Sailor Moon recalling her vow and the motive behind this mission.

'_There'll be no more sacrifices!'_, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

Within, Mistress Nine senses the presence of that which she desires.

"The Purity Chalice…is coming ever closer." Mistress Nine said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Tomoe asked looking towards her.

"Like the moth fluttering to the flame, it will come with my bidding." Mistress Nine said with a nod.

"Ha ha ha! Your wait is drawing to a close, then." Dr. Tomoe said laughing.

"Yes…" Mistress Nine said with another nod. Then, she begins to struggle again. She's still not at full strength yet. "…but until I am completely restored…no one must come disturb my rest! I must be protected, Doctor."

Mistress Nine exerts her will.

Outside, Sailor Mars senses a pulse of intense dark energy.

"AH!" Mars gasped.

Mugen Academy begins to glow eerily.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You got a cramp?" Jupiter asked.

"No, worse. All around the building…something mega-heavy's all around that school. Watch. I'm sure you'll see it, too." Mars told the others.

Even now, a dark dome begins to rise from the ground around the school. Soon, only a star-shaped hole in the top keeps the dome from being completely sealed.

"Ew, that's creepy." Venus said disgusted.

"Is that it?" Sailor Moon asked.

In the laboratory, all of Dr. Tomoe's remaining Daimon cultures begin to stir restlessly in their test tubes. One by one, they begin to break free! A huge, slimy red mass begins to crawl along the floor. From it emerge countless Daimon Pods! The pods spill out everywhere, out of every duct and opening! Then, pods begin to shatter as they are commanded to rise. There is not even the chance to merge with objects. These gelatinous Proto- Snatchers take humanoid form.

Outside, Sailor Mercury scans the force field around the building.

"I've got a scanner reading on it now. It's a sort of negative energy force field. The only way for us to get past it would be to use Sailor Teleport." Mercury told the others.

"Okay, we're gonna teleport!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Right!" The other Scouts agreed.

Just then, Sailor Mars feels the brief psychic presence of Mistress Nine.

"AH!" Mars gasped.

"Huh? The force field is showing signs of life, and it's making its way out!" Mercury exclaimed.

It's the Proto-Snatchers! They're emerging from the building and gathering at the dome. As they approach, vast numbers of them spot the Sailor Scouts and leap through the force field to attack!

"It's coming straight for us, Sailor Scouts! Brace yourselves!" Mercury told the others.

"I knew I should've brought an umbrella." Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

The six of them are swept off their feet by the huge gelatinous mass falling upon them. The mass tries to smother them. The Sailor Scouts try to fight back…

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she threw out her attack.

"AVALANCHE BARRAGE!" Sailor Knight yelled as he threw out his attack.

"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Sailor Venus yelled as she threw out her attack.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars yelled as she threw out her attack.

…but even as some of them disappear, more are there to replace them.

"There are millions of 'em!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed shocked.

"And they just reshape themselves!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"It's like fighting Jell-O that's gone really bad!" Sailor Mars stated.

"We need some serious power!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"I wish the Generals were here right about now." Sailor Knight said with a frown.

"Well they're not here yet. So until then, we'll just have to make due." Sailor Moon said as she stepped up and readied the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, before shouting, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

The attack radiates outward, forcing the Proto-Snatchers away and creating a brief safety zone.

"Oh no!" Sailor exclaimed in horror.

"They're coming back!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"It didn't work!" Mercury stated with a sigh.

"I don't know what else to do!" Sailor Moon stated to the others.

"Try again!" Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"Cover me while I try and reload." Sailor Moon said with a nod.

Inside…

"Careful. You don't want to overtax your energy reserves." Dr. Tomoe suggested.

"I'll be fine, Doctor. I've completed my task." Mistress Nine said with a smirk.

"Care to fill me in?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"The Mugen Academy is now the Omega Zone, shielded by dark energy…impenetrable. No one will be able to set foot in here without an invitation." Mistress Nin said as she raised her right hand. It's aglow with energy.

"Excellent. What's with the hand?" Dr. Tomoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It will bring…the Chalice to me." Mistress Nine said as she reached through the barriers of space, reaching through…

Outside…

"FIRE IGNITE!" Mars yelled as she threw out her attack.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury yelled as she threw out her attack.

"AVALANCHE BARRAGE!" Sailor Knight yelled as he threw out his attack.

The Proto-Snatchers are almost upon them again.

"Aah! Hurry Sailor Moon!" Venus instructed.

"Right!" Sailor Moon stated as she readied her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and yelled, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Moon is finally able to relieve the others.

"Teleport while we're in the clear! Ready?!" Mercury asked the others to which they all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly…

"Wait a second! What's that?!" Mars asked perplexed.

Mistress Nine's hand reaches its intended target: Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Mars yelled.

Too late! It grabs the Sailor Scout leader by the neck.

"Ugh, let me go! No!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"No!" Mars yelled.

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts all shouted as one.

"No! Let go!" Sailor Moon ordered as she tried to force the hand to let go of her.

The hand tries to pull her back through the portal. The others try to keep her from going through…

"No! Let her go!" The scouts all cried.

"Come on guys give it all you got! We can't let the Death Busters get Sailor Moon!" Sailor Knight ordered as he pulled on Sailor Moon's waist.

"Sailor Knight's right, guys. We can do this! Pull!" Mars exclaimed agreeing with Sailor Knight gave it everything she had and pulled on Sailor Knight's waist.

"We can't let her take her!" Jupiter stated with a nod as she too pulled on Sailor Knight's waist.

"Oh, hold on!" Venus cried as she pulled with all her might.

"Oh no! Don't go!" Mercury urged as she too pulled with everything she had.

But then, the Proto-Snatchers resume their assault with a frenzy. They swamp the remaining Sailor Scouts, and the hand is free to pull Sailor Moon inside.

"Oh no! She's gone!" Mercury exclaimed shocked.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried out.

"What are we gonna do, you guys? We can't teleport now! There have to be five of us, and we still can't blast these slimy beasts!" Mars exclaimed.

Just then, the mass of Proto-Snatchers retreat and begin to coat themselves on the force field dome, forming themselves into a nigh-impenetrable defense against intrusion or even approach.

"Got a bad feeling." Mars told the others.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get in…or hope that she gets out on her own." Mercury said as she typed away at her mini computer.

"There's gotta be some way to in there, though!" Jupiter exclaimed.

It was then at that moment that Darien's Generals showed up.

"Sorry we're late. But we had to feed some of our energy to Darien so he could continue sustaining Rini." Kunzite said as he and the others ran up.

"Hey, where's Sailor Moon?" Jedeite asked looking around the entire group for the princess.

"Some energy shaped like a hand reached though the barrier and took her." Sailor Knight answered as he stared at the building before them.

"So is there a plan to get in there yet?" Nephrite asked.

"Not yet, but we better do something soon because we don't know what they could be doing to Sailor Moon in there." Venus said concern evident on her face.

The Outer Sailor Scouts can get into Mugan Academy…via the helicopter.

"Looks like there's some kind of barrier around the building." Uranus told the others.

"My guess is a negative energy force field." Neptune said.

They can potentially breach the compound by jumping through the star-shaped hole still atop the dome.

"You think that star-shaped opening is a trap?" Uranus asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Pluto said.

"Hang on, then. We're going in." Uranus said as she piloted the helicopter closer to the hole.

However, the Proto-Snatchers immediately react to the approach…

"Aah!" Neptune gasped.

"Huh? This can't be good!" Uranus stated with a frown.

…leaping out and grabbing the helicopter.

"They're going to take us down! Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed.

The Proto-Snatchers send electrical energy throughout the aircraft, making the three Outer Scouts scream in pain.

"Aah! Hang on!" Uranus urged.

However, worse is coming. The shock is going to explode the helicopter! There's no chance to escape the blast!

"AAH!" Uranus, Neptune and Pluto all cried out.

The helicopter explodes.

Silence. Sailor Uranus opens her eyes, thinking herself in the beyond.

"It's over…" Sailor Uranus said looking around.

Instead…she discovers herself within an explosion…that has somehow stopped dead in its tracks.

"We're all right." Uranus stated.

The two bewildered Scouts look around. Then, Sailor Neptune gazes to the back. There, with her Garnet Rod raised…

"Sailor Pluto!" Neptune gasped.

"What happened?" Uranus asked.

"I stopped time for you. Now go on while my power still holds." Pluto told the others.

"You stopped time?" Uranus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never told us you could do that." Neptune said.

Sailor Pluto had never told them that she was both Guardian of the Underworld AND Guardian of Time.

"Honestly, I couldn't. It was forbidden, and I'll be punished. My mission as Time Keeper is now over. You must go." Pluto said with a sad smile.

"Your mission is over?" Uranus asked with a frown.

"What's going to happen to you now?" Neptune asked.

"Go! And if you find the real Sovereign…" Pluto began.

"Yes, Pluto, if we find the…" Uranus tried to get Pluto to finished.

There is no chance to obtain an answer.

"Wait!" Neptune yelled.

Uranus and Neptune are transported just under the dome. The two of them fall onto the roof of the Mugen Academy. As they get up, the frozen instant resumes, and the helicopter's explosion runs its course. Sailor Pluto is gone.

In the chamber…

"Clever of them to stop time to save themselves and allow them to gain access to our domain." Mistress Nine said.

"They may be clever, Sovereign, but they're certainly no match for your skill and power. Mostly, they just get lucky." Dr. Tomoe told her.

"And I was lucky to get that pure heart energy from that pipsqueak Rini. It helped me tremendously." Mistress Nine said.

Then…

"Don't use poor Rini's Heart Crystal! She's just a child. Please let it go." Hotaru's voice rang in Mistress Nine's mind.

The energy had been enough for Mistress Nine to assert control, but it still wasn't enough for full power. Even now, Hotaru's personality is showing signs of clashing with the Sovereign's.

"Something wrong, Sovereign?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"No, nothing! A momentary dip in my energy flow." Mistress Nine said.

Mistress Nine concentrates, reforming her body…into that of the innocent girl that is Hotaru.

"I'll take care of getting the Purity Chalice, Doctor. You eliminate the Scouts who dare intrude my headquarters." Mistress Nine ordered.

"I should get rid of them?" Dr. Tomoe asked puzzled.

"Those beings you made ought to help you with that. Now go! End the Scouts' lucky streak! Don't blow it! Capisce?" Mistress Nine ordered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Dr. Tomoe said with a slight bow.

Outside, the negative energy dome begins to expand.

"The wall is growing stronger and thicker!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Making it harder to get in or out." Jupiter said with a sigh.

"What can we do?" Venus asked.

If they can't get past it…

"We can't teleport in without Moon…" Mercury began.

…and they can't stop it…

"…but we CAN keep the force field from getting stronger." Sailor Knight said as if reading Mercury's thoughts.

"That's it exactly." Mercury said with a nod of her head.

…then their only hope is to try to contain it.

"We'll contain the force field with the Sailor Box." Sailor Mars said.

This is unexplored territory for the Sailor Scouts. They actually learned of the Sailor Box technique from their future selves, who had used it as an outward barrier to keep aliens from invading the Crystal Palace.

"Each of us takes one corner, and we use the teleport brainwaves to make contact." Mars told the others.

"Exactly." Mercury said with a nod of her head.

"We'll help too. Each General will go with their respected scout and aide in the barrier. Sailor Knight I think you should go with Mercury." Kunzite said.

"Agreed." Sailor Knight said with a nod of his head.

"Then it's decided. Let's move out." Venus ordered.

"Right!" The others exclaimed.

It's their only shot unless Sailor Moon can pull something off within the dome.

Each of the Sailor Scouts and Generals gets into position. They turn towards the approaching force field. This Sailor Box will be inward: an attempt to keep something IN rather than out. Sailor Mars kneels and spreads her arms to either side. It's time to establish the link.

"This is Mars, making contact." Mars said.

"This is Jedeite, making contact." Jedeite said from his spot next to Mars.

"Mercury, in contact." Mercury said.

"This is Knight, making contact." Sailor Knight said from his spot next to Mercury.

"Jupiter here, contact on." Jupiter said.

"This is Nephrite, making contact." Nephrite said from his spot next to Jupiter.

"Venus, completing contact phase." Venus said.

"Kunzite, completing contact phase." Kunzite said from his spot next to Venus.

Each Sailor Scout and General's power begins to build within them. Energy shoots out from either hand. As the beams from each Sailor Scout and General strike their mates, the beams join, completing the Sailor Box and an added box thanks to the Generals and Sailor Knight.

"We are one! We are unity! The planets are one! Sailor Moon!" The Scouts and Generals all stated as one.

Sailor Moon lies unconscious somewhere in Mistress Nine's inner sanctum. Slowly, she regains consciousness. She coughs and rubs her throat.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon simply asked.

She notices someone ahead.

"Scouts? Is that you? Can you hear me?" Sailor Moon called out.

Then she identifies the prone form.

"It's Hotaru!" Sailor Moon gasped.

Neptune and Uranus still have a mission to complete. They hurry as quickly as they can in search of Mistress Nine. However…

"I think we've got company ahead, Uranus!" Neptune stated.

Ahead of them, to either side, are large humanoid forms. They stop.

"What are these things?" Uranus asked with a frown.

"Ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe laughed as he appeared ahead of them. "My creations. Ultra-performant beings designed to protect our school. Ha ha ha. After all, can't lower our admission standards. You are aware you're trespassing on very private territory."

"And you're standing on shaky ground. This school's gonna be out for summer and then some, fraud!" Uranus exclaimed.

"What a pity. Such clever young ladies. Too bad you didn't enroll and make those sharp brains free for Daimon use…just like my all-time favorite pupil: Tomoe! Ha ha ha HA HA

HA!" Dr. Tomoe laughed as Germatoid, the creature that has been controlling Dr. Tomoe for all these years finally emerges…from the right lens! Dr. Tomoe himself collapses unconscious.

"Just as we suspected. He's the dark side's pawn." Neptune said.

"**URANUS WORLD SHAKING!**" Uranus yelled throwing out her attack which appears to hit dead on and disintegrate Germatoid…)

"Ha ha ha!" Germatoid laughed.

…but it turns out to be a set-up! The myriad pieces all slide to the forms on the wall. The beings begin to move.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try, Uranus, but I've analyzed all of your powers. Nothing you have can stop me! NOTHING!" Germatoid told them laughing still.

The beings leap to the attack.

"**NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!**" Neptune yelled throwing out her own attack; however, the attack only delays them.

"Ooh, that was fun." Germatoid said laughing.

They bounce back from every kick and every punch like they're loose bags. The two Outer Scouts are eventually swarmed under and tied up by long, ropy arms.

"No!" Neptune cried out.

"Ha ha ha! Told you, Scouts! I know all of your tricks. Ha ha ha! Now it's time to say

'Adios, amigos!' It's game, set, and match for us bad boys!" Germatoid said as he continued to laugh.

Just then, a voice echoes in Neptune and Uranus' heads.

"Use your Treasures…" Pluto's voice said.

Then, the two Crystal Treasures that had once been hidden in their hearts are summoned back to their owners.

"Huh? What are those? I've never seen those before! You're cheating!" Germatoid exclaimed.

There is a flash. Then, as Uranus and Neptune are freed by the energy force, the Deep Aqua Mirror appears in front of Sailor Neptune and the Space Sword in front of Sailor Uranus. Each takes her treasure. Their arsenal is now complete. They are now true guardians of the Solar System.

"Fellas, I think I feel a big 'Uh oh' coming on.' Germatoid said taking a step back.

The Deep Aqua Mirror has a surface that can only see the truth…and what it sees returns to reality.

"You know what they say: if you don't like what you see in the mirror, it's time to change your ways." Neptune said with a smirk.

As each being's image reflects off the mirror's surface, it is revealed to be just a ghostly dummy.

"Good work, Neptune! They're dropping like flies!" Uranus exclaimed with a smile.

"Stop!" Germatoid exclaimed.

However, one of them doesn't become a ghost.)

"Cheater! I'll get you for this!" Germatoid hissed.

"Uranus!" Neptune called out as she realized he was the real Germatoid.

Sailor Uranus draws the Space Sword, a legendary blade with the power of the stars to complement its finely honed edge.

"Double-bladed? Uh oh…" Germatoid said taking a step back.

"**URANUS…!**" Uranus yelled as she charged…and drove the sword straight into Germatoid's eye.

Germatoid's falls to the sword's power and turns back into a Daimon Pod…still run through by the Space Sword. The Pod shatters, and its evil life disappears. With the real Germatoid gone, all the dummies drop.

"I'm sure I heard Pluto speaking to us." Uranus said.

"Yes." Neptune said with a nod of her head.

"Time is of the essence, Scouts. You must go on." Pluto's voice said in their mind's.

"We won't let you down, Pluto!" Uranus said as she picked up her sword and she and Neptune continue onward.

"We're going to complete this mission, thanks to you." Neptune said looking towards the ceiling.

"Take care." Uranus said as she too looked towards the ceiling.

"You too, Sailor Scouts. It's a dangerous ballgame in there. You can't tell who's who

anymore." Pluto's voice answered back.

Meanwhile, Dr. Tomoe slowly regains consciousness.

"Ho…taru…" Dr. Tomoe whispered.

Sailor Moon seems to have located Hotaru…but remember what we saw earlier.

"The Chalice…the Purity Chalice…" Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

"What about it? Have you seen it, Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No…I just…overheard them saying that if Super Sailor Moon made the Chalice shine, it

would be the end of the negative force." Mistress Nine told her in Hotaru's voice.

"All right." Sailor Moon said with a nod.

"You have to go…Sailor Moon. You can't be captured by them. You have to try to get out

of here. Don't worry about me." Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

"I do have to go…to save Rini…but I'd like to take her and Rien's best friend, too." Sailor Moon said.

"What? Thanks." Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

"No prob." Sailor Moon said with a nod.

"You're the best. I'm too weak, though, Serena. You go on. I'd only slow you down.

Save Rini from me. Please, Serena." Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

'Hit the brakes! What did she just say?', Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"Serena?" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"Yes." Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

"How come you…how did you know my name is Serena, Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh…" Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

"Did Rini or Rien tell you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Uh huh." Mistress Nine said in Hotaru's voice.

Sailor Moon smells a lie. Rini and Rien know the rules.

"Hotaru…is that you in there or not?!" Sailor Moon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mistress Nine's real voice comes out now.

"Yes, ha ha…sort of. The body is. Gotcha, Sailor Moon! Ha ha!" Mistress Nine said laughing.

"What did you do with Hotaru?! Where is she?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"She's here! She's just taking a long, long nap! Now, there's no wake-up call in sight! I'm the life force of Tau Nebula, prowler of the new future, diva of different dimensions!" Mistress Nine exclaimed with a smirk.

Mistress Nine resumes her natural form.

"I am the Mistress Nine!" Mistress Nine stated.

Just then, the door opens…

"Finally, we're face to face!" Uranus' voice rang out in the chamber.

"Oh!" Sailor Moon simply said as she turned to look at the older scouts.

"There won't be any new future for you, Mistress Nine! That I guarantee!" Neptune stated.

"Uranus! Neptune! Hold on!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Sailor Moon, get out of our way! She has to be stopped!" Uranus ordered.

"Our future depends on it! YOUR future depends on it!" Neptune exclaimed.

A curtain behind Mistress Nine slowly opens to reveal the huge dimensional gateway…

"Sailor Scouts, eternal optimists, I'm afraid you're too late! The future is now!" Mistress Nine stated with a sinister smile.

…and it's almost ready.

"The future is MINE!" Mistress Nine yelled as she turns to the gateway. "Pharaoh 90, can I ask you to wait just a little while longer? I've some loose ends to tie up."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

"What'd she say?" Neptune asked.

"Pharaoh?" Uranus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly. Soon, you can welcome your new ruler and witness the beginning of the silence! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mistress Nine stated laughing.

So…Mistress Nine is but a guide for the true destroyer: Pharaoh 90. Uranus and Neptune are still intent on destroying Mistress Nine, but Sailor Moon promised she would save Hotaru. How will she be able to do it, with Pharaoh 90 almost at the Earth's doorstep? Can Sailor Moon pull off the impossible before we'll have to say hello to Darkness, My Old Friend?

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Darkness, My Old Friend. In the next installment, The battle between the Death Busters and the Sailor Scouts intensifies. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	106. Chapter 102: Darkness, My Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

Despite her awakening, Mistress Nine, Sovereign of Silence, has continued to struggle with the sweet, caring personality of Hotaru, whose body she now controls.

"I'm so sorry, Rini. I'm…I'm sorry." Hotaru's voice got weaker.

However…it seems Mistress Nine is finally prevailing.

"Hah! At last, she's gone!" Mistress Nine stated with a smirk.

Chapter 102: Darkness, My Old Friend

With the Sovereign is Sailor Moon, committed to rescuing Hotaru…

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon called out.

…and Sailors Neptune and Uranus, equally committed to destroying Mistress Nine…at any price.

"There's no point! She's not Hotaru anymore!" Uranus told her.

"Ha ha ha! She's right! Hotaru Tomoe is longer with us!" Mistress Nine exclaimed.

"NO!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mistress Nine laughed.

Before the three Sailor Scouts is a huge dome: a dimensional gateway. Beyond is the Tau Nebula…and Pharaoh 90, the true force of destruction.

"You'll all be doomed anyway, so what does it matter? The mighty power that I'm drawing from the Tau Nebula is that of Pharaoh 90, the power source of Death Busters and also

of the deadly silence! Once I'm able to possess the Purity Silence, Pharaoh 90 will emerge, and the time for silence will begin! Ha ha ha!" Mistress Nine told them as she continued to laugh.

Not if Uranus has anything to say about that.

"Then we'll destroy you first" Uranus hissed.

"Prepare for your end!" Neptune stated.

Sailor Moon gasps.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled throwing out her attack,

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled throwing out her attack.

Sailor Moon will not let them kill Hotaru.

"NO!" Sailor Moon yelled as she steps in front of Mistress Nine and takes the twin attack herself.

"Why thank you." Mistress Nine said with a smirk.

"You fool!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?!" Neptune asked perplexed.

Mistress Nine hides in shadow. Her long hair reaches out and wraps around both Uranus and Neptune, binding them tight! Even as they scream, Mistress Nine sends them into a huge statue…and seals them there.

"You better hand over the Purity Chalice, Sailor Moon, or start waving goodbye to your pals." Mistress Nine commanded.

"Don't do it!" Uranus yelled.

However, hair wraps around their necks, threatening to strangle them.

"I can't decide which one to get rid of first." Mistress Nine said with a sinister grin on her face.

Sailor Moon gets back on her feet.

"Don't give in!" Neptune yelled.

"STOP IT!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You can't surrender the Purity Chalice! It's our only hope to save the world from

disaster!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Forget us!" Uranus yelled.

"Sailor Moon!" Neptune exclaimed.

Sailor Moon holds out her hands.

"DON'T DO IT!" Uranus yelled.

But Sailor Moon has no choice. This has been the crux of her moral dilemma. She still has her vow…not just to Rini and Rien, not just to Hotaru…but to them as well. Like in the Marine Cathedral, even though they may not agree, Sailor Moon will NOT let them suffer. The space in her hands glows as she summons the treasured artifact to her. Mistress Nine's eyes glow with anticipation. But just then, a struggling figure emerges in the room. It's Dr. Tomoe.

"Hotaru…" Dr. Tomoe strained.

Sailor Moon gasps.

"Are you Hotaru's…father?" Sailor Moon asked looking towards him.

"Hotaru…it's me…Hotaru. It's…my…fault…" Dr. Tomoe said as he stumbles onto Mistress Nine. "…that…you…"

"How sad that you're back to your old self. If Germatoid has no more use for you…neither do I." Mistress Nine hissed.

Sailor Moon gasps as Mistress Nine shoves Dr. Tomoe away and lifts him into the air by her hair.

"NO! Stop it…please! I beg you…" Sailor Moon pleaded.

Outside, the rest of the Sailor Scouts and the Generals were still locked in formation, trying their best to hold against the expanding negative energy dome. Their Sailor Box technique is the only thing keeping the dome in check.

"Man I don't know how much more I can take!" Jedeite exclaimed.

"Try and hang on, guys!" Mars exclaimed.

"Hang on just a bit longer Jedeite!" Sailor Knight exclaimed.

"It's increasing its power!" Mercury exclaimed.

"We can do this if we believe we can." Nephrite exclaimed.

"I'll never give up!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Just don't give up and we might pull this off." Kunzite exclaimed.

"I'll stop this evil force…from entering the city!" Venus exclaimed.

Hang on! The fight's not over.

Back inside, Dr. Tomoe is slowly being strangled.

"Ho…ta…ru…" Dr. Tomoe struggled to say.

Suddenly…

"Daddy!" Hotaru's voice rang out.

Everyone turns. Was that Hotaru they just heard?

"Daddy…" Hotaru's voice said yet again.

"What's happening? Oh…" Mistress Nine said as she bent over.

"That you, Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked hoping to reach through to her.

In the struggle, the grip on Dr. Tomoe loosens, and he falls to the floor: weak but still alive. The choke holds on Neptune and Uranus also loosen. Mistress Nine struggles to assert control again.

"This body is rejecting me. I can't…breathe!" Mistress Nine said as she falls to her knees.

"FINISH HER OFF NOW, SAILOR MOON!" Uranus ordered.

"NO! Listen! Hotaru is still alive!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"No she's not! It's a trick!" Neptune exclaimed.

Just then, Dr. Tomoe crawls back over to Mistress Nine.

"Hotaru…how can I…help you return?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"The Purity Chalice…" Mistress Nine said.

"The Purity Chalice?" Dr. Tomoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. The Purity Chalice. Without it…I can't…" Mistress Nine said as her head begins to droop.

"Oh hang on, Hotaru. Tell…me…where I can find it. Hotaru?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

Within Hotaru's body, the struggle begins to turn against Mistress Nine.

"Daddy!" Hotaru cried out.

"NO!" Mistress Nine yelled.

Time is running out. Sailor Moon makes her decision. She will trust her heart. Once again, she holds out her hands.

"Please don't! Sailor Moon…" Uranus begged,

"It's a trick. Can't you see that, Sailor Moon? Hotaru's gone! Save the rest of the world instead!" Neptune pleaded.

But Sailor Moon adheres to her promise.

"Hotaru must be saved. This'll save her. I still believe that it's possible to save the world without anyone getting hurt. Sorry, I refuse to give up." Sailor Moon said as the Purity Chalice finally appears in her hands.

"There it is." Mistress Nine said looking up at the Purity Chalice in Sailor Moon's hands.

"The Purity Chalice?" Dr. Tomoe asked turning to look as well.

Sailor Moon holds it in her hands as she approaches Dr. Tomoe.

"Please, I beg you. Hotaru needs it." Dr. Tomoe said with a sincere look on his face.

Sailor Moon hands the Chalice to him.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much." Dr. Tomoe said as he in turn brings the Chalice to his daughter. "Here, Hotaru. Here's the Purity Chalice. Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes. Hurry!" Mistress Nine exclaimed with a nod.

Neptune and Uranus cannot watch. It's out of their hands now. Mistress Nine's hands reach out desperately for the Chalice.

"Oh…" Mistress Nine said as she takes it…and dons an evil grin. "HA HA HA HA HA!" She laughed.

Uranus had been right! Mistress Nine had tricked them! Both Sailor Moon and Dr. Tomoe are sent reeling from an intense energy burst.

"Sailor Moon…after I see Pharaoh 90, he will reward you by allowing you to survive: only you will be a shell for us, instead!" Mistress Nine exclaimed with a sinister grin.

"Hotaru! You can hear me, can't you?! Hotaru?!" Sailor Moon asked perplexed.

Somewhere within, there is a flicker of response, but…

"Ha ha ha! Don't waste your time! It's too late!" Mistress Nine stated laughing.

"I'll never allow you to take Hotaru…and I won't let this world fall into your evil hands, either!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You better give up! You're dreaming if you believe what you say, Sailor Moon! You can't

possibly defeat us now that we have this missing link! As you know, this Purity Chalice

happens to be the Crystal of the purest heart in existence now. Hm hm hm. The only

way to defeat Pharaoh 90, once he has possession of the Purity Chalice, is to produce a

heart of greater purity!" Mistress Nine exclaimed.

Sailor Moon doesn't back down…even as Mistress Nine takes the Purity Chalice…

"The odds are definitely against you." Mistress Nine continued.

…and places it into the gate machine.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Mistress Nine laughed.

A dark force shoots out from the hole in the force field dome, reaching out beyond that stars. The Sailor Scouts and Generals find themselves struggling even more.

"Aah! What happened?!"

"Hang in there Mars!" Jedeite exclaimed.

"I wonder what's going on inside it!"

"Not sure but what ever is happening seems to be encouraging these things to fight more." Sailor Knight said.

"Oh!"

"It will be all right Jupiter. Just keep trying to keep the shield up!" Nephrite exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus exclaimed.

"I'm sure she's fine Venus, you should worry more about the task at hand!" Kunzite exclaimed.

"Right!" Venus exclaimed with a nod of her head.

The entire Mugen Academy building rumbles as the gateway established the link to the Tau Nebula. The Purity Chalice's power is drained…and it disintegrates.

"The Chalice!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"HA HA HA! HA HA HA! This way, Pharaoh 90!" Mistress Nine exclaimed.

Bursts of negative energy begin to come through the gateway, creating small areas of destruction. At the other end, Pharaoh 90 stirs.

"Look what you did! Your deal's guaranteed the world's to be destroyed now, Sailor Moon!" Uranus yelled as she glared at the younger scout.

Sailor Moon still won't give up. She will fight with whatever she has. She draws the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she tried to send the Moon Spiral Heart Attack through the gateway…but it bounces off Pharaoh 90. Pharaoh 90

sends a massive counterattack that sends Sailor Moon to the floor.

"Now that you can't turn into Super Sailor Moon, there's no way to stop the impending

doom. The new world, the world of silence, and of me, is about to begin." Mistress Nine said with a smirk.

Just then, she turns.

"Huh?" Mistress Nine simply asked as a pulse of that dark energy suddenly blasts Mistress Nine, sending her reeling. "AAH! NO!"

The blast itself just misses Neptune and Uranus! But as the energy disappears, something totally unreal is revealed. Somehow, Sailor Moon had stepped in front of Mistress Nine and prevented her destruction…by absorbing some of the deadly energy herself! Unconscious, Mistress Nine is cradled in Dr. Tomoe's arms.

Energy continues to swirl all around the Mugen Academy building, becoming much like the nightmarish vision that has haunted Sailor Mars and the Outer Sailor Scouts from the beginning. The Sailor Scouts and Generals scream as the incredible force shoves back at them. The force is so great it overwhelms them, exploding the Sailor Box. All eight of them are swept up in the maelstrom.

Back inside, the gateway begins to expand. Sailor Moon, breathless from absorbing such massive energy, can barely move at all. Meanwhile, Hotaru, still in the form of Mistress Nine, lies in her father's arms.

"Hotaru…" Dr. Tomoe said.

Somewhere, deep within that body, Hotaru hears her father's gentle voice.

"Daddy?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru…" Dr. Tomoe said hoping to bring his daughter back to him.

"Daddy…" Hotaru said yet again.

"Sweetie…" Dr. Tomoe said as a smile spread over his face.

"Daddy…where are you? It's too dark to see." Hotaru said.

"I'm right here." Dr. Tomoe told her.

"I've got to save Rini now, daddy. Please help me to do that." Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to… Forgive me. If only we could go back to the happy days before all this." Dr. Tomoe said as he began to cry.

Dr. Tomoe's tears trickle down his eyes. He had not wanted this at all. All he had ever wanted was for him and his darling daughter to be together, alive…happy. He can still remember picking up his happy little daughter, back then…

"Daddy!" Young Hotaru exclaimed in glee.

"That's my girl!" Dr. Tomoe said with a laughing smile.

He remembers the times when she was excited…

"Hooray!" Young Hotaru cheered.

…when she was impatient…

"Come on, daddy!" Young Hotaru begged.

…the times she was sad…

"Oh daddy!" Young Hotaru said sadly.

…and the times when she had had enough of having fun.

"I'm sleepy." Young Hotaru said rubbing her eyes.

How he wishes for those happy times to return. He feels as if he's failed Hotaru as a father.

"My little girl…" Dr. Tomoe cried.

He clutches the hand of she who is and yet isn't his daughter. Deep within, though, Hotaru can feel her father's pain. For a moment, she regains control of herself and opens her eyes.

"Daddy?" Hotaru asked.

"Huh?" Dr. Tomoe asked looking up.

Sailor Moon hears it and turns.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked.

Uranus and Neptune both gasp. Hotaru's still alive.

"Ho…Hotaru…" Dr. Tomoe said cautiously.

Then…Mistress Nine somehow regains her senses. She grits her teeth in hatred and forcefully pulls herself away from Dr. Tomoe! But she's struggling. Her breaths come in gasps.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you! Now…leave me alone, Hotaru! You're

completely…completely worthless to us! I won't share this body! You're no longer

needed!" Mistress Nine yelled.

The gateway continues to expand.

"Remove yourself! REMOVE YOURSELF!" Mistress Nine ordered.

"No! I won't do it!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Mistress Nine continues to struggle with Hotaru. The black star on Hotaru's head fades in and out.

"I've got…I've got…" Hotaru began.

Hotaru's thoughts fill with the playful times with her father…and with those cheerful moments she had with Rini and Rien, the two children who stayed with her, thick and thin. Hotaru grasps for a way to fight back. Then, Hotaru finds the third presence hiding silently within…waiting for her.

"I've got people I care about…a lot!" Hotaru yelled.

Hotaru takes hold…and the crest of Saturn shatters the black star of Mistress Nine! Mistress Nine's presence is destroyed, and she disappears.

"Ho…Hotaru…" Dr. Tomoe asked.

Uranus and Neptune had seen the crest. It can only mean one thing.

"The Sailor Scout of Destruction: Saturn!" Uranus gasped.

Darien continues to tend to Rini, giving of himself when necessary to keep her alive. Rien is sitting next to him as he stares at his prone sister. Then, they hears something.

"Hmm?" Both Darien and Rien asked as they looked up.

A ghostly form enters the room. She is at once familiar and strange.

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

Hearing Darien, Luna and Artemis rush into the room.

"Huh?" Artemis asked.

Luna gasps, and they both gaze at the ghostly form before Darien and Rien. She looks like Hotaru, but she's clad like a Sailor Scout.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine now, Rini." Sailor Saturn said.

The ghost glides toward Darien and the twins. She presents a Heart Crystal: Rini's.

"Oh…" Darien simply said.

The Heart Crystal gently flies back to its owner. Rini's life force slowly returns to her, and she begins to stir. Meanwhile, Luna and Artemis reach the same conclusion.

"Sailor Saturn…" Artemis began.

"…is Hotaru?!" Luna finished.

"Thank you…my friend, Rini. Thank you." Sailor Saturn said with a smile.

"Hotaru are you all right now?!" Rien asked concerned for his friend.

"Yes, but now I must go. I have one final act to set right." Sailor Saturn said.

The ghostly form of Sailor Saturn fades away.

Back atop Mugen Academy, the gateway continues to expand.

"Pharaoh 90…seems to be increasing its power." Neptune said.

"Right. There's no way to stop this deafening silence now." Uranus said sadly.

Dr. Tomoe continues to stare at the empty space where his daughter once stood.

"Hotaru!" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed sadly.

The ground and statue begin to crumble! The gateway has become so large it has undermined the building! Everyone hangs on for dear life as the Mugen School building collapses! As the dust settles, Sailor Moon struggles to rise again. She stares at the gateway, and at Pharaoh 90, who seems almost ready to pass through.

Behind her, someone demands an answer.

"After all we did to try and save this world, and now it's all over." Uranus said.

"It's the end!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon…are you happy now?!" Uranus asked angrily.

Sailor Moon does not answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Uranus yelled as she falls back to her knees.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Saturn voice asked

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked looking up.

Before her is Sailor Saturn.

"I know it was you who prevented me from getting hurt, and I want to thank you." Sailor Saturn said.

Neptune and Uranus are frightened by this presence.

"Sailor Saturn…" Neptune said.

"And Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked.

Dr. Tomoe struggles to look up, hearing a familiar voice.

"Hotaru?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"I'm sorry. I am no longer Hotaru, but I'm the one person alive who can save the world from destruction. Believe in me." Sailor Saturn said.

It seems Neptune and Uranus' thoughts about Sailor Saturn were somewhat mistaken. Sailor Saturn doesn't seem to be the harbinger of the Earth's demise they thought she would be. From her words, it seems she's come to save it.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"No. To destroy Pharaoh 90, I must get to the very heart of its core and destroy it while

I'm still inside. You, as Super Sailor Moon, could have helped. You did the right thing

giving up your powers to save me. It's impossible for you to even get near Pharaoh 90.

This is the only way, but I'm glad to do it." Sailor Saturn said.

"But what will happen to you once you terminate Pharaoh 90, Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They call me the Sailor Scout of Destruction only because I possess powers that could destroy a planet. They fear me…" Sailor Saturn began as she raises her hand. Even as she speaks, the infamous Silence Glaive appears in her hand. "…but once I use my powers, I will be destroyed."

She is sacrificing herself?

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried to step forward, but she stops as Sailor Saturn points the Silence Glaive at her.

"Goodbye. Thank you." Sailor Saturn said.

And with that farewell, she leaps into the gateway…and vanishes. Sounds of a struggle and flashes of energy come back from the gateway as Sailor Saturn engages Pharaoh 90. With each clash, Sailor Moon grows ever more desperate.

"HOTARU!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to run forward.

But when she tries to enter the gateway, she's forcefully repulsed! Sailor Saturn is right. She can't approach.

"MOON CRISIS POWER TRANSFORM!" Sailor Moon yelled. Even though everyone says she can't do it, she tries anyway. She has to. "MOON CRISIS POWER TRANSFORM!" yelled yet again.

She tries again…

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Sailor Moon cried out.

…and again.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled one last time.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" Sailor Moon cried as she pounded the ground in her frustration.

In this moment, Sailor Moon's heart goes out to everyone: her friends…her allies…even the noble Sailor Scout even now ready to destroy herself to take out Pharaoh 90. She must do something…she MUST! Even Neptune and Uranus are moved by this indomitable spirit, this unbreakable determination…this bottomless love for everything and everyone. Sailor Moon, shaking with emotion, is barely able to get the words out of her one more time.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled again.

But…recall Mistress Nine's words. The Purity Chalice was the Crystal of the purest heart in existence at the time. However…there is the possibility…that one even purer will shine.

All around her, each Sailor Scout senses Sailor Moon's cry.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Mars whispered.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Knight whispered.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Venus whispered.

Every Sailor Scout's power echoes its reply. Even Neptune and Uranus' powers cannot help but respond. Sailor Moon can feel those replies in her, reinforcing her, giving her strength…

"MOON CRISIS…POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled once more.

And then…it happens! Sailor Moon's own heart reaches a level of purity never before imagined. Her Heart Crystal forms in front of her brooch…and the love in that heart flows back into Sailor Moon. Her transformation rises, reaching those incredible heights once more! She's done it! Once again, she has become Super Sailor Moon.

"Goodbye…" Sailor Saturn's voice echoes.

Super Sailor Moon's eyes are glazed over as, driven by unbreakable love and an unspoken promise to everyone, she leaps into the gateway, vanishing as Sailor Saturn had. Nothing can be seen of either Sailor Saturn or Super Sailor Moon, but the sounds and flashes coming back from the gateway tell the tale. Super Sailor Moon's entry into the fight becomes the beginning of the end for Pharaoh 90. The dark force struggles in vain to claim at least some measure of victory…but all the dark energy that had once threatened the planet…disperses harmlessly.

Then, the dread gateway collapses, its energy shooting off into the dead of space. For a moment, there are no words. The sunlight slowly reclaims the sky, and the seas slowly flow into the crater that had once been a gate of doom. Uranus and Neptune gaze at this new lake, recalling the words of Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Moon…if you find the real sovereign…" Sailor Pluto's words ring in their minds.

Sailor Moon's act of heroism raises the question.

"Is she the real Sovereign?" Uranus asked.

"Huh?" Neptune asked as she looked up.

Something slowly descends from the clouds. It is a trail of butterflies: little harbingers of goodness. The Inner Sailor Scouts and Generals, though bruised and battered, sense the presence and gather the strength to look up. Everyone turns a gaze downward as a figure appears in the ruins. It's Super Sailor Moon. Through whatever means, she had escaped from the Tau Nebula…and she carries something in her arms. It's a one year old little girl.

Sailor Moon's heart has given the world a Second Chance for peace.

To be Continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next installment; Second Chance. In the next installment, Uranus and Neptune start a fight between themselves and Sailor Moon thinking she wasn't fit to lead them. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.


	107. Chapter 103: Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

In a miracle of true heart and heroism, Sailor Moon used the power of her own heart to become Super Sailor Moon once again. Driven by her promise to protect everyone, she leaped into the gateway, to help Sailor Saturn destroy Pharaoh 90.

"Hotaru!" Super Sailor Moon yelled.

And then, even as Pharaoh 90 screamed in final anguish, the negative energy dispersed, and the gateway itself collapsed, a figure emerges in the returning sunlight. Super Sailor Moon stands before Sailors Neptune and Uranus, eyes still glazed over, carrying in her arms a one year old little girl. She falls to her knees.

"Neptune! Uranus! Help me!" Super Sailor Moon exclaimed.

The two Outer Sailor Scouts rush to her aid.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus exclaimed.

"The little girl…is she all right?" Neptune asked.

"She…she's fine…" Super Sailor Moon said.

The other Sailor Scouts and the Generals slowly clamber their way toward their leader.

"…but I'm too weak to hold her anymore. Please…take care of her." Super Sailor Moon said as she hands the one year old to Sailor Neptune as she collapses.

The Inner Sailor Scouts and Generals quickly rush to help her up.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" Jedeite asked.

"I've never seen her this weak before. Be gentle, guys." Mercury ordered.

"We will ice princess." Sailor Knight said with a nod of his head.

"We're here for you now, Sailor Moon. Don't worry." Venus said.

"You just rest now, okay." Sailor Jupiter said with a smile.

"Maybe we should get her back to Darien's apartment." Nephrite suggested.

"Good idea." Kunzite said with a nod.

Chapter 103: Second Chance

Meanwhile, Rini's strength is slowly returning. Her Heart Crystal had been freed when Mistress Nine was destroyed, and Sailor Saturn had returned the Crystal to her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's a full house." Darien said as he gently shook Rini.

"Huh?" Rini asked as she opened her eyes to see Darien, Serena, her brother, the other Inner Scouts and the Generals. "Serena, Darien, what's up? How come you guys are all lined up staring at me? Was I snoring?"

"Not at all." Serena said.

"So what's going on, then? Someone spill." Rini asked as she sat up in bed. It was then that she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Hotaru? Is she okay?" she asked.

"Um…" Rien said suddenly admiring his feet.

"About that Rini." Darien said sadly.

"How come she's not with you?" Rini asked.

"Actually, Rini, we're not sure what's happened to Hotaru. I'm sorry." Darien said.

Rini gripped her sheets as she said, "She came here, in my dreams. She was Sailor Saturn. She came here and said thank you." she then shut her eyes, fighting back tears.

"Don't be sad, Rini." Serena said.

"I'm sure everything's gonna work out just fine for her." Darien told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Rini asked looking around the room at the others.

"Totally." Raye said with a nod.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon put herself at risk to save Hotaru. She'll be okay. We're just not

exactly sure where she is right now." Mina told her.

Rini wipes the tears from her eyes. At least, they had kept their promise. Hotaru IS alive…just elsewhere.

"Then I won't cry anymore. Just hope we find her…and thanks for saving her, Serena.

I'm glad my brother and I could count on you." Rini said looking towards her future mother.

"You're very welcome Rini." Serena said she then turned her attention towards Rien. "And so are you, Rien."

The next day …

"Hey guys are you both ready?! Where are you guys?!" Violet called out towards the Tsukino house.

The twins seem as sprightly as ever…

"Hi, you guys!" Rini exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late." Rien added.

…as they burst out of the house to join their friends on the way to the park.

"Come on! We're gonna miss the bus! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Violet exclaimed.

Serena follows the twins out.

"Rini, Rien…" Serena said trying to get their attention.

"Huh?" The twins asked as they both turned around.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" The other kids exclaimed.

"Bye bye, Serena." Rini said waving.

"Yeah, we'll talk late. Gotta jet." Rien added.

"Okay, let's go!" The twins both exclaimed once they reach their friends.

"Neat hat, Rini! Can I borrow it?" Melissa asked Rini as they took off.

However, Serena senses something. Luna and Artemis, atop the wall, sense

Serena's concern.

"What's up, Serena?" Luna asked.

"It's Rini and Rien. They're just faking everything's okay…but I know they're missing Hotaru all the time and wants to get their friend back." Serena said.

"They're scared and don't want to trouble you. They think you'll get carried away, and

they don't want to burden you with their worries." Artemis said.

"Of course they're pretending it's not on their mind. As if they could ever fool us." Luna said.

"They've got Hotaru and Pluto on the brain as much as we do…or more." Artemis added.

"I won't give up looking for them. I held little Hotaru in my arms with all my might. I'm

gonna make sure she's safe and sound…and I won't rest until I do!" Serena exclaimed.

So…the little one year old she had held was Hotaru. For some reason, she is now just a one year old again.

Rini and Rien are the quiet ones of the bunch as the bus makes its way to the park. They recall all the times They promised they would see Hotaru again. Now is no different.

"Hope we see you sometime soon, Hotaru." Rini said shedding a few tears.

"Don't worry sis. I'm sure we'll see her again." Rien said hugging his sister close.

"I know you're right Rien. I guess I just miss her too much." Rini said, she then noticed something."Huh?" she simply said as she looked out as the bus passes. It's Amara's sports car, and if she didn't know better, she could of sworn she saw a small one year old child with them.

"What's wrong Rini?" Rien asked.

"I just saw a one year old child with Amara and Michelle." Rini said to which Rien looked shocked..

Inside a ritzy restaurant, Amara and Michelle see to their little charge. Michelle feeds Hotaru with baby food.

"She's so calm, considering her fate." Amara said with a smile as she stared down at the one year old.

"Yeah, and she loves to eat." Michelle said with a smile of her own as she fed another spoon full of baby food to Hotaru.

"She loves you, too." Amara said looking up at the love of her life.

"Children love anyone who takes cares of them and pays them attention. You should give it

a try, Amara." Michelle said with a small laugh as Hotaru tried to reach for more food only to be stopped by Michelle.

"No thanks." Amara said with a mock glare.

"Come on. You can't tell me you'd say no to this cute little face." Michelle said indicating Hotaru's little face which was nod happily munching on applesauce.

"Destiny waits. Ready?" Amara asked as she put down her teacup.

Michelle put away the baby food and then wipes Hotaru's face.

"Just need to let the air out. Then, we're off." Michelle said as she picked up little Hotaru and massaged her back gently causing the one year old to burp. "There, that's better."

"I trust you have all been getting on well?" An all too familiar voice asked next to them.

When Amara and Michelle looked up they saw Trista standing there in all her glory.

"But how…?" Amara simply asked shocked.

"Yes, the last we saw of you, you said you had broken a very bad taboo." Michelle added.

"Let's just say that I was granted a reward for helping the rest of you defeat the Death Busters and leave it at that." Trista said.

"Well then we're glad you're back and now while we're taking care of something, you can watch Hotaru." Michelle said.

"I'd be happy to." Trista said with a smile as she took the one year old out of Michelle's arms.

"Well then, we'd better be off." Amara said getting up.

"Right!" The others said as they followed Amara out of the restaurant.

Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita, Jason and the three Generals all returned to the ruins of Mugen Academy. They're there to figure out just what had happened to Hotaru. All they know is that Neptune and Uranus took her away. That's what worries them.

"I'm afraid the portal to the different dimension has been dismantled. There's no way to

go through that space again." Amy said as she typed away at her mini computer.

"I was sure we could find some clues about Hotaru here, but…" Mina said sadly.

"Any luck, Amy? What'd the scanner show?" Lita asked.

"Absolutely nada to go by here. The blast left no traces." Mina said.

"Same for us. We looked everywhere, but there was no trace of little Hotaru or Amara

and Michelle. They're just gone." Lita said.

They all turn to Serena, who is just sitting nearby, moping.

"Boy, is she ever acting like the Queen of Dumps Ville." Raye said she then called out to their friend and leader, "Serena, come on! You gotta cheer up! You did all that you could! At least Hotaru's still alive!"

Serena turns.

"Alive and taken away to who knows where, and by Sailor Scouts, too!" Serena exclaimed.

Luna and Artemis look around.

"Now, I can't even find any of them. I'm such a failure." Serena sighed.

"Don't say that Serena." Jason said coming over and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the best you could do. That the best we can ask out of any of us."

"Jason is right, princess." Knave said with a reassuring smile. "We all couldn't have done any better. You should be proud of yourself. You managed to save the Earth once more."

"Yes it's not your fault that Uranus and Neptune decided to take off with little Hotaru." Nathan added.

Artemis discovers something.

"Luna, come up here!" Artemis called out.

"What is it, Artemis?" Luna asked walking towards him.

"Look!" Artemis exclaimed as he pointed towards the street.

"What is it?" Luna asked as she followed his gaze, she then gasped.

He's spotted Amara's sports car.

"Woah…" Both cats said in unison.

Moments later, the sound of a violin begins to emanate from the crater. Standing atop one of the rocky outcroppings is Michelle, playing her violin. Below her is Amara, idly tossing a rock in the air. Serena hears the music.

"I know that composer's song anywhere. Amara! Michelle!" Serena exclaimed as she rushed over to where they were.

"Stop right there, Sailor Meatball!" Amara stated as she stood up and threw the rock just in front of Serena.

"Huh?" Serena asked when she looked up.

Now they're not up there. She looks down. Michelle walks up to her.

"Serena, we just want you to know we don't think you're a hero at all!" Michelle stated.

"That's okay. I don't think I am, either. But what'd you do with Hotaru?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say that Trista is looking after her for us while we're here! What we're angry about is the fact that you put the future at risk just for her!" Amara stated as she appeared as well.

The two of them join each other.

"She's a friend! I couldn't forget that!" Serena stated.

"You forgot the rest of us and nearly destroyed this planet! We can't forgive you for that." Michelle said with a glare at the younger girl.

Serena falls to her knees.

"You are not worthy…" Michelle began.

"…to be future Queen of the Moon Kingdom! We won't allow it!" Amara finished.

"Why are you so cruel?!" Amy asked.

"I thought you guys were over it!" Mina exclaimed.

"What you say is wrong!" Raye stated.

Lita and Jason step in front of them.

"Quiet! Don't try convincing them! They're nothing but a couple of yesterday Sailors: mad

'cause they didn't save the day! They're just jealous!" Lita exclaimed.

"There is no convincing them anyway." Jason added as he, Lita and the others join Serena by her side.

"Dream on! What we want is to set the record straight! Then, we're history!" Michelle stated.

"What do you mean set the record straight?!" Raye asked perplexed.

Michelle raises her Neptune Planet Power Stick.

"Bring it on, traitors! We're not afraid of you!" Lita exclaimed.

Amara raises her Uranus Planet Power Stick.

"Yeah! Come on, if you're so hot!" Raye hissed.

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Michelle yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"URANUS STAR POWER!" Amara yelled as she too held her transformation pen high over her head.

THIS is their final task: to challenge the Inner Sailor Scouts, in the open, one more time.

"Ready, Scouts?" Lita asked the others, who all nodded.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"**KNIGHT STAR SWORD POWER!" **Jason yelled as he held his transformation pendent high over his head.

"**MARS STAR POWER!**" Raye yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

For some reason, though, Serena is protesting.

"You guys, no!" Serena exclaimed.

"**VENUS STAR POWER!**" Mina yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"**MERCURY STAR POWER!**" Amy yelled as she held her transformation pen high over her head.

"**TRANSFORM!**" The Inner Scouts all shouted.

Five Inner Sailor Scouts stand toe to toe against two Outer Sailor Scouts.

"Uranus! Neptune! We have no grudge against you, but you can't just go talking trash

about our Moon Princess!" Venus yelled.

"Sailor Moon did the best she could, and everyone knows it!" Mercury added.

"You guys, stop it!" Serena stated.

The Inner Sailor Scouts turn.

"Huh?" They asked.

"I don't want you guys to fight on account of me, all right? It's freaking me." Serena said.

"See? Just a spineless jellyfish." Uranus said with a smirk.

"Serena…" Mars said.

"Are you gonna let them keep talking all this trash talk?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, one person's trash is another one's treasure, and right now, I treasure what they're

saying. I do get upset about things. Still, I know I did the right thing. Even if Sailor Saturn was the Sailor of Destruction as you said, I had to save her." Serena said as she stood up. "We're all linked by the gift of Planet Power, and I felt the warmth of her heart when I held her. She's pure sweetness. Uranus, Neptune, please don't pick this fight."

"Give up your claim to the throne, and we'll leave in peace." Neptune said.

"That's outrageous!" Luna exclaimed.

"You've forced us. We fight until one side comes out victorious." Uranus said.

"If you win, which won't be the case, then and ONLY then…are you Queen." Neptune told the leader of the scouts.

The gauntlet's been thrown…

"As you wish…" Serena said with a sigh.

…and the challenge answered.

"…but you might wanna get a glass of water ready to help you swallow that pride." Serena told them.

"Don't do this!" Venus exclaimed.

Serena realizes that THIS is her final test. She has saved everyone else's future. Now, she must defend her own.

"I have to, Venus, in the name of my own future! **MOON COSMIC POWER!**" Serena yelled as she summoned the power of her Moon Cosmic Brooch and transforms into Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice.

"Well finally, the heroine shows up again." Uranus said.

"I think I'll do the honors." Neptune said.

The challenge is on! The Outer Sailor Scouts are first to strike.

"**NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!**" Neptune yelled as she threw out her attack at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon takes the Deep Submerge dead-on and is knocked back by the impact.

"Sailor Moon! No!" The other Inner Scouts all shouted.

The Inner Sailor Scouts are about to jump in to help their leader…when a rose lands in front of them.

"Tuxedo Mask, you came!" Mars exclaimed.

"Sailor Scouts, in growth, sometimes people have to have conflicts in order for them to

become what they are not. Let them be! Let Sailor Moon face their doubts AND hers!" Tuxedo Mask told the scouts.

Indeed, Sailor Moon is even now getting back up, but her face is not that of a wimp or a coward.

"What? No tears? No wailing wah-wahs?" Uranus asked laughing.

"Yeah, where's the whimpering Sailor Moon?" Neptune asked as well.

"You're gonna find out unless you quit!" Sailor Moon stated glaring at the two Outer Scouts.

This Sailor Moon is a fighter, the same fighter who has saved countless lives and brought the downfall of many an enemy.

"Us quit? That's a good one. **URANUS WORLD SHAKING!**" Uranus yelled as she threw out her attack at Sailor Moon.

This is Sailor Moon at her strongest…and Uranus and Neptune are about to get a dose of it! She nimbly leaps to avoid World Shaking.

"Where'd she go?" Uranus asked looking around.

"Uranus, turn around!" Neptune exclaimed.

Sailor Moon's behind Uranus! Uranus responds by spinning around and delivering a kick!

"Woah!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Sailor Uranus kicks again and again. However, Sailor Moon doesn't let Sailor Uranus intimidate her. She dodges kick after kick.

"Woah! No! Watch it! I like my nose where it is!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You give up yet, your Non-Highness?" Uranus asked.

"No! How about you?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't think so!" Neptune stated as she grabbed Sailor Moon from behind. "We're the better team after all!" she continued as she forced Sailor Moon to her knees! Sailor Moon couldn't move "Give up?!"

"Sailor Moon!" The Inner Scouts shouted.

"Give up, goof-off! You're outmatched and outnumbered!" Uranus exclaimed as she picked up speed and leaps…

"I am your princess! I am ruler of the Moon Kingdom!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

…but once again, Sailor Moon refuses to give. Her face focuses. Power begins to flow into her.

"What's happening?! Neptune!" Uranus asked shocked.

Suddenly, Sailor Neptune finds herself without a grip!

"I can't hold her!" Neptune exclaimed.

Sailor Moon somehow created a force field around herself. She moves out of the way. Sailor Uranus can't change course.

"AAAH!" Neptune cried as Uranus ran full force in her.

CRASH! The collision raised a large cloud of dust. When it finally clears, both Uranus and Neptune are on the ground. The two who claimed to be among the most powerful of all the Sailor Scouts…had just been beaten: their powers no match for the true potential of Sailor Moon. The two of them stand…

"You win…" Both the Outer Scouts said with a sigh.

…turn and kneel down before Sailor Moon, like knights before their queen.

"…Princess." They continued.

"Uranus, Neptune, are you guys all right?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

And yet, even now, this show of concern for her fellow Sailor Scouts makes it just that much clearer.

"Yes…your Highness." Uranus said with a nod.

"We pledge our allegiance to you. You have proven your worth beyond doubt in the end." Neptune said.

"Please accept our pledge of honor, future Queen Serenity." Uranus said.

"Yes…but the end?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We could not leave without knowing who our leader truly was." Neptune said.

"Now, we have discovered the true Sovereign and saved our future. If you allow us, we

would like to continue on." Uranus said.

"The true Sovereign? Well, who was it finally?" Sailor Moon asked.

The two stand.

"Someone very down-to-earth…" Uranus said with a smile.

"…who sees good where others do not and lights the way for them to follow." Neptune added with a smile of her own.

"See you around, your highness." Uranus and Neptune both said as they began walking away.

"Uranus!" Mars called out.

"Neptune!" Jupiter called out.

"So long, Sailor Scouts. Keep up the good work. We hope to see you in the future." Uranus said.

As they leave…

"I'm glad we lost for once. Aren't you?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking that Hotaru wasn't the only one Sailor Moon saved. We've been given

a gift as well. I believe in her now." Uranus said.

"You guys, just one thing before you leave." Sailor Moon called out.

There's still that question.

"Where's Hotaru? Is she gonna be all right now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"With Dr. Tomoe's death, Trista, Michelle and I have vowed to look after Hotaru." Uranus said.

"You DID take care of her!" Sailor Moon exclaimed relieved.

So is everyone else.

"Thank you, Sailors. I can't wait to tell Rini and Rien. They'll be so glad." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

Amara, Michelle and Trista's mission is finally complete. They drive off, headed for their home, outside the city of Juuban.

To be continued…

I hope you liked this new version of my Robotech Warriors: The Early Years. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the final installment; The Epilogue. In the next chapter, we will finally have a closing to the war and watch as the Inner Scouts all get into High School. We will also learn about a war to break out which will be called the Macross war. Stay tuned and find out what happens next.


	108. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Robotech, or their characters, so please don't sue me. I have altered the aspects in which the Generals appear in this story once more. Originally many of you who have read the original version, know that I cloned all four Generals. Well now only three of them will be cloned while the fourth is a traitor. Also, I do not own the character of Ryoku/Jason Kino. This character belongs to Jason C. Ulloa who is the author of Sailor Moon AR: The Earth Scout Chronicles. The name Tranquility and the look of Sailor Sun belongs to Jendra who is the author of the fanfic's known as 'Sailor Moon Universal' & 'Sailor Moon Universal B'. This series is based on both my original Robotech Warriors series and Chibi Halo's Sailor Moon Macross. I am still going to write my original Robotech series, I just thought people might like to see a little bit of an Alternate Reality version to it. The names of the Generals are now Knave, Nathan, and Jared. These names were thought up by my other friend and fellow author named Twin Kats. I have also gone back and changed some of the character relations and their personalities. Now not only will she be smart but Serena will hardly ever get in trouble. This will be the new reason her brother Sammy makes fun of her. Please bare with me as I work on this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Robotech Warriors: The Early Years

by: Thunderbird

After a few weeks of peace, it was time for Rien and Rini to go back home once more. So the Inner Scouts along with the Generals and Darien found themselves in Shinjuku Park where the Twins would take the portal back to the future.

"Well, I guess this is it." Rini said with a smile.

"Hey, don't get to worried about things kiddo. I'm sure you and your brother will see us along with the rest of your friends once you're back in the future." Jason said with a smile of his own.

"I hope you look in on Hotaru from time to time." Rien said.

"We will kiddo. You can count on it." Lita said with a nod.

"I guess it time once again to say goodbye you two." Raye said with a sad smile.

"Like last time, I want you two to say out of trouble." Jared said.

"We'll try uncle Jared." Rien laughed.

"Can you still check on my horoscope, Raye?" Rini asked.

"I will." Raye said with a nod of her head.

"Keep up with your studies." Amy said looking at the two young kids.

"We'll study real hard, Amy." Rini said with a smile.

"As long as Jason let's us!" Rien muttered under his breathe.

"Then, slap him over the head if he doesn't let you study." Jason offered as he knelt down to eye level with Rien.

"Kay!" Rien exclaimed with a reaffirmed smile.

"Say hello to the future Scouts for us…" Lita said with a smile.

"…and the Generals, too!" Nathan offered.

"I'm going to miss all of your guy's great cooking Lita and Nathan." Rini said.

"Me too!" Rien added enthusiastically which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey, don't eat too many candies." Mina offered.

"We won't!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Keep up with your training too." Knave added.

"We will." Rini promised.

"Yeah." Rien added with a nod of his head.

Finally it was time for Darien and Serena to say goodbye to their future children.

"Well then, I guess it's that time once again." Serena said with a tearful smile.

"It was great seeing you all again." Rini said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll tell your future selves hi for you." Rien added.

"You do that kiddo. Take care of yourselves." Darien said looking down at the twins.

"We will, I promise." Rien offered before he and his sister backed away from the others.

"You were all really great to us. We'll miss you. Bye, guys." Rini allowed one final sob to pass her lips.

"Bye!" Rien also choked back a sob before Rini held up the Crystal Time Key and then the twins disappeared back into the time stream.

After the twins left, the Inner scouts, Generals and Serena and Darien all headed home.

Epilogue: A New Beginning

A few weeks later at the Tsukino house hold, Serena, her mom, and her brother found themselves once more sitting in front of the t.v. watching one of their favorite shows when suddenly a news bulletin interrupted regular programming.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I'm Jason La'Street and we are sorry to be preempting the regular programming, but we've just received good news. As of twelve O'clock this past evening, the Mideast war has finally come to an end. UEG military Officials and the leaders of Iraq have finally ironed out a peace treaty and Iraq has finally seen fit to join the UEG of it's own accord. We now go live to news reporter Tana Dickerson who is live at one of the local UEG bases on the Kuwait/Iraq border." Jason La'Street said as he handed things over to Tana.

"Thank you Jason." Tana said as she talked into the microphone. "I'm here at one of the UEG camps with Admiral Hayes who has the honor of informing us what will happen with the treaty that both parties have signed. Admiral."

"Thank you Miss Dickerson." Admiral Hayes said as he turned to the camera. "This treaty in tells having all Iraqi forces withdrawing from Kuwait and allowing UEG officials onto their cabinet. Also UEG military forces will be placing a base inside Iraq's borders. Other information will be released as more comes out."

"Thank you Admiral." Tana said with a smile. "Well Jason there you have it. The end of the war is upon us and now we can all rest at ease."

"Thank you Tana. There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the end of the Mideast war. We will now return you to your regular program." Jason said as the program the family was watching came back on.

"Well thank goodness for small miracles." Ilene said with a sigh.

"That's good news." Sammy said.

"Yep, now we can all live in peace and harmony." Serena said with a smile.

Elsewhere, at the Hunter household, the Hunter family was at that moment watching a program on the t.v. when suddenly a news bulletin broke in.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I'm Jason La'Street and we are sorry to be preempting the regular programming, but we've just received good news. As of twelve O'clock this past evening, the Mideast war has finally come to an end. UEG military Officials and the leaders of Iraq have finally ironed out a peace treaty and Iraq has finally seen fit to join the UEG of it's own accord. We now go live to news reporter Tana Dickerson who is live at one of the local UEG bases on the Kuwait/Iraq border." Jason La'Street said as he handed things over to Tana.

"Thank you Jason." Tana said as she talked into the microphone. "I'm here at one of the UEG camps with Admiral Hayes who has the honor of informing us what will happen with the treaty that both parties have signed. Admiral."

"Thank you Miss Dickerson." Admiral Hayes said as he turned to the camera. "This treaty in tells having all Iraqi forces withdrawing from Kuwait and allowing UEG officials onto their cabinet. Also UEG military forces will be placing a base inside Iraq's borders. Other information will be released as more comes out."

"Thank you Admiral." Tana said with a smile. "Well Jason there you have it. The end of the war is upon us and now we can all rest at ease."

"Thank you Tana. There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the end of the Mideast war. We will now return you to your regular program." Jason said as the program the family was watching came back on.

"Does this mean Roy will be coming home for good?" Rick asked looking at his parents.

"Yes sweetheart. I think it means exactly that." Wanda said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rick exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air while his parents both laughed.

Over the next few years the Inner scouts took their High School and past them with flying colors, even Mina who managed to pass as well. They all enrolled into Shirakaba High School and did very well. Serena even managed to take a new class that was offered in her school thanks to the UEG which was known as The JROTC program. Through out their high school carrier, each scout did stellar and Serena managed to go up through the ranks of her class as well.

During this time, a new war was brewing over near the Macross Island. Some countries felt that America wasn't sharing all the info about the large space fortress and began a large scale war that lasted a few years. When the war was finally over, the global military decided to form The Robotech Defense Force or the RDF for short. This new branch of the military was to police and patrol the globe, however, if an alien force attacked the Earth the RDF would step in and defend us with their lives.

Elsewhere, during this time, in the Tokyo division of OTECH, Kenji Tsukino and his teams prototype plane was nearing the time to show it off to the big wigs in the UEG.

Now, after eight years of planning and building and rebuilding the RDF had it's fleet and flagship now all it needed was a strong force to pilot that fleet and to do that the RDF needed to recruit strong new people to fight for our world.

In the year 2007 years after the SDF1 crashed the RDF came to Tokyo, Japan looking for strong up and coming solders that want a job in the military. For the students at Juuban High who were in their last year this meant the way out of their neighborhood. For one girl this would mean the first day of the rest of her life. Serena Tsukino who had just turned 19 years old and had just graduated from Shirakaba High school, was walking down the road when she came across an office building with a tall man standing in a new type of uniform standing in front of it.

'_What in the world! I wonder what branch of the military he's in?'_, Serena thought to herself as she threw caution to the wind and approached the man and the rest they say is history…

The End

I hope you liked this prequel to my original Robotech Warriors story. If you liked it please feel free to look for the original under my pen name and enjoy


End file.
